Tortura
by maryluz-mty
Summary: 14Up ¡fin 2a parte! y ¿final definitivo? AuYaoiDuo es un modelo, Heero es un actor famoso. Un año atras los dos tuvieron un problema que hace a Duo no soportar a Heero, pero ahora, los dos vuelven a encontrase en la misma escuela.
1. Toma 1

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

I Agree whit this:

5. AUTHOR/POSTER CONDUCT

Aclarado el asunto, ahora si, al fic.

-- Dialogo -

" Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 1

El sol de la mañana brillaba como nunca antes. A pesar de ser la segunda semana de Enero el sol ya comenzaba a calentar. No hacía mucho frío esa mañana y por suerte, en todo el año no se habían registrado nevadas.

La escuela de arte más importante del país recibía a cuantos actores, pintores, escritores, poetas, bailarines, modelos, cantantes, escultores y de más pudieran cubrir las elevadas tarifas que cobraban. Pero todos sabían, que quien lograra ingresar a esa escuela, después de una audición o un examen, tenia un 90 de probabilidades de triunfar en la farándula. No era para nadie desconocido, que grandes actores y escritores, salieran de esas aulas. Y muchos, desde que eran estudiantes, ya contaban con representantes que les llevaban a realizar diferentes trabajos muy bien remunerados.

Por esos amplios pasillos, caminaba a toda prisa uno de los alumnos problema, como le decían sus maestros por que siempre estaba metido en líos, sin percatarse de que todos sus compañeros discutían algo de forma alegre. Le urgía llegar a clases antes de que sonara el timbre y de nuevo le pusieran retardo. Ahora que comenzaba el segundo año, no dejaría que por llegar demasiadas veces tarde, le obligaran a hacer veranos.

Abrió la puerta y busco con la mirada su pupitre. Todos los alumnos estaban platicando, como era el segundo año, todos se conocían y habían ocupado sus lugares de siempre.

-- ¡Duo! – grito una chica de cabellos cortos llegando hasta su lado de forma alegre – ¿ya te enteraste? – pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos. Duo era tan distraído que seguramente no sabía la gran noticia del día. A pesar de que la nota se había anunciado en los principales diarios y noticieros de espectáculos durante toda la semana.

Duo tomo asiento y coloco sus libros bajo el banco para voltear sonriendo a ver a la chica que le hablaba. Hilde siempre era la encargada de decirle las noticias del día, a él no le importaba enterarse de que actor rompió con quien o quien acababa de casarse. Las únicas noticias que realmente le importaban, eran las que tenían que ver con algún trabajo que pudiera realizar. O quizá si había audiciones para representar algún papel en una obra de teatro. ¡Su gran sueño!...

-- ¿De que tendría que enterarme Hilde? – dijo Duo sin entender la alegría que se desprendía de los ojos de la chica.

-- ¡¡Viene a esta escuela!!, ¡¡¡Y Estará en segundo año!!!, ojalá y este con nosotros, es ¡¡tan guapo!! – dijo Hilde de forma soñadora haciendo que Duo se extrañara. Las únicas veces que había visto así de emocionada a la chica, era cuando hablaba de su artista favorito.

-- ¿De que diablos estas hablando? – pregunto sin entender, o temiendo haber entendido. Hilde comenzó a reír.

-- ¿Recuerdas al chico que se espera que este año sea nominado al oscar por que ya ha ganado muchos premios relacionados? ¿Ese de mirada fría y que no se deja entrevistar por nadie? – dijo Hilde recargándose en la paleta del pupitre. Duo solo asintió sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar al saber a quien se refería Hilde – ¡pues viene a esta escuela!

-- ¿Heero Yuy? – dijo Duo sorprendido sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a saltarle del pecho y comenzando a sentir que su sangre circulaba por su cuerpo de forma más violenta – ¿ese antipático actoricillo viene a esta escuela? – dijo en tono molesto enarcando sus cejas de forma molesta haciendo que Hilde se enderezara y frunciera el entrecejo ante las palabras de su mejor amigo.

-- Heero no es ningún antipático y mucho menos un actorcillo – dijo colocando ambas manos en su cadera para seguir hablando – Esta nominado al globo de oro como mejor actor y eso le da grandes posibilidades de que sea nominado al oscar. ¡Y va a ganar! ¡¡Eso te lo puedo apostar!!. Así que no es ningún actoricillo, solo estas celoso Duo Maxwell – dijo Hilde algo molesta. Jamás permitiría que insultaran o hablaran mal de su artista favorito. Nadie iba a decir que Heero Yuy era un actoricillo, aun que quien lo dijera fuera Duo.

Duo frunció más el entrecejo al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Como se atrevía a decirle que él estaba celoso de ese actor tan antipático. Aun ni había sido nominado como para que Hilde asegurara que lo estaría. Aun que su película ya se escuchara nombrara por todos los pasillos de premios de la academia y que estuviera nominado a un globo de Oro no implicaba que lo fuesen a considerar para el Oscar. Pero reconsidero su postura al recordar que discutía con Hilde. La más terca y testaruda chica que jamás hubiera conocido. Ella no iba a cambiar de idea y si decía que Heero Yuy no era un actoricillo, aun que la crítica lo destrozara, ella lo seguiría defendiendo. Así que en lugar de molestarse le dio risa.

-- Ni siquiera lo conoces y ya lo estas defendiendo – dijo Duo medio divertido de la actitud que tomaba la chica. No valía la pena discutir con ella, era mejor relajarse, así saldría ganando.

-- Pues tu tampoco lo conoces y ya lo estas atacando – dijo Hilde aun molesta, sabía que Duo no seguiría discutiendo con ella, no por nada lo conocía desde hacía cuatro años. Pero ella quería saber por que Duo había atacado a su actor favorito – ¿que pruebas tienes de que sea antipático? - Duo suspiro al escuchar la pregunta de Hilde y se dispuso a contestarle de la forma más tranquila posible.

-- Bueno Hilde, tu sabes que en este medio todos se conocen y muchos dicen que es muy antipático – dijo Duo dejando descansar su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos – yo solo lo vi una vez y se me hizo muy arrogante.

-- ¿Cuando?, ¿cuando lo viste? – pregunto Hilde interesada. Duo salía en muchos comerciales y era de esperarse que quizá algún día se hubiesen topado, ¿pero por que no le había dicho nada? Bueno, ella tampoco le había informado que su artista preferido era el nuevo alumno de la escuela.

-- Hace como un año, mientras firmaba el comercial para shampoo. El estaba con su representante y cuando un fotógrafo lo sorprendió, le rompió la cara de un golpe – dijo Duo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Algo que se le hizo extraño a Hilde, pero prefirió ignorarlo para seguir con el tema que más le interesaba.

-- ¡Oh!, ¿fue esa vez?, recuerdo haber visto esa noticia en los diarios – dijo Hilde sonriendo – por cierto, que fue él día en el que te golpeaste con la puerta del camerino ¿verdad? – recordó Hilde.

-- Si, ese día – dijo Duo con fastidio al haberlo recordado, ese día había perdido una gran oportunidad de trabajo debido a ese moretón en el ojo – Pero por lo que le hizo al reportero es un antipático – aseguro Duo de forma convencida.

-- Yo insisto en que estas celoso – dijo riendo la chica.

-- Ten por seguro que el arrogante y engreído de Heero Yuy no hablara con nadie. Se cree muy superior a nosotros – dijo Duo de forma aburrida – todo por que el programa infantil que solía hacer, aun se retrasmite en algunos canales, ¡ja!. Ni que eso le garantizara la nominación al oscar – murmuro en voz baja.

-- Pues yo lo dudo – dijo Hilde volviendo a poner las manos en su cintura - De ser como dices, no se hubiera inscrito en ninguna escuela. El no lo necesita. Y si realmente fuese un arrogante y engreído, ¡esta en todo su derecho!, ¡Lo vale!– Duo solo la observo con el seño fruncido. Jamás había visto a su amiga defender de esa forma a alguien. Y le molestaba mucho y más le molestaba el que defendiera a ese actorcillo. ¿Que tenía ese maldito actor que volvía locas a todas las chicas como Hilde? Y vaya que sabía que no solo a las chicas, uno que otro chico también estaba vuelto loco por ese actor de apariencia fría.

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos los alumnos tomaran sus asientos de forma apresurada. Un hombre mayor entro en el salón seguido de un chico apuesto de ojos azul cobalto y cabellos oscuros alborotados.

Todos se quedaron callados al ver en persona al famoso actor Heero Yuy. Vestía como todos, con el uniforme de la escuela; pantalón y saco negro, con camisa blanca. Llevaba en la mano su portafolio y su vista estaba al frente, sin ver a nadie.

Duo trato a toda costa de no verlo, pero ese actor tenía un magnetismo que le impedía llevar a cabo su objetivo. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos, al igual que todos los demás, también se posaron en la magnifica figura del actor frente a ellos.

Su corazón, que había comenzado a latir de forma normal durante la discusión con Hilde, de nueva cuanta volvió a acelerarse. Verlo no le causaba ninguna gracia. Su ceño se frunció al contemplarlo. ¿Por que tenía que estar precisamente en ese salón?

Hilde, que se sentaba al lado derecho de Duo, en la última fila, se acerco a él para susurrarle:

-- ¿No te parece que es muy guapo? Aun más guapo que en el cine - dijo la chica sonriendo y regresando al frente su mirada.

-- Solo si te gustan del tipo fríos y arrogantes – contesto sin bajar la voz, haciendo que debido al silenció que había reinado después de la aparición del maestro y el actor, su voz sonara claramente en todo el salón y varios de sus compañeros voltearan a verle y que la mirada de Heero se dirigiera a él.

Duo sonrió de forma nerviosa al verse descubierto, mientras la mirada cobalto regreso su vista a la nada.

El profesor no le dio importancia al incidente, todos en esas aulas eran personas que estaban en la farándula o tenían grandes aspiraciones de llegar a ella. Así que estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios que a veces se dirigían entre si. Así que levanto las hojas que había puesto en su mano y se giro para ver a toda la clase.

-- Bien alumnos, en este año que comienza vamos a tener un alumno nuevo. No creo que necesite presentación, estoy seguro que todos lo conocen y será un verdadero honor tenerlo con nosotros. Creo que muchos podrán aprender de él – dijo el profesor viendo a Duo.

-- ¡Ja!, como si necesitara clases de actuación para ser un témpano de hielo – dijo Duo volteando el rostro y dejando descansar su barbilla sobre su mano.

Varios compañeros de Duo escucharon el comentario y algunos de ellos, al final de la segunda fila, no pudieron evitar el soltar una risita. Los ojos cobalto de Heero se fijaron en esos alumnos que reían a costa de algún chiste contado por el chico de la trenza. Pero no le agrado nada el pensar que había sido a costa suya.

De nueva cuenta el profesor se hizo el desentendido, pero sabía de donde había venido el alboroto. Así que sonriendo un poco, se dirigió a Heero.

-- Bueno joven Yuy, puede ocupar el asiento junto al joven Maxwell.

Duo sintió que sus piernas volvían a temblar al escuchar lo que el profesor dijo y volteo de golpe a ver si no estaba soñando que le había dicho a Heero que ocupara el asiento junto a él. Pero al ver que el profesor señalaba el asiento vació al final de la primera fila, se dio cuenta que no era un sueño… ¡tenía que ser una pesadilla!.

-- ¡Que suerte tienes Duo! – dijo Hilde feliz acercándose de nuevo a él para susurrarle– él estará a un lado tuyo todo el año – Duo volteo a ver a Hilde mientras de reojo veía como Heero comenzaba a caminar hasta el asiento. No quería tenerlo cerca, no lo soportaba, le fastidiaba. ¡Tenía que hacer algo y rápido!. Y Hilde le había dado la clave.

-- ¿Quieres cambiar de lugar conmigo? – pregunto Duo viéndola fijamente. En su mirada se notaba la suplica. Más que hacerle una pregunta le suplicaba que se cambiara de lugar. Pero Hilde estaba tan emocionada que no se percato de la mirada de Duo, así que sonrió de forma luminosa ante la pregunta del trenzado.

-- ¡Si, si quiero!

Duo tomo sus cosas y se levanto a la carrera, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo era una gelatina, justo en el momento en que Heero llegaba hasta el lugar que estaba junto al suyo. Sus ojos chocaron por segundos, pero Duo desvió la vista sin prestarle atención a ese mirada fría que denotaba cierta extrañeza y camino hasta el lugar de Hilde, mientras Hilde llego hasta el que era de Duo muy emocionada.

-- ¡Gusto en conocerte Heero! – dijo Hilde de forma amable, pero Heero solo la ignoro. Hilde se quedo en silencio sumamente decepcionada. Había esperado que por lo menos le saludara, pero ni siquiera una inclinación de cabeza había obtenido de su parte. Duo volteo a ver el rostro de la morena y se acerco hasta ella para susurrarle.

-- Te lo dije - Hilde volteo a ver a Duo frunciendo el ceño. Aun y cuando Heero no la hubiera saludad, no quería decir que era como Duo decía.

Mientras Hilde veía con enfado a un sonriente Duo, los ojos cobalto del actor veían de reojo a sus dos nuevos compañeros.

La clase recién comenzaba. El maestro acababa de apuntar su nombre en el pizarrón cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y un chico alto de ojos verdes entraba sin pedir permiso.

-- ¡Joven Barton!, ¿por que demonios llega a esta hora? Las clases comienzan a las 7:30, no a las 8:00 de la mañana – regaño el profesor al chico que recién entraba, este solo giro su rostro para verlo sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimientos en su mirada.

-- Hable con mi representante – dijo siguiendo su camino hasta su pupitre, que estaba a un lado del de Duo en la parte final de la cuarta fila. Era de esperarse que después de una presentación que había terminado después de las 12 de la noche y dado que la sinfónica se presentaba en bellas artes, que estaba a dos horas de camino, hubiese llegado en la madrugada al colegio y no se hubiera levantado temprano.

-- Hey amigo Trowa, deberías tener más respeto por los maestros – dijo Duo acercándose hasta el lugar de Trowa, arrastrando el banco con él, para susurrarle, mientras el maestro se tragaba su enojo.

-- ¡Tiene retardo Trowa Barton! – grito el maestro para seguir con lo que hacía en el pizarrón.

Trowa dejo de prestarle atención al maestro, poco le importaban los retardos. Una llamada a Catherine informándole del problema y ella llamaría al director y ese retardo desaparecería. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un pretexto y Cathy como su representante y hermana, sabía como defenderlo. Volteo a ver a su compañero con una mirada extraña. Los ojos de un verde esmeralda intenso se fijaron que Duo no estaba donde siempre.

-- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? – dijo Trowa viendo a Duo – ¿por que Hilde esta en tu lugar y tu en el de ella? – pregunto Trowa sin hacer caso a lo que el maestro apuntaba en el pizarrón. Duo solo giro un poco la vista y vio que Heero veía de forma atenta al pizarrón, así que vio a su amigo y se dispuso a susurrarle.

-- ¿Recuerdas hace un año, cuando llegue con el moretón en el ojo? – pregunto Duo a Trowa que se veía interesado en la platica de su amigo, al grado que no prestaba atención al maestro.

-- ¿Cuando perdiste la oportunidad de salir de frente en el comercial de Shampoo y tu representante llego con el cuento de que te habías golpeado con la puerta del camerino?

-- Si, ese mismo día – afirmo Duo – allí esta mi puerta – dijo Duo haciendo una seña con los ojos para que Trowa pudiera ver a Heero.

-- ¡Él! – dijo Trowa con asombro haciendo que Heero volteara de reojo a ver a sus compañeros que hablaban y ver como la mirada esmeralda del chico que acaba de entrar se fijaba en él.

-- ¡Tampoco levantes la voz! – reclamo Duo – ¡ese maldito me quito mi oportunidad! ¡Y por eso no lo soporto!, no tenía derecho a pegarme como lo hizo y ¡solo por querer una foto de él! – Gruño Duo – ese antipático.

-- ¿Por que no me lo habías contado antes? – pregunto Trowa con extrañeza. Había mucha confianza entre ellos como para que Duo no le hubiese contado ese incidente. Claro que… no había por que contarse todo.

-- Por que quería olvidarlo, pero con ese antipático aquí, será imposible que lo olvide. Ni siquiera se disculpo conmigo - dijo Duo en tono dolido. Trowa observo eso, para él era fácil identificar los diferentes tonos de voz que usaba Duo o cualquiera. No por nada era músico, tenía que saber identificar cuando alguien desafinaba y eso le llevo a poder reconocer los tonos de voz en la gente.

-- ¡Jóvenes Maxwell y Barton, si van a seguir platicando en mi clase, entonces salgan de ella! – grito el profesor.

-- ¡No profesor!, ya no vamos a platicar – dijo Duo regresando su atención al libro que acababan de sacar.

Trowa desvió la vista hasta Heero. Duo nunca le había contado que conocía al actor que ahora sería su compañero. Había escuchado el rumor de que se inscribiría en una escuela de arte, pero nunca imagino que sería en la que ellos estudiaban. Había visto su última actuación y era muy buena. ¿Pero sería verdad que era un tipo frío y demasiado reservado al que no le gustaba que la prensa le tomara fotos o se inmiscuyera en su vida privada por que era gay?

El timbre del descanso sonó y varios de los alumnos se pararon para rodear a Heero y comenzar a hacerle preguntas. Hilde solo se giro en su asiento para quedar a un lado del actor, ella también estaba interesada en conocerle. Duo y Trowa se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida.

-- ¿Tu no quieres conocerlo? – pregunto Trowa. Duo solo se giro para ver donde estaban casi todos sus compañeros rodeando a Heero. Pero negó con la cabeza, él ya sabía lo suficiente de ese antipático y egocéntrico actor.

-- Le doy cinco segundos antes de que los corra a todos – dijo Duo viendo su reloj y poniéndose a contar – 5… 4…

-- DEJENME EN PAZ – grito Heero poniéndose de pie y haciendo que todos los que lo rodeaban se hicieran a los lados.

-- Me fallo por tres segundos – dijo Duo sonriendo viendo a Trowa y haciendo que la mirada de Heero se fijara de nuevo en él. Después busco a Hilde con la mirada y le indico en voz alta para que todos escucharan – ves Hilde y luego me regañabas por atacarlo. ¡Ahora si, defiéndelo! – dijo a su amiga que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Pero al escuchar las palabras de Duo, volvió a fruncir el ceño en señal de enojo - Creo que no le gusto darse cuenta que tenía la razón – dijo Duo saliendo en compañía de Trowa rumbo a la cafetería de la escuela.

Heero salió poco tiempo después que ellos, por completo solo.

Habían caminado hasta la cafetería, era hora del descanso y Duo no se cansaba de repetir la misma historia. Heero le había golpeado en su primera incursión en un comercial para Shampoo y todo por que le había pedido una fotografía autografiada.

-- ¡Quizá llegaste demasiado efusivo! – contesto Trowa a la platica, mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas con su comida en una charola.

-- No, te juro que no Trowa – comento Duo de forma insistente – yo iba con Noin…

-- Tu representante – aclaro Trowa.

-- Si, con ella. Y fue entonces que vi a Heero parado hablando con un hombre alto de cabellos platinados…

-- Zech Merquise, su representante – volvió a aclarar Trowa.

-- Si, ese mismo – dijo Duo de forma repetitiva – Jamás pensé que algún día fuéramos a coincidir en un estudio. Según me entere, por fin iba a dar una entrevista para promover su película. Siempre me había gustado su forma de actuar, recuerdo haberlo visto en los programas infantiles que nos dejaban ver en el orfanato, así que me separe de Noin para irle a pedir una foto autografiada. Yo llevaba mi cámara digital y la iba preparando, cuando de repente levante el rostro y el muy estúpido me golpeo…

-- ¿Sin decirte nada? – pregunto Trowa asombrado.

-- Así, sin preguntarme o decirme nada. Solo me soltó un golpe en el rostro. Y me quito la cámara. Por suerte no tenía nada bueno en ella, si no, lo hubiera matado – dijo Duo con el ceño fruncido y hablando de forma molesta.

-- Si claro, ¿acaso no sabes que ese chico es cinta negra en karate? - todo mundo lo sabía. El actor era descendiente de japoneses, sus padres lo eran y él conocía varias técnicas de karate que lo había llevado a ganar varias medallas. Si Duo le hubiera golpeado, el actor era capaz de matarlo de un golpe. Su amigo no tenía músculos definidos, debido a su condición de modelo, lo contrario del actor Yuy.

-- Pues fuese del color que fuese, si por casualidad traía una foto de Claudia Shiffer, yo lo mato – Trowa solo esbozo una sonrisa al saber que su amigo solo estaba bromeando, algo típico de él – ¿Yo le grite que por que me había golpeado en el cara?. Que yo solo quería una foto suya, que ahora entendía por que todos lo llamaban témpano de Hielo Yuy.

-- ¿Lo insultaste? – cuestiono Trowa sumamente asombrado. A veces Duo tenía un carácter explosivo, pero haberse atrevido a insultar a ese actor le sorprendía. De verdad debió haberlo molestado mucho.

-- Eso no era un insulto – dijo Duo molesto por el incidente – era la verdad.

-- ¿Y que hizo? – cuestiono Trowa con interés.

-- ¿Él?, nada. Su representante se acerco a hablar conmigo y cuando supo que solo era un fan más, me dio una foto de Heero y me dijo que él mismo me la autografiaría – dijo Duo terminando su comida en la charola.

-- ¿Y lo hizo?

-- ¡Claro!... llego arrebatándome la foto de las manos y poniendo su nombre. Eso me enojo, realmente me enojo. Yo me hubiera sentido afortunado si tan solo se hubiera disculpado por el golpe que me dio y me hubiera firmado su foto. Pero lo hizo de muy mala gana, su representante lo obligo y eso me enfureció.

-- ¿Que hiciste entonces? – Trowa pudo ver el ligero rubor que apareció en las mejillas de Duo. Y eso solo se debía al enojo que sentía al estar recordando el suceso.

-- Rompí su fotografía en varios pedazos y se los lance a la cara – dijo Duo sonriendo – jamás voy a olvidar su expresión...

-- ¿Que hiciste que? – pregunto Trowa asombrado al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Seguramente había sido un impulso, pero ¡vaya impulso!. Sabiendo como era el carácter agresivo de Heero Yuy, ese acto debió mandar al hospital a su amigo y solo llego con el moretón en el ojo y no fue producto de esa acción.

-- Lo que oíste, le rompí la foto y se la lance a la cara – repitió Duo con fastidio. ¿Por que Trowa se sorprendía tanto de lo que había hecho?

-- ¿Pero que hizo él? No creo que se haya quedado de brazos cruzados después de eso. Fue casi como golpearlo – pregunto Trowa muy interesado en la platica de Duo.

-- Pues si hizo algo no me entere… a no, si hizo algo – dijo riendo – le rompió la cara a un fotógrafo después de habérmela roto a mi.

-- ¿Y lo habías vuelto a ver después de ese incidente?

-- No. Hasta ahora. No creo que me recuerde… y ojalá que no lo haga - dijo Duo dejando descansar su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos para perder su vista en el techo del amplio salón que servía como comedor.

-- ¿Entonces por que haces lo posible por que se de cuenta de que estas allí? – dijo Trowa de forma calmada viendo a Duo.

Duo bajo la vista sorprendido para ver a Trowa. ¿Que era lo que acababa de decir su amigo? ¿A caso pensaba que lo que había dicho fue solo para llamar la atención del actor? ¡Pero eso no era cierto! El no quería que Heero lo reconociera, quería olvidar el asunto, pero cada vez que veía a Heero Yuy después de lo que había pasado, sentía que su sangre hervía por el enojo. Así fuera en revistas o televisión. El verlo en persona era peor, por que su cuerpo temblara de coraje y su sangre circulaba más rápido haciendo que sus puños se cerraran, era casi imposible no pensar en devolverle el golpe que le debía desde hace un año.

-- ¡Yo no quiero que se de cuenta! – afirmó Duo con enojo frunciendo el ceño al tiempo en que un intenso color carmesí aparecía sobre sus mejillas – ¡no me interesa que me reconozca!.

-- Pues lo que has hecho me dice lo contrario Duo. Lo has estado retando con tus comentarios. Así que si él llega a golpearte por ello, no lo culpes – dijo Trowa levantándose de la mesa con una ligera sonrisa al haber terminado su comida.

-- ¡¡¡Maldición Trowa!!! No soporto al maldito desgraciado. ¿Como crees que iba a reaccionar al verle de nuevo? ¡Y más a sabiendas que esta solo a un pupitre de distancia!. Ojalá estuviera muy lejos de mi, no soporto verlo – dijo Duo casi en voz alta siguiéndolo.

-- Pues deberás soportarlo – afirmo Trowa viéndolo de reojo. Le divertían mucho las rabietas de niño chiquito de Duo y decirle lo que pensaba le iba a causar risa, de eso estaba seguro – por que será nuestro compañero por lo menos por un año. Y lo veras todos los días, y si como hasta ahora, el profesor de literatura te pide entregar las tareas… quizá hasta tengas que ir a su habitación a verle.

Duo se detuvo ante el comentario de Trowa, mientras Trowa hizo todo lo posible por aguantar las carcajadas ante la reacción de su amigo. Pero Trowa tenía razón. El profesor de literatura siempre le pedía que llevara las tareas a los alumnos del área de varones. Y seguramente era el mismo del año pasado, por lo que intuía que de nuevo le asignaría la entrega de tareas. Por desgracia tenía que asegurarse que todos la recibieran, por eso tenía permitido entrar a las habitaciones y dejar la tarea sobre el escritorio, si los chicos no estaban.

-- Maldición Trowa ¿tenías que recordármelo? – dijo Duo alcanzando a Trowa que se había detenido unos paso adelante para esperar a su amigo.

Mientras, unos ojos azul cobalto observaban a los dos chicos marcharse del comedor, mientras él descansaba subido en la rama de un árbol, en la que los ventanales del amplio comedor eran visibles.

Esos dos chicos parecían llevarse muy bien. Y el de la trenza era sumamente popular y de un atractivo que atraía las miradas de todos como si fuera un imán. No le eran desconocidas esas miradas, también él hacía girar la vista tanto a hombres como a mujeres, pero siempre que se acercaban a él, era por que buscaban hacerse notar. No tenía ni un solo amigo, ni nadie en quien confiar, estaba condenado a la soledad debido a su patética profesión.

Las clases habían continuado sin contratiempos. Hasta que llegaron a la última hora, en la que el profesor de literatura se había asomado a la clase para pedirles a Duo y a Hilde que le buscaran en la sala de maestros al finalizar las clases.

-- Me lo imagine, me lo imagine, me lo imagine – repetía balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro con pesar, mientras el profesor sacaba varias hojas de una carpeta que decía segundo grado.

-- Chicos esta es la tarea. Y como el año pasado, espero que se las entreguen a sus compañeros. En la hoja viene apuntado el cuarto en el que esta cada uno, aun que supongo que ya deben saberlo. Bueno, a excepción de Heero Yuy, que es nuevo. Todos los demás ocupan el mismo. Espero que lo entreguen.

-- ¡Si profesor! – dijo Hilde sonriendo, mientras Duo tomo las hojas con la cabeza agachada.

-- ¿Sucede algo Duo? – pregunto el maestro viendo que Duo no levantaba su cabeza.

-- No profesor – dijo Duo de forma seca.

-- ¿Ya no quieres ayudarme a entregar las tareas? – pregunto de forma directa, haciendo que Duo levantara la cabeza de forma apresurada.

-- Como se le ocurre profesor, yo estoy encantado de ayudarle.

-- ¡Gracias Chicos!

-- De nada – dijo Hilde.

A penas habían salido de la sala de maestros, Hilde le arrebató la lista a Duo de las manos y se puso a leer ávidamente.

-- ¿Que tanto le ves a esa lista Hilde? – dijo Duo detenido a un costado de la chica – solo son nombres y números. Todavía fuera una revista de playboy… - dijo Duo tratando de bromear.

-- ¡Duo! – dijo Hile para que Duo guardara silencio - Quiero saber en que habitación esta Heero – dijo para después sonreírle – ¡que suerte tienes Duo! – dijo felizmente. Duo parpadeo sin entender al principio, para sentir de nuevo que iba a tener una pesadilla – ¡Heero es tu vecino de cuarto!

-- ¡¡¡Queee!!! – grito Duo arrebatando la lista a Hilde y viendo con sus propios ojos lo que la morena acababa de decirle. Su corazón latía con furia al reconocer el nombre y el número de la habitación que estaba justo a un lado del suyo – este será el peor año de mi vida – dijo Duo de forma derrotada, mientras Hilde hablaba de forma emocionada de su artista favorito: Heero Yuy.

A las diez de la noche se cerraba el cuarto de descanso, que era donde se encontraba la televisión del ala este, donde estaban los chicos. A esa hora todos comenzaban a retirarse para ir a sus habitaciones a descansar.

Duo aprovechaba esa hora para entregar las tareas a sus compañeros, sabía que a esas horas ya deberían estar dentro. Quizá alguno que otro no estuviera por haber tenido que salir a cumplir con algún compromiso de trabajo que se llevara a cabo en la noche. Generalmente se enteraba de todos esos compromisos y estaba seguro que sus compañeros no tenían compromiso esa noche… bueno, no sabía nada de Heero, ni quería saberlo.

A veces pensaba que estar en una escuela internado era la mejor forma de olvidarse de sus familias. Pero cada vez se sorprendía al ver como muchos de sus compañeros estaban allí por verdadera vocación y no por huir de sus casas. El había entrado por que le ofrecieron pagarle la escuela, siempre y cuando se inclinara por la carrera de actor o modelo. Siendo un chico huérfano, acepto encantado. Además había una figura que le inspiraba a ser como él. Solo que a estas fechas, esa estatua de cristal se había caído del pedestal en el que lo había tenido casi toda su vida. Sería imposible remendar los pedazos… Por suerte el internado había resultado ser como el orfanato, solo que con un poco más de lujos y libertades.

Pero al final de cuentas, había terminado siendo adoptado… parecía que su nueva familia, los Maxwell, había encontrado muy redituable el darle su apellido y no solo pagarle las clases. Según palabras de su familia, era demasiado hermoso para dejarlo desamparado…

"¡Patrañas!"… se habían dado cuenta que ser un niño bonito dejaba mucho dinero. Pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Para él la escuela era su casa y era feliz el estar allí.

Conocía a todos los intendentes y vigilantes, además que la sala del director era como su segunda habitación, al igual que el aula de detención. A lo largo de su vida en el colegio, había roto un sin fin de reglas establecidas y debido a él, habían establecido muchas más. Nada de cuidado y nada que ameritara que lo expulsaran. Al final de cuentas, el director lo apreciaba. Si no fuera por la vieja amargada de la subdirectora, ese hogar sería mucho mejor que cualquiera.

Había entregado casi todas las tareas. No le gustaba quedarse platicando con sus compañeros a esas horas. Solo lo hacía con Trowa que estaba en la habitación de enfrente, solo que un poco más a la izquierda.

Deliberadamente había dejado la habitación de Heero al último, con la intención de pedirle a Trowa que la entregara por él. No quería tener que hablarle, ni siquiera quería verle.

Toco a la puerta de Trowa y casi de inmediato el alto de ojos verdes abrió. Duo sonrió al verle.

-- Hola amigo, pues aquí tienes la tarea de literatura – dijo Duo mostrándole la hoja y sonriendo de forma luminosa.

-- Entonces tuve razón – dijo Trowa tomando la hoja de manos de Duo – y ¿como reacciono tu puerta? – pregunto Trowa viéndolo directamente – ¿ya te reconoció? – Duo solo bajo la vista – ¿No te reconoció?

-- ¡Quiero pedirte un favor Trowa! – dijo Duo levantando la vista y viéndolo fijamente. Trowa retrocedió levantando las manos.

-- ¡Ah no!, yo no voy a entregarle la tarea en tu lugar. ¡Es tu obligación hacerlo!

-- ¡¡¡Por favor!!!, ¡¡¡por favor!!! – dijo Duo suplicando entrelazando sus manos y poniendo ojitos de cachorrito para tratar de convencerlo – ¿que no ves que no quiero verlo? ¡No lo soporto!

-- Quizá ni lo veas. A lo mejor no esta, estando en la campaña para la nominación al oscar, puede que haya salido esta noche. ¿Por que no solo tocas a su puerta? Si esta, no lo mires y entrégale la tarea. Y si no esta, entras a su habitación y la dejas en el escritorio como siempre.

-- Mal amigo – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta. Trowa solo se asomo para ver como su amigo se paraba en la puerta seguida a la suya. ¿Eso quería decir que Heero era su vecino? ¡Vaya sorpresa!, con eso no podría evitar tener que verlo. Y medio sonriendo por la suerte de su amigo, cerro la suya.

Duo aspiro de forma profunda tratando de que su corazón volviera a latir de forma normal. Quizá Trowa tenía razón y Heero no estaba en su habitación esa noche. Comenzó a rezar para que así fuera. Contó hasta tres y por fin toco esperando que el susodicho le abriera. Pero no obtuvo respuesta…

Sintiéndose un poco mejor al imaginar que Trowa había tenido razón. Volvió a tocar esta vez de forma más firme y fuerte sintiendo más confianza. Y de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta. Toco una tercera vez con iguales resultados y sonrió. En verdad Heero no estaba.

Abrió la puerta de forma segura, sosteniendo la hoja que contenía la tarea en la mano. La habitación estaba medio iluminada, seguramente Heero había dejado la luz de la lámpara del escritorio encendida y eso evitaba que estuviera del todo a oscuras. Camino viendo de forma detallada toda la habitación y sin darse cuenta choco con algo que estaba en el suelo sintiendo un gran dolor en el pie al hacerlo.

Se agacho para sobarse el golpe y vio un par de mancuernas(). ¿Como se le ocurría a Heero dejarlas a medio camino? Peligro y quien entrara se golpeara con ellas, como lo había hecho él. Así que se dispuso a empujarlas del otro lado de la pared, para que el pasillo, entre la entrada y el resto de la habitación, quedara libre de ese peligro.

Siguió recorriendo con la mirada la habitación, pensando donde podría dejar la tarea para que Heero lo viera. Ya que sobre el escritorio aun había varias cajas cerradas. Quizá sus pertenencias. Así que decidió dejarla sobre el peinador que estaba frente a la cama.

Al levantar la vista vio por el espejo algo sobre el lecho y se dio la vuelta para ver que era. Allí estaba un pijama de seda de color azul oscuro. Un pijama de diseñador, se pudo dar cuenta. ¡Claro, era de esperarse!. Siendo un actor famoso, no podía usar cualquier cosa. Por suerte, siendo él modelo, las firmas de ropa para las que trabajaba se encargaban de vestirlo de pies a cabeza, incluyendo ropa interior. Sonrió al recordarlo.

Escucho el ruido de una puerta a sus espaldas y volteo de repente rumbo a la puerta del baño.

Allí, frente a él, estaba Heero viéndolo fijamente con ojos fríos. Usaba solo una toalla amarada a la cintura. Su cabello estaba aun mojado por que escurría pequeñas gotas de agua que caían hasta su pecho y se deslizaban de forma seductora sobre él. Entre sus manos traía un Discman y los audífonos, ahora entendía por que cuando toco a su puerta no le había respondido.

Sin poderlo evitar un calor indescriptible invadió su rostro y de nuevo su corazón se desbocó en su pecho. Se quedo paralizado ante la vista de los bien formados músculos del actor que definían sus brazos y los pectorales de su pecho. Ahora sabía para que necesitaba las mancuernas que había dejado en el piso. Era una lastima que la toalla fuera tan larga, eso le impedía ver que tan bien formadas estaban sus piernas…

¡¡¡Pero en que demonios estaba pensando!!!... se dijo a si mismo mientras un intenso rubor comenzó a cubrir su rostro.

Se dio cuenta como la mirada cobalto le recorría de arriba a bajo, de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho segundo antes. Y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, mientras sus rodillas comenzaban a temblarle.

-- ¿Que haces en mi habitación? - escucho la voz de Heero de forma ronca.

-- Yo… yo… - dijo de forma nerviosa sintiendo que el calor que sentía en su rostro se incrementaba cada vez más al ver como Heero caminaba hasta él para estar a unos pasos de distancia – solo vine a…

-- ¿Has encontrado lo que viniste a buscar? – pregunto Heero enarcando una ceja, haciendo que Duo temblara de forma imperceptible.

-- Yo solo he venido a… - dijo Duo cada vez más nervioso tratando de retroceder al ver que Heero se acercaba cada vez más – traerte la tarea y ya me voy - dijo de forma apresurada dándose la vuelta para tomar el pasillo y llegar hasta la salida. ¿Por que se sentía como un ladrón atrapado con las manos en la masa?

Pero apenas se había dado la vuelta, cuando sintió una fuerte mano sosteniéndole por la muñeca y haciéndole voltear de forma brusca para con igual rapidez recargarlo contra la pared del pasillo con el cuerpo de Heero sobre él, sosteniéndole ambas muñecas a los lados.

Duo abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida y se topo con la mirada cobalto demasiado cerca de su rostro. Podía sentir el aliento tibio del actor muy cerca de su boca, y eso le asustaba. Un pánico se apoderó de él al sentirse acorralado y trato de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.

-- ¿Has venido a dejar tarea? – dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente y enarcando una ceja de forma suspicaz - deberías buscar un pretexto más creíble…

Y sin darle tiempo a nada se apodero de los labios de Duo en un beso salvaje, cargado de pasión. Obligándolo a abrir la boca, dejo introducir su lengua para saborearlo, para jugar con una lengua que no se movía, para acariciar y chupar esos labios que sabían a gloria.

Duo estaba en shock con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, Heero lo estaba besando y el no podía impedírselo. No podía empujarlo para apartarlo de su lado. Su cuerpo no se movía, por más que ordenaba que lo hiciera, su cuerpo no quería responderle.

No, si le estaba respondiendo… pero no a él, le respondía al actor. Respondía a ese beso que parecía estarle robando los sentidos, por que sentía como si una llamarada de fuego corriera por sus venas.

Igual de rápido que comenzó todo, así termino. Heero lo soltó y le dio la espalda. Duo sintió que sus piernas no le respondían y casi se cae, pero saco fuerzas de donde pudo y se mantuvo en pie.

-- Ya obtuviste lo que querías, ahora ¡lárgate! – grito Heero sin verlo.

Duo quería gritarle, quería golpearlo por lo que le acababa de hacer, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Heero escucho la puerta cerrase y volteo a ver el lugar por donde Duo había desaparecido y se volvió a repetir el pretexto '¿tarea?', no había sido nada original. Miles de veces se había encontrado personas en su habitación y habían dicho algo más eficaz. Pero claro, solía ser en los hoteles, donde había camareras o mozos. Incluso en una ocasión llego una persona en silla de ruedas, fingiendo estar paralítico, para poco después levantarse de la silla y arrojarse a sus brazos. Eso si había sido ingenioso.

Pero 'tarea'… eso era lo más absurdo que había oído. Las tareas se entregan en clase, no se reparten cuarto por cuarto… ahora incluso ¿debía cuidarse estando en la escuela? Se había encerrado en ese colegio para huir de los acosos de los fans y de la prensa. Pero ya había tenido su primer problema en clases cuando todos lo rodearon para hacerle más preguntas que los propios periodistas.

Duo Maxwell… Había pensado que era distinto a los demás. Pero con desilusión se daba cuenta que ira igual a todos.

Camino hasta el peinador para tomar su discman y vio una hoja que él no había puesto allí. Levanto la mano y la tomo para verla fijamente. Su mirada antes fría cambio de inmediato a una de sorpresa.

-- Era cierto… - se dijo Heero a si mismo al ver que la hoja que tenía en sus manos, era la tarea de literatura de su grupo – quizá si eres diferente Duo Maxwell – se dijo con una mueca en el rostro al comprender su error.

Duo estaba muy enojado. Patinaba sobre ruedas en la pista de concreto que se encontraba dentro del gimnasio. Lanzaba con furia los discos de jockey sobre la red que cubría la portería. Después de las 10 de la noche, estaba prohibido salir de sus habitaciones. Pero él tenía muchos años en esa escuela internado y le conocían bastante bien los conserjes. La escuela no solo contaba con los 3 años universitarios, también estaba la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Y él estaba allí casi desde que la escuela se había fundado. Por eso tenía ciertos 'privilegios' que otros alumnos no tenían. Y uno de ellos era usar la pista de jockey sobre ruedas para tranquilizarse.

Y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca…

¡Heero Yuy lo había besado!, ese maldito desgraciado se había atrevido a besarlo introduciendo la lengua en su boca, haciéndolo temblar, casi haciéndole olvidar que era un hombre quien lo estaba besando y ¡¡¡aun se había atrevido a correrlo de su habitación después de eso!!!

¡¿¡¿¡Un Pretexto!?!?!... ¿como se atrevía a decir que llevarle la tarea había sido un pretexto? ¿Que acaso el maldito infeliz no sabía que los alumnos tenían permitido entrar a la habitación de otro alumno cuando este no estaba para dejar tareas o algo que fuese importante para las clases del siguiente día?

-- ¡Infeliz! – grito con furia golpeando el disco negro que se encontraba en el suelo con el taco de jockey, lanzando con certeza hasta la portería por completo sola – ¡maldito desgraciado! – volvió a gritar golpeando otro de los discos que había tirado – pero esto no se quedara así… la próxima vez que lo vea ¡le voy a partir la cara de un puñetazo!.

Tiro con enojo otro de los discos, pero este, por el contrario de los otros, salió volando por un costado de la portería. Duo siguió con la vista el disco. Pero la intensa luz de una de las lámparas le impedía ver en que dirección iba a parar el disco negro. Mientras no quebrara el estante de los trofeos, todo estaría bien.

Una sombra cubrió la luz de la lámpara y Duo levanto su brazo para tratar de ver a quien pertenecía esa silueta. Por un momento pensó que era Matt, el conserje que solía dejarle pasar. Pero la figura negra que se dibujaba detrás de la luz de la lámpara, pertenecía a una persona alta y delgada, de una buena figura y que sostenía algo en la mano… Algo pequeño… como el disco de jockey que había lanzado…

Duo apretó los dientes con disgusto al ver que la sombra se deslizaba hasta estar cerca de él y la luz de la lámpara le permitía ver quien era. Su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y comenzó a latir de forma apresurada.

-- ¿Maldición que haces aquí? – grito con fastidio al ver que la persona que le estaba causando tanto enojo le observaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, intensificando su mirada cobalto sobre su rostro. Usaba al igual que él unos patines y ropa deportiva y su cabello lucía igual de desordenado que siempre.

-- Supongo que lo mismo que tu, no podía dormir… - pero a pesar de sus palabras, su mirada parecía decirle otra cosa. ¿Por que esos ojos cobalto le miraban de forma tan intensa?

-- Heero Yuy, ¿a caso me estas siguiendo? – pregunto Duo molesto viendo a Heero a los ojos. No iba a permitir que su mirada fría le intimidara.

-- ¿No sabía que venir a patinar al gimnasio era estarte siguiendo? – aseguro Heero sin apartar la vista de las orbes violetas de Duo.

Duo volvió a apretar los dientes y vio como Heero lanzó a sus pies el disco negro de Jockey y le observaba sin cambiar un músculo de su cara. Esa mirada fría que siempre le había visto en revistas y televisión. Esas cejas arqueadas con disgusto y los labios en una clara muestra de enojo o fastidio. ¿Es que este tipo nunca se reía?

Duo se dio la vuelta sobre sus patines, dejando a Heero parado en su lugar. No quería estar donde él estuviera y menos después de lo que había pasado en su habitación hacía un par de horas.

-- ¿Huyes?…

La voz calmada y fría a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse para ver a Heero que estaba parado con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón deportivo. ¿A caso estaba esperando que se quedara? Había pensado que podría romperle la cara a puñetazos, pero no quería arriesgarse a sufrir una lesión que le impidiera trabajar en la sesión de fotos del fin de semana. ¡Con una sola vez que le hubiera quitado el trabajo era suficiente!

-- No estoy huyendo de ti – afirmo Duo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Heero se deslizo hasta alcanzarlo.

-- No parece… – le susurro pasando por un costado de él sin apartar ni un segundo su mirada cobalto del bien formado cuerpo del trenzado.

Duo apretó con fuerza el taco de jockey en su mano. Heero parecía estarlo retando y no se lo iba a permitir. Le diría de una buena vez por que no se quedaría y no es que estuviera huyendo. No es que le tuviera miedo o que su corazón pareciera estallar ante su presencia… Se giro de frente a Heero y patino hasta donde él estaba. Heero solo lo observo sin cambiar de posición.

-- Escúchame Heero Yuy – dijo Duo de forma molesta – ¿no se cual sea tu problema?. Pero no te quiero cerca de mi…

-- Tú fuiste quien entro a mi cuarto – aclaro Heero sabiendo a donde iban las palabras de Duo – si no me quieres cerca no deberías entrar a una habitación que no es la tuya… - esas palabras le enojaron más haciendo que su corazón quisiera saltar. ¿Era tan engreído que creía que iba a buscarlo a él?

-- ¡¡Yo fui a dejarte la tarea maldito infeliz!! – grito Duo alterado – no tenías por que haberme besado, ¿que acaso eres gay? – dijo Duo con enojo enfrentando la postura fría de Heero.

-- Si – respondió Heero de la forma más calmada, haciendo que el enojo de Duo se tornara en sorpresa – pero si das esta información a la prensa la negare – dijo clavando su vista cobalto de forma fría en la sorprendida cara de Duo.

-- Eso… eso… - comenzó Duo de forma nerviosa viendo la expresión burlona que parecía aparecer en el semblante de Heero, para de forma inmediata recuperarse. ¡No iba a permitir que se burlara de él de esa forma! – Eso no te da derecho a besarme, ¡bastardo!. El que tu seas gay no quiere decir que yo lo sea…

-- Eres modelo – dijo Heero patinando a su alrededor observándolo de arriba a abajo, aun con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Duo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero no le iba a demostrar nada.

-- Soy uno de los mejores y ¿eso que? – dijo Duo sin moverse de su sitio, ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el escrutinio del actor y temía que si se movía, pudiera caerse.

-- La mayoría de los modelos son gay – afirmo Heero deteniéndose frente a él. Duo frunció el entrecejo. El no era gay, ¿como se atrevía a tan siquiera insinuarlo?.

-- ¿Que no me escuchaste? Te dije que yo no soy gay – Heero enarco una ceja.

-- No parecías oponer mucha resistencia cuando te bese en la habitación… - Duo se sintió de pronto amenazado por el actor frente a él. Era como si estando en una noche de frío, alguien le hubiese descobijado dejándolo por completo desnudo a merced del clima. Y no se sintió cómodo con esas palabras, pero tampoco se lo daría a notar.

-- ¡Fue por que me tomaste por sorpresa! – dijo Duo sonrojándose al recordar ese beso – ¿como iba yo a saber que ibas a hacerme eso? Yo solo fui a dejarte la tarea de literatura, no a buscarte a ti. ¡Por que supongo que viste la tarea!

-- La vi – aseguro Heero sin cambiar su expresión fría.

-- ¡Y no vas a disculparte? ¡Ya ves que no fue un pretexto! – dijo exaltado, tratando de que su voz no sonara molesta. Pero como lo estaba, le era muy difícil contenerse. Sus emociones eran las que estaban ganando y no debía permitírselo.

-- Me disculparía si sintiera lo que hice, pero no lo siento – dijo Heero de forma fría. Duo se enojo aun más. Era imposible, a estas alturas, no notarlo.

-- ¿Que tu nunca te disculpas? – dijo evocando la vez en que le había golpeado. El había estado esperado una disculpa de su parte, pero el frío actor nunca se disculpo con él y ahora que sabía que había sido un error de su parte tampoco recibía una merecida disculpa.

-- No, si no es necesario. Además creo que tú también lo disfrutaste…

Duo cerró los ojos por la furia y se dio la vuelta en sus patines para llegar hasta la banca y retirarlos de sus pies. Ese tipo le exasperaba y el impulso de golpearlo era cada vez más fuerte. No le quedaba más que irse a su habitación e ignorarlo si le daba por decirle que estaba huyendo de él.

-- Sabes – dijo al ver que Heero también se acercaba para retirar los patines de sus pies – ¡no te soporto!

-- Yo más bien creo que te gusto – afirmo Heero. Duo se paro con los patines en las manos apretando fuertemente su puño sobre la parte acolchada de los tobillos de los mismos. Era sumamente arrogante y engreído, como se atrevía a pensar que le gustaba. ¡El no era gay!, le gustaban las mujeres no los hombres.

-- ¡¡¡No te soporto maldito bastardo!!!, eres un engreído y arrogante y ¡eso no quiere decir que me gustes! Me exaspera tu frialdad y tu forma de comportarte con los demás. Me dan ganas de golpearte cada vez que pienso en lo que me hiciste…

Heero se paro para estar a la altura de Duo. Solo era unos centímetros más alto que él, por lo que al pararse quedo frente a sus ojos y le observo de forma fija. Había un intenso rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, seguramente producto del enojo, pero sus ojos de un color azul violeta llamativo, brillaban de una forma viva. Jamás había visto ojos de semejante color y que brillaran con tal intensidad al verle. Si por lo menos fuera un brillo distinto…

-- ¿Solo por besarte me odias tanto? – dijo Heero cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho frente a Duo. Duo esbozo una sonrisa socarrona – ni que te hubiera violado…

Ese simple comentario hizo que el color rojo sobre sus mejillas se intensificara. Jamás permitiría que Heero volviera a poner un dedo sobre él. Pero si que estaba equivocado Heero al pensar que le odiaba, solo le disgustaba sobremanera. En su corazón no cabía el odio. Y sobre los motivos, ¿como era posible que no lo recordara?

-- No lo recuerdas ¿verdad? – dijo Duo de forma firme ignorando el último comentario de Heero. Heero Descruzo sus brazos para verlo entrecerrando los ojos.

-- ¿Debería acordarme de algo? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-- Hace un año… - dijo Duo recordando lo sucedido.

-- ¿A caso nos conocemos de antes? – pregunto Heero viéndolo fijamente.

-- ¡¡Hace un año me golpeaste en el rostro y me hiciste perder una magnifica oportunidad de trabajo!! – dijo Duo molesto – me rompiste la cara y por eso no te soporto. ¡Ni siquiera te disculpaste por lo que hiciste infeliz! ¡Como quisiera romperte la cara como lo hiciste tu aquella vez!... y ¡ahora con más razón! – dijo con los ojos centellando por la furia.

Heero solo entrecerró los ojos, la mirada de Duo era fascinante. Los destellos de color cambiaban según el estado de ánimo del chico. Pasaban de un color violeta claro, cuando estaba calmado, a un intenso tono entre violeta oscuro y azul cuando estaba enojado como ahora. Se acerco a Duo al ver que este mantenía el puño levantado.

-- ¿Por que no lo haces? – cuestiono de forma fría.

Duo sintió que Heero lo estaba retando de nuevo. Le estaba retando a que lo golpeara, no se quedaría con eso. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de tomar revancha por lo que le había hecho hace un año y por lo que acababa de hacerle hacía unas horas. Así que sin vacilaciones respondió al reto.

-- ¡Eso mismo voy a hacer! – dijo Duo soltando los patines y soltando el puño cerrado sobre el rostro de Heero con fuerza y rapidez.

Pero Heero ya lo esperaba venir y solo se hizo un poco hacía un lado haciendo que Duo empujara su peso hasta su puño y haciéndolo irse hacía el frente. Tomo su muñeca en el aire y de forma fácil le doblo el brazo lanzándolo contra la pared del gimnasio, mientras él se colocaba detrás y le jalaba el cabello por la nunca para que le viera.

-- Pensé que eras más listo Duo Maxwell – dijo Heero – si me golpeas te demando – soltó en tono amenazante. El color de los ojos de Duo volvió a cambiar en ese momento y Heero pudo darse cuenta. Estaba sorprendido.

-- ¿He? – ¿demandarlo? ¿Era capaz Heero de demandarlo si le hubiera golpeado? Pero solo era un pleito estudiantil. No tenía por que llegar a más. Además Heero se merecía ese golpe. ¡Heero era un Idiota!, eso era, ¡un Idiota!

El tibio aliento de Heero golpeaba contra la piel de su nuca. Estaba sumamente alterado y le dolía el brazo por la forma brusca en la que Heero le tenía sujeto e inmóvil… no podía moverse sin ser lastimado. ¡Y él que pretendía caerle a golpes!, ¡Ja!, ese tipo le hubiera ganado con facilidad.

-- ¡Basta!, suéltame – dijo Duo tratando de mover su brazo, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, Heero lo sujeto más fuerte – ¡Ay!, ¡eso duele!

De un fuerte tirón, Heero le dio la vuelta y le arrincono contra la pared del gimnasio, como lo había hecho en la habitación…

Era encantador ver el sonrojo sobre ese rostro blanco. Parecía luchar consigo mismo por liberarse de su agarre. Pero era intentos muy débiles. Una extraña necesidad se apodero de su cuerpo, quería volver a probar los labios del trenzado frente a él. Y quizá algo más…

Había entrado con una sola intención al colegio y estaba frente a él. No podía desaprovechar su oportunidad. El trenzado iba a pagarle lo que le hizo aquella vez en los estudios de grabación. Y ya sabía cual era su punto débil. El no era gay.

¿Que no lo recordaba?... claro que lo recordaba! y muy bien, era imposible olvidar esa forma arrogante de llamarlo témpano de Hielo Yuy y ese color de ojos. Y veía con agrado que el trenzado tampoco lo había olvidado y después de un año le seguía guardando rencor por haberle golpeado. Pues él no le guardaba rencor por haberle lanzado los pedazos de la fotografía al rostro y por darle a la prensa semejante apodo. Todo lo contrario…

Buscaba dos cosas, a parte de huir de los acosos de la prensa. Una era Venganza y la otra, quizá… quizá no iba a conseguirla…

Duo se sintió de nuevo asustado al ver y sentir el cuerpo de Heero así de cerca. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado al ver la cercanía de los labios de Heero sobre su rostro. Cerró los ojos y desvió la cara, evitando a toda costa que los labios de Heero fueran a apresar de nuevo su boca. Pero una mano delgada y fuerte se cerró sobre su barbilla obligándolo a voltear al frente.

-- No…

Pero la protesta de Duo fue callada por los labios de Heero que se cerraban sobre su boca, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza, apoderándose de su voluntad y su deseo, como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho…

Trataba de separarlo de su cuerpo con sus brazos, pero los movimientos eran muy débiles y hacían que Heero le abrazara a su cuerpo aun más fuerte. Apresándolo, robándole el aliento, haciéndolo jadear buscando aire sin lograrlo…

Sintió algo duro que chocaba contra sus caderas y como algo calido se deslizaba entre sus ropas. Quería gritar que se detuviera, pero su boca estaba invadida y su lengua enredada con otra lengua que le impedía decir nada. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de lo fuerte que latía… estaba temblando y en poco tiempo ya no iba a pensar…

¿Por que Heero le hacía esto?...

¿Como Heero le hacía esto sin obtener de su parte mucha resistencia?...

Sintió como la mano de Heero se cerraba sobre su miembro bajo su pantalón. Al no usar ropa interior le había resultado fácil dar con él. A pesar de tener compañías que le brindaban esas prendas. El pantalón deportivo que había seleccionado era de likra() y la ropa interior se marcaba. Por eso no se la había puesto esa noche. Mala noche, por que al solo contacto de la calidez de los dedos de Heero, su miembro había comenzado a crecer entre ellos, a pesar de que le daba la orden a su cerebro de no ceder, su cuerpo no respondía, parecía tener vida propia.

Su cuerpo se calentaba como si fuera leña en una chimenea encendida. Gritaba órdenes a su cerebro para que su estúpido cuerpo dejara de responder a las caricias que Heero estaba dando sobre su miembro despierto. Sentía como la mano de Heero se deslizaba de arriba a abajo sobre su miembro y sus manos trataban inútilmente de detenerlo sin lograrlo.

¡Quería gritar!… ¡quería dejar de sentirse tan malditamente bien!... No, era Heero, era el maldito actor que le quito una magnifica oportunidad de trabajo… era un hombre egocéntrico y engreído que además era gay y él no lo era.

¡¡No!!, ¡él no era gay!

-- ¡¡Nooo!! – grito Duo soltándose por completo y cayendo al suelo sin que Heero lo detuviera. Por fin su cerebro había obedecido una de sus órdenes…

Levanto la vista al mismo tiempo en que ocultaba su erección con sus manos. La mirada de Heero estaba sobre él. Se veía tan sereno, mientras él jadeaba por la excitación. Heero ni siquiera parecía respirar de forma agitada. Pero si pudo apreciar que la excitación de Heero también estaba despierta.

-- ¿Quien esta allí?

Una voz les distrajo de cualquier cosa que pudieran decir y Duo se levanto con esfuerzos apoyándose de la pared. Alejándose de Heero de forma rápida. No podía soportar el verlo. No quería estar un segundo más cerca de él. Y la persona que se acercaba le daba la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

-- Soy… soy yo Matt – dijo Duo en un jadeo.

Duo vio como un hombre delgado, bajito y mayor se paraba delante de él. Aun estaba sonrojado y con la respiración entrecortada. Pero el hombre pensaría que era debido al ejercicio al estar en la pista de patinaje, jamás se imaginaría lo que realmente había logrado detener. Por suerte, la playera larga que Heero había sacado del pantalón deportivo, cubría perfectamente su miembro excitado.

-- Ah, pequeño Duo, eres tu – dijo el hombre que se acercaba sonriendo sin percatarse de nada anormal en él… o en su compañero que estaba detrás – ¡Oh!, ¡tu eres Heero Yuy! – dijo el hombre abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa. Duo solo se hizo a un lado, evitando a toda costa estar cerca de Heero – No deberías estar fuera de tu habitación después de las 10 – dijo el hombre.

-- Hn – dijo Heero inclinando la cabeza.

-- ¡Pero que diablos! Si Duo puede salirse para venir aquí, tú también – dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Duo Aprovecho que Matt retenía a Heero para huir de ese hombre a quien estaba comenzando a odiar. Heero solo lo observo, pero no pudo seguirlo, por que Matt le hablaba sin soltarlo del hombro pidiéndole un autógrafo para su nieta.

Matt… Matt le había salvado de cualquier cosa que pudo haber ocurrido con Heero en el gimnasio. Y el viejo Matt le seguía diciendo pequeño… bueno, él lo conocía desde que había llegado al colegio siendo solo un niño, pero ahora tenía 20 años y el viejo le seguía diciendo pequeño. Por suerte, ahora detenía a Heero, necesitaba alejarse de él.

A penas había doblado por el pasillo fuera del gimnasio y comenzó a correr para llegar hasta su habitación lo más pronto posible. No quería toparse con Heero Yuy en los oscuros pasillos de la escuela y ser participe de otra escena como la del gimnasio. Estaba asustado… muy asustado de la propia reacción de su cuerpo con alguien a quien se supone no soportaba. ¡Además él no era gay!, ¡no lo era!... entonces ¿por que su cuerpo respondía a unas manos delgadas y finas, pero que eran de otro hombre? ¿Por que su boca al sentirse invadida por una más fuerte y poderosa, no había reaccionado dándole una mordida en el labio? ¿Por que en lugar de defenderse del ataque de Heero Yuy, había estado tan receptivo?

Llego corriendo hasta los pasillos de los dormitorios y abrió su puerta a la carrera cerrándola de inmediato. En su mente no paraban las preguntas a su estúpido cuerpo, pero este no le respondía de forma satisfactoria. Aun ardía…

Pudo sentir como en su espalda el picaporte se movía tratando de abrir la puerta. Su corazón latió de forma más furiosa al imaginarse que de nuevo sería Heero… Se apoyo extendiendo las manos sobre ella, tratando de bloquear la puerta para que no pudiera entrar. Como si fuera tan sencillo quebrantar la puerta con seguro, pero en su cabeza no cabía la cordura y solo existía el temor a lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con ese actor…

-- Ve… vete – dijo de forma queda y nerviosa al percatarse que la persona detrás de la puerta seguía intentando abrirla.

-- ¿Duo?... Duo soy Trowa, abre la puerta…

Duo se sintió aliviado, como si al escuchar la voz de Trowa le hubieran puesto una custodia que le salvara de miles de personas que quisieran atacarle. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tranquilidad, pero su excitación no cedía. Así que dejo la playera de fuera y abrió la puerta a su amigo.

-- ¿Por que querías que me fuera? – pregunto Trowa al entrar por completo a la habitación de Duo – ¿donde estabas? Te ves muy agitado…

Duo sintió que el color subía a su rostro al imaginar que Trowa pudiera saber por que se sentía así, pero Trowa dejo de preguntar y de verlo, para comenzar a quitarse la bata que traía puesta.

-- ¿Que haces? – dijo totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado al ver lo que su amigo hacía.

-- Ya vi que vienes del gimnasio – dijo viendo la ropa deportiva que Duo traía – ¿donde dejaste los patines?

-- ¡¡¡Mis patines!!! – dijo Duo más aliviado y recordando que los patines los había dejado en el gimnasio al salir huyendo de Heero – los olvide en el gimnasio. Pero estoy seguro que Matt los guardara por mi, mañana los recojo. ¿Pero no me has dicho que haces?

Trowa se quito la cinta que sujetaba la bata, Duo pudo ver que bajo ella llevaba un pantalón de vestir arremangado de las piernas y una camisa perfectamente planchada. Llevaba los zapatos dentro de las bolsas de la bata larga. No era de extrañarse que alguno de los maestros se paseara por los pasillos después de las 10 y si alguien veía a Trowa arreglado para salir, iría directo a detención. Pero si lo veían en bata, solo diría que había ido por un vaso de agua a la cocina de la sala de estar.

-- Necesito que me cubras y me prestes tu lazo para salir. Voy a verme con alguien en el bar cerca de aquí.

-- ¡¡Vas al bar!! – dijo Duo dándose prisa en sacar el lazo que mantenía oculto bajo la cama, mientras Trowa terminaba de arreglarse – yo voy contigo. Realmente necesito un trago – dijo de forma animada, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado con Heero en el gimnasio.

Trowa tomo el lazo de manos de Duo y se dispuso a atarlo del barandal que estaba en la pequeña terraza de la habitación del trenzado. Todos los amigos de Duo sabían que tenía los medios para salir del colegio durante la noche sin que nadie se enterara. Sabía por donde entrar y salir de la escuela sin que se enteraran los directores. Además de estar en un segundo piso de los dormitorios, no en el primero, que contaba con protectores en las ventanas y no en el tercero o cuarto, como para ocultarse entre las copas de los árboles o bajar por la soga que ataban a los barandales.

Trowa estaba por bajar, cuando Duo se acerco dispuesto a seguirlo al no haber obtenido ningún comentario negativo de su amigo.

-- No Duo, no puedes venir conmigo esta noche – dijo Trowa deteniéndose por el lado de afuera del barandal.

-- ¿Por que no Trowa? ¡Realmente necesito un trago! – afirmo Duo. No quería estar en su habitación y no quería pensar en lo que había pasado en el gimnasio con Heero.

-- Te traeré una botella, pero no puedes acompañarme. No esta noche. Otra noche iremos nosotros – dijo Trowa a Duo de forma sería. No le gustaba negarle a su amigo la oportunidad de salir con él. Pero esta noche tenía una cita importante.

-- ¡No te voy a molestar!, ¡te aseguro que ni sabrás que estoy allí! – dijo Duo tratando de convencerlo, pero Trowa volvió a negar.

-- Duo – dijo Trowa en forma de advertencia.

-- ¡Oh, esta bien!. – dijo por fin Duo de forma derrotada. Tendría que conformarse con encerrarse en su cuarto y dormir.

-- Por cierto, ¿no tendrás?… - dijo Trowa sonrojándose ligeramente al ver a Duo.

-- ¿Que? No tendré ¿que? – pregunto curioso.

-- Algo para protegerte…

-- ¿Quieres que te preste una chamarra? – dijo Duo sin comprender. Estaba fresco, pero no tanto como para ponerse algo más abrigador.

-- No me refiero a esa clase de protección Duo. De la otra protección es la que hablo – Duo lo observo confundido. Trowa suspiro derrotado, sería más sencillo pasar a una farmacia, pero ya iba algo tarde y la única farmacia que habría las 24 horas estaba algo retirada. Así que no le quedaba más que decirle directamente a Duo lo que quería. ¿Por que su amigo tenía que ser tan distraído?… – ¡un Condón Duo! – dijo Trowa desesperado.

-- Si, si tengo, ahora entiendo por que no quieres que vaya – dijo Duo riendo al saber lo que Trowa le pedía – pero baja la voz, no quiero que mi antipático vecino se de cuenta que podemos salir del colegio – Duo entro de nuevo a su habitación y salió con un sobrecito en la mano para entregárselo a Trowa, quien al tenerlo en la mano comenzó a bajar por la soga – ¡pero mañana quiero detalles amigo! – dijo Duo gritando.

-- Creí que no querías que supiera – dijo Trowa desde abajo, señalando la ventana abierta de la habitación de Heero. Duo solo volteo a verla de reojo e hizo un ademán a Trowa de que lo olvidara.

-- ¡Detalles!... ¡mañana!

-- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Trowa dándole la espalda y corriendo rumbo a las bardas del colegio.

Duo sonrió por lo que había dicho Trowa. Cuantas veces no habían hecho lo mismo, escapar durante la noche a un bar cerca de la escuela. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero por primera vez no le gustaba…

Tenía que dejar la ventana de su cuarto abierta y la soga colgada, para cuando Trowa llegara pudiera entrar por su cuarto, para llegar al suyo. Eso sería en la madrugada…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, cuando se giro en su pequeña terraza y pudo ver la ventana del cuarto de Heero abierta y las cortinas trasparentes agitándose con el viento de la noche.

La habitación estaba por completo a oscuras y no se veían señales de Heero en la terraza que le indicara que se había enterado de lo que hacían. Era imposible que su otro vecino se enterara de algo. Tenía el sueño muy pesado, si ocurría un terremoto, era casi seguro que ni se daba por enterado.

Entro de nuevo a su habitación recordando lo que había ocurrido en el gimnasio. Y maldiciéndose a si mismo por sentirse tan asustado con Heero. Siendo un modelo, tenía que lidiar con esa clase de sucesos. Aun que no eran muy frecuentes, de vez en cuando le había ocurrido que alguno de los empresarios que quería contratarlo para alguna campaña, le hacía proposiciones con la condición de firmar el trato. Sabía como manejarlos… a ellos. ¿Por que con Heero no había podido?

Entro al baño para darse una ducha de agua helada. La excitación que había sentido con Heero no terminaba por alejarse de su cuerpo.

Se despojo de las prendas de ropa y las dejo tiradas de forma desordenada en el suelo del baño. No se podía decir que fuese ordenado, solía tener toda su ropa tirada por el cuarto. Pero las mucamas del colegio, limpiaban y acomodaban sus habitaciones, esa era la ventaja de estar en un colegio de paga tan caro. Y el motivo por el que la tarima de su colchón servía para ocultar la soga con la que escapaba por las noches, los cigarros y el alcohol; para que las mucamas no fueran a encontrarlo y se lo reportaran al director.

Abrió el agua fría y se metió bajo el fuerte chorro tratando de calmarse. Ojalá hubiera acompañado a Trowa al bar, conocía a algunas cuantas chicas en él con quienes hubiera podido divertirse y lograr calmar la excitación que aun con el agua fría no quería ceder.

Sacudió la cabeza en negativa al darse cuenta de que estaba por completo solo en la habitación de su baño.

¿Para que hacerla ceder si estaba solo?...

Abrió el agua caliente para nivelar la temperatura del agua y comenzó a evocar las imágenes de sus amigas en la cama. Las miles de veces en que se había acostado con ellas era el mejor indicativo que no era gay. Incluso había mantenido una relación amorosa con Hilde, hacía un par de años. Quizá no habían funcionado como novios y ahora eran los mejores amigos. Pero durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, varias veces hicieron el amor y le había gustado mucho.

Quizá era lo que más extrañaba de Hilde…

Mientras pensaba en cada una de las chicas con quienes se había acostado, había dejado que su mano bajara hasta su miembro aun sensible… dejaba que sus dedos rozaran la piel de su miembro de forma suave, haciéndolo sentir un estremecimiento al estarlo haciendo.

Acariciándolo despacio había vuelto a estar firme y palpitante, esperando por la atención que le daba con sus propias manos.

Había dejado de ser un adolescente que se masturbaba un día si y otro también, pero no podía olvidar que a veces era necesario… lo sentía necesario y más estando encerrado en un internado, donde no podía salir todas las noches en busca de compañía. Y con su apariencia, conseguir chicas era de lo más sencillo.

Pero ahora no iba a salir y calmar la excitación que crecía en su entrepierna era algo que se hacía cada vez más urgente… imaginaba, mientras se acariciaba a si mismo, que otras manos lo hacían por él… que unas manos delgadas y fuertes…

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando por su cabeza paso la imagen de Heero… ¡no!, era culpa de Heero que su cuerpo estuviera como estaba… ¡pero no tenía por que imaginárselo!, ¡no!… debía pensar en las chicas, en ellas… no en Heero…

-- ¡¡Ahh!!

Un gemido escapo de su boca al comenzar a mover sus manos de forma más rápida, haciendo que cada vez su respiración se acelerara más. Que los gemidos escaparan de su boca más seguidos y que a pesar del agua, el sudor perlara su frente.

-- Mm, ¡ahhh!

En un último grito, la semilla escapo de su miembro perdiéndose entre los azulejos del suelo del baño y escurriéndose hasta la rendija del desagüe.

Se había quedado recargado en la pared del baño, esperando que su respiración se normalizara, recargando su cabeza contra los fríos azulejos, dejando que solo su cuerpo recibiera el agua templada de la regadera.

-- Ah, ah ¿por que? – dijo a la nada con la respiración entre cortada – ¿por que sigo pensado en eso?

Si, aun cuando hacía esfuerzos enormes por apartarlo de su cabeza, no lograba eliminar lo sucedido en el gimnasio. Aun cuando peleaba por sacar a flote sus recuerdos con otras chicas, la imagen de Heero besándolo, torturándolo con sus manos, parecía ser aun más fuerte.

Se incorporo de forma firme, sintiendo que su respiración estaba ya normalizada y tomo una toalla para secar su cuerpo. De forma lenta dejo que la tela de la toalla recorriera su cuerpo adolorido por el calor del agua… había pasado mucho tiempo bajo ella y su cuerpo lo estaba resintiendo.

Se sentía adolorido del pecho por la forma en la que Heero lo había empujado a la pared del gimnasio y también le dolía el brazo derecho por la forma brusca en que el maldito lo había sujetado.

Quizá descansando un poco se sentiría mejor y dejaría de pensar en lo sucedido en el gimnasio… así que ató la toalla a su cintura y se dispuso a salir para buscar su pijama y trenzar su cabello.

El pijama lo tenía en una de las cómodas de su habitación, así que se cambiaría afuera. No le importaba hacerlo, ¿quien dentro de ese lugar podría verlo? Y si alguien le veía, ¡que importaba!, era un modelo y estaba acostumbrado a cambiarse delante de otros.

A penas había dado unos pasos fuera del baño cuando vio algo sobre el centro de su cama que le llamo la atención y se acerco para verlo mejor.

-- ¡¡Mis Patines!! – casi grita al verlos en medio del colchón – ¿como llegaron hasta aquí?

Duo tomo los patines entre sus manos y vio una pequeña nota dentro de uno de ellos. La tomo y comenzó a leerla.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y el corazón comenzó a acelerarse de forma apresurada al darse cuenta de quien era esa nota y aun más al saber lo que significaba aquello.

-- ¡Maldito Desgraciado! – grito enojado frunciendo el ceño haciendo trizas la nota y arrojándola al cesto de la basura que a esas horas estaba vacío – ¡maldito infeliz! – dijo con enojo acercándose a la carrera hasta la puerta de su habitación y cerrándola con llave, para después sacar su pijama del cajón y cambiarse de forma violenta para entrar a la cama y cubrirse hasta la cabeza.

Pero de su cabeza no desparecían los sucesos del día y mucho menos las palabras de la nota:

"Si necesitas ayuda con lo que hacías en el baño… búscame… HY"

Daba vueltas en su cama presa de la indignación, tratando de dormir sin poder lograrlo. Recordando cada una de las palabras de esa nota en sus patines. Ese maldito infeliz de Heero Yuy había entrado en su habitación y le había espiado en el baño mientras se masturbaba. Eso le indignaba y le ponía furioso. Si hubiera sido otro de sus compañeros, quizá se hubiese sentido avergonzado, pero siendo el actor que hacía unos minutos se había atrevido a tocarle de una forma en que jamás creyó posible ser tocado, eso le enfurecía.

Se levanto bruscamente de la cama a sabiendas que no podría conciliar el sueño hasta que hiciera algo con lo que sentía. Quizá ir a su habitación y lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara aun que este lo demandara.

-- Si, eso mismo voy a hacer… - se dijo a si mismo con determinación, levantándose de un salto de la cama.

No se preocupo por buscar sus pantuflas, el coraje y la indignación hacían que no sintiera el frío del mármol en el suelo. Y totalmente descalzo y con el cabello suelto quito el seguro a su puerta y se dispuso a seguir hasta la habitación que era de Heero.

Se planto frente a la puerta con determinación, imaginando cual sería la reacción del actor al verle. ¿Se sorprendería de verlo parado frente a su puerta? ¡Claro!, tenía que sorprenderse, tanto por que pensara que iba a aceptar sus palabras, como si no las aceptara. Pero lo que le tomaría por completo desprevenido, sería su puño estrellándose contra su cara.

Imaginarse al actor yéndose de espaldas por la fuerza del golpe le hacía sonreír de forma involuntaria. Verlo al siguiente día en el salón con el ojo morado, sería la mejor recompensa a todo lo que había tenido que pasar ese día.

Se dispuso a levantar la mano para golpear a la puerta, cuando una segunda imagen llego hasta él. El cuerpo del actor previendo su ataque y haciéndose a un lado, para de nueva cuenta tomar su brazo y doblárselo por la espalda para dejarlo por completo a su merced y dentro de su habitación.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió al recordar lo sucedido en el gimnasio. Heero Yuy era cinta negra en karate, por lo cual debía saber ver los futuros ataques de sus oponentes en sus ojos. Y para su desgracia, sus ojos eran como un libro abierto. ¡Cuantas veces no se lo habían dicho! Sus ojos reflejaban todo lo que pensaba…

-- ¡Maldición!… - murmuro para si mismo bajando la vista junto con su mano. No iba a poder sorprender a Heero Yuy con un golpe. Seguramente estaría esperando algún tipo de reacción a esa nota. Quizá la había dejado con el firme propósito de que fuera a su habitación a reclamarle y así poder reanudar lo que había quedado inconcluso en el gimnasio – no… no voy a caer en tu juego – dijo Duo sonriendo comprendiendo por fin el propósito de esa nota.

Giro sobre sus talones y regreso de forma más calmada a su habitación. Sus ojos se clavaron en el cesto de la basura y pudo ver como el montón de pedazos de papel se encontraban en el fondo como una fina alfombra. Ver todos esos pedazos le recordó algo y tomando el cesto, saco todos los trozos con su mano y se apresuro a meterlos a la bolsa del saco de su uniforme. Así no se le olvidarían por la mañana.

Con la idea del desquite en su cabeza, volvió a entrar en la cama y se dispuso a tratar de dormir. Ya era pasada de la media noche y seguramente Trowa volvería antes del amanecer.

-- Mañana me desquitare – dijo Duo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos para disponerse a dormir.

Pero su sueño no fue reparador, había tenido pesadillas. Soñaba con un Heero gigante que se lo quería comer y gozaba con golpearlo en el rostro una y otra vez. O le doblaba el brazo haciéndolo sufrir. Se sentía como un niño indefenso a merced de un niño mayor en la escuela, un niño que se empeñaba en golpearlo si no le daba el poco dinero que le daban o si no le daba su almuerzo.

Se despertó sudando, poco antes de que su reloj diera la hora de levantarse. Lo primero que vio sobre el buró fue la botella de vino que Trowa le había traído. Se estiro sobre la cama para tomarla entre sus manos, nada le hubiera dado más gusto que tenerla la noche anterior para caer dormido de forma inmediata y dejar de sufrir pesadillas. Pero ahora que la tenía, iba a tener que guardarla para disfrutarla por la noche. Así que se dispuso a guardarla bajo la tarima de la cama para que no la encontraran, junto con los cigarros, la soga para escapar del colegio y las cartas de póquer y el domino.

Se dispuso a arreglarse y peinar su cabello que debido a que la noche anterior no lo había trenzado, ahora se encontraba totalmente revuelto. Mientras recordaba los motivos por los que ya no les dejaban hacer muchas cosas.

Antes podían recibir paquetes de sus familiares, pero en una ocasión, se mando a si mismo una caja llena de botellas de vino y al ser sorprendido en la sala de estar del ala este, además de tenerlo en suspensión por una semana, al haber emborrachado a sus compañeros, también fueron suspendidos la entrega de paquetes de los familiares.

Antes se les permitía tener juegos de mesa en sus habitaciones los cuales llevaban a la sala, incluso los maestros a veces se ponían a jugar bingo o monopolio con ellos. No faltaba quien trajera calabozos y dragones u otro juego del mismo tipo. Pero a él le gustaban los juegos de azar en los que se podía apostar y llevo el póquer y el domino y comenzó a hacer apuestas entre sus compañeros. Al principio eran apuestas sencillas, de unos cuantos centavos, pero se fueron incrementando hasta que fueron varios cientos de dólares. El director llego una noche a la sala al escuchar el escándalo dentro y se topo con una mesa llena de dinero y las cartas del póquer en la mesa. Esa vez estuvo dos semanas en suspensión junto con los participantes del juego y se les confiscaron todos los juegos. Ahora solo se permitían las damas chinas y el ajedrez.

Antes podían celebrar su cumpleaños en la sala y se mandaba comprar un pastel para que este se partiera entre los compañeros. Pero en el cumpleaños numero 17 de Trowa, había mandado comprar un pastel que medía casi metro y medio. Había sido una sorpresa para los guardias el recibirlo y aun más para el director cuando al entrar a la sala para ver que harían con el pastel, se encontró a una mujer saliendo del mismo y bailando de forma seductora a los chicos. Y vaya que no solo los chicos disfrutaban de la chica del pastel, había sorprendido a los mismos guardias en la fiesta… esa vez estuvo dos meses en suspensión junto con Trowa y se prohibió la entrada de pasteles mayores a 30 centímetros.

Indudablemente antes podían pedir comida por teléfono, generalmente era en las noches y en fines de semana. La pedían a un restaurante cerca de la escuela y la dejaban en la caseta de seguridad. Pero en una ocasión había mandado solicitar un banquete para cien personas, incluyendo meseros y variedad. El director tuvo que despedir a los meseros y la variedad, pero permitió la entrada de la comida. Cuando entro a la sala del ala este para pedirles que la comida que sobrara la llevaran a la cocina para que se guardara, lo recibió una cacerola de sopa en la cabeza. Habían hecho una guerra de comida con todo lo que había sobrado… esa vez además de estar en suspensión por un mes, tuvo que lavar toda la sala hasta que quedara reluciente. Desde entonces se prohibió solicitar comida a los restaurantes.

Antes podían hacer llamadas a cualquier hora, para eso estaban los teléfonos de la sala de prensa o el teléfono de la sala de estar. Hasta que un día el director los sorprendió llamando a una Hot line… Todos los involucrados estuvieron en detención por una semana y ahora no existía el teléfono de la sala y para llamar a alguien había horarios en los cuales las secretarías se encargaban de hacer la llamada y dirigirla a la sala de prensa donde ellos debían contestar.

Vaya que tenía mucha culpa de las nuevas normas en la escuela, pero eso no le impedía divertirse. Cuando era más chico, aun se había divertido escondiendo a los profesores los borradores o las tizas, así no habían podido dar clases a tiempo. O había encerrando a alguno de sus compañeros en el baño de niñas. Ahora, siendo más grande, podía salir del colegió rumbo al bar.

Giro sobre su eje al ver en el suelo la cajetilla de cigarros, seguramente se le había olvidado guardarla y corrió para esconderla.

No, fumar siempre estuvo prohibido, de eso no podían echarle la culpa a él.

Un golpe en la puerta le distrajo de sus pensamientos y dibujo una enorme sonrisa al recordar sus travesuras en la escuela.

-- Duo, ya es hora! – escucho la voz de Trowa detrás de la puerta.

-- Ya voy amigo – grito en respuesta tomando el saco de su uniforme en sus manos junto con sus libros.

Trowa giro la vista al escuchar como la puerta que estaba a un lado de la habitación de Duo se abría y un serio Heero Yuy salía de ella usando el uniforme completo, llevando bajo sus brazos su portafolio con sus libros.

Trowa inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo cuando sus ojos verdes chocaron con la mirada azul cobalto del actor. Heero inclino la cabeza en respuesta y camino de forma altiva rumbo a las escaleras que le llevarían al comedor del primer piso.

Era extraño ese actor. Esperaba que le hubiera hecho lo mismo que a Hilde. Que le hubiera dejado esperando una señal de saludo, pero Heero le había respondido de forma cortes. Quizá no era tan huraño como todos decían y tenía algún motivo para actuar como lo hacía.

-- ¡Buen día Trowa! – dijo Duo con alegría abriendo la puerta y saludando de forma alegre a su amigo.

-- Buen día Duo, vamos a desayunar –dijo de forma sería comenzando a caminar dejando atrás a Duo.

Duo parpadeo un par de veces al ver a Trowa caminar de forma apresurada, para después ver como la inconfundible figura de Heero desaparecía, un poco más delante, por los escalones que daban al primer piso.

El simple hecho de ver su espalda le hizo recordar el incidente de la noche anterior. Sintió como el coraje regresaba y un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Iba a tomar revancha por lo que le hizo. ¡Claro que iba a hacerlo!.

-- ¿No vas a desayunar? – la voz de Trowa le hizo distraerse de sus pensamientos y volteo para ver a Trowa parado a un lado de las escaleras esperándole.

-- ¡Claro amigo! – dijo Duo corriendo para alcanzarlo.

El comedor se encontraba lleno a esa hora de la mañana. El día anterior muchos no habían llegado temprano por ir llegando de sus casas, pero el día de hoy todos estaban en la escuela. Quizá algunos no desayunaran o padecieran de bulimia o anorexia, pero ni Trowa ni Duo tenían esos trastornos alimenticios y ahora se encontraban eligiendo lo que iban a comer.

Duo insistía en preguntarle a Trowa por su cita, pero el alto de ojos verdes ignoraba olímpicamente la insistencia del trenzado.

--¡Vamos Trowa!, ¿dime quien es la afortunada? – insistió Duo una vez más tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja y depositándolo en su charola.

-- No voy a responder tus preguntas Duo – volvió a decir Trowa, tomando un plato de frutas.

-- ¡Vamos!, ¿que te cuesta?, ¿es alguien de la sinfónica? – Duo pudo ver como un ligero color rosa tupió las mejillas de su amigo – ¡lo sabía! – dijo de forma triunfal, siguiendo a su amigo hasta las mesas.

Trowa se puso a ver hacía todos lados, mientras Duo seguía preguntando sobre la chica de la sinfónica con la que supuestamente se había encontrado la noche anterior. Duo hacía demasiadas preguntas y no quería contarle nada, quizá lo hiciera más adelante, pero no ahora. Tenía que buscar una forma para que el trenzado dejara de torturarle con preguntas y al girar la vista hacía una de las mesas, encontró lo que buscaba.

-- Vamos a esa mesa – dijo Trowa, haciendo que Duo callara de forma abrupta.

La mirada violeta de Duo se dejo caer sobre la única persona que ocupaba una de las mesas del recinto. Se veía tan serio como siempre, con la vista perdida en un libro, mientras picaba de forma distraída un plato con frutas. Su uniforme estaba pulcro y completo, ni una sola arruga sobre el cuello de su camisa o el saco. Sus zapatos negros muy bien lustrados. Parecía todo, menos humano. ¡Parecía un fino maniquí de aparador que lucía un traje a la venta!.

Enarco sus cejas con disgusto, ¿como pretendía Trowa que se sentara en la misma mesa que Heero Yuy?

-- ¿Estas loco? – preguntó viendo los ojos verdes de su amigo – ese tipo y yo no nos soportamos.

-- Eso no lo sabía – dijo Trowa levantando una ceja de forma suspicaz mientras caminaba a otra mesa desocupada, cerca de donde Heero estaba – pensé que eras tu quien no lo soportaba. O… - dijo sentándose frente al trenzado – ¿por fin te ha reconocido?

Un intenso rubor cubrió las mejillas de Duo cuando escucho la pregunta de Trowa. No, Heero Yuy no parecía reconocerle, pero quizá con lo que iba a hacerle lo recordaría por siempre.

-- No me recuerda, pero lo hará – dijo de forma firme.

-- ¿Hubo algún problema con la tarea que no me hayas dicho? – pregunto Trowa viendo que el rubor en las mejillas de Duo se incrementaba aun más al preguntarle.

-- N… no – dijo de forma nerviosa.

-- ¡¡Buen día chicos!! – la alegre voz de Hilde les distrajo y Duo suspiro para si mismo y daba gracias que la morena hubiese interrumpido el interrogatorio que Trowa le estaba haciendo.

-- Buenos días Hilde –saludo Trowa de forma cortes.

-- ¡Buen día Hilde! – dijo Duo de forma alegre – pensé que hoy no desayunarías con nosotros – dijo comenzando a comer lo que tenía en su plato, mientras la mirada de Hilde se dirigió a la figura de Duo que tenía a un lado.

-- ¿Por que no?, todos los días desde que nos conocemos hemos desayunado juntos. ¿O es que ya no me quieren en su mesa? – pregunto Hilde enarcando las cejas con disgusto.

-- ¡No, no, no, no, no mal interpretes Hilde! – se dio prisa en aclarar el trenzado moviendo las manos en negativa para reforzar sus palabras – lo que pasa es que como desde ayer le prestas más atención a ese actorcillo Heero Yuy, pues yo pensé…

-- ¡Como se te ocurre Duo Maxwell! – dijo con enojo Hilde interrumpiendo lo que Duo decía, haciendo que tanto Duo como Trowa fijaran su vista en la morena – esta bien que me gustaría conocerle y ser su amiga, pero yo no voy a importunarle – dijo desviando la vista para ver al actor que parecía no prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera su libro – además, esta estudiando – dijo de forma sería y triste.

Duo giro la vista para ver al actor que estaba en la mesa cerca de la suya. No creía que estuviese estudiando nada, el único maestro que había dejado tarea era el de literatura. Levanto un poco la vista para ver como un grupo de chicas se acercaba sonriendo al actor.

-- A ellas no parece importarles el que este leyendo – dijo Duo señalando al grupo de chicas que dejaba su charola en la mesa del actor y le sonreían diciéndole algo – pero me imagino que ya se encargara él de hacérselos saber.

Trowa y Hilde también giraron su vista para ver lo que Duo señalaba, justo en el momento en el que lo hacían, la vista cobalto de Heero había visto a las chicas. Habían podido ver como las chicas habían callado de forma abrupta y se retiraban de forma silenciosa y asustada, dejándolo de nuevo solo.

-- No cabe duda que la vista del témpano de hielo Yuy es aun más peligrosa que sus palabras – dijo Duo riendo, haciendo que Trowa esbozara una sonrisa.

-- Deja de decir eso Duo – recrimino molesta Hilde – quizá esas chicas le molestaban, hablan demasiado, hasta a mi me molestan – dijo la morena defendiendo la actitud de Heero.

-- Yo creo que lo que quiere es un poco de compañía masculina, seguramente a ellos no los espantaría con esa mirada de hielo y quien quite y alguno podría derretirlo – dijo Duo entre carcajadas, haciendo que Trowa también riera.

-- ¡BASTA DE BURLAS DUO! – dijo la morena parándose de la mesa molesta, haciendo que Duo y Trowa guardaran silenció y que la mirada cobalto de Heero se posara en ella – No tienes derecho a hacer insinuaciones de ese tipo, no voy a permitírtelo – dijo un poco más calmada al ver que todos se le habían quedado viendo, sentándose de nuevo en la mesa totalmente ruborizada.

Heero observo al trío en la mesa cerca de él, allí estaba el trenzado, diciendo algo que había molestado a su amiga. Sus ojos cobalto chocaron por segundos con los violeta y pudo ver como un rubor cubría sus blancas mejillas. Pero el trenzado no le había sostenido la mirada, la había retirado de forma rápida. Había estado esperando su reacción a la nota toda la noche, pero nunca llegó. Quizá no era tan predecible como lo había pensado. Por un momento había creído que iría hasta su puerta para reclamarle por la nota o para tratar de golpearlo como lo había intentado en el gimnasio. Pero al parecer había decidido ignorarla.

-- Lastima - se dijo con pesar levantándose de la mesa para dejar la bandeja a la salida del comedor e ir rumbo al salón a seguir leyendo - me hubiera gustado seguir con él juego que habíamos comenzado.

Duo vio como la figura de Heero se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba rumbo a la salida del comedor. Era su oportunidad, así que dejo de prestar atención a lo que Hilde le reclamaba.

-- Tranquila Hilde – dijo Trowa de forma conciliadora – Ya sabes que Duo solo esta bromeando, no debes tomártelo tan a pecho.

-- Pero es que… - comenzó a decir Hilde.

--¡Nos vemos en clase! – dijo Duo parándose a la carrera recogiendo su bandeja para salir del comedor, dejando a Hilde y a Trowa confundidos.

Duo iba caminando de forma segura por los pasillos que llevaban a los salones. Aun era muy temprano como para que el resto de los alumnos anduvieran por allí, la mayoría estaba aun en el comedor y aquellos que no desayunaban, seguramente a penas se estaban vistiendo para presentarse en clases unos minutos más tarde.

Se había ido colocando el saco mientras caminaba, dejando que sus ideas se ordenaran. Tenía que ser algo perfecto, la revancha de lo que le había hecho Heero la noche anterior quedaría saldada sin que le tocara.

Dejo deslizar su mano por fuera de la bolsa del saco y sintió como esta estaba un poco abultada. Eso era lo que necesitaba para desquitarse. Llegó hasta la puerta de su salón y se detuvo viéndola fijamente. Sabía que Heero estaba dentro y estaba solo. Respiro profundamente y la abrió.

El salón estaba por completo solo, nada más la última silla de la primera fila estaba ocupada por eses insoportable actor. El muy infeliz ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su libro al escuchar que la puerta se había abierto, mejor para él, así le sorprendería.

Camino sintiendo que su corazón se salía del pecho. Heero continuaba leyendo sin imaginarse lo que estaba a punto de hacerle. Quizá no iba a golpearlo, como seguramente Heero esperaba que lo hiciera, pero para el orgullo del actor, sería algo parecido.

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al pupitre del actor. Desde esa distancia el aroma a colonia llegaba hasta sus sentidos comenzando a marearlo. ¿Qué tal que las cosas no salían como las tenía pensadas? ¿Que tal que Heero le golpeara como se supone debió hacerlo cuando lo había hecho por primera vez? ¿Qué tal si…?

-- ¿Vienes a responder la nota?

Las frías palabras de Heero le distrajeron haciéndolo voltear hacía abajo. La fría mirada cobalto del actor se había clavado en su rostro haciéndolo sonrojar. ¿Qué si venía a responder la nota?, ¡claro que si!.

La sonrisa que vio dibujada en el rostro del trenzado se le hizo extraña. Esperaba una mueca de disgusto como la del día anterior, pero no una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no era de felicidad, ¿que tramaba el modelo?.

Duo dejo deslizar la mano dentro de la bolsa del saco de su uniforme sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Heero se las iba a apagar.

-- ¡Esta es mi respuesta, infeliz!

Los ojos de Heero se cerraron de forma instintiva al sentir como una lluvia de papelitos de color amarillo golpeaban su rostro. Un sentimiento de "deja vu" le inundo. Se sentía trasportado un año atrás, cuando el trenzado le había lanzado a la cara su fotografía hecha pedazos… lo había repetido, ahora con la nota, se había vengado. Era mucho peor a que le hubiese golpeado. Bien, él sabía el punto débil del trenzado, pero el trenzado sabía el suyo.

Abrió los ojos para ver como la figura de Duo se carcajeaba alejándose de su lugar para llegar a la puerta. No podía permitirlo.

Duo se sentía feliz, un sentimiento de dicha le inundaba el pecho, era como si hubiese golpeado a Heero con todas sus fuerzas y lo hubiese dejado noqueado. Ahora sabía como se sentía David, al haber vencido a Goleat. Quizá no lo había golpeado físicamente, pero si moralmente al haberlo rechazado de esa forma. Estaba dichoso y no habría nada que le quitara ese sentimiento.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para regresar al comedor con toda la felicidad desbordándose de su pecho, cuando sintió que alguien la cerraba fuertemente sin darle tiempo de salir y le tomaba por el brazo haciéndolo girar al tiempo en que sus libros caían al suelo y se azotaban contre él haciendo que el sonido retumbara en el salón por completo solo.

Abrió los ojos, asustado, topándose con la mirada cobalto muy cerca de su rostro, sintiendo que su corazón martillaba con furia en su pecho. Los ojos de Heero parecían filosos cuchillos dispuestos a rebanarle el cuello. No contaba con esa reacción, no esperaba que Heero se levantara de su asiento y le dijera algo… ¿o no iba a decirle nada?

-- Buena jugada – dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente dibujando una mueca en sus labios – pero me toca a mí hacer mi movimiento…

Duo abrió la boca tratando de decirle algo, pero fue asaltado de nuevo por unos fuertes labios que se apoderaban de los suyos obligándole a callar. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, haciendo que su pecho doliera. La lengua de Heero había entrado aprovechando que tenía la boca abierta. Le asaltaba, le torturaba de una forma en que jamás pensó llegara a suceder. ¿Cuantas veces era que lo había hecho? Tres veces, contando esta, desde la noche anterior, y cada vez más salvaje que la anterior. Acaso algún día él…

¡No!, repitió en su cabeza de forma vehemente comenzando a moverse para separar al actor de su cuerpo. Sus manos luchaban por apartarlo de su lado, pero cada vez que empujaba, Heero lo sujetaba aun más fuerte haciéndolo perder casi el conocimiento. Tenía los ojos abiertos y veía como los ojos de Heero permanecían cerrados mientras le besaba. Algo muy dentro le pedía que los cerrara, pero no iba a ceder.

No iba a ceder…

Pero su cabeza giraba órdenes que no eran obedecidas por su cuerpo. Su corazón latía a toda prisa haciendo que algo en su entrepierna despertara. Sentía una intensa oleada de calor recorrerle el cuerpo y le hacía temblar. Había terminado por cerrar los ojos sin que lo hubiese pensado. Heero parecía saber muy bien lo que hacía, por que al ver que comenzaba a ceder, había dejado de abrazarlo de forma fuerte.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como algo tibio tocaba su pecho y de forma ruda empujo el cuerpo frente a él. ¿En que momento Heero había abierto su camisa para dejar deslizar su mano hasta su pecho?

Podía escuchar la respiración acelera de Heero y la suya propia. Los ojos cobaltos le veían de una forma extraña, mientras sus propias facciones parecían confundidas. Un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Esto se había salido de control. Dejo deslizar su mano a sus espaldas de forma temblorosa, creía que al darle la espalda al actor, este podría intentar sujetarlo de nuevo y no quería darle esa ventaja.

Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo rumbo al baño. Necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar ¿que iba a hacer ahora con Heero? Abrió la llave del agua y dejo caer un gran chorro en su cara, tenía que tranquilizarse.

La presencia de Heero en el colegio iba a ser un infierno.

Comenzó a sentirse furioso. Heero de nuevo le había asaltado. Era como liarse a golpes con alguien, solo que Heero usaba, en lugar de los puños, sus labios. Si usara los puños, tenía más oportunidad de ganarle. ¿Es a caso que Heero le estaba ganando?, ¡No!, jamás iba a dejarse vencer por ese actorcillo.

Cerró la llave del agua y se dispuso a regresar al salón. Esta vez no iba a dejarse. La vez que lo beso en el cuarto lo había dejado pasar. La vez del gimnasio estaba demasiado asustado como para responderle. ¿Pero esta vez?, esta vez no se iba a dejar. Heero podía ser gay, pero él no lo era. Quizá su cuerpo respondía a las caricias, como respondería ante las de cualquier chica. No era que él fuese gay, ¡claro que no lo era! Y ahora se lo iba a demostrar.

Podía escuchar voces dentro del salón, faltaban pocos minutos para que la primera clase diera comienzo. Así que ya habían llegado algunos cuantos alumnos. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a Hilde y a Trowa platicando al final de la cuarta fila. En los primeros bancos de las últimas filas había otros tantos chicos sumidos en su mundo. Y al final de la primera fila, estaba su enemigo: Heero Yuy, leyendo su maldito libro.

Enarco las cejas con disgusto al verle, esta vez no se iba a dejar. Así que camino de nuevo de forma decidida. Se había acomodado el saco y cerrado de nuevo la camisa. El infeliz lucía como si nada hubiese pasado, ¡pero claro que había pasado!. El infeliz, hasta se había tomado la molestia de recoger los libros que le había tirado y los había dejado sobre su banco.

Se detuvo delante de la silla de Heero, al tiempo en que Hilde y Trowa voltearon a verlo confundidos. Heero levanto la vista al ver los zapatos negros de alguien frente a él. Y al tiempo en que subió la mirada pudo ver los ojos violetas cargados de enojo y sintió como algo se azotaba fuertemente contra su rostro.

El fuerte golpe lo tomo de sorpresa lanzándolo al suelo.

-- ¡DEMANDAME, NO ME IMPORTA!

-- ¡Duo! – grito Hilde al ver a Duo a los pies de Heero, mientras Trowa detenía al trenzado por ambos brazos para evitar que se le fuera a golpes al actor.

Los ojos cobaltos de Heero contemplaron con asombro las facciones molestas del trenzado. Sus ojos violetas parecían morados por el enojo, sus cejas arqueadas con disgusto, mientras un color carmesí pintaba sus mejillas blancas. La pasión le embriagaba por dentro, podía verle respirando de forma agitada y luchando contra los brazos de su amigo para que le soltara.

"Hermoso" pensó para si mismo, mientras limpiaba el hilillo de sangre que escapaba de su labio reventado.

Continuara…

() Mancuernas: Son un par de pesas que se sujetan una en cada mano y sirven para incrementar los músculos de los brazos.

() Likra: Esa tela que usan los deportistas y que es muy flexible y resistente, a veces brillante, a veces opaca. También se conoce como Spandex.

Notas de la Autora:

En este fic les describiré un Heero totalmente distinto al que he descrito en mis anteriores fics. Cae dentro de la clasificación de malo.

Yo no se si hay escuelas de arte que engloben todo lo que mencione. Mi carrera esta centrada en los números y esta escuela fue una total invención de mi parte. No traten de encontrarle lógica a la escuela que describo, solo la uso para los fines del presente fic.

Originalmente estaba pensando en capítulos cortos de no más de 15 hojas, pero al darme cuenta que todo sucedía en un solo día y parte de la noche, decidí juntar tres capítulos en uno. Por eso me ha quedado tan largo. Yo espero que los demás capítulos no me salgan así.

Esta historia esta centrada en el mundo de la farándula, por lo que me he basado en biografías y vidas de diversos artistas (sorprendente la historia de Keanu Reevs) que se presentan en el canal E! Entretainment Televisión. Y me voy a desquitar de la falta de contacto físico que falto en Herederos de Low, jejejeje.

De momento solo esta centrada en Heero y Duo. Más adelante saldrá Wufei, Quatre no creo que salga, quizá solo nombrado.

Voy a agradecerle a una persona muy especial que me ayudo a aclarar muchas cosas para esta historia. Sus comentarios al que iba a ser el capitulo uno me hicieron poder corregirlo. Así que agradezco infinitamente a Loreto por sus comentarios a esta historia, sin ella, esta historia no sería lo que es.

Y como siempre, agradezco a mis amigas: Faby, Claudia, Marlene y Bony por estar allí siempre.

Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: 


	2. Toma 2

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

-- Dialogo -

" Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 2

Duo se inclino un poco sobre su pupitre y de reojo observo el frío perfil del actor Yuy sobresalir entre el cabello oscuro de Hilde. Estaba atento al pizarrón y a lo que el maestro decía sin hacerle caso al mundo exterior.

Suspiro de forma cansada.

Hacía tres días que le había golpeado en el rostro causando un reverendo alboroto en toda la escuela. La noticia de que le había pegado a Heero Yuy se había regado como polvorín por cada rincón del lugar. Hilde no le hablaba desde entonces. En los desayunos, que era cuando les acompañaba, les había dejado solos. Trowa pensaba que se había desquitado de lo que Heero le había hecho un año antes y prefirió no sacarlo del error. Pero cuando los alumnos lo rodearon a la hora del almuerzo para cuestionarle por lo sucedido, se quedo callado diciéndoles que era algo entre el actor y él.

Y realmente si era algo entre ellos dos.

Ese día pudo ver la fría mirada que Heero le dirigió cuando se vio rodeado de todos esos chicos. Se dice que las mujeres son chismosas, pero los hombres no se quedan atrás. Todos querían saber el motivo del pleito, pero aferrándose a lo que pudo, evito hablar del asunto. Ni siquiera a su representante, Noin, le dijo el motivo por el que le había pegado a Heero. Solo le hablo para advertirle que estuviera pendiente de la demanda que le harían llegar. Jamás había escuchado a Noin tan molesta como ese día.

Había estado soñando con el día en que golpeara a Heero, pensando que se sentiría mejor al ver el moretón del ojo en su cara. Pero no era así. Lo que pudo ver en esos días fue el labio reventado y lejos de hacerle sentir mejor, se sentía culpable. Un sentimiento nada agradable.

Algo que se le hacía muy extraño, es que la noticia la sabían todos los alumnos, pero, ¿y los profesores?. Había golpeado a un alumno y no a cualquier alumno, había golpeado a Heero Yuy y la prueba era ese labio, pero no había sido mandado a detención por ello. No es que le gustara estar detenido, pero los profesores no dejaban pasar algo como eso tan fácilmente. Pero parecía que por única vez, se había salvado.

Ojalá dijera lo mismo de la demanda.

Sin embargo, ya era viernes y la demanda aun no caía. ¿Tanto tiempo se llevaban?, bueno, no conocía tanto de leyes como para saber si una demanda por agresión se tardaba más de un par de días. Pero cuando había visto en las noticias de espectáculos que Heero agredía a algún reportero, al día siguiente ya avisaban de la demanda en su contra.

¿Se habría arrepentido?

¡No, que va!, eso lo dudaba. Incluso la noticia de que un alumno lo había golpeado se menciono en el programa de chismes E! News Live. Y era poco probable que algo así fuese ignorado por el actor.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que Heero ya no había vuelto a besarle. Ojalá hubiese sabido desde el primer momento que la forma de detenerlo era golpearlo.

Suspiro de nuevo bajando la vista hasta la paleta de su pupitre para volverla a levantar y voltear hasta donde Heero se sentaba.

Sintió como un calor subía por todo su rostro cuando su mirada violeta choco con la cobalto del actor que le miraba insistentemente. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma ruda en su pecho y se obligo a si mismo a fruncir el seño en señal de molestia. Pero la orden no era seguida por su cuerpo y sus cejas permanecían elevadas con sorpresa.

-- ¡Maldición que estoy haciendo! – murmuro en voz baja recargándose por completo en el pupitre haciendo que la figura de Hilde ocultara al actor en su lugar.

Por suerte ya era viernes, era la última hora y después de comida tenía permiso para abandonar el colegio. El trabajo no le caería nada mal, eso le obligaría a dejar de pensar en la maldita demanda que no llegaba. Y sobre todo, le permitiría ocupar su cabeza en otras cosas que no fuera el actor Yuy. Tendría todo un fin de semana de descanso, ya que no le vería más. Y la semana siguiente, por fin comenzaban los talleres que le mantendrían ocupado toda la tarde. Necesitaba regresar al taller de teatro, al de danza y al de pasarela. Y por supuesto, el nuevo curso de dicción. Lugares en los que estaba seguro, el actor Yuy no estaba inscrito.

Ese simple pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

El timbre del medio día le sorprendió demasiado rápido. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no recordaba nada de las clases. Iba a tener que pedirle a Trowa que le explicara si llegado el examen no entendía algo.

¡Ese estúpido actor tenía la culpa de que estuviera tan distraído en clases!.

Caminó a un lado de Trowa para ir al comedor. De nueva cuenta Hilde les había ignorado yendo con algunas de sus amigas y dejándolos solos. Por un lado se sentía bien de que no estuviera con ellos, por lo menos así no la escucharía alabar tanto a ese infeliz de Heero. Pero por otro, se sentía culpable de su enojo. Aun que no le había hecho nada a ella, solo lo golpeo a él.

-- Ella es quien tiene que disculparse – dijo en voz baja haciendo que Trowa volteara a verlo.

-- ¿Piensas en Hilde? – pregunto el de los ojos verdes al ver que la mirada de Duo estaba puesta en la morena a varias mesas de distancia de ellos.

-- Si, ella es la que se enojo. Yo no le hice nada. Yo no voy a pedir disculpas por algo que no vale la pena – se quejo girando el rostro con molestia. Trowa solo mordió una manzana sin decir nada – todavía le hubiera hecho algo, pero no. Solo golpee a ese infeliz de Heero. ¿Por que se enoja?, ni que le hubiera pegado a ella.

-- Será por que le gusta – dijo Trowa sin ninguna expresión haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo con molestia.

-- Ese maldito de Heero Yuy, ahora también ha logrado que mi única amiga se enoje conmigo por su culpa.

Duo giro la vista al sentir que alguien le observaba y se topo con sorpresa con un par de ojos azules detenidos en su cara de forma fija. Heero estaba muy cerca de ellos, en la mesa seguida a la suya, por lo que cualquier cosa que hablaban era seguida por los finos oídos del actor. Con molestia levanto la mano haciendo una señal obscena con el dedo. Al ver el gesto, Heero desvió la vista de nuevo hasta su libro.

-- ¡Duo!, deja de ser tan infantil – recrimino Trowa tomando la mano de su amigo para hacerle bajarla, al ver la señal que le había hecho a Heero.

-- Estoy molesto – dijo Duo dejando descansar su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos. Pero su corazón latía a toda prisa y trataba de ocultar a toda costa el sonrojo que la mirada de Heero le había causado.

-- Pues haciendo señales a Heero no lograrás calmarte – advirtió Trowa – por el contrarío, si un maestro llegar a verte, iras directo a detención.

-- Como si no estuviera acostumbrado – volvió a murmurar. Trowa solo esbozo una media sonrisa al ver la expresión en la cara de su amigo.

Duo y Trowa voltearon cuando desde una mesa a espalda de ellos dos chicas se levantaron a la carrera lanzando gritos. Las conocía bien a ambas. Una era estudiante de actuación y la otra de baile. Ambas eran hermosas, pero la aspirante a actriz era sumamente coqueta y eso le encantaba de ella. No le pasaba desapercibido sus múltiples intentos por acercarse a él en las clases de teatro.

Al ver que ambas se dirigían a ellos, vio de reojo a Heero en su mesa, él seguía atento a su lectura. Después se enderezo en su sitió y sonrió ampliamente cuando las chicas se detuvieron a un costado suyo.

-- ¡Duo! Nos hemos enterado que saldrás este fin de semana – preguntó alegre la actriz sonriendo de forma coqueta. Duo sonrió a su vez.

-- Así es, estaré de regreso hasta el domingo en la noche o lunes por la mañana – Dijo Duo sonriendo, mientras Heero enarcó solo una ceja sin despegar su vista del libro, mientras tomaba con su mano un vaso de jugo para llevarlo hasta su boca.

-- ¿Puedo encargarte algo? – cuestiono la chica dejando caer su delgada mano sobre la del trenzado. Duo ensancho más su sonrisa, sin intentar retirar la mano de la suya, levanto la vista para ver los ojos de la chica y le contesto de forma divertida.

-- No voy a comprarte un vibrador…

-- ¡DUO! – grito la chica de forma avergonzada al mismo tiempo en que Heero escupía todo el jugo y comenzaba a toser. Todos voltearon hasta la mesa de Heero, mientras Duo sonreía de forma amplia al verlo, se había dado cuenta que escuchaba su conversación y por eso menciono lo del vibrador, con la firme intención de avergonzarlo y al parecer dio resultado.

-- Solo estaba bromeando – dijo Duo soltando la carcajada al ver la reacción de Heero. Más se reía por lo que Heero había hecho, que por el rubor en el rostro de la chica.

-- De todas formas ya tengo uno – dijo la chica riendo a su ves haciendo que Heero regresará su vista al libro, pero viendo de reojo a los chicos en la mesa.

-- ¿Entonces que quieres? – preguntó Duo riendo.

-- Contrabando – dijo la chica de forma seria acariciando con un dedo la mano de Duo.

-- Mi especialidad princesa – contestó a su ves sonriendo de forma cómplice – ¿pero de que tipo?.

-- ¡¡Chocolates!! – Dijo de forma soñadora haciendo que Trowa soltara la carcajada – ¿pues a que tipo de contrabando crees que me refería Trowa? Sabes que en la escuela no nos dejan meter ese tipo de comida, palabras de doña amargada "deben cuidar la línea jovencitas" – dijo imitándola haciendo que Duo volviera a reír a carcajadas.

-- Cuenta con tus chocolates, ya sabes que yo puedo meter a la escuela cualquier cosa…

-- ¿Hasta chicos? – pregunto de nuevo de forma sexy.

-- ¡Hey! – Recriminó el trenzado - ¿para que quieres chicos si aquí habemos muchos? – la actriz comenzó a reír, pero se acercó a Duo para intentar susurrarle al oído.

-- Si, lo se, pero algunos son raros – Duo se enderezó en su sitió y jaló del brazo a Trowa.

-- Yo no, ni mi amigo Trowa tampoco – Trowa solo lo observo sin decir nada, mientras las chicas reían de nuevo para después despedirse.

Duo se despidió agitando su mano. Le encantaba que le prestaran ese tipo de atenciones. Sobre todo cuando eran chicas. No le molestaba que alguno que otro chico también se mostrara atraído por él, solo le molestaba cuando era Heero quien mostraba cierto interés. Giró el rostro con molestia para ver de nuevo a su enemigo sumido en su lectura. Pero cuando levanto la vista pudo ver como Trowa le miraba de forma sería.

-- ¿Que pasa amigo? – Trowa era serio, pero esa mirada oscura solo se la dirigía cuando estaba molesto.

-- No me metas en tus asuntos Duo – reclamo. Duo comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-- Lo lamento amigo, olvide que tu ya tienes otro asunto en la sinfónica – dijo riendo – a ver que día voy a visitarte y me presentas a la chica – Trowa solo frunció más el entrecejo y se levanto a la carrera.

-- Ni lo pienses – dijo de forma sería caminando lejos de la mesa. Pero Duo alcanzó a gritarle.

-- ¡Prometo no quitártela! – pero Trowa ya iba muy lejos para oírle.

Regreso su vista hasta la mesa. Esta vez Trowa no se había llevado su charola, era una clara muestra de que estaba molesto. Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿que había hecho para que Trowa se molestara?, o ¿era algo que había dicho?, rasco su cabeza tratando de entender la molestia de su amigo, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera aclararle. Trowa a veces se molestaba sin motivos. Sobre todo cuando le insinuaba cosas sobre las chicas, como ahora. Pero el hecho de que tuviera novia no le quitaba la vista, ¿no?. Podía admirar la belleza de las otras. No cabía duda que Trowa a veces era raro. Claro que no al tipo de raro al que se referían las chicas que acababan de irse. El único tipo raro que encajaba en esa descripción es el que estaba sentado en la mesa cerca de la suya…

Giro la vista de nuevo y pudo ver como Heero seguía en su mesa leyendo. ¿Que a caso este tipo no se cansaba de leer?. Por lo visto no, porque desde el lunes que le había visto, llevaba ese libro con él. A menos que, no fuese un libro y fuese una historieta. Río para si mismo al recordar el montón de libros que tenía en su habitación, cuya parte principal era una de esas revistas. Por lo menos así los maestros no le regañaban. Pero dudaba mucho que lo que Heero leía fuera una de esas.

Se agacho un poco sobre la mesa para poder leer el titulo del libro.

"Derecho Civil y Penal"…

No pudo evitar que algo amargo bajara por su garganta hasta el estomago. ¿Que acaso este tipo estaba leyendo ese libro para demandarlo?, ¿A caso era por eso que aun no se la enviaban a Noin?, ¿por que él estaba leyendo como hacerla?, ¿No sabía que tenía que leer un libro de derecho para entablar una demanda por agresión?, ¿Qué no son los abogados quienes la ponen?.

Toda una gama de preguntas inundo su cabeza, se levanto de mala gana de la mesa llevándose ambas charolas en la mano. Noin no tardaría en llegar por él y aun tenía que quitarse el uniforme. Giro de nuevo la vista hasta donde Heero seguía leyendo.

¿Realmente iba a demandarlo?, quizá lo mejor era preguntarle y avisarle a Noin. No, ¿por que preguntarle?, si lo iba a demandar que lo hiciera, total, ¿que tanto podría costarle un puñetazo en esa bonita cara?

¿Bonita?...

Agito la cabeza cuando esa palabra cruzo de nuevo por su cabeza. Pero para que negarlo, Heero era uno de los rostros mas conocidos en el medio y estaba dentro de los 50 hombres más sexys de la revista People. Debía tener una linda cara después de todo.

Agito la cabeza cuando la duda sobre la demanda le inundo de nuevo. La curiosidad y la incertidumbre eran más fuertes que él. ¿Por qué la curiosidad siempre tenía que ganarle?. Sin poder reprimirle por más tiempo, se giro sobre sus talones y se planto frente a la mesa de Heero totalmente decidido a preguntarle. Aspiro suficiente aire para hacer que su corazón dejara de latir tan aprisa y hablo.

-- Oye, quiero preguntarte algo – dijo a la carrera. Heero despegó su vista del libro y levantó solo una ceja – ¿vas a demandarme o no? – dijo por fin de forma seria.

-- ¿Quieres que lo haga? – mencionó de una forma tan calmada que hizo que los nervios de Duo se alteraran aun más.

-- No es que quiera o no quiera, es que siempre lo haces, además me dijiste que si te golpeaba me demandarías y hasta el día de hoy no le ha llegado nada a mi representante – acuso de forma acalorada clavando su vista violeta sobre la cobalto elevando un poco el tono de voz.

Heero se percató, mirando de reojo, que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban atentos a su conversación. Ya alguien había tenido la osadía de filtrarle información a la prensa. Y no quería que de nuevo algo llegara hasta ellos.

-- Hablemos en otro lado – dijo Heero levantándose de la silla que ocupaba al mismo tiempo en que tomaba a Duo por el brazo.

La sorpresa acudió de inmediato al rostro de Duo, no iba a permitir que Heero lo llevara a ningún lado. Demasiadas malas experiencias en tan pocos días acudían a su cabeza al estar a solas con él. Así que de un tirón se soltó del agarre del actor.

-- No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo – dijo de forma enérgica.

Heero vio de reojo como varios alumnos en las mesas comenzaban a girarse para ver la discusión. Incluso algunos comían alguna fruta girando por completo la silla, como si el verlos pelearse fuera una escena de teatro o un espectáculo de circo.

-- ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere? – Preguntó señalando con la mano a algunos alumnos. Duo giro el rostro hasta donde Heero le señalaba y un rubor cubrió su rostro al saber a lo que se estaba refiriendo – porque conociendo tu carácter impulsivo eres capaz de decir el motivo del pleito.

El color carmín se intensifico en su rostro al recordar cual era el verdadero motivo de la pelea: las tres veces en que lo había besado. Era más seguro hablar con él donde hubiera gente, pero también era imprudente. Por que cuando él se enojaba, y estando con Heero era más frecuente, no medía la magnitud de sus palabras.

Resignado, suspiro de forma vencida.

-- Esta bien, vamos a otro lado.

Ambos salieron del comedor con todas las miradas de los alumnos sobre sus espaldas. Era muy incomodo sentirse observado de esa forma, como si estuvieran esperando el momento clímax de una vieja película de acción, esperando que el protagonista y el antagonista se agarraran a golpes par llegar al final de la historia con uno de los dos muerto. Claro que enfrascarse en una pelea a golpes era algo que no iba a volver a suceder. Esperaba…

Llegaron hasta el bosquecillo que se encontraba detrás del comedor de la escuela. Heero se detuvo bajó un gran árbol que quedaba frente a los ventanales del enorme salón. Solo que los árboles y los arbustos les cubrían lo suficiente como para no ser observados por los alumnos que aun se encontraban dentro del lugar.

Los ojos azules de Heero no perdían detalle de los movimientos del trenzado, se notaba nervioso. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños y la vista la mantenía baja. No parecía querer darle la cara, pero él no iba a ser quien hablara primero. Solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos y esperar.

Duo sentía su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, debían haberse quedado dentro de la escuela, era más seguro. Pero Heero había caminado hasta ese lugar y él no se había dado cuenta hasta que su enemigo se detuvo. En su cabeza solo se repetía la misma frase:"Diablos no debí venir con él". Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y no se iría hasta obtener la respuesta que había ido buscando.

-- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Duo levantando la vista, topándose con el mar azul de la mirada de Heero. Era tan gélida que daba calosfríos solo al verle – vas a demandarme, ¿si o no?.

La mirada de Heero no pareció cambiar ante la pregunta. No sabía que esperar del actor, no sabía como interpretar esa aparente frialdad con la que siempre se conducía. Bueno, no siempre… pero odiaba pensar en esos instantes en que el actor había lucido diferente.

Heero entrecerró los ojos dejando descanar media espalda en el tronco del árbol y sin abandonar la calma se limitó a hablar de una póliza de seguro que le cubría y garantizaba cierta suma de dinero si algo físico le llegaba a pasar.

-- Así que, cada parte de mi cuerpo tiene un valor. Y como mi cara es lo que me da trabajo, esta valuada en 2 millones de dólares, que es lo que te costaría la demanda.

Duo sintió como algo amargo bajaba por su estomago y le obligaba a casi devolver la comida que acaba de probar, dejándolo por completo sin palabras y totalmente asombrado. ¿Dos millones de dólares solo por haberle dado un puñetazo en la cara? Era una suma impagable, por lo menos para él, por que a pesar de ser uno de los modelos mejores pagados del medio, casi todo lo que ganaba iba a parar a manos de su familia adoptiva. Él solo tenía una cuenta corriente con lo mínimo indispensable en ella.

Heero observo con agrado el gesto en la cara de Duo, era fácil darse cuenta que 2 mdd era una suma demasiado alta para él… o cualquiera. Por eso los fotógrafos no le golpeaban y solo se limitaban a recibir sus puños cuando le fastidiaban. Era más fácil recibir un golpe y una buena suma, a pagar 2 mdd por agredirle.

-- No levanté la demanda, por que pensé que preferirías un arreglo – dijo Heero viendo fijamente el rostro de Duo. Duo pareció despertar de lo que se le hacía una pesadilla y vio al actor de nuevo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería dárselo a notar.

-- ¿Que clase de arreglo? – pregunto tratando de no sonar temeroso, pero por dentro se sentía asustado al solo imaginar lo que diría su padre cuando la demanda fuese interpuesta. Eso le podría provocar un infarto. De por si las cosas no iban bien con ellos… ser el causante de la muerte de su padre se sumaría a la aberración que su familia sentía por él.

-- Tu a cambio – dijo Heero de forma serena.

Su corazón comenzó a martillar con dolor en el pecho y abrió los ojos de forma asombrada tratando de comprender lo que aquella frase significaba. Pero no podía encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria… o por lo menos no lo satisfactoria que le gustaría. Totalmente confundido, volvió a levantar la mirada para enfrentar la fría del actor.

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con que yo a cambio? – cuestiono apretando los puños, comenzando a sospechar lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Un imperceptible temblor amenazaba con hacerle caer. Pero no iba a demostrarle nada. ¡No!, no a ese pesado de Heero Yuy.

-- Justo lo que estas pensando…

-- Yo no estoy pensando nada. Dime ¿qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme? – demando elevando el tono de voz. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. ¡No podía ser que Heero estuviera tratando de comprarlo!

-- ¿Tratando?... – suspiro Heero - no, te lo diré de forma directa.

Duo guardo silenció esperando por lo que el actor estaba a punto de decirle. Por su cabeza pasaron mil y una respuesta distinta a la que surco su mente nada más oyó lo del arreglo. Pero esa mirada fría que Heero le dirigía no podía significar nada. Sin embargo estaba nervioso de oír lo que Heero le propondría.

-- Se mi amante… y además de olvidarnos de la demanda, te abriré todas las puertas que necesites.

Un sentimiento de despreció apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que un intenso color carmín le inundaba. Al parecer lo que Heero le estaba proponiendo, si era lo primero que había imaginado. El coraje le embargo el cuerpo. ¿Como era posible que tan siguiera se atreviera a solicitarlo?, ¡ni siquiera era gay!.

-- ¡TU ESTAS LOCO!, ¿cuantas veces quiere que te diga que no soy gay? – grito de forma desesperada. No quería ni imaginar la propuesta, pero su hiperactiva imaginación le obligaba a contemplarlas sin poderlas frenar. Llevando consigo una y otra ves las imágenes del gimnasio o las del salón de clases.

Sacudió la cabeza de forma enérgica para apartar esas horribles imágenes de su cabeza, justo en el momento en el que Heero volvía a hablarle.

-- No necesitas ser gay para lo que te propongo – dijo de forma fría haciendo que la voz le causara un cosquilleo en toda la piel al escucharle. ¡No podía estarle pasando eso a él!

-- Tampoco estoy en venta, ¿quién crees que soy? – recrimino molesto, pero la mueca en el rostro de Heero le indico que ninguna de sus palabras le estaban causando gran impacto.

-- Alguien sumamente atractivo que no tiene 2 mdd para pagar una demanda.

¡Tenía razón!, ¡tenía toda la maldita razón!. No podía pagar semejante suma, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tener nada que ver con ese egocéntrico actor. No sabía ¿Cómo?, pero tenía que hacer algo, de algún modo tenía que hacerlo. No iba a dejarse tan fácilmente de ese actorcillo. Contrataría un abogado que le defendiera, eso si podía pagarlo, además, cualquier pudo haberle pegado al actor, era sumamente engreído y arrogante. No precisamente tuvo que ser él. ¡El actor caía mal a cualquiera!.

-- Meteré abogados, no voy a pagarte de ninguna forma. ¿Como vas a comprobar que fui yo quien te pego? Pudo ser cualquiera – dijo en voz alta sonando desesperado. Pero la mueca en el rostro de Heero no desapareció. Todo parecía indicar que esperaba que Duo dijera algo como eso.

-- Tengo 3 testigos que te vieron golpearme, serían 4, pero dudo que tu amigo Trowa atestigüe que te vio. Además esta mi labio reventado y las curaciones que se me hicieron en la enfermería, estas en mis manos – Duo apretó los ojos fuertemente. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Heero le había estado acosando, quizá eso pudiera funcionar.

-- Pero tu me has acosado desde que llegaste a esta escuela, voy a contra demandarte – dijo sintiéndose algo más aliviado. Una contra demanda pondría en el ojo del huracán al actor y si no quería verse envuelto en un escándalo, más le valía no demandarlo por el golpe.

Sin embargo Heero no parecía sorprendido. Seguía con los brazos cruzados viéndole fijamente sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar. Era tan frío, que parecía estar hablando del clima y no de un arreglo que implicaba 2 mdd, una demanda por acoso sexual o su cuerpo. ¿Es que a caso no le importaba todo lo que un escándalo como ese le podría causar?

-- No tienes testigos, ni pruebas de lo que afirmas. Todo ha ocurrido estando a solas: en mi habitación, en el gimnasio después de la hora en que se cierran los dormitorios y en el salón de clases antes de que estas comenzaran. Se cuidarme Duo Maxwell.

"Maldición, es cierto" se dijo Duo apretando con fuerza sus manos. Al parecer Heero lo había estado planeando todo muy bien. ¿Era eso? ¿Lo había estado planeando?, No, era imposible. Aun así, el escándalo por decir que Heero lo había estado acosando sería perjudicial para la carrera del actor. Respiro un poco más aliviado al solo imaginarlo.

-- Pero con el simple hecho de decir que me has estado acosando, armaría un escándalo a tu alrededor. Se daría a conocer que eres gay, ¿a caso no te importa eso? – dijo Duo sonriendo.

-- Mejor para mi que se arme un escándalo, sería publicidad – dijo cruzado de brazos haciendo que la sonrisa de Duo se borrara – no sería la primera vez que estoy en medio de uno. Y sobre el que soy gay, es mi representante quien no quiere que se de a conocer, a mi me tiene sin cuidado que lo sepan o no. Tengo el suficiente dinero como para retirarme del medio y vivir de mis negocios. No me afectaría en nada que dejaran de ofertarme contratos.

Los nervios volvieron a hacer presa de Duo y cada vez se hacía mas grande la sospecha de que Heero lo tenía todo planeado.

-- ¿Lo tenías todo planeado verdad? – acuso de forma grave.

-- No, solo se presentó la oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla – volvió a decir Heero de forma fría.

-- No voy… no me agradas lo mas mínimo – trataría por todos los medios de disuadirle, si no de la demanda, del arreglo.

-- No necesitas sentir nada por mi, solo sería cuestión de negocios.

Duo apretó los dientes pensando para si mimo "dilo, solo sería cuestión de sexo desgraciado Heero Yuy "

-- No involucraría ninguna clase de sentimientos. Puedes odiarme si quieres.

-- No lo quiero, pero ya te odio Heero Yuy – masculló Duo apretando los ojos.

-- ¿Entonces estas aceptando?

-- Definitivamente ¡no! – dijo abriendo los ojos y viéndolo fijamente - has lo que se te de la gana con esa demanda, ya veré la forma de salir de ella.

Se giro de forma rápida para dejar de verlo, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y gritar su frustración. Si se quedaba un segundo más frente al actor le daría otro puñetazo en la cara lo cual podría causarle otra demanda o algo aun peor.

Pero a penas se había dado la vuelta, sintió como una fuerte mano se cerraba sobre su muñeca y como de un tirón era lanzado contra el tronco del árbol y arrinconado contra este. Cerró los ojos por instinto al sentir la rasposa corteza contra su espalda y el calor de otro cuerpo frente al suyo que le hizo estremecer.

No podía moverse. Sus manos estaban inmóviles, sujetas por un par de fuertes brazos. Sintió el calido aliento chocar contra sus mejillas haciéndole enrojecer. Abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer ese aroma que inundaba sus pesadillas.

-- ¡Suéltame! – gritó enérgicamente, pero los fríos ojos azules de Heero le hicieron detenerse. Trato de soltar sus manos del agarre del actor, pero entre más se movía, más fuerte apretaba. Con lo delicada que era su piel, podría dejarle marcas y estaba a punto de ir a una sesión fotográfica. No debería de tener ninguna huella. Así que dejo de forcejear con Heero para verlo fijamente - ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!

-- Tres días sin probar tus labios ha sido demasiado tiempo…

-- ¡No!...

Duo sintió los labios de Heero de nuevo sobre los suyos. Urgiéndole a abrir la boca para dejarle introducir su lengua. No podía moverse debido a la forma en que lo sujetaba, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarse besar por Heero de nuevo. Comenzó a moverse tratando de soltarse, pero los labios de Heero le apresaban, le robaban el aliento haciéndole desesperarse. Trato de gritarle de nuevo que lo soltara, pero ese descuido fue utilizado por el actor para introducir su lengua dentro de su boca provocando que su cuerpo se sacudiera como si una fuerte corriente de electricidad le hubiera golpeado.

Heero soltó sus muñecas para abrazarle a su cuerpo sin abandonar sus labios. Duo aprovecho el movimiento para intentar soltarse, pero al moverse, el tronco del árbol no quedo donde mismo. El cuerpo de Heero empujo al de Duo haciéndolos caer al pasto de forma brusca. Sin embargo los fuertes brazos de Heero evitaron que se golpeara contra el suelo.

Estar los dos en el pasto le permitía mayor libertad al actor para moverse. Duo sintió que las manos de Heero recorrían su espalda con suma libertad, bajo su saco y sobre la camisa. Sus labios no habían abandonado su boca, sentía su lengua dentro, moviéndose con maestría, arrebatándole el aliento y los sentidos. Con sus manos trataba inútilmente de apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero su mente decía una cosa y su cuerpo otra, por que respondía con movimientos desenfrenados, agitándose y temblando ante el contacto de las manos de Heero sobre sus glúteos o espalda.

"¿Por que mi cuerpo no responde a mis ordenes?" se cuestiono al sentir como algo entre su entrepierna comenzaba a molestarle. ¡Era algo imposible! Y sin embargo estaba sucediendo… de nuevo.

Era una completa tontería…

Era una locura…

Era Heero Yuy…

Y El no era gay como para que su cuerpo respondiera de esa forma ante las caricias de otro hombre.

Abrió los ojos lanzando un fuerte golpe sobre los hombros de Heero, lo cual sorprendió al actor por un momento. Duo aprovecho ese desconcierto para empujarlo lejos de su cuerpo. No iba a dejarse, por supuesto que no iba a dejarse.

El coraje que sentía le hizo saltar sobre el cuerpo de Heero y sentarse sobre sus caderas con el puño alzado aprisionando ambos brazos del actor con sus piernas. No iba a permitir que Heero le besara cada vez que se le ocurría y si un puñetazo lo detuvo antes, quizá si lo golpeaba de nuevo se detendría para siempre.

Pero la mirada fría y serena de Heero le hizo contenerse. Con la respiración agitada y aun con el puño alzado y listo para soltarlo sobre el rostro de Heero, se puso a analizar las cosas. Si le golpeaba de nuevo, ¿Heero le demandaría por una suma de 4 mdd?, ¿Sería eso posible?.

-- Vamos, golpéame – dijo Heero de forma fría – si eso es lo que quieres, deberías hacerlo.

Duo frunció el entrecejo clavando su vista violeta en la cobalto con enojo. Podría golpearlo, total, nadie le estaba viendo. Ahora no había testigos ni nadie que pudiera acusarle. Sería la palabra de Heero contra la suya.

Frunció más el entrecejo apretando los dientes y levanto el brazo para dejarlo caer contra el rostro de Heero. La mirada cobalto centello por segundos, pero el brazo paso por un costado de su rostro estrellándose en el suelo.

-- ¡Duo!

Duo volteo sorprendido al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Pudo distinguir la voz de Trowa, era probable que Noin ya hubiese llegado por él. Ya no iba a tener tiempo de cambiarse.

Se levanto con renuencia sin despegar la vista de Heero, quien tampoco había dejado de verle.

-- No vale la pena – dijo Duo con enojo, sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda prisa en su pecho.

-- Por el contrario, creo que vale mucho la pena – contesto Heero sentándose en el pasto bajo el árbol viendo fijamente a Duo. Duo frunció más el entrecejo al escucharlo.

-- ¡Vete al infierno! – grito dándose la vuelta para irse, ya que la voz de Trowa se escuchaba más cerca.

-- Solo si me acompañas – respondió Heero haciendo que Duo le viera solo de reojo y se alejara a la carrera.

¡Maldito desgraciado!, de nueva cuenta lo había hecho y no había podido responderle como le hubiera gustado. Quería volver a reventarle un golpe en esa cara, pero al saber lo que le costaría una demanda, le había hecho detenerse. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a pagar tanto dinero?. Sus hermanos iban a reclamarle toda la vida por ello, sobre todo Solo. Si en lugar de dedicarse a despilfarrar el dinero de su familia, se hubieran puesto a trabajar, quizá él no tendría por que estarlos manteniendo a todos y hubiera podido pagar ese dinero o más.

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Heero iba a presentar la demanda afectando terriblemente la salud de su padre y haciendo elevar el odio de sus hermanos por él. ¿Cuánto mal causaba un solo puñetazo a la persona equivocada?

Trowa camino unos pasos cuando vio la figura de Duo aparecer detrás de unos arbustos. Parecía enojado. Caminaba de forma rápida con los puños apretados. Jamás lo había visto tan molesto. Sabía que había salido con Heero, la gente del comedor se lo había dicho cuando le fue a buscar. ¿Es que de nuevo se había peleado con él?

Si, era muy probable.

Traía por completo el cabello revuelto y lleno de hojas secas. Sus ropas estaban algo arrugadas y llenas de tierra. Por lo visto, habían caído al pasto en su pelea.

-- Duo, ya llego Noin por ti. Dice que te apures por que no quiere que lleguen tarde a la sesión – dijo Trowa cuando Duo estaba a un paso de él.

Pero Duo pasó por un lado sin decirle nada. Era notorio su mal humor, por lo visto Heero de nuevo le había enfadado. ¿Que tenía este actor que hacía reaccionar a Duo como ningún otro lo había hecho? Duo siempre era alegre y bromista, a pesar de que su vida estaba llena de desamor, para todos siempre tenía una sonrisa y palabras de aliento. Sin embargo, desde que Heero había llegado a la escuela, Duo se notaba algo retraído y menos alegre.

-- ¿Duo? – Volvió a llamar haciendo que Duo se detuviera para verle de reojo – ¿que paso?

-- Ese maldito de Heero Yuy va a demandarme por 2 mdd – dijo de forma seria – y todo por haberle golpeado. ¡Esta loco!, ¿de donde voy a sacar tanto dinero?

-- ¿No intentaste arreglarte con él de alguna forma? – pregunto Trowa viéndolo de forma fija.

-- ¡Prefiero irme a la cárcel que aceptar se… su dichoso arreglo! – grito con molestia haciendo que Trowa le viera extrañado. Duo se sonrojo al notar que había estado a punto de abrir la boca de más. No quería que nadie más supiera lo que Heero le había propuesto – te veo el lunes Trowa – dijo dándose la vuelta de forma rápida y corriendo hasta donde Noin le esperaba.

Pocas veces, si no es que jamás, había visto esa mirada en Duo. Era algo parecido a preocupación. Sabía que 2mdd era mucho dinero para cualquier asalariado normal. Duo era un modelo muy bien pagado. Si lo que ganaba se fuera a su cuenta bancaria, quizá tuviera eso y más. Pero no, todo lo que Duo ganaba iba a manos de su familia adoptiva. Una familia a la que no tenía por que mantener y sin embargo lo hacía.

Siguió caminando por entre los arbustos que estaban detrás del comedor. Duo se había marchado dejándolo algo preocupado y quería saber que arreglo le había propuesto Heero. Quizá no era tan malo y pudiera convencer a Duo de que lo aceptara. Lo vio sentado bajo un árbol mirando de forma sería al frente. Si no fuera por que no le conocía, pudiera pensar que estaba igual o más preocupado que Duo.

Heero levanto la vista, cuando las pisadas de Trowa se detuvieron a un costado del árbol donde estaba sentado. Su mirada azulada chocó con una verde esmeralda que le veía con interés.

-- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – comento Trowa viendo fijamente a Heero. Heero solo asintió sin pronunciar palabra - ¿Es cierto que vas a demandar a Duo por 2 mdd?

Heero desvió la vista al frente, no estaba dispuesto a discutir el asunto de la demanda con alguien que no fuese Duo. Trowa Barton podía ser su mejor amigo, pero él no lo conocía. No sabía si podía confiar en él. Duo había tenido oportunidad de decirles a los demás que era gay y hasta ahora no lo había hecho. Por extraño que pareciera, eso le hacía confiar en él.

-- Como no respondes, asumiré que es un si – comento Trowa aun viéndolo. Sin embargo Heero no volteo a verle, solo se limito a ver a la nada – No se si lo sepas. Pero Duo nunca podrá pagarte esa cantidad. Es demasiado dinero para él…

-- ¿Y que hay de su familia?, los Maxwell son los productores más ricos de la meca del cine – comento Heero sin verlo.

-- Duo no pertenece a la familia Maxwell, puede que tenga el apellido, pero su familia no lo quiere.

-- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Heero girando la vista para ver a Trowa.

-- Duo es adoptado.

Heero vio a Trowa por eternos segundos, tratando de ver si lo que el músico le decía era cierto o falso. Sin embargo la mirada seria del músico no parecía decirle nada. No podía saber si lo que decía era cierto o no. ¿Pero eso que diablos importaba?, si Duo no tenía con que pagarle, que aceptara lo que le proponía. ¿Qué no era eso lo que quería?. Sin embargo el asunto del arreglo solo lo vería con Duo, al músico no le diría nada.

-- Lo que se, es que Duo es hijo de Odiseo Maxwell y una de sus asistentes – dijo Heero desviando de nuevo la mirada. Trowa se recargo en el árbol viendo al frente mientras hablaba.

-- Eso fue algo que saco una revista. Y es mentira – Heero se giro de nuevo para ver a Trowa, pero este veía al frente cruzado de brazos – Duo fue abandonado en un orfanato cuando tenía 3 años. Los Maxwell eran benefactores del lugar. A los 5 años lo vieron actuando todos los papeles de una comedia que solían pasar en la TV y Odiseo Maxwell quedo muy sorprendido con la facilidad de Duo para actuar, por lo que decidió pagarle las clases en esta escuela. Solo que Duo era un niño bonito, según cuentan algunos maestros a los que conocí y fue rápidamente solicitado para hacer comerciales. Como Duo comenzó a ganar dinero, los Maxwell decidieron adoptarlo.

-- ¿Por dinero? – cuestiono Heero. Trowa giro la vista para verlo y solo asintió.

-- Con los años el dinero que Duo ganó, llevo a Odiseo Maxwell a producir películas malas, lo que le llevo a la bancarrota. Ahora todo el dinero que Duo gana, sirve para mantener a su familia adoptiva. Duo no obtiene ayuda de ellos y debido a lo que esa revista saco sobre que era hijo de una de las asistentes de Odiseo, su madre adoptiva y sus hermanos, no lo quieren ver, ni le hablan. Así que si demandas a Duo, no obtendrás ningún dinero de su parte.

-- No pensaba demandarlo – dijo Heero viendo al suelo, Trowa giro la vista para verlo de nuevo sorprendido – solo lo dije para molestarlo.

-- ¿Entonces no vas a demandarlo? – cuestiono de nuevo Trowa. Necesitaba estar totalmente seguro que lo que Heero comentaba era cierto.

-- No lo haré, puedes decírselo si gustas – Heero se levanto sin ver a Trowa, sacudiéndose las ropas.

-- Lo haré. ¡Gracias! – dijo Trowa viendo como Heero se alejaba sin ver atrás.

No entendía si realmente había convencido al actor de no demandar a Duo, o si realmente él nunca había pensado hacerlo. Pero por lo menos, Duo ahora tendría la certeza de que Heero no iba a demandarlo. Ojalá que esa noticia le regresara su buen humor.

Caminó alejándose del lugar, él también tenía que cambiarse antes de que llegaran por él. Sonrió al recordar que la persona que pasaba a buscarle cada viernes, era la misma con la que se veía entre semana en el bar. Quizá algún día le contara esa parte a Duo, pero de momento, debía callar.

Duo iba viendo por la ventana las nubes en el cielo. Desde que había abordado el auto no había dicho una sola palabra. Le preocupaba mucho la demanda que Heero iba a poner en su contra.

Solo sería el primero en reclamarle. De por si siempre lo acuso de que su padre lo quería más que a él, ahora le reclamaría por tratar de dejarlos en la calle y si su padre enfermaba o moría… ¡Dios!, eso iba a ser un infierno. Todas las propiedades de Odiseo Maxwell estaban a su nombre. Otra cosa más por la que su familia le odiaba. Jamás comprendieron que había sido un artilugio para despistar a los acreedores que amenazaban con despojarlo de todo, cuando se quedo sin dinero a causa de las malas películas que había producido en el pasado.

"Solo jamás comprenderá", suspiro con pesar.

Solo era el mayor de sus hermanos adoptivos, quien se supone debía llevar las riendas del negocio cuando su padre se retirara. Pero había resultado ser un jugador empedernido. Había sustraído las pinturas más costosas de la mansión Maxwell y las había apostado y perdido. Para sacarlo de los problemas que el juego le había causado, su madre le había dado sus joyas, pero aun así Solo seguía apostado. Su padre al descubrir lo que hacía su hijo y verse inmerso en problemas financieros, decidió poner las propiedades a nombre del menor de sus hijos, aun que adoptivo, era su hijo. No podía ponerlas a nombre de Middie, por que su hermana tenía la mala costumbre de casarse con hombres que solo iban en busca del dinero de los Maxwell. Ya iba por su quinto matrimonio y el hombre había resultado ser un estafador. Por eso Odiseo decidió poner las propiedades a nombre de Duo.

Y cuando Solo se entero, la discusión que tuvieron mando a Odiseo al hospital con el primer infarto. Claro que Solo le acuso de ser él quien se lo provocara.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a la mansión Maxwell. Ya tenía 3 años sin pisar esa casa. De por si nunca se había sentido a gusto en ese lugar. Sus hermanos adoptivos lo despreciaban. Odiaba a Middie que siempre que iba de visita lo vestía como muñeca y le hacía salir a la calle de esa forma. Solo siempre le acuso de quererle quitar el cariño de su padre. Y la señora Maxwell simplemente le ignoraba. El único que sentía un poco de cariño por él era Odiseo Maxwell, pero sus múltiples obligaciones en el cine, le impedían pasar algo de tiempo con él o con sus otros hijos.

-- Duo

La voz de Noin le distrajo de sus pensamientos y le hizo voltear a verla. Los ojos azules de la mujer dejaban ver cierta preocupación por él. La conocía desde hacía muchos años, si tenía una madre, esta era Noin. Siempre le aconsejaba y cuidaba. Quizá era una madre muy joven, pero así la veía.

-- ¿Sucede algo Noin? – pregunto Duo al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la mujer.

-- Has estado muy callado desde que subiste al auto y eso me preocupa. En otras ocasiones tu charla me distrae tanto que el camino al lugar de trabajo se me hace muy corto. Pero hoy, no has dicho nada. ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? – Duo suspiro, sería mejor decirle a Noin de una vez lo de la demanda. Quizá entre los dos podrían pensar alguna forma de salir de ese lío.

-- Heero va a demandarme por 2mdd… - La sola mención hizo a Noin abrir los ojos de forma enorme – se que es impagable, no se como salir de esto Noin. Cuando papá se entere, me temo que he de causarle otro infarto – dijo con sumo pesar viendo al suelo del auto.

-- Hay… hay que consultar a un abogado de inmediato – dijo Noin tratando de calmarse – también voy a hablar con Zech, el representante de Heero. Quizá podamos lograr algún acuerdo con él.

-- ¿Acuerdo? – dijo Duo viéndola fijamente mientras su corazón comenzó a martillar en su pecho. Como decirle que clase de acuerdo quería Heero. No iban a poder convencerle de aceptar esa locura.

-- Si, quizá Heero se conforme con una disculpa de tu parte – una enorme sonrisa surco el rostro de Duo.

-- Si, soy capas de pedirle disculpas de rodillas y besarle los pies si eso quiere. Pero que no me demande, ¡por dios!, no quiero ser el causante de otra disputa familiar como la de hace tres años.

-- Tranquilo Duo, hablare con Zech antes de hablar con el abogado – dijo Noin tomando la mano del trenzado entre las suyas para darle ánimos. Sabía de antemano que Duo era capas de humillarse de esa forma ante cualquiera, con tal de no provocar un mal a su padre.

El sonido de un celular les distrajo y Noin metió la mano a su bolso para sacar el aparato que sonaba. Duo siguió cada movimiento con interés, era extraño que Noin recibiera llamadas a su celular. Ella vio el identificador y no reconoció el número, así que lo abrió para contestar.

-- Lucrecia Noin al habla… ha, eres tu… claro, esta a mi lado, en seguida te lo paso – dijo Noin extendiendo el aparato a Duo – es Trowa – Duo sonrió y tomo el aparato de las manos de Noin.

-- Hola amigo, ¿que sucede?... ¿estas jugando? – dijo Duo abriendo enormemente los ojos – No puedo creerlo, ¿estas seguro?... ¡Trowa!, no sabes el peso que me has quitado de encima, te lo agradezco mucho amigo. ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias! y ¡gracias por avisarme!, ahora si podré disfrutar de este fin de semana. Te veo el lunes - Duo colgó muy feliz la llamada y le entrego el aparato a Noin.

-- ¿Qué paso, para que te quería tu amigo Trowa? – pregunto Noin intrigada.

-- Heero no va a demandarme – dijo feliz, haciendo que Noin se sorprendiera – no se como le hizo Trowa, pero parece que lo convenció de no levantarla.

-- Tienes un buen amigo – dijo Noin sonriendo – no sabe de todo lo que te ha salvado.

-- Lo se, ¡lo se!. Trowa es como el hermano que me hubiera gustado tener – dijo sonriendo haciendo que Noin sonriera a su vez. Por fin le veía sonreír de nuevo.

Trowa bajo de forma lenta el auricular del teléfono para colgarlo. Iba sentado en un amplio sillón de aquel auto lujoso desde donde le había llamado a su amigo para avisarle que la demanda no se llevaría a cabo.

-- ¿Se lo dirás?

Esa voz angelical le hizo girar un poco el rostro para verle. Y sonrió un poco al notar su brillante mirada fija en su rostro.

-- Si, pero no ahora – contesto a la pregunta que le hacía desde hace unos meses - Duo no esta listo para saber de nosotros aun. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? – cuestiono al ver esa huella de dolor en su mirada.

-- Claro amor - sonrió al sentir la mano morena tomar la suya y darle un fuerte apretón. Esperaría hasta el final de los días, mientras él estuviera a su lado.

Duo entro corriendo al estudio donde se llevaría acabo la sesión fotografía para la nueva campaña de Calvin Klain. Su buen humor había regresado gracias a la llamada de Trowa. Por ese fin de semana se olvidaría por completo del maldito actor Heero Yuy y pondría todas sus energías en sacar su trabajo adelante.

Noin había dado la vuelta en otro de los pasillos para ir a las oficinas a revisar el contrato y asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, mientras él se dirigía al lugar de la sesión.

Abrió la puerta a la carrera sin tocar, todo mundo lo conocía y le saludaba alegremente. Ya tenía varios años haciendo campañas para la marca Calvin Klain y algunas otras. No le sorprendía que le llamaran para hacer los catálogos o algún comercial para la televisión. Hacía ya varios años que no desfilaba en pasarelas, pero no lo extrañaba. Prefería mantenerse en un solo lugar, cosa que no haría si le pedían desfilar. Esos contratos quizá lo llevaban a varias partes del mundo, pero odiaba tener que trasbordar los aviones y cambiar de horarios le mataba. Por eso mil veces hacer comerciales para televisión, que desfilar en Paris o Milán. Además la paga no era muy buena.

Unos ojos marrones le sonrieron cuando le vieron pasar. Al parecer estaba tan distraído saludando a los iluminadores y la gente de vestuario, que no le había visto. Pero ya le conocía y sabía que Duo no le había ignorado apropósito.

-- Te ves muy contento Duo.

Duo giro la vista cuando escucho su nombre y sonrió de forma luminosa al reconocer a la mujer que estaba parada detrás de él.

-- ¡Sally Po! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – que gusto verte de nuevo.

-- El gusto es mío Duo, veo que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos. Aun sigues siendo un distraído.

-- ¿Por que dices eso?

-- Por que yo estaba justo detrás de ti y no me viste – dijo riendo – pero no me siento ofendida por eso – Duo soltó la carcajada.

-- Si tú estas aquí, eso quiere decir que Wu también vendrá a esta sesión de fotos.

-- Por supuesto Duo. Wufei y tú serán parte de esta nueva campaña. Él ya esta probándose la ropa

-- ¡Fantástico! – dijo Duo con emoción – hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Wu, será divertido trabajar con él. Adoro estarle haciendo bromas y ver como se enoja – dijo entre risas, haciendo que Sally sonriera a su vez.

-- Cuando Wufei se enteró que trabajarían juntos, casi me hace cancelar el contrato. Me parece que aun no olvida el último que hicieron – dijo Sally tratando de ocultar la risa con su mano.

-- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! – se excuso Duo a la carrera – el perro se me soltó de las manos, ¿como iba yo a saber que la correa se iba a enredar en sus piernas y le haría caer sobre el pastel del comercial? – Sally ya no se aguanto la risa y comenzó a reír de forma sonora.

-- No creo que ese haya sido el problema Duo, el problema fue que todo quedo grabado y al cliente de Kleenex(1) le gusto tanto la secuencia que decidieron dejarlo. Así que Wufei es conocido como el novio que cayó al pastel el día de su boda y se limpio el betún con los kleenex.

Duo también comenzó a reír al recordar por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar ese día. Y cada vez que veía el comercial en la televisión, no podía contener la risa al ver a Wufei enredado con la correa del cachorro y cayendo encima del pastel. Lo siguiente que se veía, era a él, que era el padrino de la boda, dándole un kleenex para que se limpiara la cara.

-- Pero bueno Duo, dime ¿como te va en la escuela?, ¿ya casi sales? – pregunto Sally limpiándose una lagrimita por la risa al recordar el último trabajo que habían hecho juntos los dos chicos. Duo sonrió enormemente para contestarle a Sally.

-- Estoy en segundo año, el siguiente es el último. Lo bueno de esta escuela es que sales con un titulo – dijo riendo – aun que no se para que te sirve. Según nos comentan los profesores, si dejas la carrera de la farándula te puedes dedicar a otra cosa. Pero yo adoro esto… y si dejo la carrera de modelo, me dedicare a actuar.

-- ¿Y estas tomando clases de actuación en algún otro lado? – pregunto Sally interesada.

-- No, allí mismo en la escuela dan clases de actuación, de danza, incluso de pasarela – dijo extrañado viendo a Sally – creí que lo sabías, la escuela es muy famosa debido a esos talleres.

-- No lo sabía. Pero les dices talleres a esas clases, ¿puede alguien de afuera irlas a tomar?, o ¿solo se las dan a los internos?

-- ¡Claro que pueden ir los de afuera!, Se pueden tomar como diplomados aquellos cursos que les interesan a otras personas – Dijo Duo con entusiasmo – a veces vienen artistas con renombre a tomar uno que otro taller y nos brindan su experiencia.

-- Eso suena interesante y dime, ¿cuando comienzan los talleres?

-- El próximo lunes.

Un hombre maduro les distrajo de la plática al llegar por Duo. Ya era hora de que se cambiara por que la sesión debía comenzar. Duo le sonrió a Sally y se despidió de ella dejándole el teléfono de la escuela, para que preguntara por los talleres al verla tan interesada en ellos.

"Ok"

Estaba acostumbrado a posar para la cámara usando la ropa que le daban para modelar. En más de una ocasión había sido modelo exclusivo de Calvin Klain y salía en los catálogos modelando ropa interior. Pero…

-- ¡Me niego!

La voz de Duo resonó por cuarta vez en todo el lugar por el eco. Las luces de dos enormes lámparas iluminaban la pequeña habitación donde el fotógrafo, Jan Paul De Martí, explicaba a sus dos modelos lo que pretendía dar a entender con esas poses.

-- ¡Me niego!, ¡me niego! – Volvió a repetir de forma enérgica – ¡no quiero ser esposado a la cama!

-- Vamos Duo, solo son fotos para la campaña. La nueva ropa interior de cuero merece ser expuesta como algo novedoso, algo retro, algo…

-- No voy a ser esposado, ¿por que no es Wufei a quien esposan y no a mi? – cuestiono con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que los ojos oscuros de Wufei centellaran con enojo.

-- Vamos Maxwell, sabes perfectamente que no voy a hacerte nada – dijo de forma burlona – aun estando totalmente indefenso… no voy a abusar de ti. – Duo volteo a verlo con sumo enojo.

-- ¡No lo digas ni en broma Wufei!

-- ¡Vamos!, sabes que solo estoy jugando. Yo soy hombre y como tal me gustan las mujeres. Aun que… - volvió a detenerse para ver a Duo de arriba abajo – por ti puedo cambiar de lado.

-- ¡!!WUFEI!!!

Jan Paul y Wufei comenzaron a reír viendo el sonrojo en el rostro del trenzado. Al parecer por primera vez Wufei lo estaba embromando y él estaba cayendo en sus bromas. Otra cosa más por la que debía echarle la culpa a ¡Heero Yuy!.

Quizá si Heero no le hubiese estado acosando desde que llego a la escuela, él no estaría imaginando que quien lo esposaba era ese egocéntrico actor. Desde que vio las ropas que usaría para la campaña, no pudo evitar que en su imaginación apareciera el rostro de Heero recorriéndolo con esa mirada fría. Y ese solo pensamiento le ponía los pelos de punta.

-- Vamos a comenzar con las fotos Duo, debemos terminar mañana mismo.

-- ¡Me niego! – volvió a insistir Duo.

Wufei tomo las esposas que Jan Paul le tendía y camino hasta Duo sonriendo de forma burlona. La mirada violeta estaba detenida en esos trozos de metal redondos. No quería ni imaginárselos puestos y sujeto a la cama con ellas. Pero en algo Jan Paul tenía razón. Era parte de la campaña. La ropa de cuero necesitaba ser mostrada de forma distinta a la usual. Y él había firmado un contrato para hacer esa sesión de fotos. Y tenía palabra e iba a cumplirla.

-- Está bien – dijo de forma resignada estirando ambos brazos.

Sintió el frío metal cerrase sobre sus muñecas algo enrojecidas debido a la forma en la que Heero lo había sujetado en la mañana. Pero esas esposas cubrían ese leve color en su piel. Subió a la cama y ambos brazos fueron lanzados hacía atrás para ser sostenidos al respaldo por la contraparte de las esposas. Ahora si que estaba indefenso.

-- ¡Ahora si eres mío!

Las palabras que Wufei le dijo le hicieron levantar la mirada con temor. Un profundo rubor le cubrió el rostro cuando pudo ver como Wufei sacaba su lengua y recorría sus labios con ella en una muestra que le había visto hacer cuando hablaba de alguna chica que le gustaba. Más nunca lo había visto dirigírsela a él.

-- ¿Wu… Wufei? – tartamudeo con temor el nombre de su compañero al ver que el chino se subía a la cama y se sentaba sobre sus piernas haciéndole abrir los ojos de forma sorprendida - ¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

Una sonora carcajada retumbo en todo el cuarto mientras Duo no perdía de vista el rostro sonriente de su amigo. Pero en su imaginación, quien lo tenía esposado a la cama y se sentaba sobre sus piernas no era otra más que Heero. Y eso le atormentaba. ¿Por que su imaginación era tan hiperactiva, al grado que ni en el trabajo lograba sacar a ese maldito actor de su cabeza?

-- Esa cara me gusta Duo, ¡no la cambies!.

-- ¿He?

Duo giro el rostro solo un poco, cuando vio que el flash de la cámara comenzaba a centellear y Jan Paul se movía en todas direcciones haciendo su trabajo.

Debía olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado esa semana en la escuela… debía olvidarse que Heero Yuy le había besado ya en cuatro ocasiones… debía olvidarse de todo y solo concentrase en hacer bien su trabajo.

Pero tener a Wufei casi encima de él, simulando que le estaba tocando, no le estaba ayudando mucho a olvidar las manos del actor que si le había tocado…

La sesión fotográfica se llevo toda la tarde, parte de la noche y aun faltaban algunas cuantas que era necesario repetir en el transcurso del domingo. Cada vez que se quedaba fuera del colegio, Noin pedía para él un cuarto en un hotel que estuviera cerca del lugar donde trabajaría. Así no tenía por que regresar a la escuela y podía llegar al trabajo rápido al siguiente día.

Había llegado temprano al estudio para ver como habían salido las pruebas. Jan Paul estaba emocionado por que las fotos estaban mejor de lo que esperaba, a pesar de la renuencia de uno de sus modelos a posar como se lo pedía, las fotos habían quedado magnificas.

-- ¡No puedo ser yo! – dijo Duo con asombro en voz baja al ver una de esas fotos con una lupa.

En la foto aparecía solo, viendo hacía arriba con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos semi cerrados. Las esposas se veían de forma clara sostener sus brazos al respaldo de la cama. Los boxers de cuero dejaban entre ver parte de su abdomen. Al parecer Jan Paul había tomado la foto cuando estaba discutiendo algo con Wufei… o quizá, mientras trataba de sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Heero.

-- Vamos a repetir solo algunas. Pero necesitare que te vuelvas a poner las esposas – dijo Jan Paul a espaldas de Duo. Duo dejo de ver la foto para sonreír al fotógrafo.

-- Está bien – dijo regresando la vista a las fotos.

-- ¿Te gustaron Duo? – pregunto al ver el interés de Duo en su trabajo.

-- Se ven… he… no parezco yo – dijo sonrojado sin voltear a verlo. Jan Paul comenzó a reír.

--- Tu mirada es distinta a las anteriores campañas – Esta vez Duo volteo a verlo con curiosidad – es verdad Duo. Tu mirada es muy distinta a las anteriores y quiero que eso se vea en la campaña. Estoy seguro que nuestra directora de marketing y publicidad opinara lo mismo. ¡Te veías maravilloso! – dijo el fotógrafo emocionado haciendo que Duo se sonrojara por lo efusivo de la reacción del hombre - Espero que la mirada que mostraste ayer, no la hayas olvidado hoy.

-- ¿Mirada?, ¿que mirada? – Pregunto rascando su cabeza – mi mirada es igual que siempre. Mis ojos siguen siendo violetas, ni modo que los haya cambiado a verdes – Jan Paul soltó la carcajada a la broma del trenzado.

-- No es el color de tus ojos lo que cambio, si no, en si, tú forma de mirar. Se veía… mmm – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla para tratar de explicarle - soñadora, temerosa, algo confundida… ¡enamorada! – dijo por fin con alegría.

-- ¿QUE?, yo no estoy enamorado de nadie, ¿como puedo tener una mirada así? – dijo Duo parándose de su lugar con el seño fruncido.

-- Yo no he dicho que estés enamorado de alguien – dijo el fotógrafo riendo – puedes estar enamorado de tu trabajo, del día, de la ropa, etc. El que hayas dicho que no estabas enamorado de alguien me da a entender que en tu subconsciente tienes a alguna persona en mente.

-- ¡Claro que no! – se defendió Duo a la carrera con molestia.

-- No te enojes Duo, solo es mi forma de ver las cosas. Yo creo que es una mirada enamorada, pero solo tú sabes si estoy en lo correcto o no – río – ahora vamos con Wufei, que ya debe estarnos esperando. Tengo que salir antes de las 2:00 pm, porque tengo una cita.

Duo volteo a ver de reojo las fotos en miniatura que descansaban sobre el escritorio de Jan Paul. No podía creer en lo que decía el hombre. Esta bien que en las fotos se veía algo distinto, pero él pensaba que era debido a la ropa y la iluminación que se había usado para las fotos. Nada tenía que ver su mirada en esa toma.

¡Enamorado!, tonterías…

Volvieron a la habitación donde se llevaban a cabo las fotos. Tomaron de nuevo sus posiciones y se limitaron a acatar las ordenes de Jan Paul. Esta vez Duo no estaba tan nervioso como el día anterior y Wufei parecía un poco más serio. Por lo menos esta vez no lo había embromado haciendo que sus nervios se crisparan.

Mientras posaba para la cámara de Jan Paul, no podía evitar en pensar en las palabras que el fotógrafo le había dicho. "Enamorado", pero que tontería le había dicho. De la única persona que se había sentido enamorado era de Hilde, solo que el choque de caracteres de ambos les hacía discutir constantemente y eso les había llevado a romper a los pocos meses. Ahora solo sentía un amor fraternal por ella. No había ninguna chica en su cabeza, ni nadie que le gustara… bueno, que le gustaba había muchas, pero nadie en especial. Jan Paul estaba equivocado, totalmente equivocado. Había dicho que había confusión en su mirada, si, eso si era posible. ¡Y todo debido a ese idiota de Heero Yuy!.

De nueva cuenta el nombre y la imagen del egocéntrico actor cruzo por su cabeza. Si se suponía que iba a pasar todo el fin de semana trabajando era precisamente para olvidarse de su presencia y parecía surtir el efecto contrario, porque no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Y estar esposado a la cama no le ayudaba en mucho a olvidarlo. No podía evitar el imaginarse a Heero sujetándolo fuertemente de las muñecas o peor aun, esposándolo a la cama como estaba ahora.

-- Maxwell, ¡pon atención a lo que dice De Martí! –recrimino Wufei al ver que Duo solo miraba a la nada y hacía caso omiso a las recomendaciones del fotógrafo, haciéndoles repetir las poses más de una vez.

Una serie de risas femeninas les distrajo de lo que hacían haciendo que Jan Paul parara de dispara la cámara. Jan Paul gustaba del silenció cuando trabajaba y las risas que se escuchaban retumbaban en todo el lugar.

-- ¡Querido Jan Paul, perdona por llegar antes!

Duo comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía a toda prisa al reconocer la voz de la chica que hablaba. Trato de soltarse de las esposas sin lograrlo, tenía que salir de allí antes de que se le ocurriera entrar.

-- ¡Wufei!. Quítame estas esposas, rápido, rápido – dijo con desesperación viendo al chino.

-- Esta bien Maxwell – dijo Wufei parándose de la cama y tomando las llaves de una pequeña mesa que estaba aun lado de las lámparas.

-- ¡Date prisa, date prisa, tengo que salir de aquí! – dijo de forma desesperada.

Wufei sonrió al ver la forma desesperada en la que Duo trataba de soltarse. Al parecer la chica que acaba de llegar tenía algo que ver con la desesperación del trenzado por soltarse. Así que le haría sufrir un rato.

-- ¡Wufei que esperas! – grito Duo viendo que el chino caminaba muy despacio.

-- Vamos, no te desesperes, que tengo que ver cual llave es de cual esposa – dijo riendo, subiéndose a la cama y sentándose sobre sus caderas para estirar los brazos y tratar de soltarlo.

-- No seas pervertido Wufei, bien puedes soltarme sin subirte me encima, ¡estas muy pesado! – pero Wufei solo rió.

La puerta se abrió y tanto Duo como Wufei voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como Jan Paul hacía entrar a alguien a la habitación donde trabajaba.

Duo cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras un profundo sonrojo pintaba por completo su cara.

-- ¡Por dios!, ya es demasiado tarde… ¡mátame!, ¡mátame! – murmuro haciendo que Wufei solo le viera de forma confundida.

Una sonora carcajada retumbo en todo el lugar haciendo que el corazón de Duo latiera a toda prisa y Wufei se diera prisa en bajarse de él sin soltarlo.

-- Hay Duo, no te conocía esas mañas – dijo la chica entre risas burlonas – ahora entiendo por que nunca me has hecho caso – Duo abrió los ojos asombrado – jamás me imagine que estuvieras enredado con el chico del pastel.

-- ¿A quien le dices chico del pastel? – gruño Wufei a la chica que no dejaba de reír viendo a Duo. Los ojos celestes de la chica se giraron para ver al chino con burla.

-- Por supuesto que a ti querido. Hubiera sido más dulce que en el comercial aparecieran casándose los dos y no tú como el novio y Duo de padrino de la boda. Pero supongo que ahora nos deleitaran con algo más atrevido – dijo riendo.

-- ¡Estas equivocada Dorothy!, esto es parte de la campaña de Calvin Klain y entre nosotros no hay nada, ¡no mal interpretes las cosas! – dijo a la carrera. Pero Dorothy siguió riendo a carcajadas.

-- Por supuesto, por supuesto y yo soy el mago de OZ – dijo de forma sarcástica entre risas.

-- ¡Por favor, saquéenme de aquí! Lo último que me faltaba era que una maniática de las burlas me encontrara esposado a una cama, en ropa interior y con un hombre encima.

-- ¿Jan Paul, me regalarías algunas fotos de esta campaña? – Pregunto Dorothy sonriendo, haciendo que Duo la viera de forma fija – pienso usarlas como chantaje para llevarme a mi modelo favorito a Nueva York.

-- ¿Que? – dijo Duo abriendo grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa. Dorothy era su amiga desde hace algunos años, incluso, desde antes que se hiciera famosa. Por lo cual la acompañaba de vez en cuando a algún evento, provocando los conocidos chismes en el medio. Pero ir a NYC con ella, ya era darles a entender que eran mucho más que solo amigos.

Dorothy arrebato de las manos de Wufei las llaves mientras caminaba de forma coqueta hasta la cama donde Duo permanecía esposado, ignorando el enojo en la cara del chino, mientras Duo la seguía con la mirada. Se sentó y le mostró las llaves.

-- Este miércoles se llevan a cabo los Academy Awards of NY y quiero que me acompañes – dijo riendo introduciendo una de las llaves en las esposas para soltarlo.

-- Lo siento Dorothy, pero NYC esta lejos, deberé faltar tres días a la escuela y no quiero. Las clases de teatro, danza y pasarela comienzan esta misma semana. Además no quiero viajar en avión, ya estoy cansado de andar en los aeropuertos – dijo Duo sudando al ver como Dorothy agitaba las llaves en su mano, pero no le soltaba.

-- Insisto en que me acompañes, o si no, no he de soltarte – dijo volviendo a agitar las llaves. Duo volteo a ver a Wufei y a Jan Paul, que solo reía al verle.

-- Jan paul debes tener una copia de las llaves, ¡sácame de aquí! – dijo tratando de soltarse, pero Dorothy volvió a reír.

-- Sabes que tengo algo que te convencerá de acompañarme a NYC – dijo Dorothy de forma seria sacando algo de su bolsa mientras Duo solo la observaba – en la campaña que hiciste para Calvin Klain del año pasado, alguien te tomo esto…

Duo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al contemplar en las manos de la rubia una fotografía en la que aparecía con los boxers abajo dejando ver su trasero, mientras le gritaba algo a alguien.

-- Espero que la recuerdes – dijo Dorothy sonriendo al ver la expresión en el trenzado.

Claro que la recordaba, uno de los de vestuario le jugo una mala broma al jalarle la prenda para que le fotografiaran. Pero estaba seguro que esa foto había sido quemada. ¿Por que la tenía Dorothy en sus manos?

Estiro su mano libre para tratar de arrebatársela a la rubia, pero esta la retiro de forma rápida del alcance de Duo. Por más intentos que Duo hacía por alcanzarla para quitársela, no podía, debido a que su mano aun seguía esposada al respaldo de la cama.

-- Te la doy solo si me acompañas a los premios de Nueva York – dijo riendo la rubia. Duo solo la observo de forma sería mientras veía de reojo a Wufei y Jan Paul que discutían algo olvidándose de ellos.

-- No quiero ir a Nueva York, te acompaño a otros si quieres, pero no me convencerás de ir hasta esa horrible ciudad. Puede que tengas esa fotografía, pero aun y cuando me amenaces con dársela a los medios para que la publiquen, vas a convencerme – Dorothy frunció los labios de forma desilusionada.

-- No me pongas esa cara Dorothy, esta vez no va a funcionar – dijo Duo tratando de no verla. Siempre que la rubia quería algo de él, ponía una cara de tristeza con la que lograba convencerle. No por nada era una de las mejores actrices y estaba nominada en el rubro de mejor actriz para los globos de oro de ese año.

-- Por favor Duo, necesito llevar a alguien que logre que los reporteros voltean a verle. Y tú eres especial para eso – dijo suplicante haciendo que Duo levantara la vista para verla – si, eres sumamente atractivo y cuando los reporteros te ven, les haces girar la vista. Quiero que todo el mundo me vea, y no preste atención a esa estúpida de Relena – dijo con fastidio.

-- ¡Ah vaya!, ya me imaginaba que la rubia esa tenía algo que ver con el que yo fuera a los NY Academy Award – dijo sonriendo – pero no me necesitas Dorothy, con tu sola presencia tienes para que volteen a verte – Dorothy sonrió y metió la llave en la última de las esposas.

-- Te ganaste tu libertad con ese comentario – dijo acercándose al rostro de Duo para depositar un beso en su mejilla – pero aun así quiero que me acompañes. Solo para demostrarle a esa tonta, que mis amigos son los más guapos.

-- No se por que traen ustedes ese pleito. Ya se parecen a Britnhey Spears y Cristina Aguilera – dijo Duo entre carcajadas.

-- No insultes a mis amigas – dijo Dorothy molesta - Bri y Cris son mucho mejores que Relena – Duo guardo silenció al ver la reacción de la rubia – además, quiero que se muera de envidia al verme contigo. Dudo mucho que la persona que "afirma" le acompañara, realmente lo haga. En cambio, tu si vendrás con migo, ¿cierto? – dijo pestañeando de forma rápida y sonriendo de forma coqueta – no dejaras a una de tus mejores amigas desamparadas ante esa bruja, ¿verdad Duo?

Duo suspiro resignado. Cuando Dorothy decía todas esas cosas no podía negarse. Le estaba chantajeando emocionalmente, además de con esa fotografía. Pero realmente si era una de sus mejores amigas y no quería dejarla sola.

-- Está bien - dijo Duo resignado haciendo que Dorothy diera un salto en su lugar – pero no iré a Nueva Cork, si quieres te acompaño a algún otro evento que se celebre, aquí, en Los Ángeles – Dorothy sonrió de forma amplia y se acerco a Duo entregándole la foto.

-- Como sabía que te negarías a los premios de NY, confirme nuestra asistencia a la entrega de los Broadcost Film Critics Choice Awards que se llevaran a cabo este mismo viernes en el restaurante Beverly Hills Hilton – dijo Dorothy riendo haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera por la noticia – mandare un auto por ti a tu escuela. Recuerda que debes ir muy guapo, vamos a salir en el canal E!.

-- Un momento, un momento. ¿Como sabías que terminaría por asistir? – comento Duo sorprendido.

-- Por que siempre logro convencerte – dijo riendo – lo malo es que no puedo convencerte de todo lo que quisiera – dijo dejando deslizar un dedo por la mejilla del trenzado. Pero Duo la detuvo.

-- Eres una mujer demasiado liberal para mi gusto – dijo a sabiendas de lo que Dorothy pretendía.

-- ¿No me digas que eres de los que busca una virgen? – Duo la observo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-- No precisamente una virgen, pero si por lo menos que no se vaya con el primer hombre que le cierra un ojo – Dorothy soltó la carcajada.

-- Esas chicas son demasiado aburridas. No creí que fueras tan conservador mi amigo. Las chicas como nosotras tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre esas remilgosas como Relena. Pero como me conoces, he de decirte lo que haremos – Duo solo la observo – me acompañaras en la alfombra roja y en la ceremonia de entrega. Pero en la celebración después de la entrega de premios, cada quien por su lado. Puedes quedarte en mi casa una vez que se termine todo, pero quizá yo no te acompañe – rió de forma amplia.

-- No esperaba menos de ti – dijo de forma sarcástica.

-- ¡Oh!, tu me conoces Duo, seguramente no llegare en todo el fin de semana. Pero mi casa siempre esta abierta para ti – dijo sonriendo – estoy segura que esa arpía de Relena no ira con quien dice – murmuro para si misma, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Duo le oyera.

-- De nuevo sacas a Relena a la platica – dijo Duo sonriendo – por lo visto no te sentirás a gusto hasta que puedas vencerla en algo.

-- ¿En algo?, ya la he vencido en varios premios. El viernes le quitare de las manos el de mejor actriz y si soy nominada al oscar, también pienso ganárselo.

-- Estás muy segura.

-- Por supuesto – dijo Dorothy levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse hasta donde Jan Paul y Wufei se encontraban – es hora de irnos querido – dijo tomándolo del brazos para sacarlo del cuarto, pero antes de salir volteo a ver a Duo – nos vemos el viernes Duo – Duo solo asintió.

-- Esa mujer esta realmente chiflada – murmuro Wufei viéndolos salir. Duo solo sonrió en respuesta.

Ni modo, Dorothy sabía como convencerlo. Siempre lograba llevarlo a esos aburridos eventos. Le fastidiaba mucho tener que desfilar por la alfombra roja y contestar a las insinuantes preguntas de los periodistas. Varias veces había acompañado a Dorothy a eventos del mismo estilo y casi siempre, en alguna revista sacaban que eran novios, que vivían juntos o que estaban comprometidos.

Nada más lejos de la verdad…

Dorothy era una buena amiga a quien conoció en un comercial. Se habían llevado bien, habían salido unas cuantas veces, pero nada más. El carácter de Dorothy era muy voluble. Lo mismo podía decir que le gustaba alguien hoy y mañana ya le gustaba otro. Lo que le había llevado a salir con un sinfín de estrellas de cine, de teatro, cantantes, directores y un largo etc. No negaba que Dorothy era hermosa, pero definitivamente no era para él, no sentía por ella más que amistad.

Era tarde y Noin ya le esperaba para llevarlo al hotel. Jan Paul se había despedido para irse con Dorothy, pero antes le había dado un regalo a Duo para que lo tuviera como recuerdo por el trabajo que había hecho.

¡Y vaya regalo!…

Duo observo por enésima vez lo que Jan Paul le había regalado al salir del estudio fotográfico. Estaba loco al pensar que las iba a usar alguna vez. Abrió de forma rápida su armario, saco unos zapatos de su caja y arrojo los dos juegos de esposas que le dio Jan Paul dentro. Antes de cerrar la caja volvió a verlas. Había sido el trabajo más extraño que hiciera desde que hacía comerciales o catálogos. Sin embargo, había sido divertido. Coloco la tapa y las acomodo al fondo del armario.

Ya era tarde, tenía que llegar a clases antes de que el timbre sonara y le fueran a poner retardo.

Salio corriendo de su cuarto rumbo a los salones de clase. Debido a que había salido directamente del hotel, ya había desayunado. Si hubiera llegado el domingo por la noche, seguramente no hubiera tenido ni tiempo de presentarse en el comedor. Ya que Trowa no le hubiera despertado.

"Trowa siempre llega tarde los lunes…"

Esos retardos ya tenían poco más de seis meses. En un principio pensaba que era debido a la presentación de la sinfónica en bellas artes. Pero desde que salía por las madrugadas a verse con alguien, era de suponerse que los domingos los pasara con ella y debido a eso se presentara hasta el lunes por la mañana en la escuela.

"Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos haría lo mismo…"

Pero como no lo estaba, tenía que apurarse a llegar a clases.

-- ¡Duo Maxwell!

La voz gruesa de un hombre le hizo detenerse de golpe y voltear para ver quien era. Se sorprendió al ver al maestro de literatura caminando hasta él con un paquete en la mano.

-- Buen día maestro, ¿se le ofrece algo? – pregunto al ver que el maestro se detenía sonriendo.

-- Realmente sí – dijo sonriendo – hace rato llego un paquete a la escuela y quiero que se lo entregues al propietario – Duo se sorprendió un poco, pero tomo el paquete que le daba el hombre.

-- ¿Y a quien debo dárselo?

-- A un tal Duo Maxwell – dijo sonriendo el maestro. Duo sonrió ampliamente al darse cuenta que el paquete era para él. Ese maestro siempre bromeaba mucho con ellos, por eso todos los alumnos le querían.

-- ¡Muchas gracias profesor!

-- De nada muchacho, ahora será mejor que te vayas a clases y te veo más tarde en la mía, ¿de acuerdo?

-- ¡Si!

El maestro se despidió y Duo se dio la vuelta para seguir hasta el salón. La mayoría de los alumnos deberían ya estarse dirigiendo también allí, si es que no estaban ya todos dentro. Las clases estaban por dar comienzo. Debería correr para llegar a tiempo, pero la curiosidad por saber que traía el paquete era mucha. Generalmente el correo se entrega los miércoles en la noche en la sala de estar. Así que recibir un paquete de mediano tamaño en lunes y por la mañana debería ser algo realmente importante.

Sin detener su marcha, pero si disminuyendo la velocidad, comenzó a abrir el paquete. Dentro traía un sobre de color manila algo grueso. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta que eran las fotos que Jan Paul tomara para la campaña de Calvin Klain. En una breve nota le explicaba que eran las fotos que más le habían gustado y se las regalaba. Ya le avisaría con su representante, cuales serían las seleccionadas para el catalogo y los panorámicos que aparecerían dentro de un par de meses por toda la ciudad.

No pudo evitar que la risa acudiera a sus labios cuando vio algunas de las fotos en las que aparecía esposado a la cama. Serían un gran recuerdo, por lo que las guardaría bajo llave en el cajón de su cómoda.

Sin dejar de pasar las fotos dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos que le conducían al salón, cuando de pronto sintió que chocaba con alguien, a quien debido a su distracción, no había visto. Sin poder preverlo, todo lo que llevaba entre sus brazos se vio regado por el suelo.

-- ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! – Dijo Duo a la carrera agachándose a recoger sus cosas – no me fije por donde iba.

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a recoger las fotos, era demasiado vergonzoso que alguien las viera antes de que saliera la campaña. De reojo pudo ver como la persona con la que había chocado también le ayudaba a recoger sus libros, por lo menos no parecía poner atención a las fotos.

-- ¿Que diablos es esto?

No pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a martillar en el pecho al reconocer esa voz. Levanto la vista a la carrera para ver como Heero mantenía levantada una de las fotos a la altura de sus ojos. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y se veía una clara muestra de enojo en sus facciones. Pero no podía ser por ver la foto, ese maldito actor siempre se veía enojado.

La mirada cobalto se giro para clavarse como dos puñales en su mirada. Parecía aun más fría que antes. No pudo pronunciar palabra ante la frialdad con la que Heero le veía. Sintió como su boca estaba seca y su cuerpo temblaba.

No podía permitir que la mirada de Heero le intimidara. Pudiera ser que las fotos fueran algo… "especiales", pero era un trabajo honesto y limpio. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse.

Recuperándose un poco se levanto a la carrera para tratar de arrebatar la foto de las manos de Heero. Pero el actor se levanto igualmente rápido elevando la foto y retirándola del alcance del trenzado.

-- ¿Que diablos es esto? – volvió a preguntar Heero en tono más alto haciendo que su voz retumbara en el solitario pasillo. Duo frunció el seño con molestia.

-- ¿Que diablos te importa? – contesto estirando la mano para tratar de quitarle la foto, pero Heero de nuevo la retiro de su alcance.

-- Si estas son las fotos de tu portafolios (2), no dudo que tengas mucho trabajo – dijo Heero de forma fría, viendo de nuevo la imagen – aun que dudo que sea como modelo – aclaro viéndolo de reojo.

Duo frunció aun más el entre cejo. Ese maldito de Heero Yuy no se cansaba de tratarlo como una basura. Pero no se iba a dejar. Quizá había decidido no demandarlo, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a insultarle.

-- Cierra la boca témpano de hielo Yuy – ese comentario hizo que Heero clavara su vista con furia en el rostro de Duo – y si realmente quieres saber, esa foto es parte de la nueva campaña de Calvin Klein, supongo que conoces esa marca de ropa interior, ¿no?

-- Y si es parte de la campaña, ¿por que la tienes tú? – cuestiono sin cambiar su tono frío.

-- Por que me las regalo Jean Paul, el fotógrafo de la campaña – aclaro.

-- ¿Regaló?

-- ¡Si!, ¡me las regalo! – dijo exasperado de la actitud del actor.

-- Entonces me la puedo quedar – dijo Heero introduciendo la foto en la bolsa interior del saco. Si Duo quería quitársela tendría que forcejear con él, pero el trenzado no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Así que solo apretó los puños con furia.

-- ¡Has lo que se te de tu regalada gana! – dijo dándose la vuelta llevando consigo sus cosas.

-- Ahora podré masturbarme frente a tu foto – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo se detuviera en seco y se volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido y totalmente rojo.

-- Eres un desgraciado Heero Yuy, ¡vete al infierno!

-- Ya te dije, que solo si me acompañas.

Pero Duo ya no volteo a verle. Se sentía furioso con el actor. ¿Como era posible que tuviera que lidiar con él todos los días?, Soportar su frialdad, su sarcasmo, su arrogancia… Y para acabarla de amolar, aun y cuando no estaba en la escuela, tenía que lidiar con sus pesadillas y su hiperactiva imaginación...

¿Masturbarse?...

"!Ho dios no!", ahora ese imagen también aparecía en su loca imaginación. Cuanto odiaba a Heero Yuy por torturarlo de esa manera, realmente lo odiaba.

Cuando llego al salón ya estaba lleno, pero el maestro aun no hacía su aparición. Trato de borrar de su cabeza las últimas palabras de Heero y se dirigió sonriente a ocupar su lugar, mientras daba los buenos días a todos sus compañeros.

En cuanto Hilde lo vio, levanto el rostro de forma altiva sin dirigirle la palabra. Eso le molestaba un poco, ¿hasta cuando esa chica iba a estar enojada con él por la tontería de pegarle a Heero?. Bueno, él no iba a ser quien se disculpara.

Se giro al asiento de Trowa y como lo sospechaba aun no llegaba. Sonrió al imaginar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y todos tomaron asiento a la carrera creyendo que era el maestro, pero se relajaron al ver entrar a Heero. La mirada cobalto del actor se dirigió de inmediato al último asiento de la tercera final, chocando con la mirada violeta de su dueño que al verle entrar frunció el entrecejo con molestia y desvió la mirada.

El corazón de Duo parecía querer salírsele del pecho al ver aquella mirada fría dirigirse exclusivamente a él. ¿Por que no podía mirar para otro lado?, estaba seguro que si mirara a alguien más se sentirían feliz por ello, no como él, que odiaba esa mirada de autosuficiencia que siempre le dirigía. Le ponía nervioso. Era como si solo al verle, le estuviera diciendo al mundo entero que quería que fuese su amante. O que le había besado en varias ocasiones. Pero solo era su imaginación, ya que nadie parecía darse cuenta que siempre que Heero llegaba al salón después de que todos habían entrado, era a él a quien dirigía su mirada dura.

Duo escucho como Hilde saludaba de forma cortes al actor y giro la vista solo para ver si el egocéntrico tenía la amabilidad de contestar al saludo que la tonta siempre le dirigía. Hasta el viernes, ella solía saludarle y él ignorarla. ¿Que podía haber cambiado en esos dos días en que no estuvo en la escuela?

Absolutamente nada…

Heero se sentó sin mirarla y sin contestar a su saludo. Hilde había bajado la vista con tristeza y se dispuso a seguir con lo que hacía. ¿Por que la tonta se molestaba en seguirle insistiendo?, ¿Hasta cuando se iba a cansar de dirigirle un saludo al témpano de hielo que tenía a aun lado?

-- Tonta – murmuro cerca del odio de la morena haciéndola voltear – ¿hasta cuando vas a entender que no le importas?, es demasiado frío como para darse cuenta que hiere tus sentimientos.

Hilde frunció el ceño con enojo y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver al maestro. Todos tomaron asiento de forma ruidosa, pero eso no evito que Hilde pudiera mover los labios diciendo a Duo que se callara.

-- ¡Pues sigue sufriendo! – dijo Duo elevando el tono de voz y haciendo que todos le escucharan.

La mirada cobalto se clavo en su rostro, pero la violeta esta vez no se retiro. Era clara la muestra de desafío en sus facciones. No le iba a permitir que le siguiera perturbando con su forma de mirarle o de tratarle. ¡Ya no más!.

-- Maxwell, cierre la boca y saque la tarea y esta vez no quiero ningún pretexto. Aun que haya estado todo el fin de semana trabajando, debió dejar tiempo para resolver los problemas que les encargue.

"¿Problemas?, ¿Qué problemas?", no recordaba que el maestro hubiese dejado nada de tarea. Sacó su libreta a la carrera y busco la última hoja. Y sí, definitivamente había dejado algo por resolver. ¿Como había sido tan descuidado como para no darse cuenta?

El que no lo recordara era culpa de ese témpano de hielo Yuy, él por tenerlo tan preocupado con la demanda que sabía no iba a poner. Pero el viernes estaba demasiado distraído como para poner atención a ese o cualquier otra clase.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle la espalda. El profesor de contabilidad era el más estricto de todos. Si reprobaba su materia, no habría poder humano que le hiciera rectificar su calificación. Y ese hombre tomaba muy en cuenta las tareas. Lo único que podría salvarle, era Trowa, pero aun no llegaba.

-- Bien Duo Maxwell, dígame el resultado del problema 5 – pregunto el maestro viendo unas hojas sin prestar atención a la clase.

¿Como podía responder si no lo traía resuelto?. Si Trowa estuviera presente, de forma disimulada se asomaría a su trabajo y le diría el resultado al maestro salvando la calificación de ese día. Pero con Hilde enojada con él y sin Trowa, estaba totalmente perdido.

Se levanto de forma lenta del banco, tomando la liberta entre sus manos. Veía fijamente el problema, tratando de resolverlo de forma rápida en su cabeza. Pero estaba tan nervioso que confundía las sumas con las multiplicaciones y en lugar de darle un margen de ganancia, le daba una completa pérdida.

Levanto la vista derrotado, sintiendo que habían pasado horas desde que el maestro le pidió el resultado y él se había levantado de su asiento, cuando solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos.

Tratando de hallar una última solución giro el rostro para todos lados y su vista se quedo fija en una hoja de liberta en blanco que mostraba un número en todo lo largo y ancho.

-- Y bien Duo, ¿cual es el margen de ganancia? – regreso la vista hasta el maestro, que ésta vez si le veía de forma fija. Sin saber ¿Por qué?, sintió que podía confiar en el número de aquella hoja.

-- 25 profesor – dijo de forma segura, sintiendo que la saliva se atoraba en su garganta seca haciéndole toser levemente – 25 de ganancia – volvió a repetir solo para asegurarse.

-- Respuesta correcta, puede sentarse.

Duo se dejo caer en el asiento sintiéndose aliviado y volteo de nuevo hacía donde había visto el numero, solo para ver como Heero borraba algo en su libreta sin voltear a ver a nadie.

"¿Había sido la liberta de Heero la que había visto?, claro que debió ser su libreta. ¿Que otro alumno estaba sentado en el último asiento de la última fila?. ¿Pero por que le había ayudado?, ¿A caso era para tener algo más con que fastidiarle la vida?.

Su vista no se retiro cuando la cobalto se giro para verle. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y una clara muestra de fastidio curveaba sus labios. Pero en su mirada el hielo parecía haber desaparecido por unos momentos.

La puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a Trowa y haciendo que todos voltearan a verle. Al parecer, ese año escolar Trowa estaría llegando a las 8:00 am en lugar de a las 7:30.

-- ¡Trowa Barton! – grito el maestro cuando el alto de ojos verdes paso a ocupar su lugar sin decir nada.

-- Si, ya lo se – se dio prisa en contestar mirándolo desde su lugar – tengo retardo.

-- Así es jovencito, a mi clase debe llegar a las 7:30, con su tarea hecha. Espero que la traiga.

-- Por supuesto – dijo de forma fría, sacando sus libros.

Duo se acerco a su amigo para hablarle. El profesor había seguido con la lista preguntando los resultados de la tarea al asar. Pero Trowa sería el último a quien le preguntaría, eso ya lo sabían.

-- Te harán hacer veranos con tanto retardo – dijo Duo entre murmullos, Trowa solo sonrió.

-- Este verano la sinfónica va a Europa, así que los retardos es lo menos que me preocupa ahora – Duo solo sonrió, Trowa se veía contento. Era extraño que dejara ver sus emociones de forma tan clara, por lo que asumía que estaba enamorado de la chica con quien salía y era la que lo había cambiado un poco. Ahora por lo menos hablaba más, por que antes, solo se limitaba a escucharle.

Las clases continuaron igual de aburridas que siempre. No sabía por que la novedad en el medio era graduarse de actor, cantante o alguna de tantas carreras que existía en la escuela en la que estaba. Antes no era así. Uno se podía ir a probar suerte en el medio sin necesidad de estudiar. Claro que estando en una escuela, era más fácil conseguir trabajo, que yendo puerta por puerta a rogar por una oportunidad.

La misión, según los directores de varias de las escuelas del mismo ramo, era crear profesionales, que no solo supieran actuar, cantar, bailar o pintar. Si no, que también tuviera la suficiente cultura como para revisar sus cuentas personalmente y no tener que contratar a un contador. O que supieran venderse bien en el medio sin la necesidad de un representante que pudiera estafarlos.

Era buena la idea… pero las clases eran aburridas.

Bostezo de forma cansada cuando sintió que algo rebotaba sobre su brazos y caía entre su mano y la libera. Se dio cuenta que era un papelito doblado. Se dio prisa en abrirlo para saber de quien era y que decía.

Sonrió de forma amplia y giro la cabeza para ver hasta el quinto asiento de la primera fila. La rubia aspirante a actriz le sonrió en respuesta y comenzó a hacerle señas. Duo contesto de igual forma indicándole que había leído el recado y que la esperaba después de clases en el bosquecillo detrás del comedor. La chica sonrió y asintió levantando un poco la falda de su uniforme para dejar entre ver que no traía ropa interior. Duo se sonrojo al ver las piernas de la chica, no entendía que quería darle a entender, pero se sentía algo nervioso con ese acto tan desinhibido.

El timbre sonó haciendo que regresara la vista al frente para ver la tarea y apuntarla de forma rápida. La chica le grito un "Te espero afuera" y salio a toda prisa. Duo solo sonrió de forma amplia.

-- ¡Deja ya de hacer eso! – la voz de Hilde le hico voltear a verla. No sabía a que se refería, pero le agradaba que de nuevo le dirigiera la palabra.

-- ¡Vaya!, ¿Por fin vas a hablarme? – pregunto sonriendo. Sentía que la felicidad le embargaba. Hilde era su mejor amiga y el que estuviera enojada con él le entristecía un poco.

-- Deja de coquetear con ella – reclamo de nuevo ignorando su pregunta. Tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura. Era una clara señal de que estaba molesta, pero no entendía ¿Por qué?.

-- ¿Con ella?, ¿con quien? – pregunto levantándose de su lugar tratando de ignorar su pregunta. Pero Hilde era demasiado testaruda y no lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-- No te hagas el tonto, te vi. Estabas coqueteando con esa chica, Duo no te conviene – trató de hacerle entender cambiando el tono de voz. Se notaba una cierta preocupación por él. ¿Sería cierto?

-- ¿Estas celosa? – optó por bromear, soltando la carcajada, ignorando el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la morena.

-- ¡Por supuesto que no Duo!, solo te lo digo porque no quiero que te haga daño, esa chica no es lo que aparenta – pero Duo volvió a reír. Quizá si estaba preocupada por él, pero no tenía por que hacerlo.

-- Me encanta que te preocupes por mi Hilde – dijo sonriendo tomándola por la barbilla - pero sabes, yo se cuidarme solo – dijo soltándola y dándose la vuelta para salir del salón, mientras Hilde se quedaba enojada por su actitud.

El sol del medio día se colaba entre los árboles del bosquecillo. En un par de horas comenzaban los talleres y le urgía entrar a ellos. Extrañaba sus clases de danza y actuación, también quería volver al curso de pasarela y tomar el nuevo de dicción. El primero de ese día era danza. Aun tenía que regresar a su habitación a cambiarse de ropas.

Pero aun tenía tiempo de esperar a la rubia del recado. Había salido poco después de comer y ahora se encontraba recargado en el mismo árbol en el que había discutido con Heero a penas el viernes.

No quería pensar en eso…

Sonrió cuando vio a la rubia dirigirse hasta él con una sonrisa en los labios. Caminaba de forma coqueta, dejando que su cabello se agitara con forme sus movimientos. Ensancho más su sonrisa al verlo parado viéndola de forma detenida.

-- ¿Los trajiste? – pregunto acercándose a él de forma seductora y arrastrando cada palabra.

-- ¡Claro!, como crees que se me iban a olvidar – dijo Duo mostrándole la caja de chocolates que le había encargado. La chica levanto las manos para tomar la caja de manos del trenzado dejando que sus dedos rozaran con los de él.

-- ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias! – dijo de forma emocionada para después verlo fijamente a los ojos – ¿como he de pagarte? – dijo de forma coqueta. Duo se sonrojo al verla tan cerca de él y retrocedió un poco.

-- No te preocupes por eso, lo hice con mucho gusto – dijo a la carrera, pero ella dejó recorrer un dedo por su pecho.

-- Por que no te das la vuelta esta noche por el dormitorio de chicas y te pago debidamente – Duo comenzó a reír al escuchar la propuesta. Ya sabía que la chica estaba interesada en él, pero no le agradaba la reputación que tenía. Bien podría tomarle la palabra, solo divertirse un rato y después dejarla. Pero desde lo de Hilde, se había hecho la firme promesa de no volverse a involucrar con chicas de la escuela. Así que siguiendo su propia filosofía, más valía decir "No gracias". Claro, de una forma sutil.

-- Una de tus vecinas es Hilde y tiene un sueño muy ligero. No me gustaría meterme y meterte en problemas – dijo de forma sería, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

La chica no pareció molesta u ofendida. Ya esperaba una bofetada o un reclamo de su parte, sin embargo la chica solo le sonrió. Levanto sus manos hasta su cuello y sin esperárselo le planto un beso en los labios que no duro mucho.

-- Bueno, tu te lo pierdes – le dijo riendo, para luego marcharse por donde había llegado.

Duo se quedo confundido viéndola partir. Le había besado sin esperar nada más. Pero no había sentido absolutamente nada con ese beso. Quizá era por que solo había juntado sus labios con los de él y no había esperado una respuesta de su parte.

Levanto la mano para tocar sus labios. A veces, cuando salía con las chicas del bar, los besos eran distintos. Más apasionados y reaccionaba a ellos, quizá después de un tiempo de estarse besando. Los besos de Heero eran distintos… un simple roce de esos labios le hacía estremecer.

"¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando?"

Giro de lleno cuando escucho como algo caía del árbol en el que había estado con la chica. Y abrió grandemente los ojos cuando con sorpresa vio una fría mirada azul cobalto clavada en su rostro. Heero le veía fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, aparentaba estar molesto. Pero eso no era de extrañarse, siempre veía de esa forma a todo el mundo.

-- ¿Que diablos estabas haciendo allí arriba?, ¿a caso me estabas espiando? – cuestiono Duo frunciendo el ceño a su vez al solo imaginarse que hubiera estado escuchando todo.

Pero Heero no le dijo nada, solo dio dos pasos para estar más cerca de él. Esta vez no iba a retroceder, ¿quería decirle algo?, ¿quería golpearlo?, ¡que lo intentara!, estaba listo para agarrarlo a golpes. Quizá había desistido de la demanda, quizá le había ayudado con la tarea de contabilidad, pero eso no le daba el derecho a tratarlo mal.

Levanto los puños, listo para defenderse, cuando sintió como los brazos de Heero lo apresaban de forma salvaje recargándolo contra el árbol y como sus labios eran asaltados por los del actor sin darle tiempo a nada.

Al solo contacto de aquellos labios sintió que la sangre circulaba por todo su cuerpo lanzando electricidad por sus venas. Apretó los labios evitando que la lengua de Heero le asaltara como antes, pero Heero presionaba demasiado, obligándolo a abrir la boca y a recibir su lengua como en las ocasiones anteriores.

Quería soltarse de las vigas de acero que eran esos fuertes brazos, pero su cuerpo no respondía de forma satisfactoria a las órdenes dadas por su cabeza. De forma inconsciente se encontró cerrando los ojos y dejando que la lengua de Heero hondeara en su boca, saboreando y chupando sus labios. Jugando con su lengua de una forma que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara por lo acelerado de su respiración.

"¿Por que con Heero mi cuerpo reacciona distinto a con la otra chica?"

"¿Será por que soy gay?"

-- ¡NO!

Con un grito desesperado logro empujar a Heero lejos de su cuerpo, pero al momento de hacerlo, sus brazos se estrellaron en el pecho del actor lanzándolo hacía atrás y haciéndole perder el equilibrio, mientras Heero solo le veía desde su lugar.

-- ¡Maldito infeliz!, ¿que pretendes besándome de esa forma? – cuestiono Duo enojado y sonrojado tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras veía a Heero desde el suelo.

-- Tú sabes lo que pretendo – respondió Heero de forma calmada. Sin embargo era notoria su respiración acelerada.

-- ¡Yo no soy gay!, ¿Cuantas veces he de repetírtelo? – cuestiono Duo levantándose para volver a encararlo. Se sentía muy enojado por todo lo que Heero le hacía sentir con un simple beso. Pero no era gay, claro que no lo era.

-- Por que en lugar de tratar de convencerme a mi, no lo intentas contigo mismo – dijo cruzando los brazos viendo fijamente los ojos violetas y confundidos del trenzado - Cada vez que te beso encuentro menos resistencia de tu parte.

Heero se dio la vuelta para retirarse dejando a Duo sumamente molesto. Apretaba los puños con fuerza viendo al suelo. En su cabeza las palabras de Heero retumbaban como una acusación con pruebas. ¡Pero era mentira!. ¡Una total y rotunda mentira!.

-- ¡YO NO SOY GAY! – grito con fuerza lanzando su puño cerrado, para descargar su frustración, sobre el tronco del árbol – ¡!AUCH!! – grito de dolor retirando su mano lastimada del tronco.

"Maldición", ahora tendría que ir a la enfermería a que le revisaran la mano. Por culpa de ese infeliz de Heero ahora podría tenerla fracturada. Eso significaría dejar de trabajar en algunas cuantas campañas y tener que soportarlo incluso los fines de semana.

Sintió como alguien tomaba su mano lastimada de forma gentil, cuando levanto la vista, pudo ver como Heero analizaba la herida de forma detenida. Quería retirarla, pero algo le impedía moverla. La mano de Heero le sostenía la muñeca y le doblaba los dedos con sumo cuidado. La sangre en los nudillos cubría parte de su mano, pero por todo lo que Heero hacía no parecía estar fracturada.

Vio como de la bolsa del saco sacaba un pañuelo blanco y lo enrollaba de forma cuidadosa en su mano evitando que la sangre siguiera brotando.

-- Eres un idiota – recriminó Heero por fin haciendo un pequeño nudo a la punta del pañuelo y soltando la mano del trenzado.

Duo solo lo vio por eternos segundos sin decir nada. Era extraño verlo comportarse de esa forma tan gentil y más con él. Heero volvió a darse la vuelta para irse sin decir nada más. Solo podía ver su espalda, pero era suficiente para recuperarse.

-- Tú eres el maldito desgraciado que me hizo darle el golpe a ese árbol, me enfureces – grito Duo haciendo que Heero se volteara con una mueca en forma de sonrisa en la cara.

-- Procura no darle otro golpe al árbol, ya no traigo más pañuelos – dijo Heero dándose la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

Duo gruño por el enojo. Al parecer su sufrimiento le divertía al actor y no pensaba seguir siendo su burla. Camino a la carrera pateando todo lo que se atravesaba a su paso. Sin embargo se detuvo de golpe levantando su mano herida. Heero le había curado usando su pañuelo para detener la sangre.

"¡Pero el maldito fue el que la causo!", se dijo a si mismo furioso reanudando su camino hasta la escuela. Aun tenía que cambiarse para ir al curso de danza.

Por suerte las clases pasaron muy rápido ese día. Estando en danza pudo olvidarse del maldito actor Yuy, había terminado tan cansado del primer día del taller, que ni a cenar se había presentado. Había puesto la cabeza en la almohada y no había despertado hasta el siguiente día y solo por que Trowa lo sacudió en la cama, si no, no hubiese despertado hasta el medio día. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba.

Su mano aun permanecía adolorida, pero procuraba no prestarle atención a las raspaduras. Estaba seguro que sanarían pronto. Por suerte el siguiente fin de semana no tenía trabajo, solo iba a salir con Dorothy al dichoso evento en el Beverly Hills Hilton. Pero contaba con regresar antes de que cerraran las puertas de la escuela. O quizá se quedara en el departamento de Dorothy y al siguiente día iría a visitar a su amigo a la sinfónica para conocer a la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

El problema ahora, era saber que traje usar para la entrega. Estaba demasiado distraído tratando de pensar en que ponerse. Debería tenerlo decidido para antes del viernes. Sin embargo, no sabía cual sería la mejor elección.

-- Un Armani – murmuro en voz baja sin ver a ningún lado.

No debería preocuparse tanto por la ropa que debería usar, pero a sabiendas que sería fotografiado con Dorothy Catalonia, la nominada de ese año como mejor actriz, debía lucir lo bastante elegante como para no ponerla en vergüenza. Y un Armani sería la mejor opción; era de corte clásico y un hombre se veía sobrio y elegante con él. El problema, era que hacía un par de años se había enfrascado en un pleito con el director de mercadotecnia de la firma y él había jurado jamás usar un traje de ese diseñador. Traize Khrushrenada se había querido propasar ofreciéndole la firma del contrato de una campaña millonaria, solo si él aceptaba pasar una noche en un hotel con él. Claro que la respuesta fue un rotundo ¡No!. Quizá lo mejor era usar un Oscar de la Renta, o algún otro modelo no tan clásico.

-- ¡Definitivamente necesitó algo de ayuda! – dijo volteando a ver a Hilde – lo mejor será preguntarle a mi diseñadora de modas de cabecera – se dijo sonriendo para después volver a voltear al frente y tratar de prestar atención a las clases.

Trowa volteo a ver a Duo. Desde hacía rato lo había visto algo distraído y no podía entender el ¿Por qué?. Desde el día anterior había querido preguntarle sobre la demanda que Heero iba a interponer en su contra. No sabía si ya le había preguntado algo al actor o por lo menos dado las gracias por no ponerla. Pero cuando había intentado preguntarle, Hilde había llegado a la mesa y se la había pasado discutiendo con Duo por un asunto, que según entendió, había sido un coqueteo entre el trenzado y la chica aspirante a actriz a la que le había traído los chocolates. A veces esos reclamos de la morena le hacían pensar que ella seguía enamorada de Duo. Pero las constantes miradas que le dirigía al actor Yuy le hacían dudar.

Después Duo había desaparecido del comedor y debido a que era el inicio de los talleres ya le fue imposible verlo el resto de la tarde y como no se presento a cenar, decidió irlo a buscar a su habitación. Toco varias veces sin obtener una respuesta del trenzado y decidió entrar en su cuarto para encontrarlo profundamente dormido. Seguramente había terminado muy cansado y eso le había hecho caer a la cama con todo y ropa. Decidió no despertarlo y esperar hasta el siguiente día para preguntarle.

Pero ese día por la mañana, tuvo que entrar a su habitación y sacudirlo en su cama para que despertara. El despertador estaba sonando a todo volumen y el muy flojo no se levantaba. Por fin logro que se despertara, pero lo mando solo a desayunar, ya que aun tenía que bañarse y cambiarse. Cosa que logro a penas, ya que arribo a clase unos segundos antes de que el maestro entrara y llevaba aun el cabello escurriendo agua en su trenza.

Hasta ahora no sabía nada de la demanda. ¿Heero realmente había desistido de ella, como le había comentado?.

Levanto un poco más la mirada y vio a Heero en su lugar observando a su vez al trenzado. Eso era extraño. Pero no era la primera vez que lo veía observando detenidamente a Duo. A veces, cuando Heero llegaba después que todos los demás, claramente veía que su mirada cobalto se dirigía hasta el lugar del trenzado. ¿Cuál era el motivo por el que Heero le veía tanto? A veces volteaba para ver que hacía el actor y en algunas ocasiones lo había sorprendido viendo a su amigo cuando esté estaba distraído… como ahora.

Pudo ver como la mirada de Heero se elevaba para verle. Por segundos pudo notar como el actor parecía sorprenderse al verse descubierto, pero solo fue un leve momento, de inmediato se había recuperado para volver a ver al frente.

"Extraño, muy extraño" había pensado Trowa regresando su vista a las clases.

El timbre sonó para dar paso a la hora de comida. En un par de horas comenzaba el curso de pasarela y estaba ansioso por que ya empezara. Quería olvidarse de sus preocupaciones, aun que tener a Heero Yuy tan cerca no le ayudaba en nada.

-- ¡Hilde espera! – grito Duo a la morena al ver que casi salía del salón. La morena se detuvo en la puerta y le observo con curiosidad – necesito un poco de tu ayuda.

-- Claro Duo, dime en que necesitas mi ayuda.

Heero paso por un costado de ambos dirigiendo su mirada a la violeta por solo unos segundos. Pero en esta ocasión Duo no aparto la mirada, no le permitiría que lo intimidara. Sin embargo Heero desvió la mirada y siguió su camino sin ver a nadie.

-- ¿Y bien? – cuestiono Hilde viendo a Duo con el ceño fruncido. Pero Duo sonrió tomándola del brazo y conduciéndola al comedor.

-- Voy a una entrega de premios y necesito tu ayuda para elegir el mejor traje.

-- ¿Que evento es al que vas? – pregunto con curiosidad caminando a su lado.

-- A los Broadcost Film Critics Choice Awards de este viernes – respondió Duo de la forma más tranquila. Pero Hilde se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos viendo a Duo de forma fija.

-- VAS A LOS PREMIOS TRANSMITIDOS POR E! – dijo casi gritando, haciendo que más de uno se parara para verlos. Hilde volteo para todos lados y sonrojándose bajo la vista – lo siento, lo siento.

-- Ya sabes que no es la primera vez que voy, no son nada del otro mundo – dijo sujetándola del brazo y caminando a la carrera rumbo al comedor.

-- Quizá para ti no, pero espero que algún día yo pueda acudir a uno de esos, o por lo menos alguno de mis diseños – dijo sonriendo a Duo. Duo le contesto la sonrisa.

-- Estoy seguro que llegaras muy lejos, tus diseños son muy buenos. Solo necesitas que alguien famoso use uno de esos y tus bonos subirán hasta las nubes.

-- Y donde se supone que encontrare a alguien famoso, ¿he? – cuestiono la morena llegando al comedor y seleccionando su charola para recoger la comida. Duo la siguió.

-- Pues se supone que aquí, ¿no?. La mayoría de los que estudian en esta escuela será famoso algún día. Solo unos cuantos ya lo son. Bueno, uno ya lo es – dijo con fastidio. Hilde solo rió un poco – ¿pero irías a mi habitación a ayudarme a seleccionar el traje? – dijo viéndola fijamente y sonriendo - ¿por favor?

-- Solo cuida que nadie te vea Hilde – dijo Trowa apareciendo detrás de ellos y asustándolos – o escuche.

-- Hay Trowa, que susto me metiste – dijo Hilde suspirando algo aliviada – por un momento pensé que era uno de los maestros. Pero no te preocupes, que nadie me vera entrar, usaré la ventana, como antes – dijo riendo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-- Dejaré el lazo, no quiero que subas por el árbol, no vayas a caerte – aclaro el trenzado sentándose frente a sus amigos. Pero al levantar la vista, pudo darse cuenta que no había elegido el mejor lugar, ya que frente a él, el actor Yuy se encontraba observándolo fijamente. Frunció el entrecejo y desvió la vista hasta su plato.

-- No me gusta el laso para subir, prefiero el árbol – dijo Hilde de forma queda. Todos guardaron silenció por unos momentos para comenzar a comer, pero entonces Hilde volvió a hablar – ¡Pero que envidia me das!, estarás rodeado de estrellas de cine y gente muy importante en los Broadcost Film Critics Choice Awards.

Duo levanto la vista a la carrera para ver como Heero elevaba solo una ceja y le observaba detenidamente. No quería que Heero se enterara y ahora lo sabría. Generalmente el presumido del témpano de Hielo Yuy no se presentaba en premios inferiores, según su criterio. Solo se contemplaba la posibilidad de que asistiera a los globos de oro, más no a ningún otro evento. En los otros, alguien más los había recogido por él.

¿Se atrevería a aparecer en los premios de la crítica este año?, rió un poco al solo imaginarlo. Eso lo dudaba. Si los medios lo veían, era seguro que lo acecharan como en cada evento en el que aparecía. Así que no había por que preocuparse por el actor, simplemente confiaría en el juicio de los expertos, quienes decían que no se presentaría ese año.

Hilde siguió haciendo comentarios sobre los premios, la ropa que solían llevar y como le gustaría que algún día esos famosos usaran sus diseños. Duo les platico con quien asistiría y la forma en la que le había obligado a aceptar acompañarla. De nueva cuenta Hilde se había molestado por eso, pero Duo se dio prisa en aclararle que Dorothy no era su tipo, lo que provoco que Hilde se tranquilizara un poco.

Varios alumnos comenzaron a murmurar algo a sus espaldas. Pero ninguno de los tres prestaba atención al alboroto. Al parecer alguien acababa de llegar y nadie le conocía. Y las murmuraciones circulaban sobre lo guapo que era el recién llegado.

Trowa y Hilde levantaron la vista justo en el momento en el que alguien se paro detrás de Duo. Heero despego la vista del libro que leía cuando vio como las manos de alguien, que vestía con el uniforme de la escuela, se elevaban para tomar a Duo de la cabeza y empujarlo contra el plato de comida que estaba frente a él.

-- ¡Con un demonio! – gritó Duo enfadado levantándose a la carrera con toda la cara llena de comida. Pero al ver a su agresor se quedo por completo en silencio.

-- Maldito trenzado boquifloja, ¿por que tenías que decirle a Sally que las clases de pasarela y fotografía se podían tomar como diplomados?, ¡Ahora me ha obligado a venir 2 veces por semana a tu maldita escuela! ¡Y a usar estas malditas ropas! - dijo jalándose la camisa del uniforme y las mangas del saco – Duo comenzó a reír limpiándose la cara.

-- ¡Bienvenido amigo Wuuuu! – dijo con jubilo abrazando al chino, pero este lo empujo sumamente enojado.

-- ¡Me llamo Wufei Chang!, trenzado entrometido… pero esta me la pagas… ¡claro que me la pagas! – dijo de forma amenazante el modelo, pero Duo estaba riendo a carcajadas sin hacerle caso.

Todos en el salón comedor se quedaron viendo al recién llegado, mientras Duo se terminaba de limpiar los restos de comida de la cara con una sonrisa. Heero solo enarco una ceja al ver lo que él chico había hecho. Por poco y se levanta de la mesa para contestar a la agresión que le hacían al trenzado. ¿Por que de pronto había surgido dentro de él el sentimiento de ayudarle? Solo buscaba venganza y un poco de diversión. No tenía por que haber nada más involucrado con ese chico trenzado que ahora abrazaba al otro chico de apariencia china.

Sin embargo… no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Continuara…

Kleenex: Marca de pañuelos desechables.

Portafolios: Muestra varios tipos de trabajos en los que ha trabajado el modelo. Generalmente son fotografías de antiguas campañas o de estudio.

Notas de la Autora.

Sorry por la tardanza de este capitulo. Pero de nuevo no podrán quejarse, son 35 hojas. Me gustaría poderles subir un capitulo por semana, pero es algo imposible en estos momentos (finales de curso). Por lo cual, he de subir un capitulo al mes, quizá. Si lo termino antes, lo subo antes.

Espero que este fic no me quede muy grande, le calculo unos 5 capítulos solamente, pero igual de largos que los anteriores, de unas 30 hojas, más o menos.

Yo no se por que me meto en algo que no conozco, esto de la farándula me ha llevado a estar pegada al canal E! casi todo el día, a leer los magazines del periódico local y a ver los programas de chismes del espectáculo. A ver si a alguien se le ocurre el motivo por el que Heero lee un libro de derecho, jejejeje. Solo daré una pista: Emminem(hay no recuerdo como se escribe).

Wow!!, ni yo me la creo. ¿24 reviews en el primer capitulo, más los correos personales? Y yo que tenía miedo sacar este fic a la luz. ¿Si vieran a cuantas personas se lo pase antes de liberarlo?, jejejeje. Espero que este segundo capitulo también sea de su agrado.

Gracias a mis amigas de siempre: Faby, Claudia, Bony y Marlene.

Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: 

Review contest:

Kenssy: Muchas gracias Kenssy, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo pasado y el final de Herederos, yo soy otra que no suele dejar Review, aun que es culpa de mi maquinita y el inter, que a veces no me deja. Pero es bueno saber que te gustan mis historias, jejejeje. Ojalá este segundo capi también te guste.

Oriko Asakura Tao : Ah que nombre tan largo, jejejejeje. Con quien se ve Trowa, uhmmm, no creo que no lo dire.. aun, jejejeje. Ya lo descubrirán ustedes, jejejeje. Ojalá también te guste este capitulo.

Keysie-chan: Adelantos?, jejejejeje. Generalmente solo los paso por msn, si quieres que te cuente como voy dame de alta maryluzmty71 , sin espacios, jejejejeje.

Taose: Pues estare al pendiente de tus regaños, por lo menos hasta diciembre, jejejeje. Por que no creo actualizar muy seguido. Pero tratare de hacer lo posible,

Hikaru Itsuko: Hay muchas gracias por pensar que escribo bien, jejeje, me da pena, jejejeje. Y sobre Quatre, pues como dije en un principio, hasta ahora solo lo tengo en mente como una mención a su nombre no como personaje en si. Pero yo cambio de opinión a cada rato, jejejeje. A ver para donde nos lleva la historia y ya veremos si aparece o no el rubio en esta historia.

Kana Yuy: Yo cuido a Heero y a Duo en tu lugar, jejejejejeje. Que bueno que te gustan mis historias, muchas gracias por este review, me hacen seguir escribiendo y esforzándome por hacer historias (raras) que les gusten.

Carmin: Si me esperas con paciencia… como no hadita Carmín, jejejeje, pero ya este el segundo capitulo, ahora si arriba, espero que te guste.

Hotaru Chan : Gracias por escribirme un Review, jejejejeje. Y sobre Quatre, pues como comente anteriormente aun no se. En mi mentecita loca lo tengo como solo nombrado y no como personaje. Esta historia es únicamente 1x2, no habrá más parejas. Planeo hacer un fanfics más bien corto en número de capitulos, aun que largo en cuanto a hojas, jejejejeje. En el siguiente fic (2 veces amor) les prometo sacar todas las parejas habidas y por haber, jejejeje.

Auki Ayanami: Más personajes?, pues la odiosa arpía de Relena, los representantes de los chicos y, mmm, no he pensado bien quienes más, pero esta vez serna pocos personajes, en comparación con mis otras historias. Quiero que sea un fic corto, no tan largo como Juego o Herederos.

Shiochang: Claro que lo voy a seguir hasta que llegue a la palabra Hick… a no, fin, jejejejejeje.

Jean: Si, si va a ser corta…, eh, mmmm, eso digo, jejejejeje. Pero lo mismo dije con recuperando y con Juego, que quería que fueran cortos y me salieron algo largos, jejejeje. Espero que este no me salga tan largo, ya que solo se centra en Heero y Duo.

Kaede Sakuragi: Gracias por tu review, de escritora a escritura, me encantan tus fics de Yugi, sorry si no he podido dejarte mensaje, pero mi Inter. se arruino por un rato. Gracias por tus palabras.

Dennisse: OO, tu me lees la mente?, jejejejejeje. Hay un motivo por el que el titulo del fic es tortura y mucho tiene que ver tu análisis de la situación entre Heero y Duo, jejejejeje. Y sobre Quatre y Trowa, nop, aquí no salen. La historia es solo 1x2 y no manejare a ninguna otra pareja, o por lo menos no me centrare en sus asuntos a detalle. Gracias por tus palabras!!!

Kayla: Muchas gracias, ojalá el segundo capitulo también te guste.

Bulma Chan: Ya, ya apareció el chino, jejejejeje. Ojalá que su aparición haya sido de tu agrado.

Sarahi: Sorry, sorry, pero en este fic solo saldrá la pareja 1x2, no me voy a centrar en las otras. Y sobre Juego, jejejejeje. Cuando llegue a la escena lemon en el dj que estoy haciendo, si la voy a dibujar. Pero solo será para el comic. Hasta ahora ya termine el cap 1 y 2 y estoy dibujando el 3. Pronto podrás verlo en 

Xcaret: Amiga!!! Primera vez que me dejas un review en lugar de hablarme para reclamarme, jejejejeje. Espero tu comentario (si ya se que me vas a llamar para reclamarme por dejarlo así) del capitulo 2, jejejejeje.

Lune de Barton: Gracias, gracias!!!, que bueno que te gustan sus carreras (¿?), bueno según yo, aquí si son carreras con titulo y todo, jejejeje. A que locura se me ocurrio!.

Misao Maxwell: Hola Misao, yo recuerdo haberte respondido todos tus mensajes, aun que no he recibido respuesta de tu parte. Quizá fue mi correo que hubo un tiempo que no me enviaba nada a mi bandeja de entrada. Pero tu escríbeme que yo te respondo.

Cafi: jejejejeje, que bueno que te gusto la historia, ojalá también te guste este capitulo.

Dark Cold Gaby: Muchas gracias, ojalá no te haya hecho esperar mucho.

Eri (dark drácula): Muchas gracias!!!, que bueno que todas esas escenas te gustaron y te hicieron reir. Trato de que los personajes parezcan reales, aun que no es siempre posible. Pero en verdad, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y ojalá el segundo también sea de tu agrado. Y para nada me molestaron tus comentarios, por el contrario, me hacen ver que partes debo corregir o profundizar en mis historias u otros capítulos.

Karla: Ya esta actualizado, espero no te haya hecho esperar mucho.

Mili: En este fic la pareja es 1x2, ninguna otra va a salir. Ojalá el cap 2 también te haya gustado.


	3. Toma 3

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

-- Dialogo -

" Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 3

Duo observo de reojo la mirada cobalto fija sobre él y Wufei. Al parecer el que tuviera un amigo tan "cercano", le desconcertaba, o por lo menos eso parecía. Tenía las cejas arqueadas y la fría vista puesta sobre cada movimiento que hacía para abrazar al chino o indicarle algo con la mano. No sabía ¿por que?, pero ese aparente desconcierto le producía un ligero sabor a victoria. Era como estarle dando una lección sin ni siquiera tocarlo. ¡Y eso sabía a gloría!.

-- Este trenzado es un completo mal educado – dijo Wufei señalando a Duo con el pulgar y viendo fijamente a Hilde – no ha tenido la amabilidad de presentarnos. Mi nombre es Wufei Chang y al igual que este idiota soy un modelo – dijo extendiendo la mano frente a Hilde y levantándose de su lugar.

Hilde vio la blanca mano frente a ella y elevo un poco la vista hasta toparse con un par de ojos negros y una sonrisa luminosa. Extendió la mano para tomar la que se le ofrecía y sin poderlo prever recibió un beso en el dorso de la mano haciéndola sonrojar.

-- Hi… Hilde Schbeiker mucho gusto estudiante de diseño de modas – dijo a la carrera sin tomar aire haciendo que Duo tratara de reprimir una carcajada. Al parecer Wufei utilizaba sus encantos para llamar la atención de cualquiera.

-- El gusto es mío – dijo soltándola para después girarse a un lado y ver a Trowa y extender la mano. Trowa la levanto pero antes de bajarla para tomar la que se le ofrecía recalco.

-- A mi no me vayas a besar la mano – dijo sujetando la del chino y haciendo que tanto Duo como Hilde soltaran la carcajada. Wufei solo observo al serio chico frente a él y sonrió ante el comentario, era difícil saber si estaba bromeando o realmente lo había dicho en serio. Parecía tener una mascara que cubría sus expresiones – Soy Trowa Barton, estudiante de música. Mucho gusto.

-- Un placer – dijo Wufei soltando la morena mano de Trowa – y sobre besarte la mano, no me ofendas, solo lo hago con chicas bellas – dijo viendo a Hilde detenidamente. Duo rasco su cabeza por el comentario.

-- Que extraño, yo te vi ha… - pero las manos de Wufei topándole la boca evitaron que siguiera hablando.

-- ¿No les parece que a veces habla demasiado este trenzado? – dijo viendo a Trowa y Hilde quien parecía divertida por lo que hacía el chino - un día de estos deberíamos cobrarle por todo el aire que nos quita por tanta palabrería soltada sin control.

Duo trataba por todos los medios de quitar las manos de Wufei de su boca, ¿por que el chino simplemente no le dijo que se callara?, lo hubiera hecho sin necesidad de que le tapara la boca. Pero en sus movimientos por soltarse su mirada violeta choco con la cobalto que le veía con el seño fruncido. Pudo notar como Heero cerraba el libro y se levantaba con su charola en la mano sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-- ¿Ese es Yuy? – pregunto Wufei soltando a Duo y viendo hasta donde Heero se dirigía con su charola.

-- El mismo témpano de hielo Yuy – dijo Duo viendo hasta donde Wufei veía, para de inmediato girar el rostro y ver como Hilde le veía molesta.

-- ¿Todavía te ayuda en clase y tu le sigues insultando?, ¿pero como te atreves Duo? – Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Duo haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir a toda prisa. No se había dado cuenta que alguien más había visto lo que Heero había hecho por él.

-- Clámate Hilde – dijo Trowa de forma seria – ya sabes que Duo no lo soporta.

-- No lo soportas Maxwell, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Wufei viendo al trenzado – pensé que era tu ídolo y que había sido por su influencia que habías entrado a este loco mundo.

Duo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar lo que Wufei había dicho. Si, era cierto, cuando niño solía ver mucho el programa infantil donde Heero era el protagonista. Se levantaba temprano todos los fines de semana solo para reír y llorar con Heero. Las repeticiones de entre semana se las sabía de memoria. Incluso, uno de esos capítulos fue lo que lo llevo a la familia Maxwell y a entrar al mundo de la farándula. Había memorizado todas las líneas de cada uno de los personajes y las había repetido con todo y gestos. Lo que había sorprendido a Odiseo Maxwell y lo llevo después a adoptarlo.

-- Es una larga historia Wufei – dijo Duo levantándose – pero ya se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir a clases, así que ya deberíamos irnos, ya que es tu primer día te enseñare donde están los vestidores y cuales son las aulas de los talleres. Así no necesitaras llegar tan temprano – dijo Duo de forma rápida.

-- Te aseguro que no será un problema llegar temprano, hay muchas cosas que ver – dijo viendo a Hilde, quien de nuevo se sonrojo al ver su mirada oscura detenida en ella – además me dijeron que si llegaba temprano podría comer aquí.

-- Sería muy bueno tenerte por aquí cuando vengas a los talleres – dijo Hilde sonriendo y Wufei le correspondió a la sonrisa.

-- Duo, ven, necesito hablar un momento contigo – dijo Trowa parándose para caminar con él. Pero Duo volteo a ver a Wufei.

-- No se preocupen por mi, estoy seguro que tu amiga podrá indicarme como llegar al aula del taller. Y si me pierdo en el camino – dijo viéndola fijamente – espero sea en tan buena compañía – ante lo que Hilde volvió a reír.

Duo solo asintió y camino con Trowa fuera del comedor de la escuela. Trowa estaba muy serio, no sabía si era por culpa de la forma de ser de Wufei o si había algo más involucrado en esa seriedad que mostraba. Ambos se detuvieron en los pasillos que conducían a las aulas de los talleres y separaban los pasillos de las aulas de clases.

-- No se si hicimos bien en dejar a Hilde con ese chico que parece un casanova – dijo Trowa cruzando los brazos frente a Duo. Duo solo sonrió ante la actitud tan paternalista que mostraba su amigo, además, no había de que preocuparse él no conocía a Wufei.

-- Te aseguro que Wufei es inofensivo, puede parecer un completo casanova, pero si la chica permite sus avances un poco más el tigre se convierte en un gatito y no sabrá que hacer – dijo Duo sonriendo haciendo que la seriedad de Trowa se borrara con una media sonrisa – si es por eso que estabas tan serio, en verdad, no tienes por que preocuparte. Yo sería el primero en apartarla de él si lo considerara peligroso. Es más, estoy seguro que Wufei no es del tipo de Hilde, les doy menos de 2 minutos para que se harte uno del otro.

-- ¡Vaya!, parase que le conoces bien – Dijo Trowa viéndolo, mientras Duo asintió sonriendo.

-- Hemos trabajado mucho juntos, así que lo conozco casi desde que somos niños. Aun tengo más tiempo de conocerlo que ni a ti. Solo que a él lo veo una o dos veces al año y a ti te veo todos los días.

-- Eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Trowa más tranquilo – pero no era de eso de lo que te quería hablar, es sobre la demanda – la mirada de Duo se nublo ante la sola mención. ¿Es que había sido una broma de su amigo? – No te alarmes, solo quiero preguntarte si Heero te ha comentado algo o le has preguntado por ella.

-- No – dijo Duo con temor – pero tu me dijiste que no iba a ponerla, ¿A caso no era cierto?.

-- No Duo, Heero me dijo que no iba a demandarte. Solo quiero saber si te lo confirmo. Por que tuvo todo un fin de semana para arrepentirse.

El corazón de Duo comenzó a latir a toda prisa, no podía ser posible que aun pendiera sobre su cabeza la amenaza de la demanda. Casi brincaba y saltaba de gusto cuando Trowa le aviso que ya no le demandarían y ¿ahora le salía con eso?.

-- Deberás preguntarle tu mismo para salir de toda duda y si realmente no te demandará, deberías darle las gracias…

-- ¡Jamás! – Grito Duo – no pienso darle las gracias por no demandarme después de todo lo que me ha hecho – dijo sintiendo que un temblor le recorría las espalda solo al recordar todo por lo que había pasado con ese infeliz actor.

-- ¿Y que es lo que te ha hecho además de golpearte hace un año?

Duo volteo a ver a Trowa con los ojos abiertos por el asombro. No podía decirle de los acosos constantes al que lo sometía Heero. Era demasiado vergonzoso contarlo, ¡tan solo imaginarlo!. Era preferible seguir dejando que Trowa pensara que no lo soportaba debido al golpe que había recibido hacía un año a contarle por todo lo que estaba pasando.

-- Na… nada – dijo Duo tartamudeando un poco. Pero las cejas de Trowa se ciñeron, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que mentía. Sin embargo no iba a insistirle para que le contara, cuando quisiera hacerlo, él estaría dispuesto a escucharle.

-- Entonces deberías agradecerle por no arruinarte la vida – aseguro el músico viéndolo fijamente con los brazos cruzados – y esta es tu oportunidad - dijo señalando hacía los baños. Duo se giro un poco para ver como la inconfundible figura del actor abría la puerta de los sanitarios y entraba cerrándola detrás de él – le das un solo gracias por el precio de dos – Duo volteo con sorpresa a ver a Trowa, pero este solo sonrió un poco – por lo que escuche, también te ayudo en clases con una materia y supongo que tampoco le has agradecido.

-- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo Duo pateando el suelo y girándose rumbo al baño – solo diré gracias y adiós, que no espere nada más de mi – pudo escuchar Trowa mientras Duo se alejaba para entrar a los sanitarios al igual que Heero.

Heero lavaba sus manos cuando vio, a través del espejo, como la puerta se abría y la figura del trenzado aparecía por ella.

Duo se quedo parado con el ceño fruncido viendo por el espejo los fríos ojos azules del actor. No sabía por que diablos le había hecho caso a Trowa y se encontraba ahora en el mismo lugar que Heero. ¡En los únicos baños que estaban lo suficientemente escondidos como para no ser visitados de forma frecuente por los alumnos!

¡Que diablos! Se dijo a si mismo bajando la vista por instantes para después subirla y volver a ver los ojos de Heero que esta vez se había girado para verlo de frente. Solo se limitaría a darle las gracias, que lo tomara como quisiera. Si quería creer que era solo por ayudarle en clase el día anterior o por la demanda. ¡Ese ya era su problema!

-- Heero yo… - comenzó, pero su voz sonó demasiado insegura haciendo que las cejas de Heero se fruncieran con extrañeza.

¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con furia desde que su mano se poso en la puerta del baño. Y ahora amenazaba con explotar al ver los ojos cobaltos del actor detenidos en su cuerpo.

Pudo ver como Heero se recargaba en los lavabos de mármol cruzando los brazos para verlo fijamente sin pronunciar palabra. Pero era algo que le estaba costando trabajo. Su boca se había secado y aquello por lo que había acudido al baño se le había ido de la mente.

-- Si no te has dado cuenta, los dos vamos a llegar a tarde a nuestros talleres si no dices de una vez a lo que has venido.

¡Tenía razón!, faltaban escasos dos minutos para que diera comienzo el segundo taller de la semana y él que se había propuesto solo decir ¡gracias y adiós!.

Heero se despego del lavabo para caminar hasta él. La mirada violeta de Duo parecía no ver nada, solo estaba fija al frente, al parecer estaba pensando en algo y eso le había distraído. Dejo deslizar su mano por la barbilla de Duo para hacer que le viera. Ante el solo contacto Duo se retiro replegándose contra la pared, pero Heero le siguió colocando ambos brazos a sus costados para evitar que se moviera.

¡Que idiota había sido al irle a buscar!, su mirada le quemaba la piel, esos ojos azules que parecían hielo le hacían estremecer.

-- ¿Vas a decirme que aceptas lo que te ofrecí? – susurro Heero viendo fijamente los ojos violetas, pero Duo frunció el entrecejo con molestia y lo empujo de forma fuerte para alejarlo. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que pensaba, Heero se alejo de forma rápida.

-- ¡Maldición, claro que no!, solo vine a darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. Aun que eso signifique que tengas otro motivo para fastidiarme la vida. Eso era todo – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta para intentar llegar hasta la puerta.

Pero la mano de Heero echando llave a la única salida le puso en alerta. ¿Era por eso que se había separado de él tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué estando la puerta abierta corrían el riesgo de que alguien les descubriera?. ¡Maldición!.

-- ¿Solo gracias? – murmuro Heero dando un paso para estar más cerca de Duo, pero Duo lo dio hacía atrás para alejarse – yo hubiera esperado algo más.

-- ¡No!

Duo trato de alejarse, pero Heero fue más rápido, logro atraparlo de la muñeca y arrinconarlo contra la pared como lo había hecho minutos antes. Solo que esta vez estaba su cuerpo recargado contra el suyo y sus labios apresando su boca robándole los sentidos, obligándole a abrir sus labios para dejarle introducir la lengua, paro dejarlo saborear, recorrer con completa libertad el interior.

Sus manos estaban acorraladas entre el cuerpo del actor y el suyo, quería moverlas para empujarlo, pero lo único que había logrado era abrirlas para sentir el calor de la piel de Heero bajo la camisa blanca del uniforme. Las manos de Heero le apresaban como dos fuertes vigas de acero, le hacían casi perder el aire. Sus besos le robaban el aliento, le arrancaban los sentidos. Se vio a si mismo cerrando los ojos mientras su mente comenzaba a gritar que continuara.

Podía sentir como las manos de Heero jalaban la camisa fuera del pantalón para tener más libertad de acariciar su espalda. ¡No!, ¡lo estaba haciendo de nuevo! Y de nuevo su cuerpo no oponía resistencia. ¡Maldita sea!, ¿por que nunca podía obedecer sus ordenes y solo respondía a las caricias proporcionadas por el actor?.

Comenzó a mover sus manos para empujarlo con fuerza, su respiración agitada no ayudaba en mucho con la tarea, su cuerpo temblando ante el contacto era difícil de controlar. Pero necesitaba alejarse de él.

Heero solo se separo de su cuerpo sin alejar sus brazos de la pared manteniéndolo arrinconado. Sus ojos azules, además de fríos, se veían oscuros. Podía identificar en su mirada las huellas del deseo. Pero, ¿Por que él, habiendo tantos otros?

-- Si realmente quieres ganarme en esta clase de lucha, deberás hacer un poco de ejercicio – dijo Heero a su odio de forma entre cortada alejándose un poco más del cuerpo del modelo.

-- Mi contrato lo prohíbe – dijo Duo cerrando los ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sin tan solo pudiera levantar pesas para incrementar sus músculos, por lo menos podría intentar partirle esa linda cara de un golpe. ¡Que importaba que lo demandara!, si sentiría la satisfacción de haberlo derribado con sus puños.

-- Vete antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir – Duo abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Heero. Sus cejas se arquearon con disgusto. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que lo estaba dejando libre?, ¿A caso era una presa a la que se había dispuesto a cazar?.

-- ¡Eres un maldito! – gruño entre dientes el trenzado haciendo que Heero se volviera para verlo fijamente.

-- No parece disgustarte la idea de que lo sea – dijo de forma burlona el actor haciendo que Duo cerrara sus puños por el coraje dispuesto a estrellarlos contra su cara para tumbarle un par de blancos dientes.

-- ¡Vete al infierno témpano de hielo Yuy! – dijo Duo levantando la voz antes de pasar por un costado del cuerpo de actor. Pero de forma sorpresiva fue detenido del brazo y vuelto a arrinconar contra la pared. Los ojos azules de Heero estaban clavados en los violetas con molestia. Parecían los ojos de una fiera que estaba a punto de lanzar un zarpazo sobre su presa.

-- Puedo demostrarte que no soy ningún témpano de hielo, incluso puedes llegar a darte cuenta que arderemos los dos en el infierno, como tanto lo pregonas – De un fuerte tirón Duo soltó su brazo. El tiempo se había pasado demasiado rápido ahora los dos llegarían tarde a su primera clase del taller de los martes. Pero es no impediría que le respondiera a tal afirmación.

-- ¡Eso quisieras idiota! – dijo llegando hasta la puerta sin ser detenido.

-- Por supuesto que si – afirmo Heero en tono firme. Duo se detuvo de golpe y le observo detenidamente. La mirada cobalto de Heero le veía con curiosidad, ¿Qué le había hecho detenerse?.

-- Dime algo – dijo Duo de forma clara y audible frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿estas enamorado de mi? – El acoso constante y las palabras que siempre obtenía de Heero cuando le besaba le llevaban a pensar que quizá el actor sintiera algo diferente por él que solo deseo. Quizá era una tontería, era alguien demasiado frío a quien no se le conocía pareja. ¿Pero no acababa de decir que podría demostrarle que no era un témpano de hielo?, ¡que tonto había sido al hacer esa pregunta! Y la sonrisa burlona que apareció en los labios de Heero se lo confirmaba.

-- Quien esta hablando de amor, Duo Maxwell. Solo quiero tu cuerpo…

"Solo quiero tu cuerpo"

Desde el principio lo sabía, desde que le dijo que era gay sabía que el actor solo quería satisfacer sus bajos instintos con él. Pero el echo de que se lo dijera cara a cara le producía un profundo malestar, le causaba ira, enojo y una gama de sentimientos que no sabía como interpretar.

Duo solo lo observo con el ceño fruncido abriendo la puerta del sanitario para salir a la carrera del lugar sintiendo aun su excitación despierta en su entrepierna. Era mejor dejar la camisa de fuera, solo arreglar un poco el saco. No podía creer que un simple beso… no, no había sido eso. Habían sido sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, eso era lo que le había provocado. Sus manos, no sus besos. Como le hubieran provocado las manos de cualquier chica de tocarlo como solía hacerlo Heero.

"Ese maldito de Heero Yuy sabía muy bien donde tocar y como hacerlo. Y por eso quería solo su cuerpo" se dijo a si mismo apretando fuertemente los ojos para caminar a toda prisa hasta el taller.

La tarde se había pasado rápido en compañía de Wufei, había olvidado un poco lo que le había pasado con Heero en los sanitarios. Por lo menos el chino no le había recriminado por haberse presentado tarde y con la camisa de fuera. Quizá había ayudado el que llegara quitándose el saco para colocarlo detrás de la silla donde ahora estaba, le daba un look despreocupado que andaba muy de moda.

Ahora tenía un poco más de competencia por la atención de las chicas. Antes, siendo él el único modelo que figuraba de forma profesional en el taller, las chicas le seguían mucho. Pero ahora también estaba Wufei. Para su desgracia, le habían reconocido como el chico del pastel, haciendo que su amigo se molestara muchísimo con él. Mientras alguien le siguiera recordando el incidente, Wufei le seguiría reclamando por ello.

Había sido divertido volver a las pasarelas y ver como Phillipe, el maestro y coreógrafo, ponía a las chicas a caminar con un libro en la cabeza para recordarles como debían caminar. Algo que, tanto él como Wufei, dominaban a la perfección.

Wufei regresaría al siguiente día para asistir al taller de fotografía. Desde hace mucho tiempo tenía el conocimiento de que a Wufei le apasionaba eso. Sería su primer curso de la materia y lo había notado algo emocionado. Por lo menos esta vez no pareció disgustarle que le hubiesen obligado a dejar su celular y su biper(1) en la entrada. Pero en la escuela estaba prohibido que los alumnos cargaran con esa tecnología.

Tenía sueño y bostezaba constantemente. Estaba recostado en la cama viendo constantemente hacía la ventana. Hacía un par de horas que había cenado y apenas una que las luces se habían apagado. Faltaba solo una hora para la media noche y aun esperaba que Hilde llegara para ayudarle a elegir el traje que llevaría a los E! (Broadcost Film Critics Choice Awards). Por ese mismo motivo aun no se cambiaba y seguía usando el uniforme con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas.

No podía dejar de pensar en su amigo Wu y la reacción de Heero al verle. Solo que cuando estuvo a solas con él, en ningún momento le cuestiono por su amistad con el chino. Seguramente le conocía, por eso no le pregunto nada. Solo se limito a besarle como en tantas otras ocasiones.

Levanto su mano para dejarla deslizar por sus labios. La calidez que los labios de Heero dejaba en los suyos cada vez que le besaba, aun podía sentirla.

"Maldición" se dijo a si mismo retirando la mano de forma brusca. "¿Por que he de pensar ahora en ese maldito de Heero?, él estúpido me recalco que solo esta interesado en mi cuerpo. ¡Ese idiota!"

Se giro del otro lado de la cama cruzando sus brazos bajo su cabeza. Estaba cansado por todo lo que había pasado en el día. Estaba cansado por haberse tenido que enfrentar de nuevo a Heero y su forma de tortura. Estaba tan cansado, que sin quererlo se quedo dormido.

Hilde observo de nuevo el segundo piso del edificio. Tenía un par de años de no acudir de noche a la habitación de Duo. Solía hacerlo con frecuencia cuando eran novios, a veces ella iba, a veces Duo acudía a la suya. Pero de eso ya hacía algún tiempo. Ahora solo hablaban durante el día y desde que habían terminado no había vuelto a hacer el amor con nadie.

Volvió a estudiar las terrazas de las habitaciones. Desde abajo, las dos habitaciones que permanecían con la ventana abierta y dejando entre ver las cortinas de encaje transparente se veían exactamente iguales. La luna en cuarto menguante no ayudaba en nada a ver cual sería la correcta. Así que decidió subir al árbol que estaba entre ambas habitaciones. No cabía duda que necesitaba ser podado, ahora tenía más hojas y ramas que antes. ¿O quizá se había equivocado incluso de árbol?

Volvió a fijar su vista en la habitación. Una de ellas permanecía con toda la puerta abierta y la otra a penas un pedazo que dejaba escapar parte de la cortina. Eso le daba una clara idea de cual habitación debía ser la de Duo. Saltó del árbol en la habitación de la izquierda.

-- ¡Duo, ya llegue! – dijo de forma audible entrando de lleno en el interior del cuarto. Pero solo le respondió el silencio de la habitación.

Siempre que iba a la habitación de Duo, este mantenía la pequeña lámpara del escritorio encendida. Pero en esta ocasión todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Giro la vista hasta la cama y no pudo apreciar nada. La escasa luz de la luna no le permitía ver en el interior con claridad. Así que a tientas se dirigió hasta el escritorio para encender la lámpara y buscar a ese trenzado olvidadizo. Era probable que anduviera de maratón (2) en la sala de estar con sus amigotes apostadores y se hubiera olvidado de ella.

Dejo deslizar la mano por la madera del escritorio, esperaba encontrar una montaña de papeles que indicaran el desorden en el que siempre estaba sumido Duo. Aun que para él eso era un desorden ordenado. Les tenía prohibido a las chicas que hacían el aseo, que le tocaran algo de allí. En esta ocasión no había nada fuera de su lugar, y eso se le hizo sumamente extraño. Encendió la lámpara en cuanto la encontró y se dio la vuelta para buscar a Duo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme al darse cuenta que esa no era la habitación del trenzado. Estaba demasiado ordenada para ser de él. La cama tendida, la ropa en su lugar, una pila de libros acomodado de forma ordenada sobre la repisa a un lado de la cama. ¡No!, definitivamente esa no era la habitación de Duo. Tenía que estar en…

-- ¡La habitación de Heero! – casi grita, pero se obligo a si misma a cubrir su boca con sus manos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en el pecho. Estaba demasiado asustada como para moverse. No sabía que hacer. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. ¿Qué haría si Heero la descubría dentro?, ¿Sería capaz de aprovecharse de ella?, ¿La denunciaría a dirección? Sería mejor salir de allí lo más pronto posible y no averiguarlo.

Trato de moverse sin lograrlo. Un paso primero y otro después, pero sus piernas parecían pegadas al suelo. Después de unos segundos, que le parecieron eternos, por fin logro moverse del escritorio rumbo a la puerta de la terraza. Giro la vista con nerviosismo rumbo a la puerta de entrada, rogando a todos los santos por que Heero no apareciera en ese momento. Sabía de su fama de violento y no quería comprobarla.

Estaba a punto de salir por donde había entrado, cuando de reojo pudo notar algo que su nerviosismo no le había permitido ver y que ahora la escueta luz de la lámpara le daba la oportunidad de apreciar. Se giro de lleno con temor y logro caminar hasta un costado de la cama. Y allí, en el suelo, estaba Heero tirado.

-- ¡Dios mío Heero! – se asusto hincándose a su lado sin animarse a tocarlo. Había un grueso libro a un costado de él, pero no sabía si estaba dormido o quizá desmayado. No sabía si tocarlo o no, tratar de reanimarlo.

Con manos temblorosas comenzó a moverlo de los hombros, hablándole en voz baja. Pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción del actor, lo que le llevo a pensar que algo estaba sumamente mal con él. En ese momento su mente se nublo. No sabía que hacer. No podía salir de la habitación de Heero pidiendo ayuda por que quien la viera la reportaría y el simple echo de estar en el ala este era motivo de expulsión, cuanto más salir de la habitación de uno de los alumnos. Por eso cuando estaba con Duo…

-- ¡Duo! – como era posible que se hubiera olvidado que Duo estaba justo en la habitación contigua a la de Heero.

Salió corriendo hacía la terraza dejando a Heero donde estaba. Salto de un brinco de una habitación a otra y abrió la puerta a la carrera entrando a toda prisa. No le fue difícil distinguir la figura de Duo sobre la cama. Llego corriendo moviéndolo sobre ella.

-- ¡Duo levántale, Duo, Duo, levántate! – dijo a la carrera asustada haciendo que el trenzado se levantara a la carrera asustado por la forma brusca de despertarle.

-- ¿Hilde que sucede por que estas tan alterada?, ¿Paso algo? – pregunto viendo la agitación en la morena. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

-- ¡Heero!, ¡Heero! – dijo tratando de articular algo coherente sin lograrlo.

-- ¿Heero te vio? – dijo recargándose en el respaldo de la cama sin hacerle mucho caso – no te preocupes, dudo mucho que te delate – Pero Hilde siguió alterada.

-- No, no es eso, entre por error a su habitación, por un momento pensé que me encontraría, pero no. Heero esta tirado en el suelo sin moverse. Tienes que ir a ver que le pasa, yo no puedo – dijo Hilde a la carrera jalando la camisa de Duo para intentar levantarlo de la cama sin lograr mucho.

-- Un momento, un momento – dijo Duo safandose del agarre de la morena – si ese tipo esta herido, dormido o muerto, ¡a mi que diablos me interesa!, yo no tengo por que ayudarle – dijo frunciendo el ceño y recargándose de nuevo en el respaldo de la cama.

-- ¡Duo por favor! – Rogó sentándose en la cama para verle – tienes que ayudarle. Estaba inconsciente, se que no te cae nada bien, pero yo no puedo ver que le pasa, si alguien me descubre son capaz de expulsarme – dijo suplicante la morena entrelazando las manos haciendo que Duo le viera fijamente – por favor – suplico de nuevo.

-- No y no, a mí que me importa lo que le pase a ese tipo – dijo Duo cruzándose de brazos. No iba a ceder ante las suplicas de Hilde. Si Heero lo llegaba a encontrar de nuevo en su habitación… ¡dios que miedo!

-- Duo, por favor, puede estar muy mal. Quizá si puedes ayudarle por fin ustedes se hagan amigos. ¡Duo! – Pero Duo negó con la cabeza de forma firme – ¡por favor!, ¡por favor! – Dijo Hilde entre sollozos haciendo que Duo comenzara a sentirse culpable – hazlo por mi, por que yo fui quien lo encontró y si algo le pasa, me voy a sentir terrible – dijo dejando escurrir sus lagrimas por su rostro.

-- ¡Hay! – Suspiro poniéndose de pie y tomando el rostro de Hilde con sus manos – ¿que tienen ustedes las mujeres que hacen de mi lo que quieren? – Hilde dejó entre ver una sonrisa mientras Duo secaba sus lagrimas con los pulgares – solo me voy a asomar a su habitación, no quiero que me pase lo de la última vez – Hilde le miro sin comprender haciendo que un ligero rubor pintara las mejillas de Duo, pero se dio prisa en soltarla y darle la espalda.

-- Te espero aquí Duo, avísame como esta – Duo se giro de nuevo para verla y se acerco levantándola de la cama para conducirla a la terraza.

-- Ah no, te vas ahora mismo a tu habitación. Si realmente a Heero le paso algo, en unos minutos este lugar estará lleno de alumnos y alguien puede descubrirte.

-- ¿Pero como he de saber si todo esta bien? Voy a estar muy nerviosa sin poder dormir hasta que sepa algo Duo – Duo le sonrió antes de dejarla en la pequeña terraza.

-- Desde tu habitación se ven las luces de estos cuartos. Se supone que todas deben estar apagadas a estas horas. Así que si todo está bien con Heero, encenderé y apagaré la luz dos veces. Si hay algo mal, comenzarás a ver luces en todas las habitaciones. Ya sabes que el medico hace demasiado escandalo cuando alguien le llama a la media noche – Hilde solo sonrió – ahora regresa a tu habitación, yo iré con Heero.

Duo no espero a ver si Hilde se iba o no de su cuarto, camino de forma decidida hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió para salir. El pasillo estaba por completo a oscuras, solo una ligera luz se veía hacía el final llegando a la escalera que le conduciría al primer piso. Vio hacía todos lados y se dirigió a la habitación de Heero. Aun no sabía por que le había dicho a Hilde que iría a ver como estaba ese infeliz. ¿A él que le importaba si estaba mal o no?, por él ¡que se muriera!, así dejaba de acosarlo tanto.

Se detuvo viendo la puerta del actor y suspirando dio la vuelta a la manija. Por un momento pensó que está estaría cerrada, así no se vería obligado a entrar, pero para su desgracia, la puerta no tenía seguro. Sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse con cada centímetro que la puerta se abría. Desde aquella vez en que había entrado para dejarle la tarea, no había vuelto por allí. Y ahora, se veía obligado a regresar.

Pudo ver que la lamparita de noche que estaba en el escritorio estaba encendida, por lo menos esa luz le permitía ver el interior del cuarto y evitaría que se tropezara como aquella vez. Entro sintiéndose inseguro, si lo que Hilde había visto era a Heero dormido, estaba entrado a la boca del lobo y aun serio problema. Ese simple pensamiento le hacía estremecer. Dio un par de pasos hasta la cama y pudo ver la inconfundible figura del actor tirado a un costado.

-- ¡Heero!

Corrió hasta su lado para moverlo de forma enérgica y tratar de despertarlo, si es que estaba dormido, pero el actor no reaccionaba. Era imposible que estuviera dormido aun vestido con el uniforme y en el suelo. Repitió en varias ocasiones su nombre sin obtener respuesta. Necesitaba subirlo hasta la cama y revisarlo. Por lo que reuniendo toda su fuerza logro subirlo y acomodarlo sobre los almohadones. No sabía que le pasaba, pero pudo notar que respiraba. Coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho para oír los latidos de su corazón, todo parecía indicar que estaba bien. Cuantas veces no habían hecho eso mismo en el orfanato, o en casa cuando enfermaba. Solo que quien lo hacía era un doctor y siempre le explicaba que cuando alguien estaba enfermo, el corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Pero el corazón de Heero parecía latir de forma correcta. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verlo tirado, era que quizá Heero sufría de una sobredosis de drogas.

-- No sería extraño que anduvieras metido en eso – murmuro viendo su semblante y abriendo sus ojos con los dedos para ver el color.

No, definitivamente no eran drogas. Los ojos de alguien que consume estupefacientes son de color rojizo y se mueven demasiado rápido. Varias veces lo había visto entre la gente de la farándula. Algún actor, algún modelo o cantante, siempre mostraban los signos de las drogas en el color de sus ojos y la forma de comportarse. Sin embargo Heero no parecía sufrir de una sobredosis, seguramente solo era un desmayo. Tenía que hacerle reaccionar de alguna forma.

Se paro a la carrera de la cama y corrió hasta su habitación para sacar de debajo de la cama el licor que Trowa le había traído. Sirvió una generosa ración en un vaso desechable y corrió de vuelta hasta la habitación del actor.

Dejo deslizar su mano por la nuca de su enemigo y le puso el vaso con el licor en los labios. Eso le serviría para que reaccionara. A penas hubo tocado su boca, Heero comenzó a toser abriendo los ojos y apartando de forma rápida el vaso.

-- ¡Vaya!, despertaste – dijo Duo sonriendo haciendo que la mirada cobalto se posara en su rostro con extrañeza – termina de beberlo para que te recuperes – dijo Duo volviendo a poner el vaso en sus labios, pero Heero lo aparto de nuevo.

-- No, aleja esa cosa de mi – dijo renuente acomodándose en la cama y alejándose de Duo. Duo solo lo miro sin entender.

-- Bueno, como quieras. Pero esto no se desperdiciara – dijo al tiempo en que tomo el vaso y vació su contenido de un trago. Casi al mismo tiempo comenzó a toser - ¡cielos!, esto estaba muy fuerte – dijo sonriendo y arrojando el vaso al cesto de la basura que estaba a un costado del buró – ahora entiendo por que te despertó tan pronto.

-- ¿Que haces en mi habitación de nuevo? – cuestiono Heero, Duo giro la vista para verlo levantándose a la carrera del costado de la cama donde se había sentado. Un profundo rubor amenazo con pintarle por completo el rostro ante el escrutinio del actor.

-- Yo… yo… - ¿como explicarle que Hilde lo había encontrado?

-- ¿Tu que? – Cuestiono Heero de forma fría viendo el ligero color que pintaba las mejillas del modelo – ¿me dirás que has venido a dejar tarea de nuevo?

-- No, yo… - ¿por que se ponía tan nervioso?. Total, le diría la verdad omitiendo el nombre y sexo, eso era lo mejor – alguien te encontró tirado y casi me obliga a venir a verte. Así que por eso estoy aquí – dijo sin verlo – ahora, llamare al medico para que te revise – dijo dándose la vuelta para salir.

-- No, espera – la voz de Heero le detuvo y se giro para verle – no llames a nadie, estoy bien – dijo sentándose en la cama.

-- Alguien que esta bien, no se desmaya – dijo medio sonriendo, evitando a toda costa tener que ver al actor de frente. Al verlo sentado en la cama el corazón había comenzado a latirle de forma desenfrenada. ¿Quién decía que no intentaría repetir lo del primer día ahora que parecía sentirse mejor? - Debo llamar al medico, no quiero que me acusen de ser el culpable si algo te pasa – insistió con la firme intención de retirarse de la habitación lo antes posible.

-- Te digo que estoy bien, no tienes que alarmar a nadie – aseguro Heero frunciendo el ceño y dedicándole una mirada fría desde su lugar.

-- Ese ya pareces tu – rió Duo de forma defensiva al verlo. Tenía que salir ahora mismo de la boca del lobo – ¿realmente estas seguro de sentirte bien? – pero antes se aseguraría de que realmente estaba bien. Si no lo hacía, alguien le molestaría todo el día por haberle abandonado.

-- Si – contesto de forma fría.

-- Entonces permíteme hacer esto – dijo acercándose al pasillo y prendiendo y apagando las luces dos veces. Tal y como se lo había prometido a Hilde. Si no lo hacía, estaba seguro que la terca de su amiga se presentaría de nuevo en el ala este para saber que había pasado con el actor.

-- ¿Por que hiciste eso? – Pregunto Heero extrañado levantándose de la cama para acercarse – ¿es una especie de clave?

-- Así es – dijo Duo sin moverse del pasillo, sintiendo que sus piernas no le respondían. Sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle la espalda al ver como Heero había caminado para estar más cerca de él – solo le aviso a la persona que te encontró, que estas bien.

-- Entonces era cierto – murmuro Heero viendo al piso.

-- ¡Por supuesto que era cierto!, yo jamás miento – esa última afirmación le hizo levantar la vista de nuevo para ver las orbes violetas del trenzado frente a él.

-- Desde que te conozco mientes – afirmo Heero viendo a Duo fijamente. El trenzado frunció el ceño ante tal afirmación. Esa mirada cobalto le hacía estremecer, parecía poder leer en su mirada cualquier cosa que tratara de ocultar. ¡Pero mentir no era una de ellas!

-- ¡Eso no es verdad!, ¿dime en que te he mentido? – cuestiono irritado. Si algo había aprendido en el orfanato era que una mentira conduce a otra más grande y que al final la verdad siempre es lo mejor. Una mentira no se puede sostener por mucho tiempo. Por eso siempre decía la verdad. ¿No entendía por que Heero afirmaba que desde que lo conocía miente?

-- En que no sientes nada por mi – Duo comenzó a reír al escuchar semejante afirmación. ¿Le acusaba de mentir sobre sus sentimientos?, si que el actor era engreído.

-- Claro que siento algo por ti – dijo Duo entre risas haciendo que la mirada cobalto le viera con curiosidad – ¡te odio Heero Yuy! – dijo de forma sería dejando de reír de golpe. Heero solo cruzo los brazos. No parecía importarle lo que acababa de decirle.

-- Me alegro – Duo abrió de forma enorme los ojos al escuchar lo que Heero dijo – si, me alegro. Dicen que del amor al odio hay un paso, pero es el mismo paso que hay del odio al amor.

-- ¡Estas loco! – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta para salir. Pero una mano en su muñeca le impido llegar a la puerta.

Esa piel sosteniendo la suya le hacía cosquillas. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma alocada en su pecho pensando que por fin Heero repetiría la misma hazaña de la primera vez. Pero por el contrario de las otras. En esta ocasión no había sido lanzado contra la pared, acorralado y torturado con sus besos. En esta ocasión solo Heero le detenía evitando que se fuera.

-- Espera Duo – dijo Heero de forma queda haciendo que Duo volteara con curiosidad a verle – en lo que a mi respecta, te debo una – ver la mirada cobalto cubierta con una capa de serenidad le destanteo un poco. Parecía sincero al decirle que le debía una, aun que no tenía idea a lo que se refería con eso. Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a seguir más tiempo en esa habitación tratando de averiguarlo.

-- Como sea – dijo Duo soltando su muñeca del agarre del actor. No estaba dispuesto a pasar un momento más en su compañía. Pero el que le debiera una le daba la oportunidad de cobrarse – ojalá eso significara que dejaras de molestarme – dijo abriendo la puerta para salir, pero Heero solo se encogió de hombros.

-- No cuentes con eso – dijo cerrando a sus espaldas.

-- Me lo temía – murmuro Duo a la nada saliendo por completo del cuarto y chocando de lleno con alguien que estaba parado frente a él. Del susto levanto la vista a toda prisa. No esperaba encontrar a nadie a esas horas por los pasillos, pero al sentir las manos de alguien deteniéndolo le hizo comenzar a sudar.

-- ¿Duo que haces saliendo de la habitación de Heero y oliendo a alcohol?

La vista esmeralda clavada en sus ojos violetas le regreso el alma al cuerpo. Era Trowa y no uno de sus maestros haciendo ronda. No iba a saber como explicarle a alguien del cuerpo docente lo que hacía en la habitación de Heero. Pero a Trowa si podía decirle.

-- Hilde entro por error a su cuarto – dijo en su susurro apuntando con el pulgar la habitación de Heero. Trowa pareció sorprendido, pero Duo se dio prisa en aclarar – no, no la encontró. Hilde lo encontró desmayado en el suelo y me obligo a ir a ver que le ocurría. Así que eso mismo estaba haciendo. Huelo a alcohol porque lo que no bebió ese antipático me lo he tomado yo.

-- ¡Esa chica es una tonta! – dijo Trowa entre dientes de forma molesto – y tu eres otro más. ¿Que crees que hubiera pasado si Heero los descubre?, ya una vez te salvaste de su demanda, ¿pero a caso crees que hubiera dejado pasar tan fácil el encontrar a una chica en su habitación? – Duo parpadeo sin comprender la molestia en su amigo.

-- Estoy seguro que de haberla descubierto no hubiera dicho nada – aseguro Duo viendo los ojos verdes de Trowa.

-- ¿Que te hace estar tan seguro Duo?, ¿Le conoces tanto?, ¿a caso eres su amigo?.

-- ¡No!, claro que no Trowa, solo se que no lo haría. No me preguntes como lo se, solo lo se. Heero podrá ser muchas cosas, un témpano de Hielo, un insensible, un arrogante. Pero estoy seguro que no es ningún soplón y haría todo lo posible por proteger a alguien que va en su misma clase.

-- ¿A alguien como Hilde o tu? – Cuestionó Trowa sin creer lo que Duo afirmaba – ¿después de lo bien que se llevan y lo efusivo que saluda a nuestra tonta amiga?

Duo solo mordió su labio inferior. En eso Trowa tenía razón. Heero no le dirigía la palabra a Hilde desde que las clases comenzaron y él aun se empeñaba en decir que Heero no la delataría. ¿Cómo podía asegurar semejante cosa? No lo conocía, ni sabía nada de él más que lo que había leído en las revisas cuando aun lo consideraba su ídolo. Lo único que sabía es que era gay y tenía una obsesión insana por su cuerpo. Que besaba como todo un maestro y le calentaba la sangre cuando le tocaba.

"Pero que tonterías estoy pensando" se dijo a si mismo mandado al fondo de su cabeza las ideas que habían cruzado por su mente para ver a Trowa de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

-- Lo bueno es que no la vio, le he ayudado a sentirse mejor y no habrá ningún problema – dijo clavando su vista de forma molesta en la esmeralda – así que te veo mañana Trowa.

Duo se dio la vuelta para entrar en su cuarto cerrando de forma inmediata. Mientras Trowa lo siguió con la vista. Pero el ruido de otra puerta cerrándose le distrajo. Giro la vista y alcanzó a ver muy a penas como la puerta de Heero se terminaba de cerrar. Al parecer, el actor había escuchado su pequeña conversación en el pasillo.

"Esto se pone cada vez más extraño" pensó Trowa para si mismo dándose la vuelta y entrado en su propia habitación.

La mañana había pasado muy rápido ese día haciendo que tanto Duo como Hilde voltearan hacía la puerta cada vez que esta se habría. Heero no se había presentado en el comedor, ni tampoco en clases. Y eso, aun que extraño, le tenía preocupado.

Hilde le había interrogado durante el desayuno para saber que era lo que había pasado, pero realmente no estaba seguro. Solo sabía que Heero se había desmayado y no sabía los motivos. Bien pudo ser una baja de presión, una mala alimentación o ¡sabrá dios que!. Eso a él no le concernía y si su amiga quería saber que le había pasado al actor, pues tendría ella que preguntarle. Solo que al hacerlo, se delataría ante él y sabría que fue ella quien lo encontró la noche anterior. Y eso era un riesgo que Hilde no estaba dispuesta a correr.

De nueva cuenta el timbre para la comida sonó y de forma simultánea Hilde y Duo se vieron buscando entre los alumnos la figura de actor. Pero de nueva cuenta no se veía entre ellos. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Heero? ¿Estaría realmente bien?

-- Si algo le pasó a Heero será tu culpa ¡Duo! – siseo Hilde con molestia al trenzado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-- ¿Qué?, ¿pero por que mi culpa?, él me dijo que estaba bien y que no molestara a nadie. Hasta se paro de la cama para cerrar la puerta. Yo lo vi bien, si realmente no lo estaba, no tenía por que mentirme – dijo Duo molesto terminando su comida en el plato. Trowa solo observo con desaprobación a la morena que comía con el ceño fruncido observando a Duo de reojo.

-- Debiste… - comenzó de nuevo Hilde, pero la mano de Trowa evito que continuara.

-- Yo vi cuando Heero cerró la puerta Hilde, Duo lo dejo bien. Es muy probable que haya salido a cumplir un compromiso. Si tanto te preocupa como está, ¿Por qué no vas y preguntas a dirección por él y dejas de molestar a Duo?. – Hilde bajo la mirada de forma avergonzada. Trowa tenía razón y había estado molestando a Duo toda la mañana con lo mismo.

-- Lo siento Duo, no quería molestarte con mis tonterías. Todavía te obligo a ir a verlo con lo mal que se llevan y no conforme con eso te atosigo con mis reclamos. Lo lamento.

-- No te preocupes por eso Hilde. Dicen que mala hierba nunca muere. Ya veras como ese egocéntrico actor llega como si nada a las clases – sonrió Duo a su amiga haciéndole esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

La mirada de Trowa se centro sobre su amigo, quien estaba sentado justo al frente de él. Mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras le estudiaba un poco. No le había pasado desapercibido, que al igual que Hilde, buscaba con la mirada a alguien. Solo que procuraba no hacerlo notar. Sin embargo, no era difícil imaginarse, que a quien buscaba era a Heero. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?. ¿No se suponía que ambos no se soportaban?, ¿que incluso se habían peleado un par de veces? ¿Entonces por que esa preocupación disimulada de Duo por el actor?

Era notorio que a Hilde le gustaba Heero, por eso su preocupación por él. ¿Pero Duo?…

"No, tonterías", se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza al solo imaginarlo.

-- Oye Hilde, ya que anoche no pudiste ayudarme a seleccionar un traje para los Broadcost Film Critics Choice Awards, ¿podrías ayudarme hoy?, necesito tener listo el traje. Por que si esta sucio deberé mandarlo a la tintorería de forma urgente. Ya vez, es miércoles y aun no me traen la ropa que les di el lunes – dijo Duo viendo a la morena. Hilde sonrió en respuesta.

-- Claro Duo, por que no agarras unos cuantos de tu armario y los llevas al taller de costura. Allí mismo puedo ayudarte a seleccionar alguno. Si te das prisa, ahora mismo puedo hacerlo.

-- ¡Gracias Hilde!, te veo en el taller y a ti Trowa te veo en la sala de estar esta noche para nuestro juego de ajedrez.

-- Claro – contesto Trowa mientras veía como Duo salía corriendo. Su mirada esmeralda se poso sobre el rostro sonriente de la morena de forma fija – ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Cuestiono de forma directa haciendo que Hilde dejara de sonreír para verle de la misma forma y asentir – ¿sigues enamorada de Duo?

-- ¡He! – un rubor comenzó a cubrir el rostro de la morena al escuchar la pregunta. No sabía como responder a eso. Trowa y Duo eran sus mejores amigos y no quería arruinar las cosas. Así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a ver a Trowa – lo nuestro nunca funciono Trowa, lo sabes bien. Lo que sienta o deje de sentir por Duo, no arruinara la amistad que tengo con él.

-- Duo piensa que te gusta Heero – aseguro el músico.

-- Lo se – dijo Hilde bajando la vista para después volverla a levantar – a Heero lo admiro mucho, es un gran actor. Me encantaría ser su amiga. Pero una cosa es que admires a un actor famoso y otra muy distinta que sientas amor por él. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Y a Duo lo conozco muy bien – dijo volviendo a bajar la vista – se que me quiere como a una hermana, aun que antes haya sido como mujer. Eso ya paso y dudo mucho que se vuelva a repetir.

-- Deberías intentar enamorarte de otro chico, hay muchos en esta escuela que están interesados en ti – aseguro Trowa haciendo que Hilde levantara la vista sonriendo y algo sonrojada.

-- Lo se, pero ninguno que me interese – dijo sonriendo - Creo que estoy destinada a seguir amando en secreto a Duo por siempre.

-- ¿Y que me dices de su amigo el modelo? – pregunto Trowa viendo como un rubor cubría el rostro de la morena, pero sus cejas se arqueaban con disgusto.

-- ¡Ese cretino!, no quiero que me lo menciones nunca más.

Trowa sonrió un poco al ver la reacción que había surgido en su amiga. No cabía duda que Duo les conocía a ambos muy bien. Al parecer el chino había hecho algo que había molestado a Hilde. Sin embargo… justo así habían comenzado Hilde y Duo. Ni pensar que incluso él había creído que se estaba enamorando de Heero, cuando seguía amando a Duo. No cabía duda, que a veces las mujeres demuestran una cosa y siente otra totalmente distinta.

Duo dio la vuelta por el pasillo que le conduciría al ala este. Tenía que llegar a seleccionar los trajes que le mostraría a Hilde. Pero al ir caminando, le llamo la atención como dos chicas platicaban animadamente sobre una revista. Cuando ambas chicas le vieron, sonrieron de forma amplia y le llamaron para que se acercara. Sonriendo de igual forma, se acerco hasta ellas para ver que se les ofrecía.

-- ¡Mira Duo!, salgo en una revista – dijo la chica sumamente emocionada mostrándole al modelo el pequeño cuadro donde era mencionado su nombre. Duo tomo la revista entre sus manos y se puso a leer la breve mención. Para casi todos, aparecer por primera vez en un medio, era causa de algarabía.

-- ¡Felicidades Marión! – Dijo Duo de forma alegre entregándole la revista a la chica que sonreía de forma alegre – seguramente comenzarás a salir más en los medios. Aquí dice que te ven mucho futuro en las novelas.

-- Gracias Duo – dijo la chica sonriendo – aun que es una nota muy breve, mi representante me la trajo para que la viera esta mañana. Algún día ocupare la portada como esta Relena – dijo viendo la portada de la revista y haciendo que Duo se asomara por su hombro para verla. Seguramente cuando Dorothy se enterara, le iba a causar mucha molestia – aun que – dijo leyendo el encabezado - ¿Tu crees que sea cierto lo que afirma esa chica?

-- ¿Y que es lo que afirma Marión?, no he visto esa revista aun. Seguramente salió el lunes, así que no he tenido tiempo de comprarla – pregunto Duo con curiosidad.

-- Relena afirma que es novia de Heero Yuy.

La sola mención al nombre de Heero le hizo estremecer. Pero no podía ser cierto lo que Marión decía. Heero era gay, él mismo se lo había dicho, incluso, se la pasaba molestándolo cada vez que podía. ¿Entonces?... No, era una mentira. Heero solo trataba de cubrir las apariencias. ¿Qué no había dicho que si informaba a la prensa sobre su inclinación sexual, lo iba a negar?, Aunque… También dijo que quien no quería que se enterara de lo que era, era su representante, que a él le tenía sin cuidado que lo supieran o no.

-- ¿Duo? – pregunto la chica al no obtener respuesta del trenzado. Duo pareció despertar de sus pensamientos y volteo con una sonrisa a ver a las dos chicas que le veían.

-- Estoy seguro de que la chica miente. Heero es un antisocial. No ha sido capaz de hacer amigos en esta escuela, ¿como crees que va a hacerse de una novia como ella? – dijo apuntando a la revista.

-- Pero ella lo afirma – recalco la chica – y como no han podido contactar a Heero para preguntarle, lo han tomado como cierto.

-- Lo bueno de esta escuela es que la prensa no tiene acceso, a menos que el involucrado este de acuerdo – dijo Duo encogiéndose de hombros – así que dudo mucho que Heero diga nada.

-- A mi aun me queda la duda – dijo la chica poniendo sus dedos sobre su barbilla – pero si es cierto, ¡estaría muy celosa! – Dijo riendo – esa chica se hará de una popularidad impresionante gracias a la fama de su novio.

-- Si, eso es verdad – dijo Duo de forma pensativa – pero bueno, yo debo irme. Felicidades por aparecer en la revista – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta, pero la chica le retuvo un poco.

-- Tú también sales Duo

-- ¿Hu? - cuestiono sin comprender, pero tomo la revista para leer la nota - ¡cielos!, esa chica si que sabe como presionarme – dijo Duo entre risas.

-- ¿Eres novio de Dorothy Catalonia? – cuestiono la otra chica que solo se había limitado a ver.

-- ¡Claro que no Myriam! – Dijo entregando la revista y mostrando su mejor sonrisa – solo somos buenos amigos.

-- ¡Que bueno!, entonces tengo esperanzas – dijo sonriendo haciendo que Duo se riera a carcajadas y se diera la vuelta para caminar hasta las escaleras del segundo piso.

Vaya que Dorothy sabía como lograr que la gente de la prensa la tomara en cuenta. Había anunciado que se presentaría con él en los Broadcost Film Critics Choice Awards de ese viernes y dejaba entre ver que eran más que amigos. Bueno, no era la primera vez que los relacionaban sentimentalmente y no le molestaba en lo absoluto que lo hicieran. Solo que en cuanto Hilde se enterara, se iba a enojar mucho por esa falsa aseveración de los medios. A veces le daba por pensar que su amiga seguía enamorada de él, pero no – se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – su tiempo había pasado y estaba más que seguro que Hilde ya no le amaba. Y de Dorothy no se preocupaba, esa rubia era demasiado liberal para estar con un solo chico. Así que estaba seguro que esa información solo la dejo filtrar para asegurarse que estuvieran al pendiente de su llegada a la alfombra roja.

"¿Relena habrá hecho lo mismo al asegurar que Heero era su novio?"

Si, probablemente. Dudaba mucho que Heero fuera novio de alguien, sea chica o chico. Era demasiado frío, sería difícil imaginar que sintiera algo de cariño por alguien. Si no era deseo, no podría ser otra cosa, menos algo parecido al amor.

"Definitivamente Relena miente"

Levanto su brazo para ver la hora en su reloj y al darse cuenta que había perdido demasiado tiempo con las chicas, apresuro su paso para llegar a su habitación. Abrió a la carrera el armario y sin fijarse que trajes había tomado los agarró todos entre sus brazos y salió igual de rápido que había entrado.

Iba a toda prisa por los pasillos de la escuela, ya casi era hora de que comenzaran los talleres. Ya ni tiempo iba a tener de que Hilde le ayudara a elegir un traje y ¡todo por el maldito de Heero Yuy!. Si no se hubiese desmayado la noche anterior, ahora no tenía por que ir casi corriendo al taller de corte de Hilde.

Y hablando del egocéntrico actor, ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?. Ahora comenzaba a invadirle un sentimiento de culpa. "Debía haberme dado cuanta que algo andaba mal cuando no intento besarme. ¡Estaba a solas en su habitación y no hizo nada!. Eso si es de preocuparse."

Por ir pensando en donde se habría metido Heero, no se dio cuenta que uno de los protectores de los trajes había dejado escapar parte de uno de los pantalones y comenzaba a arrastrase por el suelo. Y sin darse cuenta lo piso haciéndole caer con todo y prendas.

-- ¡Ah!, maldita sea – gruño consigo mismo comenzando a recoger los trajes del suelo y acomodándolos de nuevo entre sus brazos.

-- ¿Se puede saber a donde vas con tanta ropa?, ¿a caso piensas donarla?

Duo levanto la vista de forma rápida al reconocer ese frío tono de voz. Y él que pensaba que el frío actor estaba muerto. ¡No tuviera tanta suerte!. Comenzó a levantarse de forma lenta dejando los trajes en el suelo mientras se daba cuanta que Heero no usaba el uniforme. Llevaba un traje azul marino de corte clásico, una camisa blanca con rayas finas de color azul y una corbata roja. ¿De donde podía venir luciendo tan elegante?.

-- ¿Puedo saber donde rayos te metiste toda la mañana? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido viendo fijamente al actor frente a él. Heero cruzo los brazos y entre cerro los ojos clavando su vista cobalto en sus ojos violetas. Sintió por un momento que había lanzado un reclamo. ¿Pero que demonios había hecho?

-- Que tierno de tu parte preocuparte de esa forma por mí – dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente. Un rubor ligero cubrió las mejillas del trenzado. ¡Eso era!… no, realmente no era mentira. Pero no iba a dejárselo saber.

-- ¿Que?, yo no estaba ni remotamente preocupado – dijo a la defensiva haciendo que Heero le viera aun más fijamente. ¿Por qué sería que no le creía?.

-- ¿Entonces a que se debe tu pregunta? - cuestiono de forma fría sin dejar entre ver un ligero sarcasmo en su voz. Duo trago saliva nervioso. Ahora podía darse cuenta que ya no estaba enfermo.

-- Pongámoslo de esta forma – Dijo sonriendo un poco - La persona que te encontró tirado en tu habitación, me estuvo atosigando toda la mañana. Y si no aparecías era capaz de acusarme de tu desaparición. Así que básicamente estaba preocupado por mi, no por ti – dijo de forma triunfal. Al fin y al cabo era cierto. Si Heero no daba muestras de vida, Hilde era capaz de echarle la culpa de su desaparición.

-- De todas formas, es una manera de preocuparte. Aun que finjas que solo era por ti – aclaro Heero sin cambiar su posición haciendo que Duo dejara de reír.

-- ¡Yo no miento! – se dio prisa en recordarle.

-- Claro ya me lo dijiste anoche, pero se me es difícil creerte - ¿pero que le pasaba a este cretino?, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en decirle que era un mentiroso cuando él único mentiroso era él?. Bueno, eso mismo lo aclararían ahora mismo.

-- El león cree que todos son de su condición – dijo de forma acusadora viendo como la mirada cobalto de Heero parecía sorprenderse por segundos. Pero de forma inmediata recupero su forma fría bajando los brazos para verle - El hecho de que tu vida entera sea una mentira, no quiere decir que este envuelta yo en otra.

-- ¿A que te refieres con mi vida entera? – pregunto Heero sin entender sus palabras. ¿Qué había averiguado el trenzado para que le dijera semejantes palabras?

-- A que salió publicado en una revista que eras novio de una chica. Que, ¿es publicidad?, ¿mercadotecnia?, ¿tratas de tapar el sol con un dedo? O…

-- ¿Celoso Duo? – cuestiono Heero volviendo a cruzar sus brazos y dibujando una media mueca en su rostro en forma de sonrisa.

-- ¿Bromeas?, por mi mejor, así me dejas en paz – dijo entre risas. Pero sus mejillas lucían un intenso sonrojo ante la vista del actor. Ya no quería estar allí, tenía que irse lo antes posible.

-- Ya te dije que no cuentes con eso – recalco Heero viéndolo. Duo solo bajo la vista esbozando una sonrisa.

-- Eres realmente extraño – dijo Duo sin mirarlo.

-- ¿Yo soy el extraño? Pensé que lo serías tú – Duo levanto la vista topándose con la cobalto detenida en su rostro. Un profundo rubor le invadió de nuevo haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir a toda prisa.

-- ¿He? ¿Y yo por que soy extraño? – pregunto sin saber a que se refería el actor. Pudo ver como Heero bajaba los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo y daba un par de pasos acercándose a él de forma lenta. Sus piernas se negaron a moverse, mientras su mirada violeta no perdía detalle de la fría del actor.

-- Por que afirmas que no eres gay y sin embargo… - dijo Heero estirando una de sus manos para rozar de forma sutil la sonrojada mejilla del modelo con sus dedos. Duo sintió como si un fuerte rayo le golpeara la cara y de forma precipitada dio un paso atrás para alejarse de Heero – tu cuerpo reacciona cuando te toco – su cara se cubrió por completo de rojo. Un calor le inundo por completo el cuerpo al sentir los dedos de Heero rozando su mejilla y sus palabras recalcando el hecho. Pero no era por él, de eso estaba seguro y eso mismo le respondería.

-- Como reaccionaría si fueses una chica – dijo curveando sus labios con disgusto. ¿Por qué las manos del actor hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara?

-- Pero da la casualidad de que soy un hombre y eso lo has sabido desde siempre – aseguro Heero sin moverse de su lugar y volviendo a cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-- Eso podría dudarlo – murmuro entre dientes, para después verlo de nuevo y casi gritarle -  
!Lárgate a tu taller!, ya se te hizo tarde.

-- Se nos hizo tarde. ¿Pero antes dime por que me consideras extraño? – cuestiono Heero viéndolo fijamente.

-- Por que no eres curioso – dijo mostrando una sonrisa - Desde anoche te dije que alguien que no fui yo te encontró tirado y hasta ahora no me has preguntado ¿Quién? – Heero volvió a bajar los bazos y dio un paso al frente para quedar junto al trenzado que no dejaba de verle.

-- Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que si no lo he hecho, es por que ya lo se – dijo levantando de nuevo su mano para dejar deslizar un dedo por el blanco rostro del trenzado haciendo que Duo retrocediera de inmediato.

-- ¿Mm? – cuestiono asustado viendo como Heero solo se daba la vuelta para caminar hasta alguna de las aulas de los talleres. Era imposible que supiera que quien lo encontró era Hilde. O… ¿sería cierto?

Heero se fue mientras Duo salio corriendo rumbo al taller de costura donde estaba Hilde, pero debido a que se le había hecho tarde discutiendo con el actor, solo le dejo los trajes y le aseguro que iría al terminar el taller de teatro. Antes de salir de la clase de Hilde, le dijo que ya había visto a Heero y que estaba bien. Hilde suspiro aliviada y le sonrió dándole las gracias.

Salio caminando a toda prisa del taller de Hilde para dirigirse al suyo. Sin embargo una duda la asaltaba. Heero no había respondido a su pregunta sobre Relena.

-- No, no lo hizo – se dijo a si mismo en voz alta mientras seguía caminando – pero es imposible pensar que sea cierto – se dijo de forma pensativa – ¿que no es gay?, bueno, quizá sea bi…

-- ¿Qué?, ¿quien es bi?

Duo se giro a la carrera al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas topándose con sorpresa con un par de ojos negros viéndolo con burla.

-- ¿Tu eres bi Duo?, mira que guardadito te lo tenías – dijo en son de broma haciendo que un profundo sonrojo iluminara el rostro del trenzado.

-- ¡Yo no soy bi, Idiota!, solo estaba pensando en voz alta. No esperaba que alguien me fuera a escuchar – Wufei comenzó a reír al ver la turbación en su amigo. Mientras Duo aceleraba el paso para alejarse de él. Ya se le estaba haciendo muy tarde.

-- ¡Oye!, espera. Estoy perdido, no se como llegar al taller de fotografía – dijo dándole alcance – ¿puedes llevarme? – Duo se detuvo para verlo de reojo.

-- Debiste haber llegado más temprano Wu. Hoy no puedo acompañarte, ya voy tarde a la clase de teatro, pero sigue este pasillo hasta el final y es el segundo salón de la esquina – dijo indicándole con la mano – y te dejo, por que teatro es mi taller preferido.

-- Si me pierdo en esta ciudad llamada escuela, será tu culpa – acuso Wufei viendo como Duo comenzaba a correr, pero se giraba un poco para contestarle.

-- Pondremos letreros de se busca – dijo entre risas para perderse por los pasillos que le llevarían al salón de clases.

Ya llevaba casi 20 minutos de retraso, solo esperaba que el maestro le perdonara por eso. Cuando llegó al aula abrió la puerta a la carrera y entro pidiendo mil disculpas por haber llegado tarde.

-- ¡Vaya Duo!, por un momento pensé que mi mejor alumno no se había inscrito este año – dijo el maestro llegando hasta el y colocando un brazos sobre sus hombros.

-- Lo lamento profesor, no fue mi intención llegar tan tarde.

-- No te preocupes Duo, tu retardo te da una gran oportunidad. Ya hemos armado las parejas para este año escolar y te ha tocado alguien genial – Duo sonrió de forma luminosa viendo la sonrisa del maestro. Quizá tenía razón y ese año le tocaba hacer todo a su lado. Cuando faltaba alguien de pareja, el maestro se encargaba de acompañarle y eso le servía de mucho a la persona. Ojalá el que dijera que era alguien genial significará que él sería su pareja.

Todos los alumnos ya estaban sentados en parejas distribuidos a los largo de las gradas del teatro. El maestro le condujo hasta las gradas que estaban al frente y le indico con la mano a alguien sentado en la primera fila. Los ojos de Duo se desorbitaron al contemplarlo.

-- Heero Yuy será tu pareja este año. Estoy seguro que serán los mejores. Mi mejor alumno de teatro, con el mejor actor de cine. Esto será realmente increíble. Espero que se lleven bien y que se ayuden mutuamente – dijo el maestro sin darse cuenta de la cara que había puesto Duo al ver al actor frente a él - Bien, ahora que vimos como serán las cosas, vamos a comenzar viendo a Shakespeare. Duo este es el dialogo que veremos – dijo entregando unas hojas al trenzado que permanecía viendo de forma fija la mirada cobalto del actor - Comenzaremos de atrás hacía adelante. Vamos a ver como leen…

La mirada de Duo seguía viendo la cobalto con furia. No era posible que ahora incluso estuviera en el taller de teatro. Y lo peor de todo, ¡iban a ser compañeros de equipo todo el año!. No cabía duda que alguien en lo más alto no lo quería.

Frunció el ceño y se sentó a un lado de Heero sin verlo y sin dirigirle la palabra prestando atención a la primera pareja que subía al escenario. Pero no podía con la curiosidad de saber que hacía allí. Así que suspirando un poco se dispuso a preguntarle, sin verlo.

-- Maldición Heero, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?, tu no necesitas clases de actuación – dijo entre dientes.

-- Siempre estoy tomando clases, ¿quien te dijo que no las necesito?. No se llega hasta donde estoy sentándose a descansar en el tiempo libre – dijo de la misma forma que Duo, haciendo que el trenzado se molestara un poco por su repuesta.

-- Pero ¿por qué teatro?, tu eres actor de cine. ¿O acaso te has dado cuenta que los verdaderos actores son los que se paran en un escenario y actúan sin ver un prompt(3) o tener un apuntador en el oído? – dijo de forma sarcástica viéndolo de reojo. Pudo notar como las cejas de Heero se arquearon con disgusto, pero no se volteo a verlo para hablarle.

-- ¿Así que no me consideras un verdadero actor? – Pregunto de forma queda - ¿Tu que sabes como trabajo? ¿Me has visto? ¿Has estado conmigo en el plato(4) de alguna grabación?

-- No lo necesito… - dijo Duo dejando descansar su barbilla sobre su mano y viendo al frente. Se hizo un tenso silencio en el que ambos comenzaron a prestar atención al frente y seguían las indicaciones del maestro a los alumnos en el escenario. Pero en Duo aun había una duda – ¿Puedes decirme que diablos paso anoche? – pregunto Duo viéndolo de reojo. Heero hizo lo mismo, luego cerro los ojos – Si, tienes razón, no tengo ningún maldito derecho a preguntarte nada – dijo con fastidio regresando su vista al frente.

Había sido un tonto al pensar que Heero iba a responder una pregunta tan personal. Y además, ¿a él que diablos le importaba lo que le había pasado?. Si estaba en la fase terminal de alguna enfermedad, ¡pues que se muriera!, para lo que le importaba.

-- Tengo muchos problemas – aseguro Heero viendo al frente haciendo que Duo se girara un poco para verle. No pensaba que fuera a responderle y sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo – cuando estoy bajo mucho estrés, suelo perder el sentido. Cuando estaba en la serie infantil comencé con esos problemas. Ese fue uno de los principales motivos para cancelarla – Duo parpadeo nervioso al escucharlo. No sabía que decirle o como responderle. Parecía muy sincero y no tenía por que dudar de lo que decía.

-- No sabía nada de eso. Pensé que estando en esta escuela te quitarías de esas cosas. No estas trabajando actualmente, deberías estar más descansado y disfrutando de la fama que produjo tu última película – dijo Duo a la expectativa. Ni siquiera sabía de donde había sacado las palabras para armar una frase coherente.

-- Esa última película es lo que me tiene estresado. Estoy envuelto en una pelea legal – aseguro Heero recargándose en el asiento y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. En ningún momento había volteado a verlo y sin embargo, confiaba en sus palabras. ¿De nuevo una pelea legal?

-- ¡Vaya!, de nuevo le rompiste la cara a un fotógrafo?, deberías tranquilizarte cuando alguien quiere tomarte alguna foto. Ese es el trabajo de los paparazzis, nunca vas a poder mantenerlos a raya. Para eso les pagan – dijo Duo también recargándose en el asiento y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza viéndolo de reojo. Pero Heero no le veía. Sin embargo, continúo hablando.

-- Ojalá fuera tan simple, pero no lo es. Este problema es muy fuerte y no le hallo salida. Si va a la corte… - dijo suspirando un poco e interrumpiéndose por un momento - estaré en el peor escándalo de mi vida. Eso es lo que fui a ver esta mañana. Por eso no me viste – dijo por fin viéndolo de reojo.

Duo trago saliva nervioso. Jamás había platicado de esa forma con Heero. Era extraño, por que estaban rodeados de alumnos y solo hablaban con murmullos. Sin embargo las palabras de Heero le llegaban de forma clara. Sin verse a los ojos, sin estar uno frente al otro, parecía más fácil hablar así con el actor. No parecían tan malo, ni tan engreído o egocéntrico. Parecía alguien normal, alguien como todos los que estaban en esa aula de clase. Lleno de problemas y contradicciones. Hasta parecía humano y no una estrella inalcanzable.

-- Bien, ahora les toca a la pareja que quiero ver actuar – Duo y Heero se sorprenden al ver al maestro delante de ellos – ¿ya escogieron quien será Julieta?

-- Julieta, ¿que Julieta? – cuestiono Duo sin entender sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir con furia en su pecho. Actuar junto a Heero había sido su sueño por muchos años, antes de que pasara aquel incidente. Y ahora, en clase, podría lograr aquello con lo que había estado soñando por un tiempo. Sin embargo, se sentía profundamente asustado.

-- ¿No estabas prestando atención Duo?, Van a leer un fragmento de Romeo y Julieta, uno de ustedes será Romeo y el otro Julieta – afirmo el maestro viendo a Duo. No le gustaba repetir las instrucciones, el maestro exigía total atención en sus clases y debido a que había llegado tarde y se la había pasado platicando con Heero no había puesto atención a nada y eso al maestro no pareció caerle mucho en gracia.

-- Vamos Duo – dijo Heero tomando a Duo por el brazo - o debo decir ¿Julieta? – Duo volteo sorprendido a ver a Heero. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho a decidir que papel interpretaría cada uno?, ni que fuese el director de la obra.

-- ¿Que te hace pensar que seré Julieta?, ¿por que no lo eres tu? – Duo sintió como Heero tomo la punta de su trenza y la sacudió un poco.

-- ¿Por que será? – cuestiono Heero en tono divertido. Duo Frunció el ceño y le arrebato la trenza de un manotazo.

-- ¿Solo por mi cabello?, bien puedo ocultarlo – afirmo Duo. No estaba dispuesto a que Heero le diera ninguna orden. Aun que fueran compañeros de quipo y tuvieran que esforzarse por obtener buenas notas. No iba a permitir que Heero le dijera que o a quien hacer. Pero Heero solo se dio la vuelta para subir los peldaños que le conducían a la tarima tomándolo de la mano, haciendo que ese gesto le produjera cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

-- Deja de discutir, tenemos todo el año para intercambiar papeles – dijo depositándolo en la parte alta de la tarima y soltándolo sin avisarle.

-- ¡Oh!, esta bien. Pero la próxima vez tú será Julieta – dijo suspirando de forma resignada y tratando de ocultar su rostro detrás del liberto. No quería que Heero ni nadie viera el sonrojo que había producido el que Heero le tomara de la mano.

-- Como sea – respondió Heero colocándose del otro lado del escenario.

Todo estaba listo, todos en las gradas del teatro guardaron silenció mientras el maestro les observaba desde el centro. Duo comenzó a leer el texto en silenció estudiándolo un poco. Se lo sabía de memoria, pero tener que leerlo con Heero le ponía nervioso y no quería que nada se le fuera a olvidar.

-- Adelante muchachos – fue la orden que dio el maestro y Duo sintió que el estomago se le contraía.

Heero comenzó con la escena, mientras Duo le veía de forma fija, estudiando sus movimientos. Pero contrario a lo que había pensado, Heero solo se limitaba a leer el texto. No se movía, no gesticulaba al hablar, ni siquiera le imprimía matices(5) a su propia voz.

-- Un momento Heero – dijo Duo interrumpiendo la lectura y haciendo que el maestro se parará de su lugar – ¿que crees que estas haciendo?

-- Leyendo, fue eso lo que dijo el maestro – contesto Heero mostrando el libreto. Duo frunció el ceño con molestia y dio dos pasos para quedar de frente al actor.

-- Pero debes actuar al personaje de Romeo, no solo leer las líneas sin ninguna clase de entonación. ¿Y te dices actor? – dijo irritado.

-- ¡Duo Maxwell! – Grito el maestro levantado la voz – no puedes decirle eso al mejor actor joven que conozco – luego se giro para ver a Heero – lo lamento señor Yuy. Si, quizá le falta matizar su voz para leer al personaje, pero estoy seguro que aquí le enseñaremos como hacerlo. Quizá este acostumbrado a actuar en cine, pero en teatro es un poco diferente. No se preocupe, para eso es este curso – de nuevo vio a Duo con molestia – ¿y Tu Duo?, sal de mi clase. No voy a permitir que critiques a nadie por celos profesionales.

-- ¿Celos profesionales? Pero… - trato de decir Duo sintiéndose contrariado. Era la primera vez que el maestro le regañaba por algo y le pedía salir del salón. Sin embargo, Heero estaba interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-- Espere profesor – dijo Heero interrumpiendo a Duo y haciendo que la mirada violeta se girara para verle – yo acepto la critica. Dudo mucho que lo que Duo dijo sea por celos profesionales. Usted mismo comento, cuando nos asigno como compañeros, que Duo era su mejor actor de teatro, entonces sabe lo que hace – el profesor asintió a lo que Heero dijo - Imagínese que yo actúe de la forma en que lo acabo de hacer. Seguramente los críticos me destrozarían y debo aprender a aceptarlo. Así que, quiero escucharlo – el profesor volteo a ver a Duo, luego a Heero.

-- Bien, Duo, di en que se equivoco Heero Yuy – pido el profesor más calmado. Duo se giro a verlo, luego regreso la vista a Heero. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Heero le defendería. ¡Aun que todo había sido por su culpa!, por la pésima actuación que estaba dando. Pero él no tenía por que decírselo.

-- Usted debería decirlo profesor – aseguro Duo viendo al maestro.

-- Quiero escuchar tu critica – dijo Heero viendo al trenzado de forma fría - fuiste tu quien me detuvo, supongo que sabes como es el personaje – un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Duo. Claro que sabía como era el personaje, se lo sabía de pies a cabeza, sabía como actuaría y en que circunstancias. Y ahora mismo se lo diría al actor. No permitiría que lo dejara en ridículo delante del profesor y sus compañeros de clase.

-- Romeo es un personaje que se enamora de una chica a quien conoció en un baile. Así que debe mostrarse impresionado aun sin saber que pertenece a la familia enemiga. Su voz, su mirada, sus movimientos, todo debe indicar cuan impactado esta con ella. Podrías comenzar moviendo tus brazos para indicar altura, ya que estamos al nivel del suelo, pero se supone que Julieta esta en lo alto de un balcón.

-- Correcto – dijo el profesor sentándose de nuevo - vuelvan a empezar.

Duo volvió a tomar su lugar, mientras veía por el borde del liberto a Heero. Pudo apreciar, como Heero comenzó a caminar a un costado de las bambalinas y le veía fijamente haciéndolo sonrojar.

Heero(Romeo): ¡Se burla de las llagas el que nunca recibió una herida! – dijo Heero caminando más al centro y cubriendo sus labios – pero ¡Silencio! – extendió los brazos hacía Duo - ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el oriente – señalo y luego apunto de nuevo a Duo - y Julieta el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tu, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura!...

Un rubor aun más intenso inundo el rostro de Duo al verlo actuar de esa forma. Había un mar de diferencia entre lo que había echo antes y lo que hacía ahora. Se notaba un crecimiento enorme, como si el haber actuado tan mal hubiera sido apropósito. Incluso pudo darse cuenta que Heero no leía el texto que sostenía en sus manos. ¡No podía ser! Heero al igual que él, se sabía el libreto de memoria.

Pudo seguir detenidamente el monologo de Heero al interpretar a Romeo haciendo la escena del balcón. Era su turno y le demostraría que por algo era el mejor de su clase.

Duo(Julieta): ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! – Viendo al cielo entrelazando sus manos sin leer el texto que llevaba en sus manos - ¿Por qué eres tu Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto – dijo apuntando su pecho.

Heero puso su mano sobre su barbilla y le dio la espalda para disponerse a hablar de nuevo.

Heero(Romeo): ¿Continuare oyéndola, o hablo ahora?

Heero se dio la vuelta para ver de nuevo a Duo, no cabía duda que sabía lo que hacía, actuaba extremadamente bien, como si tuviera mucha experiencia en el ramo, aun que sabía que nunca había salido en una obra.

Duo(Julieta): ¡Solo tu nombre es mi enemigo! – dijo Duo moviendo sus manos para hacer más creíble su desesperación por saber que Romeo era un Montesco - ¡Porque tu eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? – cuestiono a la nada viendo hacía arriba - No es ni manos – dijo señalando las suyas - ni pie – levanto uno para mostrarlo al público que veía - ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre – continuo señalando para cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de forma rápida con pesar - ¡Oh, sea otro tu nombre! ¿Qué hay en tu nombre? – Volvió a cuestionar viendo esta vez al suelo - ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfuma con cualquier otra denominación! – Replico con molestia - De igual modo Romeo – dijo de forma suave - aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora – levanto los brazos junto con su voz - ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y, a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera! – termino abrazando su cuerpo con sus manos.

Heero de forma rápida se movió hasta estar cerca del trenzado y en cuanto Duo termino de hablar se dio prisa en responder.

Heero(Romeo): te tomo la palabra – dijo viendo fijamente los ojos violetas de Duo, que parecieron verle por primera vez - Llámame sólo "amor mío", y seré nuevamente bautizado. – Esa expresión hizo que de nuevo un sonrojo pintara las pálidas mejillas del trenzado - ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!.

Un sonoro aplauso se dejo escuchar en todo el salón. Duo parpadeo para voltear a verlos, había olvidado por completo que estaba en un escenario y había alumnos viéndoles y el maestro evaluando "su lectura".

-- Magníficos los dos – dijo el maestro levantándose y sumándose a los aplausos de los alumnos - Sabía que ustedes dos serían una gran pareja. Deberemos preparar algo para fin de curso que les servirá como examen – Heero y Duo solo cabecearon en acuerdo – ahora si pueden bajar. La clase ha terminado, recuerden seguir repasando el libreto, lo seguiremos viendo la próxima clase.

Duo salio de forma rápida del teatro mientras Heero le seguía. De reojo volteo a verlo y frunció el entrecejo con molestia al notarlo cerca de él.

-- ¿Que crees que estabas haciendo allá arriba cuando actuaste tan mal? – pregunto molesto. Sabía que Heero había fingido todo, solo le faltaba la confirmación del hecho. Aun que si Heero decía que no había fingido, no iba a creerle.

-- ¿Estaba probando algo? – Duo se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Heero se girara para verlo con curiosidad. Los alumnos que salían de los talleres les pasaron por la orilla sin detenerse a verlo.

-- ¿A mi? – cuestiono asombrado, creyendo que Heero quería saber que tan bien actuaba. Pero Heero negó con la cabeza y eso le hizo suspirar de alivio.

-- Por supuesto que no, al maestro. A ti ya te he probado y te aseguro que sabes muy bien – esa aseveración le hizo enrojecer. ¿Comos e atrevía a decirle semejante cosa y en pleno pasillo de talleres?, ¿Qué no sabía que alguien podría escucharles?.

-- ¡Eres un idiota!, sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué al maestro? – pregunto cambiando de tema. No quería meterse en los asuntos del acoso al que siempre lo sometía. Pero si le intrigaba saber por que estaba evaluando al maestro.

-- Quería saber si era como tu o como el resto de esos aduladores que no les importa lo mal que haga las cosas, siempre dirán que estuvo bien - ¿Aduladores?, no tenía idea que había gente que a pesar de que hicieras las cosas tan mal como lo había hecho Heero al principio, algunas gentes dijeran que estaban bien. Por lo menos él no era de esa clase. Era por eso que Heero le dijo eso, que quería saber si el maestro era como él.

-- ¿Y cual es el veredicto? – pregunto tratando de saber cual era la opinión que tenía Heero sobre el maestro.

-- Actúas bien – respondió Heero viéndolo fijamente.

-- ¡Imbécil! – Grito Duo reanudando su marcha y dejando a Heero parado en su lugar. Una mueca en forma de sonrisa se asomo al rostro de Heero cuando Duo dio la vuelta para perderse en los pasillos rumbo al taller de costura.

Duo sonrió de forma amplia cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos de Heero. "Actúas bien", eso era lo que había dicho Heero y esas simples palabras le hacían sentir orgulloso de su trabajo en el taller. Era como haber recibido un premio por su actuación. No podía evitarlo. Heero había sido su inspiración por años y escucharlo decir que actuaba bien era como un aliciente para continuar estudiando.

-- Algún día – se dijo en voz baja – algún día seré un gran actor como lo es él.

Esa misma noche en la sala de estar había una gran algarabía. Los alumnos solían recibir las llamadas de su familia, parientes o novia solo un día a la semana; los miércoles. Las llamadas por cuestión de trabajo se recibían cualquier día de la semana a cualquier hora, para eso no había restricciones de horario. Así que todos esperaban el momento en que algún alumno que viniera de la sala de prensa mencionara su nombre. Todos volteaban hasta la puerta cada vez que esta se abría, todos esperando el momento en el que pudieran hablar con sus seres queridos.

Pero ni Duo ni Trowa prestaban atención a sus compañeros y se dedicaban a jugar ajedrez en una de las mesas a un costado de la televisión. Duo jamás recibía una llamada de alguien de su familia. El único a quien veía era a su padre y este solía sacarlo de la escuela los fines de semana para ir a comer. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, prefería hablar con él en persona que hacerlo por teléfono. Pero desde que había enfermado, debido al primer infarto, ya no salía como antes y era probable que su madre o Solo le evitaran hablarle los miércoles al colegio. Procuraba no darle importancia al asunto y prefería distraerse jugando con Trowa.

Trowa por el contrario, solía recibir las llamadas de su hermana a cualquier hora del día, por lo que esperar una llamada de Cathy el miércoles en la noche, era poco probable. De la única persona que podría recibir una llamada, era a la que veía por las noches en el bar cerca de la escuela, además la veía los fines de semana.

-- ¡Hey Trowa, mira, sales en televisión!

El grito de uno de sus compañeros los distrajo. Tanto Duo como Trowa dejaron de prestar atención al tablero de ajedrez donde jugaban para voltear a ver la pantalla que les señalaban. La televisión mostraba el programa de chismes E! News Live y justo en ese momento pasaban adelantos de los siguientes segmentos. Breves imágenes de Trowa caminando por los pasillos de la sinfónica seguido de algunos otros músicos se dejaron ver.

-- No voy a salir – dijo Trowa desviando su vista hasta el tablero de nuevo – fue una entrevista que le hicieron al solista.

-- ¿Por que no le cambian a otro programa? – pregunto Duo viendo a sus compañeros – ¿por que les gusta ver eso? Solo van a conseguir que se les atrofie la mente – dijo Duo regresando a su juego.

-- Vamos Duo, viendo estos programas, los no famosos como nosotros nos enteramos de lo que hacen ustedes los famosos – dijo el chico riendo viendo a Duo y a Trowa y viendo de reojo como Heero solo levantaba una ceja, pero sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-- Miren, es Relena – dijo otro de los chicos con aire soñador – es realmente hermosa.

Duo levanto la vista para dirigir su atención de nuevo hacía la pantalla, mientras de reojo pudo ver como Heero dejaba el libro para poner atención a lo que la rubia decía por televisión.

Y de nuevo la chica aseguraba que Heero y ella eran novios y deba detalles de su vida y la forma en la que burlaban a los medios para no ser captados juntos. La reportera había cuestionado su veracidad, pero Relena de forma astuta había pedido que confirmara la noticia con Heero.

"Algo totalmente imposible" pensó Duo viendo de forma atenta la sonrisa que la chica mostraba a la reportera "y ella lo sabe muy bien".

Todos giraron la vista al escuchar como la puerta de la sala de estar se azotaba y pudieron ver a Heero saliendo a toda prisa. Duo solo meneo la cabeza en negativa. Era claro para él que el que la rubia hubiera dado tantos detalles de la vida del actor a la prensa le había causado enojo. Pero… ¿y si lo que le molesto es que hubiera dado a conocer que eran novios?

-- ¿Sucede algo Duo? – pregunto Trowa viendo fijamente a su amigo. Un intenso rubor cubrió de forma rápida las mejillas del trenzado. No esperaba que Trowa le estuviera viendo.

-- Duo Maxwell, tienes llamada en la sala de prensa – dijo otro de los alumnos abriendo la puerta y sonriendo de forma amplia.

"Salvado por la campana" pensó Duo en ese momento. Era extraño que alguien le llamara, pero daba gracias a quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho. Así se ahorraba el tener que decirle algo a su amigo. Era imposible mentirle a Trowa y no sabía como responder a la pregunta de ¿Sucede algo?, realmente, por que no lo sabía. Además, a él que le importaba que Heero tuviera o no novia. Peor para la chica cuando se enterara de su condición sexual. Seguramente Dorothy se sentiría dichosa de podérselo restregar en la cara.

-- Deja veo quien es Trowa, no vayas a mover nada – dijo riendo. Trowa solo cabeceo en acuerdo mientras Duo se dirigió a la sala de prensa.

La sala de prensa estaba compuesta por dos amplios salones que contaban con tarimas provistas de una mesa para varias personas con igual número de micrófonos y en la parte baja se daba cabida a las sillas para los reporteros. De vez en cuando se hacían conferencias para los medios. En la parte trasera se habían ubicado 8 cubículos con teléfono, para que aquellos reporteros que necesitaban llamar a sus editores pudieran hacerlo con confianza. Pero ahora también eran usados por los alumnos para hablar con sus familiares.

Duo llego en poco tiempo hasta el cubículo 4 que era donde habían dejado la llamada en espera, la curiosidad era mucha. Dudaba mucho que fuera alguien de su familia, o quizá por fin su padre le hablaba para saludarlo. Ese simple pensamiento le hizo sentirse feliz.

-- ¡Hola, soy Duo! – dijo de forma alegre tomando el auricular con ambas manos.

-- Duo Maxwell, no me conoces, pero me gustaría que me consideraras tu amigo.

Duo se sintió extraño, la voz que se oía del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba muy joven. Tenía un acento que había escuchado en algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde. Se escuchaba tranquila y sincera en cuanto a ser su amigo.

-- Disculpa "amigo", pero creo que te equivocaste de persona – no quería ser descortés, pero no quería verse involucrado con acosadores por teléfono. Ya era mucho tener a un acosador de forma física como para tener que soportar a otro por teléfono.

-- No, no estoy equivocado, eres Duo Maxwell, modelo de profesión. Te conozco, aun que no personalmente. Y me gustaría que me considerarás tu amigo – Duo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para negarse, pero la persona en el teléfono se le adelanto – espera, antes de que te niegues. Se que hay alguien en tu escuela que te esta molestando…

-- ¿Que? – Duo se sintió asustado, ¿Quién era este tipo? – ¿quien eres? ¿Cómo me conoces?, ¿Qué buscas de mi? – dijo sintiendo que su corazón latía de forma rápida. Si, si había alguien en la escuela que le estaba molestando. Pero eso nadie lo sabía. ¿Cómo lo sabía la persona que ahora le llamaba?

-- Lo único que quiero es ser tu amigo, nada más. Y como te conozco, pues… - dijo interrumpiéndose haciendo que Duo se sintiera desesperado. Quería saber todo lo que la persona supiera. Quizá solo era casualidad y la persona al teléfono había lanzado una afirmación solo para ver si caía y al notarlo interesado había decidido continuar con la farsa. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan curioso?

-- ¿Pues que?, ¡contéstame! – elevo la voz tratando de obtener respuestas.

-- Tenemos a un amigo en común, solo eso puedo decirte – contesto la voz al teléfono. Pero no le era suficiente saber que tenían a un amigo en común. El tenía muchos amigos, algunos más que otros, no por nada era muy popular en la escuela. Pero…

-- ¿Por que solo eso? ¿Cómo sabes que hay alguien que me molesta? – cuestiono tratando de obtener más información.

-- Solo lo se. Por favor, apunta el número que te voy a dar. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras hablar con alguien a quien no conozcas y con quien puedas hablar de todo. Como te sientes, cuales son tus miedos, como…

-- ¿A caso eres un psicólogo?, Te contrato mi hermano para tratar de convencerme de cambiar los títulos a su nombre? – cuestiono Duo interrumpiendo la palabrería que comenzaba a soltarle. Pero estaba seguro que Solo, esta vez, no tenía nada que ver.

-- No, estas equivocado. No conozco a tu familia. Solo se de ellos lo que han publicado los diarios. De ti se un poco más, pero no puedo decirte como – de nuevo ocultaba las cosas dejándolo intrigado.

-- Y vuelve la burra al trigo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién eres? – volvió a cuestionar totalmente fuera de si. Odiaba que lo dejaran con la duda y esta persona ya le había sacado de quicio.

-- Ya te dije, solo un amigo. Apunta mi numero, puedes llamarme a la hora que sea, yo estaré allí para ti – Duo pudo escuchar como dictaban una serie de números que no se molesto en apuntar – apuntalo, por favor.

-- Mira "amigo", mis problemas los resuelvo solo. Jamás he necesitado la ayuda de nadie y esta no será la primera vez – dijo Duo de forma sarcástica.

-- Solo por no dejar, apunta mi teléfono – Duo suspiro, quizá lo apuntaría para mandarlo investigar después. Volvió a escuchar los números y esta vez si los apunto a la carrera.

-- Ok, ok, ya tengo tu maldito teléfono, pero si estas esperando que te llame, espera sentado, porque parado te vas a cansar – una sonrisa melodiosa se dejo escuchar por el auricular. Duo parpadeo sin comprender – ¿que fue tan gracioso?

-- Eres tal cual me lo habían dicho. Duo Maxwell, cuídate.

-- Espera, espera – pero del otro lado solo se escucho el sonido de línea ocupada – no me dijiste tu nombre – dijo colgando el auricular.

Salio de la sala de prensa pensativo. Ni siquiera escucho el nombre del chico al que debía llamarle para que fuera a contestar la llamada al cubículo que había dejado. Estaba confuso y lleno de preguntas referentes a la llamada.

¿Quién era la persona que le hablo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué le hablo? ¿Sería de Heero de quien hablaba cuando dijo que sabía que alguien le molestaba? No, eso era imposible. En la escuela nadie sabía todo lo que Heero le torturaba. Ni siquiera Trowa, que era su mejor amigo, lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo alguien a quien no conocía? ¿O es que si lo conocía?

"Tenemos un amigo en común"

¿A caso sería Wufei?, si, pudiera ser el chino. Wufei le conocía muy bien, claro que no más que Trowa. Pero sería imposible que Trowa hubiera contado algo de su vida a otra persona. Además Trowa se la pasaba en la escuela, las únicas veces que salía era a la sinfónica y allí estaba su novia. Y de los que estaba 100 seguro, es que quien le había hablado era un hombre. Y Trowa no sabía lo de Heero. ¡Nadie sabía lo de Heero!.

-- ¿Maldición quien era esa persona? – se dijo agitando fuertemente su cabeza antes de entrar de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Entro justo en el momento en que en pantalla se mostraba a un chico rubio sonriente. La mirada de todos estaba puesta en la pantalla, incluida la de Trowa. El chico daba una entrevista y mencionaba lo emocionado que se sentía de formar parte de la sinfónica y poder interpretar su primer solo.

-- ¿Compañero tuyo Trowa? – pregunto Duo sentándose en su sitió y haciendo que Trowa le viera.

-- Si, es un amigo y se llama Quatre Rabeaba Winner, toca el violín.

-- ¿Winner?, pertenece a una de las familias más ricas de Beverly Hills – dijo Duo sonriendo – no creí que tuvieran un hijo que fuese músico.

-- Quatre es un genio tocando el violín. Entro a la sinfónica hace poco más de un año y casi desde el comienzo formó parte de la primera platilla de músicos. Rebasó con creses a los más avanzados. Doy gracias por que no toca la flauta, me hubiera quitado mi puesto muy rápido – Duo comenzó a reír ante las palabras de su amigo – es una persona muy dulce, te agradaría mucho si lo conocieras. Jamás había conocido a una persona como él. Es en extremo sensible, jamás vi a alguien llorar cuando toca. Es un verdadero ángel.

-- Trowa – dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente – que tu novia no te escuche hablar así de otra chica, esta bien que hayas dicho eso de este chico pero si lo haces con una chica, la vas a poner celosa – un ligero color rosa tiño las mejillas de Trowa.

-- Y bien, ¿quien te llamo? – pregunto Trowa cambiando abruptamente de tema.

-- No tengo la menor idea – la cara de Trowa mostraba un signo de interrogación cuando escucho la vaga respuesta de Duo – en serio no supe quien era – reafirmo el trenzado al ver que su amigo no parecía entender - En un principio pensé que era un error, pero creo que no. Aun así solo tengo un número telefónico, ni siquiera tengo un nombre, me dijo que le llamara "amigo" y que si quería hablar de algo, le llamara a cualquier hora.

-- Eso es extraño, ¿no será algún acosador que te vio en algún comercial y le gustaste?.

-- Eso pensé, pero que ni crea que le voy a llamar.

Duo levanto la vista cuando sintió que alguien le veía. Se topo con sorpresa con un par de ojos cobalto fijos en su rostro. Le miraba con el ceño fruncido y la boca curveada. ¿Qué no se había ido ya? Cuando entro a la habitación ni cuenta se había dado que Heero había vuelto. Su mirada de nuevo le perturbo. Dos acosadores era mucho para él. No quería seguir en ese lugar sintiendo como su corazón latía a toda prisa. Así que se puso de pie para despedirse de Trowa.

-- Sabes Trowa, estoy agotado, jugamos mañana. ¿si?. Ya tuve suficiente el día de hoy. Comenzando con los reclamos de Hilde por lo que ya sabes, luego sus regaños por haberle llevado trajes grises y azules en lugar de solo negros, para terminar de rematar la montaña de protestas por no querer usar el Arman. Por suerte había un Yves St Lauren entre los que le lleve, si no, no se que hubiera hecho. A veces creo que Hilde me sobreprotege mucho. Yo no soy ni su novio ni su hermano – dijo en tono molesto.

-- Pero ella igual te quiere – completo Trowa.

-- Quiere, pero matarme – dijo Duo cambiando su molestia por una risa – te veo mañana amigo.

-- Si, hasta mañana Duo.

Trowa siguió con la mirada al trenzado hasta que este salió de la habitación. Pudo ver como la mirada de Heero también le había seguido. Era muy extraño que Heero hiciera eso con Duo y no era la primera vez que lo sorprendía haciéndolo. La mirada de Heero se detuvo sobre la verde por segundos. Se había dado cuanta que le observaba, pero luego la desvió de nuevo hasta su libro. Al parecer no le importaba que alguien le sorprendiera viendo a Duo de esa forma, o quizá solo fingía no importarle.

"Quizá es hora de averiguar ¿Por qué?"

Trowa se dio prisa en levantar el juego de ajedrez y acomodarlo dentro de su estuche. Quizá Duo tenía el domino y las cartas ocultas bajo la cama; él tenía el ajedrez y las damas chinas, esas no necesitaban ser ocultadas. Se levanto del sillón que ocupaba con el estuche bajo el brazo y camino hasta el sillón que ocupaba Heero donde seguía leyendo. Un pequeño taburete descansaba a un costado del sillón, al parecer nadie quería estar cerca del actor y no los culpaba, el actor era sumamente frío y no parecía querer la compañía de nadie. Así que se sentó quedando muy cerca de él.

-- ¿Puedo saber que significa esa mirada tuya cuando vez a Duo? – pregunto Trowa en voz queda haciendo que Heero solo le viera de reojo enarcando una ceja.

-- Quizá lo mismo que significa la tuya cuando hablas de tu amigo el violinista.

Trowa se sorprendió por el comentario del actor, abrió la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero termino por cerrarla al no saber que decir. Se levanto de prisa de su lugar dándose la vuelta para irse, pero antes Heero le comentario en voz baja.

-- Supongo que Duo no lo sabe, ¿se lo dirás algún día? – Trowa solo medio volteó para verlo.

-- Quizá – dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de la sala de estar.

Continuara…

(1) Biper : Por este lado del mundo se conoce como biper a ese cuadrito(grande o chico, hay de diversos tamaños) donde recibes mensajes de texto, las principales marcas por acá son Skytel y multibip. Yo personalmente le digo chilladera, por que hace demasiado ruido cuando recibes un mensaje. En España se conoce como busca.

(2) Maratón: Yo se que todos deben conocer los maratones, pero en esta caso lo estoy utilizando como un sinónimo de juerga, ya que ellos disfrazan la palabra con otra para que los maestros no sepan de que hablan. Duo se va con sus amigos a la sala de estar a jugar Póquer o domino y apuestan y beben. ¿Creen que se le iba a olvidar tan fácil los juegos solo por que estuvo en detención?

(3) Prompt: El prompt es una pantalla que se pone detrás de las cámaras y a la vista de los actores, presentadores o conductores para que sepan que tienen que decir. ¡Eso es recibir ayuda! El problema es cuando no ven o su dicción esta por los suelos, jejejeje.

(4) Plato: Se conoce como plato al set de filmación.

(5) Matizar: Como les explico este término. Matizar la voz es darle sube y bajas para que no se escuche todo de una misma forma. Pongamos un ejemplo: No lo es lo mismo escribir "largo", que "¡largo!" o que "¡LARGO!". Si matizamos estas 3 palabras. Sería un largo de forma sutil, o en voz baja. El siguiente ¡largo! Sería imprimiendo algo de autoridad indicando que se vaya y el último ¡LARGO! es gritando, indicando que no habrá opción y debe irse. Esto es matizar la voz. Ojalá me haya dado a entender.

Notas de la Autora:

Yo pensaba dejar este capitulo un poco más adelante, cuando la premiación de los E! terminara, pero creo que es mejor cortarlo antes. De todas formas ya llevo 29 hojas y si meto los premios creo que me voy fácil a 50, jejejejeje.

Yo dije que Quatre no iba a salir y lo estoy cumpliendo, solo ha salido nombrado no esperen verlo como personaje interactuando con los otros. Como ya les he dicho y en la parte de arriba, donde dice Pairings aclaro, solo es 1x2. No me voy a meter describiendo otras parejas, solo son Heero y Duo, nadie más. Aun que eso no quiere decir que no mencione otras parejas, solo no voy a detallar sus relaciones.

Pido mil disculpas a Dark por olvidarme de nombrarlo en el pasado capitulo, sorry Dark, se me perdió tu nombre, pero sabes que te tengo en mis pensamientos siempre Jefe!!!

Y como siempre, agradezco a mis amigas por estar allí: Faby, Bony, Claudia y Marlene.

Comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos a: 

Review contest:

Kaede Sakuragi: Bueno como bien dices, la pareja principal es Heero y Duo, el resto esta implícito, ya ustedes irán viendo. Espero que te siga gustando esta historia.

Karla: No pienso abandonarlo, pero será uno de los más cortos que haya hecho, jejejejeje.

Denisse: Pues creo que no pasaron muchas cosas de las que decías, jejejejeje. Por que lo de la foto, nunca menciono que Wufei este sobre Duo, es más Duo esta solito en la foto y el evento, se quedo para el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te guste como me quedo el cap 3, yo se que te vas a reír con ese Wu y sobre Trowa y Quatre, jejejejeje, solo implicito, nada de descripciones, jejejejeje.

Mi Koushiro Yamato: Eres capas de destruir la escuela?, debo avisarles a Luis, Balta y Jacob para que peguen una foto tuya en la parte baja y te prohíban la entrada, jejejejejejeje. Cierto que hace siglos que no sabía nada de ti, aun que había visto tus comentarios en los fics de Yugi, espero que la U te de tiempo de leer todas estas locuras. Por cierto, ahora estoy en la mañana, digo, por si gustas ir a distraernos, digo, a platicar, jejejejejej, serás bienvenida. Y ya ves, la relación de Trowa esta implícita, pero bien clarita, jejejejejeje. Y sobre la horrografía, el word me ayuda, yo jamás pasé de 4 en la materia :P. Pero como no reviso el texto luego que lo subo, solo que aparezca completo, no se que detalles me puso. Ojalá te guste el cap 3.

Dark Mouse: Espero que te haya gustado el cap 3 y con respecto a lo que dices, jejejeje, ya lo veras con forme pasen los caps.

Kana Yuy: Si parecía oración pero quedaba perfecta, jejejejeje. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap 3.

Kayla: No, el proyecto sigue en pie, aun que creo que me tardo por que hago los caps largos. Pero bueno, espero que te guste como va quedando.

Keysie-chan: Si tengo msn de Hotmail, es igual al de yahoo, solo agrégale el 71 al final de mty y antes de la arroba. Sería maryluzmty71, luego viene el arroba Hotmail. Lo que pasa es que esta cosa la borra. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap 3

Duo Shinigami Maxwell de Yuy: Ya fui, solo el sábado, conocí a Jun y me falto otra chica por que ella iba el domingo. Ahora si había cosas de Gundam! Feliz de la vida. Ojalá nos veamos en la de Marzo. O si quieres conocerme, búscame en la casa de la cultura los sábados, 3er piso, dibujo de manga avanzados. Los profes saben quien soy, generalmente me siento frente al pizarrón. De 10 a 1, estoy allí. Y no, ya no puedo subir caps tan rápido como antes, culpa del cable, jejejejej, antes solo tenía señal abierta y prefería escribir.

Bulma Chan: Ojalá no hayas esperado mucho, jejejeje. Y espero que te haya gustado el cap 3.

Hikaru Itsuko: Esta clara la pareja de Trowa, pero como dije, no los voy a poner interactuando. Ojalá te haya gustado también este capitulo.

Uru Yuy: Hola Uru!, pues la pareja principal sigue siendo Heero y Duo, pero Wu, como viste, saldrá poco solo para darle sabor al caldo, jejejejeje. Ojalá también te haya gustado este capitulo.

Chipita: Si, es Quatre, pero como dije no saldrá, mas que nombrado (Maryluz maniatando a Carmín para que no cuente nada de lo que sabe) Espero que te haya gustado el cap 3, jejejejeje.

Karla: Me tardo, lo se, pero trato de tenerlo lo antes posible. Por eso corte lo de los premios, por que casi no estaré en casa y no tengo lap donde trabajar, así que lo de los premios se va al otro capitulo y quizá este más rápido que este.

Angeli Murasaki: Waaaajaaaa, Duo sobrevivir a los metodos de Heero?, he, este, jejejejeje. Mejor dejamos que sigas leyendo los capítulos, jejejeje.

Oriko Asakura: Algunas cosas si, algunas no, jejejejeje. Me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso, es plan con maña, jejejeje. Así las hago que sigan viniendo a ver que sucede con la historia, jejejejeje. A ver si le atinaste a la pareja de Trowa, hasta ahora, todos han atinado, jejejeje, es que era bastante obvia, jejejeje.

Asakura Maxwell: No, con Wu no, es con toda la bola de resbalosas que rodean al trenzado, jejejejejejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el cap 3, jejejeje.

Sayriu sama: Jejejeje, me hiciste rei Sei, procurare no preguntarte por una critica, jejejejeje. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap 3.

Eri: Estoy actualizando tan pronto puedo. Me encantaron tus razonamientos, no me molesta que sean tan largos, al contrario, me encanta leerlos. Ya iras viendo todas tus dudas resueltas conforme pasan los capítulos. El final de la historia es lo primero en lo que pienso antes de escribir el capitulo 1, así que hasta eso esta ya en mi cabecita loca, jejejeje. Ojalá el capitulo 3 te haya gustado y haya despejado algunas dudas y se que te dejará con más, jejejeje.

Dark Elliott!! : sorry jefecito, no me apunte con su esfera de enregia, ya deje un comentario general mas arriba pidiendo disculpas, Sorry, sorry!!

Carmin: Paciencia? (maryluz viéndola con cara de , "si como no"). Espero que ahora si no me presiones mucho amiga, ya te conté muchas cosas que tengo planeadas para esta historia, pero no le digas a nadie, que nadie debe saber, jejejejeje. Y ahora si podrás leer (se que primero lees esto, jejejeje) la escena de Duo Julieta y Heero Romeo, jejejeje.

Sarahi: Cuando creo una historia, ya tengo definidos a los personajes, sus parejas y hasta su final. En mi historia Quatre no esta contemplado para aparecer interactuando con todos. A mi no me gusta a Heero con otra persona que no sea Duo. Simplemente no puedo imaginarlo así. Heero siempre se interesara en Duo y Duo en Heero en cualquiera de mis historias puedes verlo. Puede haber alguien más interesado en esos dos, pero ellos interesados en alguien más, jamás.

Ariadna: Si he visto esas dos historias, aun que no las he leído. No leo crossovers cuando no conozco la segunda historia y eso me pasa con los caballeros del zodiaco, dudo mucho que pueda entenderle. Y la otra la leeré apenas tenga tiempo. Ojalá te guste el cap 3.

Nishi: Pues siguiendo tu sugerencia, jejejeje. No se cuanto me he tardado, solos e que son menos hojas. Espero que te guste este cap.

Asr: Y yo que creí que iban a terminar odiando a este Heero --, bueno, quizás más adelante, jejejejejeje. Ojalá te haya gustado el cap 3.

Shio Zhang: Te refieres a la propuesta de Heero?, jejejejejeje. Ya lo veremos después, ya ves que se sigue negando. Pero ya veremos que s eme ocurre para que acepte (Maryluz vuelve a cubrir la boca de Carmín) Ojalá te haya gustado este cap.

Sei Kinomiya: Wufei con Duo sería algo difícil, por que Wu es Hetero y le interesan más las chicas que andar detrás del trenzado. Aun que cada que puede aprovecha para hacerle una que otra broma. Peor no te apures por los celos de Heero, esos sis e van a presentar, aun que ya veras como, jejejeje.

Taose: Sigo sin creer que les haya gustado el Heero que describo. No cabe duda que las cosas no siempre resultan como una las planea, jejejejeje.

Misao Maxwell: Si el último review fue en el final, esos no puedo responderlos por que ya no hay más capítulos. Luego veré que dices y tratare de responderte. Pero te he mandado correos personales, de esos no he recibido respuesta.

Luria: Las respuestas a tus preguntas las tendrás con forme pasen los capítulos, jejejeje. De momento el que se ha dado cuanta de lo de Trowa es Heero.

Dark Angel: Imaginación es lo que me sobra, deberías ver cuantos fics inconclusos tengo en mi carpeta con la promesa de los terminare cuando termine este?, luego surge otro nuevo y continuo con ese en lugar de seguirle con los que tengo pendientes, jejejeje. Por suerte, son fics no publicados, los publicados los llevo a buen fin (menos uno que no es de Gundam). Así que no te apures, este lo voy a terminar, de todas formas es cortito. Ojalá te guste el cap 3.

Gelsy: Claro que si!!!, procuro acabar todas mis historias.

32 reviews!!! OO!, ya se me hacía que no terminaba de responderlos, jejejejeje. Gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios!


	4. Toma 4

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi,

Raiting: shonen ai

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

-- Dialogo -

" Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 4

Duo se encontraba arreglándose para salir. En pocas horas el auto que mandaría Dorothy pasaría por él, por lo que debía encontrase listo para cuando le avisaran de su arribo. Arreglaba la corbata roja que Hilde le selecciono frente al espejo. Hilde le había insistido mucho en usar el Armani, no podía dudar que los gustos de su amiga eran exquisitos, pero el Armani estaba fuera de su lista de diseñadores elegibles. Aun tenía muy presente el desagradable incidente con Traize Khrushrenada, gerente de Mercadotecnia de la firma. Le había gritado que jamás usaría un traje de ese diseñador y pensaba cumplirlo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese hombre a sugerirle vender su cuerpo a cambio de la firma del contrato? Esta bien que era un contrato millonario, pero él no estaba dispuesto a venderse. Y ya se lo había echo ver a Heero cuando sugirió algo parecido.

"Y hablando de Heero"…

Se le había hecho extraño no verlo desde la hora de comida del día anterior. Lo había visto en clase, como siempre, ignorando a todo el mundo y poniéndolo nervioso con su fría mirada sobre él. Pero a la hora de la comida no apareció y quien sabe en que taller se habría metido los jueves, ni siquiera apareció en el desayuno o en la comida del viernes, tampoco se presento en clases. Quería sentirse bien por no verlo, pero en lugar de relajarse se sentía algo tenso. Ni siquiera había podido concentrase en el juego de ajedrez del jueves en la noche, provocando que Trowa le venciera de forma rápida en dos ocasiones y eso que Trowa tampoco se veía muy concentrado que digamos.

El día anterior fue sumamente aburrido, el taller de dicción fue suspendido debido a que el maestro debía organizar la presentación del prompt para los presentadores del Broadcost Film Critics Choice Awards. Tener maestros reconocidos tenía sus ventajas, ya que contaban con su experiencia para ayudarles a aprender mejor; pero también tenía sus enormes desventajas, como que tuvieran que faltar a sus clases por cumplir compromisos laborales, como había sido este el caso. Ahora la primera clase del curso de dicción sería hasta el siguiente jueves "que aburrido" se había dicho Duo siguiendo hasta su habitación para sacar su traje de baño. Por lo menos el haber tenido tantas horas libres le había dado la oportunidad de nadar en la alberca.

Un golpe en la puerta avisándole que llegaban por él le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se dio prisa en tomar sus cosas de la cama y meterlas en las bolsas del pantalón. Pudo apreciar un blanco trozo de tela que se encontraba doblado al centro de la misma. Era el pañuelo de Heero. Se lo había querido devolver el mismo miércoles que le habían traído su ropa limpia, pero no había querido ir a su habitación para dejárselo. Y el jueves no lo había visto después de comida y el viernes no se había presentado en clase, por lo que suponía no estaba en la escuela.

"Quizá esta arreglando ese asunto legal que me comento" se dijo a si mismo tomando el pañuelo y metiéndolo a la bolsa del saco.

Salió de forma rápida, uno de los guardias le avisaba que un chofer le esperaba en el estacionamiento principal de la escuela. Le entrego el pase de salida y se giro para alejarse de Duo rumbo al tercer piso de los dormitorios, al parecer alguien más iba a salir ese día.

Camino de forma tranquila por los solitarios pasillos del ala este. Los viernes había algunos talleres, pero una buena cantidad de alumnos salía después de la hora de comida, por lo que solo se quedaban unos cuantos a pasar el fin de semana en el colegio. Trowa, como era su costumbre desde hacía unos meses, salió poco antes de las 2 de la tarde. Hilde se había quedado en el taller de costura preparándose para el primer examen de la carrera de diseño de modas. ¿No entendía como un examen parcial podía consistir en elaborar un traje medieval?, en estos tiempos, ¿Quién iba a usarlo?. Pero como bien le había dicho Hilde cuando le dijo eso:

"En cuestiones de moda, lo viejo se hace nuevo cada año…"

¡Quien iría a decirlo!. Prendas que se usaban en los años veintes, volvían a ponerse de moda en el siguiente siglo.

Dio la vuelta para tomar el camino que le conduciría al estacionamiento de la parte delantera del edificio. Las aulas de clases estaban vacías a esas horas. Sus pasos pausados retumbaban en el solitario recinto, solo el leve murmullo de otros pasos apresurados podían distinguirse. Giro la vista a sus espaldas cuando los pasos se aproximaron más a él y pudo ver como una chica llegaba corriendo hasta donde se había parado.

-- ¡Duo! – dijo de forma agitada deteniéndose de la pared de uno de los salones para respirar.

-- Myriam, ¿Por qué tan apurada? – pregunto Duo viéndola sin entender. La chica levanto la vista y respiro de forma profunda tratando de llevar suficiente aire hasta sus pulmones para recobrarse un poco de la carrera.

-- Tenía que alcanzarte – dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Duo le sonrió en respuesta.

-- ¿Se te ofrece algo?, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de afuera? – Comenzó Duo sonriente sin percatarse que la cara de Myriam estaba muy sonrojada y le veía de forma detenida mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma luminosa – Sabes que me alcanzaste justo a tiempo, por que el chofer que viene por mi ya esta aquí, así que si quieres decirme ¿que te traigo?, con gusto lo haré Myriam.

-- Eres muy amable Duo – dijo casi en un susurro bajando la vista – pero no es por eso que he venido a alcanzarte - Duo se inclino un poco para tratar de escucharle, realmente había bajado mucho el volumen de su voz y no entendía el motivo.

-- Sabes que para estudiar canto tienes un volumen un poco bajo – señalo con los dedos haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de forma intensa - ¿pero entonces no vas a pedirme nada? – Myriam afirmo con la cabeza sin poder apartar la vista del rostro sonriente de Duo - ¿Y que es? – pregunto Duo cuando la chica se quedo callada de nuevo.

-- El miércoles dije algo que no debí decirte – dijo volviendo a bajar la vista. Duo trataba de recordar que había hablado con la cantante, pero no recordaba nada. Muy a penas podía recordarla al lado de Marion cuando está le enseño la revista donde salía una breve nota mencionándola, pero no recordaba que había hablado con Myriam.

-- No recuerdo que me dijiste Myriam – dijo cruzando los brazos y recargándose en la pared del aula. La chica pareció sorprenderse cuando Duo afirmo no recordarlo, su mirada parecía decepcionada. ¿Realmente había sido tan importante? Eso comenzaba a darle mala espina, ahora ya no quería saber para que le había seguido, si era lo que se imaginaba… ¡Dios!, le dolería mucho tener que negarse.

-- Duo – dijo de forma triste – es que yo… yo… - Duo se enderezo de forma rápida y consulto su reloj. Eso se estaba pareciendo cada vez más a una declaración y no quería rechazarla. Siempre que una chica se le declaraba y la rechazaba, terminaba sintiéndose muy mal durante varios días.

-- Myriam, creo que tengo que irme, el chofer esta esperándome – dijo dándose la vuelta sin esperar a que la chica le dijera nada. Pero los delgados brazos de Myriam le sujetaron por el brazo para evitar que se fuera.

-- Duo te quiero – dijo de forma queda ocultando su cara en los pliegues del saco del trenzado. Duo suspiro resignado, habría hecho lo que fuera por no tener que escuchar esas palabras de nuevo y no tener que rechazarla.

Se giro tomándola de los hombros, ella no le veía a la cara, así que de forma sutil le levanto el mentón para que le viera. Una lágrima traviesa resbaló por su mejilla y eso le hizo sentir aun más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

-- Myriam – dijo de forma queda logrando la atención de la cantante – eres una chica muy linda y estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que te merezca más que yo. Me honras – dijo sonriendo – pero yo hace mucho tiempo que me prometí no salir con nadie del colegio.

-- Desde que rompiste con Hilde – dijo secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-- ¡Exacto! – dijo Duo enderezándose y soltándola de los hombros – no he querido ser cruel contigo, me gustas – dijo Duo al ver como Myriam, a pesar de haber secado sus lagrimas, seguía llorando – no quiero que llores, me haces sentir muy mal.

-- Te gusto, pero no lo suficiente como para que me aceptes – dijo entre sollozos cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

-- Myriam, somos amigos, no echemos a perder esa amistad con algo que no funcionara. Soy un tipo muy infiel – dijo riendo – bebo, fumo, jamás obedezco las reglas y me meto en muchos problemas. ¿Quieres a alguien así contigo? – pregunto tratando hacerla sentir mejor.

-- Por supuesto que si – dijo sonriendo haciendo que la sonrisa de Duo desapareciera – pero se que no serás tu. Y por lo mismo he de conformarme solo con esto.

Duo sintió como Myriam se estiraba para tomarlo del cuello y le plantaba un beso en los labios. Era una suave caricia, muy a penas podía sentir el tibio contacto de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Sentía pena y culpa por no sentirse atraído por ella o por el resto de las chicas que a lo largo de los años en el colegio se le habían declarado. No quería prolongar demasiado el beso, además le estaban esperando, así que la tomo de la cintura de forma delicada y la aparto de su lado de forma suave.

-- Lo siento Myriam – dijo Duo de forma queda. La chica se dio la vuelta y corrió por los pasillos sollozando. Era duro, lo sabía, pero era mejor rechazarla ahora y no aceptar una relación que quizá les haría daño más tarde – además… yo jamás podría mentir sobre mis sentimientos – se dijo en voz baja.

Se giro de forma lenta para seguir su camino rumbo al estacionamiento.

No era la primera vez que una chica se le declaraba y tampoco era la primera vez que se veía en la necesidad de rechazarla. Siendo un niño bonito, tenía mucha suerte con las mujeres. Mujeres se le ofrecían en las fiestas, en los bares e incluso en la escuela. Podía dejarse llevar por una noche, cuando sabía que no las volvería a ver y siempre y cuando fuera de común acuerdo. Pero dentro de la escuela la situación era diferente. Había más compromiso y la relación se tornaría muy sería, allí no habría acuerdos previos, tarde o temprano alguno de los dos terminaría por exigir un compromiso que les llevaría a una ruptura dolorosa. Desde lo de Hilde, había decidido no volverse a involucrar con nadie dentro, fuera era otra cosa. Sin embargo el haber recibido una declaración un par de días después de que Heero le dijera que solo quería su cuerpo, le hacía sentir un poco contento. No del todo contento, por que había hecho sufrir a una chica que le quería, pero si un poco, por que sabía que a pesar de todo lo que pasaba con Heero, había gente que le quería por lo que era y no solo por ser atractivo.

A penas había dado un par de pasos por el pasillo de aulas solitarias, cuando pudo distinguir una sombra detrás de una de las columnas. Estaba de pie a un costado de la puerta de una de las aulas, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quien era. Quizá uno de los maestros o un alumno que se había quedado a escuchar la declaración de Myriam, ya que estaba muy cerca y con el silencio reinante era fácil escucharles. Sin embargo no le daría importancia, el pobre chofer de Dorothy ya debería estar desesperado por que aun no llegaba.

Así que siguió su camino sin prestar atención a la persona que estaba aun parada en el marco de la puerta. Pero el sonido de las bisagras rechinando llamó su atención y giro la vista solo para toparse con un par de ojos cobalto viéndole fijamente, con el seño fruncido. Sintió como si esa mirada fría le quemara la piel y su corazón comenzó a latir con furia en su pecho. Heero estaba parado viéndole de forma molesta, sin decirle nada, sin moverse, solo dejando que su vista se encargara de transmitirle sin palabras algo que no comprendía, pero que sentía no era nada bueno.

La mano de Heero se despegó de su costado y se alzó para tomar al trenzado del brazo y de forma fuerte empujarlo dentro del salón que acababa de abrir. Duo no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, todo había pasado muy rápido, se vio de pronto dentro de un salón vacío donde el sol de la tarde no alcanzaba a iluminar. Las sombras se proyectaban por las paredes del salón haciéndolo lucir lúgubre. Se giro de golpe para encarar a Heero, pero los brazos fuertes del actor le sujetaron empujándolo contra la pared y arrinconándolo entre su cuerpo y el frío cemento. Duo abrió los ojos al sentir la presión de unos labios contra los suyos de forma salvaje… Heero le estaba besando de nuevo, como en tantas otras ocasiones y como en tantas otras no podía hacer nada. Sus manos comenzaron a empujar el firme cuerpo del actor, pero entre más empujaba, los brazos de Heero le apresaban más obligándole a perder más rápido el aire.

Era un beso tan diferente al que le robara Myriam minutos antes…

El beso de Myriam no le exigía nada, solo había unido sus labios a los suyos, pero el de Heero era distinto, le estaba asaltando, obligándole a abrir los labios para dejarle introducir su lengua en su boca, para jugar con ella haciéndole estremecer al sentir como las manos del actor subían y bajaban por su espalda. No sabía en que momento sus ojos se habían cerrado y había dejado de luchar contra el fuerte abrazo en el que Heero lo tenía preso. Solo sabía que si no se detenía ahora, más tarde no podría hacerlo. Pero su cuerpo no le ayudaba, de nueva cuenta respondía a unas caricias que no habían sido pedidas, a un beso que se tornaba cada ves más apasionado y menos salvaje y le estaba robando los sentido y la conciencia.

-- No acepto compartirte con nadie – dijo Heero en un murmullo al oído del trenzado cuando ambos se separaron un momento para tomar aire – cada vez que te vea besando a otra persona he de borrarte las huellas de esos besos con los míos.

Duo empujo de forma fuerte el cuerpo de Heero al escucharlo. Su respiración entre cortada no le ayudo en su cometido, por que Heero le retuvo por las muñecas empujándolo de nuevo a la fría pared.

La gélida mirada cobalto se clavo en sus orbes violetas. Trataba de luchar por soltarse, pero las manos de Heero le sujetaban con fuerza. Frunció el ceño con enojo para verle fijamente.

-- ¡Yo no soy nada tuyo! – dijo molesto tratando de que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta fuerza. Sentía que en cualquier momento el fuerte golpeteo podría llegar a hacerle estallar el pecho.

Los ojos de Heero no parecieron cambiar ante la afirmación de Duo, pero sus manos se movieron de forma rápida moviendo el cuerpo del trenzado hasta el escritorio de gruesa madera donde los maestros solían sentarse.

Duo sintió su cuerpo tensarse bajo el cuerpo del actor, le había derribado sobre la mesa del escritorio y le asaltaba de nuevo con sus besos, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por su pecho, abriendo de forma fácil los botones de la camisa. Sentía el calor de las manos de Heero sobre su cuerpo, lanzaba corrientes de electricidad por cada parte que tocaba. Por más intentos que hacía por tratar de detenerlo, en lugar de hacerlo, parecía excitarlo más. Sentía su propio cuerpo temblando ante las caricias del actor, su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara de forma rápida, ya ni siquiera podía respirar con normalidad. ¿Por qué Heero lograba despertar en él lo que Myriam no había logrado?.

-- Respóndeme – la voz ronca de Heero pidiendo una respuesta de sus labios le hizo despertar brevemente del hechizo en el que sus caricias lo tenían sumido.

-- ¡Jamás! – dijo con voz a penas audible.

Heero volvió a apoderarse de su boca de forma más salvaje, exigiendo una respuesta que no llegaba. Duo trataba a toda costa de que su mente permaneciera firme en no responder al beso que le arrancaba los sentidos. Podía estarle besando, podía estarle tocando, ¡pero no obtendría respuesta de su parte!.

La mano de Heero bajo de su pecho hasta la pretina del pantalón desabrochando de forma rápida el cinto y el botón e introduciéndose dentro hasta llegar al miembro despierto del trenzado arrancando un sonido gutural de la garganta de Duo cuando lo sostuvo con su mano.

-- ¡Detente! – pido tratando de detener la mano de Heero dentro del pantalón, pero los movimientos rítmicos que Heero hacía sobre su miembro le hacían estremecer.

-- Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo otra muy distinta – murmuro Heero contra la blanca piel del cuello de Duo – me detendré cuando tu cuerpo así lo exija.

Duo tembló ante las palabras de Heero. ¿De que forma su cuerpo podría dejar de responder a esas caricias? ¿Hasta que terminara en sus manos?, ¡Jamás!, tenía que ordenarle a su cuerpo que se detuviera, pero la electricidad que recorría sus venas era muy fuerte, la respiración agitada y la maldita sensación de placer le evitaban pensar con claridad.

-- Detente – volvió a murmurar, tratando de evitar que la mano de Heero siguiera masturbando su miembro. Pero en su intento por detenerle pudo sentir la excitación de Heero en sus pantalones.

-- No vayas a los premios, quédate y esta noche nos divertiremos juntos – dijo Heero en un murmullo a su oído haciendo que un intenso estremecimiento sacudiera el cuerpo del trenzado bajo su cuerpo.

¡Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos!.

Su mente se nublaba y comenzaba a disfrutar de las salvajes caricias y de los besos de Heero. Pero no podía dejarse vencer por las sensaciones. ¡Era Heero Yuy quien lo estaba sometiendo a su voluntad!, haciéndole olvidar que estaba con un hombre y no con una mujer. Tenía que parar ahora, de alguna forma tenía que hacerlo. Si no lo hacía muy pronto sería muy difícil detener a Heero o peor aun… ¡Detenerse él!.

¿Que no fuera a los premios?, ¡dios!, casi olvidaba que el chofer de Dorothy le estaba esperando para ir al Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel. Tenía que quitarse a Heero de encima y rápido, si continuaba masturbándolo, muy pronto iba a acabar en sus manos y no iba a darle ese gusto.

Trato de forcejear con Heero, empujando con sus manos su cuerpo para tratar de lanzarlo al piso. Pero Heero era más fuerte que él, sus brazos apresaban los suyos evitándole que se moviera demasiado. Pero sus piernas estaban en libertad. Así que como pudo logro levantar una hasta el escritorio y de una fuerte patada logro alejar a Heero de su cuerpo haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared.

Heero sintió el fuerte golpe que lo arrojo contra la pared y perdiendo el equilibro se deslizo hasta el suelo. Pudo ver como Duo se incorporaba sobre el escritorio de forma rápida tratando de acomodarse las ropas. Respiraba de forma agitada y sus manos temblaban cuando trataba de abrocharse la camisa. Podía ver el sudor perlando su frente y la excitación era notoriamente visible en sus pantalones. El estaba igual.

-- Eres un desgraciado – dijo Duo bajando del escritorio pero sosteniéndose con las manos y hablando de forma entrecortada. Su rostro estaba muy rojo, no sabía si por coraje o por pasión – ¿esta era la clase de respuesta que buscabas? – pregunto Duo viendo los fríos ojos azules de Heero clavados en su mirada – pues espero que te haya resultado satisfactoria.

Heero comenzó a levantarse dejando a la vista del trenzado la huella de su zapato marcada en la blanca camisa del uniforme. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco.

-- Me resulto muy satisfactoria – dijo Heero mostrando la mano con la que le masturbaba haciendo que el rostro de Duo se sonrojada de forma intensa al ver ligeras manchas blanquecinas en sus dedos – pero creo que te resultará doloroso si no termino lo que hacía – dijo dando un paso para acercarse a Duo, pero este retrocedió a la defensiva.

-- ¡No te me acerques! – dijo levantando las manos haciendo que Heero se detuviera – no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar. No quiero que me vuelvas a besar, te detesto ¡Heero Yuy! Y voy a levantar una demanda en tu contra por todo esto – dijo de forma molesta – no me importa lo que digan, ni lo que piensen, ¡voy a acusarte de acoso sexual!. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Violarme?.

Heero solo cruzo los brazos sin decir nada. Había esperado la reacción molesta del trenzado y espero hasta que terminara de hablar para hacerlo él a su vez.

-- Puedes acusarme de todo lo que quieras – dijo Heero de forma calmada viendo los ojos violetas de Duo que le miraban con molestia – pero para sostener esa acusación necesitas testigos o pruebas y no los tienes – la mirada de Duo no cambio, siguió mostrando el ceño fruncido. Su respiración seguía agitada y el color rojo pintaba su blanca piel – y no pretendía violarte, porque estabas cooperando muy bien.

-- ¡DESGRACIADO! – grito Duo enojado apretando los puños - yo no estaba cooperando, te pedí dos veces que te detuvieras y no lo hiciste – su corazón no paraba de martillar en su pecho. Quería salir huyendo lo antes posible, pero mientras Heero permaneciera franqueando la puerta, no podía intentar retirarse.

-- Espero que algún día tu cuerpo y tu boca se coordinen y den la misma respuesta.

-- Ni lo sueñes – farfullo el trenzado – quítate de enfrente, me están esperando – dijo sin moverse de su lugar, esperando que Heero se apartara. Heero dio dos pasos dejando el camino libre. Pero cuando Duo se acerco a la puerta, un brazo le detuvo haciendo que la mirada de Duo se sorprendiera por tal acto.

-- Acompáñame a la entrega de los Globos de Oro – pidió de forma serena haciendo que la mirada de Duo cambiara de sorpresa a incredulidad – claro, a menos que ya tengas compromiso con Dorothy Catalonia, en cuyo caso te pediré que lo canceles – dijo soltándolo.

Duo se giro para verlo. A penas podía creer en el cinismo del actor para pedirle semejante cosa. Después de la forma en la que se venía comportando, ¿aun tenía la osadía de pedirle que le acompañara a un evento público?

-- ¡Estas loco! – dijo Duo elevando la voz - ¡jamás te acompañare a ese o a algún otro sitio!. Y no es por que tenga compromiso con Dorothy, solo le acompañare a los premios de hoy y si me pide ir con ella a los Globos o hasta a los Oscares, lo prefiero mil veces a ir contigo. ¡Te detesto Heero Yuy!.

-- Pensé que me odiabas – dijo Heero sin cambiar su posición ni su cara.

-- Si, ¡te odio! – grito al mismo tiempo en que saco del saco un pañuelo blanco que le arrojo. Heero alcanzo a pescarlo antes de que cayera al suelo – y eso es tuyo.

-- Quédatelo – dijo Heero arrojándoselo de regreso haciendo que Duo lo pescara en el aire antes de que le golpeara en el brazo – yo tengo una magnifica foto tuya con la que me conformo cuando no te veo, es bueno que conserves algo mío – Duo frunció el entrecejo con molestia y lanzó el blanco pañuelo al suelo.

-- ¡Yo no quiero nada tuyo!, seré feliz el día en que desaparezcas de mi vida – dijo dándose la vuelta intentando salir del aula, pero la fría voz de Heero le detuvo.

-- Que extraño, por que ya tienes algo mío – dijo Heero cruzando los brazos viéndolo fijamente. Duo se extraño por esa afirmación, estaba seguro de no conservar nada de Heero a excepción del pañuelo, a menos que el muy desgraciado se estuviera refiriendo…

-- ¿Qué?, ¿que tengo tuyo? – pregunto molesto, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, pero al ver la mueca en los labios de Heero su lengua respondió más rápido que su cabeza - a menos que sean tus patéticos besos que…

-- Puedes regresármelos cuando quieras, estaré gustoso de recibirlos – le interrumpió Heero sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Duo. El rubor se intensifico aun más en el rostro del trenzado, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que algún día respondería a alguno de sus besos.

-- ¡Imbécil! – grito abriendo la puerta y saliendo del salón dando un portazo que retumbo en todo el recinto de aulas vacías.

Heero se agacho para recoger la blanca prenda que había quedado a dos pasos de distancia de él y la llevo hasta sus labios al mismo tiempo en que veía por donde Duo había desaparecido.

"Seré feliz el día en que desaparezcas para siempre de mi vida"

Las últimas palabras del trenzado aun resonaban en su cabeza junto con el eco del portazo con el que había salido del lugar.

"No cuentes con eso…"

Se dijo Heero a si mismo, guardando el pañuelo en el saco de su uniforme mientras salía del salón para perderse por los pasillos que le llevaban hasta su habitación.

Duo subió a toda costa al auto del chofer de Dorothy. El hombre no se mostraba molesto o desesperado, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a las tardanzas de la rubia. Aun recordaba la primera cita que tuvo con ella, le había hecho esperar más de tres horas en el restaurante en el que se habían quedado de ver y cuando llego se limito a decirle con la más amplia de las sonrisas que "las chicas nos damos a desear con nuestra tardanza".

En cuanto estuvo dentro del auto se acomodo sobre el asiento, se encontraba muy nervioso por lo sucedido con Heero hacía unos instantes. Aun sentía ese dolor en su vientre al aguantar el orgasmo. Ese idiota lo habría conseguido de no haberle detenido a tiempo.

"¿Y Aun se atreve a pedirme que le acompañe a los globos?, si que es cínico".

No podía imaginarse la razón por la que Heero le había invitado a esa premiación. Era una de las más importantes del año, junto con el Oscar. Era bastante probable que la rubia, Relena, estuviera encantada de acompañarle. Aun que quizá lo que Heero buscaba era desmentir que salía con ella. ¡Pero él no le iba a servir como pretexto!, que buscara a otro si quería ír acompañado de un hombre. Había miles interesados en acompañarle, no por nada era uno de los actores más sexy's de la meca del cine.

"Maldición" se dijo a si mismo pasando la mano por los mechones largos de cabello que cubrían su frente "¿y ahora por que pienso que es sexy?"

Pudo ver como en la parte delantera del asiento, había una serie de cigarros y cerillas. Estiro la mano y tomo una cajetilla. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y que mejor que un cigarro para lograrlo. Lo encendió y lo sostuvo en su boca hasta que llegaron a la mansión de Dorothy tratando de eliminar de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre Heero.

Entro en el amplio recibidor donde el mayordomo le reconoció de inmediato. Le condujo hasta la sala invitándole una copa. La necesitaba, claro que la necesitaba. Pero si quería llegar lucido al evento, más le valía no comenzar a tomar desde temprano. Así que se negó de forma cortés.

Aun era temprano cuando llego a la mansión de la rubia, pero en estos momentos el reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde y ya estaba desesperado. El evento daba inicio a las 7:00 y deberían estar llegando a la alfombra roja a más tardar a las 6:30. Definitivamente Dorothy ya le había hecho esperar demasiado. Un poco más dando vueltas sobre la alfombra y le haría un enorme boquete.

-- Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado

La femenina voz proveniente de las escaleras principales le distrajo y se giro de inmediato abriendo de forma enorme los ojos al contemplar a su rubia amiga y evitando que el reclamo que estaba a punto de salir de su boca, se olvidara para siempre.

-- Con tu cara me has dicho que opinas de mi vestido Duo – dijo Dorothy sonriendo bajando de forma lenta los escalones.

Dorothy lucía un vestido recto que en la parte de abajo se abría en grandes holanes con forme cada paso que daba. No tenía hombros, por lo que estos lucían sencillamente blancos y divinos, combinando la cremosa piel blanca de la rubia con el color ocre oscuro que había escogido. Su larga cabellera rubia la llevaba por completo recogida en una especie de corona y lucía un bello collar de diamantes a juego con los aretes y una pulsera.

-- Te ves divina Dorothy – dijo Duo acercándose para tenderle el brazo y ayudarle a terminar de bajar los escalones – no me hubieras necesitado para que voltearan a verte. Con tu belleza era más que suficiente – Dorothy sonrió ante el cumplido.

-- Tú también te ves maravillosos Duo, no esperaba menos de ti. ¿Nos vamos? – dijo tomando su bolso de la mesita del teléfono y conduciendo a Duo hasta la limusina que ya les esperaba para partir.

Por lo menos, esa noche no tendría por que pensar o sufrir por ese maldito actor de Heero Yuy.

Las cercanías al 9876 Whilshire Boulevard estaban congestionadas. Un sin fin de limusinas aproximándose a la entrada principal del Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel constituían el trafico principal de la noche. Dorothy sonreía cuando alguien desde la acera de la calle gritaba su nombre, de forma luminosa levantaba la mano y les saludaba. Las calles estaban repletas de guardias de seguridad que impedían el pase de curiosos fans.

-- Adoro esto – dijo Dorothy sonriendo mientras la limusina lograba abrirse paso hasta la entrada principal.

-- Yo odio esto – dijo Duo de forma resignada enderezándose en su asiento cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la alfombra roja.

Un sin fin de luces centellaron cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre ataviado con un lujoso uniforme le tendía la mano a Duo para ayudarle a bajar. Fuera de la limusina los medios de comunicación se peleaban por acaparar a las estrellas que acababan de llegar, mientras un alta voz anunciaba el arribo de alguien más y las luces de las cámaras y los flash se giraban hacía otro lado.

Dorothy tomo la mano que Duo le ofreció para bajarse, justo en el momento en que un fotógrafo le captaba en un gesto tan caballeroso. Ya se imaginaba la portada de los diarios del siguiente día y no le importaba que le relacionaran con Duo, al fin y al cabo, ella había hecho circular esos rumores solo para molestar a Relena.

Ambos caminaron por la alfombra roja deteniéndose de cuando en cuando para responder a algún medio que le solicitaba. Pero la noche era de Dorothy, Duo solo se limitaba a acompañarla y sonreír cuando se le preguntaba si eran novios. Eso se lo dejaba a Dorothy, era ella la que debía responder y con suma alegría se daba cuanta que Dorothy eludía muy bien las preguntas no afirmando ni negando nada. Quizá y esa maniobra de la rubia le podría ayudar a alejar a Heero de él.

Se detuvieron frente a una de las reporteras del canal anfitrión. Duo estaba seguro que en esos momentos sus amigos en la escuela les estaban observando y sonrió de forma luminosa cuando la reportera, Lady One, se acerco a él mientras Dorothy charlaba con alguien más.

-- Duo Maxwell ¿Podrías contestarnos la pregunta que todo el medio se esta haciendo en estos momentos? – Duo sonrió, ya se lo esperaba. Todos los que se acercaban a él le preguntaban lo mismo, pero por desgracia, en esta ocasión Dorothy estaba un poco alejada como para responder por él.

-- Ya se lo que me vas a preguntar – dijo Duo sonriendo, pero Lady se dio prisa en negar con la cabeza haciendo que Duo le viera con sorpresa, el tiempo en televisión era muy caro y quería salir de dudas muy pronto.

-- No Duo, tu como compañero de Heero Yuy debes estar enterado si es verdad que Relena sale con él. ¿Puedes respondernos eso? – el rostro de Duo dejo ver la sorpresa que esa pregunta le causaba. Jamás se imagino que alguien le preguntara por Heero precisamente a él.

-- ¿Y yo que voy a saber? – dijo Duo de forma algo molesta, y él que pensaba olvidarse del maldito actor por esa noche – creo que eso deberían preguntárselo a él – trato de alejarse de la reportera en cuanto le dio su respuesta, pero el brazo de la mujer le retuvo de forma sutil.

-- Bueno, te pregunto a ti por que alguien nos informo que eran compañeros de salón, compañeros de equipo en el taller de teatro y además vecinos de habitación. Por lo que supongo que también son amigos – dijo sonriendo la mujer.

-- Pues en eso estas totalmente equivocada – dijo Duo de forma sería – si, es verdad todo lo que dices, menos en que somos amigos. A Heero Yuy no le interesa tener amistadas, solo se limita a tomar clases, ignorar a todo el mundo y hacerme la vida de cuadritos – la última afirmación de Duo dejo a Lady sin palabras. Un sonrojo cubrió de inmediato el rostro del trenzado, no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho. Todo hubiera estado bien, si no hubiera mencionado que le hacía la vida de cuadritos. No cabía duda que su cabeza no se estaba coordinando con su lengua.

-- Duo, querido, es hora de que entremos – dijo Dorothy tomando a Duo de la mano para alejarlo de Lady One. Había podido escuchar la última parte de la conversación y quiso alejarlo de la prensa antes de que todo el mundo se fuera sobre él para cuestionarle por tal afirmación.

-- Lo siento Dorothy – dijo Duo entrando a la recepción del hotel – creo que eche todo a perder – dijo Duo de forma sería. Pero Dorothy se giro para acomodarle la corbata mientras hablaba.

-- Al contrario querido – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – tu pequeña declaración le ha quitado la luz a Relena – dijo mientras una risita escapaba de su boca, Duo le miro sin comprender – así es Duo, Relena afirma que Heero es su novio y tu dices que te hace la vida de cuadritos, pero no dices de que forma. Ahora todos los medios querrán saberlo, pero como en tu escuela no se aceptan reporteros, les será muy difícil obtenerla. Relena podrá decir misa porque tu declaración es más interesante que la suya. ¡Gracias por eso! – dijo Dorothy jalando a Duo y depositando un beso en su mejilla – ahora, será mejor que entremos a ocupar nuestros puestos.

Duo sonrió a Dorothy acompañándola hasta el Internacional BallRoom, donde se llevaría a cabo la entrega de los premios. A pesar de las palabras de aliento que la rubia le había dirigido, no se sentía a gusto. Los nervios le traicionaban al imaginar que Heero pudiera haber visto lo que dijo en televisión. Su corazón seguía latiendo a toda prisa a pesar de que ya estaba sentado viendo a las estrellas que seguían llegando. Pudo ver como un par de filas más abajo se encontraba el nombre de Heero Yuy. Aun que estaba seguro de que no asistiría, no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda cuando reconoció el nombre.

-- ¡¡Maldita!!

La maldición que pronunció Dorothy le hizo girarse para verla. Dorothy estaba sentada a su izquierda, pero volteaba hacía la parte alta del teatro. Pudo ver la furia que inundaba sus ojos celestes y lo arqueada de sus cejas. Apretaba de forma fuerte el chal que descansaba sobre sus hombros y tuvo que girarse para ver por que Dorothy estaba tan molesta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme al ver como una pareja bajaba los escalones del teatro para llegar hasta sus lugares. Pudo ver como de reojo, unos ojos azul cobalto le veía de forma fría, pero al pasar por su costado, se giraron para ver al frente.

-- ¡Maldita!, mil veces maldita – dijo Dorothy en un susurro – jamás creí que Heero le acompañaría. Ya me imagino a toda la prensa cuando salgan, van a estar como moscas detrás de ella, pero me niego a pensar que Heero salga con ella, él tiene demasiada clase para una arpía como esa – dijo Dorothy muy enojada.

Duo siguió a la pareja de forma silenciosa. Pudo observar como Heero conducía a Relena del brazo hasta su asiento, que no era otro que el que tenía a su lado izquierdo. Entonces tenía que ser verdad.

"Son novios" se dijo a si mismo con sorpresa.

Ignoro por completo el montón de maldición que Dorothy le dirigía a la rubia de forma silenciosa mientras seguía observando la forma de comportarse de Heero. Seguía siendo igual de frío, pero en esta ocasión prestaba un cierto grado de interés en lo que la rubia le comentaba.

"No vayas a los premios, quédate y esta noche nos divertiremos juntos."

Eso le había dicho Heero horas antes. ¡Si, como si fuera a cumplir!. El muy desgraciado ya tenía una cita con su novia y había querido divertirse un rato con él. ¿Que no le había dicho que no había amor involucrado en el deseo por su cuerpo?. ¡Claro!, como iba a haber amor si ya tenía a la rubia que le acompañaba.

Y viéndolo bien, la chica no era nada fea. Era delgada y bajita, de ojos azules y tenía una cara de inocencia que seguramente le encantaría a Heero. Vestía de rosa esa noche, dejando que su largo cabello rubio cayera en cascada sobre su espalda.

-- Por lo visto quiere hacerle la competencia a París Hilton – dijo Dorothy viendo a Relena y haciendo que Duo se girara para verla. Por lo visto su amiga estaba realmente molesta – el rosa no le queda bien a todas. Y a ella se le ve terrible. Quiso lucir un escote sin tener ningún atributo que lucir. Vera Wang debió decírselo, solo hace deslucir su hermoso diseño.

-- Vamos Dorothy, la chica es bonita – dijo Duo haciendo que la mirada celeste de la rubia se tornada casi roja por el enfado. Duo se dio cuenta que no había sido un buen comentario de su parte y se dio prisa en repararlo - Ella es bonita, pero tu eres hermosa, inteligente y tienes a un chico más guapo a tu lado – dijo Duo a la carrera haciendo que Dorothy riera a carcajadas y le echara los brazos al cuello.

-- Por eso te quiero tanto.

Duo contesto al abrazo de Dorothy, pero de reojo pudo ver como la mirada de Heero y la de Relena estaba sobre ellos. Sintió un profundo malestar al ver esa mirada fría sobre él. No sabía que hacía Heero en los premios, pero no le iba a echar a perder la noche, esta vez, no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa mirada de hielo.

El internacional BallRoom se fue llenando de forma rápida, las estrellas llegaban saludándose entre si como si fueran amigos de antaño. Algunos a penas se conocían, de otros solo había oído hablar. Pudo ver como la parte alta del teatro era llenada por los fans que habían cubierto la entrada de 50 a 150 dls por asiento. La parte baja solo era ocupada por los nominados, invitados y sus familiares.

En punto de las 7:00 de la noche el Prompt principal que se mostraba en la parte central del teatro se encendió mostrando el anuncio de la premiación. Pedían silencio a los presentes por que en cualquier momento la señal de "On Air" daría la indicación de que iban a dar comienzo.

Duo pudo ver como un hombre de largos cabellos platinados ocupaba el asiento al lado derecho de Heero. No le fue difícil reconocerlo, era Zech Merquise, su representante. Heero se volteo para susurrarle algo, mientras la música de cada una de las películas seguida de diversos bailarines, indicaban el inicio de la ceremonia de premiación.

Las luces se apagaron de forma sorpresiva al mismo tiempo en que una serie de láser dibujaba el nombre de la ceremonia y un montón de luces explotaban al centro del escenario dejando entre ver al presentador.

Whoopi Goldberg.

-- ¡Bienvenidos!, ¡Bienvenidos! – dijo agitando su mano para abanicar el humo que las luces habían dejado y provocando la risa de algunos cuantos – ¿estamos al aire? – cuestiono de pronto para después ver el letrero en color rojo que indicaba que si – oh, si, ya vi que si – dijo haciendo que los presentes rieran – Bienvenidos a la 35 entrega de los Broadcost Film Critics Choice Awards, soy su anfitriona por esta noche, ¿a quien esperaban? – pregunto viéndolos a todos – ¿a Billi Cristal?, pues no, temo decepcionarlos, él esta confirmado para los Oscares, tuve que rogarle para que no aceptara venir aquí si no, no obtengo su atención esta noche, ¡Ups!, ¡Hola Billi! – dijo saludando con la mano a un Billi Cristal que reía por las ocurrencias de la presentadora – creo que no me hizo caso.

Whoopi siguió haciendo una serie de chistes sobre los presentes y sobre política mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del escenario. Dorothy había recibido uno de sus chistes por su última actuación provocando la carcajada de Duo. El trenzado había olvidado por completo que Heero estaba a dos filas por debajo de donde estaban ellos, hasta que la presentadora lo hizo saber de una forma que no esperaba.

-- ¿No tienen frío? – pregunto Whoopi parándose al centro del escenario – es extraño – dijo caminando del otro lado – por acá no hace frío, es más se siente algo de calor – luego camino del lado contrario – de este otro lado tampoco hace frío, pero al frente – dijo volviendo a caminar al centro – hace un frío tremendo.

Duo sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma acelerada, un muy mal presentimiento comenzó a hacer que un sudor frío resbalara por su espalda. ¿Iba Whoopi a hacer lo que temía?

-- ¡Por eso hace frío! – dijo de forma alegre – miran nada más a quien tenemos aquí, nada menos que al mismísimo Heero Yuy – Heero solo inclino un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo – Relena, si quieres un abrigo extra, solo avísame, yo tengo bastante – dijo señalando su cuerpo provocando algunas risas – quizá entre las dos podamos derretir algo de ese hielo, que dices Heero, ¿nos das permiso?

Duo solo observaba la pantalla panorámica en la que mostraba el rostro frío e impasible de Heero, estaban haciendo chistes a su costa y a él no le quedaba otra más que ignorarlos o reír. Y Heero no reía, de eso estaba seguro. Desde que la serie infantil había sido cancelada, todos los papeles que Heero hacía eran de personas frías y rebeldes. Había pasado de ser el niño bueno al niño malo del cine.

Y tal como lo había pensado, Heero solo inclino la cabeza sin mostrar ninguna señal de diversión en el rostro. Siguió observando a la presentadora que había cambiado sus chistes personales por políticos hasta que el Promopt y la música señalaron la ida a comerciales en la televisión.

Duo no pudo disfrutar de la premiación, se sentía sumamente tenso. Heero solo tenía que inclinarse hacía Relena un poco y el ángulo de su vista le permitía verlo claramente de reojo. Y lo había visto hacerlo en varas ocasiones. Podía ver su fría mirada detenida en él, de la misma forma en que él le estaba mirando. La mirada violeta y la cobalto chocaron innumerables veces, sosteniéndose por intensos segundos, hasta que Relena le decía algo a Heero o hasta que Dorothy le comentaba algo a Duo.

Los últimos cuatro premios y los más importantes estaban por ser anunciados. Dorothy tomo la mano de Duo cuando escucho su nombre al ser anunciadas las cinco nominadas como mejor actriz principal. Después sería anunciado el premio como mejor actor, seguido de mejor película para terminar con el mejor director.

-- Tengo que ganarle a Relena – murmuro Dorothy haciendo que Duo volteara a verle.

No entendía esa rivalidad entre ambas rubias. Cuando solía preguntarle a Dorothy, ella simplemente eludía la pregunta con la misma habilidad que eludía las preguntas de la prensa que no quería contestar. Ese pleito entre Relena y Dorothy ya tenía varios años y siempre se hablaba de ambas en las revistas y noticieros de espectáculos, era común ver como constantemente eran comparadas y la nominación a los premios E! y los Globos era la culminación del año. Aun faltaban los oscares, pero estaba casi seguro que esa competencia llegaría incluso hasta esa premiación.

-- Y la ganadora es…

Dorothy apretó más fuerte la mano de Duo, el rostro de las cinco nominadas aparecía en la pantalla gigante al centro del escenario y en cada una de las pantallas distribuidas por todo el teatro. Duo pudo ver la cara sonriente de Relena y el perfil del rostro de Heero viendo de reojo hacía algún lado, su lado, lo sabía bien.

-- ¡Dorothy Catalonia!

Dorothy se paro de un brinco escuchando los aplausos de todos los presentes. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Duo y le planto un beso en los labios haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera por tal acto. No pudo ver la reacción de Heero al aparecer tal acontecimiento en las pantallas del teatro. Dorothy estaba muy emocionada y subió sonriendo para recibir su premio de manos de uno de los actores de Ocean's Twelve: George Cloney.

En cuanto Dorothy pasó por su lado centró su mirada en el lugar que ocupaba Heero. Pero Heero parecía ver al frente y no centraba su atención en nadie más. Ni siquiera en Relena, que parecía sumamente ofendida por haber perdido el premio. Reclamaba algo de forma acalorada al representante de Heero, mientras Heero parecía ignorarles a ambos.

"Cada vez que te vea besando a otra persona he de borrarte las huellas de esos besos con los míos"

Esas palabras habían aparecido en su cabeza cuando sintió los labios de Dorothy sobre los suyos. ¿Iría Heero a hacer algo?, no, eso lo dudaba, por lo menos no en público. Ahora sabía que tenía que estar atento a cualquier posibilidad dentro del colegio en los siguientes días.

Dorothy tomo emocionada el reconocimiento y se acerco al micrófono para hablar.

-- Quiero dar las gracias a mi director – dijo sonriendo y casi sin poder hablar debido a la emoción - a mis compañeros, a mi familia, a todos mis "amantes" – haciendo que algunos rieran de buen modo por el comentario – y a Duo de forma muy especial, porque tiene que soportar a una loca como yo – Duo solo sonrió – y por último quiero decirle algo a Relena…

Duo se enderezo en su sitio y todos guardaron silencio en el lugar esperando por las palabras de Dorothy a su principal rival. Relena presto atención al escuchar su nombre en labios de la ganadora. Y pudo ver como Dorothy levantaba la estatuilla en sus manos y se la mostraba.

-- ¡Perdedora! – dijo soltando una carcajada y dándose la vuelta haciendo que Relena apretara sus puños por la furia y Duo se levantara corriendo de su lugar para ir hasta el lugar de las entrevistas.

Pudo ver como la mirada de Heero le seguía en su carrera por el pasillo principal hasta que se perdió detrás del escenario. No quiso darle importancia a esa mirada cobalto, le importaba de momento llegar hasta Dorothy, jamás debió comportarse de esa forma. Ya había ganado, ¿por que restregarle su triunfo a Relena en su cara?

Detrás de los escenarios había un pequeño set donde estaban reunidos varios medios de comunicación. Los actores podían tener 10 minutos para dar entrevistas antes de que apareciera el siguiente ganador.

Duo se detuvo detrás de una de las bambalinas, procurando no ser visto, al ver como Dorothy contestaba sonriente las preguntas que le hacían, o posaba para la cámara. Al parecer el incidente con Relena no le había afectado en nada… esa anoche. Ya verían mañana los comentarios en los medios. Pasaría a los momentos memorables, como cuando Jack Palas se había puesto a hacer lagartijas al recibir su premio por trayectoria en los Oscares, o cuando Gael García Bernal se puso a hablar de George Bus y su guerra contra Irak cuando se los habían prohibido.

El siguiente premio en ser anunciado era el de mejor actor, pudo ver desde su lugar a los cinco nominados en una de las pantallas que se mostraban sobre el escenario. Heero lucía igual de frío que siempre, parecía no importarle un premio por su actuación. Más emocionada se veía Relena, que estaba a su lado sonriendo y diciéndole algo, que él parecía no escuchar. Si así de frío era con su novia, ¿Qué podían esperar los demás?.

No fue para nadie una sorpresa enterarse que el ganador era Heero, los aplausos sonaron en todo el lugar y pudo ver como Relena se lanzaba a su cuello para intentar besarle, por un momento sintió que Relena había tratado de imitar la reacción de Dorothy, pero sacudió la cabeza al creerlo una tontería. Pero Heero hábilmente había evitado que la rubia le besara. Todo el mundo había visto eso, bien podían decir que había sido productos de los nervios… si los tuviera. Por que Heero lucía igual de sereno que como cuando llego. Zech solo le dio la mano en señal de felicitación y se dispuso a subir al escenario para recibir su premio de la mano de una de las ganadoras del Oscar: Charlize Theron.

Duo espero desde su lugar por los agradecimientos que Heero diría, ya se esperaba que mencionara a Relena entre ellos, pero cuando Heero tomo el micrófono solo dijo un seco "Gracias" y se dispuso a salir del lugar haciendo que los ejecutivos de E!, tuvieran que mandar pronto a comerciales en televisión.

Duo se vio cara a acara con Heero, Dorothy seguía dando entrevistas y no se había percatado que el siguiente ganador ya estaba allí. Uno de los asistentes se dio prisa en llegar hasta ella, mientras la mirada de Heero se detenía en la violeta por segundos. Levanto la vista, mientras Duo le siguió, no entendía que podía estar viendo. Frente a ellos se levantaba una de las bambalinas de tela, detrás de ella estaban los reporteros y algunos asistentes. Bajo los dos escalones que le separaban de Duo y sin previo aviso lo tomo del cuello, haciendo que Duo se girara con sorpresa para ver que sucedía, pero solo sintió los labios de Heero posándose sobre los suyos.

-- ¡Desagraciado! – grito Duo alejándose del actor tanto como pudo. Un intenso sonrojo le invadió el rostro. Había demasiada gente, cualquiera les pudo haber visto y eso no pareció importarle al actor. Su corazón latía con furia en su pecho. Pero Heero se veía sumamente calmado.

-- Te lo advertí – dijo Heero pasando por su lado pocos segundos antes de que el asistente le avisara que los medios ya la esperaban para entrevistarle.

Ese beso le había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba que Heero hiciera algo en la escuela, ¡No en un teatro con cientos de personas y con una buena cantidad de prensa a menos de 20 pasos!. Estaba muy enojado con Heero. Su novia estaba sentada en la segunda fila y el muy desgraciado se atrevía a besarlo casi en sus narices. Si que era un cínico y un desgraciado. Y él era un tonto por pensar que Heero se contendría en un lugar tan lleno de gente como ese.

Estaba sumamente enojado y en ese estado lo encontró Dorothy. Sin poderle dar una explicación se limito a sonreírle y decirle que no había sido nada. Trato de cambiar de tema reclamándole por lo que había echo al llamarle perdedora a Relena, pero Dorothy solo dijo "se lo dije por que lo es" y con eso jaló a Duo del brazo para llevarlo de nuevo hasta el teatro.

Los medios que rodearon a Heero se dieron prisa en cuestionarle sobre Relena y su relación. No iban a tener mejor oportunidad para preguntarle que esa.

-- ¿Puede decirnos señor Yuy si su relación con Relena Darlian es cierta? – pregunto uno de los reporteros.

-- Ella afirma que ustedes están saliendo a escondidas de la prensa desde hace meses, ¿es cierto? – pregunto otro.

-- Nos llegaron rumores de que usted esta ayunado a la señorita Relena y que esto del noviazgo es solo publicidad, ¿podría confirmarlo? – pregunto otro.

-- ¿Hay planes de matrimonio? – pregunto otro más.

Heero los miro a todos. Todos de una u otra forma querían saber lo mismo. La fría mirada que le dirigió a alguien que iba abrir la boca le hizo callar de forma abrupta. Todos sabían del carácter violento de Heero y no estaban dispuestos a ser golpeados por el actor. Los flashes seguían siendo disparados y la cámara del canal E! le tenía enfocado desde que llego al set de entrevistas.

-- Solo lo diré una vez – dijo Heero de forma clamada – el día en que salga con alguien no me voy a estar escondiendo y me asegurare de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Y con esas únicas palabras se abrió paso entre los reporteros. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada más o a interceptarlo para que les aclarara sus palabras. De lo único que todos estaban seguros es que Heero no salía con Relena y así lo darían a conocer en los principales diarios de mañana.

-- Espere señor Yuy

La voz de una mujer le hizo detener su paso apresurado hacía los pasillos que le conducirían de vuelta al teatro. Se giro de lleno para toparse con una de las reporteras del canal anfitrión. Ya había respondido a la única pregunta que parecía importarles, ahora, ¿Qué quería esta mujer?

-- ¿Puede responderme una sola pregunta? – cuestiono la mujer de ojos marrones acercándose a Heero con una grabadora en mano. Heero no respondió, solo se limito a verla con la mirada fría – ¿puede decirme de que forma le hace la vida de cuadritos a Duo Maxwell?

Por una breve fracción de segundo Lady One pudo ver la sorpresa en la mirada del actor. Su instinto periodístico le dijo que había hecho bien en arriesgarse a interceptar a un actor tan violento como Heero Yuy, ahora tenía una nota que perseguir, por que estaba segura que Heero negaría todo lo que Duo hubiese dicho.

-- No se de que me esta hablando – y no se había equivocado – Si Duo Maxwell dice que le hago la vida de cuadritos, deberá preguntarle a él, esta es la primera noticia que tengo de tal evento.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino rumbo al teatro. Lady levanto la grabadora hasta sus labios y se dispuso a grabar sus observaciones.

-- Si no fuera por que grabe el grito que Duo Maxwell le dirigió a Heero Yuy cuando este iba bajando las escaleras para ir al set de entrevistas, es una lastima que no los vi, me hubiera quedado con las palabras del actor. Sin embargo, esta reportera averiguara que problema hay entre ellos, cual fueron los motivos de ese grito y por que ambos lo niegan. De momento ya se que Heero no sale con Relena, ¿tendrá algo que ver con que corre fuerte el rumor de que el actor es gay?.

Lady oprimió el botón de stop y observo el camino por el que Heero había desaparecido con una mueca. Estar en el área de espectáculos no le agradaba mucho, hubiera preferido estar en las noticias, pero quizá hacerle al detective por un rato la llevaría a emigrar al área que realmente le gustaba: el área policíaca.

-- Vanos Trent – dijo Lady hablando a un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos negros y ensortijados, que estaba a un costado suyo llevando una cámara colgada al cuello – tenemos muchas cosas que averiguar.

El movimiento vibratorio de su celular le hizo detener el paso por segunda vez. Metió la mano a la bolsa interior de su saco y sacó el pequeño aparato. Al identificar el número del cual le llamaban, lanzó una maldición silenciosa y se dispuso a contestar.

-- ¿Que quieres? – pregunto en tono gélido.

-- Vaya forma de contestarle a tu único primo Heero – escucho el actor la voz divertida del otro lado del aparato.

-- No eres mi único primo – dijo Heero fastidiado sin prestarle mayor importancia a las risas de su primo.

-- Soy tu único primo varón, así que técnicamente estoy en lo correcto – Heero solo suspiro con resignación – no te enfades Heero, solo quiero felicitarte, te acabo de ver por televisión. Y como se "lo mucho que hablas con la prensa" calcule unos 2 minutos para llamarte. ¿Le atine?, apuesto a que ya saliste del set de entrevistas y vas rumbo al teatro de nuevo.

-- Si – dijo Heero en tono helado – pero dudo mucho que solo me hayas llamado para felicitarme o saber si tus matemáticas están bien. ¿Qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar.

-- Que mal carácter Heero – dijo el chico por teléfono – pero tienes toda la razón. Quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué has ido a esos premios?. Me dijiste que solo irías a los Globos y a las Oscares una vez que fueses nominado. Ahora te veo en televisión recibiendo un premio al cual no tenías contemplado ir. ¿Qué paso?.

-- Que te interesa – respondió Heero de forma fastidiada.

-- Tiene algo… o mejor dicho, tiene todo que ver con ese chico, ¿cierto? – al no obtener respuesta por parte del actor, continuo hablando – ¿vas a continuar con eso Heero? ¿Cómo puedes seguir con una tontería como esa?, Estoy seguro que el chico ni siquiera sabe los motivos de tu supuesta venganza.

-- ¿Y tu si los sabes? – Cuestiono Heero recargándose en la pared para hablar más tranquilamente – ¿tu sabes cuales son mis verdaderos motivos para seguir con esto?

-- ¡Por supuesto!, te conozco muy bien Heero Yuy y no vas a descansar hasta cumplir con tu objetivo y…

-- Te equivocas – dijo Heero interrumpiendo el sermón que recibía por parte de su primo – crees conocerme, pero no es así. Y quiero que dejes de tomar el papel de mi conciencia, que no te queda, y te metas en tus propios asuntos.

-- ¡Heero!

-- Tienes muchas cosas que esconder, primito, así que por que no resuelves tus asuntos primero y si te queda tiempo, tratas de resolver los míos – y diciendo esto, cerró el celular cortando la comunicación con su primo.

Su primo… él único ser sobre la tierra que parecía entenderle sin necesidad de hablar demasiado las cosas. El único que sabía la tragedia que había sido su vida y él único que conocía, quizá a medias, sus planes para con Duo.

"pero ni tu podrás detenerme…"

El internacional Ballroom se fue desocupando poco a poco cuando los dos últimos premios fueron otorgados. Para nadie fue sorpresa saber que la película en la que participaba Heero se llevaba los dos últimos galardones y un sin fin de premios antes que esos, solo perdieron dos: Mejor Guión Original y mejor partitura musical. La mayoría de las estrellas fueron invitadas a una cena baile para celebrar la premiación en uno de los salones contiguos del Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel, no era necesario que salieran, todos podían trasladarse caminando del teatro al Grand BallRoom que se encontraba cerca del estacionamiento.

Duo observo desde la parte alta del salón a aquellos que se encontraban en la pista de baile. Llevaba en sus manos una cuba, su cuarta cuba de la noche. No sabía ni cuanto tiempo llevaba en el salón, pero ya estaba aburrido. Dorothy había cumplido con su parte del trato, había estado con él en la alfombra roja y en la premiación, pero en cuanto entraron al Grand BallRoom, la rubia se le había desaparecido. Ni siquiera le había acompañado en la cena y tuvo que soportar los intensos coqueteos de una mujer mayor que se la había pasado hablando de sus ex maridos y su intensa búsqueda por uno nuevo. Por eso, en cuanto la cena termino, se dio prisa en levantarse y huir. ¡Estaba aburrido, pero no desesperado!

Dio el último sorbo a su vaso y se dio prisa en colocarlo en la bandeja del mesero que iba pasando y tomo una nueva copa de algo que parecía ser un martini. Estaba buscando a Dorothy con la mirada, en cuanto la localizara le diría que se marchaba con su chofer y que más tarde se lo mandaba. Quería irse a descansar porque comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Pero no la veía entre las mesas, quizá en la pista de baile, pero a quien vio bailando de forma animada era a Relena. Trato de identificar con quien bailaba, pero las luces no le permitían identificarlo. La música era demasiado estridente para que una pareja pudiera bailar de forma romántica, así que intuía no era Heero… aun que… ¿Heero bailando?, eso era muy difícil de imaginar, ¿con esa frialdad con la que se comportaba?… no, difícilmente podría ser Heero. Quizá hasta ya se había regresado al colegio, había tenido suficiente tiempo como para llegar antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Apuro por completo el contendido del vaso que traía en su mano y volvió a colocarlo en una de las bandejas de los meseros que pasaban. Al parecer estaba cerca del bar, por que meseros iban y venían pasando por su lado con vasos llenos y vacíos de licor. Esta vez tomo una copa de burbujeante champaña, debería dejar de beber tanto, tanta revoltura de licor le iba a causar una terrible jaqueca al día siguiente, pero eso no le importaba ahora, ya mañana tomaría algún remedio para curar su mal. No podía dejar de pensar en Heero y en lo que había hecho. Estaba tomando para tratar de sacarse de la cabeza al actor y sus besos, pero parecía que entre más tomaba, más lo recordaba. Aun podía sentir sus labios temblando ante el contacto del actor, era como un cosquilleo que no quería apartarse de ellos. Era una sensación extraña, como si una corriente eléctrica estuviera punzando sobre sus labios.

-- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo en voz baja dándose la vuelta de forma precipitada sin darse cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él. El contenido de la copa de champaña salio volando para manchar el lujoso traje Armani de la persona que estaba a sus espaldas.

-- Vaya forma de saludarme Duo Maxwell – dijo el hombre mostrando una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que Duo mantuviera sus labios apretados al reconocerle. El hombre saco un pañuelo y comenzó a sacudirse las gotas del brillante liquido que no habían manchado la tela – es una suerte que la nueva línea Armani tenga Teflón, ¿no vas a disculparte Duo? – murmuro acercándose, pero Duo retrocedió un paso topando con la pequeña barda que servia de barandal.

-- No te acerques Traize Khrushrenada puedo disculparme desde aquí – dijo Duo sin moverse – no esperaba verte en la recepción.

-- Bueno, estoy viendo a mis futuros clientes – dijo extendiendo una mano y moviendo las solapas del saco de Duo – un Yves St Laurent, veo que cumples tus promesas – Duo levanto la mano para apartar la de Traize de él.

-- Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo Traize – dijo Duo dejando la copa semi vacía sobre la barda de cemento donde estaba – me disculpo por mi torpeza y si me disculpas, debo irme – dijo tratando de pasar por su lado, pero Traize le detuvo de forma ligera por el brazo.

-- 2 millones de dólares Duo – dijo en forma de susurro haciendo que la mirada de Duo dejara ver la sorpresa que esa cantidad le producía – 2 millones por que firmes el contrato – dijo Traize soltándolo al darse cuanta que la oferta pareció interesarle al trenzado.

-- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? – cuestiono Duo sintiéndose asustado. 2mdd era la cantidad por la que Heero pudo haberlo demandado, era una cantidad impresionante que no se le daba a un simple modelo como él.

-- Solo de trabajo – dijo haciéndole una seña a uno de los meseros, el cual se acerco para dejar que Traize tomara un par de copas. Casi de inmediato le tendió una Duo, la cual tomo con ciertas reservas. ¿Pero quería saber por que le ofrecía tanto?

-- Comenzaste ofreciendo 350 mil, después subiste a 500. La última vez ofrecías 850 mil, ¿por que de pronto ofrecerme tanto?, solo es un comercial en el cual salgo con uno de esos trajes. ¿O es que debo hacer algo más? – cuestiono Duo dando un trago a su copa sin dejar de ver los ojos azules de Traize. Traize sonrió de forma extraña y también probó su copa sin dejar de ver la mirada violeta de Duo. Podía notar que el alcohol comenzaba a afectarle y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-- Por supuesto que tienes que hacer más – dijo acercándose un poco para susurrarle – cosas que no saldrán en un comercial.

Duo no supo si era por causa del alcohol o por las palabras que Traize le acababa de decir, pero sintió como si estuviera escuchando la voz de Heero al proponerle que fuera su amante y se olvidaría de la demanda. Pero extrañamente no se sentía molesto. Al parecer el alcohol le había servido como calmante y en lugar de molestarle le había echo reír.

La mirada de Traize cambio al escuchar la risa de Duo, no le había agradado nada. Esperaba una negativa, una aceptación escondida entre líneas o reclamos como la última vez. Pero no, en esta ocasión Duo parecía estarse burlando de su propuesta y eso le irritaba.

-- Antes de que digas nada Duo – dijo Traize tratando de esconder su irritación, pero Duo no dejó de reír – piensa en la oferta que te hago. Es un comercial millonario y a parte, te pondría un departamento en una zona muy exclusiva de Beverly Hills con carro a la puerta, te pasaría una muy importante pensión y me aseguraría de que filmaras todo los comerciales de Armani desde hoy y hasta que mueras. Recuerda que Armini tiene todas las líneas desde juvenil hasta la tercera edad. Solo tienes que firmar – Duo calló de forma abrupta y fijo su vista en Traize.

-- ¿Y ser tu amante? – cuestiono. Aun que sabía muy bien la respuesta. Traize sonrió, parecía sentirse seguro al exponer todo lo que Duo ganaría al convertirse en su amante. Así que asintió de forma silenciosa – pues… - dijo Duo aumentando la expectativa de Traize – ¡VETE AL DIABLO, YO NO ESTOY EN VENTA! – Duo se dio la vuelta sintiéndose asqueado, pero el brazo de Traize le retuvo. Ante el contacto del brazo empujo la copa de vino hasta el rostro de ejecutivo mojándolo por completo - ¡Oh, que torpe fui, no sabes como lo siento! – dijo Duo con sarcasmo haciendo que Traize sacudiera el liquido de su rostro y sus ropas.

-- 3 millones Duo – dijo Traize con cierta molestia pero Duo seguía enojado.

-- Puedes ofrecerme todo lo que quieras, no voy a acceder. Jamás me convertiré en tu amante, porque simplemente no soy gay – dijo Duo sintiendo que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, tenía que tomar un poco de aire, se giro para buscar la salida a la terraza, un poco de aire fresco le haría sentir mejor. No se fijo donde se quedo Traize, ni le interesaba, en cuanto estuviera mejor buscaría a Dorothy para avisarle que se iba. Pero lo primero era tomar aire.

Camino sintiendo que el piso se movía bajo sus pies, no era la primera vez que asistía a ese salón, pero debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado, no podía recordar donde estaba la salida a las escaleras de emergencia. Sabía que ese salón no contaba con terrazas, pero podía salir al pequeño espació donde descendía la única esperanza de salvarse de un incendio.

"¡Como si fuese tan sencillo bajar una escalera vertical cuando se esta en pánico!".

-- ¡Oye chico! – dijo Duo deteniendo a uno de los meseros que pasó por su costado. El mesero se detuvo cuando escucho el grito y observo a Duo de forma detenida – donde esta la salida a la escalera de emergencia. Necesito aire urgentemente.

-- Justo a su espalda señor – dijo el mesero señalando la puerta detrás de Duo. Duo comenzó a reír, definitivamente el alcohol se le estaba subiendo demasiado a la cabeza.

-- ¡Gracias! – dijo al tiempo en que tomo una de las botellas que llevaba el mesero en la bandeja y abría la puerta para salir sin esperar comentario alguno del chico.

La puerta se abrió dejando que el aire de la noche golpeara su rostro. Lo sentía arder y el fresco nocturno le produjo cierta sensación de bienestar. Dio un par de pasos para llegar a la barda que franqueaba el acceso al estacionamiento, pero el mareo que sentía le hizo pisar mal y caer de bruces al suelo. Soltó una sonora carcajada y gateo hasta la barda para levantarse. Era una suerte que nadie le estuviera viendo en semejante condición. Pocas veces se emborrachaba tanto como lo estaba ahora, pero había estado necesitando un trago desde la tarde, cuando Heero le había atacado en la escuela.

"Aun siento sus labios"

Se dijo a si mismo tocando con la mano libre su boca. La bajo de forma rápida y abrió la botella arrojando el tapón hasta el estacionamiento. El golpe del metal hizo que uno de los autos pillara por el golpe haciéndolo reír de nuevo. Llevo la botella hasta sus labios y bebió un poco tratando de borrar esa sensación que se hacía más fuerte con cada bebida.

-- ¡Maldición, estoy muy tomado! – dijo riendo, dejando descansar su pecho sobre la barda para detenerse.

-- Pues entonces deberías dejar de tomar…

Duo se giro de forma precipitada al reconocer la voz a sus espaldas. Pudo ver los fríos ojos azul cobalto, que no podía sacar de su cabeza, viéndole de forma detenida. Traía ambas manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón y sobre sus labios un cigarro encendido. Era la última persona a quien esperaba ver y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma imperceptible. No sabía si era por el alcohol o por alguna especie de fuerza extraña, lo único que sabía era que no iba a poder caminar para huir de él sin caerse.

-- ¡Heerito! – dijo de forma divertida – no esperaba verte aquí, creí que estarías bailando esa música moderna con tu novia.

-- Si te refieres a Relena, ella no es mi novia – dijo Heero tomando el cigarro con una mano y expulsando el humo de su boca – y no me gusta bailar.

-- ¡Vaya! – dijo Duo tratando de enderezarse y apuntando con una mano a Heero – estas fumando. Y Yo que creí que el famoso actor Heero Yuy no fumaba, ni bebía. Creí por un momento que eras alguien perfecto que no tenía vicios… bueno, solo fastidiarme la vida – dijo riendo. Heero solo observo a Duo con el ceño fruncido mientras el trenzado volvió a darle un trago a la botella de vino.

-- Tu no sabes nada Duo y deja de tomar – dijo acercándose para arrebatarle la botella. Pero Duo la retiro elevándola sobre su cabeza riendo de forma estridente.

-- Quítamela si puedes – dijo Duo subiendo la botella sobre su cabeza y pasándola de una a otra mano haciendo que Heero le siguiera en el juego.

-- Si eso quieres, eso tendrás – dijo Heero arrojando el cigarro al suelo y atrapando a Duo por los brazos.

Duo sintió la fuerte presión de las manos de Heero sobre sus brazos, centro su mirada en la fría mirada de Heero por intensos segundo antes de ver como los ojos de Heero se cerraban y se acercaban peligrosamente hasta su rostro. Giro la cara antes de que los labios de Heero apresaran su boca. Estaba tomado, pero aun podía recordar lo peligrosas que resultaban las caricias de Heero y no se sentía con fuerzas como para luchar contra las reacciones de su propio cuerpo.

-- Estoy tomado – dijo Duo al sentir los labios de Heero sobre su mejilla.

-- Y bastante – respondió Heero al oído del trenzado sin soltarlo de los brazos. Pudo sentir como las piernas de Duo amenazaban con no sostenerle más. Como recordaba esas mismas sensaciones, sabía muy bien por lo que Duo estaba pasando.

-- Quiero irme – dijo sin girara el rostro. Temía que de hacerlo Heero podría besarle y eso iba a terminar muy mal para él.

-- Esta bien – contesto Heero separándose, Duo entonces se giro para verle – vamonos de esta fiesta - Duo sintió una punzada en el estomago. Algo le decía que tenía que estar alerta y no irse con él, o con ningún otro. Tenía que ir a casa de Dorothy, donde estaría a salvo.

-- No, no quiero irme contigo, me iré con el chofer de Dorothy a su casa, regresare el domingo al colegio – dijo apresurado, tratando de soltar sus brazos de las manos de Heero. Pero sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban.

-- Temo que no podrás llegar a la zona de limusinas sin ayuda. ¿Por que no vienes a casa conmigo?, te sacare sin que la prensa se de cuenta – afirmo Heero viéndolo a los ojos, pero Duo ya no podía enfocar bien. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-- ¿Que buscas?, ¿que me convierta en tu amante estando borracho? – cuestiono. Heero solo bajo la vista sin soltarlo.

-- Posiblemente – respondió sin mirarlo.

-- ¡Sigues siendo un desgraciado!, esta noche ya me han ofrecido 3 mdd por convertirme en el amante de alguien y lo rechace. ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a aceptarte a ti? – Heero levanto la cabeza con molestia al escuchar lo que Duo dijo. Sus cejas se fruncieron y la mirada centellaba haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera el cuerpo de Duo al ver esa mirada fría recorrerle por entro el rostro.

-- ¿Quien fue? – pregunto Heero con molestia. No, esta vez no iba a dejarse intimidar. Se había enfrentado a Traize estando en esas condiciones y le había vencido. ¿Quien dijo que no vencería a Heero estando tomado?. Duo comenzó a reír.

-- Un desgraciado como tú. Pero no me has respondido, ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptarte a ti, si no lo acepte a él?

Heero tomo a Duo de forma brusca de la barda y lo arrincono contra la pared tomando sus muñecas haciendo que la botella que Duo sostenía aun en su mano cayera al suelo y se quebrara. Duo sintió el calor del aliento de Heero estrellarse contra su rostro, su cuerpo apresando el suyo en una intimidad embriagante. Sus pupilas azuladas le miraban con ira y el solo podía regresarle una mirada desafiante.

"Quizá el alcohol no es suficiente" pensó Duo viendo la mirada azulada de Heero clavada en sus labios.

-- Porque te gusto – fue la fría respuesta que Duo escucho antes de que su boca fuera apresada por una más fuerte. Una boca que le recorría de forma maestra, robándole el aliento, los sentidos y la poca fuerza que le quedaba para resistirse.

La lengua de Heero sabía como introducirse dentro de su boca, sabía como jugar con su lengua y robarle el aliento, haciéndole olvidar con quien demonios estaba.

La cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas, sentía una oleada de placer recorrerle por completo el cuerpo, unas manos que recorrían con completa libertad su espalda y unos suaves labios que dejaban su boca y le recorrían el cuello de forma lenta y sensual. Tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más.

La puerta azotándose contra la pared hizo que Heero se separara del cuello de Duo con un sobresalto y que Duo se replegara contra la barda respirando de forma entre cortada.

-- ¡Perdón!

La puerta volvió a cerrarse igual de rápido como se había abierto. La pareja que había entrado estaba en iguales o peores condiciones que Duo, estaba seguro que no les habían reconocido. Era mejor salir de allí antes de que alguien si pudiera identificarles.

-- No nos han visto – dijo Heero llegando con Duo, pero cuando el trenzado sintió la mano de Heero sobre su hombro, dio un manotazo para separarlo.

-- Quiero irme de aquí – dijo Duo intentando caminar hasta la puerta, pero sus pasos eran errantes. Heero camino hasta él para tomarlo de la cintura.

-- Si, ya nos vamos – dijo Heero llegando hasta la puerta sin soltar a Duo de la cintura.

-- Cubito, ¿me llevaras a casa de Dorothy? – pregunto Duo con una sonrisa haciendo que Heero se detuviera para verle con una ceja arqueada.

-- ¿A quien demonios le dices cubito? – cuestiono en tono irritado el actor. Duo soltó la carcajada al ver la ceja del actor y con un dedo se puso a delinearla haciendo que Heero le viera de forma confusa.

-- A ti Heerito, te digo cubito por que es una forma cariñosa de decir témpano de hielo – dijo riendo – ¿o prefieres que te diga Témpano de Hielo en lugar de cubito? – dijo entre risas.

-- Tu y tus malditos apodos Duo, no sabes los corajes que me has causado – dijo viendo fijamente los ojos violetas del trenzado que parecía no entender – pero dime como se te de la gana.

Heero abrió la puerta con molestia, que caso tenía discutir con alguien tomado, podía decirle que no quería que le llamara "cubito" o témpano de hielo y era probable que Duo lo hiciera a propósito solo para molestarle. Saco a Duo a la fiesta. Estaba a oscuras, solo las luces que centellaban del techo alumbraban, era perfecto para que no los notaran. Pero era seguro que afuera estarían los reporteros. Y en cuanto vieran a Duo en ese estado y a él llevándolo en su limusina a algún lugar, las murmuraciones se iban a desatar. Tenía que sacarlo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Lo saco a penas caminando y lo dejo recargado en una de las paredes por donde pasaban los meseros. Tenía que avisarle a su chofer para que le esperara en otro lugar. Pero tendría que buscar por donde salir sin ser visto.

-- Quédate aquí y no te muevas – le dijo a Duo susurrándole al oído - voy a avisarle a mi chofer para que nos espere por la salida de la cocina del hotel – era el mejor lugar. Seguramente no esperarían que alguien saliera por el lugar que él había llegado.

-- No caminare, no me moveré, aquí me quedo muy quietecito – dijo Duo en forma de canción – hey chico, dame una copa – dijo extendiendo una mano al mesero que pasaba para arrebatarle una copa. Pero la mano de Heero lo detuvo.

-- Ya no vas a beber más – dijo Heero indicándole con la mano al chico que se fuera.

-- ¡A la orden General! – dijo Duo levantando la mano y haciendo el ademán de un soldado. Heero soltó un suspiro de fastidio, hacía años que no sufría con una borrachera ajena.

Heero se fue a toda prisa dejando a Duo parado viendo a la gente que bailaba de forma animada. Se sentía muy mareado y no coordinaba bien. No paso mucho cuando sintió una mano en el hombro y se giro sonriendo.

-- ¿Duo?

-- ¡Traizito! – dijo de forma alegre – no sabía que seguías por aquí, ¿has visto a cubito?

-- ¿Cubito? – dijo Traize sonriendo de forma amplia. Era notorio el estado de embriaguez del trenzado, quizá y podría tenerlo sin necesidad de darle todo lo que le había prometido – creo que ya se te subieron las copas Duo, ¿por que mejor no nos vamos de aquí?. Te llevare a dormir y ya mañana me dirás a quien estabas buscando – dijo Traize poniendo su brazo sobre la cintura de Duo para hacerlo caminar. Pero Duo se detuvo plantando los pies al suelo. Por un momento se sintió un niño negándose a irse con un hombre que le ofrecía dulces por acompañarle.

-- Cubito me dijo que no me moviera, el va a llevarme con Dorothy, ya estoy muy tomado Traizito, pero aun recuerdo que no confió en ti – dijo riendo sacudiendo el dedo de forma negativa. Traize frunció la boca en señal de disgusto. Al parecer ni tomado Duo aceptaría irse con él. Pero quizá el estado de lucidez del trenzado podría ser nublado lo suficiente como para sacarlo de la fiesta.

-- Por favor Duo, ese amigo imaginario tuyo no creo que regrese. Te prometo que te llevo con Dorothy, pero vamos, antes de que alguien te vea en ese estado – "más bien, antes de que alguien nos vea. Sería cuestión de rentar un cuarto en este mismo hotel y decirle que es la casa de Dorothy". Era por todos sabido que la rubia cambiaba de decoración cada semana.

-- No, ¡Suéltame! – dijo Duo tratando de soltar la mano de Traize de su cuerpo. Pero Traze lo tenía sujeto muy bien, esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

-- Suéltalo Traize – la voz que hablo a sus espaldas le hizo soltar a Duo. Cuando se giro pudo ver los ojos cobalto de uno de sus mejores clientes, viéndolo con molestia.

-- ¡Heerito! – dijo Duo de forma efusiva caminando hasta Heero torpemente y haciéndolo casi caer. Pero Heero alcanzo a estirar su brazo haciendo que Duo se detuviera de él y le lanzara los brazos al cuello para evitar caer al suelo.

-- ¡Heero!, ¿conoces a Duo? – dijo Traize algo desconcertado y molesto al ver la escena – oh, pero que tonto. Claro que debes conocerlo, están en la misma escuela. ¿Era a ti a quien esperaba? No sabía que Duo ya tenía dueño, con razón rechazo mi oferta – dijo Traize apurando el liquido en su copa. Se sentía profundamente irritado. Tanto tiempo detrás del trenzado y de buenas a primera era cambiado por un actor egocéntrico y violento como Heero Yuy.

Traize pudo ver como la mirada de Heero parecía encenderse. Era extraño ver alguna clase de emoción en él. Generalmente se notaba frío y desinteresado por algo o por alguien. Pero el fuerte brazo sosteniendo el delgado cuerpo del trenzado contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva y la mirada fulminante con que le veía, le decía que Heero no era tan frío como se mostraba al resto de los mortales.

-- ¿Fuiste tu quien le ofreció 3 mdd? – dijo Heero sin ninguna clase de emoción, haciendo que Traize parpadeara. No había esperado que Duo le contara lo que paso. ¿Así que por eso se había molestado Heero?, No, más valía arreglar las cosas antes de que Heero le diera una paliza.

-- ¡Fue antes de saber que estaba contigo! – dijo Traize a la carrera – no lo hubiera echo de haberlo sabido antes. Es una lástima que me lo hayas ganado, esta de muy buen ver – trato de hacerle un cumplido por su buena suerte - Espero que me perdones, no volverá a suceder.

-- De eso estoy seguro – dijo Heero al tiempo en que soltó un fuerte golpe, con la mano que tenía libre, que mando a Traize al suelo.

-- ¡Duerme bien! – dijo Duo viendo como Traize no se levantaba, había quedado noqueado, mientras Heero puso el brazo de Duo sobre su cuello y el otro sobre su cintura para ayudarle a caminar.

-- Iremos por el bar, así nadie nos vera salir de aquí – dijo Heero en forma suave para que solo Duo pudiera escucharlo.

-- Iremos por el bar para que nadie nos vea juntos – dijo Duo de igual forma. Sentir la calidez del cuerpo del actor contra el suyo le era placentero. No cabía duda que el alcohol estaba haciendo de las suyas y el saber que Heero le ocultaba del resto de la gente le causaba cierto malestar.

-- Si – confirmo Heero lo que Duo dijo. Esa confirmación hizo que el malestar creciera en el cuerpo del trenzado. ¿Por que habría de importarle tanto? Al fin y al cabo, Heero era gay y él no.

Atravesar el bar había sido relativamente sencillo. Solo un hombre servía las copas y los meseros eran los encargados en llevarlas por todo el salón. El problema real fue atravesar la cocina. Había un sin fin de cocineros trabajando en grandes ollas y enromes hornos que podrían quemarlos si alguno de los dos se movía al lado equivocado. Una sola persona, en sus cinco sentido, hubiera travesado perfectamente la cocina. Pero dos personas y una de ellas tomada, era otra cosa.

Sin embargo lograron llegar a la salida donde les esperaba el chofer. En cuanto el hombre alto, moreno y corpulento, les vio salir, se dio prisa en bajarse del auto y abrir la puerta para que Heero acomodara primero a Duo y después subiera él.

-- Vamos a casa Peter – dijo Heero a través de la ventanilla al hombre que esperaba pacientemente a que Heero dijera el lugar.

-- Enseguida Joven Heero

Duo medio abrió los ojos. Se sentía profundamente mareado, no pudo identificar donde estaba ni como había llegado a lo que parecía ser un auto, solo que muy grande y muy cómodo. Se incorporo un poco sobre el asiento y giro la vista cuando sintió otro cuerpo junto al suyo.

-- ¡Cubito! – Dijo alegremente – ¿vamos a casa de Dorothy? – pregunto. Su voz sonaba aguardentosa y divertida. Pero la mirada de Heero era fría al verle.

-- Vamos a mi casa Duo – dijo desviando la vista del cuerpo del trenzado.

El movimiento ondulante de la limusina hizo que Duo se moviera en el asiento recargándose sobre el brazo de Heero. Heero de forma rápida paso su brazo por la espalda del trenzado para evitar que se moviera demasiado y se fuera a marear provocando que se vomitara dentro del auto.

Pero tenerlo así de cerca era demasiado tentador. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Duo al tenerlo recargado sobre parte de su pecho. Podía sentir la tibieza de su aliento al chocar contra su cuello. Duo permanecía con los ojos semi cerrados, así que levanto su mano libre y de forma lenta la condujo hasta la barbilla del trenzado para hacer que le viera. Su mirada cobalto choco por segundos con la violeta.

-- Estoy muy tomado – dijo Duo rompiendo el hechizo que sus ojos le habían provocado al actor.

-- Ni siquiera tienes que decirlo – recrimino Heero sin soltar la barbilla del trenzado.

Duo sintió como su rostro era acercado al rostro de Heero. Se sentía muy débil como para evitar que Heero le besara, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la mano para tratar de apartarlo sin resultados, porque su mano quedo detenida en el pecho de Heero. Podía sentir el calor que atravesaba la tela de la camisa del traje, mientras los labios del actor le besaban suavemente, de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho antes. Dejando que sus labios rozaran los suyos, sin exigirle nada, sin presionarlos para que los abriera, sin exigirle una respuesta. Sin embargo sus labios se abrieron apenas dejando entrar la lengua de Heero en su interior. Sintió de nuevo como si una corriente comenzara a recorrerle el cuerpo. Como si un intenso calor le abrazara por completo. Cerró los ojos por instinto, por primera vez desde que Heero había comenzado a torturarle, le besaba de manera diferente. Sin aquella oleada salvaje de pasión, pero sin perder ese toque de sensualidad que solo sus besos sabían proporcionarle.

De una forma en la que no esperaba, Heero se separo de él. Su cabeza se reclino un poco sobre el brazo del actor que aun permanecía sosteniéndole y le observo sin entender. Por primera vez había disfrutado de ese beso y Heero se había alejado.

"El alcohol esta haciendo de las suyas" se dijo a si mismo sin dejar de ver los ojos cobalto de Heero.

-- Sabes a alcohol – dijo Heero viéndolo de forma detenida. Duo trato de enderezarse, pero el brazo de Heero no se lo permitió, por el contrario, lo acerco aun más a su cuerpo y eso le hizo estremecer levemente.

-- ¿A si?, pues tu sabes a cigarro – dijo tratando de imprimirle un cierto enojo a sus palabras. Pero ese delicioso sabor le había encantado y sus palabras no sonaron a reclamo.

-- La diferencia es que el cigarro no emborracha y tu te estas cayendo – Duo rió a carcajadas por las palabras pronunciadas por su compañero. Era cierto, estaba muy tomado al grado que si Heero lo soltaba era capas de rodar por el suelo del auto.

-- ¡Cubitooo!, ¿te estas preocupando por mi?, eres un buen amigo – dijo señalando el pecho de Heero, pero el actor detuvo su mano haciendo que Duo le viera a los ojos de nuevo.

-- Solo estando borracho puedes decirme que soy tu amigo, por que estando en tus cinco sentido dices odiarme – no supo por que esas palabras le hacían sentir cierto gusto. Parecía que a Heero le importaba realmente el que le odiara o no. Pero estando como estaba, le era imposible razonar un ¿Por qué?. Pero aun así, no pudo controlar su lengua y se encontró respondiendo a esa acusación sin ni siquiera meditar en sus palabras.

-- No te odio, solo eres insoportable cuando te sientes superior a todos. Ignoras a todo el mundo, como si el simple echo de dirigirles un saludo te fuese a enfermar. Sabes, todos tienen sentimientos y tú los hieres con tu forma fría de comportarte – dijo Duo sintiendo que su cuerpo reaccionaba al sentir los dedos de Heero moverse sobre su cintura. Pero sabía que era para que no cayera, y aun así no podía evitar sentir que su cuerpo temblaba por dicha acción.

-- Todos buscan algo de mí, creen que colgarse de mi fama les abrirá las puertas de este mundo tan hipócrita – dijo Heero desviando la vista de Duo y soltando la mano que había capturado.

-- No todos buscan hacerse famosos a costa tuya. Te aseguro que hay quienes solo quieren acercarse a ti para brindarte su amistad y tus los corres con esa mirada de hielo que les dedicas – Heero volteo a verlo de nuevo dejando caer su mirada fría sobre el rostro sonrojado de Duo.

-- Solo tú no quieres mi fama – aseguro el actor frunciendo el seño.

-- Yo no necesito tu fama – dijo tratando de empujarlo, pero Heero endureció su agarre para evitarlo - ni a ti, solo quiero que me dejes en paz. ¿Por que no escogiste a otro para fastidiar? Hay muchos en la escuela, ¿Por qué yo?

Duo pudo ver como la mano de Heero de nuevo se dirigía a su barbilla, no pudo evitar que sus dedos le tomaran fuertemente y le obligaran a verle. Su mirada era dura, era fría, pero había algo en su interior que le hacía estremecer. Su mirada parecía estar cargada de algo que no alcanzaba a identificar. Quizá si estuviera sobrio hubiera podido saber que era, pero ahora no podía adivinar.

-- Por que eres perfecto Duo – dijo Heero sin dejar de verlo, pero Duo volvió a reír a carcajadas al escucharlo. Heero frunció el entrecejo y lo soltó totalmente haciendo que Duo se recargara en el asiento y tratara de detenerse con la puerta de la limusina para no caerse.

-- Deja de repetir tus líneas conmigo y contesta, ¿Por qué yo? – volvió a cuestionar el trenzado viendo de forma divertida el perfil del actor que parecía molesto.

-- Ya te lo dije, porque eres perfecto, eres hermoso y aun que lo niegues te atraigo.

-- Si, por supuesto, me atraes como la luz a una mosca.

-- Lo acabas de admitir

-- No admití nada, estoy muy tomado y ya no se lo que digo.

Heero pudo ver como la mirada de Peter les observaba a través del espejo retrovisor, así que apretó el botón que cerraba la ventanilla central para asegurarse la intimidad con el trenzado. La vuelta en una de las calles hizo que Duo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera recostado sobre el asiento risa y risa. Pero su risa se apago cuando sintió sobre su cuerpo el cuerpo del actor. Podo sentir sus labios sobre los suyos besándolo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho unos minutos antes. Era un beso diferente, le besaba de forma lenta la comisura de los labios haciéndole respirar de forma acelerada. Las manos de Heero se dejaron deslizar por su pecho desabrochando los dos botones del saco para dejarlo abierto, mientras sus labios se centraban en besar la blanca piel del cuello del trenzado.

-- ¿Heero que haces? – pregunto Duo sintiéndose asustado. No podía coordinar bien sus movimientos, si en esta ocasión Heero lograba hacerle olvidar iba a caer en sus manos y no quería hacerlo.

-- Nada que no quieras

La respuesta calmada de Heero no le ayudo en nada, su corazón latía a toda prisa mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre el piso y el asiento del auto. Los labios de Heero le asaltaban, dejando introducir su lengua dentro de su boca para jugar con la suya, para recorrerle centímetro a centímetro, para devorarle con sus besos, mientras sus manos desabrochaban lentamente la camisa y acomodaban sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo.

No quería tener sexo con Heero, pero no tenía fuerzas para negarse y lo peor del caso es que estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo mucho.

Levanto de forma lenta sus manos y dejo que sus brazos se enrollaran sobre el cuello del actor, para por primera vez responder al beso que Heero le daba con una pasión y una entrega de la que Heero jamás había tenido noticia.

Heero se separo de forma abrupta viendo de forma sorprendida el rostro sonrojado de Duo. Era la primera vez que le respondía un beso y ese simple contacto le había hecho estremecer. No cabía duda que el modelo tenía experiencia besando y quizá ese era le motivo por el que nunca le había respondido un beso suyo, porque sabía lo que podría causarle: perder la cabeza.

-- Respondiste – aseguro Heero viendo fijamente el rostro de Duo.

-- Quiero que me prometes algo – dijo Duo viendo fijamente el rostro del actor. Era ahora o nunca, había logrado que Heero se detuviera, tenía que lograr que le prometiera lo único que podría salvarle de enredarse con él.

-- ¿Que? – Duo levanto uno de sus brazos y tomo la camisa del actor fuertemente para cercarlo a su rostro.

-- No te aprovecharas de mí mientras estoy en estas condiciones – dijo para después soltarlo. Heero solo lo observo sin decir palabra – promételo – volvió a pedir Duo – promételo – Heero suspiro pesadamente y se enderezo en su lugar haciendo que Duo bajara las piernas, pero sin levantarse.

-- Está bien, te lo prometo – dijo Heero volteando a verlo. Pudo ver como Duo sonreía un poco y dejaba caer su mano que segundos antes sostenía la manija que abriría la puerta de la limusina en movimiento. ¿A caso Duo pensaba lanzarse del auto si él no le prometía nada?

-- ¡Detén el auto! – Gritó Duo incorporándose a la carrera del asiento, Heero solo le observo sin entender.

-- Ya te dije que no me aprovechara de ti Duo, no tienes que bajarte del auto o lanzarte de él como supongo lo harías si no te prometía nada – aseguro Heero cruzando los brazos sin verlo y renuente a pedirle a Peter que se detuviera.

-– No entiendes – dijo Duo con cierta desesperación - detén el auto antes de que…

Pero había sido demasiado tarde, el continuo balanceo del auto y el alcohol le habían hecho volver el estomago manchando el interior del auto, parte de su traje y el de Heero.

-- Peter, detente – dijo Heero a través del intercom.

En cuanto Duo sintió que el auto bajaba la velocidad abrió la puerta y saltó de él para llegar corriendo a un bote de basura que estaba en la banqueta de la calle para seguir devolviendo el estomago. Heero abrió la puerta de su lado y se quito el saco manchado arrojándolo al suelo del auto, así por lo menos no se mancharían cuando entraran de nuevo. Se apresuro a sacar una botella de agua y un pañuelo y se acerco a Duo que parecía respirar de forma agitada.

-- Toma esto – dijo tendiéndole el agua – es para que te enjuagues la boca y te quites el mal sabor que debió dejarte y esto – dijo dándole el pañuelo – para que te limpies.

-- Gracias – dijo Duo tomando ambas cosas.

-- ¿Su amigo esta bien Joven Yuy? - pregunto el chofer bajando del auto y viendo a ambos chicos.

-- Si Peter, en seguida regresamos al auto, no tienes de que preocuparte – dijo Heero viendo como el hombre subía de nuevo al asiento del piloto, pero no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Claro, justo lo que se esperaba de un guardaespaldas.

Heero ayudo a Duo a quitarse el saco manchado para después conducirlo al auto de nuevo. Estaba seguro que la resaca del día siguiente iba a ser terrible. Lo acomodo en el auto y al poco tiempo se había quedado dormido recargado sobre su pecho, cumplir la promesa que el trenzado le había sacado iba a ser muy difícil. Iba a tener que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo.

Heero entro al edificio de apartamentos de aquel lujoso barrio de Beverly Hills, encendiendo las luces del piso y moviendo aquellos muebles que pudieran hacer caer a Peter con Duo en brazos. Hubiese querido ser él quien condujere al trenzado hasta la recamara en vilo, pero Peter había insistido, además que solo él y Mila, el ama de llaves, conocían la combinación de la alarma.

Peter condujo a Duo hasta la recamara de Heero mientras este se dirigió a ver los mensajes en la contestadora. Tenía seis y todos de la misma persona, Relena. Sin haberlos escuchado los borro. Ya estaba cansado de los constantes acechos de la chica y esperaba que con lo que le había dicho a la prensa bastara para mantenerla alejada de él.

-- He dejado al joven en la cama. ¿Me necesitara mañana a alguna hora, joven Yuy? – pregunto Peter parado en el umbral de la sala. Heero se giro para verle, tenía muchos años de conocerle y era una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba.

-- No Peter, mañana no pienso salir del departamento. Asegúrate de llevar el auto a lavar y pasar por nosotros el domingo a las 3 de la tarde – dijo Heero de forma firme. Peter asintió sin decir nada, pero Heero le detuvo – dile a tu madre que le dejare la ropa sucia en el cesto, necesito que la lleve de forma urgente a la tintorería. La quiero de vuelta para las seis de la tarde de mañana mismo.

-- Como ordene joven Yuy – dijo Peter – traeré el celular encendido, por si a última hora decide salir – Heero paso por su lado frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba tener a una niñera que le siguiera los pasos, pero era algo que Zech había hecho sin su consentimiento. Entro a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de Jugo.

-- Ya te he dicho que no necesito de guardaespaldas Peter, puedo cuidarme solo – dijo cuando este le miro esperando por algún comentario.

-- Lo se, joven Yuy, pero me contrataron para cuidarle y eso mismo es lo que hago. No me gusta recibir un sueldo cuando no hago nada – en eso tenía razón. Mientras estaba en la escuela no había a quien cuidar, pero estando fuera, podía desquitar su sueldo. Sin embargo no le agradaba.

-- Esta bien Peter, pero ya te he dicho que mañana no pienso salir – aseguro el actor terminando de beber el jugo.

-- Muy bien, que descanse joven Yuy

-- Hn

Peter era el hijo mayor de su ama de llaves y Zech le había contratado para que le siguiera como si fuera su sombra. Había estado en la marina, pero al regresar de la guerra del Golfo pidió su baja del ejército y ahora trabajaba como guardaespaldas. Claro que Mila estaba feliz de tener a su hijo tan cerca de ella. Debería tener a alguien que le cuidara… eso había sido en años pasados, ahora podía hacerlo el solo, sin embargo Zech no quería que despidiera al hombre.

-- Para lo que salgo – se dijo a si mismo en voz baja dejando el vaso en la tarja de la cocina y se encamino hasta la recamara.

Abrió la puerta molesto sin encender las luces mientras comenzaba a sacarse la camisa del pantalón y la desabrochaba. Se giro de golpe al escuchar un gemido proveniente de la cama, para ver a Duo sentado en el borde de la misma.

-- Deberías estar descansando – dijo Heero acercándose al trenzado que le veía confundido.

-- ¿Heero?, ¿que haces en mi habitación? – Preguntó Duo sintiendo las manos de Heero desabrochando su camisa – no, no hagas eso – dijo manoteando, pero Heero le retiro las manos para seguir desabrochando la camisa del trenzado.

-- No estas en tu habitación, estas en la mía – aseguro Heero terminando de desabrochar el último botón de la camisa y comenzando a retirársela. Duo intento apartarlo, pero en su intento cayó de espaldas en el colchón. Heero aprovechó entonces para retirarle los zapatos y los calcetines.

-- Tengo que irme a mi cuarto – dijo Duo intentando pararse, pero la mano de Heero le empujo de nuevo a la cama.

-- No estamos en el colegio Duo, estas en mi casa y aquí no hay dos habitaciones, solo hay una y una sola cama. Y ni creas que por que estás tomado voy a dormir en el sillón – Dijo Heero comenzando a desabrochar el cinto del pantalón de Duo. Pero la mano del trenzado le detuvo cuando comenzaba a bajar el cierre.

-- No lo hagas – murmuro viéndolo – aun que confió en ti, no quiero dormir en la misma cama contigo, desnudo – murmuro a penas abriendo los ojos. Heero se acerco a su rostro y le sostuvo la barbilla para que le viera.

-- Escúchame, te prometí que no me aprovecharía de tu situación y se cumplir con mi palabra. Pero tu ropa esta sucia y debe irse a la tintorería mañana temprano. ¿Lo entiendes? – Duo cabeceo en acuerdo cerrando los ojos.

Heero tomo la pretina del pantalón junto con la de los boxers, pudo sentir la suave piel de las caderas del trenzado cuando sus dedos comenzaron a deslizar las prendas por sus piernas. Era la primera vez que le veía desnudo. Había querido retirar la vista de lo que hacía y quitarle la ropa sin ver su cuerpo, pero había sido más fuerte que él. La imagen del cuerpo desnudo del trenzado era una belleza. Era perfecto, como ya antes se lo había dicho y la suavidad de su piel era exquisita al tacto.

Arranco las prendas en cuanto sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la vista de la desnudez de Duo y las arrojo al suelo. Se dio prisa en separarse de él y recoger las prendas para arrojarlas al cesto de la ropa, junto con las suyas.

Se sentó pesadamente sobre el colchón, dándole la espalda a Duo. No quería seguirlo viendo, pero su aroma estaba tan presente en el cuarto que era imposible no girarse y verlo solo de reojo.

-- Heero – escucho en un murmullo la voz del trenzado y se giro un poco para verle. Duo tenía los ojos semi abiertos y le veía de forma intensa – tus besos – escucho sin pronunciar palabra – me gustaron…

Se giro de llenó al escuchar las palabras de Duo, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir. ¿Habría sido producto de su imaginación? Pero su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la desnudez del trenzado, era tan perfecto… era delgado, de caderas estrechas y largas piernas. No tenía músculos definidos, pero no le hacían falta. Tenía el abdomen plano y el rostro más hermoso que había visto.

Se inclino un poco sobre el rostro de Duo y de forma sutil deposito un beso en sus labios retirándose casi de inmediato al notar la tontería que estaba haciendo. De forma molesta levanto la sabana que estaba a sus pies y la lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Duo cubriendo su desnudez, mientras el permanecía sentado en el borde contrario de la cama.

-- Tienes suerte – dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a frotar su miembro de forma firme – de que tenga palabra – termino la frase que dejo inconclusa viendo de reojo el cuerpo desnudo del trenzado que descansaba bajo la delgada sabana de seda, mientras su mano continuaba masturbando su miembro despierto hasta hacerlo terminar en su mano.

Continuara…

Notas de la autora

Felices fiestas y nos vemos el mes que entra.

No puedo responder reviews, por que como ven, me borraron la historia, pero ya esta de nuevo arriba para hacerle derramar bilis a aquella persona que la reporto.


	5. Toma 5

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning¿Lemon, juzguen ustedes…

- Dialogo -

" Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 5

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El sonido de lo que parecía ser un taladro martilló su cabeza por enésima vez. Levanto la mano y sin abrir los ojos tomo una de las almohadas para intentar cubrir su cabeza y mitigar el intenso sonido que le provocaba un horrible dolor de cabeza. Pero a pesar de que el sonido se había acabado, el dolor seguía martillando, además, sentía su boca totalmente seca y con un amargo sabor. Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar que el día anterior se había bebido un enorme cóctel de alcohol, compuesto de quien sabe cuantas cubas, martínis y champaña. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta la casa de Dorothy, era probable que el talador que escuchaba eran los trabajadores que la rubia siempre parecía tener viviendo en su mansión. Jamás entendería esa manía de su amiga por remodelar cada semana habiendo mejores formas de gastar el dinero. Por ejemplo, podría regalarle a su guapo y caballeroso amigo trenzado una moto. Intento sonreír para si mismo sin lograrlo, haciendo que su cabeza martillara de nuevo.

Retiro de forma lenta la almohada de su cara y cerro los ojos al recibir la luz en el rostro. Había algo que no terminaba por gustarle. Un aroma a colonia que no era la suya y que ya le estaba mareando provocando las conocidas nauseas producto de la resaca. Volvió a dejar caer la almohada en su cara y se percato que el aroma que sentía provenía de la tela que la cubría.

Su cabeza martilló de nuevo.

Necesitaba tomar algo y pronto. Así que olvidando ese aroma, se sentó en la cama haciendo que la suave ceda de la sabana le recorriera por completo el torso desnudo y le provocara cosquillas.

¡Maldición! – Se dijo alarmado volviendo a levantar la sabana sintiéndose totalmente rojo¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

Giro la vista para todos lados, asustado, tratando de ver su ropa en el suelo, o quizá en las sillas que Dorothy siempre dejaba en los cuartos de huéspedes. Pero ésta vez no había sillas, solo un sillón sobre el cual descansaba una bata de toalla de color blanco y ni rastros de su ropa. Pudo darse cuenta que la decoración del cuarto era muy diferente a las que acostumbraba la rubia. Este cuarto estaba cubierto de duela en el suelo y las paredes tapizadas de madera, las ventanas tenían persianas, las cuales estaban a medio abrir. Había dos enormes espejos al frente, desde donde se reflejaba totalmente. La cama estaba sobre un tapete de color crema y a un costado pudo ver sus zapatos, a los lados de la cama descansaban un par de buroes con lámparas de noche y además del sillón donde estaba la bata, no había nada más. ¿Donde estaba el peinador, las sillas, las cortinas de pesado terciopelo que tanto le gustaban a Dorothy y esas alfombras persas, tan caras, que siempre cubrían todos los cuartos¿Desde cuando los gustos de Dorothy eran tan sobrios?.

Su cabeza martillo de nuevo…

Giro la vista hasta el buró que estaba de su lado y se percato de algo que no había visto desde el espejo. Había un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas efervescentes para el dolor de cabeza. Al parecer el mayordomo de Dorothy se los había dejado para cuando se levantara. Iba a tener que agradecerle por el gesto, jamás se había portado tan bien con él.

Así que tomo el vaso y vació las pastillas y se apuro en tomar el remedio. Ya no soportaba el dolor de cabeza. Dejo el vaso en el buró y se levanto, trastabillando, tomando las sabanas para cubrir su desnudez hasta llegar al sillón y tomar la bata para ponérsela. Tenía que encontrar sus ropas para irse al colegio, no quería darle más molestias a su rubia amiga.

Camino descalzo de forma lenta hasta la puerta, sujetándose en el camino de las paredes de madera, el aroma de la colonia lo tenía confundido. Quizá algún amigo de Dorothy se había quedado en esa habitación y había dejado todo oliendo a… ¿Heero?. Sacudió la cabeza de forma enérgica¿como se le ocurría pensar que ese aroma le pertenecía a ese antipático actor?. Cualquiera podría comprar esa colonia, no precisamente tenía que ser Heero.

Cuando abrió la puerta, un delicioso aroma a comida llego hasta su nariz haciéndole cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo. Mil veces el aroma a comida y no a la colonia que bien identificaba con Heero. No pudo evitar que su estomago protestara, desde la fiesta de anoche que no comía nada y no tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero por las protestas de su estomago intuía que algo tarde. Abrió los ojos y camino siguiendo el aroma, sin prestar atención a la sala que acababa de pasar, la luz proveniente de las ventanas totalmente abiertas le impedían ver con claridad. Pero se dio cuenta que la cocina estaba en el mismo piso que la recamara y a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

"¿Donde diablos estoy?" se pregunto de pronto deteniéndose de forma abrupta al percatarse que no estaba en casa de Dorothy, ni siquiera había una cocina, era una barra desayunadora que separaba la habitación que servía de cocina y dentro una mujer de espaldas, parecía estar cocinando. "¿Donde esta el mayordomo?" se cuestiono a si mismo.

Su imaginación comenzó a correr a mil por hora, imaginando que la noche anterior, debido a su embriaguez, había sido secuestrado, desnudado para que no huyera y encerrado en ese lugar con un ogro como celador, o celadora. ¡Necesitaba escapar!. Justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a salir huyendo del lugar, la mujer en la cocina se dio la vuelta tomándolo desprevenido.

¡Oh buenos días jovencito!

La voz alegre de la mujer le sorprendió haciéndole sonrojar. Levanto la vista hasta el rostro de la dama y pudo darse cuenta que era una mujer adulta, de unos sesenta a sesenta y cinco años, con el cabello oscuro recogido con una red y de aspecto bonachón ya que la sonrisa que le dedicaba era calida y llena de felicidad. No pudo dejar de notar que sus ojos se parecían a los de alguien más, pero no lograba recordar ¿a los de quien?. No parecía ser un ogro u una celadora. Quizá su imaginación de nuevo estaba haciendo de las suyas.

- Bue… buenos días – tartamudeo el saludo sintiéndose extraño y confundido. La mujer sonrió más ampliamente.

- Vamos, vamos, siéntate a desayunar, la comida ya esta lista y se que te va a ayudar a sentirte mejor – dijo la mujer sonriendo y sirviendo algo de aquello que olía tan delicioso en un plato y tendiéndoselo a Duo en la barra. Duo le observo sin comprender, pero la mujer siguió hablando de forma alegre – esto te va a ayudar a que se te pase "la Cruda", el joven nos dijo que te preparara una buena medicina, como solo yo las se hacer.

"¿Cruda¿joven?. ¿De que esta hablando esta mujer?" pensó Duo sin entender, pero sentándose a la mesa y tomando los cubiertos para comenzar a comer. Tenía mucha hambre y sabía que después de la resaca, comer era la solución. La mujer no parecía ser mala y sentía que podía confiar en ella. Al parecer, no había sido secuestrado. Después se daría a la tarea de averiguar ¿Dónde y con quien estaba?.

La mujer sonrió cuando vio que Duo se sentaba a la mesa e iba a comenzar a comer lo que había preparado. Pero se detuvo de dar el primer bocado, cuando la mujer se puso frente a él y le observaba detenidamente sonriendo.

- Eres más hermoso que en la Tv jovencito, ah no te sorprendas – dijo la mujer al ver la mirada inquieta de Duo - te he visto en algunos comerciales. Hacías los de "la ice cream", y otros de unos pañuelos, también te vi anunciando autos y cereales. Pero eres mas guapo en persona¿sería por eso que el joven te ha dejado más tiempo que a los demás? – dijo la mujer en voz baja, pero Duo le escucho muy bien.

¿Joven¿de que joven esta usted hablando? – pregunto Duo dando el primer bocado y sintiendo que algo comenzaba a arder en sus labios y garganta.

¿Pues de cual otro va a ser, del joven Heero Yuy…

Duo sintió que se atragantaba con la comida y comenzó a toser de forma fuerte. La mujer se dio prisa en servir un vaso con agua para ayudarle a pasarse el bocado y pidiendo mil disculpas por si estaba muy picante. Pero Duo no tosía por el picante, tosía por la sorpresa que le causaba enterarse que había pasado la noche en la casa de Heero Yuy.

¿Estoy en cada de Heero? – dijo alterado sintiendo que su rostro enrojecía al solo imaginarlo. ¿Donde había dormido Heero¿con él¡No, maldición, no!. Pero la mujer no parecía darse cuenta del trago amargo por el que el trenzado estaba pasando y de forma alegre continuó hablando.

- Si, este es el departamento del joven Heero. Según me dijo mi hijo Peter, anoche estabas tan tomado jovencito, que el tuvo que llevarte cargando hasta la recamara, ya que tu nunca hubieses podido llegar. Tan chiquito y ya con esos problemas mi niño – dijo la mujer en tono afligido – el joven esta ahora en el gimnasio, por si te estas preguntando en donde se encuentra ahora.

Duo sintió ganas de vomitar, no tenía recuerdos de nada que involucrara a Heero. De la fiesta de anoche recordaba a Traize y su oferta de 3mdd por convertirse en su amante, pero de allí en fuera… no, un momento, ahora recordaba porque los ojos de la mujer le parecían conocidos. El chofer, Peter, el chofer de Heero tenía los mismos ojos de la mujer frente a él. Entonces Heero… si, lo había visto anoche en la fiesta¿pero que hizo¿Por qué estaba ahora en su casa y no con Dorothy?

"¡Entonces si fui secuestrado por ese idiota!"

Sintió que el malestar debido a la resaca comenzaba a marearle. No podía estar en casa de Heero¡era una locura!. Si estando en la escuela se comportaba tan… malicioso, estando en su casa y con él ebrio… ¡no, no quería ni imaginarse que había hecho ese mal nacido de Heero con él.

Subió una mano hasta sus labios y de forma lenta los dejo deslizar sobre ellos al recordar por unos instantes los labios del actor sobre los suyos.

"Sus besos… eran diferentes anoche"

- Entonces… no fue un sueño – se dijo Duo en voz baja sonrojándose completamente.

- Y dime mi niño – dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a Duo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿desde cuando salen juntos?

¿Qué¿Quién? – Dijo Duo alterado al ser sorprendido por la pregunta – yo no salgo con Heero, solo somos compañeros de clases, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien – se dio prisa en aclarar notando la decepción que aparecía en el rostro cansado de la mujer.

- Oh, que lastima – dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta para seguir lavando los trastos sucios – yo esperaba que tu fueses la persona que lograra arrancar al joven de la soledad en la que ha vivido toda su vida – Duo se quedo en silencio, viendo la espalda de la mujer sin comprender ¿sabes que el joven Heero ya paso por lo que tu pasas ahora? – pregunto la mujer viendo a Duo solo de reojo.

¿Por lo que paso? – cuestiono Duo sin comprender.

- Por esas "crudas" o resacas como les conocen ustedes – aclaro – el joven Heero tiene 4 años sin probar una sola gota de alcohol, porque esa maldita adicción a la bebida estuvo a punto de matarlo.

¿He? – cuestiono Duo sin poder dar crédito a lo que la mujer decía. Jamás leyó nada de eso en los diarios o revistas de chismes. Aun podía recordar la vez que Hilde lo encontró desmayado en su habitación, él le había dado un poco de alcohol para que reaccionara y cuando casi le obliga a tomara el resto del contenido, Heero le dijo que lo apartara de él. Ahora podía entender el porque. Pero jamás se dio a conocer que Heero bebiera… o fumara, una breve imagen de Heero sosteniendo un cigarro en sus labios atravesó su cabeza por segundos – jamás se menciono nada en los medios – aseguro Duo viéndola. La mujer se volteo para ver los ojos violetas del trenzado.

- No, jamás lo dijeron porque el señor Zech se encargo de que nunca se diera a conocer. El señor Zech ha cuidado de la carrera del joven Heero desde que tenía 12 años, cuando el joven se fue por el mal camino…

¿Mal camino¿a que mal camino se refiere? – cuestiono Duo. Jamás se había enterado de lo que la mujer decía y todo lo tenía muy intrigado. Quizá ahora podría entender que había hecho cambiar tanto a Heero. Porque de ser un niño prodigio y bueno, se había convertido en violento y amargado.

- No puedo contarte – dijo la mujer dándose la vuelta para seguir con lo que hacía – solo pudo decirte que toda la culpa la tiene ese mujer que tuvo por madre – cerró con tono amargo – con una sola palabra empujo al joven Yuy por donde no debía…

Duo solo observo la espalda de la mujer por eternos segundos sin animarse a probar la comida que tenía frente a su boca. La resaca aun no le permitía pensar con claridad y asimilar toda la información que el ama de llaves le acaba de dar sobre Heero. Ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en sus palabras, porque nada de lo que la mujer decía había sido mencionado en los medios. Sabía que la madre de Heero había sido su representante por 12 años, hasta que el giro de su carrera fue puesto en las manos de Zech, justo el mismo año en que la serie infantil fue cancelada y Heero comenzó su carrera en cine, haciendo papeles oscuros y rebeldes, pero que le habían consolidado como un magnifico actor dramático.

¿Es su madre la causante de su?… - se detuvo cuando la mujer volteo a verle de forma sorprendida – ¿forma de ser tan agria? – completo la frase. La mujer solo asintió sin revelar nada más del asunto – Pues siendo así como es, jamás tendrá amigos – suspiro Duo dejando caer el tenedor en el plato y recargando su rostro sobre su mano derecha – no me sorprendería enterarme que jamás haya tenido uno.

- Oh, pero si los tuvo – dijo la mujer acercándose a Duo y haciendo que este levantara el rostro para verla – cuando estaba en la serie infantil, había un chico llamado Odin…

- Si, lo recuerdo – dijo Duo sonriendo – ese chico era vecino de Heero y su mejor amigo, a pesar de que lucía unos dos años mayor que él – recordó Duo de forma alegre – hacían muchas travesuras juntos y se les veía muy unidos. Aun que eso era en la serie.

- Y en la vida real – afirmo la mujer - Odin Low era cinco años mayor que el joven Heero, pero su apariencia le ayudaba mucho a parecer menor y jugar el papel de compañero de juegos del joven. Solo que la señora Yuy no quería al niño Odin cerca del joven…

¿Por que? – cuestiono Duo curioso. Jamás se hubiera enterado por las revistas de todo lo que la mujer le estaba contando y se sentía curioso de saber. Pero algo de lo que indudablemente tenía que tomar nota para cuando se hiciera de su propio departamento, era de asegurarse de no contratar a un ama de llaves que se fuera fácil de la lengua con un completo desconocido.

- Porque el niño Odin era algo – se mordió el labio intentando encontrara la palabra correcta – rarito.

¿Rarito? – Pregunto Duo sin entender. La mujer coloco su mano sobre el mentón parara tratar de explicarse mejor.

- Si, rarito – volvió a decir – le gustaban los hombres y no las chicas.

– Ah, entonces querrá decir, Gay – dijo Duo entendiendo lo que la mujer le quería dar conocer.

- Si, esa es la palabra moderna que se usa ahora – dijo la mujer sonriendo – en mi país se les dice de otra forma. Yo soy latina, lamento mucho si no utilizo las palabras de forma correcta – se excusó la dama.

- No se preocupe, en el colegio mi mejor amigo también es latino y le aseguro que usa las palabras muy bien. Y si usa alguna expresión de su país, estoy seguro que le he de entender – sonrió Duo a la mujer que ahora se sentía más en confianza con el trenzado, al grado de tomar una silla y sentarse frente a él del otro lado de la barra desayunadora para seguir con la platica.

- Pues como te decía jovencito…

- Duo, por favor – dijo el trenzado sonriendo haciendo que la mujer sonriera a su vez.

- Yo soy Milagros, aun que el joven Yuy y toda mi familia me dicen solo Mila – sonrió la mujer – por lo que me gustaría que también me llamaras así.

- Encantado – dijo Duo sonriendo tomando algo del jugo que la mujer le había servido. El dolor de cabeza que había sentido cuando se levanto, comenzaba a alejarse totalmente. Al parecer el sonido que él había pensado era un taladro, había sido el del exprimidor eléctrico que en el que Mila había hecho el jugo que ahora tomaba.

- Bueno, como te decía Duo. El joven Yuy y el niño Odin era muy buenos amigos, pero la señora Yuy le tenía prohibido al joven que se mantuviera en contacto con el niño fuera de los escenarios. Sin embargo, a escondidas de su madre, el joven y el niño se veían para estudiar los libretos, o por lo menos es lo que a mi me decía para que le ayudara a salir. A veces pienso que el niño Odin es el culpable de que el joven Yuy sea lo que es – dijo la mujer pensativa. Duo solo la observo.

¿Usted cree que Odin Low es culpable de que Heero sea gay? – Pregunto Duo haciendo que la mujer se parara de un brinco de la silla totalmente ruborizada – él mismo me lo dijo, no tiene por que asustarse.

¡El joven Yuy va a matarme!

¿Por que voy a matarte Mila?

La voz a sus espaldas hizo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Duo. Sin animarse a darse la vuelta para contemplar el semblante del actor, sintió que una mano era posada sobre su hombro. Ese simple roce comenzó a lanzar corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que un intenso calor subiera por su rostro. Sin poder soportarlo, salto de la silla para encararlo. Pero su reclamo quedo en el aire cuando le vio de frente. Lucía un pantalón deportivo negro, tenis y usaba una playera blanca de tirantes sin mangas. Sobre sus hombros descansaba una toalla. Se notaba que venía de hacer ejercicio. Los fuertes músculos de sus brazos lucían brillantes debido a algún aceite o al sudor de su cuerpo. Sintió que la boca se le secaba solo al verle, desvió el rostro cuando sintió los fríos ojos azules detenidos en su cuerpo, cubierto a penas por la bata.

¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto Heero al ver a Duo. Duo se regaño a si mismo por haber reaccionado de esa forma. Levanto el rostro de nuevo para ver los fríos ojos azules del actor que parecían querer desnudarle con la mirada. Pero no iba a caer en provocaciones.

¿Como voy a dormir bien?... ni siquiera recuerdo como fue que llegue aquí – reclamo Duo en tono molesto. Pero Heero paso por su lado sin inmutarse por el reclamo para tomar la jarra de jugo que Mila había dejado a un lado y sirviendo una generosa cantidad en un vaso. Duo frunció el ceño al ver la mirada cobalto sobresalir por el borde del vaso, poco antes de que Heero le contestara.

- Eso es fácil, yo te traje – dijo tomando el jugo de un solo trago, para después dejar el vaso en la tarja de la cocina y pasar por un costado de Duo rombo a la sala. Duo le siguió con el seño fruncido, mientras le reclamaba de forma efusiva.

¿Por que me trajiste aquí y no me dejaste en casa de Dorothy? – dijo siguiéndolo por la sala, mientras Heero recogía algunas cosas de los sillones sin hacerle el menor caso. Duo se paró justo en frente de Heero evitando que siguiera caminando, no iba a permitir que le siguiera ignorando. Así que cruzo los brazos y clavo su mirada violeta en la cobalto que le veía con cierta burla.

- Por que yo no se donde vive Dorothy – respondió Heero enfrentando esa mirada desafiante que Duo le estaba dirigiendo.

- Pero pudiste buscar a su chofer, estoy seguro de habértelo pedido. Por lo menos eso si lo recuerdo – dijo Duo sintiendo como la mirada de Heero le recorría de arriba abajo y le hacía estremecer. Ya era suficiente sentirse desnudo con solo la bata de toalla sobre su cuerpo, como para que Heero lo desnudada también con la vista. Estaba muy acostumbrado a esas miradas, pero la de Heero le ponía nervioso y no le agradaba sentirse así con ese egocéntrico actor. Pero por lo menos con Mila en el departamento, se sentía algo seguro y eso era lo que le permitía enfrentarlo y no salir huyendo.

¿Y que más recuerdas? – pregunto Heero dejando las revistas sobre una de las repisas y viendo a Duo solo de reojo. Duo parpadeo. ¿Qué significaba eso de que qué más recordaba¿Había algo que debía ser recordado, o quiz�¿no ser recordado?.

- No mucho – afirmo descruzando los brazos y siguiendo a Heero con la mirada mientras este se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala - a ti fumando… ¿fumas? – Cuestiono al recordar esa imagen que había pasado por su cabeza minutos antes. Heero se giro para verle con ojos entrecerrados.

- Solo cuando estoy molesto – contesto sin apartar su mirada cobalto de la violeta.

Era extraño ver las emociones reflejadas en el rostro del actor que parecía ser un completo témpano de Hielo. Pero ahora podría saber como identificar si estaba molesto sin necesidad de verle al rostro. La próxima vez que viera a Heero fumando, ya sabría porque lo estaba haciendo.

¿Y por que estabas molesto anoche? – pregunto con genuino interés. Pero Heero le dio la espalda caminando rumbo a la puerta de la recamara. Duo creyó que no contestaría a su pregunta, lo cual le hizo molestarse consigo mismo por sentirse interesado en saber que le había molestado al actor. Estaba a punto de reclamarle por ello, cuando la voz de Heero le interrumpió.

- Por cosas que no te interesan – contesto de forma fría.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Suficiente tenía con regañarse a si mismo por la misma causa, para que Heero viniera y le dijera exactamente lo mismo que él pensaba.

- Si, tienes razón – gruño Duo entre dientes haciendo que Heero se detuviera a dos pasos de su habitación y se girara para verlo - a mi que me interesa si fumas, bebes o ¡te drogas, a mi solo me interesa saber ¿donde esta mi ropa? para marcharme de este lugar – dijo colérico haciendo que Heero solo enarcara una ceja y cruzara los brazos recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Lo lamento mucho Duo – dijo Mila asomando la cabeza desde la cocina, haciendo que tanto Duo como Heero se giraran para verla. Habían olvidado por completo que no estaban solos - pero tu ropa esta en la lavandería, me la regresaran esta tarde, para las seis ya la tendrás de vuelta.

¡Genial, ahora me veo obligado a pasear semi desnudo por este lugar – dijo Duo con molestia caminando hasta donde Heero estaba parado. Estaba muy enojado, mucho muy enojado, pero enojado consigo mismo al haberse sentido interesado por lo que le pasaba al Témpano de Hielo Yuy.

- Si, genial – dijo Heero entrando a su habitación ignorando el sarcasmo de Duo. Pero Duo entro siguiéndolo, no estaba dispuesto a ser ignorado por el actor, pero se detuvo al ver como Heero se quitaba los tenis sentado en el colchón de la cama y se giraba para verlo – Si, es genial tenerte semi desnudo y dando vueltas por mi piso, me encanta ver como se mueven tus largas piernas y como balanceas tu cabello en esa trenza, como ajustas la cinta de la bata a tu delgado cuerpo dejando ver la blancura de tu piel – Duo se sintió enrojecer ante las palabras del actor - pero puedo prestarte ropa, claro, aun que si decidieras no usarla, no respondería por mis acciones.

¡Eres un imbécil! – grito Duo haciendo que Heero se parara y caminara hasta la puerta. Duo retrocedió cuanto pudo hasta chocar con la pared. La mirada de Heero le perturbaba más que antes. Sus cejas arqueadas con disgusto y esa mirada fría le asustaban.

- Tú lo eres más por emborracharte de esa forma – aseguro Heero pegando ambas manos a la pared a los lados del cuerpo de Duo - Si no te hubiera sacado de esa fiesta, Traize te hubiera llevado con él – Duo trago saliva con dificultad, sintiéndose inseguro y acorralado. Estaba en casa de Heero, a solas con él en su departamento. ¿Podría luchar contra él como lo había hecho con Traize la noche anterior?. Eso¡había luchado con Traize!

¿Traize, lo mande al diablo – aseguro Duo sintiendo un repentino arranque de valor que le hizo alzar la barbilla de forma orgullosa. Sin embargo la mirada de Heero acepto el desafío que con esa actitud mostraba.

- Pero regreso del infierno para llevarte con él – aseguro el actor sin dejar de verlo. Por los recuerdos del trenzado cruzo otra imagen en la cual veía a Traize tratando de arrástralo fuera del salón, para después ver a Heero lanzarle un golpe al ejecutivo que lo mando al suelo, del cual no lo vio levantarse. Levanto la vista para ver a Heero y poder contestarle.

¿Y lo mandaste a la lona no, creo que eso también lo recuerdo – aseguro Duo sin moverse de su lugar. Heero tampoco daba muestras de querer hacerlo, así que procuro quedarse quieto mientras hablaba.

¿Que más recuerdas? – pregunto Heero desviando su vista hasta los labios semi abiertos del trenzado. Duo se dio cuenta que inconscientemente sus labios habían comenzado a temblar. Así que se dio prisa en responder.

¡Es todo! – dijo a la carrera haciendo que la mirada de Heero de nuevo se levantara hasta sus ojos violetas - no se como llegue aquí, ni por que estoy desnudo. ¿Quien me quito la ropa? – Heero mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa y se apunto a si mismo separando una mano de la pared – ¡TU, maldito pervertido¿que más hiciste? – cuestiono Duo sintiéndose enrojecer de nuevo, mientras sus piernas amenazaban con no quererle responder.

- Nada que tú no quisieras – aseguro el actor volviendo a cercar a Duo a la pared.

¡Estaba tomado¡como iba yo a saber que quería o no¿dime que me hiciste maldito desgraciado? – volvió a preguntar. Quería saberlo todo, quería que le dijera que había pasado anoche. No se conformaría con la respuesta tan ambigua que le estaba dando. Quería saber si él… ¡no, eso no quería saberlo. Eso no podría ser…

- Ya te lo dije, nada que tú no quisieras – volvió a decir Heero haciendo que el corazón de Duo latiera a toda prisa. ¿Qué quería decir con esas palabras, Maldición ¿Qué?. ¿No podía ser un poco más específico?

- Me… me – su corazón latía a toda prisa solo de imaginar lo peor, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas mientras su hiperactiva imaginación de nueva cuenta hacía de las suyas. Había amanecido desnudo en cama de Heero y por lo que había podido ver, el departamento del actor solo tenía una enorme habitación, con una sola cama. A menos que Heero hubiese dormido en el sillón, cosas que dudaba, habían dormido juntos… Sacudió la cabeza de forma enérgica al solo imaginarlo – No, no paso nada contigo, de eso estoy totalmente seguro – dijo viéndolo fijamente.

- A si, y ¿que te hace estar tan seguro? – de nueva cuenta Heero pretendía hacerle dudar con sus palabras. ¡Estaba seguro y punto, el sabía del dolor que se sentía después de haber mantenido relaciones con otro hombre. En algo Heero había tenido razón aquella vez que se vieron en el gimnasio de la escuela, una buena parte de los modelos eran gays y tenía amigos que le habían contado de lo que "se perdía" al ser heterosexual.

- Se de este tipo de relaciones gay – afirmo haciendo que Heero se separara de la pared de forma sorprendida. Pero solo fue un momento en el que la sorpresa apreció en su mirada, de forma inmediata su frialdad volvió a su rostro y entrecerró los ojos viéndolo fijamente - Estoy seguro que de haber sucedido algo contigo ¡yo sería el primero en sentirlo! – dijo totalmente rojo. Heero cerró los ojos por completo al escuchar la explicación del trenzado, pero le había hecho sonreír levemente. Duo se sintió extraño. Había visto las muecas en forma de sonrisa en el rostro de Heero, pero no una tan clara como la que mostraba ahora. Quizá era leve, pero esa semi sonrisa le hacía sentir su cuerpo temblando.

¿Que te hace pensar que serías tu el primero en sentirlo, quizá sea yo el adolorido – dijo Heero abriendo los ojos y haciendo que los de Duo se abrieran enormemente al escucharlo.

¡QUE, estas mintiendo, es una mentira de tu parte. No paso nada entre nosotros. �¡Me estas mintiendo! – aseguro el trenzado de forma vehemente.

- No deberías tomar si no puedes controlarlo. Estas son algunas de las cosas que suceden cuando pierdes la conciencia.

- No estas para darme sermones – dijo en tono de reclamo - dime la verdad¿que paso anoche? – volvió a cuestionar tratando de serenarse sin lograrlo.

- Te la he estado diciendo desde hace rato. Nada que no quisieras… - dijo Heero volviendo a acercarse a Duo tomándolo de la nuca y besándolo.

Había sido sorpresivo. No esperaba que Heero le fuera a besar de esa forma. Lo admitía, había estado esperando que lo besara todo el tiempo en que lo mantuvo acorralado contra la pared, pero no lo había hecho. Y sin embrago ahora lo hacía tomándolo por sorpresa. Inundando sus sentidos con su inconfundible aroma. Llenado su boca con su sabor, que por esta ocasión no le arrebataba el aliento pero que de igual forma le inflamaba la sangre. Las descargas eléctricas que sus manos provocaban sobre su cuerpo, le estaban arrancando la conciencia y le hacían perderse en el mar de sensaciones que solo el actor podía despertarle.

Pero igual de sorpresivo que llego, así se retiro.

Duo abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada cobalto detenida en su rostro sonrojado. Su mirada azulada se veía oscura y llena de una calidez que jamás le había visto. Sintió el dedo índice de Heero recorrer su calida mejilla y se sintió tentado a retenerla entre sus manos para que continuara con la caricia.

¿Me acompañas a tomar un baño? – cuestiono Heero. Duo sintió que despertaba de un absurdo sueño y manoteo la mano del actor frunciendo el seño.

¡Olvídalo imbécil! – dijo dándole la espalda.

- Como quieras – aseguro el actor dándose la vuelta sin decirle ni una sola palabra más.

Heero entro en el cuarto de baño que estaba al final de la alcoba, el solo lo vio perderse por la puerta y se giro sintiendo que su cuerpo se negaba a responderle. Aun sentía el calor de esos labios sobre los suyos, esa electricidad que le recorría las venas cada vez que Heero le tocaba. ¡No, simplemente no. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar las palabras que Heero le había dicho antes de que le besara. Era imposible que hubiese tenido relaciones con ese engreído actor. Era inconcebible que lo hubiera hecho. ¡Él no era gay, no lo era!. No pudo haber mantenido una relación sexual con Heero.

Se dejo caer pesadamente en el colchón de la cama con las manos entrelazadas entre sus piernas. Se prometía una y otra vez jamás volver a tomar tanto como la anoche anterior. Jamás dejarse llevar por la bebida, él podía controlase, no entendía porque se había propasado tanto con ella en la fiesta después de la premiación. Nada tenía que ver su aburrimiento, eso lo sabía. Había querido borrar los besos de Heero con alcohol, pero entre más bebía más los revivía. Y ahora estaba en su casa, cubierto solo por una bata de toalla, sin su ropa y sin dinero, porque su cartera estaba en el pantalón que ahora estaba en la lavandería.

"¿Que hago?" se dijo a si mismo recostándose sobre los almohadones y dejando que el aroma de la colonia de Heero le inundara los sentidos. Se sentía cansado. Quería cerrar los ojos y despertar en la habitación del colegio. Que todo hubiese sido solo un mal sueño. Pero no lo era, estaba en una pesadilla, porque estaba en el departamento de Heero. En la casa de ese acosador que bien pudo haberlo violado la noche anterior, pero no lo recordaba.

"Con ese egocéntrico de Heero Yuy, todo es posible". Se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que el ruido del agua le adormilaba un poco.

Ssssss

Su corazón latía a toda prisa al escuchar como el agua caía en el baño donde Heero estaba. Levanto la vista hasta la puerta y pudo verla entre abierta. El vapor del agua caliente se escapaba ligeramente. De repente a su cabeza regreso la imagen de la primera vez que vio a Heero en su habitación. El había salido del baño usando solo una toalla atada a su cintura. Su cabello húmedo caía cubriendo su frente, mientras las gotas resbalaban de forma seductora por su torso desnudo. Esa vez había cruzado por su cabeza el pesar de que la toalla fuera demasiado larga como para permitirle ver lo largo de sus piernas… Se levanto sin pensarlo y camino de forma silenciosa por el suelo del cuarto hasta llegar al baño. La puerta entre abierta permitía ver bien dentro. Los azulejos de un color celeste y blanco tapizaban las paredes y el vapor le permitía ver la silueta de su torturador moviéndose de forma sensual bajo la cascada de agua, lavando su rostro y su cabello, dejando que un aroma a hierbas inundara el lugar. Sus ojos violetas comenzaron a recorrer la figura que se formaba detrás del vapor de agua. El bien formado torso, el vientre plano, sus largas piernas y un trasero firme… sintió una corriente de electricidad tocar su cuerpo, cuando Heero se giro dentro de la ducha y le permitió verlo de frente. No pudo evitar que un calor inundara de golpe su rostro y de inmediato se replegó contra la pared escondiéndose de la mirada de Heero.

"¿Pero que demonios hago aquí¿Desde cuando me he vuelto un fisgón? Y un fisgón de hombres, no de mujeres. ¡Soy un enfermo!" Se dijo a si mismo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y regresando de nuevo a la cama.

Pero la visión de cuerpo desnudo de Heero no desapareció de su cabeza. Su imaginación recreaba cada parte del cuerpo perfecto del actor haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera arder. Por más intentos que hacía por alejar la imagen de sus pensamientos estas parecía no quererse ir y lo peor, era que su corazón latía a la par que su miembro endurecido.

"Maldición" mascullo, cuando escucho que el agua se detenía. Heero estaba a punto de salir y el tenía un problema entre sus piernas.

- Duo – sintió como un repentino calor subió hasta su rostro al escuchar la voz de Heero proveniente del baño. Por un momento sintió que Heero era psíquico y había descubierto su "problema". Pero la voz provenía del interior del baño. ¿Que querría?

¿Si? – cuestiono Duo sintiéndose temeroso. Pero era mejor hacerle notar que seguía en la habitación, no fuera a salir desnudo creyendo que no había nadie.

- Olvide la toalla¿podrías traerme una por favor? – cuestiono Heero haciendo sentir un gran alivió. Aun que era imposible que Heero supiera su temor, el saber que solo quería una toalla le hizo sentirse aliviado.

- Si, solo dime ¿donde están? – dijo Duo levantándose de la cama para buscar lo que Heero le pedía.

- Abre el closet de la puerta de espejo, las veras inmediatamente.

- Ok, ya las vi.

Duo camino y sin asomarse al baño, solo tendió la toalla para que Heero la tomara. Heero la tomo de sus manos, pero ante el contacto Duo respingo.

¿Que estas haciendo? – pregunto el trenzado nervioso sintiendo la mano de Heero tomar su muñeca.

¿Que estas haciendo tu? – cuestiono Heero jalando a Duo hacía el interior del baño.

De forma firme, Heero detuvo a Duo arrinconándolo contra los azulejos del baño, atravesando sus manos para evitar que se moviera, tal como lo había hecho unos minutos antes en su habitación. La toalla que segundos antes le había dado había quedado en el suelo, lo único que estaba entre los cuerpos desnudos de ambos era la bata de toalla que traía el trenzado. Un intenso rubor cubrió el rostro de Duo cuando vio el rostro del actor muy cerca del suyo. El vapor de agua que flotaba entre ambos le hacía sudar notablemente, acompañado del calor de su cuerpo. Sintió que su piel quemaba al sentir la humedad del cuerpo de Heero tan cerca. Se negaba rotundamente a bajar la vista y dejar que su mirada se deleitara con la desnudes del cuerpo del actor. Tenía miedo moverse, tenía miedo que su piel tocara la piel de quien estaba al frente. Sentía su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, presa del pánico que su propio cuerpo le producía.

"¿Por qué Heero me despierta estas sensaciones?" se pregunto intentando apartar la vista de la mirada azulada que parecía decirle "te deseo".

Cerró los ojos intentando sacar a Heero de sus pensamientos, pero los abrió de golpe al sentir una suave caricia sobre sus labios. El ligero toque fue como el golpe certero de un relámpago, sus manos se replegaron contra la pared al sentir como las manos de Heero le tomaban por la cintura para acercarlo a su húmedo cuerpo. Quería gritar, pero al abrir la boca dejo que la lengua de Heero entrara para recorrerla, para saborearla y jugar con su lengua como en tantas otras ocasiones lo hiciera.

No supo en que momento, las hábiles manos del actor soltaron la cinta de la bata y comenzaron a abrirla, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel de su cuerpo. Una sensación de placer comenzó a llegarle a marejadas enormes, cubriendo con ellas el miedo y la sensación de que todo eso estaba mal. Sus brazos dejaron de obedecer la orden de sujetar la pared y comenzaron a elevarse para abrazar a Heero por el cuello y responder a ese beso dado de una forma más apasionada.

Las palabras que su mente gritaba, estaban siendo remplazadas por los gemidos que involuntariamente se formaban en su mente al disfrutar los besos y las caricias que el actor daba sobre su cuerpo.

Los labios de Heero abandonaron su boca para comenzar a besar su cuello arrancando a su paso ligeros gemidos de placer. De forma sensual comenzó a abrirse camino por su pecho, por su vientre, hasta llegar a miembro endurecido. Un grito aun más fuerte escapo de su garganta cuando sintió la calidez de la boca de Heero atrapar su miembro entre sus labios. "¿Por que?" grito para si mismo, sujetando la cabeza de Heero entre sus manos, mientras Heero seguía dándole un placer que no conocía a pesar de su gran experiencia con mujeres.

¿Por que? – Pregunto en voz alta entre gemidos ¿Por qué? – repitió casi de inmediato.

¿Por qué, que? – cuestiono Heero.

Duo escucho la pregunta, pero sus ojos solo veían a Heero masturbando con su boca su miembro. Para después verlo levantarse haciéndolo sentirse desilusionado por la interrupción.

Ssssss

- Duo, el baño esta libre, por si quieres bañarte.

¿He? – cuestiono el trenzado abriendo los ojos y viendo a Heero frente a él… totalmente vestido y secando su cabello con una toalla.

Duo se incorporo en la cama de forma precipitada tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con la bata de toalla que aun llevaba puesta. Se sintió enrojecer al ver a Heero frente a él, pero bajo la vista evitando verle.

- Que si quieres darte un baño, esta libre, te buscare algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte. Aun que si quieres pasearte en toalla o desnudo, no te detendré – aseguro Heero haciendo que Duo levantara la mirada y frunciera el ceño con molestia.

¡Idiota! – Dijo levantándose a la carrera para arrojarle la almohada a la cabeza al actor y entrando al baño a toda prisa cerrando con llave la puerta – ¿Donde están las toallas? – cuestiono desde adentro.

- Allí dentro hay un vestidor, no te será difícil encontrarlas.

Duo se sentía totalmente rojo. Había tenido un sueño húmedo con Heero en su propia casa y en su propia cama. Ni siquiera el baño era como en su sueño y las toallas no estaban en algún closet detrás de los espejos en la habitación. Se sentía un verdadero estúpido al haber soñado esa tontería. Sin embargo… su miembro estaba endurecido por la fantasía de hacía unos minutos. Era una suerte que la bata de toalla le hubiese cubierto, por que no sabía que hubiese hecho Heero de haberse percatado de su estado.

Abrió el agua fría y arrancando la bata de su cuerpo se metió de lleno al chorro…

¡Idiota¡mil veces idiota! – mascullo entre dientes golpeando su cabeza contra el muro de azulejos, dejando que lo frío del agua le quitara la sensibilidad a su cuerpo.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo abrió la puerta del baño envuelto de nuevo en la misma bata. No quería ver a Heero, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo en la recamara. Por un momento había pensado que lo vería sentado en la cama esperando a que saliera. Sin embargo, le había dejado algunas prendas y se dio prisa en tomarlas para vestirse y salir de allí lo más pronto posible. Sentía que en cualquier momento Heero podría atacarle, aun que si Mila estaba en el piso, eso era poco probable.

Vio un par de pantalones, una camisa y una camiseta, las tres prendas de color negro. ¿Sabría Heero que ese era su color favorito, no, eso lo dudaba. Además había ropa interior y unos calcetines. Al parecer Heero había pensado en todo. Se dio prisa en ponerse el pantalón y se sorprendió al ver que le ajustaba perfectamente. Quizá le quedaban solo un poco largos, pero eso era lo de menos, con los zapatos puestos, los pantalones quedarían perfectos. Vio la playera doblada y la camisa, quizá Heero había sacado ambas prendas para que él decidiera cual usar. No le agradaba mucho estar vestido formal, así que optaría por la playera, ya que no estaba en la escuela. La desdoblo y sintió como un calor llegaba por completo a sus mejillas, cuando en letras blancas una calca adornaba todo el centro de la misma. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma de ese idiota de Heero¿a caso pretendía que anduviera por todo su departamento luciendo una playera que dijera "I Love Heero"?. Tomo la camisa y dejó la playera en su lugar. No iba a enfurecerse por una broma tonta como esa… no, no iba a caer en provocaciones.

Con la toalla comenzó a secar su largo cabello, había procurado no desatar la trenza para no tener que cepillarse. No había visto un solo cepillo en la habitación de Heero, ahora sabía porque su cabello siempre lucía tan alborotado, seguramente no lo cepillaba, aun que no se le veía nada mal ese cabello revuelto.

Se levanto a la carrera de la cama cuando escucho voces. No parecía ser la voz de Heero, parecía ser la voz de una adolescente que gritaba a todo pulmón. Se sintió nervioso al escuchar como la chica saludaba a Heero de forma respetuosa para dirigirse después al ama de llaves llamándola mamá.

"Por lo visto la familia entera de Mila vive por aquí cerca" se dijo Duo abriendo la puerta de la habitación y caminando hasta donde provenían las voces.

Vio como Heero estaba sentado en la barra desayunadora comiendo algo, mientras Mila charlaba alegremente con una adolescente de cabellos largos y negros. Cuando llego hasta allí, la chica se dio la vuelta y pudo ver los enormes ojos negros, idénticos a los de su madre, viéndole fijamente.

¡Buenos días! – Dijo la chica alegremente viendo a Duo parado detrás de Heero – Peter dijo que llegaste anoche con el señor Yuy, pero no me comento que eras el de los catálogos que guarda bajo su almohada.

¡Florecita! – dijo Mila alarmada haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y bajara la mirada de forma avergonzada – No joven Yuy – dijo la mujer contrariada al ver la fría mirada que Heero le dirigía a la adolescente – le aseguro que Florecita no trasculca sus cosas, es solo que ella me ayuda a sacudir y a arreglar su departamento y a tender la cama y a veces usted ha dejado los catálogos fuera y ella los ha visto. Solo se limita a acomodarlos.

Duo dirigió su mirada primero a la chica que permanecía atemorizada detrás de su madre, para después ver a Heero que solo le veía de reojo sin dejar de comer.

¿A que catálogos se refiere? – pregunto Duo sin comprender lo que la chica había dicho.

- A los de Calvin Klain – dijo Florecita asomando la cabeza detrás de la espalda de su madre y volviéndola a esconder al ver los ojos de Heero clavados de nuevo en ella.

¿Te llegan esos catálogos Heero? – pregunto Duo viendo de nuevo al actor, pero este simplemente le ignoro bebiendo de golpe el contenido de su vaso.

- Si le llegan, incluso los de Armani e Yvest St Lauren – volvió a hablar la chica recibiendo por tercera vez la mirada fulminante de Heero.

¡Florecita, vete a casa ahora mismo! – grito Mila a su hija haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera por el tono autoritario de la mujer. Quizá si era un ogro después de todo, se dijo a si mismo mostrando una sonrisa cautelosa.

- Pero mam�, yo quiero saber más del joven – trató de convencerla, pero su madre se giro tomándola del brazo para sacarla de la cocina.

¡Deja de incomodar al joven Yuy con tus cosas niña, vete a casa, en un rato paso por ti para ir al mercado – dijo la mujer llevando a su hija hasta la puerta del departamento, Duo solo vio como la adolescente se resistía inútilmente a ser sacada del lugar. Eso le recordaba a las ocasiones en que había hecho una travesura en la escuela y el profesor lo sacaba de la oreja para llevarlo ante el director.

- Yo no lo estoy incomodando¿verdad que no joven Yuy? – se detuvo la jovencita del marco de la puerta tratando de que Heero le ayudara para quedarse. Pero el actor ni siquiera había volteado a verle y seguía sentado frente a la barra sin prestarle atención a la hija de su ama de llaves.

¡Vete a casa! – grito Mila empujando a su hija al pasillo.

¡Mam�! – dijo la joven ya fuera del departamento de forma desilusionada. Por lo visto, había perdido la batalla.

- Disculpen a mi hija – dijo Mila apenada llegando de nuevo hasta la cocina – a veces es un poco entrometida – Duo soltó la carcajada haciendo que la mujer sonriera. Toda la escena le parecía sacada de uno de esos programas de comedia que pasan en el canal Sony o la Fox y no pudo evitar reírse.

- Así son los chicos – dijo Duo entre risas – no tiene de que preocuparse¿cierto Heero? – pero Heero de nuevo no dijo nada.

¿Se quedaran a comer? – Cuestiono el ama de llaves, Heero volteo a verla y solo asintió – en ese caso prepare algo muy rico. ¿Te gusta el pay Duo?

¿Pay¡me encanta! – Dijo alegremente mostrando una amplia sonrisa - soy un adicto a los pasteles y todo tipo de calorías que proporciona el azúcar saturada – dijo Duo entre risas haciendo que Heero solo arqueara una ceja y se girara para verlo. Duo le vio sin comprender ¿Qué¿no crees que coma ese tipo de cosas, pues para que lo sepas, si las como y me gustan mucho, debo agradecer que mi metabolismo no me permite engordar y así no me veo obligado a seguir una dieta o a hacer ejercicio.

- Pues que suerte – dijo Heero regresando a su posición dándole la espalda a Duo.

¡Fantástico, prepare un delicioso pay de queso para el postre. Regresare más tarde – dijo sacando una red y su monedero, haciendo que Duo le viera con algo de temor.

¿Se va? – Cuestiono el trenzado al ver a la mujer dirigirse hasta la puerta por donde había sacado a su hija.

- Si, iré con Flor al mercado y pasare por la lavandería, solo para ver si ya esta limpio tu traje Duo – dijo la mujer caminando, mientras Duo la seguía de cerca.

¡No me deje solo! – dijo siguiendo a la mujer hasta la puerta. La mujer solo rió un poco – estoy en peligro aquí con él – dijo hablando en voz baja y apuntando con el pulgar al interior del departamento, pero la mujer volvió a sonreír.

- El joven Yuy no es malo – dijo acariciando la blanca mejilla de Duo que se había tornado algo sonrojada para después salir hasta el pasillo, donde Florecita le esperaba.

- No, no es malo… ¡es odioso, increíblemente egocéntrico y un verdadero patán. Pero lejos de eso, no es malo – dijo con sarcasmo haciendo que Florecita riera a carcajadas – ¿por lo menos podría intentar traerme mi cartera? – dijo de forma suplicante haciendo que la mujer sonriera de nuevo y que Florecita riera aun más.

- Se llevan bien¿verdad mam�? – dijo la chica entre risas entrando al cubo del elevador y dejando a Duo con la boca abierta sin poder rebatir lo que la adolescente afirmaba.

- Si cariño, se llevan muy bien – afirmo la mujer levantando la mano y despidiéndose de Duo.

¡Mentira! – grito Duo, pero el elevador ya había cerrado sus puertas.

Duo se giro viendo la puerta del departamento de Heero. No se animaba a entrar de nuevo, estarían los dos solos y no quería enfrentarse a él. Estando Mila en el piso se sentía seguro, pero sin ella dentro… se sentía en peligro.

- No pienso entrar – se dijo a si mismo acomodándose en el suelo y recargando su espalda en la puerta – no voy a ponerme en peligro con ese idiota allí dentro. Me quedare aquí mismo hasta que regrese Mila con mi cartera.

Pero la puerta abriéndose le hizo caer y azotar la cabeza contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos mientras levantaba su mano para sobarse el golpe. Frente a él estaba Heero viéndole con una mueca en forma de sonrisa. ¿A caso se estaba burlando de él?

- Porque en lugar de estar descansando en el suelo, no entras y te sientas en un lugar más cómodo – dijo Heero sin dejar de verle. Duo frunció el seño con molestia. Si, se estaba burlando de él.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí, que estar a solas contigo allí dentro – dijo Duo levantándose y acomodando su espalda en la pared. Heero solo se recargo contra el marco y cruzo los brazos.

- No sabía que me tuvieras tanto miedo – Duo volvió a verle con ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle miedoso después de la forma en la que se venía comportando?

- No te tengo miedo – dijo levantándose para verlo de frente – solo es precaución.

- Aquí y en china se llama miedo – aseguro Heero sin levantar la vista y descruzar los brazos.

Duo frunció más el entrecejo. El color rojo producto del enojo le cubría por completo el rostro. Pero en algo tenía razón, si, tenía miedo… pero miedo a su propia reacción y eso no se lo daría a conocer ¡nunca!. Así que entro al departamento pasando por un costado de Heero sin decirle nada, esperaba que con esa acción el actor entendiera que no le tenía miedo. Heero cerró la puerta y entro siguiéndolo. Duo se quedo parado a un costado de la amplia sala forrada en piel, mientras Heero llegó hasta la repisa que estaba al frente y tomo el control remoto de la televisión y se lo lanzó.

- Entretente con algo mientras hago una llamada – dijo Heero viendo como Duo pescaba el control remoto y él tomaba el teléfono inalámbrico.

Duo parpadeo desconcertado. No cabía duda que esperaba muchas cosas de Heero, pero no que se comportara de forma civilizada sin que estuviera Mila en el departamento. Sin embargo, no se sentía tranquilo. Su hiperactiva imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas constantemente y esta no era la excepción. Mientras encendía la televisión de 52" que Heero tenía, y comenzaba a pasar los canales, no podía dejar de ver de reojo al actor.

Heero comenzó a marcar un número de memoria, cuando algo en el televisor les llamo la atención a ambos.

Duo subió al volumen cuando vio la inconfundible figura de Traize Khrushrenada en la pantalla hablando con una reportera. Sobre el rostro se veía un moretón y estaba sumamente enojado. Por lo que podía apreciar, estaba en el lobby del Hotel donde fue la premiación la noche anterior.

¿Y quien le golpeo seño Traize? – cuestiono la reportera al empresario. Traize frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar.

- Esto – dijo señalando el moretón – se lo debo a Heero Yuy, el muy desgraciado me golpeo porque estaba coqueteando con su novio.

¿Novio? – Cuestiono la reportera sumamente interesada – ¿nos esta queriendo decir que el famoso actor Heero Yuy es gay?

¡Claro que es gay! Y anoche se fue muy bien acompañado de esta fiesta – dijo Traize limpiando la sangre que aun salía de su labio reventado con un pañuelo - y no, no pregunte quien era señorita, usted, yo y mucha gente lo conoce, es un modelo bastante famoso, averiguar su nombre es su trabajo. Si yo me pongo a decirles quien era, ese nazi que Heero tiene por representante es capaz de acusarme de difamación aun que todos sepamos que es verdad.

¿Y tiene algo más que decirnos? – Cuestiono la reportare al ver que Traize se había quedado callado.

- Si – dijo viendo directo a la cámara – esto es para ti Heero Yuy. No me quedare de brazos cruzados por lo que me hiciste, puede que me hayas quitado a mi chico, pero voy a recuperarlo. Y espera la visita de mi abogado.

Duo cubrió la boca con su mano al ver la reseña que el canal de chismes pasaba. Mencionaban a cada uno de los modelos que se había presentado en los premios y entre ellos, estaba él. Sin embargo, una breve nota presentada por la reportera Lady One, al parecer lo quitaba de la lista de posibilidades, ya que aparecía diciendo que Heero le hacía la vida de cuadritos en la escuela. Aun así, Lady preguntaba con cierta perspicacia, si dicho comentario, no sería solo "una forma de cubrir su relación". Ya que al perecer la respuesta que Heero había dado a toda la prensa sobre su supuesto romance con Relena dejaba al descubierto lo que ya sospechaba, Heero no tenía novia.

"Maldición¿en que diablos me metí?" se dijo Duo con preocupación siguiendo de forma detenida los comentarios de los reporteros.

- No te relacionaran conmigo – la voz de Heero le hizo girar el rostro para verlo, Heero al igual que él veía la nota – ese comentario diciendo que "te hago la vida de cuadritos" te sacara de su lista de candidatos por un tiempo.

- Yo no quiero estar fuera por un tiempo¡quiero estar definitivamente fuera! – aseguro Duo volteando a ver de nuevo la nota.

- Eso será imposible – el comentario de Heero le hizo voltear de nuevo – no puedes negar nuestra relación por siempre. Tarde o temprano la van a descubrir.

¿Que? – Dijo Duo alterado levantándose del asiento para enfrentarlo ¡Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación, entre nosotros no hay nada¡Ni siquiera amistad! – afirmo el trenzado sumamente molesto, pero Heero solo cruzo los brazos sin inmutarse por lo dicho.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche…

¡Anoche, fue anoche y hoy es hoy! – volvió a gritar.

El sonido del teléfono les distrajo, Heero tenía el aparato en la mano, al parecer la nota le había llamado tanto la atención que no había hecho la llamada que haría. Se dio prisa en contestar alejándose un poco del sillón y del trenzado, pero la mirada de Duo le seguía muy de cerca.

- Si, acabo de ver la nota en las noticias – dijo Heero hablando en tono neutral viendo como la mirada de Duo no parecía perder detalle de su conversación – No, los diarios no los he comprado. Pero no me importa lo que digan… si, lo se y no me importa. Te dije que le dijeras a Relena que desmentiría cualquier cosas que hubiera dicho, ella no puede seguirse colgando de mi para sobresalir – Duo no entendía con quien hablaba Heero, pero al parecer le informaban sobre lo que estaban viendo en la TV. Lo que si le había tomado por sorpresa era enterarse que entre Relena y él no había nada. ¿Sería por eso que la había tratado de forma tan fría en los premios de la noche anterior, que crueldad de su parte si fue así. La chica se notaba que le quería mucho. ¿Sabría ella de la inclinación sexual del actor?.

Dejo de prestar atención a Heero y su conversación y dejo vagar su vista por la sala. Además de la TV de 52", Heero tenía todo un sistema de "Home Theater". Aun costado estaba el centro de entretenimiento lleno de libros, películas y algunos premios que Heero había ganado a lo largo de su vida. Se paro para poder verlos mejor. No cabía duda que el trabajo de Heero era impresionante. Había algunas fotografías colgadas en la pared con grandes celebridades como: Frank Sinatra, Steven Spilberg, George Lucas, Harrison Ford, George Michel, Elthon Jhon, Sting, Whitni Houston la mismísima Cher y Madonna. Era sorprendente que Heero conociera a tanta gente famosa. Pero hubo una foto en especial que llamo su atención. Esta estaba en un pequeño marco dorado sobre el estante principal del centro. La tomo entre sus manos para ver de quien se trataba. No le fue difícil reconocer al niño que estaba acompañado de una mujer joven de largos cabellos negros. Era Heero cuando era niño, siendo abrazado por una mujer de ojos semejantes a los del actor, pero de color negro. ¿A caso sería su madre?.

Sintió como la foto era arrebatada de sus manos y vuelta a poner en su lugar. Se giro para reclamar por la acción, pero se topo con una mirada fría, llena de rencor observándole con el ceño fruncido. No supo porque esa mirada le hizo estremecer, era como si con esa mirada le estuviera amenazando. No sabía que se estaba entrometiendo tanto al solo tomar una fotografía.

- Lo lamento Heero, no sabía que no debía tocar tus cosas – dijo Duo sintiéndose dolido por la extraña forma de comportarse del actor. Pero Heero se giro dándole la espalda para tomar de nuevo el teléfono. Al parecer, había interrumpido su conversación para quitarle la foto de las manos.

- No pienso salir el día de hoy – escucho Duo que Heero le decía a la persona que le había llamado – no Zech, no voy a ir a verte – Duo abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre del representante de Heero. Por lo visto, le llamaba por lo de la noche anterior. Quizá la demanda de Traize ya había llegado. ¿Hasta cuando Heero se comportaría de forma civilizada y dejaría de meterse en líos judiciales? Quizás nunca – dile a Martín Scorsese que estoy tomando un año sabático, no quiero actuar, simplemente no quiero hacerlo. Ni 25, ni 30 mdd van a convencerme.

¡Wa! – Dijo Duo con sorpresa captando la atención de Heero – estas rechazando ¡30 MILLONES DE DOLARES! – Heero solo asintió – ¡estás loco!

- Guarda silenció – dijo Heero cubriendo el teléfono para que Zech no escuchara lo que le decía a Duo, para después volver a tomar la llamada – No Zech, tampoco quiero trabajar con Tim Burton… no, no he leído el guión. Este año no voy a hacer películas, estoy estudiando¿no puedes entender eso?. Está bien, está bien, voy a tu oficina esta tarde, pero nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.

Heero colgó la llamada, lo que Duo aprovecho para acercarse. Ojalá a él le pagaran tanto dinero por hacer un simple comercial, así su familia no estaría pasando por tantos problemas. Quizá con 30 mdd Solo podía dejarlo en paz. ¿Y Heero los despreciaba como si fueran solo migajas de pan?

¿Qué tontería es esa de que estas tomando un año sabático? – Dijo Duo sin comprender parándose frente a Heero – ¿No sabes cuanta gente mataría por estar en tu lugar¿Martín Scorsese, el director del aviador y pandillas de NY¿Tim Burton, el director de Batman y el extraño mundo de Jack; son grandes directores y ¿tu los desprecias? – Heero solo cruzo los brazos viéndolo fijamente – Hay muchísimos actores a los que les gustaría ser contratados por esa millonada. ¿Por qué tu no?

¿Que sabes de cine Duo? – Cuestiono Heero sin cambiar de posición ¿Qué sabes de películas taquilleras o de culto¿Qué sabes?. ¿Crees que por estudiar actuación sabrás identificar un buen guión? – Duo parpadeo. Era cierto, quizá sabía de teatro y nada de cine. Pero haber escuchado lo que le ofrecían a Heero por actuar le había orillado a reclamarle por rechazarlo. No le quedo más que suspirar. No tenía por que actuar de esa forma y sin embargo… lo hacía.

- No se nada de cine, lo reconozco y lo siento, no debí decirte nada – reconoció bajando la vista. Pero al sentir el tibio roce de la mano de Heero sobre su mejilla la levanto a toda prisa – ¡hey! – dijo alejándose un paso.

- Me gusta que te preocupes por mi – afirmo Heero dando un paso para acercarse, el mismo que Duo dio para alejarse un poco más.

- No me estoy preocupando por ti, es solo, solo, solo que era mucho dinero para despreciarlo de esa forma – dijo a la carrera, llegando hasta el respaldo del sillón. Ya no podía retroceder más y Heero estaba ahora frente a él. No había nadie en el piso, estaban los dos solos. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa, mientras un temblor se apoderaba de sus piernas – ¡No te acerques! – dijo levantando las manos, pero Heero sujeto las muñecas empujándolo, cayendo los dos sobre el sillón.

- Vamos a aclarar ahora mismo eso de que no somos nada…

La mirada de Duo centello al ver la cobalto tan cerca de él, estaba a punto de decirle que no bromeaba, que entre ellos dos no había absolutamente nada, pero los labios de Heero sobre los suyos le impidieron decir algo. Su boca era asaltada de nuevo por los besos del actor, por esa boca que se empeñaba en adueñarse de la suya cada vez que se le deba la gana, cada vez que besaba a alguien que no era él, cada vez… cada vez…

Las manos de Heero recorriendo su cuerpo y besando sus labios le estaban robando la razón y la voluntad para resistirse. No podía permitir que su cuerpo reaccionara, que su razón se nublara debido a las sensaciones que el actor podía despertarle.

¡Era un hombre! Y no cualquier hombre, era un actor famoso, al cual la prensa solía seguirle. Era su compañero de escuela y su compañero de equipo en el taller de teatro. Y ni siquiera podían considerarse amigos.

Ni siquiera eran amigos…

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza comenzó a levantar las piernas y los brazos, sacando fuerzas de donde podía. Debido a lo estrecho del sillón donde habían caído, había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba, empujar a Heero al suelo.

Se levanto sintiendo el corazón en la boca y la respiración acelerada. Tenía que huir de Heero y de sus propias emociones. Sabía de antemano que las manos del actor sobre su cuerpo podían despertarle sensaciones y emociones a las que no podría oponer resistencia por mucho tiempo. Heero tenía una extraña forma de hacerle reaccionar.

Lo primero que vio a su alcance, fue la habitación de Heero, entro corriendo y cerró por dentro con llave recargándose contra la puerta, tratando de franquear con su propio cuerpo la única entrada.

- No debo dejar que me toque, no debo – se dijo en voz baja dejando descansar su cabeza entre sus manos y dejando que la respiración se normalizara.

- Duo, abre la puerta de mi habitación – el sonido ronco de la voz de Heero le hizo levantar la mirada. Tocaba y movía el picaporte de la puerta y eso había hecho que su corazón volviera a alocarse en su pecho.

¡No, no voy a salir de aquí hasta que llegue Mila y pueda irme. No voy a correr riesgos contigo – Su voz había sonado temerosa, no quería que Heero se diera cuenta de cómo se sentía, pero no había podido controlarla. Ahora menos que nunca iba a quedarse a solas con ese egocéntrico de Heero Yuy.

- Deja de ser tan infantil – la voz de Heero detrás de la puerta demando que abriera, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar. Podía decir misa si quería, pero no iba a abrirle.

- Tú deja de comportarte como un salvaje, témpano de Hielo Yuy – sin embargo las palabras en su boca no podía controlarlas. Debía responder en el mismo tono en el que Heero le estaba hablando.

¿Que, ya no soy cubito? – ¿Por que esas palabras le había hecho sonrojar, muy dentro de si sabía que ese apelativo lo había dicho él. Una breve imagen en su cabeza le hizo verse a si mismo repitiendo esa palabra una y otra vez.

¿Que? – cuestiono sin entender, su cabeza comenzaba a doler de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era producto de la resaca, esta ves, era por tratar de recordar todo aquello que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Así me decías anoche, me decías cubito, porque era una forma cariñosa de decirme témpano de hielo ¡eso no era cierto, no pudo haber dicho esa tontería, sin embargo el solo hecho de que Heero lo dijera, le hacía sonrojar.

¡Mentira! – grito sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y el calor le recorría el rostro pintándolo por completo de rojo.

- No, no es ninguna mentira, como tampoco lo es el que me dijeras que te gustaban mis besos – un golpe más fuerte a su pecho…

¡Eso también es mentira, si acaso lo dije fue producto de la borrachera! – dijo tratando de justificarse, más consigo mismo que con Heero. Sabía que estando bajo los efectos del alcohol, puedes ver a tú peor enemigo como tu mejor amigo. ¡Si, seguramente eso paso!. Comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez para tratar de asimilar que haya dicho semejante estupidez.

- No es mentira Duo. Y que¿acaso no dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad? – ¡Bingo, palabras más sabias no pudo haber encontrado ese engreído. Pero sencillamente se negaba a aceptar que esas palabras tuvieran la razón.

¡Eso es una rotunda mentira! – Dijo con enfado - se nota que quien dijo eso ¡jamás fue un niño normal! O se pego una borrachera como la que me puse anoche – ya no encontraba que más decir, no sabía como contestar a lo que Heero decía. ¿Por que si antes había querido conocer que había pasado la noche anterior, ahora que Heero estaba hablando ya no quería escucharle? "Que ya no hable" rogó para si mismo sintiéndose mal.

- No te mientas a ti mismo Duo, sabes que dijiste la verdad por primera vez – las palabras de Heero le hicieron levantar la vista para fijarlas en la nada - pero esta vez no hay nada que me impida llevarte a donde quiero… - "¿Llevarte a donde quiero?" Esas palabras le hicieron casi saltar el corazón. Se giro y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios y salió apuntando a Heero con el dedo.

¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, anoche no paso nada entre nosotros – dijo en tono triunfal – anoche algo te impidió hacerme algo.

Heero empujo a Duo por los hombros hacía dentro de la recamara, era demasiado fuerte como para que el trenzado pudiera detenerlo. Sin haberlo contemplado, el empujón le hizo caer sobre la cama y de forma sorpresiva el cuerpo de Heero lo hundió contra el colchón, sus manos fueron inmovilizadas por las de Heero que le sujetaron de forma firme.

"Maldición, fui un tonto", se dijo a si mismo apretando los dientes mientras trataba de soltarse de las fuertes manos de Heero que parecían apresarle como si fueran de acero. Los labios del actor recorrían con una maldita sensualidad la piel de su mejilla, que se estaba obligando a si mismo a no reaccionar. Se había sentido tan jubiloso al leer entre líneas que no había pasado nada entre ellos, que no contó con que Heero fuera a arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto y pudiera cumplir con lo que no hizo la noche anterior.

- Es cierto – dijo Heero al oído de Duo separando sus labios de la piel sonrojada de la mejilla del trenzado – anoche me arrancaste la promesa de no aprovecharme de tu condición y aun que me costo mucho, tuve que cumplirla – Duo observo a Heero con los ojos muy abiertos, no recordaba haberle pedido que le prometiera eso, pero daba gracias por haber conservado suficiente lucidez para hacerlo - Tener tu cuerpo desnudo pegado a mi cuerpo era una maldita tentación en la que no podía permitirme caer, porque yo tengo palabra. Pero ahora que estas en tus cinco sentidos, ya no existe esa promesa que me detenga…

- Heero…

Pero cualquier cosa que Duo pudiera decir fue callada por los labios del actor. Duo se sentía como trasportado en un sueño lleno de placer. Porque en esta ocasión los besos de Heero eran diferentes a los que le había dado siempre. Ya no contenían esa violencia y ese salvajismo, pero aun estaban cargados de pasión y esa sensualidad que le obligaban a cerrar los ojos y a temblar de forma involuntaria.

Las manos de Heero sostenían fuertemente las suyas, pero eso no impedía que su cuerpo se frotara contra el suyo haciéndolo estremecer. La calidez que el cuerpo de Heero emanaba le producía suaves cosquillas en todo el pecho. De forma inconsciente abrió sus labios para dejar que la lengua de Heero pasara y pudiera saborear su boca. Un gemido escapo de su boca cuando Heero soltó sus manos para acariciar su cuerpo, para abrazarlo de forma posesiva dejando deslizar sus manos de forma sensual sobre la tela de la camisa hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón y desabrochar el cinto sin que se diera cuenta.

¿Como podía estar mal, algo que se sentía tan bien?...

Pero estaba mal, definitivamente, todo esta mal. Estaba con Heero Yuy, en su casa, en su cuarto¡En su cama!... no podía dejarse arrastrar por una tontería. Su cuerpo reaccionaba, a las caricias que las manos del actor le prodigaban. Su cuerpo temblaba por el placer, como temblaría si de una chica se tratase. Pero no era una chica, era Heero, ese actor que desde que había entrado en la escuela le había acosado. ¿Que incluso no le había dicho que solo deseaba su cuerpo?

Y estaba punto de tenerlo…

Comenzó a moverse sobre la cama tratando de que Heero lo soltara. Pero era muy difícil quitárselo de encima. Heero había comenzado a desabrochar la camisa, a dejar pasar su manos por los pezones y a pellizcarlos ligeramente mientras seguía besando sus labios. Esa sensación en su cuerpo había lanzado una corriente de electricidad por todo su cuerpo haciéndole arquear la espalda. Nunca jamás una chica le había provocado tales emociones, tales sensaciones de placer que Heero sabía bien como despertar en él.

¿Que importaba que solo quisiera su cuerpo, si se la estaba pasando tan bien…

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a irse, a alejarse de la realidad, dejando que las emociones y las sensaciones ganaran sobre la razón. Ya no estaba luchando contra Heero, al contrario, estaba comenzando a responder…

Heero abrió los ojos cuando sintió la respuesta de Duo ante sus besos, pero solo fue por breves segundos, casi al instante volvió a cerrarlos disfrutando de la calidez de la boca del trenzado, de la humedad de su lengua al recorrer su boca con una experiencia y una sensualidad que le hicieron estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, dejando que los brazos y las piernas de Duo se movieran como quisieran, pero un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla le hizo caer a un costado. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como Duo intentaba levantarse.

Heero se había descuidado cuando respondió al beso y le permitió moverse, así que aprovecho el descuido para golpearlo, total, no habría ni un solo testigo que dijera que había sido él. Se levanto a la carrera de la cama acomodando su camisa y el pantalón, pero las manos de Heero deteniéndolo por la cintura lo volvieron a mandar al colchón.

¡Suéltame Heero! – dijo Duo al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Heero sobre el suyo, sujetando de forma ruda sus muñecas contra el colchón de la cama. Sus ojos azules centellaban con furia al contemplarle.

- No, esta vez no – dijo Heero con voz ronca – esta vez no voy a prometerte nada. Esta vez terminaremos todo lo que ha quedado pendiente desde el primer día que nos vimos. ¿Lo recuerdas¿en el gimnasio de la escuela?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del trenzado. ¿Qué si lo recordaba¡claro que lo recordaba, como olvidar el miedo que le había producido ese encuentro, si no hubiese sido por Matt, no sabía hasta donde hubiese llegado.

Vio como Heero se incorporaba sobre su cuerpo, sentándose sobre sus caderas, apresando sus brazos con sus piernas. De un solo movimiento saco su playera de su cuerpo dejando su torso desnudo. La mirada violeta siguió con detenimiento cada movimiento, viendo como los musculosos brazos del actor se movían para terminar de abrirle la camisa.

¿Que pretendes Heero? – pregunto Duo sintiendo las manos del actor deslizarse sobre su torso desnudo, sintiendo como una calidez embriagante le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo y por más que intentaba moverse, Heero se lo impedía apretando más las piernas sobre su cuerpo.

- Se mi amante – le escucho murmurar mientras sentía como la mano del actor se introducía dentro del pantalón y tomaba de forma delicada su miembro endurecido.

¡Jamás! – dijo entre jadeos, sintiendo que su piel ardía, la mano de Heero se movía de forma rítmica sobre su miembro. Podía sentir la dureza del miembro de Heero chocando contra su cuerpo, lanzando corrientes eléctricas cada vez que le rozaba – ¡detente! – grito al sentir la mano que le masturbaba moverse de forma más rápida.

- Te gusta esto Duo¿por que no lo admites y te conviertes en mi amante?. La oferta que te hice sigue en pie.

- Eres un maldito desgraciado Heero Yuy, te detesto por lo que me haces

- Si me detestaras como dices, tu cuerpo no tendría por que responder a mis caricias, tampoco tendrías porque reaccionar ante mis besos. Te gusta esto, pero no quieres admitirlo. Quizá después de que hayamos hecho el amor puedas admitirlo.

¡Jamás digo mentiras!

¿Entonces por que dices que me detestas, cuando no es cierto?

¡Porque es cierto, te detesto, te odio, te odio Heero Yuy…

¿Que quieres? – Dijo de forma ruda el actor deteniéndose abruptamente – ¿quieres 3 mdd, te los doy. ¿Quieres trabajar en una película, puedo hacer que te den el papel principal con algunos cuantos directores. ¿Quieres seguir haciendo comerciales y recibir el doble o triple por ellos, puedo hacerlo. ¿Solo dime que quieres? y buscare la forma de dártelo… - la mirada de Duo centello con furia al ver el ceño fruncido y la dureza del actor sobre él. Quería comprarlo. Quería comprarlo como lo había hecho Traize. Como él mismo le había ofrecido cuando le amenazo con demandarlo. Y no se iba a dejar. "YO NO SOY UN OBJETO QUE SE PUEDA COMPRAR".

- Lo único que quiero de ti – dijo Duo clavando su vista violeta en la cobalto de forma fiera – ¡ES QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, yo te odio…

Por sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del actor. Su corazón latía a toda prisa mientras decía cuando lo odiaba. Porque lo odiaba¿no es así?. Si, tenía que odiarlo, porque él no era gay y sin embargo su cuerpo reaccionaba, tal como él lo decía. Y cada palabra que salía del actor, golpeaba como cubetazo de agua fría. No le gustaba que su cuerpo reaccionara con cada caricia de Heero, se odiaba a si mismo por eso. Pero dentro, quizá muy dentro de si, lo estaba disfrutando y ¡mucho!.

Pero Heero solo deseaba su cuerpo, solo lo quería como un objeto con él cual poder divertirse para después desechar… y por más que pudiera disfrutar del encuentro¡no era ningún objeto!.

Podía sentir la lengua de Heero dentro de su boca, probando, explorando el interior con total confianza, mientras el trataba inútilmente de detenerlo, de empujar su cuerpo sin lograrlo. No quería dejarse del actor. No se convertiría solo en un objeto sexual. Una de las manos de Heero le tenía bien sujeto de la nuca, mientras la otra no dejaba de masturbarlo. En cualquier momento terminaría en sus manos y esta vez no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. ¿Qué pasaría después¿A caso Heero sería capaz de violarlo¿A caso no era eso mismo lo que estaba haciendo?

¡DEJAME PASAR MALDITO IDIOTA, Quiero hablar con Heero ahora mismo, y no podrás detenerme.

- Lo lamento señora, pero tengo órdenes del joven de no dejar pasar a nadie – se escucho la voz de Peter algo alterada.

¡Pues yo soy alguien! y no me iré sin ver a Heero – dijo terminante la mujer – ¡HEERO SAL AHORA MISMO DE DONDE ESTES, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO Y DILE A TU GORILA QUE ME DEJE EN PAZ.

Duo sintió como Heero se levantaba a la carrera murmurando un montón de maldiciones. Abrió los ojos al percatarse de que estaba libre y se dio prisa en acomodarse las ropas y los pantalones. Pudo ver como Heero se ponía la playera a la carrera y se giraba para verlo. Aun se sentía agitado, con la respiración entre cortada y ese idiota de Heero Yuy se veía muy tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- No salgas de la habitación, voy a despedir a ese idiota de Peter… – dijo a la carrera caminando hasta la puerta y cerrando detrás suyo.

¿Que había sido todo eso¿quien era la mujer que había entrado gritando que quería verlo?. Pues quien quiera que hubiera sido, daba gracias porque le hubiera interrumpido. Se recostó sobre la cama un poco, esperando porque su respiración se normalizara y ese dolor en la parte baja de su estomago aminorara. Pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que ocurría en la sala del actor. Así que se levanto y entre abrió un poco la puerta para ver quien había llegado.

Siempre han dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero este gato no podría quedarse tranquilo…

Pudo ver a Heero con los brazos cruzado en medio de la sala, viendo con el seño fruncido a una mujer que permanecía de espaldas a él. Tenía una buena estatura, no muy alta, pero tampoco tan bajita. Llevaba el cabello largo y sumamente negro. Usaba un traje sastre de color gris. ¿Quién sería para que pusiera en ese estado al témpano de Hiel Heero Yuy?.

- Ya me canse de hablar con tus abogados Heero, quiero arreglar este asunto solamente contigo – dijo la mujer. Por lo visto, era una de tantas con las que Heero tenía problemas legales. ¿Sería una reportera?

- Tu comenzaste al demandarme, una demanda amerita un abogado, ahora no me vengas con que ya no quieres hablar con ellos – dijo Heero de forma fría sin cambiar su postura. Por lo visto Heero le conocía, para que dijera que ella había comenzado.

- Yo no quería demandarte hijo… - dijo la mujer en tono lastimero. ¿HIJO¿esta era la madre de Heero?

- Yo no soy tu hijo – dijo Heero con voz gélida – ¿que no fue eso lo que dijiste hace 9 años¿Qué tu no eras mi madre, pues ahora no me vengas con eso de hijo, que no te creo ¡Maldición¿y que estaba haciendo él allí parado escuchando una conversación ajena? Pero no podía dejar de escuchar, sería esto lo que le dijo Mila, que por una sola palabra la madre de Heero lo había empujado por el mal camino. Cualquiera se hubiese sentido mal si su madre le dice que no es su hijo.

¡Por dios Heero¿aun me guardas rencor, me he disculpado contigo miles de veces¿quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?. Tu eres mi hijo y ya no quiero seguir con la demanda, siempre y cuando…- Heero volteo a verla con ojos entre cerrados.

- Puedes seguir con la demanda, no obtendrás nada con ella. Yo no hice nada y no tengo nada que perder, en cambio tú…

¿Que no tienes nada que perder? – Cuestiono la mujer en tono molesto – sabrán toda la verdad de tu familia si esto va a la corte. Siendo tan famoso los medios te harán trizas¿a caso no te importa?

- A mi no me afecta en nada que se enteren que aquella persona que pensaron que era mi madre no lo es, que no es otra más que mi tía, quien se caso con mi padre a los 2 meses de muerta su hermana.

¡HEERO! – dijo la mujer con asombro.

Duo cubrió su boca por la sorpresa y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella. La mujer que había criado a Heero no era su madre, era su tía. ¡No era posible! Y el que se quejaba de tener una familia disfuncional, pues la de Heero no se quedaba atrás. ¿Heero lo habría descubierto o se lo dijeron, pues por cualquier medio que hubiera sido, debió haber sido una noticia terrible para él. Y por la forma en la que Heero le trataba, era notorio que ella le había dicho, hace 9 años, que no era su madre… que cruel.

Volvió a abrir la puerta para seguir escuchando.

- La acusación que haces es falsa, yo no tuve nada que ver con el guión de la película, así que no vas a ganar – aseguro Heero de forma fría a su madre.

- Yo quitare esa demanda si tu te disculpas conmigo – dijo la mujer en tono conciliador – así nos evitaremos la pana de comparecer y de seguir viendo abogados y al juez.

- No voy a disculparme contigo por algo de lo que no tengo culpa alguna. Yo no escribí el guión. Demanda al escritor, no a mí. Y si quieres una disculpa, pídesela a él – la mujer pareció enfurecerse por que apretaba los puños. Sin embargo Heero se veía igual de frío que siempre.

- Mi abogado ha visto la cinta muchas veces y al igual que yo, sabe que hay cosas de nuestra vida que se muestran en esa cinta. ¡Cosas que solo tú pudiste decirles, ahora no me vengas con que no tuviste nada que ver con el guión. Si es muy claro, incluso para tu padre, que les contaste – afirmo la mujer. Heero frunció más el ceño y su mirada parecía querer fulminar a su madre.

- Si, hay muchas cosas de nuestra vida como supuesta "familia" que están retratadas en esa película – dijo de forma calmada - Y ese fue el motivo por el que acepte el papel, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con el guío. Así que tu, tu abogado y mi padre¡pueden irse al diablo, con sus opiniones.

¡Heero! – volvió a exclamar la mujer de forma sorprendida.

¡Vete ahora mismo de mi casa! – dijo señalando la puerta del departamento - cualquier cosas que quieres tratar referente a la demanda, busca a mi abogado, el estará encantado en recibirte.

- Por dios Heero, no le hagas esto a tu padre – señalo de forma seria. Duo sintió que era una especie de chantaje. Al parecer haciendo alusión al sentimentalismo por ella, no había obtenido nada, pero quizá tratando de señalarle que le haría daño a su padre (a quien no había visto jamás en las revistas) podría hacerle desistir.

- No menciones a mi padre – dijo Heero viéndole fijamente. Por lo visto, tampoco nada que señalara a su padre le iba a funcionar - de lo único que le estoy agradecido, es que haya aceptado darle mi custodia a Zech. Así que ahórrate la pena y márchate antes de mande buscar a Peter para que te eche.

Duo sintió que su corazón se partía al ver como la mujer se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a Heero y comenzaba a sollozar. Podía ver claramente como las lágrimas se escurrían por el rostro de la mujer. No parecían ser lágrimas de cocodrilo, parecían ser muy sinceras. Al parecer a la madre de Heero, le afectaba mucho el que el actor le tratara de esa forma.

- Aun que no lo creas Heero, yo te quiero mucho. Eres la viva imagen de mi hermana. Te lo he dicho otras veces, pero te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario, hasta que me creas y me entiendas. Lo que escuchaste en aquella ocasión, fue una discusión con tu padre y tu bien sabes, que estando enojado se dicen cosas que no se sienten… yo…

- Ahórrate la saliva… - dijo Heero de forma seca – yo no soy tu hijo y no me importa lo que sientas o dejes de sentir por mi… Yo no te quiero y jamás te quise…

¡Heero! – dijo la mujer entre lágrimas amargas.

¡Eso es mentira!

Tanto Heero como su madre se giraron para ver a la persona que hablara. Duo había salido de la habitación gritando que era mentira lo que Heero acaba de decir, haciendo que tanto la mujer como Heero se sorprendieran.

- Es mentira que no la quieres Heero – dijo Duo caminando hasta donde estaban ambos parados.

- No te metas en donde no te llaman – dijo Heero frunciendo el ceño, pero Duo le ignoró y camino hasta el centro de entretenimiento tomando el pequeño portarretrato dorado que descansaba al centro del estante.

- No le haga caso señora – dijo el trenzado suavizando su tono de voz y viendo de frente a la mujer que reconoció de inmediato como la que aparecía en aquella fotografía – si Heero no le quisiera, aun que fuera un poco, no tendría su fotografía al centro de este librero – dijo mostrándole el marco que llevaba en sus manos.

La mujer seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y tomo de forma lenta el portarretrato que Duo le tendía. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver aquella fotografía. Heero solo le dio la espalda sin querer ver la escena. Duo puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer y esta levanto el rostro sonriendo.

- Déjelo solo ahora, debe meditar en lo injusto que ha sido con usted. A una madre no se le dicen palabras tan duras – la mujer iba a decir algo, pero Duo le interrumpió – si, ya escuche que usted no es su madre biológica – la mujer asintió bajando la vista, mientras Heero solo le vio de reojo - pero madre es quien cría, no quien engendra. Y usted crió a Heero por 12 años, así que aunque él no quiera aceptarlo, usted es su madre.

- Cierra la boca Duo Maxwell – dijo Heero entre dientes. La mujer sonrió dejando el portarretratos en las manos de Duo y las sostuvo de forma firme entre las suyas.

- Gracias por todo, Duo. Eres tal cual te recuerdo – dijo haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera y Heero se girara para verla – eres el orgullo de tu padre. Odiseo Maxwell te quiere mucho y ahora entiendo porque. Ojalá aquel año en que tú padre le ofreció un papel a Heero para una película, lo hubiese podido aceptar, pero debido a que aun trabajaba en la serie infantil, no pudo. Quizá mi Heero te hubiera conocido antes y hubieses podido ayudarle a superar este secreto que hemos guardado por años. Ojalá le hagas comprender que yo le quiero y que aquellas palabras que escucho, fueron solo producto del enojo contra su padre, nunca contra él…

La dama se dio la vuelta saliendo por la puerta del departamento sin ver atrás. Un muy breve recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza. Uno donde veía a su papá hablando con una mujer hermosa, de cabellos y ojos negros. Él estaba entretenido a un costado de la oficina de su padre, imitando a los personajes de su serie infantil favorita y la dama al verlo le había sonreído y besado en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

- Me He-Chan estaría encantado de jugar contigo – le dijo la mujer agachándose hasta su altura – a él también le gusta actuar. Y veo que tú eres un experto. Sigue siendo la luz para toda tu familia.

La mujer se había retirado dejándolo con un signo de interrogación en el rostro. Cuando su papá regreso se acerco a él para cuestionarle por la identidad de la dama.

- Es la mamá de un niño a quien admiras mucho – había dicho Odiseo con una enorme sonrisa.

Duo había sonreído de forma luminosa y dejo que su pequeña mano tocara su mejilla aun sonrojada.

¡Es la mamá de Heero¡Y me beso, es como si Heero lo hubiera hecho – dijo con una enorme emoción haciendo que su padre soltara la carcajada por tales palabras inocentes.

Hasta ahora la recordaba, esa mujer había sido la madre de Heero.

- Vámonos Duo – dijo Heero sacando al trenzado se sus pensamientos.

¿He¿Qué¿a donde vamos? – pregunto con curiosidad, regresando el portarretratos a su lugar y siguiendo a Heero por la puerta de su departamento. Era mucho mejor salir, que quedarse los dos encerrados y provocar otra escena como la que la madre de Heero había evitado.

- Vamos a ver a Zech – dijo poniéndose una gorra y unos anteojos oscuros.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El elevador paro en el sótano 1. No se había dado cuenta que el departamento de Heero estaba en el quinto piso y que el edificio aun contaba con dos sótanos más. Por lo visto era un edifico muy elegante, porque además de los 5 pisos de departamentos, había un piso extra que era para el gimnasio. Si que el dueño, había pensado en todo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, pudo ver a Peter que enceraba un auto antiguo de color negro. No se podía imaginar quien guardaba esos montones de chatarra. ¿Habían pasado de moda hacía años y aun había quien los conservaba?

"Un momento, si Peter lo esta encerando… ¿eso quiere decir que ese montón de hierros es de Heero?" se dijo a si mismo parándose de golpe y viendo como Peter le daba las llaves del auto al actor. Giro para todos lados y vio lo mismo. Autos y más autos antiguos. ¿Por qué Heero tenía esa chatarra en los cajones de estacionamientos? Seguramente con lo que ganaba se podía comprar algo mejor.

- Vamos Duo – dijo Heero subiendo al auto que Peter acababa de encerar.

¿Por que vamos en esta chatarra? – cuestiono parándose a un costado de la puerta y viendo como Heero se enderezaba extrañado ¿No me digas que no ganas lo suficiente como para comprarte un auto del año?. Mira que acabo de escuchar la oferta que rechazaste, así que no creo que no tengas dinero.

- Esto no es una chatarra – dijo Heero de forma calmada – es un Ford Roadsted 1928, de los cuales solo quedan 30 en todo el mundo – dijo de forma orgullosa, pero Duo solo parpadeo cruzando los brazos.

- Aja y ¿luego¿no había algo mejor, digo, porque esto es una carcacha, capaz y nos deja tirados a media cuadra. Si tiene más de 50 años, yo dudo mucho que funcione. Hace tiempo debiste mandarlo a la basura y comprarte uno mejor – dijo sin inmutarse por la mirada que Heero depositaba sobre él.

- Son autos clásicos Duo, yo los colecciono – afirmo subiendo al auto y abriéndole al puerta al trenzado desde dentro – y ten por seguro que no nos va a dejar tirados. Por eso mismo lo voy a probar.

- Si los coleccionas¿eso quiere decir que tienes más? – pregunto Duo subiendo al auto y buscando el cinturón de seguridad sin encontrarlo.

- Si, tengo un T Reacer 1921, Buick 1925, Cadillac 1928, A 1930, D Soto 1946 y otros más. Todos funcionando a la perfección y en excelentes condiciones – afirmo Heero saliendo del estacionamiento para llegar a la avenida principal y tomar camino al centro de LA.

- Tienes un montón de chatarra¿no entiendo para que los quieres? – dijo Duo cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista del actor. Comenzaba a ver a la gente por las calles. ¿Cuantas de esas personas serían capaces de reconocer al actor? El echo de usar solo una gorra y unos anteojos oscuros, no le escondía demasiado.

- O los presto o los rento para películas de época. ¿A caso crees que se construyen carros de utilería o son generados por computadora? – Duo solo le observo sin decir nada. No sabía que Heero hiciera esas cosas. No cabía duda que a las revistas de chismes les hacía falta muchísima información sobre el actor – también tengo algunos prestados a varios museos.

- Heero, nos vienen siguiendo – dijo Duo al percatarse que una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados no les había perdido desde que llegaron a la avenida principal. Heero observo el espejo retrovisor y negó con la cabeza.

- Es Peter – aseguro.

¿Por que te sigue¿que no es solo tu chofer? – pregunto sin entender.

- No, Peter es mi guardaespaldas y es su deber llevarme a donde quiera ir. Pero como hoy tenía que sacar el auto a probar, el viene siguiéndonos. Cosas de Zech, yo no necesito un guardaespaldas – aseguro Heero sin despegar su vista del frente.

- Heero quiero hacerte una pregunta – dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente. Heero solos e giro un poco y negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero hablar sobre mi madre y su demanda. Ya escuchaste demasiado este día y no quiero volver a tocar el tema – Duo negó a su vez con la cabeza.

- No, no es sobre tu madre, es sobre Odin Low. ¿A donde se fue después de que se canelo la serie¿Lo sabes? – Duo vio como Heero apretó los puños sobre el volante al grado que se pusieron blancos. Para después soltarlos y suspirar.

- Se fue a Alemania donde se convirtió en corredor de Autos – dijo de forma seca.

¿Le has vuelto a ver? – pregunto con curiosidad. No sabía porque había surgido esa duda en su cabeza, pero quería saber todo acerca de Odin Low y su amistad con Heero.

- Si – respondió Heero de forma fría. Duo sintió como si algo le hubiese golpeado el estomago de forma fuerte al escuchar la respuesta. Giro la vista para ver al frente y decidió no hacer ninguna pregunta más. Ya no quería saber cuando se habían visto por última vez, ni saber si se mantenían en contacto. Ese dolor en el estomago le molestaba mucho y no entendía ¿Por qué? – nos volvimos a ver hace como 5 años – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo levantara la vista de nuevo para verle – en una ocasión en que viaje a Alemania, pero es difícil de encontrar. El ha venido aquí un par de veces desde entonces, la última vez hace 2 años. Pero desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver – Duo sonrió al escuchar la respuesta. Ese extraño dolor que le golpeara el estomago había desaparecido tan misteriosamente como llego. Heero volteo a verlo de reojo – ¿por que preguntaste por Odin? – Duo soltó la carcajada sintiéndose de pronto muy contento.

- Deberías aleccionar a tu gente para que hablara de más con un completo extraño – dijo Duo entre risas. Heero suspiro.

- Mila… supongo que confió en ti para haberte dicho algo de mi. Nadie de su familia dice nada a desconocidos.

¿Dirás que saben que no deben contarles nada de ti a aquellos que llevas a tu departamento y los sacas en poco tiempo? – dijo Duo frunciendo el ceño al recordar las palabras de Mila "será por eso que te dejo más tiempo que a los demás".

¿Son celos los que detecto? – dijo Heero viéndolo de reojo. Duo sintió como un calor se elevaba por todo su rostro al escucharle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cuestionarle si estaba celoso?

¡Brincos dieras idiota, a mi no me importa a quien lleves o dejes de levar a tu casa o a tu cama – dijo cruzando los brazos de forma molesta. Tan bien que venían platicando. ¿Por que se le había ocurrido la genial idea de sacar a colación el tema de "los otros"?.

Duo sintió que algo calido se dejaba deslizar por su mejilla. Era una caricia fresca que le relajaba. Por un momento pensó que era el viento que agitaba sus cabellos y estos eran los que le proporcionaban esa caricia. Pero al girar el rostro, se topo con los dedos de Heero deslizándose sobre ella.

- Eso fue antes de conocerte – dijo Heero retirando su mano de la mejilla de Duo.

- No me importa si fue antes o después, ya te dije que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo – aseguro Duo viendo sus pies en el interior del auto.

- Pero a mi si me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo – Duo se giro para verle sorprendido – estoy en desventaja. Tu conoces más de mi que yo de ti.

¿Y que quieres saber? – cuestiono Duo sintiéndose intrigado.

- Se que eres adoptado, se que perteneces a la familia Maxwell y que no eres gay…

- Exacto, no soy gay…

- Entonces quiero saber¿quien fue tu primera novia¿cuando tuviste tu primer orgasmo, si ¿te ha besado otro chico que no sea yo? o si ¿has pensado en chicos mientras te masturbas?…

¡Eres un completo idiota! – grito Duo cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista para ver las calles sintiéndose completamente rojo por las preguntas de Heero.

Heero se giro solo un poco para verle, mientras en sus labios se formaba una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero abrió la puerta del despacho de Zech haciendo que Duo pasara primero. Un malestar invadió de inmediato su estomago haciéndolo enrojecer de golpe. "¿Pues que se creía ese idiota¿Qué era una chica o algo por el estilo?". Se giro para reclamarla por esa acción tan caballerosa, pero las palabras de alguien en el interior le detuvieron.

¿No me digas que esté es el motivo por el que me hiciste mover cielo, mar y tierra para confirmar tu asistencia a los Broadcost Film Critics Choice Awards, cuando ya habías dicho que no irías Heero? – Duo se sonrojo de forma completa al escuchar la voz molesta del hombre que a penas la noche anterior identificara como el representante del actor.

No sabía porque se sentía tan avergonzado, si él no tenía nada que ver con lo que el hombre de cabellos rubios platinados decía. ¿Pero es que acaso Heero había ido a los premios solo por él, sacudió la cabeza en negativa, solo para espantar esos pensamientos. Seguramente había cosas más importantes que hacer, como para perseguirlo también en una ceremonia de premiación.

- Duo Maxwell, Zech Merquise – dijo Heero presentando a los dos hombres que se habían quedado en silenció, para de forma inmediata tomar asiento frente al escritorio de su representante.

Duo pareció despertar al escuchar su nombre y giro la vista solo para ver los ojos celestes del hombre frente a él que permanecía parado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Ahora sabía de donde Heero había sacado esa costumbre de verle de forma fría. Ese hombre tenía la misma mirada inquisidora que el actor a veces mostraba.

¿Maxwell? – Cuestiono Zech por un segundo, Duo sintió que la garganta se le secaba y no atino a contestar, solo cabeceo en afirmación a la pregunta – ¿eres hijo de Odiseo Maxwell, uno de los grandes productores del viejo Holliwood?

- Hijo adoptivo – afirmo el trenzado. Zech pareció relajarse e indico con la mano la silla a un lado de Heero para que se sentara, mientras él hacía lo mismo. Observo de un lado a otro a ambos jóvenes para después comenzar a hablar.

- Entonces los rumores son ciertos y anoche te fuiste de la fiesta con él, ya que puedo recordar que Duo es un modelo que sale en diversos y muy variados comerciales de Tv – afirmo Zech apuntando a Duo. Duo sintió que de nuevo se ruborizaba cuando vio a Heero cabecear de forma afirmativa. ¡Le estaba dando a entender que mantenían una relación cuando no era cierto! – ¡estas loco! – Cuestiono Zech haciendo que cualquier reclamo que fuera a soltar se atragantara en su garganta de forma sorpresiva – ¿no sabes lo que le estas haciendo a tu carrera con esto?

- Ya te dije que no me importa – dijo Heero cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista del hombre frente a él.

- A ti no te importa tu carrera, eso me lo has venido diciendo desde hace meses¿pero que me dices de la de él? – dijo apuntando a Duo. Duo parpadeo y Heero se giro para verle – ¿sabes lo que le estas haciendo a su carrera¿sabes todas las implicaciones que tendrán estos rumores si se llegan a enterar de con quien te fuiste de la fiesta?

¡Solo dormí en su casa, no hubo nada más – dijo Duo captando la atención de Zech. Zech solo cabeceo en acuerdo, pero siguió con sus palabras.

- De antemano se que Duo solo es un modelo, pero dudo mucho que vuelva a hacer campañas importantes si se llega a saber que es gay…

¡YO NO SOY GAY! – Dijo Duo parándose de su asiento – yo no tengo nada que ver con Heero, solo somos compañeros de escuela, ni siquiera somos amigos. El que él sea gay – dijo apuntando a Heero - no quiere decir que yo lo sea – afirmo con vehemencia.

- Pero eso a la prensa sensacionalista le importa poco – dijo Zech sin inmutarse por el arranque del trenzado – los rumores con respecto a la sexualidad de Heero son cada vez más fuertes y si te ven en su compañía, aun que no seas gay, te tacharan de serlo. Y si Heero se pone a confirmar la noticia, como es su intención hacerlo – dijo viendo de forma dura al actor que solo desvió la vista – te llevara a ti de encuentro. Aun que tú lo niegues, por solo rumores, las campañas publicitarias grandes, no te tomaran en cuenta.

Duo se dejo caer en la silla de nuevo. Era cierto lo que le decía el representante de Heero. Las compañías de marketing se fijaban en modelos cuya imagen fuera intachable, que no estuvieran involucrados en escándalos o líos legales. Y él era uno de ellos. Pero si por casualidad, o por culpa de cierto actor que se la pasaba acosándolo, se llegara a armar un escándalo, algunas de las campañas que tenía en puerta, se podrían venir abajo.

- Veo que entiendes – dijo Zech viendo a Duo – pero a ver si logramos que entienda esté cabeza hueca – dijo viendo a Heero.

- Yo quisiera… - dijo Duo con tono a penas audible – llamar a mi representante – afirmo.

- Claro, puedes tomar el teléfono que esta en la siguiente habitación – dijo señalando con la mano la puerta. Duo se levanto para seguir hasta el lugar, cuando Zech le detuvo – saluda a Lucrecia Noin de mi parte.

¡Claro! – dijo Duo sonriendo, mientras cerraba la puerta para tener total privacidad al hablar con su representante.

La plática con Noin no fue tan diferente a la que tuviera con el representante del actor. Lo primero que hizo Noin cuando escucho su voz fue preguntarle si estaba con Heero, ya que la rubia con la que había asistido a los premios – Dorothy - se la había pasado llamando toda la mañana tratando de localizarlo – era de esperarse que hiciera algo por el estilo después de la noticia que se dio en los medios - Cuando le dijo que si, la noto molesta, quizá no tanto como cuando le dijo que le demandarían, pero era fácil darse cuenta cuando Noin estaba enojada y ella lo estaba. Le dijo lo mismo que Zech Merquise, que si le llegaban a ver en compañía de Heero le involucrarían en rumores de un amorío con el actor y eso podría hacer que varias campañas, que ya estaban confirmadas, fueran canceladas. A ella no le importaba su inclinación sexual, pero le pedía que fuera discreto. No pudo convencerla de que él no era gay, porque ella solo le decía que no le importaba, que solo tuviera cuidado y que se alejara de Heero, porque el nombre de Heero ligado al suyo, serían problemas y no solo legales, también económicos – y eso lo sabía muy bien.

Colgó sintiéndose extraño. Era como cuando en casa Solo le exigía que no agarrara sus juguetes y él solo por llevarle la contra, los agarraba sin su permiso. Le pedían no ser visto con Heero, no solo Zech, también Noin. Y realmente no quería verlo, que mejor excusa que decir que dañaba su imagen y su carrera… ¿pero de cuando acá necesitaba una excusa para dejar de ver al actor?

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo para despejar esos absurdos pensamientos y se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina principal. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucho a Zech muy molesto hablando con Heero. Prefirió aguardar un poco, antes de interrumpir.

- Si vas a revelarles a todos que eres gay, por lo menos espera hasta después de la premiación del Oscar – dijo Zech dando vueltas en la oficina con los brazos a su espalda – estoy casi seguro de que serás nominado como mejor actor, pero si esos remilgosos de la academia escuchan tu declaración, no van a darte el premio – dijo Zech viéndolo fijamente.

- No me importa un estúpido premio – dijo Heero de forma firme – tampoco pienso declararlo de forma pública, odio a la prensa y si lo digo me van a perseguir por todos lados.

¿No te importa un estúpido premio? – Dijo Zech cada vez más molesto – por lo menos si ganas el Oscar puede que los productores dejen de lado que eres gay para contratarte. Yo espero que con ese premio en tus manos se basen en tu talento como actor y no en tu inclinación sexual para ofrecerte papeles importantes.

- Soy un buen actor… - aclaro Heero de forma molesta, pero la mirada de Zech era dura al hablarle.

- Sabes perfectamente que en este medio no solo se necesita ser un buen actor. Si quieres hacer cosas grandes mas vale que no eches a perder tu carrera dejándote ver en público en compañía masculina, si no, acabaras haciendo papeles de Mr Ripley(1) para toda la vida. ¿O me dirás que te gustaría interpretar papeles en películas como "La virgen de los sicarios"(2) o "La jaula de las locas"(3)?

- No – dijo Heero viéndolo de forma fría. El sermón ya se había prolongado demasiado tiempo y Duo aun no aparecía para interrumpirlo.

- Entonces dejarás de hacer tonterías – dijo de forma terminante – siempre has sido cuidadoso, no se que te paso ahora.

- Traize me saco de quicio, eso fue lo que me paso – dijo parándose de su silla cansado del regaño que Zech le estaba dando – y si no quieres sacarme de quicio tu también ya deja en paz el asunto.

¿Solo dime en que llegaste aquí, espero que te hayas venido en la caminote y no en uno de tus autos de colección – dijo Zech desesperado, Heero solo alzo los hombros.

- Llegue en el Ford Roadsted, tenía que sacarlo de la cochera para asegurarme de que lo hubieran reparado bien.

¡Te viniste en un descapotable antiguo! – dijo alterado el rubio - si lo que quieres es llamar la atención hazlo de otra forma o si quieres hazlo solo – gruño - No me sorprendería que los paparazzis te hayan captado en compañía de Duo. Esta noche estarás en las principales noticias de chismes.

¡Ya basta! – Grito Heero por primera vez subiendo el tono de voz – es mi vida y yo hago con ella lo que quiera. Si quiero mostrarme en público con alguien es muy mi problema.

- Y el mío, porque soy tu representante…

La puerta de la oficina interior se abrió dejando ver a Duo que entraba de nuevo a la principal. Heero suspiro al verlo parado en el marco de la puerta viéndolos sin decir nada. Era claro para ambos que había escuchado toda la discusión. ¿Sería a caso que entro en ese momento para evitar que siguieran gritándose?

- Vamos Duo – dijo Heero caminando hasta la salida de la oficina de Zech, tomándolo del brazo para sacarlo

- Gracias por prestarme el teléfono – dijo gritando desde el pasillo – Noin le manda saludos.

Zech camino hasta la puerta y le sonrió a Duo. Heero se giro para verle con la mirada fría antes de llamar al ascensor.

- Tu madre quiere verte – le dijo de forma fría. Heero solo le observo sin decir nada, mientras el elevador abrió sus puertas.

- Ya ha estado en casa – dijo entrando al interior y arrastrando a Duo con él.

Zech sonrió de nuevo, cuando vio la puerta del elevador cerrarse. ¿La madre de Heero había estado en su casa y no le habían llamado para decirle que estaba preso con el cargo de asesinato en primer grado por haber matado a la mujer?. Eso si era una verdadera sorpresa.

La otra era que se hubiera presentado en compañía de ese joven, jamás había hecho algo como eso en el pasado. Duo Maxwell no era la persona que hubiera esperado, conocía a Solo y sus problemas con el alcohol y las apuestas. Pero Duo era alguien totalmente distinto y Heero también lo era cuando él estaba a su lado. ¿Sería acaso que Duo estaba cambiando la forma de ser del actor? Aun que el dijera que no era gay, eso no quitaba el echo de que se había quedado en el departamento de Heero a dormir y bien sabía que Heero solo tenía una habitación y jamás dejaría a alguien dormir en su costosa sala.

"Durmieron juntos" se dijo Zech a si mismo "Mientras lo sigan negando, sus carreras están a salvo" pensó cerrando la puerta para regresar a su trabajo. Pero se paro de forma abrupta antes de llegar al escritorio y corrió hasta la ventana que dejaba ver el estacionamiento. Pudo ver la trenza de Duo agitándose a su paso y no pudo evitar el recordarle.

¡Así que lo encontraste Heero! – dijo Zech soltando una sonora carcajada que retumbo en toda la solitaria oficina.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

No sabía que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, no podía entenderlo. Pero no podía negar que estaba entretenido.

- Esto es lo que pediste – dijo Heero acercando una charola a Duo que estaba muy atento viendo algo en la mega pantalla del cine en el que estaban.

- He, si, gracias – dijo tomándolo sin ver.

Al salir de la oficina de Zech, Heero había intercambiado auto con Peter. Al parecer comenzaba a hacerle caso a su representante. ¿O sería por que estaban tomando camino rumbo a los estudios Universal y allí podrían reconocerle más fácilmente?. Pues por cualquier motivo que hubiese sido. Se sentía un poco más tranquilo viajando en una camioneta polarizada con los cinturones de seguridad ajustados, que en un auto antiguo.

Quería saber a donde iban, pero Heero se había limitado a ignorar sus preguntas hasta que llegaron a los cines que están afuera del parque temático. No le fue difícil adivinar que era lo que seguía. Heero lo conducía al cine donde se exhibía la película por la cual estaba nominado al globo de Oro.

- Quieres saber sobre mi madre y esa demanda – había dicho abriendo la salida de una de las salas, donde uno de los guardias lo saludo de forma cortes – esta es tu oportunidad. Supongo que no la has visto.

- No, no la he visto, era demasiado tener que soportare 2 horas en una mega pantalla de cine. Suficiente tengo con soportarte en la escuela, como para sufrir por esto, no soy masoquista – pero sus palabras no bastaron para evitar que le arrastrara a la sala a ver la función.

Y ahora entendía porque habían nominado a Heero. Su actuación era emotiva y muy creíble. Y en verdad, la historia contaba algunas cosas de la vida del actor, por lo que pudo escuchar por su madre. Quizá y era cierto que Heero había contribuido en algo con él guión, pero él lo negaba y en los créditos finales no se mencionaba.

Habían salido cuando comenzaba a ocultarse el sol. Había mucha gente caminando por los pasillos, deteniéndose en cada tienda o restaurante. Hasta el momento nadie parecía haber reconocido al actor y eso le hacía sentir cierto alivio. No sabía por que comenzaba a sentirse como en una cita de enamorados.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente. ¿Pero en que tonterías estaba pensando?

Ambos iban caminando sin decir nada. Heero mantenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y Duo veía distraídamente para todos lados sin prestar atención a nada. Un grupo de jovencitas cruzo corriendo por en medio de ambos haciendo que la gorra de Heero cayera al suelo. Duo se agacho al mismo tiempo que Heero para tomarla. Sus dedos chocaron en el camino y el trenzado sintió como si una corriente de electricidad fuera lanzada por todo su cuerpo ante ese simple roce.

¡ES HEERO YUY!

El grito enfurecido de varias chicas les hizo reaccionar levantándose a la carrera. Duo sintió como era empujado junto a Heero mientras un montón de jovencitas se arremolinaba al rededor del actor pidiendo su autógrafo. Podía sentir como lo empujaban al cuerpo de Heero y como este hacía vanos intentos por apartarlas de él sin lograrlo. Había dado solo unos cuantos autógrafos, pero eran demasiadas las chicas que le rodeaban que pensaba que jamás saldría de allí.

Duo sintió como alguien tomaba su muñeca y como entre empujones lo sacaban del semi círculo donde los tenían rodeados. Cuando giro la vista, puedo ver como Heero lo arrastraba en una loca carrera por escapar de sus fans. Había perdido la gorra y los lentes, incluso podía ver como la playera estaba fuera del pantalón. Una idea cruzo por su cabeza al imaginarse a las jovencitas queriendo abusar de Heero. "Para que veas lo que se siente" se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa en los labios. Aun que el tampoco había quedado tan bien parado. Alguien había arrancado la cinta que sujetaba su trenza y ahora comenzaba a deshacerse conforme corrían.

Heero dio la vuelta en una de las pequeñas calles y se recargo en una de las paredes dejando a Duo de espaldas a la gente. De forma sorpresiva abrazo el cuerpo del modelo al suyo depositando sus labios de forma suave sobre los de Duo. Duo sintió su boca siendo invadida por el calor de los labios de Heero, sin pensárselo dos veces dejo que sus brazos se cerraran sobre el cuello del actor para corresponder al beso. No quería verse cercado de nuevo por todas esas niñas fans de Heero. Y si para eso debía besarlo¡pues lo haría!. Al fin y al cabo, Heero únicamente estaba posando sus labios sobre los de él y no profundizando el beso. Además había mucha gente que pudiera reconocerlo.

Pero las cosas no pasaron como las esperaba, las manos de Heero picaron sus costillas haciéndole abrir la boca para protestar, y ese acto hizo que la lengua de Heero pudiera entrar a su boca para saborearle, para profundizar un beso que no debía ser real. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban y su respiración se agitaba profundamente con la sensualidad que ese beso despertaba. Se vio a si mismo respondiendo de una forma en la que no tenía planeado responder. Se vio correspondiendo con una intensidad que no sabía que fuese capaz de tener. Y para colmo de males¡estaba besando a Heero en plena vía pública, donde cualquiera les podría ver y fotografía. Pero eso lejos de importarles, parecía enardecerles más.

- No hagas eso Duo, o me importara muy poco donde estamos – dijo Heero con voz ronca dejando recargar su cabeza en el pecho del trenzado respirando de forma profunda tratando de normalizar su respiración. Duo se sintió enrojecer por las palabras del actor. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando cuando respondió al beso? – será mejor que nos vayamos, antes de que nos encuentren.

- Yo no voy contigo – dijo Duo separándose del cuerpo de Heero.

¿De que hablas, debemos volver al departamento – dijo Heero acercándose al trenzado. Pero Duo retrocedió.

- No, yo me regreso al colegio. No voy a pasar un segundo más en tu compañía. No quiero que me vean contigo, ni que me relacionen contigo. Ya me lo advirtió Noin, tu nombre ligado al mío, serán problemas – dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando.

¿Como vas a regresarte si no tiene dinero? – cuestiono el actor solo viendo la espalda de Duo desde su lugar.

- Ya veré yo como le hago – dijo comenzando a correr y perdiéndose entre la gente.

Tenía razón Heero. No tenía dinero con que regresarse al colegio. Pero no quería seguir en compañía del actor. Y no solo porque si les veían juntos iban a comenzar a relacionarles. No, no era solo por eso. Era porque ese beso en medio de la calle le había gustado y si a Heero le daba por repetirlo estando a solas en su departamento, quizá no iba a poder resistirse.

"Maldición, si yo no soy gay¿por que me gusto ese beso?" se cuestiono llegando hasta un teléfono público.

Levanto el auricular y de inmediato apareció un mensaje en la pantalla solicitando una tarjeta telefónica, o en su defecto, algunos centavos para poder hacer la llamada. Colgó sintiéndose derrotado. ¿Cómo diablos iba a llamarle a Noin para que pasara por él, si no tenía ni un centavo?

Escucho unas risas a su espalda y vio como un grupo de tres jovencitas se reían y le miraban coquetas, susurrándose cosas y apuntándole de forma disimulada. Sonrió para si mismo, quizá haciéndoles un poco de platica, podría resultarle.

Y no se equivoco. En poco tiempo iba sentado en el asiento trasero de un auto convertible rumbo a la escuela, mientras dos chicas iban sentadas a su lado, abrazándole y besándole tímidamente en la mejilla, mientras la tercera conducía de forma rápida porque también quería estar cerca de él.

"Gracias Heero Yuy, por haberme sacado de tu departamento" se dijo a si mismo sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a una de las chicas y les iba contando como era la escuela y a cuantos actores había conocido allí. Claro, omitiendo el nombre de uno de ellos en especial: Heero Yuy.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había sido un sábado lleno de sorpresas y sobresaltos y cuando llego al colegio acompañado de las tres chicas que le llevaron, solo se despido de ellas de mano, recibiendo sus teléfonos y apuntándolos en ella. Pero no le importaban, ninguna de ellas le había llamado la atención, así que no se tomo la molestia de apuntarlos cuando se dispuso a bañarse para entrar de lleno a la cama y dormir hasta el medio día del domingo.

Pero ahora pasaban de las seis de la tarde, el sol aun brillaba afuera, pero él no podía salir de su habitación hasta que no terminara la tarea de contabilidad. ¡Se había olvidado por completo de que tenía tarea!. Odiaba la materia, no dudaba que le sería útil cuando quisiera revisar sus gastos, pero quizá nunca la llegase a utilizar. Todo lo que ganaba iba a parar a manos de su familia y quien administraba todo, era su padre… ¿o sería su hermano, bueno, eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que él no tenía grandes cuentas bancarias, ni bienes raíces, ni nada en lo que pudiera ocupar los conocimientos contables… Heero quizá si los necesitaba, pero no él.

¿Maldición, y por que tengo que pensar ahora en ese actor? – se dijo a si mismo volviendo a sumar las cantidades que tenía apuntadas en la libreta.

Capital, activos, pasivos, sumas y restas y nada, simplemente los datos no cuadraban. Si al día siguiente el maestro le preguntaba por la respuesta a esos problemas, le iba a dar una respuesta mal y era como si no se la hubiera dado.

Arranco la hoja de la libreta, la hizo bolita y la arrojó sobre su espalda de forma descuidada. El cesto estaba medio lleno de bolas de papel en la misma condición y sobre el suelo, casi se formaba una alfombra de papeles arrugados. No cabía duda que necesitaba distraerse un poco antes de seguir haciendo la tarea.

- Ese maldito de Heero Yuy tiene la culpa de que no pueda concentrarme en clases – se dijo con pesar recargándose de lleno en la silla del escritorio – si por lo menos dejara de molestarme, yo podía poner atención. Pero no, ese idiota solo se la pasa mirándome y me pone nervioso.

Volvió a tomar el libro de contabilidad para repasar el problema y las formulas, volviendo a hacer el intento por resolverlo. Pero era imposible, a su memoria solo regresaban las horas del día anterior en casa de Heero. Un terrible sonrojo invadió su rostro cuando a su memoria regreso el momento antes de ser interrumpidos por su madre. O peor aun, ese beso en las calles que conducían al parque temático de los estudios Universal. Ese que le hizo pensar que realmente le gustaban los besos del actor…

¡Waaaa, me rindo! – dijo arrojando el libro con fuerza sobre su hombro el cual fue a parar cerca de la puerta de su habitación.

- No deberías maltratar de esta forma los libros de texto…

Duo se giro en su silla al reconocer la voz de su tormento, justo estaba entrando a su habitación recogiendo el libro que había lanzado al suelo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia en su pecho. ¡He allí el causante de todos sus problemas!.

¿No te enseñaron a tocar? – pregunto Duo sintiendo como el sonrojo que minutos antes se presentara ante el recuerdo de las escena del día anterior, ahora se incrementaba al verle parado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

- Creo que me enseño la misma persona que a ti – contesto Heero haciendo que el seño de Duo se frunciera con molestia. Si, era verdad, las pocas veces en que había entrado a la habitación de Heero lo había hecho sin tocar. No, no sin tocar, él no lo había escuchado que era muy distinto.

¿Qué buscas aquí? – dijo Duo parándose de su lugar, Heero entro de lleno a la habitación de Duo cerrando detrás suyo. Llevaba entre sus brazos un porta trajes y una bolsa de plástico negra. Duo se sintió un poco aliviado, seguramente eran sus cosas.

- Si no quieres tu ropa, puedo llevármela a casa, puedes buscarla allá cuando gustes – dijo Heero dejando el porta trajes en la cama del trenzado. Duo se sintió enrojecer de nuevo. ¿Era eso una especie de invitación?

¡Estas completamente loco, yo no pienso regresar a tu departamento jamás – dijo con vehemencia tomando bolsa plástica transparente que contenía su reloj, la cartera y la corbata - solo espero que no se te haya ocurrido trasculcar mis cosas – dijo viendo de reojo a Heero. Este solo cruzo los brazos.

¿Que cosas? – cuestiono viéndolo fijamente.

- Mi agenda, por ejemplo – dijo tomando la cartera que había caido en sima de la cama cuando vació la bolsa.

- No me gusta hacer eso – Duo abrió su cartera y lo primero que noto es que su mini agenda no estaba en su lugar. Frunció el entrecejo y observo a Heero de forma molesta.

¿Donde esta mi agenda? – cuestiono viéndole fijamente. Solo allí tenía los números importantes anotados. Noin muchas veces le había dicho que tuviera más de una agenda, por si llegase a perder la que llevaba en la cartera, pero nunca le había hecho caso.

¿Y yo que se? – dijo Heero de forma fría encogiéndose de hombros.

- Estaba en mi cartera y ahora no esta – dijo Duo de forma acusadora – por lo que supongo la tienes tú – aseguro.

- Seguramente lo tenías lleno de los nombres de todas tus novias ¿o la querías para apuntar los teléfonos de las tres chicas que te trajeron ayer? – Duo parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Qué significaba eso¿Heero lo había seguido y ahora estaba celoso de esas chicas?

- No te comportes como un novio celoso – sentenció – Porque nosotros no somos nada. Y devuélveme mi agenda, allí están los teléfonos de mi agente y mi familia. Así como los de los empresarios para los que trabajo – Heero metió la mano a la bolsa de su camisa y sacó la pequeña agenda de Duo. Camino dos pasos y se la dio en la mano pasando por su lado.

¿Y luego decías que no la tomaste? Espero no se te haya ocurrido tachar los nombres de mujeres… - Dijo Duo molesto y comenzó a hojearla y exactamente había varios nombres marcados, aun que no tachados – ¡Eres un Infeliz! – grito girándose para encararlo.

- De todas formas no hubieras podido comunicarte con todas – aseguro el actor cruzándose de brazos - Mielena se caso hace 2 meses, Rubí ya no vive en ese departamento, se fue a NYC con su novio. Perla hace dos años que esta estudiando en Europa y…

¿Te atreviste a llamarles? – dijo Duo sorpendido de que hubiese podido hacer semejante cosa. Ahora si que se comportaba como un novio celoso ¿como te atreves Heero?

- Yo no les llame – dijo Heero sacudiendo una mano en forma defensiva.

¿Entonces quien, solo tu tenías mi agenda – pregunto Duo curioso.

- Fue Flor, ella se sintió con el derecho de investigarte, piensa que entre nosotros hay algo más que amistad y solo quería verificar que no salieras con alguien más. Yo le quite la agenda en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que hacía – Duo soltó la carcajada al saber el nombre de quien se atrevió a trasculcar sus cosas.

¡Esa niña se parece a una hermana metiche! – dijo entre risas.

- Ni que lo digas. Por cierto – dijo extendiendo el otro plástico – esto te lo mando Mila – dijo extendiendo la bolsa para que Duo la tomara. Este se acerco con desconfianza hasta el actor, pero tomo la bolsa y saco un recipiente de plástico del interior. Al abrirlo vio una generosa cantidad de pay dentro – dijo que esperaba te gustara.

¡Gracias! – dijo Duo con jubilo abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y sacando un tenedor para comenzar a comer el pay que Heero le había llevado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso que mando hasta el fono de su mente el disgusto que le causaba que el actor estuviera allí y le recorriera de arriba abajo con la mirada. Quería disfrutar del pay sin interrupciones que no noto cuando Heero llegaba hasta el escritorio detrás de él y hacía algunas anotaciones.

- Tienes mal la suma – dijo de pronto haciendo que Duo se girara para ver lo que hacía.

Heero estaba recargado en la silla, sin sentarse viendo las operaciones de la tarea de Contabilidad. Se aproximo un poco aun con el tenedor en la boca, solo para ver como Heero borraba la cantidad y colocaba una nueva. A su cerebro llego la suma resuelta en cuestión de segundos, ahora todo cuadraba a la cantidad original.

¡Gracias! –volvió a decir con jubilo tomando el lápiz de la mano de Heero y sentándose en la silla para terminar de apuntar las operaciones, sin importarle que el actor seguía recargado en el respaldo – yo sabía que algo tenía mal, pero no lograba dar con el error.

- Eres inteligente – dijo Heero muy cerca del odio del trenzado haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda. Dejo de escribir las cantidades al sentir como los cabellos de la nuca se le había erizado al sentir el aliento de Heero chocar contra ella.

- Gra… gracias – dijo de forma queda sin animarse a mover de su lugar – con esto ya termine la tarea – dijo cerrando la libreta y empujando la silla para levantarse. Solo que al hacerlo quedo muy cerca del cuerpo de Heero, quien solo había dado un paso hacía atrás cuando este empujo la silla del escritorio.

Vio como Heero levanto la mano para intentar tocar su rostro, pero movió la cabeza evitando que lo hiciera. No quería que le tocara, sabía lo que sus manos podían causarle y no quería revivir esos momentos pasados en su casa el día anterior.

- Tienes crema en la mejilla – dijo señalando con la mano.

- Ha, a veces me emociono cuando como algo que me gusta y me mancho – dijo riendo y limpiando con sus dedos la crema de su cara – le das las gracias a Mila de mi parte.

¿Y a mi? – cuestiono acercándose un poco para ver los ojos violetas que le miraban sin entender.

¿A ti que? – cuestiono sin moverse. La mirada cobalto le hechizaba, le gustaba perderse en ese mar embravecido que a veces se calmaba.

¿Que me darás a mi por habértelo traído? – dijo Heero tomando a Duo por el brazo para cercarlo a su cuerpo.

- Heero…

Pero su protesta se vio atrapada entre los labios del actor quien de forma inmediata lo había abrazado a su cuerpo empujándolo contra el escritorio donde tenía sus libros. El rápido movimiento hizo que todo quedara regado por el suelo, mientras su cuerpo era mantenido debajo del musculoso cuerpo del actor.

Duo comenzó a sentir las manos de Heero recorrer su cuerpo, mientras su boca presionaba para que abriera sus labios y le permitiera el paso a su lengua. Su corazón latía a toda prisa, mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Ni siquiera estaba pensando, solo podía sentir los dedos del actor, abrirse pasó por debajo de la playera y subir hasta su pecho haciéndole jadear, permitiendo con ese acto la entrada de su lengua.

Sintió como el beso se profundizaba, mientras Heero exploraba su boca y saboreaba de forma sensual su interior. Sus propias manos luchaba contra las ordenes de empujarle, porque comenzaban a escucharse otras muy diferentes que pedían le abrazara para acercarlo más a su cuerpo.

- Te quería tener anoche, como te tuve la noche del viernes, pegado a mi cuerpo totalmente desnudo – escuchó la voz de Heero a su oído haciéndole estremecer, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo levantando la playera.

- No – dijo de forma queda – jamás – dijo empujándolo para levantarse del escritorio – ¡JAMAS! – pero Heero le sujeto de la muñeca para evitar que se alejara, mientras Duo levanto el puño para golpearlo por lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Duooo!

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndolos voltear de inmediato hasta ella y viendo como un chico moreno, pero de cabellos rubios les veía sin entender. Duo sintió que sus mejillas se encendían al contemplar a uno de sus amigos mirándolos con cara de interrogación. ¿Qué diablos estaría pensando al ver la escena?

¿Les doy unos guantes de box para que bajen al ring a pelearse? – dijo mostrando una sonrisa haciendo que Heero soltara la muñeca de Duo y este bajara el puño.

¡Erick! – Dijo Duo separándose de Heero para llegar hasta el rubio de forma sonriente – que gusto verte amigo, pensé que ya no entrarías a la escuela. Dime¿Cómo te fue en Europa¿Fuiste a París, España, Alemania e Italia¿Cuéntame todo? – Erick sonrió ignorando la fría mirada que Heero le dirigía para voltear a ver a Duo de nuevo.

- Claro que fui a todas esas partes, incluso te he traído algunos recuerdos. ¿Me extrañaste verdad amigo? – Dijo pasando su brazo por el cuello del trenzado para después jalarle las mejillas – no podías vivir si mi¡confiésalo!

¡Claro que te extrañe- dijo Duo sobándose las mejillas – ¿quien otro organiza las mejores noches de maratón si no eres tu, Aun que sin mis dotaciones nocturnas, como las cartas, los cigarros y el vino, serían de los más aburridas.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sonoramente ignorando la presencia del tercero en la habitación. Heero cruzo los brazos desde su lugar y se puso a contemplar al "rubio a fuerzas" que no dejaba de reír y juguetear con el trenzado. No sabía quien era, ni por que se comportaba de forma tan familiar con Duo, tampoco le gustaba las frases ocultas que estaba soltando como eso de "Confiesa que me extrañaste" y "Te traje recuerdos". Se aclaro la garganta solo para hacerles notar que seguía allí. Ambos chicos dejaron de reírse y voltearon a verle.

- Ah, Heero, sigues aquí – dijo Duo en tono neutral, para después voltear a ver al rubio – supongo que lo conoces Erick – dijo señalando al actor que aun le veía como queriendo matarle con la mirada.

- No, no se quien es – aclaro el chico agitando la cabeza en negativa haciendo que Duo abriera mucho los ojos. Era imposible que Erick no supiera quien era Heero, si era bastante famoso y más al haber sido nominado a los globos de oro y ya se escuchaba su nombre para los Oscares.

- No mientas, debes conocerlo, es Heero Yuy – insistió Duo, pero Erick de nuevo cabeceo en negativa – Erick, no juegues, fue el protagonista de una serie infantil muy popular por allá de mediados de los 80's y ahora es un actor famoso, incluso acaba de ser nominado a los Globos como mejor actor – Erick levanto la vista para ver a Heero frente a él.

- Pues felicidades por la nominación, pero aun no se quien eres. No soy adicto ni a la televisión ni al cine, me excuso por eso – Dijo pasando a un costado de Duo y parándose frente al actor – Mi nombre es Erick LeBlanc, soy estudiante del segundo año de ballet clásico, recién llegado de una gira por Europa y además soy uno de los mejores amigos de Duo – dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar al actor.

Heero observo la mano morena que se extendía frente a él. Duo parpadeo molesto, Heero parecía que ignoraría el gesto amistoso de su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver como Heero descruzaba sus brazos para tomar la mano que se le ofrecía.

- Mucho gusto – dijo Heero de forma seca tomando la mano del moreno y apretándola brevemente, pero sus labios se curvearon en una especie de sonrisa viendo de reojo a Duo que parecía no perderle de vista – Yo soy Heero Yuy, actor de profesión, estudiante del segundo año y amante de Duo…

Duo sintió que la sangre le subía de golpe al rostro al escuchar la presentación del actor para con Erick, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, mientras sus piernas amenazaban con no sostenerle. La boca se le seco de golpe y no pudo articular palabra para defenderse.

Erick solo volteo a verle con la boca abierta por la impresión. ¿Pero que podía decirle, su mente se había puesto en blanco y la vergüenza y la culpabilidad comenzaron a inundarle. Quizá no era su amante, propiamente dicho, pero las cosas por las que habían pasado en su casa y en la escuela, casi los convertían en uno.

"¿Como puedo decirle que no somos nada, si mi cuerpo reacciona cada vez que me toca?"

Continuara…

(1) Mr Ripley (El increíble señor Ripley, en español): Película que tiene como protagonista a Matt Damon (no recuerdo como se escribe su apellido) él es gay y tomo la personalidad de otro chico a quien asesina. Muy buena, se las recomiendo.

(2) La virgen de los Sicarios: me parece que es Colombiana (no estoy segura), todos los que salen en esta película son gay's. Un escritor maduro se relaciona con un par de jovencitos pertenecientes a una banda delictiva. Mas o menos, medio dramática.

(3)La Jaula de las Locas: Supongo que la conocen, es de las más famosas y cómicas que hay del genero.

Notas de la Autora

¡Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi mente estuvo en blanco por una buena cantidad de tiempo, ya se me hacía que no iba a continuarlo. Pero parece que de nuevo ya esta llena de cosas y podré seguir esta historia.

Me siguen preguntando que cuantos capítulos va a tener esta historia, pero no creo poder responderles. Yo creía y quería, que fuesen unos 5, pero ya llegue a ese número y aun me falta mucho que contar. Aun así la historia termina al momento de llegar a los Oscares, eso es todo lo que les puedo decir.

Dedico este capitulo a tres amigas muy especiales. A Faby, por haberme dado ánimos cuando le dije que no podía escribir. Me dijo que me pusiera a escribir de otra serie, para que descansara un poco. Sin embargo no pude hacerlo y sigo con Gundam hasta que termine este fic, luego ya veremos.

A Carmín, gracias amiga por acompañarme en el MSN y dejarme compartir todas esas locuras que se me ocurren, además de permitirme utilizar uno de sus diálogos en este capitulo. Eso que dice Duo a Heero, que él sería el primero en sentir si hubiera habido alguna relación entre ellos, es de Carmín, jejejeje. Solo que yo lo adapte a la ocasión.

Y sobre todo a Marlene, que se la ha pasado llamándome por teléfono para preguntar por la continuación de esta historia. Ya me daban ganas de dejar la grabación telefónica de la siguiente forma:

"Si eres Marlen y llamas para preguntar por el siguiente capitulo de Tortura, no, aun no lo termino."

"Si no eres Marlen y estas llamando entre 3:00 y 6:00 Pm, intenta contactarme por el MSN, segurito y estoy conectada al internet."

"Pero si estas llamando en Sábado, Domingo o día festivo, no estoy en casa."

Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: Contest:

FFnet

Ashura: Ojalá yo supiera quien lo reporto, aun que me doy una idea, sin embargo, sin pruebas, pues no puedo revelar nombres. Y sobre por que Heero quiere vengarse en Duo, jejejejeje. Eso lo verán más delante, jejejeje. Ojalá te guste este otro cap.

Carmin: Yo se que esta historia te gusta mucho, sabes que a mi me encanta la tuya y mil gracias de nuevo por permitirme usar un dialogo de tu entera invención, jejejejeje. Espero que este cap, haya quedado como imaginaste y sobre lo otro… pues será hasta el siguiente cap sin falta, eso si te lo prometo, jejejejeje.

Eri: Pues me tarde en actualizar, pero fue por que una borrado el fic te banean la cuenta y te dejan entrar como 15 días después, algo así. Yo tenía listo el capitulo y lo subí a amoryaoi y slasheaven. También allí lo puedes encontrar. Y a ver que me dices de este cap, espero que te guste tanto como el otro y disculpes la tardanza, ahora si que fue la falta de inspiración y no que me hayan baneado la cuenta jejejejeje.

Denisse: Tu me sacas de muchas dudas y me pones a pensar mucho… cierto, no se sabe que pasa por la cabeza de Heero, si te puedes dar cuenta, no hago mucho alusión a eso en esta historia, solo les digo y les dejo ver por lo que pasa Duo. Lo de Heero y todos los POR QUE'S enromes que me hacen, lo sabrán a su debido tiempo, jejejejeje. Ojalá este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Shana Hunter: Un mesesito sin actualizar, pero ya esta el siguiente cap, ojalá te haya gustado.

Asr: Espero te haya gustado el 4 y que el 5 también te guste ya que manejo la misma actitud de Heero en ambos capítulos y lo seguire manejando a lo largo de todo el fic.

Kana Yuy: Claro que me puedes agregar al MSN maryluzmty71 el arroba y el Hotmail. Ya sabes mi horario, a ver si nos encontramos. Y pues sobre el pasado de Heero, ya les deje saber más sobre esa demanda, jejejejeje. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.

Kinyoubi: Claro que no me incomodas, me agrada saber que opinan de mis historias, tanto si es un buen comentario, como si no. Y sobre el asnuto de reportar el fic, pues espero que ya haya quedado arreglado, incluso me leí las reglas de ffnet para que no vuelva a ocurrir y solo espero que me dejen seguir publicando, si no, pues hay otras paginas donde no hay problemas de censura, como amoryaoi o slasheaven. Gracias por tu apoyo y comentario y ojalá este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekhmet: Que bueno que te gusto Herederos y que te esta gustando esta historia, ojala no te decepcione y te siga agradando con forme pasen los capitulos. Gracias por tu review.

Kawaii Mayu: Gracias por el apoyo Mayu, esta historia es medio angs, la tuya me fascina por que lloro de la risa. Aprovecho para preguntarte ¿Cuándo la continuación de Pedagogía Emocional?

Mili Maxwell: Me tarde, lo se, lo se. Pero espero que haya valido la pena. Ya ves que si había plan con maña en eso de venir hasta el domingo a las 6, jejejeje, pero Duo no iba a dejarse. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.

Zei: Hola chica, mira ya hubo una persona que me pidió permiso para adaptar este fic a BB, solo que debido a que me borraron el fic, no supe quien fue. De hecho he estado leyendo fics y viendo la historia(de BB), estoy viendo la posibilidad de adaptarlo yo misma. Si de plano me rindo, y la otra chica no se comunica, te daré encantada el permiso para que lo adaptes, solo que necesitare te pongas en contacto conmigo para decirte que debe llevar la historia. Así nos evitaremos que ffnet nos borre a ambas los fics.

Aquaue: Ya vi que tienes 3 historias, las leeré nada más tenga un tiempito. Gracias por tu comentario y ya ves, subí el 5 al mes.

Rocio Chan: Jejejejeje, no eres la primera que me reclama con eso de que les quiero torturar a ustedes. Pero en verdad, no es mi intención hacerlo. Por eso aquí esta el capitulo 5, ojalá te haya gustado.

Amy: No suelo cambiar las cosas en mis historias. Generalmente cuando estoy publicando un fic, es por que ya se en que va a terminar. Lo único que hago es entrelazar las cosas hasta llegar al final que deseo. Por experiencia se que nunca les daré gusto a todos, por eso me doy gusto a mi misma. Y ojalá el curso de las cosas también te guste a ti. Mil gracias por el comentario.

Amor Yaoi


	6. Toma 6

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

Dialogo -

" Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 6

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Jamás en sus veinte años de vida se había sentido más avergonzado…

Bueno, no se puede contar como vergüenza la vez que estaba compitiendo en la plataforma de saltó en trampolín. Tenía 11 años y era la primera vez que pasaba a semifinales en la escuela. La natación siempre fue su deporte preferido y el único que podía practicar libremente, ya que no producía musculatura en exceso, solo que no era muy rápido. En clavados no era experto y no le agradaba mucho eso de estarse estrellando contra el agua. Pero en el último año, había mejorado bastante al grado que paso a semifinales en salto en la plataforma de 10 metros. El día de la competencia había muchas celebridades, padres famosos de hijos igualmente famosos o con aspiraciones de serlo. Incluso se había dicho que la competencia sería televisada. Otra más de esas excentricidades de famosos, que solo servía para ponerlo nervioso.

Entre esos famosos estaba su padre y sus hermanos: Solo y Middie, de la señora Maxwell no se tuvo noticias ese día, estaba seguro que su madre había preferido pasarse el día en el salón de belleza que ir a verlo competir en la escuela. Pero no importaba, mientras su padre estuviera allí. Estando en la plataforma, centro su mirada en ese hombre alto y delgado que le veía orgulloso, Solo parecía estar viendo a las chicas en traje de baño y Middie platicaba animadamente con alguien en las gradas bajas, solo su padre le observaba atentamente. Sonrió agitando la mano para indicarle que lo había visto, recibiendo una señal de su padre en respuesta, se preparó mentalmente, aspiro suficiente aire y entonces se dejo caer logrando una calificación casi perfecta…

"Si no fuera porque mi traje de baño quedo flotando justo en medio de la piscina" – se dijo con cierto coraje. Y hasta ahora, era fecha en la que Solo a veces solía recordarle el incidente entre risas burlonas.

Tampoco se puede contar como vergüenza, la ocasión en que se presentó a un casting vistiendo como Vikingo… la prueba era de canto, no de actuación y le pasaron los datos mal a Noin. Sin embargo eso le valió la entrada a uno de los comerciales de comida enlatada. Su vergüenza inicial se convirtió en anécdota graciosa.

Y otra más cuando…

"¡Ok, ok, he tenido ocasiones más vergonzosas que la que Heero me hizo pasar con Erick anoche" se dijo mordiendo de forma ruda la manzana que tenía al frente.

Si no hubiera sido porque Erick le conocía desde hacía años, no sabía que hubiese pasado con él ese día cuando seguramente todos estuvieran enterados. Seguramente la prensa también lo sabría y a esas horas habría una guarda enorme de reporteros, a la salida del colegio, tratando de saber si era cierto.

"Yo soy Heero Yuy, actor de profesión, estudiante del segundo año y amante de Duo…" – Argh! – gruño para si mismo.

¿Como olvidar esas palabras, el simple echo de recordarlas hacía que un ardor recorriera por completo su cara. Erick había volteado a verle con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y él se había quedado mudo sin saber que decirle. Pero pocos segundos después, Erick había comenzado a reírse sin control, sorprendiéndolo a él y al propio Heero que no había apartado la vista de su amigo.

"Creyó que Heero estaba bromeando" – se dijo a si mismo viendo de forma desinteresada la mesa del comedor donde estaba sentado junto a Hilde y frente a Erick - "Como se nota que no conoce al témpano de Hielo Yuy. Ese actor tan frío jamás bromea, o se ríe"

Erick se había carcajeado de lo lindo, tirándose al suelo con las manos en el estomago. Si no lo conociera bien, hubiera llamado a los médicos creyendo que tenía algún tipo de ataque. Pero no, Erick era de los que se reían de esa forma cada vez que algo les causaba gracia y no cabía duda que lo que Heero había comentado le había hecho reír.

Vio como Heero parecía desconcertado al ver la reacción del moreno-rubio, no sabía si sentirse agradecido o asustado por el hecho de que hubiese sido Erick a quien se lo dijo y no a otro. Quizá si se lo hubiera comentado, por ejemplo a Trowa, hubiera reaccionado de forma distinta y le hubiera creído cada palabra. Pero eso le dejaba la duda… "¿Heero quería que supieran de su interés en hombres, ¿no era tanto como estarse declarando gay, ¿Debería estar preparado para una revelación de ese mismo tipo en fechas cercanas?"

Si no fuera por que conozco a éste Don Juan rompecorazones, ten por seguro que te hubiera creído todo – dijo Erick entre risas y secando las lágrimas que le habían causado – eres un gran actor – dijo sin poder contenerse de reír – ¿mira que decirme eso de que son "amantes" de una forma tan seria, por poquito y me lo trago, casi, casi caigo en su juego – dijo sin parar de reír.

Duo había sentido que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo con las palabras de Erick que incuso se pudo dar el lujo de soltar una carcajada. Pero era una carcajada nerviosa, sin embargo Erick no podía imaginárselo. Heero solo le vio frunciendo el ceño y se despidió de forma rápida dejándolo a solas con el moreno-rubio.

Erick quería salir en ese momento para contarles el chiste a sus compañeros de maratón. Pero bien sabía que una vez revelado el asunto, comenzarían a vincularlo con el actor y los rumores sobre la sexualidad de Heero se verían nuevamente renovados. Tuvo que explicarle a su amigo sobre esos rumores y lo que podría causar si comentaba algo de lo sucedido y no solo lo que podría causarle a Heero, también a él.

Solo te diré algo Duo – dijo Erick de forma sería – si tu amigo se la pasa haciendo este tipo de bromas, tarde o temprano van a perjudicarle; tanto a él como a la persona que haya elegido como su blanco; en esta ocasión tu. No te preocupes por mi – dijo al ver la mirada de Duo – yo no diré nada, pero si lo hace de nuevo delante de otros… no te aseguro que guarden silenció. Y ahora vamos a mi habitación por las cosas que te traje – dijo volviendo a reír y sacando a Duo por el cuello para arrastrarlo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que le pertenecía.

Duo levanto un poco la vista para fijar su mirada violácea en la persona que ocupaba, como siempre, la mesa cerca de la de ellos. El actor estaba sentado solo, como cada mañana, leyendo el diario, no le pareció extraño que declinara la invitación de Erick de sentarse con ellos. Pero se le hacía extraño que ahora no tuviera el libro de derecho en sus manos, quizá después de todo, doblegaría su orgullo y se disculparía con su madre. Habiendo visto la película, podía afirmar que Heero había usado parte de su vida para darle mayor realismo a su actuación.

¡Y vaya que le había resultado, seguramente además de la nominación al Globo de Oro, también obtendría una nominación al Oscar.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, cuando vio como la mirada de Heero se despegaba del diario para centrarla en él. Por incontables segundos sus miradas chocaron. Podía sentirse perdido en ese azul cobalto de hielo que le miraba de una forma detenida, sosteniéndole la mirada sin apartarla. Frunció el ceño ante el escrutinio, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por ese engreído y antisocial, así que no aparto la mirada y siguió viéndole con furia. Después de todo, tenía grandes motivos para estar enojado con él. Quizá Erick no le había creído, pero bien sabía que debía proteger su imagen para poder lograr tan siquiera la nominación al Oscar.

"¿Y desde cuando me preocupo por su imagen, debería estar preocupado por la mía no por la de él", se dijo con molestia al reconocer que había pensado en el actor antes que en si mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme, cuando pudo ver como los dedos de Heero -que aparentaban seguir sosteniendo el diario, pero se movían de forma rítmica sobre la imagen- le señalaban una fotografía en la parte posterior de la sección que leía. Como no estaba muy lejos, la foto la podía ver bien, más no de forma clara. Sin embargo, las enormes letras que señalaban el titulo del articulo si las había podido leer.

"¿Quien es la nueva conquista del actor Heero Yuy?"

"¡Maldición!" – tragó saliva sintiendo que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta – "¿Alguien nos vio?" – se pregunto de forma nerviosa. Después de todo, alguien debía haberlos visto, estaban en un parque público, rodeados de turistas con cámaras fotográficas y de video y Heero no era precisamente un desconocido.

Sintió que el sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente debido al nerviosismo. No quería que alguien le fuese a tachar de gay, ¡el no era gay! Y el echo de que su cuerpo reaccionara ante las caricias que Heero le proporcionaba no quería decir nada. Estaba totalmente seguro que si fuese una chica la que lo hiciera, su cuerpo reaccionaría igual.

Sintió como el agua helada salpicaba su rostro y de forma inmediata volteo para todos lados buscando al culpable. Vio como Erick sostenía en la mano un vaso y metía sus dedos para tomar unas gotas del líquido transparente y salpicarlo.

¡Hey! – Replico al sentir que era salpicado de nuevo – deja de hacer eso – reclamo frunciendo el seño para ver los ojos marrones de su amigo.

Pues entonces regresa de donde quiera que andes – dijo de forma sería el moreno-rubio – Hilde te esta hablando desde hace rato y parece que le estuviera hablando a la pared. Por eso mismo te desperté arrojándote agua a la cara.

Si Duo, ¿que es lo que te sucede? – Pregunto Hilde algo preocupada – desde hace rato estas muy serio y tu no eres así.

No pasa nada Hilde – dijo Duo dejando el corazón de la manzana en su plato – es solo que estoy algo cansado.

Bueno, entonces ¿puedes contestarme lo que te pregunte? – cuestiono Hilde viéndolo fijamente.

Me vas a disculpar, pero no te escuche – dijo Duo volteando a verla.

¿Por qué dejaste que Dorothy te besara? – Cuestiono Hilde de forma neutra – ¿estas saliendo con ella?.

Duo parpadeo sorprendido, ya había olvidado ese beso, en su cabeza solo existían los besos de Heero y eso era lo que le perturbaba. Si Dorothy lo había besado, solo había sido una reacción involuntaria de la rubia, estaba seguro de eso y Hilde no tenía porque preguntarle nada sobre ello. Eso le hizo fruncir el seño y ver a su amiga de esa forma.

No estoy saliendo con nadie Hilde y si lo hiciera ¡estoy en todo mi derecho, tu y yo ya no somos novios, ¿A caso lo has olvidado? – dijo de forma ruda levantándose de la mesa y tomando sus cosas para salir del comedor dejando a sus amigos muy sorprendidos por su reacción.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atravesó a toda prisa los pasillos sin detenerse a saludar a nadie, estaba muy molesto, mucho muy molesto. Sentía que la sangre le hervía y la preocupación le estaba matando. Se detuvo de golpe al ver el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos y se recargo en la pared cerca de la dirección. Estaba enojado con Heero, con Heero no con Hilde y se había desquitado con la morena por una pregunta inocente.

"¡Maldición!" - Se dijo a si mismo golpeando su frente con la mano.

Estaba asustado al haber medio visto la nota en el diario que traía Heero y eso le había echo enfurecer. Pero Hilde no tenía la culpa, ella siempre le reclamaba cuando salía alguna nota que le relacionaba con Dorothy y todo porque Hilde sabía como era la rubia y solo se preocupaba por él, como los amigos que eran.

"Soy un desgraciado" – se dijo con pesar – "Ella no se merecía esas palabras"

Comenzaba a sentirse como un volcán a apunto de estallar. La tensión que Heero y sus acosos le estaban provocando le hacia reaccionar de una forma en la que jamás había reaccionado. El no era de los que se enojaba con tanta facilidad y desde que Heero había entrado al colegio, sus lapsus agresivos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

"Un día de estos voy a terminar golpeando a alguien… y no será precisamente a Heero. Por más que me gustaría hacerlo."

Tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de lo que estaba pasando con el actor como una forma de desahogo, pero ¿con quien?. A Hilde no se lo podía contar, ella era mujer y probablemente no entendería como él, siendo un hombre, se dejaba manipular por el actor. Tampoco se lo podía contar a Trowa. Trowa era su mejor amigo y era precisamente esa amistad la que le impediría decirle algo, se sentiría muy avergonzado al confesarle como reaccionaba su cuerpo ante las caricias de otro hombre. ¡Que pensaría Trowa, seguramente que era gay… ¡pero no lo era!. Y Erick… no, Erick menos, seguramente pensaría que era una broma. Y su reputación no le ayudaría a que alguna autoridad en la escuela le pudiera creer.

"Por eso dicen que crea fama y échate a dormir" – se dijo con pesar. En estos momentos su fama de bromista no le ayudaba en nada – "¿Que hago?" – se cuestiono dejando descansar su cabeza en la pared y metiendo su mano libre a la bolsa de su saco. Pudo sentir que dentro había una pequeña tarjetita y la saco para verla. Había un número telefónico apuntado y una sola palabra… "Amigo".

"¿Amigo?…"

A sus recuerdos llego aquella llamada telefónica que pensó era un acosador. Le dijo que podía llamarle a cualquier hora y en cualquier momento. Esa persona no era precisamente su amigo y según sus propias palabras, no se conocían personalmente. Esa persona o ese "amigo", sabía que había alguien que le estaba molestando. ¿Podría confiar en él como para hablarle sobre Heero y sus acosos, ¿Quién podrían confirmarle que no era un periodista tratando de obtener información?. Tenía que arriesgarse, necesitaba hablar con alguien antes de que fuera a estallar contra alguien más. Después le pediría disculpas a Hilde.

Camino rumbo a la dirección, sabía que era temprano, aun faltaban 30 minutos para que la primera clase comenzara, pero sabía que Silvia, la secretaría del director, estaba ya en su lugar. Así que entro al despacho y sonrió de forma luminosa viendo a la rubia que tecleaba en su computadora algún trabajo.

¡Hola Silvia! – saludo de forma efusiva el trenzado. Silvia dejo de teclear y se volteo sonriendo a verle.

¡Que tal Duo, veo que madrugaste hoy. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – dijo de forma amable. La nieta y secretaría del director era la dulzura en persona y siempre le ayudaba cuando necesitaba algo. Solo esperaba que ahora no le fuera a decir que se esperara hasta el miércoles, que era cuando estaban permitidas las llamadas a particulares.

Necesito tu ayuda – dijo de forma seria sentándose al borde del escritorio y tendiéndole la tarjeta a la rubia – necesito llamar a esta persona – la rubia levanto la vista para verle, pocas veces le veía así de serio, siempre era bromista y risueño, por lo que supo que realmente necesitaba hacer esa llamada. Así que sonrió y cabeceo de forma afirmativa.

Toma la línea 4 en la sala de prensa Duo, solo tienes 30 minutos antes de que suene la campana de inicio de clases.

¡Gracias Silvia, eres un encanto – dijo besándola en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar, para después salir corriendo y entrar a la sala de prensa.

Vio como el botón de "Line" parpadeaba en color verde, indicando que la línea que Silvia le había prometido estaba libre. Tomo el auricular entre sus manos y pulso el botón escuchando el sonido que la línea abierta produce. Vio por enésima vez el número que el mismo había apuntado en esa tarjeta sin animarse a marcar. Suspiro un poco y comenzó a teclear sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Escuchaba que el teléfono timbraba por tercera ocasión, pero aun no había respuesta. Le habían enseñado que si una persona estaba en casa, respondería máximo a los 5 timbrazos del teléfono. Si no lo hacía, era porque no estaba. Suspiro cansado, sonaba por cuarta ocasión, una quinta vez y se vería en la necesidad de colgar. También cabía la posibilidad de que aun fuera demasiado temprano y esa persona, "amigo", aun estuviera durmiendo.

¿Duo, eres tu? – sintió como su corazón saltaba del pecho, casi junto con el auricular, al escuchar su nombre del otro lado de la línea. ¿Como era posible que esa persona supiera quien hablaba si aun no daba su nombre?

¿Cómo supiste quien habla? – cuestiono algo intrigado apretando el aparato entre sus manos. Por primera vez, en su cabeza no había una idea clara del porque supo que era él. Sin embargo una risa proveniente de su interlocutor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Porque solo tú tienes este número. Nadie más lo sabe – dijo de forma divertida. Duo suspiro sintiéndose algo aliviado. La única idea que había cruzado por su cabeza era que estaba siendo grabado y esa persona pertenecía a la escuela. Pero claro que eso era imposible, los únicos teléfonos estaban en la dirección y en la sala de prensa, donde en esos momentos no había nadie. Y en dirección solo estaba Silvia, y de lo que si estaba seguro era que con quien hablaba era hombre y un hombre joven, por lo menos su voz así lo aparentaba.

Espero no haberte despertado – dijo de forma apenada el trenzado.

¡Oh, no te preocupes, no estaba dormido, de hecho estaba desayunando, por eso me tarde mucho en contestarte, lo lamento – dijo de forma sincera el "amigo"

No te preocupes – dijo el trenzado para después volver a hablar - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo y estar seguro que me responderás con la absoluta verdad? – cuestiono sentándose al borde de la mesita que sostenía el teléfono. Bien podía sentarse en la silla que estaba dentro, pero le era más cómodo sentarse en otra parte.

Claro Duo, pregunta lo que quieras, ten por seguro que te responderé con la verdad – aseguro la otra persona.

¿Eres periodista? – una risa clara inundo el lado contrario de la línea. No sabía porque, pero con el simple hecho de escuchar reír al "amigo" le hacía sentir extremadamente bien. Era como si le conociera de antes, o supiera que podía confiar en él. Su risa era bastante contagiosa y las risas sinceras son así: alegres, claras y divertidas.

Te aseguro que no soy periodista ni tengo nada que ver con los medios de comunicación actuales – dijo riendo haciendo que Duo sonriera al escucharle – realmente te sorprendería a lo que me dedico, pero no es algo que te vaya a decir ahora.

¿Por qué no? – cuestiono sin entender.

Porque me has hablado por algo y no creo que sea solo para preguntarme si soy periodista, ¿cierto? – cuestiono el otro a través del teléfono. Duo suspiro de forma audible - ¿Te sucede algo, puedes confiar en mi, si te puedo ayudar, ten por seguro que lo haré.

¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, no me gusta eso de solo llamarte "amigo" – dijo el trenzado de forma queda.

Lo mejor es que solo me conozcas con ese sobrenombre, así no habrá ninguna intimidad en nuestro trato y te sentirás con toda la confianza para hablarme – Duo no respondió – ¿Si te proporciono mi nombre, confiaras más en mi como para decirme que te ocurre?

No, no es necesario – dijo de forma seria – creo que tienes razón, manejaremos esto como una platica de chat, porque realmente necesito hablar con alguien.

¿Duo que sucede? – cuestiono el "amigo" con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. El trenzado pudo percatarse de eso, pero no entendía como alguien a quien no conocía podía preocuparse por él.

La primera vez que charlamos – dijo interrumpiéndose un momento, no sabía si mencionar todo el asunto completo o guardar ciertas cosas; como el nombre de Heero, por ejemplo. Si, eso era lo mejor – la primera vez que charlamos me dijiste que sabías que había alguien que me molestaba – terminó la frase escuchando una exclamación afirmativa por parte del "amigo" – tenías razón, hay alguien que me molesta y mucho. Pero no es el clásico acoso en el que te ves envuelto cuando eres un adolescente… esos en los que te peleas con alguien por que te gusta la chica que a esa persona le gusta, o porque tú quieres ver un programa en la TV y la otra persona quiere ver otro…

Lo entiendo – murmuro el otro – ¿entonces de que forma te molesta esa persona?

Ese chico me acosa… sexualmente

¿He?

Se que te sorprende y más a sabiendas que es un chico el que me molesta. Si fuese una mujer no tendría porque sentirme tan desesperado, a las chicas se como manejarlas, a los empresarios que quieren propasarse también, pero a ese ac… chico – dijo interrumpiéndose a penas a tiempo de revelarle que era un actor - no se como detenerlo, no se que hacer ni como evitar que sus avances lleguen más lejos – dijo sintiendo que todo el peso que sentía se posaba sobre su espalda y le hacía caer. Se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta quedar recargado en ella y sentado en el suelo con el auricular en la mano.

¿Y que has intentado? – pregunto de forma sería – porque me imagino que has hecho algo, o intentado hacer algo para detenerle.

Lo he golpeado, claro que casi me demanda – dijo soltando una risita queda que no sonó divertida a sus oídos - He intentado hablar con él, pero eso es casi imposible, porque aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para besarme… ¡rayos, no sabes como lo detesto.

Duo, ¡debes denunciarlo!

¡Je, ya lo había pensado, pero dudo mucho que me crean – dijo de forma apesadumbrada.

¿Por que no habrían de creerte, un hombre puede ser acosada al igual que una mujer – dijo de forma convencida el "amigo". Pero para poder entenderlo, tendría que conocer ciertas cosas por las cuales en la escuela no creerían una historia como la que le estaba contando. Y se lo explicaría brevemente.

No me refiero a eso, a lo que me refiero es a que mi reputación en la escuela no me ayudaría mucho a que me creyesen. Seguramente si les salgo con que alguien me esta acosando sexualmente van a creer que estoy bromeando. A buena hora tengo la reputación de "Incorregible bromista"

Pero Duo, tu palabra es tan creíble como la de cualquiera. Debes denunciar a esa persona a las autoridades de tu escuela y deben de creerte.

No creo que lo hagan, porque a estas alturas mi credibilidad esta por debajo de "esa persona". Si yo lo denunciase, aquí en la escuela o a las autoridades competentes, lo primero que me preguntarían sería por pruebas y no las tengo. Ese tipo se sabe cuidar muy bien, siempre que ha intentado algo conmigo no ha habido ningún testigo, es más, nadie sabe que es gay, solo yo… de momento.

Hay métodos muy modernos que le permiten a la policía detectar algún tipo de agresión… - Duo sintió que su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho. ¿Podía realmente denunciar a Heero a la policía, no, esa no era la pregunta correcta… ¿Quería realmente denunciar a Heero? - ¿Duo, sigues allí?

Tengo… tengo miedo – susurro con un hilo de voz, pero el suficiente como para ser escuchado.

¿De denunciarlo? – pregunto el amigo.

No, de no poder hacerlo… - dijo en un suspiro. Por primera vez hablaba de cómo se sentía con Heero y lo estaba haciendo con un completo desconocido.

¿No comprendo Duo, dices que ese chico te molesta, que no lo soportas y ¿no crees poder denunciarlo?. ¿Por qué? – cuestiono intrigado y aparentemente desconcertado. Duo volvió a suspirar tratando de poner en palabras lo que tantas veces se había preguntado.

Esa es la pregunta que me hago cada vez que mi puño se levanta y no puedo golpearlo. Cada vez que me toca y mi cuerpo reacciona aun cuando mi cerebro ordena que no lo haga. ¿Es normal esto?... estoy tan… confundido.

Duo es normal que tu cuerpo reaccione, ¿Qué edad tienes, 20? – un "aja" respondió del otro lado de la línea – tu cuerpo produce cantidades enormes de hormonas, así que si alguien te provoca, sea hombre o mujer, vas a reaccionar. Eres un joven normal y por eso estás confundido. No debes asustarte de tu reacción, es completamente comprensible.

Una imperceptible sonrisa cruzó por el rostro del trenzado. Esas palabras eran las que él siempre se repetía después de que Heero había hecho de las suyas y el que alguien más se las dijera le llenaba de alivio.

Levanto su mano para ver el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban escasos 10 minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Ya era hora de despedirse de su amigo, ahora si podía considerarlo SU AMIGO.

Sabes amigo, ya es hora de que entre a clases – dijo sonriendo para si mismo, pero en su voz podía notarse su cambio de animo.

Lamento no poderte ayudar Duo… - dijo de forma triste, pero Duo se dio prisa en interrumpirle.

No, no, claro que me has ayudado, me has escuchado y en cierta forma, me has quitado un gran peso de encima – dijo suspirando aliviado - ¿Podría llamarte de nuevo?

Estaré encantado de escucharte Duo, ya sabes que puedes llamarme el día que quieras a la hora que sea.

Te lo agradezco amigo mío – dijo Duo sonriendo, para después colgar.

Camino de forma segura alejándose de la sala de prensa, se sentía más aliviado después de haber hablado con alguien sobre su problema con Heero. Quizá no le había ayudado mucho o dado algún consejo que pudiera seguir, pero le había escuchado y le había confirmado lo que siempre se repetía sobre la reacción de su cuerpo. Sin embargo…

Sin embargo no le había dicho que los últimos besos de Heero le habían gustado al grado de responder a ellos, o que su estomago había punzado cuando Heero hablo de su amigo Odin, o que por segundos su cabeza pedía que se rindiera a las caricias del actor "Porque se sentían tan bien".

Al ir pasando cerca de las escaleras que le conducían a los dormitorios de varones, y debido a que iba sumamente distraído, no se percató que una persona le esperaba. Paso de largo sin mirarle, hasta que sintió como era tomado del brazo de forma ruda y empujado a la pared junto a los escalones.

¡No te atrevas! – dijo levantando el brazo de forma defensiva al reconocer la mirada cobalto que se posaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con furia al imaginar que Heero se atrevería a hacerle algo delante de todos los alumnos que se dirigían a clases.

¿Qué no me atreva a que? – escuchó la voz de Heero sumamente calmada. Un intenso rubor cubrió su rostro al escuchar la pregunta.

A besarme delante de todos – dijo en un susurro sin bajar el brazo, a cualquier costo evitaría que Heero hiciera semejante cosa. Pero una mueca en forma de sonrisa curvó la boca del actor y de forma instintiva lo bajo. ¿A caso no era eso lo que iba a hacer?

No iba a hacer semejante cosa, solo te estaba buscando ¿Dónde diablos te metiste cuando saliste del comedor? – Duo parpadeo sorprendido. Algunos alumnos les observaban con curiosidad y no era para menos, Heero no era conocido por socializar.

Tuve algo importante que hacer – un "Hn" escapo de los labios del actor y se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección al salón. Duo de nuevo parpadeo sin entender, ¿Qué significaba esto, ¿para que le estaba buscando? – ¡Oye! – dijo al tiempo en que salio corriendo para darle alcance. Heero solo le vio de reojo, pero no dijo nada – ¿puedes decirme que decía el diario, ¿nos han relacionado? – Heero se detuvo girándose para verlo fijamente.

Justamente por eso te estaba buscando, quería que vieras la nota, pero como tuviste cosas más importantes que hacer…

Esta bien, está bien – dijo Duo tratando de justificarse, nunca cruzo por su cabeza que Heero le buscara para hablar sobre la nota. ¿Eso quería decir que si los relacionaron? – Enséñame el diario – pido extendiendo la mano.

No lo tengo conmigo, lo deje en mi habitación…

¡Ni si quiera lo pienses! – dijo Duo levantando un poco el tono de voz y haciendo que varios alumnos les vieran. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al haber sido observados por tantos.

¿Y ahora que fue lo que creíste? – Cuestiono Heero de forma calmada viendo fijamente esos ojos violetas que brillaban con algo parecido a la extrañeza – ¿A caso creías que te llevaría a mi habitación con el pretexto de enseñarte el diario para una vez adentro encerrarte y saciar mis bajos instintos?

El sonrojo en las blancas mejillas del trenzado se hizo aun más notorio, su corazón latía tan fuerte y tan aprisa que sentía que el aire le haría falta en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo decirle a Heero que eso precisamente era lo que había imaginado?.

Eres un… - se apresuro a contestarle, pero los dedos de Heero sobre sus labios le hicieron callar.

Ya me se cada uno de tus insultos, no es necesario que me los repitas – dijo bajando la mano igual de rápido que la había subido para darse la vuelta y caminar y sin detenerse comenzó a hablar – te espero en el bosque que esta detrás del comedor, después de la hora de comida. Llevare el diario del domingo y se me trajeron el de hoy, también lo llevare. No me dejes esperando.

El calor que sentía en todo el cuerpo debido al contacto de los dedos de Heero sobre sus labios no podía mitigarlo. Aun estaba en shock debido a lo que había hecho el actor en medio de los pasillos del colegio. Le había tocado los labios para evitar que hablara y ese simple contacto lanzó un choque eléctrico por toda su espina dorsal. Se había quedado con los ojos abiertos y su cuerpo se negó a responderle. Incluso ahora, que el actor se perdía por los pasillos, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse.

Duo – la voz a sus espaldas le hizo girarse de forma precipitada, al toparse con unos ojos verde esmeralda se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y el timbre hacía pocos minutos que había sonado. Debía agradecerle al músico por haberlo despertado – no me digas, te quedaste dormido – dijo el alto de ojos verdes jalando al trenzado por el brazo sin darle oportunidad de hablar. Pero era mejor no sacarlo de su error, era mejor que pensara que se había quedado dormido a decirle que Heero lo había dejado helado con esa acción de tocar sus labios.

Caminaron a toda prisa por el pasillo hasta llegar al aula de clases que ya se encontraba cerrada. Seguramente el profesor de contabilidad ya había llegado y les esperaba un inminente retardo. Pero Trowa abrió sin ningún nerviosismo y entro haciendo que el maestro se interrumpiera y les viera de forma reprobatoria.

Jóvenes, ¡llegan tarde! – recrimino el maestro al verlos parados. Trowa siguió su camino sin decir nada, pero Duo no se movió de su lugar. Su amigo tenía una excusa, tocaba en la sinfónica hasta tarde y se quedaba a dormir fuera, por lo que le resultaba imposible llegar a tiempo. Aun que sabía que era mentira. Pero él no tenía ninguna y no sabía como justificarse – Jóvenes Barton, Maxwell y… - el maestro parpadeo al ver en la puerta a alguien más y Duo se giro al sentir a alguien a su espalda – ¿Yuy? – dijo sorprendido el hombre. En el tiempo que llevaba del semestre, era la primera vez que el actor llegaba tarde, a veces simplemente no llegaba, pero llegar tarde no era algo que le conociera – por esta sola ocasión no les pondré retardo, el timbre casi acaba de sonar, así que tomen sus asientos por favor.

Duo camino sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda prisa, en un murmullo bajo había preguntado a Heero ¿por que había llegado tarde? y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue "tuve que ir al baño". Se dio prisa en separarse del actor para seguir hasta su banco, Heero también camino por la última hilera para llegar a su lugar. Duo llego primero y se dio prisa en dejar sus libros, mientras veía como Hilde se giraba para saludar, como siempre, al engreído actor que jamás le contestaba.

Buen día Heero – dijo de forma cortes la morena disponiéndose a recibir la misma frialdad de siempre. Pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando Heero se digno a mirarle a los ojos.

Buen día – respondió de forma fría tomando su lugar.

"¿Este es el día de los inocentes, ¿O hay cámara escondida?"- Se cuestiono Duo al escuchar de forma clara como Heero por fin contestaba al saludo de Hilde. No sabía que le había picado al actor, ya que desde que había entrado al colegió se la pasaba ignorándola y ahora de buenas a primeras, ¿le saludaba?. - ¿Estoy soñando? - Se dijo a si mismo pellizcando sus mejillas, pero no, le había dolido. Quizá más tarde le preguntaría a Heero que le había orillado a responder al saludo de su amiga. Pero en cierta forma le daba gusto. Hilde sonreía de una forma luminosa y se alegraba por ella. Quizá era tiempo de disculparse por la forma en la que se había comportado hacía unos minutos.

Mientras el maestro preguntaba por la tarea, tomo una hoja de su libreta y escribió una sola palabra en ella entre signos de admiración. La doblo y se estiro sobre el banco de Hilde para depositarla sobre su regazo. Hilde volteo de inmediato, pero Duo se había girado para ver al frente. Tomo la nota entre sus manos y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro al leer un "¡Perdóname!" escrito en letras grandes en toda la página. Su corazón volvió a latir con alegría y girando el rostro se topo con esos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban. Duo le veía sonriendo y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa igual. Pudo ver como el trenzado gesticulaba la misma palabra que había escrito y se dio prisa en cabecear en afirmación extendiendo la mano para tomar la de Duo y estrecharla sin que el maestro les viera.

Estaba feliz… Heero por fin había respondido a su saludo y Duo le pedía perdón por el sobre salto del desayuno, realmente, estaba feliz.

Heero frunció el entre cejo al ver lo que el trenzado acababa de hacer. Su mirada cobalto no despegaba la vista de la mano de la morena entrelazada con la del modelo. Duo levanto la vista al sentir que alguien le observaba y pudo ver como la mirada de Heero se desviaba de su mano, sujetando la de Hilde, a sus ojos. La mirada cobalto parecía un fino puñal queriendo degollarle. Era una mirada tan fría que sentía que podía congelarle. De forma lenta soltó su mano de la de Hilde y se giro por completo al frente para poner atención en clases. Sin embargo, cada vez que se movía un poco al frente y giraba la vista, se topaba con esa mirada de hielo que parecía trasmitirle algo que no comprendía.

"Quien le entiende" – se dijo a si mismo, tratando de ignorar esa sensación de ser observado que le hacía estremecer el cuerpo entero.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Las clases se pasaron sumamente rápido, no sabía que habían visto, ni como había contestado a las preguntas que el maestro de literatura le hacía. Ni recordaba que le había preguntado, mucho menos recordaba sus propias respuestas. Era lo malo de tener a cierto actor que no dejaba de mirarle a solo un pupitre de distancia. No cabía duda que ese semestre iba a ser el peor de toda su vida en ese colegio. Los exámenes estaban a punto de dar comienzo y él iba a necesitar mucha ayuda para pasarlos.

"Y mientras ese infeliz de Heero siga mirándome de esa manera, he de considerarme reprobado" – se dijo con molestia tomando la charola para ordenar su comida.

Trowa ya había elegido mesa y junto a él estaba Erick quien se deleitaba platicando una y otra ves su viaje a Europa. Hilde se había sentado frente a ellos y Duo tuvo que sentarse junto a la morena. Odiaba tener que sentarse de frente, porque la única vista que tenía después de Trowa y Erick era la mesa de Heero.

Buenas tardes, ¿puedo acompañarlos? – una voz que conocía le hizo voltear hacía arriba para toparse con un par de ojos negros que veían a todos con cierto interés. Duo sonrió de forma luminosa al ver a uno de sus amigos.

Wu, ¿Qué haces aquí, la clase de pasarela es hasta mañana – dijo Duo invitándole a sentarse, pero el chino había tomado la silla a un lado de Trowa y eso le obligaba a ver al frente de nuevo.

Se que la clase es mañana, solo vengo a ver al maestro de fotografía para que le de un vistazo a mi tarea – dijo mostrando un fólder y dejándolo en medio de la mesa. Su vista se giro para ver al moreno-rubio que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Ha, Erick, el es mi amigo Wufei Chang, toma un par de talleres por la tarde – dijo para después voltearse a ver a Wufei – Wu, el es Erick LeBlanc, uno de nuestros amigos.

Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos para comenzar a comer.

La comida se fue de forma rápida hablando de viajes y trabajos. Duo no comentaba muchas cosas, porque sentía cierta mirada fija sobre él y no se atrevía a levantar la vista porque sabía que esos ojos azul cobalto estaban enfrente. Otra que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que Wufei llego era Hilde, quien solo miraba de reojo a Duo y le dirigía cierta mirada recelosa al chino que no dejaba de hablar con Erick, dejando en medio a Trowa, que parecía lidiar entre meterle una manzana al moreno-rubio o atravesar con su flauta la garganta del modelo amigo del trenzado, para que dejaran de hablar.

Pues, fue un placer comer con ustedes – dijo Erick levantándose de la mesa – pero es hora de que esta belleza les prive del placer de su presencia – dijo al tiempo en que todos soltaron la carcajada - ¿Qué, no me digan que no soy bello porque me ponen a llorar – dijo haciendo un puchero.

Nadie ha dicho que no eres bello – dijo Trowa haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a verle. Trowa era poco expresivo y el echo de que hiciera semejante afirmación dejaba a todos con la boca abierta – pero quizá en otro planeta – de nueva cuenta la risa general se hizo en la mesa.

Eres cruel conmigo Trowa – dijo Erick entre carcajadas – ya buscare la forma de desquitarme. ¿Quizá en el maratón del jueves? – dijo de forma retadora. Duo dejo de reír para voltear a ver al moreno-rubio.

¿Maratón, ¿Qué maratón? – cuestiono sin entender.

¡Oh por dios Duo! – bufo el bailarín – voy llegando a la escuela, necesito una noche de maratón para celebrarlo. ¡No te niegues, ya he comenzado a correr la voz, así que no te puedes echar para atrás ahora.

¡Pero si apenas llegaste ayer! – reclamo Duo viendo a su amigo.

Tuve toda la noche y parte de la mañana para comenzar con los planes – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Duo a su vez.

Está bien, está bien, cuenta conmigo – acepto el trenzado, mientras Hilde solo negaba con la cabeza en desacuerdo.

¿Y tu Trowa? – dijo viendo al alto de ojos verdes que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Pero este negó con la cabeza.

No me gusta el juego. No cuenten conmigo – aseguro de forma fría.

¿Y tu Chang? – dijo viendo los ojos negros del chino.

Duo solía contarme de esas noches de maratón en la escuela y parecen divertidas, si puedo quedarme en el colegio el jueves en la noche, ten por seguro que asistiré. Pero no puedo confirmarlo hasta no hablar con mi representante – dijo Wufei. Erick cabeceo en acuerdo para entonces girarse y ver a la mesa contigua haciendo que Duo abriera de sobremanera los ojos al escuchar a Erick hablar.

¿Y tu Yuy?… ¿A dónde se fue Heero Yuy? – dijo volteando para todos lados al no ver al actor en su mesa, mientras Duo soltaba el aire que había guardado – bueno, ya le preguntare en otra ocasión – dijo mientras se marchaba de la mesa para después salir del salón.

Trowa estiro la mano para tomar la carpeta que estaba justo en medio, mientras veía como todos se habían quedado en silenció de forma extraña.

¿Puedo verlo? – cuestiono al abrir la carpeta, Wufei cabeceo en acuerdo, mientras Duo se levanto de su lugar para ver lo mismo que Trowa.

Una carcajada se escapo de los labios de Duo mientras Trowa daba vueltas, de forma sorprendida, a cada una de las fotografías en aquella carpeta.

Y yo que tachaba a Heero de ególatra – dijo entre risas haciendo que Hilde volteara a verlo – pero Wu amigo, tu no te quedas atrás – dijo sacando una de las fotos y mostrándosela a Hilde que parecía no entender tal afirmación – todas estas son fotos de él.

¡Esa fue la tarea! – dijo Wufei con un gruñido – deberíamos posar nosotros mismos para las fotos.

¿Si, ¿También en paños menores? – dijo sacando otra entre risas y mostrándole la foto a Hilde.

¡Deja de mostrarme esa basura! – Grito Hilde poniéndose de pie sumamente molesta – si yo quisiera verla, estaría detrás de ustedes. A mi no me interesan esas fotos pornográficas…

¡Pornográficas! – Gruño Wufei poniéndose de pie a su vez con molestia – esto no es pornografía, es arte.

Si, como no – dijo Hilde de forma sarcástica – una foto con un desnudo para ti es arte, pero para mi es ¡pornografía!.

Es que tu no sabes nada de arte, solo eres una costurera – dijo Wufei con enfado haciendo que Trowa le señalara a Duo con la mirada la puerta.

¡COSTURERA, ¡como te atreves a decirme Costurera pervertido! – grito Hilde con enfado haciendo que la mayoría de los alumnos les vieran con gran interés. Era muy poco común presenciar un pleito en medio del comedor.

Yo no soy ningún pervertido… - dijo el chino en forma de defensa, pero Hilde se dio prisa en interrumpirle.

¡No que va, por eso me pediste que fuera tu modelo, para aparecer desnuda en tus fotos pornográficas

Fotos artísticas

Pornográficas

Artísticas

Duo y Trowa se alejaron de la pareja que discutían sin tomar en cuenta al resto de los alumnos que parecían disfrutar de un magnifico espectáculo. Unos cuantos había girado las sillas para ver de frente el show, tal y como lo habían hecho cuando él se había peleado con Heero en ese mismo lugar.

¿Crees que Hilde corra peligro con tu amigo? – cuestiono Trowa volteando hacía el interior del comedor y viendo como esos dos seguían su discusión de forma acalorada.

No – aseguro el trenzado – el que corre peligro es Wufei. No debería hacerla enojar de esa forma – dijo entre risas.

Pues parece que ya sabemos porque tu amigo no le cae bien a Hilde. Pero tampoco debería ser tan cerrada, son buenas fotos las que trae – dijo Trowa comenzando a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones.

Ya sabes como es ella. No puedes llevarle la contra, si ella dice que algo es rojo, aun que todo el mundo lo vea negro, va a ser rojo – aseguro Duo siguiendo de frente, mientras Trowa comenzaba a subir los escalones hacía el ala este – te veo en la noche – aseguro sin ver atrás, mientras Trowa se perdió en el siguiente piso.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Atravesó con paso lento los pasillos del colegio, saludando de cuando en cuando a alguna que otra chica que le salía al paso. Había quedado de verse con Heero para que le mostrara el diario que traía en la mañana. Se sentía algo inseguro al estar caminando hasta ese sitió, aun podía recordar las ocasiones anteriores en que le vio allí, no eran recuerdos agradables, ninguno de ellos.

Llego hasta el bosquecillo y se puso a buscar con la vista a Heero, pero no había señales del actor. Se recargo en el tronco del árbol en el que antes había estado esperando a la aspirante a actriz para darle los chocolates que le había encargado y frunció el seño con molestia.

¡Genial, el me dice que no lo deje esperando y es él quien me hace esperar a mi, ese maldito engreído y egocéntrico actor – dijo con enojo. Pero algo golpeando su cabeza le hizo interrumpirse y girarse hacía arriba – ¡Heero! – grito al reconocer al actor sentado en una rama del árbol.

No deberías hablar mal de las personas hasta asegurarte de que no están allí – le contesto el actor clavando su profunda mirada cobalto sobre la violeta.

No dije nada que no supieras ya – aseguro el trenzado - ¡Baja ya mismo de ese árbol, no voy a estar hablando contigo viendo hacía arriba.

De un saltó Heero brinco al suelo quedando a menos de un paso de distancia de Duo. Por segunda vez en el día su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, mientras un calor profundo comenzaba a inundarle el rostro. ¿Por qué diablos ese frío y egocéntrico actor le causaba esa reacción?

Éste es el de ayer, yo veré el de hoy – Duo parpadeo sin entender y sin moverse – el diario – aclaro el actor al ver el desconcierto del modelo - ¿no querías verlo? – dijo tendiéndole las hojas para que el trenzado las tomara.

S, si – dijo de forma nerviosa tomando las hojas que Heero le tendía.

Duo tomo la sección de espectáculos y se sentó en el pasto cruzando las piernas, mientras comenzaba a leer cada artículo, tratando de ignorar ese cosquilleo que la cercanía de Heero le estaba produciendo. Heero lo imito tomando su posición cerca del cuerpo del trenzado y buscando alguna nota que hablara de él o de Duo.

La foto que mostrabas en la mañana es muy mala. Si no se sabe si realmente eres tu, es casi imposible que sepan que quien iba contigo era yo – aseguro Duo viendo la nota que Heero había visto.

Si, la foto seguramente fue tomada con un celular y ampliada, lo que ocasiono su distorsión – aseguro el actor, dando vuelta a la hoja de espectáculos que él veía.

En otra sección aseguraban que era yo quien te acompañaba – dijo Duo haciendo que Heero se girara para ver la sección que Duo señalaba con el dedo – pero después se desmienten al asegurar que me vieron acompañado de 3 jovencitas de muy buen ver, esa misma tarde.

¿Las conocías? – pregunto Heero levantando la vista para verle fijamente. La mirada de Duo se clavo en la cobalto por segundos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tan siquiera preguntarle, ¿Qué a caso no lo había dejado abandonado en el parque sin dinero para volver al colegio?

No, las conocí en el parque donde me dejaste sin dinero… - dijo de forma sarcástica.

Yo no te deje, tú te fuiste como alma que lleva el diablo – recalco el actor de forma calmada. Duo frunció el seño con molestia, mientras Heero se giraba para volver a leer la sección que tenía entre sus manos.

Como alma perseguida por el diablo querrás decir – Heero levanto la vista topándose con la violeta detenida en su rostro y medio sonrió haciendo que un leve sonrojo pintara las blancas mejillas del trenzado.

Para llevarte justo al infierno como has dicho antes – aseguro haciendo que el sonrojo se hiciera más presente en las mejillas del trenzado.

Como sea – dijo Duo con fastidio desviando la vista de la mirada cobalto, dándose por vencido en ese duelo verbal, no cabía duda que su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad no iba a ayudarle a ganar en esta ocasión – ellas se ofrecieron a traerme y no me quedo más remedio que aceptar. Si hubiera traído dinero o mi tarjeta del banco, pude haber tomado un taxi.

O pudiste haber regresado conmigo al departamento – dijo Heero de forma suave acercándose al oído del trenzado para susurrarle.

¡Eso jamás! – dijo Duo girándose para verlo, pero al momento de hacerlo no se dio cuenta que el rostro de Heero estaba muy cerca del suyo. Sus labios a escasos milímetros de los del actor, su corazón se desbocó en cuestión de segundos, mientras su cuerpo se negó a privarle del calor que la cercanía de Heero le proporcionaba.

En el momento en el que Heero levanto su mano para tomar su barbilla, su cuerpo tembló por el choque eléctrico que ese simple contacto le causo. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en aquellos labios que se acercaban a su rostro y se posaban de forma sutil sobre los suyos, dejando deslizar una suave caricia. Quería alejarse del actor, quería moverse hacía atrás y huir, pero su cuerpo de nuevo no reaccionaba ante la sensación que la mano de Heero bajando por su cuello y ese beso en sus labios le producía. Quería obligarse a si mismo a huir, pero por más que le mandaba señales a su cuerpo, éste no respondía.

Heero levanto ambas manos para pasarlas por detrás de su espalda y su cintura, acercando su cuerpo al suyo para intentar profundizar el beso. Quería gritarle y pedirle que se alejara, pero en cuanto su boca se abrió un poco la lengua de Heero entro en ella probando y saboreando su sabor, jugando con su lengua, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara a causa de las caricias que las manos del actor le producían.

Su respiración se acelero al sentir como una de las manos de Heero se abría paso por debajo de la camisa y tocaba la piel de la espalda.

No – dijo entre jadeos tratando de alejarse del actor sin lograrlo.

Acompáñame a los globos – susurro a su oído al separarse de sus labios para tomar aire.

Esas simples palabras lograron despertarle del momentáneo hechizo en el que las caricias del actor lo habían sumido. ¿A caso creía que besándolo y tocándolo como lo hacía iba a lograr convencerle para que fuera su juguete durante un evento público televisado a un montón de países?

¡No, suéltame – dijo de forma fuerte, sintiendo que su cuerpo por fin respondía a sus ordenes y lograba empujar al actor lo suficiente como para intentar levantarse. Pero las manos de Heero lo tomaron de los brazos y lo lanzaron al suelo para detenerlo sentándose sobre su cuerpo y aprisionando sus muñecas contra el césped bajo el árbol.

No quiero soltarte – aclaro el actor muy cerca del rostro del trenzado haciéndolo sonrojar. Su corazón comenzó a latir aun más deprisa, así que comenzó a moverse, intentando patalear, pero era como tratar de soltarse de una banda de acero remachada contra el suelo.

¿Pero que pretendía al mantenerlo en esa posición? Podía sentir sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y como su miembro chocaba contra su pelvis. Sus manos fuertemente sujetas por las de Heero le impedían moverse, por más que lo intentaba, jamás iba a poder ganarle. Eso ya se lo había dicho y por eso se aprovechaba. ¿Pero que acaso no temía que alguien les viera? Quizá el recordarle lo que Zech le había dicho, le hiciera reaccionar y soltarlo.

¿No te preocupa que te descubran? – Soltó de pronto, pero al tiempo en que lo dijo recordó las palabras del actor a su representante - no que va, a ti no te importa tu carrera, por eso te la pasa haciendo tonterías.

¿Como cuales? – cuestiono el actor sin dejar de verlo.

¿Te parece poco haberle dicho a Erick que eras mi amante, si no fuera que la tomo como una broma en estos momentos estaríamos en graves problemas – dijo con fastidio frunciendo el ceño.

¿Que relación tienes con ese rubio a fuerzas? – Duo pestañeo confundido, ¿a quien se refería con Rubio a fuerzas?

¿Rubio a fuerzas? – cuestiono sin comprender.

¿No me vas a decir que es Rubio Natural? – Duo soltó la carcajada al comprender que Heero hablaba de su amigo Erick. Desde que vio a Wesley Snipes con el cabello platinado, siendo negro, le entro la idea de pintárselo del mismo tono.

No claro que no, se lo pinto así para sobresalir, y con respecto a la relación que mantengo con él, pues solo solos amigos. Trowa, él y yo somos los 3 mosqueteros – claro, siempre estaban juntos, desde que se conocieron. Por desgracia ahora el moreno Rubio no había tocado en el mismo salón que ellos, lo que les obligaba a estar separados en clase y verse solo en los tiempos compartidos, como las comidas.

Si, por supuesto – dijo el actor con sarcasmo. Duo frunció el seño, esa tonadita solía usarla él cuando no le creía a alguien o quería molestar. Pero Heero no iba a lograrlo.

Ahora ¡suéltame! – dijo tratando de levantarse, pero Heero volvió a apretar sus manos contra las muñecas del trenzado evitando que se moviera.

¿Por que tomabas a tu amiga de la mano en plena clase? - ¿pero que, ¿Por que Heero parecía estar molesto pro ese acto?. Hilde había sido su novia, ahora solo eran amigos y se tomaban de las manos como una muestra de amistad, nada más. ¡Pero eso a Heero que le importaba!

¡Y eso que te importa! – Le espeto en la cara de forma molesta. Pero Heero volvió a apretar las muñecas del trenzado haciéndolo que apretara los dientes para evitar soltar un "Auch"

¿Por que? – volvió a cuestionar.

No es algo que te interese – dijo tratando de ignorar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en sus brazos por la posición en la que se encontraba con Heero encima suyo.

¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar el actor ignorando la respuesta anterior.

Por lo visto no te darás por vencido hasta que te responda, ¿he? – dijo Duo viéndolo fijamente, por suerte no tenía sesión fotográfica en los días próximos, sino las marcas de las manos de Heero iban a estar muy presentes en su piel. Pero era mejor decirle y que lo soltara, total, no era nada del otro mundo - Le pedía disculpas por el exabrupto que tuve en la mañana con ella, eso fue todo.

Lapsus brutus – dijo Heero aflojando el agarre en las muñecas del trenzado. Duo frunció el seño e intento pararse, pero de nuevo Heero lo mando al suelo.

El sordo no oye pero bien que compone, ¡exabrupto idiota! – dijo molesto por no poder ganarle en ese juego de poderes. Heero era más fuerte y por lo mismo no podía con él.

Ese es uno nuevo, Lapsus Brutus idiota – dijo Heero dejando dibujar una mueca en forma de sonrisa en sus labios. Al parecer la molestia que había podido notar en las facciones del actor ya se había esfumado y comenzaba a bromear… ¡Bromear, pero que tontería había pensado, Heero Yuy nunca bromeaba, mucho menos se reía. Tenía que salir de allí y pronto, si no, su cabeza comenzaría a pensar en más tonterías.

No sabes como te detesto, no te soporto, ¡Suéltame ya! – dijo intentando levantarse de nuevo sin lograr moverse ni un centímetro.

No – dijo el actor clavando su mirada cobalto en la violeta.

Heero, mira que puede venir alguien y a mi si me importa mi carrera. Tú puedes gritarle a todo el mundo que eres gay, mientras no me involucres – aclaro – Quizá tu tienes mucho dinero pero yo necesito cada centavo que gano – los ojos de Heero se achicaron al escuchar las palabras del trenzado. Duo no entendió porque la fuerza que Heero aplicaba sobre sus muñecas casi desaparecía.

¿Qué haces todo el dinero que ganas, se que eres uno de los modelos mejor pagados del medio. Tienes cerca de 14 años trabajando, deberías de tener algo ahorrado. ¿Qué haces con ese dinero? – cuestiono Heero viéndolo fijamente. Duo suspiro cerrando los ojos, sería imposible decirle que, que le importaba, Heero seguiría insistiendo provocando marcas en la piel de sus muñecas. Además no era desconocido para nadie lo que hacía con lo que ganaba.

El 98 de lo que gano va a parar a manos de mi familia – Heero soltó las manos de Duo, pero se quedo sentado sobre sus caderas viéndole fijamente – No es para nadie desconocido que mi padre perdió toda su fortuna produciendo malas películas. Así que ahora yo mantengo a la familia, ya que mis hermanos no trabajan y mi padre esta postrado en cama desde hace 3 años. Yo soy el sustento para ellos, necesito cada centavo que gano. ¿Entiendes? – dijo de forma sería. Heero volvió a tomar las muñecas del trenzado frunciendo el seño con molestia.

No sabía que eras de esos buenos que rayan en lo tonto – dijo Heero de forma dura haciendo que el ceño en el rostro de Duo se frunciera con enojo - Tu hermano Solo es un jugador empedernido que bien puede trabajar, que yo sepa tiene estudios universitarios. Tú no tienes porque mantenerlo. Tu hermana esta varias veces divorciada, bien puede obtener una manutención de sus esposos. Pero no, tienen a su tonto hermano menor que vela por ellos. Tu solo estas obligado moralmente con tus padres, más tu padre, que al parecer es el único que te quiere.

¡Cállate! – grito Duo molesto. Nadie tenía derecho de hablar de su familia, aun que lo que dijera fuera verdad.

Deja de ser un bueno-tonto, has pagado suficiente por ellos, es ahora cuando debes hacer tu vida y dejarlos hacer a ellos la suya. Que resuelvan solos sus problemas.

Duo giro el rostro para escapar de esa mirada de hielo que le perturbaba. Heero solo le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero dolía. ¿Cuantas veces no se había dicho lo mismo, sin embargo el recuerdo de su padre en aquel hospital y las palabras de Solo acusándolo de su estado y el llanto de su madre secundando las palabras de su hermano, le hacían sentir culpable. No, no podía abandonarlos. Por más que lo quisiera no podía abandonarlos.

Volvió a girar la cabeza para ver de nuevo la mirada de Heero. Él no tenía porque saber su decisión, que creyera lo que quisiera, que dijera lo que quisiera. Las decisiones las tomaba su corazón y no su cabeza…

Acompáñame a los Globos – volvió a pedir el actor.

"¿Pero que?" se dijo con asombro al escuchar esa pregunta de nuevo. ¿A caso ese egocéntrico actor estaba pretendiendo que nada de la discusión que habían sostenido escasos segundos antes, había pasado? ¡Pero como se atrevía!

¡Que no! – casi gritó de la desesperación e indignación. Heero seguía encima suyo y ya no lo soportaba, esa cercanía, ese calor, esa sensación de sentirse indefenso y ese temblor que parecía inundarle el cuerpo. ¿De nuevo pensando tonterías, ¡No, tenía que alejarlas de su cabeza de alguna forma. Entonces recordó una pregunta que quería hacerle al actor - Por cierto, ¿que mosca te pico en la mañana que te hizo responder por fin al saludo de Hilde? – cuestiono con curiosidad viendo fijamente la mirada del actor, olvidando por completo la discusión y tratando de olvidar esa sensación que parecían embargar su cuerpo.

Una mosca muy terca llamada Duo Maxwell – la sangre comenzó a hervirle por la indignación de nuevo, ¿a caso le estaba llamando insecto?

¡Eres un idiota, yo no soy ninguna mosca – refuto molesto.

Preguntaste que mosca me pico y yo te respondí, fuiste tu. Te llamaste a ti mismo mosca, no fui yo – aclaro el actor. Bueno, en cierta forma tenía razón. Pero no había entendido que quiso decir con que había sido él.

¿A que te refieres con que fui yo quien te hizo le respondieras a Hilde el saludo?

Me dijiste que había gente que se acercaba a mí porque querían ser mis amigos y yo los alejaba con mi frialdad. Digamos que solo estoy tomando tu consejo y dejo que alguien más se acerque además de ti.

A mi puedes alejarme todo lo que quieras, no me molestaría que me ignoraras como al resto de los mortales – dijo con sarcasmo, aun que no recordaba en que momento le había dicho semejante cosa - ¡Suéltame ya!

Se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir al taller – dijo viendo su reloj sin soltar a Duo de las muñecas – te voy a soltar, pero deberás acompañarme a los globos.

No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado, no me convencerás de ninguna forma de que te acompañe, sería como estarme declarando gay ¡y no lo soy!. – dijo levantándose a la carrera y sacudiéndose las ropas.

Eso es lo que tú dices, pero tu cuerpo lo refuta cada vez que te toco – dijo Heero levantándose a su vez y cruzando los brazos viendo como la mirada del trenzado se abría de forma enorme.

¡Mentira! – grito Duo con vehemencia.

¿Quieres que te lo demuestra? – Dijo extendiendo la mano, pero Duo retrocedió todo lo que pudo hasta topar con el árbol – temes que este en lo correcto.

No te tengo miedo, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde – dijo mientras corría para alejarse.

Heero se quedo de pie junto al árbol hasta que vio a Duo perderse dentro de la institución. Una mueca en forma de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Claro que tienes miedo, porque sabes que estoy en lo correcto – dijo en voz baja metiendo las manos a las bolsas del pantalón mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela de nuevo llevando los diarios bajo el brazo.

Necesitaba cada centavo que ganaba. ¿Por qué un chico como él, quien se había criado en un orfanato, se preocupaba tanto por gente que no le quería?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Desde el lunes en la noche que no veía a Heero y por segunda vez se había sentido inquieto con su ausencia. Primero no se había presentado a cenar, el martes tampoco se presento a desayunar, ni a clases y el miércoles que era el taller de teatro, tampoco había asistido. El que Heero faltara a ese taller le dio pie a la aspirante a actriz para acosarlo durante toda la clase con sus coqueteos vulgares. ¿Por qué sería que antes le gustaba que la chica hiciera eso y ahora le molestaba tanto?.

"Y en lugar de alegrarme con la desaparición de Heero me encontré sumamente preocupado"

Tanta era su inquietud por saber del actor que se vio a si mismo prestando atención a los noticieros de chismes que sus compañeros veían en la sala de estar. Trowa le había ganado tres veces en el ajedrez y se había dado por vencido cuando en lugar de contestarle a lo que le preguntaba solo soltaba un "si o no" ante sus preguntas. Y termino por dejarlo solo, sentado frente a la televisión atendiendo a cada una de las notas que hablaban de los artistas o cantantes. No pudo evitar prestar total atención cuando una de las notas señalaba que el ex actor y ahora corredor de autos Odin Low, se encontraba en los Estados Unidos corriendo en la CART que se llevaba a cabo ese año en Miami.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al imaginar que Heero podría encontrase visitando a su antiguo compañero. Pero las noticias no decían nada del actor, tampoco hacían alusión a él en algún otro ámbito, como el legal. En lo único que fue nombrado fue en una nota sobre los Globos y se comentaba que el actor había confirmado su asistencia, más no se sabía quien le acompañaría.

La noche del miércoles no pudo dormir. Había una sensación extraña en su estomago que le hacía sentir dolor. Pero no el clásico dolor que te da cuando comes mucho o algo en mal estado. Era como una punzada que se hacía cada vez más fuerte cuando pensaba en Odin Low y en la desaparición de Heero. La entrada de Trowa a su recamara a la media noche, muy a penas le distrajo, su amigo hacía su escapada nocturna de entre semana y él solo le había sonreído, esta vez no tuvo ganas de bromear con él y Trowa lo había notado.

¿Estas seguro de que estas bien? – pregunto Trowa parado por el lado de afuera del balcón de la recamara del trenzado. Duo solo sacudió la cabeza en afirmación y se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama.

¡Quiero dormir! – Dijo elevando la voz – asegúrate de despertarme mañana, porque no estoy seguro de escuchar el despertador.

Claro – dijo Trowa tomando la soga entre sus manos y deslizándose hacía abajo.

Duo solo levanto un poco la cabeza para ver si Trowa ya se había marchado. Cuando se percató de que de nuevo estaba solo, suspiro de forma profunda.

"Maldito seas Heero Yuy" – se dijo poniendo la almohada sobre su cabeza y apretándola fuerte sobre su cara – "aun cuando no estas, no dejas de darme problemas."

Por la mañana Trowa se había encargado de despertarlo, porque tal como había pensado, no escucho el despertador cuando este sonó. Se había quedado dormido tan tarde, que había caminado medio dormido hasta el salón de clases saltándose el desayuno para llegar a tiempo. Lo primero que hizo al abrir la puerta, fue buscar el cuerpo bien formado del actor, siempre estaba en su banca, pero este día y por tercera ocasión, no.

"¿Donde se habrá metido?" – se cuestiono sumamente intrigado. Nunca había faltado tantos días seguidos.

Pero bueno, quizá alguien allá arriba había escuchado sus suplicas y el actor desaparecería para siempre de su vida. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. En pocas horas comenzaría el curso de dicción y moría de ganas de entrar en él y ver como funcionaba. Así que se olvidaría del actor y lo que fuera que le pasase.

Pero ahora, quince minutos después de terminado el curso, atravesaba a toda prisa y sumamente molesto los pasillos rumbo a su recamara. Tanto que había estado esperando el taller de dicción de los jueves y todo ¿para que?. Se topo con indignación con el causante de todos sus problemas. Ahora no solo tenía por compañero a Heero en el taller de teatro, también en el de dicción. Y para su gusto, la primera clase fue un total desastre, ya que el maestro se la había pasado haciéndoles repetir muy difíciles trabalenguas. ¡Claro, habían comenzado con los fáciles, como:

Mi mamá me mima mucho

Para después continuar con otros más difíciles, como:

María Chuchena techaba su choza

Cuando un leñador que por allí pasaba dijo:

María Chuchena ¿Techas tu choza o techas la ajena?

Ni tacho mi choza ni techo la ajena,

Techo la choza de María Chuchena

Era tanta su frustración por no poder pronunciar esas atrocidades que se levanto indignado preguntando para que las necesitaban. Para completar el cuadro de frustración, el maestro le dijo "jovencita". JOVENCITA, como si fuese una chica. La carcajada no se dejo esperar en el aula y el maestro se disculpo al comprender su error, pero eso no evito que un sonrojo invadiera su rostro. Quizá y debía disculpar al hombre, ya que usaba unos horribles lentes con fondo de botella. Por lo visto su edad, evidenciada por su muy escaso pelo, no le estaba ayudando a identificar a sus nuevos alumnos.

Dígame joven Maxwell – dijo el maestro sonriendo – podría usted pararse aquí al frente y leer la siguiente nota. Le aseguro que no es un trabalenguas, es solo una nota, inventada por supuesto, que bien se podría presentar en algún diario, o quizá en la TV.

Duo se había levantado molesto, sintiendo como la mirada cobalto de Heero no se despegaba de su cuerpo. Pero haría gala de actuación y no dejaría que sus nervios le traicionaran. Tenía tanta curiosidad por preguntarle donde había estado tantos días, pero se la tuvo que tragar. Ya tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle. Aun que… ¿Qué diablos le importaba donde estuvo o dejo de estar?

Tomo la nota entre sus manos sumamente molesto y se dispuso a leerla a través del micrófono.

La bella actriz Rene Zewe – se interrumpió de pronto levantando la pequeña nota entre sus manos y arqueando las cejas con asombro. Conocía a la actriz, era una de las tantas amigas de Dorothy, pero siempre procuraba no decir su apellido, porque se le hacía difícil de pronunciar y no quería cometer errores… como el que estaba cometiendo ahora – La bella actriz Rene Zellweber… Zellweger – dijo esbozando una sonrisa habiendo conseguido pronunciar bien su apellido – ha anunciado el próximo nacimiento de su primogénito, producto de su matrimonio con el también actor Arnold Schar… Schwarzeni… Schwarzenegger. Por lo que en pocos meses vendrá al mundo un Schwarzi… Schuarzeniger… Schwarzenegger Zellwiber… Zellweger… ¡Rayos, que difícil fue esto – dijo Duo sintiendo que el sudor perlaba su frente.

El maestro había sonreído al modelo y le había dado las gracias, indicándole que debido a lo difíciles que eran los nombres y apellidos de algunas personas, era por lo que se necesitaba que la dicción fuera perfecta, para que todos entendieran lo que estaban diciendo al hablar. Y para que la lengua se les soltara, era que los iba a tener repitiendo trabalenguas en cada clase.

¡Maldición, de haber sabido que la clase iba a ser de trabalenguas y que Heero iba a estar en ella, se hubiera metido a otra cosa, ¡quizás poesía! O por que no, ¡cocina, cualquier donde no estuviera Heero. Suficiente era tener que soportarlo en todas las clases matutinas y en teatro, como ahora también tener que soportarlo en dicción. Toda la clase sintió la mirada de actor, además de percibir su aroma, porque el muy desgraciado se había sentado a un lado suyo. ¡Solo para molestarlo, estaba seguro de ello.

¿Mal día?

Al escuchar una voz conocida a sus espaldas se detuvo viendo la mirada esmeralda de Trowa que le veía con curiosidad.

Pésimo – dijo Duo desacelerando su paso para ir al del más alto – de haber sabido que este día sería así de malo, te aseguro que no me tomo la molestia de levantarme – dijo de forma apesadumbrada - De por si he tenido una mala semana, este día solo se ha sumado a los anteriores, solo falta que haya un terremoto y por estar situados en la falla de San Andrés la escuela se venga abajo…

Eso si sería malo – dijo Trowa sin prestar mayor interés al pesimismo del modelo.

Duo iba a continuar hablando, mejor dicho, quejándose, cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba por el cuello y le hacía lo mismo con Trowa. Se giro de forma rápida solo para ver a su amigo Erick sonriendo de forma amplia.

Queridos mosqueteros, ¿están listos para la maratón de esta noche? – pregunto el moreno-rubio de forma alegre, ignorando por completo la molestia del alto de ojos verdes que hacía todo lo posible por soltarse del abrazo del otro.

Ya sabes que odio los juegos – dijo Trowa sin mirarle.

Francamente yo no estoy de humor Erick – dijo Duo de forma sería haciendo que los ojos marrones del moreno se posaran en su rostro de forma molesta.

¿Como que no estas de humor? – Dijo cerrando más su brazo para acercar el rostro del modelo al suyo – y yo que tenía tantas ganas de pasar la noche contigo.

Un calor comenzó a subir por su rostro pintándolo por completo de rojo. Mientras pudo ver como Trowa alzaba una ceja de forma suspicaz al escuchar lo que el moreno-rubio había dicho de forma tan coqueta.

Duo abrió la boca dispuesto a reclamarle a Erick por semejante broma, cuando sintió como el brazo de su amigo era separado de forma brusca de su cuello y una persona atravesaba por en medio de ambos sin disculpase siquiera por lo que había hecho.

¡Se dice con permiso! – Reclamo Erick de forma molesta, pero al sentir la fría mirada cobalto que se clavaba en su rostro, detuvo su reclamo de forma abrupta – ¡Ha, Heero, no sabía que eras tu.

No deberían estar estorbando el paso de los demás – dijo de forma fría disponiéndose a continuar con su camino. Pero la voz de Erick le detuvo.

¡Oye, espera, justo a ti te estaba buscando – dijo el moreno haciendo que Heero se detuviera y se girara para verlo alzando solo una ceja. Duo y Trowa se quedaron viendo a su amigo que se aproximaba al actor sin intimidarse – se ha organizado una noche de maratón en la sala de estar. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

¿Maratón? – cuestiono sin comprender. Erick comenzó a reír.

Creí que Duo te habría explicado que son las noches de maratón – Heero solo negro con la cabeza – Pues bien, una vez a la semana nos organizamos para escabullirnos en la sala de estar, después de las 11 de la noche. Duo lleva los juegos de azar ilegales, por cierto Duo, será poker – dijo girándose para ver al trenzado que solo asintió – yo llevo algunas bebidas y cigarros para pasar la noche. En una mesa no sentamos 4 jugadores, que somos los que tomamos las cartas y las apuestas consisten en saber quien ganara. He de decirte que Duo casi nunca pierde, pero en esta ocasión yo me siento con suerte – dijo levantando ambos brazos como si ya hubiese triunfado.

No sueñes – dijo Duo desde su lugar. Heero solo le vio de reojo, para después voltear a ver al moreno rubio.

¿Cuanto dura esa maratón? – cuestiono de forma fría.

Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, o hasta que el dinero se nos acabe, o hasta que sea hora de irnos a clase y en muy contados casos, cuando algunos de los profesores nos encuentre – dijo entre risas. Heero frunció el seño para girarse y ver a Duo.

Mañana hay examen de contabilidad y en lugar de ponerte a estudiar ¿te pones a gastar tu tiempo en tonterías?

No es tu asunto en que gasto o dejo de gastar mi tiempo, te hicieron una invitación y estas en tu derecho de aceptarla o negarte – dijo Duo en tono molesto. ¿Quién se creía para sermonearle?.

¿Ese comentario significa que no iras? – Preguntó Erick, pero Heero se giro para marcharse sin darle una respuesta - ¡Oye, por lo menos espero que no nos delates – pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Erick rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro se giro topándose con la mirada violeta de su amigo.

No va a delatarnos – aseguro el trenzado sonriendo de forma amplia – puede ser un completo ególatra, mal educado y antisocial, pero no traiciona a sus amigos – dijo de forma segura. Trowa se acercó a ambos viendo de forma detenida el rostro del modelo.

¿Y se puede saber desde cuando son amigos? – pregunto Trowa de forma escéptica. Duo se giro de golpe sintiendo que un profundo sonrojo invadía su rostro. ¿Por qué Trowa le preguntaba semejante cosa, Bien sabía que no lo eran.

Sabes que no lo somos – dijo de forma cortante viendo los ojos verdes de su amigo.

Acabas de decir que si, ¿o es que tu subconsciente te traiciono? – el sonrojo que le había acompañado se incremento aun más al escuchar las palabras de Trowa.

Yo creí que eran amigos – dijo Erick sin comprender – con eso de que los encontré peleando en tu habitación cuando llegue y que su mirada no se despega de ti… - pero se detuvo de forma abrupta viendo fijamente el rostro sonrojado del trenzado – si no son amigos ¿Por qué dijo que eran amantes?

¿Amantes? – cuestiono Trowa asombrado volteando a ver a un más sorprendido Duo.

¿Por qué Erick tenía que haber abierto la bocota, ¿Ahora como le iba a explicar a Trowa que todo había sido una broma de Heero, cuando realmente no lo había sido?

¿Y tu desde cuando eres gay? – cuestiono Trowa viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. El corazón de Duo latía a toda prisa, tratando de explicar algo para lo que no tenía explicación alguna. Pero de una cosa si estaba seguro…

¡Maldita sea, yo no soy gay! – casi grita haciendo que varios de sus compañeros voltearan a verlo.

Trowa parecía molesto, jamás había visto esa mirada inquisidora en su amigo. ¿Es que acaso Trowa era homo fóbico o algo por el estilo?. Se dio la vuelta sintiéndose enojado con medio mundo. Con Heero por haberle dicho a Erick que eran amantes cuando no era cierto. Con Erick por haber repetido lo que Heero había dicho y con Trowa por estar enojado con él al considerarlo gay cuando no lo era.

Duo espera – dijo Trowa corriendo por el pasillo para darle alcance – no fue mi intención ofenderte – trató de disculparse, pero la mirada de Duo era demasiado fría, no iba a ser fácil obtener su perdón – tu no eres gay – afirmo – pero no estoy seguro de Heero – Duo se detuvo en su puerta y abrió seguido de Trowa.

¿A que te refieres con que no estas seguro de Heero? – cuestiono sin verlo, pero de reojo podía ver cada movimiento del músico por el espejo. Trowa se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hablar.

Heero se comporta muy extraño cuando estas cerca – Duo se giro para ver los ojos de su amigo – en el comedor no deja de mirarte. Cuando llegas al salón de clases su mirada te recorre de arriba abajo, incluso durante las clases siempre esta pendiente de todo lo que haces – la mirada de Duo se abrió considerablemente ante las palabras de su amigo. ¿Quién más se percataría de lo que decía Trowa? - ¿te habías dado cuanta de que siempre te esta vigilando, incluso me atrevería a pensar que lo que hizo hace unos instantes con el brazo de Erick fue apropósito – Duo solo le observo sin decir nada – parecía molesto, incluso celoso… Creo que Heero esta enamorado de ti – concluyo de forma convencida.

Una sonora carcajada inundo la habitación de Duo. No pudo evitar soltarla, ¿Heero enamorado de él, eso si era para dar risa. Sabía perfectamente lo que Heero buscaba de él y no era precisamente su amor.

Estas totalmente equivocado Trowa – dijo Duo sin dejar de reír – Heero y yo no nos soportamos mutuamente y quizá siempre me esta vigilando solo con la intención de molestarme. Dudo mucho que Heero sepa tan siquiera lo que la palabra amor significa. ¿A caso no viste como trato a Relena en la premiación de los Broadcost? ¿O como solía tratar a Hilde? Y eso que ellas parecen estar muy enamoradas de él.

No se de Relena, pero Hilde no esta enamorada del actor – dijo Trowa de forma segura – además ellas son chicas, yo te estoy diciendo que Heero es gay y esta enamorado de ti.

Tonterías – dijo Duo dándole la espalda al alto de ojos verdes – y aun si fuese verdad, yo no soy gay… ni lo seré.

Solo piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo – dijo Trowa caminando hasta la puerta para salir. Duo se giro viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

¿A caso quieres que me relacione con ese maldito egocéntrico de Heero Yuy? – cuestiono sin dejar de verlo. Trowa solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

No estoy diciendo eso, solo que si Heero esta realmente enamorado de ti, eso explicaría sus extrañas actitudes, el echo de que no te demandara y la ayuda que te ha prestado en clases. A mi nadie me sacará de la cabeza que Heero te ama, aun que tu lo desprecies – dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo a toda prisa.

Duo se dejó caer sobre la silla del peinador pesadamente. No, Heero no estaba enamorado de él, se lo había preguntado y lo único que contesto es que solo deseaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué podría haber cambiado si le hubiera dicho que si le amaba?...

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pasaba de la media noche. Los pasillos del ala este estaban por completo a obscuras y en total silencio. Una luz mortecina, producto del único foco encendido, iluminaba el camino a las escaleras y a la sala de estar. No había nadie por aquellos corredores, desde las diez de la noche se habían apagado las luces y se había mandado a dormir a los alumnos. Todos dormían esperando la salida del sol… todos, menos aquellos que se fugaban durante la noche para jugar maratón.

¡Gané de nuevo! – dijo Duo riendo de forma sonora y jalando de su lado una considerable cantidad de billetes.

Estas haciendo trampa – dijo Erick arrojando las cartas al montón y soltado el humo del cigarro que había mantenido en su boca.

Imposible que haga trampa, aquí hay muchos testigos – dijo otro de los jugadores que tomaba un vaso de whisky y lo empinaba de golpe – es solo que sigue teniendo mucha maldita suerte – gruño.

Todos los presentes en la sala intercambiaban las ganancias o perdidas de las apuestas, mientras otro se encargaba de barajar las cartas. Durante la hora y media que tenían jugando, Duo había ganado la mayoría de las veces, por lo que aquellos que apostaban a su favor, solo estaba recibiendo centavos y eso no los tenía muy contentos.

Ya gana Erick, me estas haciendo perder mucho dinero – dijo otro de los chicos, tomando un cigarro y encendiéndolo – dijiste que habías traído suerte de Europa, pero me parece que te la confiscaron en la aduana.

Todos comenzaron a reír y las cartas fueron repartidas de nuevo. Las apuestas comenzaron a correr. Mientras Duo veía sus cartas y hacía cálculos en su cabeza para tratar de adivinar con que podría ganar esta vez, tomo un nuevo cigarro de su cajetilla y lo encendió. Sintió como el humo llegaba hasta su garganta y comenzaba a raspar, lo que le hizo soltarlo, llenando más de humo aquella habitación. Casi todos sus compañeros tenían un cigarro en la mano y un vaso de vino, mientras el dinero, producto de las apuestas, seguía corriendo.

Ser el último en pedir cartas le daba la oportunidad de estudiar las actitudes de sus compañeros. Por los ojos, el sudor o los tics nerviosos, podía deducir quien tenía algo bueno, o quien solo estaba alardeando. No por nada, había visto jugar miles de veces a Solo en la mansión Maxwell y escuchaba los tips que les daba a sus compañeros de parranda cuando pensaba que nadie estaba en la casa. O quizá si sabía que él estaba allí, pero lo consideraba tan insignificante que simplemente le ignoraba.

¡Allí viene alguien!

El grito de alarma les hizo levantarse a la carrera y tomar el dinero, las cartas y las botellas de vino y cigarros que había sobre la mesa. Era costumbre que hubiera un vigía en la puerta que pudiera avisarles si alguno de los maestros andaba en ronda nocturna. Los jueves casi nunca paseaban por los pasillos, por eso habían elegido ese día, sin embargo, parecía que a alguien se le había ocurrido deambular a esas horas.

Rápidamente algunos alumnos corrieron para esconderse detrás de los sillones, mientras uno más tomaba un bote de spray y rociaba todo el lugar para lograr que el aroma a cigarro desapareciera. Otros habían corrido a esconderse debajo de la mesa de la pequeña cocina, esperando porque el maestro no fuera a encender las luces de toda la sala de estar y solo fuera por un vaso de agua o leche o lo que fuera… Duo quedo arrinconado en la cocina, entre el frigobar y la alacena baja.

Todos guardaron silencio esperando porque la puerta fuera abierta y al notar que no había nadie, el maestro se marchara y continuara con su recorrido.

Duo sintió su corazón latiendo a toda prisa al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta y como unos pasos ligeros se dirigían hasta la cocina sin encender las luces. Escuchó el motor del frigobar entrar cuando la puerta se abrió y casi le hace pegar un brinco.

¡Auch! – dijo a la carrera al sentir que era tomado fuertemente de la trenza lanzándolo hacía atrás. Sentía su boca por completo seca, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos porque sabía que el maestro que le había descubierto le vería molesto… como en otras ocasiones.

¿Qué diablos estas haciendo en ese sitio?

Duo abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz que le hablaba y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Pudo ver, gracias a la luz proveniente del frigobar, que no era un profesor quien le había jalado la trenza y sonrió de forma luminosa poniéndose de pie.

Ah, Heero, eres tu, pensamos que era un maestro haciendo su ronda – dijo riendo de forma aliviada para después dirigirse a la oscuridad y gritar - HEY CHICOS, SOLO ES HEERO, YA PUEDEN SALIR.

Heero vio como la luz de la sala de estar se encendía solo al centro iluminando una mesa redonda extrañamente vacía y limpia, generalmente los últimos alumnos en marcharse dejaban algo de comida o vasos sucios en esa mesa. Una buena cantidad de alumnos salieron de su escondite respirando con alivio. De nueva cuenta sirvieron la mesa y acomodaron las cartas y las apuestas. Era una extraña visión la que tenía al frente, era como ver el cuadro de los perros jugando a las cartas, pero con alumnos en pijamas en lugar de los caninos. Aquellos que habían apagado sus cigarros volvieron a encenderlos. Pero una buena cantidad de miradas estaban sobre él, y eso le hacía sentir extraño y por instinto había fruncido el ceño. Quizá le veían de forma extraña porque había dicho que no iría y ahora estaba parado detrás de Duo viendo como se comportaban todos esos idiotas.

Puedes tomar lo que gustes Heero – dijo Erick sin soltar el cigarro de su boca y viendo las cartas que tenía en su mano. Heero solo cabeceo en acuerdo.

Duo sintió la pesada mirada del actor sobre su hombro y viendo de reojo pudo apreciar que permanecía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados viéndole. Se sentía incomodo y muy nervioso al grado de olvidar ver que carta había tirado.

Heero cabeceo en desacuerdo haciendo que Duo comenzara a sudar nervioso, había tirado una carta que le serviría para formar una tercia si le llegaban a dar otra con la misma numeración. Para su desgracia, en esta ocasión no tenía nada. Y por la sonrisa de Erick, estaba seguro que él iba a ganar.

Y Duo – dijo otro de los chicos sentado a su lado, haciendo que todos voltearan a verle – desde hace tiempo tengo una pregunta que quisiera hacerte – un aja salió de los labios del trenzado, quien no dejaba de ver sus cartas en la mano - ¿sales con esa hermosa rubia?

Dorothy y yo solo somos amigos – aclaro pagando la suma de la apuesta que estaba corriendo.

Pero se dicen muchas cosas sobre ella, supongo que al decir que "son amigos", te refieres a esa clase de amigos que pueden salir con otras parejas, ¿cierto? – Duo volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Y el chico trago saliva de forma nerviosa al ver que no solo Duo le veía molesto, Heero y Erick lo hacían de la misma forma.

Yo no soy esa clase de persona y la clase de amigos que Dorothy y yo somos, no es asunto público – dijo molesto el trenzado arrojando las cartas a la mesa – no voy.

Lo siento, no quise molestarte – dijo apenado el otro – pero como te beso en la premiación, algunos creímos que…

¡Ya cállate! – dijo Erick tomando al chico por el cuello de la camisa del pijama de forma molesta – si lo que quieres es tener una oportunidad de salir con Dorothy, primero deberás hacerte una cirugía plástica para corregir tu horrible cara, aun que eso no te quitará lo ¡bruto! – dijo soltándolo haciendo que de la impresión se fuera de espaldas y cayera al suelo.

Una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Heero al ver la acción del moreno rubio, más nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

El chico se levanto y salió del lugar a la carrera, mientras otro de los presentes ocupó su lugar y tomo las cartas que le daban para seguir con el juego.

¿Por qué no te pones detrás de otra persona? – Dijo Duo sin dejar de ver sus cartas – me estas dando mala suerte – dijo sin ningún tono en su voz.

Hn – dijo Heero moviéndose a su izquierda, pero sin dejar de verlo.

Todos voltearon a ver a Heero, algunos habían comenzado a murmurar y circulaban apuestas silenciosas para saber en que momento se molestaría con alguno de los presentes. Todo mundo conocía del carácter violento del actor, salía demasiadas veces en televisión demandado por golpear a alguien, y estaban seguros que esa noche verían algo de acción y apostaban por ello.

Las miradas de todos esos estudiantes le tenían algo molesto, odiaba ser el centro de atención en su propia escuela, pero la mirada que más le estaba molestando, era la marrón del moreno rubio que no parecía querer despegarse del rostro del trenzado.

¿Hasta cuando dejaras de ser un rompecorazones Duo? – pregunto el moreno-rubio sin verle, mientras dejaba un par de cartas sobre la mesa para ser cambiadas. Todos voltearan a verle, pero Duo solo se concentraba en su juego, tratando de ignorar un par de ojos azules que le ponían nervioso.

No soy un rompecorazones, yo no tengo la culpa de que las chicas se enamoren de mí, te aseguro que no les doy motivos. ¡Soy un santo! – dijo riendo, haciendo que los demás rieran por la broma. Todos sabían del carácter bromista del modelo y sabían era todo, menos un santo.

¡Oh vamos! – Dijo otro de los chicos - ¿Quién fue tu última novia, Hilde? – pregunto.

Oficialmente si, extraoficialmente no se, ya perdí la cuenta – todos rieron, menos Heero.

¡Y luego dices que no eres un rompecorazones, has tenido más novias que todos nosotros juntos – dijo Erick riendo – o quizá no. ¿Heero cuantas novias has tenido? – pregunto el moreno-rubio viendo al actor que permanecía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Todos los presentes guardaron un tenso silencio y voltearon a ver al actor. Este parecía no haberse inmutado ni molestado por la pregunta, permanecía en la misma posición, solo había entre cerrado los ojos y veía fijamente al bailarín sin contestarle.

Duo trago saliva nervioso, por preguntas semejantes había visto como el actor le rompía la cara a los reporteros. ¿Sería capaz de golpear a Erick por una pregunta inocente como la que había hecho?. De los nervios levanto el cigarro que mantenía encendido para llevarlo hasta su boca. Pero la mano de Heero estirándose para arrebatarle el cigarro antes de que llegara hasta sus labios le sorprendió.

¡Con un demonio, ese es mi cigarro, si quieres uno, pues tómalo de la cajetilla – dijo sacándola de la bolsa de la camisa del pijama y viendo a Heero sumamente molesto. El actor solo volteo a verlo divertido, llevándose el cigarro hasta sus labios y fumando de él de forma calmada.

Este ya estaba encendido – dijo sin prestar mayor atención a las miradas de todos.

¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser un maldito desgraciado? – cuestiono Duo molesto, tomando otro cigarro de la cajetilla y encendiéndolo, sin dejar de ver con ojos fieros los cobaltos del actor.

Hasta que se me de mi regalada gana – contesto de la misma forma fría.

¿Y ahora se puede saber por que diablos estas enfadado? – pregunto Duo viéndolo fijamente. Heero clavo su vista cobalto en la violeta, mientras todos volteaban a verle. Nadie entendió la pregunta del modelo, Heero se veía igual a como había llegado, idéntico a como se comportaba en clase. Entonces ¿por que Duo decía que Heero estaba enfadado?.

No es algo que te importe – contesto Heero arrojando el humo que había sostenido en su boca.

Si, tienes razón, a mi que diablos me importa si estas contento o encabronado, por mi puedes irte al mismismo infierno – dijo Duo molesto, lanzando su apuesta al centro – tengo poker, así que no se molesten, a menos que tengan Flor o escalera(1).

Una maldición general se volvió a dejar oír en la sala de estar, mientras se repartían las apuestas. Todos olvidaron la pregunta que Erick había lanzado a Heero, por concentrarse en el aparente pleito entre el actor y el modelo. No era para nadie desconocido, excepto para Erick, que entre esos dos había una profunda aversión y no era la primera vez que se hacían de palabras. Lo que si les había resultado desconcertante, era que Duo se hubiera percatado que Heero estaba enfadado por algo. ¿Quizá era tanta la antipatía que se sentían que incuso esos pequeños detalles eran conocidos él uno por el otro?

¡Alerta de nuevo!

La voz del chico que permanecía en la puerta les hizo poner a todos de pie y volver a repetir la misma rutina de hacía unos momentos.

Esto ahora si me esta asustando – se escucho la voz de uno de los chicos mientras corría a esconderse entre la oscuridad del lugar.

Duo saltó detrás de uno de los sillones, está vez no se arriesgaría a ser descubierto, si lo hacían lo iban a mandar a detención por quien sabe cuantos días y eso le haría perder los talleres de danza, pasarela y teatro; dicción no le importaba, ese lo podría perder sin ningún problema, pero los otros tres si le gustaban y mucho y no estaba dispuesto a irse castigado.

Sintió como alguien se apretujaba contra su cuerpo y le hacía perder el equilibrio lanzándolo al suelo. No le agradaba sentirse acorralado entre el respaldo del sillón, la pared y el cuerpo de alguien pegado al suyo. Quiso moverse, pero al hacerlo sus pies golpearon algo suave.

¡Hey, ten cuidado – pudo escuchar la voz de uno de sus compañeros quejándose por el golpe que le había dado con los pies.

Lo siento – murmuro Duo en respuesta.

Sintió como las manos de aquel sobre su cuerpo comenzaban a moverse de forma provocativa. Trato de detenerlas, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Heero hacerle esa clase de cosas cuando una buena parte de sus compañeros estaban cerca, Quizá no podían verles, porque las luces en la sala de estar estaban todas apagadas, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a tratar de propasarse con él. Aun que el actor nunca le pedía permiso para hacer de las suyas… esta ves si se estaba pasando en serio.

¡Basta! – murmuro con enfado logrando que aquellas manos se detuvieran por un instante. Sin embargo había algo que le tenía confundido. Siempre que Heero estaba cerca había un aroma que llegaba hasta su nariz y le inundaba los sentidos y esta vez no era así. Pero eso quizá tenía una explicación lógica, la mayoría de los que estaban presentes en aquella habitación tenían cigarros en mano y el aroma a tabaco estaba impregnado en su ropa, además habían vaciado casi todo el bote de spray para que el aroma a humo se disminuyera.

Las manos que había sujetado comenzaron a moverse de nuevo sobre su pecho. Duo se sintió molesto con aquellas caricias que se deslizaban por su cuerpo tratando de excitarle, pero en esta ocasión el actor estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Bufo molesto y dejo soltar un golpe, con la mano cerrada, sobre las costillas de actor que casi subía sobre su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como esta se replegaba doblándose un poco y soltaba una risita muy cerca de su oído. Podía sentir ese aliento chocando sobre su mejilla y el aroma a alcohol llego de lleno a su nariz…

"¡No es Heero!" – se dijo con alarma sintiendo como esa misma persona le sujetaba de forma violenta de la nuca para pegar la frente con la suya.

Deja de moverte tanto, amigo mío, si se que te gusta esto… - Duo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al reconocer la voz, en medio del sonido aguardentoso que da la borrachera.

¿E… Erick? – Murmuro con la voz temblorosa - ¿Qué crees que haces? – cuestiono tratando de soltarse de las fuertes manos del bailarín que trataban de acercarlo a sus labios.

Me gustas mucho – Duo abrió los ojos de forma enrome al escuchar las palabras de su amigo – siempre me gustaste mucho, pero yo no sabía que eras gay. Y ahora que lo se, no quiero perderte por culpa de ese actor – dijo al tiempo en que trato de posar sus labios en los del modelo, pero debido a la oscuridad y a que Duo se movía mucho, le fue imposible lograr su cometido.

Erick estás equivocado – volvió a murmurar – y además estas borracho – dijo tratando de imprimir algo de enojo en la voz, pero no había resultado.

Estaba muy preocupado por la confesión que había escuchado, pero estaba casi seguro que era producto de la borrachera y no por que realmente fuese cierto. "¿No dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?" – Maldición – murmuro para si mismo. ¿Por qué ahora acudían a su memoria las palabras de Heero?. El le había dicho a Heero que sus besos le habían gustado y había replicado que estaba tomado. Y era cierto… los últimos besos que había recibido por parte del actor le habían gustado en verdad. Entonces… ¿Erick era gay y gustaba de él como lo estaba confesando?

¡No Erick! – dijo alarmado al sentir la mano del moreno rubio descender por su vientre para intentar llegar hasta su entrepierna. Esta vez no había tenido la precaución de murmurar y su voz se escucho en toda la sala de estar poniéndolo nervioso y el sudor comenzó a perlar su frente.

Pero el peso de Erick desapareció por completo de su cuerpo de forma sorpresiva y se incorporo a la carrera tratando de distinguir algo en medio de la oscuridad. Solo pudo escuchar un ligero golpe, como el sonido que llegaba hasta su odio cuando Heero lo empujaba contra las paredes de la escuela.

Erick sintió un fuerte brazo sobre su cuello, mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía pegado a la pared sin dejarle moverse. No podía ver al frente a nadie, no había ni una sola luz colándose, solo un fuerte aroma a colonia cara era lo que llegaba hasta su nariz, ese mismo aroma que llegó cuando Heero entro a la sala a interrumpir la ronda de maratón. Sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de quien le tenía fuertemente sujeto y parecía querer ahorcarle.

No te atrevas a molestarlo – el murmullo de la voz de Heero guió los pasos de Duo. ¿Había sido el actor quien había quitado a Erick de encima de él? – Si no quieres vértelas conmigo – Erick sonrió aun más al comprobar que sus suposiciones eran acertadas.

¿Y tu quien eres, su guardaespaldas? – la voz de Erick sonó en toda la sala de forma queda. Pero al parecer estaba cerca, porque Duo había escuchado de forma clara – ah no, dijiste que eras su amante – dijo entre risas – pero el que te entregue su cuerpo, no quiere decir que haga lo mismo con su corazón. El no te quiere – dijo de forma segura – te admiraba mucho, pero eso es tiempo pasado. El dijo que ni siquiera son amigos. Yo soy uno de sus mejores amigos y el día que te deje vendrá conmigo.

¡Basta Erick! – dijo Duo en un murmullo llegando a oscuras hasta la pared donde Heero lo tenía sujeto – estas tomado y no sabes lo que dices. Suéltalo Heero – dijo tomando a tientas el brazo del actor para hacerlo soltar al moreno rubio.

Una fuerte luz se introdujo hasta la sala en ese momento y los tres voltearon a la puerta topándose con el maestro de literatura parado en el marco.

Jovencitos, ¿no creen que es un poco tarde para estar fuera de sus camas? – cuestiono el hombre joven dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a los tres chicos en pijama que solo le veían sorprendidos – si vinieron por leche, jugo o un sándwich, dense prisa y los quiero en su cama, ¡ya, tienes menos de 5 minutos. Y ESTO VA PARA TODOS – grito girando su vista a la oscuridad - En ese tiempo volveré a pasar por aquí y si veo a alguno de ustedes, los voy a mandar a detención sin miramientos.

Ya nos vamos profesor – afirmo Duo, el hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza dándose la vuelta para seguir con su recorrido.

¡Vamonos, ¡vamonos, ¡vamonos!

El sonido de las cosas moviéndose y de la puerta abriéndose no se hizo esperar, todos los alumnos salieron de su escondite para dirigirse a sus habitaciones a toda prisa. Dos veces escondiéndose en una noche, había sido demasiado para ellos. Si hubiese sido otro el maestro que les hubiese descubierto, ya estarían todos anotados para pasar los siguientes días en la última habitación del primer piso, soportando a la amargada de la subdirectora y sus eternos sermones de buenas costumbres.

Duo, no olvides conectar la alarma contra incendios – dijo uno de los chicos antes de salir de la sala de estar.

Márchate – dijo Heero viendo los ojos marrones del moreno rubio, quien solo le veía con el ceño fruncido – yo me quedare y me aseguraré de que llegue a su habitación.

Tu también puedes irte Heero – dijo Duo subiendo a la mesa en la que habían estado jugando – esto quedara en un minuto.

La puerta se abrió y Erick salió por ella, Heero se asomó solo para asegurarse de que todos se hubiesen marchado y se quedo recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, viendo lo que el trenzado hacía.

En verdad puedes irte – dijo Duo viendo de reojo a Heero. El que su mirada le recorriera de arriba abajo le ponía más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Me quedo hasta que termines – aseguro el actor. Duo suspiro con resignación mientras tomaba los cables de la alarma para volverlos a conectar - ¿Por que el maestro no nos mando a detención? – Cuestiono el actor viendo cada movimiento que el trenzado hacía – estábamos rompiendo una de las reglas de la escuela. Además, parecía saber que había más gente aquí – Duo comenzó a reír.

El maestro de literatura se graduó hace dos años de aquí, es un gran escritor, así que se sabe todas nuestras andanzas. No hay nada que podamos ocultarle. Mientras no nos metamos en problemas, el no nos delatara – aseguro el trenzado, terminando de unir los cables de la alarma contra incendios – ¡listo! – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a saltar de la mesa.

¿Como sabes que funciona? – cuestiono Heero viendo los alambres unidos solo con cinta de hilar – quien dice que no uniste mal la corriente. Estaremos corriendo peligro si ocurre un verdadero incendio – Duo frunció el ceño y dejo caer su mirada violeta sobre la cobalto.

Yo estuve aquí cuando se instalaron las alarmas contra incendios, por eso se como desactivarlas y volverlas a activar. La alarma es sensible al humo, aun que sea de cigarro, por eso la desactivamos cuando venimos aquí a jugar. Y esa alarma – dijo apuntando al aparato redondo que estaba en el techo – esta activada.

Si estuviera activada habría un foquito rojo que así lo indicara y yo no lo veo – Duo volteo para ver la alarma.

Era cierto, el foquito rojo que indicaba que la alarma funcionaba no estaba encendido. Era imposible que se hubiese equivocado al unir los cables. Solo para estar seguro, iba a hacerla funcionar, al cabo, la alarma solo sonaría en la sala y la apagaría de forma rápida, nadie se daría cuenta.

Sacó de la bolsa de la camisa del pijama el encendedor. Le quito la envoltura a la caja de cigarros, y la incendió por la orilla.

¿Qué crees que haces? – cuestiono Heero viendo lo que el trenzado intentaba.

Pruebo la alarma – dijo acercando el papel encendido al censor y lanzando la cajetilla y el encendedor a Heero. Pero la alarma no emitió sonido alguno – ¡No puede ser! – Dijo alarmado – estoy seguro de haber conectado bien los cables.

Déjalo, mañana lo reportaremos a dirección – dijo Heero recargándose en la pared a un costado de la puerta, viendo como el trenzado acercaba más el papel encendido al censor de la alarma.

¿Reportarlo, ¿Y que se supone que les voy a decir?. Señor director, desconecte la alarma porque estábamos fumando y cuando la quise volver a conectar esta ya no funciono. ¿Te parece bien así o aun más acusador? – dijo enfadado sacudiendo el papel para apagar la llama que ya casi llegaba hasta sus dedos, cuando la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió de golpe, ocultando la figura de Heero detrás de ella y dejando ver la figura alta y fornida de un hombre mayor.

¡DUO MAXWELL!

¡Director Noventa! – dijo Duo asustado al ver al hombre parado en el umbral de la puerta sumamente agitado, usando el pijama y con el cabello revuelto. Era claro que se había levantado a la carrera y había llegado corriendo hasta la sala de estar.

¡Baja ahora mismo de esa mesa! – Duo saltó de ella de inmediato - debí haberme imaginado que eras tu jovencito, pero ahora si te has metido en un gran lío – dijo el hombre acercándose al modelo y tomándolo de la oreja al tiempo en que levantaba el radio que traía en la otra mano y hablaba de forma ruda – cancelen la llamada de ayuda a los bomberos, no hay ningún incendio, solo fue uno de nuestros estudiantes tratando de hacernos una broma.

¡Hay! – dijo Duo quejándose por el jalón – no fue mi intención alarmarlos. La alarma no estaba funcionando y solo quería probarla – dijo tratando de justificarse, pero el director estaba sumamente molesto.

Claro que funciona la alarma silenciosa que pusimos en las vacaciones de invierno Duo, si no, ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí, casi haces que me de un infarto – dijo sacándolo por el pasillo, Duo solo suspiro resignado, con razón la alarma no había sonado como antes, eran nuevas – te voy a dejar encerrado seis meses por esto – Duo trago saliva nervioso. Seis meses era perderse todo el año escolar, iba a tener que repetir todos los talleres- "maldición".

Director noventa…

La voz de alguien a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse sin soltar a Duo. Se sorprendió al ver parado al actor Heero Yuy en la puerta de la sala de estar.

No fue culpa de Duo hacer sonar la alarma – dijo Heero haciendo que el hombre soltara al modelo y este se sobara el lóbulo de la oreja.

No trate de defenderlo señor Yuy, conocemos muy bien las bromas de Maxwell y estoy seguro que esta es una de ellas – aseguro el hombre aun enfadado – y si no quiere verse involucrado en un castigo por esto, será mejor que se marche a su habitación.

Duo vio como Heero no se amedrento por la amenaza del director, por el contrario, parecía retarle con la mirada y comenzó a caminar hasta ellos. Se detuvo delante del hombre y extendió la mano para entregarle algo. El director noventa levanto la mano y tomo la caja de cigarros y el encendedor que Heero le daba.

Fue mi culpa – aseguro el actor. Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de forma enorme al ver que Heero se echaba la culpa por lo que él había hecho - estaba fumando en la sala de estar y la alarma se activo por eso. Duo me lo advirtió y trataba de desconectarla para que no sonara, cuando usted llego y lo descubrió.

¡Señor Yuy, ¿a caso no sabe que esta prohibido fumar dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela? – cuestiono el director apretando la cajetilla de cigarros en su mano.

Cuando me inscribí en esta escuela, usted le dio las reglas a mi representante. El las leyó, no yo. Así que no estoy enterado de que puedo hacer y que no. Me he ido enterando conforme las rompo. Como salir de mi habitación después de las 10 de la noche para ir al gimnasio – dijo Heero viendo a Duo, quien sintió que un sonrojo pintaba su rostro - o fumar en la sala de estar – concluyo – de hecho le he entregado los cigarros y el encendedor como una muestra de que no volverá a ocurrir.

SEÑOR YUY – dijo el director alterado. Duo comenzó a sudar, jamás había visto al director tan enfadado, ya se esperaba que ahora si lo expulsara, a él y a Heero. Pero entonces vio como el hombre comenzaba a respirar más tranquilamente – está bien, está bien. Por esta ocasión los dos pueden irse sin reprimenda alguna. Duo no ha roto las reglas y el señor Yuy es la primera que rompe. Espero que cumpla con su palabra joven Yuy – dijo el hombre. Heero solo asintió – Ahora, los dos vayan a sus habitaciones.

Gracias director Noventa – dijo Duo sonriendo y comenzando a caminar a un lado de Heero hasta su habitación.

Pero aun no sabía, ¿Por qué Heero le había salvado de ir a detención?. La culpa había sido suya y Heero le había prestado ayuda… una vez más. ¿Sería cierto lo que Trowa le había dicho unas horas atrás?... ¡No, imposible – sacudió la cabeza solo para espantar tan loca idea - Heero no le quería, solo deseaba su cuerpo. Volteo a verlo solo un poco, había muchas locas ideas que estaban circulando en su cabeza. Por suerte, esta noche no había probado el vino, que si no, las ideas serían aun más locas.

Te metiste en líos por mi culpa – dijo de forma desinteresada, desviando la vista al frente. Sabía bien que el director Noventa ahora tendría a Heero en la mira, esperando porque volviera a quebrantar las normas de la escuela para mandarlo a detención. Él ya era una fichita, pero Heero no tenía porque pagar por sus culpas.

No quiero perder a mi compañero de teatro – afirmo Heero de forma fría. Duo se giro para verle con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

Un momento, ¿como sabes que si me voy a detención pierdo los talleres?. ¿No se supone que no te sabes las reglas de la escuela? – cuestiono asombrado. Heero no sabía que era ir a detención, o por lo menos eso imaginaba ya que dijo desconocer las reglas. ¿A caso había mentido?

Mentí – aseguro el actor. Duo curvo la boca, era de esperarse. Había sido tan buen actor que le creyó todo lo que dijo sobre no leer las normas.

Si, lo supongo. ¿Quién sabe en que tantas otras cosas hayas mentido? – dijo con fastidio apresurando el paso para llegar hasta su puerta y deshacerse lo más pronto de la presencia del actor. Su cercanía le crispaba los nervios.

Nada en lo que a ti respecta – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo solo le viera de reojo antes de poner la mano en el picaporte de su puerta - ¿Tienes más cigarros? – cuestiono tomándolo por el brazo y evitando que abriera.

El contacto en su brazo era leve, solo le sostenía sin presionar su piel, pero la sensación de calor que trasmitía a través de la tela del pijama le hizo estremecer ligeramente. Un calor sofocante llego hasta su rostro y sin meditar en sus palabras hablo a la carrera.

¡Claro, en mi habitación. Pero pensé que ya no ibas a fumar – dijo sin verlo, Heero le soltó haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir tan apresurado.

Mentí de nuevo – aseguro el actor. Duo esbozo una leve sonrisa y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Por supuesto. Entra – Abrió de forma enorme los ojos al escucharse a si mismo decir la palabra "Entra", ¿en que demonios estaba pensando al invitar al actor a su cuarto?. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse al solo imaginar que Heero entrara en su habitación a semejantes horas de la noche. Pero se sorprendió mucho más al escuchar lo que dijo.

No. Te veré en el balcón – Duo giro la vista intrigado para verlo.

¿He? – pero Heero ya había caminado hasta su habitación y entraba en ella.

¿Qué había pasado? Heero se había negado a entrar en su cuarto y se marchaba a su propia habitación. De haber sido él el actor, habría aprovechado la oportunidad de encontrarlo solo para acosarlo de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y cerro a sus espaldas sintiéndose molesto. ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando para sentirse molesto con Heero por no querer entrar en su habitación? Era un peligro tenerlo dentro y eso lo sabía muy bien, pero la información de E! News la tenía muy presente. "Odin estaba en Miami" y Heero no estaba en la escuela.

¡Pero que rayos! – Se dijo enfadado de nuevo consigo mismo – ¿A mi que me importa con quien estuvo estos tres días?

Corrió hasta la cama y tomo de la tarima el paquete de cigarros que tenía guardado. Aun le quedaban muchos, así que solo saco una cajetilla y guardo el resto. Escuchó golpes leves en el vidrio del balcón y se dio prisa en salir. Heero ya le esperaba sentado en la baranda. Se acerco para ofrecerle el cigarro que le había pedido y el tomo otro, lo encendió al momento y se quedo pardo frente a Heero viéndolo fijamente.

Era extraño, pero se veía abatido. No mostraba el clásico semblante de todos los días, o el que había mostrado cuando ingreso a la sala de estar. Heero podía parecer ser de Hielo, pero en ocasiones como esta era que podía darse cuenta que también era humano.

¿Por que no quieres acompañarme a la ceremonia, ¿Soy yo acaso? – cuestiono el actor sin verle. Duo camino hasta el otro lado de la baranda y se recargo para fumar. Heero se veía tan melancólico que no quería incrementar su tristeza si le contestaba de forma ruda. Así que respondería con la verdad.

Francamente no, no eres tú – Dijo haciendo que Heero volteara a verlo de reojo.

¿Entonces? – Cuestiono.

Es la ceremonia en si, todas esas premiaciones, donde hay periodistas y conductores que solo están esperando que te equivoques para destrozarte – dijo lanzando el humo que comenzaba a picar en su garganta - Que si escogiste mal la ropa, que si la corbata no combina, que si la camisa no te favorece, que no lustraste los zapatos – gruño para si – Que si la persona que te acompaña la sacaste de Hollywood Boulevard(2) – dijo con sarcasmo al recordar el comentario de una de esas conductoras que se creen las mejor vestidas del mundo - Hay demasiada hipocresía, demasiadas envidias. Yo no seré artista, pero conozco a muchos en el medio que lo son y he trabajado con algunos cuantos. Muchos te hablan bien de frente, pero a penas te das la media vuelta y te encajan el puñal por la espalda y no sabes cuanto odio que me mientan. He asistido con Dorothy a unos cuantos en los últimos dos años, pero es porque siempre encontró una forma de obligarme. Por suerte ahora no tiene nada con que chantajearme y me he salvado de ir a ese fastidioso evento. Y como tú no puedes obligarme, estoy muy tranquilo – dijo volviendo a llevar el cigarro a su boca. Heero se enderezo de nuevo para seguir viendo a la nada - ¿Por qué me quieres a mi en ese lugar? – esa era una pregunta que le había querido hacer desde que le insistió en llevarlo al evento – hay tantas personas que estarían gustosas en acompañarte, creo que la principal sería Relena.

Tu eras la única persona que conozco que no se favorecería con mi fama. Relena lo primero que haría si la llegase a invitar, sería informarle a los medios para que estuvieran al pendiente de su arribo. No se cansaría de mentirles a todos sobre nuestro estatus, a sabiendas que no somos nada. Te vi con Dorothy y me gusto tu comportamiento, la dejaste lucirse a ella y tú te mantuviste detrás, jamás la opacaste, siendo que tuviste muchas oportunidades.

Ella era la nominada, no yo – dijo Duo de forma calmada. No cabía duda que a veces el actor sabía comportarse y se podía mantener una buena conversación con él. Si siempre fuese de esa forma, quizá hasta amigos podrían ser.

Mila te manda esto – dijo Heero extendiéndole un recipiente de hielo seco. Duo parpadeo acercándose y lo tomo entre sus manos, al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era un trozo de pay.

¡Gracias! – dijo de forma alegre, apagando el cigarro contra la baranda – dale las gracias a Mila por recordar que adoro los pasteles – dijo comenzando a comer, ya que dentro había un tenedor de plástico. Pero se detuvo viendo de nuevo a Heero quien parecía no estar viendo nada y solo fumaba de forma callada – ¿estuviste estos días en tu casa?

Solo llegaba a dormir – afirmo el actor – estuve arreglando el problema con Traize – Duo comenzó a toser logrando la atención de Heero.

Pensé… pensé que no te había demandado, en verdad creí que solo alardeaba con los medios – Heero curveo la boca de forma fastidiada y llevo el cigarro hasta su boca de nuevo.

Traize no es de los que alardea Duo, solo que no le gusta hacer publica su vida, ni sus problemas. Actúa guiado por el enojo solo al principio, lo que lo hace actuar como un tonto, después se calma y reacciona de forma inteligente.

Parece que le conoces bien – dijo Duo de forma distante. Por algún motivo el que Heero hablara de esa forma de un miserable como Traize no le agradaba mucho.

Le conozco y punto. El arreglo para no demandarme, incluía dejarte en paz…

¿He? – cuestiono Duo abriendo los ojos de forma enorme ante lo que Heero dijo.

No acepte, por supuesto – dijo volteando a verlo – por lo cual la demanda esta en proceso. Pero Traize no contaba con que sacara una restricción para que no se acerque a ti a más de 100 metros.

¿Qué hiciste que? – Cuestiono Duo parándose para quedar de frente al actor - ¿con que derecho?

Traize no puede acercarse a ti, si quieres que la restricción tenga efecto, debes firmar unas formas que te llegaran mañana a dirección. Mi abogado se encargara de llevarlas al juzgado. Si he cometido un error, solo ignóralas y Traize puede intentar llevarte con él la próxima vez que te vea borracho – dijo Heero clavando su fría mirada en la violeta.

Duo trago saliva de forma nerviosa. Heero había interpuesto una demanda de restricción para evitar que Traize se acercara a él. Estaba confundido. Por un lado se sentía dichoso de que Traize le dejara en paz, aun que nunca había sido un problema demasiado grave, Traize era relativamente fácil de controla, pero fastidioso. Pero por otro lado se sentía molesto con Heero por tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían. Si él quería a alguien lejos de si, era al actor y no a Traize. "Amigos", ¡Ja, con la forma de ser de ese egocéntrico, jamás llegarían a nada.

Firmare las formas – Dijo Duo, Heero cambio su mirada fría por una más serena – pero donde dice Traize ¡Pondré Heero Yuy! – Dijo con molestia haciendo que Heero volviera a fruncir el ceño – No tienes ningún derecho a prohibirle a nadie que se acerque a mi. Traize no es peligroso, tu si.

Has lo que se te de tu regalada gana – dijo Heero en tono molesto apagando el cigarro y viendo de nuevo al frente.

Duo parpadeo confundido, esperaba otra clase de reacción del actor, no una tan… tan… ¿pasiva?. Si, no había otra forma de llamarle a la reacción de Heero, más que pasiva. Solo respondió molesto al hecho de que rechazara interponer la demanda de restricción. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con Heero?. ¿Tendría Odin algo que ver con ese estado de animo tan… triste?. ¿Y por que el echo de pensar en la tristeza de Heero se la tenía que atribuir a Odin Low?

"Maldición"

¿Qué rayos te pasa Heero? – cuestiono Duo viendo fijamente al actor. Heero solo se enderezo para verle sin decirle nada – todo este día te has estado comportando muy extraño. No eres el mismo Heero Yuy arrogante y altivo de todos los días – Heero no respondió nada, solo se limito a observarle – ¿Odin Low tiene algo que ver con tu extraño comportamiento? – la mirada de Heero no pudo mostrar más extrañeza.

¿Odin? – Cuestiono Heero sin entender - ¿Qué tiene que ver Odin en todo esto? – Duo suspiro, sintiendo que un extraño malestar se apoderaba de la boca de su estomago. ¿Sería el pay que había comido pocos minutos antes, si, eso tenía que ser la causa.

¿No fuiste a ver a Odin a Miami, ¿No es por eso que te comportas de forma tan extraña? – cuestiono Duo viendo fijamente la mirada cobalto que parecía no entender nada - ¿Te dijo algo que te hizo sentir mal, ¿A caso te rechazo? – Heero se paro de su lugar quedando a solo centímetros del rostro de Duo.

¿De que demonios me estas hablando? – Cuestiono Heero tomando a Duo por los hombros – Yo ni siquiera sabía que Odin estaba en Estados Unidos, no se porque piensas que Odin tiene algo que ver conmigo, eso termino hace años… - los ojos de Duo se abrieron de forma enorme al escucharlo.

"Eso termino hace años"

Entonces, si tuvieron algo que ver, eso le confirmaba lo que Mila sospechaba, muy posiblemente Odin era la causa por la que Heero era gay. El dolor en el estomago se estaba haciendo cada vez más insoportable, y el que Heero lo tuviera sujeto de los hombros no le permitía apartarse de él. El cosquilleo que las manos de Heero le hacía estremecer, sentía su rostro ardiendo, pero no iba a permitirse ser un juguete con el que solo se divierten y después botan.

Ya comprendo – dijo Heero sacándolo de sus pensamientos – desaparecí de la escuela sin decirte nada, te enteras de que Odin esta en Miami y piensas que me e ido a verlo – dijo haciendo que Duo abriera mucho más los ojos por la sorpresa - Duo Maxwell estas celoso.

¡MENTIRA! – Grito de forma vehemente tratando de alejarse del actor, pero Heero dejo deslizar sus brazos por la espalda del trenzado evitando que se apartara de él – suéltame Heero – dijo sintiéndose nervioso. El calor del cuerpo de Heero pegado al suyo, le estaba lanzando torrentes de electricidad a todo el cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas amenazaran con no sostenerle más.

No tienes porque estar celoso Duo. Tienes razón al decir que me he estado comportando extraño, pero es porque mi padre llego el día de ayer y tuve una discusión con él por el asunto de la demanda que interpuso mi madre. Como siempre, se ha puesto de su lado ignorando todo lo que yo tengo que decir – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo se detuviera por un momento en sus intentos por soltarse.

No sabía que tu padre estaba en el país – afirmo el trenzado.

Ahora ya lo sabes – dijo el actor – por lo mismo no tienes porque ponerte celoso de Odin, en cambio yo si tengo motivos para estarlo de ti – Duo solo le observo, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de Heero de nuevo sin lograrlo – tus amigos tienen razón al decir que eres un rompecorazones, pero no solo rompes los corazones de las chicas, también los de los chicos.

Erick estaba borracho, él no es gay – dijo tratando de soltarse de nuevo, pero no lo consiguió.

Claro que lo es y de eso me di cuenta desde que lo vi. Y hay más amigos tuyos que lo son y lo mantienen en secreto. Solo tú pareces no querer darte cuenta. Incluso tu lo eres y te estas enamorando de mi – aseguro haciendo que Duo frunciera el ceño con molestia.

Eres un maldito presuntuoso y engreído – pero los labios de Heero descendiendo sobre los suyos evitaron que siguiera hablando.

Sentir los labios de Heero sobre los suyos le hicieron estremecer, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de pies a cabeza. Las manos de Heero se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, sin dejarle escapar, pero de poder hacerlo, no lo haría, porque sus piernas se negaban a moverse de su lugar. Este beso era como los últimos que le había dado, nada que ver con aquellos besos salvajes que le arrancaban el aliento y los sentidos de golpe. Pero aun así no dejaban de ser sensuales y combinados con las caricias sobre su cuerpo, sus sentidos se alejaban de forma rápida de la realidad, pidiéndole a gritos que se dejara llevar, que se dejara arrastrar por ese fuego que le recorría las venas y le inflamaba la sangre.

Abrió la boca sin darse cuenta, lo que permitió a Heero profundizar aun más el beso. Adentrarse en su interior para jugar con su lengua, para hacerle estremecer de nueva cuenta, para hacer que sus sentidos traicionaran la razón al corresponder al beso del actor con igual pasión y entrega. Ese dolor en la boca del estomago, parecía ser anestesiado con los besos y las caricias del actor.

"Te estas enamorando de mi"

Las últimas palabras de Heero parecían querer tatuarse en su interior. No era verdad, no se estaba enamorando de él. ¿Pero por que su cuerpo reaccionaba como si fuera de mantequilla ante el solo tacto del actor?

Haa – un jadeo escapo de su garganta al sentir las mano de Heero bajar por sus glúteos y acercarlo hasta su caderas para amoldarlo a su cuerpo con maestría, sintiendo la dureza del miembro de Heero chocar contra el suyo que comenzaba a estar en iguales condiciones.

"No, esto esta mal"

Pero su cuerpo se negaba a las órdenes que dictaba su cerebro. Su corazón y su aliento estaban descontrolados. Sentía las manos de Heero moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, incitándolo, excitándolo sin poderlo detener, sin querer realmente hacerlo, respondiendo al beso que en ningún momento había sido roto por ninguno de los dos.

Un "Basta", escapo de su boca al romper el beso que casi le dejaba sin aire, pero era una palabra sin ningún tono autoritario, parecía más un continua que un detente.

Odiaba a Heero, lo odiaba por lo que le hacía, lo odiaba por hacerle reaccionar con sus besos y sus caricias, le odiaba porque no podía resistirse y su cuerpo y su mente estaban cediendo.

No supo en que momento las manos de Heero arrancaron de su cuerpo el saco del pijama, llevándose de encuentro todos los botones y desprendiendo parte de la tela. Las manos del actor comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con sensuales caricias, lanzando corrientes de electricidad con sus dedos, haciendo que de su boca salieran ligeros gemidos de placer. El aire frío de la noche no le estaba afectando, porque el calor que ambos cuerpos producían era mayor.

"¿Por qué no?"

La pregunta cruzaba su cabeza sin cesar cada vez que el sentimiento de que todo estaba mal intentaba apoderarse de su mente.

¿Por qué no?; porque no entregarse a las sensaciones que el actor tan hábilmente sabía despertarle.

¿Por qué no?; porque no entregar su cuerpo al actor, quizá haciéndolo una vez lograría que por fin le dejara en paz.

¿Por qué no?; porque el no era gay y sin embargo... sin embargo estaba respondiendo a las caricias y los besos del actor como jamás creyó poder hacerlo.

Sintió como era recostado sobre algo suave y muido, eso le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. ¿En que momento había sido conducido hasta el interior de su cuarto y llevado hasta la cama, estaba tan alejado de la realidad con las caricias del actor que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, solo sentía y vaya que se sentía bien.

Un gemido aun más fuerte escapo de su boca cuando una de las manos de Heero se dejo introducir por el cintillo del pantalón del pijama llegando hasta su miembro ya erecto, la calidez de los dedos que envolvían la frágil piel de su miembro le hacía estremecer cada vez con mayor fuerza. Heero le estaba seduciendo y el mansamente se estaba dejando conducir por un experto. Porque no podía negarlo, Heero era un experto y su cuerpo respondía a sus caricias.

Se mi amante – el ligero murmullo que llego hasta su odio al mismo tiempo que los dientes de Heero mordían el lóbulo de su oreja, le hizo estremecer – no te arrepentirás.

Ni siquiera estaba razonando, las sensaciones que Heero le despertaba le hacían olvidar aquello que el actor estaba buscando: una diversión nocturna. Pero en esos momentos no importaban, la mano de Heero subiendo y bajando por su miembro le hacían olvidar todo, le hacían olvidar que quien estaba con él era un maldito desgraciado que no se cansaba de estarle acosando, quien se había atrevido a intentar comprarle. En estos momentos su cuerpo estaba receptivo a las caricias del actor, arqueándose y temblando bajo su cuerpo, respondiendo al beso que Heero arrancaba de sus labios con pasión y deseo. Sintió como abandono su boca, para bajar hasta su cuello, mientras su mano se movía de forma diestra abandonando la caricia sobre su miembro para llegar un poco más abajo.

Abrió los ojos de forma enorme cuando sintió como algo intentaba llegar hasta su entrada, su corazón se desboco asustándolo y los golpes en la puerta le hicieron reaccionar deteniendo las manos de Heero sobre su cuerpo y replegándose hacía atrás de forma rápida.

"¡Dios mío, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?" – se dijo a si mismo asombrado viendo la mirada cobalto que le veía con deseo.

Regresa – la voz de Heero sonó ronca y vio como el brazo del actor se levantaba pidiéndole la mano para continuar, pero negó con la cabeza de forma asustada – te prometo que no te dolerá.

¡Vete al infierno! – Dijo Duo sintiendo que el calor inundaba su rostro y parándose a toda prisa de la cama – yo no voy a ser tu amante, ¡ni ahora ni nunca! – Heero esbozo solo una mueca.

No es lo que parecía hace unos instantes, estabas bastante dispuesto…

Vete…

¡Duo! – pero la voz proveniente de afuera le hizo detenerse. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquella persona tocando a su puerta?

Manda tu amigo al infierno y regresa a la cama – dijo Heero. Duo volteo a verlo con el seño fruncido.

El que se va al infierno eres tú, lárgate de mi cuarto ahora mismo – dijo señalando la puerta y acomodándose el pantalón del pijama que había quedado torcido. Más al ver el saco, se dio cuanta que no podía usarlo – ¡maldición, ahora me debes un pijama nuevo, esto ya no sirve – dijo arrojándoselo a Heero, quien se disponía sal ir por el balcón.

Pues tú me debes la lavandería de tu traje, el mío y la limpieza de la limusina y no te he reclamado nada, ya que el día de los Broadcost vomitaste dentro y nos manchaste.

Témpano de Hielo Yuy, eres un…

Prefiero que me digas cubito – dijo mostrando una leve mueca en forma de sonrisa.

¡Lárgate!

Duo vio como Heero salía por la puerta del balcón y se dio prisa en llegar hasta su puerta. Abrió, pero solo saco la cabeza, ya que no llevaba el saco del pijama puesto. Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Erick parado en el umbral de su puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – Cuestiono sin entender, pero a penas estaba a punto de hablar cuando Duo le interrumpió – sabes que, no importa, cualquier cosa que me quieras decir lo vemos mañana. Tengo mucho sueño y mañana tengo un examen muy importante, así que mejor hablamos mañana – Y sin decir más cerró la puerta.

Sabía que se había comportado terrible con su amigo, pero si a Erick aun no se le pasaba la borrachera iba a tener problemas como los de la sala de estar y suficiente era con lo que había pasado con Heero minutos antes. Su cuerpo aun estaba muy caliente y sensible. Sin embargo, debía agradecer a Erick por haberles interrumpido, gracias a eso, había recuperado la cordura.

Camino hasta el balcón para cerrar la puerta y abrió los ojos de forma enorme al ver al causante de todos sus problemas sentado en la baranda de su ventana fumando. El muy descarado había tomado sus cigarros y ahora se fumaba otro sin habérselo pedido.

¿Por qué sigues aquí, te dije que te fueras – le dijo desde dentro, pero Heero pareció no escucharle, así que abrió solo un poco – vete a tu cuarto, allí también tienes un balcón donde puedes fumarte mis cigarros – dijo con molestia el trenzado. Heero solo le vio de reojo sin decir nada.

Un día de estos Duo, no voy a poder controlarme y voy a terminar haciéndote daño – le dijo de forma dura haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal – deja de jugar conmigo.

Yo no estoy jugando contigo, eres tu el que lo hace. Parece que te divierte mucho el someterme a tu capricho, cuando te he dichos muchas veces que no soy gay y que no te soporto. No voy a caer en tu juego, ni ahora ni nunca. Déjame en paz – volvió a decirle.

Camino de forma decidida hasta la puerta de su balcón de reojo vio como Heero seguía en su misma posición fumando sin ver hacía ninguna parte. No lo comprendía. A veces se portaba de forma civilizada y hasta amable, pero en otras… como esta, era un completo salvaje a quien no soportaba.

¿Sería realmente capaz de hacerle daño, Claro, ¿por que no, ¿ya no había estado una vez a punto de violarlo?. ¿Todo esto tendría que ver con su familia, ¿sería cierto lo que dijo Mila, ¿que con una sola palabra su madre lo mando por el mal camino?. Pues si era así, quizá si se reconciliaba con ellos, Heero podría volver a ser el mismo niño bueno de aquellas series infantiles.

Sabes Heero – dijo Duo deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta del balcón – siempre fuiste para mi como una especie de héroe – dijo sin verlo y sin moverse. Heero solo se enderezo en su lugar para verle, pero no dijo nada – tu eras la persona a la que quería parecerme cuando fuese grande – no pudo evitar reír un poco – pero todo cambió el día en que me golpeaste en los estudios de la ABC. Es irónico, porque no me hubiera importado, incluso pude haber presumido ese golpe si tu te hubieras disculpado conmigo.

¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? – Cuestiono el actor arrojando el humo del cigarro que había sostenido en su boca - ¿Aun estas esperando que me disculpe por aquello que ocurrió hace más de un año? – Duo solo se giro un poco viéndolo con la mirada triste.

No lo digo por mi, lo digo por tu madre – la mirada de Heero antes tranquila, centello con furia al escuchar las palabras del trenzado – doblega tu orgullo y discúlpate con ella – Heero iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Duo le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo – Tu dices que no tienes nada que ver con el guión. Pero ambos sabemos, ya que me llevaste a ver la película, que has usado parte de tu vida para darle realismo a algunas escenas. Si tan solo te disculpas con ella, te olvidaras de la demanda y del juicio al que quieren llevarte.

Que lo haga – dijo Heero de forma fría – yo no tengo nada que perder.

Claro que tienes algo que perder – aseguro Duo. Heero solo entrecerró los ojos esperando por la respuesta del trenzado – a tu familia… - dijo dejando caer la profundidad de su mirada violeta sobre la cobalto por intensos segundos – Buenas noches – dijo sin más, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta dejando a Heero sentado en la baranda del balcón.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Los golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantarse con un sobre salto, había estado soñando de nuevo con ese Heero que le golpeaba y se deleitaba torturándolo. Daba gracias a quien fuera que estaba golpeando a su puerta de madrugada, porque en su sueño, el Heero niño, casi le mataba a golpes y él no quería defenderse de sus ataques por temor a lastimarlo.

¡Tonterías, si el que lo estaba lastimando era el otro.

Se levanto a la carrera y se dirigió a la puerta a toda prisa, sin percatarse que no llevaba el saco del pijama y solo llevaba puesto el pantalón.

Que ojeras...

La voz firme de su amigo le hizo abrir los ojos percatándose de la presencia del alto de ojos verdes que aun usaba el pijama al igual que él.

Trowa, ¿Pasa algo? – cuestiono curioso tallándose los ojos tratando de despertar. Trowa frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

Claro que pasa algo – dijo de forma seria – hoy tenemos examen y he venido a despertarte como cada viernes después de una noche de maratón.

¡Ah! – dijo con sorpresa – gracias Trowa, voy a darme un baño, y llegare directamente a clases, ¿puedes guardarme una manzana?

Por supuesto – dijo Trowa dándose la vuelta y saliendo rumbo a su cuarto.

Duo cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella. Se sentía sumamente cansado y no solo por haberse desvelado en el maratón con sus compañeros, bien sabía que cierto actor de ojos cobalto tenía mucho que ver con su cansancio. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a sus recuerdos haciéndolo enrojecer. Erick había interrumpido una escena bastante candente en la cual no había dado muchas señales de resistencia.

"Maldición" – se dijo a si mismo cubriendo su rostro con las manos – "me siento terrible"

Se sentía avergonzado, tanto con Erick por haberlo tratado de forma tan fría cuando estaba seguro de que solo iba a disculparse y con Heero. Aun que con ese engreído no tenía porque sentirse mal, al contrario, debería sentirse agradecido de que Erick les hubiese interrumpido.

Si, era preferible brincarse el desayuno a tener que verlos a ambos en el comedor. No importaba que muriera de hambre, ya tendría la oportunidad de comer más tarde. De momento debía concentrarse en el examen de contabilidad. Así que se dio prisa en meterse al baño y arreglarse para irse de inmediato al salón de clases y repasar por última vez las formulas para el examen.

Como era de esperarse, en el salón ya había gente. Muchos estudiantes acostumbraban dar un último repaso a las notas antes de presentar, por lo que se habían saltado el desayuno y estaban ya sentados en sus lugares. No le extraño no ver a Heero, ni a ninguno de sus amigos, seguramente ellos si estaban desayunando. Así que llego tranquilamente hasta su lugar, dejo sus libros bajo el banco y saco sus apuntes de contabilidad para dar un último repaso.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lento, cada cierto tiempo levantaba su muñeca para ver el reloj y se daba cuenta que solo había pasado uno o dos minutos. Se sentía tenso y nervioso y no solo por el examen, la noche anterior había sido sumamente candente y no podía borrar esa escena de su cabeza. Debería estarse concentrando en los apuntes del examen, pero simplemente no podía.

Duo – al escuchar su nombre levanto la vista a la carrera topándose con los ojos verdes de Trowa que le veían de forma fija – Erick te manda decir que quiere hablar contigo a la hora del almuerzo... a solas. ¿qué le hiciste?

¡Nada! – dijo a la carrera haciendo que el ceño de Trowa se frunciera y cruzara los brazos viéndolo aun más detenidamente - ¿por qué preguntas?

Porque esta mañana luce diferente, muy serio y pensativo, a veces me daba la impresión de que se sonrojaba por sus propios pensamientos. El echo de que quiera hablar contigo me hace sospechar de que tienes algo que ver con su extraño comportamiento.

Hablare con él, pero te aseguro que yo no le he hecho nada – aseguro el trenzado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y todos en el salón guardaron un sepulcral silencio. Duo se giro hacía la puerta para ver porque todos se habían callado. Un calor impresionante comenzó a recorrer su rostro cuando sus ojos chocaron con los cobalto del actor que acababa de entrar.

Este es otro que se comporto de forma extraña esta mañana – señalo Trowa haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo – si, en cuanto Erick se levanto de la mesa Heero lo hizo de la suya y lo interceptó casi a la salida. Todos vimos como ambos se hacían de palabras, más nadie sabe que tanto se dijeron. Por lo visto ya no eres tu el único con el que se ha peleado, aun que Erick no le dio ningún puñetazo.

¿Heero se hizo de palabras con Erick? – cuestiono, Trowa solo asintió sin decir nada más. Duo giro de nuevo para ver al actor sentado en su lugar sin prestar atención a nadie en aquel salón.

Todos estaban murmurando, pero no era difícil saber de que hablaban y no era precisamente del examen que no tardaba en comenzar, ya que las miradas iban y venían al actor. Duo se quedo en silencio observando el perfil de Heero. Se veía tenso y bien sabía que no era por el examen, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para pasarlo hasta con los ojos cerrados. Por lo que solo le quedaban dos opciones; la primera era el asunto de su padre y la discusión que había tenido con él, aun que eso le tenía algo melancólico la noche anterior, no creía que fuese posible que estuviera tenso ahora por eso. Así que solo le quedaba la discusión con Erick. ¿Pero que pudo haberle dicho Erick para que le pusiera en ese estado de tensión tan notorio?

Buen día Heero – la voz de Hilde le distrajo, como siempre su morena amiga llegaba saludando a ese egocéntrico en lugar de saludarlos a ellos. Pero para su sorpresa, Heero había girado el rostro y cabeceo en señal de saludo haciendo que Hilde sonriera de forma amplia y se girara para saludarlos a ellos – Buenos días Duo, sabía que estabas estudiando en el salón, por eso no me extraño que no fueras a desayunar. Así que te traje tu manzana, porque Trowa la olvido – dijo sonriendo, dándole la fruta al trenzado.

Buenos días Hilde y gracias – dijo Duo viendo de reojo como la mirada cobalto no se separaba de él en ningún momento, lo cual le había hecho sonrojar un poco.

Pero Duo, no te sonrojes – dijo Hilde haciendo que el trenzado abriera los ojos de forma enorme al escuchar las palabras de la morena – hacía mucho tiempo que no hacías eso conmigo – dijo tomando el rostro de Duo con ambas manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla – me has hecho feliz.

Pe... pero...

Alumnos a sus lugares

La voz del maestro hizo que todos llegaran corriendo a sus pupitres y comenzaran a poner atención a las instrucciones para el examen. Cualquier cosa que Duo iba a decirle a Hilde quedo para después.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Contrario a lo que había pensado, el examen no le había resultado tan difícil. Contesto todo en el tiempo justo y salió del salón poco antes de que terminaran las dos horas que el maestro les había dado para resolverlo. Después del examen las clases continuaron de forma normal y por ser viernes, no había talleres, por lo que aquellos que salían de la escuela, como Trowa, tenían permiso para abandonarla después de las 2 PM.

Duo caminaba detrás de Erick por los pasillos del colegio, durante la hora de comida había llegado con ellos, como siempre, y se había sentado en silencio. Trowa constantemente volteaba a verlo, esperando por alguna palabra del moreno rubio que le despejara la duda sobre el conflicto entre sus amigos, pero sus esperanzas de saber que ocurría se vieron frustradas, cuando al terminar la comida el moreno rubio le dijo a trenzado que hablarían en la parte trasera del comedor: en el bosque.

Ambos se detuvieron bajo un enorme árbol, estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela como para asegurarse de que nadie les oyera, o les viera.

Quiero disculparme – dijo Erick sin voltear para ver a Duo a los ojos – me siento terrible por lo que hice anoche.

No tienes que pedirme disculpas Erick, se que cuando uno esta bajo los efectos del alcohol dice y hace muchas tonterías. Así que no hay nada que disculpar – dijo Duo palmeando el hombro del moreno rubio que se veía sumamente afligido.

El trenzado esperaba por la reacción de su amigo, pero este parecía no querer verle a los ojos, a toda costa evitaba verle al rostro. Duo no entendía esa extraña actitud, ¿a caso lo que le había dicho la noche anterior era cierto y por eso se comportaba así?

¿Erick? – cuestiono tratando de ver los ojos marrones de su amigo, pero este le rehuyo de nuevo

Me siento muy avergonzado contigo Duo – dijo – puede que tu me hayas disculpado, pero yo no me disculpo por mi comportamiento. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y el echo de que seas sumamente atractivo no me da ningún derecho a comportarme como lo hice – un sonrojo pinto las blancas mejillas del modelo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo – no tengo disculpa, yo tengo novio y le quiero mucho...

¿Novio? – cuestiono Duo sumamente confundido, Erick volteo a verle por primera vez mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, Novio. Lo conocí en la gira que hicimos por Europa, pertenece al valet ruso y me ha invitado a unirme a su grupo – dijo levemente sonrojado - yo… yo no les había dicho nada porque creí que me rechazarían, pero ahora que se que tu también eres gay, me siento muy aliviado.

Yo no soy… - trato de justificarse, pero al ver la mirada animada de su amigo dejo de lado su explicación – nosotros jamás te rechazaríamos por tu inclinación sexual Erick, no se porque pensaste semejante tontería.

Ahora lo se y bueno, yo solo quería disculparme y decirte que me voy….

¿Dejas la escuela? – pregunto Duo sintiéndose algo triste al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.

Si, una oportunidad como la que se me ofrece no la puedo desperdiciar. Y antes de que me preguntes… - dijo sonriendo – también lo hago por él. Me voy a vivir a su departamento y de paso a trabajar en su compañía. Probablemente me vas a extrañar, pero ya tienes quien te consuele por mi ausencia – dijo soltando la carcajada al ver la cara que su trenzado amigo ponía.

Sin ti dejaremos de ser los tres mosqueteros, ya no habrá nadie que organice las noches de maratón – dijo Duo de forma desconsolada. Pero la mano de Erick en su hombro le hizo voltear a verlo.

Heero puede ocupar mi lugar en los mosqueteros, aun que dudo que tenga mi encantadora personalidad. Y si, definitivamente tendrás que buscar a alguien que organice las noches de maratón de los jueves. Pero, tendremos un mes para desquitarnos, antes de que me vaya.

¿Un mes? – dijo Duo sorprendido – creí que te irías al finalizar las clases. ¿Por qué te vas de forma tan precipitada? – un extraño presentimiento inundo su cuerpo al ver la mirada que Erick le dirigía – ¿Heero tiene algo que ver?

Hey, ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dijo riendo, sin embargo si algo sabía el trenzado sobre su rubio amigo, era que la risa era su forma de evadir las respuestas.

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese maldito infeliz? Y no me digas que no tiene nada que ver con tu partida de la escuela, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me mentirías – dijo algo alterado. Pero Erick solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa y dejo deslizar su dedo índice sobre la blanca mejilla del trenzado haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

Te aseguro Duo que tu novio no tiene nada que ver con mi partida…

¡HEERO NO ES MI NOVIO! – dijo exasperado. Suficiente era que el maldito actor lo acosara día y noche como para tener que soportar que uno de sus mejores amigos lo creyera su novio.

Pues bueno, "tu amante" no tiene nada que…

¡DEJA DE BURLARTE, HEERO Y YO NO TENEMOS NINGUNA RELACIÓN! – volvió a gritar haciendo que Erick soltara la carcajada. Al parecer lo estaba haciendo apropósito y el estaba cayendo en sus provocaciones.

Bueno, bueno, lo que sea. Él no tiene nada que ver, ya te dijo que me voy por mi novio y por la oportunidad que se me presento. Tengo un mes para arreglar mis papeles y solicitar una visa de trabajo en Rusia.

Pero Erick – trato de protestar, sin embargo los brazos del moreno rubio lo sujetaron en un fuerte abrazo interrumpiéndole.

Te voy a extrañar Duo Maxwell – susurro a su oído – no dejes que Heero se aproveche de ti – le dijo suavemente soltándolo y caminando rumbo a la escuela, despidiéndose con la mano sin ver atrás.

Erick – murmuro el trenzado viéndolo perderse entre los arbustos cercanos a la entrada de la escuela.

Y yo que pensé que se te iba a declarar… - Duo levanto la vista a la carrera al escuchar la fría voz proveniente de las ramas altas del árbol.

¿Qué estas haciendo allí arriba, ¿A caso me estas espiando Heero? – dijo Duo sintiéndose molesto. No era la primera vez que Heero presenciaba una de sus conversaciones con alguien más.

Yo no te estaba espiando, tu y ese rubio a fuerzas llegaron hasta donde yo estaba – aclaro el actor aun sentado en la rama del árbol y viendo a la nada.

Pero bien pudiste hacernos notar tu presencia – dijo Duo cada vez más molesto – no te conformas con molestarme todo el tiempo, también te la pasas espiándome, no es la primera vez que te encuentro sentado en las ramas de este árbol y presencias mis platicas con alguien más. Eres un arrogante y un entrometido.

Al escuchar los reclamos del trenzado, Heero se dejo caer de un salto quedando a centímetros del cuerpo de Duo. La fría mirada que le dirigía le hizo estremecer y retrocedió por instinto chocando con la dura corteza del árbol. Heero extendió los brazos para cercar el delgado cuerpo del modelo y evitar que pudiera escaparse. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado al sentir el calor que el cuerpo de Heero desprendía, su mirada podía ser de hielo, pero su cuerpo era calido y bien que lo sabía.

¿No será que tu trajiste a tu amigo hasta este punto solo para que me enterara de lo que tenía que decirte? – Dijo Heero de forma calmada haciendo que la mirada violeta del trenzado se abriera por la impresión – Tu sabes que este sitió lo utilizo para descansar, como dijiste antes, no es la primera vez que me encuentras aquí.

Yo no…

¿No será que quieres que me entere, no solo por lo que dicen tus amigos, sino que quieres que realmente sepa que eres un rompe corazones? – La mirada de Duo se abrió aun más por la sorpresa, mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir apresurado – Por que tu amigo se disculpo contigo, pero aun así dejo entre ver que le gustabas. Y ya te dije… que no acepto compartirte con nadie.

Duo sintió los labios de Heero apretarse de forma ruda contra los suyos, trato de separarlo de su cuerpo, pero sus brazos le mantenían pegado a la dura corteza del árbol como si fueran dos fuertes vigas de acero. Por más que intentaba apartarlo de su cuerpo, por más que quería soltarse de su agarre, Heero era demasiado fuerte y bien sabía que no podía ganarle. Pero tampoco quería rendirse, esta vez no sería como la noche anterior, esta vez su cabeza tenía que ganar a sus sentidos y tenía que oponer resistencia. Heero actuaba de la misma forma que al principio, con besos salvajes que le arrancaban el aliento, pero esta vez no había abierto la boca y por más intentos que Heero hacía por querer introducir su lengua en su boca no lo estaba permitiendo.

Sintió como la mano de Heero se separo del árbol y le tomaba fuertemente de la nuca hundiendo los dedos en la fina piel de su cuello arrancándole un gemido de dolor que le hizo abrir la boca, lo cual permitió la invasión de la lengua de Heero en su boca. La profundidad del beso aunado a las caricias que sus manos comenzaban a prodigar por su cuerpo comenzó a lanzar corrientes de electricidad por todo el cuerpo. Su respiración estaba sumamente acelerada, pero no iba a dejarse ganar, ¡No!. Heero solo deseaba su cuerpo y el no entregaría su cuerpo a un arrogante mal nacido como Heero Yuy.

Esta vez estaba lo suficientemente molesto como lograr controlarse. Así que haciendo un enorme esfuerzo metió el pie entre las piernas de Heero y lo levanto haciendo que Heero perdiera el equilibro y cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Soltó una enorme carcajada al sentirse victorioso por una sola vez. La mirada de hielo que Heero le dirigía desde el suelo solo le hizo sentirse mejor, en lugar de sentirse intimidado.

Esta vez no Heero Yuy – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta, mientras arreglaba su uniforme y caminaba de forma lenta hasta la escuela.

Duo – la voz de Heero que le hablaba desde el árbol le hizo detenerse y girar para verlo. Estaba lo bastante alejado como para sentirse seguro – no estaré en la escuela esta tarde, ni el día de mañana. Tengo una audiencia con el juez de lo civil que llevara el caso de mi madre y después me espera una discusión con mi padre. Te veré hasta el domingo.

¿Y a mi que me interesa donde estés o cuando llegues, No me debes ninguna explicación, nosotros no somos nada como para que me digas esas cosas – dijo Duo metiendo las manos a las bolsa del pantalón – aun que si me dices que no piensas volver, ese día haré una enorme fiesta para celebrarlo – dijo sonriendo.

Te lo digo para que no pienses que fui a ver a Odin – dijo Heero de forma burlona haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Duo se borrara.

¡Vete al infierno! – le grito dándose la vuelta para ir a la escuela.

Ya sabes, solo si me acompañas.

Duo solo gruño para si mismo, sin embargo se sentía tranquilo de saber que Heero no estaría un día y medio en el colegio. Pero lo que no podía identificar era el origen de esa tranquilidad. ¿Sería por que realmente Heero no estaría? ¿O por que sabía no estaría con Odin Low?

"Tonterías" – se dijo a si mismo – "Estoy tranquilo porque me dejara en paz 36 horas, solo por eso"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La tarde del viernes había recibido la visita del ayudante del abogado de Heero. Casi había olvidado que el engreído ese había levantado una restricción en contra de Traize. El chico le había explicado en que consistía y como es que se había llevado a cabo la demanda de restricción. Solo se necesitaba un testigo y en este caso Heero fungía como tal. No sabía si firmar o no, ya que hacerlo sentía que estaba declarando que entre Heero y él había algo. Por lo mismo le pidió al ayudante del abogado tiempo para pensarlo, el chico se marcho, diciendo que regresaría el lunes para recoger los papeles estuvieran firmados o no.

Y ahora, domingo, se sentía sumamente relajado, por fin un fin de semana tranquilo. Al siguiente día tenía que regresar a clases, pero eso era lo de menos. A una semana de la entrega de los Globos de Oro, Heero estaría sumamente ocupado con las cenas a los premiados, la elección de su traje para la ceremonia y quien sabe, quizá hasta diera entrevistas.

Había recibido la llamada de Dorothy el día anterior, pero como ahora no tenía con que chantajearlo, no había podido convencerle para acompañarle. Y eso lo tenía sumamente relajado. Terminando marzo, terminaban las ceremonias de premios, tanto locales como internacionales y todavía faltarían 9 largos meses para que se volviera a repetir la misma rutina de selección, adulación, premiación y coraje por perder. Algo en lo que no quería volverse a ver involucrado. Ni con Dorothy, ni con Heero, ni con nadie.

Era tarde y estaba sentado en las sillas frente a la alberca, tomando el sol, era bueno después de dar más de tres vueltas a la olímpica, descansar un poco antes de presentarse en el comedor. Por suerte, en fin de semana, tenía un poco más de tiempo para llegar a comer y como ahora no había gente refrescándose, aun no calentaba lo suficiente el sol, había aprovechado para ejercitarse un poco.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia del sol sobre su cuerpo aun húmedo. Ojalá todos los fines de semana fueran como ese, sin Heero a su alrededor que le pusiera los nervios de punta. Por suerte, aun no lo veía, eran las ventajas de levantarse tarde y de haberse ido directamente a la alberca sin pararse a comer.

Sabía que Heero estaba en la escuela, podía sentirlo aun que no lo viera. Había algo en el ambiente que le indicaba que el actor respiraba el mismo aire que él. ¿Pero por que simplemente no le dejaba en paz? – Se dijo frunciendo el ceño – habiendo tantos chicos que estarían felices de estar con él, ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tenerlo precisamente a él?.

"Solo quiero tu cuerpo"

Esas palabras no desaparecían de su cabeza. Tampoco las que Trowa le dijo el jueves. ¿Heero enamorado de él? Eso si sonaba gracioso. Tampoco era cierto lo que Heero le había dicho el mismo jueves en la noche, ¿él enamorado del actor, tonterías. Desde el principio Heero le dejo ver sus intenciones, lo quería solo como su amante y eso evitaba que en alguna remota posibilidad, el pudiera enamorarse de él. ¡Ni que fuera gay!. La última vez, el muy ególatra, le ofreció dinero por poseerle, dinero, como le había ofrecido Traize.

"Es un maldito desgraciado y nunca dejara de serlo" – se dijo con molestia.

De pronto sintió como algo le tapo el sol y con renuencia se obligo a abrir los ojos solo para toparse con la figura de su enemigo parado delante suyo observándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera un trozo de bistec en una carnicería. Frunció el ceño con enojo. Heero traía puesto el pantalón del uniforme y la camisa blanca arremangada y él solo usaba un diminuto traje de baño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Sintió como algo caliente amenazaba con cubrirle por completo el rostro al ver la mirada que Heero le dedicaba sin avergonzarse.

Deja de verme de esa forma – dijo clavando su vista violeta en la cobalto. Heero ni siquiera se movió o dejo de verlo, solo metió las manos a la bolsa del pantalón y hablo.

¿De que forma te estoy viendo? – cuestiono sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Duo sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba aun más al ver el brillo en aquella mirada. Trato de buscar con la vista la toalla para cubrirse, pero esta estaba en la siguiente silla.

Como si fueras a comerme – respondió molesto.

¿Y me culpas por querer hacerlo? – Cuestionó el actor en un tono que parecía ser divertido, pero que a Duo no le causaba gracia - Después de la foto que tengo en mi habitación y de la forma en la que te encuentro vestido en estos momentos, lo menos que quiero hacer es devorarte – Las mejillas de Duo se tiñeron de rojo intenso al escucharlo decir aquello.

¿Por que no te largas y me dejas en paz? – Gruño el modelo desviando la vista totalmente avergonzado - ¿No te cansas de perseguirme y recibir siempre la misma negativa de mi parte?

No lo considero negativa – aseguro Heero sin dejar de verlo. Duo levanto la vista para encararlo. ¿A que se refería con esa afirmación?

¿Que, ¿Entonces, como lo consideras? – cuestiono sin entender.

Estás confundido – aseguro el actor. Duo sintió que su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho, era como si una cubetaza de agua helada le hubiera bañado por completo.

¡Es mentira, yo no estoy confundido, estoy muy seguro de lo que siento y de lo que soy – dijo de forma efusiva haciendo que en Heero pareciera una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

Por que me parece que no es verdad – dijo Heero sentándose en la silla al lado de la de Duo, Duo se enderezo para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

¡Es verdad! – recalcó. ¿Por qué ese maldito actor se empeñaba en decirle que mentía cuando no era cierto? ¿En que se basaba para afirmarlo?

¿Estas seguro que no te gusto? – cuestiono Heero viéndolo fijamente haciendo que las mejillas de Duo se tiñeran de rojo intenso. Pero se dio prisa en contestarle.

Te detesto – aseguro de forma convencida. Al fin y al cabo eso no era mentira, Odiaba a Heero Yuy por todo lo que le hacía, lo detestaba por saber como y donde tocarle para que le respondiera.

Entonces hagamos algo – dijo Heero de forma firme logrando captar el interés del trenzado.

¿Que? – cuestiono Duo al no obtener una respuesta inmediata.

Una apuesta – Duo se extraño ante tal propuesta. No sabía que al actor le gustaran las apuestas.

¿Apuesta? – cuestiono solo para estar seguro de que había escuchado bien.

Si, te gustan las apuestas, ¿no? – cuestiono Heero.

Así es, yo jamás pierdo, ya lo viste en la noche de maratón. ¿Pero que quieres apostar? – No sabía a donde quería llegar con eso de las apuestas, pero estaba sumamente curiosos y la curiosidad era uno de sus peores defectos.

Si tu ganas en la apuesta que te propongo, te prometo – dijo levantando la mano – que no volveré a molestarse – Duo abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa – no te tocare, no te besare, ni siquiera te mirare en clases. Será como si no existiera para ti. Pasará lo que siempre has querido desde que nos conocimos en esta escuela, desapareceré de tu vida para siempre.

Bastante tentadora – dijo Duo riendo con sarcasmo – ¿pero que hay si pierdo? – cuestiono. No confiaba en esa apuesta, debía haber algún truco.

Serás mío por un día y una noche – dijo el actor de forma calmada haciendo que Duo se sonrojara a mas no poder al solo imaginarlo.

¡Jamás! – dijo de forma vehemente totalmente rojo. El solo hecho de imaginarse perdiendo, le ponía la piel de gallina. Heero lograría por lo que tanto le había estado acosando.

Dijiste que nunca pierdes y acabas de decir que lo que ganarías es algo tentador. ¿No me quieres fuera de tu vida, es ahora tu oportunidad de conseguirlo – Duo mordió su labio inferior. Sabía que había algo sucio en lo que Heero planteaba, pero hasta no saber de que se trataba el juego, no podría averiguarlo.

¿De que se trata el juego? – Heero se levanto para sentarse en la misma silla que Duo. Duo sintió como algo comenzaba a cosquillear en su estomago y se replegó en su silla viéndolo de forma precavida. Si tener a Heero sentado en la silla de enfrente le ponía nervioso, tenerlo en su misma silla, le hacía estremecer.

Un beso en los labios – Duo lo observó fijamente, estaba seguro que había algo más involucrado en un simple beso – dices que no te gusto, y me lo has repetido muchas veces. Entonces si tu cuerpo no reacciona cuando te bese, puedes considerarte vencedor de esta apuesta.

¿Solo… solo un beso? – preguntó Duo dudoso. Heero levantó las manos y las colocó detrás de su espalda haciendo a Duo pestañear por la extrañeza.

Ni siquiera voy a tocarte.

Duo se quedó pensando en los pros y los contras de esa apuesta. Heero estaría para siempre fuera de su vida, sabía de antemano que Heero tenía palabra… pero su cuerpo no. Podía repetirle una y mil veces a Heero que no le gustaba, pero cada vez que sus manos tocaban su cuerpo, una descarga de electricidad era lanzada por todo él. Sin embargo – volteo a verlo fijamente sonriendo un poco – esta vez no iba a tocarlo.

Si te atreves a tocarme, tan siquiera rozarme la piel con tus manos, pierdes de forma automática – dijo Duo de forma firme. Heero cabeceo en acuerdo.

Mis manos permanecerán en mi espalda, tú tampoco deberás tocarme

Ni que quisiera hacerlo – dijo Duo desviando la vista totalmente sonrojado. A penas podía creer que aceptara besar a Heero de forma conciente. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez al aceptar, pero… iba a ganarle y lo sacaría para siempre de su vida.

¿Estas de acuerdo con las reglas? – pregunto Heero viendo fijamente al trenzado. Duo volteo para todos lados, para después ver de nuevo a Heero.

Si, pero será mejor terminar con esto rápido, no quiero que nos vayan a ver.

Ventaja para ti – murmuro Heero – pero yo estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Bien, entonces comienza, para que entre más rápido pierdas, mas rápido te largues de mi vida.

Duo vio el rostro de Heero acercarse al suyo, sentía como su corazón quería saltar del pecho solo al contemplarlo así de cerca. Hubiera dado lo que fuera porque esa tonta apuesta nunca ocurriera, pero si era la única forma de quitarse a Heero de encima, literalmente, lo haría.

Sintió como algo calido se posaba sobre su cuello y de forma brusca se movió haciendo que Heero le siguiera.

¡Un momento, dijiste que un beso en los labios! – dijo Duo tomando fuertemente la silla plegable.

Así es – susurro Heero dando suaves masajes con su lengua en la suave piel del trenzado – pero aun no llego a ellos.

¡Maldición eso era trampa, pero haciendo notas mentales, no habían establecido que sería un beso directo, bien Heero podría seguir besando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios haciéndole estremecer y algo más. Lo que tenía que hacer era concentrase en… en… ¡en lo que sea, menos en esa maldita lengua que le recorría de forma sensual parte del cuello, subiendo, chupando, succionando y besando de forma lenta la piel suave de su cuello. Cada caricia de la lengua del actor le ponía la piel de gallina. Había ido subiendo con las caricias de su lengua por la base del cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, lanzando corrientes eléctricas que le nublaban la mente y las ideas. Tenía que concentrarse, apretar con todas sus fuerzas el acero de la silla plegable para evitar que su cuerpo lanzara órdenes de reaccionar ante esos besos sensuales de Heero sobre su piel.

¡¡Maldición!

Apretó los ojos y mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, casi hasta sangrar, cuando sintió los labios de Heero rozar la suave piel de su mejilla y como su lengua dejaba un notorio rastro de saliva por toda ella. Ese maldito actor sabía lo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo sintió una fuerte sacudida cuando los labios de Heero rozaron los suyos. De forma imprevista soltó sus manos de la silla y las coloco sobre los hombros de Heero alejándolo de él.

Bajo la mirada hasta ver sus piernas, un poco más y sería completamente visible lo que Heero había provocado en él. Y no quería que lo viera. Levanto la vista para ver la cobalto. Estaba muy enojado, pero enojado con su maldito cuerpo por no seguir sus malditas órdenes. Por una vez en su vida necesitaba que su cerebro se hubiera impuesto a su cuerpo y no había podido.

Ganaste – dijo Duo soltando los hombros del actor.

Ni siquiera te he besado

¡YA TE DIJE QUE GANASTE! – Grito Duo cada vez más molesto – ahora solo dime ¿cuando y donde? Y Deja de hacerte el payaso.

"Maldición" como iba a pagar esa apuesta. Era un completo y estúpido idiota. Jamás debió apostar con un tramposo como Heero. Ahora iba a ser suyo por un día y una noche y no podía echarse para atrás. Era un idiota, un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…

Heero se levanto y se dio la vuelta sin verlo, Duo levanto la vista siguiéndolo, esperando impaciente por su sentencia de muerte. Estaba sumamente sonrojado al solo imaginar todo lo que le esperaba con el actor.

El próximo sábado – dijo Heero viéndolo solo de reojo. Duo se sobresalto.

¿Sa… sábado? – Heero asintió – pero ese día son los Globos, ¿a caso no vas a ir? – el actor se giro para verlo de frente.

Por supuesto que iremos, saldremos de aquí a las diez am, la ceremonia comienza a las siete, pero debemos estar listos antes de las cinco pm.

¿Que? – Dijo asombrado – ¡ya te dije que no iría contigo a esos premios! – reclamo.

Acabas de perder una apuesta que te compromete a ser mío por un día y una noche y es el sábado el día que escogí. ¿A caso pensabas que te pediría que te acostaras conmigo? – Duo se sonrojó por completo, porque si era eso lo que había pensado. Heero se dio la vuelta y se alejó a paso lento, pero Duo estaba muy enojado, tanto que tomó la toalla mojada la hizo bola y se la lanzó.

¡Desgraciado mal nacido!

Jamás pensó tener tanta puntería, la toalla hecha bola fue a dar directo a la cabeza de Heero que en esos momentos caminaba por la orilla de la alberca. Al sentir el golpe sobre su cabeza le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al agua. Duo se levanto de la silla riendo a carcajadas, ya esperaba ver a Heero emergiendo de las aguas totalmente empapado. Por lo menos se había vengado de su apuesta arrojándolo al agua vestido.

Pero al acercarse a la orilla, Heero aun no salía. Dejo de reír al no ver señales del actor y comenzó a preocuparse. En el fondo se veía solo un manchón oscuro, pero de Heero nada, ni siquiera burbujitas saliendo del agua. Comenzó a asustarse en serio, ni siquiera sabía si Heero sabía nadar y el solo pretendía jugarle una broma al lanzarlo al agua. Comenzó a manotear tratando de distinguir si lo del fondo era la figura de Heero o el desagua de la alberca. Pero de repente sintió como era jalado al agua y después la presión de unos labios sobre los suyos, una lengua dentro de su boca y unas manos que se movían de forma maestra sobre su cuerpo haciéndole reacción.

Duo se sintió aliviado al saber que Heero estaba bien y desesperado por la forma en la que se comportaba acariciándolo y besándolo dentro de la alberca del colegio en las horas en las que algún alumno podría verles.

Necesitaba aire, porque Heero se lo había arrebatado demasiado pronto. Así que tomo los hombros de Heero y se empujo hacía arriba llevando a Heero con él pegado a su cuerpo.

¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? – dijo molesto al ver a Heero cerca suyo flotando tranquilamente – pensé que te habías ahogado

Me gusta que te preocupes por mi – dijo Heero. Duo bufo con molestia y comenzó a nadar hacía la orilla, mientras Heero se dio prisa en alcanzarlo y tomarlo por el elástico del traje de baño jalándolo hacía abajo.

¡Suéltame! – grito Duo al percatarse que Heero le retiraba la única prenda que le salvaba de estar desnudo.

Considéralo una revancha por arrojarme al agua vestido.

Heero termino de jalar el traje de baño dejándolo por completo desnudo y lo dejo llegar hasta la escalera de la alberca y Duo volteó hasta el centro donde Heero permanece flotando y mostrándole con la mano la prenda que le había quitado. Frunció el seño al verle, no iba a dejarse vencer solo por eso. Así que sonrió de forma amplia haciendo que Heero le viera de forma extraña.

Sufre por algo que nunca tendrás – dijo Duo de forma altiva saliendo por completo desnudo de la alberca, dejando que el sol iluminara las gotas de agua que se deslizaban por la perfección de su cuerpo.

Heero pudo ver como caminaba hasta la silla plegable, mientras el agua escurría a chorros por todo su cuerpo y tomaba otra toalla que amarraba a su cintura y se giraba triunfante a verle.

¡Duo! – la voz de Hile le distrajo y giro para ver que quería su morena amiga – Duo que bueno que te encuentro – dijo deteniéndose para intentar recuperar el aire que había perdido con la carrera.

¿Qué ocurre Hilde? – Pregunto el trenzado sin dejar de verla - ¿Por qué vienes tan agitada?

Necesito que me ayudes con mi examen de diseño – dijo a la carrera recuperándose - ¡Heero! – se interrumpió al ver salir al actor de la alberca por completo empapado y vestido.

Duo esbozo una enorme sonrisa al ver a Heero caminar hasta ellos con toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo, no era para nadie desconocido que el actor tenía un cuerpo magnifico, pero verlo con la ropa entallada al cuerpo le daba cierto aire sensual que les hacía retener el aire.

¡Lo empujaste a la alberca Duo! – reclamo Hilde encarando al modelo que al escucharla le hizo soltar el aire que había retenido al ver la figura de Heero.

Fue un accidente – dijo Heero de forma fría comenzando a desabotonarse la camisa – ten tu traje – dijo al tiempo en que le arrojaba la prenda a Duo.

Duo se sintió enrojecer al ver su traje de baño siendo arrojado por el actor a sus manos. La mirada de Hilde le vio con curiosidad, no sabía que decirle, ni modo de explicarle que Heero lo había desnudado en la alberca. Pero la morena soltó la carcajada haciendo que Duo se extrañara y Heero alzara solo una ceja.

¿De nuevo dejaste tu traje en medio de la piscina? – Cuestiono la morena haciendo que el sonrojo de Duo se presentara en todo su rostro – ¿No le has comentado a Heero esa experiencia graciosa cuando competiste en la plataforma de diez metros?

¡Cállate Hilde! – Dijo Duo totalmente avergonzado – jamás debí contarte eso.

De todas formas me hubiera enterado Duo, ya sabes que aquí nos enteramos de todo y esa experiencia tuya se la sabe todo el mundo – dijo entre risas haciendo que Duo le arrancara el suéter largo que traía sobre los hombros para colocándoselo a la carrera sobre su cuerpo para después arrojarle a Heero la toalla que traía atada a su cintura.

Heero se quito la ropa mojada sin preocuparse porque Hilde volteara ya que seguía riendo a carcajadas contando lo que al trenzado le había ocurrido cuando tenía 11 años y su traje quedo flotando en medio de la olímpica. Nadie recordaba su marca de 9.8, todos recordaban solo la prenda flotando y las carcajadas que eso había causado.

¿Y así quieres que te ayude? – reclamo el trenzado de forma molesta a la morena haciendo que dejara de reír y limpiara las lagrimas le había causado dicha anécdota.

No te enojes Duo, fue algo muy gracioso, me he reído como loca cuando lo vi en video. Tu también deberías verlo Heero, esta en audiovisual – le señalo al actor que recién se incorporaba con la toalla en la cintura, haciendo que Hilde se sonrojara notablemente al verlo.

Hn – dijo Heero comenzando a caminar rumbo a la escuela con la ropa mojada entre sus brazos. Hilde y Duo comenzaron a seguirlo.

Vamos Duo, necesito tu ayuda en mi examen de diseño, ¿puedes ser mi modelo, como cada año? – pregunto la morena seguida por el modelo.

¿Cuándo es tu examen? - siempre le ayudaba a Hilde, no había razón para no hacerlo esta vez. Es más casi siempre la morena se basaba en sus medidas para hacer los trajes.

El próximo sábado es el desfile examen, ya tengo listos tus trajes, me quedaron magníficos, voy a sacar diez – dijo Hilde sonriendo, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver el rostro de Duo que parecía estar por trasmitirle una mala noticia.

Hilde, lo lamento mucho – dijo Duo algo apenado – pero en esta ocasión no podré ayudarte.

Pero Duo, siempre me ayudas, el que te haya embromado hace unos momentos no creo que haya sido para tanto. Perdóname, no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero ayúdame, ¡por favor! – dijo suplicante.

En verdad no puedo…

¿Por qué? – Cuestiono la morena casi a punto de llorar - ¿Por qué me haces esto, siempre me ayudas.

Esta vez deberás buscarte otro modelo – la fría voz de Heero le hizo voltear a verlo. Heero le veía con el ceño fruncido y la boca curveada con disgusto. No sabía si estaba molesto con ella o era realmente el semblante que siempre tenía con todos.

¿Por qué? – cuestiono con algo de temor.

Porque Duo va a acompañarme a los Globos de Oro, simple y sencillamente por eso… - dijo Heero dándose la vuelta y apresurando el paso dejando al par de amigos atrás.

Maldita apuesta – gruño Duo con enojo viendo como de los ojos de Hilde resbalaban un par de lágrimas haciéndole sentir terriblemente mal.

Iba a acompañar a Heero a un evento público, el preámbulo de los Oscares, un evento que estaría cubierto por casi tantos medios de comunicación como el Oscar, solo de pensarlo se le crispaban los nervios. Heero Yuy, el actor nominado al Globo de Oro de ese año, llegaría al evento acompañado de un hombre… ¡Dios, ya se imaginaba los titulares y todo el cúmulo de rumores que se suscitaría en torno a ellos.

"Maldita apuesta"

Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era el echo de acompañarle a los Globos eso lo podría soportar, pero lo que no soportaba era el saber que no solo eran sus caricias las que le hacían reaccionar. También eran sus besos.

"Maldita apuesta"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…

1) En el Poker lo único que puede ganarle a 4 cartas iguales (poker), es la Flor, consistente en reunir cartas del mismo color (si es baraja española) y que sean consecutivas, aun que la numeración sea baja (3,4,5,6,7 de corazones rojos). Y la escalera es igual a la flor, solo que con los colores distintos. La máxima sería la Flor imperial, que además de ser del mismo color están numeradas al rey o carta mayor.

2) Hollywood Boulevard, durante el día es el paseo de las estrellas. Allí donde los actores logran poner sus nombres en el suelo dentro de una estrella azul, con franjas doradas. Pero en la noche, abundan las prostitutas y los vagabundos. Es el mismo Lugar donde Richard Gere sube a Julia Roberts en Mujer Bonita. Hace unos años yo anduve por allí. ¡De día mal pensados, jamás me imagine que los pies de Tom Hanks fueran tan grandes.

Notas de la Autora

¡Ahora si que por poco no hago esta entrega, primero me quedo sin monitor lo que me hace no poder usar mi computadora por un buen rato. Ahora estoy trabajando con uno prestado porque nada más no encuentran el fusible para repararme el mío y el repuesto que tengo esta para llorar. Después me dan una magnifica noticia que me tiene durmiendo 18 horas al día, por lo cual escribo muy muy lento, pero escribo que es ganancia. Y como no tengo una portátil que pueda llevarme a todos lados y debo estar dando muchas vueltas fuera de casa, me han prestado una que me arruino el capitulo... si, me lo borro por completo. He tenido que buscar una copia y arreglarlo de nuevo, por esto mismo me he tardado tanto con este capitulo. No ha sido del todo culpa mía y ojalá me comprendan. Hay ocasiones que uno hace lo posible por entregarles el capitulo pronto, pero la tecnología y la salud no ayudan.

Ojalá este capitulo les haya gustado y me tengan un poco de paciencia para el siguiente, ya que el sueño me vence y en muchos casos me quedo dormida frente al monitor. Dicen que esto pasara pronto, ¡Ojalá, porque odio estarme durmiendo en cada lugar al que voy.

Y pues ya estamos a pocos capítulos de los Oscares y por ende del Final de esta historia. El próximo capitulo habla sobre los Globos, pero ese no es el punto, por lo cual no esperen grandes descripciones del acontecimiento, solo de lo que ocurre tras bambalinas, jejejeje. Si mis cálculos son correctos más o menos faltan 4 capítulos para terminar esta historia.

Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos a: Contest.

Hikaru Itsuko: Gracias, que bueno que te gusta la historia y pues mira, la inspiración esta en su total apogeo, el problema es mantenerme despierta para escribir, jejejeje. Pero ya este esté otro, ojalá no me tarde tanto con el siguiente.

Leviq: Gracias por el dato de la Virgen de los Sicarios, no recordaba de donde era y hace poco la había visto, jejejejeje. Que bueno que te gusta mi historia y ojalá la continúes leyendo aun que me tarde un poco en actualizarla.

Carmin: Ya se que tu cruzas los dedos cuando dices que me dejaras en paz, jejejeje, pero tu si sabes los motivos por los que este fic se retraso y se retrazara, gracias por tus ánimos amiga.

Dark Elliot: Sigo adelante Jefe, jejejejeje.

Denisse: Gracias amiga, pero lo que pasa por esa cabezota dura de Heero tendrán que saberlo más adelante, jejejeje, es plan con maña, lo confieso. Poco a poco irán sabiendo más de él aun que le toca primero el turno a Duo.

Zhena Hik: Te he leído como reviewer en algunos fics de Bey que estoy leyendo, ya viste que nada más no sirvo para eso, mejor me dedico a lo mío y de bey una vez que haya visto toda la historia y pueda definir bien los caracteres de cada personaje. Que bueno que te gusta esta historia y espero pronto estar haciendo una de bey, por lo menos ya tengo el nombre, se llamara BBA (Box Boxing America) y será un AU, por supuesto.

Mirai Maxwell: Que bueno que te gusto la historia y lamento mucho la demora. Ojalá puedas seguir leyendo esta historia después de que me he tardado tanto en actualizarla.

Asr: Me tarde, pero ya esta.

Cafi: Y este esta tan o más largo que el anterior, son 44 hojas y muchas escenas de esas picositas, jejejeje.

Shanna Huneter: Ojalá este también te haya gustado, eso del sueño se me ocurrió solo para darle más sabor al asunto, jejejeje. Pero ahora nada fue sueño y todo ha estado ocurriendo realmente.

Anyanka Khushrenada: De todas tus preguntas solo puedo responderte dos, por que las otras tendrás que averiguarlas con forme leas, siempre dejo pistas, jejejeje.. Por que no pongo los pensamientos de Heero, pues porque no quiero que se enteren que tanto esta pensando Heero, eso lo sabrán hasta el final o casi el final de la historia. Y habrá lemmon, claro que si, eso lo había advertido desde el inicio de la historia, pero debido a que estos de ff net se les ocurrió la gran idea de borrármelo, decidí cambiar el warning y ponerlo solo cuando aparezca esa escena.. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo también.

Mili Maxwell: Uff, espero no haberme tardado demasiado, y este también es muy largo. Y pues si Erick solo apareció por dos cosas, para que Heero se enterara que a Duo le gustan las apuestas (escena de la piscina) y para darle celos, jejejejeje.

Sarahi: Solo tengo una respuesta a tu cuestión del amor: cada quien habla de la feria como le fue en ella. Si tú dices que no se puede uno enamorar de una persona a primera vista es porque no te ha pasado y solo diré eso. Todos mis fics y la mayoría de los que he leído son románticos y ficticios, por lo cual cada quien pone la relación como le gustaría que hubiera pasado. A mi me encanta el amor a primera vista entre Duo y Heero y así lo he puesto en varios de mis fics, quizá este sea la excepción, pero yo si creo en eso.

Taose: Pues ya actualice, ojalá te haya gustado el capitulo.

Zei Kinomiya: Sobre el fic para Bey, me lei todas esas tontas normas que sacaron estos de ff y resulta que no puede haber dos fics con el mismo nombre o contenido, por lo cual no se puede hacer la adaptación de este a bey. Ya lo intente y me lo borraron, tu crees, por lo que mejor será no arriesgarnos, capas y me borran este de nuevo. Mejor luego hago uno de bey pero con trama nueva.

Eril: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gustan mis historias. Pues ya esta la actualización, espero no haberme tardado demasiado.

X es la incógnita: Que bueno que te gusta, ya esta actualizado, ojalá también te haya gustado este capitulo.

Eri: Pues imagino que este cap te ha gustado más por que las escenas limme estuvieron muy presentes y más picositas. De donde saco tantas cosas, si vieras que lo mismo me pregunto, yo escribo de lo que veo, de lo que leo o de lo que vivo. La idea de este fanfic me vino por una frase que leí en un correo que mando Susi Maxwell "Voy a poseerte y voy a herirte y me amaras aun que me odies, esa será mi venganza". De donde salio esa frase, no tengo idea, Susi jamás respondió a mi mensaje y hasta ahora tengo la duda. Pero gracias a esas palabras, surgió esta historia. Las ideas me vienen de donde menos lo espero a veces me levanto a media noche a escribir algo que se me ocurrió y que ocuparé más adelante. Por lo mismo voy armando apuntes y después los acomodo en los capítulos, así escribo, a veces en la liberta, a veces en hojas sueltas o directamente en una hoja de Word. Ojalá este capitulo te haya gustado.

Maria Wong: Gracias, quien es el primo de Heero, mmm, pronto, muy pronto lo sabrás, jejejejejeje. Ojalá te haya gustado este capitulo.


	7. Toma 7

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

Dialogo -

" Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 7

* * *

AVISO: No voy acambiar mi forma de escribir solo por pone los guiones. Creo que mi estilo de escritura es lo bastante clara como para entender quien dijo que cosa a quien.

* * *

De nueva cuenta no pudo dormir en toda la noche. La maldita apuesta con Heero lo tenía sumamente desvelado y al borde de un ataque de nervios. Sabía que el muy infeliz no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados una vez que lo tuviera a solas en algún lugar, sabía muy bien lo que podía provocarle, sabía muy bien que su cuerpo reaccionaba tan solo con que le besara. Cayendo en cuentas, era muy probable que Heero le hubiera propuesto esa maldita apuesta solo para hacerle entender que le atraía… 

"Maldición"

"¿Heero me atrae?" – Sacudió la cabeza de forma firme frente al espejo. Esas eran tonterías. Heero no le atraía ni un ápice. Mucho menos se estaba enamorando de él como le había comentado aquella noche de maratón en su habitación. Esas solo eran fantasías del actor y traiciones de su estúpido cuerpo. El "Amigo" tenía razón, tenía hormonas y estas reaccionaban ante la provocación. Y ese maldito de Heero lo provocaba cada vez que podía.

"Ese estúpido solo ha conseguido que me masturbe mucho más de lo que lo hacía cuando era un simple adolescente" – gruño para si mismo en silencio viendo su imagen al espejo con el ceño fruncido.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitar tener que acompañar a Heero a la entrega de los Globos de Oro, cualquier cosa… - ¡No, no cualquier cosa – se dijo firmemente mientras ajustaba la corbata del uniforme – Cualquier cosa no incluye acostarme con él.

Los golpes en la puerta le distrajeron. Se asomo rápido al reloj, era imposible que fuese Trowa, ya que los lunes siempre llegaba tarde por venirse directamente de la casa de su novia- dichoso él que tenía con quien desahogar sus necesidades sexuales- Tampoco creía que fuese Erick, ya que le había dicho durante la comida del día de ayer, que el lunes estaría en la embajada Rusa solicitando su visa de trabajo. Además, aun era temprano como para bajar a desayunar, él estaba despierto solo porque no había podido dormir, pero seguramente la mayoría de los alumnos apenas estarían apagando el despertador.

"¿Quién será?"

Con la curiosidad desbordando de su pecho se acerco a la puerta y abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera al ver parado en el umbral de la puerta al causante de sus sufrimientos. Heero ya estaba elegantemente vestido y le observaba como era su costumbre, con la mirada fría y el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – Cuestiono Duo con cierta molestia – aun es demasiado temprano para tener que soportarte.

Solo vine a traerte esto – dijo Heero dejándole un paquete en las manos. Este parpadeo sin entender – debí traértelo anoche, pero supongo que una noche más sin usarlo no te causaría problema.

¿Qué es esto? – Cuestiono Duo abriendo el paquete y sacando una prenda de seda en color violeta - ¿pijamas¿Por qué? – dijo viéndolo sin comprender. Pero Heero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras sin darle una respuesta. Duo frunció el ceño molesto¿hasta cuando dejaría de comportarse de forma tan fría y dejaría a las personas con la palabra en la boca? - ¡Oye, detente! – grito con fuerza ahogando en su garganta algún insulto, Heero se detuvo y se giro sobre sus talones para regresar hasta donde Duo le veía. Se plantó frente a él viéndolo fijamente y dejo mostrar una mueca en forma de sonrisa en su rostro.

Duo parpadeo sin comprender, seguramente era a causa del poco descanso que había tenido, pero no comprendía porque Heero le había llevado pijamas a su cuarto. Y sería debido al mismo cansancio, que no había podido predecir el movimiento rápido de la mano del actor que le había atrapado de la nuca y le plantaba un rápido beso en los labios, para de igualmente rápido soltarlo y alejarse, dejándolo totalmente rojo, sorprendido y molesto por lo que había hecho.

Usa la cabeza genio – respondió el actor a la pregunta que Duo le había echo antes y siguió caminando hasta las escaleras sin prestar mayor atención a los reclamos que Duo le soltaba desde su puerta.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación sintiéndose hervir por dentro. Con la sensación de los labios de Heero aun quemándole los suyos. Heero le exasperaba y a la vez le intrigaba. ¿Y ahora por que le había regalado unos pijamas? Y entonces llegaron los recuerdos y el calor hasta su cabeza y su cuerpo. Heero había roto el saco de su pijama el jueves por la noche y ahora se los reponía por unos nuevos. Camino enojado hasta el escritorio con las prendas en la mano y las arrojo al cesto de la basura.

¡Idiota¡mil veces idiota Heero Yuy!

El jamás aceptaría un regalo de esa engreído actor, aun que este le hubiera echado a perder el único par de pijamas que tenía. ¡No importaba, seguiría durmiendo con la playera holgada con la que había dormido las últimas cuatro noches, o de plano ¡dormiría desnudo!. Pero jamás usaría algo que el actor le hubiera regalado.

Se quedo sumamente molesto en la habitación, esperando la hora oportuna para bajar a desayunar. No quería toparse con Heero a solas en el comedor o en el salón de clases, no quería que Heero fuese a repetir lo de hacía unos momentos. No quería verlo más, ojalá él hubiera ganado esa maldita apuesta, así lo hubiera sacado para siempre de su vida. Pero no, su maldito cuerpo tenía que traicionarlo cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora se veía en la obligación de acompañarle a esos malditos premios, donde sabía sería acosado por toda la prensa al aparecer al lado de Heero.

Maldito Heero Yuy – se dijo por enésima vez antes de bajar al comedor.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Las cosas no podían haber sido más difíciles esa mañana, comenzando con la mirada azul de su morena amiga que no dejaba de hacerle sentir mal. El siempre le ayudaba en sus exámenes prestándose a ser su modelo. Esa parte le cubría un buen porcentaje de la calificación, ya que el modelo elegido era indispensable para hacer lucir la prenda. Pero ahora la apuesta con Heero – de nuevo esa maldita apuesta – le impedía ayudar a Hilde y no sabía que hacer. Hilde ya no podía pedir ayuda a alguien más de la clase de pasarela, porque todos habían sido elegidos previamente. Y ahora Hilde estaba en un grave dilema: pedir prorroga al maestro para presentar su propuesta un día después; así él podría ayudarle. O quizá contratar aun modelo; aun que con la beca que la morena tenía, era casi imposible conseguir aun que se a un modelo de tallaje(1). Pero aun tenía algo de tiempo para pensar en algo y poder ayudarle, por lo menos así aliviaría un poco su conciencia. Quizá y llamara a alguno de sus amigos: modelos profesionales.

Lo siguiente en esa difícil mañana había sido cuando Silvia Noventa toco a la puerta de la clase interrumpiendo la entrega de calificaciones del examen de contabilidad. Era imposible que el maestro se enojara con la dulce chica y menos a sabiendas que además de ser la secretaria del director, era su nieta.

Disculpe que interrumpa profesor, pero necesito hablar con Duo Maxwell¿le permitiría salir un momento, le prometo que se lo devuelvo pronto – dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

El maestro sonrió en respuesta y volteo a ver al modelo señalándole con la mano que saliera. Duo se levanto sin comprender para que lo quisiera Silvia. Camino despacio sintiendo la mirada de todos sobre su espalda, principalmente una fría mirada que provenía del último banco de la primera fila. Pero prefirió ignorarla y ver que se le ofrecía a la rubia.

¿Qué pasa Silvia, No es común que vengas personalmente a buscar a un alumno hasta su salón – pregunto curioso el trenzado.

No lo haría si no me pareciera importante – dijo la rubia poniendo frente a Duo un enorme sobre color manila – en la oficina del director hay un abogado que dice que tiene que llevarse estos papeles firmados ahora mismo – señalo haciendo que Duo no comprendiera – pero como no tiene cita y no esta permitido que los interrumpa, vine a avisarte para que los firmes o para llevarle tu respuesta.

¿Abogado? – pregunto Duo sin realmente comprender nada.

Me dijo que Heero lo mando y que ya había hablado contigo el viernes y quedaste en firmar estos papeles hoy –aseguro la rubia.

Los papeles de la demanda de restricción en contra de Traize, ahora lo recordaba. Pero con todo lo que había pasado no había pensado en que hacer con ellos. Traize era muy fácil de manejar… estando sobrio. Pero si iba a tener que acompañar a Heero a los Globos, era probable que ese hombre estuviera allí y no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Dámelos, los firmare – dijo tomando del sobre los papeles y firmando en cada hoja que así lo señalaba. Estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de lo que hacía tarde o temprano, pero era mejor sentirse seguro de Traize en ese lugar o cualquier otro donde pudiera topárselo, suficiente sería tener que cuidarse de Heero, como para también tener que preocuparse por otro acosador como Traize – gracias Silvia – dijo devolviéndole las formas debidamente firmadas.

De nada Duo – dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa para después darse la vuelta y salir rumbo a la dirección.

A penas había llegado a su asiento y se disponía a contestar a la pregunta que Trowa le hacía con la mirada cuando el sonido del altavoz le sobresalto. Estaban mencionando su nombre y le pedían que se presentara en la sala de prensa para contestara una llamada. Todos en el salón observaron como salía por segunda vez del salón, pero en esta ocasión no había necesidad de pedir permiso, ya que todos los profesores sabían que las llamadas telefónicas a los alumnos eran cosa de trabajo y se les tenía prohibido impedirles el paso.

Salió contento del aula, por lo menos aun faltaría tiempo para ver su calificación al examen de contabilidad, estaba casi seguro de haber reprobado y de ser así, era probable que el maestro le diera un sermón, como acostumbraba, y le pidiera hacer un trabajo extra para mejorar sus notas. Además, estar fuera del salón evitaba tener que soportar esa mirada azul cobalto que se empeñaba en seguirle cada vez que se movía, o se quedaba viéndole por intensos segundos hasta hacerle desviar la vista hasta otra parte. ¿Por que esa mirada le ponía tan nervioso últimamente?

Llego hasta la sala de prensa y se dispuso a contestar la única línea que parpadeaba en verde. Estaba seguro que Noin le llamaba para avisarle que la campaña de la siguiente semana se iba a adelantar, cuanto rogaba porque eso fuera lo que su representante iba a decirle, así no tendría porque acompañar a Heero.

Bella Noin, que bueno que me llamas¿la campaña se adelanto? – cuestiono alegremente, pero el silenció que surgió del otro lado de la línea hizo que su sonrisa se borrara de sus labios - ¿Noin?

No me molestaría que me dijeras Bella, si fuese mujer, pero como no lo soy, debo estar algo molesto – escucho una voz que le sonaba algo familiar del otro lado de la línea, pero no lograba reconocer de donde le conocía.

¿Quién llama? – cuestiono sin entender. Las únicas personas que podían llamar a esas horas de la mañana eran los representantes artísticos o familiares directos y estos últimos solo cuando había emergencias.

Duo Maxwel¿tan pronto te has olvidado de mi? – cuestiono la otra persona del otro lado de la línea. Duo frunció el ceño, no estaba de humor para juegos. Sabía que conocía a la persona, pero no recordaba de donde. Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de Duo, la otra persona hablo – soy Zech Merquise, el representante de Heero, nos vimos hace apenas una semana en mi oficina del centro – aclaro el hombre. Duo suspiro¿y ahora que quería Heero para que su representante le llamara? – ¿supongo que te preguntas por que te estoy llamando?

Así es – dijo Duo secamente – no creo que me llame para ofrecerme trabajo, en todo caso estaría hablando con Noin y no conmigo. Por lo que creo tiene algo que ver con ese egocéntrico y frío actor que tiene por cliente – Zech soltó la carcajada al oír la descripción que Duo había hecho de Heero – no veo porque se ríe, estoy diciendo la verdad.

Lo se Duo, lo se – dijo el hombre sin ocultar la diversión en su voz – y tienes razón al pensar que te llamo por Heero – Duo suspiro de forma resignada ¿y ahora que? – Heero me llamo muy temprano esta mañana para pedirme confirmar su asistencia a los globos con un acompañante… - espero un poco por algún comentario del trenzado, pero este nunca llego - ¿No preguntas quien es la persona que Heero me dijo le acompañara?

No – dijo Duo de forma seca – soy yo.

¡Pero Duo! – dijo Zech algo sorprendido – creí que habías entendido lo perjudicial que es para ambos que les relacionen. El echo de que acompañes a Heero a un evento de este tipo es involucrarte en rumores que no necesitas. Esa cabeza hueca de Heero no quiere entender que su carrera esta pendiendo de un hilo… ¡pero tu!...

Antes de que continué con su sermón – dijo Duo comenzando a desesperarse e interrumpiendo al rubio platinado - ¡yo no quiero acompañarle, perdí una tonta apuesta con él y eso fue lo que me pidió y yo cumplo lo que prometo. Si hubiera una forma de no cumplir con esa apuesta, este seguro que lo haría – dijo Duo de forma segura – no soporto a Heero e ir con él a ese evento será una horrible tortura para mí.

Pues inventa algo para negarte a acompañarlo, los Oscares están a la vuelta de la esquina y la confirmación de que es gay no le ayudara en nada a ganar esa estatuilla. Además se que tienes en puerta algunas campañas nacionales en las cuales esos rumores también te afectarían severamente.

¡Y cree que no lo se! – aseguro Duo tomando fuertemente el auricular entre sus manos – pero yo no se mentir y si le salgo a Heero con una mentira se daría cuenta de inmediato. Yo esperaba que la sesión de fotos que tengo para la próxima semana se adelantara, creía que era Noin quien me llamaba para decirme eso. Pero veo que me equivoque y ahora tendré que ir con Heero, quiera o no.

Entonces haz que sea Heero quien no quiera que vayas – dijo Zech de forma segura haciendo que Duo abriera los ojos de forma sorprendida – pídele algo que no este dispuesto a cumplir, como dar entrevistas o desfilar por la alfombra roja. Quizá si le dices que le acompañas solo si cumple con esas condiciones, Heero se moleste contigo y te deje plantado.

¡Genial! – dijo Duo sintiéndose de nuevo contento. Era probable que Heero le mandara al diablo una vez que le impusiera esas condiciones para acompañarlo, estaba seguro que lo primero que le diría era que no estaba en condiciones de exigirle nada, pero él no estaba incumpliendo con la apuesta, solo quería que se comportara como lo que era: un actor de prestigio y no un ermitaño odioso – eso puede funcionar. Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por que Heero se enoje conmigo y no me lleve a ese fastidioso evento.

Estaré contando con eso Duo – dijo Zech de forma agradecida colgando el auricular antes de que Duo pudiera despedirse.

Ya se de donde saco Heero sus modales – dijo con molestia viendo el auricular en la mano y escuchando el tono de ocupado.

Pero la línea estaba libre, solo tenía que volver a presionar el botón y podía hacer una llamada sin necesidad de pedirle ayuda a Silvia. Se dio prisa en presionarlo y obtener la línea libre que necesitaba. Metió la mano a la bolsa de su saco y obtuvo la pequeña tarjeta donde tenía anotado el numero de su "amigo". Tenía tiempo de no hablar con él y necesitaba aclararse lo suficiente como para convencer a Heero de que aceptara sus peticiones, o mejor dicho, que no las aceptara.

Marco el numero y espero a que le contestaran, pero contrario a lo que había pensado, el teléfono no sonó más de dos veces.

Buen día Duo – escucho la voz alegre del otro lado de la línea – me alegra mucho que me llames.

Buen día mi amigo – dijo Duo de forma contenta, ya ni siquiera se sorprendía de que supiera quien era – tenía ganas de platicar contigo, espero no interrumpirte – dijo al escuchar la música que provenía del otro lado de la línea, para luego no escuchar nada, más que la risa de su amigo.

No me interrumpes, te lo aseguro, cambie de habitación para que el ruido no nos moleste. Pero cuéntame¿Cómo te ha ido con ese chico que te molestaba¿te has decidido por fin a denunciarlo, o de plano ya se calmo?

Ni lo uno ni lo otro mi amigo, las cosas se han puesto cada vez más duras y estoy hablando literalmente – dijo sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a inundar su rostro. Una expresión de sorpresa escapo de los labios de la persona al otro lado de la línea – y ahora tengo otro problema que me tiene los nervios de punta.

¿Con el mismo chico? – cuestiono el otro.

Si, con el mismo. Se que tarde o temprano sabrás a quien me estoy refiriendo, solo te pido por favor que esto no se lo digas a nadie, quiero que sea un secreto entre nosotros – dijo Duo de forma suplicante.

Puedes confiar en mi, jamás diré una sola palabra de lo que hablamos – dijo el chico a través de la línea haciendo que Duo se sintiera en confianza.

Es Heero – dijo en un suspiro.

¿Heero? – cuestiono el otro al parecer sin entender.

Si, el actor Heero Yuy es quien me esta acosando sexualmente desde que llego a esta escuela…

Pero él… - trato de decir, sin embargo el trenzado le interrumpió.

Si, ya se lo que vas a decir, que no se sabe que sea gay, que solo son rumores, pero yo te los confirmo, el mismo me lo dijo el primer día que llego a esta escuela y comenzó a acosarme. Desde entonces no se ha cansado de torturarme con sus besos y sus caricias al grado de llegar a hacerme reaccionar. ¡Yo no soy gay, y sin embargo… las últimas veces que me ha besado me ha gustado… ¿Amigo mío que me pasa, mi cuerpo no reacciona ante mis ordenes cuando él me besa. En un principio creí que solo sus caricias me excitaban, pero justo ayer comprobé que no son solo sus caricias las que me provocan…

Duo… - dijo el amigo en un susurro - ¿te gusta Heero?

¡NOOO! – casi gritó elevando el tono de voz que por estar encerrado en el cubículo de la sala de prensa no se alcanzaba a escuchar fuera de esta – no… no… no lo se – termino por confesar cubriendo su rostro con la mano libre – no lo se, no lo se… Por lo menos cuando me besa, no lo se. He estado con muchas mujeres en el pasado, soy lo que se dice un Don Juan. Pero desde que Heero apareció por esta escuela, no he mantenido relaciones con nadie y mira que he tenido oportunidad.

Quizás solo no has tenido ganas – respondió el amigo tratando de darle ánimos al moldeo que parecía haberse apagado de repente.

No es eso, porque después de que Heero ha… bueno, ha intentado algo conmigo, me deja demasiado sensible y lo único que puedo hacer es desahogarme solo… tú entiendes.

Si. Veo que si tienes un verdadero problema – aseguro.

No, este no es el único problema. Perdí una apuesta con él y ahora me veo en la necesidad de acompañarle a la entrega de los Globos de Oro. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Te estarían relacionando con él de forma directa.

Si. El insiste en que nosotros tenemos una relación, incluso me ha dicho que yo estoy enamorado de él, él muy cretino se cree ¡irresistible!. Pero él fue muy claro conmigo desde el principio, me dijo que de mi solo quería mi cuerpo…

¡Pero que estúpido! – dijo molesto el amigo, Duo solo asintió, no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Y sin embargo uno de mis mejores amigos cree que Heero esta enamorado de mi… eso sería imposible, ya que me ha ofrecido dinero por hacerme su amante y a alguien a quien ames no le comprarías. Y antes de que preguntes, no, mi amigo no sabe nada de los acosos de Heero, él solo se esta guiando por sus observaciones.

Te ofreció… ¿dinero? – cuestiono incrédulo sin cuestionar sobre las observaciones del amigo del modelo– ¿pero a caso cree que eres un objeto que se puede comprar¿En que demonios esta pensando ese idiota?

Me gustaría saberlo. Pero Heero Yuy no es de los que te deje saber sus pensamientos o emociones¿cuanto daría por saber que pasa por esa cabezota de hielo que se carga?.

Lo mismo yo – aseguró de forma pensativa.

Hace unos momentos me llamo su representante pidiéndome que no lo acompañe a la premiación, ya me lo había advertido antes, lo mismo que mi representante. Ambos dicen que si me llegan a relacionar amorosamente con Heero, mi carrera se puede venir abajo. Pero no se como lograr que desista de esa apuesta, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Zech Merquise me sugirió hacer enojar a Heero, pedirle que cumpla ciertos requisitos para que yo le acompañe a la premiación, como obligarlo a desfilar por la alfombra roja, pero dudo mucho que funcione.

¿Por qué no, puede funcionar Duo, es sabido por muchos que Heero odia a la prensa y haría lo que fuera por no dar entrevistas. Quizá si le pones como condición para acompañarle, que de entrevistas en la alfombra roja y firme autógrafos a los fans, Heero prefiera que no vayas.

Zech me dijo algo parecido – dijo Duo de forma pensativa - ¿en verdad crees que funcione?

Nada pierdes con probar – aseguro el amigo – puedes agregar otras condiciones, como que no debe tocarte…

¡ESO ES OBVIO! – casi gritó, aun que pensándolo bien, no estaría de más dejarlo asentado. Aun podía recordar esas reglas de la apuesta en las que no especifico que el beso sería directamente a los labios y Heero había comenzado besando su cuello. !Ese tramposo! De solo pensarlo su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada. Tenía que pensar muy bien en que iba a decirle a ese maldito actor – lo siento – se disculpo al haber levantado la voz a su amigo – pero en verdad me encuentro desesperado.

No te preocupes, te entiendo muy bien, si tan solo pudiera ayudarte – dijo dejando salir un enorme suspiro.

Lo haces amigo mío, creedme que lo haces. Y ahora debo dejarte, ya me he brincado un par de horas de clases – dijo riendo de forma queda – te agradezco mucho el que me escuches y me ayudes con esta carga emocional.

Ojalá pudiera aligerarte esa carga – dijo de forma queda haciendo que Duo se extrañara un poco – pero ya sabes, si te sirve el que te escuche, puedes llamarme cuando quieras a la hora que sea, siempre estaré allí para ti.

Muchas gracias amigo mío, te tomo la palabra. Cuídate – dijo colgando el auricular y saliendo de la sala de prensa para dirigirse de nuevo al salón.

Había tardado más de la cuenta al teléfono, pero mientras no supieran que había sido una llamada personal nadie le pondría retardo o falta. La media mañana había pasado demasiado pronto y aun le faltaba mucho en que pensar, por suerte faltaba poco para la hora de comida, quizá allí pudiera pensar en algo. Tenía que lograr que Heero se enfadara y le deja en el colegio. La pregunta era ¿Cómo?.

A penas había regresado al salón y estaba por responder a la pregunta de Hilde sobre quien le había hablado que tardo tanto, cuando el altavoz volvió a mencionar su nombre. Se levanto alegremente del banco y antes de salir se giro para ver a todos sus compañeros mostrando une enorme sonrisa.

El día de hoy estoy muy solicitado, así que no me esperen chicos – dijo riendo, pero viendo de reojo aquella mirada cobalto que le había seguido en todo momento.

Salió del salón con la curiosidad, pero esa se la quitaría al contestar la llamada. Pero lo que más le inquietaba era tratar de convencer a Heero, sutilmente, de que no le llevara al evento. Zech ya le había dicho una forma de lograrlo y el amigo incluyo otras más que podrían servirle. Necesitaba hablar con él y tenía que buscar la forma, no podía irle a decir así sin más al comedor, lograría llamar la atención de todos en la escuela y eso era lo que menos buscaba. Tampoco podía irlo a buscar a su habitación, era como meterse a la boca del lobo. Tenía que buscar otro lugar.

Llego de nuevo a la sala de prensa y levanto el auricular esperando escuchar una voz conocida. Pero no estaba preparado para la voz que escucho.

Hola mi querido Duo¿estabas esperando mi llamada? – Duo frunció el ceño y apretó el aurícula entre sus manos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la persona que le llamaba era Traize Khrushrenada y hablaba con una confianza que le exasperaba – no dices nada, eso quiere decir que si amor.

No me digas amor Traize, yo no estaba esperando tu llamada, ni siquiera se como lograste que te comunicaran conmigo, solo los familiares o representantes pueden interrumpirnos en clase – dijo Duo de forma molesta.

No vayas a colgar – dijo Traize previendo la acción que Duo estaba por hacer – recibí la llamada de un abogado y la copia por fax de tu demanda de restricción. Eres astuto niño.

Lo que sea por mantenerte lejos de mi – dijo Duo de forma seria.

Bueno, pero esta demanda no impide que te este hablando al oído ahora mismo – dijo el ejecutivo de forma sensual haciendo que Duo se sintiera enfurecer.

Aléjate de mi Traize, o levantare otra demanda por acoso sexual – dijo Duo con molestia.

¿Tu o tu novio Heero me quieren lejos? – cuestiono con cizaña el hombre.

Heero no es mi novio, ya sabes que yo no soy gay – aseguro el trenzado dejando entre notar en su voz lo que esas palabras le causaban. Traize soltó una carcajada queda

– No es lo que parece, porque según se, fue SU abogado, quien interpuso la demanda a tu nombre – Duo solo apretó el auricular, sabía que firmar esos papeles le traería problemas – además alguien me dijo por allí, que acompañaras a Heero a los Globos, lo que confirmaría la noticia que di después de los Broadcost¿lo recuerdas? – dijo entre risas quedas haciendo que Duo solo apretara los dientes - ¿A que modelo crees que involucrarán con Heero en cuanto los vean llegar?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo entre dientes el trenzado – ¿dime para que me has llamado, porque no creo que sea solo para decirme que estas preocupado por mi imagen.

No, tienes razón, para mi mucho mejor que se sepa que eres gay, así puedo cortejarte abiertamente, sin limitaciones.

Yo-No-Soy-Gay – dijo de forma pausada, demasiado molesto para rebatir de otra forma la acusación del hombre.

Pero Heero si lo es, de eso estoy mucho muy conciente y si vieras lo bueno que es en la cama – dijo entre risas burlonas, para de forma abrupta detenerse – ¡oh, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes¿no?

¿Qué dijiste? – cuestiono Duo totalmente sorprendido con lo que Traize comentaba. ¿Heero bueno en la cama, eso quería decir que entre él y Traize… ¡no, solo de imaginarlo le producía un terrible dolor en el estomago – eres un… - dijo tratando de ocultar el enojo que la solo idea le causaba, pero era tanta la ira que había comenzando a circular por su cuerpo que le era imposible ocultarla.

¡Oh, ya te enojaste mi querido Duo – dijo Traize en tono arrepentido – pero yo creí que Heero te lo había contado. Entre amantes no debe haber secretos y menos de este tipo – dijo en tono confidencial – pero si lo que quieres es vengarte de él, yo soy materia dispuesta.

¡VETE AL INFIERNO! –dijo colgando de forma ruda y saliendo a toda prisa de la sala de prensa.

Se sentía muy enojado, a sus recuerdos regreso aquella conversación que mantuvieron en el balcón de su cuarto en el que Heero parecía conocer muy bien a Traize.

"Le conozco y punto"

Así que a eso se refería cuando decía que le conocía, porque habían sido amantes, era por eso. El dolor en la boca del estomago estaba creciendo cada vez más, aun era más fuerte que cuando pensó que había ido a ver a Odin.

"Estas celoso Duo Maxwell"

Las palabras de Heero cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo y le hizo detenerse de forma abrupta. ¡No, no estaba celoso, estaba asqueado que era muy distinto. Estaba asqueado de que Heero hubiera tenido relaciones con una persona como Traize, esos no eran celos, era repugnancia, era asco, era… era… ¡cualquier cosa menos celos!.

No son celos – se dijo a si mismo de forma baja recargándose en la pared de los pasillos que conducían a los salones – no son celos

Tenía que calmarse, no podía entrar al salón de clase sintiéndose y viéndose tan mal, así que antes de llegar al aula, decidió entrar al baño. Llego a la carrera al lavabo y abrió el chorro de agua, si hubiese sido posible metería la cabeza en él, pero tuvo que conformarse con meter las manos y arrojarse agua al rostro.

"No son celos"

Se repetía una y otra vez arrojándose tanta agua como podía, tratando de aminorar ese dolor que parecía crecer en la boca del estomago cuando la conversación con Traize se hacía presente en la memoria.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo girarse de forma brusca lanzando agua por todo el suelo del baño. El calor comenzó a subir por su rostro al reconocer a la persona que estaba parado frente a él y le veía de forma inquisitiva. Sus ojos azul cobalto le miraban de arriba abajo, como tratando de leer en su semblante el motivo de su extraño comportamiento.

Si querías bañarte hay mejores formas que lanzarte agua del lavabo – la fría voz del motivo de todos sus problemas le puso a la defensiva, frunció el seño y como pudo logro retirar algo del agua que escurría por su rostro.

Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto que deba importarte – dijo tratando de pasar por en frente de Heero para salir del baño, pero la mano del actor le asió del brazo con fuerza lanzándolo contra la pared de forma sorpresiva para ser arrinconado contra esta.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? – cuestionó el actor de forma ruda pegando su firme cuerpo contra el del trenzado, franqueando toda posibilidad de escape al sujetar fuertemente sus brazos con los suyos y mantenerlos firmes contra la pared de azulejos del baño.

Duo giro la vista de un lado a otro, no quería ver esa fría mirada que parecía querer congelarle, el calor del cuerpo de Heero estaba comenzando a quemarle, pero su mirada le producía escalofríos. El rudo agarre sobre sus brazos le dolía, pero apretaba sus labios para evitar soltar un sonido de dolor. No iba a dejar amedrentarse, no iba a decirle nada al actor, no iba a contestar a su pregunta, no podía decirle… no quería decirle…

¿Qué demonios te importa? – Grito fijando por fin la mirada en la cobalto, que solo se entrecerró al escuchar la fría forma en la que le había contestado – ¿a ti que más te da si me pasa algo o no, tu solo quieres mi cuerpo¿no fue eso lo que dijiste¿entonces que te interesan mis sentimientos, mi dolor o frustración? – dijo con amargura haciendo que la fría mirada cobalto se fijara aun más intensamente en sus ojos.

¿Qué demonios te hicieron para que digas eso? – cuestiono el actor suavizando un poco el tono de voz, pero sin cambiar su mirada

¿Qué te importa? – dijo tratando de soltarse, pero Heero apretó más el agarre haciendo que Duo soltara un gemido de dolor, lo que hizo que el actor le soltara un poco.

Me importa – Duo frunció el ceño con molestia. ¿Le importaba, pero que tonterías¿que podía a él importarle todo lo que le estaba haciendo?. El solo disfrutaba con hacerle sufrir, con torturarle, con encenderle para llevárselo a la cama. ¡Claro que no le importaba nada!.

¡Que bien actúas Heero Yuy! – dijo Duo de forma sarcástica haciendo que Heero le soltara y le viera fijamente entre sorprendido e incrédulo – si, actúas muy bien. Pero que te crea quien no te conoce, yo no creo en tus buenos sentimientos, cuando has sido claro desde el principio al decirme que solo deseas mi cuerpo. ¿O me vas a salir ahora con que estas enamorado de mi y por eso te importa lo que me pase? – no sabía porque sus propias palabras le estaban doliendo tanto al grado de hacerle cerrar los ojos para tratar de aminorar ese sentimiento.

He sido claro, si, y no lo niego – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo abriera los ojos y le viera de forma intensa – yo no siento nada por ti, ni por nadie – Duo sintió como si un enorme cubo de concreto le golpeara el pecho, lo sabía, Heero no estaba enamorado de él, Trowa estaba terriblemente equivocado, pero no lograba entender ¿Por qué el saberlo le afectaba tanto? – si lo que estas esperando para convertirte en mi amante es que te diga palabras cursis de enamorados, esperaras en balde.

Yo no espero nada de ti – dijo Duo de forma tan calmada que le pareció imposible ser él quien estuviera hablando – ha no, si espero algo – dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa que Heero pareció interpretar mal, ya que mostró una mueca que parecía ser también una sonrisa – quiero que cumplas algunas peticiones para acompañarte a esa entrega de premios, si no estas dispuesto a cumplirlas, simplemente no iré contigo – el gesto en el rostro de Heero cambio por completo a uno de clara molestia.

Perdiste una apuesta y estas obligado a cumplir con ella – aseguro el actor de forma fría.

Yo no he dicho que no cumpliré con ella, solo que le he agregado algunos detalles que si no…

Ya te escuche – dijo Heero de forma brusca cruzando los brazos y viéndole con el ceño fruncido. Su mirada antes serena había cambiado a una de hielo, como la que le dedicara al principio – habla… - Duo sonrió de forma complacida, era esta la oportunidad que tenía para hacer enfurecer más a Heero.

Cuando vayamos a la premiación, deberás desfilar por la alfombra roja como el actor nominando que eres – la mirada de Heero cambio a una de sorpresa, Duo se felicito a si mismo por lograr que las emociones del actor le fueran mostradas de forma tan clara. Pero aun no terminaba – además tendrás que dar entrevistas a cuanto medio de comunicación te lo solicite…

¿Qué? – cuestiono Heero bajando los brazos y dispuesto a protestar, pero Duo levanto la mano y comenzó a girar el dedo de un lado a otro indicándole que aun no terminaba.

Deberás dar entrevista de forma amable, contestando a sus preguntas sin gritarles, sin ofenderles y sin decirles que se vayan al diablo, como es tu costumbre – Heero solo dejo salir un gruñido y desvió la vista del rostro de Duo cruzando los brazos de nuevo. Duo casi soltaba la carcajada sintiéndose seguro de lograr enfurecer a Heero lo suficiente como para cancelar su asistencia al evento, era profundamente notorio que estaba a punto de lograrlo.

¿Es todo? – Cuestiono Heero viéndolo solo de reojo, pero la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Duo le indico que aun faltaba más.

No, también deberás darle autógrafos a toda esa legión de fans que siempre están esperando alguna oportunidad para acercarse a ti. Si te piden una foto, deberás tomarte una con ellos y sobre todo sonreírles – Heero giro el rostro para verle con una mirada asesina, pero Duo no se dejó intimidar - dejaras de ser un cubito de hielo por esa noche.

Puedo dejar de serlo de otra forma – dijo dejando vagar su vista por el bien formado cuerpo del trenzado parado frente a sí.

No sueñes Heero Yuy – dijo de forma segura, dejando ver una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir – no podrás tocarme en público, esas es mi última petición – dijo sonriendo de forma amplia, sintiéndose seguro de haber logrado que Heero desistiera de la idea de llevarlo a los Globos – ah y por supuesto, ni se te ocurra gritarle a todos en la premiación ¡que eres gay, sería como estarme declarando yo también – Heero se giro para estar de frente a Duo y camino dos pasos haciendo que Duo retrocediera topando de nuevo con la pared de azulejos. El actor recargo su brazo sobre la pared, encima de la cabeza del trenzado, sin tocarlo, pero había quedado lo suficientemente cerca como para que su voz susurrando pudiera ser escuchada claramente.

Claro que eres gay, solo que te gusta fingir demencia – dijo Heero de forma suave, tomando los mechones de cabello que delineaban el rostro del trenzado.

No lo soy – dijo Duo sacudiendo la cabeza para soltar sus cabellos de los dedos del actor – ¿estas aceptando mis peticiones? – cuestiono Duo tratando de moverse a un lado para evitar la cercanía de Heero, pero este bajo el brazo cercándolo para evitar que escapara de él.

Tengo 24 horas para probarte que eres gay – dijo Heero ignorando la pregunta que Duo le había hecho. Duo se quedo observando la mirada cobalto que parecía querer leer el interior de su mente. ¿24 horas, eso no era cierto y lo aclararía ahora mismo.

No tienes 24 horas, solo tienes un día y una noche – aclaró – tu día comienza a las diez de la mañana y termina a la media noche, porque a las 12:01, ya es otro día.

Es suficiente tiempo – dijo Heero sin dejar de verlo, esbozando una semi sonrisa que desconcertó un poco al trenzado. ¿Suficiente tiempo para que?

No puedes hacer nada en los globos – dijo tratando de que su sonrisa mostrara una confianza que la tremenda cercanía del cuerpo de Heero con el suyo estaba comenzando a arrebatarle.

Quizá no vayamos a los globos y te tenga 14 horas para mi solo

¿Qué? - ¿Cómo de que no irían a los globos, Heero ya había confirmado su asistencia y todos sabían que los Globos era la antesala de los Oscares, no podía dejarlos plantados tan fácilmente.

Pero cualquier cosa que Duo iba a decirle fue interrumpida al sentir la mano de Heero cerrarse sobre su barbilla al tiempo en que sus labios se pegaban a los suyos en un beso arrebatado que le obligaba a abrir los labios de forma rápida, dejando que la lengua de Heero se apodera de su boca, mientras sus manos le abrazaban pegándolo a su cuerpo, arrinconándolo contra la pared, dejando deslizar sus manos por debajo del saco del uniforme y por encima de la camisa. Por más que trataba de apartarlo de si, jalándolo cuanto podía del saco del uniforme, eran intentos vanos, porque la fuerza de Heero era cada vez mayor y le impedía moverse.

Su corazón de por si acelerado, comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, al sentir que la pasión le invadía por dentro haciendo correr torrentes de calor que le envolvieron por completo el cuerpo. Las caricias de Heero eran sensuales y certeras, sabía donde, cuando y como tocar. De forma rápida las manos del actor habían sacado la camisa del pantalón y se deslizaban ahora por la suave piel de su espalda, arrancándole gemidos de placer que no sabía podía soltar. Jamás con las chicas había experimentado el placer que Heero podía hacerle sentir.

Sus fuerzas le abandonaban sin que se diera cuenta, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Sus sentidos estaban siendo ahogados con las caricias de Heero, no podía pensar, solo sentía como esas manos se movían sobre su cuerpo, desabrochando la camisa dejando expuesto su pecho a ser besado y torturado a besos y chupetones.

Ahhh, no…

Un gemido de protesta escapo de su boca cuando la mano de Heero se deslizo por dentro de su pantalón tomando entre sus manos su miembro ya excitado, lanzando corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal, haciéndole estremecer ante la exploración.

¿Quieres saber lo que me provocas? – La ronca voz de Heero resonó en su cabeza, al tiempo en que sintió como Heero tomaba una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre su miembro tan despierto como el suyo – tócame, provócame como lo hago yo contigo.

No… - dijo Duo de forma queda, tratando de separar su mano del miembro despierto de Heero, pero la mano de Heero presionando suavemente se lo impidió.

Hazlo…

Nunca – murmuro de forma queda.

Pero la mano de Heero provocándole con sus caricias, moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre su miembro endurecido, le nublaba la razón y las ideas. No quería tocarlo, no debía hacerlo, pero algo muy dentro de si le obligaba a mover su mano y tomar entre sus dedos la excitación de su torturador, logrando arrancar de los labios del actor un fuerte gemido de placer, lo que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Era la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre de esa forma, jamás en su vida lo había hecho y hacerlo con Heero le producía un cierto grado de excitación que jamás había sentido con mujer alguna. Por primera vez sentía que podía tener el control de la situación y utilizarlo a su favor.

Su mano comenzó a moverse de forma lenta sobre el miembro endurecido del actor, logrando que la respiración acelerada de este se incrementara aun mas, y sus labios besaran su cuello de forma fuerte. Sabía que eso le dejaría alguna marca, pero en esos momentos no le estaba importando nada.

Aaahh Duo, más rápido…

La voz de Heero apurándole a moverse más aprisa le hizo estremecer, el aliento calido del actor chocando contra su pecho desnudo le producía un estado de embriaguez que no había sentido antes. En estos momentos no le importaba nada, de sus labios escapaban gemidos quedos provocados por las expertas caricias de Heero, su mano comenzó a amoverse solo un poco más rápido sintiendo la excitación de Heero chocando contra la suya. No supo en que momento el actor le había desabrochado los pantalones lanzándolos al suelo y bajado los boxers. Sabía que en cualquier momento se vendría en las manos de Heero y en esos momentos no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba encontrase en los baños de caballeros a unos pasos de las aulas de clase, expuestos a que alguien fuese a encontrarles en semejante situación. Su mano en el miembro del actor se movía a la misma velocidad que la de Heero sobre el suyo, cada vez más rápido con ellos escapaban los gemidos de su boca cada vez más rápidos y más fuertes.

"Yo no siento nada por ti, ni por nadie…"

Las duras palabras que había dicho Heero momentos antes le hicieron estremecer por un momento, pero la pasión que estaba experimentando le hizo nublarse de nuevo y esconder ese sentimiento de dolor que comenzaba a experimentar de nuevo en su corazón.

Te deseo – dijo Heero de forma ronca al oído del trenzado haciéndole estremecer.

Lo sabía, desde el principio sabía lo que Heero buscaba. Pero en estos momentos no importaba ser solo un juguete con el que pudiera desahogarse. Quizá si Heero le hubiera dicho poco antes lo mismo, hubiera tenido la fuerza y el coraje suficiente como para apartarlo de su lado. Pero en lugar de hacerlo ahora, su cuerpo cedía… su maldito cuerpo estaba sucumbiendo a la pasión que el actor había despertado en él y lejos estaba de importarle que era un hombre y no una mujer con quien estaba.

Sintió su cuerpo tensarse. Un poco más y se vendría en las manos de Heero. Una vez echo, estaría lo suficientemente vulnerable como para que Heero hiciera con él lo que quisiera. No iba a poder detenerlo y quizá, muy en el fondo, no iba a querer hacerlo.

Duo… - murmuro Heero regresando sus labios a la boca del trenzado. Lo sabía, Heero sabía que solo era cuestión de segundos para que se convirtiera definitivamente en su amante. ¿Pero que podía hacer¿Cómo detenerse en un momento así¿Cómo?...

Ambos se detuvieron de forma brusca separándose ligeramente al escuchar el fuerte sonido del timbre de salida. Duo sintió el profundo temor de ser descubiertos en semejantes condiciones, Heero murmuro una maldición y a toda prisa se dio la vuelta entrando a uno de los sanitarios mientras Duo tomo sus pantalones y como pudo se los acomodo saliendo a toda prisa de los baños.

Afuera todo era caos, era bien sabido que el timbre de salida llevaba a toda una marabunta de alumnos al comedor o los dormitorios y muchos aprovechaban para entrar a los baños, lo que implicaba un alto porcentaje de ser descubiertos haciendo el amor…

¿El Amor?

¡Jamás, eso solo era sexo.

Duo se abrió paso corriendo entre sus compañeros y empujando a cuanto se le ponía en frente. Le urgía llegar a su habitación, el fuerte dolor en su vientre por haber contenido el orgasmo se iba incrementando, necesitaba llegar y remediarlo.

"Maldito Heero Yuy" – se decía una y mil veces mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones hacía el segundo piso. Ese maldito actor era el culpable de todas sus desgracias.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación a la carrera y cerró recargándose en ella. Bajo la cabeza con pesar mientras cubría su cara con una de sus manos. No sabía, aun no sabía que demonios le había pasado en el baño. ¿Por qué había respondido de ese modo a las caricias de Heero?. Se dejo deslizar recargado en la puerta hasta que toco el suelo y ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas se puso a maldecir a Heero una y otra vez. El dolor en su vientre era muy fuerte, su miembro aun permanecía sensible por lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho.

¿Pero a quien engaño? – se dijo de forma queda sin levantar el rostro de sus piernas – lo hicimos ambos – se dijo con molestia.

Era mejor poner remedio a ese dolor cuanto antes. Aun faltaba bajar al comedor y no quería presentarse con cara de sufrimiento en él y que el maldito de Heero o alguno de sus compañeros se dieran cuanta de lo que le pasaba. Así que gateando, se fue hasta el baño a remediar aquello que Heero había iniciado.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Los golpes a la puerta le distrajeron, era imposible que fuese Heero, seguramente el muy infeliz se había ido directamente al comedor, dejándolo a él sumido en la desesperación. No quería bajar a comer, pero moría de hambre.

¡Ya voy! – grito dirigiéndose a la carrera a la baño de nuevo, aun tenía que borrara las huellas de su cuerpo de lo recientemente ocurrido. Pero para alguien con su "experiencia", no era un asunto demasiado complicado. Solo un poco de agua en el rostro y estaba listo para continuar con su día como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero para su desgracia, las huellas existían; Heero le había dejado una marca bastante visible en el cuello, pero con un pañuelo anudado en él, se resolvería el problema. Como el taller al que iría era de danza, a nadie le sorprendería verlo usar algo en el cuello que absorbiera el sudor. "No cabe duda que eres un genio en ocultar estas huellas Duo", se dijo mostrando una sonrisa ante el espejo antes de ir a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Los golpes volvieron a escucharse y se dio prisa en llegar y abrir la puerta de su habitación. Se topo con sorpresa con unos ojos verde esmeralda que le veían con cierto grado de molestia. Recibió de inmediato todos los libros que su amigo casi le arrojó a los brazos.

Pensaba dejarlos en el aula, pero ya que venía para acá, decidí traértelos – dijo Trowa entrando a la habitación del trenzado.

Gracias amigo, ya se me habían olvidado – dijo con una sonrisa viendo como el más alto pasaba sin pedir permiso, como era su costumbre – ¿puedes decirme que saque en el examen de contabilidad? – pregunto un tanto nervioso, tratando de ignorar la mirada inquisitiva que Trowa le lanzaba. Parecía querer leer en su rostro donde había estado toda la mañana y se sentía perturbado al sentir como esos ojos verdes se quedaban clavados en el pañuelo que traía amarrado al cuello.

Sacaste 90 – dijo el oji verde haciendo que los ojos de Duo se abrieran en sorpresa – yo también me sorprendí, sacaste 5 puntos más que yo. Pensé que ibas a reprobar porque has estado muy distraído viendo a Heero en clases.

¿Qué, yo no veo a Heero – dijo Duo sintiéndose molesto por el comentario de su amigo – en todo caso él es quien me ve a mi – Trowa solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa y camino hasta la puerta.

Vamos a comer, tengo algo que comentarte que creo va a interesarte mucho – Duo parpadeo y se dio prisa en seguir a su migo fuera de su habitación. Era bueno cambiar de tema y que este no preguntara nada por el pañuelo. Sería muy difícil mantener la excusa del sudor sabiendo que para que comenzara el taller aun faltaban algunas horas.

¿Qué ocurre Trowa? – Pregunto curiosos - ¿Por fin vas a presentarme a tu misteriosa novia? – Trowa solo le vio de reojo, pero sonrió a medias haciendo que la curiosidad en Duo creciera aun más.

Puede… - fue lo único que este dijo – pero lo que quiero comentarte es otra cosa.

¿Qué? – Cuestiono curioso – porque no vas al grano y dejas de tratar de matarme de la curiosidad – Trowa volvió a sonreír. No cabía duda que la curiosidad sería algo que jamás desaparecería de su amigo.

¿Recuerdas a mi amigo Quatre Winner? – Cuestiono Trowa mientras seguían caminando rumbo al comedor.

¡Claro, el rubio que llora mientras toca. ¿Pero por que lo mencionas Trowa?

Bueno, pues su familia son productores teatrales y están próximos a montar una obra musical, por lo que van a hacer audiciones para todos los papeles – Duo se detuvo de golpe totalmente sorprendido por la noticia… Teatro… su gran sueño. Pero él era un total desconocido y los Winner tenían compañías teatrales con actores famosos. Aun así, obtener un pequeño papeles le abrirá las puertas que tanto buscaba. Sin embargo Trowa aun no terminaba de hablar - No están buscando actores con renombre, quieren actores desconocidos a quienes puedan lanzar a la fama.

¿Queeeee? – dijo Duo tomando fuertemente a Trowa por las solapas del saco del uniforme y comenzando a zarandearlo de un lado a otro. No podía ser tanta su suerte. ¿En verdad necesitaban actores desconocidos, o Trowa estaba tratando de matarlo con una broma tan cruel? – ¿es en serio, dime que no estas bromeando Trowa.

Trowa comenzó a reír a carcajadas soltándose del agarre de su amigo, ya se esperaba una reacción eufórica, pero no una tan exagerada.

No es broma – aseguro el alto de ojos verdes – de echo, vendrán a esta escuela a hacer casting…

¡Aaaaahhh¡genial! – dijo Duo sumamente contento. Pero Trowa lo calmo tomándolo de los hombros para evitar que fuese a saltar de la alegría.

No, no es tan genial como crees – Duo abrió de forma enorme los ojos al escuchar las palabras tan serias que su amigo le decía – Si, van a venir a hacer un casting, pero solo a alumnos de tercero – La mirada de Duo se ensombreció al comprender que por estar en segundo no sería tomado en cuenta – pero como Quatre es amigo mío y sabe por mi que tu deseas incursionar en teatro, esta dispuesto a hablar con su hermana para que tu nombre aparezca en su lista de audiciones – Duo de nuevo estaba a punto de saltar, pero Trowa volvió a detenerle – pero antes de que él hable con su hermana, deberás contestarme una pregunta Duo.

Claro, claro Trowa, pregunta lo que quieras – dijo a la carrera, esperando por la pregunta que su amigo iba a hacerle.

Si llegases a ser seleccionado para un papel en la obra¿estarías dispuesto a abandonar la escuela e irte a vivir a Nueva York, porque las obras que presenta la familia Winner se presentan en Broadway, por eso solo van a hacer audiciones a los alumnos de tercero que terminan sus estudios a mediados de mayo. Pero si tu estas dispuesto a dejar la escuela y cambiar de ciudad, Quatre hablara con su hermana para que se te tome en cuenta.

Duo parpadeo confundido al escuchar lo que Trowa le decía. ¿Dejar la escuela¿Dejar Los Ángeles¿Dejar su vida para comenzar de nuevo? No habría problema con las campañas que aun tenía pendientes, solo sería cuestión de fijar bien las fechas y volaría para hacerlas en el menor tiempo posible. Estaba seguro que Noin podría arreglarle eso. ¿Pero la escuela, la escuela era su segunda casa. Su padre vivía en LA, aun que pocas veces lo había ido a visitar en los pasado tres años, pero era porque Solo se lo tenía prohibido. Pero también estaba el teatro… su gran sueño. Una oportunidad como esa no se daba todos los días, además, no era seguro que obtuviera el papel. Trowa le había dicho que era un musical. Había tomado algunos talleres de canto en el pasado y sabía que no lo hacía del todo mal, pero aparecer cantando en una obra era otra cosa.

Pero pensándolo bien, porque no… dejaría la escuela si le dieran la oportunidad de actuar en teatro y comenzar con su sueño.

Porque no… dejaría la escuela y las torturas constantes al que le sometía Heero con tal de actuar. Que mejor oportunidad para sacarlo de su vida, que iniciando el sueño por el que había trabajado durante tantos años.

Si Trowa – dijo de forma totalmente segura haciendo que los ojos verdes de su amigo se sorprendieran por la noticia – estoy dispuesto a todo por comenzar mi sueño. Dile a tu amigo que puede hablar con su hermana y yo no le defraudare. Obtendré un papel en la obra y me mudare a Broadway – Trowa rasco su cabeza de forma confundida al tiempo en que sacaba del interior del saco unas hojas grapadas y se las entregaba a Duo.

No se como le hizo, pero Quatre me aposto a que dirías que si e incuso te mando el guión para que lo fueras estudiando.

Duo lo tomó emocionado y lo primero que leyó fue el titulo de la obra. Sus ojos se agrandaron aun más al saber que la obra para la cual adicionaría era una de sus preferidas. Se sabía todas las canciones y los diálogos de cada uno de los personajes, incluso los de las chicas.

¡Vaselina!

Si, esa es la obra que piensan montar. Quatre me dijo que su hermana hará prueba de canto, por lo que te recomienda te aprendas alguna de las canciones de la obra y sobre los personajes, te harán leer algunas cuantas líneas del personaje que ellos crean te quedaría mejor – aseguro Trowa, pero Duo hacía poco caso a sus palabras, ya que sus ojos no se habían despegado del texto que leía con avidez – creo que no importa lo que te diga – dijo Trowa al darse cuenta que Duo no le hacía el menor caso, así que lo tomo por el brazo y lo guío hasta el comedor, llenando ambas bandejas de comida y llevando a Duo hasta la mesa.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Estuvo solo picando la comida sin prestar atención a lo que era, o la pregunta de Hilde sobre lo que leía. Estaba tan concentrado en el libreto que no ponía atención a la conversación entre Trowa y Hilde. Pero aun y cuando su atención estaba centrada en el libreto, había algo que le inquietaba. Desvió su vista de las hojas que tenía en frente y giro el rostro a sus espaldas topándose de lleno con esa mirada azul cobalto que le perseguía siempre.

Heero le estaba observando desde su lugar, tenía la misma mirada fría de siempre y esa apariencia estoica. Trató de ignorarlo regresando su vista al libreto, pero el escalofrío que la mirada de Heero le causaba le impedía concentrarse. Así que hizo lo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía: tomo un pedazo de la servilleta de papel con la que se había limpiado y la hizo bolita. La remojo en agua y se la lanzo a Heero dándole de lleno en el rostro lo que le hizo soltar la carcajada ante la mirada asesina que el actor le había lanzado.

¡DUO!

Giro el rostro a la carrera al escuchar que gritaban su nombre, ya se esperaba ver a la amargada de la subdirectora en la puerta del comedor lista para tomarlo de la oreja y llevarlo al salón de detención. Pero suspiro aliviado al ver lo ojos oscuros de su amiga viéndole con molestia. ¿Por qué Hilde siempre estaba defendiendo a ese egocéntrico de Heero, alguna vez le había comentado a Trowa que Hilde estaba enamorada de ese idiota, pero Trowa le afirmo que no era así. ¿Sería cierto?.

Ya ni me digas nada Hilde, se que te enoja que moleste a Heero¡pero él comenzó! – dijo apuntándolo con el pulgar sin voltearse a verlo.

¿Hasta cuando dejaras de ser un niño? – dijo Hilde soltando un suspiro cansado.

Para tu conocimiento soy un niño – dijo Duo de forma socarrona sabiendo de antemano a lo que su amiga se refería.

Sabes perfectamente bien a lo que me refiero Duo Maxwell – exploto la morena poniéndose de pie – ¡jamás vas a madurar, deja de molestar a Heero o hacer bromitas que en lugar de divertir solo te causan problemas al enviarte a detención.

Solo si me atrapan – se defendió el trenzado sonriendo.

Que es la mayoría de las veces – concluyo Trowa haciendo que Duo se girara para verlo con el ceño fruncido. Con esa clase de amigos, quien necesitaba enemigos. Pero ese comentario había servido para enfriar un poco el asunto y ahora Hilde se reía de forma animada. Por lo menos el que se burlaran de él había servido de algo.

Hay Duo, jamás vas a cambiar – dijo Hilde mostrando una sonrisa melancólica, para casi de inmediato recomponerse y soltar una pregunta que no esperaba el trenzado - ¿Por qué estas usando esa pañoleta en el cuello, se que están de moda, pero en la cabeza, no en el cuello Duo.

Duo sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, por un momento pensó que se había salvado de responder a esa pregunta cuando Trowa se le había quedado viendo en su habitación, pero ahora su amiga le salía con esa pregunta que rogaba jamás llegara.

¿No me digas que ocultas un chupetón? – dijo Hilde sonriendo con los ojos cerrado por lo que le fue imposible ver el sonrojo en el rostro del modelo.

¿Te fuiste al bar y no me invitaste? – pregunto Trowa volteando a ver a Duo con el ceño fruncido. Duo se sintió molesto al ver que su amigo le seguía la corriente a la morena, pero eso le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para evitar el tema.

¿Invitarte, tu te sales cada miércoles del colegio pasando por mi habitación como si fuera la portería y jamás tienes la delicadeza de decirme ¿gustas acompañarme amigo?. Es más, si no soy yo el que te dice que me traigas algo, tu no eres para traerme algún recuerdito de afuera – dijo Duo mostrándose algo molesto, pero sonriendo de forma cínica, ya que de antemano sabía cueles eran los motivos para que Trowa no lo invitara al bar.

Trowa solo se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos sin prestar mayor atención a los reclamos de Duo.

Tengo motivos para no invitarte

Es cierto Duo, Trowa tiene novia y no te va a llevar para que hagas mal tercio – dijo la morena secundando lo dicho por el alto de ojos verdes.

Entonces que no me reclame si me salgo y no lo invito – dijo cruzándose de brazos de igual forma y dándole la espalda al moreno como si estuviese realmente molesto. Pero al abrir los ojos se percato que la persona a sus espaldas ya no estaba en su lugar. ¿A dónde se había ido Heero?

Se paro a la carrera volteando para todas partes, aun faltaban algunas cosas por arreglar con es engreído actor y no quería dejarlo para otro día. Tenía que hablar con él y antes de que entrara a quien sabe que taller.

¿A quien buscas? – pregunto Hilde viendo el desconcierto del trenzado.

A Heero – dijo sin dejar de voltear para todos lados. Sintió como las miradas de sus amigos y de quienes lo habían oído se posaban sobre él. Así que se dio prisa en aclarar – ni me vean de esa forma, solo quiero preguntarle sobre la dichosa ida a los Globos. Ya que, Hilde – dijo sonriéndole de forma luminosa – cabe la posibilidad de que no lo acompañe y pueda ayudarte con tu examen.

¡Oh¿en verdad? – dijo de forma emocionada – entonces no te quedes allí parado, búscalo, yo me encargo de recoger tu plato – dijo la morena comenzando a pujarlo fuera del salón comedor. Duo comenzó a reír dejándose sacar por la morena.

Pero una vez fuera, el problema era dar con el causante de todos sus problemas. Ojalá pudiera encontrarlo sin meterse directamente en la boca del lobo, es decir, en su habitación. Aun que aun era temprano como para que Heero intentara algo en su habitación. Sin embargo imaginaba que el actor no estaría en ese lugar.

Camino de forma distraída por los pasillos, buscando con la vista, tratando de verlo caminar por allí. Y sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la puerta que conducía al pequeño bosque detrás del comedor.

Era extraño, pero muy dentro de si sabía que podía encontrarlo en ese mismo lugar. No era necesario preguntar por él, sabía que a esa hora, poco antes de que comenzaran los talleres, Heero estaría sentado en la rama de aquel árbol, justo frente al salón comedor, en el bosque donde a veces solían reunirse. Verlo sentado en aquel lugar, viendo a la nada, le llenaba de algo que no sabía identificar. Quizás algo de melancolía¿Por qué Heero se vería así de alejado?. Realmente no era algo que le importara, sin embargo, su corazón latía acelerado al irse acercando.

¡Oye tu desgraciado! – Dijo elevando el tono de voz para que aquel sentado en lo alto le escuchara – Quiero hablar contigo.

Ya lo estas haciendo – contesto el actor desde arriba sin moverse ni girarse para verlo.

Era lo mejor, que Heero se quedase allí, lejos de él. Esta vez no le pediría que se bajara, no lo quería ni remotamente cerca. Solo le preguntaría aquello que le interesaba y se marcharía.

No me respondiste. ¿Quiero saber si aceptas mis condiciones para acompañarte a los globos o no? Porque si no aceptas, puedo decirle a Hilde que puedo ayudarle con su examen.

Heero ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, solo cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza sin responder a lo que Duo decía. Duo se sintió ignorado y profundamente molesto. ¿Hasta cuando se le quitaría esa costumbre de dejar a los demás hablando solos?

¡Te estoy hablando! – grito enojado.

Y te estoy escuchando – respondió Heero de forma fría, haciendo que Duo se molestara aun más – pero haz memoria Duo, si te respondí.

Duo se sorprendió. Heero no había respondido a su pregunta¿Por qué decía que si lo había hecho¿En que momento lo había hecho que no recordaba?

Heero saltó de un brinco de la rama para quedar de frente al trenzado que aun hacía intentos por recordar. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y le observó hasta que el modelo levanto la vista para verle.

"Quizá no vayamos a los globos y te tenga 14 horas para mi solo", eso te dije – afirmo el actor haciendo que un intenso rubor pintara las blancas mejillas del trenzado.

Si, ahora lo recordaba, había sido poco antes de que Heero le besara. Pero había pensado que solo había sido alguna especie de broma macabra del actor¿a caso iba a faltar a uno premio tan importante para su carrera?

Es… ¿es una broma? – cuestiono sintiéndose temblar por dentro. No quería ni imaginarse estando a solas por 14 horas con ese engreído. Pero como siempre su hiperactiva imaginación estaba haciendo de las suyas y hacía que el sonrojo en su rostro se incrementara notablemente.

No y lo sabes bien – afirmó el actor viéndole de forma fija, dejando dibujar esa absurda mueca en forma de sonrisa en su rostro. No le agradaba verla, le hacía sentirse indefenso – estas obligado a cumplir una apuesta. Yo escogí este sábado y el lugar al que iremos es lo de menos. Así que dile a tu amiga que busque a otro modelo, porque tú vienes conmigo.

Duo bajo la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar soltar unas cuantas maldiciones. Al parecer nada de lo que le había solicitado iba a funcionar. Ojalá se le hubiera ocurrido otra cosa para evitar tener que acompañarle. ¡Maldición, cuanto se recriminaba a si mismo por haber aceptado aquella apuesta.

Está bien – dijo resignado – tu ganas.

Se giro de forma brusca para alejarse de ese lugar, pero sintió como algo retenía su brazo por la muñeca. Volteo el rostro topándose con esa mirada cobalto clavada en su rostro. ¿Y ahora que¿A caso iba a intentar besarle de nuevo?

Y antes de que te vayas... – dijo el actor sin soltarle, pero él tampoco hizo nada por soltarse.

¿Y ahora que quieres? – cuestiono el trenzado con cierto fastidio.

Solo quiero avisarte que no estaré en la escuela el resto de la semana.

¡Genial, así no tendré que soportarte, por mi puedes irte para siempre, yo estaría realmente feliz de que así fuera.

Para tu desgracia no me iré pronto, solo estaré cumpliendo con los malditos compromisos de estas aburridas premiaciones. Pero para que no te preocupes o creas que estoy viendo a otro, puedes verme en los canales de chismes, es muy probable que me aborden como siempre que me ven.

¡Eres un maldito presuntuoso, yo no quiero ni pienso verte en ningún programa, a mi me importa un comino lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Claro – dijo el actor en un tono que dejaba entre ver que no le creía. Duo trato de ignorar ese sarcasmo que tan bien dominaba, para soltarse de forma brusca del agarre de su muñeca y caminar fuera del alcance del actor.

Solo porque estoy cansado te dejo ir tan fácilmente – dijo Heero sin voltear a verle. Duo se detuvo de forma abruta y se giro para verle con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cansado de que¿De estar sentado en una rama pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? – trataba de ser sarcástico, pero la media mueca en el rostro de Heero le indico que no lo había logrado.

Me hubiera gustado más terminar en tu mano o dentro de ti que en el baño… - dijo Heero girándose solo un poco para clavar sus pupilas cobalto en las violetas, dedicándole una mirada llena de deseo. Las palabras y la mirada de ese maldito actor le habían echo sonrojar de golpe al recordar el acto de hacía unas horas.

¡VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITO INFELIZ! – Dijo al tiempo en que salía corriendo lo más rápido que pudo – no tenía porque enterarme de eso, eres un maldito Heero Yuy – se dijo mentalmente mientras a sus recuerdos volvían esos momentos de tortura en el baño de caballeros. Si no hubiera sido por el timbre…

"Diablos no…"

Si no hubiera sido por el timbre, en esos momentos ya sería amante de Heero Yuy. Estaba tan excitado que no había tomado conciencia de donde y con quien estaba. ¡No, no quería caer con alguien como Heero, con un frió y egocéntrico actor que solo pensaba en si mismo antes que en los demás.

"¿Pero en que estoy pensando?" – se pregunto deteniéndose a la entrada de los pasillos que conducían a los talleres – "Ya ni siquiera me pongo a pensar en que es un hombre. Un hombre y yo no soy gay… y sin embargo me gusto…"

"¿Me gusto?" - se pregunto a si mismo abriendo mucho los ojos. Para que negarlo si no era más que la verdad "Me gusta un hombre… ¡maldición!" – se dijo a si mismo dejando azotar su cabeza contra la pared donde estaba.

¡Maxwell, no hagas eso, si quieres mejor te doy un puñetazo – la voz de Wufei le hizo abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza. Le había sorprendido totalmente el que su amigo chino estuviera allí – No soy ningún fantasma para que me veas con es acara de sorpresa y ese semblante tan pálido.

No, lo siento amigo, solo que no te esperaba – dijo Duo tratando de recomponerse, lográndolo a penas - ¿Qué haces por aquí, las clases son hasta mañana.

Oh, ya sabes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Me gustan las chicas de esta escuela, así que vengo a admirarlas un rato y de paso, veo a mi profesor de fotografía y le muestro lo que presentare en el taller la siguiente clase.

Duo sonrió al darse cuenta cuan importante era esa clase para su amigo, quizá lo ocultaba, pero esas peleas por las supuestas fotos pornográficas con Hilde no… - ¡Hilde! - pensó Duo en ese momento, porque no se le había ocurrido antes pedirle a Wufei el favor de que fuese el modelo de su amiga. Wufei era uno de los mejores, al igual que él, y a Hilde le ayudaría mucho con su calificación. Hilde no podría negarse a tener a un modelo de la talla de Wufei luciendo sus prendas, quizá el problema sería convencer al chino.

¿Amigo que tienes que hacer el sábado por la mañana? – cuestiono Duo viendo fijamente los ojos negros de Wufei.

No estoy interesado en tener una cita contigo – dijo Wufei cruzándose de brazos de forma sería. Duo comenzó a agitar las manos en forma de negación.

No, no, no. No es para salir conmigo, quiero que ayudes a una amiga con su examen – aclaro.

¿Examen, sabes que yo no soy bueno en ninguna materia escolar y…

Serías su modelo – dijo Duo interrumpiendo las negativas de su amigo – es un examen de diseño de modas. Por tener que acompañar a Heero a los globos no puedo ayudarle, pero quizá tú pudieras hacerle el favor.

¿Vas a ir a los globos con quien consideras tu pero enemigo¿Por qué? – cuestiono Wufei rascándose la cabeza.

Por que perdí una maldita apuesta con él – dijo entre dientes el trenzado apretando los puños – pero bueno¿aceptas?

Ah, solo una pregunta – cuestiono el chino. Duo asintió esperando con impaciencia lo que su amigo iba a preguntarle. Estaba a punto de lograr que Wufei aceptara modelar las prendas de Hilde y con eso tendría un peso menos en su conciencia – ¿tu amiga es bonita?

¡Por supuesto! – Dijo Duo tomando a Wufei del brazo y conduciéndolo por los pasillos que lo llevaban a los talleres de diseño – es una verdadera belleza de ojos azules y cabellos negros, con un cuerpo que despertaría la envidia de más de 10 – Wufei comenzó a sonreí y Duo se felicito a si mismo al mantener oculto el nombre de la chica.

Duo continuo describiendo a la chica, procurando ocultar su explosivo carácter o sus celos, pero resaltando su fuerza y su belleza, hasta que llegaron al salón. Duo le pidió a Wufei que entrara en una pequeña sala que contenía las herramientas que usaban los diseñadores para tomar medidas, de antemano sabía que Hilde debería modificar un poco las prendas ya que Wufei era un poco más ancho de espaldas y tenía un poco más de cadera, pero estaba seguro de que Hilde contaba con tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

Hil – dijo Duo asomando la cabeza al taller donde Hilde platicaba con algunas de sus amigas y esta se dio prisa en salir esperando escuchar la noticia de que siempre si le ayudaría en su examen.

¿Siempre si me ayudaras? – cuestiono curiosa y esperanzada, pero Duo sacudió la cabeza en negativa borrando la sonrisa del rostro de su amiga.

Ese desgraciado no quiso – dijo Duo, pero de inmediato le sonrió tomándola de las manos – pero te tengo una buena noticia – dijo comenzando a conducirla al lugar donde había dejado a Wufei – logre convencer a un buen amigo, modelo profesional como yo, de que sea tu modelo para este sábado.

¡Ah¿en verdad? – Cuestiono emocionada – aceptó, así de buenas a primeras

Si, pero te lo advierto – dijo deteniéndose en la puerta antes de dejar que su amiga entrara y conociera al modelo – es algo temperamental, por lo que deberás armarte de paciencia y guardar ese endemoniado carácter tuyo si quieres que no te renuncie al primer grito Hilde – Hilde hizo un puchero, no cabía duda de que Duo la conocía muy bien – es uno de los mejores y estoy seguro que tenerlo como tu modelo te subirá enormemente la calificación.

Esta bien Duo – dijo suspirando – tratare de que mi carácter no eche a perder la relación modelo-diseñador. Te prometo que me portare bien con él.

Duo sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, solo esperaba que una vez que le viera, no lo fuese a sacar a patadas. Pero de hacerlo, ella era la que salía perdiendo. Así que abrió la puerta para que su amiga entrara y en lugar de seguirla la cerró quedándose él afuera.

¡TUUUU!

Fue el grito que escucho antes de darse la vuelta sonriendo y continuar hasta su propio taller. Ya sería problema de Hilde controlar su carácter para que Wufei no saliera huyendo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana que mantenía las cortinas corridas. Los árboles le franqueaban el paso completo al sol, pero aun así la claridad del día era notoria.

Estaba sumamente cómodo en su cama, tranquilo y relajado. Casi no había visto a Heero en toda la semana, solo esa clase de teatro donde le cayó de sorpresa y para su mala suerte tuvo que interpretar junto a él la escena dramática de la muerte de los protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta.

Algo muy dentro de si, le decía que Heero había aparecido por el taller solo porque sabía que la escena a representar era la culminante de la obra y se haría presente el beso. Sin Heero, él podría actuar con alguna chica y ya tenía a Claudette, la aspirante a actriz, sobre él para representar ese papel.

Sin embargo Heero apareció y Claudette se retiro molesta de su lugar, cediéndoselo al actor quien le había visto con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fría. Si hubiese sido otro, podría haber definido esa mirada como celos. ¿Pero Heero celoso de él, eso solo ocurriría cuando el infierno se congelara.

Ni creas que te voy a besar – le había susurrado al actor a penas lo tuvo cerca. La gran mayoría de sus compañeros lo estaban haciendo, pero el simplemente se negaba y así se lo hizo ver a Heero.

Lo haz hecho en otras ocasiones, no habrá diferencia si lo haces ahora solo actuado.

Se había sentido perturbado y molesto¡pero por nada en el mundo le besaría delante de todo el mundo!.

Y al fin y al cabo se había salido con la suya y no le había besado, para desilusión de muchos. Después de eso Heero desapareció de nuevo, sin embargo, esa noche en la sala de estar vio por la televisión que Heero había llegado a una cena previa a los Globos. Se encontró a si mismo inmerso en cada palabra que la reportera, Lady One, decía sobre el actor, pero como era de esperarse, el engreído de Heero Yuy no había dicho ni media palabra. Se le había cuestionado sobre Relena, sobre la chica de la foto y sobre las palabras de Traize, pero Heero guardo silenció y entro a la recepción.

Por un lado se sentía agradecido, ya que la persona de la foto y el modelo que había mencionado Traize era la misma persona: él. Pero por el otro¿que le costaba a ese egocéntrico dirigirles unas palabras amables a la prensa y así quitarse esa etiqueta de témpano de hielo?

Pero ahora no importaba, era sábado, era temprano y no estaba dispuesto a levantarse de la cama hasta después del medio día. ¡Que Heero se fuera mucho a la goma! Ni siquiera le había dicho nada sobre sus peticiones, así que no tenía porque acompañarle a esos premios. Tampoco había dicho nada del asunto en el taller, así que era de esperarse que no apareciera en la escuela ese día tampoco.

Si Heero se llegase a presentar para llevarlo a los premios se iba a llevar una desagradable sorpresa; no tenía nada que ponerse – sonrió para si mismo – había mandado a la lavandería todos sus trajes, así que si pretendía llevarlo a unos premios tan importantes, iba a tener que llevarlo en mezclilla o pants. Todo había sido finamente planeado, Heero se molestaría y lo dejaría en la escuela. Ni siquiera para ir a comer a algún sitio tenía ropa adecuada.

Todo estaba planeado y en orden…

Así que cerró los ojos, se acomodo entre las cobijas y se dispuso a disfrutar de unas horas más de sueño; pero la puerta abriéndose de forma violenta le hizo sobresaltarse y pegar un brinco.

¡Levántate! – La voz imperativa de Heero le dejo sin habla por unos momentos – ya es hora de irnos, te dije que estuvieras listo a las 10 am y faltan 5 minutos y aun no te has levantado.

Duo frunció el ceño con molestia al ver como el actor entraba en su habitación como si fuese suya y abría las puertas de su closet buscando algo. Se paró de inmediato aventando las cobijas al suelo ¿Pues que se creía?

Un momento, un momento¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo con enfado a sus espaldas. Heero se volteo en ese momento y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

¿Dónde esta toda tu ropa? – Duo sonrió de forma triunfal, su plan iba a funcionar, claro que iba a funcionar.

En la lavandería – aclaro el trenzado, viendo como Heero caminaba hasta la cómoda del trenzado y abría los cajones buscando algo, para después tomar varias prendas entre sus manos y lanzárselas. Duo las tomo entre sus brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Vístete, Peter nos estará esperando a las 10 en el estacionamiento. Hay varias citas que tenemos que cumplir y no estoy dispuesto a llegar tarde por tu culpa – advirtió Heero con la mirada fría, viendo de arriba abajo el delgado cuerpo del trenzado frente a él. Parecía desaprobar por completo la ropa de dormir que llevaba. Pero si ese engreído pensaba que se iba a poner la pijama que le había regalado, estaba muy equivocado.

Vio las prendas que Heero le había lanzado y curvo la boca con disgusto¿un pantalón de manta color caqui y una playera negra, el actor si podría ir vestido con el pantalón del uniforme y una camisa azul y ¿él iba a tener que usar algo tan simple?

¡No voy a ir a ningún lado vestido con esto, tengo una imagen que cuidar – dijo Duo cruzando los brazos viendo fijamente los ojos cobaltos del actor.

Eso debiste pensar antes de mandar, con toda intención, toda tu ropa a lavar – dijo Heero haciendo que un rubor pintara el rostro del trenzado al verse descubierto. ¿Cómo era posible que Heero fuese tan listo? - Ahora vístete o te saco de la escuela en esa ridícula ropa de dormir que traes

¡No te atreverías! – dijo Duo sintiéndose molesto. Pero Heero volvió a dejar dibujar esa mueca en su rostro que le indicaba que de ser necesario lo haría – esta bien, esta bien – dijo a la carrera quitándose la playera para ponerse la negra, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que Heero le dirigía.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas y se giro buscando a que se debía y sonrió para sus adentros al percatarse que Heero había salido de la habitación justo antes de que se retirara el pantalón. ¿Eso sería bueno o malo?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Se sentía algo incomodo al ir sentado a un lado de Heero vestido tan informal. Cuando Peter le saludo al subir al auto, no pareció darle importancia a su vestimenta, incluso lo saludo amablemente y él le pregunto por Mila.

Mi madre le manda saludos joven Duo, está encantada de volverle a ver, ya esta preparando toda una variedad de postres para cuando lleguen.

Eso solo significaba que pararían en el departamento de Heero en algún momento, pero el actor no le había querido decir a donde iban cuando él le pregunto, solo se limito a decirle que ya lo sabría cuando llegaran.

Estaba muy nervioso y le costaba mucho trabajo ocultarlo. Veía por la ventana de la limosina tratando de identificar las calles por las que pasaban. Podía ver que iban rumbo al centro, cruzaban por uno de los sectores más exclusivos de LA, pero no parecía que Peter fuese a detenerse. Heero parecía entretenido leyendo algo, mientras él procuraba no mirarle, pero era algo que no podía lograr. Comenzó a tararear una de las melodías de la obra de teatro, quizá eso le ayudaría a distraerse o a mantener los nervios bajo control.

Esa es la misma melodía que berreabas anoche…

El frío comentario le hizo detenerse y voltearse bruscamente topándose con la fría mirada cobalto viéndole fijamente.

¿Anoche? – Cuestiono incrédulo – ¿estabas en el colegio desde anoche? – Heero solo cabeceo de forma afirmativa regresando su vista a lo que leía.

Duo solo le observo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba tan concentrado en las canciones de la obra que no bajo a cenar, ni se percato que Heero había regresado al colegio… ¿Berrear, Heero había dicho que estaba berreando la canción. Bajo la vista de forma triste al cruzar por su cabeza que aquellos encargados de la audición pensaran lo mismo que el actor. ¿Lo diría en serio¿Tan mal cantaba?.

Heero¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – las palabras de Duo le distrajeron y levanto la vista para verle. La mirada de Duo era diferente, así que solo había asentido sin decir nada - ¿En verdad crees que canto tan mal, te pregunto porque se que me dirás la verdad, no importa lo dura que esta sea. Es importante para mi saber si realmente estaba berreando anoche – dijo bajando la vista para dejar de ver la mirada cobalto que no se había separado de su rostro en todo ese tiempo.

Duo esperaba en silenció que Heero dijera algo, pero cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía eterno. ¿Por qué debía considerar tan importante la opinión del actor, con que presentara la audición y obtuviera algún papel, por pequeño que este fuera, sería suficiente para confirmarle que lo hacía bien.

Me exprese mal – dijo por fin Heero haciendo que Duo levantara la vista – berrear no es la palabra que debí usar. Aun ahora, no se cual es la palabra que busco – Duo se extraño por lo que dijo el actor, pero la mirada de Heero no le expresaba nada – si quieres de mi una calificación a tu canto, no puedo dártela, no soy experto. Sin embargo, pase algunas horas escuchándote y es… - dijo deteniéndose haciendo que la expectación de Duo se incrementara aun mas – agradable al oído – termino por fin desviando la vista hasta ver por la ventana, apartando su mirada de la violeta que parecía tremendamente sorprendido y agradecido por sus palabras.

Yo… - dijo Duo tratando de controlar su emoción. No sabía porque, ni quería entenderlo, pero las palabras de Heero le producían una enorme felicidad – agradezco tus palabras.

¿Por qué estabas cantando esa melodía de Vaselina? – cuestiono Heero volteando a ver a Duo, este solo se encogió de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a decirle que ensayaba para un casting – ¿tiene algo que ver con lo que leías el lunes de forma tan entretenida?

Solo canto porque me gusta hacerlo – dijo Duo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos sin verlo.

Estas mintiendo – afirmo el actor haciendo que Duo volteara a verlo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo diablos sabía Heero cuando estaba mintiendo y cuando no, bueno, tampoco era de extrañarse, era muy malo mintiendo.

¡Que rayos! – Dijo en voz alta, total, no tenía nada de malo decirle – estoy ensayando para el casting que harán en la escuela de la obra musical de vaselina – afirmo sin prestarle mayor importancia.

No sabía que la escuela presentaría esa obra – aseguro el actor viendo con interés al modelo a su lado.

Es que no es la escuela quien la va a presentar. Una compañía teatral, los Winner, van a montarla y harán casting para todos los papales en la escuela dentro de un par de semanas.

¿Winner? – Cuestiono Heero aun más interesado en la conversación de Duo – pero ellos solo montan obras en Nueva York¿a caso van a abrir temporada aquí? – Duo sonrió de forma luminosa y negó con la cabeza.

Será en Broadway, por lo que aquellos que obtengan un papel en la obra deberán mudarse a Nueva York – dijo sonriendo – y yo voy a obtener un papel en la obra, no me importa de lo que sea, hasta de árbol, con tal de comenzar mi carrera – "y alejarme de ti", pensó viéndolo fijamente.

Heero guardo silenció por un momento cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Duo lo observo por unos momentos, no entendió ese repentino interés y después el alejamiento. O quizá Heero había entendido la indirecta.

¿Quieres el papel principal en esa obra? – cuestiono de pronto haciendo que Duo abriera los ojos de forma enorme al escucharlo.

¿Qué? – Cuestiono sin comprender - ¿Cómo que el papel principal?

Puedo hacer que obtengas el papel principal en esa obra, así como el que no te den ninguno. Todo dependerá de ti… - dijo Heero viéndolo de reojo sin cambiar su postura.

¿De que diablos estas hablando? – cuestiono Duo comenzando a molestarse. Esa mirada y esa mueca reflejada en el rostro del actor le daban escalofríos. Su hiperactiva imaginación comenzaba a hacer de las suyas, se imaginaba a Heero ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero a la compañía de teatro Winner porque le dieran el papel principal en la obra, o por quitárselo. ¿Y todo dependía de él¿a que se refería con eso?

La mirada de Heero centello con algo que ya había visto cuando había levantado la mirada para enfrentarlo. ¿A que se refería con que todo dependía de él¿A caso a?... no, Heero no podía atreverse a tanto¿o si?

Te prometo que te darán el papel principal en la obra, si te conviertes en mi amante…

Duo sintió que su sangre hervía por dentro al escucharlo, de nueva cuenta estaba tratando de comprarlo. ¿Hasta cuando, hasta cuando, ya no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo más; a soportar como ese egocéntrico siempre le humillaba con lo mismo, ya le había dicho muchas veces lo que deseaba de él y las mismas veces le había respondido lo mismo: NUNCA. Pero parecía que Heero estaba sordo, porque siempre surgía con lo mismo, incluso ahora le amenazaba con lograr que no le dieran ningún papel en la obra, suponía, si se negaba a ser su amante.

Le gustaba, si, ya lo había admitido ante si mismo, pero eso no quería decir que fuese a aceptar convertirse en su amante. Quizá si Heero le amara pudiera considerarlo, pero el actor no sentía nada por él, ya se lo había dicho.

Sintió una caricia sobre su mejilla que le hizo levantar de forma abrupta el rostro topándose de cerca con el rostro de Heero.

Lo estas pensando mucho – Dijo Heero de forma suave dejando deslizar su dedo por la sonrosada mejilla del trenzado haciéndolo retroceder de forma precipitada.

Ya sabes la respuesta a eso – dijo replegándose contra la puerta de la limusina, viendo fijamente a Heero con el ceño fruncido. No estaba dispuesto a que volviera a hacer de las suyas, aun era demasiado temprano y eso no quería decir que más tarde se lo fuese a permitir.

Siempre dicen que lo que mal comienza mal acaba y esta no parecía ser la excepción. Por unos segundos se había sentido cómodo hablando con Heero, pero como siempre que pasaba eso, el maldito lo había echado a perder con sus humillaciones.

Pide lo que quieras, cualquier cosa y te la daré: dinero, papeles en películas, teatro, cosas materiales, cualquier cosa – acorralando entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

El calor que el cuerpo de Heero desprendía era embriagante, no quería tenerlo así de cerca, su cercanía era realmente peligrosa. Su cuerpo comenzaba a disfrutar de esa cercanía, aun que su cerebro gritaba por que lo empujara lejos de si. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no lo quería así, comenzaba a reconocerlo, a disfrutar ese calor y a temblar ante el roce.

Necesitaba alejarlo, de alguna forma, tenía que hacerlo. Quizá pedirle algo que no pudiera darle. ¿Pero que, Heero tenía dinero, había escuchado las ofertas de trabajo que había rechazado y no le pagarían cualquier cosa. Seguramente tenía mucho dinero ahorrado. Además, tenía contactos con directores que podrían darle papeles en películas o teatro, era la segunda vez que se lo ofrecía. ¿Qué¿Qué podía pedirle que no pudiera darle?

"Quien esta hablando de amor, Duo Maxwell. Solo quiero tu cuerpo…"

"No siento nada por ti, ni por nadie… Si lo que estas esperando para convertirte en mi amante es que te diga palabras cursis de enamorados, esperaras en balde…"

Las frías palabras que Heero le había dicho desde que le acosaba regresión a su cabeza en esos momentos. Quizá si había algo que ese témpano de hielo Yuy no podía darle. Así que sonrió de forma amplia viendo fijamente la mirada cobalto del actor.

¿Cualquier cosa¿estas seguro? – pregunto de forma segura, pero su corazón latía de forma apresurada. Heero asintió ante la pregunta y entonces se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan – lo que realmente quiero no creo que estés en posición de dármelo – dijo haciendo que Heero se enderezara para verle de forma curiosa. Parecía no dar crédito a lo que Duo decía, parecía creer imposible que considerara el ser su amante después de todas las negativas.

¿Dime que es? – cuestiono Heero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. ¿Le estaría decepcionando el que aceptara ser comprado, para lo que le importaba. JAMAS SE DEJARÍA COMPRAR y eso lo vería ahora mismo.

Esto – dijo dejando deslizar su mano por el pecho del actor y deteniéndose a la altura de su corazón – si estas dispuesto a dármelo, yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu amante – dijo Duo dejando asomar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Heero frunció el ceño posando una fría mirada en el rostro del trenzado. Le estaba pidiendo un imposible, lo sabía bien. Heero jamás le entregaría su corazón y por eso se lo había pedido.

El día en que Heero le entregara su corazón, el infierno se congelaría… y quizá entonces podría considerar convertirse en su amante.

Era un precio muy alto¿Heero estaría dispuesto a pagarlo?.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara…

(1) Modelo de Tallaje: Quienes hayan visto Betty la fea, sabrán a lo que me refiero. La pupuchurra (Jenny) era el claro ejemplo de esto. Un modelo de tallaje es una persona que tiene unas medidas estándar (algunos dirían que perfectas), es decir, las medidas más comunes entre la población a la que va dirigida la ropa. No es necesario que sean bellos, ni que sepan caminar en pasarela (por lo cual tampoco se les paga mucho), con que su cuerpo sirva para medirse la ropa (maniquís humanos) es suficiente.

Notas de la Autora:

Lamento mucho esta terrible demora, pero en verdad que tengo grandes motivos para ella. Debido a lo mismo, este capitulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores. Pero tenía dos opciones. Una, hacerlo igual de largo que los 6 anteriores, pero me tardaría aun más en actualizar. O Dos, hacerlo así de corto, pero el fic se alargara quizá el doble, ya que los siguientes capítulos también los haré cortitos para no tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Bueno, ahora si les diré el motivo de mi demora. Y es que mis prioridades han cambiado mucho. Tengo, o más bien curso, el 4º mes de embarazo y ese es mi motivo de demora. Me da mucho sueño y casi todo el tiempo me la paso dormida. Mi embarazo es de alto riesgo, por lo que no puedo estar mucho tiempo sentada frente a la computadora, no debo agitarme, ni preocuparme por nada, por lo que tampoco estoy mucho tiempo en el internet. Así que este fic puede que se tarde un tiempo en actualizar, pero voy a terminarlo. Escribo a ratitos y al internet voy cada semana.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, el siguiente capitulo ya viene lo que la mayoría me ha estado pidiendo y les diré que ojalá no me maten por lo que ocurrirá, pero es algo que esta planeado desde el principio de la historia. Aparece por fin el hermano de Duo en los globos de Oro y ya verán como resultan las cosas.

Lamento no responder Reviews, pero estoy en un café y se me hace imposible. Tampoco puedo subir la historia a amor yaoi o slasheaven ya que este café las tiene bloqueadas, ojalá puedan avisarles a las personas que las leian en aquellas paginas para que la puedan buscar acá.

Mil gracias por todos sus mensajes.

Comentarios, sugerencias tomatazos a:


	8. Toma 8

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

-- Dialogo -

" Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 8

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Desde hacía un buen rato la fría mirada de Heero estaba posada sobre su rostro, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar, esperaba de forma paciente por una respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Estaría realmente dispuesto a darle su corazón¿y si le decía que si¿Qué haría si ese egocéntrico, frío y arrogante actor le llegaba decir que si?.

¡No!... era imposible que el actor le diera lo que pedía. Desde que había llegado a la escuela le había dicho lo que pretendía de él y aun al inicio de la semana se lo había vuelto a repetir: "No siento nada por ti, ni por nadie", eso le había dicho, no podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

¿Pero y si le decía que si?... No, definitivamente si lo hacía iba a ser una mentira, lo diría solo para llevarlo a la cama y no estaba dispuesto a convertirse solo en un juguete sexual para él.

"¿Solo un juguete sexual?" – ¡Maldición! – ya ni siquiera pensaba en que no era gay y jamás se involucraría con otro hombre, ya solo estaba pensando en no caer en los juegos de Heero.

El auto se detuvo haciendo que la mirada de Duo se girara hacía la ventana que estaba de su lado, pero lo único que vio fue la figura de Peter que se inclinaba para abrirles la puerta. Sabía que estaban en un barrió muy lujoso, pero aun no comprendía ¿Qué hacían allí?

En cuanto bajó del auto dejo deslizar su vista violeta por la enorme fachada del edificio frente a ellos. Las enormes letras plateadas que adornaban un elegante local dejaban denotar el sitio al que Heero lo había llevado. Frunció el ceño con molestia. ¡JAMAS¡JAMAS¡JAMAS, lo había prometido, él jamás pondría un pie en ese lugar de nuevo.

Se giro de forma brusca chocando con el pecho del actor que estaba detrás suyo recién bajado del auto. Las fuertes manos le sujetaron de los brazos lanzando corrientes eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal haciéndole sonrojar. Dio un paso hacía atrás de forma rápida, no iba a permitir que le tocara. La mirada cobalto volvió a fijarse en el rostro sonrojado del trenzado. Duo pudo ver esa mirada recorriéndole cada centímetro del rostro, parecía querer leer en su interior, pero no iba a permitírselo, tenía que hacer algo; como irse ahora mismo.

-- Si vas por tu traje para la ceremonia, yo te espero en el auto – dijo comenzando a caminar para dirigirse de nuevo a la limusina, pero la mano de Heero deteniéndolo firmemente le hizo parar.

-- Tu vienes conmigo – dijo Heero de forma imperativa viéndolo fijamente – ni creas que iras vestido así a donde vamos – advirtió, mientras comenzaba a jalarlo, pero Duo comenzó a oponer resistencia al arrastre.

-- No, yo no voy a entrar a ese lugar – dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de la mano del actor, pero este apretaba cada vez más fuerte. Se sentía como un niño siendo llevado al dentista. Heero no parecía querer soltarle y él no quería entrar a ese sitió – No, Heero¡suéltame!. No voy a entrar a ese lugar, mucho menos podrás obligarme a usar esas cosas.

-- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de mandar tu ropa a la lavandería de forma deliberada – declaro llegando justo a la entrada del local. Duo frunció el seño con molestia. ¿Cómo diablos supo que había mandado su ropa a la lavandería a propósito?

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron de forma automática y tres elegantes vendedores se acercaron a ellos. Duo se puso rígido al ver la mirada que uno de ellos le dirigió. Le había visto de arriba abajo y había mostrado una mueca de disgusto. ¡Pero claro¿Qué podía esperar, iba vestido con unas fachas a un lugar por demás elegante, donde unos calcetines costarían hasta 10,000 dls. Y dicen que como te ven te tratan y estos hombres hacían gala al dicho.

-- Bienvenidos a Armani¿en que podemos servirles? – cuestiono uno de los hombres, ataviado con un elegante traje gris de perfecto corte.

-- Tengo una cita con Giorgio Armani – dijo Heero. El vendedor se mostró extrañado y movió la cabeza en negativa.

-- El señor Armani no atiende personalmente a nadie. Aun que sea usted señor Yuy. Para eso estamos nosotros o el gerente, el señor Traize Khrushrenada, si quiere puedo llamarle para ver si puede atenderle, señor – cuestiono el vendedor viendo a Heero e ignorando por completo a Duo.

-- Si el señor Traize se presenta a menos de 100 metros de Duo – dijo señalándolo – haré que le manden a la cárcel por no respetar la demanda de restricción que tiene en su contra – el vendedor se sorprendió por el echo y volteo a ver a Duo – y yo quiero ver a uno de los socios de mi padre. Giorgio Armani me espera.

El vendedor comenzó a temblar y de inmediato se disculpo y casi corre para llamar al dueño del lugar. Duo observo en silencio a Heero, pocas veces le escuchaba hablar de su padre¡ni siquiera sabía a que se dedicaba el hombre, lo único que sabía de él era que viajaba mucho y las pocas veces que había vuelto para ver a su hijo era para pelear con él.

Ya no era ni el tiempo ni el momento para cuestionarle al actor sobre su anterior petición, aun que su silencio era una clara muestra de su respuesta¡Nunca!. El momento había pasado, ahora tenía que asegurarse de que Heero no le fuese a obligar a usar algún traje Armani para la ceremonia¡claro, si es que iban a asistir a ella.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Habían visto brevemente al importante diseñador, se encontraba sumamente ocupado, pero se había dado un tiempo para atender al hijo de su socio comercial y para su sorpresa le reconoció a él como modelo.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que un diseñador como Georgio Armani le fuese a reconocer, aunque, en cuanto nombro a Traize, supo de donde le conocía y porque. Traize le había informado sobre sus deseos de contratarlo como modelo para la campaña de otoño del año anterior y cuando el diseñador le cuestiono sobre su negativa, sin decirle mentiras le había contestado.

-- No me fue posible aceptar su "amable" oferta – dijo sonriendo, imprimiendo una entonación distinta a la palabra, amable, que el diseñador no capto, pero la otra persona a su lado la comprendió de inmediato.

Después de la entrevista, les había enviado a un piso superior, el salón VIP, donde tres chicas les recibieron y comenzaron a mostrarles trajes, pantalones camisas, zapatos; todo cuanto fueran a ocupar para lucir de forma elegante a donde quiera que se fueran a presentar.

Duo se encontró perdido entre tantas prendas y palabras dichas por una de las chicas que se encargaba de atenderle de forma personal y entusiasta. Si decían que él hablaba mucho, la chica no se quedaba atrás. Desde que modelaba, siempre había alguien encargado de elegir las ropas por él, y si no había nadie, pues tenía a Hilde. Esta vez se veía en la necesidad de elegir por si mismo y no sabía porque ropas decidirse ante la insistencia de la chica de que seleccionara alguna. Tenía ganas de gritarle a Heero que no lo haría, pero la chica se veía sumamente emocionada y se esforzaba por decirle los pros y los contras de tal o cual prenda, además, la chica le había contado parte de su pobre vida y como el venderle a los actores le daba una buena comisión. – Porque siempre caigo ante este tipo de chantajes – Se dijo a sí mismo; así que suspirando de forma resignada selecciono un pantalón de vestir azul y una camisa de un tono más clara. Y Amira, la vendedora, lo cargo con algunas cuantas más que deseaba que se midiera. Y Duo pudo notar, que eran de las más caras. Pero al fin y al cabo, Heero sería quien pagara.

"A buena hora, yo había prometido jamás ponerme algo de Armani y me veo ahora cargado de prendas del diseñador"

Mientras caminaba hacía el interior del vestidor, volteo para sonreírle a la vendedora que le miraba de forma soñadora. Se sentía confundido, ya que, Amira era muy hermosa, no podía negarlo, quizá esa había sido la principal razón por la que se dejo convencer por ella de tomar la ropa y no por saberla necesitada. Había estado considerando el ser gay, ya que se admitía a si mismo que Heero le atraía. Solo era cuestión de que esos ojos fríos le miraran, para sentir escalofríos que le recorrían por completo el cuerpo. Pero la chica le gustaba. Estaba muy consciente de sus coqueteos sutiles y estaba considerando seriamente el pedirle su número telefónico para invitarla a salir. Quizá era lo que le hacía falta para que el actor le dejara en paz: salir con una mujer.

Entro al pasillo de los vestidores con las prendas en la mano, no sin antes ver de reojo lo que hacía su mayor tormento. El actor se medía frente a un espejo el saco de un traje en color oscuro, la vendedora le doblaba los puños, ya que al parecer le quedaba un poco larga la manga. Suponía que la chica que le atendía a él estaba encargada también de hacer los arreglos necesarios a cualquier prenda que se fuese a llevar - ¡cielos! – suspiro comenzando a retirarse la playera y el pantalón para medirse la ropa que llevaba. Antes, cuando pensaba en Armaní, a su mente acudía la imagen de Traize, no conocía al importante diseñador que habían visto momentos antes. En su cabeza había una maraña de emociones y sentimientos que no sabía como desenredar. Y no solo estaba pensando en Armaní, también estaba pensando en Heero.

-- ¡Uh, al parecer el "Jamás pondré un pie en esté lugar" ha cambiado de opinión.

La voz a sus espaldas interrumpió de golpe sus pensamientos y le hizo girarse bruscamente sobre su eje para toparse con unos ojos azules que parecían querer devorarle con la mirada. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en ese rostro apuesto, pero vil, mientras un mechón de cabello avellanado cayendo sobre su frente se empeñaba en hacerle parecer más joven de lo que realmente era.

-- ¡Traize! – dijo Duo sorprendido. Aun no abrochaba la camisa, por lo que su torso desnudo fue lo que primero que capto la atención del ejecutivo. El trenzado se percato de inmediato de la mirada lasciva del hombre y se dio prisa en cerrar el primer botón para evitar que Traize le siguiera viendo de forma tan descarada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Comenzó atacándolo, mientras la sonrisa en él hombre se incrementaba – tienes prohibido acercarte a mi.

Traize rió de forma queda, mientras dejaba pasar ambos brazos por encima de la puerta del vestidor. Ya que Traize era más alto, no le había sido difícil recargarse en ellas para contemplar a Duo encerrado en aquel lugar, como si fuese una presa acorralada y a punto de ser devorada.

-- ¿Ah si? – Cuestiono el hombre sonriendo de forma provocativa – pues yo no veo por aquí a ningún perro guardián que me impida estar cerca de ti en estos momentos – Duo sonrió de forma amplía y señalo sobre el hombro de Traize desconcertándolo. Por lo menos había sido una buena idea entrar al primer vestidor del pasillo, desde donde se veía el salón principal.

-- ¿Y que te parece ese guardián¿No crees que sería suficiente?

Traize vio solo de reojo hasta donde Duo le señalaba, pero lejos de sorprenderse o molestarse, sonrió de forma aun más amplía haciendo que la sonrisa de Duo se borrara. Esperaba que ante la visión de Heero tan cercana, el hombre se retirara de forma automática de los vestidores, pero al parecer no era así.

-- ¿Crees que debo temerle a un perro chihuahua? - ¡Como se atrevía, Duo frunció el ceño con molestia al escuchar la comparación que Traize hacía de Heero con un pequeño chihuahua. Si quería compararlo con un perro, bien pudo haberlo hecho con uno mejor.

-- Pues un chihuahua también puede ponerte un ojo morado, como bien lo has de saber – dijo con sarcasmo sumamente molesto, haciendo que Traize sonriera ante el recordatorio de lo ocurrido en la anterior premiación.

-- ¡Cierto, pero se como controlar a un chihuahua, en cambio un chow chow como tu, es necio, difícil de amaestrar y una vez domado en ocasiones le da por morder la mano de su amo, y lograr que no lo haga lo considero un divertido reto – Duo frunció aun más el ceño y apretó los puños con molestia.

-- Pues si yo soy un chow chow y Heero un chihuahua, tu deberás ser un simple perro cruzado flacucho y desliñado – ¡No podía ser, Traize estaba consiguiendo que se comportara como un niño y defendía a Heero contra comparaciones tontas. La risa queda de Traize le crispo aun más los nervios, ese hombre parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-- Al parecer tu amante te puso la correa y te saco a pasear y como te portaste bien te esta dando un premio convertido en ropa – dijo Traize de forma burlona.

-- ¡Heero no es mi amante y mucho menos mi dueño como para sacarme a pasear, tu bastado!

-- Hum – dijo Traize poniendo la mano sobre la barbilla en señal de estar pensando – entonces debe tener un enorme poder de convencimiento

-- Tampoco me convenció de nada, solo me trajo aquí sin consultarme…

-- Eso es muy típico de Heero, esta acostumbrado a que todos se rindan a su voluntad¿No es así mi amigo? – esa punzada en el estomago la había sentido aun más fuerte al escuchar a Traize hablar con tanta familiaridad de ese arrogante actor. ¿Pero a él que le importaba que Traize y Heero hubiesen tenido algo que ver o no?

"Son celos Duo"

Esa vocecita en su interior volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos. ¡No, jamás, él no estaba celoso. Se lo repetiría una y otra vez hasta que su subconsciente se convenciera de que no estaba ni estaría celoso de quienes salieron, salen o saldrían con ese ególatra de Heero Yuy.

-- No voy a discutir contigo sobre Heero, Traize, y si no quieres meterte en problemas, más vale que te ¡largues! Y me dejes seguir con esto – dijo señalando sus ropas desarregladas. Pero Traize solo sonrió, abrió la puerta del vestidor haciendo que Duo retrocediera hasta el fondo - ¡No te me acerques, estas incumpliendo con la demanda de restricción y esto puede mandarte a la cárcel – dijo Duo algo nervioso viendo como el hombre se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuerpo sin inmutarse por su amenaza y le cercaba a la pared con sus brazos y su cuerpo.

-- Lo se - afirmo Traize acorralándolo aun más – pero valdrá la pena pasar unas horas en la cárcel si puedo hacer esto…

Duo vio como el rostro de Traize se acercaba peligrosamente a él, cerrando los ojos para intentar capturar sus labios, pero no iba a dejarse besar, jamás dejaría que Traize le tocara. Desvió el rostro, empujando el cuerpo del ejecutivo para que se despegara de él. ¿Por qué no hacía lo mismo con Heero?

-- Aléjate – masculló entre dientes con el ceño fruncido – o atente a las consecuencias – dijo cada vez más molesto. Traize volvió a reír sin despegar su mirada del cuerpo del trenzado. Volvió a acercarse acorralándolo contra la pared, pero esta vez tomándolo por los brazos para evitar que le fuese a empujar.

-- ¿No te parece esto excitante, engañar a tu novio en sus narices? – dijo Traize volviendo a acercar su rostro al del trenzado, pero Duo volvió a desviar el rostro, haciendo que el beso de Traize terminara en su mejilla.

Duo se sintió molesto y asqueado, no era la primera vez que Traize intentaba propasarse con él, la primera vez que había acudido a una entrevista a esas oficinas había intentado lo mismo y ahora iba a obtener lo mismo que en aquel entonces.

Con un fuerte empujón logro separarlo lo suficiente de su cuerpo y levanto su brazo derecho cerrando su puño y con un fuerte "FUERA" lanzó un puñetazo que golpeó directo en el rostro al ejecutivo mandándolo de espaldas fuera del vestidor y haciéndolo caer al suelo con un sonoro golpe.

El golpe sordo de algo cayendo al suelo llamó la atención de los empleados en aquel salón privado y todos se dieron prisa en correr para auxiliar a su gerente. Heero corrió de forma rápida hasta donde los empleados se dirigían y vio con el ceño fruncido a Traize tirado en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre en su labio inferior. Duo estaba al borde de la puerta del vestidor, con la ropa desarreglada, abriendo y cerrando su mano derecha, en clara señal de que lo había golpeado.

-- ¡Suéltenme! – Grito Traize rechazando la ayuda que un par de empleadas le brindaban – solo sufrí una caída, no es necesario que hagan tanto alboroto – dijo poniéndose de pie y arreglando sus ropas sin ver la mirada de hielo que Heero le dirigía – atiendan bien a nuestros clientes – sentenció dándose la vuelta y topándose de lleno con la imagen del actor que le veía con el ceño fruncido y la boca curveada por el enojo.

Heero solo le observaba sin decir nada, era claro para todos que había pasado algo con Duo dentro del vestidor. Duo esperaba la reacción de Heero, ver la molestia en sus ojos y sus facciones le tenía aun más nervioso que tener a Traize tan cerca. Sin embargo, Traize pasó de largo al actor y caminó a toda prisa hasta perderse detrás de la puerta. Cuando el modelo levanto la mirada, choco de lleno con esos ojos azul cobalto que le ponían los pelos de punta. Sintió una fuerte sacudida en el pecho al ver esa mirada perturbadora recorrerle de pies a cabeza. Sabía que sus ropas estaban desarregladas¡Pero no lo había hecho Traize¿A caso Heero estaba pensando eso al verle¿Por eso le veía de esa forma?.

Trato de ignorar esa electricidad que la sola mirada del actor le producía dándose la vuelta y entrando de nuevo al vestidor. Total, no había pasado nada y nada era lo que iba a hacer ahora. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, pero ni siquiera alcanzo a llegar al marco cuando se abrió de nuevo y la imagen molesta del actor apareció por el espejo de la pared de aquella reducida habitación.

Heero llegó empujándolo hasta el fondo, cercándolo al igual que Traize, con su cuerpo, manteniéndolo pegado al espejo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa al sentir el cuerpo caliente de Heero pegado a sus espadas, sintiendo el aliento caliente golpear su rostro. Era muy parecido a aquel encuentro en el gimnasio del colegio – Por lo menos el infeliz esta vez no me tiene sujeto el brazo a la espalda - ¿Realmente Heero creía que había pasado algo con Traize?

--¿Por qué si Traize estaba aquí, no dijiste nada?- dijo Heero susurrándole entre dientes al oído de forma molesta. Duo sabía que afuera estaban las vendedoras y estas podrían escuchar la discusión. Suponía que no le convenía que alguna de ellas llamara a la prensa en esos momentos y fuesen a ventilar lo ocurrido a unas cuantas semanas del Oscar.

-- No lo creí necesario. Ya te había dicho que puedo controlar a Traize – dijo con seguridad tratando de no darle importancia al asunto, empujando sus brazos sobre el espejo para tratar de separarse del actor. Pero Heero no pareció creerle ya que su ceño se frunció aun más a través del espejo y apretujó más su cuerpo contra el del modelo para evitar que este se separara.

Duo sintió la hombría del actor restregarse contra sus glúteos haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que su simple roce le hiciera despertar el cuerpo de esa forma, Heero ni siquiera le estaba tocando con sus manos como para que la sangre comenzara a hervirle por dentro. ¡No¡no era posible!. Pero bien sabía que su cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes de su cerebro. Bien sabía que su sola mirada le bastaba para hacerle reaccionar y ¿que otra prueba quería, si estaba ahora allí mismo, cumpliendo esa maldita apuesta que perdió.

-- ¿Dime que paso aquí? – pregunto el actor de forma queda al oído del modelo, dejando que sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de la oreja de Duo, haciendo que desde ese lugar comenzara a correr una corriente que le recorriera por completo el cuerpo.

-- ¡Nada, no paso nada - dijo Duo de forma nerviosa viendo, a través del espejo, como las manos de Heero comenzaban a resbalar de la pared a su cuerpo para comenzar a recorrerlo.

-– ¿Trato de propasarse¿te beso? - continuo Heero recorriendo de forma lenta el dorso del modelo ignorando la respuesta dada por este.

-- ¡No!... ¡Detente!... - susurro de forma asustada al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al sentir sus dedos recorrer su torso. Trato de detenerlo con sus manos, pero Heero apretó más su cuerpo contra el del trenzado y esta vez si pudo sentir el miembro despierto del actor.

-- Te lo advertí Duo – dijo Heero en tono amenazador, separando una de sus manos del cuerpo de Duo para tomarlo del mentón y girarlo para verle de frente, haciendo que el trenzado comenzara a sentir temor de esas palabras. Su mirada cobalto parecía de hielo. Quizá este era otro de los motivos por los que le llamaban Témpano de Hielo Yuy - No acepto compartirte con nadie – dijo el actor posando sus labios sobre los entre abiertos del trenzado, besándole de forma ruda, sin darle tregua, sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar. Duo sintió la lengua de Heero explorar su boca de forma salvaje. Este beso era como aquellos que le daba al principio; cargado de pasión, pero falto de la sensibilidad de las ultimas veces. Se separo de forma brusca viéndolo fijamente – cada vez que te vea besando a otra persona he de borrarte las huellas de esos besos con los míos...

-- ¡Pero Traize no me beso, estúpido! – dijo molesto empujando al actor con ambos brazos, pero Heero no se apartó del todo

-- Es solo por si las dudas – volvió a acercarse para besarlo.

¿Por qué con Traize había tenido el suficiente coraje como para impedir que se acercara y con Heero no podía?. ¿Sería porque deseaba los besos del frío actor, pero se lo negaba a si mismo?. Si, para que seguirlo haciendo. Los besos de Heero, aun los más salvajes, eran los que le despertaban la pasión y hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara. Podían estar en cualquier parte: en los dormitorios del colegio, en el gimnasio, en el baño, en el pequeño bosquecito o incluso en el salón de clases; los besos de Heero tenían el poder de hacerle olvidar el lugar en el que estaban.

Sentía la lengua de Heero recorriendo el interior de su boca, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza. Podía sentir sus manos recorriendo su espalda y apretándolo contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir la excitación en su entre pierna. ¿Por qué si hacía unos momentos iba a pedirle a Amira que saliera con él, ahora solo pensaba en que esas manos siguieran recorriendo su cuerpo?

-- ¿Señor Yuy?

La voz de una de las empleadas hizo que Heero se detuviera de golpe haciendo que Duo ahogara un gemido de protesta. ¿Cómo era posible que deseara que Heero le siguiera besando¿Y luego que más iba a desear¿Qué le hiciera el amor?

-- Maldito estúpido – dijo Duo empujando a Heero lo suficiente como para apartarlo de su cuerpo, mientras de forma torpe comenzaba a abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Estaba muy molesto por permitir que Heero le besara en un pequeño vestidor, tan molesto que no podía abrocharse bien la camisa. Sus manos temblaban, junto con su cuerpo – todo por culpa de ese maldito – pensó en ese momento, al no poder meter un botón en su ojal. La idea era que jamás le tocara, pero cada vez que lo hacía, se olvidaba de lo que realmente quería: Que Heero desapareciera de su vida. El Amigo tenía razón. Era hombre y si era tocado de cierta forma, su cuerpo reaccionaba. Odiaba a Heero, lo odiaba tanto que su cuerpo temblaba.

Sintió unas manos calidas apartar las suyas de los botones. Cuando levanto la vista, pudo darse cuanta que Heero los abrochaba por él. Su corazón latía tan acelerado que quizá Heero pudiera escucharlo. Quería quitarle los botones de las manos y cerrase él mismo la camisa, pero al levantar sus manos se dio cuenta de que seguía temblando. ¿Por qué temblaba¿Por qué?. No era la primera vez que ese maldito le besaba.

"Y tampoco es la primera vez que tiemblas" – le dijo esa vocecita en su interior – "Es por coraje" – se repitió una y otra vez.

-- El único que puede propasarse contigo soy yo – dijo Heero saliendo del vestidor dejando a Duo sumamente sorprendido con la camisa totalmente cerrada y las ropas acomodadas, mientras su corazón comenzó a acelerarse aun más de lo que estaba y un rubor carmesí le pintaba el rostro por completo.

-- ¡Eres un maldito miserable! – grito cuando Heero ya había salido del lugar, haciendo que el actor mostrara solo una mueca en forma de sonrisa que hizo que la vendedora casi se derritiera. Ver a Heero Yuy sonriendo era algo que solo algunos cuantos podían disfrutar.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Habían estado solo unos cuantos minutos más en la tienda Armani, y habían salido sin nada, ya que la ropa la llevarían al departamento de Heero más tarde. Bueno, eso de sin nada no podía aplicarse del todo a él, ya que su ropa había desaparecido misteriosamente del vestidor y tuvo que salir luciendo un costoso pantalón y una camisa – se que fue Heero, el las tiro o las escondió en alguna parte – se dijo. Subieron a la limusina de nuevo y partieron a quien sabe donde, ya que el actor no le dijo nada. Le había preguntado todo el tiempo y el maldito solo se había limitado a bajar la cabeza y negar con ella cada vez que mencionaba algún sitió – ¿Que le costaba decirme, ni que fuera mudo – pero como no había podido sacarle nada, se dedico a reclamarle por haberle comprado tanta ropa cuando el no la necesitaba. Y por supuesto, a insultarlo por haberle escondido la ropa con la que llego.

-- Si gano el globo, esa ropa será gratis, pero si quieres pagármela, podemos arreglarlo en mi departamento de algún modo – le había dicho de forma calmada viéndolo directo a los ojos, dejando entre ver con sus palabras y su mirada la forma en la que deseaba arreglar la compra de la deuda.

-- ¡JAMAS! – volvió a gritar Duo con molestia, sabiendo de antemano a que se refería el actor.

-- Pues entonces cállate y déjame en paz – dijo cruzando los brazos y viendo por la ventana – aun tengo mucho en que pensar.

Había guardado silenció todo el camino. No sabía como interpretar la mirada perdida del actor. Desde hacia varios minutos observaba a la nada, totalmente mudo. Bueno, casi nunca hablaba, pero siempre su mirada estaba observando algo, más bien, a alguien: a él. Y ahora no era así. ¿Qué sería eso en lo que tenía que pensar¿A caso estaba decidiendo si ir o no a la premiación?. Le había dicho que de no ir tendría 14 horas para convencerle de que era gay, pero hasta el momento no había intentado nada, bueno, solo lo había besado en el vestidor de Armani, pero de allí en fuera nada. – "¿Y es eso lo que te tiene tan molesto?" – le pregunto esa vocecita en su cabeza. Pero lo desecho de inmediato, lo que lo tenía así de molesto era ese horrible silenció al que lo tenía sometido ese antisocial de Heero. Pero como no era alguien que se pudiera mantener en silenció por mucho tiempo, se dedico a hablarle sobre todo y sobre nada, pero el actor seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

¿Por que rayos quería llamar su atención?

"El muy idiota no me quiso decir a dónde íbamos y solo hemos venido a un restaurante. ¿Qué le costaba decirme¿Por qué siempre ha de ser tan frío?"

Estaban sentados en la mesa de aquel fino restaurante ubicado cerca de Rodeo Drive. El mayordomo había saludado a Heero con suma familiaridad. Al parecer, iba con frecuencia a ese sitio. Él había ordenado por ambos sin permitirle ni ver el menú - ¡Pues que se cree el muy idiota! – sin embargo la comida estaba deliciosa. Por un momento había pensado que llegarían a almorzar lo que Mila cocinaba tan rico, pero se había equivocado. ¿O habrían sido los reclamos que le hizo al haberlo sacado del colegio sin desayunar?

Había algo que le inquietaba, además de la pregunta que le había hecho hace algunas horas. Y quizás soltarla en medio de aquel tenso silencio serviría para romperlo.

-- Heero – dijo haciendo que el actor volteara a verlo – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – cuestiono llevando a su boca un trozó de la fruta de aquel plato que le habían llevado.

Heero cerró los ojos sin hacerle el menor caso. Duo comenzó a molestarse al ser ignorado de esa forma. ¿Hasta cuando dejaría de ser un engreído, petulante y frío con toda la gente¿Para eso le había sacado del colegio, para pasársela ignorándolo como ahora? Aunque, era mejor tenerlo de esa forma y no sobre de él… literalmente hablando. Pero aun así, molestaba sentirse invisible para él.

-- Heero, te estoy hablando – dijo levantando un poco la voz. Heero levanto la vista clavando su fría mirada en las pupilas violetas del modelo.

-- Sabes perfectamente bien cual es la respuesta a esa pregunta – respondió Heero de forma fría, regresando su vista a un costado de donde se encontraban, ignorándolo de nuevo.

Duo se sintió desconcertado por un momento. ¿Qué sabía la respuesta a la pregunta, pero si aun no se la hacía¿como podía saberla?. Entonces recordó la pregunta que le había hecho al muy idiota horas antes y no había respondido. ¡Claro que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta!. Pero no era eso lo que iba a preguntarle.

-- Claro que se la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice horas antes- mascullo entre dientes haciendo que el actor regresara la vista a él de nuevo – se que NUNCA entregaras tu corazón a nadie, ya me lo habías dicho, por lo mismo sabes lo que tampoco tendrás – dijo sonriendo ampliamente haciendo que la mirada de Heero se clavara aun más en su mirada. Pero no iba a dejar amedrentarse por esa frialdad que le hacía estremecer - Pero esa no es mi pregunta. ¿Quiero saber a que se dedica tu padre? – Heero pareció sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero su mirada fija en él le indicaba que quizá iba a responderle – jamás ha salido en las revistas contigo, lo único que se es que viaja mucho y que se llama igual que tú, aun que su apellido es distinto. Tú tienes el apellido de tu madre.

-- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi? – cuestiono Heero sin dejar de verlo. Duo sonrió de forma tímida comenzando a jugar con un trozo de fruta.

-- Creo que ya te lo había dicho – comento – tu ERAS – recalcó la palabra en pasado para que no hubiera confusiones - para mí como un héroe; así que me leía todo lo que aparecía en las revistas de ti – Heero entrecerró los ojos escuchando lo que el modelo le decía – pero jamás mencionaban a tu padre, solo a tu madre…

-- Mi tía – aclaro Heero interrumpiéndolo.

-- Si, ya se que es tu tía. Pero eso en las revistas jamás lo dijeron y si no…- se interrumpió de golpe al darse cuenta que de nuevo estaba a punto de pedirle que se disculpara con ella, lo que podría causar que el actor se molestara y no era lo que buscaba, solo quería entablar una conversación tranquila con él – Solo quiero saber algo de tu padre.

-- Es importador y exportador de telas. Es socio comercial de varios diseñadores y casas de modas. Por lo mismo viaja mucho y casi nunca le veo. Es todo lo que voy a decirte – dijo Heero de forma fría desviando la vista de nuevo.

Duo vio con molestia como el actor volvía a sumirse en un silenció que no entendía. Había medio picado la comida y ya ni siquiera tenía hambre. ¿Por qué hablar con el actor era tan difícil? A veces hablaba bien con él, tenía una plática amena y sumamente entretenida, ya que siempre que hablaba decía cosas que no sabía de él. Pero eso era en raras ocasiones y casi siempre terminaban discutiendo… como ahora.

-- ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE! – Dijo Duo levantando la voz - ¿Para eso me sacaste del colegio¿para llevarme a recorrer una tienda de trajes y un restaurante, mejor me hubiera quedado en la escuela, aun tengo tarea que hacer y estudiar para el examen de literatura del miércoles – dijo molesto desviando la mirada del actor que había girado de nuevo para verle.

-- Pero perdiste una apuesta que te obliga a estar conmigo un día y una noche y aun no sucede ni lo uno ni lo otro. Así que te aguantas – dijo Heero de forma sería haciendo que Duo volteara haciendo un puchero.

No lo soportaba, podía gustarle, pero aun no sabía ¿Qué le gustaba¿su arrogante forma de ser¿su frialdad¿su forma de ser ego centrista?... definitivamente no lo sabía.

"Te gustan la pasión con la que te besa y te hace reaccionar" – esa voz respondió a sus preguntas mentales haciéndole sonrojar.

Se paro de la mesa a la carrera con la fría mirada de Heero clavada en él. Sintió por un momento que el actor había escuchado su respuesta mental. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. No estaba dispuesto a soportar un segundo más a su lado, quizá un día de estos esa respuesta mental estaría en sus labios y no quería que ese día fuese hoy. Una apuesta no le obligaba a tener que estar con él e iba a marcharse.

"Soy cobarde, lo admito." Se dijo así mismo, pero no iba a arriesgarse con ese engreído de Heero.

-- Nada me obliga a estar contigo – dijo de forma sería para deshacerse de ese compromiso – por lo mismo me largo de aquí – dijo parado a un costado de la mesa dispuesto a irse.

Heero solo cruzo los brazos y desvió la mirada del modelo. Duo pensó por un momento que le dejaría ir sin decir nada, pero se había equivocado.

-- Pensé que habías dejado de huir de mi – Duo se detuvo en seco al escucharle. Por un momento regreso a aquella noche en el gimnasio cuando por demostrarle que no estaba huyendo había caído en su juego. ¿A caso pretendía hacer lo mismo ahora? No, esta vez no iba a caer. Sonrió de forma amplia y se giro para verle.

-- No estoy huyendo Heero y bien que lo sabes – aclaro – pero tu frialdad me exaspera. Tú y yo jamás podremos ser amigos… - no era por completo la verdad, pero tampoco estaba mintiendo.

-- No es lo que deseo – le interrumpió el actor haciéndole enrojecer de nuevo.

-- Jamás voy a ser tu amante – dijo entre dientes de forma desafiante, acercándose sobre la mesa a él para evitar que los demás comensales le escucharan.

Ese había sido su error ya que Heero lo tomo por el brazo acercándolo peligrosamente a su rostro. Sus ojos cobalto centellaron con intensidad, bien que conocía esa mirada, cuantas veces no se la había visto antes y eso le hizo enrojecer aun más, si es que se podía. Además ese contacto sobre su piel le producía un cosquilleo que amenazaba con recorrerle el cuerpo mientras su corazón amenazaba con desbordarse de su pecho. Estaban en un lugar público y si Heero le besaba, todos en aquel restaurante iban a verles. Su hiperactiva imaginación comenzaba a jugarle sucio, se veía a si mismo respondiendo al beso del actor sobre la mesa, mientras algún reportero tomaba fotos y su imagen salía publicada en cuando medio impreso existía. Había sido un completo idiota al desafiar a Heero de esa forma.

-- Yo tengo palabra – dijo Heero sin soltarlo - Si perdía aquella apuesta iba a alejarme de tu vida. Pero da la casualidad de que gane y espero que sepas cumplir la tuya – dijo dando un fuerte tirón al brazo del modelo haciéndole sentarse a su lado, casi sobre sus piernas. Podía sentir la calidez de la piel del actor a través de la tela del pantalón y la mano sujetándolo fuertemente del brazo le seguía produciendo un cosquilleo que ya se le iba haciendo conocido. Trató inútilmente de soltarse, pero Heero parecía sujetarle aun con más fuerza evitando que se apartara de su lado. Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero el mesero llegando hasta su mesa se lo había impedido.

-- ¿Desean algo más señores? – pregunto amablemente el joven. Duo volteo a mirarle, le daban ganas de decirle, "si, quiero un cuchillo para rebanarle el cuello a este estúpido que cree que soy un objeto que se puede manipular a su antojo", pero mordió su lengua evitando que aquello que más deseaba en ese momento saliera de sus pensamientos.

-- Si, traiga el carrito de los postres – Duo volteo a verle con sorpresa. El carrito de los postres era demasiada tentación para él. No había comido mucho, por eso aun tenía espacio para algo dulce. Si por él fuera se comía todo el carro entero.

Sin embargo, mientras el mesero iba y regresaba con los postres, lanzó un respingo al sentir como la mano de Heero comenzaba a deslizarse por su pierna de forma provocativa. Esto era algo de lo que esperaba que hiciera, sabía que no iba a cumplir esa parte del trato, estaba esperando que se propasara quizá en la limusina. ¡Pero por dios, no allí. Estaba jugando con él, sabía perfectamente que mientras el mesero estuviera cerca no se iba a atrever a decirle nada, por eso se aprovechaba para dejar deslizar esa mano delgada por su pierna, recorriendo con completa libertad todo lo largo de sus muslos. Trataba inútilmente de separar la mano de Heero de su cuerpo, pero el muy desgraciado parecía disfrutar de su sufrimiento. Heero escuchaba lo que el mesero le decía, le describía cada uno de los postres mientras dejaba vagar sus dedos hasta la entrepierna del trenzado haciéndolo respingar aun más. Duo comenzó a sentirse acalorado, mientras trataba de detener esa mano que cada vez se propasaba más con su cuerpo. Apretaba sus dientes tratando de ahogar un jadeo. De forma torpe movía su mano tratando de evitar que Heero siguiera torturándolo, pero el actor tomo la suya dirigiéndola hasta su pierna. El mesero siguió tratando de convencerlos de escoger algún postre exótico, mientras Duo intentaba separar su mano de los muslos de Heero, pero esté le evitaba empujando su mano hasta su entre pierna. Cuando sintió el miembro despierto del actor en su mano, un intenso calor le inundo por completo el cuerpo, haciéndole enrojecer más de lo que estaba. Sintió su propia hombría responder a ese contacto y no pudo soportarlo, se paró de un brinco de la mesa sorprendiendo al mesero, más no a su acompañante.

-- ¡Voy al baño! – casi gritó saliendo disparado del lugar.

-- Espero que no haya sido nuestra comida – balbuceo el mesero apenado.

Heero siguió a Duo con la mirada hasta que se perdió por los pasillos rumbo los sanitarios, mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

El trenzado entró corriendo, buscando a toda prisa el lavabo, necesitaba echarse agua para aminorar ese calor que le había invadido el cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma con chica alguna. Había sido como si fuego le quemara la piel, como si una oleada de calor le recorriera el cuerpo y terminara por incendiarle. ¿Cómo mitigar ese calor¿Cómo apagar ese fuego que parecía quemarle por dentro?

"Entregándote a él" – respondió aquella voz en su cabeza.

-- JAMAS – se grito frente al espejo viendo como el agua escurría en cascadas por su rostro. Ni siquiera eso parecía calmarlo – jamás voy a pertenecerle. No voy a ser un juguete para él. No… Jamás seré su amante. Ese tipo no quiere a nadie.

"Ya ni siquiera digo que no soy gay" se dijo a sí mismo tomando algunas toallas de papel para secarse el rostro, no quería pensar en nada más. Por esa maldita apuesta, por ese maldito frío, desgraciado y egocéntrico actor estaba envuelto en una gama de emociones que jamás había sentido.

-- "Ese estúpido desgraciado" – se repitió frente al espejo con molestia - ¡No se como se atreve! Esta era una de las condiciones para acompañarle y no lo esta cumpliendo. Ya lo esperaba¡Maldito desgraciado!...

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos. Pudo ver por el espejo como un hombre alto, delgado, maduro y de cabello cano entraba al lugar. Había entrado buscando a alguien y cuando le vio, pudo darse cuenta que sus ojos se veían cansados, lucía un par de ojeras muy grandes, quizá estaba enfermo, eso no podía saberlo. El hombre se le había quedado viendo por largo rato haciéndole sentirse incomodo. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero no se animaba. Así que le haría las cosas fáciles. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió de forma amplia para darle confianza.

-- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor? – pregunto en todo amable recargándose en el lavabo del baño.

-- He… pues – titubeo

-- Por favor, dígame lo que sea - le animo de nuevo.

-- Vera – dijo por fin el anciano – mi nombre es Dekim Bartón – "¡Oh, igual a Trowa - y estoy aquí con mi hija y mi nieta. La niña es una ferviente admiradora del joven Yuy, que he visto, viene con usted – la sonrisa de Duo desapareció al escuchar el nombre de ese infeliz – no quiero importunarlos, no es mi intención. No he querido acercarme a su mesa, porque se que debe ser muy fastidioso que los fans le molesten a uno cuando esta comiendo – Duo no pudo dejar de sonreír, por lo visto el hombre tenía consideración por los demás, así que volvió a sonreírle – Por eso he aprovechado que le vi entrar al baño para acercármele y pedirle – dijo el hombre interrumpiéndose – No, suplicarle, le rogare de rodillas si es preciso…

-- ¡No, no, claro que no! – Se dio prisa en aclararle – solo dígame que quiere que le diga a Heero – Era de esperarse que fuera algo con ese engreído.

-- Si pudiera ser tan amable de ir a mi mesa a ver a mi nieta – Duo vaciló por un momento. Dudaba mucho que ese egocéntrico tan siquiera lo considerara. No iba a querer aun que fuese la propia niña quien le rogara – Le pido que vaya, porque mi nieta no puede caminar. Tiene 8 años y sufre de cáncer en la columna. Será operada esta noche en el hospital infantil y ver a su actor preferido y que éste le desee algo de suerte o con que tan solo la salude, se que le hará mucho bien y le dará la fuerza para recuperarse.

Duo sentía un nudo en la garganta. Heero también había sido su inspiración cuando estaba en el orfanato. Si en ese entonces, Heero le hubiese visto y saludado le hubiera echo el niño más feliz del mundo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de brindarle algo de felicidad a un ser necesitado y si en sus manos estaba lograrlo, llevaría a Heero así fuera lo último que hiciera.

-- Cuente con ello señor Dekim¿Cómo se llama su nieta? – cuestiono el trenzado comenzando a fraguarse en su cabeza alguna estrategia para obligar a Heero a ir si acaso se negaba.

-- Marimeia, Marimeia Khushrenada Barton

-- "Otra Khushrenada solo falta que sea hija de Traize" - pensó Duo en ese momento – "pero eso no importa." Le prometo que llevare a Heero hasta su mesa. No le diga nada a la niña, dejemos que esto sea una sorpresa – Dekim le sonrió a Duo y luego salio.

"¿Y ahora como consigo que vaya?"… - se dijo golpeando su cabeza con la mano.

Llego hasta la mesa donde le esperaba el actor. La única solución que encontró fue decirle todo lo que el abuelo de la niña le había dicho – Quizá el témpano de Hielo Yuy tiene corazón y se compadezca de la pequeña – Aun que era un pensamiento optimista, no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Y si no quiere ir?.

-- Espero que así como te tardaste en el baño masturbándote te tardes cuando hagamos el amor.

Las palabras de Heero le tomaron por sorpresa haciéndole sonrojar de golpe. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se estaba masturbando? Y lo peor del caso ¿Cómo se atrevía a decírselo en pleno restaurante donde cualquier podía oírlo?

-- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! - dijo molesto parado a un costado del actor y viéndole de forma fiera – no estaba haciendo nada de eso, estuve hablando con el abuelito de una niña que tiene cáncer y que operan esta noche. Quiero que vayas a verla para darle ánimos – Debido al coraje que sintió por las palabras que Heero pronunciara unos momentos antes, no pudo evitar el soltar en forma imperativa su deseo de que fuera a ver a la pequeña. Trato de retirar lo dicho, pero la mirada de Heero le hizo callar abruptamente.

-- Son mentiras – dijo el actor de forma tan segura, que de no ser porque vio el dolor en aquel hombre, quizá le hubiera creído.

-- ¡Claro que no! – tenía que convencerle. No se iba a dar por vencido.

-- Solo buscan acercarse a mi e inventan esa clase de tonterías – dijo Heero cruzando los brazos y desviando la vista de la violeta que le miraba con mayor fiereza.

-- Heero, es una niña de 8 años que tiene cáncer en la columna, por eso no puede caminar. Eso no se inventa. Va a ser operada esta noche en el hospital infantil y le he prometido a su abuelo que iras – dijo de forma sincera, pero no obtuvo ninguna reacción en el actor que le indicara que aquello le había conmovido.

-- No debiste hacerlo porque no voy a ir – afirmo el actor, haciendo que Duo frunciera el ceño – Ya una vez me toco que llegara una persona en silla de ruedas, para a los 5 minutos levantarse y pedirme que me acostara con ella – Duo se sorprendió por la anécdota, pero estaba completamente seguro que el señor Dekim no estaba mintiendo.

--¡Iras! – dijo Duo tomando a Heero fuertemente del brazo – aun que tenga que arrastrarte.

No sabía si había empleado mucha fuerza o si realmente Heero se estaba dejando arrastrar. Pero lo que contaba era que estaba caminando a su lado hasta la sección de no fumar e iban en busca de Marimeia.

La niña estaba de espaldas, sentada en una silla de ruedas con una manta cubriéndole las piernas. Su madre le rogaba para que comiera algo de lo que había en el plato, mientras su abuelo solo le observaba sin decir nada. La pequeña tenía el cabello sumamente corto y se veía muy delgada, quizá debido al tratamiento.

Duo observo de reojo el perfil de Heero. Podía ver como la mirada del actor no se separaba de la pequeña. El actor podía darse cuenta que no había sido una mentira. Marimeia realmente estaba enferma y una sola palabra suya le bastaría para animarla. No podía permitir que se diera la media vuelta. Así que lo tomo de la muñeca, haciendo que Heero volteara a verle.

-- Marimeia – dijo Duo sin soltar la muñeca del actor para evitar que se fuera.

La niña volteo al escuchar su nombre y en el momento en el que lo hizo vio la figura de Heero detrás suya. Su rostro se ilumino por completo y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Era como ver el amanecer reflejado en su cara. La felicidad que esa carita mostraba había valido cualquier reprimenda que Heero le fuese a dar por haberle obligado a ir.

-- ¡Heero Yuy¡Tu eres Heero Yuy! – dijo la niña sonriendo de forma alegre.

Duo volteo en ese momento, esperando la reacción del actor, rogando porque no fuese a hacerle una grosería a la pequeña, como la que solía hacerle a los medios u otros fans. Pero se sorprendió enormemente, cuando aquella sonrisa que solía adornar el rostro infantil del actor, reaparecía ahora para aquella niña que tanto necesitaba de apoyo…

"Después de todo, me alegro de haber perdido esa apuesta"

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Parado a un costado de la cama en el departamento de Heero, veía por enésima vez su imagen. No había querido usar los Armani porque se lo había gritado a Traize después de que había intentado propasarse con él. Pero ahora… veía como su esbelto cuerpo era delineado por un costoso traje de etiqueta. Iba a comenzar a rezar para que Heero ganara, tenía dos motivos importantes. El primero: Iba a dedicar su premio a la pequeña Marimeia.

¡Si, iba a dedicarle un premio a alguien. Cuando escucho como Heero le hacía la promesa a la niña, no pudo evitar pensar, por un momento, que mentía, que solo estaba actuando. Pero entonces acudió a su memoria aquella promesa que Heero dijo él le había arrancado en los pasados premios de la critica. Y cumplió. No se aprovecho de él mientras estaba ebrio. Quizá entonces, si ganaba, le dedicara el premio a Marimeia.

Y lo segundo… Si Heero perdía ¿Iba a cobrarle las costosas prendas que habían traído para él de Armani?

No, no quería ni imaginarse que semejante cosa llegara a ocurrir. No porque no tuviera dinero para pagarlo, si no, porque sabía que ese egocéntrico de Heero Yuy no aceptaría dinero por las prendas. Bien que se lo había insinuado antes.

Escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta de la habitación. Aun podía escuchar las risas estridentes de Florecita; parecía divertida con algo que contaba su madre, y los ocasionales comentarios de Heero. No lo sabía bien, pero estar en ese departamento con Flor, su madre y aun difícil de creer, con el mismo Heero, le agradaba mucho. Era como estar con una verdadera familia y comenzaba a sentirse parte de ella. Pero si no eran ellos¿Entonces quien podría ser?

Con un "adelante" la puerta se abrió y un hombre ataviado con un maletín se acerco hasta él.

-- Soy el estilista y me han enviado para arreglar y cortar su cabello señor – dijo observando la larga trenza del modelo – que veo realmente necesita ser cortada.

Duo abrió de forma enorme los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese desgraciado a considerar que alguien tocara el producto de muchos de sus contratos¿A caso no sabía que su larga cabellera era para él tan valioso como el rostro del actor?.

Un fuerte grito se escucho del interior de la única recamara del departamento. Todos guardaron silencio al ver como el estilista salía casi corriendo mientras Duo aparecía por la puerta sumamente enojado y caminaba hasta donde Heero permanecía sentado sin inmutarse.

-- ¿Quieres dejarme sin trabajo? – cuestiono Duo clavando sus ojos violetas en los cobalto del actor mientras Florecita que estaba sentada a su lado solo le observaba sin entender.

-- No, pero ya sabes que puedo conseguirte más – aseguro Heero de forma calmada haciendo que un sonrojo leve pintara las blancas mejillas del modelo. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería el actor, no era necesario que lo detallara.

-- ¡Lo hiciste apropósito, si ese hombre llega a cortar aun que sea un centímetro a mi cabello, las campañas de Miss Clairol, Fructice y…

-- Miss Clairol es una marca de pinturas femeninas – dijo Florecita viendo a Duo de forma sorprendida – Nunca te he visto en esas campañas¿Por qué dices que tienes ese contrato?

Duo se interrumpió al escuchar la pregunta de Florecita y sonrió de forma amplia.

-- Bueno, yo no salgo en esos comerciales, pero si mi cabello – aclaro Duo sin perder su sonrisa. Había olvidado el enojo debido a la curiosidad de la adolescente.

-- ¿Te pintas el pelo? – cuestiono de nuevo Flor.

-- No, mi cabello es natural – dijo Duo tomando su trenza y mostrándoselo a la chica.

-- ¿Y entonces, No entiendo – Duo cerro los ojos y sonrió de forma mas amplia. Iba a revelar uno de los secretos mejor guardados de Miss Clairol. Pero confiaba en ellos.

-- Bueno, yo se, y ahora tu sabes que el cabello que sale en esos comerciales no es el de las modelos, sino el mío – aseguro con orgullo. Y eso había ocurrido mientras filmaba un comercial de comida rápida, la representante ejecutiva de Miss Clairol le había visto de espaldas confundiéndolo con una chica. Habló con Noin y se dio cuenta de su error, pero como le había gustado el cabello de Duo, lo contrato para que fuese éste quien saliera en su nuevo comercial. Eso obligaba al modelo a consultar con la compañía cualquier cambio en su apariencia; sea corte o pintura.

-- Joven Yuy, se les hará tarde si no se van ahora – dijo Mila sonriendo haciendo que Heero se levantara – ambos se ven muy guapos – dijo la mujer acomodándole el moño a Heero y apretando las mejillas de Duo para después susurrarle – cuídalo, él odia este tipo de eventos. Quizá tú se lo puedes hacer más soportable.

-- Pero yo tampoco quiero ir – dijo Duo resignado caminando hasta la puerta del departamento donde Heero ya le esperaba.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

No podía soportarlo y sin embargo, allí estaba, camino a los globos, sentado en la limusina a un lado de ese idiota de Heero Yuy.

Veía pasar las calles rumbo a Beverly Hills Hilton de nuevo, repletas de limusinas. No hacía ni un mes que había acompañado a Dorothy al mismo sitio, pero sería el último. Que Dorothy se olvidara de invitarle al Oscar. ¡Como odiaba esos eventos, pero por esa maldita apuesta… ya había soportado demasiado ese día, comenzando por el casi secuestro del colegio, es decir, lo saco de su cuarto con una ropa nada elegante y lo metió a Armani, donde tuvo que soportar a Traize y que de nuevo le acosara en uno de los vestidores de la tienda. Luego lo metió a un restaurante del que había resultado ser socio – por eso no pago el muy desgraciado, casi lo acusó de ladrón al salirse sin liquidar la cuenta – y ahora terminaba de nuevo en la limusina rumbo a la premiación.

Y en todo ese tiempo se había medio comportado de forma civilizada. Por mucho tiempo estuvo temiendo que en cuanto lo tuviera a solas se le echaría encima e intentaría violarlo o algo peor. Pero no, ese egocéntrico actor parecía estarse cuidando. Solo aquel beso en Armani y lo del restaurante. ¡Y todavía esperaba mas!... para que negarlo. La verdad es que si, esperaba mas y eso quizá muy en el fondo es lo que lo tenía algo desilusionado.

Sintió algo calido que recorría su mejilla. La sensación era tan placentera que cerro los ojos para disfrutar de la suave caricia. Se sentía tan bien, que no quería que aquello que le producía esa sensación se terminara. Su mente estaba nublada por sus propios pensamientos que no identificaba al dueño de aquellos dedos delgados que recorrían su blanca piel. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo al dejarse arrastrar por una ilusión? Abrió de forma rápida los ojos al recordar con quien estaba y alejó con su mano aquella que le había recorrido de forma tan sensual la piel de su rostro.

-- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! – dijo Duo elevando la voz de forma nerviosa mientras se replegaba contra la puerta. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para sucumbir ante el simple roce de sus dedos¿Cómo¡Era un idiota¡mil veces idiota, Heero iba a tratar de aprovecharse de ese momento de flaqueza.

-- Parecías disfrutarlo – dijo Heero de forma calmada, mientras con un botón subió la pequeña ventana que separaba el lado del chofer de la de ellos.

Ahora si estaban aislados.

Duo comenzó a sentir que el sudor de los nervios comenzaba a perlarle la frente. La mirada de Heero se veía encendida. Pudo ver como el actor se había acercado a él quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Su piel cubierta por la tela del pantalón chocaba con la de Heero haciéndole sentir cosquillas. - ¿Era sudor de nervios, o de otra cosa? - Quería dejar de verlo, dejar de sentirse como un ratoncillo acorralado, atrapado e hipnotizado por el mar embravecido de sus ojos.

Una gota cristalina resbalo por su rostro.

Sintió de nuevo la calidez del dedo índice de la mano de Heero recorrer su rostro desde la frente hasta sus labios de forma lentamente sensual, limpiando a su paso la húmeda huella que aquella gota había dejado. No podía detenerlo, y en el fondo, tampoco quería hacerlo. Quería seguir disfrutando aquello. Todo el día había esperado por ese momento, el momento en el que estuvieran a solas y Heero intentara seguirlo acosando. Tenía preparados mil y un argumentos, mil y una formas de deshacerse de sus caricias, de sus besos… pero ahora que estaba sucediendo, no podía hacerlo.

¿No podía o no quería?... – No quieres – repitió algo en su interior haciendo que su corazón latiera de forma aun mas acelerada.

Debido a que el acelerado latido de su corazón inundaba por completo sus sentidos, en ningún momento se dio cuenta de la cercanía del actor. ¿Cómo sentirlo, si su piel estaba anestesiada por los cosquilleos que le producía dicha cercanía?.

-- No… - fue la tibia protesta a los labios del actor al cerrase sobre los suyos en un beso calido provisto de una sensualidad que venia sintiendo de los labios de Heero de un tiempo a la fecha.

Sintió de nuevo que algo le golpeaba el cuerpo, como si electricidad comenzara a quemarle la sangre y le recorriera por completo. ¿Por qué un simple beso podía causarle ese efecto¿Por qué su voluntad se quebrantaba cuando de Heero se trataba? Quería alejarlo de su lado, separarlo, porque sabía que sintiéndose como se sentía, un día iba a acabar entregándose a él, convirtiéndose en lo que el actor quería: su amante.

-- ¡Basta! – grito al sentir como las manos del actor terminaban por desabrochar su camisa. Ni cuenta se había dado de que Heero la había sacado del pantalón.

"Tu mente se nubla cuando te toca" replico esa vocecita en su interior.

-- No, no basta – murmuro Heero – apenas comenzamos.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Eso quería decir que no irían a los premios¿Qué intentaría tomarlo allí mismo¿Con Peter al frente de la limusina?

Tenso su cuerpo tan solo al imaginarlo. No quería convertirse en su amante ahora. ¡Ahora¿a caso lo estaba considerando¡No, las caricias de Heero le estaban nublando la razón, como aquella voz le indicaba.

Sintió los labios de Heero descender sobre su cuerpo, torturándolo con esos labios, besando y chupando la tersura de su piel. ¿Por qué ese maldito sabía como hacer que su cuerpo le correspondiera? Su cabeza podía estar gritando ordenes a su estúpido cuerpo, pero este jamás le respondía cuando era Heero quien le tocaba. ¿Cómo era tan bueno ese maldito infeliz, si, ya lo había dicho Traize, era muy bueno en la cama…

Ese simple pensamiento le hizo sentir como si le golpearan el estomago con el puño cerrado. El infeliz había sido amante de Traize y él jamás sería de ninguno de los dos.

-- No, detente – dijo empujando fuertemente al actor con el ceño fruncido. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado por su cabeza, así que le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió - llegaremos tarde – dijo desesperado, tratando de que esas simples palabras lograran detenerlo. Pero sabía que había dicho una tontería, esa tonta excusa no detendría a alguien como Heero.

El actor le observo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa, mientras se estiraba sobre el lado de Duo, dejando que su cuerpo rozara con el del modelo, para apretar el botón del intercom. Esa cercanía le produjo otro choque en todo el cuerpo – esto es muy contradictorio – se dijo a si mismo evitando soltar una risa nerviosa – Siento la calidez de alguien que se supone es un témpano de hielo.

-- Peter, vamos al Century Plaza Hotel. No iremos a los globos – Duo abrió los ojos de forma enorme, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al escuchar lo que Heero había dicho. ¿Cómo de que no irían a los globos¡pero si ya casi llegaban!

-- Si señor Yuy – se escucho la voz de Peter a través de la bocina.

-- ¿Qué, No – dijo Duo muy nervioso, sintiendo el cuerpo de Heero moverse sobre el suyo.

Podía sentir como el miembro despierto del actor chocaba contra su cuerpo. Ese simple roce le lanzó una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo haciendo que su propio miembro despertara. Pudo ver como el actor entrecerró los ojos. ¿A caso se había dado cuenta? Rogaba porque no fuera así, rogaba porque Heero le dejara libre, porque de no ser así, su cuerpo terminaría por ceder a la pasión que el actor le despertaba.

Porque solo era eso: pasión. No había amor ni ningún sentimiento involucrado. Solo sería sexo, un buen sexo quizá, pero solo eso…

¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando¿Estaba considerando en tener relaciones con Heero¡JAMAS¡jamás, jamás sería un juguete para él.

Ese dolor en su vientre le hizo sacudirse para ver de nuevo esa mirada cobalto fija en él.

-- Llegaremos en unos momentos, espero que tu excitación pueda ser cubierta¿o prefieres remediarlo antes de entrar al hotel? – al momento en que termino de hablar, Duo pudo sentir la mano de Heero posarse sobre el bulto que sobresalía bajo sus pantalones – Por que yo desearía terminarlo aquí mismo…

-- ¡Ah! – Gimió el modelo al sentir la calidez de la mano de Heero mientras guiaba la mano del modelo a su propia excitación - ¡No! – dijo tratando de quitar esa mano de su miembro despierto y alejando la suya de la de Heero, pero entre más trataba, más fuerte presionaba el actor. La excitación era mucha y la forma en la que Heero movía su mano no le estaba ayudando. Si Heero seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, irremediablemente iba a terminar en su mano. Pero no lo quería, no debía, tenía que pararlo de alguna forma… Como pudo estiro su mano hasta el picaporte de la limusina – ¡Si no te detienes ahora, te juro que abriré la puerta y me lanzaré por ella! – dijo Duo entre jadeos, nervioso y excitado, pero reuniendo la fuerza suficiente para tomar una decisión precipitada.

Heero se detuvo y se incorporo en su lugar acomodando sus ropas. Parecía tan calmado, como si nada estuviese ocurriendo en ese auto – "Infeliz témpano de hielo Yuy" – pensó Duo tratando de arreglar sus ropas de forma lenta y temblorosa. Si no fuera porque sabía que Heero no reía, hubiera jurado que lo había hecho – "solo es producto de mi hiperactiva imaginación" – se repitió a si mismo.

La limusina se detuvo poco antes de que terminara de arreglarse. Se sintió nervioso de nuevo y profundamente adolorido debido a la contención del orgasmo. ¿A caso ya habían llegado al hotel?. Sabía que en el Hotel Century Plaza se entregaban los premios del gremio de escritores¿A caso Heero llevaba allí a sus amiguitos?

Ese simple pensamiento le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en el estomago. Quizá no tan fuerte como haberlo imaginado con Traize.

"Son celos Duo" replico algo en su cabeza, pero la sacudió de forma rápida para alejar esos pensamientos de ella.

"No son celos, no lo son" se replico a si mismo.

-- Toma – dijo Heero extendiéndole algo. Duo lo tomo con cierto recelo, pero al verlo frunció aun más el entrecejo.

-- Para que me das esto¡bastardo! – gritó lanzándoselo a la cara. Heero lo pesco antes de que le golpeara y se acerco para ponérselo en la bolsa del saco al modelo.

-- Estos condones son para que te los pongas antes de bajar de la limusina, por si no puedes llegar al baño a masturbarte. O si prefieres esperarte, estere encantado en ayudarte a usarlos.

-- ¡Imbécil!... – volvió a gritarle, pero la puerta abriéndose le impidió decir nada más.

Pudo escuchar mucho alboroto, luces, gente a las orillas que gritaba emocionada. ¿Dónde diablos estaban? Esto no parecía ser el Century Plaza¿o es que había un evento del que no estaba enterado¿o quizás este no era el Century Plaza y era?...

-- Date prisa en bajar, ni creas que pasaré por la alfombra roja yo solo – dijo Heero llegando hasta la puerta del auto.

¿El Beverly Hills Hilton Hotel?...

-- ¡Maldito desgraciado! – dijo Duo entre dientes molesto, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el actor le oyera - ¿Qué no íbamos al Century Plaza? – cuestiono en igual tono acercándose al lado por donde Heero descendía. Éste se asomo hasta su lado extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a bajar, mientras le murmuraba.

-- No puedo faltar a este evento, aun que muera de ganas por ir contigo al Century Plaza y pasar toda la noche y el siguiente día haciendo el amor – Un sonrojo intenso pintó las mejillas del trenzado – Pero no te preocupes, terminando esto podemos ir.

-- Mal… - comenzó Duo, pero los dedos de Heero interponiéndose ante sus labios le evitaron soltar la maldición.

-- Ya lo se, ahora baja – volvió a insistir el actor ante la renuencia de Duo por bajar del auto dándole la mano

-- Le dijiste a Peter que cambiara la dirección, no vendríamos aquí – dijo Duo aun dentro. No quería pasar por la alfombra roja al lado de Heero. Sabía que eso sería fuente de chismes y especulaciones que irremediablemente le relacionarían con el actor. Ya se imaginaba todos los noticieros de chismes y revistas de espectáculos. Y sabía que no tendrían buenos titulares.

-- Peter sabía que te jugaría una broma – dijo Heero tomando a Duo por la muñeca.

-- ¿Broma? – cuestiono Duo con sorpresa dejando que los dedos de Heero apretaran su muñeca con fuerza para hacerle bajar. Esa cálida piel tocando la suya de nuevo… no podía evitar el sentir esas cosquillas que le recorrían la piel.

-- Si, de echo fue idea de Flor. Así que puedes reclamarle a ella la próxima vez que la veas – dijo jalando a Duo para que por fin bajar. Se dejo arrastrar sintiéndose como gelatina debido a los nervios¿o sería otra cosa?

-- Esa chica… - dijo mandando al fondo de sus pensamientos esas sensaciones que el solo contacto con la piel de Heero le causaba. Los flashes y reflectores que les recibieron le hicieron callar los comentarios con respecto a Flor y su broma. ¿Cómo olvidar toda la atención que iban a acaparar? Era el gran actor Heero Yuy el que se había bajado de la limusina y estaba a punto de desfilar por la alfombra roja. Algo pocas veces visto.

Duo cerró los ojos debido a las luces centellantes y por poco tropezaba con el bien formado cuerpo del actor haciéndole caer, si no fuera porque este le sostuvo fuertemente del brazo evitando que lo hiciera.

-- ¡Heero Yuy, es una verdadera sorpresa verle desfilar por la alfombra roja – dijo la anfitriona micrófono en mano tomando al actor por el brazo y acercándolo hasta la cámara.

Heero frunció el ceño de forma molesta, al haber sido jalado había soltado a Duo. El modelo sonrió de forma divertida, era la oportunidad de que el actor demostrara, que por lo menos, iba a cumplir parte del trato. Iba a tener que dar entrevistas de forma amable.

Pudo ver como Heero le veía de reojo, mientras el cruzaba los brazos y le observaba. Si les respondía mal o los mandaba al diablo, en ese mismo momento se iría y le dejaría solo. Claro que eso no se lo había dicho, pero esperaba que leyera su determinación.

Y entonces lo vio…

Heero borro de su cara esas cejas arqueadas y esa mueca de disgusto para hablar con la reportera de forma amable. No dijo gran cosa, pero tampoco los dejó con la palabra en la boca o los mandó al diablo. Cuando la pregunta sobre sus relaciones amorosas surgió, las evito de forma cortes, tal como lo hacía Dorothy.

Sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo por haber logrado semejante cambio en el actor, aun que sea por breves instantes.

Heero dio por terminada la charla, parecían siglos desde que le había dejado, pero solo habían pasado algunos minutos. La mirada furiosa de Heero se dejo caer en su rostro, no esperaba que su furia se desahogara en él.

Heero lo tomo fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a guiarlo por la alfombra de nuevo.

-- Es la última vez que te hago caso – dijo Heero desviando la cabeza hasta donde había gente que le gritaba y alzaba la mano para saludarles, cambiando en ese momento su rostro molesto por uno amable.

-- Te pudiste haber evitado todo esto, dejándome en el colegio – afirmo Duo sonriendo – y Sonríe, porque allí viene la reportera One.

Nunca había tenido una alfombra roja tan divertida. Realmente le causaba diversión ver los enormes esfuerzos que hacía Heero por no mandar al diablo a todos aquellos que le preguntaban por su relación con un modelo, o por la relación con Relena. Además había tenido que acercarse a las orillas del círculo de contención a firmar autógrafos y tomarse fotos con sus fans. ¡Sonriendo!. Aun ahora, seguía dando breves entrevistas y había aceptado filmar un promocional para el canal E! allí mismo. Se imaginaba que los de E, no habían querido esperar, capas y el actor cambiara de opinión el siguiente día, y así sería, solo que eso ellos no lo sabían.

Incluso él había tenido que responder a varios reporteros. Todos le cuestionaban lo mismo¿Por que venía acompañando a Heero Yuy y no a Dorothy Catalonia?. La respuesta era la misma para todos – Perdí una apuesta – al responder Heero lo mismo, le dejaban fuera de especulaciones. Aun que el que le relacionaran sentimentalmente con el actor no iba a poder evitarse. Sabía que alguno que otro tabloide los iba a relacionar. ¡Pero estaba preparado psicológicamente para eso!

Ahora mismo estaba parado en la antesala del lobby del hotel, esperando porque el actor terminara con la última mini entrevista mientras saludaba de vez en cuando a algún conocido, cuando escucho una carcajada. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con furia en su pecho y giró el rostro de un lado a otro tratando de localizar al dueño de aquella risa. Le era sumamente familiar, pero entre tanta gente no le era posible verle.

Camino de forma acelerada buscando entre el grupo de personas que platicaban, se freno de golpe al verle. Si¡era él!. Lo sabía, sabía que conocía aquella risa entre burlona y sarcástica, pero alegre. Allí estaba, platicando con otros dos hombres acompañados de hermosas damas. Vestía de frack al igual que él. Pudo darse cuenta que seguía conservando ese finísimo gusto que tanto le caracterizaba. Su cutis se veía blanco y terso, como siempre y ¡como no iba a ser así! Si desde que le conocía había acompañado a su madre a los salones de belleza y spa donde le cuidaban las manos, la piel y el cabello; además le aplicaban cremas en la cara para evitar el acne y exceso de grasa.

No cabía duda que se veía impecable y perfecto… ¡todo un metrosexual!(1), totalmente diferente a Heero que era un übersexual(2).

Si, no cabía duda de que si su hermano lo hubiera querido, pudo haber sido un cotizado modelo o actor. Tenía todo: elegancia, belleza, altura y porte. Pero no, Solo prefirió vivir a expensas del dinero de su padre a ganarlo por si mismo.

Se había quedado parado, viéndolo sin animarse a acercarse. Quizá su hermano se molestaría por haber coincidido en un evento público. Pero a él le daba gusto poder verlo aunque fuera de lejos.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la mirada azul marino de su hermano choco con la suya. Por un momento pensó que Solo iba a molestarse, pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver que en el blanco rostro de su hermano aparecía una enorme sonrisa. Por un momento creyó que Solo le sonreía a alguien más. Giro la cabeza para ambos lados, buscando a aquella persona, pero no había nadie más. ¿Por qué su hermano le sonreía, si la última vez que se habían visto le había gritado que ojalá se muriera¿Era realmente esa sonrisa para él?

Solo se despidió de las personas con las que platicaba y le dijo algo al oído a la impresionante mulata que traía del brazo, para después acercarse al trenzado.

Duo parpadeo¿Solo se acercaba a él con una sonrisa¿A caso estaba soñando?

Su corazón latía a toda prisa con forme su hermano se acercaba. ¿Iría Solo a hacerle una escenita en ese lugar¡No¡no, eso podría causarle una muy mala imagen a Heero y hacerle perder el Oscar. ¡Oscar¿Y desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por ese engreído de Heero Yuy?

-- ¡Hermanito, está si es una verdadera sorpresa – Duo se quedo en silencio al ver como Solo se acercaba con ambos brazos abiertos y le abrazaba de forma cariñosa.

Nunca, nunca Solo le abrazaba, ni le llamaba hermano¡Mucho menos hermanito!. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Una fantasía en su cabeza que se hacía realidad en su imaginación. Pero sintió los brazos de Solo rodearle y apretarlo de forma fuerte a su cuerpo. No podía ser un sueño, era verdad. Allí estaba Solo y allí estaba él y los dos abrazados como los hermanos que eran. Quizá no de sangre, pero se habían criado juntos, lo habían adoptado y eso los convertía en hermanos, aunque Solo no lo considerara así.

Levanto sus brazos para corresponder al abrazo de Solo, cerrando los ojos para sentir esa calidez que jamás había sentido.

-- Me alegra mucho verte Solo – dijo Duo sintiéndose tremendamente feliz. Por segunda vez, le daba gusto haber perdido aquella apuesta.

-- Vamos, vamos, vamos, somos hermanos, no me trates de manera tan formal.

-- ¡Los hermanos Maxwell juntos¿Puedo tomarles una foto? – cuestiono un fotógrafo que les había visto y no quiso perder la oportunidad.

Duo guardo silencio. No sabía que pensaría Solo de eso, pero volvió a sorprenderse cuando su hermano paso un brazo por su hombro y sonriendo lo acerco a él. No sabía que pensar, ni como reaccionar al comportamiento tan amable de su hermano y eso lo tenía algo serio.

Solo lo vio de reojo y se giro para ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro con sus dedos.

-- Sonríe hermanito, te vez mejor así que serio.

-- ¡Claro! – dijo Duo dibujando una sonrisa para que el fotógrafo les tomara una foto juntos.

El hombre se fue contento a seguir tomando fotos a aquellos que aun no entraban al hotel.

-- Solo – Dijo Duo sonriendo – en verdad me da mucho gusto verte, jamás pensé que pudiéramos encontrarnos en este sitio. Dime ¿Cómo esta papá? – Solo sonrió aun más y tomo a Duo por el cuello para acercarlo a él y poderle susurrar.

-- Le gane las entradas a un tipo – Duo se soltó frunciendo el ceño, por un momento pensó que su hermano había dejado el juego. Pero se había equivocado – Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Te pondrás contento cuando te diga que papá esta bien, aun sigue postrado en cama, pero esta bien.

-- Que bueno – dijo Duo suspirando y sintiéndose más tranquilo. Quizá algún día su hermano dejara el juego. Pero quizá ahora que estaba contento, podría sacarle el permiso para ir a visitar a la mansión Maxwell a su padre.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, sintió como su hermano volvía a tomarlo por el cuello. No sabía porque esa costumbre que solía usar para susurrarle algo. En el pasado le contaba con cual de las chicas del servicio se había acostado. Y mucho antes de eso, a cual de ellas la había visto desnuda o le había visto la ropa interior. Debido a eso, no le agradaba que ahora lo hiciera, en su hiperactiva imaginación se reía narrándole, con lujo de detalle, las indiscreciones que había cometido con las distintas actrices que iban entrando.

-- ¿Ves a la hermosa mulata que está parada allí? – le susurro apuntando a la chica que le esperaba. Ella vestía de blanco, por lo que el color de su piel la hacía resaltar aun más. Su cabello estaba muy bien arreglado y estaba finamente maquillada. No la conocía, pero bien podría ser una modelo.

-- Sería difícil no verla – aseguro el trenzado.

-- Pues ella me acompaña esta noche, solo que tengo un problema – dijo sobando los dedos en señal de que le hacía falta dinero - ¿podrías prestarme algo?

-- ¡Claro! – Dijo Duo sonriendo al tiempo en que metía la mano a la bolsa interior del saco para tomar la cartera y abrirla dejando ver un buen fajo de billetes - ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-- Con esto es suficiente – dijo Solo tomando todos los billetes verdes de la cartera de su hermano.

-- Pero… - Duo solo vio como su hermano guardaba el dinero en su saco dejando su cartera vacía – "Por suerte aun tengo las tarjetas de crédito"– pensó suspirando.

-- ¿Y tu con quien vienes? – pregunto Solo volteando para todos lados. Duo volvió a suspirar.

-- Con Heero Yuy…

Solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que muchos de los que aun entraban voltearan a verles.

-- ¿Qué¿Aun estas pensando en casarte con él¿Te has vuelto gay? No sabía que los juegos de Middie habían surtido efecto de forma tan retardad. Pero ni se te ocurra decírselo a papá porque se muere de la impresión.

Duo se sonrojo de golpe al escuchar las burlas de su hermano. Aun podía recordar esas mismas risas sarcásticas. Había crecido oyéndolas, porque cuando tenía seis años y admiraba a Heero en aquella serie infantil que protagonizaba, había creído que la forma de jurar lealtad a un amigo era casándose con él. Y eso había sido debido a uno de los capítulos en el que Heero se casaba, jugando, con una amiguita y se juraban estar juntos para toda la vida y hasta que la muerte los separara. Debido a eso y a su inocencia infantil, había jurado y perjurado delante de toda la familia, que cuando conociera a Heero se casaría con él. Solo se había burlado de él por años debido a semejante disparate y había sido su padre quien le aclarara las cosas. Pero Solo se siguió burlando de él por mucho tiempo haciéndole enrojecer… como ahora.

-- Solo, sabes bien que eso fue una niñería. Ahora vengo con ese egocéntrico actor, solo porque perdí una tonta apuesta – Dijo de forma molesta.

Ese que ahora se reía de forma tan escandalosa ya se parecía más al antiguo Solo. ¿A caso aquellas clases de actuación que tomo en la universidad las había usado con él, solo para sacarle dinero? – Espero que no te portes de la forma en que acostumbras con la dama que te acompaña – mascullo entre dientes sintiéndose molesto por la forma de burlarse de su hermano.

-- ¿Dama?. ¿Cuál Dama? – Dijo buscando para todos lados – Ha, la chica que me acompaña - Se acerco a él para abrazarlo de nuevo al tiempo en que le susurraba algo al oído para que nadie le oyera – ella es como tú, "hermanito", una recogida que no merece llevar un nombre como dama, o en este caso, caballero…

-- ¿So.. Solo? – dijo Duo sintiendo que algo en su corazón se hacía mil pedazos. Trato de soltarse, pero Solo le apretó fuertemente para que siguiera escuchando…

-- Así es Duo, a ella la saque de la calle, la recogí en Hollywood Boulevard, la vestí y la he traído aquí. Que parece es lo mismo que hizo Heero contigo¿o no? – Dijo soltándolo para verlo de arriba abajo – Solo que ella no es hipócrita, cobra por sus servicios y me parece que tu no "hermanito" lo haces gratis con él – dijo imprimiendo un tono diferente a la última palabra.

-- ¡Solo!

-- No mereces llevar el apellido Maxwell, tú no eres como nosotros, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

Duo solo bajo la cabeza de forma triste. Esas eran las palabras que Solo siempre usaba con él. Jamás le quiso y jamás le querría, ya debería saberlo. Pero por un momento pensó que Solo había cambiado – ¡Que tonto fui! – se recrimino por haber creído, una vez más, en él.

-- Eres muy poca cosa, hasta para ser el amante de alguien como Yuy… sueña Duo, sueña que eres un Maxwell y disfruta el tiempo que te resta como uno de nosotros…

Solo se dio la vuelta para llegar hasta donde estaba la chica vestida de blanco, le susurró algo al oído, voltearon a verlo y ambos comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban hacía el interior del Hotel.

Duo solo se quedo observándolos. Solo le había utilizado, como tantas veces. Sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sería la última. De nueva cuenta un día de estos se la volvería a hacer y él de la misma forma volvería a caer. Lo sabía bien y lo aceptaba.

-- Pero valió la pena – murmuro en voz baja perdiendo de vista a su hermano – por ese abrazo, esa foto y el haberme llamado hermano… valió la pena.

-- Ese era tu hermano – la voz de Heero a sus espaldas le hizo girarse bruscamente. Y al verle comenzó a reír, olvidando brevemente lo ocurrido, haciendo que Heero frunciera el ceño y le hiciera una señal a Peter para que se acercara.

-- ¿Qué es todo eso? – pregunto Duo al ver a Heero cargando con osos de felpa, cartas, flores y una que otra prenda interior femenina.

-- El motivo por el no me acerco demasiado a los fans – dijo entregando todo lo que traía en brazos a Peter – llévalo a la limusina – el hombre asintió y se alejo - ¿Qué hacías platicando con tu hermano? – cuestiono viendo a Duo de nuevo. La mirada de Duo entristeció de inmediato al recordarle el incidente – creí que no se llevaban bien.

-- Solo coincidimos y hablamos un poco, nada más – dijo Duo dando un par de pasos para entrar al Hotel, pero la mano de Heero le retuvo impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

Ese cosquilleo de nuevo amenazaba con recorrerle el cuerpo y hacerle estremecer.

-- Eres muy malo mintiendo. ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? – cuestiono sin soltarle. Duo no quería voltear a verle. Sentía su corazón partido en dos por las palabras que Solo le había dicho y temía que aquellas lagrimas que había logrado controlar con él, le traicionaran ahora y se las mostraría al actor.

-- Nada – dijo de forma queda tratando de soltarse. Ya estaban haciendo demasiado notoria su cercanía – entremos, que se nos hace tarde.

-- No entraremos hasta que me digas y si es necesario pasar aquí toda la noche, lo haremos Duo – sentenció el actor haciendo que el modelo volteara a verlo de forma sorprendida. ¿Sería realmente capas de quedarse a las afueras del Internacional Ball Room? Si, podía ver la determinación en esos fríos ojos cobalto.

-- Cualquier cosa que Solo me haya dicho, valió la pena – dijo Sonriendo de forma triste haciendo que Heero le soltara – me abrazo, me llamo hermano e incluso nos han tomado una foto juntos – Sonrió aun más cerrando los ojos. Era claro para cualquiera que esas cosas tan simples, para el era muy valiosas - Jamás lo había hecho. Quizá fue para quitarme los 5 mil que traía en la cartera, pero créeme Heero que valió la pena.

-- Eres un verdadero idiota – dijo Heero molesto caminando de forma apresurada rumbo al Ball Room sin sujetarlo.

Heero había pasado de largo de forma molesta. Se había extrañado por esa reacción, pero esta era su oportunidad de irse si así lo quería. Pero por una extraña razón, no deseaba hacerlo. Total, solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para que su compromiso por ese día terminara, además quería ver si cumplía su promesa. Así que apresuro el paso para darle alcance.

En unas cuantas horas. En unas cuantas horas podría alejarse de él… aunque saberlo le producía un cierto malestar que, prefería atribuírselo a lo ocurrido con Solo, apenas unos momentos antes.

"Al diablo y al fondo lo que sentía"…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

No entendía porque algunas veces los premios se entregaban en teatros y otras ocasiones, como hoy, en salones de fiesta.

Había mesas redondas con 10 sillas cada una, donde iban sentando a los actores con sus acompañantes. Pero al parecer todo estaba mal organizado: Primeros actores habían sido sentados al final del pasillo; a veces con miembros de las películas contra quienes competían; mientras que guionistas y directores estaban al otro lado del salón. Había micrófonos instalados cada 5 o 6 mesas, al parecer los presentadores se iban a parar a hablar en esos sitios, lo que iba a causar que los largos vestidos de algunas mujeres se atoraran con las sillas de los invitados.

No entendía quien había hecho semejante distribución, pero si él lo hubiese hecho, hubiese puesto a todos los miembros de una misma película o serie televisiva juntos. O por lo menos, en mesas contiguas. Y no permitiría que los presentadores hablaran en medio de las mesas, para evitar accidentes.

Así se vio llegando hasta el centro, siguiendo a uno de los mayordomos y esquivando los micrófonos mal puestos. Todo el salón estaba lleno. Trataba de localizar con la vista el lugar asignado a Solo, pero en lugar de verlo a él, pudo ver a su amiga Dorothy a unas cuantas mesas de donde le tocaba estar con Heero.

Dorothy lucía hermosa, como siempre, le acompañaba el actor Rupert Everett, pero ella se veía molesta. En cuanto sus ojos celestes se fijaron en él, pudo ver como parecía sorprendida al principio y después volvía a su rostro enfadado. Desvió su mirada y prefirió pensar que no estaba molesta con él, si no que quizá, había visto a su eterna rival: Relena.

"Por cierto¿A dónde la habrán mandado?"

Fue enorme su sorpresa al ver sentada en la misma mesa que ellos a Relena junto con Zech. La chica le sonrió de forma dulce luciendo en todo su esplendor esos ojos aguamarina que le hacían lucir como una tierna niña. Estaba peinada de forma sencilla y lucía un entallado vestido en color durazno descubierto de los hombros. ¿Sería este el motivo por el que Dorothy lucía molesta¿Por qué Relena estaría en su misma mesa? Heero le había susurrado al oído, haciéndole estremecer, un:"Ten cuidado con ella, no es tan inocente como parece", pero no pretendía hacerle caso. Ella realmente lucía adorable y se consideraba afortunado de que ella se hubiera movido para quedar a un lado de él y no de Heero.

-- Un verdadero placer el conocerla, señorita Relena – dijo Duo tomando la enguantada mano que la chica le tendía para besarla, cuando Zech había echo las presentaciones en la mesa. Pudo ver la mirada cobalto del actor verle solo de reojo, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Por lo menos, estaría departiendo con actores de todas las películas y series nominadas. Esta era una mesa con suerte.

-- El gusto es mío, Duo Maxwell – Duo le sonrió de forma amplia. Ella estaría sentada a su lado izquierdo, mientras Heero lo estaría del derecho. Procuraría platicar todo el tiempo con ella, aun que Dorothy se enojara con él, e ignoraría al actor como cuando llegó a la mesa. Eso le demostraría que no había sido buena idea el obligarle a asistir a esos premios.

En cuanto se sentaron, Zech comenzó a platicar con Heero sobre algo a lo que no prestaba atención. Él comenzó a responder a las preguntas de la rubia a su lado. Pensaba ser el primero en hablarle para entablar una conversación, pero ella se le había adelantado.

-- Te ves más guapo en persona que en televisión – dijo Relena sonriendo de forma inocente al modelo, haciendo que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas por tal halago.

-- No diga eso, señorita Relena, me abochorna. En cambio usted es tan hermosa que no hay palabras que puedan halagarla – Relena río de buena gana ante el piropo dicho por el trenzado – no crea que es adulación, le estoy diciendo la verdad – aclaro haciendo que Relena riera de nuevo.

Los premios iban comenzando. Y no solo ellos eran los que charlaban, casi todos lo hacían. Guardaban silencio cuando entraban la señal de "al aire" para después continuar con la platica.

Duo se sintió cómodo platicando con la rubia. Tenía una plática sencilla y una autentica curiosidad por lo que él hacía. No sabía, y no había querido preguntarle, si aun era novia de Heero. Es más, el nombre del actor no había surgido en su plática… aun.

-- ¿Y puedes decirme cual es el motivo que te orillo a acompañar a Heero y no a Dorothy a estos premios? – pregunto curiosa la rubia. Esperaba que el nombre de la persona sentada a su derecha jamás surgiera, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a salir. Así que suspiro bajando la cabeza.

-- Perdí una apuesta con él. Solo por eso estoy aquí.

-- Una apuesta ¿de que tipo? – Cuestiono la rubia sonriendo haciendo que un sonrojo leve pintara las blancas mejillas del trenzado al solo recordarlo – porque yo no sabía que a Heero le gustaran las apuestas – Se sintió nervioso, tenía que desviar el tema de alguna forma.

-- Yo tampoco sabía que le gustaran. Supongo que usted sabrá más de sus gustos que yo, no por nada es su novia – dijo Duo tratando de hacerle olvidar la pregunta hecha.

-- ¿Yo novia de Heero? – Dijo Relena comenzando a reír de forma disimulada cubriendo su boca con su enguantada mano – ya quisiera.

Duo se sintió extraño¿En que momento había contado un chiste para que la rubia se riera de esa forma¿A caso el ser novia de ese egocéntrico actor había sido una mentira?. Ahora recordaba, Heero había mencionado que el día que anduviera con alguien no iba a esconderse, además estaba molesto por el echo de que la chica afirmaba que salían.

"¡No son novios! – Se afirmo así mismo – "Lo que no se es si alguna vez lo fueron"

-- Por lo que dices – dijo la rubia dejando deslizar su mano por el brazo del modelo de forma coqueta haciendo que despertara de sus pensamientos – tu no eres como Heero. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir celos de ti…

-- ¿He? – cuestionó sintiéndose incomodo con aquellas palabras y caricias, retirando, de forma sutil, su brazo del agarre de la rubia. ¿Por qué había cambiado tan súbitamente su forma de comportarse¿Heero se habría dado cuenta? Pero al ver de reojo al actor, se percató de que seguía de forma interesada la premiación y contestaba alguna pregunta que le hacía Zech. Estar en tres partes sería imposible para el actor. ¿Y por que la rubia le decía que estaba comenzando a sentirse celosa¿Qué pretendía?

Pudo distinguir un brillo especial en la mirada de la actriz, y aquella inocencia con la que la había visto al llegar había desaparecido por completo de su rostro. ¿Qué había cambiado?. La sonrisa de la rubia ahora lucía coqueta, y podía sentir como aquellos toques casuales sobre su pierna, ya no lo eran, se estaban convirtiendo en atrevidos.

-- Tú no eres como Heero¿Verdad? – cuestiono la rubia de nuevo acercándose hasta el oído del trenzado para susurrarle, mientras dejaba que su mano se deslizara de forma provocativa por su pierna, haciéndole sentir aun más incomodo.

-- ¡Señorita, por favor! – dijo entre dientes de forma nerviosa retirando por completo la mano de la rubia y dejándola en su lugar. Relena volvió a reír de forma baja. Había detenido la mano de Relena cuando esta se dirigía a la entrepierna. Giro un poco el rostro para ver a Heero, necesitaba ayuda, pero él seguía enfrascado en una discusión con Zech.

Se sentía perturbado, sumamente nervioso y asustado. ¿Qué haría Heero de ver lo que la rubia estaba haciéndole? Seguramente le echaría la culpa a él y trataría de vengarse.

-- Vamos Duo, nadie nos esta viendo – dijo de forma coqueta, regresando su mano a la pierna del modelo - ¿No te gusta lo que hago? – Dijo viendo como el tono rosado en las mejillas del modelo se intensificaba aun más – Podemos ir a otro lado, si gustas – murmuro sintiendo que de nuevo su mano era alejada del objetivo – No me salgas con que también eres gay.

Duo se sobresalto y se giro de lleno a ver a la actriz ¿Cómo sabía ella las preferencias del actor? Y si lo sabía, entonces¿Por qué afirmar a todos los medios que eran novios?

-- ¿No lo sabías? – pregunto Relena haciendo un ademán con su cabello para hacerlo venir al frente, después lo alejo de nuevo con su mano de forma coqueta.

-- Si usted lo sabía¿Por qué afirmar que son novios? – cuestiono sintiendo curiosidad. La rubia volvió a reír de forma disimulada. El tono confidencial que estaba usando impedía que alguien más se enterara de la conversación que tenían.

-- Truco publicitario – dijo con orgullo – la fama de Heero ayuda a mi carrera. El día que Heero decida gritar que es gay, yo saldré nuevamente beneficiada. Ojalá no lo fuera, estuve enamorada de él por muchos años, pero el siempre me despreció por Odin Low.

Sintió como si un golpe en el estomago le sacudiera el cuerpo. Odin Low de nuevo, ese nombre casi siempre iba ligado a la vida sentimental del actor. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos? Heero había permanecido en LA después de terminada la serie y sabía, por el propio actor, que Odien se había ido a Alemania como corredor de autos.

Sintió de nuevo las manos de la actriz sobre su cuerpo, lo cual le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Ella quería excitarlo y estaba consiguiendo todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo decirle que le dejara en paz sin ofenderla?

-- Me gustas – le murmuro al oído, pero el modelo de nuevo le retiro la mano. Ojalá pudiera responderle lo que pensaba, pero ante todo era un caballero.

-- Señorita Relena, va a disculpar que se lo diga, pero no debería comportarse así con un completo extraño y en un lugar público – le dijo Duo en un tono serio. Esperaba que con esa indirecta la chica le dejara de acosar. Pero parecía que sus palabras no habían logrado el efecto deseado.

-- ¡Oh, por favor, no trates de comportarte como mi hermano, que para eso lo tengo a dos sillas de distancia – Duo abrió enormemente los ojos y giro la vista para ver. Del lado derecho había una mujer y del izquierdo estaba Zech.

-- ¡Zech es su hermano! – dijo de forma asombrada. Relena rió.

-- Para mi desgracia, si. Zech es el nombre artístico de mi hermano, realmente se llama Miliardo Peacencraft, yo si me llamo Relena, pero el apellido es igual al de él. Ambos usamos nombres artísticos.

-- Pues con mayor razón debería comportarse – dijo Duo frunciendo el ceño – si yo fuera otro… - pero la mano de Relena en su pierna de nuevo le interrumpió.

-- Si fueras otro, no perderías la oportunidad de acostarte conmigo. Ya dijiste que soy hermosa. Entonces no entiendo ¿Qué esperas¿A que Heero o Dorothy te den permiso? – un intenso rubor pinto las mejillas del modelo. Si Heero se enterar de lo que pasaba con la hermanita de su representante, seguramente estaría en un lío – podemos entrar a uno de los cuartos del hotel, tengo una suit reservada por si surgía la oportunidad de llevarme a Heero a la cama para avisar a la prensa y que nos vieran juntos, pero ya que él no parece estar interesado…

Solo había una única palabra en su cabeza y esta era:

"Ruin"

Era la única palabra que podía describir a esa arpía. Con razón Dorothy la odiaba y Heero no quería saber nada de ella. Solo se colgaba de la fama del actor para beneficio propio. Quería utilizarlo al no poder conseguirlo. Sintió repugnancia y deseo alejarse lo más posible, pero estaba sentado a su lado y partir en esos momentos era imposible. Aun tenía que cumplirle a Heero.

Pudo ver como la mirada de Relena a veces iba hacía atrás y al girar el rostro se dio cuenta como tenía una clara visión de su amiga Dorothy. Se veía realmente molesta, parecía echar humo por las orejas, al parecer no les había quitado la vista de encima. En ese momento no sería buena idea ir con ella, era capaz de arrancarle la cabeza con las uñas. Pero el no tenía la culpa de que Relena estuviera a su lado resbalándosele como mantequilla en un sartén ardiendo.

Sintió como la hábil mano de Relena se posaba sobre su miembro al tiempo en que intentaba acercarse a su mejilla para darle un beso, haciéndole sobresaltar. Se levanto a la carrera luciendo totalmente rojo de vergüenza, haciendo que Heero y Zech le vieran intrigados.

-- Ahora regreso – dijo de forma audible, viendo al actor y su representante y después girando el rostro para ver a Relena con el seño fruncido. Quería completar "aquí apesta", pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo y que el actor, con esa suspicacia que le caracterizaba, pudiera adivinar lo sucedido.

Salió a toda prisa del lugar, evitando a toda costa a la gente que se paraba cuando la señal de "al aire" se apagaba. Sentía esos ojos fríos clavados en su espalda, pero sabía bien que no iba a seguirle estando tan cerca la entrega de los premios a mejores actores.

Estaba molesto de estar allí y se sentía ahogar. Necesitaba un cigarro o un buen trago de tequila para olvidarse de ese mal rato. Pero como no tenía ni lo uno ni lo otro, se conformaba con echarse agua en el rostro para despegarse el aliento amargo de esa arpía. No sabía lo que quería, ni lo que se proponía comportándose así de resbalosa con él. Pero tampoco quería saberlo. Quizá buscaba darle celos a Heero, demostrándole que podía estar con él o con quien quisiera. ¡Pero no le serviría como juguete!. Suficiente era con tratar de no ser el juguete de Heero como para también preocuparse por no ser el juguete de alguien como Relena.

Abrió la puerta de los baños que se encontraban en los pasillos, fuera del Internacional Ball Room. No quería encontrase con ningún famoso ni reportero, necesitaba estar solo y calmarse. Lo encontró por completo vacío y se dirigió de inmediato hasta los lavabos.

"Cuando llegue a la mesa le exigiré a Heero que me cambie de lugar. No tengo porque soportar a esa… esa… ¡rubia desabrida oxigenada y arpía resbalosa!" se dijo a si mismo golpeando sus manos contra el fino mármol con que estaban hechos los lavabos.

Si no hubiese perdido esa maldita apuesta no estaría ahora allí, soportando los acosos de esa rubia que no parecía entender la negativa sutil. ¿Qué tenía que hacer, gritarle un "no molestes" de forma directa?

Se sentía sumamente molesto y respiraba de forma agitada. Necesitaba calmarse. Casi siempre cargaba con cigarros cuando salía del colegio, así que se puso a buscarlos en el saco o los pantalones, pero no encontró nada – Si ese idiota me secuestro de mi habitación¡Como espero traer cigarros! – se grito así mismo. Pero al palpar la bolsa superior del saco, sintió un pequeño bulto y se dio prisa en sacarlo para ver que era. Ojalá fueran unos chicles, por lo menos eso le quitarían un poco los nervios. Pero no lo eran.

-- ¡Maldito Heero Yuy! – se dijo con molestia dejando el pequeño sobrecito con condones en cima del lavabo que el actor le había depositado en la ropa.

Al no haber encontrado los cigarros, abrió la llave y comenzó a echarse agua en el rostro. Esperaba que lo frío del líquido lograra enfriar el enojo que sentía. No sabía que estaba pasando con él, en otros tiempos quizá no hubiese dejado pasar la oportunidad, tal como decía ella. Pero quizá era la cercanía del actor y la forma tan atrevida de comportarse de la rubia. Siempre le gustaron las chicas más serias, por eso mismo nunca contemplo una relación con Dorothy. Y ahora que lo pensaba, las dos se comportaban de forma similar cuando les gustaba alguien, solo que Dorothy era muy abierta y no le importaba que le vieran y al parecer Relena prefería mantenerlo oculto. Al abrir los ojos se topo con su propia imagen escurriendo agua por todos lados. Estiro la mano hasta un costado de la pared para tomar algunas servilletas y secarse. No, esa niña no conseguiría hacerle enfadar más de lo que lo hacía Heero. Si no fuera porque sabía que el actor era hijo único, hubiese jurado que él y Relena eran hermanos, ya que tenían una forma muy parecida de comportarse.

-- Relena… – murmuro Duo esbozando una sonrisa al haberla comparado con Dorothy y con el actor al mismo tiempo.

Sintió unas calidas manos abrazarle por la espalda, sorprendiéndole totalmente ya que no había escuchado la puerta del baño abrirse. Se giro de forma rápida para ver a quien le pertenecían, por un segundo el primer nombre que había llegado hasta su mente era el de Heero, pero al girarse, se dio cuenta que la figura pequeña y esas manos delgadas eran de Relena.

-- Me extrañaste – dijo la rubia afirmando y sonriendo – pero ya llegue, entendí a la perfección tu señal – dijo la rubia moviéndose hasta los lavabos, haciendo que Duo se moviera de igual forma pero para alejarse de ella ¿Qué diablos hacía esa niña en los baños de caballeros?

-- ¿Mi señal¿A que señal se refiere Señorita Relena, yo no le he hecho ninguna señal. Usted debería salir de aquí antes de que alguien la vea – dijo Duo sintiéndose nervioso. La actriz ya no traía los guantes y al moverse el entallado vestido se le ceñía al cuerpo haciéndole lucir las curvas de su cuerpo. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento iba a caérsele. Pero eso en lugar de atraerle, le producía escalofríos. Veía a Relena como si fuese una de esas flores carnívoras: hermosas por fuera, pero capaz de devorarte.

Relena vio el pequeño sobrecito de color azul que Duo había dejado sobre el lavabo, lo tomo y lentamente lo levanto para mostrárselo al modelo a través del espejo con una sonrisa seductora.

-- Me encanta que seas algo tímido – dijo girándose para verlo, mientras movía una de sus manos hasta su espalda para comenzar a bajar la cremallera de su vestido de forma lenta – y que vengas preparado…

Duo vio con ojos asombrados el movimiento de la rubia a través del espejo. ¡Ella iba a desnudarse! Y no podía permitirlo. Se sentía incomodo, perturbado y algo asustado de que alguien llegara. Se adelanto de forma rápida hasta la actriz. La abrazó a su cuerpo pasando ambos brazos por su espalda. Tenía que detenerla. Sintió los brazos de Relena cerrarse sobre su cuerpo y apretar sus senos contra él haciéndole enrojecer hasta las orejas.

Relena sonrió complacida, por un momento pensó que el modelo había caído en sus redes, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando sintió como las delgadas manos de Duo le cerraban la cremallera evitando que el vestido cayera y después la alejaban de él de forma fría. Jamás nadie la había rechazado de esa forma, bueno si, solo Heero, pero nadie más y se sentía furiosa por ello. ¡Duo Maxwell no iba a despreciarle!

-- No haga eso señorita – dijo Duo dándole la espalda, no quería que le viera sonrojado, porque estaba seguro iba a malinterpretar las cosas. No sentía deseo por ella y aun y cuando se desnudara, no lo iba a sentir – si alguien viene me meterá en líos. Si no mal recuerdo, es usted menor de edad – afirmo el trenzado viéndola solo de reojo. Tenía que buscar alguna excusa valida y esa le pareció lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, Relena era dos años menor que Dorothy y su rubia amiga tenía 19, así que Relena debía tener 17 y tener relaciones con una menor de edad se consideraba un delito grave en todos los EEUU. La cara molesta de Relena cambio al escucharle.

-- Si ese es todo el problema – dijo en forma de susurro caminando hasta Duo sin que se diera cuenta - ya no tienes de que preocuparte, hace una semana que soy mayor de edad y no deberás preocuparte por hacerme daño, porque no serías el primero… – Duo se giro en ese momento sorprendido por lo dicho, quedando a solo centímetros del rostro de la rubia. Relena aprovecho ese descuido para tomarlo de la nuca y jalarlo hasta su boca para plantarle un beso.

Duo trato de soltarse pero Relena le sostuvo sin dejarlo apartarse. ¿Cómo había tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan pequeño?. No quería hacerle daño, por eso no la empujaba como lo hubiera hecho con otro, pero tampoco correspondía a aquel beso robado. Sus manos permanecían a sus costados, sin moverse siquiera. Sintió como Relena se apartaba de su boca para intentar besarle el cuello mientras le susurraba de forma sensual al oído.

-- Tómame, tómame aquí mismo, déjame sentirte y saber que es cierta tu fama de Don Juan… - Duo la aparto de si de forma ruda, regresando sus brazos de nuevo a su lugar¿A que se refería con eso? – Cuando te vi llegar con Heero pensé que ustedes salían, pero me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Por eso déjame sentir tus besos, tus caricias. Déjame sentirte dentro de mi…

-- ¡Señorita Relena!... – Pero los labios de la rubia cerrándose sobre los suyos le impidieron hablar.

Ella era apasionada, quería asaltarle, pero no estaba logrando nada. Cuando iba al bar, cercano a la escuela, las chicas con las que se acostaba eran igual o más apasionadas, le hacían reaccionar de inmediato. ¿Quizá no reaccionaba porque comenzaba a ser gay¡No, eso no era verdad. Aunque un beso de Heero… Si que era diferente este beso a uno de Heero. Este no le hacía sentir nada, a no, si, sentía asco. Un simple beso del actor le hacía hervir el cuerpo, le producía cosquillas en todo su ser e incluso le hacía temblar.

Un simple beso de ese frío y egocéntrico actor le hacía reaccionar, cosa que Relena, por más que intentaba no lograba.

"¿A caso no estas aquí debido a uno de sus besos?"

-- Relena…

Esa fría voz la reconoció al instante y al parecer también la rubia, ya que se separo de inmediato de él. Ambos voltearon a ver al frente topándose de inmediato con la estoica figura de Heero parado, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en una clara señal de molestia. La sola mirada cobalto le hizo estremecer hasta los huesos. Se sintió de pronto temeroso de aquella figura parada, solo viéndoles, sin decir nada más. ¡Por dios¿Ahora que iba a pasar con ellos?

-- He… Heero, yo – tartamudeo el modelo sintiendo que un calor insoportable le invadía el rostro haciéndole enrojecer de golpe. La mirada cobalto solo se dirigió a él un segundo, para después clavarse en la rubia que parecía elevar de forma altiva su mirada aguamarina con desafío. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo la muy estúpida¿Qué acaso no sabía que desafiar a Heero era como suicidarse?

-- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? – cuestiono el actor girando la vista de un lado a otro. Duo no supo a quien le hablaba, trato de abrir la boca para defenderse¿Pero que podía decirle¿Ella me siguió hasta aquí y trato de seducirme? Si como no, como si eso sonara muy coherente.

-- Como si realmente te importa lo que hago Heero – dijo Relena parándose frente a él de forma desafiante – Tu nunca te has preocupado con quien salgo o me acuesto¡así que porque no nos haces un favor y te lagas de aquí! – Dijo señalando la puerta de los sanitarios - Duo y yo estábamos en algo importante cuando interrumpiste – sonrió de forma cínica.

Duo bajo la vista sintiendo que se quedaba sin voz al escuchar las palabras de la actriz. ¡No estaban en nada, absolutamente en nada, ella estaba mintiendo. Quería decirle a Heero que ella mentía, pero de su boca no salían las palabras. Esa chica lo estaba metiendo en problemas con el actor y no podía encontrar las palabras en su cabeza para defenderse. Por un momento le dio la impresión de que ella lo estaba haciendo apropósito, que trataba a toda costa de despertar los celos en el actor.

"¡Pues que se busque a otro para encelar a Heero, yo no tengo nada que ver y eso se lo diré ya mismo!"…

"¡Un momento!"

¿De cuando acá debía darle explicaciones? No eran pareja, ni tenían ninguna relación. No tenía porque excusarse. Heero podía pensar lo que quisiera con respecto a Relena y a él. Volvió a levantar la vista sintiéndose más seguro. Pero la mueca en forma de sonrisa en la cara de Heero le sorprendió.

Pudo ver como Heero se acercaba a la rubia sin que esta se moviera de su lugar la tomó de los hombros y la acercó hasta su rostro. Al verlo sintió como si algo le golpeara fuertemente el estomago "¿Le va a besar?"

-- No conseguirás nada, con alguien que es como yo - susurro el actor al oído de la rubia y la soltó de forma tan rápida que casi cae, pero logro mantener el equilibrio.

Relena pareció sorprendida al principio, sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme, para después arquear sus cejas con disgusto. Le había engañado, se había dejado seducir por ella y luego la despreciaba de esa forma. Pero no se iba a dejar, eso no se quedaría así. Nadie humillaba a Relena Darlian y se quedaba como si nada. Volteó a ver a Duo y levantó la mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada. Duo cerró los ojos esperando sentir el golpe, pero la voz de Heero retumbando en aquel lugar le hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

-- No te atrevas a golpearlo Relena.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar de nuevo la voz del actor y no sentir el golpe de la chica. Pudo ver como Heero permanecía con los brazos cruzados y le veía de forma fría. Él ni siquiera se había movido y Relena le había obedecido con molestia.

-- Los dos son unos… - dijo la actriz de forma iracunda apretando sus puños haciéndolos ponerse blancos, pero se interrumpió al ver la mueca en el rostro del actor. Duo ni siquiera se atrevió a decir nada. No comprendía que le había dicho Heero a la rubia para que se pusiera así.

-- Lo mismo que tu Relena y recuerda – pudo ver como Heero caminaba hasta él poniéndose a sus espaldas y pasaba su brazo por sus hombros acercándolo de forma intima hasta su cuerpo - no te metas con lo que me pertenece.

-- ¿Qué? – grito Duo sintiéndose ruborizar de nuevo. Eso no era cierto, quería decirle a la rubia que Heero mentía, pero el actor le había levantado uno de los brazos hasta la espalda y se lo doblo para evitar que le desmintiera.

-- Malditos, los dos – dijo Relena aventando hasta Duo el sobre de condones, solo que Heero lo pesco en el aire antes de que le azotara la cara. La rubia se dio la vuelta y salio a toda prisa del baño.

Heero le soltó y Duo aprovecho eso para empujarle con molestia. Si en un principio estaba molesto con la rubia ahora lo estaba con el actor.

-- ¿Desde cuando soy de tu propiedad¿En que momento me puse en venta como para que me hayas comprado imbécil? YO NO SOY NADA TUYO – dijo empujándolo por el pecho de forma molesta haciéndolo retroceder hasta el lavabo. Heero ni siquiera había dicho nada, solo escuchaba todos sus reclamos – Ya me canse de ti y de tu forma arrogante de comportarte, quiero que me dejes en paz, que te alejes de mi¡te odio Heero Yuy!.

En cuanto dijo la palabra "Te odio", pudo ver como los ojos del actor brillaron con algo que no supo identificar. Heero no había dicho nada, no le había reclamado por encontrarle en el baño en una situación comprometedora con la hermana de su representante. Y después solo se había limitado a escuchar sus reclamos, pero ahora rápidamente le empujaba de forma ruda hasta la pared de los baños haciendo que su rostro sintiera la frialdad de los mosaicos, mientras él le mantenía un brazo pegado a la espalda. Como recordaba aquel encuentro en el gimnasio, le tenía igualmente cercado, no podía moverse y el brazo le dolía.

El calido aliento del actor golpeaba su nuca. No pudo evitar que un intenso cosquilleo le recorriera el cuerpo, mientras sus piernas amenazaban con no sostenerle más.

-- No quieres estar conmigo, pero si con Relena – le dijo Heero al oído haciéndole estremecer. La cercanía del cuerpo del actor le hacía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. No podía evitar el sentirse acalorado – Ella no pudo excitarte¿cierto? – sintió como la mano de Heero comenzaba a moverse por su cuerpo sin que pudiera detenerlo

Sintió aquella mano moverse de forma lenta por su espalda primero, luego había comenzado a deslizarse por los muslos de su pierna para después volver a subir y llegar hasta su abdomen. Quería empujarlo, separarse de él, pero su maldito y estúpido cuerpo no quería responderle, no quería moverse y parecía disfrutar de aquellas caricias que no habían sido pedidas.

-- Basta, maldito desgraciado, detente – grito tratando de soltarse, pero con cada tirón, su brazo dolía – tengo que detener a esa arpía resbalosa antes de que le diga algo a la prensa sobre mi - ¿Por qué se molestaba en hacerle notar al actor que todo era cosa de ella? Se sentía como un estúpido, se había comportado como un tímido adolescente frente a una mujer adulta y todo por pensar en que estaba con ese idiota de Heero. El actor había acercado más su cuerpo al suyo, haciéndole sentir lo que le causaba tan siquiera acariciarle. Eso le hizo sentirse aun más nervioso.

-- No la creo tan estúpida como para delatarnos – le escucho susurrarle al oído, sintiendo aquellos labios calidos sobre su oreja, moviendo con su aliento los rebeldes cabellos que caían a los lados de su rostro.

-- Será delatarme, ella ya sabía que tú eras gay – afirmo Duo pegado a la pared, con el temor de ser descubiertos, pero con esa calidez encima suya que le impedía moverse.

-- ¿Estas aceptando tus preferencias? – cuestiono el actor haciéndolo girar de forma ruda para ponerlo de frente, cercándolo con su cuerpo y atravesando sus manos a los lados del cuerpo del modelo para evitar que se moviera.

-- ¡Nooo! – Dijo sintiéndose asustado. Eso había sido un "No" demasiado rápido, sabía que se estaba defendiendo de una acusación y tenía que retractarse. Pero un beso cayó cualquier otra protesta que saliera de su boca. Se sintió arder por dentro, como si una corriente de fuego le recorriera por completo las venas y le arrastrara haciéndole caer a un hoyo sin fondo.

¿Por qué un beso del actor le hacía reaccionar como no lo había hecho Relena¿Por qué? "¡Porque sabe donde, cuando y como!" – se dijo así mismo – "Porque ha tenido por amante a Odin, a Traize y a no se cuantos más. Porque tiene la experiencia con hombres que yo no tengo. Por eso, solo por eso" – se aclaro sintiendo que el control regresaba a su cuerpo.

-- ¿Ibas a acostarte con ella? – cuestiono Heero separando solo un poco su boca para hablar al sentir la frialdad en el cuerpo del modelo.

-- Claro, porque no – dijo Duo frunciendo el ceño y empujando a Heero para alejarlo de él – después de todo, ella es una mujer hermosa y aunque ella solo me quería para darte celos lo hubiera echo – Heero frunció el ceño cercándolo de nuevo con sus brazos para poder hablarle lo más cerca posible.

-- Eres pésimo observador Duo – dijo Heero dejando que sus labios rozaran el cuello del trenzado haciéndole estremecer – ella no quería darme celos a mí. Quería encelar a otra persona que estaba en el mismo salón que nosotros dos.

-- ¿A quien? – cuestiono Duo poniendo ambos brazos sobre el pecho del actor para intentar empujarlo, pero ese había sido un grave error, porque el actor había cerrado los suyos sobre su espalda en un abrazo que parecía de hierro.

Sintió los labios de Heero recorrerle el cuello, como lo había hecho durante aquella apuesta, el muy desgraciado lo sabía¡sabía lo que podía causarle! Y se estaba aprovechando. Sintió un calor enorme recorrerle el cuello, cuando la humedad de la lengua del actor comenzó a recorrerle con sensualidad su piel, haciéndole estremecer, haciéndole lanzar un sonoro gemido sin darse cuenta, apagando con aquella frescura el fuego que sus labios le causaba. Sus manos le abrazaban pegándolo a su cuerpo, arrinconándolo contra la pared, dejando deslizar sus manos por debajo del saco del frack, desabrochando los botones por el fuerte tirón. Su cerebro rogaba, imploraba (ya que ordenar no funcionaba), a su cuerpo que se apartara de él. Todos eran intentos vanos, porque su cuerpo no le respondía, además si lo hacía, sabía que la fuerza de Heero sería mayor y le impediría moverse. Como ya en otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

Su corazón de por si acelerado, comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, al sentir que la pasión le invadía por dentro haciendo correr torrentes de calor que le envolvieron por completo el cuerpo. Los besos de de Heero eran sensuales, había comenzado a moverse y cuando menos lo pensó ya recorría el interior de su boca con su lengua. ¿Por qué sus propios labios se abrían a él, como esperándolo, cómo disfrutando aquel beso apasionado?. ¿Por qué sus ojos se cerraban cuando él estaba ordenando lo contrario? De forma rápida las manos del actor habían sacado la camisa del pantalón y se deslizaban ahora por la suave piel de su espalda, arrancándole gemidos de placer que no sabía podía soltar.

"No debo, no puedo" – se dijo a sí mismo. Pero sus fuerzas le abandonaban sin que se diera cuenta, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Sus sentidos estaban siendo ahogados con las caricias de Heero, no podía pensar, solo sentía como esas manos se movían sobre su cuerpo, desabrochando la camisa dejando expuesto su pecho a ser besado y torturado.

-- Ahhh…

Un gemido escapó de nuevo de su boca sin poderlo controlar. Las manos de Heero eran hábiles, eran unas autenticas maestras, ya que aun sin haberle desabrochado el botón de los pantalones, lograba hacer colar una de sus manos para tomar su miembro ya excitado, lanzando corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal, haciéndole estremecer ante la exploración.

-- Duo… - murmuro el actor pegado a su piel.

Lo mismo, lo mismo había pasado hacía unos días en el baño de la escuela. Heero volvía a torturarle con sus labios, masturbándolo con su mano y él no hacía nada por detenerle. Su cuerpo se negaba a deshacerse de aquellas caricias, de aquel estado de excitación que parecía provocarle el que alguien pudiera encontrarles.

-- Te deseo…

Aquellas palabras murmuradas sobre la piel de su pecho le producían una especie de ensoñación, era como haber ingerido una gran cantidad de alcohol y estar por completo embriagado. Sabía de antemano que estaba cometiendo un error al dejarse seducir de esa forma por Heero, pero su cuerpo no daba señales de querer luchar por apartarlo. Su mente gritaba y gritaba, pero el actor parecía haberle anestesiado. No podía moverse y muy dentro de si, tampoco quería hacerlo.

-- Tócame Duo, como aquella vez, hazlo…

¿Tocarlo de nuevo¿Cómo aquella vez¿Provocarle¡NO!. No eran nada, no eran amantes en un juego de seducción. No iba a hacerlo¡No!.

Pero la mano de Heero provocándole con sus caricias, moviéndose de arriba abajo sobre su miembro endurecido, comenzaba a nublarle la razón y las ideas. No quería tocarlo, no debía hacerlo, pero algo muy dentro de si le obligaba a mover su mano para meterla dentro del pantalón del actor y tomar entre sus dedos el miembro de Heero que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que el suyo. Al tomarlo, pudo escuchar de los labios de su acosador un fuerte gemido de placer, lo que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

A su memoria llego la fría voz del actor pidiéndole que moviera su mano más rápido sobre su excitación. Y así había comenzado, a masturbarlo sin pensar, a hacer ajustar los movimientos de su mano a los mismos movimientos que hacía él. Podía escuchar la rápida respiración del actor. Sabía y lo sabía muy bien, que esto no era correcto. Pero se sentía… se sentía… ¿para que pensarlo¡solo lo sentía y ya!…

"Entrégate a él" – aquella voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirlo, quería que se entregara al actor y dejara de luchar. Cada vez esa voz se encargaba de borrar los gritos de su mente que le decían que todo estaba mal. Y estaba ganando. Quizá un poco más y lo iba a lograr.

En estos momentos ya no le estaba importando nada, de sus labios escapaban gemidos quedos provocados por las expertas caricias de Heero. Sabía que en cualquier momento se vendría en las manos del actor y en esos momentos ya no le importaba, como tampoco le importaba que alguien fuese a encontrarles en semejante situación. Afuera había reporteros gráficos y de televisión, cualquiera podría entrar y verles, pero eso no importaba ya. Su mano en el miembro de Heero se movía a la misma velocidad que la del actor sobre el suyo, cada vez más rápido con ellos escapaban los gemidos de su boca cada vez más acelerados y más fuertes.

En esos momentos ya no tenía la fuerza ni el coraje suficiente como para apartarlo de su lado – Ya ganaste Heero – se dijo así mismo, muy lejos estaba de importarle que era un hombre y no una mujer con quien estaba.

-- Duo… - murmuro Heero regresando sus labios a la boca del trenzado abandonando de improviso sus caricias sobre el miembro del modelo - No puedo avanzar más… - dijo Heero separando a Duo por los hombros, intentando que la respiración se le normalizara.

Duo abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar lo que el actor había dicho. Lo vio darle la espalda intentando acomodar su ropa mientras escuchaba sin escuchar realmente, algo sobre los premios principales de actriz y actor. Algo sobre el dinero y trabajo que le daría una vez fueran amantes. Pero no entendía, su cuerpo lo había recargado en la frialdad de los mosaicos del baño. Sentía el frío atravesar su piel, ya que el calor que las caricias de Heero le habían dejado hacía que aquella frialdad quemara como si fuese hielo. Se había rendido a él y ¿se apartaba?. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban y comenzó a resbalar sobre aquella pared hasta quedar en el suelo. ¿Se había rendido y aun así quería comprarle?

"Maldito desgraciado" – pensó para si mismo tratando de levantarse de nuevo, antes de que Heero pudiera verle. No iba a dejar que supiera el estado en el que lo había dejado – Por segunda vez en el día – y de nuevo le ofendía ofreciendo comprarle. ¿Por que cada que habría la maldita boca lo arruinaba todo?

"Ojalá te quedaras callado"

-- Seguiremos esto cuando acaben los premios – dijo Heero girándose para ver a Duo que terminaba de abrochar el saco del frack – no deben tardar en acabar.

-- Te equivocas – dijo Duo frunciendo el seño, sintiendo aun el calor en todo el cuerpo – cuando den las 12 de la noche, me retirare. Mi compromiso termina a esa hora y no pienso pasar contigo ni un segundo más. Arréglatelas como puedas, hay miles allí afuera que estarían encantados de pasar la noche contigo. Yo no soy uno de ellos – dijo de forma molesta - Deberías mantener tu maldita boca cerrada – Heero giro para verlo con el ceño fruncido – Yo no estoy en venta maldito desgraciado – murmuro Duo clavando su vista violeta en la cobalto – Si a caso estuvieses logrando algo conmigo, lo echas a perder cuando abres tu maldita boca para ofrecerme dinero.

-- No lo creo – dijo Heero abriendo la puerta de los sanitarios con la vista violeta del trenzado siguiéndole mientras este retiraba el letrero de descompuesto.

-- ¿Quién puso ese letrero allí? – cuestiono el modelo siguiendo al actor por los pasillos un poco a la carrera. Aun se sentía ofendido, quería irse, pero solo faltaban pocos minutos para que la apuesta terminara. Heero no podría decir jamás que no tenía palabra.

-- Si no fuiste tú, entonces fue Relena. Buscaba la forma de que nadie los molestara – le aclaro el actor sin verle.

-- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos allí? – cuestiono el modelo. No es que no le agradeciera el haberle salvado de esa rubia resbalosa, pero tampoco debía haberle acosado. Si no fuera porque los premios de mejor actriz y actor estaban por entregarse, seguramente para esos momentos ya se hubiera convertido en su amante. ¡Por dios, Jamás debería bajar la guardia de nuevo. Jamás volvería a estar a solas con él.

-- No lo sabía. Fui a buscarte, porque habías tardado mucho. Vi este baño con ese letrero y se me hizo extraño, cuando recién pasamos por aquí estaba bien, así que entre y me tope con esa escena. ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no te rescato de sus garras¿Te hubieras acostado con ella? – maldito desgraciado, sabía bien que lo estaba rescatando y aun tiene el descaro de decirlo.

-- Por supuesto – contesto molesto.

-- Eres malo para mentir – le acuso el actor. Duo clavo su vista violeta en esos ojos cobalto que le veían con burla. Sabía bien que era malo para decir mentiras, pero que el actor se lo dijera le molestaba mucho.

-- Si ya sabes que no¿entonces para que preguntas? – dijo con enojo elevando la barbilla de forma altiva.

-- Solo curiosidad – dijo Heero llegando hasta el corredor que llevaba al Internacional Ball Room. Ya se escuchaba el alboroto.

-- ¡Pues vete al diablo maldito curioso! – le grito Duo aprovechando que el ruido en el interior evitaría que algún medio le escuchase.

-- La frustración por el sexo te hace enfadar con facilidad – eso le hizo enrojecer. Heero había aprovechado el mismo ruido para hacerle ese comentario que le había hecho enfadar aun más.

-- Quien me hace enfadar eres tú, maldito desgraciado… - Heero abrió la puerta y ambos se asomaron para escuchar una lluvia de aplausos y las luces centellantes de los flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros de la farándula.

-- Señor Yuy, señor Yuy¿Qué opina de que Relena no haya ganado el premio a mejor actriz? – Duo observo como varios medios se aglomeraron en torno al actor. Las luces de las cámaras le cegaron por un momento y los micrófonos y grabadoras no les permitieron avanzar.

-- Que debe aceptar su derrota y felicitar a la ganadora – fue la fría respuesta del actor y se abrió paso entre los reporteros. Duo lo siguió procurando no estar muy junto a él para evitar suspicacias males intencionadas.

Duo escucho las risas estridentes de su amiga Dorothy. ¿A caso ella había ganado? Entonces volteo hasta la mesa que le habían asignado y se dio cuenta de que no, ella no había ganado. La actriz ganadora se encontraba ahora recogiendo su premio con una enorme sonrisa y agradecía a diferentes personas por él. Entonces volteo a ver a Relena que se encontraba aun sentada en su mesa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, solo que se encontraba muy enojada, gritándoles a sus compañeros de reparto. Relena de nuevo volvía a perder, pero esta vez, Dorothy tampoco había ganado. Sin embargo, a ella no parecía afectarle. Eso le dio gusto y le sonrió a su Rubia amiga.

Iba a sentarse de nuevo al lado de Relena, cuando sintió como el fuerte brazo del actor le tomaba por el codo y lo jalaba. Levanto la vista para verle y con un gesto, le indico que tomara el asiento junto a Zech, él se sentaría junto a la rubia resbalosa de Relena. Ojalá el actor pudiera controlarla.

-- Veo que no lograste hacerlo enojar – dijo Zech viendo a Duo cuando este se sentó a su lado. Duo pasó ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza de forma desinteresada. Sabía bien a lo que el representante del actor se refería.

-- Enojar si lo logre, lo que no logre fue que me dejara en el colegio – dijo con pesar.

-- Le he estado haciendo ver que puede perjudicar tu carrera. Pero a él parece no importarle, cree que en lugar de perjudicarte te puede veneficiar el que te vean con él.

-- Eso lo dudo – dijo Duo no dándole mucho interés al asunto – pero no debe preocuparse. Ya no volverán a verme con él. Será la última vez que apueste algo o me deje convencer. Zech le sonrió con simpatía

-- Tú has tenido novia¿No es así Duo? – cuestiono el rubio platinado. Duo le vio solo de reojo y quito los brazos de su cabeza para ponerlos sobre la mesa – una, si no mal recuerdo – Duo solo cabeceo en acuerdo – pero has salido con muchas otras, incluyendo a Dorothy Catalonia.

-- Jamás hemos sido novios, solo buenos amigos, pero amigos de los buenos, no de esos con derechos – aclaro el modelo.

-- No te estoy recriminado nada, aun que conociendo como es Dorothy, se me haría difícil creer que ustedes no hayan acabado en la cama – Duo se sonrojo por lo dicho por Zech, ya que su amiga muchas veces se lo había propuesto, aun que jamás se le insinuaba como esa hermanita suya – Quizá deberías conseguirte una novia Duo – los ojos de Duo se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharle – si, no me veas así. Una novia te ayudaría en tu carrera y no el que te vean con Heero, a quien la prensa no lo dejara jamás en paz. Primero, porque tratan de averiguar si es gay y si se atreve a decir que lo es, porque trataran de ver con quien sale. Segundo, porque su fama se ha ido incrementado demasiado, y si es nominado y gana el Oscar – que espero que lo haga – sus bonos se irán al cielo y la prensa no lo dejara tan fácilmente. Y tercero y último, Heero odia a la prensa.

-- Si, eso lo se – dijo Duo – pero de momento no hay nadie que me guste – dijo Duo. Zech solo levanto una ceja, cuando vio como Heero cabeceaba de forma negativa ante lo dicho por el modelo.

Entonces ambos guardaron silenció para escuchar al ganador del siguiente premio: mejor actor de cine.

No fue para nadie una sorpresa enterarse de que el ganador era Heero Yuy, todo el salón se vio inundado de aplausos y felicitaciones, mientras en la pantalla gigante que tenían al frente pasaban unos cortos de la película en la que el actor salía.

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio al ver subir al actor Yuy a recoger su premio. Sabían que era parco en su discurso de agradecimiento, ya lo habían visto en todos los anteriores. Un seco gracias y salía huyendo, incluso de los medios que le esperaba en la parte trasera para la clásica rueda de prensa.

Heero tomo el premio de manos de Catherine Zeta-Jhones y se acerco al micrófono. Duo permaneció atento a lo que el actor hacía. El actor giro el premio de un lado a otro y miro al frente. Parecía que haría lo de siempre.

-- Este premio es para ti - dijo viendo a las cámaras y haciendo que todos en aquel lugar se sorprendieran. ¿Heero hilando más de dos palabras? – Marimeia – termino dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose tras el escenario.

-- ¡Vaya, por lo visto el témpano de hielo Yuy, si tiene corazón – dijo Duo sonriendo haciendo que Zech volteara a verlo.

-- ¿Conoces a la tal Marimeia? – preguntó Zech con autentica curiosidad, sorpresa e incredulidad. Jamás, en sus 9 años de representante de Heero, le había escuchado dedicar un premio a alguien.

-- Si, la conocimos esta mañana en un restaurante al que fuimos a desayunar. Es una niña que tiene cáncer y la deben estar operando en estos momentos. Heero le prometió que si ganaba le dedicaría el premio y ¡Vaya, lo hizo – había pensado que no lo haría, pero muy en el fondo sabía que cumpliría su promesa.

"Me doy cuenta de que realmente se puede confiar en ti… Heero Yuy" – pensó Duo sonriendo mientras aplaudía al ver desaparecer a Heero por detrás del escenario.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Iba caminando detrás del escenario, donde los reporteros habían tenido un magnifico día, ya que les había contestado todas las preguntas de forma amable. Sin embargo estaba molesto de haberle cumplido la promesa a Duo; de haber dado entrevistase, en lugar de mandarlos a todos al diablo como lo tenía acostumbrado. Mientras se alejaba del lugar para dejarle el lugar a otro, sintió como algo vibraba en la bolsa de su saco y se dio prisa en sacar su celular. Vio el identificador de llamadas y con una maldición abrió el aparato.

-- Ya se que me vas a decir, que acabas de verme por la televisión… - escucho una risa ligera que contestaba a su frío tono de voz.

-- Así es Heero¡Felicidades dobles! – le respondió de forma alegre y emocionada. Heero frunció el ceño sin comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo el otro.

-- ¿Dobles? – cuestiono exigiendo una respuesta en su tono de voz.

-- Si, por tu globo y por la nominación al Oscar. Se que ganaras primo – aseguro.

-- Bien, si eso era todo… - dijo Heero con fastidio. Quizá le importaba más de lo que aparentaba, pero nadie tenía porque saberlo.

-- No, espera. ¿Fuiste con Duo? – cuestiono su primo, no parecía querer que colgara.

-- Si – respondió de forma seca el actor.

-- ¿Lo llevaras contigo al departamento? – cuestiono preocupado, cosa que hizo enfadar a Heero.

-- No es algo que te importe – gruño dejando entrever su malestar.

-- Heero, déjalo en paz, no sabes el daño que le haces

-- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos

-- Un día de estos te arrepentirás y vas a querer dar marcha atrás y no podrás Heero. Aun estas a tiempo, no lleves a acabo esa venganza tuya¡él no tiene la culpa, es totalmente inocente – suplicó su primo, tratando de convencerle para que dejara a Duo. Pero eso era algo que nadie iba a poder lograr.

-- Es culpable – afirmo el actor.

-- No lo es ¿Dime de que va a ser culpable¿De ser modelo y aparecer en la Televisión?

-- No, es culpable de haber nacido…

Y con esa última afirmación colgó. Duo pagaría, claro que lo iba a hacer.

Se dio prisa en seguir su camino, su primo lo había hecho enfadar, ya no quería saber nada de preguntas hechas por reporteros o personas. Iba a marcharse de ese lugar, pero no solo. Claro que no, Duo se iría con él lo quisiera o no.

Pudo darse cuenta que un par de hombres le estaban siguiendo, no parecían ser reporteros, pero como tampoco le hablaban, decidió darse prisa para llegar al salón y marcharse. Sin embargo, le interceptaron antes de que llegara al Ball Room de nuevo.

-- Señor Yuy – Heero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado con un acento vagamente familiar – somos el señor Okuto – dijo señalando al hombre que le acompañaba – y el señor Hibari – se señalo así mismo – pertenecemos a la compañía Gainax de Japón y nos gustaría hablar con usted.

Heero se giro para verles, ambos estaban finamente trajeados, pero era clara su ascendencia nipona, por eso el acento le resultaba conocido; su madre hablaba igual. El nombre de la compañía le resultaba vagamente familiar más no conocida, pero no estaba interesado en actuar.

-- Para cualquier trabajo de actuación, deben dirigirse con mi representante – dijo Heero disponiéndose a partir, pero los hombres se adelantaron impidiéndole el paso.

-- No señor Yuy, no es para actuar – dijo el seño Hibari, haciendo que Heero se intrigara – hemos viajado directamente desde Japón para ver con usted algo que sabemos domina bien señor… Wing.

Una mueca en forma de sonrisa cubrió los labios del actor. Si habían viajado desde tan lejos y habían conseguido averiguar su seudónimo además de dar con él, deberían estar realmente interesados en lo que él podía hacer.

-- Hablemos – dijo Heero haciendo que ambos hombres sonrieran.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo vio su reloj y después giro para ver la silla vacía de Heero. Hacía un rato que había recibido el premio, calculaba tiempo suficiente para haber dado una breve entrevista y aun no llegaba. Estaban por dar el último premio y que todo terminara. Debía huir, era ahora o nunca.

Su cuerpo aun se encontraba sensible por lo ocurrido en el baño y estaba seguro que de ir con Heero a algún lugar, sea hotel o su departamento, iba a intentar hacer lo mismo y no podía permitirse caer. Quizá Heero le gustase, pero el actor no sentía nada por él, ni por nadie. Ya se lo había dicho.

No habría nada involucrado en una relación con él, solo sexo y solo sexo no es lo que buscaba ahora - ¡Maldición, definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo, quizá no en gay, pero si en bisexual - Zech le había comentado el conseguirse una novia y quizá es lo que iba a hacer. Quizá si se hacía de una novia podría sacarse de la cabeza a ese frío y egocéntrico actor y al mismo tiempo, podría lograr que Heero le dejase en paz.

El problema sería encontrarla. Tenía varios meses fuera del mercado femenino. Iba a tener que regresar a él y buscar a una chica linda, que supiera comprender su trabajo y no fuese celosa. ¡Difícil! y tardado y la necesitaba lo más rápido posible. Pero esa desesperación no le haría caer en los brazos de alguna compañera de colegio, como Marion, eso sería meterse en camisa de once varas (3).

Pero lo primero era lo primero, debía salir de allí antes de que Heero volviera. Se paro en su lugar y le sonrió a Zech.

-- Las 12:01, el hechizo se rompió y la carroza se ha convertido en calabaza, así que me voy – dijo Duo con una luminosa sonrisa. Volteaba de forma disimulada al frente solo para asegurarse de que el actor no fuese a venir por ese sitió.

-- ¿No esperaras a Heero? – cuestiono el rubio platinado sin mayor interés. Estaba seguro que Zech sabía que lo mejor era que se fueran por separado. Aun que Zech pensará que salían, pero lo mantenían oculto, no iba a decirle que estaba huyendo.

-- No. Mi compromiso era hasta las 12:00 en punto, son las 12 y dos así que ya me puedo ir – Se giro para ver a Relena que seguía molesta y refunfuñando por haber perdido – con permiso señorita Relena.

-- ¡Vete al diablo! – le grito. Pero Duo solo le sonrió.

-- Con gusto le saludo de su parte y le digo que ira usted para allá – Relena gruño por la respuesta sarcástica, pero el trenzado no se arriesgo a que le respondiera y se fue silbando con las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones.

Estaba saliendo del salón sin ser visto por el actor, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era buscar un cajero automático para sacar dinero de su tarjeta, Solo lo había dejado sin un centavo en la cartera y necesitaba dólares para pagar el Taxi a algún hotel.

Estaba en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, así que cajeros debía haber muchos. Busco con la vista y pudo ver, cerca los teléfonos, una hilera de diferentes bancos. La decoración en la pared donde estaban las maquinas, consistía en un espejo que permitía ver a la persona que sacaba dinero, si alguien le estaba vigilando para después robarle. Muy buena ayuda. Se acerco a ellos y se dispuso a sacar dinero de uno.

Mientras esperaba que el dinero apareciera, levanto la vista y se topo de lleno con la imagen de la mulata que llego acompañando a Solo. Sintió de pronto que el corazón le subía a la garganta. Solo iba a verle disponiendo de dinero y quizá iba a intentar quitárselo. Comenzó a apurara a la maquina en voz baja, hasta que el dinero apareció. Lo tomo de forma rápida y lo guardo en la cartera sin girarse, evitando a toda costa, que si Solo estaba allí, le viera. Pero al girarse, vio a la chica siendo llevada del brazo por el actor Hugh Grant. ¿Y Solo¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

Conocía a Hugh desde hace tiempo, había trabajado un par de veces con su padre, pero había tenido ocasión de entablar amistad con él gracias a Noin que era amiga de una de las ex novias del actor: Elizabeth Hurey. Pero no le veía desde que rompieron su relación debido al escándalo en el que el actor se vio envuelto allá en Inglaterra. Además de que a Hugh parecía gustarle más la Gran Bretaña que los Estados Unidos.

Hugh Grant abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Duo parado delante de ellos. La mulata le sonrió con coquetería, pero a él solo le importaba saber que había sido de su hermano.

-- Duo buenas noches – dijo el actor Británico notablemente nervioso – tu hermano me pido de favor que acompañara a la dama a su casa.

-- ¿A su casa? – cuestiono Duo sabiendo de antemano que Solo iba a aprovechar los 5,000 dls que le quito para irse a jugar en lugar de usarlos con la chica.

-- Si, si, a su casa y si nos disculpas, el auto nos espera. Buenas noches – dijo el actor despidiéndose de él y dejándolo atrás de forma rápida.

-- Tienes imán para las Divina Brown(4) – murmuro Duo viendo como el actor se perdía por los pasillos en compañía de la mujer.

Lo bueno era que Solo no le había visto. Saldría a recepción y les solicitaría un taxi para irse a un hotel cercano a la mansión Maxwell. Sabía que cuando Solo apostaba, se pasaba buena parte de la noche y la madrugada en el lugar, llegando a su casa directo a la cama y no se despertaba hasta después del medio día. Así que tendría la oportunidad de ir temprano y visitar a su padre. Hacía tanto que no le veía que se sentía feliz – por tercera vez en el día – de haber perdido aquella apuesta.

Al ir caminando vio el ondulante caminar de una hermosa mujer rubia que se alejaba rumbo a la salida del hotel. No le fue difícil identificar la magnifica figura de su amiga Dorothy y se dio prisa en alcanzarla.

-- ¡Dorothy! – La rubia se giro en su lugar haciendo que su hermosa cabellera le siguiera en su movimiento. Al identificar a la persona que le hablaba sonrió de forma luminosa.

-- ¡Hola Duo! – Dijo sonriendo para después fruncir el seño de forma molesta - ahora que me acuerdo, no debería dirigirte la palabra – dijo dándole la espalda y caminando rumbo a la salida. Duo le siguió sin comprender.

-- ¿Por que?

-- Eres un maldito Duo Maxwell – dijo deteniéndose y recriminándole con ambas manos en la cintura - Me habías dicho que no vendrías a estos premios y mira, aquí estas y sentado a la mesa con mi peor enemiga

-- No fue mi culpa – dijo Duo de forma defensiva - ella ya estaba allí. Yo vine con Heero porque perdí una tonta apuesta, Te juro que hubiese preferido estar mil veces contigo que al lado de esa arpía resbalosa – Dorothy enarco una ceja de forma suspicaz

-- Te estuvo molestando ¿cierto? – cuestiono. Un intenso color carmín amenazaba con pintarle su blanco rostro.

-- ¿He? – dijo Duo sin poder evitar sonrojarse y hablando de forma nerviosa – no, no, como crees, yo…

-- Ho vamos, no mientas Duo, esa arpía resbalosa lo hizo apropósito. Quería… - comenzó, pero Dorothy le interrumpió.

-- Darle celos a alguien – completo Duo haciendo que las cejas de la rubia se arquearan con sorpresa.

-- ¿Te lo dijo? – cuestiono incrédula. Duo solo se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. Suponía que de nuevo era algún pleito entre las dos chicas.

-- Ella no, fue Heero

-- Hay ese Heero, siempre esta en todo – dijo riendo la rubia – hasta te protegió de ella, sentándose entre ustedes dos – Duo volvió a enrojecer al recordarlo.

-- Y tú nunca nos quitaste la vista de encima – reclamo.

-- Estaba molesta – dijo Dorothy volviendo a ponerse en marcha – Ruppert todo el tiempo se la paso coqueteando con otro chico y a mi ni caso me hizo.

-- ¿Y ya no estas molesta?

-- No, porque Relena perdió. Quizá yo no gane, peor tampoco ella. Por cierto¿a donde ibas ahora? – cuestiono la rubia viéndolo de reojo sin detener su paso.

-- A buscar un Taxi para irme a algún hotel.

-- A no – dijo Dorothy tomándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo con ella - tu te vienes a mi casa. Ya sabes que las puertas siempre están abiertas para ti. Tienes una habitación y hasta ropa para que duermas a gusto Duo. Y si gustas, hasta las puertas de mi habitación… - dijo acercándose a su rostro y susurrándole de forma sensual.

-- Dorothy… - dijo Duo a sabiendas que su amiga solo estaba bromeando. La rubia comenzó a reír mientras llevaba a Duo del brazo y salían a donde el auto les esperaba. Lo que no se imaginaron fue que la prensa estuviera esperándoles con micrófono y cámara en mano.

-- Señorita Dorothy, se va acompañada de Duo Maxwell, podemos saber ¿a donde van? – preguntaron varios reporteros rodeando a la pareja.

-- Claro, a calentar la cama – dijo la rubia sin pena.

-- ¿Por separado? – cuestiono otro de los reporteros.

-- Por supuesto que no, en la misma casa y en la misma cama¿verdad Duo querido? – dijo apretándose contra el brazo del modelo haciéndolo enrojecer.

-- ¡Dorothy, eso no se ventila y mucho menos a la prensa – se sintió apenado, pero Dorothy siempre era así y no podía evitarlo. Sabía de antemano los titulares del siguiente día y la verdad no le importaban, prefería esos titulares a los que aparecerían si se iba con Heero. Al fin y al cabo, él sabía la verdad y con eso le bastaba.

-- Pero si de todas formas lo iban a insinuar, que mejor que confirmárselos – volvió a reír Dorothy, mientras una serie de reporteros apuntaban cada palabra dicha por ambos.

-- ¿Entonces son novios?

-- No, pero de todas formas compartiremos el techo esta noche

-- ¡Dorothy! – La rubia soltó la carcajada y se dirigió hasta el auto que ya les esperaba.

El chofer les abrió la puerta de forma amable haciendo pasar primero a la rubia. Todo el tiempo Dorothy le había tomado de la mano y se había separado de él hasta que entro al auto. Duo giro el rostro hasta el lobby del hotel y pudo ver la inconfundible figura de Heero que se aproximaba de forma rápida a la salida. Sonrió con satisfacción, cuando su mirada violeta choco con la fría mirada cobalto, pero sabía bien que una vez Heero estuviese afuera sería rodeado por todos esos periodistas que estaban apostados esperando por los actores que partían.

La apuesta había terminado, Heero podía mandar al diablo a todos esos cazadores de noticias. Subió al auto sin despegar su mirada del actor, quien se vio rodeado por cámaras, luces y personas. No supo que les dijo, solo lo vio acercarse al auto en el que partía con Dorothy. Volvió a sonreír cuando vio el rostro de Heero asomarse por la ventana del auto y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue decirle adiós con la mano, pudo ver como los labios del actor formaban una maldición y lo dejaban atrás. Giro un poco el rostro para ver por la ventana trasera lo que había hecho después y se topo con sorpresa con que Heero estaba dando entrevista de nuevo.

¿Por qué? La apuesta ya había terminado, podía seguirse comportando como siempre y sin embargo, no lo hacía.

-- Estaba un poco cambiado ¿no? – Cuestiono Dorothy sacándolo de sus pensamientos – es amable con sus compañeros, pero nunca con la prensa. Me sorprendió verlo desfilar por la alfombra roja y más aun que diese entrevistas a los medios. ¿Fue obra tuya?

-- Puede ser – dijo Duo sintiéndose extraño. Se sentía vacío y una opresión en el pecho le hacía sofocarse.

No se dio cuenta en que momento el auto se paraba al frente de una lujosa mansión a las afueras de Beverly Hills. Dorothy se había acercado a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que le hizo girarse para verla.

-- Descansa Duo querido, yo me voy a divertir toda la noche con algunas amigas – dijo la rubia sonriendo y descendiendo del auto.

-- Pero Dorothy – dijo Duo haciendo que la rubia riera. Se sentía incomodo al estar solo en la mansión de la chica, sin ella.

-- Ya sabes que mi casa es tu casa, siéntete cómodo en ella aun que no este. Sabes que Phillipe te atenderá bien – dijo la rubia recordándole a Duo que su mayordomo estaba allí para atenderle.

-- Gracias

Dorothy se despidió y él se dispuso a llegar a la mansión. Pero esa opresión en el pecho le inquietaba. Se sentía solo, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo y tenía frío. Pero no el tipo de frío que se puede quitar con un abrigo. Aun que siempre estuvo en la escuela solo, sus amigos le hacían olvidar esa soledad. Solo que ahora no le bastaba la amistad de Trowa o de Erick, le hacía falta algo más.

"Heero" – susurro aquel nombre en medio del silenció – No pede ser que realmente me esté enamorando de ti… - y con ese pensamiento, se quedo dormido en el auto que le conducía a otro lugar en el que estaría igual de solo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara…

(1) Metrosexual: Hombre que cuida su apariencia de sobremanera sin ser gay. Se aplica cremas, se tiñe el cabello, se hace manicura, pedicura, se depila e incluso se aplica un poco de maquillaje. El mejor ejemplo es David Beckhman

(2) übersexual: Hombre que esta tan seguro de si mismo que no necesita cuidar su apariencia y aun así se ve seductor y atractivo. En pocas palabras se ve bien con cualquier cosa. La palabra über proviene del alemán y significa por encima de

(3) Camisa de once varas: Es la que usan en los sanatorios mentales para evitar que los enfermos se hagan daño. Es una frase común que se usa para decir que se metería en un problema y batallaría para salir de él.

(4) Divina Brown: La prostituta que fue encontrada con Hugh Grant en un auto cuando aun era novio de Elizabeth Hurley.

Comentarios de la Autora.

Después de ¿Cuánto? 8 meses, volví con la actualización de este fic. No lo deje en la parte que hubiera querido, pero ya llevaba 53 hojas y aun no terminaba de escribir, así que decidí cortarlo. Aun así me salieron 41 hojas.

El capitulo 9 espero terminarlo en un par de semanas (consideren que tengo bebe recién nacida, es niña) y lo subiré tan pronto pueda.

Gracias por esperar tantos meses, espero no tardarme demasiado con las actualizaciones, escribo solo de noche, que es cuando me dan oportunidad.


	9. Toma 9

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Raiting: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

-- Dialogo -

" Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 9

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Warning¡Lemon nn!

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Caminaba de forma animada por los pasillos del colegio, después de todo había pasado un buen fin de semana, quizá debía descartar el sábado, el día de los globos. Pero aun así lo había pasado relativamente bien. Ahora se sentía un poco más despejado y animado ya que, había visto a su padre.

Había llegado muy temprano el domingo a la mansión Maxwell. Se había sorprendido de que Solo aun no llegara a la casa, pero le daba gusto ya que podía ver a su padre sin problemas.

Había estado con él hasta después del medio día, Odiseo se había mostrado muy feliz de verlo y poder platicar con él de los temas que más le gustaban: el cine y el teatro. Se quejaba amargamente del abandono en el que lo tenía su familia, rodeado solo de doctores y enfermeras que nada sabían de dirección y no podían discutir con él la actuación de los nuevos nominados al Oscar (Incluso fue su padre quien le informó de la nominación de Heero como mejor actor). Duo le había sugerido dejar la escuela e irse a la Mansión a cuidarlo personalmente para poder hablar con él de todos esos temas, pero su padre se lo prohibió tajantemente.

El ama de llaves llego cerca de las cuatro de la tarde con la merienda y de forma disimulada le avisó a Duo que su hermano iba llegando a la mansión en el auto de su padre y que era mejor que se marchara antes de que lo descubriera. No en balde la mujer había trabajado con ellos desde hacía años y sabía de sobra de los pleitos que el mayor de los Maxwell solía provocar Cuando el menor se encontraba presente. No tuvo más remedio que despedirse de aquel a quien quería tanto, pero le prometió regresar muy pronto. El hombre le dejo ir con renuencia, ya que cuando el modelo iba a visitarle, se reía como si no estuviera enfermo.

Y después se dirigió al hospital infantil para ver como le había ido a la pequeña. Fue una enorme sorpresa ver el globo de oro que ganara Heero el día anterior sobre el pequeño buró que estaba a un lado de la cama de Marimeia. El abuelo de la niña, Dekim Barton, le había contado que todo había salido muy bien, que los médicos estaban muy optimistas de los resultados. Sobre todo, de la actitud de la niña. Todo parecía indicar que las palabras de Heero le habían infundido ánimos y ahora estaba dispuesta a caminar, cosa que antes dudaba. Cuando la pequeña vio a Heero y este le dio la estatuilla, se había sentido emocionada y muy feliz y debido a toda esa emoción se había quedado dormida hacía relativamente poco tiempo. El actor se había presentado muy temprano en el hospital y se había quedado con la niña hasta la una de la tarde. Una de las enfermeras le había informado que incluso el actor había llegado cargado de juguetes para todos los niños internados en ese hospital.

"¡Increíble pero cierto!" – pensó Duo dando la vuelta por los pasillos para dirigirse al salón de clases, ya se le había hecho tarde y lo peor del caso es que había olvidado por completo hacer la tarea. Iba a perderse el almuerzo por tratar de resolverla, ya que Trowa aun no llegaba y Hilde jamás se la prestaría.

Aun traía en la cabeza aquello que Zech le había recomendado cuando estuvieron en los globos "Una Novia". Lo había pensado toda la noche y no le perecía tan mala idea, el único problema era conseguir una, como ya lo había dicho antes. Iba a comenzar a levantar una lista mental y ver las probabilidades, con su apariencia, tener novia debería ser de lo más fácil. Lo único que sabía era que no debería ser de la escuela porque terminaría de pleito tarde o temprano. ¿Relena, al fin y al cabo ella dijo que le gustaba… ¡No, pero que tonterías - se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – esa víbora resbalosa era insoportable y no quería pasar por cornudo sin darse cuenta. Quizá una modelo, aun que eso también era complicado, ya que quien no sufría de bulimia o anorexia, estaba involucrada con las drogas. Al parecer, esto iba a resultar más difícil de lo que había creído la noche anterior.

Comenzaba a sentirse como un adolescente desesperado.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había hecho ya casi todos los problemas de la clase de contabilidad, ya solo le faltaba uno. El salón aun se encontraba solo y eso le había dado la oportunidad de concentrarse en resolver la tarea, que no había resultado ser difícil. ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto tan bueno para las matemáticas? Oh si ya lo recordaba, desde que ese frío actor le había revelado el resultado de uno de los problemas en plena clase. Se había hecho la firme promesa de no volverse a dejar humillar de esa manera.

Escucho el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y por mero reflejo levanto la vista. ¿Quien sabe como le hacía ese ególatra para controlar esos impulsos. Sonrió de forma enorme al ver a Hilde acercarse a él con una manzana en la mano, que le puso directamente sobre la paleta del pupitre.

-- Ya que no fuiste a desayunar, el desayuno vino a ti – dijo Hilde sonriendo.

-- Gracias – dijo Duo tomando la manzana y mordiéndola, su estomago protestaba de hambre y estaba seguro que no aguantaría hasta el almuerzo. Y todo era culpa de es infeliz de Heero, si no hubiera perdido aquella apuesta, no hubiera olvidado hacer la tarea.

-- Me dio gusto verte en la TV Duo – dijo Hilde sonriendo haciendo que el modelo sonriera terminando la suculenta fruta – Y que hayas visto a tu hermano – Duo dejo de sonreír al recordar a Solo y todo lo que le había dicho en la premiación - Muchas revistas sacaron sus fotografías – dijo la morena metiendo la mano a su mochila y sacando varias revistas – se veían muy bien, los dos – Duo la tomo en sus manos y abrió una de ella en la pagina donde los mostraba abrazados – Son tuyas Duo, se que te gustaría tenerlas – Hilde sabía de los problemas que tenía con su hermano y seguramente había sido una sorpresa para ella el verlos retratados y ¡abrazados, quizá por eso se las regalaba, sabía que sería algo irrepetible o quizá pensaba que su hermano había cambiado.

-- Si, gracias – dijo Duo dejando deslizar un dedo por la fotografía de forma sería. Si Hilde supiera… lo bueno es que no había dicho nada sobre algunos comentarios sobre él y sobre Heero que venían en las portadas de una que otra de esas revistas que le daban. Pero algunas otras lo relacionaban con Dorothy, así que pensó que ella las estaba ignorando.

-- Pero sabes – dijo de forma emocionada parándose delante del trenzado haciéndolo olvidar las revistas para verla de forma curiosa. Su amiga de nuevo se mostraba emocionada, como aquella vez en que le contó que Heero estaba inscrito en la misma escuela de ellos. Ojalá y no fuera algo que tuviera que ver con ese frío actor – quiero pedirte un gran, gran favor. ¿Y quisiera saber si pudieras hacérmelo?

-- Claro que si Hilde, solo dime ¿de que se trata? – cuestiono Duo dispuesto a ayudar a su amiga guardando las revistas bajo el banco.

Pero cuando oyó de qué se trataba el favor, sus cejas se arquearon con disgusto. Podía ayudarle en lo que fuera, lo que fuera, menos en eso que le estaba pidiendo.

-- ¡Por favor, Duo¡Por favor! – Dijo Hilde poniendo ambas manos juntas y suplicando de forma sonora – me hinco si quieres, pero ¡Por favor! - ¿Por qué su amiga tenía que hacerle eso, precisamente a él, si tanto lo quería, pues que fuese ella a hablar con él.

-- No, no y no – Dijo agitando su dedo en negación. No quería ni verlo, después de todo, había huido de él después de los globos y esa mirada fría que le dirigió a través del cristal del la limusina de Dorothy no le auguraba buenas cosas.

-- Por favor, habla con él – le volvió a suplicar la morena subiendo la rodilla hasta la silla donde el trenzado estaba sentado, haciéndole separar las piernas. Eso le hizo sonrojar. ¿Hilde estaba intentando coquetear de nuevo?

-- No sabes lo que dices, es muy difícil hablar con él – le aclaro, Hilde solo sonrió.

-- Pero no más difícil que callar – volvió a sonreír la morena sin moverse de su lugar. Quizá solo estaba mal interpretando las señales. Además, su relación con Hilde había terminado hace años y ahora solo eran amigos. Si, estaba mal interpretando – Por favor Duo – dijo en tono lastimero haciendo que Duo mordiera su labio inferior.

-- No sabes como odio que me hagas esto Hilde – dijo en forma de reclamo haciéndola sonreír con alegría – Si, si, esta bien, hablare con él – Hilde sonrió aun más luminosamente, pero Duo se dio prisa en aclararle – Pero solo voy a recomendarte con Heero, en el remoto caso, que me pregunte por algún diseñador. Además debes recordar que no suele desfilar por la alfombra roja, así que si decidiera usar tu diseño, puede que no lo vean reporteros ni críticos de moda.

-- Si, si, lo entiendo. Gracias Duo, gracias, gracias – dijo abrazándolo por el cuello de forma fuerte. Duo apenas pudo sujetarla con un brazo, mientras con el otro se sostenía fuertemente del banco para que no cayeran los dos por la fuerza de la chica.

-- No me des las gracias, aun no hablo con él y quizá nunca lo haga – Hilde se soltó del cuello de Duo y volvió a levantar la rodilla para dejarla en el lugar anterior viendo a Duo fijamente.

-- Me conformo con tu promesa – Dijo tomándolo por el cuello con ambas manos y haciéndole levantar el rostro ligeramente para darle un beso en los labios.

Duo sintió los labios calidos de su amiga, pero no le preocupo mucho, a veces se daban besos de ese estilo sin ninguna consecuencia. Sabía que solo era un beso de amigos, no había ningún sentimiento romántico involucrado en eso.

El sonido de un fuerte portazo les hizo separarse bruscamente y girar la vista al frente, pero no había nadie. Sintiendo una extraña agitación en el pecho giro la vista hasta el pupitre de Heero y vio los libros del actor que ya estaban allí y que por las prisas que tenía no había notado.

¡Maldición¿Heero los habría visto¿Había sido él quien había entrado?

No supo si quien había entrado había sido Heero o no, ya que la puerta no volvió a abrirse hasta que el resto de sus compañeros fueron llegando. Cuando el actor entro al aula, el corazón se le acelero en el pecho, trataba de ignorar aquella fría mirada sobre él, pero era más fuerte que su propio ser. Giró el rostro de forma involuntaria y su mirada violeta choco con la cobalto que no se había separado de su figura desde que había entrado. No supo como interpretar aquella mirada inquisitiva, fría y recelosa. Pero solo le miraba a él y no a Hilde, entonces ¿Le miraba de esa forma por que había huido de los globos¿O también era por haberle visto besando a Hilde?.

Bajo la vista sonrojado, si le había visto con Hilde, debía estar preparado para la revancha del actor, como ya se lo había advertido. Y si no… ¿si no?... ¿Qué iba a hacer Heero?

-- Chicos¿se enteraron? – la voz de Hilde le saco de sus pensamientos. La morena había salido del aula después de haber hablado con él, ya que se sintió nerviosa de ser descubierta por algún maestro y a penas regresaba y por lo visto con algún chisme… perdón, noticia.

Trowa se acerco hasta el pupitre de Duo y se sentó al revés en la silla, para escuchar aquello que Hilde quería contarles ya que por primera vez había llegado antes que el maestro. Duo se hizo el firme propósito de interrogar al alto cuando fueran al almuerzo – quizá se enojó con su novia – y pensaba averiguarlo. Trowa de reojo pudo ver que Heero también escuchaba, aun que aparentaba no hacerlo.

La morena se veía agitada y sumamente emocionada, su sonrisa y su eterno vaivén así lo demostraba. Ella estaba esperando que ambos le prestaran total atención, le gustaba causar drama cuando de alguna noticia importante se trataba. Pero Duo no tenía la paciencia para seguirle el juego.

-- Vamos Hilde, dilo ya, aquí nos tienes como tontos esperándote y tú solo estas riendo como tonta – dijo Duo con desesperación. Hilde se giro para verlo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

-- Si me sigues hablando de esa forma no les digo nada y corran el riesgo de perder todo lo valioso que guardan en su habitación – Duo abrió de forma enorme los ojos y Trowa se acerco aun más a la morena sin poder creer lo que la chica insinuaba.

-- ¿Hay un ladrón en el colegio? – pregunto Trowa dejando entre ver la incredulidad con esa pregunta.

El colegio en el que estaban era de ricos, era casi imposible imaginarse a alguien robando en él. Se suponía que para poder entrar, primero se verificaba la solvencia económica de los aspirantes. Entonces ¿Por qué¿A caso había un cleptómano entre los estudiantes?

-- Así es Trowa – dijo Hilde sentándose en su pupitre para contarles de forma más confidencial – Vengo de la oficina de Silvia y me ha contado que en la última semana se han levantado siete quejas de extravío de objetos de valor y dinero en algunas habitaciones del primero y segundo piso. Al parecer el ladrón se cuela por las noches en los cuartos, mientras los estudiantes duermen y roba lo que encuentra en los cajones. Parece que sabe quien tiene y quien no, por lo que piensan es algún estudiante.

-- ¿Y que piensan hacer para detenerle? – cuestiono Duo sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía.

-- De momento se va a solicitar que las puertas de las habitaciones se cierren cuando salgan y están estudiando la posibilidad de poner cámaras de video por los pasillos – aseguro la chica haciendo que Trowa frunciera el entrecejo. Duo lo vio y sonrió de forma involuntaria. De esa forma su amigo ya no podría salir por las noches para ver a su novia, se darían cuenta de que entraba a su cuarto y no salía hasta la madrugada. Eso también implicaba que ya no hubiera maratones en la sala de estar.

-- Nos van a arruinar la diversión nocturna – aseguro Duo haciendo un puchero – ojalá encuentren a ese ladrón antes de que pongan esas cámaras por los pasillos.

La puerta del salón se abrió y todos regresaron a sus asientos al ver al maestro entrar al aula. Y tal como Hilde se los había adelantado, el maestro les solicitó cerrar las puertas para tratar de evitar los robos y buena parte de la mañana se dedico a darles sermones sobre la honestidad olvidando la tarea que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer. Si no hubiera sido por esa mirada fría que estaba sobre él y que le causaba escalofríos, quizá se hubiera dormido.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ya era la última clase antes de salir a comer, literatura era una de sus clases preferidas y a la que más ponía atención. Pero el chirrido de la puerta del salón al ser abierta llamó la atención de todo el mundo. Todos pudieron ver el rostro de una chica rubia al asomarse por la puerta de forma sonriente, mientras su largo cabello rubio se deslizaba de forma sensual hasta el frente de su cuerpo. La mayoría de los varones comenzaron a exclamar de forma admirada, haciendo que el maestro se girará para ver a que se debía tal escándalo.

-- Disculpe que interrumpa su clase – dijo la rubia de forma coqueta agitando sus largas pestañas haciendo que el maestro de Literatura sonriera de forma amplia y complacida – pero me urge hablar con Duo Maxwell¿le pude dar permiso de salir?

Duo levantó la vista de su libro al sentir el codazo que Trowa le dio, estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que no se percato de la interrupción, abrió enormemente los ojos al ver parada en el marco de la puerta a su amiga Dorothy. ¿Qué quería la rubia como para irlo a buscar a la escuela?.

-- Por supuesto señorita Catalonia – dijo el maestro, ligeramente nervioso, con una sonrisa – Duo, puedes salir – le indico al trenzado con la mano para que se pusiera de pie y acompañara a tan bella joven.

Duo se levanto de su lugar ignorando la mirada severa que Hilde le dirigía y la extrañada de Heero. Las murmuraciones mientras caminaba hasta donde Dorothy no se hicieron esperar, la envidia en la mayoría era notoria. La principal pregunta que podía escucharse era ¿serán novios¿Entonces son falsos los rumores?

La puerta se cerró y Duo camino detrás de la rubia, quien se detuvo justo en medio de los pasillos de las aulas. A esa hora no había nadie en los corredores, faltaban pocos minutos para que se llenaran de alumnos que iban directo al comedor.

-- ¿Que sucede Dorothy? – pregunto Duo al verla parada de espaldas sin decirle nada – ¿tienes algún problema, no es común que vengas a la escuela personalmente. Además que no tengo idea como le hiciste para pasar sin un pase especial. ¿O es que conseguiste uno? – pregunto Duo intrigado. Dorothy soltó la carcajada que retumbo en todo el pasillo.

-- Los hombres son todos iguales – dijo girándose solo un poco para ver a su amigo – les guiñas un ojo, les pestañeas de forma coqueta, quizá un casto besito en la mejilla y los tienes comiendo de tu mano.

-- ¡Vaya forma de conseguir tu pase! – Dijo Duo de forma divertida – pero aun no me has dicho a que has venido.

-- ¿Has escuchado los rumores? – pregunto Dorothy de forma seria. Duo parpadeo extrañado. Por supuesto que los había escuchado y le tenían los nervios de punta. Todos hablaban de una posible relación con Heero, pero algunos otros los desmentían porque le habían visto saliendo de la premiación con ella. Sin embargo, Noin ya le había informado (el mismo domingo que el le llamo) que algunas posibles campañas se estaban tambaleando debido a esos rumores.

-- ¿No me vas a decir que estas creyendo que salgo con Heero Yuy? – Dijo de forma defensiva - el echo de que le haya acompañado a los Globos no quiere decir nada, solo perdí una apuesta y ese fue mi castigo y he de decirte que fue terrible¡no lo soporto! – Dorothy esbozó una sonrisa triste

-- No me refiero a tus rumores, si no a los míos – aclaro la rubia. La extrañeza acudió de nuevo a su rostro. ¿A que rumores se refería la rubia, muchos eran los que sabían que ella salía con cuanto chico quería y siempre que podía lo hacía público. ¿Entonces que rumores eran los que le tenían así de triste?

-- No. No he escuchado nada acerca de ti. ¿Pues que están diciendo? – cuestiono con curiosidad, ya que las revistas que Hilde le habían dado aun estaban bajo su banca.

-- Me están relacionando con algunas chicas – dijo entre un enorme suspiro. Duo abrió enormemente los ojos ante tal afirmación.

-- ¡TU! – Dijo entre carcajadas – si eres la chica que más sale con hombres¿como es posible que se les haya ocurrido semejante tontería?. Esos son los rumores más estúpidos que se les haya ocurrido inventar – Dorothy no pudo evitar el voltear a verle y sonreírle, pero su sonrisa no era la de siempre. Seguía triste y eso no le gustaba. Dorothy siempre era sarcásticamente divertida y ahora estaba muy extraña y le hacía sentirse algo mal.

-- Sin embargo esos rumores me afectan y por eso he venido a solicitar tu ayuda – dijo acercándose a él para tomar sus manos. Sentía las calidas manos de la morena empapadas en sudor de nervios. Porque no podían ser más que nervios los que le tenían así de extraña.

-- ¿He? – cuestiono sin comprender.

-- Se mi novio – dijo acercándose a él haciendo que un sonrojo se apoderara del rostro del trenzado – no, no precisamente seríamos novios – dijo al ver la duda en su rostro - sería solo un noviazgo de revista. Yo les digo que somos novios, si te preguntan les dices que si. Salimos una que otra noche, te quedas en mi casa uno que otro día, no es necesario que haya sexo entre nosotros – dijo negando con una mano sin soltarle la otra - aun que me gustaría. Así los rumores que nos rodean desaparecerían. Que dices¿aceptas ayudarme?

-- Pero Dorothy, yo no se mentir – aclaro el trenzado no del todo convencido. Era una buena idea, Zech le había dicho que lo que necesitaba para encaminar su carrera era una novia y que mejor que una de sus viejas amigas, en quien confiaba y, sabía, no se sentiría mal a la hora de terminar. Ya que conseguir una novia real iba a ser tardado.

-- No estarías mintiendo Duo, seríamos novios, pero de los antiguos, de esos de manita sudada. Me ayudarías mucho – dijo de forma triste – tenía un gran proyecto en puerta, pero debido a estos rumores lo han dejado en stand by. En verdad necesito tu ayuda – Duo pudo ver esa mirada suplicante que jamás utilizaba. Sabía que no mentía, a pesar de ser actriz, él podía ayudarle y al mismo tiempo ella le ayudaba a él. ¿Por qué no, sería solo por un tiempo, mientras presentaba la audición y le daban un papel que le mandara a Broadway, entonces terminarían oficialmente.

-- Esta bien – dijo Duo de forma sería. Si en sus manos estaba ayudarle, lo haría. Aun que eso significara meterse en líos con cierto actor que creía que era de su propiedad.

-- ¡Gracias Duo! – dijo colgándose de su cuello con alegría.

El timbre sonó en ese momento y casi al mismo tiempo las puertas de los salones comenzaron a abrirse y los alumnos salieron de forma precipitada. Duo comenzó a sentirse nervioso cuando el pasillo se fue llenando de chicos y chicas que les veían de forma sorprendida. Dorothy aprovecho que tenían público para plantarle un beso en la boca a su ahora novio, serviría para que hubiera más de uno que pudiera confirmar lo que le diría a la prensa.

Unos ojos azul oscuro y otros cobaltos se abrieron al ver la escena justo en medio de los pasillos. Duo abrazaba a Dorothy Catalonia mientras se besaban sin importarles que todos les estuvieran viendo.

-- Te veré el viernes querido para que me compenses, como solo tú sabes, por esta eterna separación – dijo Dorothy separándose de Duo con una enorme sonrisa, sin soltarlo de la mano y dejando a más de uno con los ojos abiertos por el comentario tan intimo de la rubia. Era una buena representación, la rubia se alejaba sin soltarle de la mano, hasta que la lejanía le obligo. Era como decirles a los demás, que no querían separarse y ese último comentario se los recalcaba aun más.

-A, aja – solo atino a contestar de forma nerviosa el trenzado mientras la vio alejarse aun con la mano extendida como queriendo mantener el contacto.

Pero cuando se giro pudo ver a Trowa cabeceando en negativa y dándose la vuelta, mientras Hilde se acercaba a él con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo lo que más le preocupo fue ver esos ojos fríos que le observaban como si quisiera matarle. Se aproximaba igual que Hilde hasta él, pero de forma más lenta.

Un fuerte golpe sobre su mejilla le hizo reaccionar y bajo la vista para ver a su amiga que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

-- ¿Hilde por qué me pegas? – dijo Duo, pero Hilde paso de lado sin dirigirle la palabra. Duo se giro para seguirla, mientras Heero iba detrás de ellos – ¡Hilde espera¿dime que te hice para que me golpearas de esa forma?.

-- ¿Como te atreviste Duo? – Cuestiono la morena sin pararse – ¡besarte en medio de todos con esa promiscua! – Duo se sintió molesto ante lo dicho por su amiga y sin medir sus palabras comenzó a defenderla.

-- ¡No te atrevas ha hablar así de mi novia! – quizá no lo eran realmente, pero no permitiría que nadie insultara a su amiga rubia.

Hilde se detuvo de golpe y se volteo a verlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro. Pero Duo solo vio de reojo como Heero avanzaba de forma más rápida hasta ellos, pasando por un costado y perdiéndose en las escaleras del ala este. Quizá sabiendo que Dorothy era su novia, le dejaría en paz.

-- ¿Tu novia dices? – cuestiono la morena entre sollozos quedos. Duo regreso la vista a su amiga y comenzó a sentirse mal, jamás le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar y menos que esta fuera ella. Tampoco le gustaba gritarles a las chicas, pero el que su amiga atacara a la rubia, no le había gustado, sobre todo, porque no sabía los motivos por los que se comportaba así. Ella no tenía derecho a prejuzgarla.

-- Si – respondió de forma suave.

-- Pero ella no… - comenzó la morena, pero se interrumpió de pronto y frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños grito - ¡Duo te odio! – dijo al tiempo en que salio corriendo entrando al baño de chicas.

Duo se quedo parado sin saber que hacer¿Por qué Hilde reaccionaba de esa forma, ellos habían dejado de ser novios precisamente por esos arranques de celos… ¡Celos!. No, no era posible que Hilde siguiera enamorada de él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?. Las miradas de rabia, esa forma de ser tan posesiva con él, esas sonrisas cuando estaban juntos, esa mirada dulce cuando le veía y esos besos supuestamente de amigos.

-- Si que eres Idiota Duo Maxwell – se dijo a si mismo dándose un golpe en la cabeza. Su mejor amiga y ex novia, seguía enamorada de él y no se había dado cuenta. De haberlo sabido, desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera hecho algo para remediarlo – ¿pero que puedo hacer si no he logrado quitarme de encima a ese otro problema? – se dijo suspirando y caminando hasta el comedor aun con el ardor en la mejilla. "Pero me lo tengo bien merecido, si no por haber besado a Dorothy, si por no haberme dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hilde", se dijo a si mismo de forma triste.

Ahora tenía más problemas que antes. Uno, era novio de Dorothy sin serlo y él no sabía mentir. A ver como manejaba a los medios, mientras menos hablara mejor. Dos, Hilde seguía enamorada de él y era imposible que pudiera corresponder a ese sentimiento. Tres… ¡TRES, HEERO… ¡Dios, el punto tres era el que más le preocupaba.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dentro del baño de mujeres, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de la morena. Todas las chicas habían salido dejándola sola. Duo se había hecho novio de la chica a la que más detestaba. Desde que salían juntos, siempre se sintió celosa de la cercanía de esa chica con Duo, aun que Duo le había aclarado que solo eran amigos, no podía evitar que los celos se apoderan de ella cada vez que les veía juntos en revistas o la televisión. Y al final de cuentas, esos celos que le profesaba habían terminado con la relación.

"Y ahora esto…" – se dijo a si misma apretando fuertemente los puños sobre las baldosas del piso donde se había sentado, para ocultar su rostro, mojado por las lagrimas, entre sus piernas. – "Esto termina por hacerme notar que jamás lograre que Duo se vuelva a interesar en mi".

-- Te odio Duo Maxwell – dijo entre balbuceos producidos por las lágrimas.

-- Deberías odiarte a ti misma y no a ese idiota que tienes por amigo…

Hilde levanto la vista asustada. Había pensado que estaba sola en el baño de mujeres, pero se sorprendió al ver parado delante de ella al chino, amigo de Duo. No sabía que hacía allí dentro, ni como es que había logrado colarse. Pero no quería verlo… no quería ver a nadie.

-- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí¿vienes a burlarte de mi¿O es que quieres fotografiarme en este estado? – dijo mostrando su rostro lloroso.

-- Y ya le tengo el titulo – dijo Wufei cruzando los brazos y viéndola desde arriba – DERROTA.

-- Eres un idiota – dijo furiosa volteando el rostro para esconderlo entre sus piernas.

-- No, la idiota eres tu – dijo secamente haciendo que Hilde enrojeciera por las palabras y de nuevo levantara el rostro para verle – Duo no es el único ser sobre la tierra para que te obsesiones con él. Se hizo novio de una rubia que cambia de novio como de calcetines… ¡pues bien por él, sabes de antemano que esa relación acabara mal y ¿en lugar de alegrarte, por que sabrá que ha tenido todo el tiempo a una buena chica cerca de él, te pones así¡Eres más estúpida de lo que pensé!

-- ¡Wufei! – dijo Hilde sorprendida y no molesta por las palabras que el chino le estaba diciendo.

-- Si, eres estúpida. ¿Hay más peces en el agua y tu solo te fijas en una simple trucha habiendo salmón? – Hilde se paro del suelo secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y acercándose a Wufei con una sonrisa en los labios.

-- ¿Estas comparando a Duo con una trucha y a ti con salmón? – cuestiono algo divertida haciendo que el chino retrocediera un par de pasos asustado y su rostro blanco se tornara un tanto rojo por las palabras de la morena

-- ¿A mi¿quien hablo de mi? – cuestiono nervioso haciendo que la sonrisa en Hilde se incrementara y caminara con las manos detrás de la espalda hasta la salida del baño, pero se volteara solo un poco para verle y sonreírle de forma amplia y sincera.

-- Tu

-- No, yo no estoy hablando de mi, pero si estoy hablando de Maxwell y estoy hablando de ti. Siempre creí que eres muy fuerte como para dejarte derrotar por esa rubia. Si pudiste soportar toda la semana pasada mi sarcasmo sin decirme nada, podrás soportar unos cuantos días a ese tonto modelo con esa actriz – dijo el chino viendo como la morena abría la puerta y se disponía a salir con una sonrisa en los labios.

-- Gracias Wufei, jamás creía que fueses capaz de levantarme el animo y hacerme ver el mundo de forma distinta – dijo sonriendo y saliendo sumamente tranquila, mientras un grupo de chicas entraban y gritaban al encontrase a un hombre dentro. Hilde sonrió aun más y se giro para ver como Wufei salía siendo golpeado por libros, manos y mochilas de las chicas que habían entrado y él trataba de defenderse poniendo como escudo sus brazos.

No cabía duda que el salmón era interesante y muy atractivo…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Estaba preocupado, mucho muy preocupado. Haberse hecho novio de Dorothy le iba a causar demasiados problemas, lo sabía bien, pero ya no había más que hacer. Había entrado al comedor y se sentó con Trowa y Erick, sabía que Hilde no llegaría a comer con ellos, pero se equivoco, la morena se había presentado pidiéndole disculpas por lo ocurrido y deseándole suerte con la rubia, cosa que lo había desconcertado. Quizá ella no estaba enamorada de él como lo había creído y solo estaba molesta porque sabía que Dorothy le haría daño, si estuviera enamorado de ella, cosa que no iba a suceder así.

Trowa le advirtió en su usual tono serio, que lo pensara mejor, ya que una relación con la rubia no le dejaría nada bueno. Y que si solo lo hacía por acallar los rumores que había visto en los programas de chismes y los diarios del domingo, había tomado la peor decisión. ¿Cómo sabía Trowa que ese había sido el motivo real de hacerse novio de Dorothy? Prefirió no contestar y seguir con su plato, pero su vista se giro de forma involuntaria al frente, buscando con la mirada a Heero, pero este no estaba en su lugar. Se incorporo en su asiento, buscando por todos lados, pero Heero no se veía en el comedor. ¿Dónde diablos se habría metido?

"Quizá estando nominado al Oscar, lo veré menos en la escuela" – se dijo así mismo suspirando de forma aliviada.

El resto de la comida se la pasó en un tenso silencio, hasta que llegó Wufei. El chino se dedico a recitar todas las columnas de chismes de los diarios entre carcajadas, contando lo que decían de Dorothy, de Duo y hasta de Heero. Pero Erick le arranco el diario de las manos y lo hizo pedazos haciendo que el chino se molestara. Pero cuando giro la vista para verlos a todos, ellos le veían con igual o peor molestia.

-- Lo lamento – dijo de forma sincera despidiéndose de ellos para ir a buscar al maestro del taller de fotografía.

Duo se despidió sintiéndose incomodo entre sus amigos, ellos no aceptaban su relación con Dorothy y eso le parecía injusto. Él tenía derecho a escoger a la persona con la que quería estar y en esos momentos era su rubia amiga. Más por conveniencia que por amor, pero eso, de momento no podía decírselos. No sabía si no la querían porque creyeran en los rumores o porque sabían ella terminaría poniéndole los cuernos en cualquier momento. Pero tampoco se animo a preguntar.

Lo que de antemano sabía era que esos rumores eran una vil mentira. Aun no veía las revistas, que Hilde le dio, con detenimiento, pero según pudo enterarse por Wufei, los rumores sobre Dorothy surgieron cuando a Paris Hilton le robaron su celular y obtuvieron fotos comprometedoras de la excéntrica millonaria con algunas chicas, incluyendo a la actriz. Pero eso no quería decir nada, a la millonaria ya la habían relacionado antes con mujeres más no a su rubia amiga, y en todo caso bien podrían ser fotos truqueadas.

Decidió irse al bosque a estudiar el libreto para la audición, que se llevaría a cabo a finales de la siguiente semana -¿O sería el fin de semana?- mientras llegaba la hora para entrar al taller. Lo mejor era dejar de pensar en los problemas que iba a causarle el ser novio ficticio de Dorothy, total, él podía se novio de quien quisiera, no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie, por más que el actor insistiera en creer que era de su propiedad.

Camino de forma pensativa hasta el árbol donde a veces había discutido con Heero – prefería pensar en las discusiones y no en lo otro - y se sentó para disfrutar de la sombra y el fresco del lugar. Era tranquilo y le permitiría estudiar con mayor libertad que estando en su habitación. Estar allá, le recordaba lo que Hilde les había contado sobre el ladrón y lo que menos quería ahora era distracciones.

Comenzó a actuar el personaje de Danny y a tararear sus canciones de forma alegre. Actuar era su mayor pasión, lo haría toda la vida una vez le dieran un papel en Broadway. Dejaría la escuela y se mudaría a NY y vendría a LA tan seguido como pudiera para ver a su padre. Era una lastima que su estado de salud le impidiera viajar para que le viera actuando – Estoy seguro que obtendré un papel – se aseguro a si mismo.

Interrumpió la canción de forma abrupta cuando pudo distinguir la sombra de una persona arrastrada por el verde pasto que se agitaba con un ligero viento. Jamás se le había ocurrido voltear hacía las ramas del árbol en la parte alta. Levanto la vista y allí, recargado en un grueso tronco y sentado sobre una rama, estaba su mayor tormento.

-- ¡Heero! – le grito, pero el actor ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, era como si no le hubiese oído. Y eso pensaba, hasta que hablo.

-- ¿No se porque te detuviste, cantas bien y me entretenía la canción mientras veía unas cosas – Duo sintió una gran alegría escucharle decir que cantaba bien, aun que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, escucharlo de nuevo le daba la seguridad que necesitaba para cantar en la audición. ¿Y desde cuando le tomaba tanta importancia a las palabras de ese tipo? Se dijo a sí mismo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-- Yo no voy a funcionar como una radio para tu entretención. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba allí arriba? – Cuestiono medio enfadado, ya que sus anteriores palabras le habían quitado la molestia y por más que se repetía que no le importaban… ¡le importaban y mucho!.

-- Parecías muy concentrado que no quise interrumpirte – dijo el actor desde el árbol, viéndole solo con el rabillo del ojo. Duo apretó fuertemente los puños viendo aun hacía arriba.

-- Si claro, lo único que hacías era espiarme¿Me seguiste? – cuestiono sintiéndose enfadar de nuevo. Aquello que había pensado al huir de los globos, que se estaba enamorando del actor, era una tontería. No podía estarse enamorando de alguien tan arrogante y frío que no se dignaba a bajar para hablar de frente con alguien.

-- Yo no¿Lo hiciste tú?

-- Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí. Con eso de que no comiste, pensé que estabas en alguna promoción a tu película. Con eso de que estás nominado al Oscar- dijo de forma honesta, hubiera deseado no mencionar lo del Oscar, porque hacerlo era recordar los globos.

-- Ah, te enteraste – dijo de forma tan despreocupada que si no supiera lo importante que era que lo ganara, para poder declararse gay, creería que era como si le hubieran dicho, ya esta lista tu licencia de conducir.

-- Mi padre me lo dijo ayer por la mañana – aseguro Duo. Heero se enderezo en su lugar para verlo desde arriba – él cree que mereces ganar. Aun que si supiera ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo, creo que el sería el primero en decirles a los de la academia que no te lo dieran. – Aseguro Duo sin verlo, solo recordaba la breve conversación de su padre sobre el actor, cosa que se había encargado de cambiar de forma rápida.

-- ¿Por qué no deberían dármelo? – cuestiono el actor saltando del árbol para hincarse a su lado y quedar de frente a Duo. El trenzado parpadeo sintiéndose nervioso al verse reflejado en esa mirada cobalto, tan fría y llena de algo que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-- Mi padre te admira mucho y piensa que deberías seguir actuando hasta que seas un anciano y mueras – aseguro el modelo sin dejar de ver la mirada azulada del actor – aun que yo desearía que lo último fuera primero.

-- Pero eso no sucederá tan pronto – dijo Heero de forma grave - Y ya que hablamos del Oscar – dijo tendiéndole lo que traía en la mano. Duo lo tomo sin entender – necesito que me ayudes a escoger un traje para la ceremonia. Tengo que estar más que presentable para esa ocasión.

-- ¿Pues si lo que quieres es llamar la atención, Deberías vestir de terciopelo morado, camisa amarilla y zapatos blancos – dijo Duo de forma sarcástica. Tenía ganas de levantarse, se sentía vulnerable estando sentado en el pasto con Heero tan cerca. Pero quizá si lo intentaba, el actor trataría de impedírselo y si llegaba a tocarle, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría a su tacto.

-- No le voy a copiar el atuendo a Jhony Deep – dijo Heero viendo al modelo. Duo se sintió molesto por el comentario, pero en eso tenía razón, Jhony Deep solía vestir por demás extravagante. Entonces recordó la promesa echa a Hilde. Era la oportunidad que tenía para recomendarla. No quería hacerlo, pero una promesa era una promesa y la oportunidad venía servida en bandeja de plata. Iba a tener que decirle.

-- Yo no suelo escoger mis ropas, siempre hay alguien que lo hace por mí. Aquí en la escuela, lo hace Hilde. ¿Por que no le solicitas a ella que te haga un traje, tiene muy buenas ideas y estoy seguro que no te decepcionaría. Esta mañana me hizo prometerle que te lo diría y yo no iba a hacerlo a menos que tu preguntaras y…

Heero le arrebato la revista con molestia de las manos para arrojarla al suelo con violencia haciéndole callar abruptamente. Se acercó a él de forma intimidante haciéndole retroceder hasta el tronco del árbol cercándolo con sus brazos y su cuerpo, sin darle oportunidad a moverse ni un ápice. Haciendo que su corazón latiera a toda prisa, sintiendo que la boca se le secaba y un intenso calor comenzara a recorrerle el cuerpo. Esa cercanía le ponía la piel de gallina y ni siquiera sus cuerpos se habían rozado… ¿Y ahora que le estaba pasando?

-- ¿Por eso la estabas besando? – ¡Entonces si era él quien les había visto!. Sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y su corazón martillaba de forma dolorosa en el pecho, cuando las manos del actor le tomaron por la barbilla. ¡No, no podía permitirle que fuese a besarlo. Retiro de forma brusca las manos de Heero de si para ponerse de pie. Heero le siguió en su movimiento, poniéndose también de pie.

-- Solo era un beso de amigos – dijo Duo bajando la vista para no sentirse sumergir en ese mar azul cobalto que no se despegaba de su cuerpo. De repente sintió que la mano del actor se cerraba sobre su barbilla de nuevo y le obligaba a verle a los ojos. Su mano libre de nuevo se dejo caer sobre el tronco del árbol para cercarle una de las posibles salidas.

-- ¿Y el de Dorothy también era un beso de amigos? – Duo trago saliva nervioso sin poder despegar sus ojos violetas de los cobalto. Sentía como si Heero pudiese leer en su interior, como si con solo verle pudiera saber todo aquello que ocultaba. Pudo ver como el actor se acercaba de forma lenta hasta sus labios, y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Su cerebre gritaba y gritaba que se moviera, que evitara que Heero le besara, pero algo muy dentro le decía que no.

-- ¡No! – dijo por fin desviando el rostro para evitar que los labios del actor terminaran en los suyos. Levanto los brazos para empujarlo y tratar de regresar al colegio. Era más seguro estar dentro que afuera, a solas con él. Pero una fuerte mano cerrada sobre su muñeca le impidió escapar.

Sintió como un cuerpo lo arrinconaba contra la rasposa corteza. Heero había vuelto a cercarlo, restregando su pecho contra el suyo para evitar que fuera a moverse. Se sintió temblar por la intimidad de sus cuerpos, por esas manos que le lanzaban corrientes de electricidad por todo su ser, entonces sintió los labios del actor pegados a los suyos, obligándole a abrirlos para dejarle introducir la lengua, saboreando el interior y bebiendo de ellos.

Trataba a toda costa de no responderle, de alejarlo de él, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Sus brazos se habían levantado para tratar de empujarlo de nuevo, pero Heero había aprovechado para abrazarle a su cuerpo e intensificar más el beso, dejando deslizar sus brazos por su espalda, levantando el saco y moviéndose por arriba de la delgada camisa blanca del uniforme. La lengua del actor le recorría el interior con maestría, robándole el aliento y nublando las ideas – como siempre que le besaba – estaba consiguiendo que se olvidara del lugar en donde estaba.

-- He de borrar los besos de otros con los míos, te lo he advertido muchas veces y esta vez no me digas que no te besaste con ellas, porque esta mañana lo has hecho dos veces – susurro Heero separando su boca de los labios hinchados del modelo para recuperar algo del aire que ya les hacía falta. Duo entre abrió los ojos absorbiendo las palabras dichas por el actor. Si, sabía que iba a tomar revancha y sin embargo, no le importaba.

Duo sintió los labios de Heero de nuevo sobre los suyos. Urgiéndole a abrir la boca para dejarle introducir su lengua de nuevo. No quería dejarse, su cabeza gritaba y gritaba ordenes, pero su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a obedecer y deshacerse de aquello que le causaba tanto placer. Las manos de Heero se habían separado de su espalda para comenzar a recorrer el bien formado cuerpo del modelo, primero de forma lenta, acariciando el dorso sobre la camisa y bajo el saco del uniforme, para después de forma rápida sacar la camisa y la playera del pantalón y acariciar de forma maestra su espalda, su pecho, y llegar hasta las tetillas erizadas por el tibio contacto sobre ellas.

-- No, basta – escapo de los labios de Duo una ligera protesta producto de su subconsciente, porque su conciente ya estaba rendido, como aquella noche en el baño del Beverly Hills Hilton.

Pero Heero no hizo caso y continuó torturando con sus dedos aquellas pequeñas protuberancias, sensibles al tacto, pellizcando y masajeando de forma lenta, haciendo que de los labios de Duo salieran pequeños gemidos. Mientras las manos del actor se entretenían en su pecho, su lengua viajaba de forma sensual sobre su cuello deslizándose y besando, acariciando y mordiendo al mismo tiempo.

No supo en que momento las manos expertas de Heero habían abierto la camisa, permitiendo el paso libre de su lengua por su pecho, hasta llegar a aquello que acariciaba con sus dedos. Sintió una profunda oleada de calor recorrerle por completo cuando la lengua del actor acaricio y chupo una de sus tetillas haciéndole reaccionar.

-- ¡Basta¡ya basta! – grito sintiendo como su miembro endurecido comenzaba a moverse dentro de sus pantalones. Pero sus palabras, desesperadas, no hacían mella en el actor, no parecía escucharle. Solo podía escuchar su respiración acelerada al golpear su piel, pero ninguna palabra proveniente de sus labios. No podía negar que disfrutaba aquella, esa dulce tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido, pero no podía evitar el recordar aquellas duras palabras que Heero le dijera días antes.

"No siento nada por ti, ni por nadie"

-- Te deseo – dijo el actor entre jadeos – se mi amante Duo

-- No – murmuro Duo de forma entre cortada.

-- Si no lo eres ahora, los serás más tarde – si, lo sabía. Pero iba a ser tarde. Esas frías palabras le devolvieron los pies a la tierra – si no hubieras huido a estas horas ya hubieras sido mío. Se mío ahora…

Respiro de forma profunda tres veces antes de levantar los brazos y empujar a Heero de forma brusca. El fuerte empujón tomo al actor por sorpresa haciéndole perder el equilibrio y lanzándolo al suelo. Duo sonrió de forma amplia poniéndose a los pies de Heero para verle desde arriba. El actor solo levanto la vista para incorporarse un poco apoyándose con los codos

-- El día en que el infierno se congele – dijo de forma socarrona – o cuando aceptes darme tu corazón… Cuando ocurran cualquiera de las dos cosas, ese día aceptare se tu amante – Heero solo lo observo sin decir nada.

Duo se dio la vuelta para irse al taller lo más rápido que podía, pero la fuerte mano de Heero le detuvo por el pie haciéndole caer de bruces al suelo. Solo giro un poco el rostro para verle, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarrón. Aun sentía su cuerpo ardiendo por lo ocurrido escasos momentos antes.

-- ¿Y ahora que diablos quieres? – pregunto molesto, jalando y jalando su pierna sin conseguir soltarse. Su corazón latiendo a toda prisa y su cuerpo sudando, tampoco ayudaban mucho.

-- Escucha Duo – dijo de forma clara mirándolo fijamente – Te doy mi permiso para exhibirte con Dorothy como tu novia, de antemano se que no hay y jamás habrá nada entre ustedes. Esto solo es un truco publicitario. Pero con nadie más. ¿Entendiste? – Duo jaló aun más fuerte su pierna logrando soltarse del agarre del actor, se puso de pie de un salto y le miro con el seño fruncido por el enojo.

-- ¡No, el que debe entender eres tú! – Grito con enojo viendo como Heero también se levantaba sacudiendo sus ropas - YO NO SOY NADA TUYO maldito infeliz, por lo mismo no necesito de tu permiso para nada. Puedo salir con Dorothy, con Marion, con Hilde o la misma Relena si ese es mi gusto – farfullo Duo sumamente enojado.

Entonces sitió como de nuevo era tomado fuertemente por el brazo y acercado hasta el cuerpo de Heero de forma sorpresiva, mientras la otra mano del actor ya le esperaba para tomarle de la barbilla y plantarle un beso fugas en los labios.

Ese contacto ardiente le hizo saltar el corazón del pecho y le lanzo otra fuerte sacudida a todo el cuerpo. Pero el beso termino demasiado pronto.

-- Solo con Dorothy y ahora vete o llegaras tarde – dijo Heero soltándolo de la barbilla y empujándolo con el brazo del que lo tenía sujeto.

Duo sintió que su rostro enrojecía, se giro y se fue corriendo al interior de la escuela sacudiendo y arreglando sus ropas lo más rápido que podía. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. No necesitaba del permiso de Heero para tener a Dorothy como su novia. ¿Pero no entendía¿Por qué no le molestaba que fuese novio de la rubia? Un momento… el había dicho "Se que no hay y jamás habrá nada entre ustedes" ¿Cómo lo sabía¿Era tan obvio que no sentía nada por ella? No, era probable que Heero se enterara por algún lado. Quizá el representante de la rubia le había comentado a Zech y este le había dicho al actor. Eso iba a ser muy difícil averiguarlo. Aun que eso de que jamás habría algo entre ellos, eso si no tenía forma de averiguarlo y sin embargo Heero sonaba muy seguro al decírselo.

¿Por qué Heero estaba tan seguro de que jamás habría algo entre Dorothy y él?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Eran pasadas de las cuatro de la tarde, el taller de danza iba apenas en su primera hora, cuando una de las secretarías de dirección abrió la puerta y se puso a buscar con la vista al maestro. En cuanto lo vio se acerco a él para darle un recado y este paro la clase para llamar a Duo.

-- Duo tienes una visita en la sala de prensa, así que vístete para que vayas a atenderle – le dijo el hombre.

Duo se sobresalto ante la noticia. No era común recibir visitas en el colegio en horas de clase, estas frecuentemente se hacían los fines de semana y si eran entre semana era porque algo grave había ocurrido.

Se dio prisa en ponerse el uniforme y salió corriendo hasta la sala de prensa, su hiperactiva imaginación hacía estragos en su mente, desde que algo le había ocurrido a su padre, hasta que toda su familia había muerto. Otra fantasía es que habían descubierto lo que ocurría con Heero y venían a interrogarle sobre el actor.

Llego corriendo y agitado, se detuvo delante de la puerta sudando. Antes de abrirla procuro recuperar el aliento y entonces abrió.

De espaldas a él y frente a la ventana se encontraba un hombre alto y delgado, vestido de forma elegante, con las manos cruzadas a su espalda. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, esté volteo de lleno dejándole ver el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver frente a si a su hermano, a Solo. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada, la boca se le seco de golpe y sus piernas amenazaban con no sostenerle. ¿Es que le había pasado algo a su padre?

-- ¡Solo¿Le paso algo a papá? – cuestiono con voz temblorosa sin animarse a dar un paso por temor a caerse. Solo sonrió ante el sufrimiento de su hermano.

-- No – contesto de forma fría, haciendo que el alma volviera al cuerpo de Duo y suspirara de forma aliviada. Cerrando por fin la puerta para ver a que había ido su hermano al colegio.

-- Que alivio, por un momento pensé que le había ocurrido algo – dijo para después sonreírle a su hermano de forma luminosa - Es una agradable sorpresa el que estés aquí¿Puedo saber a que has venido? – cuestiono Duo, sintiendo una profunda felicidad al ver a su hermano parado delante de él. Siempre que había ido a verle al colegio había ido acompañado de su padre y solo porque esté último le obligaba. Había dejado en el olvido sus últimas palabras en la premiación de hacía unos días, no le importaban, él le había abrazado y ese gesto borraba todo lo malo sucedido después.

-- Claro, "hermanito" – dijo con sarcasmo sonriendo de forma cínica, de la misma forma en la que solía sonreírle cuando estaban en casa y su padre estaba cerca – papá esta bien, por ahora – dijo Solo haciendo que el corazón de Duo de nuevo se sobresaltara – pero si sabe que peleamos, puede ponerse mal de nuevo y mandarlo al hospital con otro infarto que esta ves si puede matarlo.

-- Pero nosotros no hemos peleado, ni vamos a pelear – aclaro Duo viendo fijamente los ojos azul marino de su hermano. Pero había algo en esa mirada que le asustaba, esa maldad que siempre veía en esos ojos cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando eran niños.

-- Tienes razón, no vamos a pelear – dijo Solo volviendo a sonreír de forma cínica, para dar un paso hacía el modelo y dejar deslizar una de sus manos por su abundante cabello oscuro – Resulta ser que necesito un favor de tu parte, "hermanito" – dijo con toda intención haciendo que Duo sonriera

-- Claro Solo, si esta en mis manos, cuenta con él – dijo sintiéndose emocionado. Solo jamás le había pedido favores, era la primera vez en toda su vida que se lo estaba solicitando, quizá por fin¡por fin, Solo lo veía como a un hermano y no como al recogido, como solía decirle.

-- Claro que esta en tus manos – dijo sonriendo aun más al ver esa sonrisa de niño en aquel rostro tan llamativo – solo tu puedes salvarme de los hombres con los que he apostado – la sonrisa de Duo se borro por completo de su rostro al escuchar a su hermano – ahora si fue una suma grande y si no pago me van a matar y si algo me pasa ya sabes que papá también puede morir. Así que – dijo acercándose aun más a Duo tomándolo por la barbilla sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa cínica que había adoptado desde que Duo entro a la sala de prensa – vas a cederme todas las propiedades que papá te dio. Propiedades que son legítimamente mías.

Duo se sobresalto y retrocedió para alejarse de su hermano, ese había sido el motivo del pleito que habían tenido y por el cual su padre había tenido el infarto que lo tenía en cama desde hacía tres años. Pero el no podía hacer lo que Solo le pedía, se lo había prometido a su padre y no iba a traicionar su confianza. Sabía de antemano los vicios de Solo y en cuanto tuviera las propiedades en sus manos, era capaz de apostarlas y perderlas. No podía cedérselas, aun y cuando dijera que estaba en peligro su vida. Una promesa era una promesa y no estaba dispuesto a romperla.

-- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso hermano… - la mirada de Solo centello con furia, pero no podía, no debía y no quería hacerlo.

-- Esas propiedades no te pertenecen¡tú no eres un Maxwell, papá debió dármelas a mi, soy su único hijo, tu solo eres basura – dijo Solo con molestia comenzando a caminar hasta Duo haciéndolo retroceder – tu eres un recogido, no mereces llevar el apellido Maxwell. Desde que llegaste a la casa me arrebataste el cariño de papá y no conforme con eso, también me quitaste el dinero que por derecho me pertenecía – dijo Solo arrinconando a Duo contra la pared y llevando ambas manos contre el cuello de su hermano. Duo levanto las manos intentando que este lo soltara, pero la furia de Solo era demasiada y comenzaba a ahogarle.

-- No, Solo, papá te quiere¿Cómo no ha de querer a la sangre de su sangre, yo jamás te arrebate nada… - se interrumpió al sentir como Solo apretaba cada vez más fuerte.

-- Si no has de cederme esas propiedades, entonces te quitare del camino, como debía hacerlo aquella vez en la alberca, o cuando cubrí tu cara con la almohada. Si no hubieras existido, yo sería ahora el dueño absoluto del cariño de papá y de sus propiedades.

-- Solo… me estas… ahorcando – dijo de forma entrecortada, tratando de soltarse. Solo siempre había sido cruel con él, desde que eran niños, jamás le quiso, siempre que podía le golpeaba, aun que no en partes que se notaran, para que su padre no le regañara. Solo sabía bien que un golpe visible en su cuerpo era menos dinero en la cuenta familiar – No, Solo… Solo…

-- Regrésame mis propiedades y te dejó con vida – dijo soltándolo de golpe haciendo que Duo cayera al suelo tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y sobando su cuello. Pero su hermano se dio prisa en tomarlo por las solapas del saco para levantarlo, al tiempo en que con el puño cerrado le dejaba caer un golpe en el estomago sacándole el poco aire que aun conservaba.

El golpe lo volvió a mandar al suelo cerrando los ojos. Como recordaba esa palizas que su hermano le daba. Por eso no le gustaba ir en verano o navidad a la mansión Maxwell, Solo siempre lo recibía con puñetazos en el estomago, cuando le pedían que bajara a cenar, prefería no hacerlo para no tener que mentirle a su papá. Jamás había acusado a su hermano de esos golpes. Siempre que su padre le veía quejándose con una mano en el estomago, era Solo quien le decía que le dolía el estomago al trenzado y era mejor dejarlo descansar. Nadie se entero jamás del odio que Solo sentía por él, hasta el día del pleito que mando a su padre al hospital.

Solo volvió a levantarlo del suelo y como en ocasiones anteriores, no metió las manos para defenderse de los golpes de su hermano. Se sentía sumamente culpable de la antipatía que sentía hacía él, de ese odio que tanto le profesaba. Y una forma de disminuir esa culpabilidad, era dejándose golpear…

-- Te odio, te odio – dijo volviendo a descargar sus puños sobre el estomago del trenzado y este de nuevo solo apretó los dientes aguantando el dolor que los golpes de su hermano le causaban – devuélveme lo que es mío, o papá se enterara de este pleito y posiblemente se vaya al hospital por tu culpa, como la última vez y si muere será tu culpa, solo tu culpa.

Duo cayó sobre la enorme mesa de fina madera que estaba en la sala de prensa, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, Solo siempre había sido más fuerte que él y sus golpes eran sumamente dolorosos. Sintió el cuerpo de Solo sobre su cuerpo y una fuerte cachetada sobre su rostro. Con lo blanca que era su piel, el enrojecimiento se haría fuertemente notorio.

-- ¿Vas a firmar esa sucesión de propiedades¿Vas a darme todo lo que me quitaste? – cuestiono Solo levantando la mano, mientras tomaba fuertemente a Duo por el cuello. Duo abrió los ojos para ver la figura de su hermano sobre él, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, la bofetada había sido tan fuerte que seguramente había reventado algo en ella. Pero movió la cabeza en negativa y apretó los ojos esperando sentir el siguiente golpe. Estaba sumamente cansado y dolorido; rogaba porque esto terminara pronto.

El sonido de un fuerte golpe y la liberación de su cuerpo le tomo por sorpresa, abrió los ojos solo para ver la figura de espaldas de alguien. Esa persona había retirado a Solo de él y le había dado un fuerte golpe mandándolo al suelo con el labio reventado.

Sonrió levemente cuando pudo ver el rostro de esa persona, cuando esta se acerco a él para levantarlo y preguntarle de forma preocupada si se encontraba bien. Había podido sacudir la cabeza en afirmación, no salían de su boca las palabras, ni siquiera sabía como agradecer lo que había echo por él.

Solo levanto la mano para limpiar la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir por su labio y elevo la vista para ver a quien se había atrevido a golpearle. Entonces sonrió de la misma forma en que le había sonreído a Duo, de una forma tan descarada, que dejaba entrever sus intenciones al solo verle.

-- Heero Yuy – dijo sonriendo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie ayudándose por la pared – me habían contado que tus golpes eran salvajes, pero este los supera, supongo – dijo Solo volviendo a limpiar su boca – voy a demandarte – sonrió viéndolo fijamente.

Heero se quedo en silenció, solo observando al hermano del trenzado. Era notoria la felicidad que le causaba el haber sigo golpeado por el actor. Heero se dio la vuelta para llegar hasta la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas, tomo de la bolsa de su camisa un bolígrafo y abrió la chequera que descansaba sobre la madera. Escribió de forma rápida algo y arrancó el cheque.

Duo observo como Heero camino con algo en la mano hasta su hermano y se lo extendió a este. Solo vio sorprendido el papel, pero no movió ni un músculo para tomarlo.

-- Esto es lo que siempre les doy a aquellos a quienes golpeo. Tómalo o déjalo. No obtendrás ni un solo centavo más de mí parte.

Solo se dio prisa en tomar el cheque y ver la cantidad, sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron con asombro al ver la cantidad escrita en el papel – Heero no jugaba - y sonrió de forma amplia. Levanto la vista para ver a Duo y esbozar una mueca sarcástica al verle.

-- Parase que ser amante de alguien tan rico como Yuy, me da ventajas a mi – dijo abanicándose con el cheque – esta bien tomo los 300 mil dls – volteo a ver esta vez a Heero – no voy a demandarte por agresión.

Duo frunció el entrecejo al escuchar lo que había dicho su hermano, era claro para todos que eso es lo que buscaba desde un principio: dinero. Quería el dinero de las propiedades para seguir apostando y ya que no parecía que lo fuese a conseguir con él, se lo había sacado a Heero al amenazarlo con demandarle.

Pero no iba a permitírselo¡claro que no, Solo no tenía porque tomar el dinero que Heero había ganado con su trabajo. Si su hermano quería dinero¡que trabajara, para eso tenía una carrera.

Así que se acerco de forma sorpresiva hasta su hermano arrebatándole de las manos el cheque y antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, ya lo había echo pedazos, provocando la furia de su hermano.

-- ¿Como te atreviste? – cuestiono Solo con enojo, pero Duo no se inmuto por el enojo impreso en la voz de su hermano y le encaro clavando su vista violeta en la marino.

-- ¡No¿Cómo te atreviste tú? – Dijo a la carrera interrumpiendo los posibles alegatos de Solo - para poder demandar a Heero necesitas de un testigo y yo solo ví como te caíste y te reventaste el labio, no puedes hacer nada.

Solo se irguió altivo y orgulloso, dejando ver cuan alto era, aun más que Duo, era notorio que ni siquiera eran parientes, no se parecían en nada en lo absoluto. Vio a ambos hombres frente a él y frunció el entrecejo con molestia, pero no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y salió azotándola fuertemente.

Duo coloco su mano en el estomago mientras dejaba descansar su cuerpo en la primera silla que encontró, sin embargo, no había sido una silla lo que sostuvo con su brazo, había sido otro brazo, solo que más fuerte que el suyo y mucho mas calido. Giro el rostro y se topo con la vista cobalto fija en él. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero no pudo, esa mirada parecía un imán y ese cuerpo cerca al suyo le llenaba del calor que los golpes de Solo le habían quitado.

Heero pasó su brazo por la cintura del trenzado e hizo que este pasara su brazo por su cuello para ayudarle a caminar.

-- Hay que ir a la enfermería, ese loco te dejo mal – aseguro el actor, pero Duo se negó a moverse.

-- No, estoy bien, solo ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación.

-- No estas bien – dijo Heero de forma fría – puedes tener alguna costilla rota. No se que paso aquí, pero creo que si no hubiera llegado, ese hermano tuyo pudo haberte matado.

-- Solo no me mataría hasta no asegurarse de que las propiedades de papá estén a su nombre. Me golpeo como lo hace siempre, no me daño ningún hueso, eso te lo aseguro, solo quiero descansar y para mañana estaré bien. No quiero darle explicaciones a nadie sobre estos golpes – se sentía terrible, pero estaba seguro que de tener algún hueso roto, el dolor sería insoportable.

-- ¿Las propiedades de tu padre¿Qué no se las habían quitado los acreedores cuando se fue a la banca rota? – preguntó Heero sin comprender lo que le trenzado había dicho. Muchos eran los que sabían que Odiseo Maxwell estaba en banca rota, entonces¿De donde sacaba Duo que su padre aun tenía propiedades?

-- Eso fue un ardid de los abogados. Todas las casas y tierras que posee, así como algunas acciones en la bolsa están a mi nombre, para evitar que los acreedores le quitaran todo. Como yo trabajo desde que era niño, no se les hizo extraño que pudiera tener tanto. Pero Solo se dio cuenta de los movimientos de papá y le reclamo por no ponerlo a él como dueño de todo. Fue un gran pleito, papá no podía poner a mi hermano porque sabía lo que haría con las propiedades: apostarlas. Solo es un jugador empedernido desde que estaba en la escuela y nunca lo ha aceptado, ni creo que lo haga – eso explicaba todo.

-- Ya sabía lo de tu hermano – dijo Heero ayudándole a subir las escaleras poco a poco - ¿Quieres que te cargue? – le pregunto al ver que subía muy a penas los escalones. El color rojo tiño de inmediato las blancas mejillas del trenzado, completando el enrojecimiento que la bofetada de Solo le había dejado.

-- Nooo – dijo a la carrera intentando que su corazón dejara de latir tan aprisa. Pero la cercanía de Heero le estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso – puedo hacerlo.

-- ¿Por qué no te defendiste, golpeas bastante fuerte, pudiste haberlo mandado a la lona fácilmente, tu hermano no tiene músculos definidos, tiene tu misma complexión delgada – Duo bajo la vista, avergonzado de revelarle a alguien porque jamás se defendía o se defendería de Solo. Pero sabía que Heero no era de los que hablaba mucho, así que podía confiar en él.

-- Dejo que Solo se desquite conmigo de la falta de atención de papá. El cree que yo le arrebate su cariño, cuando realmente papá no ha tenido detalles cariñosos con ninguno de los tres. Yo soy adoptado, es natural que no me quieran, sin embargo, soy al que más solía visitar en el colegio. Pero jamás me dijo que me quería. Solo me acusa, desde que éramos niños, de que le quite todo lo que tenía. Así que me dejo golpear para sentirme menos culpable.

-- No cabe duda, eres de los buenos que rayan en lo tonto – dijo Heero abriendo la puerta de la habitación del trenzado con suma molestia – tu hermano se aprovecha de ti y tú te dejas. Así esto jamás va a acabar.

Duo guardo silenció ante las palabras tan duras que Heero le dirigió, pero lo sabía y sin embargo no hacía nada por detenerlo. Cerró los ojos por el dolor cuando Heero lo recostó sobre la cama. Los abrió de forma sorpresiva al sentir las manos de Heero desabotonarle la camisa.

-- ¡No, espera¿Qué haces? – cuestiono totalmente sonrojado, deteniendo las manos del actor. No iba a pretender ahora atacarlo¿Verdad?

-- Quiero ver como te dejo ese desgraciado – aclaro el actor retirando las manos de Duo para seguir con su tarea – ya que no quieres ir a la enfermería, me voy a asegurar de que no tengas ningún hueso roto – dijo terminando de abrir la camisa y levantando la playera que le cubría el cuerpo.

Un calor indescriptible invadió por completo el cuerpo del trenzado al sentir las finas manos del actor levantar la playera con sumo cuidado. Su mirada violeta no se despego de cada uno de los movimientos que hacía. Se sentía temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar, ya que se encontraba sumamente débil y cansado y sumado a eso, muy nervioso. Solo le quedaba hacer algo para despejar esas imágenes que su hiperactiva imaginación se empeñaba en mostrarle.

Comenzó a reír…

Heero se detuvo y levanto la mirada hasta el rostro del modelo, se encontraba sumamente sonrojado, cubriendo parte de su rostro con su brazo, pero riendo a carcajadas.

-- Si te ríes de esa forma no debes estar tan mal

-- No se desde cuando me resultaste doctor – dijo Duo entre risas - ¿o es que esa película en la que eras un niño genio convertido en medico te dejo algún conocimiento extra? – pregunto despejando su rostro para dejar ver su mirada divertida. No sabía ni lo que decía, lo único que estaba tratando de hacer era distraer sus propios pensamientos sobre las manos del actor sobre su cuerpo.

Sin embargo Heero no dijo nada, solo mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa y volvió a dejar pasar su mano sobre las costillas del trenzado de forma firme, pero suave, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo por completo. Esa electricidad que sentía cada vez que Heero le tocaba, le estaba provocando una fiebre que nunca había sentido. Quería seguir riendo, quería seguir burlándose de Heero, pero parecía que el actor había logrado dar con una forma de callarlo: tocándolo.

-- ¿No recuerdas que se karate? – Dijo Heero presionando las suaves líneas que marcaban las costillas del trenzado – se reconocer un hueso roto de una simple luxación. Ahora voy a presionar cada costilla y me indicaras si tienes dolor – aclaro el actor. Duo solo cabeceo en acuerdo.

Pero no sentía nada, por lo menos no dolor ante lo que Heero hacía. Solo sentía ese cosquilleo que le recorría por completo el estomago, como si una serie de mariposillas revolotearan dentro de él.

-- ¿Te duele? – pregunto Heero presionando aun más fuerte. Duo solo agitó la cabeza de forma negativa, alejando todo pensamiento loco que llegaba hasta su cabeza al sentir esa suave piel recorriendo su cuerpo – Pues entonces no tienes nada roto – dijo el actor alejando sus manos del cuerpo del modelo haciendo que Duo se sintiera entre aliviado y desilusionado por la abrupta interrupción.

-- Solo jamás me ha quebrado ningún hueso, sabe muy bien como no hacerlo. Si lo hiciera significaría un buen tiempo sin recibir el dinero que gano cor mi trabajo – dijo apretando sus manos sobre sus ojos, tratando de detener esa gama de sensaciones que las manos del actor le habían provocado.

Apartó abruptamente las manos de sus ojos al sentir las manos de Heero sobre su barbilla obligándole a abrir la boca. De forma ruda aparto su mano intentando levantarse, pero el cuerpo de Heero sobre el suyo se lo impidió.

-- ¿Que intentas! – casi grita, pero Heero volvió a tomar su barbilla deteniéndolo.

-- Quiero ver si con ese golpe, tu hermano no te aflojo algún diente, aun tienes sangre en la boca – aclaro el actor. Duo soltó la carcajada y se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, por un momento había pensado que Heero intentaría algo con él y esta vez si que no podría defenderse, estaba muy afectado por los golpes de Solo y ese sentimiento que el actor había despertado con su trato

-- ¿Ahora también eres dentista? – dijo Duo entre risas haciendo que Heero solo le observara de forma fija sin decir nada – ya se, ya se, sabes distinguir un diente flojo de una simple herida.

-- Así es, ahora abre la boca – dijo Heero inclinando con sus dedos la barbilla del trenzado.

Pero Duo estaba sumamente nervioso por esa cercanía cada vez mayor con su rostro. La calidez de los dedos de Heero sobre su piel le producía ese cosquilleo que ya le tenía el cuerpo por completo electrizado. Se negaba a abrir la boca, pero la insistencia de los dedos de Heero sobre su barbilla le obligaron a comenzar a abrirla, mientras Heero comenzó a introducir dos de sus dedos en su boca para mover las paredes y ver si solo era una cortada o si algún diente se había aflojado y el modelo necesitaría ir a un dentista.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una profunda necesidad de mover su lengua y acariciar con la punta aquellos dedos en su boca. Quería morder sus labios, quería obligar a su lengua a permanecer en su lugar mientras Heero seguía moviendo de forma lenta los músculos en su boca buscando la procedencia de la sangre.

El impulso era demasiado…

¿Qué podría suceder si cedía a él?

-- Oye Duo no…

La inconfundible voz de Trowa le hizo abrir los ojos con asombro dándose cuenta de inmediato en la situación tan comprometida en la que su amigo lo encontraba. Heero casi encima suyo, con la camisa totalmente desabrochada y la playera levantada, además, para terminar de completar el cuadro; Heero mantenía dos de sus dedos dentro de su boca. No pudo evitar que un terrible sonrojo le pintara por completo el rostro al ver de reojo la mirada asombrada de Trowa fija en ellos, con la boca totalmente abierta, pensando quien sabe que cosas… bueno, si sabía que cosas¡pero eso no era cierto!.

-- Creo… creo que vuelvo luego – dijo Trowa dejando ver un ligero tono rosado sobre sus mejillas. Pero Duo se dio prisa en sacar los dedos de Heero de su boca e intentar detenerlo.

-- ¡No Trowa, espera! - grito desde la cama, sintiendo el dolor que los golpes de su hermano le habían causado a su cuerpo. Heero se retiro de inmediato, sacando un pañuelo de la bolsa de su saco y limpiándose con ellos.

Trowa se giro ligeramente, para después girarse por completo al ver el golpe sobre la mejilla del trenzado.

-- Al parecer tampoco tienes ningún diente suelto – dijo Heero terminando de limpiar sus manos – fue solo un corte en el interior de la mejilla que cerrara en poco tiempo. Tenías toda la razón al decir que tu hermano sabe de qué forma golpearte para no dañarte por mucho tiempo.

-- ¿Golpes¿hermano? – cuestiono Trowa sin entender nada de lo que Heero dijo. Duo volteo sorprendido a ver al actor, jamás le había dicho a nadie lo de Solo y ¿ahora venía a revelar su secreto?

-- Por la mirada de Duo veo que no te ha dicho nada de esto – dijo Heero caminando hasta la puerta – así que los dejo solos para que Duo te cuente, yo ya cumplí con revisarlo y ver que no tenía ninguna costilla rota – dijo saliendo por la puerta sin ver atrás. Duo solo bajo la vista, mientras Trowa se acercaba hasta él.

-- Esa escena parecía de sexo Duo – reclamo el ojiverde haciendo que Duo se sonrojara hasta las orejas, pero negara con la cabeza.

-- No fue así, déjame te cuento – dijo - Comenzare por el principio… - Duo comenzó a contarle a Trowa por todo lo que pasaba con Solo y las golpizas a las que su hermano solía someterlo y Heero había medio evitado esta vez.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Estaba tendido en la cama desde hacía varias horas sin poder conciliar el sueño. A su memoria regresaba la tremenda golpiza que Solo le había propinado y lo que Heero había hecho por evitarlo. Estaba bebiendo un poco para que el dolor desapareciera. Un trago era mucho mejor que cualquier analgésico.

Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, pero aun recordaba su cuerpo ardiendo a mil al sentir las manos del actor recorrerle para identificar algún hueso roto y la tremenda necesidad que aquellos dedos dentro de su boca habían despertado en él – es producto del alcohol en mi cabeza – se dijo de forma no muy convencida. Por lo mismo, esa noche, en ese momento quería algo más… quería que Heero le hubiese besado.

Aun ahora, sentía que algo faltaba…

Un beso de Heero.

¡Maldición¿En que diablos estoy pensando¿A caso ya estoy borracho? – se recriminó a si mismo dándose la vuelta en la cama y poniéndose boca abajo y tomando la almohada para cubrir su cabeza con ella.

Pero para que engañarse, no estaba ebrio, y aun así quería sentir la calidez de los labios de Heero sobre los suyos, que sus delgadas y suaves manos le recorrieran la piel de arriba a abajo. Quizá si no hubiese huido después de los globos, en esos momentos su cuerpo no estaría sufriendo por la falta de la atención que, bien sabía, el actor podría brindarle.

¡Pero no!

Jamás sería amante del témpano de hielo Yuy, se lo había prometido a si mismo y haría hasta lo imposible por cumplirlo.

Necesitaba dormir para alejar de sus pensamientos esas tonterías sobre Heero. Pero conciliar el sueño se hacía cada día más difícil…

A penas se estaba quedando dormido, cuando pudo distinguir un sonido de pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Se puso boca arriba de nuevo y se giro para ver el reloj: las 2 am. ¿Quién andaría corriendo por los corredores a esa hora?

Pero bueno, ya después lo averiguaría, ahora solo quería dormir. Se giro de lado para abrazar la almohada, cuando escucho que alguien golpeaba a su puerta de forma desesperada mencionando su nombre.

Del susto casi se cae de la cama. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada al identificar la voz de Silvia, la secretaria y nieta del director. No se permitía el paso de chicas al dormitorio de varones y mucho menos de noche. Ese pensamiento le hizo levantarse a la carrera, ponerse una bata sobre su ropa de dormir y correr descalzo hasta la puerta para abrir con el corazón en la garganta.

-- Silvia¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto sintiéndose asustado. Pudo ver en los ojos claros de la chica una terrible preocupación y eso le asusto aun más.

-- Duo, lamento venir a estas horas, pero en dirección tienes una llamada de tu madre – dijo Silvia tratando de medir sus palabras, pero Duo sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta el suelo. Su madre jamás le hablaba y mucho menos de madrugada.

Salió corriendo rumbo a dirección sintiéndose perturbado, mientras en su cabeza, su hiperactiva imaginación le mostraba mil y una imágenes que se daba prisa en borrar. La que más acudía a ella era la muerte de su padre.

Apenas el día anterior le había ido a visitar aprovechando que Solo, seguramente, estaría borracho y no podría detenerle. Y al verlo se dio cuenta de que en términos generales estaba bien, pero se veía muy cansado. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel hombre alto y guapo por el que suspiraban tantas mujeres? En tan pocos años había envejecido mucho y ahora su rostro y sus ojos mostraban el paso irremediable de los años. Estaba seguro de que de sufrir otro infarto, su cuerpo no lo resistiría y eso era lo que más temía.

Silvia le alcanzó a penas unos segundos antes de que tomara el auricular.

-- ¡Madre! – Dijo en un jadeo, tratando de recuperar el aliento - ¿Papá esta bien? – cuestiono esperando escuchar la más terrible de las noticias.

-- ¡Oh cariño! – dijo la señora Maxwell haciendo que Duo se sintiera aun más asustado. La mujer no usaba de forma frecuente ese tono cariñoso con él, solo lo usaba cuando quería algo – Tu padre esta bien, de momento, el problema es con tu hermano.

Un profundo alivio se apodero de él y sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. ¿Pero ahora que podría estar pasando con Solo, No hacía ni 10 horas que se había marchado de allí perfectamente bien. Bueno, quizá solo con el labio reventado, pero por lo demás, bien.

-- Solo tuvo un fuerte accidente que lo tiene detenido – la mujer comenzó a sollozar haciendo que Duo comenzara a sentirse mal – Solo estaba enojado, porque no quisiste cederle las propiedades de tu padre – de nuevo la señora Maxwell le hacía ver que él no debía aparecer como dueño, si no, su hijo – así que se puso a tomar y al salir del bar fue que choco el Mercedes de tu padre contra una de las camionetas de los guardias de seguridad de París Hilton.

-- ¿Pero mi hermano esta bien, mamá? – pregunto Duo con preocupación. Lo de menos era lo material, eso ya lo cubriría el seguro, lo importante era que Solo estuviera bien.

-- Si, si, cariño, Solo esta bien, quizá un poco golpeado. Pero esta detenido. Piden 350 mil dls, para liberarlo.

-- Pero el seguro… - intentó hablar, pero la señora Maxwell le interrumpió un tanto irritada.

-- Tu hermano iba tomado, el seguro no quiere hacerse responsable y si no sacamos a tu hermano de éste problema va a salir en los diarios y bien sabes que tu padre es lo único que lee – dijo la mujer en tono molesto, para después cambiar súbitamente de animo y comenzar a llorar – si tu padre se entera de que Solo se peleo contigo y eso le causó el accidente, quizá sufra otro infarto y esta vez si muera. Duo¡tienes que ayudarlo! – dijo en un mar de lagrimas que hacían que Duo apretara los labios sin animarse a hablar.

Sentía que de nuevo todo era su culpa. Su madre le acusaba, quizá sin quererlo, de ser el causante del accidente de Solo. Y si su padre volvía a tener otro infarto que, esta vez si le matase, sabía que toda la familia le iba a culpar por ello si no hacía algo por ayudarle. ¿Pero que podía hacer, él no contaba con 350 mil dls en su cuenta, Es más, no contaba ni con 100 mil. Todo iba a parar a manos de su familia.

-- Mamá, yo no tengo ese dinero – dijo Duo con desesperación viendo como Silvia le observaba de forma preocupada. Trato de disimular su frustración sonriéndole un poco para indicarle que todo esta bien. Así que la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y le mostró la llave del despacho, la cual dejo sobre el escritorio. Apenas hubo desaparecido, dejo de sonreír – todo lo que gano esta en la cuenta de papá, yo solo tengo lo mínimo…

-- Lo se cariño – dijo la mujer en tono cariñoso, pero Duo sabía que no era sincero – ¡pero debes conseguir ese dinero! – Dijo en tono imperativo – fue por tu causa que Solo se ha accidentado.

-- Estuvo bebiendo…- dijo Duo tratando de defenderse, pero la mujer le interrumpió.

-- Solo bebe con moderación, siempre llega a casa lucido – eso era una mentira y bien que lo sabía su madre, pero estaba tratando de hacerle sentir culpable - pero esta vez estaba ofuscado por la discusión que tuvo contigo en la escuela. ¡El solo quería tu ayuda y se la negaste! Así que si se accidento fue culpa tuya y si tu padre muere por enterarse de que su único hijo esta en la cárcel, será también tu culpa – Duo mordió su labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. ¿Sabía su madre cuanto daño le causaban esas palabras? Solo no era su único hijo, él también lo era, pero la señora Maxwell se empeñaba (desde que apareció aquel reportaje donde decían que era hijo de Odiseo y una de sus ayudantes) en recalcarle que el único que merecía llevar el apellido Maxwell era Solo – Así que apúrate en conseguir ese dinero. Me han asegurado que mantendrán esto en secreto hasta las 5:00 am, si para esas horas Solo no ha salido, todos los tabloides se enteraran. Y sabes que un disgusto como ese puede matar a tu padre.

-- ¿Pero de donde voy a sacar ese dinero, mamá? Y en tan poco tiempo – dijo Duo desesperado. ¿Cómo¿Cómo conseguirlo?

-- No, se, no se. Pídeselo a tu representante, cobra muy bien por tenerte en sus filas, quizá ella pueda ayudarte. O quizá tengas algún amigo que pueda prestártelos en esa escuela tan cara que te pagamos.

"¿Amigo¿Préstamo¿Pero quien¿QUIEN?..."

Una repentina idea cruzó por su cabeza haciéndole abrir mucho los ojos.

"¿Y si quizá él pudiera?..."

-- Esta bien mamá, te prometo que los conseguiré. Mi hermano saldrá antes de las 5 am. Ya apunte en que delegación esta. Te llamaré en cuanto salga.

-- Gracias cariño – dijo la mujer colgando el auricular, mientras Duo salía corriendo rumbo a los dormitorios del ala este de nuevo.

"Heero"

Fue el primer nombre que cruzó por su cabeza cuando su madre menciono lo del amigo. Justo en la tarde, le había extendido un cheque a su hermano por 300 mil dls, que era lo que siempre daba a quienes lo demandaban por agresión. Quizá pudiera lograr que le prestara 350 mil…

¿Prestar? Y ¿con que demonios iba a pagarle semejante suma? Por más adelantos que pidiera le iba a resultar imposible reunir los 350 mil en 3 horas o 3 días, semanas o meses. Las compañías generalmente prescindían de dar adelantos por los trabajos realizados. Pagaban una vez los comerciales fueran hechos, editados y sacados a la luz. Por lo mismo aun no le pagaban los catálogos de Calvin Klain. Salvo raras excepción, solía cobrar varios meses después de realizado el trabajo.

Entonces¿con que le iba a pagar a Heero?

Sus pasos apresurados se detuvieron justo delante de la puerta del actor. Respiraba de forma acelerada, producto de la carrera desde dirección hasta el segundo piso de dormitorios. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblando y que las piernas en cualquier momento dejarían de sostenerle. Trato de respirar varias veces para normalizar su respiración pero le resultaba sumamente difícil.

Cuando pudo recuperarse, no del todo, la respuesta que su cabeza le planteaba a la pregunta que se había hecho, ya no le resultaba tan descabellada.

Toco la puerta sintiendo que su mano temblaba y esperó por una respuesta del actor. Pero este no contesto. Volvió a tocar de forma más fuerte volteando para todos lados, lo último que quería era que otros alumnos se enteraran de su visita a Heero a esas horas de la madrugada; ya iban a ser las 2:30 am.

El rechinido de la puerta le asusto haciéndole retroceder. Cuando centro la vista al frente, pudo ver la imagen de Heero frente a él. Lucía el cabello todo revuelto, los ojos adormilados los cuales tallaba fuertemente para tratar de acostumbrarse a la pequeña luz que se encontraba encendida al final del pasillo. Estaba descalzo usando aquel pijama azul que hubiese visto sobre la cama aquella primera noche en que le beso.

Su rostro se tiño de rojo al recordarlo, mientras su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

-- Duo – dijo Heero haciendo que la voz ronca del actor sonara con eco en aquella soledad - ¿sabes que maldita hora es? – cuestiono viéndolo fijamente de forma fría. Duo sintió que la voz se le perdía en alguna parte de su garganta. No podía responderle, pero tenía que hacerlo. Sentía que habían pasado años desde que había llegado a aquella puerta y esta se había abierto, pero solo eran segundos.

-- A.. acep.. acepto – dijo Duo de forma nervioso haciendo que Heero le viera de forma extraña y sintiendo que un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerle por entero el cuerpo – acepto el trato que me ofreciste - ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. Heero frunció el ceño sin entender.

-- ¿Cua…? – y entonces abrió de forma asombrada los ojos tomando el brazo del trenzado de forma fuerte e introduciéndolo a su habitación cerrando la puerta, para dejar a Duo recargado en la pared, cercándolo con su cuerpo como aquella primera vez en que le beso -- ¿Estas aceptando ser mi amante? – cuestiono Heero acercando su rostro al del trenzado para susurrarle al oído.

Duo sintió que su piel se erizaba con ese simple roce y giro un poco el rostro cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Ni siquiera le había tocado, solo era la calidez de su aliento rozando su oreja y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.

-- S.. si – musito de forma queda.

Esperaba alguna reacción del actor, que le besara, que le abrazara o quizá que lo lanzara a la cama para comenzar a hacerle el amor. Pero lo único que había hecho era separarse de él para verlo de forma detenida. Volvió a erguirse para verle, pero el actor solo le veía.

-- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Todavía ayer jurabas ser mi amante el día en que el infierno se congelara – dijo separándose totalmente del cuerpo del modelo.

"El alcohol" – se dijo así mismo antes de sentirse temblar de frío, había resentido esa lejanía como jamás lo hubiera pensado - Ya he aceptado, que sea lo único que te importe – dijo Duo sin moverse de su lugar. No quería decirle nada, no iba a revelarle que se estaba sacrificando por liberar a su hermano.

Duo sintió de nuevo como era arrinconado contra la pared, mientras las manos de Heero apresaban sus muñecas de forma ruda.

-- Te equivocas, en lo que a ti respecta, todo me importa. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – volvió a preguntar. Duo solo apretó los labios y bajo la vista. No iba a decirle nada – Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, entonces así será.

Duo sintió como Heero lo tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca, separándolo de la pared de forma ruda y conduciéndolo hasta la cama. Sentía su corazón en la garganta¿A caso le iba a tomar ahora mismo? Esos dedos delgados sujetándolo de la muñeca le causaban cosquillas, le trasmitían esa electricidad que le sacudía el cuerpo. No podía negarse a si mismo que lo que estaba pasando, en cierta forma, le excitaba. Pero era imperativo sacar a su hermano de la cárcel.

-- ¡Espera! – dijo Duo soltándose del agarre de Heero. Este volteo a verlo – ¿Podemos?… ¿podemos? – Comenzó tartamudeando sintiendo que su rostro enrojecía bajo la mirada cobalto del actor – ¿podemos dejar esto para más tarde? Necesito 350 mil dls ahora – dijo levantando la vista para ver la extrañeza que el actor mostraba.

-- ¿350 mil? Los tengo, pero solo te los daré si me dices ¿Para que los quieres? – afirmo Heero cruzándose de brazos.

No, no iba a decirle nada. Ya demasiado era que supiera que su hermano lo golpeaba. Esta vez no iba a decirle nada…

-- ¿No vas a decirme? – cuestiono Heero acercándose a él.

Duo retrocedió un paso, pero el fuerte brazo de Heero le pesco lanzándolo a la cama con fuerza para cercarlo con su cuerpo y besarle de forma apasionada, haciéndole abrir los labios para dejar que la lengua del actor le recorriera. Necesitaba tanto sentir esa pasión que solo los labios de Heero podían despertar en él. Pero aquel beso termino demasiado pronto.

-- ¿Embarazaste a alguna chica y ahora quieres deshacerte del problema? – Cuestiono Heero de forma ruda haciendo que Duo abriera los ojos de forma sorprendida - ¿Por eso no quieres decirme nada?

-- ¡Te equivocas! – Grito el modelo empujando el cuerpo de Heero y sentándose en la cama para alejarse de él – es para sacar a mi hermano de la cárcel – dijo viéndolo con el ceño fruncido – necesito que mi padre no se entere, eso le puede causar otro infarto – musito bajando la vista. No cabía duda de que el actor tenía formas bruscas de hacerle reaccionar. Si tan solo dejara de insultarle, si supiera guardar silencio en lugar de atacarle… - Eres un maldito mal nacido – dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficiente alto como para que Heero le escuchara – me estoy vendido a ti y tu no haces más que insultarme. Yo jamás embarazaría a una chica, se cuidarme y si por algún descuido o error lo hiciera, me haría cargo de mi hijo, como no lo hizo mi madre.

-- Deja a tu hermano que se pudra en la cárcel – dijo Heero levantándose de la cama y abriendo el cajón de su buró, sin hacer caso a lo que el trenzado dijo sobre su madre o un hijo

-- Si por mi fuera lo haría, pero de hacerlo papá puede morir y no lo soportaría – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. Era lo que más temía, perder a la única persona que realmente le quería.

-- Sabía que dirías algo como eso, así que ven conmigo.

Duo levanto la vista y vio como Heero salía de la habitación con una bata puesta sobre el pijama, llevando en la mano una agenda y su chequera. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer ahora?

-- Me vas a salir más barato de lo que pensé – dijo Heero mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- Maldito desgraciado – respondió Duo siguiendo al actor por el pasillo, rumbo a dirección - ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? Tengo que llevar el dinero a la comandancia antes de las 5:00 am…

-- No lo creo – afirmo el actor con una seguridad, que hizo que Duo comenzara a confiar en que todo saldría bien.

-- ¡Eso dijo mi madre, es el plazo que le dieron para no enterar a la prensa.

-- Conozco al comandante de la delegación, además esta Jonny Cahran, mi abogado. Tu hermano saldrá de allí en menos de 20 minutos sin que nadie sepa nada – Duo parpadeo confundido.

-- ¿Pe… pero como?

-- Ya estoy acostumbrado. Digamos que esa delegación es para mí, como detención lo es para ti – Duo comenzó a reír. En momentos como estos era que el actor le parecía alguien agradable.

-- ¿Como sabes que yo no suelo salir de detención? – pregunto Duo algo divertido.

-- Tu reputación te persigue, todo mundo lo sabe. Creo que este semestre has tenido la suerte de que yo te salve un par de veces.

-- ¡Ah, eres un presumido – dijo Duo fingiendo molestia, pero sonriendo de forma amplia cuando el actor no le veía. Pero era cierto, en los meses que llevaba en el colegio, aun no caía en detención y eso había sido gracias a él.

Ambos entraron a dirección, Duo aun conservaba la llave que Silvia le había dejado. No era la primera vez que la rubia le dejaba abierta la puerta al trenzado, así que sabía debía dejar la llave en el primer cajón del escritorio y ella la recogería por la mañana.

Duo se sentó a un costado del actor, en el amplió sillón, a observar como esté hacía varias llamadas, comenzando por el comandante, para saber que tan grabes eran los daños. Y realmente eran muchos. Solo había destrozado el Mercedes del señor Maxwell y la camioneta de uno de los guardaespaldas de París Hilton. La poderosa heredera se había enojado tanto, que estaba pidiendo mucho dinero por la reparación del daño. Además el hombre, estaba internado en un carísimo hospital de Los Ángeles.

La siguiente llamada había sido a Jonny Cahran, si alguien podía sacar a Solo, ese era el abogado que había librado de la cárcel a O.J. Simpson.

Duo comenzó a bostezar, eran pasadas de las 3 am y Heero seguía hablando con el hombre. Al parecer el abogado iba en camino a la delegación y hablaba con Heero por el celular. No parecía que hablaran de su hermano, parecía que Cahran había aprovechado la llamada para determinar con Heero algún otro caso, quizá el de su madre.

Aun debían esperar la llamada de regreso del abogado, una vez que hubiese sacado a Solo de la cárcel. Pero no podía mantener ni un minuto más los ojos abiertos. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, sentado a un lado del actor.

El sonido del teléfono le sobresaltó haciendo que pegara un brinco. Sintió la mano calida de alguien golpearle ligeramente el hombro para hacerle tranquilizar. Se sentía calido y protegido, cuando levantó la vista, pudo darse cuenta que su cabeza estaba recargada sobre las piernas de Heero y este le palmeaba el hombro para que el timbre del teléfono no le asustara.

-- Heero – murmuro Duo viendo como el actor tomaba la llamada.

¿En que momento se había acostado sobre las piernas del actor?. Se levanto tallándose los ojos. Se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que había sido maravilloso. Giro un poco la cabeza y pudo ver el reloj que descansaba sobre la pared: 4:15 am.

"¡Solo!"

-- Tu hermano ya salió Duo, podemos ir a dormir ahora.

Duo sonrió de forma luminosa, quiso decirle "gracias", quiso decirle mil cosas, pero de su garganta no salió ninguna palabra. Pudo ver como Heero se levantaba tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle. Estiro la mano sintiéndose perturbado, sabía de antemano lo que seguía y su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada. Sintió ese cosquilleo que la piel de la mano de Heero producía sobre su mano. Sintió esa electricidad que le sacudía el cuerpo. Sentía esa necesidad impresa en todo su ser.

"Maldición¿Qué hice?" – se dijo así mismo siguiendo a Heero por el pasillo. Sintiendo la mano del actor apresar la suya. Sintiendo su corazón desbordarse, presa del miedo, de la vergüenza, de un sentimiento que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Quería olvidar todas esas sensaciones, así que se limito a hablar para alejarlas.

-- ¿Como fue que tu abogado saco a Solo tan pronto, Creí que esto no se arreglaría así de fácil – dijo Duo sin animarse a soltarse de la mano del actor que le proporcionaba un calor indescriptible y le mitigaba en frío que se sentía por el solitario pasillo.

-- París hizo un escándalo por nada. La camioneta de su guardaespaldas solo sufrió un raspón en la defensa trasera y el hombre no tiene ningún daño severo. El verdadero problema es el Mercedes que ha sido perdida total. Cahran pago la fianza de tu hermano y lo sacó libre y ya mañana arreglara el problema del auto con el seguro.

-- ¡Oh! – murmuro Duo al darse cuenta que su madre había echo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la habitación del trenzado. Sintió el frío en su mano cuando Heero le soltó. Su corazón martillo de nuevo y su estomago se contrajo. Estaban a un par de pasos de convertirse en lo que desde un principio el actor le pidió. Se sentía aterrado, tan nervioso que cuando levanto su mano para abrir la puerta de su habitación, esta temblaba, lo mismo que sus piernas.

-- Buenas noches.

La fría voz de Heero le hizo girar la cabeza de forma abrupta. ¡Heero se estaba alejando de él!. ¿Por qué¿Qué acaso no iba a entrar con él a su habitación¿Qué no iba a hacerle el amor¿Convertirlo en su amante esa noche?

-- ¡Heero! – la voz salió de su garganta sin que le diera permiso. Le había detenido antes de que el actor entrar a su propia habitación. Quería preguntarle, pero la vergüenza le impedía hablar y le hizo bajar la vista. Heero le observo y regreso sobre sus pasos tomándolo de la barbilla para que le viera.

Ese simple contacto le hizo estremecer y el calor que sentía se arremolinó por completo en sus mejillas. Quería hablar y decirle mil cosas, pero solo se encontró tartamudeando palabras sin sentido y sin voz, porque esta se negaba a salir de su garganta.

Suspiro solo un poco y se animo a pronunciar algo.

-- Yo… yo… - murmuro haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo aun más intenso.

-- Esperare – dijo Heero acercándose a su oído, haciendo que ese murmullo le hiciera estremecer de pies a cabeza de nuevo – esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que estés seguro de que esto es lo que realmente quieres – dijo al tiempo en que poso sus labios sobre los del modelo de forma suave, sin exigirle nada, si presionarle – además – dijo separándose de él para verle a los ojos – ya van a ser las 5 y yo quiero dormir.

Duo volvió a reír sintiéndose contento, mientras Heero se giro para irse a su cuarto sin decirle más.

-- ¡Heero! – volvió a gritarle Duo desde la entrada a su cuarto. Heero se paro antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación para verle. Entonces el trenzado corrió hasta el para abrazarle, para sentir de nuevo el calor de su cuerpo, para sentir el calor de su piel cuando el abrazo fue correspondido - ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste – dijo renuente a soltarlo - ¡Buenos días! – dijo por fin soltándolo y sonriéndole de forma luminosa.

Heero abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro, mientras Duo aun permaneció viendo la puerta cerrada por un momento más.

"Quizá, quizá no tengas que esperar por mucho tiempo…" – sonrió para si mismo dándose la vuelta y chocando con el cuerpo firme de una persona.

-- ¿Y que significo todo esto Duo? – Duo se sintió asustado al sentir las fuertes manos de alguien que le sostenían por los hombros, pero se sintió aliviado al toparse con los ojos verdes de su amigo Trowa. Aun que tampoco sabía ¿Qué hacía allí? Ni que tanto había visto.

-- ¿Qué significa qué Trowa? – pregunto poniendo cara inocente. Estaba tratando de obtener información antes de meter la pata. Ni modo de decirle: "Heero me ha comprado por la ridícula cantidad de 350 mil, pero ha decidido esperar hasta que yo quiera ser su amante. Lo cual me tiene entre feliz y desilusionado. Realmente esperaba que me tomara ahora, pero el señor tiene sueño"

- ¿Qué significa ese "gracias" envuelto en lo que parecía ser un cálido un abrazo a quien consideras tu peor enemigo? – Duo suspiro. Trowa no había visto nada.

Así que en pocas palabras resumió todo lo pasado en las pasadas horas omitiendo, por supuesto, lo referente al pago pospuesto por el favor prestado.

"Nunca nadie debe saber lo que he hecho, ni siquiera Trowa."

"Porque JAMÁS debes decir JAMÁS…"

Pero las palabras de Heero dichas días antes no iban a desaparecer tan pronto de su cabeza…

"No siento nada por ti, ni por nadie"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A penas iban a ser las 7 am, ya había desayunado y estaba totalmente lista para entrar a la primera clase, solo quería pasar por el taller de diseño unos segundos para apuntar algunas ideas que se le habían ocurrido durante la noche para ese traje que aun surcaba su cabeza y pugnaba por salir. Solo necesitaba al modelo. Y eso dependía enteramente de Duo.

"Solo Duo puede recomendarme con Heero" se dijo Hilde a si misma dando unos trazos al modelo diseñado en papel. Estaba segura de que su diseño luciría magnifico en el actor, pero ella no podía ir directamente con él a ofrecerse a diseñarle, muy a penas y le saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza y Duo había ido con él a los globos. Quizá había surgido una amistad entre ellos, eso realmente no lo sabía, pero si podía hablarle, ya era ganancia. Ella apenas estaba frente a él y la garganta se le secaba y las palabras se atoraban en su boca. Jamás podría hablarle sin comenzar a tartamudear de los nervios.

Un riquísimo aroma a colonia le inundo la nariz de forma sorpresiva y giro el rostro hasta la puerta del taller. Las aulas a esas horas estaban por completo solas, ya que todas las clases comenzaban por la tarde. No esperaba que algún maestro anduviera por ese lugar y de andarlo, solo le vería pasar por la puerta entre abierta, ya que no la había cerrado por completo. La persona que usara esa colonia, para caballero, debía tener un magnifico gusto. Desvió de nuevo la vista hasta su diseño al no ver pasar a nadie y no escuchar pasos por el pasillo. Pero al escuchar el rechinido de la puerta se sobresalto tanto que se puso de pie de un golpe quedando de frente a la última persona que esperaba ver por allí.

-- H… H… Hee…

-- Heero, si

Si, allí, frente a ella, usando su pulcro uniforme escolar, estaba aquel quien esperaba que fuese su modelo. Escucho la fría voz del actor ayudándole a completar el nombre que tanto le costaba pronunciar. Tal como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba frente al él, la boca se le había secado y su cerebro se había quedado en blanco. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que la boca. Trataba inútilmente de decir algo, pero nada salía de ella.

Se hizo a un lado por mero impulso cuando vio que Heero caminaba hacía el interior del salón e iba a sentarse sobre uno de los banquillos de diseño para verla.

-- Duo me dijo que… - comenzó el actor haciendo que el corazón de Hilde se agitara con violencia. ¿Duo había cumplido su palabra? – podías diseñar un traje para mi.

-- S… s… si – dijo entre tartamudeos nervioso. Pero si Heero le veía así de nerviosa probablemente no le permitiría diseñarle un traje, tenía que controlarse y contestarle de forma segura, ya que de lograr ser su diseñadora, en un futuro no muy lejano, trabajaría con grandes artistas y no iba a estar tartamudeando con todos ellos¿verdad? – si – dijo de forma más firme apretando el puño – Estoy segura que de permitirme hacerte un traje para la ceremonia, lucirías magnifico, llamarías la atención de toda la prensa.

-- ¿Estas totalmente segura de poder hacerlo? – cuestiono el actor viéndola de forma fija. Pero ella lo estaba, apretó más el puño y contesto.

-- Totalmente

-- Tienes menos de cuatro semanas – dijo Heero poniéndose de pie y caminando rumbo a la salida haciendo que Hilde apretara los labios para evitar soltar las lágrimas y por lo mismo no se animó a voltear.

Sin embargo Heero pudo escuchar como la chica había roto en llanto cuando él ya había cerrado la puerta. Lo que no pudo saber era que ese llanto era de felicidad y no de miedo. Su sueño estaba por hacerse realidad.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Se había dormido muy tarde, cerca de las 7:00 am dando vueltas al trato que había establecido con Heero. Trowa no había ido a despertarle porque le había avisado que no se presentaría en las primeras clases debido a la desvelada que había tenido con el problema de su hermano. Además, aun se sentía algo adolorido por los golpes que Solo le había dado y aunado a eso, la resaca por haber bebido anoche aun le tenía algo mareado.

Durante las horas de insomnio se le había ocurrido algo y se hizo el firme propósito de llevarlo a cabo durante la mañana. Así que, había estado hablando con Noin temprano para luego ponerse a esperar al mensajero que ella le envió con aquello que le había pedido y debido a eso perdió casi todas las clases, aun le faltaba apuntar la tarea de Literatura, tenía que arreglar un asunto antes de dirigirse al taller de pasarela. El timbre había sonado mientras el caminaba hasta el pasillo de aulas y se vio franqueando todo el mar de gente que se dirigía al comedor. Ya se daría la vuelta por allí más tarde, ahora debía ir al salón. Esperaba poder encontrar al maestro para entregarle la tarea pasada y apuntar la siguiente y no pedírsela a Trowa.

Últimamente la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo ojiverde le ponía algo nervioso. No era la primera vez que le sorprendía cerca de Heero. Pero siempre que le preguntaba le tenía una buena excusa. No una mentira, solo una excusa.

"¿Que pensara Trowa cuando se entere de que he aceptado ser amante de Heero?" – se cuestiono sintiéndose perturbado – "¿Me rechazara?" – Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente – "¡No, no debe enterarse, nadie debe enterarse. Además, Heero debe entender que estaba tomado, debe hacerlo. No puede obligarme a cumplir."

"Voy a hablar con él antes de que entre al taller, voy a arreglar esto hoy mismo"

Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de comer con sus amigos, así que solo entro a la cocina por un sándwich. Conocía a todas las ayudantes y al mayordomo de la cocina, por lo que entrar con las manos vacías al lugar y salir con ellas llenas no era para sorprenderse. Muchas veces hizo lo mismo por algún amigo que se había quedado estudiando o estaba enfermo. Pero en esta ocasión era para él.

Cuando llego al bosque detrás del comedor ya había terminado de comer. Necesitaba tener el estomago lleno para poder arreglar las cosas con Heero. Metió la mano a la bolsa del saco y tomo con fuerza aquello que Noin le había enviado a regañadientes. Sabía que su representante había hecho un gran esfuerzo por conseguir aquello que le había pedido de forma tan desesperada. Pudo ver a Heero sentado bajo el árbol, en el que siempre solía estar, con un libro en la mano. Solo esperaba que no fuera de leyes. Porque si el asunto con su madre aun no acababa, quizá no lo hallaría de humor para romper el trato.

Si, romper el trato.

Se sintió de pronto inseguro y detuvo sus pasos a solo centímetros del tronco del árbol. ¿Realmente deseaba romper con el trato? Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza¡claro que deseaba romperlo, Heero no le quería, solo deseaba su cuerpo ¿Cuántas veces no se lo había dicho? No iba a enamorarse de él de la noche a la mañana¿o si?. ¡No que va, ese frío y arrogante actor no tenía corazón, solo un trozo de hielo en su lugar. Jamás iba a amarle y por lo mismo iba a deshacer el acuerdo que había hecho bajo los influjos del alcohol.

"¿Y por qué duele tanto?"

-- ¿Se te ofrece algo Duo? – la fría voz de Heero le despertó de sus pensamientos. Bajo la vista topándose con la mirada cobalto que parecía estar esperando porque dijera algo.

-- Quería… quería – comenzó de forma nerviosa, pero se repuso de forma rápida para contestarle – quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hermano – dijo Duo de forma firme. Heero cerró el libro y se puso de pie para verle de frente. Duo comenzó a sentirse nervioso de nuevo. Iba a comenzar a dar un rodeo para llegar al punto pero tener a Heero escudriñando su cara no le ayudaba en nada. Solo estaba consiguiendo que se sonrojara por tener esa mirada azulada fija en sus labios.

-- No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para agradecerme - ¿Cómo es que Heero sabía¿A caso era tan transparente que el actor podría leer en él?

Vio como la mano de Heero se levantaba para tratar de tocar su rostro, solo que previendo el movimiento dio un paso atrás para alejarse. Si el actor le tocaba, jamás iba a lograr decirle nada.

-- Solo quería saber como estas – aseguro Heero cruzando los brazos. Duo se sintió un poco más aliviado por esa acción - Y entonces¿A que has venido?

Esta era su oportunidad, Heero le estaba ayudando mucho. Así que metió la mano a la bolsa del saco y sacó un trozo de papel. Lo observo por un momento y después se lo tendió al actor sintiendo el corazón en la garganta – "He aquí el producto de medio año de trabajo"- Heero tomo aquello que Duo le tendía sin perder de vista el movimiento oscilante de la mano del modelo. Al momento de ver aquello que Duo le daba, sus cejas se curvearon con disgusto, y levanto la vista para verlo con la mirada encendida.

-- No, no te molestes – se apuro en decir Duo agitando las manos en negativa antes de que Heero pudiera hablar – se que no esta completo. Pero es lo que pude conseguir como adelanto del pago de algunos proyectos – dijo Duo tratando de sonreír. Cuando vio que Heero no decía nada, siguió con su explicación – Mira Heero, se que 150 mil dls es menos de la mitad de lo que me prestaste. Pero aun no me pagan el catalogo de Calvin Klain y aun debo renovar el contrato con Miss Clairol, además Noin esta negociando un gran trabajo con una compañía que no me quiso decir, pero en cuanto se concrete yo te pagaré todo y… - detuvo su charla de forma abrupta cuando vio que Heero doblo el cheque que le había dado y comenzó a partirlo en pedacitos – He… ¿Heero? – Entonces sintió como una lluvia de papelitos se estrellaba en su cara. Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él, sintió de pronto como si Heero hubiese tomado revancha de aquellas veces en que le arrojo pedazos de papel en la cara. Entonces abrió los ojos y se topo con la mirada cobalto fija en él.

-- Tenemos un trato que no pienso romper… - dijo Heero dejando caer de forma sonora una de sus manos hasta el tronco del árbol donde retrocedió para recargarse, mientras le observaba de forma detenida.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas de forma tan fría, se sintió perturbado. Necesitaba que entendiera ¿Pero por qué? Sabía de antemano, para que negarlo, Heero le atraía mucho pero el actor no sentía nada por él. Si alguna vez consideraba el entregarse, sería porque el actor sentía algo¡lo que fuera, por él.

-- ¡Estaba tomado! – dijo Duo tratando de alejarse, pero la otra mano del actor le cerco el único camino que tenía para huir.

-- No como para no saber lo que hacías.

Con solo esas palabras lo vio alejarse tan rápido como se había acercado a él, tomar el libro del suelo y partir sin decirle más. ¿Pero qué? Iba a seguirle para hacerle comprender, pero algo tirado en el césped le llamo la atención. Se agacho para levantar lo que parecía ser una fotografía y se sorprendió al ver aquella foto que Heero le había quitado cuando se le habían caído en el pasillo – Ese maldito la pudo haber perdido en la escuela - pensó al tiempo en que le dio la vuelta y pudo ver algo escrita en ella.

"Voy a poseerte y voy a herirte. Me amaras aun que me odies. Esa será mi venganza"

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al tiempo en que la foto fue arrancada de sus manos sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-- ¿Pero que rayos?... – dijo al tiempo en que levantó la vista y se topó de lleno con la fría mirada de Heero – esa es mi fotografía.

-- Si no mal recuerdo, me la regalaste – afirmo el actor, guardándola en el interior de la bolsa de su saco. Duo frunció el seño. No iba a quitársela forcejeando con él. ¿Pero que significaban aquellas palabras?

-- ¿Por qué escribiste esas palabras? – cuestiono Duo curioso, pero las cejas arqueadas con disgusto del actor le hicieron callar. Heero solo se dio la vuelta y partió rumbo al colegio sin decirle nada.

"Voy a poseerte y voy a herirte. Me amaras aun que me odies. Esa será mi venganza."()

Palabras crueles dichas por alguien que sentía mucho rencor. Por lo menos eso le parecieron a él. ¿Las escribiría Heero¡No, eso lo dudaba. Quizá el actor era frío y no parecía tener corazón, pero dudaba mucho que fuese capaz de herir a alguien de forma deliberada.

No, era probable que Heero leyese esas palabras en algún libreto y las hubiera apuntado para aprendérselas mejor. Si, eso tenía que ser.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Esa misma noche, Hilde estaba de nuevo observando hacía el segundo piso del edificio del ala este. Desde la vez que se había equivocado de habitación y había entrado a la de Heero, no había vuelto a la de Duo. Si, solía hacerlo con frecuencia cuando eran novios para tener un poco de diversión, pero ahora iba por otro asunto más importante. Llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño obsequio para su amigo, de antemano sabía que no podría dárselo en el día. ¡Sería mandada a detención si era descubierta!. Además no lo había visto en clases ni en el comedor, sabía por Trowa que se había sentido un poco mal, por lo mismo iba ahora a su cuarto.

Volvió a ver las terrazas de las habitaciones. Las dos habitaciones que permanecían con la ventana abierta y las luces apagadas se veían exactamente iguales, pero esta vez no cometería ningún error la de Duo era la derecha. Volvió a fijar su vista en la habitación. Amarro la botella del pico a su cintura, subió por el tronco del árbol y saltó en la habitación.

-- ¡Duo, sorpresa! – dijo de forma audible entrando de lleno en el interior del cuarto. Duo se giro de lleno hasta el balcón y sonrió de forma amplia cuando vio a la morena correr hasta él para abrazarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras le daba las gracias mil y una vez.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Pasaba de la media noche, Hilde acababa de marcharse de su habitación mientras él se dejo caer de espaldas a la cama con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. No cabía duda de que la locura e impulsividad de su amiga, nunca iban a cambiar; ya que se había colado por la ventana del balcón, como cuando eran novios. Y todo para darle las gracias debidamente por haberla recomendado con Heero su trabajo- le llevo una botella de licor- Hilde se encontraba tan emocionada por eso que no medía el volumen de su voz. Se había paseado por su habitación riendo a carcajadas, imaginando lo que los críticos de moda dirían sobre el traje que le confeccionaría al actor, sobre lo mucho que le solicitarían después de eso. Varias veces se había visto en la necesidad de callarla colocando la mano en la boca de la morena para que guardara silencio- Heero podría escucharle y eso la metería en problemas, si el témpano de hielo Yuy se molestaba -.

Pero era de esperarse tanta alharaca, diseñar un traje para un actor nominado en uno de los rublos más importantes del Oscar, era motivo de locura; era darle el impulso que su amiga necesitaba para adentrarse en el competitivo mundo de la moda. Sabía que haría un magnifico papel, si algo hacía bien la morena, era diseñar. Y estaba tan emocionada por lo ocurrido que para calmarle sus nervios y energía le había sacado la cuerda que guardaba bajo la cama para hacerla saltar.

"Pero ni eso la hizo guardar silencio"

Pero ahora solo quería dormir, se giro en la cama boca abajo y se cubrió con la sabana hasta media espalda. Se sentía contento y aliviado; entre tanto alboroto hecho por su amiga, había escuchado una confesión. Ella había estado enamorada de él hasta el momento en que descubrió que había otro chico que le gustaba – que alivio - Cuando le pregunto si era Heero, de inmediato le respondió que no, pero que si era alguien a quien conocía bien. Le menciono mil nombres, pero a todos dijo que no. Se sentía contento por dos cosas: Haber escuchado la confesión de Hilde y sobre todo, porque su padre no se había enterado del accidente de Solo – seguramente hubiese sufrido otro infarto – y lo segundo fue gracias a Heero y a lo rápido que su abogado se había movido.

Heero…

Por un momento pensó que haría valido el trato esa misma noche, que entraría a su habitación y lo tomaría en la misma cama en la que descansaba ahora. Tantas veces que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, tantas… y sin embargo cuando tuvo su consentimiento, no hizo nada.

"Esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que estés seguro de que esto es lo que quieres"

En ese momento lo quería, no, más bien lo deseaba. ¿Pero ahora? Había ido a entregarle el cheque que consiguió con Noin, eran solo 150 mil, era poco menos de la mitad y el muy desgraciado lo rompió y se lo lanzó a la cara en pedazos. Frunció el ceño con molestia al recordar las palabras que Heero le había espetado.

"Tenemos un trato que no pienso romper"

Quería que entendiera, que le comprendiera. No quería que lo tomara solo porque se había vendido a él… pero no tuvo el valor para decírselo a la cara. ¿Y porque no? Eso era sencillo de responder¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho que no sentía nada por él… ni por nadie? Pero quería que sintiera algo para podérsele entregar.

¡Si¡Eso iba a hacer!

Se le entregaría hasta el día que le dijera que le quería. Quizá aquello que le pido mientras iban en la limusina había sido un modo de defensa – defensa que no funciono – pero ahora aquellas palabras soltadas en medio de la desesperación se hacían realidad ante sus ojos.

Sería suyo por completo el día que Heero le dijera "Te quiero", porque quizá un "Te amo" sería imposible de pronunciar.

Cerro los ojos sonriendo para si, su hiperactiva imaginación le mostraba a Heero una y otra vez diciendo aquellas palabras que le aceleraban el corazón. Abrazó la almohada para intentar conciliar el sueño y lo logro a medias.

Estaba adormilado, sintiendo el aire fresco que se colaba por la ventana del balcón abierta. Sintió que la cama se movía, pero no prestó atención a ella, ya que cuando vas cayendo en un sueño profundo a veces sientes como si cayeras en un pozo. Sintió como algo comenzaba a recorrer su brazo desnudo, ya que la playera de manga corta no le cubría por completo, y eso le hizo estremecer. Se levantó de golpe saltando por el lado contrario de la cama, tratando de acostumbrar su vista a la oscuridad reinante. Pero no lograba ver nada. Sabía que no era un animal, habían sido los dedos de alguien, de inmediato llego hasta su memoria la noticia del día¡el ladrón!

Vio una sombra moverse por enfrente de él y saltó de nuevo por encima de la cama para huir, ese ladrón podría intentar hacerle daño por haberlo descubierto y no iba a permitirlo, se agacho bajo la cama para obtener la cuerda. Si se le presentaba la oportunidad, iba a capturarlo.

No supo hacía donde se movió esa sombra, caminaba de forma sigilosa, parecía conocer bien el lugar y eso le ponía nervioso. Bueno, tampoco era de sorprenderse, todos los cuartos del segundo piso tenían la misma distribución. Traía la cuerda en la mano, si el no veía bien, era más que probable que el ladrón tampoco. No escuchaba nada, solo los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón. No quería moverse, estaba parado a un costado de la cama, solo veía de reojo hacía todos lados. Pero de algo estaba muy seguro, ese ladrón aun no salía de su habitación.

-- Se que estas aquí – dijo con voz audible, tratando de imprimir una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Su corazón palpitaba de forma descontrolada por los nervios, pero tenía que sacarlo de donde quiera que estuviera. Se sintió de pronto como un héroe a punto de salvar a sus compañeros de un peligroso malhechor.

Pero entonces sintió un fuerte empujón que lo derrumbo sobre la cama, pero de un movimiento rápido quedo del otro lado, sin embargo su camiseta se atoro en algo – o quizá ese tipo la jaló - y del fuerte tirón que dio para soltarse, quedo partida en dos. La tela era sumamente delgada y estando algo vieja, esta no resistió el maltrato. Además la cuerda quedo extendida sobre la cama, atorada con su muñeca derecha. Quiso levantarse rápido para alejarse, pero la cuerda fue jalada con fuerza llevándose su brazo con ella y de paso a él dejándolo boca arriba en medio del colchón.

-- ¡Espera! – gritó sintiendo como las cuerdas enrolladas en su muñeca comenzaban a lastimarle. Pero el ladrón no se detuvo, por el contrario, sintió como la cama se movía con el peso extra y como este tomaba su mano libre para amarrarla al igual que estaba la otra. Trató de soltarse, pataleando y tratando de soltar el brazo, pero el ladrón parecía más fuerte que él. Solo lograba ver una silueta ante sus ojos y sentir el calor del cuerpo cerca del suyo – ¡Espera! – volvió a gritar al sentir que el hombre (imposible que fuese una mujer) no se detenía - no tienes porque usar la violencia, si lo que quieres es mi dinero, esta en el cajón superior de la cómoda. Pero no me hagas daño ya me rendí, se que fui un tonto al ponerme con un profesional – pero el ladrón no le hizo el menor caso, ya que sintió como sus manos eran atadas con la soga que el mismo había sacado y amarradas al respaldo de la cama. La persona que estaba sobre su cuerpo, respiraba de forma agitada, podía sentir su aliento golpear su nuca cuando se estiro para amarrarle a la madera del lecho. Se sentía nervioso, asustado. Jamás había sido asaltado. Había escuchado que en NY los asaltos ocurren a cada instante y una vez que se fuera a Broadway iba a tener que lidiar con ese miedo¡pero no ahora, cuando estaba en su propia habitación, en su cama.

Al no obtener respuesta del intruso logro armarse de valor. No iba a dejarse de un maldito mal nacido. Si iba a robarle iba a procurar verle la cara para tomar medidas al siguiente día con el director. Así que giró ambos pies, como en un paso de baile y de un golpe lanzó la pequeña lámpara, que mantenía en el buró, al suelo. Había intentado golpearlo, pero el ladrón se le había anticipado y le vio agacharse para esquivar el golpe que solo le paso rozando. Al estrellarse la lámpara en el suelo, esta se encendió. Sin embargo la escasa luz que provocaba no era suficiente para verle bien. La silueta le pareció más conocida, hasta algo familiar y justo en ese momento, su corazón se acelero con rapidez al sentir como golpe en la nariz, el aroma a colonia cara. Una colonia que conocía de sobra, porque su dueño siempre buscaba una oportunidad para estar sobre él – literalmente-.

-- ¿Quien quiere tu dinero? – La fría voz le confirmo sus sospechas – quiero algo más importante.

-- ¡He… Heero! – dijo sintiéndose temblar de pies a cabeza. La escasa confianza que había adquirido se esfumo de golpe al sentirle sobre su cuerpo. Ahora un intenso temor le invadía el pecho por completo. ¿Por qué le estaba atando a la cama¿Que estaba pensando¿Qué iba a hacerle? – Heero¡suéltame¡suéltame¡suéltame! – trato de forcejear con él, pero la fuerza del actor era enorme, muchas veces lo había comprobado. Estando a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, teniéndolo boca arriba y maniatado iba a ser imposible librarse de él por la fuerza.

-- Estabas bien acompañado¿cierto, pues ahora seré yo quien te haga compañía – Un sudor frío comenzó a escurrir por la frente al sentir las manos de Heero moverse por la piel de su pecho. La libertad que la camiseta desgarrada le proporcionaba era intimidante. Pero no entendía¿Por qué se estaba comportando así con él¿Qué había echo ahora? El reclamo, si no viniera de él, le parecería de alguien celoso. ¿Pero celoso por qué?

-- ¿Qué¿De que hablas? – cuestiono con un hilillo de voz, tratando de controlar su miedo y ese cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir por todo el cuerpo al sentir la calidez proveniente de su captor. Las piernas de Heero estaban a su costado, apretando fuertemente su cadera impidiéndole mover los pies, mientras esas manos delgadas y calidas le recorrían de forma lenta y sensual el pecho que no estaba cubierto por la playera. Apretó fuerte los labios, evitando soltar un gemido, cuando los delgados dedos de Heero habían pasado rozando una de sus tetillas. Heero no podía darse cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo en él.

-- Estabas con ella, los vi y los escuche. Te dije que no estaba dispuesto a compartirte con nadie – Duo abrió sus ojos de forma enorme. El estaba malinterpretando las cosas con Hilde. Debió haberla visto entrando y por eso…

-- ¡Hilde y yo solo charlamos, no hicimos nada! – gritó desesperado al sentir como Heero se agachaba sobre su cuerpo para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de su oreja. Esa cercanía comenzó a producirle un temblor en todo el cuerpo. Trataba de convencerse a si mismo que era debido al frío de la noche, pero algo en su cabeza le estaba gritando que era el cuerpo del actor. El pecho de Heero chocaba con el suyo provocando sensaciones indescriptibles, su aliento calido chocando contra su mejilla le hacía enrojecer. ¡No, no podía estar pasando esto, Heero no podía tomarle a la fuerza, no era de esta manera que debía ocurrir. ¡No!...

-- ¿Nada? – Cuestiono Heero de forma sensual, dejando que su lengua se introdujera en la oreja del trenzado haciéndole respingar - pues nada es lo que haremos nosotros ahora – Duo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Trataba de soltarse de las amarras jalando de forma fuerte, pero al parecer Heero no estaba jugando y le había atado de forma firme y lo único que conseguía era lastimarse. Tenía que detenerle de alguna forma¿A caso sería capaz de violarle?

-- No, espera¿Qué insinúas¿Estarías dispuesto a tomarme a la fuerza? Dijiste que esperarías – Dijo a la carrera recordando las palabras del día anterior. Sabía que Heero cumplía una promesa¿Entonces a que se debía el cambio de opinión?

-- Esperar no significa que puedas revolcarte con tu novia y ex novia – Un momento, le había dicho que podía exhibirse con Dorothy, que al cabo él sabía que solo era un truco publicitario y que no había ni habría nada entre ellos. ¿Entonces a que se debía ahora ese reclamo? Prácticamente tenía su permiso, aun que no necesitaba el permiso de nadie para hacerlo.

-- ¡Lo de Dorothy solo es un truco publicitario, lo sabes – Grito para aclararle, pero de forma brusca cerro la boca al sentir como la boca del actor había comenzado a descender por su pecho, volvió a intentar soltarse jalando con más fuerza las cuerdas, provocándose un dolor agudo – ¡ah! – grito al sentir como las cuerdas rozaban la piel de sus muñecas.

-- Ni lo intentes – dijo Heero levantando la vista para verlo – mis nudos han ganado premios - le mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa, para después regresar al sitio donde se quedo y comenzar a recorrer de forma lenta con sus labios aquel pecho que subía y bajaba de forma agitada debido a al respiración de su dueño - y lo digo por Hilde. Voy a borrar con mi cuerpo las huellas que su cuerpo te dejo. Voy a borrar con mis besos los besos que ella te dio.

-- ¡Ah, Heero, no lo hagas… - murmuro sintiendo la calidez de los labios del actor recorriendo de forma sensual su cuello, dejando en él besos calidos y una sensibilidad que dolía.

Tenía que mantenerse lucido a las caricias que comenzaban a embriagarle. No sabía porque Heero parecía molesto, más que molesto enfadado. Quizá pensaba que se había acostado con Hilde y actuaba como alguien loco de celos. Pero era mentira, estaba malinterpretando todo. Quiso abrir la boca para decirle, para aclararle, pero su boca fue invadida por la boca del actor, haciéndole inflamar el cuerpo por entero ante su solo roce.

Sus manos atadas al respaldo de la cama le impedían moverse. Sus muñecas escocían por el dolor que la soga le causaba. Le estaban hiriendo y de cierta forma le gustaban y al mismo tiempo le espantaban. Se sentía a merced de Heero, pero su boca respondía al beso salvaje que el actor le daba, respondía enredando su lengua con la lengua invasora, dejando que le recorriera, que le saboreara, que le inflamara la sangre como solo él sabía hacer haciéndole olvidar donde y con quien estaba.

Las manos de Heero habían comenzado a moverse por debajo de la destrozada camiseta que solía usar para dormir, levantándola de forma lenta y sensual, recorriendo con sus dedos cada centímetro de piel descubierta hasta dejar al desnudo el resto de su piel. El fresco de la noche no lo sentía, porque su piel había comenzado a quemarle, a arder con aquellas caricias, con aquel cuerpo que se frotaba contra el suyo y le hacía estremecer de un placer que jamás había experimentado.

Heero abandono su boca para comenzar a morder su cuello de forma suave, para limpiar con su lengua el camino desde su lóbulo hasta la comisura de sus labios para después bajar hasta su cuello de nuevo, produciendo en el modelo ligeras sacudidas en su cuerpo. De sus labios habían comenzado a escapar gemido quedos sin que pudiera detenerlos, mientras las manos del actor terminaban por levantarle por completo la playera y se la dejaba envuelta entre sus manos atadas.

-- Por favor detente – alcanzo a murmurar cuando Heero había abandonado de nuevo su boca dejando sus labios inflamados – no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás mañana – volvió a murmurar. Pero no entendía porque los gritos en su cabeza decían que el arrepentido sería él si Heero se detenía ahora.

-- Arrepentido estoy de no haber hecho esto ayer – murmuro el actor contra la piel ardiente del modelo.

-- ¡Suéltame Heero! – dijo al sentir los labios del actor bajar por su pecho – ¡hag! – Gritó cuando los labios del actor se cerraron sobre uno de sus pezones, el cual se irguió ante el contacto – Nooo, detente Heero, detente, no me hagas esto… - suplico al sentir en su entrepierna que algo estaba despertando.

Ya era tarde… lo sabía, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias dadas por el actor. Se erguía y temblaba dándole mayor movilidad a sus manos, que parecían tener vida propia sobre su cuerpo. Ya no era necesario que su cerebro ladrará ordenes a su cuerpo, porque éste, rebelde, se negaba a obedecerle. El aliento de Heero chocaba sobre su piel desnuda y su cuerpo ardía ante los besos y caricias del actor¿Por qué no podía hacer nada¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias? Sabía de antemano que Heero solo deseaba su cuerpo y no era su intención entregarse a él. Pero su cuerpo respondía a cada caricia y a cada beso dado. Su mente estaba a punto de renunciar a la batalla contra su cuerpo, porque no podía seguirse negando al placer que solo Heero sabía despertarle.

Le deseaba, al igual que él, le deseaba y mucho. Pero sabía que Heero no sentía nada por él. ¿Entonces por que parecía celoso?

-- Solo puedes ser mío y de nadie más – escucho la voz ronca del actor que de forma involuntaria respondía a su pregunta mental y le entristecía el corazón.

Un estremecimiento aun mayor le sacudió por entero el cuerpo al sentir las manos del actor descender sobre sus caderas para comenzar a bajar el pantalón del pijama. A pesar de las palabras soltadas de forma tan fría, su cuerpo ardía ante sus caricias. La suavidad de las manos del actor las sintió por toda la piel de su cadera hasta que llego a sus glúteos y se detuvieron allí, masajeando con entera maestría, moviendo y apretando haciéndole soltar gemidos de forma aun más sonora. Trataba de apretar sus labios para evitar que los gemidos escapar de su boca, pero le resultaba imposible. Su boca se abría y sus ojos se cerraban al sentir los labios del actor recorrer su vientre mientras sus manos bajaban por completo el pantalón del pijama dejándolo por completo desnudo. Su excitación estaba totalmente visible, la escueta luz de la lámpara les daba la intimidad perfecta. Quería gritar, quería golpearle, pero estaba atado a la cama y por más que jalaba y jalaba, no lograba soltarse y solo conseguía hacerse daño. Se sentía impotente… y excitado a más no poder.

-- Eres perfecto – escucho la voz de Heero susurrarle al oído, al tiempo en que un nuevo beso era arrancado de sus labios y contestado a pesar de que deseaba no hacerlo. Una de las manos del actor se había posado sobre su miembro erecto y comenzaba a masturbarle.

-- N… no… Heero… no – Logro decir entre jadeos cortados por su respiración agitada cuando la boca de Heero se separo de la suya para tomar aire. Estaba siendo violado y eso nada iba a poder quitárselo de la cabeza. Se negaba rotundamente a ser tomado a la fuerza.

-- No mientas Duo – le contesto con sus labios pegados a su abdomen – lo deseas tanto como yo… tu cuerpo responde, tiembla y se estremece ante mis caricias. Lo deseas, admítelo…

-- N… no… deten… detente… por favor, detente… ¡ah! – un gemido más fuerte escapo de su boca cuando sintió algo calido y húmedo cerrarse sobre su excitación despierta.

¡Dios! Se sintió de pronto transportado al cielo, jamás mujer alguna le había hecho sentir de esa forma. No cabía duda de que Heero era un verdadero experto y sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Sin haber llegado a esos extremos ya lo tenía excitado, solo le había besado y acariciado y su cuerpo ya le había respondido. Y ahora… ¿Ahora? Sus gemidos escapaban de su boca de forma más sonora sin poderlo evitar. Heero sacaba y metía su miembro en su boca haciéndolo estremecer y vibrara de una forma en la que jamás pensó podría hacerlo. Heero lo estaba tomando sin obtener de su parte demasiada resistencia. Su miembro comenzó a pulsar en la boca del actor, en cualquier momento iba a conseguir que se viniera en su boca. Apretó los labios cuando sintió que su excitación llegaba al máximo y lanzaba su semen dentro de la boca del actor. Esta vez no había podido detenerse, no había habido nada que les interrumpiera y había tenido su orgasmo con su amante… ¿SU AMANTE?.

No, no era su amante, él le había obligado, le había pedido que se detuviera y no lo hizo. Le había atado a la cama impidiendo que pudiera defenderse. Aunque ¿Se habría defendido?

Su respiración aun estaba muy agitada y su mente tremendamente confundida. Ni cuenta se había dado que Heero se había quitado la ropa y volvía a colocarse a sus pies. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos del actor abrirle las piernas.

-- ¿Heero? – cuestiono sin entender tensando su cuerpo.

-- Relájate Duo, o esto será doloroso para ambos… aun no hemos terminado…

Sintió de pronto como uno de los dedos del actor se abría paso en su interior, lastimándole ¿Cómo le pedía que se relajara si era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre? Entonces sintió la mano libre del actor tomar su miembro entre sus dedos y comenzó a masturbarle de nuevo.

-- ¡Aaahh! – un sonoro gemido escapo de su boca al sentirlo. Una de las manos de Heero le masturbaba y la otra comenzaba a prepararlo – No – murmuro mordiendo su labio. Su miembro comenzaba a despertar de nuevo y el dolor se hacía menos intenso.

Se encontró moviendo sus caderas de forma lenta, mientras Heero dejaba introducir un segundo dedo el cual era recibido con menor dolor. Muy pronto su miembro estuvo por completo erecto y casi preparado porque un tercer dedo fue recibido sin mucha resistencia.

-- Pídeme ahora que me detenga – escucho la fría voz del actor ronca por la pasión, retumbar entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación ¿Qué se detuviera¿A caso estaba loco? – Pídemelo ahora Duo – le escucho gritar de forma imperativa.

--¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! – dijo entre jadeos, temblando presa de la pasión que Heero había despertado en él – Eres un témpano de hielo, eres un…

-- Ya te has dado cuenta de que no soy de hielo – dijo introduciendo un cuarto dedo en su interior haciéndole soltar un gemido más fuerte, Comenzó entonces a sacar y meter sus dedos dentro del interior del modelo, haciéndolo jadear. Duo necesitaba más. Su miembro pulsaba en la mano del actor y sus caderas comenzaban a mecerse como desenfrenadas - ¡Pídelo ahora!

-- ¡Deja de jugar! – Grito Duo de forma molesta – No quiero… no quiero… NO QUIERO QUE TE DETENGAS - gritó fuera de si, rindiéndose a la pasión, suplicando por más.

Heero retiro sus dedos del interior de Duo haciéndolo respingar de forma desilusionada, pero al instante lo tomo por la cintura y dejo su propio miembro en la entrada del modelo. Los jadeos de Duo se escuchaban en toda la habitación, sabía de antemano que un gemido más fuerte podía descubrirlos. Pasaba de la media noche, pero no faltaba quien anduviera por los pasillos a esas horas. Pero no podía callarse, era algo ajeno a su voluntad, por primera vez, desde que había comenzado su vida sexual, no podía controlarse. Jamás con mujer alguna había disfrutado tanto como con Heero. Y esto aun no terminaba.

Heero coloco su mano sobre la boca del trenzado evitando que siguiera gimiendo de forma tan sonora.

Entonces lo sintió…

El miembro caliente y pulsante de Heero se introdujo de una sola arremetida en su interior. Heero lo había preparado lo suficiente como para que no doliera tanto, además pudo identificar el uso de un condón lubricado, y sin embargo… Sintió como si algo se desgarrara en su interior, un fuerte dolor que creyó le partiría en dos. Muchas veces lo escucho de sus amigos gays, pero vivirlo era peor. Mordió con todas sus fuerzas la mano del actor al sentir la invasión, al grado de probar el sabor metálico de la sangre- ¿Cuantas veces no lo había hecho al recibir los golpes de su hermano? -. Pero entonces el dolor fue pasando y poco a poco se convirtió en placer. Heero se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que Duo se acostumbrara a la invasión y el dolor de la primera vez fuese pasando y una vez que Duo dejo de morderle, le soltó. Duo comenzó a moverse de forma involuntaria, envolviendo las caderas de Heero con sus piernas, haciendo que el miembro del actor se introdujera aun más en él, para después salir y volver a entrar, dejándose arrastra por la sensación placentera. Heero volvió a tomar el miembro de Duo con una de sus manos para seguir masturbándolo, mientras con la otra le sostenía de la cintura. Comenzaron a moverse a la par, en una danza de movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, subiendo y bajando, jadeando y sudando juntos. Duo sintió su cuerpo perlar en sudor, mientras su corazón se desbocaba en su pecho. Las caricias de Heero le habían vuelto loco, su miembro pulsaba de nuevo en las manos del actor, en cualquier momento iba a terminar.

-- Maldito… desgraciado… - Gritó Duo de forma entre cortada, apretando sus dientes al escuchar un fuerte gemido y sintiendo como el miembro del actor pulsaba en su interior dejando derramar su semilla caliente en el condón que se había puesto. Al sentirlo, su semilla también escapo de su miembro derramándose por completo en la mano de Heero y en su vientre.

Sus brazos dolían horrores, sus muñecas escocían por los raspones que la cuerda le habían causado y sumado a todo eso, la espalda le mataba y sin embargo… ¡No importaba!.

Sintió el miembro de Heero salir de su interior, mientras este se desplomaba sobre su cuerpo dejando que su respiración se normalizara. Su propia respiración estaba aun muy acelerada, que cerró los ojos para disfrutar del momento; así con Heero sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor externo que otra piel le proporcionaba.

-- Mío… - le escucho murmurar sintiendo sus labios besar su pecho – solo mío y de nadie más.

Duo abrió los ojos al escuchar dicha afirmación, se sintió molesto y profundamente herido. No era de nadie, DE NADIE, ni siquiera de aquel que había poseído su cuerpo. "Y tenía su corazón" respondió algo en su interior.

-- Yo no soy de nadie – dijo Duo sintiéndose molesto, trató de empujar a Heero con su cuerpo, pero el dolor era tan grande que no pudo moverse.

Sintió el cuerpo de Heero estirarse sobre el suyo hasta llegar a las sogas que aun mantenían atadas sus muñecas al respaldo de la cama. Pudo sentir la tibieza de los labios del actor dirigirse hasta su oreja para susurrarle al tiempo en que jalaba la cuerda para por fin soltarle.

-- Será mejor que no le digas esto a nadie, o si no… la próxima vez no seré tan considerado.

Duo apretó los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose miserable. ¿Pero que esperaba¿Qué al irse le dijera algunas palabras tiernas¿Un te quiero quizá¿Un gracias por la magnifica noche, te llamare mañana? Cuando él se acostaba con alguna mujer, si no sentía nada por ella procuraba irse haciéndolas sentir bien, les decía cosas tiernas y les daba las gracias. Pero el desgraciado se iba lanzando una amenaza.

-- TE ODIO, TE ODIO – gritó entre jadeos de indignación mientras sentía a su agresor poniéndose la ropa a tientas.

-- No Duo, no me odias, estas enamorado de mí…

-- ¡MENTIRA! – Le gritó enfadado – voy a demandarte por violación - Heero no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero después hablo.

-- Para demandarme necesitaras alguna prueba y eso lo llevo conmigo al dejar tu única prueba en el condón. Y no te engañes Duo, no fue una violación, tu boca y tu cuerpo se pusieron de acuerdo en un momento. Te di la oportunidad de detenerme y no la tomaste. Fuiste mío por voluntad propia.

-- Mentira… me… mentira… te odio Heero Yuy, TE ODIO…

-- Te he poseído… he poseído tu cuerpo y tu mente, tu corazón no me importa y jamás llegara a importarme… ahora si tendrás motivos para odiarme. Esa es mi venganza…

"Voy a poseerte y voy a herirte… me amaras aun que me odies… esa será mi venganza"

Al escuchar esas palabras dichas con tanto odio y coraje, abrió los ojos. El dolor en el corazón se hizo insoportable.

"¿Venganza?" Entonces aquellas palabras escritas eran para él¿Para él¿Por qué¿Por qué?

"No, esto… jamás sucedió… jamás sucedió… jamás" pensó para si mismo arrastrándose sobre el lecho de la cama con un intenso dolor, mas dolor en el alma que en el cuerpo, hasta llegar al suelo. La poca felicidad que había sentido se esfumo de golpe al escucharle. El muy infeliz se marchaba sin mirar atrás, mientras él, de forma lastimosa y torpe lograba ponerse el pantalón del pijama. "Jamás paso" se dijo por enésima vez cerrando los ojos y jalando la cobija para cubrir su cuerpo. Pudo ver bajo la cama la botella que Hilde le trajera momentos antes, seguramente había caído al suelo durante el forcejeo, estiro la mano y la tomo; con los dientes le retiro el corcho y se dispuso a olvidar con alcohol lo ocurrido.

Iba a olvidarlo, iba a hacerlo, así se tuviera que beber toda la botella, iba a olvidar que se había entregado a Heero… si tan solo hubiera mantenido su maldita boca cerrada…

Pero de nuevo lo había arruinado todo…

TODO…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero ni siquiera se dio cuenta como llego hasta el balcón de su habitación, vio que la cortina se colaba por una rendija de la ventana abierta. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto con mano temblorosa. El aire frío de la noche golpeaba su piel aun ardiendo. Cerró la puerta de forma instintiva, dejando recargar su cuerpo por completo, pero sus piernas no le sostuvieron más y le obligaron a resbalar hasta el suelo. Su mirada estaba fija a la nada, mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando.

Temblando… como jamás lo había hecho.

-- ¡Dios, jamás va a perdonarme – dijo en un murmullo, ocultando la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara…

() "Voy a poseerte… voy a herirte… me amaras aun que me odies… esa será mi venganza": La leí por primera vez en el pie de correo de Susie Maxwell, más nunca supe de donde la saco (Niña nunca me lo dijiste). Noin Weib Kreuz me dice que pertenece a la serie de Tokyo Babilon y se lo dice Seishiro a Subaru. Cuando lo puse en el gpo de GW algunas personas me dijeron que quizá era de Setsuai o Bronze. Y pues como no se, se los dejo de tarea…

Notas de la autora:

¡Pueden matarme si gustan, pero si lo hacen no sabrán que pasará después. Además yo lo había advertido desde un principio, esta historia tenía NCS (sexo sin consentimiento)¿Se esperaban que fuese a ser Heero quien violara a Duo? Varias personas me escribieron pidiéndome que no hiciera esto (NCS), pero esta fue la escena que dio pie a la historia y no podía quitarla o cambiarla, por lo mismo me disculpo si alguien quedo decepcionada, pero en verdad no podía cambiarla.

¡Dios que difícil es escribir el limon, estoy fuera de practica. Si no fuera por esta última escena el capitulo hubiera estado listo hace un par de semanas. Ojalá me haya quedado bien.

No se cuando tenga el cap 10, no tengo nada de nada escrito y además sigh me quede sin inspiración -- sigh. ¡Necesito ir a la convención! 3,4,5 de mzo. Mty por allá los veo( sábado 4), llevo mi playera de Terry Grandchester.

Lizzy, no acoses tanto a Marlene!

Sugerencias, tomatazos, saben donde encontrarme.


	10. Toma 10

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Rating: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

CAPITULO 10

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, a pesar de que ya han pasado poco más de tres años…

Recibí la llamada de Noin pocos días antes de que terminaran las clases y comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno. Me ofrecían hacer un comercial en Aspen, Colorado, para promover el turismo. Era la oportunidad perfecta, yo no deseaba ir a casa a pasar las navidades y sufrir el desprecio de mi madre y hermana y el repudio de mi hermano; y porque no decirlo; su odio. Si no fuera por mi padre, jamás regresaría a la mansión Maxwell. Así que decidí aceptar el comercial. Los únicos requisitos eran: saber esquiar y patinar sobre hielo. Esquiar no sabía, pero el cliente se ofreció a pagarme un maestro para que me enseñara lo básico y ya patinaba sobre ruedas - ¿Qué Tan difícil puede ser patinar sobre hielo? – me dije.

"¡Santo dios!" – Patinar sobre hielo es tan o más difícil que aprender a caminar sobre la cuerda floja. En principio, los patines son muy pesados, tanto que los pies se te hacen checos (hacía adentro o hacía afuera) Y el dolor se hace insoportable, sobre todo si hace frío y créanme, en Aspen, hace frío; las caídas además de ser dolorosas te provocan raspones horribles, porque el hielo quema la piel; ropa excesiva no te permite moverte, pero ropa ligera hace que te congeles. ¡No, definitivamente aprender a patinar sobre hielo fue el infierno. Y aprender a esquiar no fue el cielo. Conservar el equilibrio sobre un par de barras de escasos centímetros de ancho es más difícil que aprender a pararte de puntillas en clases de ballet. Las caídas en la nieve fueron tan frecuentes que casi termine en el hospital con costillas y piernas rotas. El frío en Aspen era tan fuerte, que a penas salías del hotel, el viento te congelaba la cara. Quizá traía gruesos abrigos, botas y guantes, pero fue imposible cubrirme por completo el rostro que al final del día terminaba por completo rojo, si no es que azul.

Al final de las 3 semanas en Aspen, había logrado mantenerme en pie sobre los skyes cuando iba de bajada por la montaña y dar un par de giros en patines para filmar el comercial que fue trasmitido recién entrado el año. Pero mi cuerpo termino tan maltratado, que por mucho tiempo desee haber rechazado el comercial y aceptado ir a casa a recibir las palizas de Solo.

De todas formas no pude escapar a ellas.

Llegue a casa por la tarde, un par de días antes de año nuevo. Me sorprendí no ver a nadie, pero di gracias por eso. Escuche como el ama de llaves toco a mi puerta y me dijo que mi padre me esperaba en la biblioteca. No sabía que el estaba en casa, si no, hubiese ido de inmediato a saludarle.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y llegue de igual modo hasta donde mi padre me esperaba para entrar de golpe y lanzarme a sus brazos para darle un beso de navidades atrasadas y decirle cuanto lo extrañaba. Papá solo me felicito de forma seria y me pidió que me sentara. Odioseo Maxwell era un hombre poco expresivo, rara vez dejaba ver sus emociones, pero siempre tenía un calido recibimiento para conmigo. En esta ocasión no fue así, por lo que me dio la impresión de que algo malo pasaba. Y no estaba equivocado… La familia Maxwell estaba en la banca rota, papá había invertido todo su capital en proyectos que no redituaron ganancias. Había solicitado prestamos al banco y ahora no tenía con que responder. Sabía que las cosas con los negocios familiares no iban bien, por eso, parte de lo que ganaba iba a parar a manos de la familia. Pero no sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal. Me di prisa en ofrecerle mi sueldo completo como modelo y todo aquello que tenía en mi cuenta bancaria. Papá río de forma amable, todo aquello que yo poseía no alcanzaba para pagar sus deudas. Ni siquiera vendiendo la mansión, las pinturas, los autos o las propiedades. Eso me asusto mucho. Por lo mismo y a sabiendas de que no podría pagar, los abogados habían hecho algo que me involucraba directamente desde hacía un par de años: Todas las propiedades de la familia, incluyendo algunas acciones en la bolsa estaban a mi nombre.

-- ¡Papá!

Fue una sorpresa enorme enterarme de que papá solo confiaba en mi, ya que mis hermanos habían demostrado no ser dignos de confianza. Lo único que me pedía es que si él llegaba a faltar que no los desamparara, pero que tampoco pusiera las propiedades a nombre de Solo, ya que este las utilizaría para saciar su vicio. Se lo prometí.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse de golpe y azotarse contra la pared. Solo había entrado furioso con varios papeles en la mano. Se había enterado que las propiedades estaban a mi nombre y llegaba reclamando lo que él consideraba suyo. Había apostado una enorme fortuna y quería poner la mansión como garantía de pago, pero al estar a mi nombre y no al de papá los hombres con los que había apostado no se la hicieron valida. Al verme, Solo quiso golpearme, pero papá se interpuso y ambos comenzaron a discutir de forma acalorada, quise detenerlos, me metí en medio y Solo siguió gritando cosas ofensivas, diciendo todo el odio que sentía por mi y por el hombre que le dio la vida. Fue entonces que el grito de dolor de papá nos hizo detenernos, le vimos caer al suelo y yo corrí de forma rápida para ayudarle, mientras Solo parecía haberse quedado pegado al suelo.

-- ¡Rápido Solo, una ambulancia! ¡Una ambulancia! – grité logrando que la servidumbre llegara hasta la habitación asustada.

Mamá y Middie llegaron en el momento justo en que los paramédicos levantaban a papá para llevárselo a un hospital presa de un paro cardiaco.

-- ¡Es tu culpa, tu culpa! – grito Solo empujándome dentro de la casa, evitando que me fuera con mi padre en la ambulancia. Pero como forcejeaban mucho, de un puñetazo me mando al suelo para irse con mi madre en su auto.

"Es tu culpa"

¿Cuántas veces no escuche esa misma frase a lo largo de las semanas, de los años? Solo le dijo a mamá que yo había convencido a papá para que me lo dejara todo. Mamá le apoyo diciendo que a mi me convenía que muriera, que dejara de ser un hipócrita yendo todos los días al hospital a verlo. No me creyeron cuando les dije que yo no sabía nada, tampoco le creyeron al abogado cuando les dijo que no podía ceder los derechos de todas las propiedades a Solo. Papá aun no moría y Solo ya estaba peleando por su herencia. Yo rogaba porque papá viviera, me quedaba con él por las noches, cuando todos se habían marchado y lograba colarme por la ventana de mi habitación (Mamá ordeno al director Noventa que no me dieran permiso de salir de la escuela). Si el director se entero de mis salidas, jamás dijo nada – yo creo que si se entero, pero el sabía cuanto adoraba yo a mi padre -.

Papá regreso a casa al cabo de un par de meses, pero su salud quedo muy menguada. Debido al infarto, dejo de mover sus piernas y la parálisis facial le afecto la mitad de la cara y su brazo derecho. Aun pasaron seis meses de continua terapia física para que pudiera volver a mover su brazo y los músculos de la cara regresaran a la normalidad. Pero sus piernas no recuperaron su movimiento.

Mi cuerpo dolía por las caídas en Aspen y al no tener la recuperación adecuada debido a la enfermedad de mi padre, aun tarde algún tiempo en recuperarme.

El frío de Aspen calaba hasta los huesos y me hacía estornudar constantemente, pero el frío en casa por parte de mi familia era aun más insoportable…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-- ¡Achou! – El fuerte estornudo le provoco abrir los ojos de golpe, al hacerlo de esa forma su vista no logro centrarse en nada, solo alcanzaba a ver un bulto frente a si que no sabía si era de alguna persona, pero la risa ligera que invadía sus oídos le indico que si estaba alguien frente a él.

Talló sus ojos para aclarar su vista y entonces fue que le vio de forma clara. Los ojos verde esmeralda de Trowa le veían de forma fija, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida. Traía entre sus manos una espiguilla que era con la que le había hecho cosquillas en la nariz para que estornudara.

-- Parece que la fiesta de anoche estuvo buena ¿Te bebiste tu solo todo este licor? – Dijo apuntando con la espiguilla la botella vacía que estaba aun costado del trenzado – Hasta dormiste en el piso ¿O te caíste de la cama? – Duo parpadeo un poco y comenzó a reír de forma divertida mientras intentaba incorporarse dejando que la cobija resbalara por su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Pero al intentar pararse un fuerte dolor en la espalda se lo impidió.

-- ¡Auch, auch. Por el dolor creo que me caía de la cama – dijo Duo cubriendo su rostro con las manos. La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle al ver el brillante sol de la mañana.

-- ¿No lo recuerdas? – pregunto Trowa aun viéndolo desde su posición.

-- No, no, no lo recuerdo y hazme un favor – dijo sin descubrirse los ojos – no me grites. Me duele la cabeza. Además ese maldito sol esta brillando demasiado esta mañana. Me voy a enfermar – murmuro Duo, pero no tan bajo como para que Trowa no le escuchara.

-- Enfermo ya estas, pero por la borrachera que te pusiste anoche. Voy a ir al comedor a prepararte algo para la "cruda realidad". Traes un tufo que a 10 metros se darían cuenta de que tomaste.

-- Te lo agradezco Trowa, voy a darme un baño rápido y te veo abajo.

-- Date prisa o se te hará tarde.

-- Si, esta bien.

Trowa se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido boca abajo viendo a Duo sentado en el suelo. Escucho a su amigo ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad mientras le comentaba el sueño que había tenido.

-- Soñé que estaba en Aspen, aprendiendo a patinar y esquiar. Quizá por eso me caí de la cama amigo. Seguramente trate de dar un giro en la cama, pensando que ere al hielo, y como entonces, termine en el suelo – dijo Duo sin voltear a verlo mientras se dirigía a la cómoda para sacar algo de ropa interior.

Trowa solo sonrió un poco al recordar como había regresado Duo de filmar aquel comercial: Totalmente amoratado, raspado y dolorido. Claro que además de las caídas en Aspen, debía sumarse el nulo descanso debido a la enfermedad de su padre. Duo había pasado una pésima navidad y de ese momento a la fecha, no había vuelto a su casa a pasar una noche, solo iba de visita una que otra vez y era hasta ahora que se enteraba porque.

Se giro un poco para ver a su amigo antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Duo no traía puesta la camisa del pijama y caminaba hasta la cómoda para sacar ropa interior de una forma extraña. Arqueo una ceja al ver como el modelo movía su mano para tocar su espalda mientras en su rostro aparecía un claro gesto de dolor… sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de forma enorme, ¿Estaría mal interpretando esas señales? Porque ese gesto, ese dolor, esos movimientos torpes al caminar, eso… ya lo había visto antes.

-- Duo- hablo el músico haciendo que Duo se girara con un signo de interrogación en el rostro. Pensaba que el alto de ojos verdes ya se había ido desde hacía rato.

-- ¿Sucede algo amigo? – pregunto curioso ya que la mirada que Trowa le dirigía se le hizo sumamente extraña. De pronto se sintió como si estuviese robando algo y le hubiesen atrapado con las manos en la masa. Pero Trowa cabeceo en negativa.

-- Nada, olvídalo – Y cerró la puerta dejando a Duo algo confundido.

Trowa se quedo parado en la puerta del modelo con una mano en la barbilla pensando en aquello que había visto. Pero era algo imposible de imaginar siquiera. ¿Duo, ¿Pero con quien?

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse le distrajo de sus pensamientos y giro el rostro hasta la habitación contigua a la de Duo. Se topó de lleno con unos ojos cobalto que le miraron por intensos segundos. Heero había salido de su habitación por completo vestido, mientras él aun usaba su pijama. No era extraño que el actor se levantara una hora antes que el resto de los alumnos para hacer ejercicio, eso lo había escuchado de los conserjes que solían topárselo en el gimnasio. Ahora caminaba hasta él de forma segura, no pudo evitar notar que traía un vendaje en su mano derecha - ¿producto quizá del ejercicio? - por un momento le pareció que iba a detenerse para preguntarle algo, pero solo le vio cabecear en señal de saludo y al hacerlo le vio el raspón que lucía en su mejilla izquierda. Pasó por su costado sin decirle nada hasta llegar a las escaleras y perderse por ellas.

Trowa parpadeo sin comprender nada, sintiéndose algo confundido por la idea que había cruzado por su cabeza.

-- ¿Duo y Heero? No, eso es imposible – se dijo regresando la vista del cuarto del trenzado a las escaleras por las que Heero había desaparecido.

¿Es que acaso los rumores eran ciertos?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo sentía todo el cuerpo molido – ese sueño fue bastante real – pensó para si mismo al tiempo en que hacía esfuerzos para llegar a la ducha. Tenía un hambre atroz, mucha sed y le dolía horrores la cabeza – jamás vuelvo a beber – se volvió a prometer por enésima vez. Muy a penas pudo levantar el brazo hasta su trenza para deshacerla y poderse meter al agua de la regadera que ya salía produciendo un calido vapor que inundaba todo el cuarto.

Se sentía sumamente extraño y no solo por haber bebido. Se sentía relajado y lleno de energía a pesar del dolor – es como si hubiera tenido una noche de buen sexo – pensó mientras sentía el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo. Estiro la mano con los ojos cerrados para tomar el jabón y comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con él. Cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido anoche, no quería recordarla mientras se siguiera sintiendo así de bien. Pero entonces algo comenzó a picar en su muñeca y abrió los ojos para ver su mano cubierta de la espuma del jabón. El agua escurrió sobre ella dejando limpia la piel y vio marcas rojizas en ella. Levantó la otra sin comprender y vio exactamente lo mismo. ¿Dónde y como se las había hecho?

Y como en flasback regresaron a sus recuerdos las imágenes de la noche anterior…

-- No… - Musitó viendo aquellas marcas en sus muñecas dejando caer el jabón al suelo, viendo en sus recuerdos la cuerda que el mismo había tomado de debajo de la cama y había sido utilizada para atarle a la cama…

-- No, no… - Dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz al ver la imagen de Heero sobre él, besándole, torturándole con sus caricias, haciendo que su propio cuerpo respondiera a la pasión con la que era tomado.

Se agacho rápidamente para tomar el jabón del suelo y comenzó a tallarse frenéticamente, tratando de limpiar su cuerpo, de quitar el aroma del actor de su piel, tratando de borrar las huellas que le hubiese dejado.

-- No, no, no… - Volvió a repetir cuando el jabón se le resbalo y levantó las manos para tapar su rostro al recordarse a si mismo gimiendo de placer al recibirle, suplicándole que no se detuviera cuando le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Se sentía sucio, usado y desechado. Por eso no quería recordar, por eso había bebido hasta la última gota de licor que había en la botella, por eso… ¿Pero de que servía? Al día siguiente recordaba todo y sentía todo…

-- NOOOO – Gritó devolviendo el estomago al darse cuenta que había sido cruelmente utilizado, violado y desechado… porque lo que Heero había echo con él no era el amor, aunque en un principio lo pareció.

"… Te he poseído… he poseído tu cuerpo y tu mente, tu corazón no me importa y jamás llegara a importarme… ahora si tendrás motivos para odiarme. Esa es mi venganza… "

Fue bajando poco a poco, recargado en la pared del baño, hasta ocultar la cabeza entre sus piernas, dejando que el agua mojara su piel, su cabeza, sus recuerdos… pero algo como lo de anoche, jamás lo iba a olvidar.

Heero lo había violado…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Trowa no dejaba de ver su reloj, había despertado a Duo con suficiente tiempo como para que se arreglara y bajara a desayunar. El remedio para la "cruda" le estaba esperando y el flojo del trenzado seguramente se había vuelto a dormir. La risa de Hilde al despedirse le distrajo de sus pensamientos, pero al levantar la vista de la morena que estaba frente a él, pudo ver al vecino de su amigo, Heero, viendo hacía la puerta del comedor.

-- Lo esta esperando – Murmuro en voz baja sin darse cuenta que Erick le había escuchado perfectamente.

-- ¿Lo que no se es porque no se sientan juntos? Después de todo son novios, ¿no? – Trowa giro de golpe su vista para ver a su platinado amigo, mientras Hilde se alejaba sin darse cuenta de su conversación.

-- ¿De que hablas? – cuestiono el alto de ojos verdes sin comprender lo que su amigo había dicho.

-- De lo mismo que tu – aseguro el moreno-rubio limpiando su parte del mantel de la mesa para recoger su bandeja e irse, pero el brazo de Trowa sujetándolo por el brazo se lo impidió.

-- Yo hablaba de Heero y Duo – dijo Trowa de forma seria – ellos no pueden ser novios, en principio porque Duo no es gay y en segunda porque se llevan terriblemente mal – Erick comenzó a reír de forma estridente llamando la atención de todos en el comedor. Incluso de Hilde quien se detuvo en la puerta para ver lo que ocurría.

-- No, yo no hablaba de ellos, yo hablaba de Marión y Billi. Ellos son novios, pero tratan de mantenerlo oculto a los demás, por eso, creo, no se sientan juntos. Y como él aun no se presenta en el comedor, creía que murmuraste eso de "lo esta esperando" porque la habías visto ver hacía la puerta.

Trowa solo cabeceo en negativa regresando su vista al frente topándose de lleno con la mirada cobalto inquisitiva. El actor ya se había levantado y llevaba en su mano la bandeja. Pasó por un costado y le vio de reojo salir por la puerta del comedor.

Desde aquella vez en la sala de estar, sabía del interés de Heero en Duo. Pero también sabía que Duo tenía una novia – infiel - pero al fin y al cabo novia. No era gay. Aunque… si, aun que a últimas fechas Duo había hecho enormes esfuerzos porque Heero lo notara. Quizá él no lo sabía, quizá actuaba sin saber. Quizás Duo también estaba interesado en el actor y aun no se daba cuenta…

Si, quizás…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Poco antes del escándalo de la risa de Erick, Heero vio a Hilde alejarse del comedor y decidió seguirla. Había una duda que le estaba carcomiendo el alma. La vio entrar al taller de costura y aprovecho que aun era muy temprano y estaba sola para llegar hasta ella e interrogarle.

Hilde sacaba de una de las mesas de trabajo unas hojas de diseño. Las observo bien antes de meterlas a una carpeta de dibujo. Se veía muy contenta, tarareaba de forma distraída una canción romántica, cuando un golpe a la puerta la asusto.

-- ¡Heero! – casi grita al verlo recargado en el umbral de la puerta con los libros bajo el brazo. No lo había escuchado acercarse y además de sorprendida se puso nerviosa – no, no te, no te esperaba por aquí – dijo tartamudeando, sintiendo que sus piernas le temblaban. Esta bien que eran compañeros de clase y había comenzado a saludarle, pero aun se sentía muy nerviosa cuando lo tenía tan cerca – justo iba a llevarte al salón unos diseños que quería mostrarte. Quería que me dijeras cual te gustaba más y ponerme a trabajar en él – dijo al tiempo en que sacaba de su carpeta los diseños y se los tendía al actor. Heero solo los vio un momento, pero no se movió de su lugar o descruzo los brazos para tomarlos. Hilde se sintió avergonzada y bajo el brazo con sus dibujos esperando por lo que el actor fuera a decirle.

-- ¿Qué caso tiene tener a un diseñador, si este va a preguntare que es lo que más te gusta? ¿No se supone que deberías saber que es lo que mejor me queda? Armani nunca me pregunto nada, solo iba a que me tomaran las medidas y él me entregaba un traje, el cual siempre fue bien recibido. Estoy depositando mi confianza en ti por recomendación de Duo – Hilde enrojeció por la reprimenda. ¡Tenía toda la razón, Heero jamás hubiera accedido a ponerse un traje suyo si no fuera por el trenzado. No iba a fallarle, no, iba a hacerle un traje con el que luciera espectacular.

-- Lo lamento Heero – dijo sintiéndose más repuesta y segura – no voy a defraudarte, ni a ti ni a Duo que fue quien me recomendó.

-- ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Duo anoche? – cuestiono de pronto, azotando fuertemente su mano a la madera de la puerta haciendo que las piernas de la morena temblaran. ¡Le había visto, le había visto e iba a delatarle. Le sintió aproximarse y como esos dedos delgados le tomaban fuertemente de la barbilla para que le viera haciendo que se sintiera derretir ante su solo contacto - ¿Qué hacías? – Repitió - ¿Te acostaste con él?

-- NOO – grito Hilde totalmente sonrojada dando un paso atrás para separarse de él – no desde que, que, que terminamos – dijo bajando la vista totalmente avergonzada. Nunca se imagino confesándole a Heero semejante cosa – él y yo solo somos amigos, solo amigos. Y anoche solo fui a agradecerle por haberme recomendado contigo ya que no lo había visto en todo el día – dijo a la carrera tratando de defenderse de aquella mirada fría que parecía no creerle.

-- Yo te vi entrar a su habitación, reírte a carcajadas y al poco rato comenzaron a escucharse jadeos – Hilde enrojeció de nuevo cubriendo sus ardientes mejillas con sus manos – no me vengas con que no te acostaste con él, te despediste con un beso y le dijiste que era magnifico…

-- Pero no fue en ese sentido que lo dije – trato de aclarar. Se sentía en medio de un juicio siendo acusada por un intimidante fiscal. De pronto se sintió como en la santa inquisición y estaba a punto de ser quemada por hereje – y los jadeos que escuchaste fue porque, porque, me puse a brincar la cuerda en su habitación. Yo, yo, yo no amo a Duo, amo a, a,

-- ¿A quien? – grito Heero haciendo que Hilde tragara saliva asustada.

-- A Wufei…

La mirada de Heero se cerró apretando los puños fuertemente contra sus costados, para después voltearse hacía la pared y golpearla con toda la fuerza que poseía hiriéndose considerablemente la mano izquierda.

-- ¡Maldición! Me estaba diciendo la verdad…

Hilde solo lo vio alejarse sin saber que pensar o que hacer. Heero lleva la mano ensangrentada y no pudo moverse para tratar de curarle. Se sintió intimidada, Heero parecía celoso… ¿Celoso?

-- ¡Dios! A caso los rumores sobre Duo y Heero ¿Son ciertos?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo iba caminando de forma presurosa por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo al salón de clases, ya casi sonaba el timbre de entrada. Llevaba sus libros bajo el brazo, no prestaba atención a los saludos que algunos chicos le dirigían. Toda su atención estaba puesta en una de sus muñecas, cubierta por una banda deportiva. No había encontrado mejor forma de cubrir las heridas hechas por la soga, que usar una de esas cosas que suelen usar los deportistas.

Estaba tan distraído, que nunca vio como alguien se acercaba a él con plena intención de detenerle. Duo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y se detuvo de golpe girando un poco su rostro para ver atrás. Y allí, abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros se encontraba el causante de su desdicha: ¡Heero Yuy!. El actor se acercaba a toda prisa y el sentía que su cuerpo no respondía, se sentía pegado al piso, mientras su corazón latía por demás acelerado. ¿Y Ahora que iba a decirle? ¿Qué iba a hacerle? Podía ver esos fríos ojos cobalto, fijos en él, como si fuese un león a punto de devorar a una presa. Quería correr, quería gritar, pero no podía moverse.

-- ¡Duo! – el fuerte gritó le sacó de sus parálisis mental y a escasos metros de ser alcanzado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

No sabía quien le había gritado, ni ¿Por qué, lo único que sabía es que debía huir de él. No quería volverlo a ver, no quería saber nada del témpano de hielo Yuy… no, no era un témpano de hielo y bien que lo había comprobado la noche anterior.

Pero no volvería a pasar jamás, JAMAS. Ya había cumplido con su parte del trato, había sido suyo, Heero no tenía de que quejarse. Ese maldito lo había tomado, así que ya no tenía nada con que presionarlo.

-- Quizá por fin me lo haya quitado de encima – se dijo abriendo la puerta del salón para entrar y llegar hasta su lugar a toda prisa y sentarse.

-- ¡Maldición Duo! – Dijo Trowa llegando detrás de él sumamente cansado. Duo abrió los ojos sin comprender nada – si no quieres el remedio, solo dímelo, pero no corras – Duo soltó la carcajada al ver el frasco que su amigo había dejado sobre el pupitre.

-- Solo huía – dijo Duo mostrando una felicidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Podía sentirse morir por dentro, pero siempre mostraría una sonrisa a todos. Pero lo que había dicho era la verdad, estaba huyendo de Heero no de la medicina. Pero Trowa no lo sabía.

-- Si, ya se que huías. Este remedio sabe feo, pero es la única forma de que se te quite ese… - Trowa se interrumpió de golpe y olfateo el aire varias veces – ya no hieles a crudo ¿Qué hiciste? – Duo comenzó a sacudir las manos con nerviosismo.

-- Nada, nada, solo vomite – Dijo Duo viendo la cara de reprobación de Trowa. Pero no había sido intencional, al recordar todo lo ocurrido con Heero su estomago se había revuelto a tal grado que había regresado todo lo que no había cenado la noche anterior.

-- Vomitar también sirve, pero que no se te haga una costumbre. No te vayas a convertir en bulímico – dijo Trowa llegando hasta su lugar. Duo prefirió guardar silenció, pero entonces Trowa se giro de nuevo – Mejor aun, deja de tomar si no puedes controlarlo.

-- Ya deja de regañarme – dijo Duo fingiendo molestia. Esas mismas palabras ya se las había dicho Heero antes – Me haces sentir como un niño – dijo haciendo un puchero y recargándose en el pupitre.

-- Pues deja de comportarte como un niño y…

La puerta abriéndose y dejando entrar a su torturador, le hizo que dejara de prestar atención a aquello que decía Trowa. Esa mirada cobalto le hizo sentir que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban. En su hiperactiva imaginación veía a Heero entrando por la puerta y gritando a los cuatro vientos que había sido suyo. Un intenso rubor pinto sus blancas mejillas al ver como Heero parecía aproximarse a él. Su mirada violeta no había dejado de verle en ningún momento, su corazón estaba sumamente acelerado y si llegaba a levantarse estaba seguro que sus piernas no iban a sostenerse porque las sentía temblar. ¿Qué quería? ¿Iba a decirle algo delante de todos? El salón ya estaba lleno, en cualquier momento el maestro entraría y entonces… ¿Entonces?

Pudo ver como el actor se paraba delante de él con sus finos zapatos, perfectamente boleados; su uniforme planchado, sin una sola arruga y sus libros bajo el brazo. Levanto los ojos hasta quedar sumido en el mar azul de sus ojos. Quería golpearle en ese momento, reclamarle, decirle cuanto le odiaba. Pero había algo en la mirada de ese egocéntrico actor que le hacía callar.

-- Duo yo… - La fría voz del actor le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos e incorporarse en su pupitre sin llegar a levantarse. Jamás vio la mirada inquisitiva de Trowa que parecía seguir la escena como esperando algo.

-- Siéntense todos – Pero la voz del maestro detuvo cualquier cosa que el actor iba a decirle. Todos los alumnos regresaron a sus lugares menos Heero. Duo se sorprendió de que el actor siguiera allí parado frente a él sin moverse, sin decirle nada – señor Yuy, esperaremos hasta que decida pasar a su asiento para comenzar la clase – Dijo el hombre en tono retador. Pero el maestro se quedo confundido al ver como la mirada cobalto del actor se clavaba en él de una forma intimidante. Guardo silencio sintiéndose incomodo, mientras Heero regresaba su vista de nuevo al modelo.

Duo comenzó a sentir una terrible furia crecer dentro de él. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir parándose así delante de él, solo observándolo sin decirle nada? ¿A caso pensaba que sabía leer la mente o la mirada? Si lo que buscaba era ponerlo nervioso, no iba a conseguirlo. Comenzó a sentirse molesto por todo lo ocurrido, Heero se había portado mal, no, no mal, terrible con él y no iba a perdonárselo jamás. Así que se paro en su lugar quedando de frente al actor. Todos en el salón voltearon a verlos, todo parecía indicar una nueva pelea entre ellos.

-- ¡Lárgate! – murmuro Duo con el exacto tono de voz para que solo Heero pudiera oírle.

-- Necesito hablar contigo – musito Heero solo moviendo los labios. Duo lo entendió de forma perfecta y frunció el seño con molestia. No iba a hablar con él nunca más. Para él Heero Yuy ya no existía, había muerto la noche anterior, cuando lo había violado.

-- Ustedes dos – dijo el maestro comenzando a molestarse – si tiene algo de que hablar ¡salgan de mi clase! – grito el maestro. Duo se sentó en su banco de forma inmediata.

-- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con este tipo, profesor. Yo solo he venido a estudiar, si él quiere hablar con alguien que busque a otra persona.

-- ¿Señor Yuy, va a permanecer en mi clase o no? – pregunto el hombre viendo a Heero que aun permanecía parado frente a Duo. Heero regreso la vista de nuevo al trenzado, pero este ya ni siquiera le veía. Se dio la vuelta y regreso a su banco – muchas gracias señor Yuy – dijo el hombre algo molesto – ahora, vamos a comenzar la clase.

Trowa se acerco a Duo para murmurarle la pregunta que se hacían todos ¿De nuevo se pelearon? Pero Duo omitió la respuesta. ¿Pelea? Ojalá eso hubiera sucedido. Trowa sabía bien que algo pasaba entre ellos, era cuestión de tiempo para que supiera todo ya que al paso que iba, un día de estos saldría todo de su propia boca. ¿Y entonces que diría el oji-verde? ¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿Le rechazaría?

Esperaba, con toda el alma, que jamás se enteraran ninguno de sus amigos y le rechazaran por ser gay.

Todo el día se la había pasado de forma incomoda. Primero porque Trowa no dejaba de preguntarle si algo había pasado entre Heero y él, cosa que evitaba responder y había encontrado la forma perfecta: Le había preguntado por su novia y si estaban peleados, ya que el lunes había llegado temprano a la escuela y cuando le pregunto si esa noche se iba a colar por su ventana, no le había sorprendido que músico le dijera que no. Pero también él había evitado responder a la pregunta. Lo segundo que lo tenía incomodo era la mirada de Hilde. Su amiga siempre era muy estridente, constantemente estaba platicando con todos, más con él y con Trowa, pero esa mañana ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Ni un saludo, nada. Quiso preguntarle si estaba enojada con él, pero la mirada clavada de Heero en él se lo impidió. Ya tendría luego oportunidad de preguntarle. Y lo último que le tenía incomodo, era esa mirada cobalto fija en él. Siempre que giraba el rostro al lado izquierdo allí estaba la mirada de Heero. Había visto, con cierto desconcierto, que esa mañana Heero se había ofrecido, milagrosamente, a resolver todas las tareas que los profesores pedían fueran hechas en el pizarrón. Y cuando terminaba, de nuevo fijaba su mirada sobre él. Y eso lo hacía sentir incomodo, humillado. No podía evitar que sus mejillas enrojecieran de coraje al verle de forma tan calmada, después de lo que había hecho con él la noche anterior.

-- Duo…

La mano en su hombro le hizo saltar del banco haciéndole poner de pie de un brinco. Trowa se sobresalto soltando el hombro del trenzado al ver su reacción. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-- Ya sonó el timbre para ir al comedor, ¿No piensas ir a comer? – pregunto el oji-verde estudiando el semblante pálido del trenzado. No cabía duda que algo le pasaba. ¿Hasta cuando Duo tendría la suficiente confianza como para hablar con él?

-- No tengo hambre Trowa, discúlpame – dijo Duo levantándose con cierto dolor del pupitre y caminando de forma lastimera hasta la salida del salón. Trowa solo le observo marcharse sin decirle nada. Duo no había probado bocado desde en la mañana. Tenía que averiguar que había pasado y él único que lo sabía era Heero.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había llegado algo tarde al comedor y solo había alcanzado las sobras, por lo mismo tampoco vio a la persona que podría saber el motivo por el que Duo se comportaba de forma tan extraña.

Ahora caminaba por los pasillos del dormitorio para ver si de casualidad veía a Heero por allí, o si no, debería esperar hasta estar en la sala de estar. Pero estaba muy preocupado por su amigo y ya que no podía saber nada por Duo, conseguiría información de la otra parte.

A penas iba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio la inconfundible figura de Heero doblar por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones. Estaba de suerte. Camino de forma más rápida para darle alcance antes de que entrara a la suya. Varios alumnos se encontraban platicando en los pasillos o recargados en los marcos de las puertas de sus alcobas. Faltaban aun algunos minutos para que los talleres comenzaran. Trowa volteo para todos lados viendo a los chicos, esperaba que el actor no fuese a reaccionar mal a su pregunta dando un espectáculo como los que acostumbraba hacer con los miembros de la prensa.

-- ¡Heero espera! – grito Trowa haciendo que el actor se detuviera y girara el rostro para verle. El músico le dio alcance a escasos pasos de la puerta de Duo. Él era el único que podía decirle que le pasaba al trenzado - ¿Puedo preguntarte que pasó entre Duo y tu? – el asombro apareció por segundos en la mirada cobalto, pero igual de rápido su mirada se endureció.

-- ¿Dónde esta Duo, lo he estado buscando – cuestiono el actor sin responder a la pregunta del alto de ojos verdes. Trowa frunció el seño, estaba haciendo lo mismo que Duo: evitaba la respuesta.

-- Te hice una pregunta – reclamo Trowa endureciendo el tono de voz. No estaba dispuesto a conformarse con suposiciones.

-- Si Duo no te lo ha dicho, no tengo porque decírtelo yo. ¿Dónde esta él ahora? – Volvió a cuestionar Heero de forma fría. Trowa cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, el actor no iba a intimidarle con esa mirada de hielo que solía asustar a otros.

-- ¿Qué le hiciste a Duo? – Cuestiono molesto.

-- Nada que te importe – Replico sin inmutarse por la molestia del músico.

-- Le has reclamado lo que le prestaste para sacar a su hermano de la cárcel y se han vuelto a pelear – Afirmo Trowa. Heero solo esbozo una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Y comenzó a caminar para regresar a las escaleras, pero el alto de ojos verdes atravesó su brazo impidiéndole el paso – Con ésta arrogancia y frialdad que muestras, jamás tendrás amigos.

Heero solo le observo de reojo, levanto el brazo derecho con la mano aun vendada, tomó el de Trowa y con fuerza lo separo de la pared para dejar libre el paso mientras le decía.

-- Los tipos como yo, no necesitan amigos – Dijo sin verlo, pasando por un costado del oji-verde. Trowa se giro por completo viendo la espalda del actor alejarse a paso firme.

-- Todos necesitamos de amigos – Replico haciendo que Heero se detuviera y se girara para acercarse a él. La sorpresa acudió a Trowa cuando el brazo del actor le empujo hasta la pared arrinconándolo sin permitirle moverse, empujando con fuerza sobre su pecho de forma hiriente.

-- Lo único que necesito es algo que tú no puedes darme – Dijo Heero clavando su fría mirada en los verde esmeralda del músico. Trowa se sintió primero asustado por la explosiva reacción del actor, pero después comprendió todo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-- Yo no ¿Y Duo si? – Cuestiono en tono divertido viendo como la mirada de Heero centellaba con molestia. ¡Lo había atrapado!

-- ¡Heero! – La voz de Duo los distrajo a ambos y Heero soltó a Trowa alejándose rápidamente del lugar en medio de los murmullos de sus compañeros que habían visto todo, mientras Duo llegaba corriendo para ver como se encontraba su amigo y debido ¿a que? Heero lo tenía así, ya que ni él ni el resto escucharon nada.

-- Digamos que, tú tienes mucho que ver – fue lo único que pudo sacarle a Trowa, mientras ambos se dirigían a sus respectivos talleres.

"Te atrapé Heero Yuy" – pensó Trowa mientras entraba a su taller de música y dejaba a Duo en el suyo con un gran signo de interrogación pintado en la cara.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La noche se había dado su tiempo en caer, las horas habían pasado tan lentas que se le hacía que jamás lograría huir de él. Pero estaba a solo unos metros de lograrlo, de escapar de Heero por ese día y si lo había logrado un día; lo lograría dos y tres, una semana o un mes. ¡Jamás volvería a hablar con Heero! O a estar a solas con él. Una vez que llegara a su habitación la cerraría con 100, no, con 1000 candados y trancaría la puerta del balcón para evitar que brincara del suyo al de él.

No sabía cual había sido el problema con Trowa antes de entrar al taller, lo cual lo tenía sumamente preocupado. Pero era 100 seguro que ese infeliz no le había contado a su amigo lo que le había hecho. Por esa parte podía sentirse tranquilo. ¿Pero entonces porque Trowa decía que era por él que se habían hecho de palabras? Pero tampoco iba a ir a preguntárselo al témpano de Hielo Yuy. Lo había evitado en el taller de teatro sentándose con Marion, quien no tenía pareja por estar filmando una novela. Era mil veces preferible soportar el acoso de la aspirante a actriz, que el continuo acoso de su torturador. El maestro casi le obligaba a sentarse con él, pero cuando Marion le dijo que Heero estaba de acuerdo (obviamente era falso), ni el actor ni el maestro dijeron nada. Así que se libró de su "agradable" compañía durante toda la tarde. Al llegar la hora de la cena, prefirió meterse a la cocina y cenar con el personal de limpieza, quienes lo recibieron encantados (¡No se iba a quedar con hambre por culpa de ese imbécil!). Río como nunca, logrando olvidar por momentos su sufrimiento. Y en lugar de ir a la sala de estar, como cada noche, iba rumbo a su habitación para evitar el tener que verle.

-- Solo unos metros más – se dijo así mismo apresurando el paso y llegando hasta su habitación.

Se sentía terriblemente cansado, huir de Heero no era nada sencillo. Cada que le veía, aun que fuera de lejos, corría del lado contrario; incluso, se metió a la biblioteca, donde era seguro nadie le iba a buscar, era por todos conocido que odiaba los libros, así que ese lugar era el más seguro de todos y de lo aburrido que estaba, se quedo incómodamente dormido sobre una de las mesas hasta esa hora. Así que llevaba el saco del uniforme en la mano, la corbata deshecha y los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Le urgía llegar a la habitación para ponerse a dormir a gusto y a sus anchas. Así que, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y giro el rostro de un lado a otro, no quería que ese idiota lo fuese a interceptar entrando a la habitación y le fuese a empujar a ella para tenerlo a su merced de nuevo. Pero no había nadie, el pasillo estaba por completo solo y semi oscuro, todos estaban en la sala de estar viendo la televisión o jugando ajedrez, pudo escuchar el alboroto cuando la paso a toda prisa. Así que con un suspiro de alivio abrió y entro a la oscuridad de su habitación, recargándose en la puerta con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndose seguro al haber puesto el seguro. Heero no podría entrar, solo faltaba cerrar el balcón y…

-- ¡Heero! – gritó cuando abrió los ojos de golpe al ver que la luz de la lámpara, que estaba sobre su buró, se encendía y lo primero que vio fue la inconfundible figura del actor sentado en la cama donde la noche anterior le había atado y tomado.

Sintió como si un fuerte rayo le hubiese golpeado el cuerpo. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de forma notoria, si no fuera porque estaba recargado en la puerta y aun sujetando el picaporte de la misma estaba seguro de que hubiese caído al suelo. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma alocada cuando lo vio levantarse de la cama, viéndolo de forma fija. Se sintió de pronto como si fuese un liliputiense a punto de ser aplastado por Gulliver. Su cerebro gritaba desesperado, tratando de hacerle reaccionar para que se alejara del actor lo más rápido que pudiera, pero su maldito cuerpo dictaba lo contrario. Sus pies se mantenían fijos al piso como si un poderoso imán le mantuviera los pies pegados a él, mientras su piel comenzaba a cosquillear al ser recorrida por esos ojos cobaltos, que a pesar de su frialdad, parecían trasmitirle un calor que comenzaba a quemarle.

-- Duo…

Escuchar su voz era lo que necesitaba para romper el hechizo en el que había caído. Cerró la boca, que había permanecido abierta por incontables segundos, y frunció el ceño con molestia. Se obligó a tomar el control de su cuerpo y sus emociones dejando de lado esa sensación de calor y el inconfundible aroma a colonia que inundaba toda su habitación desde la noche anterior.

-- ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! – gritó con molestia arrojando los libros y el saco que aun llevaba bajo el brazo, ya que no había regresado a su cuarto desde en la mañana que salio. Heero se quedo en su lugar viéndole con ojos entrecerrados, sin inmutarse por su reacción. Eso hizo enfurecer al trenzado - ¡Te he dicho que te vayas, ¿A caso eres sordo? – Heero solo permaneció en silenció, sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

-- Te he buscado todo el día – dijo el actor al ver que el trenzado guardaba silencio – necesito hablar contigo – Duo se giro de golpe tomando el picaporte de la puerta y quitando la llave para abrirla y salir. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que ese egocéntrico tuviera que decirle, iba a irse y a dormir en cualquier otra parte, no importaba que durmiera en el patio, el gimnasio o las aulas de clases. No iba a hablar con Heero, precisamente por eso lo había estado evitando. Pero la fuerte mano del actor empujando la puerta para volverla a cerrar se lo impidió – Vas a escucharme aun que tenga que perseguirte por toda la escuela – la mirada violeta choco con la cobalto que le veía de forma determinada.

-- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, te lo dije en el salón de clases y te lo repito – dijo sin girarse viéndolo solo de reojo, imprimiendo en su voz una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Ese calor que la proximidad del cuerpo de Heero le proporcionaba le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Ese aroma que impregnaba toda su habitación y el cuerpo del actor ya le estaban mareando. Tenía que salir de allí ahora o si no, iba a acabar haciendo una tontería. Trato de nuevo de abrir la puerta para huir, pero el fuerte brazo de Heero la volvió a empujar impidiéndoselo, franqueando con todo su cuerpo cualquier salida. Duo trago saliva con nerviosismo, no quería moverse, porque al hacerlo lo rozaría y ese simple roce podría hacerle estallar la piel y el corazón.

-- ¿Quieres que te ate de nuevo?

Escuchó la voz ronca del actor murmurarle a su oído esas palabras de una forma tan sensual, que los cabellos de la nuca se le erizaron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de empujar al fondo de su cabeza las imágenes que le asaltaban. ¿Cómo era posible que ese tipo le atrajera tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo hubiese reaccionado a sus caricias? ¿Qué hubiese gemido de placer cuando le tomó? – Estas enamorado de mi – dijo el actor la noche anterior… ¡NO, no lo estaba, no podía estar enamorado de un infeliz que le había violado.

Y sin embargo su cuerpo temblaba ante su sola cercanía, no era necesario ni que le tocara para sentirse excitado, como bien lo había comprobado al perder aquella maldita apuesta. Si tan solo el actor sintiera algo por él, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras la noche anterior. El quizá ahora…

-- ¡JAMAS! – gritó de forma fuerte, negándose a si mismo lo que estaba pensando y empujando uno de los brazos del actor haciéndolo hacía atrás y girándose para verlo con el ceño fruncido. ¡Estaba totalmente loco, si, no había otra razón para tan siquiera pensar en seguir con el actor si este parecía odiarle. ¿Pero que le había hecho para que este quisiera vengarse de él? ¿Romperle su foto y lanzársela a la cara? ¿A caso había fracturado tanto su ego con aquella acción? Sus ojos se clavaron en los cobalto que parecían desvestirle. No, no iba a permitir que Heero volviera a tomarle. Ya había obtenido lo que quería y no volvería a permitirse ceder. Si, porque la noche anterior, había cedido a la pasión que el actor sabía muy bien como despertarle - ¿Qué diablos quieres, dilo de una buena vez para que te vayas lo antes posible de mi habitación.

-- Solo quiero disculparme – dijo Heero sin moverse de su lugar. Duo sintió que la furia crecía en su interior. ¿Disculparse? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Cómo si estuviera hablando de una pluma perdida o un plato roto? No, Heero pretendía algo, él mismo había dicho que no se disculpaba si no lo sentía y no parecía que lo sintiera mucho.

-- No – dijo Duo frunciendo el seño – no te disculpo. ¿A caso crees que con un simple "Lo siento Duo", vas a reparar todo el daño que me hiciste? ¿A caso crees que así de fácil voy a perdonarte o voy a olvidar lo sucedido?. No Heero, no te disculpo, ni te perdono.

-- No te estoy pidiendo perdón, solo me disculpo por la forma en que lo hice – dijo Heero de forma tan fría que Duo se sintió estallar de la indignación.

-- ¡Eres un cínico! – Gritó – Deberías pedirme perdón de rodillas 1000 veces por lo que me hiciste en lugar de pedir disculpas. No deberías tener el valor de verme a los ojos, deberías sentirte avergonzado y sin embrago te das a la tarea de seguirme todo el día buscando ¿Qué, ¿Pedir una maldita disculpa?. ¿A caso crees que con eso reparas todo? ¿Una maldita disculpa? ¿Y que si te disculpara? ¿Querrías volver a tomarme como anoche? ¿Cómo si hubiese sido algo realmente agradable y que quisiera volver a repetir? ¡Ni por un millón de disculpas idiotas, maldito violador!… - la mirada de Heero centelló con furia al escuchar la acusación del trenzado. Duo sintió el cuerpo de Heero apresar el suyo de forma rápida haciéndole golpearse contra la pared. Su piel parecía reaccionar al tacto del actor, porque comenzaba a mandar corrientes eléctricas por todo su ser.

-- No soy un violador ¿A caso no recuerdas la forma en la que te entregaste anoche? – sus ojos se abrieron ante la sola mención. ¡Por supuesto que lo recordaba! Y como iba a olvidarlo si cada rincón de su habitación estaba impregnado con el aroma del actor y esa mirada cobalto parecía querer recordárselo una y otra vez cada que chocaba con la suya. Pero no iba a dárselo a notar, no señor. Heero Yuy no iba a saber que sentía algo diferente al odio.

-- Yo no me en… - trato de justificarse, pero las roncas palabras del actor le interrumpieron.

-- Lo hiciste Duo, deja de mentirte, deja de hacerte la victima conmigo porque yo no te dejare que me conviertas en el victimario. Dime quien me pidió que no me detuviera, ¿He?. ¿Quién fue Duo? Porque parece que ya se te olvido. Tu me perteneces – Los ojos de Duo se abrieron aun más por el asombro, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera por un instante y después comenzara a latir de nuevo a toda prisa – si, no me mires de esa forma. Recuerda que te vendiste a mí. Solo reclame lo que me pertenecía.

-- ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO – gritó Duo encolerizado, empujando a Heero tan fuerte que cayó de espaldas al suelo, cerca de la cama. Duo pudo ver el asombro que por momentos apareció en esos ojos fríos, pero así de rápido como apareció, desapareció. Heero volvió a incorporarse de forma lenta, sin perder el contacto de los ojos violetas.

Duo sentía la sangre hervirle por dentro, se sentía como un almacén lleno de pólvora que con una simple chispa podría estallar. Sus puños apretados solo esperaban el momento justo para estrellarse contra aquel rostro de 2 mdd. Heero solo mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa y de forma rápida tomo al trenzado por ambos brazos lanzándolo fuertemente sobre la cama, subiéndose sobre él sujetándole ambas muñecas por arriba de la cabeza. Había sido un completo idiota al tan siquiera imaginarse ganándole al actor, Heero sabía Karate y él no. Sus muñecas dolían horrores debido a las heridas y sin embargo la furia que crecía dentro de él le hacía tener el valor para mirarle a los ojos y volver a reclamarle, tratando de olvidar lo que ese contacto le hacía sentir, tratando de ignorar que Heero lo tenía por completo a su merced de nuevo.

-- Si, soy lo que tú quieras – dijo Heero comenzando a recorrer el cuello del trenzado con sus labios, lanzando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo del modelo, haciéndole apretar los dientes.

El corazón de Duo latía a toda prisa mientras los labios del actor recorrían de forma sensual su blanco cuello, tratando de arrancarle los gemidos de la noche anterior, bajando de forma sensual, rozándole de forma delicada, haciéndole cosquillas, mordisqueando a ratos, para segur recorriendo con la lengua la tesura de la piel expuesta debido a los botones desabrochados. Duo luchaba contra su propio cuerpo, porque a pesar de sentirse molesto, decepcionado y profundamente herido, no podía negarse a si mismo que las caricias del actor le hacían reaccionar como ninguna mujer lo había logrado antes. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué?

"Deseo…" - respondió algo en su interior.

El deseo, si, solo el deseo estaba haciendo, de nuevo, presa de él y no podía, no debía. Se había prometido que Heero jamás volvería a tomarle y allí se encontraba, otra vez, temblando bajo la pasión de sus besos, bajo el calor que le proporcionaba un cuerpo extraño y a la vez tan conocido. Su maldito cuerpo respondía como la primera vez en que le había besado. Pero de que se extrañaba. ¿No le había dicho Traize que Heero era muy bueno en la cama?

Sintió la lengua de Heero abrirse paso dentro de su boca, haciéndole reaccionar de inmediato, endureciendo algo entre su entrepierna mientras trataba de soltarse sin conseguirlo. Esos besos cargados de deseo, de pasión, le arrebataban en un instante los sentidos, le hacían olvidar que le odiaba, que le había tomado a la fuerza… que había sido amante de Traize.

Cuanto lo odiaba, amante de ese desgraciado de Traize…

-- Hiciste un trato conmigo Duo – Dijo el actor de forma entre cortada al separarse de la boca del modelo para tomar aire. Duo sintió el aliento caliente el Heero chocar contra su oído al estarle hablando mientras podía sentir chocar contra su vientre el miembro despierto del actor. El también estaba excitado, al igual que él y solo se habían besado. Era increíble lo que podía lograr con sus besos – Tu a cambio de la libertad de tu hermano y antes de que digas que él ya esta libre, te recuerdo que aun hay un proceso en su contra por daños a terceros. Una llamada a Cahran y tu hermano vuelve a la cárcel.

-- ¡Me estas chantajeando! – Duo apretó los ojos sintiendo que la pasión se iba de su cuerpo al escucharle y la ira volvía a crecer en él. De nuevo, de nuevo Heero abría la maldita boca para arruinar todo.

-- No, solo te recuerdo el trato – Afirmó el actor regresando a la tarea de besarle. Pero la furia en el interior de Duo por aquellas palabras era demasiado fuerte. De nuevo le decía que no le importaba en lo absoluto, solo era un objeto con el que hacía transacciones y una vez que dejara de serle útil podría deshacerse de él – Así que las cosas serán a mi manera, serás mío cuando yo quiera, donde yo quiera, como yo quiera y a la hora que quiera…

Le odiaba, realmente le odiaba y esta vez no iba a dejarse intimidar, no, jamás. No volvería a ser tomado a la fuerza como la noche anterior. No volvería a sentirse utilizado, una basura. El actor aprendería, aun que fuera a la mala, que ¡A Duo Maxwell nadie lo lastima!.

De una fuerte patada empujo a Heero de su cuerpo, el odio podía ser tan fuerte como el amor y esta vez el odio estaba ganando en su corazón. Del fuerte empujón el actor cayó de la cama y Duo se dio prisa en alcanzarle en el suelo, coloco ambas manos en el cuello de Heero y comenzó a apretar con todas sus fuerzas.

-- TE ODIO HEERO YUY, TE ODIO – gritó el modelo apretando con fuerza, mientras las manos de Heero hacían todo lo posible por soltarse – jamás será cuando, como y donde tu quieras…

-- Duo… Duo me – Intentó decir Heero con apenas un murmullo – me estas ahorcando, Duo – pero la ira que el modelo sentía le estaba nublando la cabeza. El color de la cara de Heero comenzó a pasar de un morado pálido a un azul, mientras intentaba hacer que Duo le soltara.

-- MUERETE HEERO, ASI DEJARAS DE DAÑARME.

-- ¡DUO ESTAS LOCO!

Duo sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo tomaban por el pecho haciéndole soltar a su presa, mientras Heero se incorporaba a toda prisa tosiendo y recuperando el color mientras respiraba a la carrera tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Duo había estado tan ofuscado tratando de matar a Heero, que no se dio cuenta cuando Trowa entró por la puerta, sin seguro, para preguntarle como estaba y se topó con sorpresa con una escena que jamás creyó el modelo pudiera protagonizar.

-- ¡Te odio maldito desgraciado, ¡te odio, ¡déjame Trowa, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos – dijo Duo a toda prisa, tratando de soltarse de los brazos del músico que muy a penas y podían sostenerle.

-- ¡Cálmate Duo, ¡cálmate! – Gritaba Trowa haciendo intentos sobrehumanos por detener al modelo, quien seguía intentando soltarse para atacar al actor – estabas a punto de matarlo, ¿Qué no viste que ya estaba azul?

-- ¡Eso es precisamente lo que quería hacer, ¡quería matarlo! – dijo Duo forcejeando una vez más con el músico logrando soltarse de sus brazos para salir corriendo rumbo al balcón y saltar por él. Trowa se dio prisa en seguirlo, pero solo lo alcanzó a ver correr por los patios del colegio rumbo a la barda. Se giro de forma rápida al actor para verle con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué diablos había pasado allí?. Heero intento seguirlo, pero el brazo de Trowa le detuvo.

-- ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué quería matarte? Jamás lo había visto actuar así y mira que ha tenido motivos suficientes para tratar de matar a alguien – pregunto el músico viendo de forma severa al actor.

Heero le vio de forma fría soltándose del agarre del músico y girándose para salir de la habitación del trenzado. Sin embargo, Trowa se le atravesó impidiéndole el paso.

-- ¡Habla de una maldita vez! – Le gritó al actor. Jamás se había sentido tan molesto y asustado como ahora como para gritarle a alguien. Su carácter era más bien sereno, pero lo que había presenciado le tenía muy confundido - ¿Qué le hiciste a Duo?

-- Lo que pasa entre Duo y yo solo es asunto de los dos – dijo el actor sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimientos en sus facciones - Arregla tus propios asuntos primero, que ya llevas bastante tiempo postergándolos, antes de querer arreglar los de los demás – Trowa se incorporo en su lugar sumamente sorprendido y Heero aprovecho para pasar a toda prisa por enfrente de él para salir de la habitación de Duo y entrar a la suya.

Trowa se quedo parado, viendo a la nada, con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Qué tanto sabía Heero de sus problemas como para decirle semejante cosa? Ya una vez le había insinuado algo, pero en esta ocasión… en esta ocasión le había dicho claramente que había un asunto al que ya le había dado muchas largas.

¿Qué tanto sabes Heero Yuy? – Se pregunto Trowa sumamente intrigado.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo ni siquiera sintió dolor al saltar por el balcón del segundo piso y caer al suelo en dos pies. Estaba tan enojado, tan lleno de ira, que no sintió nada. Tan pronto se vio fuera de su habitación, corrió rumbo a la barda para salir del colegio y brincó. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el teléfono público que se encontraba en la esquina. Con mano temblorosa la metió a la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó de la cartera la tarjeta telefónica. Marco de memoria un número y esperó de forma nerviosa a que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

-- Amigo – dijo Duo de forma entre cortada cuando escucho que el teléfono era levantado, ni siquiera espero a que la otra persona hablara – estoy muy mal.

-- Duo, por dios ¿Qué te ha pasado? – No le fue difícil distinguir la preocupación de su amigo, era como si le estuviese viendo, aun que no lo conocía. Su voz era tan clara, tan pura, tan agradable, que sabía bien, que ere el único en esos momentos, que podría darle la paz que necesitaba.

-- Lo peor, me ha pasado lo peor – Dijo pasando sus manos por la cara, se sentía tan débil que apenas y lograba apoyar sus brazos en la cabina. Pelear con Heero hasta casi matarlo, no era lo que tenía pensado, pero él actor era tan idiota, tan frío que… - casi he matado a Heero…

-- ¿Dios mío? ¿Estás detenido, necesitas un abogado? – Duo soltó una risita de forma amarga.

-- Ojalá lo hubiera matado, realmente se lo merecía después de lo que me hizo – Sabía cual era la siguiente pregunta. Su amigo le iba a preguntar que le había hecho el actor y no estaba seguro de querer contarle.

-- ¿Has… has tenido relaciones con él? – Duo sintió que se le iba el aire, era como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago. ¿Cómo lo sabía? La última vez que hablaron él había adivinado que Heero le gustaba, tan solo con escucharle – Lo siento Duo, lo siento, no debí decir esa tontería, perdóname no…

-- Si – La rápida y lánguida respuesta de Duo corto las disculpas que el amigo le daba al haber escuchado solo silencio de su parte. Ahora le tocaba a él escuchar el silenció por parte del amigo – Pero las cosas no fueron como seguramente imaginas. No fue nada romántico ni nada por el estilo.

-- ¿Entonces?

-- Mi hermano se metió en un problema, yo necesitaba dinero rápido y solo se me ocurrió pedírselo a Heero. Y para que aceptara me ofrecí como pago a su préstamo – Más silencio por parte del amigo – seguramente después de esto ya no querrás escucharme o saber de mi…

-- No, no Duo, te equivocas. Si no me escuchas hablar es porque estoy sorprendido de hasta donde ha llegado ese tipo. ¿Aceptaste ser su amante para que él ayudara a tu hermano? ¿Por qué no acudiste a mi? Yo pude prestarte cualquier cantidad que necesitaras sin que me dieras nada a cambio, yo…

-- No se me ocurrió nada, en ese momento se me cerró el mundo y acudí a Heero… - dijo interrumpiendo al amigo. Sabía que hubiera podido haber acudido a alguien más, un día después había logrado juntar una buena suma con Noin, sin embargo, en ese momento solo pensó en él.

-- Y tuviste relaciones con él esa noche para que te diera el dinero ¡Que desgraciado! ¡Se aprovechó de ti! – dijo el amigo sumamente enojado. Duo golpeo con la mano la cabina haciendo que el chico guardara silencio mientras él se dejaba caer al suelo recargando su cuerpo en el tubo de metal que le sostenía.

-- No, yo pensé… yo creí – Trataba Duo de explicarle viendo al cielo. La noche estaba clara y estrellada. Evitaba a toda costa soltar el llanto, jamás iba a llorar por culpa del témpano de Hielo Yuy.

-- ¿Duo estas llorando? – Pregunto el amigo con preocupación.

-- No por fuera – respondió Duo de forma calmada – pero por dentro si. Esa noche – continuó Duo narrándole al amigo sin esperar a que le dijera algo respecto a su afirmación de no estar llorando – yo lo deseaba, yo quería que esa noche me tomara y me hiciera suyo. Quizá había sido un deseo producto del alcohol que había bebido, pero esa noche lo deseaba mucho. Sin embargo él tenía sueño y prefirió marcharse. Me dijo que esperaría todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

-- ¿Y entonces que paso? ¿Por qué si iba a esperar te encuentras en ese estado? ¿Qué te hizo Duo? Me dices que tuviste relaciones con él, pero… ¡Por dios Duo! ¿A caso él?... - ¿A caso este chico leía la mente? ¿Cómo era posible que hilara las cosas de una forma tan certera? Quizá por ese motivo le resultaba tan fácil hablar con él. No era necesario decirle mucho para que adivinara las cosas. Quizá si leía la mente, pero eso le estaba evitando tener que contarle. Solo tenía que confirmarle lo que ya suponía.

-- Si… - dijo de forma queda - Me ató a la cama la siguiente noche, ayer, y me tomó – terminó de forma seca.

-- ¡Te violó! – dijo casi con un grito haciendo que Duo se asustara al haber escuchado la palabra.

-- ¿QUE? ¡No, no me violó, no lo hizo, solo que yo, yo, yo… - ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo contarle lo que paso si lo que quería era olvidarlo? ¿Cómo decirle que él?...

-- ¿Duo, le pediste que no lo hiciera y él continuó? – De nueva cuenta el amigo sabía la continuación de la historia. Eso mismo era lo que no quería decirle y eso mismo era lo que él le evitaba decir.

-- Si, algo así – Le confirmo. Al fin de cuentas, ya lo sabía.

-- ¡Entonces si te violó, Debes denunciarlo a la policía de inmediato, él…

-- ¡No, No lo entiendes, el me dio la opción de detenerle y yo… - Interrumpió al escuchar lo que le proponía el chico. Ya lo había pensado, de echo, la noche anterior le amenazo con hacerlo. Pero sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil de probar, tan solo con que Heero dijera que había sido de mutuo acuerdo, bastaría para que su versión de haber sido violado se viniera por los suelos. Además, él le había dado la opción de negarse y no la tomó, no quiso tomarla.

-- ¿Pero en que momento Duo? – Interrumpió el amigo sus pensamientos - ¿cuándo te dio esa opción, porque bien debes saber que cuando se llega al punto máximo de la pasión uno ya no puede ni quiere detenerse aun que nos estén pidiendo detenernos o nos pregunten si queremos que se detengan – Sabía que eso era verdad, tenía suficiente experiencia como para saberlo. Pero Heero se habría podido detener si él se lo hubiera pedido, sin embargo, no pudo, no es que no pudiera, es que no quería.

¡No quería!

-- Es que yo… yo… yo lo deseaba, deseaba mucho que me tomara. Creo que de no haberlo hecho así, jamás habría tenido el valor… - dijo de forma queda, más para si mismo que para el amigo. La noche anterior había quedado tan satisfecho que había mandado al diablo sus pensamientos. Por un momento no le importó lo que Heero quería de él y se había entregado sin importarle las consecuencias. En ese momento, lo había disfrutado y estaba seguro que de volverse a repetir, lo volvería a disfrutar aun que después se arrepintiera.

-- ¿Qué dices? ¿A caso lo estas justificando? – Las palabras de su amigo le hicieron volver a la realidad. ¿Estaba justificando a Heero por lo que le había hecho? ¿Realmente era a Heero a quien justificaba? Para que seguirlo negando, el amigo ya debía saberlo.

-- No, no lo estoy justificando a él… me… me estoy justificando yo – silenció al otro lado de la línea - ¿te asusta amigo?

-- No, solo no comprendo y estoy tratando de entender – Duo sonrió de manera sincera ante el comentario. No cabía duda que hablar con el chico al otro lado de la línea le estaba ayudando mucho a entenderse a si mismo.

-- Es simple, yo… yo… lo amo – lo dijo por fin en voz alta - AMO a Heero Yuy – lo volvió a repetir sintiendo que se liberaba de un gran peso - y aun que se que él me desprecia, no puedo negar que me gustó su forma ruda de poseerme. Quise negármelo, quise culparlo a él, cuando el único culpable soy yo.

-- Tu eres una victima no eres culpable de lo que paso – El amigo se escuchaba preocupado, pero no tenía porque estarlo. Se sentía bien, ahora si se sentía bien. Heero no era culpable y se lo haría notar.

-- Te equivocas, soy culpable desde el mismo momento en que le ofrecí mi cuerpo como pago a su préstamo. Le prometí ser su amante y solo hizo valido el trato – Le aclaro.

-- Te violó – dijo el amigo de forma acusadora.

-- Me hizo el amor. A su manera, pero lo hizo – Aclaro Duo de nuevo. Si, Heero lo había tomado de forma ruda al principio, diciendo palabras duras y frías, pero no podía negar que había sido considerado con él, muy considerado, al grado de no dolerle como le habían dicho muchos de sus amigos gay.

-- Duo… - Le escucho por fin hablar de forma más calmada, pero el sonido que escucho por el auricular le hizo interrumpir cualquier cosa que el chico iba a decirle.

-- Amigo, se me esta acabando el crédito en la tarjeta, voy a ver si consigo otra para volverte a llamar. Si no lo hago, de todas formas muchas gracias por escucharme.

-- Duo, Duo, espera, Duo…

Pero el único sonido que podía escucharse era el de la operadora solicitando el cambio de tarjeta.

Con un fuerte suspiro, el modelo dejo el auricular en su lugar. Se había desahogado un poco de aquello que le había pasado con Heero. ¿Lo amaba, si. Lo había sacado a colación ahora que hablaba con el amigo. Por lo mismo había caído bajo el hechizo de su frialdad, de su seducción y su cuerpo había correspondido a la pasión con la que había sido tomado – se dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta al colegio – no podía culparlo por la forma en que lo había hecho.

"Yo tuve la culpa por venderme a él"

Detrás del árbol que protegía a la pequeña cabina telefónica desde donde Duo solía hablar cuando salía de la escuela; el humo del cigarro había comenzado a formar una ligera cortina. La persona que estaba detrás del tronco dio un par de pasos para tener de frente la pantalla de LCD que pedía se cambiara la tarjeta telefónica, Duo había olvidado retirarla. Arrojó el cigarro al suelo aun encendido para levantar el auricular y presionar el botón de remarcar. Sus cejas oscuras y su boca se curvearon con disgusto, ya que, el número que apareció lo reconoció de inmediato. Con molestia retiro la tarjeta sin crédito e inserto una nueva que llevaba en su cartera.

-- ¡Duo, que bueno que has conseguido otra tarjeta necesito decirte que…

-- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? – gritó a través del teléfono al escuchar la voz algo preocupada del amigo.

-- ¿He… Heero?

-- ¿Por qué hablabas con Duo, ¿Qué le has dicho de mi, ¿Te has atrevido a contarle algo de mi plan? – cuestiono el actor de forma rápida.

-- ¡No, no le he dicho nada. ¡Pero como te atreviste Heero, lo has forzado… - comenzó el chico acusándolo. Duo estaba sufriendo y él era el único culpable. Pero Heero le interrumpió.

-- Eso es mentira – El amigo guardo silenció de golpe, ¿Mentira? ¿Por qué decía que era una mentira si Duo le contó? ¿O acaso Duo había mentido?

-- El me lo dijo, lo ataste a la cama y lo… - iba a comenzara, pero de nuevo Heero le interrumpió.

-- Escuche lo que te contó, así que no mientas - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo de que había escuchado?

-- ¿Escuchaste, ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – pregunto asustado, ¿A caso había escuchado decir que Duo lo amaba?

-- Escuche todo, desde el principio, escuche todo - ¡Dios, ¡No, Duo estaba en grandes problemas. Heero había escuchado todo y eso le iba a hacer sufrir más de lo que ya sufría.

-- ¿Heero le vas a decir que le escuchaste? – cuestionó preocupado

-- ¿Decirle o no decirle? He allí el dilema – pero solo escucho esas palabras dichas con sarcasmo. Decidió ignorarlas para intentar que desistiera de su plan.

-- Heero – comenzó a decir en forma suplicante – desiste de tu plan, le estas haciendo mucho daño. El pobre chico no tiene la culpa.

-- No voy a desistir, el que va a desistir en hablar con él eres tú.

-- ¡Eso no lo voy a hacer!. Voy a decirle lo que le estas haciendo, voy a contarle todo como debí hacerlo desde el principio…

-- ¡No vas a decirle nada, si llegas a mencionarle algo tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

-- ¡No te atreverías Heero!

-- Además, ¿Crees que te creerá… primito, supongo que no sabe quien eres, y si yo le digo que mi primo ha estado hablando con él para sacarle cosas y decírmelo, ¿a quien crees que va a creerle? Puedo decirle que fuiste tú quien me dijo que me ama…

-- ¡Heero, No seas desgraciado, él…

-- Si no quieres que yo mismo le diga que todo el tiempo ha estado hablando con mi primo, vas a dejar de hablarle. Corta cualquier comunicación que tengas con él. Ni siquiera se te ocurra verlo.

-- No me conoce en persona, solo hablamos por teléfono.

-- Pues dejarás de hacerlo.

-- ¿Estas celoso? – cuestiono al escucharlo decir todo aquello de una forma en la que jamás se había dirigido a él. Siempre que hablaban se comportaba de una forma fría, jamás dejaba entre ver emociones. Pero en esta ocasión… Heero parecía querer separarlo de Duo a cualquier costo. ¿Serían celos?

-- No te metas en lo que no te importa - ¿Evito responder? Aunque esa era una de sus frases favoritas – Y yo no estoy celoso. Solo no quiero que lo prevengas – De nueva cuenta ese maldito plan. ¿Hasta cuando Heero estaría con eso? ¿Hasta que le destruyera? ¿Pero porque a él? Solo porque… ¿Era eso? ¿Por eso quería destruir a Duo?

-- ¡Heero! Ves en él una forma de vengarte de ella ¿Verdad? ¡Admítelo! – Si, eso tenía que ser. Todo había comenzado con la demanda y terminaba en Duo - Tú no lo odias a él, la odias a ella. ¡A tu madre!

-- ¡Ella no es mi madre! Y si, está bien, lo admito – le escucho decir de forma cínica - ¿Tuviste tantos años de terapia solo para venir a darte cuenta de lo obvio?. Destruyéndolo a él y todo lo que representa, sería como si la destruyera a ella.

-- ¡Por favor Heero, deja ese rencor, solo te va a destruir. Arregla tus asuntos con Duo, dile porque haces lo que haces y olvida esa absurda venganza que no te va a llevar a nada bueno.

-- ¡Cierra la maldita boca! Y antes de darme consejos de cómo manejar mi vida, arregla la tuya maldito mentiroso. ¿Por que no le dices a tu padre de una buena vez que eres gay? Deja de pretender ser lo que no eres ante sus ojos, tarde o temprano se va a enterar y te va a ir peor.

-- Si le digo, ya no tendrías con que chantajearme – dijo el chico soltando una risita.

-- Ya encontraría otra cosa, ¿quizá decirle quien es tu novio? O ¿Quién fue el primero con quien hiciste el amor?

-- ¡Heero!... – dijo asustado - ¡No te atreverías!

-- ¡Me conoces, sabes que si lo haría. Así que arregla tus asuntos primero y no te metas en mi camino, porque si lo haces, te llevaré de encuentro – dijo de forma contundente colgando el teléfono de golpe.

Heero observo su mano aun apretando el auricular, sus nudillos estaban blancos por lo fuerte que le tenía sujeto. Se había enojado con su primo, con el único que le había entendido por años. "Su plan", ese dichoso plan que había estado armando por todo un año. Ese plan que le había llevado a buscar a ese niño por el que creía sentir tanto odio. Pero ¿Cuál plan?. Ese ya se había hecho añicos casi desde que le encontró…

"No debí amenazarlo" – se dijo a si mismo, mientras regresaba también a la escuela a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos.

En esos precisos instantes iría a ver a Duo. Quizás era hora de que él mismo le contara porque le había dicho todo aquello la noche anterior.

"Mi venganza no es contra ti, es contra ella. Tu realmente no tienes culpa de nada" – se dijo mentalmente dándole la razón a su primo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había regresado a su habitación más calmado. Haber hablado con el amigo le había dado la paz que necesitaba. Se había metido a la ducha y había tallado su cuerpo con fuerza para tratar de deshacerse del aroma del actor que aun le impregnaba, pero era una tarea que al parecer tardaría días en lograr.

Había salido del baño lleno de preguntas y dudas y mientras se hacía de nuevo la trenza trataba de aclararse o darse una respuesta. Pero de nada servía, se sentía un completo idiota, después de todo, había sido solo culpa suya, tal como le había dicho al chico en el teléfono. El se había ofrecido como pago y Heero solo había cobrado lo que le correspondía. Y si, para que seguírselo negando, era más que probable que titubeara en el momento en el que se entregara a él por primera vez. El miedo y la vergüenza acudirían y le detendría. Quizá Heero se detuviera, quizá no, eso ya jamás lo sabría. Pero de la forma en que lo hizo… de esa forma… no, no pudo, ni quiso detenerse. Ahora no sabía si el actor volvería, después de todo, trato de matarlo ¿No?. Aun que, conociendo bien a Heero, iba a volver a tomar lo que por derecho era suyo.

¡Yo!… - se dijo mentalmente sentándose con solo el pantalón del pijama puesto. Heero le había roto la playera con la que solía dormir, ahora debería buscar otra entre sus cosas. Nunca usaría aquel pijama que le había regalado. ¿Cuántas veces no la había tirado? Y las mismas que aparecía lavada, planchada y doblada sobre su cama. Dándose por vencido, decidió guardarla en el último cajón de la cómoda.

Algo más de Heero para recordar…

Aun sentía su cuerpo arder al recordar la pasada noche. Miro sus muñecas marcadas y suspiro de forma onda. No cabía duda de que la forma ruda en la que había comenzado todo, le había encendido como jamás se lo había imaginado.

Atado a la cama…

Una sonrisa triste surco su rostro mientras sentía como un calor abrasador le recorría el cuerpo al solo recordarlo. Heero le había atado a la cama y le había poseído de una forma alocada, apasionada y sensual. Si no hubiera sido por aquellas palabras al final de todo, hubiese pensado que el actor le amaba al igual que él.

Que a pesar de todo le amaba…

¿Le amaba?…

Sacudió la cabeza de forma severa. ¡No, para que hacerse falsas ilusiones, ese idiota de Heero no le amaba, ni le amaría jamás, lo único que quería de él era su cuerpo y lo había conseguido. Bien que le había recordado que su corazón no le importaba.

"Te he poseído… he poseído tu cuerpo y tu mente, tu corazón no me importa y jamás llegara a importarme… ahora si tendrás motivos para odiarme. Esa es mi venganza…"

¿Venganza? ¿A que venganza se referiría? Pero estaba seguro que eso era algo de lo que posiblemente jamás se enteraría.

Se levanto de la cama para buscar una playera en la cómoda que estaba pegada a la pared, a un costado del balcón. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el fresco de la noche comenzaba a molestarle. Aun tenía mucho en que pensar, sobre Heero y sobre Trowa. ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir al músico mañana que preguntara por el motivo de querer matar a Heero? Ese si que iba a ser un problema, el de los ojos verdes era muy intuitivo, sabía de antemano cuando le estaba mintiendo y era experto en atar cabos. Así que con él no funcionaban las verdades a medias, mucho menos las mentiras. Si no encontraba que decirle, quizá tendría que decirle la verdad…

Probablemente perdería a un amigo ya que Trowa parecía ser homo fóbico…

Volvió a suspirar de forma profunda, cuando de reojo pudo distinguir una figura parada en el marco de la puerta del balcón con los brazos cruzados. Sintió que los cabellos de la nuca se le paraban de puntas. Era inconfundible, además el aroma a colonia cara comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte en su habitación. Sintió su corazón latiendo a toda prisa y no se animaba a soltarse del mueble, porque sentía que sus piernas estaban temblando y quizá, si se soltaba, estas no le fuesen a responder. Quería hablar, pero su boca se había secado de golpe y solo se abría y cerraba sin que de ella saliera ninguna palabra. Ni siquiera sabía que quería decirle, solo sabía que debía decirle algo para que se fuera.

Se armo de valor y sin animarse a verlo de frente comenzó a hablar tratando de imprimir la suficiente confianza en su tono de voz para que ésta no temblara y el actor se diera cuenta de lo que su sola presencia le causaba.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó suspirando de alivio interiormente al darse cuenta que su voz no se quebró.

-- Vine a verte – escuchó la fría voz que le respondía. Él se notaba tan seguro como siempre, no había ningún tono molesto por lo que había hecho. Quizá debería disculparse ahora y no cuando lo sacara a colación, porque era seguro que tarde o temprano lo haría y más valía hacerlo ahora y no cuando estuviera enojado.

-- ¿Si a lo que has venido es a que te de una disculpa por casi matarte? – dijo aun sin voltear a verlo - ¡Esta bien! Me disculpo por lo sucedido – dijo tratando de ser sincero separándose de la cómoda y caminando hasta el centro de la habitación, por lo menos allí se sentía un poco más seguro porque la cercanía del actor comenzaba a ponerle nervioso. Pudo darse cuenta de que Heero no se movió de su lugar y eso lo hacía sentirse entre desilusionado y aliviado.

-- Digamos que estamos a mano – esa afirmación le hizo voltear de forma sorprendido a verle.

-- ¿He? – cuestiono sin entender a que se refería con eso. Pudo distinguir, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, que Heero aun usaba el pantalón del uniforme y la camisa blanca del mismo arremangada hasta mitad de los codos. Ya era muy tarde ¿Por qué aun no se cambiaba?

-- Si – contesto Heero dando un paso dentro de la habitación de Duo mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta el cuello para abrir un poco la camisa y mostrarle – Yo deje marcas en tus muñecas y tú las dejaste en mi cuello. Estamos a mano – Duo trato de enfocar su mirada sobre el lugar que el actor señalaba, pero la luz que daba la lámpara era insuficiente y no llegaba hasta donde estaba Heero. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que intentaba porque caminó hasta donde estaba el modelo para que pudiera apreciar aquello mejor.

Y era verdad, Duo no sabía si la piel de Heero era tan delicada como la suya, pero no cabía duda que le había dejado varias marcas de color parduzco alrededor del cuello y eso se iba a notar mañana. Quizá él tendría que hacer lo mismo que hizo cuando le dejo aquel chupetón. Aun que dudaba que Heero usara alguna pañoleta para ocultarlas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado. Heero estaba a centímetros de distancia de él. Su aroma y su calor le llegaban a torrentes haciéndole estremecer sin ni siquiera tocarle. Se apresuro a dar un paso atrás para alejarse, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba. No sabía si el actor se había dado cuenta de aquello, pero al levantar la vista para verle, se dio cuenta que una mueca en forma de sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Se dio cuenta" – se dijo alarmado.

Trato de alejarse, pero había sido demasiado tarde, porque la mano del actor le había sujetado fuertemente de la muñeca impidiéndole irse. Ese simple contacto era como haber recibido un fuerte rayo sobre su piel, ya que comenzaba a cosquillear por todo su cuerpo haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza. Se asusto mucho, al grado de casi ponerse a gritar.

-- ¡Suéltame! – trató de soltarse del fuerte agarre del actor, pero esté le sostenía tan fuerte que su muñeca dolió debido a las heridas causadas por la soga de la noche anterior – No quiero que me toques – volvió a rugir. Pero Heero permaneció quieto, sin mostrar ninguna seña de querer soltarle.

-- Mientes. Lo deseas tanto como yo Duo, tu me amas – Duo sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima congelándolo en el acto. ¿Cómo lo sabía? – Tu cuerpo tiembla cuando lo toco, te encienden mis besos y mis caricias. Tu me amas y lo de anoche me lo demostró Pero ahora no se porque maldita razón me rechazas – dijo el actor de forma calmada haciendo que Duo comenzara a molestarse. ¡No podía ser tan transparente! ¿Cómo es que Heero podía saber lo que sentía?. ¡Si, ¡si lo amaba, pero no era algo que le fuese a decir. De su boca jamás saldría un "te amo" para alguien tan frío y ególatra como él.

-- No, no te equivoques conmigo – Dijo Duo elevando el tono de voz al tiempo en que trataba de soltarse - Lo de anoche solo fue sexo, ¡sexo! – Recalcó - no hubo nada parecido al amor involucrado. ¡Yo no siento nada por ti!. A no, si, ¡TE ODIO, te detesto, eres el ser más insoportable que jamás haya conocido. Jamás llegare a sentir algo parecido al amor por ti. Podrás tomar mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras, pero nunca de los nuncas obtendrás mi corazón.

Pudo ver algo en aquellos ojos azules que parecieron centellear con furia. Heero le soltó el brazo con brusquedad. Por un momento temió que el actor le fuese a golpear, pero no, Heero solo comenzó a caminar en forma circular sin decir nada, parecía estar pensando algo, mientras mordía uno de sus nudillos. ¿Por qué estaría actuando de esa forma? ¿Y él? ¿El que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Por que le había dicho todas esas cosas que no quería decir? Quizá solo buscaba herirlo para desquitarse por la forma en la que se sentía. ¿Pero de que había servido? Todo era mentira y lo sabía. Ahora solo se sintió derrotado, sin fuerzas como para seguir de pie y optó por sentarse en la cama con la vista baja. Si Heero no le quería, con lo que le había dicho, ahora jamás lo haría - ¡Diablos! – se dijo mentalmente mordiendo su labio inferior.

-- Esta bien – La fría voz de Heero le hizo levantar la vista para toparse con esos ojos cobalto que parecían haberse cubierto de hielo de pronto – Si estas poniendo los puntos sobre las "i'es", deberás ponerlos también sobre las "j'as" – Duo solo le vio de forma extraña. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de poner los puntos sobre algunas letras? Heero le veía de forma detenida, con los brazos cruzados, pero él solo quería saber que estaba intentando decirle - ¿Cuánto más vas a querer por tus… "servicios"?

-- ¿Qué? – Cuestiono con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sentía como si una daga le atravesara el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Dinero? ¿A caso estaba hablando de dinero?

-- Si. ¿O te vas a quedar solo con los 350 mil dls? – Una daga más lanzada con certera puntería sobre su, de por si, ya roto corazón. Quería comprarle, como lo había intentado desde un principio. Por eso había sacudido de su loca cabeza la idea de que Heero le quisiese aun que fuera un poco. ¡Ese estúpido no iba a seguirle dañando!

-- ¡Yo no quiero tu maldito dinero! – dijo apretando fuertemente sus ojos y sus puños sobre su regazo. Mandaría al fondo de su corazón lo que realmente sentía por ese engreído. No iba a permitirle que le siguiera humillando. No, no volvería a permitírselo.

-- ¿A no? ¿Entonces que quieres? Y no me salgas con esa tontería de que quieres mi corazón, porque…

-- Tu no tienes corazón – le interrumpió Duo de forma gélida poniéndose de pie para encararlo. Sus ojos chispeaban por el enojo que aquellas palabras le habían hecho sentir – Tu solo tienes un maldito trozo de hielo en su lugar. Tú no eres capaz de sentir nada por nadie, eres frío, arrogante, insensible y ególatra y… - dijo el modelo dando un paso con cada afirmación apuntando con su dedo índice el pecho del actor haciéndole retroceder. Pero entonces Heero le tomo de la muñeca al ver su mano acercarse a él y le jaló fuertemente hasta si para robarle un beso y hacerle callar.

-- ¿Y que hay de tí? – Cuestionó clavando su mirada cobalto en los sorprendidos ojos violetas - Tú eres un gran mentiros, un malcriado, no sabes perder y te gusta mentirte a ti mismo. Te gusta mostrarte como no eres, ante el mundo eres perfecto, pero esa perfección es solo física.

-- Yo jamás he dicho que soy perfecto, no soy tú, maldito ególatra – dijo tratando de soltarse sin lograrlo.

-- Muestras al mundo una sonrisa que es más falsa que un billete de 3 dls. No eres feliz y aparentas todo lo contrario – agregó sin soltarle, mandando su brazo a la espalda para evitar que se siguiera moviendo

-- Yo soy feliz a mi manera, sonrió para darme ánimos a mi mismo y a los demás, ¿Qué caso tiene poner tu cara de hielo ante las adversidades? ¿Que no sabes que una sonrisa cuesta menos y da más luz?

-- Mientes mucho y crees que tus mentiras son verdad. Por eso te las crees tu mismo.

-- Yo jamás miento – gritó tratando de safarse de nuevo – ¡dime una sola cosa, una en la que te haya mentido! – desafió con coraje. Jamás decía mentiras y no entendía porque el actor se la pasaba diciéndole mentiroso. Podía preguntarle a quien él quisiera, todos le dirían lo mismo: Duo jamás miente.

-- En que me odias. Si me odiaras como dices no estarías temblando – Esa afirmación le hizo callara de forma abrupta haciéndole enrojecer de golpe. ¡Touche!…

-- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!... – gritó con enfado al darse cuenta de que le había atrapado. Pero no iba a demostrarle que estaba en lo correcto.

-- Si, y también soy temerario – dijo dibujando una mueca en forma de sonrisa – pudiste matarme y sin embargo aquí estoy.

-- ¡Yo no soy un asesino! – gritó de nuevo.

-- No me refiero a esa clase de muerte.

-- ¿Entonces?...

Sintió las manos del actor tomarlo fuertemente por la espalda apretando su cuerpo contra el

de él presionando sus labios contra los suyos evitando que pudiera seguir discutiendo - ¡Dios!- Podía sentir la lengua del actor insistiendo para que abriera su boca y le dejara entrar. Su brazo dolía por la presión que Heero estaba ejerciendo y entonces el dolor se incremento cuando el actor le doblo un poco más el brazo. Abrió la boca para gritar lo que le dio la oportunidad al oji azul de introducir su lengua para comenzar a torturarle con ella, para probar y jugar con la suya, degustando el interior sin prisa, de la misma forma sensual en que solo él sabía hacerlo. Ese beso le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Quería soltarse, quería liberase de aquel que le tenía preso, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes, solo respondía al cuerpo que se ceñía a él y comenzaba a robarle los sentidos.

-- Heero… - murmuro de forma queda, cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, tratando de soltar aquellas manos que le apresaban, sin lograrlo.

-- Si creías que no iba a volver estás equivocado, volveré cada día y cada noche, cada madrugada o amanecer, después de que Trowa escape por tu ventana y antes de que amanezca estaré aquí.

-- No…

Sintió como era aventado contra la pared, siendo apresado por el cuerpo del actor de forma ruda. No podía ser que amara a un imbécil como Heero Yuy, pero su cuerpo respondía a las caricias, a esas manos deslizándose sobre su pecho desnudo, a esos labios que le arrancaban gemidos de placer al recorrer de forma sensual su cuello. Sentía su corazón latiendo a toda prisa, sus piernas amenazaban con no sostenerle porque comenzaban a temblar, su sangre quemaba en su interior, mientras su miembro comenzaba a despertar. ¿Cómo negarse a la pasión que el actor sabía muy bien como despertar?

Sintió su boca siendo invadida de nuevo por unos labios fogosos que le obligaban a abrir los suyos para dejar introducir una lengua extraña que comenzaba a jugar con la suya. Chupaba, mordía y degustaba a su antojo dentro de su boca, sabiendo exactamente como, cuando y donde tocar mientras besaba. Sus sentidos le estaban arrastrando, su razón se encontraba debatiéndose, pero desde hacía tiempo que había perdido.

No hay razón cuando los sentidos están tan vivos.

-- ¡Detente! – gimió al sentirse inflamar por dentro. No quería volver a caer, no debía ceder ante los deseos de su cuerpo. Pero era casi imposible detenerlos cuando sentía las manos de Heero moverse sobre él.

-- Lo deseas – escucho la ronca voz del actor arrastrarse sobre su piel – lo deseas y tu subconsciente hablo por ti hace rato.

-- No…

-- "Puedes tomar mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras…" ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?

-- Maldito témpano de hielo…

-- Oh no, sabes perfectamente que no lo soy… y voy a demostrártelo ahora mismo.

-- ¡Heero!

Sintió sus manos siendo arrastradas hacía arriba y enrolladas sobre algo suave. ¿En que momento habían llegado a la cama? ¿Estaban tan nublados sus sentidos que no se percato de a donde lo había conducido el actor? ¡Si, ¡Mil veces si!. No sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que sujetaba sus muñecas, solo sabía que no era la soga de la noche anterior. Solo que de nuevo era atado a la cama. Su cuerpo estaba tan inflamado de pasión que en lugar de gritar por ayuda, se encontró gimiendo de placer al sentir los sensuales labios del actor comenzar a recorrerle el pecho con besos cortos, mientras una de sus manos llegaba hasta una de sus tetillas y comenzaba a pellizcarle al tiempo en que se despojaba de la camisa del uniforme quedando solo con los pantalones.

-- ¡Basta! – gimió de forma queda y entre cortada. Su corazón latía a toda prisa mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba buscando el calor que el cuerpo de Heero emanaba.

Pero Heero no le hizo caso, siguió en su tarea de llegar hasta su pezón en su carrera hacia el pecho, lo rodeo con sus labios comenzando a succionar y a acariciar golpeando con la punta de la lengua brevemente y rodeando con círculos pequeños alrededor para mordisquear brevemente. El golpeteo incesante y la succión continuaron durante un tiempo más hasta que siguió recorriendo su pecho con su lengua llegando al otro haciéndole lanzar gemidos quedos mientras se retorcía de placer en su lugar.

-- Te gusta esto Duo – Escucho la voz ronca del actor decirle pegado al pecho, mientras sus labios torturaban con placer el pezón derecho - ¿Por qué no lo reconoces?

-- No… ah… no – gimió de forma queda, más como reacción a lo que el actor hacía y no como respuesta a la pregunta - ¿Por qué yo? – cuestiono sin realmente meditarlo. Solo fue una pregunta lanzada al aire que no necesitaba respuesta.

-- Por que eres perfecto… - le escucho murmurar.

Lentamente la mano del actor comenzó a bajar mientras sus labios regresaban hasta los del modelo para capturarlos en un beso sensual y apasionado, siendo recibido por una boca entreabierta por cada gemido que escapaba de ella, deseosa y arrojada, respondiendo al beso que era arrebatado. La mano de Heero viajó ávidamente hasta las caderas de Duo introduciéndose por debajo del pantalón del pijama, dejando que sus dedos se pasearan con entera libertad por sus glúteos para después pasarlos por delante de manera seductora.

-- ¡Ah! Heero… No… Heero – comenzó a gemir el nombre del actor al sentir como su delgada mano llegaba hasta su miembro endurecido y dejaba enrollar sus dedos sobre esté – No – volvió a replicar al sentir como el actor comenzaba a moverla de arriba abajo en movimientos lentos al principio, para después comenzar a apresurarlos. ¿Por qué una simples caricias del actor le hacían encenderse tan rápido? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía este hombre que le encendía con tanta rapidez?

"Experiencia…" - Le respondió algo en su cabeza.

Volvió a dejar escapar un gemido de éxtasis a la sensación de aquella mano sobre él, retorciéndose una y otra vez ante la maestría con la que era tomado. Sus manos se aferraban a la sabana enrollada en sus muñecas, pero esta vez no había un dolor agudo, solo el producido por la fricción sobre las viejas heridas. Apretaba con fuerza sus labios para evitar soltar un gemido más fuerte. Sabía que su vecino, del lado derecho, tenía el sueño pesado, pero gritar de forma sonora – más bien, gemir – podría despertarle y eso implicaría ser descubiertos irremediablemente.

-- ¿Quieres que continúe? – La ronca voz del actor, sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle semejante cosa? ¡No, no quería que parara, pero tampoco quería decirle que no lo hiciera.

Pero sin esperar una respuesta, sintió la mano de Heero deslizarle el pijama hasta la punta de sus pies, para después llegar hasta la punta de su miembro que ya goteaba en necesidad. Para un segundo después sentir la boca del actor posesionándose de él golpeando con la lengua la punta de su sexo, Duo no pudo evitar emitir un gemido un poco más fuerte al sentir la sensación calurosa y envolvente que rodeó su excitación.

¿A caso leía sus pensamientos?

Ávidamente, el actor comenzó a suministrarle placer, subiendo y bajando lentamente con su boca, llevando su lengua de arriba abajo, tocando a cada momento posible la punta de su miembro con la misma, rodeando y sumergiéndolo nuevamente tomando su sexo entero con sus labios.

-- Ah, ah, Heero, ¡no! – gimió al no poder más. Respiraba de forma sumamente agitada, mientras el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, su cuerpo perlaba en sudor mientras él cerraba los ojos disfrutando de esas nuevas sensaciones. Sensaciones que mujer alguna pudo proporcionarle solo Heero.

Sintió su sexo punzar más fuertemente dentro de la boca de su "amante"- Si, ¡SU AMANTE! para que negarlo- supo que pronto se vendría. Sintió la boca de Heero moverse más rápidamente sobre su miembro, metiendo y sacando, subiendo y bajando en una danza continua, haciéndolo gemir de placer, olvidando todo lo que le rodeaba y lo que sentía. En ese momento solo disfrutaba el hacer el amor…

¿El amor?… Si, el amor con su amante.

¿Qué importaba que Heero pareciera odiarle? ¿Qué importaba que amara a un frío y ególatra actor? ¿Qué importaba que todo iba a terminar tarde o temprano? ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?...

Sintió las manos del actor viajar hasta colorase en su parte trasera, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la lisa piel de sus glúteos, la otra mano viajaba hasta encontrar su entrada. Un gemido más sonoro escapo de su boca al sentir que algo le invadía el cuerpo, se arqueo tratando de evitar la sensación extraña, pero esta rápidamente quedo olvidad debido al placer que recibía a causa de su miembro casi realizado en aquella boca maestra.

Aquel dedo había permanecido inmóvil hasta que se había acostumbró a la invasión, entonces comenzando un movimiento envolvente de adentro hacia fuera. El dedo entraba y salía de su interior haciéndole gemir de forma un tanto sonora. Quería apretar los labios, pero solo conseguía apretar la tela en sus muñecas. Muy pronto sintió un segundo dedo dentro de él haciéndole sentir un calor sofocante que le hacía subir y bajar su cadera de forma rítmica, lenta y sensual; enseguida vino el tercero y justo en ese momento, sintió un espasmo sacudirle todo el cuerpo y con un gemido aun más fuerte, la realización de su miembro llegó dentro de la boca del actor.

Respiraba de forma por demás agitada cuando sintió los labios de Heero capturar los suyos nuevamente en un beso urgente y hambriento dejándole compartir un sabor almizclado que no supo identificar al principio, pero que de inmediato imagino de donde provenía.

Era la primera vez que probaba algo como eso, tan dulce y embriagante…

Su respiración aun estaba muy agitada, tanto como la del actor. Aun podía sentir los dedos de Heero en su interior, siendo movidos de adentro hacía afuera con suma facilidad, pronto el deseo creció haciéndose más grande que sus resistencias y comenzó un movimiento ávido y continuo en su interior. Duo sintió que algo era golpeado dentro de él despertando aun más el deseo, se retorció y gimió de placer de forma por demás audible, pero su grito fue capturado nuevamente por los labios del actor, volviéndolo a golpear nuevamente el mismo punto, provocando que el cuerpo de Duo se arqueara y revolviera en su lugar una y otra vez.

Heero se retiro en ese momento provocando que de los labios de Duo escapara un gemido de protesta.

-- Necesito retirarme los pantalones ¿O prefieres que aquí lo dejemos?

-- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado, Imbécil, insensible, ególatra…

-- Esta bien, ya entendí

Sus labios fueron capturados nuevamente, mientras sentía como sus piernas eran abiertas para que la excitación de Heero fuera colocada en su entrada. Se sintió de pronto temeroso, la noche anterior le había dolido mucho al principio, aun que después la pasión y el placer le hicieron olvidar. Heero pareció sentir su temor, porque ahondo el beso haciéndole mandar al fondo de su corazón por un momento lo que seguía. Y lentamente sumergió solamente la punta. Duo soltó un quejido ahogado por el beso, pero de nueva cuanta identificaba el uso de un condón lubricado, lo que le hacía menos doloroso el actor. En ese momento Heero entro en él de una sola arremetida haciéndole soltar un gemido aun más fuerte que fue ocultado por la boca del actor.

El placer que sentía era infinito e increíble, se sentía trasportado al cielo. Con suma rapidez el dolor se trasformo en placer y este le hizo levantar las piernas para envolver con ellas el cuerpo del actor y comenzar a moverse de forma lenta. Era imposible que dos hombres se amoldaran tan bien y sin embargo, lo hacían. Heero comenzó a moverse a la par con Duo, saliendo levemente de la entrada del trenzado, dejando solo la punta dentro, para después entrar fuertemente en una embestida rápida. Duo se arqueó casi totalmente, con una flexibilidad que jamás pensó que poseyera – aun que para eso estudiaba danza - abrió la boca soltando un gemido más ruidoso al sentirlo dentro de si de nuevo, mientras Heero continuo entrando y saliendo una y otra vez.

-- Duo… - escucho su nombre saliendo de la boca del actor de forma ronca, mientras sentía el sudor caer hasta su estomago haciéndolo estremecer. Su propio cuerpo escurría un agua caliente que comenzaba a empaparle.

-- Heero... – Escapaba de sus labios el nombre de su amante de forma sensual y urgente con cada empujón. Cada arremetida lanzaba olas de placer infinitas en su cuerpo, apresurando su respiración y su deseo, mientras su sexo comenzaba a reaccionar nuevamente ante la sensación y la pasión con la que era tomado - Heero!... - una y otra vez ese nombre hacía posesión de sus labios con más necesidad que la anterior.

Gradualmente fue aumentando el nivel, la fuerza y la velocidad de cada embestida, el placer aumentaba a cada paso y los gemidos juntos con él.

Duo sintió que su miembro volvía a despertar y se movía con necesidad. Heero pareció leer su mente, porque de forma inmediata lo tomo con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo de las envestidas.

-- ¡Heero!...ah... – gimió de placer sin poder contenerse dando las últimas resistencias. Su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo y con una fuerte sacudida se vino en la mano de su amante, salpicándole la mano y empapando su estomago con su semilla. Y un momento después, pudo sentir las convulsiones que el cuerpo de Heero tenía, con las cuales y tras un gemido placentero, su semilla era depositada en su interior, pero dentro del condón que cubría su miembro.

Heero se desplomo sobre el cuerpo del trenzado, mientras Duo se sintió morir de nuevo. De nueva cuanta había dejado que su cuerpo reaccionara. ¿Pero como pararlo? Heero le había tomado, haciéndole el amor a su manera - ¿No era eso lo que le había dicho al amigo? - Entonces no había de que quejarse.

"Yo me lo busque… y sin embargo, ahora no me importa"

Sintió como el cuerpo de Heero se estiraba para soltarle de la sabana que le había mantenido atado a la cama. Los brazos le dolían, de nuevo. Pero la sensación de placer no podía quitársela del cuerpo. No cabía duda de que Heero era excepcional en la cama un verdadero maestro.

-- No le… - Escucho la fría voz de Heero que comenzaba a hablar, pero antes de que fuese a decir algo que arruinara todo, decidió interrumpirle. No quería acabar como la noche anterior, sintiéndose una basura.

-- Ya lo se – dijo de forma somnolienta - ¿Quieres solo guardar silencio y dejarme dormir? Muero de sueño – dijo cerrando los ojos.

-- Ok, solo descaso un poco y me iré. Espero que tengas la misma fuerza mañana – dijo jalando la sabana que había usado como soga para cubrirse ambos con ella.

-- ¿Mañana? – Cuestiono el trenzado abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-- Mañana y pasado y el siguiente día después de ese. I will back. Te lo dije.

-- ¡Dios estoy con Termineitor! – suspiro de forma cansada.

"No importa que me tome de esta forma" – se dijo suspirando fuertemente dándole la espalda a su amante – "Solo sexo, me lo dijo, jamás mintió. Ahora se lo que sienten aquellas chicas en el bar" – cerro los ojos tratando de descansar. Podía sentir la tibieza que el cuerpo desnudo de Heero le proporcionaba, pero solo eso, la frialdad que con cada palabra le trasmitía no se iba a derretir solo porque su cuerpo ardía – "Si es la única forma de tenerle… si es la única forma de amarle… No me importa…" - se dijo por último antes de caer preso del sueño y el cansancio que haber hecho el amor con Heero le había causado.

De todas formas, más temprano que tarde, todo iba a terminar…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

¡Huy, que feo se oyó eso, pero Duo lo sabe, Heero lo sabe, es más ustedes lo saben: "tarde o temprano todo termina" y este fic esta llegando al final. Quizá no lo dejé donde quería, pero ya tenía 3 meses sin actualizar y decidí cortarlo en esta parte, si no lo hago así, me tardare otros dos o 3 meses más.

Definitivamente Odio el lemon… me tardo horrores y no me queda bien. Pero espero que este me haya quedado algo pasable y lo hayan disfrutado.

En el próximo cap, por fin aparece Quatre – par quienes me lo pedían – Espero no tardarme tanto como con este capitulo.

Sorry si no puedo responder Reviews, pero son demasiados y mi tiempo en internet es muy poco. De todas formas les digo que leo todos y cada uno de ellos (incluidos esos en los que me insultan, aun que digan que no es algo personal – si como no -). Doy las gracias a todos mis lectores(as) por todos y cada uno de ellos en los tres sitios en donde esta está historia Amor Yaoi y Slasheaven). Que son los que no puedo responder. Si alguien quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo de forma directa, mi correo es Se me es más fácil responder de esa forma que directamente en la pagina.

O vean mi bio, allí les dicen mi correo, por si acaso al subirla se borra.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	11. Toma 11

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Rating: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Aclaración para quien se queja de mi ortografía o mi falta de actualización rápida:

Soy Licenciada en Ciencias Computacionales, precisamente por escapar del Español y todas sus reglas es que me puse a estudiar una carrera basada en Matemáticas desde propedéuticos hasta el 8º semestre. No me pagan por escribir fics, lo hago por mero gusto. Así que no voy a ponerme ahora, que tengo muchas más responsabilidades, a estudiar algo a lo que le saque la vuelta por años. Mi ortografía jamás paso de 4, da gracias al Word que me corrige una buena cantidad de acentos, de otra forma, jamás pondría ninguno.

Ahora sí, vamos al fic. Y disculparan este altercado, pero no soporto a la gente que cree que esto de escribir fics es algo que nos da de comer y debemos hacerlo perfecto. De todas formas, los escritores profesionales (a quienes si les pagan), tienen editores, quienes corrigen su ortografía. Yo no tengo.

Ah y por cierto. No respondo reviews por que no tengo tiempo, pero los leo todos, eso ya lo había dicho. No actualizo pronto, por que no tengo tiempo de escribir, no porque no quiera. Recuerden que tengo una hija y esta es muy hiperactiva, solo escribo de noche (de 10 a 12) cuando ella ya esta dormida.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO 11

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ya ni sabía que hora era, no se animaba a girarse sobre la cama para ver sobre el buró su reloj digital. Solo sabía que aun estaba oscuro afuera y que él se encontraba solo y desnudo bajo esas cobijas que aun guardaban el calor y el aroma de su acompañante.

Su amante…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar la pasada noche.

De nueva cuenta su cuerpo había caído presa de la pasión que ese frío actor sabía muy bien como despertarle. Por un momento había creído que al despertarse le encontraría aun dormido a su lado, quizá abrazándole con dulzura. Pero había sido una tonta fantasía, un inútil sueño. Heero se había marchado tan furtivamente como había entrado, dejándolo solo y por completo vacío.

"Te odio"… - se dijo mentalmente con furia – "No, me odio a mi mismo por enamorarme de alguien como él" – termino por aclararse de forma abatida.

Se levanto con desgano arrancando las sabanas de la cama y arrojándolas al suelo. Era la forma de indicarle a las mucamas que necesitaban ser cambiadas. De forma incomoda se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha – que mucho la necesitaba después de lo de anoche – ¿Que caso tenía seguir en la cama si el sueño se le había ido?.

Se sentía mal, pero no era algo físico, se sentía mal moralmente por haberse convertido en amante de Heero cuando éste no sentía nada por él. Se lo había vuelto a recordar, si, le había ofrecido dinero por sus… "Servicios".

-- Maldito desgraciado – murmuro sintiendo el agua tibia recorrerle el cuerpo.

Dolía, pero no tanto como la primera vez, sin embargo ese dolor aun le causaba caminar arrastrando un poco la pierna. Se dio prisa en terminar de bañarse, quizá pudiera salir antes de que Trowa llegara a despertarle y tuviera que darle alguna explicación.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. A penas hubo salido del cuarto de baño, su amigo oji verde ya le esperaba sentado en la cama, totalmente vestido. Se sintió nervioso, pero decidió comenzar a jugar para evitar el tener que verle.

-- Vaya Trowa, ¿Te caíste de la cama? – comentó en son de burla frotando el cabello con la toalla para comenzar a secarlo. Había salido usando el pantalón del uniforme, solo le faltaba ponerse la camisa y el saco, además de trenzar su cabello como de costumbre.

-- Parase que quien se cayó de la cama es otro, jamás te levantas temprano, en ocasiones hasta te quedas dormido. ¿Por qué te levantaste a esta hora? – cuestiono Trowa cruzado de brazos viendo a su amigo a los ojos. Duo siguió con lo que hacía, sin animarse a verlo. Sentía que si le veía a los ojos, Trowa podría adivinar todo lo que le pasaba.

-- No tenía sueño, así que en lugar de estar dando vueltas en la cama, decidí comenzar a prepararme para ir a clases – dijo con desgano. Eso era verdad, Trowa no había preguntado más como para que le respondiera otra cosa.

-- ¿Vas a decirme o no? – Cuestionó Trowa de pronto haciendo que Duo dejara caer la toalla al suelo y abriera los ojos de forma sorprendida - ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Por qué querías matar a Heero? – Y por fin lo hizo. Sabía que Trowa no se esperaría a que él decidiera contarle. Sabía que iba a preguntarle en el transcurso del día, lo que no espero es que fuera tan temprano. ¿Pero que podía decirle? ¿La verdad? ¡No!, decirle la verdad sería perder su amistad. ¿Cómo decirle que Heero…? ¡No!, no iba a decirle nada, podría preguntar una y mil veces, no iba a responder nada.

-- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto, girándose para darle la espalda y comenzar a cepillar su cabello - ¿Qué respuesta te haría feliz? - ¿Por qué tomar semejante actitud con su mejor amigo? Sabía de antemano que Trowa solo se estaba preocupando por él y sin embargo no podía contarle sin perderle.

-- ¡Vamos Duo!, deja de jugar conmigo – dijo el músico parándose a las espaldas del modelo viéndole a través del reflejo de la ventana del balcón – No quiero ninguna respuesta que me haga feliz, solo quiero la verdad. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes para que hayas reaccionado de esa forma tan salvaje? Tú no eres así, no en balde te conozco desde hace tantos años. ¿A caso Heero por fin te confeso que le atraes? – Esas palabras le hicieron enrojecer de golpe. Trowa giro el banco donde Duo se había sentado para verle a los ojos mientras con sus manos lo sujetó fuertemente de los hombros - ¿Fue eso? ¿Heero te dijo que le gustabas y tú te enojaste tanto que quisiste matarlo? ¿Te beso?

El corazón de Duo saltó del pecho de forma alocada al escuchar la última cuestión de Trowa, su rostro se pinto de un rojo intenso y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Levanto el brazo para empujar los del músico y levantarse a la carrera. ¿Qué tanto sabía Trowa? No, no podía saber mucho, si lo supiera todo, estaba seguro que ya se lo hubiera dicho. Quizá Trowa le estaba dando la excusa que tanto buscaba con su cuestionamiento. Quizá eso podría salvarle de momento, total, no le estaba diciendo mentiras, solo no le diría por completo la verdad.

-- Si – Dijo bajando la vista, más por temor a ser descubierto en una mentira, que por sentirse avergonzado de que hubiese ocurrido – en parte si es como dices.

Trowa suspiro de forma pesada dejándose caer en la silla que el modelo ocupara momentos antes. Duo se giro sin comprender. Su amigo parecía deprimido, era como si le viera cargar algo sumamente pesado sobre su espalda y eso le hubiese obligado a caer.

-- Me lo imaginaba – Le escucho murmurar – Te dije hace tiempo, que Heero sentía algo por ti. Lo que jamás me imagine era que fueses a reaccionar de esa forma.

-- Es que ese tipo… - Trató Duo de defenderse, pero el músico le interrumpió.

-- Lo se Duo, él es gay y tu no – dijo viéndole fijamente. Esa mirada verde esmeralda le hacía estremecer, sentía que Trowa podía ver en su interior como si fuese un libro abierto, así que decidió evitar su mirada y desviar la vista - Pero tampoco deberías haber intentado matarle, pudiste dañarlo severamente e ir a la cárcel. Aun puede acusarte y me tiene a mí como testigo. Yo por mi parte no declararía, pero sabes bien que pueden obligarme bajo una orden judicial. Pero conociendo a Heero, no va a denunciarte.

-- No puede denunciarme – murmuro el trenzado, sin levantar la vista para verle, cruzando los brazos, pero lo hizo de una forma tan baja que Trowa no le escucho

-- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Duo? – cuestiono el músico. Duo levanto la vista sorprendido. ¿A que se refería con eso? - ¿Vas a denunciarle ante las autoridades de la escuela? ¿Vas a decirles que Heero te beso?

-- ¡Nooo! – gritó de forma efusiva, más como una reacción defensiva ante el cuestionamiento de su amigo, que como una respuesta pensada y estudiada. Eso debió haber hecho desde el principio. Pero no pudo. Y ahora, simplemente no quería – No podría hacerlo, es algo demasiado vergonzoso – dijo totalmente rojo. Aun sentía la vergüenza que aquel primer beso le causo y confesarlo ante la gente de la escuela iba a ser volverlo a repetir y sentirse igual o peor de avergonzado que aquella vez. – Además, no tengo testigos…

Trowa cruzo los brazos viendo fijamente el semblante de su trenzado amigo. Era la primera vez que le veía así de abatido. ¿Sería realmente por lo sucedido la noche anterior? ¿Heero realmente le había besado? Y de haber sido así, ¿En que circunstancias sucedió? El actor no parecía ser de aquellos románticos que primero cortejan antes de dar el primer paso. Ese chico frío, controlado y tan seguro de si mismo, parecía ser de los que consigue lo que quiere a cualquier costo. Y si no lo consigue lo arrebata. ¿Era eso lo que había hecho?

-- ¿Quieres que hable con él? – pregunto Trowa de forma cautelosa. Duo se giro para verle. Su expresión no denotaba nada. No sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Pero si le decía que si, iría ya mismo a sacarle, aun que fuera a golpes, la promesa de dejarle en paz.

-- No – pero la seca respuesta que Duo le dio le hizo fruncir el seño de forma extraña – ya tengo un pacto con él. No tienes porque molestarte amigo – Trowa abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la sonrisa que Duo le mostró le hizo callar cualquier protesta – Y ahora bajemos a desayunar que muero de hambre, siento como si no hubiese comido en días – dijo comenzando a jalar a Trowa del brazo para sacarlo de su habitación y llevarlo al comedor.

Duo había zanjado la conversación sin dar mayores explicaciones. ¿En que momento había establecido un pacto con el actor? ¿O acaso ya lo tenía desde antes? Duo le había dejado con más dudas que respuestas. Pero de momento lo dejaría pasar. Se conformaba con estar allí, el día en el que realmente le necesitara. Si Heero ya había dado el primer paso al besarle, era más que probable, que volviera a intentarlo. Sobre todo, si su amigo no iba a denunciarlo. Quizá el actor pensara que a Duo, muy en el fondo, le había gustado y ese era el motivo de no hacer nada.

Y cuanta razón tenía…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Habían desayunado de forma tranquila, pero rápido. No había mucha gente en el comedor, aun era muy temprano, ni siquiera el témpano de Hielo Yuy se había presentado. Aun faltaban que desayunaran Hilde y Erick, pero no iban a esperarlos. El tema de Heero y el motivo del pleito quedo olvidado rápidamente, por lo menos para Duo, ya que se la paso preguntándole a Trowa si sabía en que consistirían las pruebas del sábado. Y como este si las conocía, Duo aprovecho para grabar mentalmente cada palabra del músico en su cabeza. Iba a tener que trabajar muy duro para obtener un papel en la obra y alejarse de su mayor tortura: Heero Yuy.

"¿Huyes?" – Preguntó algo en su cabeza, pero la respuesta era más clara que el agua. "¡SI!".

-- Duo – Escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas y se giro al reconocerle. Sonrió de forma dulce al ver a la rubia, secretaria y nieta del director Noventa, sonriéndole a su vez.

-- ¡Hola Silvia! – dijo parándose de su lugar para saludar a la chica con un beso en la mano. Siempre era bueno comportarse de forma caballerosa con la única persona que podía proporcionarle una línea telefónica de la sala de prensa sin solicitud previa - ¿Gustas desayunar con nosotros? Parece que el día de hoy nos caímos de la cama y hemos llegado a la hora que entra el personal – dijo riendo. Silvia solo le sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-- Yo ya desayune, pero muchas gracias muchachos. Solo he venido a traerte esto que llegó muy temprano.

Duo tomo la carpeta que la rubia le tendía e iba a comenzar a hojearla cuando Trowa le interrumpió.

-- ¿A que hora llegaron todos esos papales? A penas son las 6:15 am, ¿Quién mandaría todo eso tan temprano? – Duo se giro para ver a la chica, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-- La verdad no lo se. Cuando entre a la oficina me los encontré en el fax. Todos están a tu nombre Duo y es poco ético revisar la correspondencia ajena, así que no se quien los manda ni se que hablan cada uno – Duo sonrió en agradecimiento, si algo sabía hacer Silvia, era ser muy profesional, por eso su abuelo le tenía tanta confianza y la dejaba a cargo del manejo de la escuela cuando el salía por algún motivo. Silvia conocía todos y cada uno de los secretos escritos en los expedientes escolares y de uno que otro que no estaba en ellos. Si no fuera porque la chica aun era muy joven, estaba seguro que el director Noventa la hubiese nombrado a ella subdirectora.

-- Gracias Silvia, ya los veré más tarde – La chica se despidió de ambos y Duo de nuevo estaba a punto de verlos cuando Trowa le volvió a interrumpir.

-- ¿Terminaste la tarea? – Duo levanto la vista de inmediato. ¿Tarea? ¿Cuál tarea? – Por tu cara veo que no – dijo buscando entre sus libros una libreta que le tendió al trenzado – Más vale que no me la manches de comida, el maestro ya me ha regañado un par de veces por entregarle la asignatura sucia.

-- ¡Gracias amigo! – Dijo Duo tomando la libreta y sacando la suya para comenzar a copear. Ya tendría tiempo de ver que le mandaba Noin, ya que lo único que alcanzó a ver es que quien se lo había mandado era su representante. Seguramente trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, que mucho que lo necesitaba.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había terminado la cuarta hora sin ningún contratiempo. Si no fuera porque ese maldito témpano de Hielo Yuy se la pasaba mirándole, hubiera pensado que era un día común y corriente – ¡es más! – era un día común y corriente ya que Heero siempre se la pasaba viéndole, haciéndole ponerse nervioso.

¿Sería que el maldito le había extrañado durante el desayuno? ¡Que va!, ese arrogante mal nacido no extrañaría jamás a nadie, no siente nada por nada ni por nadie, eso le había dicho una vez. Así que no tenía motivos para pensar que Heero le había extrañado y por eso le veía tan fijamente durante las clases o en las ocasiones en que, voluntariamente, se paro a contestar algunos ejercicios.

Lo que le tenía algo nervioso, además de la mirada de Heero, era la extraña mirada que Trowa paseaba de forma disimulada del actor a él. ¿A caso estaba tratando de leer en ambos la verdad? ¿Sabía que lo que le había dicho en la mañana no era del todo cierto?

¡Maldición!

¿Y si Trowa se enteraba? ¿Qué sucedería? En un par de ocasiones había visto a su amigo hablar con el actor. Aquella vez en que les sorprendió peleando, Trowa no quiso decirle el motivo del enojo de Heero, solo le dijo que había sido culpa suya.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué hablaron? ¿Qué?

El fuerte rechinido de la puerta interrumpió la clase y los atormentados pensamientos de Duo. Todos giraron su vista al frente y más de uno alumno se quedo con la boca abierta al ver aparecer en la puerta a una hermosa mujer alta, de cabellera espesa y rubia, ojos celestes y sonrisa encantadora, usando un entallado mini vestido rojo.

-- Disculpe que interrumpa su clase profesor, me disculpo humildemente – dijo de forma sincera haciendo que Duo sonriera al ver la actitud del hombre - pero ¿Me permite hablar con mi novio? – El maestro sonrió de forma nerviosa al ver el pestañeo coqueto de la chica.

-- Cla… claro señorita Catalonia – dijo tartamudeando – Du… Duo, sal. No dejes esperando a tu novia – Dorothy sonrió de forma triunfal, ya era la segunda vez que su "Novia" entraba hasta las aulas sin mayores problemas.

Se paro de su lugar de forma orgullosa, mirando de reojo al causante de todos sus males y percatándose de que sus ojos cobalto le veían de forma inquisitiva. Aun que no era el único que le veía, bien sabía que Hilde, Trowa y una buena parte de sus compañeros seguían cada paso que daba.

Ni siquiera había llegado a la puerta, cuando sintió los brazos de la rubia rodearle el cuello para plantarle un beso en los labios delante de todos sus compañeros, sus amigos, el maestro y… su amante.

"¡Si, su amante!, para que negarlo".

-- Llévame a la sala de prensa, tenemos que hablar – dijo Dorothy de forma sonriente separándose de Duo para despedirse del maestro agitando su mano.

Se había sentido nervioso por un momento cuando Dorothy le beso, pero una vez pasado el incidente se sintió a gusto hablando con la rubia. Ella había obtenido un permiso "especial" para hablar con él y le habían indicado que pasara a una de las salas de prensa, mientras el guardia iba y le avisaba a Silvia para que le vocearan. Sin embargo, convenció al hombre para que en lugar de avisarle a Silvia, le permitiera a ella ser quien le buscara y vaya, lo consiguió.

Duo se había recargado en la mesa de prensa, cruzando los brazos. Ya se estaba fastidiando de escuchar los reclamos de su "novia". Aun que no podía negar que ella tenía toda la razón.

-- No Dorothy, ya te dije que no puedo – volvió a responderle.

-- Pero Duo, ¡No voy a irme de aquí hasta que obtenga un si de tu parte! – respondió la rubia de forma firme y a la vez molesta.

La puerta que comunicaba la sala de prensa uno con la dos se abrió de forma sorpresiva. Duo parpadeo sorprendido cuando frente a ellos la figura inconfundible de Heero apareció. No le había escuchado entrar, es más jamás le vio pasar por donde estaban ellos. Ni siquiera sabía que el témpano de Hielo Yuy había sido solicitado en alguna sala de prensa. Aun que bien pudo haber sido mandado llamar después que él se fuera. ¿Y por donde había entrado?, bueno, quizá había entrado por la otra puerta que conducía a la sala tres.

¿Pero que demonios hacía ese témpano de hielo allí? ¿Qué se proponía al entrar de esa forma? ¿A caso creía que iba a encontrarlo en alguna situación comprometedora con Dorothy?

-- ¡Heero!, que gusto verte – dijo Dorothy de forma efusiva caminando hasta donde el actor se había detenido – Duo giró la vista para ver la escena, no tenía idea de que se llevaran bien. Sabía que habían actuado juntos en una película, pero no de que llevaran alguna clase de amistad.

-- Dorothy – solo le contesto el actor sin mostrar ninguna clase de emoción en el rostro, girando la vista de la actriz al modelo, pero sin decir nada más. Dorothy le había tomado de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo hasta la mesa donde Duo se había quedado sentado sin pronunciar palabra – Vamos Heero, dile a Duo que no sea malito y me acompañe este fin de semana. Somos novios y dice que no tiene tiempo. Que el sábado va a tener una audición y el domingo piensa ir a ver a su padre. ¿Y su novia que? ¿Me va a dejar solita y abandonada? Y con las ganas de sexo que tengo – Un intenso rubor nervioso pinto las mejillas del trenzado, pero al actor no pareció afectarle la perorata de la rubia – Yo creo que me esta mintiendo.

-- Duo jamás miente Dorothy – dijo Heero de forma fría comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta de salida sin prestarles mayor atención – debes saberlo ¿no? – Duo volteo a ver los ojos cobalto de Heero. ¿Qué no lo tachaba siempre de mentiroso? ¿Entonces por que ahora le defendía de ese modo? – Si, tiene una audición el sábado para la compañía Winner. Y sabes que su padre esta en cama, eso todo mundo lo sabe.

-- Oh – dijo la rubia de forma desilusionada para entonces correr hasta Heero y pasarle los brazos por el cuello de forma cariñosa. Duo frunció el ceño con molestia y prefirió desviar la vista de la escena. Quizá Heero era gay, pero verlo con alguien más, aun que esta fuera una chica, le hacía sentir un extraño repiqueteo en el estomago. O quizá Heero solo se dejaba hacer como una forma de venganza por lo que Dorothy le había hecho a él antes. Eso podría tacharse de celos… ¿Celos? – Entonces si Duo no puede estar conmigo, ¿Por qué no vienes tú? Se de muy buena fuente que eres magnifico en la cama – le dijo con voz sensual. Duo levanto la vista para ver la reacción del actor, pero se sorprendió sobremanera al toparse con la mirada cobalto detenida en él. "Le estaba observando" y parecía divertido.

-- No te esfuerces Dorothy, Duo ya lo sabe – dijo el actor soltándose de los brazos de la rubia y saliendo de la sala de prensa dejándolo con un gran signo de interrogación pintado en la cara. ¿Qué ya sabía que? ¿Qué era gay? Eso quería decir que ¿Dorothy también sabía? Relena también lo sabía, se lo había dicho en la entrega de los globos. ¿Cuánta gente del medio sabía que Heero era gay? Eso quería decir que si le veían en su compañía, era probable que pensaran que él también lo era…

"¡Y lo eres!" – le respondió algo en su cabeza, pero se dio prisa en sacudirla para alejar esos pensamientos de ella.

-- ¡DUO! – El grito de Dorothy le despertó de sus pensamientos - ¿Hasta cuando piensas hacerme caso? Tengo como 5 minutos de estarte llamando.

-- No exageres Dorothy, solo me quede pensando un momento – aclaro el modelo sin moverse de su posición.

-- Oh vamos amor, necesitamos que nos vean juntos, si no, nadie va a creer que seamos novios. Ni siquiera has respondido a la prensa. Si no vas a atender llamadas, por lo menos manda el comunicado que siempre saca ésta escuela – reprochó.

-- Si, si, tienes razón. Hablare con el director para que mande el desplegado de prensa a los medios y dejen de fastidiar los reporteros con llamadas que no voy a responder – Dorothy le abrazó de forma efusiva.

-- Gracias, gracias Duo – dijo soltándolo – pero ahora ¿Cuándo vas a salir conmigo? Según dijo Heero, la audición es el sábado, así que bien puedo pasar por ti el viernes en la tarde, te quedas en mi casa y le pido al chofer que te lleve al lugar el sábado en la mañana. Regresas a casa cuando acabes y el domingo el mismo chofer te lleva con tu papá y después te trae de regreso a la escuela ¿Qué opinas?

"¿Y Heero?"

No era una mala idea, pero su cuerpo estaba comenzando a protestar. Heero iría a buscarle por la noche y él no iba a estar. No, no podía, no quería perderse de su compañía. Aun que le había prometido a Dorothy pasar una que otra con ella… amaba a Heero y no quería pasar las noches solo en casa de la rubia.

Así que cabeceo en desacuerdo.

-- Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-- ¿Por qué NO? – gritó la rubia furiosa. Le estaba dando una muy buena opción y él no la tomaba. Requería una explicación satisfactoria.

-- La audión es a las 8 am, aquí en la escuela. Así que es mejor para mí, estar descansado. No se cuanto dure ni en que número me toco. Bien puedo terminar a las 6 pm con esto o salir a las 11 am. Eso no lo se.

-- Entonces, si tienes tiempo el viernes. Yo te traigo de vuelta…

"¿Y Heero?"…

-- No, lo siento pero no. Debo quedarme en la escuela – volvió a decir tratando de que no preguntara más. Pero la furia en el rostro de Dorothy le hizo pensar mejor las cosas. Necesitaba una novia para mantener las campañas fuertes y si no podía conservar a la rubia, tarde o temprano iba a perder el trabajo. Era cierto, ella le estaba dando una buena solución y por darle rienda a sus deseos, lo estaba dejando pasar – Esta bien, no te enojes. Espero el viernes a tu chofer – Dorothy sonrió de forma amable.

-- Gracias Duo, ahora acompáñame a la salida, que todos me vean en compañía de mi novio – dijo tomando al modelo del brazo.

-- Claro.

Duo iba caminando con la rubia tomada fuertemente de su brazo. El timbre para salir a comer ya había sonado, así que los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos. Muchas eran las miradas que les seguían con interés. Dorothy no dejaba de pestañear con coquetería a cuanto chico se atravesaba a su paso, pero siempre procurando voltear a ver a Duo y sonreírle. Era una clara muestra de que todos podían envidiarle ya que él caminaba con una de las bellezas más cotizadas del momento.

Al llegar al pasillo que conducía a la salida, Dorothy se separo del brazo del modelo para quedar de frente a él y ponerse de puntillas para besarle en los labios. La representación continuaba y Dorothy no perdía oportunidad para demostrar lo buena actriz que era. Tenía público y debía aprovecharlo al máximo.

Duo sintió los labios de la rubia posarse, de nuevo, sobre los suyos de forma apasionada. Pero su boca tenía un sabor tan distinto a los de él, su forma de besar era tan diferente, tan hueca, tan falta de la sensualidad que Heero sabía trasmitirle.

"Heero"…

Y entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que fuera su boca la que recorriera la de su compañera, la que le besara y saboreara, la que poseyera como siempre lo había hecho con otras chicas. Trasmitía con pasión todo lo que sentía, haciendo que el aire se acabase pronto. De forma lenta se fue separando de los labios de su amiga, sin abrir los ojos, dejando que en su hiperactiva imaginación la imagen de otra persona no despareciera.

Y entonces aquella voz le despertó del sueño en el que había caído momentáneamente.

-- Wow Duo, ¡Qué forma de besarme! Jamás me habías besado de esa manera, hasta me hiciste hervir la sangre – dijo la rubia con un jadeo entre risitas y las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Duo se sonrojo ligeramente. Dorothy rió de buena gana al verle - En que… no, ¿En quien estabas pensando? – Dijo corrigiéndose, para después acercarse y susurrarle al oído - ¿En alguien cuya letra empieza con H? – El sonrojo de Duo se intensificó aun más, pero Dorothy solo comenzó a reír de forma estridente, dándose la vuelta sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

¿Lo sabía? Dorothy lo sabía…

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos habían visto la escena, pero él no se atrevía a tan siquiera voltear a verlos o moverse de su lugar. Sentía que de hacerlo, verían tatuado en su rostro el nombre de Heero Yuy. Aun permanecía con la vista perdida y el rostro totalmente rojo. Quería moverse, pero aquellas palabras que Dorothy le susurrara antes de irse, le habían dejado petrificado y por más que su mente dictaba ordenes a su cuerpo, este se negaba a obedecerle.

"Maldición"

Pero entonces, como un pequeño rayo de esperanza, cruzo por en frente la persona cuyo nombre también comenzaba con H.

-- ¡Hola Duo!

-- ¿Hilde? - ¡Si!, pero que idiota había sido. El nombre de su amiga y ex novia, también comenzaba con H, era más que probable que Dorothy se estuviera refiriendo a ella y no a ese egocéntrico actor que le tenía los nervios de punta. Se sintió feliz de verle, era como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima y se acerco feliz a abrazarla – que gusto me da verte – Hilde se sorprendió de ser abrazada de una forma tan cariñosa, que su rostro se tiño de rojo al instante.

-- ¿Sucede algo? Parece que hace siglos que no me vieras

-- Es que hace siglos que no te veía.

-- Oh, por favor Duo, solo han sido unos cuantos minutos

-- Para mi han sido siglos

-- Ejem – el carraspeo de una garganta le hizo soltar a su amiga y girarse a ver a la persona que le interrumpía.

-- Wufi amigo, ¿Qué haces aquí en jueves? – pregunto Duo al ver a su amigo chino parado delante de ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-- ¡WUFI TU ABUELA!, me llamo Wufei Chang y así quiero que me llames trenzado estúpido – grito el chico de forma molesta.

-- Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes Wu-chan – Duo solo sintió las fuertes manos de su chino amigo sobre el cuello zarandearlo de un lado a otro.

-- Wufei Chang, me llamo Wufei Chang, Wufei Chang, Wufei Chang…

Por un breve momento, todo lo ocurrido la pasada noche y el día de hoy, había quedado olvidado al hacerle a Wufei sus clásicas bromas con su nombre. Hacerlo enojar, era la mejor medicina que había hallado para librarse, por unos instantes, de un mal llamado Heero Yuy.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había comido rápido en compañía de Wufei y Hilde. Por seguirles se habían alejado de la mesa del actor y por más intentos que hacía para intentar verle era imposible desde su lugar - ¿Maldición y para que quería verle?.

Trowa no había estado en la comida porque su hermana había llegado para hablar con él. El asunto lo sabría luego, esperaba. Últimamente parecía haber algo de alejamiento entre ellos. Habían quedado atrás las bromas y los problemas que ellas les causaban a ambos. Y todo por culpa de ese témpano de hielo Yuy…

Si, para que negarlo. Desde que Heero había llegado a esa escuela, su amistad con Trowa parecía haberse hecho menos intima. Aun que… Trowa también se había alejado un poco desde el semestre pasado, cuando su amigo músico se hizo novio de aquella chica a quien no conocía y deseaba tanto conocer. Bueno, quizá ambos tenían algo de culpa en su alejamiento.

Bueno, ahora iba rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropas y asistir a ese fastidioso taller de dicción, mientras daba una hojeada a los contratos que Noin le había mandado por fax en la mañana. Se le había hecho imposible verlos durante clase. Aun rondaba por su cabeza la duda sobre el motivo de Heero para aparecer por la sala de prensa donde estaba con Dorothy. ¿Le estaría siguiendo?. Bajo la vista hasta las hojas que llevaba entre sus manos tratando de olvidar el asunto de Heero.

-- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?… - grito tan fuerte al percatarse de lo que contenían aquellas hojas, que todos los alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos voltearon a verle con sorpresa. Se giro sobre sus pasos y regresó para arreglar las cosas con el causante de todos sus males.

Duo llego sumamente enojado al comedor de la escuela, sabía de antemano que él aun no había salido, le había visto aun sentado a la mesa cuando salio. Llevaba entre sus manos todas las hojas de fax. Ahora conocía bien el contenido y estaba furioso. Abrió la puerta y sin entrar comenzó a gritarle al causante de su enfado.

-- HEERO YUY, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO EN LA SALA DE PRENSA DOS. ¡VEN AHORA MISMO! – a esa hora cualquier sala estaba vacía, pero la dos era la más alejada y era menos probable que alguien les fuese a escuchar en ese lugar. Mucho mejor estar dentro de la escuela, que en el patio, o sus habitaciones.

Todos voltearon a verle, esperando por la reacción del actor. Pero este ni siquiera se movió o giro el rostro para ver quien le había gritado de ese modo. Duo se giro con furia y regreso entrado a paso rápido y llegando hasta donde estaba el actor. Este solo levanto la vista de su comida, pero de inmediato regreso a lo que hacía.

-- MALDITO TEMPANO DE HIELO YUY, VEN AHORA MISMO CONMIGO – volvió a gritar. Todos esperaban atentos la escena cumbre en la cual ambos se agarraran a golpes y Duo estaba muy conciente de eso, por lo mismo, le urgía llevarse a ese idiota de allí.

-- No – fue la fría y calmada respuesta que recibió – aun no término de comer.

Duo se dio prisa en retirarle de la boca el tenedor y vaciar todo en una bandeja, poniendo el vaso de jugo también en ella, solo que Heero alcanzó a rescatar el vaso antes de que Duo se lo llevara.

-- VEN CONMIGO – dijo por fin comenzando a jalarlo del brazo ante la vista atónita de todo mundo. Todos esperaban ver una nueva pelea, (¿Quién en su sano juicio le arrebataba la comida a ese violento actor?, quizá solo alguien que buscaba suicidarse) pero al parecer Heero estaba muy calmado y eso no iba a suceder.

Debido a lo molesto que estaba, no se daba cuenta de la mirada confusa que todos aquellos que se encontraban en los pasillos rumbo a la sala de prensa les dirigían. Aun llevaba a Heero sujeto del brazo, jalándolo de forma rápida por los pasillos, sin prestarle atención a nadie, sin percatarse de la mueca en forma de sonrisa que el actor llevaba impresa en su rostro desde que le sacara del comedor.

-- Todo esto es cosa tuya, ¿verdad? – dijo lanzándole a la cara las hojas de fax, al haberlo introducido en la sala dos y haber cerrado por dentro. Heero solo las vio de reojo tiradas en el suelo – tu hablaste con toda esa gente para que me dieran trabajo. Tú fuiste ¿Verdad?

-- Si – aceptó Heero cruzando los brazos sin dejar de verlo. Duo sintió enfurecerse más de lo que estaba. A sus recuerdos regreso aquella ocasión en su departamento cuando le ofrecía darle trabajo con tal de que se convirtiera en su amante. ¡Maldito Idiota!, ya le había dicho que no quería su dinero y sin embargo… de nuevo arruinaba todo con su estúpido trato.

-- ¡Te dije que no quiero tu maldito dinero! – gritó sumamente enfurecido, pero ese enojo no pareció afectarle al actor ya que seguía igual de calmado que al principio.

-- Da la casualidad que no es mi maldito dinero, es el maldito dinero de Armani, Gucci, Dolce, Levis y Cartier. Espera más llamadas en el transcurso de la semana – aclaro el actor de forma tan tranquila, que el enojo en el trenzado estaba llegando a limites in-imaginados. ¿Por qué ese maldito le hacía reaccionar como jamás nadie lo logro? En cuestión de minutos podía hacerlo pasar de la mayor felicidad a la completa desdicha o enojo. Y ahora al recalcarle que había movido sus influencias para darle trabajo, que no necesitaba, le hacía enfurecer como jamás lo había estado. ¿Hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar con eso? ¿Incluso había llamado de madrugada a sus contactos solo para hacerle enojar?

-- Eres un maldito desgraciado. ¿A que hora hiciste que le llamaran a Noin? ¡Esto llego en la madrugada! – dijo sumamente molesto levantando un par de hojas para agitarlas en la cara del actor.

-- En Europa era más del medio día debido a la hora en la que hable – aclaro el actor haciendo que Duo frunciera el ceño - Además, pago bien a los que me sirven y tus servicios son muy buenos. Aun que he sido yo quien trabaja más. Pero eso no importa.

-- ¡Eso es porque no me dejas participar!… - Duo se tapo la boca al haber dicho aquello que pensaba en voz alta. Un intenso sonrojo pinto por completo sus mejillas, jamás pensó que sus mas íntimos deseos fluyeran a través de su boca sin pensarlo. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando hablaba estando molesto, pero ya no podía remediarlo.

Levanto la vista topándose con la mirada cobalto recorriéndole de arriba abajo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Ese lento recorrido le hizo estremecer por completo el cuerpo, sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar de forma imperceptible. No estaba preparado para huir cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Heero sujetarlo de los brazos para acercarlo a su cuerpo, dejando que su calor y su aroma se impregnaran en él como en otras ocasiones.

-- Esta noche podrás hacerlo – le escucho susurrarle al oído de forma sensual haciéndole hervir la sangre por dentro.

¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!.

-- ¡Jamás! – dijo al tiempo en que empujaba fuertemente al actor para alejarlo de si.

-- Vamos Duo, tus deseos te traicionaron hace unos momentos, no digas que no lo deseas, porque te he sentido temblar ante mi contacto – la sensual voz del actor le hizo sonrojar aun más. Era como si él pudiera leer en su interior todo aquello que sentía. Y no estaba bien. No.

-- No es…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que la boca del actor le asalto de forma sorpresiva sujetándolo de forma fuerte de la nuca para dejar que su lengua viajara dentro de su boca, saboreando, torturando, arrancándole con ella los sentidos.

-- ¡Suéltame! – gritó de forma desesperada empujándolo de forma firme, pero sus intentos no dieron resultados, porque el actor lo apretó aun más fuerte a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir lo que su sola cercanía le causaba.

-- Me lo debías – susurro Heero al oído del modelo dejando que sus manos acariciaran de forma delicada la espalda del trenzado. Dejando que sus labios rozaran de forma sensual la cremosa piel de su cuello – me lo debías – volvió a pronunciar pegado al cuello de Duo.

-- Yo no te debo ni debía nada – gruño el trenzado sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a ser presa de la pasión que solo el actor sabía despertarle – Al contrario, he pagado de más.

-- Que mala memoria tienes Duo – volvió a susurrarle al oído mientras dejaba que sus manos viajaran de forma libre por debajo de la camisa del trenzado - "Cada vez que te vea besando a otra persona he de borrarte las huellas de esos besos con los míos"

-- No…

Pero cualquier protesta que el modelo trato de decir fue callada por la boca del actor. Duo sintió que su cuerpo temblaba ante las caricias y los besos del actor, no podía lograr que su cuerpo y su cerebro se pusieran de acuerdo. Uno decía que se rindiera a lo que su cuerpo sentía, pero el otro recordaba que el actor no le amaba y solo le estaba usando.

Sintió la mano del actor llegar hasta la pretina de su pantalón e intentar introducirse en ella, eso le dio la oportunidad de empujarlo lejos de su cuerpo. El actor no esperaba la reacción del modelo así que del fuerte empujón fue a caer sentado en la silla frente al escritorio de la sala de prensa. Con la respiración entre cortada, Duo comenzó a arreglarse la ropa, sintiendo que la mirada cobalto, oscurecida debido al deseo, le recorría de arriba abajo.

-- YO NO TE PERTENEZCO MALDITO DESGRACIADO – le gritó de forma molesta. No, el actor no le amaba y jamás le amaría. Solo le estaba usando y se lo demostraba cada maldito contrato que él había logrado le ofrecieran.

-- Tenemos un trato, ¿a caso no lo recuerdas? – recalco el actor cruzando los brazos y una pierna sin dejar de verle - ¿O ya olvidaste que es mi abogado quien lleva el caso de tu hermano?

-- ¡Y como voy a olvidarlo, si te la pasas recordándomelo!- gruño - Pero el echo de que sea tu amante a fuerzas, no te hace dueño de mi tiempo – No, Heero Yuy no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, ninguno.

-- Claro que lo soy, ¿Recuerdas? "Cuando quiera, donde quiera y a la hora que YO quiera" Parase que tu memoria esta fallando últimamente - ¿Pero que? ¿Quién demonios se creía para decir semejante estupidez? Podía tomar su cuerpo, pero no cuando el quisiera. No era un objeto. No lo era y se lo iba a demostrar.

-- Te demostrare que estás equivocado – dijo Duo sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Ya sabía de que forma hacerlo, solo tenía que convencer a Silvia de que le prestara una línea.

Se acerco al teléfono de uno de los cubículos que se encontraba al fondo y tomo el auricular. De forma segura llamo a Silvia y le solicito una línea para hacer una llamada personal urgente. Silvia dudo un poco, pero al escuchar la voz suplicante del trenzado, cedió – No cabe duda de que soy un buen actor – pensó para si mismo mientras marcaba un numero que se sabía de memoria.

-- ¡Hola linda! – Comenzó la charla al escuchar una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono - me voy a desocupar esta misma tarde. ¿Te parece que mandes a tu chofer por mi, mmm, digamos en una hora? – Heero frunció el entre cejo al escucharle y ver la cara de victoria que Duo comenzaba a dibujar – Claro Dorothy, solo quería que me rogaras un poco – dijo entre risas al ver que Heero apretaba los puños con enojo, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando la rubia al teléfono comenzó a gritarle de forma molesta – Lo siento corazón, no volveré a hacerte sufrir de esa forma. La próxima vez que me pidas salir, huiré de todas mis clases solo para irme contigo. ¡Prometido!

El fuerte portazo que retumbo en toda la sala de prensa le hizo girar la vista buscando a Heero, pero este ya no estaba. Por lo fuerte que la azotó, era notorio que estaba molesto - ¡Dios en que lío me metí! – pero por lo menos con ese acto le demostraba que él aun tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quería. No por verse obligado a ser su amante (para salvar a su hermano de ir a la cárcel y esto le pudiera causar un infarto a su padre), podía disponer de él a su antojo – Aun que eso me guste – se dijo de forma triste colgando el teléfono y disponiéndose a ir a su habitación para hacer una maleta con ropa para dos días. En cuanto el chofer de Dorothy apareciera en la puerta, estaba seguro que el director otorgaría el pase de salida que necesitaba para alejarse de Heero por dos noches.

Debido a ese arranque impulsivo de quererle demostrar al actor que no le poseía, tendría descanso y privacidad por dos noches. Y sin embargo, dolía y dolía mucho el tan siquiera pensar en esa lejanía.

-- Si que eres idiota Duo Maxwell – Se dijo a si mismo caminando por los atestados pasillos de la escuela, con las manos en los bolsillos y los contratos bajo el brazo. Todos iban a sus talleres, él iba a su habitación, a sufrir en silenció por haber hecho algo que realmente no deseaba.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo entro en su habitación con desgano, de la misma forma se dirigió al armario para sacar una pequeña maleta del fondo del lugar. Al jalarla, una caja se vino abajo y derramo todo su contenido, entre las cosas que Duo vio regadas en el suelo, estaban las esposas que Jean Paul le había regalado al haber filmado aquel comercial para Calvin Klein. De forma rápida las volvió a meter y guardó en su lugar. No quería ni recordar ese día, aun no sacaban el catalogo y no sabía como iba a reaccionar el cubito…

¿Cubito?, ¿Desde cuando le decía cubito al témpano de hielo Yuy?

Sacudió la cabeza de forma enérgica para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ojalá nunca se le saliera decirle de esa forma a Heero, auque pensándolo bien, el propio actor le había pedido que le llamara de esa forma. Pues bueno – se dijo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa – de ahora en adelante le llamaría "cubito", solo para molestarle.

Comenzó a sacar de su cómoda la ropa interior que llevaría, un par de playeras dos camisas tres pantalones, calcetines, loción, desodorante, cepillo y pasta de dientes… y así como las iba sacando las iba aventando en la maleta sin un orden aparente. Ya las acomodaría una vez que saliera de bañarse. Aun le quedaban 50 minutos antes de que llegara el chofer de "su novia". Y a este no le molestaba esperar, así que aun podía tardarse otros 20 minutos más sin problema.

La puerta de su habitación abriéndose de forma ruda lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se giro de golpe para regañar a las mucamas por asustarlo de esa forma, pero sus ojos se abrieron de forma sorprendida, asustándolo realmente, al ver frente a sí a "cubito".

-- No fuiste a la clase de dicción – la fría voz de Heero le hizo temblar brevemente. A esas horas todos estaban en los talleres, en el ala de dormitorios no debería haber nadie, solo él, preparándose para salir de la escuela y huir de su presencia. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que haberle ido a buscar? ¿Qué pretendía? Pudo ver como la mirada cobalto del actor se centraba sobre la maleta desordenada que aun permanecía sobre la cama - ¿Te vas a ir?

-- Escuchaste perfectamente – dijo Duo dándole la espalda al actor para acomodar su ropa, tratando de mostrar una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir – No eres mi dueño, le prometí a Dorothy acompañarle esta tarde y todo el día de mañana. Y me estoy preparando para salir.

Sintió la fuerte mano de Heero tomarle por la muñeca evitando que siguiera doblando la ropa. Ese tibio contacto le hizo sentir como si una corriente fuera lanzada desde su brazo y subiera por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo la espina dorsal y bajando por sus piernas haciéndolas temblar. Su estomago se contrajo de golpe y comenzó a sentir como si las mariposas revolotearan en su interior. Quería separar su mano, quería empujarle lejos, pero por más gritos que daba su cerebro, su cuerpo simplemente se negaba a obedecerle. Quizá aun se encontraba sensible por lo ocurrido unos minutos antes en la sala dos de prensa.

-- ¿Qué hay de dicción? – la fría y modulada voz del actor rompió el hechizo en el que lo había sumergido el contacto de su piel.

-- ¿Y me lo preguntas tú? – Cuestiono Duo soltando su mano del agarre y girándose de lleno para encararle - ¿Cuántas veces no te he escuchado maldecid por lo bajo cuando el maestro nos pone a repetir esos estúpidos trabalenguas? Yo, al igual que tu, odio esa clase. Si por mí fuera jamás me presentaría en ella, pero debo aprobarla. Supongo que es tu mismo problema. Solo que si el maestro te mira de forma lujuriosa, tú has de disfrutarlo, ¡yo no lo soporto!. Odio como me mira, hasta parece que quisiera desvestirme con los ojos, creo que me pasa tanto al frente solo para poder ver mi trasero desde el lugar donde siempre está – Heero no cambio de posición ni de semblante al escuchar las quejas de Duo.

-- Eso ya lo se, por eso jamás te dejo a solas con él – Duo frunció el ceño al escucharle. ¿A caso ese idota creía que necesitaba protección? ¿A caso ese era el verdadero motivo de quedarse hasta que todos se habían ido, cuando el maestro le pedía quedarse? Ese pensamiento le hizo dejar de fruncir el ceño. ¿Heero creía que corría peligro con ese maestro? - Pero yo no disfruto de ninguna de sus miradas, solo lo disfrutaría si fueses tú el que me las dirigiera – Duo sintió que un terrible calor le subía de golpe a la cara cuando Heero dijo aquellas palabras haciéndole olvidar lo último que había pensado sobre él.

-- Eso jamás imbécil – murmuro entre dientes con sumo enojo – yo jamás voy a mirarte con otros ojos que no sean de odio.

-- No me odias Duo – Las palabras del actor le tomaron por sorpresa por un momento. ¿A caso Heero sabía leer la mente? ¿A caso era ton obvio lo que sentía realmente por él que esto se veía en su cara? – Tú estas enamorado de mí.

-- ¡Nooo! – dijo a la carrera tratando de frenar la respuesta positiva que surgía en su corazón. ¡Heero sabía!, lo sabía. ¿Pero como? ¿De que forma se había enterado si al único al que se lo había dicho era al amigo? ¿Pero… a caso no dicen por allí, que una persona enamorada brilla por fuera? ¿Pero en que idioteces estaba pensando? – No hay amor en lo que hacemos Heero – dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando de evocar las propias palabras del actor y mandando al fondo lo que realmente sentía por él – Solo es sexo – dijo abriendo los ojos y sonriendo de forma cínica – Nadie ha hablado de amor, ¿Verdad?, No te quiero, no me quieres, solo disfrutamos de un momento que terminara más temprano que tarde, lo sabemos, ¿cierto?.

-- No hay amor – Recalco Heero al igual que Duo dando un paso al frente para estar más cerca del trenzado – de mi parte no, ¿pero de la tuya? ¿Realmente no hay amor?

Duo sintió como si un puñal se encajara en su corazón al escuchar lo que ya sabía. ¿Cuántas veces no se lo había dicho antes? Y sin embargo, seguía doliendo. -"Idiota" – se dijo mentalmente apretando fuertemente los ojos – "No eres bueno mintiendo"- Trato de decir algo más, pero no pudo continuar ya que unos labios urgentes se posesionaron de su boca de forma apasionada arrinconándolo contra la pared del cuarto.

Duo no se había dado ni cuenta cuando Heero se acerco a él para besarle, para torturarle con esos labios que tanto reconocía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al no poder creer lo que sucedía. Heero de nuevo le besaba, robándole los sentidos con apenas un roce. Sintió el cuerpo de Heero acercándose más al suyo, empujándole para que sintiera la tibieza y el calor de su cuerpo bajo la tela de la camisa. Trataba inútilmente de liberarse, empujándolo, jalándolo, pero Heero enredó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, empezando a forcejear. Sabía de antemano que el actor tenía una muy marcada ventaja sobre él. Sabía que en cuestión de fuerza bruta, él siempre iba a ganar. Y sin embargo, allí se encontraba, tratando de ganar una lucha perdida, no solo porque el actor era más fuerte, sino, porque su propia cabeza comenzaba a decirle que cediera al placer que solo él podría darle.

"No, esta vez no voy a caer" – se repitió mentalmente.

Trató de decirlo en voz alta, pero sus palabras se perdieron en la boca de su torturador, ya que al abrir sus labios, Heero logró introducir su lengua dentro de ella comenzando a saborear el interior, chupando y jugando con su lengua.

El cuerpo del trenzado se estremeció al sentir la lengua del actor acariciando la suya. La exploración de Heero parecía una eternidad, movía su lengua de un lado a otro, haciendo que su corazón quisiera estallarle en el pecho. ¿Por qué los besos de Heero tenían semejante poder en él? ¿Por qué un simple beso podía hacerle reaccionar como jamás mujer lo logró? ¿Por qué?.

Comenzó a perder los sentidos, ya nada importaba, solo quería sentirse tan malditamente bien como se sentía. ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? Después de todo, ¿No era ya amante del Témpano de Hielo Yuy?. Sus decisiones ya no provenían de su cabeza, solo había comenzado a dejarse llevar por la pasión que Heero sabía como despertar en él, se sentía tan bien que casi olvidaba que estaba con alguien que no le amaba.

"Voy a Torturarte y voy a herirte, me amaras aun que me odies…"

Como un flash, aquellas palabras regresaron a su cabeza y recordó que estaba siendo provocado por su peor enemigo, tenía que evitarlo, no quería volver a entregarse a él, además, estaba a punto de irse al lado de Dorothy. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaban en éste juego. Así que con un último y desesperado movimiento logró separarse de él, su respiración era muy agitada, jadeaba buscando más aire cuando fue atrapado por otro beso fogoso y apasionado. Sentía como la lengua de Heero buscaba la suya con desesperación, como sus brazos acariciaban su espalda bajo la camisa, ¿en que momento la había sacado del pantalón?, no cabía duda de que Heero se comportaba con tal maestría que lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Y él que se había prometido no volver a caer.

-- Idiota y mil veces idiota – se reprendió mentalmente.

Heero empezó a jugar con sus labios, haciendo que el fuego de su interior creciera a cada momento. Cada leve mordisco, cada lenta tortura dada con su lengua le hacían estremecer de pasión. Sintió las manos del actor empujarle la cabeza hacía atrás para besarle el cuello haciéndole soltar un gemido quedo. Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más mientras que los besos y caricias de Heero empezaban a bajar, con las fuerzas que aún le sobrevivía en el cuerpo colocó sus manos en el pecho de Heero tratando de separarse de él, no, no iba a volver a caer.

-- ¡Basta Heero!...

Entonces sintió como su corbata era arrancada del cuello, para ser llevada a la parte trasera de su cuerpo. De forma firme sintió las manos del actor sujetarle las muñecas y atarle con esa delgada y fina tela. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa topándose de lleno con esos ojos cobalto que tanto le fascinaban. Había un brillo especial en ellos y una mueca en forma de sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-- ¿Heero? – Cuestionó sin entender, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de frío ante la falta de la tibieza que el contacto de la piel del actor le proporcionaba.

-- No voy a dejar que sigas interrumpiendo. Ahora si terminaremos lo que habíamos comenzado allá abajo – le escucho decir de forma ronca.

-- ¿Pero que demo?...

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ya que el actor había comenzado a besarle el pecho, moviendo su lengua con tal maestría que su cuerpo se había convulsionado de pasión y de su garganta había escapado un fuerte gemido. Su respiración se hizo más rápida cuando sintió las suaves manos de Heero acariciar su miembro despierto sobre la tela del pantalón del uniforme, sentía como la lengua de Heero subía y bajaba de forma lenta y torturante, chupando y mordiendo la delicada piel que se atravesaba a su paso, llegando hasta sus pezones para acariciarlos con su lengua, mordisquearlos y chuparlos por breves instantes, para después llegar a su ombligo deteniéndose por eternos segundos, mientras su mano acariciaban con destreza su miembro pulsante subiendo y bajando, abriendo de forma suave la cremallera e introduciendo su mano dentro para tocar la piel caliente de su hombría. Al sentir la delicadeza de los dedos de Heero tocarle, otro gemido escapo de su boca. No podía pensar, ya no podía, solo sentía aquella lengua dejando senderos de saliva sobre su cuerpo y la mano de Heero masturbarle al subirla y bajarla, primero lento, muy lento, para después hacerlo cada vez más y más rápido.

-- No, Heero – murmuro entre dientes, jadeando de placer con lo que el actor hacía, arqueando su cuerpo para sentir esa lengua entrando en su ombligo, y aquella mano moverse sobre su hombría. De pronto todo se detuvo y abrió los ojos buscando la razón. Y lo que vio le hizo pensar que todo esto tenía que ser un maldito y mojado sueño.

-- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer – la seguridad en la voz de Heero le indico que aquello que estaba viendo no era producto de sus pesadillas. Allí estaba él, atado de manos, con los pantalones y los boxers hasta el suelo, parado frente a Heero, quien estaba hincado, esperando… ¿esperando que? – Vamos Duo, lo deseas tanto como yo.

Quería moverse, quería escapar de allí. Quería despertar de ese estúpido sueño. Pero la dureza de la pared contra la que estaba recargado y la humedad que la saliva de Heero había dejado sobre su cuerpo le indicaban que no estaba soñando; que allí estaba el actor esperando a que fuese él quien introdujera su miembro despierto en su boca.

"¡No!" – Gritó algo en su cabeza, la parte lucida que aun le quedaba. Pero su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y de forma inconsciente sus caderas comenzaban a balancearse con el movimiento acelerado de su vientre al subir y bajar debido a lo acelerado de su respiración. "Heero decía que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero era mentira, él no sabía nada, NADA, no era gay como para saber de esas cosas" y sin embargo…

-- ¡Haaaaa! – Un fuerte gemido escapo de su garganta cuando sintió aquella húmeda cavidad cubrir por completo su hombría. Al ver la duda en el trenzado, Heero le había tomado por las caderas y había introducido su miembro en su boca, haciendo que el corazón de Duo estallara de pasión al sentirse invadido de nuevo. Era aun más excitante que las ocasiones anteriores. Estaba atado, si, pero ahora la seda de la corbata había impedido que el nudo permaneciera firme y desde hacía rato se había soltado. Podía huir si quería, podía golpear a Heero y alejarlo, podía… podía…

Pero no quería…

-- Muévete Duo – la ronca voz de Heero llego hasta su cerebro demasiado tarde, ya que su cuerpo había reaccionado primero y ya se movía de forma más acelerada, sacando y metiendo con velocidad, tomando los cabellos de la cabeza del actor para introducirlo aun más. No podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más y más rápidos, el sudor perlaba por completo su cuerpo, mientras el nombre del actor salía de su boca sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Sintió una fuerte sacudida que le hizo tensar el cuerpo. Sabía lo que seguía y quiso apartarse para evitarlo, pero este le detuvo de las caderas para evitar que se moviera dejando que su semilla escapara y llenara por completo la boca de su amante.

Duo sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban y cayó sentado en el piso, recargado en la pared donde estuvo. Se sentía terriblemente mal, la culpa le invadía, mientras su corazón latía a toda prisa, ni siquiera se animaba a ver al actor a los ojos. Levanto la vista cuando vio los lustrosos zapatos negros frente a él. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a nada, sintió las fuertes manos de Heero tomarle por la cintura y casi arrojarle contra el colchón de su cama. Para posteriormente ser asaltado por otro de esos besos que tanto le gustaban. Su sabor era tan diferente y tan conocido a la vez. Un sabor almizclado que podía ser capaz de embriagarle.

Esta vez no tenía fuerza para defenderse, solo sintió las manos de Heero terminar de retirarle la ropa y arrojarla junto a la suya al suelo. Esta vez no podía escapar y el actor bien que lo sabía, porque no le había vuelto a atar.

Sintió de nuevo esas manos recorrerle de arriba abajo, besando y saboreando cada pedazo de piel. Recorriéndole la boca con la suya, acariciando, besando torturando, haciéndole gemir de nuevo, arrancándole esos jadeos, mientras escuchaba la respiración acelerada del actor. Respondía a cada caricia y beso dado sin proponérselo. No podía pensar en lo que hacía, solo sabía que estaba disfrutando de todo aquello y quería que siguiera.

"Me odio a mi mismo por disfrutar de esto"

Sintió las manos de Heero tomarlo por la cintura para ponerlo boca abajo contra el colchón. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer con él? Sin fuerza para oponerse se colocó de perfil con ambas manos al costado de su rostro. Estaba cansado, pero deseaba tanto continuar que ni siquiera pudo hablar.

--Así te dolerá menos – Duo sintió las fuertes manos del actor volver a tomarlo por la cintura para elevarle dejándolo apoyado con sus rodillas y sus brazos.

El calor de su cuerpo le hacía insoportable las sabanas, hubiese preferido seguir en el suelo o recargado en la pared como hacía un rato. Sintió algo en su interior moverse de forma lenta, su cuerpo tembló un poco ante la molestia, pero se movía de forma cuidadosa haciéndole sentir placer al poco reato. Lo hacía de tal manera que no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido de placer, el actor lo hacía tan malditamente bien. Sus caricias lograban lo que nadie, le extasiaban, le excitaban, le hacían olvidar todo en cuestión de minutos. En poco tiempo, su miembro volvió a estar palpitante, ya que la mano libre del actor había bajado hasta su sexo y de nuevo le masturbaba. Sentía los labios ardientes del actor besarle la espalda, mientras un segundo dedo se abría paso en su interior sin ninguna clase de molestia. ¿Por qué su maldito cuerpo no se revelaba a ser tomado de nuevo de esa forma? ¿Por qué su corazón latía a semejante ritmo sintiendo cada caricia proporcionada? ¿Por qué? Simplemente ¿Por qué? Entre los besos y carisias de Heero pudo sentir como éste le abría aun más las piernas para separar sus dedos de su entrada. Sabía lo que venía y le estaba esperando ansioso. Entonces lo sintió dentro de él. Heero le había penetrado de una sola arremetida haciéndole arquear la espalda y jadear de placer.

-¡Ahhh! Heero ¡ahhh! - gimió el nombre de su amante.

Podía sentir como Heero entraba y salía de él. Con cada arremetida escuchaba sus latidos más y más fuertes. Comenzaba a ser sumamente ruidoso, como jamás lo había sido, estaba consciente que a esas horas cualquiera podía escucharles, pero eso en lugar de asustarle, le excitaba aun más. Ni siquiera trataba de contenerse, ya que, el calor que sentía dentro le pedía seguir gimiendo. Cada vez que trataba de cerrar la boca, los dedos de Heero le apretaban con fuerza era como si deseara seguirlo escuchando. Las manos del actor no habían dejado de masturbarle. Podía escuchar a lo lejos los jadeos de placer del "Témpano de hielo" – que de témpano no tenía nada - le sentía sudar al igual que lo estaba haciendo él. La velocidad con la que le tomaba iba en aumento, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más fuerza haciéndole llegar a límites del placer que no conocía.

-- Duo – Escucho esas palabras dichas como en un susurro. Los labios del actor pegados a su espalda le hicieron estremecer al tiempo en que sintió como el cuerpo de Heero se tensaba. Estaba a punto de acabar y él también.

Con un fuerte gemido derramó su blanca semilla sobre la mano del actor y pudo sentir como el actor expulsaba la suya dentro del condón – Claro, como iba a olvidarlo – Sentía el cansancio en sus piernas y brazos, pero Heero no le soltaba, hasta que lo hizo pudo dejarse caer sobre el colchón para intentar recuperar el aliento y la cordura. Mordió su labio cuando las palabras "Te amo" estuvieron a punto de ser soltadas.

Sintió la frialdad invadir la habitación en cuestión de minutos. Heero estaba a su lado, en la misma cama, pero por completo en silencio y totalmente alejado de él. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Que? ¿Qué el actor le dijera alguna palabra cariñosa? - Pero que estúpido soy - se dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Jamás iba a escuchar esas palabras de él, ¿Qué no le había dicho ya que si esperaba palabras cursis de enamorados se quedaría esperando? – Palabras más, palabras menos – Y ahora solo lo sentía allí, recostado a su lado. El estaba de espaldas sin animarse a verlo, porque si le veía era capaz de reclamarle, capaz de decirle entre las palabras dichas sin pensar, cuanto le amaba.

-- ¿Pero que amas de él Duo Maxwell? – se pregunto a si mismo – Es un frío e insensible, un entupido ególatra e iracundo cubito de hielo.

Comenzó a moverse en la cama, bajando primero las piernas esperando sentir ese incomodo dolor en el trasero, pero al hacerlo este no se sintió igual. Si sentía molesto, pero era algo minúsculo en comparación a las veces anteriores y ahora había disfrutado más. ¡Vaya! El actor había tenido razón al decirle que le dolería menos… eso le hizo fruncir el ceño con molestia.

-- Maldito desgraciado, pervertido – murmuro entre dientes parándose de la cama para dirigirse al baño, arrancando en un solo movimiento la cobija que aun pendía de una esquina del colchón, pero una mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca le impidió seguir haciéndolo girar. Se sintió enrojecer al ver la mirada cobalto recorrerle por completo el cuerpo, estaba semi desnudo, se había levantado así porque pensó que Heero dormía. Frunció de nuevo el ceño y trato de soltarse sin lograrlo - ¡Suéltame! - dijo dando vueltas a su muñeca tratando de que Heero le soltara, pero este le apretaba más fuerte. Quería cubrirse por completo, para tratar de evitar esa mirada cobalto que tanto le intimidaba.

-- ¿Que tanto murmurabas? – cuestiono sin moverse, Duo pudo percibir entonces la semi desnudez del actor y se paro de golpe sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder de nuevo tan solo al verle. Al ver que Duo no dijo nada y ya no intento soltarse, Heero le soltó - ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – Las palabras dichas con burla le hicieron erguirse frunciendo el ceño. ¿A caso se estaba burlando de él? – Nadie va a venir a estas horas, todos están en clases. Ni siquiera las mucamas se presentan en las habitaciones de los alumnos cuando es hora de talleres. Podemos seguir… "jugando" - dijo palmeando el lado del colchón que Duo ocupaba momentos antes.

-- ¡BASTARDO ARROGANTE! – Gritó con molestia – Yo no estaba jugando…

-- Ya se que no estabas jugando Duo – murmuro el actor desviando la vista del modelo para ver al frente. Duo sintió que había dicho una babosada, ¿Como estaba interpretando esas palabras? ¿A caso pensaba que lo había hecho por amor? No, no podía ser eso, Heero no debía saber nada. Era un estúpido al hablar sin pensar antes las cosas. Estaba sumamente enojado, pero enojado consigo mismo más que con el actor. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde y allí estaba, discutiendo con Heero después de haber hecho el amor…

"¿El amor?"

No, eso no era amor. Por lo menos no de parte de ese arrogante. Solo era sexo, sexo y sexo. Aun que un magnifico sexo, debía admitirlo.

-- Eres un maldito imbécil – grito al recordar que tenía cita con Dorothy – Mi "Novia" – dijo punteando con los dedos las comillas sobre la palabra – me espera en un rato y aun tengo que bañarme. Por tu maldita culpa ya no tendré tiempo de lavarme el cabello, maldito desgraciado – dijo corriendo por toda la habitación tomando las cosas para meterse al baño. Heero solo le observo ir de un lado a otro sin moverse de su sitio, hasta que Duo se detuvo en la puerta del baño y le miro con el ceño fruncido – Cuando salga de bañarme no quiero verte aquí. No vaya a ser que el guarda me traiga el pase de salida y te vea.

-- Claro – dijo Heero cerrando los ojos y recargándose sobre la almohada cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza – solo descanso un poco y me iré. Por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresas?

-- ¿He? – Cuestiono el trenzado sin entender – ¿Te refieres a que cuando vuelvo al colegio? – Heero solo asintió sin verle - ¿A caso estás celoso? – dijo Duo sonriendo de forma burlona, para después contestarse a sí mismo – No que va, el cubito de hielo no puede sentirse celoso de Dorothy, es tan irresistible que sabe que no hay nadie mejor que él.

-- Eso es verdad – dijo Heero sin inmutarse haciendo que Duo apretara los puños de coraje. No podía ser, ¿de nuevo se estaba peleando con él?

-- Eres un…

-- Si ya lo se – le interrumpió el actor - pero no respondiste. El sábado son las audiciones y debes descansar. Más vale que estés aquí para entonces – Duo sintió que algo dentro de su cuerpo martilleaba. No sabía si eran nervios al ser mencionada la prueba o miedo al haberle recordado que si lograba un papel en la obra todo iba a acabar – Sabes que si quieres, yo puedo… - Pero la voz dolida de Duo le interrumpió de golpe.

-- ¿Hasta cuando van a durar tus chantajes? – cuestiono de pronto haciendo que Heero abriera los ojos y se girara para verlo – ¿Hasta que me destruyas por completo? – "¿el alma y el corazón?" completo la pregunta en su mente, pero sin esperarse a obtener una respuesta entro al baño dejando a Heero con los ojos clavados en la puerta cerrada.

-- ¡Maldición Duo!, ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – cuestiono Heero en voz baja recargándose de nuevo sobre la almohada y viendo al techo.

"¿Hasta cuando van a durar tus chantajes?"

"¿Hasta cuando?"

-- Hasta que te destruya Duo, hasta entonces… - retumbo la voz fría y decidida de su dueño en aquella habitación que aun mantenía el aroma del trenzado que, sin escuchar nada, se estaba bañando.

Pocos minutos después Duo salió del baño por completo vestido. No quería que Heero volviera a mirarle con esos ojos, como si con tan solo verle pudiera devorarle, como hacía un rato lo había hecho. Solo de pensarlo, un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Aun que le había pedido que se fuera, era más que probable que el actor aun estuviera esperándole y no se había equivocado, por lo menos, no del todo.

Heero si estaba en la habitación, pero se encontraba por completo dormido. Se aproximo silenciosamente hasta la orilla de la cama y fue consciente de lo que la sola mirada al cuerpo desnudo del actor le provocaba. Sus ojos se extasiaron al ver la firmeza de sus músculos, lo largo de sus piernas, la forma de su abdomen, lo varonil de sus facciones y lo bien que le sentaba una sonrisa en ese rostro siempre apático. Quiso levantar la sabana que cubría su hombría solo para contemplarle un poco, pero al hacerlo, el cuerpo del ojiazul se movió y con temor la soltó pensando que si el actor le descubría era probable que se diera cuenta de lo excitado que se encontraba y le asaltara allí mismo.

Se aparto con renuencia de aquella suculenta vista, al escuchar pasos acercarse por el pasillo, era probable que el guardia viniera a avisarle que habían llegado por él y no se equivoco. Había abierto justo a tiempo la puerta antes de que el hombre tocara y le diera el pase y el mensaje de que le esperaban. Duo le dio las gracias, tomo el pase y entro por su maleta para irse enseguida.

Siguió de forma silenciosa hasta la puerta, sin animarse a volteara a ver a Heero de nuevo. Sentía la excitación de su miembro oprimirse contra la mezclilla de los vaqueros, pero no, esta vez no iba a rendirse ante el deseo que el cuerpo del actor le despertaba. Si tan solo… si tan solo él sintiera…

Pero no, lo sabía y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Heero solo deseaba su cuerpo y lo había comprado para usarlo y botarlo. Aun al final de todo, se lo había vuelto a recordar. Si él quisiera, el actor hablaría con la compañía Winner para que le dieran un papel en la obra - o no me dieran ninguno - Ya se lo había ofrecido una vez y ahora lo ofrecía de nuevo. Solo esperaba que Heero hubiera interpretado su silencio como un "No", pero estando en el baño meditando el asunto, ese "No" se iba convirtiendo poco a poco en "Si". Al obtener un papel todo acabaría porque debería irse a NYC y Heero se quedaría en la escuela.

Si, si quería un papel en la obra, pero uno ganado por sus propios meritos, porque tenía talento, no uno obtenido por acostarse con alguien con influencias.

-- Ojalá pudiera odiarte – dijo Duo girándose un momento en el marco de la puerta para ver por última vez el cuerpo perfecto del actor sobre su cama, para después darse la vuelta y salir de allí con la maleta en la mano.

-- Ojalá lo hicieras – Murmuro Heero abriendo los ojos y viendo el lugar por donde Duo se había ido – sería todo mucho más fácil.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Trowa levanto la vista del juego de ajedrez por octava vez. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron con curiosidad sobre la figura, seria y ceñuda, que se encontraba de forma solitaria en el sillón a un costado de la sala de estar, cerca del televisor.

Regresó la vista al juego cuando vio que Erick, por fin, hizo su movimiento. Movió el alfil al frente y regresó la mirada a aquel sujeto que parecía querer arrancarle el brazo al mueble debido a lo fuerte que lo tenía sujeto.

Y la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué?

Recorrió con la vista toda la sala de estar buscando el motivo o mejor dicho "al motivo" del disgusto del actor Yuy, pero de antemano sabía que Duo no estaba en la escuela. Quizá no le había dicho que se iría con "su novia", pero la escuela era chica y noticias como esa se conocen enseguida.

Entonces, ¿Por qué el actor estaba tan molesto? Casi enseguida que la pregunta surgió en su cabeza la voz de Erick señalando algo en el televisor le obligo a voltear a ver lo que su amigo señalaba. Muchos de sus compañeros se acercaron al monitor y aquellos que estaban cerca dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver la nota que presentaba E! News Life.

-- Si amigos – dijo la reportera, Lady One, a través del televisor – en el restaurante de las estrellas de California nos hemos encontrado a la pareja del momento, cenando de forma romántica a la luz de las velas. Pero amablemente nos han concedido unas palabras – concluyó la chica antes de seguir con las imágenes grabadas minutos antes.

Y en primer plano la figura sonriente de Dorothy apareció abrazando a Duo de forma cariñosa. Hablaba y hablaba sobre su relación y lo mucho que se amaban. Por el contrario, el modelo solo se limitaba a sonreír ante la cámara y contestaba con monosilábicos cuando se le cuestionaba algo.

Lo que nadie pudo dejar pasar, fueron las manos de Duo rodeando la diminuta cintura de la actriz o su boca siendo llenada por una boca femenina que parecía disfrutar de sus besos.

E! News había pasado una nota no tan extensa, pero si llena de imágenes melosas entre la rubia y el trenzado; besándose, cenando, bailando; suficientes para desmentir aquellos rumores que situaban a ambos como "amigos especiales" de ciertas personas (no las mencionaron). Y al contrario, aclaraban las especulaciones de una buena parte del gremio sobre ellos, que desde hacía un buen tiempo, apostaban a favor de esta pareja.

Trowa dejó de prestar atención al televisor cuando la inconfundible figura de Heero pasó por su lado de forma molesta, empujando a cuanto alumno se le ponía en frente para salir de allí.

"¿Celoso Heero?" cuestiono Trowa en voz baja con una mueca en forma de sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-- Yo no creo que dure – aseguro Erick regresando al juego de ajedrez mientras Trowa giraba de nuevo la vista al televisor al darse cuenta de que su amigo hablaba de Duo y Dorothy.

-- Yo tampoco – confirmo el músico – creo que Duo ya esta enamorado de alguien más, solo falta que lo acepte – Erick sonrió al recordar cierta escena que protagonizo en esa misma sala hacía unas semanas y cabeceo en acuerdo ante las palabras de su amigo.

Si, estaba seguro. Duo sentía algo por Heero aun que lo negara una y otra vez. Y la mejor forma de disfrazar esa atracción era creer odiarlo.

¿Y que podía decir del actor? Por lo menos para él era demasiado notorio los celos que el solo echo de verlo con alguien más le producía. Y esta misma escena, los celos reflejados en su mirada y el impulso, quizá inconsciente, de querer arrancarle el brazo al sillón, la vio dos noches seguidas.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo iba corriendo a toda prisa por los pasillos de la escuela rumbo al teatro. Ya se le había hecho tarde. El chofer de Dorothy se había tardado más de la cuenta en llevarlo de regreso al colegio, pero no le culpaba, se habían topado con un par de accidentes en el camino y eso les había retrazado. Y una vez que hubo llegado, aun tuvo que ir a cambiarse para la primera prueba.

Trowa le había dicho que la primera prueba sería la de baile, ya que había más de 60 aspirantes inscritos y solo poco más de veinte participarían en todas ( actuación, canto y baile), solo aquellos que aspiraban a los roles principales. El resto solo buscaba ser parte del ballet y no había muchos puestos disponibles.

Abrió la puerta del teatro sintiéndose nervioso. Si el director de esta compañía era tan estricto como su profesor de danza con respecto a la puntualidad… - estoy frito - . Pero se sorprendió sobremanera al ver a mucha gente arremolinada en la parte baja del escenario, mientras chicos y chicas iban de aquí para allá sin un orden aparente. Todo era un verdadero caos. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Hacía donde tenía que dirigirse? ¿A quien debía buscar? ¿Quién sería el director de la audición? ¿Quién estaba controlando todo aquello? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna persona a quien hacérsela. Se puso a seguir a un grupo de chicos vestidos más o menos como él – pantalón ajustado de likra, playera de manga corta, ambos en color negro y una playera de tirantes, blanca, encima – seguramente ellos estaban igual de perdidos que él, pero al menos parecían saber hacía donde ir. Todos se dirigían a esa parte del escenario donde había más gente. Al parecer un par de señoritas estaban al centro apuntando y diciendo algo que no lograba escuchar. Por más que trataba de abrirse paso entre sus compañeros, los chicos que estaban a las orillas solo platicando, se lo impedían. Ojalá todos esos estorbos, se movieran para poder pasar, pero por más "Con permiso" que soltaba, parecía haber cada vez más y más.

De repente la voz de un hombre hablando por el micrófono llamó la atención de todos.

"En 10 minutos se darán indicación para la audición de baile. Aquellos que ya han sido anotados y tienen su folio, favor de ocupar un puesto en las butacas del teatro."

Las chicas se fueron quedando poco a poco solas, lo que le dio la oportunidad al trenzado de acercarse a ellas sin problema.

-- ¿Nombre? – Pregunto una chica pelirroja sin levantar la vista de una enorme tabla llena de hojas. Al parecer todos los aspirantes estaban inscritos previamente y solo dabas el nombre para corroborar la asistencia. Duo sonrió, pero ya que nadie le veía, no recibió respuesta.

-- Duo Maxwell

-- Maxwell, Maxwell, Maxwell, mmmm… - Duo comenzó a sentirse nervioso al ver que la chica daba vueltas y vueltas a las hojas sin poder dar con su apellido. ¿Es que acaso no estaba anotado? Estaba seguro que el amigo de Trowa había hablado con su hermana para que le permitieran audicionar. ¿A caso no lo había hecho?

-- Diana, ¿tienes a un Duo Maxwell en tu lista? – Se giro la pelirroja para preguntarle a su compañera morena por el nombre del trenzado. En esos momentos, Duo comenzó a sentir que sudaba frío. Era como estar en el altar esperando porque tu novia dijera "si acepto" después de que el padre preguntara por tercera ocasión y ella estuviera dudando. Así de preocupado estaba de ser rechazado para esa audición. Era su gran oportunidad y estaba a punto de ser plantado en plena boda.

-- Deja veo – Dijo la chica morena comenzando a revisar su lista. Mientras tanto la pelirroja se giro a Duo, viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez. Duo volvió a sonreír de manera nerviosa, pero la chica no respondió a su sonrisa y solo se limitó a verlo de forma molesta.

-- ¿Tienes tu carta de selección? – Pregunto la pelirroja esperando por la respuesta de su compañera, pero queriendo agilizar las cosas. Duo tembló ¿A que carta se referían?

-- ¿He?, ¿Cuál carta?

-- Necesito tu folio, sería más censillo encontrarte con el folio. Quizá a la hora de anotar tu nombre alguien se equivoco. Pero dudo mucho que se equivocaran al escribir un número.

-- No tengo ninguna carta, jamás me llego – dijo el trenzado sintiéndose asustado. La gente detrás de él ya comenzaba a desesperarse y sentía que en poco tiempo alguien lo sacaría de la fila y le mandarían a su dormitorio sin permitirle hacer la audición.

-- ¡Ho! Que pena, pues entonces no puedes hacer esta audición. Cuanto lo siento ¡EL QUE SIG…! – comenzó a decir la pelirroja cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-- ¡Aquí esta! Es una audición especial – Dijo Diana mostrándole a la pelirroja la hoja en su propia tabla. La chica frunció el ceño con molestia al estarla revisando, escribió algo en una lista y le tendió a Duo una tarjeta con un número, claro y grande, impreso en tamaño carta.

-- Tu folio es el 63, eres el último – Duo tomo la hoja sintiéndose feliz y aliviado, regreso la vista a la pelirroja dispuesta a darle las gracias, pero algo en la mirada de la chica le borro la sonrisa – Ojalá puedas decirme ¿Con quien te acostaste para lograr esta audición siendo de segundo?. Yo tengo aquí más de un año y no he logrado participar aun en ninguna obra… - Duo frunció el ceño con molestia sintiéndose asqueado por la palabras de aquella chica. De cierta forma, era como estar escuchado a Heero cuando ofrecía comprarle. ¡No podía ser!, ¿Porque aun estando en una audición ese estúpido actor se empeñaba en aparecer en su cabeza?. Estaba a punto de responderle a esa irrespetuosa, cuando alguien se le adelanto.

-- Quizá no necesitó acostarse con nadie y solo tiene a un buen amigo que conoce al hermano menor de la productora y dueña de la compañía Winner – la chica volteo a sus espaldas y se sonrojo totalmente al ver a un chico de ojos esmeraldas viéndola severamente.

-- ¡Joven Barton! – Dijo sumamente mortificada – yo… lo siento, no quise… - Trato de disculparse, pero Trowa le interrumpió de forma fastidiada.

-- No te disculpes conmigo, discúlpate con él que fue a quien ofendiste – Dijo apuntando a un trenzado totalmente asombrado. Era la primera vez que veía a su amigo regañando a alguien. Quizá solo regañaba a Hilde cuando esta se equivocaba, pero jamás imagino que lo tuviera por costumbre.

-- ¡Joven Maxwell!, mil disculpas, no sabía que era amigo del… - Comenzó a decir la joven sin realmente sentirlo. Se podía ver claramente que lo hacía solo por que Trowa la había retado.

-- Déjalo así – Interrumpió tomando a Duo por el brazo para llevárselo de allí. Pero antes de marcharse del todo, se giro para ver de nuevo a la pelirroja y murmurarle – y antes de querer acostarte con alguien para obtener un papel en esta u otra compañía teatral, asegúrate de tener aun que sea algo de talento.

El sonrojo debido al enojo pinto por completo el rostro de la pelirroja, estaba a punto de responderles algo, pero ambos se habían alejado demasiado rápido de ella como para escucharle. Más valía poner pies en polvorosa – pensó Duo en ese momento - dicen que las mujeres enojadas son peores que una bomba.

-- Oye amigo, que cruel fuiste con esa pobre chica. Ni siquiera me dejaste decirle nada o escuchar su disculpa, que bien me la merecía. Y no se a donde me llevas, mira que tengo que ir a sentarme a las butacas y esperar instrucciones del director para saber que tanto vamos a hacer y…

-- Por lo visto estás nervioso – dijo Trowa cortando la palabrería descontrolada del trenzado. Duo sonrió rascando su cabeza en señal de acuerdo. No cabía duda de que Trowa le conocía bien en ese aspecto – Solo cuando estas nervioso hablas sin parar a una velocidad impresionante. Pero ahora vamos tras bambalinas que Quatre quiere conocerte antes de que comiences tu audición. Así que quedan pocos minutos, por lo mismo no podíamos perderlos escuchando las tonterías de esa mujer.

-- ¿Tu amigo Quatre esta aquí? – Trowa asintió - ¡Que bien! ¿Y Donde está? – dijo Duo sintiéndose emocionado de conocer a la persona que le brindaba la oportunidad de comenzar el sueño de su vida.

-- Aquí – dijo Trowa levantando la tela de una de las bambalinas para cruzas por en medio de las cortinillas que colgaban del techo y arrastraban hasta el suelo.

Ambos abrieron los ojos de forma sorprendida al ver, a lo lejos, como alguien usando el uniforme escolar arrinconaba contra la pared a un chico un poco más bajo que usaba ropa casual. Parecía que el más alto estaba muy molesto porque tenía su brazo apostado sobre el cuello del más chico, ahorcándolo con él. Murmuraba, porque no se les escuchaba gritar. Duo sintió temor al ver aquello, esa figura, aun que lejos, le era bastante familiar. Ese chico alto y enojado, no podía ser otro más que…

-- ¡Heero! – Gritó Duo haciendo que el actor soltara al chico y volteara a verlos. Trowa y él se acercaron a la carrera, pero el actor se dio la vuelta alejándose con rapidez - ¡Oye tu desgraciado, espera! – Dijo tratando de darle alcance, pero el contacto tibio de una mano sobre su brazo le detuvo de forma abrupta haciéndole girar el rostro para ver a la persona que le había detenido topándose con un par de enormes ojos color aqua viéndole de forma suplicante.

-- Por favor, déjale - Escuchó la voz un poco lastimada del niño rubio que estaba frente a él. ¿Es que Heero le había lastimado tanto, al grado de que su voz se escuchara un poco ronca?

-- Quatre, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto el músico un poco preocupado. El rubio sonrió y asintió – Entonces dinos ¿Por qué Heero te trato de esa forma? ¿De donde se conocen? – El rubio les sonrió a ambos.

-- Heero es así, solo estaba algo molesto

-- ¡Y cuando no! – declaro el trenzado cruzando los brazos y girando la vista para ver por donde Heero se había perdido, para después girarla y ver de nuevo al chico - ¿Pero por que te atacó de esa forma? ¿Le hiciste algo?, porque si fue así, debió haber sido algo grave. Heero no reacciona de manera violenta sin provocación alguna – Tanto Trowa como Quatre le vieron con sorpresa, Duo se sintió enrojecer ante la mirada curiosa que le dirigían – Si, si, si, lo digo por experiencia – dijo inflando los cachetes de forma cómica haciendo que Quatre riera.

-- Si, lo se bien. Heero es violento cuando le provocan y debo admitir que lo hice – dijo volviendo a sonreír de manera angelical haciendo que sus dos compañeros le vieran de forma intensa con la palabra ¿De que forma? Tatuada en la cara – Le obligue a que nos ayude con este caos de audición y no estaba muy contento.

-- ¿He? – cuestionaron ambos sin comprender de que forma pudo haberlo obligado.

-- Le amenace con revelar algunas cosas si no lo hacía y creo que eso empeoro todo – dijo riendo mientras rascaba su cabeza – creo que no fui muy inteligente ¿verdad? – Duo comenzó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Quién era este niño que tenía el poder para amenazar a Heero? ¿Qué cosas podía revelar como para hacer que el actor las tomara en serio? ¿A caso Quatre y Heero habían sido?…

-- Quatre, ¿De donde se conocen? - pregunto Trowa con un dejo de incertidumbre en la voz. Duo también estaba curioso y muy ansioso por conocer la respuesta.

-- Nos conocemos de siempre, desde que éramos niños, ya que Heero y yo somos primos hermanos…

-- ¡PRIMOS! – dijeron asombrados al mismo tiempo Duo y Trowa.

Algo más para añadir a esa lista de cosas desconocidas del actor que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande. Jamás se había mencionado en revista alguna que el famoso actor Heero Yuy y la familia Winner compartieran lazos sanguíneos. Pero de que se sorprendía, ¿Acaso su supuesta madre, no era en realidad su tía?. Aun así, era difícil de creer que esté chico amable, simpático, de cabellos rubios, ojos color aqua y piel tan blanca como la porcelana pudiese ser pariente de un arrogante, frío, antisocial y mal nacido actor.

-- Duo, te presento a Quatre Rabeaba Winner – la voz de Trowa lo saco de sus pensamientos para regresarlo a la realidad. Centró su mirada en aquellos ojos aqua y se inclino brevemente en señal de saludo respetuoso, pero Quatre le sonrió de forma abierta y le tendió la mano. Duo sonrió a su vez y tomo la delgada mano que se le ofrecía correspondiendo al gesto.

-- Es un honor conocerte. Agradezco tu ayuda para presentar esta audición. Te prometo que obtendré un papel en la obra para no defraudar la confianza que has depositado en mí.

-- Estoy seguro de que no lo harás Duo, Trowa me ha dicho que eres realmente bueno y el mejor de tu clase.

-- Eso es verdad – dijo Duo con orgullo – y no es arrogancia – aclaro sintiéndose de pronto algo mal al creer que pudiera ser considerado pedante por el amigo de Trowa. Y al parecer el rubio lo noto, porque se dio prisa en negar con ambas manos de forma contrariada.

-- No, no, no. Estoy seguro de que no eres arrogante, ya he escuchado hablar de ti y… - de pronto la mano de Trowa posándose sobre su boca le calló de forma abrupta haciendo que Duo le viera de forma extraña.

-- Ya basta Quatre, el médico te prohibió hablar. Si sigues haciéndolo, tardaras más en curarte.

¡Ha!, entonces el rubio estaba enfermo de la garganta. No era que Heero le hubiese lastimado como había creído en un principio. No cabía duda de que su hiperactiva imaginación hacía de las suyas cuando el actor estaba involucrado.

Quatre tomó la mano de Trowa para retirarla de su boca dejando el brazo del músico sobre sus hombros sin cuidado. El trenzado no tomo en serio esa confianza que parecía haber entre ellos, seguramente eran buenos amigos, tal como lo eran Trowa y él.

Una de las cortinillas que cubrían la parte más alejada del escenario se abrió dejando asomar la figura arrogante y esbelta de Heero. Trowa pudo ver como el actor había volteado a verlos, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar por la parte trasera hasta la zona donde la audición se llevaba a cabo. Tenía que aclararle ciertas cosas y esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Separo su brazo de los hombros de Quatre y se alejo de forma rápida diciendo "Ahora vuelvo".

Duo le sonrió a Quatre obteniendo una respuesta inmediata. Pero no había tiempo a cuestionamientos sobre su arrogante primo, ya era hora de regresar al teatro, los 10 minutos estaban a punto de terminar y debía escuchar instrucciones, trataría de saciar su curiosidad después.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Trowa se dio prisa en alcanzar a Heero en los pasillos que conducían al teatro. En esos precisos momentos se encontraban solos, ya que todos los aspirantes estaban ocupando un lugar en las butacas esperando por lo que seguía. Solo se escuchaba uno que otro martilleo, seguramente de la gente de mantenimiento que fijaba el escenario. Se había molestado mucho al presenciar la forma en la que había tratado a Quatre y no estaba dispuesto a que volviera a ocurrir.

-- ¡Espera! – le gritó para detenerle. Heero lo hizo y se giro para verle. El músico de forma rápida puso un brazo sobre el hombro del actor lanzándolo con fuerza a la pared del pasillo produciendo un sonido sordo y hueco. Jamás dejaría que alguien tratara mal al rubio, no importaba que Heero fuese su primo – No quiero que se repita lo que vimos hace un momento ¡Entiendes!, jamás vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima, o si no…

Sintió la fuerte mano del actor tomarle de la muñeca para separarle de su hombro. El dolor se hizo casi insoportable haciéndole fruncir el seño. No cabía duda de que el actor era fuerte y como no, si sabía Karate y se la pasaba entrenando en el gimnasio. Pero aun así, no se dejaría intimidar por él.

-- No vuelvas a tocarme – le dijo de forma fría y serena sin soltarle de la muñeca – Y si no quieres que me meta con él, entonces dile que deje de meterse donde no le llaman, que muchos problemas ya tiene, como para tratar de arreglar los míos – le soltó de forma firme y se giró dándole la espalda para perderse por la parte posterior del teatro de la escuela.

"Si, por eso sabes tanto" – murmuro Trowa en voz baja mientras abría y cerraba el puño tratando de aminorar el dolor que aun sentía – "Yo como iba a saber que eran primos Quatre jamás lo menciono"

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había mucha gente sentada en las butacas del teatro, no solo los que iban a presentar la audición, también había maestros y alumnos de otras clases que iban a apoyar a algún amigo. Los ojos azules de una chica buscaban con la vista a su amigo, quien se presentaría en esa y las siguientes dos audiciones. Había dejado su trabajo por venir a apoyarle, pero no lograba verle, ¿Dónde se habría metido Duo?

-- Lo vi caminar con Trowa Barton detrás del escenario – la voz de un chico le hizo girarse de golpe sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda prisa al reconocerle – Supongo que buscas a ese trenzado idiota que suele decirme Wufi para molestarme – Hilde sonrió al recordar lo ocurrido el pasado jueves.

-- Si, vine a ver su audición. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto intrigada, sintiendo que un profundo sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas al ver la intensa mirada de Wufei detenida en su rostro. Wufei se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista.

-- No tenía nada que hacer, así que vine a ver como le va a Maxwell. Y a… - se interrumpió girando de nuevo la vista para ver a Hilde. La morena sintió que el corazón se agitaba en su pecho al percibir algo en aquellas palabras – no, nada, solo estaba aburrido – terminó girando de nuevo la vista al escenario haciendo que una mueca de desilusión apareciera en el rostro de Hilde.

Al poco tiempo vieron a Duo caminando en compañía de un niño rubio, el cual se despidió de él para ir a sentarse con una mujer alta, delgada y tan rubia como el chico, la cual se encontraba justo al frente de las butacas, en el centro del lugar. Era claro que era la encargada ¿O sería la dueña?.

La vieron pararse de la butaca y caminar hacía el escenario. Su elegancia y su porte se notaban al caminar, aun que no vestía de forma elegante, se notaba su clase. La mujer tomo el micrófono y todos en el teatro callaron esperando sus palabras.

-- Buenos días, mi nombre es Iria Winner y soy la dueña, productora y a veces directora de esta compañía. Les doy las gracias por venir a esta audición. Vamos a tratar de comenzar. Les pido mil disculpas por el retrazo, pero tuvimos un problema con nuestro director a cargo, su esposa dio a luz esta madrugada, así que no podrá acompañarnos – un sonoro "Oh" se escucho en todo el teatro – pero no habrá problema. Le hemos pedido ayuda a una persona a quien ustedes deben conocer, ya que, estudia en esta escuela. Es un gran actor, pero también un gran director – todos los alumnos se comenzaron a ver unos a otros sin comprender. Duo comenzó a sentirse nervioso de nuevo. No podía ser Heero, era imposible que fuese él. Él era actor, no director. Aun que, no sabía que talleres tomaba, además del de teatro y dicción – Heero Yuy nos ayudará en esta audición.

Si la cara de todos se pudiera grabar, se hubieran visto solo signos de interrogación en cada una de ellas, incluida la de Duo.

¿Heero era director? ¿De teatro?

La figura imponente del actor apareció en medio del escenario. Tomo con renuencia el micrófono que Iria le tendió y antes de comenzar a hablar dejo vagar su mirada cobalto sobre todos los presentes. Duo sintió que un sudor frío le recorría por completo el cuerpo cuando esa mirada fría se detuvo en él. ¿Heero Yuy sería su director? ¡Nooo!, esto sería el infierno. ¡El infierno! ¿Por eso Heero le había dicho que podría darle un papel? ¿El ya sabía que iba a participar? No, eso era imposible. Quatre le acababa de decir que le había obligado y su hermana acababa de comentar que su director se ausento en la madrugada. Así que era imposible que el actor supiera.

-- Antes de comenzar les diré que yo no tengo ni voz ni voto en la selección de la gente para la obra. Yo solo voy a dirigir las tres pruebas – aclaro Heero haciendo que Duo suspirara. ¿Lo estaría diciendo por él? – Vamos a formar tres grupos de 21 personas. Los folios del 1 al 21, pasen al escenario y esperen instrucciones del coreógrafo. Tendrán 20 minutos para aprenderse una rutina de 3. La melodía dura 3 minutos y 30 segundos. Los últimos 30 segundos serán libres, muestren sus mejores pasos – dijo de forma fría retirándose del escenario sin esperar preguntas.

Duo se paró a la carrera siguiendo a los primeros 21 aspirantes, pero él no se coloco en fila, se fue detrás del escenario para hablar con ese arrogante actor. Estaba intrigado y muy curioso por saber. Ya que tenía el folio 63, iba a tener suficiente tiempo para ver la rutina y aprendérsela. Tenía buena memoria y estaba seguro que se la aprendería en menos de 20 minutos.

-- ¡Heero! – gritó al llegar y no verlo, esperaba encontrarlo justo al frente supervisando todo, pero no estaba. ¿No se suponía que era el director de la audición? ¿Entonces donde demonios se había metido?

Siguió caminando por la parte trasera del escenario, del otro lado se escuchaban las voces de los aspirantes y la del coreógrafo, pero del actor, ni sus luces; hasta que escucho su voz. Siguió de frente hasta llegar a la cabina de audio y allí le vio hablando con los técnicos, quienes ajustaban el sonido de la pista. ¿Así que eso también lo hacía un director? Se aseguraba que la música fuera la correcta y estuviera lista para la prueba. Pudo ver, como el coreógrafo comenzaba a poner los primeros pasos contaba del 1 al 4 de forma repetida para después pasar del 5 al 8 en un giro.

-- ¿Qué haces aquí? – La fría voz del actor lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndole pegar casi un brinco. Duo giro el rostro para verle, quería hacerle varias preguntas, pero esa mirada cobalto, recorriéndole de arriba abajo le hacía ponerse nervioso.

-- ¿Desde cuando eres director de teatro? – cuestiono Duo ignorando la pregunta del actor, Heero paso por enfrente de él caminado de forma pausada para dirigirse de nuevo hasta la otra orilla del escenario. El trenzado le siguió sintiéndose molesto ¿Hasta cuando se cansaría de dejar a la gente con la palabra en la boca?

-- No soy director de teatro – respondió de pronto haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera un poco – ni de Cine, he dirigido unos cuantos cortometrajes, pero nada más. Estoy estudiando dirección en los talleres de la escuela.

-- ¿Aquí? Eso no lo sabía – dijo Duo realmente sorprendido. Quizá había visto en su casa uno que otro premio a algún cortometraje, pero no se fijo a detalle y por un momento pensó que él había actuado en el – Por eso te pidieron ayuda, aun que al parecer no querías y Quatre te amenazo con…

Duo sintió como las manos del actor le tomaban fuertemente de la playera y le arrinconaban contra la pared del teatro haciéndole interrumpirse. La mirada cobalto la sintió como si fueran un par de puñales queriendo atravesarle, debido a la fría mirada que le dirigía. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué? Para que reaccionara de esa forma.

-- He… ¿Heero? – cuestiono el trenzado de forma asustada tratando de soltarse, pero sus manos le tenían sujeto demasiado fuerte.

-- ¿Qué te dijo Quatre? Te vi hablando con él, dime ¿que te dijo? – le escucho decir de forma ruda. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma? ¿A caso había algo que su primo no debía decirle?

-- Nada, no me dijo nada, solo que eran primos, es todo – dijo a la carrera tratando de soltarse, una vez más, del agarre sin lograrlo.

-- Mientes – dijo el actor apretando más fuerte al modelo contra la pared. Duo cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor punzar en su espalda al ser raspada por la madera de las paredes del teatro - Dime que fue lo que te dijo –reclamo – ¿Te hablo de mi? ¿Te lo dijo todo?

-- NADA, QUE NO ME DIJO NADA – grito el trenzado al ver que el actor no parecía reaccionar y seguía presionando. La música comenzaba a escucharse en todo el lugar, por lo cual, sus gritos no podían escucharse. Pero seguía sin entender esa reacción ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma? ¿Qué era lo que su primo sabía que no debería decirle? – ¡Heero suéltame!, Quatre no me dijo nada de ti, absolutamente nada – pero Heero apretó una vez más – ¡Me duele! – Y entonces de forma repentina el actor lo soltó haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo a sus brazos.

Duo abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida al sentir los fuertes brazos del actor cerrarse sobre su cuerpo de forma suave y a la vez posesiva. Sintió que una corriente de electricidad comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo haciéndole temblar al momento en que su pecho se recargo sobre los marcados pectorales del actor. ¿Por qué ahora parecía otra persona? ¿Por qué parecía estarle reconfortando después del daño que le había hecho? Solo faltaba que la palabra "perdón" saliera de sus labios, pero sabía que eso era algo que jamás iba a pasar – si no lo hacía con su madre, ¡por que lo haría con él! -. El frío y arrogante Heero Yuy jamás doblegaría su orgullo para pedir perdón por algo que él había causado.

Y ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse mal.

-- Ya suéltame estúpido – dijo de forma cortante empujando los brazos del actor para alejarse de él – con un simple abrazo no conseguirás nada.

-- Lo que quería ya lo conseguí – dijo Heero ignorando la molestia que la sola mención le había causado al trenzado.

-- ¡Idiota! – grito Duo antes de darse la vuelta e irse. Más bien el idiota había sido él al dejar que su curiosidad lo llevara a ver a su eterno torturador. Pero una mano sujetando su muñeca le impidió seguir rumbo a las butacas del teatro para esperar su turno.

-- Si, soy un idiota – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo abriera los ojos por la sorpresa al haber escuchado de labios del actor que aceptaba uno de sus insultos y lo confirmaba – pero soy un idiota por dejar que te exhibas con Dorothy de esa forma – Y entonces sitió los labios del actor sobre los suyos apoderándose de improviso de su cuerpo, de su mente, de sus sentidos… de todo.

No podía moverse, estaba por completo inmóvil, era como la primera vez que le había besado, en aquella ocasión tampoco pudo moverse, por más que le ordenaba a su cuerpo que se moviera, este jamás lo hizo. Ahora sucedía lo mismo, su cuerpo se negaba a moverse pero sentía, ¡claro que sentía!. Todo su ser se estremecía con tan solo un roce de esos sensuales labios, con tan solo el tacto de aquellas varoniles manos. ¿Quería moverse, realmente lo quería? No, para que negarlo. Realmente no quería hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto, como si todo lo que sucediera con Heero estuviera correcto, como si hubiese nacido solo para estar con él. Y todo porque le amaba tanto como le amaba él…

¿Pero que tonterías estaba pensando?, Heero no le amaba, ni le amaría nunca.

¡NUNCA!

Y como si el actor hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos se separo de sus labios dejándolo furioso.

-- Vete antes de que mande todo esto al diablo y te saque de la audición para llevarte a la cama – ese estúpido comentario le cayó como balde de agua helada haciéndole enfurecer aun más. ¿Por qué siempre echaba todo a perder?

-- Eres un idiota, desgraciado témpano de hielo Yuy. ¿Crees que estoy a tu disposición? – le gritó, ya que debido a lo alto de la música gritar era la única forma de comunicarse.

-- Lo estas, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cuándo yo quiera?, ¿Donde…?

-- ¿Por qué? Porque mandarías a mi hermano a la cárcel al retirarle la ayuda de tu abogado – le interrumpió de forma amarga - ¡Pues hazlo! – Gritó con sumo enojo - contratare a otro y lograre que lo libere de toda culpa. Ya me canse de tus amenazas. ¿A caso ahora me dirás que boicotearás mi oportunidad de actuar? – cuestionó sintiéndose profundamente herido. Todo lo que el actor hacía para mantenerlo a su lado era bajo amenazas. ¿Algún día se daría el tiempo de retenerlo porque realmente sentía algo por él? ¿Algún día? ¿Alguna vez?... No, sabía la respuesta desde hacía tiempo, pero aun así dolía y dolía mucho al grado de hacerle enfurecer.

-- No voy a meterme con tu vida profesional, si quieres te lo prometo – aseguro el actor sin inmutarse por el enojo del trenzado.

-- ¡Lo que quiero que me prometas es que me dejaras en paz!, pero se que no lo harás – dijo de forma sarcástica sin esperar una respuesta - parece que te gusta hacerme la vida de cuadritos. ¡Ahora tengo que soportarte hasta en mis audiciones! ¿Cuando será el día en el que desaparecerás para siempre de mi vida? - ¡No!, ¡no!, ¿pero que diablos estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué cuando se enojaba no pensaba las cosas y decía lo primero que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Qué sucedería si Heero le decía que ya no lo buscaría más? ¿Por qué tenía siempre que reaccionar de manera tan viceral cuando el actor le provocaba de esa forma?

-- Vete a tu lugar Duo – respondió el actor de forma tan calmada que si no fuera porque había descargado toda su furia en palabras segundos antes, quizá le hubiera agarrado a golpes en esos momentos – Ya desahogaste tu nerviosismo. Ahora solo limítate a poner atención a las indicaciones que te daremos.

-- ¿Qué? – dijo Duo sin comprender.

-- Que vallas a tu lugar, no estas sordo, te esta dando una orden tu director – Duo frunció el seño con molestia, pero no dijo nada más, solo se dio la vuelta y se alejo. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos del actor dejó salir el aire que aun contenía. ¿Realmente Heero le había ayudado a relajarse?

¿Lo había hecho?

"Gracias" murmuro en voz baja girando la vista para ver a Heero parado a un costado de las bambalinas, poniendo atención a la coreografía que estaba siendo montada, para de reojo voltear y toparse con esa mirada violeta detenida en él. Duo le sonrió y noto como Heero inclinaba brevemente la cabeza en respuesta.

"Te amo cubito" se dijo mentalmente para después ponerse a ensayar cada una de las coreografías que estaban siendo montadas. Aun que lo primero que había pasado por su hiperactiva imaginación al decirle que era un idiota al permitirle exhibirse con Dorothy era que Heero estaba celoso…

"¡Ja!, eso si era para morirse de la risa"

"¿Heero celoso?"

"Si, como no."

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ya habían pasado dos pruebas, la de baile y la de actuación, solo faltaba una más para terminar ese día. Había tenido que usar todo su ingenio para improvisar 30 segundos de baile, pero al parecer, usar esos 2 desarmadores les había gustado. Por lo menos había llamado su atención y eso ya era bueno.

Pero la primera mirada que busco, no fue la de la dueña, ni la del coreógrafo. La primera mirada que busco fue la de su director, la de Heero Yuy. Y lo que vio le agrado bastante, el actor le había levantado el pulgar en señal de aprobación. ¿Pero que diablos? ¿Por que necesitaría él su aprobación? Necesitaba la aprobación del coreógrafo y de la dueña, sin embargo a ellos los había visto al último y ellos también parecían aprobarle.

Antes de la prueba de actuación, tuvo que contestar unas cuantas preguntas relacionadas con su actual trabajo de modelo. Le habían preguntado si habría algún problema con sus contratos, en dado caso de que fuese seleccionado para algún papel. Su respuesta fue clara y segura: ¡No, ningún problema!. Esa posibilidad ya la había visto con su representante (alguna vez). La mayoría de las compañías tenían su matriz en NY, se manejaban en LA, solo porque el estudiaba allí. Para las compañías era mucho mejor que él estuviera allá. Y con respecto a las campañas, se daría tiempo para hacerlas, sin afectar a la obra.

Lo de menos fue interpretar a Danny, era un gran actor teatral, hasta su maestro de teatro le había felicitado por su gran audición. Le aseguraba que obtendría un papel en la obra sin problemas. Claro, aun faltaba una de las más importantes pruebas: Canto y esa era la que lo tenía nervioso.

Ni siquiera los 20 minutos que les dieron para prepararse le hicieron calmarse, se sentía sumamente nervioso, mucho muy nervioso. Y es que sabía bailar y actuaba de maravilla, pero no era cantante. Había tomado un par de cursos, pero de antemano sabía que no era bueno. No importaba que Heero le hubiera dicho que su voz era "agradable al oído", sabía que había muchos que cantaban mucho mejor que él y eso lo tenía temblando de miedo.

Cuando fue su turno, sintió que el estomago se le contraía y la voz se le fue de golpe. Había estado ensayando todas las canciones, pero solo iba a cantar una y había seleccionado Greased Lightning, una de tantas que era interpretada por un varón, en este caso, varios, pero con su voz bastaba para interpretarla. Además, cantaría con pista, por lo que los coros, ya estaban grabados.

Al ir subiendo al escenario y ver el micrófono en el pedestal, sintió como si este se alejara de golpe de él. Volteo para todos lados y vio a Heero hablando con el ingeniero de audio. El solo echo de verle le hizo sentir algo de animo. Él le había dicho que su voz era agradable. Cantaría con todo lo que tenía, pondría todo su empeño, además se lo había prometido a Quatre, ¿no?.

Sin embargo cuando indicó que la música comenzara, las primeras notas no las reconoció, esas no eran las de la canción que él había indicado. ¡No!. Esa era otra canción. ¿Por qué? Giro de golpe la vista y al ver los ojos cobalto del actor pudo ver la señal que le hacía de "cantar", entendió fácilmente al leer de sus labios la indicación. ¿Pero que hacer? Se sabía la canción, claro que si, se las sabía todas. ¿A caso era uno de esos trucos para hacerle quedar mal? ¿Era eso?. Pues no lo iba a lograr.

Esa canción era Sandy y se la sabía de memoria, de pies a cabeza y la iba a interpretar como jamás lo había hecho solo para hacerle saber al actor que por más intentos que hiciera por boicotearle la audición, no lo iba a conseguir.

Así que tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar…

Duo cerró los ojos con temor al terminar la canción. Esperaba que su jurado dijera algo, que emitieran alguna opinión de cómo había cantado, así como lo hicieron con los demás… pero nada. Un silenció que le parecía infinito invadió por completo el teatro. Abrió los ojos tratando de distinguir a las personas sentadas al centro, pero los reflectores se lo impedían. De manera instintiva giro la vista a sus alrededores tratando de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿A caso el tiempo se había detenido y solo él podía moverse? Todos a su alrededor permanecían con los ojos y la boca abierta, sin emitir sonido alguno, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera Heero que se encontraba a su lado derecho. Giro la vista para verlo de forma detenida, ya que al verle de reojo, creyó que lo que veía era una fantasía. Pero no, el actor al igual que todos, permanecían viéndole de forma asombrada.

"¿Tan mal lo hice?" – se reprocho a si mismo apretando fuertemente el micrófono que aun no había soltado – "Por lo menos díganme algo".

Habían pasado solo algunos segundos, pero Duo sintió que había sido una eternidad desde que el último acorde había terminado. Así que sintiéndose profundamente herido y un verdadero fracaso como cantante, dejo el micrófono en su lugar y se dispuso a marcharse – Todo por culpa de ese imbécil que cambió la pista a último momento – pensó. Quizá su prueba de baile había sido magnifica y la de actuación muy buena, pero si no servía como cantante, ni como aspirar a un papel importante en la obra. Se dio la vuelta, cabizbajo, cuando el sonido de una persona aplaudiendo le detuvo de golpe. Se giró en su lugar con cierto recelo y en un momento a esa persona se le sumo otra y otra y otra más. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro y de reojo pudo ver que Heero cabeceaba en acuerdo.

-- Fue asombroso Duo, quisiera saber si lees música – pregunto la señorita Irea parada en su lugar aun aplaudiendo.

¿Leer música? Podía distinguir fácilmente un Do sostenido de un La menor, podía leer las notas altas y las bajas, ¿si eso era leer música? entonces ¡si!, si sabía leer música. Trowa lo había inscrito en un taller de apreciación a la música como una venganza a la vez en que él le inscribió al taller de danza. Ahora le daba las gracias por obligarle a asistir a una clase a la que no quería ir.

-- ¡Si! – dijo de forma segura.

-- Entonces te pediré que cantes algo más para nosotros, eres el último y aun tenemos un poco de tiempo para oírte de nuevo – dijo dando una señal a la persona que subía las escaleras con una partitura en las manos – entenderé si no te sale del todo bien, es muy probable que no conozcas la canción.

-- Tendré el honor de acompañarte en esto Duo – El trenzado giro la vista a sus espaldas para ver al rubio, amigo de Trowa, sonreírle. Tomó de sus manos las hojas que Quatre le daba y le sonrió de forma agradecida sintiéndose nervioso.

-- El honor será todo mío Quatre.

Quatre se sentó al piano mientras Duo comenzó a ver las notas en aquellas hojas. Sabía que había escuchado esa canción en algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde. Al escuchar las primeras notas sintió que esa canción romántica y melodiosa le pertenecía. Viendo las hojas comenzó a interpretar cada nota sintiendo que cada palabra salía desde el corazón. Daba las notas altas sin problema, bajando con total control, sin desafinar en ningún momento. Parecía que la canción había sido ensayada por él durante mucho tiempo, ya que parecía conocer en que momento detenerse y esperar la siguiente nota.

Cuando terminó de cantar, ocurrió lo mismo que la vez anterior, el silencio invadió el teatro por unos segundos, para después un estridente aplauso resonara en él. No entendía que había pasado, pero por el tiempo que duro la música, se sintió otra persona. Era como si alguien más estuviera en su cuerpo y tomara control de él.

Y se sentía tan bien…

-- Muchas gracias Duo Maxwell, te avisaremos por carta si has sido seleccionado o no para la obra, más o menos en una semana o dos a más tardar.

-- Gracias por darme la oportunidad de audicionar – dijo sonriendo, para después girarse a Quatre y tenderle la mano – Gracias… amigo - Quatre se sonrojo de sobremanera al escuchar aquella palabra que Duo le había dicho - ¿Puedo decirte amigo?

-- Cla… claro… amigo – dijo el rubio sintiendo que la vida le regresaba al cuerpo.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Bien, las cosas ya estaban hechas solo restaba esperar el resultado. Había puesto todo de su parte, había aprendido las tres coreografías en menos de una hora y había hecho su mejor demostración de danza al usar sus 30 segundos en la improvisación con aquellos desarmadores. La prueba de actuación estaba seguro era una de las mejores que había hecho, el propio maestro de teatro le felicito abiertamente por ella. Lo único que lo tenía temblando era la prueba de canto. A nadie le pidieron cantar dos veces, solo a él. ¿Por qué? Esa melodía aun le sonaba en la cabeza, pero seguía sin recordar de donde. Y por estúpido, y por encontrase buscando a ese idiota de Heero con la mirada, olvido preguntarle a su nuevo amigo, Quatre.

Y hablando de idiotas ¿A dónde se había ido Heero? Desde que terminó la audición se había desaparecido y no es que le importara donde andaba, solo, solo… ¡Ba!, si, estaba preocupado por él. Se dijo caminado a su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba muy cansado y algo hambriento, ya que debido a que los tiempos entre prueba y prueba eran muy cortos, no había tenido tiempo de comer bien. En su estomago solo había dos vasos de leche y tres manzanas y ya estaba protestando por más alimentos y algo de sueño. Había tenido a penas el tiempo de darse un baño rápido para quitarse el sudor, nada mas llegando al cuarto tomaría un relajante baño en la tina y ya bajaría tarde a cenar. Total, era fin de semana y el comedor abría hasta tarde. Aun que, si el sueño le vencía, era probable que se quedara dormido en la tina.

Sin embargo, 40 minutos más tarde ya estaba bañado, arreglado y listo para bajar a ver que había para merendar. Aun era temprano para la cena, así que buscaría con que saciar su hambre y dispondría aun de un par de horas para tomar una siesta, que mucho le hacía falta. Pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, ya que uno de los guardias de la entrada le entrego un pase de salida y le informo que una limusina le estaba esperando desde hacía 20 minutos.

"Maldición Dorothy, te dije que no pensaba regresar esta noche"

Maldijo mentalmente a la rubia por no hacerle caso a su negativa de volver. Esta bien que se habían divertido juntos y que la prensa parecía seguirles como las moscas a la miel, pero él no buscaba tanta publicidad con ella – cuando me ponga el cuerno voy a hacer el ridículo en grande – Además ese actor parecía realmente molesto por aquellas escenas en las que aparecían besándose – Por mi que se muera – se recalco.

Iba acercándose a la salida del colegio cuando un fuerte trueno le saco de sus pensamientos, al parecer iba a llover. Levanto la vista al cielo y lo vio por completo ennegrecido, todo parecía indicar que una tormenta estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Quizá con el pretexto de la lluvia podría convencer a Dorothy de no salir de la escuela.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, primero como fina brisa siendo arrastrada por el viento de la tarde, para de forma repentina soltarse con fuerza en grandes gotas que se estrellaban contra el piso mojándolo rápidamente. Duo vio como la puerta de la limusina se abrió ante sus ojos y sin pensarlo mucho corrió hasta ella protegiendo su cabeza con su mano en un claro reflejo para evitar mojarse. Entró de forma rápida cerrando detrás suyo para comenzar a sacudirse las ropas y el cabello.

-- Un poco más y termino empapado – dijo en voz alta comenzando a ver por la ventana. Levantó la vista para ver por la ventanilla que le separaba del chofer para avisarle que no se iría con él. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme al ver a quien menos esperaba ver frente al volante del automóvil.

-- ¿Peter? – casi grita. El hombre moreno y fornido se giro un poco y sonrió.

-- Buenas tardes Joven Duo, mi madre esta ansiosa por verle, se la ha pasado toda la tarde cocinando algunos postres – Duo se quedo con la boca abierta al girar la cabeza al lado izquierdo y toparse con esos ojos cobalto que tanto le hacían estremecer.

Se había subido tan distraído a la limusina que ni cuenta se dio que había alguien más sentado del otro lado. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba al sentir como aquella mirada le recorría de forma sensualmente lenta haciendo que su propio cuerpo se sintiera temblar ante el recorrido. Apretó los puños y mandando todo aquello que sentía al fondo de su corazón se giro de frente para ver a Heero.

-- Voy a bajarme, creo que me equivoque de auto – dijo tratando de sonar frío, pero su voz se quebró al final y se maldijo mentalmente por no poder mantener sus emociones controladas… como cierto actor que conocía.

-- No vas a ir a ninguna parte – le escucho decir de forma perfectamente modulada – Peter, vamos a casa – le anunció al chofer cerrando de tajo la ventana para que el hombre no les interrumpiera. Duo se giro de golpe para encararlo, no se iba a ir con él a ningún lado, mucho menos a su departamento, por más que lo quisiera. Podría estar enamorado de él, pero no estaba a su disposición y eso iba a demostrárselo.

-- No voy a ninguna parte contigo – dijo tratando de abrir la puerta del auto, pero la fuerte mano del actor se lo impidió - ¡Esto es secuestro! Dorothy me esta esperando – trató de amedrentarlo al gritarle de esa forma, pero la mueca en forma de sonrisa que el actor le dirigió le quitó la seguridad que momentos antes había sentido. ¿A caso Heero no se asustaba con nada? Quizá solo no le creía capaz de acusarle.

-- Sabes perfectamente que no te estoy secuestrando, podrás irte si gustas. Se que quieres ir a visitar a tu padre mañana y sin un pase de salida pedido desde fuera, dudo mucho que puedas ir. Así que le pedí a Zech que lo solicitara por ti, no fue tu "novia" la que lo hizo, así que no te esta esperando. Puedes quedarte en un hotel o donde te plazca, mientras no sea con ella – Duo abrió grandemente los ojos al escucharle. ¿En verdad iba a dejarlo partir a donde sea mientras no fuera con su amiga la rubia? ¿Y por que con ella no?

-- Dijiste que donde yo quisiera – reclamo el trenzado tratando de obtener un poco más de información.

-- Si, pero eso no incluye a Dorothy. Puedes irte a donde sea o quizá, prefieras pasar la noche en mi departamento. Al fin y al cabo, Mila se ha pasado todo el día cocinando para ti.

-- Eres cruel – dijo Duo – juegas con mi culpabilidad para obligarme a ir a tu casa.

-- Claro, como si lo necesitaras tanto – murmuro el actor.

Duo guardo silencio y despego la mano de la manija de la puerta. Vio como el actor parecía relajarse y se recargaba en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Aun tenía una montaña de preguntas que hacerle y esta era su gran oportunidad.

-- Ya que me has sacado de la escuela con engaños… - comenzó, pudo ver como Heero solo alzó una ceja sin abrir los ojos, pero ese gesto indicaba que le estaba escuchando - ¿Quiero saber porque diablos cambiaste mi pista? Yo no iba a cantar Sandy. Si por tu culpa no me seleccionan yo…

-- Tu voz lucía mejor con esa canción, así que deja de quejarte, tu audición fue una de las mejores. Pero no esperes que te diga más, eso le corresponde a Irea.

-- Y hablando de tu familia – Esta vez pudo ver como el actor abrió los ojos para verle - ¿Por qué nadie sabe que los Winner son familiares tuyos? Ni siquiera aclararon eso cuando te dieron la dirección. Por lo menos hubiesen dicho que eran parientes, así el resto adivinaría el resto y no hubiesen especulado tanto sobre ti y la señorita Irea. Hubieras escuchado todo lo que se les ocurrió.

-- Me importa poco lo que digan de mi o de Irea. Y No te importa porque no se ha dicho nada de nuestro parentesco– gruño el actor, pero Duo no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda.

-- Me sacaste de la escuela cuando yo tenía pensado quedarme a dormir, así que ahora que estoy aquí, voy a saciar mi curiosidad hasta que me duerma…

-- O te corte la lengua – termino el actor haciendo que Duo riera.

-- Eso será difícil. Ahora contesta o seguiré preguntando y preguntando hasta que me digas. Así como le hace cierta persona que conozco – Heero le lanzo una mirada de hielo, pero Duo solo cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta.

-- La madre de Quatre es la octava esposa del señor Winner. La familia de mi madre la despreció por casarse con un Árabe con 28 hijas – dijo Heero sin verlo.

-- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Los Winner tienen dinero, seguramente él puede mantener a todos esos hijos. Lo que si me sorprende es saber que tuvo 7 esposas antes que la madre de Quatre.

-- No, no antes. Los Árabes permiten la poligamia, así que la madre de Quatre comparte esposo con otras 7 y eso la familia de mi madre no lo toleró – Duo lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa al saber la noticia. No cabía duda que había cosas que los tabloides jamás dirían - Pero claro, si toleró que la menor de sus hijas se casara con el esposo de la mayor, a 2 meses de muerta – dijo Heero con amargura.

-- ¿Y que…? – comenzó Duo la pregunta, pero Heero le interrumpió cerrando los ojos y recargándose de nuevo en el asiento.

-- Todo parece indicar que voy a juicio. Ella no quiere ceder y yo tampoco lo haré.

-- Porque no te tragas tu maldito orgullo y le das una merecida disculpa – reclamo Duo haciendo que Heero se girar para verlo con la mirada encendida.

-- No te metas en mi vida. No te metas en mis decisiones ni me digas lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. No quieras convertirte en mi conciencia que ya bastante tengo con tener que soportar los sermones de Quatre como para también tener que soportar los de mi amante.

Las mejillas de Duo se tiñeron de rojo al escucharle. Cuanto daría porque Heero lo hubiese dicho de forma distinta. De una forma no tan fría. Ojalá lo hubiese dicho de forma cariñosa, sin lanzar esa clase de reclamos, sin hacerle ver que no quería que se metiera en su vida, porque simplemente no le importaba.

Porque para él no era importante.

Porque no significaba nada.

Duo se recargo en el asiento viendo al suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de alguien tan insensible como el témpano de hielo Yuy? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir amor por alguien que no le amaba ni le amaría nunca? ¿Qué era para Heero Yuy? Quizá era hora de preguntar y salir de toda duda.

-- Dime Heero… - murmuro sin verlo, sin despegar la vista del suelo. Heero continuo viéndolo, no había dejado de hacerlo desde que se giro a verle - ¿Qué soy yo para ti? – Levantó la vista para ver esos ojos cobalto - O mejor dicho, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Duo pudo ver algo en aquella mirada, algo que jamás había visto. Los ojos cobalto del actor se habían dilatado por un momento, pero casi en seguida los vio igual de fríos que siempre. Parecía que el actor sabía muy bien como ocultar cualquier sentimiento, aun con su mirada. Por un segundo creyó que Heero guardaría silencio y no le diría nada, pero se sorprendió grandemente al escucharle responder.

-- Exactamente lo mismo que tu… - ¡Pero lo amaba!, él le amaba, solo que eso Heero no lo sabía. Bajo la vista sintiéndose un completo idiota – Nada – Abrió los ojos al escucharle – Ah no, siempre has dicho que me odias, yo no te odio, solo me eres indiferente.

-- Que bien actúas – dijo Duo apretando los puños – si realmente te fuera indiferente no me obligarías a ser tu amante bajo amenazas. Para eso hubieses escogido a otro y no a mí. Por lo menos debes sentir algo de deseo...

Duo sintió como su cuerpo era atrapado en un fuerte abrazo por el actor, mientras sus labios eran asaltados de forma sensual haciéndole hervir la sangre. Su lengua danzaba de forma rítmica al ritmo de esa otra lengua que tanto conocía. Sus manos estaban inmovilizadas, pero ni las necesitaba, su propio cuerpo respondía a la cercanía de otro cuerpo, al calor de ese ser a quien tanto amaba, no necesitaba de caricias, porque su piel daba y recibía como si de sus manos se tratasen.

Duo se separo de la boca del actor respirando de forma agitada, podía sentir el aliento de Heero chocando contra su cuello de forma acelerada para poco después escucharle murmurar.

-- Es obvio que te deseo, eso lo sabes bien. Pero el deseo no conlleva amor de por medio.

El trenzado sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de su pecho y que todo el cansancio del día se cargaba sobre sus hombros. No lo soportaba. ¿Por qué siempre echaba todo a perder diciendo ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué? Por momentos sentía que Heero le permitía acercarse, para después alejarlo de golpe con esos comentarios hirientes. ¿Acaso eso es lo que buscaba? ¿Alejarlo…?

-- Ya estoy cansado… ya basta – dijo alejándose bruscamente de la cercanía del actor – Tuve un día muy pesado y solo quiero dormir. Quiero que me prometas que vas a respetar mi cansancio – dijo Duo de forma firme viendo fijamente al actor. Heero se enderezo en su lugar y solo le observo. Duo creyó por un momento que se negaría, pero no fue así.

-- Voy a respetar tu cansancio, si tú respetas mi silencio - ¡maldición!, esa promesa echaba por tierra su necesidad de respuestas. Aun le faltaba preguntarle por aquello que su primo no debía decirle.

-- ¡Eres un desgraciado! – gruño con cierta molestia.

-- Lo se… - acepto el actor.

-- Señor Yuy, el reporte del trafico indica que todos los caminos que nos llevan a su departamento están cerrados debido a la lluvia. Es recomendable que nos detengamos hasta que pare. Aquí cerca hay un restaurante y un par de posadas. ¿Gusta que entre a alguno de ellos? - Escucharon ambos a Peter en el intercom.

-- No Peter, no quiero ninguna clase de publicidad. Si consideres prudente, detente en algún punto de la avenida o estacionamiento hasta que la lluvia aminore – dijo el actor haciendo que Duo solo le observara sin entender.

-- Este bien señor.

-- Gracias – Dijo Duo sonriendo haciendo que el actor se girar para verle sin entender.

-- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono el actor.

-- Por proteger mi reputación

-- No lo estoy haciendo por ti.

-- De todas formas, gracias. ¿Te molestaría si me duermo unos minutos? Esta audición me ha dejado agotado – dijo Duo cerrando los ojos y recargándose en los cómodos asientos de la limusina.

-- Yo también estoy cansado. Así que. Adelante, duerme, quizá te acompañe unos minutos también

-- Je – rió Duo. Después de todo a veces resultaba agradable hablar con el actor. Claro cuando no se convertía en el desgraciado arrogante de siempre – ¿Podrías despertarme cuando la lluvia termine? Me gustaría quedarme en algún Hotel de camino a tu casa.

-- Esta bien – Le escucho murmurar al actor, pero le escuchaba algo lejano. Su cansancio era tal que a penas había puesto la cabeza en el asiento, el sueño ya se le había cargado - Duo… - escucho su nombre de labios del actor, pero ya tenía los ojos cerrados y los sentía tan pesados que no los quiso abrir para ver a Heero.

-- Mmm, ¿si? – solo respondió sin sentir mucha curiosidad y sintiendo todo el cansancio del día sobre su cuerpo.

-- Hace unos días te iba a decir algo, pero por una u otra cosa no lo hice.

-- ¿Y que me ibas a decir?

-- Nada, mejor duerme.

-- Si… zzzzzz

Esa noche despertó en una cama mullida y confortable. Se sentó en la cama tratando de identificar el lugar, la luz de los rayos de tormenta se colaban por la ventana totalmente abierta. No estaba lloviendo, solo los relámpagos y el ruido de uno que otro trueno era lo que se veía y escuchaba.

Se talló los ojos sintiéndose confundido ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Dónde estaba? Un aroma peculiar llego hasta su nariz, un aroma que conocía de sobra, era la colonia de Heero. A la carrera levanto las sabanas al recordar de forma repentina que había salido de la escuela con el actor. Pero se suponía que lo iba a dejar en un hotel, esa habitación se parecía a la de su departamento. Eso quería decir que a lo mejor él… pero no. Al levantar las sabanas se dio cuenta que estaba por completo vestido, solo no traía puestos los zapatos. Eso le hizo sentirse aliviado.

Al salir de la habitación no vio a nadie, todo estaba tan oscuro, pero su estomago protestaba de hambre, prácticamente no había comido en todo el día. Así que camino hasta la cocina, las pocas veces en que estuvo en casa de Heero la cocina estaba cerca de la recamara. No tardo en dar con ella y con el refrigerador. Daba gracias por que Mila hubiese dejado un par de platos preparados, ¿a caso Heero tampoco había comido?

-- ¿Descansaste? – cuestiono el actor desde el sillón haciendo que el trenzado saltara en su lugar.

-- ¡Heero!, que susto me diste – dijo aliviado al verle recostado en el sillón de la sala. Camino hasta él con el plato en la mano y se sentó cerca del actor – y si, me siento mejor después de haber dormido un poco. ¿Gustas? – dijo mostrándole la mitad del sándwich que traía en la mano, mientras el mordía la otra mitad.

-- Si quiero – dijo el actor incorporándose en el asiento para quedar de frente al modelo, pero en lugar de tomar la mitad que Duo le ofrecía, lo tomo directamente de los labios de él, haciendo que Duo sintiera como si el breve contacto de los labios del actor le hubiesen dejado una huella de fuego tatuada en ellos.

-- No hagas… - trato de protestar, pero un dedo delgado posándose de forma suave sobre sus labios le impidió hablar. Guardo su comentario sintiéndose profundamente rojo y solo le vio tomar la mitad de la comida que le ofrecía.

Aun tenía mucho que preguntar, las cosas se habían quedado inconclusas en la limusina. Pero no sabía con que comenzar. El silencio se había echo entre ambos y solo el sonido de los truenos les interrumpía brevemente. Quizá soltar una pregunta rápida y esperar, como siempre, que no la responda pudiese romper ese tenso silencio que tanto le molestaba.

-- ¿Por qué parecías celoso cuando me reclamaste por exhibirme con de Dorothy? – cuestiono sin realmente esperar respuesta. Pero se sorprendió sobremanera al escuchar la voz del actor contestar.

-- Quizá porque lo estaba

-- ¿Lo estabas? – esa afirmación casi le hizo estallar el pecho. El corazón amenazaba con salírsele de tan fuerte que latía. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo mayor pintara sus mejillas. Pudo ver los ojos cobalto del actor deslumbrar con la luz de un rayo, mientras un trueno aun más fuerte sacudió el lugar y su interior. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse, hasta que el actor cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada para comenzar a hablar.

-- ¿No te ha pasado que, siendo niño, alguien toma tu juguete favorito y eso te hace sentirte celos de esa persona? ¿Por qué tiene ella algo que es mío?...

-- ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA – grito Duo poniéndose de pie de forma abrupta. Todo lo que había sentido momentos antes, toda esa cercanía, ese amor que de ponto pensó Heero sentía por él, de nuevo lo había botado a la basura – Yo no soy tu juguete. Eres un imbécil al compararme con uno. Además tú ya no eres un niño. Se supone que eres un adulto y…

La velocidad con la que Heero llego hasta él para taparle los labios con los suyos le evito seguir reclamando. Sentir de nuevo ese calor en todo su cuerpo, sentir su propio cuerpo arder por dentro, mientras las manos del actor se daban prisa en calentarlo; moviéndose con extrema maestría, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

No era un niño… Heero ya no era un niño y eso bien que lo sabía…

¿Y aquellas preguntas que realmente importaban? Ahora importaba menos… quizá se lo preguntaría mañana.

¿Qué era aquellos que iba a decirle? ¿Y que era eso que su primo sabía y no debía decir?

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Nunca de lo nuncas se había sentido tan avergonzado, bueno, se sentía aun más avergonzado de la vez que su traje de baño quedo flotando en medio de la alberca y la vez que el idiota de Heero le dijo a Erick que eran amantes. Si, quería que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y se lo tragara, poderse convertir en una avestruz y enterrar la cabeza en la tierra o tan siquiera tener una bolsa de papel y ocultar la cabeza dentro… pero no, tenía que conformarse con ocultar la cabeza con un cojín y tener que tragarse su humillación.

-- ¡PAPA! - grito el trenzado por enésima vez al escuchar como le narraba a ese egocéntrico actor, la vez en que quería casarse con él. ¿A caso los padres creen que es gracioso contar nuestras humillaciones a otros? ¿Sobre todo cuando en esa humillación esta incluido el témpano de hielo Yuy?.

¡Claro!, no se había conformado con casi haberlo secuestrado de la escuela la tarde anterior, también se había empeñado en acompañarlo a ver a su padre y entrar a la habitación con él. Por un momento pensó que su papá resentiría la presencia extraña, pero no, fue todo lo contrario. Odiseo Maxwell se sintió complacido al ver aparecer a Heero en compañía de Duo. Se dedico a cuestionarle sobre sus anteriores trabajos y sobre la película por la cual estaba nominado al Oscar. Había creído que el actor se sentiría molesto con tanta pregunta, si de por si era esquivo con la prensa, cuanto mas con un simple civil. Pero no fue así, Heero contesto de forma amable cada cuestión, lo noto relajado y amaneo, como casi nunca lo veía. Incluso pudo contemplarlo reír de forma sincera, ¡Por supuesto!, eso fue cuando su padre comenzó a hablar de él y de lo mucho que lo admiraba. Le había contado como se la pasaba imitándolo y la ocasión en que madre le había besado en la mejilla y él dijo que sentía que el propio actor se lo había dado.

Se marcharon después del mediodía prometiendo volver la siguiente semana. El antiguo productor había quedado encantado con Heero y se lo dijo. Le hizo prometer que regresaría, porque había disfrutado el hablar con alguien que sabía como dirigir una película y se reía cuando le contaba las anécdotas de Duo (a su pesar) - ¡Diablos! Heero siempre cumple lo que promete y vaya que lo sabía, la noche anterior había respetado su cansancio y se había dormido en el sillón, mientras él ocupo la cama; hasta que dijo que ya no estaba cansado y las promesas se quedaron atrás.

Se sentía contento al ver tan feliz a su padre, era como haberle visto rejuvenecer algunos años. Sonreía al solo recordar esa enorme sonrisa dibujada en su cansado rostro, hasta que la fría voz del actor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-- ¿De verdad pensabas casarte conmigo? – la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa haciéndole sonrojar notablemente, había levantado la vista por segundos, pero la volvió a bajar sintiéndose perturbado.

-- Solo fue… fue una niñería, tenía 6 años y creía que la forma de ser amigos por siempre era casándose – dijo sintiéndose turbado. Sentía que en cualquier momento Heero podría verle en el rostro la frase "Te amo" tatuada.

-- Todavía podemos hacerlo

-- ¡ESTAS LOCO! – Gritó el modelo sumamente sonrojado haciendo que una mueca en forma de sonrisa apareciera en el apuesto rostro del actor. Sentía que su corazón latía a toda prisa al escucharle burlarse de él de esa forma – deja de burlarte de mi – reclamo poniéndose de frente al actor para incriminarlo – Suficiente tengo con las bromitas de Solo como para tener que soportar ahora también tus burlas.

-- ¿Y quien se esta burlando?

-- ¿QUIEN ESTA HACIENDO TANTO MALDITO RUIDO? – La ruda voz de un hombre a sus espaldas le hizo callar abruptamente y se giro tan rápido en su lugar que si no fuera por que las manos de Heero le detuvieron, era seguro que hubiese caído al suelo – Tenías que ser tu, ¿Qué haces en mi casa, maldito recogido? ¿Qué no entendiste, la última vez, que no eres bienvenido?

-- So…lo… - comenzó el modelo tartamudeando el nombre de su hermano. Era claro que le habían despertado, porque aun lucía el pijama puesta y traía el cabello todo revuelto, clara señal de que recién se levantaba. Era más que probable que el día anterior se hubiese desvelado y él que pensaba que su hermano no estaba en casa – yo…

-- ¡Lárgate! Y no vuelvas jamás a esta casa – Entonces los ojos azul marino se levantaron para ver detrás de Duo a la otra persona que le acompañaba y una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en su cara – ¡Oh vaya!, ¿ya te exhibes con tu amante?.

Las palabras de su hermano le hicieron palidecer. ¿Cómo decirle a Solo que Heero no era su amante, si, si lo era? Sintió como la firme mano del actor lo empujaba a sus espaldas para ser él quien enfrentara al hermano del modelo. Solo sonrió ante tal acto.

-- ¿Vas a golpearme en mi propia casa? Si vas a hacerlo, espera, necesito otros testigos, por que tu amante no atestiguara en tu contra…

-- ¿Tu casa? – Dijo Heero alzando una ceja haciendo que Solo borrara la sonrisa que parecía no querer desaparecer de su rostro - ¿A caso no sabes a quien pertenece realmente este lugar al que llamas casa? ¿O a quien pertenecía el auto que destrozaste? ¿Sabes a caso que todo lo que actualmente disfrutas lo haces gracias a él? – dijo señalando a Duo que aun permanecía detrás observando todo de forma asustada. Sabía de antemano que Solo sabía, pero no imaginaba que Heero lo fuese a utilizar en su contra.

-- Este recogido no es…

-- Si, si lo es – dijo el actor de forma firme y fría – Y si yo quiero… – dijo dejando mostrar una mueca en forma de sonrisa, haciendo que Solo comenzara a morder su labio ante las palabras dichas por el actor– imagínate el resto. Vámonos Duo – dijo el actor tomando al modelo de la mano haciéndolo sonrojar mientras su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. ¿Era realmente necesario que le tomara de la mano frente a su hermano?

Ambos salieron de la mansión Maxwell escuchando todas las maldiciones de Solo y fue hasta ese momento cuando el actor lo soltó.

Y ahora había un par de cosas que surcaban su cabeza. Una, era la idea que Heero le metió a Solo. ¿Qué fue eso que le pidió imaginar? "Si yo quiero"… "Si yo quiero"… "¿Qué?" "Si yo quiero", "¿Qué?".

"Si yo quiero, puedo refundirte en la cárcel. ¿Sería eso? Pudiera ser, el tenía al abogado que estaba llevando su caso. ¿O?"

"Si yo quiero, le pido a Duo que te eche de la casa… no, eso no es probable. ¿O?"

"Si yo quiero, hago que Duo te deje en la calle… no, eso es aun menos probable. ¿O?"

"Si yo quiero, te mato a golpes si vuelves a tratarle mal. Creo que eso es lo menos, menos probable."

Y la Otra idea era la del matrimonio con el actor. Je, gracioso, embarazoso y totalmente desechable. Pensar en un matrimonio con Heero, era como pensar que el infierno se derretiría.

Sin embargo la idea de contraer matrimonio con el actor le rondo en la cabeza toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Hasta justo en el momento en el que Heero Yuy entro a su habitación para cobrar el trato que habían hecho días antes.

Ojalá todos los tratos tuvieran esa clase de cláusulas…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Las cosas no podían haber comenzar más mal. Se había levantado tarde esa mañana por que estar con Heero por las noches le agotaba horrores. Además esa manía del actor por atarle a la cama, si, le gustaba, le hacía arder de pasión como jamás lo había hecho, pero lo dejaba aun más exhausto que si no lo hiciera. No había desayunado y por llegar tarde el maestro le había puesto retardo y a la hora de la tarea, no la había hecho, por haber estado toda la semana concentrado en la audición. Así que además de retardo, tenía una mala calificación. Ahora iba a tener que estudiar como loco, si no quería reprobar y no solo esa materia, ese día se habían repartido los calendarios de exámenes. ¡Estaban a la vuelta de la esquina! Iba a necesitar mucha ayuda y ponerse a estudiar como loco en el día, si es que quería disfrutar de las noches con cierto actor que no había dejado de verle en toda la mañana.

Había comido rápido, dejando a Trowa, Hilde y Erick sentados en la mesa para poderse ir a estudiar por su cuenta. El primer examen era literatura, una de sus materias preferidas. Cuando llegar a Contabilidad o Matemáticas, le solicitaría ayuda a Trowa o quien sabe, quizá al propio Heero al fin y al cabo, era bastante inteligente.

Llego hasta el bosquecillo detrás de la cafetería de la escuela y se sentó bajo ese árbol que tantos recuerdos le traía del actor. Estaba concentrado en estudiar para los exámenes, no prestaba atención nada a su alrededor, y estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien llegó hasta él. Vio caer un trozo de papel de color sepia y se dió prisa en levantar la vista para ver de donde había caído. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver parado a un costado suyo a su "amante a fuerzas".

Heero estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol, con una mano dentro de su bolsillo y la otra levantada, daba la impresión de que había lanzado algo al aire y ese algo era la hoja que había caído en medio de su libro.

-- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó tomando la hoja, sin verla, viendo solo los ojos cobalto que no parecían querer separarse de su mirada violeta.

-- Caharan me lo trajo esta mañana – dijo en un tono seco, sin dejar de verlo - Es una copia en la que se especifica que tu hermano ya no debe nada. Todos los daños fueron cubiertos y ya no hay forma de que vuelva a la cárcel… por este delito – aclaró el actor - Aun puede cometer muchos otros.

Duo volteo a ver la hoja que estaba en sus manos y la levanto sintiendo un temblor que le comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo. Esta simple hoja representaba su libertad… ¡Su libertad! Heero ya no tenía con que chantajearlo. ¿Pero por que se sentía tan dolido? ¿Por qué si Heero le entregaba esa hoja, la cual representaba verse libre de él, porque dolía tanto? ¿Es que Heero quería deshacerse de él? ¿Tan pronto se había cansado de su cuerpo? ¿De su sabor?... ¿De su amor?

Sintió como si algo se quebrara en su interior y sin darse cuenta comenzó a arrugar la hoja.

-- ¿Con esto se rompe el trato? – cuestionó sintiendo que un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda. No quería ver al actor, porque sentía que si le veía y le decía que si, en ese momento se soltaría a llorar.

-- Te entrego la copia porque si hemos de seguir será por tu propia voluntad. Si no aceptas, podremos romper el trato – Duo levanto la vista para verle con los ojos sumamente abiertos. ¿Por su propia voluntad? ¿Pero? ¿Pero? Eso significaría que Heero se enteraría de lo que sentía por él. Por lo menos el que le amenazara con regresar a su hermano a la cárcel le servía de pretexto para entregarse a él. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Con esa hoja entre sus manos? ¿Cómo le haría?

-- Yo… - Pero Heero se dio la vuelta sin esperar una respuesta. Duo se dio prisa en pararse para tratar de detenerle. ¿Pero que iba a decirle? ¿No te vayas te amo? ¡No!, Heero solo le estaba utilizando. No podía decirle que le amaba, jamás se lo diría… JAMAS.

-- Esta Noche iré a tu habitación por la respuesta – escucho a Heero mientras se alejaba, solo le vio perderse detrás de los arbustos.

Esa noche, Duo estaba muy nervioso. Se había pasado toda la tarde repitiendo en su cabeza que era lo mejor. Rompería el trato, Heero se alejaría de él y las cosas regresarían a la normalidad…

¿Normalidad?

¿Pero a que normalidad podría regresar? ¡Estaba enamorado de un hombre!, ¡Estaba enamorado del maldito témpano de Hielo Yuy!, eso jamás iba a cambiar. Estaba enamorado de cubito. Y bien que lo sabía.

Se agachó bajo la cama para buscar la botella de vino, pero no había ninguna – maldición – se dijo mentalmente. Necesitaba algo fuerte para animarse a dar ese paso. Pero desde hacía unas semanas ya no había más licor en su habitación. Se había bebido la última hasta el fondo el día en el que se entrego a Heero por primera vez.

Se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Sentía calor y retiro la playera que usaba para dormir. Era casi la media noche, sabía que Heero aparecería en cualquier momento y quería estar preparado para responder. Lo tenía decidido, iba a romper el trato. Giró la vista de nuevo hasta su buró. La luz de la lámpara iluminaba por completo aquella hoja que Heero le diera en la tarde: ¡su libertad!.

Escucho como la puerta de su balcón se abría y se sintió nervioso de nuevo. Trago saliva y levanto la vista viendo como la sombra de aquel a quien amaba se desprendía desde aquel lugar en donde estaba hasta la pared que llegaba hasta la puerta de salida. Podía ver dibujada en el suelo la inconfundible figura de Heero, sus brazos, sus largas piernas, ese dorso musculoso que tantas y tantas veces le había sostenido, esas caderas angostas que se trasparentaban bajo la tela del pijama gracias a la luz de la luna colándose por el balcón

Se sintió temblar, era como si pudiera sentir la mirada cobalto recorrerle la espalda desnuda. Pudo ver como el actor comenzó a caminar hasta donde él estaba sentado y bajo la vista sintiéndose ruborizar.

Sintió la tibieza de la piel del dedo índice de Heero depositarse bajo su barbilla obligándole a verlo. Sus ojos violetas se vieron de pronto sumergidos en el azul cobalto de la mirada del actor. No sabía que había en aquella mirada ¿Tristeza? ¿Temor? ¿Inseguridad? Era la primera vez que veía algo diferente al hielo en aquellos ojos y eso le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. ¿Heero estaba inseguro? ¿De que? ¿De su respuesta?

-- ¿Vamos a romper el trato? – Escucho la ronca voz de Heero. Pero en su voz no se escuchaba la inseguridad que podía ver en su mirada. Su tono de voz era sereno, implacable, tan seguro como siempre lo había oído. Pero sus ojos parecían trasmitir todo lo contrario. Parecían temblar con cada palabra pronunciada, parecían trasmitir todo aquello que Heero estaba tratando de ocultar con sus palabras, con ese tono de voz que ante los demás sonaba tan frío, pero al escucharle sin dejar de verle a los ojos, podías darte cuenta que Heero ocultaba su verdadero yo detrás de ese tono insensible. ¿Por que hasta ahora se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué jamás se había percatado de ello?

-- Si – dijo subiendo sus brazos para atrapar con sus labios los del actor, para ser él quien le besara profundizando el beso al tomarlo de la nuca. Dejando que fuera su lengua la que invadiera la boca del actor, la que saboreara y explorara aquella boca que tantas veces le había hecho temblar.

Duo había sentido que su voluntad se había quebrado ante aquella mirada, ante aquello que había visto en esos ojos cobalto que jamás había visto antes. Aquella decisión que había tomado, la mando hasta lo más profundo de su ser y se decidió a ser él quien esta vez se entregara por su propia voluntad…

Por su voluntad…

Duo sentía la boca de Heero devorarle a besos de una forma tan intensa que se sentía temblar. Se estaba entregando a él de forma voluntaria, sin una amenaza de por medio y se sentía flotar por las nubes. ¿A caso por fin le retenía por un motivo diferente? No le había escuchado decir ninguna palabra amorosa durante o después de haberle dicho que si se rompía el trato, solo escuchaba sus gemidos acompañados de su nombre. ¿Esto era caso una señal? No lo sabía, pero esos sonidos eran suficientes para sentirse dichoso. Quizá no le amaba como le gustaría, pero con su amor bastaría para los dos.

Sintió sus propias manos moverse a través del pijama del actor, deslizando los botones de forma lenta, abriendo para dejar expuesta la piel bronceada y musculosa, dejando sus labios recorrieran con gusto, sin miedos, sin presiones. Excitándose con los ligeros quejidos que escapaban de su propia boca y la del actor sin realmente buscarlo, rindiéndose al placer que sus besos y caricias sabían bien a bien despertar en ambos. El placer era enorme al grado de hacerle sudar, corría un viento fresco, pero su cuerpo ardía y era imposible sentir frío.

Sin saber como, ambos llegaron a la cama, besándose con pasión, dejando que esta vez, ambas lenguas recorrieran sus cuerpos en compañía de sus manos. Acariciando todo lo acariciable, dejando fuera todo aquello que estorbaba. Esta vez no había amenazas, esta vez no había sogas o corbatas. Era una entrega mutua y voluntaria…

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta, mas la voz de un hombre les hizo separarse bruscamente. Duo sintió que el aire le hacía falta al identificar la voz del director Noventa llamándole de forma urgente.

-- ¡DUO ABRE LA PUERTA! – volvió a gritar el hombre.

-- ¡Nos descubrieron! – dijo Duo alarmado cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, levantándose a la carrera para ponerse el pantalón del pijama y cubrirse con una bata larga, mientras Heero tomaba sus ropas a la carrera pero le respondía de forma serena.

-- No. Si nos hubieran descubierto el director hubiese abierto la puerta para encontrarnos infragante. Yo creo que algo pasó…

Duo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Heero, le vio salir a la carrera por el balcón mientras el corrió hasta la puerta para abrirle al director. Sentía su corazón en la garganta, presa del temor a sus palabras. Heero le había quitado el miedo de haber sido descubiertos, pero le había metido hasta el alma otro mucho peor.

Sus ojos se dejaron caer con sorpresa en los marrones de hombre mayor que parecían sumamente tristes. Lucía un pijama a rayas y sus cabellos estaban por completo alborotados, señala, de que, acababa de levantarse. Su temor crecía aun más, algo grave había pasado y el director había sido levantado de madrugada…

"¡Dios no!"

Al ver que los labios del director temblaban su pulso se acelero notablemente, por su cabeza pasaron un sin fin de cosas, pero se dio prisa en despejarlas, esperando con impaciencia y apretujando sus manos rogando porque sus peores temores no fueran a hacerse realidad.

Sintió los fuertes brazos del director apretarse sobre su espalda, le abrazaba de una forma confortante, como le hacía cuando era un niño y se sentía acongojado por algo.

-- Lo siento Duo, lo siento mucho…

Quiso abrir la boca y preguntarle ¿Por qué?, pero de su boca no salían las palabras, su boca se había secado de golpe y su mente se había puesto en blanco.

-- Tu padre acaba de morir…

Y entonces su corazón se detuvo y un fuerte grito escapó por fin de su boca haciéndole abrazar al director, como si con ese acto pudiera borrar de su cabeza lo antes dicho…

Como si con ese acto pudiera despertar de esa horrible pesadilla…

Pero no hay peor pesadilla que la realidad…

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Oh, Oh, se murió el papá de Duo ¿Y ahora que ira a hacer Solo? ¿Creen que se quede de brazos cruzados al saber que toda la fortuna Maxwell esta en manos del trenzado (recuerden que el papá hizo eso para salvar a la familia de la ruina) y ahora no hay poder humano que se la quite?

Bueno, ya ocurrió la primera muerte de las dos que tenía planeadas para esta historia. Aun me faltan cosas por contar, todavía no se cuantos capítulos me van a salir. Pero eso si, termina cuando llegue la ceremonia del Oscar.

Así que nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

¡Felices fiestas!

P.D. ¿Ya les había dicho que odio escribir lemon? ¡¡¡Pues odio escribir lemon!!!, Sin embargo, ojalá les haya gustado.


	12. Toma 12

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Rating: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capitulo 12

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_No se pierdan las notas de autora ya que tengo dos noticias que darles._

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Era ya pasada de la media noche, el viento fresco agitaba las cortinas de su ventana una y otra vez. No sabía ni cuanto tiempo tenía sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Qué no le había explicado una y otra vez que solo eran amigos, que no había nada con aquella persona del teléfono? Y sin embargo allí estaba una vez más, con los ojos abiertos, viendo al techo sin ver nada, escuchando en su cabeza una y otra vez aquellas palabras que tanto le atormentaban, aquellos cuchicheos entre la gente del servicio que le hacían creer que le engañaba con aquella persona con la que hablaba, incluso, de madrugada.

Tomo la decisión de dormir esa noche lo que no había dormido las anteriores. Cerró los ojos y trato de poner su cabeza en blanco sin apenas lograrlo.

Despertó con un sobresalto al escuchar los golpes a la puerta haciendo que se parara a toda prisa de la cama y llegara casi de un brinco hasta la puerta. Al abrirla, se topo con una sorpresa aun mayor; Heero Yuy estaba semi vestido, usando el pantalón del uniforme y la camisa negra de gala a medio abrochar. Llevaba los zapatos en la mano y el saco bajo el brazo. Respiraba de forma agitada y hacia esfuerzos enormes por recuperar el aire. ¿Desesperación? ¿A caso el frío y controlado actor estaba mostrando los sentimientos que tanto guardaba bajo esa mascara de Hielo?

-- Trowa… - escuchó por fin que salía su nombre de la boca del actor – date prisa en ponerte el uniforme de gala y alcánzanos en el estacionamiento – El músico frunció el seño con molestia al escucharle. ¿Una orden? ¿Por que le ladraba ordenes como si fuera un soldado y estuviera a su servicio? – El padre de Duo ha muerto y va a necesitar que sus amigos estén cerca – Ese comentario le hizo entrar a la carrera a su habitación y sacar la ropa que Heero le había dicho.

En poco tiempo los dos se encontraban corriendo por el pasillo de los dormitorios rumbo a las escaleras. Solo que Trowa siguió derecho en lugar de bajarlas con el actor. Heero se detuvo observando al músico, pero este le grito que le avisaría a Erick, para que éste le dijera a Hilde. Por lo menos esos eran los amigos más cercanos que el trenzado tenía.

Heero se dio prisa en llegar hasta la limusina que el director Noventa había puesto al servició de Duo. El chofer apenas había encendido el motor, cuando la puerta a un costado del trenzado se abrió de golpe y otras personas entraron.

Duo giro su triste mirada para ver quien había entrado y algo en su interior se movió cuando vio aparecer a Heero, seguido muy de cerca por Trowa.

-- ¿Pe… pero como? – cuestionó Duo con la voz entrecortada viendo como Trowa se sentaba delante suyo y el actor a su costado.

-- Heero me aviso – aclaro Trowa - ¿No creías que íbamos a dejarte solo, verdad?

-- He… Heero – dijo Duo entre balbuceos, en su interior los recuerdos con su padre se hacían presentes con tanta fuerza, que la dureza con la que pretendía llegar a su velorio se estaba quebrando - ¡Mi padre! – dijo por fin lanzando un grito de dolor que hizo que a Trowa se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Jamás había visto así a su amigo y no sabía que decirle. El había perdido a su madre siendo muy niño, casi no la recordaba. No sabía que decirle a Duo para consolarle.

Pero fue Heero quien pasó su brazo por el hombro del trenzado y lo recargo a su pecho susurrándole algo al oído. Hablaba tan bajo, que era imposible oírle. Pero siendo músico, el sabía bien como leer los labios. "Llora Duo", "Desahógate", "Llora ahora que estas entre amigos, porque cuando llegues a tu casa deberás mostrarte fuerte ante tu hermano"… "Yo estaré contigo".

Y entonces las lágrimas que no había dejado salir, comenzaron a escurrirse por las mejillas del trenzado. Sollozando cada vez más fuerte aferrándose con fuerza al saco del actor, quien en todo momento le susurraba palabras comprensivas y de aliento.

Trowa observaba en silencio la escena, tratando de ligar los sucesos actuales con los pasados. Parecía que se habían olvidado de él, porque Duo lloraba, un poco más calmado, entre los brazos de Heero y el actor parecía ignorarle a él por completo. Hasta que la mirada cobalto subió hasta la verde esmeralda y pudo ver algo de calidez en aquella mirada siempre fría. Pero solo duro un instante, porque al segundo siguiente, el actor había vuelto a colocarse su mascara de frialdad. Pero lo había visto. Lo había presenciado todo. No iba a podérselo ocultar, no a él.

-- Te descubrí Heero Yuy – murmuro entre dientes. Si el actor era tan inteligente como lo suponía, sabía, como él, leer los labios. Y no se había equivocado, porque la mascara cayo del rostro de Heero Yuy dejando ver una expresión de sorpresa que borro casi al instante.

-- Cállate – le vio mover los labios en respuesta, pero él no pudo menos que sonreír.

"Te descubrí, pero no es el momento, ni el lugar para discutirlo."

El lugar donde velaban a Odiseo Maxwell estaba adelante, ya tendría tiempo y si no tenía, lo sacaría de donde fuera para hablara con Heero Yuy sobre Duo Maxwell.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo entró casi corriendo a su casa para llegar hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de su padre sin tomar en cuenta a la gente que se le quedaba viendo o trataba de detenerle para darle el pésame.

Lo vio allí, sereno, como dormido en aquel cajón oscuro. Trataba a toda costa de no soltar el llanto, pero sus ojos y sus sentimientos lo traicionaron. Abrazó el fetreo con fuerza llamando a su padre, pero sabía que ya no iba a responderle.

Sintió una mano que le apretaba el hombro en señal de consuelo, pero al girar el rostro sus ojos violetas se toparon con unos azul marino que le veían con detenimiento. Apartó aquella mano sin ver de quien era y se aproximo con paso sereno hasta su hermano. Quería abrazarle, consolarle y que él le consolara, quizá una perdida tan grande como esta le haría olvidar el odio que parecía sentir por él.

-- Solo...

-- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – cuestiono con molestia en voz alta haciendo que Duo se parara de golpe sin saber que decir – Tu no eres un Maxwell, no tienes derecho a llorarle. Tu solo eres un recogido, una basura, alguien que llego a esta casa a causar dolor y muerte.

-- ¡Solo!

-- Si, ¡muerte!, porque fue tu culpa que papá muriera ¡TU CULPA!

"Tu Culpa", "TU CULPA"

Esas palabras de nuevo y lo peor del caso es que era verdad. Por su culpa su padre había sufrido el primer infarto y había terminado en cama. Por su culpa, nada más por su culpa.

Heero dio un paso al frente para tratar de impedir que el hermano del trenzado le siguiera atacando de esa forma, pero la mano de Trowa le sujeto fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que se acercara, ya que el oji verde había visto que la hermana del trenzado se había dado prisa en acercarse a ambos y susurrarle a Solo tres palabras:

"Recuerda la herencia"...

Y eso había echo que todo se llevara a cabo en una tensa calma, por un momento pensó que Solo iba a estallar en cualquier momento haciendo un escándalo mayor. Por suerte la prensa no se encontraba adentro de la mansión Maxwell, pero bien sabía que todo lo que se decía adentro alguien lo repetía afuera.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

¡Era horrible!, realmente horrible. Ese había sido el peor día de su vida. Estaba sentado en su cama, totalmente solo, con los pies arriba, recargando su cabeza en las rodillas y abrazándose a ellas, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana; temblando de frío, de miedo, de impotencia ante la muerte del hombre que le crió, ante las terribles palabras de Solo. Le hubiera corrido, si no fuera porque su hermana lo había impedido. Estaba casi seguro que de no detenerlo ella, lo hubiese hecho Heero, lo vio tan decidido, que quizá todo hubiese terminado en un escándalo. Pero no, su hermana fue lista y silenció a Solo con 3 palabras:

"Recuerda la herencia"

Esa herencia…. Esa herencia…

Aun retumbaban las palabras de su padre en su cabeza como un recordatorio. Por el deseo del difunto, el contenido del testamento fue dado a conocer en la misma mansión donde era velado el cuerpo del productor. Duo protestó, suplicó, casi se arrodilló frente al abogado para que respetara el dolor de la familia, pero el hombre dijo que era el último deseo de su padre y debía cumplir con él.

Todos estaban sentados en aquel lugar, la biblioteca de la mansión Maxwell, esperando con cierta impaciencia a que el abogado terminara de instalar el DVD. Si, Odiseo Maxwell había dejado su testamento gravado. Duo se sentía triste y dolido. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por verlo con vida una última vez, por decirle cuanto le quería y le agradecía por haberle adoptado. Quizá por su sangre no corría la sangre de un Maxwell, pero el se sentía uno y le agradecía a su padre por ello. Giró la vista al darse cuenta que no sabía nada de su madre ¿Qué había sido de esa mujer elegante, altiva y orgullosa, siempre preocupada por el "que dirán"? La vio en silencio, sentada sola, al fondo del lugar, sumida en un mutismo inusual en ella. De pronto la vio encorvada y llena de arrugas, con un mechón de cabellos grises cubriendo parte de su aun lindo rostro ¿En que momento había envejecido tanto?

El video por fin comenzó, Odiseo se veía tan lleno de vida, aun postrado en cama.

"Yo odisea Maxwell Retana, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, bla, bla, bla, bla…"

Y el video continuó. Su padre hablaba viendo directo al frente, pero de vez en cuando giraba los ojos viendo a un lado o al otro, pareciera que supiera exactamente donde estaban sentados todos. Esto era quizá porque en vida, cuando estaban todos en la biblioteca, ocupaban los mismos asientos que ocupaban hoy. Incluso interrumpió las quejas de Solo previendo que lo haría y sus palabras los silenciaron a todos.

"Cualquier otro que interrumpa quedará desheredado."

Duo salió de la biblioteca con las piernas temblando, casi no podía sostenerse. De buenas a primera era dueño de una cuantiosa fortuna, toda la que había ganado desde que trabajaba. Desde los 6 años su padre había estado depositando el dinero que le daba en una cuenta individual y él que creía que todo lo que le daba a su familia ellos se los gastaba - ¡Idiota!, ¡Mil veces idiota! – se recriminó una y otra vez, ya que por mucho tiempo creyó que su familia solo lo estaba utilizando. – ¡maldita sea! – Los remordimientos de conciencia no le iban a dejar en mucho tiempo, bien que lo sabía.

Solo había salido bufando, echando pestes de lo que le dejo su padre. Middie solo lloraba en silencio y su madre parecía como un fantasma, silencia, moviéndose de aquí para acá, recibiendo el pésame sin derramar una sola lágrima o decir palabra alguna. ¡Cuanta lastima le daba!

Logro escuchar en silencio a algunas personas que se acercaban a tratar de consolarlo. No supo en que momento su hermano había salido del lugar, enojado, maldiciendo al hombre que le había dado la vida. No le sorprendería ver en los medios el escándalo que su hermano había armado o el que armaría en algún antro esa noche.

El mayordomo se acercó a él para susurrarle que tenía una llamada telefónica en el aparato del fondo. Camino en silencio hasta el lugar, no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser. Así que tomo el auricular y contesto.

-- ¿Duo? – la voz la reconoció de inmediato. No tenía idea de cómo le había localizado, pero dentro de su corazón, muy a pesar del dolor, una especial alegría comenzó a crecer.

-- ¿Amigo? ¿Amigo, eres realmente tú? – comenzó a decir, pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando el sentimiento se volvió a apoderar de él haciendo que su voz se quebrara. No quería volver a llorar, no quería que todos los presentes le vieran. Sabía que entenderían, solo no quería que sintieran pena o lastima por él.

-- Mi querido amigo, no sabes cuanto lo siento – escucho al otro lado del teléfono el sincero pésame de su amigo. El silencio se hizo entre los dos, sabía que su amigo intentaba consolarle de alguna forma, pero quizá también sabía que consolar con palabras no era nada fácil. Así que optó por hacerle más sencilla la tarea.

-- Gracias amigo, en verdad te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de llamarme. Ni siquiera se como te enteraste. Pero realmente no importa, te lo agradezco en verdad. – Dijo el trenzado

-- Siento mucho no poder ofrecerte consuelo de otra forma, pero sabes que puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites. A cualquier hora, cualquier día. Siempre estaré allí para ti.

-- Gracias, en verdad gracias – dijo de forma triste. Pero en esos momentos lo único que necesitaba estaba allí con él: Heero Yuy – Me gustaría seguir platicando contigo, pero como entenderás…

-- Si, entiendo – interrumpió – Pero ya lo sabes, en mi tienes a un incondicional.

-- De nuevo gracias – dijo Duo colgando la llamada. Cuando levanto la vista, la imagen de una mujer vestida en traje sastre negro apareció ante él.

Noin, su representante, su amiga, su madre… por impulso corrió hasta ella mientras la mujer abrió los brazos para recibirle. Duo se abrazó a ella con emoción y tristeza mezclada. Noin era la única mujer a quien realmente podía considerar su madre, ya que ella era la que le había criado y orientado desde que tenía 6 años.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La mirada esmeralda de Trowa se entre cerro al ver a Quatre de espaldas en un rincón, escondiendo entre sus manos un celular por el que hablaba en voz un tanto baja. Había podido medio escuchar una conversación que no le resultaba desconocida. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo con el que el rubio hablaba de forma tan… tan… cariñosa?

Porque era un tipo, de eso estaba 100 seguro y no estaba dispuesto a seguir soportando que le tratara de esa forma, ¡él no era plato de segunda mesa!.

Camino de forma decidida hasta donde el rubio se encontraba y con mano firme le tomo del brazo y lo giro hasta él, justo en el momento en el que el más pequeño cortaba la llamada.

-- ¡Trowa! – casi grita de susto al ver frente a sí al músico.

-- ¿Con quien demonios hablabas? – dijo el alto frunciendo el ceño con molestia - ¿A quien le decías que eres su incondicional? – cuestiono entre dientes sintiendo que una terrible furia crecía dentro de si - Era la misma persona con la que te he sorprendido hablando antes ¿Verdad?

-- Trowa, yo… yo…

Pero el músico no espero respuesta alguna, suspiro pesadamente y dándose la media vuelta se marcho.

Sabía de antemano la respuesta a su pregunta "Si". En más de una ocasión había sorprendido al violinista hablando con alguien de forma sospechosa y siempre que preguntaba por su identidad obtenía la misma respuesta: solo es un amigo a quien trato de ayudar. Y cada vez que escuchaba eso no podía evitar que en su estomago una fuerte punzada le hiciera fruncir el ceño y darse la media vuelta dejando al rubio parado en medio de cualquier parte. Y ese y solo ese, era el motivo por el que estaba tan molesto con él y no fuera a visitarle como antes le hacía.

Quizá la respuesta que temía era la que le hacía dar la vuelta y marcharse sin esperar alguna confesión.

Quizá no escuchar esa respuesta era la que le impedía ir a visitarle cada miércoles por la noche.

Quizá no escuchar esa respuesta era lo que le mantenía molesto más consigo mismo que con él…

Quizá… quizá realmente no deseaba conocer esa respuesta.

Abrió de golpe una de las puertas de la mansión Maxwell. No tenía ni idea de a donde se estaba dirigiendo, solo sabía que por esa puerta no entraban o salían personas. Necesitaba calmar su enojo para regresar con la persona que ahora lo necesitaba más. Duo no tenía el cariño de su familia, pero podía contar con el de sus amigos y no podía presentarse con cara de pocos amigos. Era momento de reafirmar la amistad que había quedado un poco de lado cuando él comenzó a salir con "ella" como decía Duo.

No tenía idea que al lugar al que se había dirigido era la puerta que conducía a los jardines de la mansión. Sintió el aire frió de la madrugada, aun no terminaba de salir el sol, por eso el fresco de la mañana le sorprendió haciéndole toser un poco. Adentro estaba tan viciado el aire, lleno de aromas tan diferentes como perfumes de mujer, colonias caras de caballero, flores y velas; necesitaba aire fresco. Así que aspiro profundo metiendo las manos a la bolsa de su pantalón.

De nueva cuenta el aire le hizo toser, pero esta vez no porque estuviera frió, si no, porque olía a humo de cigarro. Giro la vista buscando el lugar de donde provenía y se sorprendió al ver a Heero Yuy fumando, con una pierna subida en una de las bancas de piedra del jardín, viéndole detenidamente.

-- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – cuestionó el actor al verle. Trowa frunció el ceño ¿A caso le había visto? – Te vi discutir con Quatre y ahora sales aquí totalmente solo y enojado – realmente era muy buen observador. Pero no quería discutir con él sus problemas, quizá esta era la oportunidad ideal para hablar sobre Duo.

-- Parece que Duo te tiene en una alta estima, ya que estas ahora aquí, lo último que supe de ustedes era que se habían peleado al grado en que Duo casi te mata si no es porque lo alcance a impedir. Pero esta madrugada me sorprendiste avisándome de esto y después te veo consolarlo de una forma en la que jamás imagine. ¿Qué diablos esta ocurriendo con ustedes?

Heero aventó el cigarro aun encendido al suelo y lo apago con el pie para después ver a Trowa de forma fría. No sabía cual sería su posible reacción era imposible determinarla por su semblante. Duo era sumamente transparente, por lo que leer en él sus reacciones era muy fácil, pero no en el actor, era tan frío y controlado, que jamás podría adivinarlo, él tendría que decirle y no sabría si le diría la verdad.

-- No ocurre nada especial, y si ocurriera, creo que a quien le deberías preguntar es a Duo y no a mi – contesto el actor de forma serena. ¿Sería verdad que no ocurría nada?

-– ¿Nada? Duo me dijo lo contrario – lanzó de pronto con la esperanza de ver desencajado al actor, pero no fue así. Heero solo mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- ¿Qué te dijo Duo? – cuestiono igualmente sereno.

-- Me contó todo – quizá haciéndole saber que Duo le había dicho lo del beso, podría sacarle lo que pretendía – me dijo que le besaste a la fuerza. Bueno, de que fue a la fuerza lo he sacado yo al analizar sus palabras.

-- Ah, eso – dijo el actor sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Trowa frunció el ceño. ¿Realmente era como Duo decía? Heero Yuy no estaba enamorado de él y solo era alguna especie de capricho o deseo por parte de él.

-- ¿Por qué le besaste? – Cuestionó - ¿Estas enamorado de él? Y no me vayas a decir que no eres gay, porque de antemano se que lo eres.

-- Lo soy tanto como tu – dijo el actor arqueando una ceja de forma burlona - ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Duo? ¿No se supone que es tu mejor amigo?

-- No es algo que te importe – dijo el músico frunciendo de nuevo el ceño – no estamos hablando de mi. Quiero saber que intenciones tienes con Duo. Porque yo creo que tu eres de aquellos que si pierden, arrebatan.

-- ¿Y tu desde cuando me conoces tanto? – Dijo Heero frunciendo el ceño con molestia – ¿acaso en tus platicas de cama con mi primo soy tema de conversación? – Trowa se sintió de pronto turbado por las palabras del actor. Sabía que estaba siendo pesadamente sarcástico. Ahora entendía porque a Duo le caía tan mal, no cabía duda de que a veces el actor se podía hacer odiar. Estaba tratando de desviar la conversación sobre Duo al meterle otra. Pero no se iba a dejar.

-- Solo contesta la pregunta que te hice – murmuro entre dientes conteniendo el coraje que el actor le hacía sentir. Pocas veces se molestaba y el actor parecía saber muy bien como hacerle enfadar sin esforzarse demasiado.

-- Quizá te responda, el día en el que le digas que eres gay. Me encantaría ver su cara cuando lo hicieras. Ya que según él, tú sales con una chica, si tan solo supiera que sales con mi primo.

-- Parece que no obtendré mi respuesta el día de hoy y como no estoy de humor para seguir soportando tus intentos de hacerme rabiar, será mejor que entremos. No debemos dejar a Duo solo en estos momentos.

-- Hn – dijo el actor siguiendo a Trowa por la puerta de los jardines que conducía de nuevo al interior de la mansión.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo tomo el vaso de café que Noin le tendió. Llevaban platicando algunos minutos, había recibido el pésame de un par de parientes de su madre y había regresado al lado de la mujer al saber que tenía algo importante que decirle.

-- Duo, se que no es el mejor momento, ni el lugar y que probablemente me odiaras después de lo que voy a decirte, pero tenía que venir a hablar contigo, además de darte el pésame – Duo levanto su triste mirada dejando descansar sus ojos violeta en los azulados de su representante. No sabía que había ido a la casa de su padre por un motivo diferente al que todos llegaban. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que no podía odiarla, ella era la única mujer que le quedaba que aun le quería, aun que fuera un poco. La morena suspiro y dijo aquello que le atormentaba de corrido – NIKE te quiere para su campaña de primavera - Duo frunció el ceño con molestia imaginando lo peor de esa propuesta.

-- No quiero nada donde las influencias de Yuy hayan tenido algo que ver – Noin abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las duras palabras del trenzado. Sabía que algunas de las últimas propuestas, llegadas hacía unos días casi de madrugada desde Europa, habían sido sugeridas por el actor para el modelo, pero no NIKE, y eso lo tenía que saber ahora mismo.

-- ¿Heero?, No, no, no, yo he estado detrás de ellos desde el año pasado. Creo que ya te lo había comentado. Pero como solo suelen contratar a artistas o deportistas famosos, pues no habían querido darnos la campaña. Pero al parecer han quedado encantados con tus últimos trabajos y piensan arriesgarse para esta primavera. Su nueva línea "Swimming impermeable" será lanzada los próximos días. Deberás grabar bajo la lluvia, pero no creo que tengas problema con ello. Si aceptas el contrato, comenzarías mañana mismo, en la noche. ¡Urge!, por eso me atreví a hablarte de trabajo en este momento. Pero estoy segura que ellos entenderán si te niegas y yo también.

Duo guardó silencio por un momento, analizando la propuesta de su representante. Lo primero que le respondió algo en su interior fue ¿Por qué no?, Si ¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué iba a hacer los siguientes días? ¿Llorar por algo que no tenía remedio ya? ¿Recordar todos los momentos con su padre y sumirse en la depresión? ¡No!, su padre no lo desearía así, por eso le había librado del gran peso de su familia, dándole a cada uno lo que merecía: A Solo lo mando a trabajar con la carrera que le había pagado. A Middie y a su madre les dejó la Mansión Maxwell, Duo debía ceder los títulos a nombre de ella. Así es que, ¡si!, glorificaría la memoria de su padre poniéndose a trabajar. Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Noin.

-- Si, Noin, aceptó hacer el comercial, estoy seguro de que a papá le hubiese llenado de orgullo el que yo apareciera en un comercial de NIKE – dijo el trenzado sonriendo, pero sintiendo el profundo dolor que la perdida de su padre le había dejado.

-- ¡Hay!, gracias Duo – dijo la morena abrazando al modelo – mañana en la mañana te llevare el contrato a la escuela y después de comer deberás ir a la oficina de NIKE. Ellos nos llevaran a la locación donde se filmara – dijo emocionada la mujer haciendo que Duo sonriera un poco.

-- Ok. Papá será cremado esta noche, así que mañana ya estaré allá.

-- Pero Duo, no te pongas triste, se muy bien que tu papá fue feliz. Aun más cuando tú llegaste a la familia – Duo sonrió de nuevo, pero sentía que de no haber aparecido él, jamás hubiese tenido ese primer infarto. Se sentía muy culpable y no habría palabras que le hicieran sentir mejor.

-- Por cierto Duo, ¿Dónde esta Dorothy? ¿No debería estar contigo ahora que más la necesitas? – cuestiono la morena haciendo que en el rostro del modelo se dibujara una media mueca.

-- No tengo la menor idea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros para después pensar – Probablemente está poniéndome el cuerno, para lo que me importa donde esta o que esta haciendo. Lo único que me importa es que mis amigos están aquí ahora – se dijo girando la vista y chocando de lleno con una mirada azul cobalto que le veía detenidamente, mientras sostenía en su mano una taza de café y simulaba escuchar lo que Hilde y Erick estaban comentando.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El día había sido terriblemente largo y pesado, al grado de que no sabía ni cuanto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición, recordando todo. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado al colegio, ni a su habitación, ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto el pijama color violeta que Heero le había regalado – No cabe duda que sigo en shock – se dijo mentalmente, suspirando de forma queda – Que solo me siento – murmuro de forma melancólica.

-- Pero no estas solo…

Esa voz le hizo levantar la cabeza al tiempo en que sintió unas fuertes y calidas manos abrazarle por la espalda, recorriendo sus brazos de forma protectora y sosteniendo la cabeza en el hueco de sus hombros. Se sintió perturbado y algo molesto ante la intromisión. ¿Qué pretendía Heero Yuy llegando de esa forma a su habitación? ¿Cobrar un trato que ya estaba roto?

-- ¡Suéltame! - dijo el trenzado de forma brusca apartándose del actor y volteando a verlo - ¿Qué quieres aquí? – cuestiono sin levantarse de la cama viendo que el actor estaba usando su pijama y se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, viéndolo de forma serena.

-- Solo hacerte compañía

-- No la necesito, estoy bien solo – dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le hizo quebrar la voz. Duo vio arquear una ceja en el rostro del actor.

-- No fue lo que dijiste hace rato. Entiendo por lo que pasas yo…

-- ¿Entender? – Interrumpió el trenzado de forma indignada - ¿Tu entiendes por lo que paso? No me vengas con tonterías. ¡Tú no has perdido a tu padre! – recriminó Duo algo molesto.

-- A mi padre no, pero a mi madre si. Nunca la conocí, tu por lo menos disfrutaste del cariño de Odiseo yo no puedo decir lo mismo. – Duo frunció el ceño aun más molesto.

-- ¡No seas idiota!, Tu madre es la mujer a quien llevaras a juicio por tu estúpido orgullo. ¡Ella te crió!, ¿no?, entonces, ¡Ella es tu madre! – Heero frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Duo.

-- Ya te he dicho que…

-- ¡No voy a discutir contigo!, No ahora, no hoy – dijo el trenzado desviando la vista de forma triste – Me siento triste, deprimido… y muy solo… ¡Suéltame! – gritó al sentir, de nuevo, los brazos de Heero sujetarle fuertemente por la espalda acercándolo a él. Pero en esta ocasión, el actor no lo soltó, por el contrario, lo atrajo más a sí, rozando sus labios sobre el blanco cuello del trenzado, lanzando, con esa acción, una corriente eléctrica, que le hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, haciéndole jadear inconscientemente.

-- No estas solo, aquí estoy yo – le escucho murmurar sobre la base de su cuello.

-- No es verdad – susurró sintiendo como los labios del actor subían y bajaban, rozando su piel, haciéndole temblar, haciéndole latir el corazón a toda prisa, haciéndole hervir la sangre ante el solo contacto – tu jamás has estado conmigo – completó la frase que había dejado en el aire.

-- Pero ahora estoy aquí y aquí me voy a quedar hasta que amanezca o me pidas que me vaya…

Duo sintió la mano de Heero separarse de sus brazos para subir hasta su barbilla y girarle el rostro de forma lenta para plantarle un beso sorpresivo, lleno de la sensualidad y pasión que solo el actor sabía transmitir. Lejos habían quedado aquellos besos cargados de violencia y salvajismo, pero igualmente apasionados y sensuales.

-- ¡No Heero! – Dijo separándose de los labios del actor con la respiración acelerada – No.

-- ¿Por qué no? – Cuestiono el actor deslizando de nuevo sus labios por el cuello y hombros del modelo, mientras su mano se dejaba deslizar por debajo del saco del pijama. Duo trato de detener la mano que intentaba llegar hasta una de sus tetillas sin lograrlo.

-- ¡No!, ¡Detente! – dijo tratando de apartarse del cuerpo caliente del actor, ya que el deseo y la pasión de Heero le estaba despertando rápidamente.

-- Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tu cuerpo arde ante mi contacto, ante mis caricias, suplica por una atención que pretendes negarle – Dijo Heero mientras la otra mano comenzó a descender por el vientre del trenzado provocando ligeras cosquillas en su recorrido. Hasta que llegó hasta su miembro ya despierto haciéndole lanzar un gemido quedo, mientras el actor comenzó a mover sus dedos alrededor, recorriendo en toda su extensión la piel aterciopelada y caliente, subiendo, bajando de forma excitantemente lenta, haciendo que Duo cerrara los ojos extasiado y lanzara un gemido con cada movimiento ascendente y otro con el descendente - ¿Aun quieres que me detenga?

La pregunta de Heero no fue procesada por su cerebro, la excitación que palpitaba en su entrepierna le impedía pensar, solo sentía ese agradable calor que subía y bajaba haciéndole jadear de placer, haciéndole decir no, cuando debía decir si. La otra mano del actor seguía en su trabajo de masajear y pellizcar su tetilla derecha, mientras sus labios recorrían a gusto el cuello y los hombros de Duo, apagando(o tratando), el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

No supo en que momento Heero se había acomodado en la cama, justo detrás de él, sin soltarle, masajeando su miembro despierto y sus tetillas, pasando la mano de una a otra, mientras sus labios bajaban por la espalda y subían hasta la oreja. El saco del pijama se había comenzado a desabrochar debido al constante movimiento de la mano del actor, lo que ahora le daba mayor libertad de besar y recorrer con sus labios y lengua.

Duo sintió su miembro palpitando en manos del actor, un dolor en su vientre le avisaba que estaba a punto de terminar, el sudor en su cuerpo le hacía jadear a un más y sentía su corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho con las caricias que Heero le procuraba a todo su cuerpo.

-- ¡Aah, Heero! – con un último jadeo terminó expulsando su blanca semilla en la mano del actor, manchándola por completo, junto con sus pantalones.

Trataba a toda costa de recuperar el aliento, se había recargado por completo en el cuerpo del actor sintiendo la excitación pulsante en la entrepierna de este. Sabía que ahora le tocaba a él, solo necesitaba unos minutos para poder responderle. Pero se vio sorprendido cuando sintió que el actor se levantaba dejándolo delicadamente acostado en la cama y él se retiraba al baño.

¿Pero que rayos pasaba? ¿Por qué se iba así?

-- ¿Heero? – Dijo de forma confusa haciendo que el actor se parara en el marco de la puerta y se girara para verle - ¿Qué ocurre?

-- Solo voy a buscar algo con que limpiarnos y unos nuevos pantalones para que cambies los tuyos – Duo se incorporo un poco sin comprender nada, mientras vio como el actor regresaba hasta él. ¿A caso se estaba preocupando por él? ¿A caso no iba a cobrarse? ¿No iba a pedir una retribución a lo que le había hecho?

-- ¿Pero y tú? – cuestiono sintiendo su rostro arder. El actor no dijo nada, solo lo observo detenidamente. ¿Por qué solo le estaba mirando? ¿A caso no iba a responderle? Pero se había equivocado, Heero si le respondió.

-- No es necesario, solo quería que te sintieras mejor – dijo ayudándole a asearse para recostarlo en la cama de nuevo – Ahora duerme, te sentirás mejor por la mañana.

-- ¿Por que eres tan amable conmigo? – Pero Heero no respondió - ¿Sabias que tu madre quiso adoptarme para ser tu hermano? – dijo el modelo acostado de lado, sin ver al actor, pero sentía su calor, sabía que estaba muy cerca de él.

-- Mi tía y si, sabía que quiso adoptar a alguien cuando tenía 7 años, ese niño tenía 6, pero nunca supe que eras tú, hasta hoy – Duo se giro en la cama para verlo de frente – No me veas de esa forma, la puerta de la biblioteca estaba entre abierta, así que Trowa y yo escuchamos todo - ¿También Trowa?, bueno, era su mejor amigo, eso realmente no importaba, solo le importaba lo que Heero pensara.

-- ¿Y estas molesto? – cuestiono de forma insegura.

-- No. Pero ahora entiendo más el porque ella te admiraba tanto y sabía tanto de tu carrera… Porque quería obligarme a ser como tu…

-- ¿Qué? – dijo Duo levantándose de la cama al escuchar las palabras del actor. Pero Heero puso su dedo índice en los labios de Duo evitando que dijera cualquier otra cosa.

-- Hoy no Duo – dijo dejando deslizar la mano que había levantado por la sonrojada mejilla del trenzado acercándose a él para rozar sus labios contra los del modelo, recorriendo su boca con besos cortos, introduciendo su lengua para saborear mejor, para embriagarse con ese dulce sabor para hacerle olvidar, aun que fuese por un momento, todo lo dicho, todo lo ocurrido ese terrible día.

Con besos, con abrazos, con nada más que la comprensión y la compañía que tanto necesitaba esa noche.

¿A caso Heero por fin le veía como algo más que un objeto sexual con el que gustaba divertirse para luego botar?

Quizá si, ya que por primera vez no había arruinando todo diciendo algo con lo que terminaba por alejarle.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ya pasaba de la media noche y seguía con los ojos abiertos viendo el techo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día, todo había sido muy confuso y rápido. Desde la noche anterior en que el actor Yuy había llegado hasta su cuarto para ordenarle vestirse de gala e ir a acompañar a su trenzado amigo al funeral de su padre.

Sabía que tenía que hablar con Heero sobre Duo. Pero hasta ese momento no había podido. Estaba casi seguro que el actor amaba a su amigo, no importaba lo que Duo dijera, Heero le amaba, pero quizá estaba haciendo las cosas mal y eso hacía que su amigo en lugar de aceptarle le aborreciera tanto. ¿O era quizá que Duo era heterosexual y Heero gay? ¿Qué acaso Dorothy no era su novia?, pero… Si esa rubia antipática estaba con su amigo, ¿Por qué no se presento en el funeral? Al no haberlo hecho, la prensa seguramente la crucificaría viva al día siguiente.

Pero bueno, eso que importaba, la suerte de esa chica le tenía sin cuidado. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era todo lo relacionado con el actor y con su amigo.

Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta durante el velorio de Odiseo Maxwell, justo en el momento en el que Duo fue llevado a la lectura del testamento de su padre – Eso si que fue extraño. Leer el testamento mientras el cuerpo sigue en el lugar -. Había estado platicando con Erick y con Hilde, cuando de pronto vio aparecer a Wufei, el compañero modelo de Duo y se le hizo extraño. ¿Cómo se enteraría?

--¡Wufei! ¿Cómo supiste? – cuestiono su morena amiga al verle aparecer totalmente vestido de negro. Trowa solo arqueo una ceja al ver el notorio sonrojo en ella.

-- El representante de Yuy le llamo a mi representante, ella me localizo y me aviso del padre de Maxwell. Al parecer Yuy le pidió a Merquise que me localizara para venir con el trenzado. ¿Dónde esta él? Me gustaría darle el pésame. Erick le explico al chino que Duo no podía ser molestado de momento. Pero Trowa dejo de prestar atención a la conversación para buscar con la mirada al actor. Desde hacía rato que no lo veía.

Se separo del pequeño grupo buscando con la mirada de forma cauta, se sentía algo incomodo después de haber presenciado la forma en la que su hermano había tratado al trenzado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado lo mal que su amigo lo pasaba en esa casa, ahora entendía porque siempre prefería pasar las vacaciones en la escuela o trabajando. Al parecer Solo no solo lo maltrataba físicamente, sino, verbal y moralmente. No entendía porque Duo aguantaba tantos maltratos, no se lo merecía, él era tan buena gente, tan divertido, cualquiera que estuviera a su lado solía pasársela bien, incluso, estaba seguro, que el propio actor Yuy podría pasársela bien si conviviera un poco más con él. Cosa que estaba seguro podría lograr, si fuera un poco más abierto de carácter, si dejara esa frialdad de lado y conviviera con todos: con él, con Hilde, con Erick y hasta con Wufei.

Giró la vista con sorpresa al ver al actor parado a un costado de la puerta de la biblioteca. Estaba de espaldas a él, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja. Parecería que en cualquier momento entraría a la habitación, pero no, solo lo vio allí parado ¿Haciendo que? Fue hasta que se acerco lo suficiente que pudo saber que hacía.

-- ¿Estas escuchando? – cuestiono al detenerse a unos centímetros del actor y poder escuchar la voz del padre de Duo. Pero el actor no respondió y solo coloco un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole silencio. La puerta estaba entre abierta y el contenido del testamento les llegaba fuerte y claro.

No era su intención quedarse, a él no le importaba que iba a dejarles Odiseo a cada uno de sus hijos, si es que aun tenía algo que dejarles. Pero aquello que alcanzó a escuchar le hizo quedarse helado en su lugar. Odiseo parecía hablar con Duo de una forma melancólica y triste, Se disculpaba por no haber permitido algo que le hubiese salvado de los maltratos de su familia…

"Cuando tenías seis años – decía Odiseo de forma seria – vino la madre de un joven actor a verme. Ella te había visto en el orfanato unos meses después de que nosotros habíamos decidido adoptare. Ella, digámoslo así, llego demasiado tarde. Quería que tú fueras hermano de tu artista favorito, de Heero Yuy – Trowa arqueo las cejas por la sorpresa y giro la vista para ver a Heero. Su expresión era seria, no se podía adivinar que pensaba en esos momentos, así que siguió escuchando – Ella quería que retiráramos los papeles para tu adopción, así los de ella serían aceptados. Pero yo ya me había enamorado de tu carácter, de esa forma de ser tan amena y divertida y creí que con dos hermanos serías más feliz que con solo uno. Y así se lo hice ver. La vi tan abatida, que realmente desee que encontrara a otro niño que pudiera contagiar de alegría al suyo, que parecía ser algo retraído. Ahora se, que quizá debí dejarla adoptarte, hubiese sido más feliz siendo hermano de Heero que de estos dos buenos para nada, mal agradecidos.

-- ¿Tu madre iba a adoptar a Duo? – Cuestiono Trowa con sorpresa al actor - ¡Lo sabías! – dijo con sorpresa al ver que el actor parecía reaccionar de forma afirmativa.

-- Mi tía y no, no sabía que era Duo a quien ella pensaba adoptar.

-- ¿Tía? – Heero solo volteo a verle frunciendo el ceño. Había olvidado que el único que sabía era Duo.

-- Es una larga historia – dijo Heero cerrando los ojos y suspirando pesadamente – de todas formas lo sabrás en poco tiempo, cuando nos vayamos a juicio…

-- ¡¿Juicio?! – se pregunto asombrado el músico en voz alta. El actor volvió a girarse hacía la puerta para seguir escuchando el contenido del testamento. Trowa guardo silencio de forma abrupta, reconocía cuando alguien había dicho algo que no debía y había entendido que el actor había mencionado lo de su mad… tía, sin haber meditado en el asunto. Seguramente porque Duo ya lo sabía y estando en su casa se sintió seguro. ¿Pero por que se irían a juicio?. En la farándula solo se tenía conocimiento de una madre que había demandado a un hijo y estos se fueron a juicio. El hijo era bastante conocido ya que era Emminem.

Quizá ahora iban a ser dos.

Pestañeo un par de veces recordando a Quatre en el velorio. Le había escuchado hablando por su celular de nuevo con aquel misterioso amigo y de nuevo había sentido como si algo le golpeara fuertemente en el estomago.

-- Pero no quise escucharlo… de nuevo.

Duo tenía razón, estaba enojado con él debido a esas llamadas. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando había comenzado todo ese asunto. Al principio creyó que Quatre, aquel virtuoso violinista que había entrado a la sinfónica, era sumamente inocente y transparente, incapaz de mentirle… y sin embargo, ahora parecía que Quatre se había convertido en otra persona, en alguien diferente a quien había conocido, de quien se había enamorado…

¿Enamorado?…

Si, estaba enamorado de otro hombre, ese a quien Duo llamaba "su novia", realmente era Quatre, "su novio". O por lo menos eso era hasta que apareció ese amigo misterioso del teléfono. Quatre no solía mantener secretos con él, aun que, no le había comentado que Heero y él eran primos.

No…

Quatre había cambiado aun que dijera lo contrario. Estaba seguro que algo pasaba con ese chico del teléfono. Quizá era hora de escuchar de labios del rubio ¿Qué era?.

Se sentó en la cama dispuesto a salir de su habitación para ir a la de Duo e ir a buscar a Quatre. Pero al estar frente a la habitación del modelo, algo le hizo detenerse.

-- No puedo – se dijo dejando deslizar su mano del picaporte hacía abajo – Duo debe estar muy cansado por todo lo que ocurrió por el día. Si voy a hablar con Quatre, pero no hoy. Lo veré el fin de semana en la sinfónica y quizá me atreva a cuestionarle.

Duo ya había tenido suficiente por ese día. Estaba casi seguro que de entrar a su habitación, era más que probable que ni cuenta se diera, pero no quería arriesgarse. Estaba alterado y si Duo lo veía así, iba a preguntarle y no quería agobiarle con sus problemas, suficiente tenía con los suyos como para sumarle aparte otros.

Así que se dio la vuelta para regresar a su habitación y tratar de dormir, aun que sabía, que eso sería casi imposible.

Pero quizá si Trowa hubiese entrado en ese momento a la habitación, hubiese despejado todas sus dudas con respecto a su amigo y el actor…

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El sonido de los pájaros anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. El sol aun no salía del todo, a penas eran las 6:30 am, pero el fresco de la madrugada comenzaba a colarse por la ventana del balcón abierto.

-- Duo, es hora de que despiertes.

Duo sintió la tibieza del aliento de alguien convertido en murmullo a su oído, al tiempo en que algo, que identifico como cabello, le hacía cosquillas en el cuello haciéndole medio despertar. Pero solo se movió para acomodarse mejor en la cama sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento.

-- Duo, son las 6:30 – volvió a escuchar en su oído de forma relativamente cerca. Trowa jamás le hablaba tan temprano y mucho menos lo hacía de forma tan delicada y serena. Generalmente su amigo, el músico, lo zarandeaba en la cama hasta que se despertaba y si no lo hacía le echaba agua en la cara.

-- Mmmm, no, yo me levanto hasta las 7:00 – dijo aun medio adormilado, esperando a que su amigo se marchara y le dejara dormir 30 minutos más.

-- Por eso siempre andas a la carrera y a veces no tienes tiempo de desayunar. Vamos Duo, ya levántate, ya me voy…

-- Si, si… vete Trow… ¡Heero! – Dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama al reconocer la voz del actor y no la de su amigo, mientras tomaba la sabana para cubrirse hasta la barbilla con ella - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a esta hora? – entonces los recuerdos acudieron a su memoria de golpe haciéndole enrojecer para después lanzar en forma de reclamo - ¿Qué no ves que Trowa puede llegar en cualquier momento y descubrirnos? Tú nunca te quedas hasta esta hora ¿Por qué no te has ido? – dijo a la carrera recordando todo. Pero el jamás se quedaba hasta en la mañana, siempre se iba después de haber echo el amor. ¿Entonces por qué?...

Unos labios urgentes se posaron sobre los suyos haciéndole callar y olvidar todas las preguntas que surgieron en su cabeza en ese momento. Sintió esa conocida corriente eléctrica sacudirle por completo el cuerpo acelerándole el corazón hasta el tope. Cerró los ojos por reflejo entreabriendo los labios, dejando que la lengua del actor entrara en ella y recorriera de forma sensual y apasionada su interior, haciéndole hervir la sangre, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-- Duo, ya me voy, aun tengo que cambiarme y bajar a desayunar – dijo el actor separándose de los labios del modelo dejándolo con ganas de continuar con lo que hacían.

-- Pe… pero… tú…

-- Estuve aquí hasta esta hora porque te lo prometí, te dije que me quedaría hasta que amaneciera, y ya amaneció – dijo callando la tartamudez que comenzaba a hacerse presente en el modelo.

Duo frunció el ceño con molestia. ¿Qué había pasado con el Heero sensible y comprensivo de la noche anterior? ¿A caso todo había sido una de sus actuaciones? ¿Una de esas actuaciones dignas al Oscar al que estaba nominado?

-- ¿Eso quiere decir que lo de anoche no volverá a repetirse? – cuestionó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Heero se giro en su lugar, casi llegando a la puerta del balcón, para verle con una mueca en forma de sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-- Solo si alguien se muere…

-- ¡Eres un idiota!, ¡maldito estúpido!, ¡no necesito de ti ni de tu lastima!, ¡lárgate ahora mismo de aquí! – dijo gritando al tiempo en que se levantaba de la cama sacudiéndose la sabana arrojando cuanta cosa se le atravesara en su camino. Primero los cojines que estaban sobre la cama, hasta terminar con sus propios zapatos.

Pero Heero ya se había ido y como siempre, había abierto la boca solo para alejarle…

-- ¡Te odio Heero Yuy! – murmuro tomando y apretando entre sus manos uno de los cojines que habían rebotado contra la puerta cerrada del balcón – Te odio, pero al mismo tiempo te amo… ¡Maldita sea! – dijo arrojando de nuevo el cojín contra la cama con todo el coraje que el actor le había hecho sentir.

"Voy a poseerte y voy a herirte… me amaras aun que me odies… esa será mi venganza"

Pero por más que exprimía sus neuronas, no lograba recordar que le había hecho a Heero Yuy como para que este quisiera vengarse de él.

¡Maldición!, ¿Qué?...

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Apenas había tenido tiempo para cambiarse e irse directo a clases, ya que por discutir con Heero y consigo mismo, de nueva cuenta se le había hecho tarde – no cabe duda que debo levantarme más temprano si quiero ir a desayunar – se dijo con melancolía.

Pero tenía todos los motivos para faltar al desayuno y a clases, sin embargo, sabía que lo mejor era llenarse la cabeza con otras cosas que no fueran los recuerdos con su padre y su panza solo de aire, al fin y al cabo, no tenía hambre. Ojalá todo fuera solo trabajo, pero para su desgracia, su cabeza estaba llena también de los enigmas que le dejaba ese cubito de hielo llamado Heero.

Ahora iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Llevaba el saco del uniforme sobre el hombro y en la manga de la camisa blanca una banda negra en señal de luto. Se dirigía a su primera clase. Muchos de sus compañeros pasaban dándole una palmadita en la espalda como símbolo de comprensión; las chicas un fuerte abrazo, no faltaba quien se acercara a él llorando a darle el pésame. Odiseo Maxwell era sumamente conocido en el medio artístico y Duo muy popular, por eso todo mundo se había enterado del fallecimiento del director y productor. Incluso, se habían programado en la TV algunos especiales, como su biografía o películas.

Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí en esos momentos. Caminaba por inercia y escuchaba sin escuchar, a penas dibujando una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo en aquello que se había prometido no caer: en la depresión.

Ni siquiera sabía si lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido cierto o parte de su hiperactiva imaginación. ¿En realidad Heero había pasado toda la noche con él? ¡Sin exigirle nada! ¡Solamente abrazados en la cama!, bueno, después de haberle hecho terminar en su mano, ¡pero él no le había tomado en retribución a lo que había hecho!. Pero que más daba… de nueva cuenta había terminado alejándolo con ese comentario sarcástico y burlón. Le había dado a entender que solo había pasado con él la noche porque se lo había prometido y no porque sintiera algo, ¡lo que fuera!, por él.

No, no lo que fuera, tenía que sentir amor...

-- ¡Duo, amor! – el fuerte grito de una chica lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos haciéndole voltear. Pudo ver como una despampanante rubia enfundada en un entallado vestido negro, se acercaba a él corriendo, mientras muchos de sus compañeros les observaban con ojos muy abiertos.

No pudo evitar que los brazos de aquella chica se cerraran sobre su cuello, mientras su cuerpo era amoldado perfectamente a esas curvas femeninas que se movían conforme él se hacía para atrás evitando una peligrosa caída abrazándola a su vez.

-- ¡Dorothy!, ¿pero que demonios haces aquí? – pregunto Duo separándose un poco de aquella chica que sollozaba entre sus brazos y murmuraba algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

-- ¡Perdón!, ¡perdón!, ¡perdón Duo!, ¡perdón! – balbuceó viendo a Duo a los ojos, mientras de sus ojos celestes salían gruesas lagrimas.

Duo se quedó mudo, sin poderle decir nada, jamás había visto a su amiga – no, su novia -llorando de esa forma. Siempre la vio como alguien demasiado fuerte, demasiado segura de si misma como para derramar una lagrima. No tenía idea del porque de su llanto, así que solo atino a sacar un pañuelo de la bolsa de su pantalón y entregárselo para que se limpiara.

-- Lo lamento mucho - volvió a decir. Quizá fue la pregunta tatuada en su cara, o quizá era el momento indicado, pero por fin Dorothy habló – No me enteré de lo que le sucedió a tu padre hasta esta mañana. ¡No pude estar contigo! – volvió a soltar entre lagrimas, volviendo a abrazarse a él. Duo sintió que de nuevo la tristeza se apoderaba de él, sentía que todo el mundo se le venía encima, por un momento sintió que había alguien, además de su padre, que le quería de verdad… hasta que Dorothy hecho todo a perder – ¡La prensa no me deja en paz, me está crucificando viva!, Duo tienes que hablar con ellos.

El fuerte golpe que sintió al escuchar aquellas palabras le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra. No, no había nadie más que le quisiera aun que fuera un poco. Nadie, absolutamente nadie. Solo su padre le quería un poco, porque ni su madre o hermanos, ni siquiera sabia si sus amigos le querían en verdad. Quizá una vez que saliera de la escuela no les volvería a ver jamás. No, no había nadie… absolutamente nadie…

Se soltó de forma terminante de los brazos de Dorothy, la rubia se quedo helada en su lugar viendo como el modelo le veía de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho. Su mirada violeta, antes cálida, ahora se veía tan fría, tan ausente. Era como si los sentimientos que tanto trasmitía a través de ellos, se hubieran ido.

-- No – dijo Duo de forma firme haciendo que Dorothy frunciera el ceño con cierta molestia – No voy a hablar con la prensa, ni a tu favor, ni en tu contra…

-- Pero Duo, como novios tu…

-- Ya no Dorothy – dijo el modelo haciendo que más de uno se quedara con la boca abierta, ya que el pequeño espectáculo que estaban dando había acarreado algo de público. Duo estaba rechazando a una de las solteras más hermosas, una actriz nominada a un Oscar – esto se termino.

-- ¿Qué?, ¿A caso estas terminando conmigo? – Duo solo asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Sabía que eso debía hacerlo tarde o temprano, también sabía que debía hacerlo a solas, pero las rudas palabras de Dorothy le hicieron reaccionar sin meditar en las consecuencias – Duo Maxwell, ¡No puedes terminarme!...

-- Dorothy tranquila – dijo el modelo tratando de calmar el enojo que se apreciaba en la rubia – sabíamos que esto iba a terminar tarde o temprano y es mejor que terminemos ahora, antes de que alguno de los dos, o los dos, salgamos lastimados.

Pero Dorothy no entendía razones, así que comenzó a manotear sobre el modelo, lanzando improperios e insultos. Duo solo levanto los brazos en defensa recibiendo cada golpe y palabrota. No había más que hacer, quizá si, pero no quería hacerlo. Solamente se dedicaría, igual que con Solo, a recibir su enojo traducido en golpes.

-- ¡A mi nadie me deja!, ¡No ha nacido el hombre que se atreva a dejar a Dorothy Catalonia!, ¡No te atrevas a decir que terminamos!, ¡Primero muerta!, Primero… Primero…

Duo abrió los ojos al no escuchar más la voz de la rubia ni sentir sus manotazos. Dorothy aun estaba frente a él con los ojos chispeantes por la ira, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero viendo al frente a alguien que no era él. Giró un poco la cabeza para tratar de ver a quien veía su "ex novia" y pudo darse cuenta que justo detrás suyo, a menos de un paso de distancia, estaba Heero Yuy, su amante.

Para que negarlo, Heero era su amante...

-- Heero – murmuro la rubia serenando su tono de voz. La mirada de hielo del actor parecía haberla calmado, pero no lo suficiente – tu no… - El actor solo había alzado una ceja haciendo que Dorothy se interrumpiera de nuevo.

-- ¿Yo que? – Duo solo giro la vista de un lado a otro de los actores. ¿Estaría Dorothy tan molesta con él al grado de mencionar el acuerdo? ¿Sería tanto su enojo que les echaría de cabeza?, claro que de hacerlo, no solo le perjudicaría a él, si no, a sí misma, ya que si no mal recordaba, a ella también la estaban relacionando con alguien del mismo sexo.

-- Nada – dijo Dorothy dándose la vuelta de forma molesta, pero antes de partir, se giró un poco y viendo a Duo soltó en tono de reproche – espero que realmente sepas lo que haces. Porque acabas de mandar al demonio no solo mi carrera, si no, la tuya – y sin decir nada más se retiro del lugar de forma altiva, dejando a todos con el signo de interrogación pintado en la cara. En todos menos en un par de rostros que supieron interpretar cada palabra.

Duo bajo la vista suspirando pesadamente hasta que sintió que alguien le apretaba el hombro para confortarlo. Sabía exactamente quien era, esa sensación de cosquillas y ese calor ante el contacto eran inconfundibles; pero los últimos minutos pasados con Dorothy le habían puesto de mal humor, así que se aparto bruscamente de aquel que le tocaba.

-- Es mejor así – dijo el actor de forma fría, pero Duo se giro bruscamente sintiendo que una furia intensa tomaba posesión de él.

-- ¿Mejor?, ¿Mejor para quien idiota? ¿Para ti? – cuestiono sin meditar en la intención de sus palabras, ignorando por completo a todo ese público que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos y cada palabra.

Varios grupos de alumnos comenzaron a arremolinarse, ahora, a su alrededor, esperando alguna pelea entre ambos, alguna como aquella en la que Duo le soltó un golpe en el rostro al actor y este nunca lo demando, o quizá otra en la que el actor lo saco del comedor y no pudieron ver en que terminaba. Quizá por fin pudieran ver la pelea que tanto esperaban.

-- Para ti tonto, sabías de antemano que esa relación no iba a ningún lado, estaba destinada al fracaso, ella no puede ser fiel por demasiado tiempo y eso lo sabías desde el principio. Por lo menos tuviste la sensatez de terminar con ella antes de que…

-- ¡Cállate!, Eres el menos indicado para juzgar a nadie y tú no sabes nada - ¿Cómo se atrevía a tan siquiera insinuarlo? Él hablando de fidelidad cuando sabía perfectamente que ambos habían estado juntos hacía unas horas.

-- Yo no estoy juzgando a nadie, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Si tanto necesitas de compañía, deberías buscarte otra pareja – sentenció el actor cruzando los brazos y esperando por la respuesta del modelo. Duo vio el reto en la mirada del actor, esperaba por una respuesta, pues no esperaría demasiado.

-- ¿A sí?, ¿A quien?, ¿A ti? – cuestiono Duo en tono burlón haciendo que muchos de sus compañeros rieran ante la cuestión de forma amena. Estaba seguro de que Heero no respondería de forma afirmativa.

-- ¿Y por que no? – pero se equivoco - Por lo menos yo no te pondría los cuernos con el primer par de pantalones que me pasara por enfrente – Ese comentario burlón le hizo enojar aun más. Ya no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo más.

-- ¡Eres un estúpido, desgraciado!, ¡Aléjate de mi! – dijo de forma fuerte empujándolo de su camino y apresurando el paso hasta su salón.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo. Por un momento habían imaginado que las asperezas entre el modelo y el actor habían acabado, ya que en todos los noticieros de chismes del espectáculo, había salido la noticia de que el actor, Heero Yuy, había acompañado al modelo, Duo Maxwell, en el sepelio de su padre. Pero con lo que acababan de presenciar, aquellos chismes y rumores sobre su enemistad volvían a crecer augurando, muy pronto, una nueva pelea.

O quizá, algo aun peor…

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Después de la fuerte discusión con Dorothy y con el actor en pleno pasillo de salones, había tomado sus clases de forma normal, tratando de ignorar todos los cuchicheos que se cernían sobre su cabeza alrededor de la ruptura con la rubia y la repentina "declaración" de Heero. Trataba a toda costa de no prestarles atención, no desmentía ni confirmaba nada de lo que le preguntaban, ya que bien sabía que había alguien dentro del colegio que informaba todo a la prensa. Varias veces se había visto involucrado en los chismes de E! News Live, y no quería volver a servirles de nota otra vez. Tampoco quería ver a ese actor de ojos cobalto que se empeñaba en no apartar la vista de él y de ponerlo nervioso cada vez que podía, inflando aun más los cuchicheos sobre ellos.

Estaba tan tan enojado con él que, por eso no le dijo que se perdería toda la tarde y parte de la noche para ir a filmar el comercial que NIKE requería de forma casi urgente.

Noin había llegado por él justo a la hora de comida, aun faltaba la firma del contrato y revisar el formato del comercial. Comenzaron la filmación cuando el sol iba declinando y terminaron hasta después de la media noche – por suerte soy amigo de los guardias, si no, tendría que dormir en un hotel - Había estado corriendo bajo los efectos de la lluvia, para demostrar que la nueva línea "Swimming impermeable" resistía las inclemencias del tiempo. Al principio todo estuvo bien, ya que el agua que salía de una regadera estaba caliente, pero al cabo de un par de horas de filmar distintas tomas, el calefactor ya no funcionaba y el agua comenzó a caer fría. Sumándole al agua fría el viento nocturno, esto se tradujo en un fuerte resfriado – si no es que pulmonía.

-- ¡ACHOU!

El viento frío de la noche se colaba a través de la ventana abierta del balcón. El sonido de un estornudo inundó por completo la habitación, mientras otro pañuelo desechable voló al suelo, sumándose al resto de los que ya cubrían el lugar.

-- ¡ACHOU!

Ya ni sabía cuantas veces era que había estornudado, se sentía realmente pésimo. Le dolía horrores la cabeza, la nariz le escurría tanto que ya la tenía roja de tanto limpiarla además se sentía arder de la cara, pero tenía mucho frío al grado de que estaba tapado con todas las mantas y ni aun así se le quitaba. Ya había tomado algo para el resfriado, pero aun no se sentía mejorar. Ni siquiera el vaso de vino que se había tomado después de las pastillas para el resfriado le había hecho olvidar en algo su malestar, lo único que había conseguido con ello, era insomnio y unas intensas ganas de…

-- ¡ACHOUUUU!

Otro nuevo pañuelo voló al suelo. Si no fuera porque había firmado con NIKE para hacer el comercial sin haber leído bien de que se trataba, era más que probable que no lo hubiera hecho. No se necesitaba ser genio para saber que pasarse unas horas bajo el agua, fría o caliente, en plena noche sería traducida en una resfriado seguro.

-- ¡ACHOUUU! – otro pañuelo se sumó al resto de sus compañeros.

Sabía, no, más bien esperaba que Heero hubiera estado preguntando ¿a donde había ido o que había estado haciendo?. Esperaba con toda ansía que en cualquier momento se presentara en su habitación para reclamarle. No creía ni por un momento que sucediera lo de la noche anterior, sabía que en esta ocasión, de llegar a presentarse a esa hora (1:30 am), no se quedaría con las ganas de tomarle – si no, le tomo yo – se dijo riendo para si mismo – como si eso algún día llegase a ocurrir.

Estaba ansioso, si. Sentía en su cuerpo un extraño cosquilleo que subía y bajaba por cada poro de su piel tan solo al recordar las manos del actor al tocarle. Estaba excitado y estaba seguro que con tan solo ver esos ojos azul cobalto, que a veces le sumergían en un mar tormentoso y apasionado, iba a reaccionar, sin necesidad de que le tocara.

Un temblor conocido hizo que los pelos de la nuca se le pusieran de punta al escuchar como la puerta de su balcón comenzaba a abrirse. Una mueca en forma de sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro al reconocer de inmediato la sombra que se proyectó hasta su cama y percibir en el ambiente esa conocida colonia cara que tanto identificaba con él.

-- Te estaba esperando – dijo de forma ronca. Por un momento su voz le pareció desconocida. Jamás había escuchado su propia voz al ser envuelta por el deseo ¿O es que sus cuerdas bucales ya se habían lastimado debido al resfriado? No, estaba totalmente seguro de que esto último aun no había sucedido.

-- Hn – dijo el actor aproximándose hasta la cama del modelo, quien aun permanecía sin moverse de ella - ¿Dónde te metiste? – cuestionó al tenerle cerca – Creí que seguías haciendo una rabieta infantil por lo de Dorothy y no te presentarías hasta mañana - pero Duo solo sonrió de una forma en la que jamás le había visto sonreírle a él.

-- Como vez, no estoy enojado o pataleando en el suelo como habías imaginado, más bien estoy algo ansioso – pudo ver por segundos una sombra de incertidumbre en la mirada del actor. Quizá la poca luz que la lámpara proporcionaba no le permitía verle del todo los ojos, pero de un tiempo a la fecha, le resultaban más conocidas las reacciones del actor ante ciertas situaciones.

-- ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono al recorrer con la mirada la nueva alfombra de papel que tapizaba el suelo. Duo comenzó a reír lanzando la caja de pañuelos sobre el buró de forma descuidada. Al parecer, por fin las medicinas comenzaban a hacerle efecto, ya que su nariz había dejado de escurrir, pero el calor que le agobiaba el rostro no quería cesar, ni el frío que sentía en el cuerpo. Aun así lanzó las cobijas a un lado y se puso de pie de un brinco quedando de frente al actor.

Heero le observo de arriba a abajo de forma seductoramente lenta, dejando deslizar su lengua alrededor de sus labios en un gesto meramente sexual haciéndole acelerar el corazón. El pijama de color violeta que el actor le repusiera, por aquella que le había roto en cierta ocasión, le hacía sentir seductor, ya que la seda de la prenda parecía acariciarle de forma delicada cada parte de la piel debido a la electricidad que la fricción con las mantas le había causado.

Esa mirada de deseo del actor le hizo estremecer de forma especial, de una forma en la que jamás se había sentido antes. Su cuerpo, algo entumecido debido al frío, había comenzado a entrar en calor ante la sola mirada cobalto.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por interminables segundos, observándose uno al otro en total silencio. Duo se sentía arder por dentro – y por fuera – aun que no iba a confesarlo. Necesitaba a ese arrogante actor como jamás lo había necesitado antes

En un arranque de valentía que jamás creyó pudiera utilizar con el actor (lo había hecho con mujeres antes pero jamás con Heero), lo tomo fuertemente del brazo lanzándolo a la cama, para después tirársele encima inmovilizándolo al sujetarlo por las muñecas. Sus impulsos estaban mandando sobre él como jamás lo imagino y le estaba gustando. El tenerlo inmovilizado en el lecho, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del actor calentarle el suyo, sintiendo la excitación creciente en su entrepierna le hizo excitarse aun más.

-- ¿Duo? – Escuchó la voz del actor de forma ronca a su oído, pero no presto atención a la pregunta inmersa en aquel nombre, solo siguió la voz de sus instintos asaltando con su boca la de Heero, dejando que esta vez fuera su lengua la que se apoderará de aquellos labios seductores, la que se enredara con una lengua que quería dominar pero que esta vez no iba a dejarla. Probando, saboreando, dejándose embriagar con aquel sabor que tanto le intoxicaba.

Dejó que su boca continuara su trabajo mientras una de sus manos comenzó a bajar por el pecho del actor desabrochando de forma lenta cada botón del pijama, acariciando con la palma de la mano la caliente y suave piel que iba dejando al descubierto. Saboreando con cada caricia el ligero quejido que lograba escapara de la boca de aquel a quien siempre considero de hielo.

-- Duo, espera…

Pero no, esta vez no iba a detenerle. Estaba tan excitado que aun y cuando Heero se negara iba a continuar... - "Violación" - pasó la palabra por su cabeza durante un momento, pero de inmediato la borro. No, haría que se encendiera tanto que no podría detenerse. No iba a ser él quien le detuviera ahora que tanto lo deseaba. Esta vez sería Heero quien le pidiera no detenerse, tal cual, lo había hecho con él. Su boca volvió a callar a aquella boca que se negaba a responder al beso como lo hacía segundos antes. Pero iba a lograr que volviera a encenderse como al principio, no sabía que le había detenido, pero no se frenaría por mucho tiempo, lo sabía bien.

¡Heero Yuy no era de Hielo!.

-- Duo, estas ardiendo – Dijo el actor separando al modelo de su boca para informarle de algo que parecía no pasar por su cabeza. Pero debía ser cierto, ya que aun sentía algo de frío, pero ardía, así que solo comenzó a reír.

-- Claro que estoy ardiendo, por eso quiero mitigar este calor con tu cuerpo – dijo de forma sensual intentando volver a llegar a los labios del actor, había sentido un ligero temblor sacudir el cuerpo de su amante ante sus palabras. Pero en esta ocasión el actor tomó control de la situación y le hizo girar en la cama para ser él quien quedara arriba y el modelo abajo.

-- No. No esa clase de ardor. Duo tienes fiebre y mucha – Duo se sorprendió de que el actor tuviera conciencia de algo tan insignificante como un poco de temperatura. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por él? ¿Que a caso no le había dado a entender esa misma mañana que solo sentía lastima por él? ¿Entonces por qué preocuparse por un simple resfriado?

Teniendo eso en la cabeza, volvió a reír de forma cínica enredando sus piernas con las del actor para regresarlo bajo su cuerpo. Asaltando de nuevo esos labios que le volvían loco, embriagándose con ese sabor que le intoxicaba aun más que la más fuerte droga.

-- Solo es un resfriado, ya tome algo para ello – dijo el modelo separándose un poco de la boca de Heero para recorrer con su lengua la mejilla del oji-azul – y antes de que preguntes, tomé unas pastillas con un poco de vino que me regalaron en la locación del comercial de NIKE para celebrar la terminación del mismo.

-- Con que allí estuviste... ¿Vino con pastillas?, Duo, estas drogado – Sin detener sus besos y caricias sobre el cuerpo del actor, continuó con su explicación.

-- Si, estoy drogado. Pero drogado con el sabor de tu boca, de tu cuerpo. Drogado por la sensualidad de tus caricias y tu pasión. Drogado, pero drogado de ti – la mano del actor que hasta el momento había intentado detener las caricias del modelo sobre su cuerpo, dejo de hacerlo para dejar que continuara. Esta era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa y sería por la combinación de medicamentos y alcohol o porque realmente lo sintiera, iba a continuar con lo que hacía.

Duo sintió que el actor parecía relajarse y sonrió para sus adentros, mientras una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer de forma lenta el pecho ya desnudo de Heero sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel, sintiendo bajo su palma, como el cuerpo de aquel que sabía como volverle loco, comenzaba a temblar ante su simple roce. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de esos pequeños detalles? Siempre había sido él quien le dijera lo que podía provocarle. Ahora se sentía con el control en sus manos he iba a utilizarlo.

-- Duo no te detengas ahora – escucho la ronca voz del actor suplicar para que continuara. Sin quererlo se había detenido, pero de inmediato continuó con lo que hacía, parando en todo momento las manos del actor que intentaban tocarle.

-- No Heero, esta vez no podrás tocarme, hasta que yo te lo diga – dijo el modelo empujando la mano que se había levantado para tratar de llegar a su pecho, dejando que sus labios viajaran de regreso hasta los labios del actor, devorándolos con una pasión insólita en él, imposible de controlar o saciar. Sabía de antemano que sus besos podían encender al actor he iba a encenderlo hasta volverlo loco.

Se separó de los labios de Heero dejándolo con la respiración acelerada y sumamente excitado, podía sentir su miembro despierto molestarle al golpear contra su abdomen. Pero no, aun no llegaba a esa parte, aun le haría suplicar por más, hasta que ya no pudiera controlarse.

Dejó esta vez que su lengua se deslizara de forma lenta y sensual por el cuello del actor haciéndole gemir de forma sonora, para después bajar hasta su pecho, mientras una de sus manos comenzó a bajar hasta eso que le molestaba en su vientre.

-- Mmm, Duo – le escucho gemir de forma satisfactoria cuando su lengua comenzó a dar vueltas sobre una de sus tetillas para después comenzar a chupar y succionar de forma fuerte, morder ligeramente haciéndole gruñir. Se sentía tan bien siendo él quien diera placer, pero no solo lo daba, también lo sentía, ya que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba al sentir el miembro del actor golpear su cuerpo, o al escucharle gemir su nombre de forma tan apasionada y sensual.

Se detuvo una vez más haciendo que los ojos cobalto de Heero se abrieran buscando el ¿por qué?, pero lo que vio le hizo mostrar una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Duo comenzó a despojarse de la camisa del pijama de forma lenta y sensual, dejando que sus caderas se movieran sobre la cadera del actor haciendo que sus miembros endurecidos chocaran bajo las delgadas telas de sus pantalones.

Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre el cuerpo del actor haciéndole suspirar, para después ser su boca la que viajara y recorriera el pecho del actor, su abdomen y se detuviera en su ombligo dejando que su lengua se introdujera en él haciéndole gemir de forma sonora. De nuevo las manos de Heero había intentado levantarse para tocar el cuerpo caliente del modelo, pero este le había vuelto a empujar los brazos para evitar que le tocara.

-- Te estas vengando de mi - dijo el actor entre jadeos sujetando fuertemente las sabanas de la cama al no poder sujetar el cuerpo de su amante – Me estas torturando al no dejarme tocar tu cuerpo.

-- Si – murmuro Duo sin dejar de besar su cuerpo, sin dejar de acariciar con su boca la piel del actor – Solo porque no tengo la cuerda a la mano, si no, te hubiese atado a la cama como lo has hecho tu conmigo.

Dejó deslizar una de sus manos por debajo de su vientre y entró de forma completa al interior de la pijama del actor tomando entre sus manos el miembro despierto del mismo haciéndole gemir. Comenzó a mover su mano de forma firme, sintiendo la piel aterciopelada y caliente que parecía moverse con forme sus movimientos ascendentes y descendentes.

-- Tócame Heero, hazlo ahora...

Sin esperar por una respuesta sintió los brazos del actor rodearle la cintura y la espalda sentándolo sobre él cruzándole con ambas piernas sobre su cadera, mientras se movían frenéticamente sobre su cuerpo haciéndole gemir. Podía sentir las manos del actor acariciarle los glúteos, dejado que esta vez fueran sus manos las que se introdujeran por debajo del pantalón del pijama acariciándolos primero para estrujarlos después, aprisionando su cuerpo con el suyo acrecentando esa cercanía mientras él seguía masturbándolo haciéndolo gemir su nombre una y otra y otra vez.

-- Ahhh Heero...

Vio aquella oscuridad en las pupilas del actor al tenerle frente a frente, ambos respirando de forma agitada y por primera vez vio un sonrojo en aquel rostro siempre frío, controlado y sin emociones. Podía ver el deseo reflejado en aquellos ojos y dentro de sus pupilas, su propia imagen dibujada en igualdad de circunstancias. Si, también le deseaba. Pero no solo había deseo en sus orbes violetas, había amor. ¿Heero podía ver eso?

No lo sabía, pero ¿Qué importaba? En esos momentos no había nadie más con él actor, solo él y de momento eso le bastaba.

No supo en que momento su pantalón quedo colgando de una de sus piernas y el pijama de Heero abandonado a un costado de la cama. Sintió como la boca del actor de nuevo se posesionaba de la suya dejando que su lengua le invadiera y le llenara de pasión. Fue entonces que sintió la invasión en su cuerpo y un quejido escapo de sus labios.

-- Ahh, ahh Heero...

Heero espero hasta que Duo pudiera acostumbrarse a la invasión y entonces continuó. Insertó un segundo dedo en la entrada del modelo, el cual fue recibido con menor molestia y más exaltación hasta que un tercer dedo entro dentro de él haciéndole gemir con fuerza. Total, a las 2 am, no creía que su compañero de al lado estuviera despierto y pudiera descubrirlos.

Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más y más irregular, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a perlar en sudor, ni siquiera le estaba masturbando con sus manos, solamente rozaba su miembro excitado con la piel del cuerpo del actor, pero quizá esa combinación de medicamentos le habían puesto más sensible que en otras ocasiones y sumando a ello sus dedos en su interior... Ya no resistía más.

-- Heero te necesito ahora – dijo entre jadeos haciendo que la boca del actor subiera hasta la suya y comenzara a devorarle a besos.

-- Duo el condón – dijo el actor haciendo que Duo dejara de masturbarle para rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos.

-- No, no es necesario usar esa cosa – susurró al oído del actor – de todas formas no pienso denunciarte – dijo al recordar el motivo por el que el actor usaba el preservativo.

-- No lo digo por eso, el condón esta lubricado, te ayudara para que no te duela – pero no. No estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando más. Estaba muy excitado ¿A caso no podía verlo?

-- ¡No me importa!, te necesito ya y ahora, no esperare a buscarlo – dijo al tiempo en que empezaba a moverse haciendo que Heero sacara los dedos de su interior y se acomodara sobre él.

-- Duo...

El dolor que sintió era sumamente fuerte, pero estaba tan excitado que no podía detenerse, el miembro de Heero ni siquiera había entrado aun en él y ya se sentía en las nubes, aun que parecía que estas estaba llenas de clavos afilados porque sentía partirse en dos.

-- Mmmppfff – se quejó al comenzar a sentir la invasión.

-- Podemos detenernos - ¿Desde cuando el actor se preocupaba por lo que sintiera o no pudiera sentir.

-- ¡No!, ¡sigue!

Heero se había quedado quieto al escuchar sus quejidos, pero lo necesitaba y no estaba dispuesto a parar ahora. Así que fue él quien comenzó a moverse haciendo que el miembro de Heero entrara por completo en él.

-- Ahhha, ahhh ahhh – escapó de sus labios al sentir que Heero entraba por completo en él de una sola arremetida. El dolor había sido agudo, pero un instante después el placer le inundo por completo haciendo que comenzara a mover sus piernas para elevarse, haciendo que el miembro de Heero saliera, para después dejarse caer y volviera a entrar.

Una vez que el actor se percató que Duo estaba bien, comenzó a ayudarle en la tarea al tomarlo por la cintura y empujarlo hacía arriaba, para después soltarlo y que cayera, comenzando una danza de embestidas, entrando y saliendo, subiendo y bajando, haciendo que los gemidos escaparan de la boca de ambos y el sudor perlara sus cuerpos.

Duo sintió la mano del actor tomar su miembro endurecido haciéndole gemir aun más. Le masturbaba de la misma forma en que le embestía, su mano subía y bajaba sobre su miembro tan rápido, como subía y bajaba su cuerpo.

En un último grito compartido, Duo sintió como algo caliente escapaba en su interior, supo de inmediato que Heero había terminado dentro de él y ese detonante hizo que su propio miembro expulsara su semilla sobre ambos.

Sintiéndose totalmente agotado, Heero se retiro de la entrada de Duo y se dejó caer a la cama con el cuerpo del modelo sobre él. Ambos respiraban sumamente agitados.

Duo intentaba a toda costa recuperar el aliento, mientras su cuerpo sudoroso aun descansaba sobre el cuerpo desnudo del actor, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas para levantarse sin apenas lograrlo. Se sentía sumamente pesado y el sudor comenzaba a tornarse helado. Sentía escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, dolor en el trasero y mucho sueño.

-- Duo – la voz serena del actor lo saco de su ensoñación, ya que había comenzado a quedarse dormido sobre él, sintiéndose cálido. Por eso solo murmuro un simple ¿mmm? Ante la cuestión de su amante – No vayas mañana a clases, quédate descansando todo el día, debes recuperarte.

-- Si, será como digas…

Y con estas últimas palabras se quedo dormido en los brazos de su amado, olvidando todo su enojo con el actor, todas sus anteriores palabras, todos sus anteriores insultos. Olvidando, quizá producto del alcohol, quizá producto de la enfermedad y las medicinas, quizá producto de ambos, todo lo ocurrido.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Trowa llegó por la mañana hasta su pupitre de forma decidida. ¿Por qué Duo no se había presentado de nuevo a desayunar si cuando fue a buscarlo ya se había levantado? El día anterior tampoco se había presentado en el comedor. Erick, Hilde y él mismo estaban comenzando a preocuparse por su amigo modelo. Si seguía así iba a enfermarse y no se iba a recuperar de forma fácil.

Quizá por fin comenzaba a tener esos desordenes alimenticios de los que tanto hablaba y sufrían los y las modelos, bulimia o anorexia, siempre los confundía. O quizá era algo más simple: estaba deprimido y no lo culpaba si era lo segundo, tenía motivos suficientes para deprimirse.

Hilde llegó poco después con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. No entendía esa sonrisa de boba, pero intuía debido a que era. Una podría ser a que ya casi estaba listo el traje de Heero para los Oscares y faltando tan poco, la morena no se cansaba de decirles lo maravilloso que le estaba quedando. Y la otra, eran las constantes visitas del amigo modelo de Duo: Wufei. Quizá era lo segundo ya que regularmente los veía juntos.

Pasó la hora del desayuno demasiado rápido, a nadie le pareció sospechoso que Duo no se presentara a desayunar, tenía motivos suficientes para faltar.

Cuando llegaron al salón de clases ya muchos de sus compañeros ocupaban sus lugares. Trowa se sorprendió de ver en su lugar al actor, parecía leer de forma serena sin voltear constantemente a la puerta, como lo había visto hacerle cuando Duo no llegaba. ¿A caso Heero sabía algo de Duo que ellos no?

Se aproximó a él con la intención de preguntarle por su amigo, pero Hilde se le adelanto. En lugar de esperar a que terminaran de hablar sobre el traje del actor que al parecer ya estaba listo, se dirigió hasta su lugar. Duo a veces se quedaba dormido aun y cuando ya estuviera despierto, era más que probable que está fuera una de esas ocasiones. Era mejor esperar sentado a que su amigo llegara.

El maestro de la primera hora llegó de forma puntual haciendo que Trowa girara la vista del pupitre de Duo a la puerta. Si Duo tardaba un par de minutos más, el maestro le pondría retardo y probablemente no le permitiría presentar, lo que significaría una materia reprobada. Quizá Duo estaba esperando una respuesta de la compañía de teatro Winner, pero de recibir una negativa (que realmente dudaba), esa materia podría repercutirle en su graduación.

Pero la puerta abriéndose de forma precipitada le distrajo de sus pensamientos y al levantar la vista pudo ver como su amigo entraba por la misma a la carrera soltando una disculpa que a sus sentidos resulto algo extraña.

-- Lamento el retardo maestro – dijo el modelo delante del maestro que frunció el ceño al verle entrar a su clase.

-- Solo porque llegó antes de que pasara lista no le pondré retardo joven Maxwell. Pero que sea la última vez, ya sabe que aquí las clases comienzan a las 7:30 – dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista de la lista que traía en las manos.

-- No volverá a a pa... pasar – dijo el modelo tartamudeando.

Duo sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba horrores, muy a penas y podía levantar las piernas para caminar. Sentía un frío atroz que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo y le hacía temblar, pero estaba sudando. Escuchaba las palabras del maestro, pero al tratar de enfocarlo su imagen bailaba ante sus ojos. Era como si hubiese tomado mucho y ahora estuviera borracho. Pero intuía que este tipo de borrachera no se le iba a pasar comiendo o descansando. En esos momentos sabía que debió haberle hecho caso a Heero y quedarse en su habitación.

-- Joven Maxwell, estamos esperando a que pase a su lugar para comenzar la clase, o ¿ A caso usted va a darnos la lección el día de hoy? Porque eso sería un verdadero milagro.

Duo levanto la vista para intentar enfocar de nuevo al maestro que, como siempre, le estaba regañando. Trató de dar un paso al frente para ir a su lugar, pero a penas hubo levantado el pie, sintió que todo se movía y en un intento por conservar el equilibrio se agarró de lo primero que encontró a la mano: la manga del saco del maestro.

Todos los alumnos se levantaron al ver como el modelo había lanzado al suelo al maestro y él caía junto con él, pero los primeros en llegar para ayudar a levantarles fueron Trowa y Hilde.

-- ¿Pero que demonios? – se levantó el maestro confundido tomando a Duo de los brazos ayudado por Trowa. El modelo parecía inconsciente y enfermo – este chico esta ardiendo en fiebre – dijo el hombre tocándole la frente – rápido, llévelo a la enfermería – Trowa asintió y tanto él como Hilde se encargaron de llevarlo dejando a todos sus compañeros confundidos.

A los pocos minutos ambos llegaron, solos, entregaron al maestro lo que parecía ser un justificante y los dos ocuparon sus lugares en el salón en total silencio, ya que el profesor continuó con su clase y todos sabían cuan gruñón era.

Heero giró la vista hasta donde estaba Hilde, ella apenas estaba sacando sus libros para comenzar a apuntar lo que el maestro había apuntado en la pizarra, a él poco le importaba lo que dijera un simple maestro, así que le habló a la morena.

-- ¿Cómo está?

Hilde giró la vista con sorpresa al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero de al lado. ¿A caso era preocupación lo que distinguía en la voz de Heero? No entendía muy bien aquella pregunta. Quizá había visto cierto comportamiento en el actor cuando le reclamo por creerla en la cama con el modelo, pero según los chismes de la escuela, ellos seguían siendo "tan amigos" como siempre. Estaba confusa, pero eso no le impedía contestarle, después de todo, le estaba confeccionando un traje

-- Con mucha fiebre – dijo de forma pesarosa – La enfermera no nos dejó quedarnos. Yo quería hacerlo, pero dijo que ese era su trabajo y para eso le pagaban. No tuvimos otra mas que regresarnos a clase. Esa mujer se porto muy... – estaba diciendo cuando la fría voz del actor la interrumpió.

-- Idiota – Hilde guardo silenció de forma abrupta al considerar el insulto de Heero dirigido a ella – Es un verdadero idiota, desde anoche tenía fiebre y le dije que hoy se quedara en cama. Es un idiota – dijo parándose de forma decidida de su banco para caminar hasta el escritorio del maestro.

-- ¿Desde anoche? – preguntó Hilde en voz baja sin comprender nada, pero Heero ya iba muy lejos.

-- Señor Yuy – sentenció el maestro al ver a Heero caminar hasta él – Regrese a su lugar señor Yuy – pero Heero pasó de largo sin prestarle mayor atención. El hombre frunció el ceño de forma molesta y casi gritando volvió a dirigirse al actor – Si se atreve a salir del salón le pondré falta – Heero se giró hasta él haciendo que el maestro se enderezara en su lugar y guardara silencio al ver la fría e intimidante mirada que el actor le dirigía. Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando Heero se le adelanto.

-- Haga lo que le de su regalada gana – y diciendo esto salió. Solo alcanzó a escuchar la última sentencia de ponerle falta si no regresaba en 5 minutos, pero lejos estaba de importarle una simple tacha en una lista de asistencia.

Se encontró de pronto caminando a toda prisa por los solitarios pasillos del colegio solo acompañado por el eco de sus pasos, a lo lejos escuchaba los murmullos de gente hablando, seguramente eran los maestros dando sus clases. Pero no estaba buscando maestros, estaba buscando la enfermería, necesitaba saber como estaba Duo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, lo que menos esperaba ver era alguna especie de habitación pintada de blanco con alguna cruz que indicara la enfermería. Pero no había nada de lo que se había imaginado y eso lo había comprobado la primera vez que pisó ese sitio, aquella primera ocasión en que Duo se atrevió a golpearle delante de varios de sus compañeros, si esperaba que el lugar hubiese cambiado, se había equivocado rotundamente. La puerta a la enfermería seguía diciendo solo eso, "Enfermería", y dentro, la oscuridad, por la falta de luces, estaba muy acorde con el resto de la escuela: lúgubre de arriba abajo. Se notaba a leguas que le hacía falta mantenimiento, la humedad y el silencio la hacían sentirse fría y abandonada.

Casi de inmediato que abrió la puerta una chica pelirroja usando un birrete y vestido blanco se dio prisa en hablar, sin fijarse tan siquiera en quien había entrado, al parecer estaba mas entretenida en leer una de esas revistas de chismes que en hacer su trabajo.

-- El médico no esta. Si te sientes mal te puedo dar un par de aspirinas, el justificante para que faltes a clases y vuelves hasta las 10 u 11, cuando ya haya llegado el doctor – Heero frunció el ceño al ver a la mujer y escuchar la forma despectiva en que le daba las opciones. Alguien encargado de prestar servicios médicos mínimo debería revisar al paciente antes de prestarse a extender un justificante que quizá no era necesario. ¿Habría más enfermeras? Ya que a esta no la había visto cuando estuvo en el lugar.

-- ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? – dijo Heero de forma fría y molesta, la mujer pareció sorprendida y por primera vez levantó la vista para ver esos ojos cobalto clavarse como dos dagas en su rostro.

-- ¡Eres Heero Yuy! – dijo la enfermera de forma emocionada – sabía que estabas en la escuela, pero nunca te había visto, yo soy...

-- Me importa muy poco quien eres o dejes de ser, solo he venido a ver como esta Duo Maxwell. Lo trajeron dos alumnos hace escasos minutos – continuó mientras dejaba vagar las vista por el lugar vacío - ¿Dónde esta?

-- Ah, Duo – dijo la chica haciéndose el cabello hacía atrás en señal de coquetería restándole importancia a lo que decía el actor, sin embargo Heero ignoró sus asedios de forma olímpica haciendo que la molestia en la enfermera comenzara a hacerse notoria – Lo mande a su habitación. Solo tiene un resfriado, nada de cuidado, ni siquiera requiere de...

-- ¿Lo mandaste a su habitación? – casi grita, pero la mujer no se dejo intimidar por esa voz gruesa y esos ojos de hielo.

-- Si. No estaba tan mal.

-- Ah no, no esta mal una persona que arde en fiebre y se desmaya en clase delante de alumnos y el maestro ¿Verdad? – la enfermera comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante el sarcasmo del actor – No esta mal alguien que necesita ser ayudado a caminar para llegar a la enfermería, ¿Cierto?.

-- Yo... yo...

-- Pero si esta mal que una enfermera mande a su habitación a un alumno enfermo, sin ayuda, sin el medicamento apropiado y no se haya dignado a buscar ayuda al verlo mal.

-- ¡ES QUE YO NO SABIA QUE ESTABA TAN MAL! – dijo alterada tratando de defenderse, dándose cuenta que había cometido un terrible error y si el chico se ponía peor podría ir, incluso, a la cárcel.

-- ¿A caso no es usted enfermera? – cuestiono el actor algo alterado, pero modulando su tono de voz.

-- NO, NO LO SOY – afirmo tratando de que con esa confesión pudiera conseguir algo de compasión del actor - Solo soy una aspirante a actriz, bueno, ni siquiera a eso llego. Estoy aquí esperando una oportunidad para entrar a estudiar a esta escuela – dijo comenzando a sollozar.

-- Maldición – Gruño Heero dándose la vuelta de forma molesta, pero antes de irse se giro para ver a la pelirroja y sentenció – Si algo le pasa a Duo por tu culpa... – dejó la amenaza impresa en aquella última frase – Mas vale que mande al médico a la habitación de Duo en cuanto llegue - La chica solo se dedico a llorar.

¿Cómo era posible que dejaran a una persona que nada sabía de medicina encargara de una enfermería? Tenía mucho de que hablar con el director una vez que se asegurara de que Duo estaba bien.

Llegó casi corriendo hasta las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios del ala este, subió de dos en dos hasta llegar al pasillo que tan bien conocía. No tenía idea del porque se encontraba tan desesperado, solo sabía que necesitaba llegar a la habitación de Duo.

¿Desde cuando tanta preocupación por alguien de quien buscaba vengarse?, no lo sabía, ni buscaba averiguarlo... de inmediato.

Cuando llego, ni siquiera toco a la puerta del modelo, entro de golpe, ya esperaba los reclamos de éste por entrar a una habitación que no era la suya sin anunciarse. Pero no hubo nada, solo un silencio eterno. Camino despacio buscando con la mirada, no sabía si Duo se había dirigido hasta su habitación al salir de la enfermería, quizá se había sentido mal en el camino y había ido a algún otro sitio. Pero un ligero quejido proveniente de la cama le despejó sus dudas.

Caminó hasta la cama y allí estaba Duo, totalmente desparramado, con la ropa puesta y totalmente arrugada. Su rostro se veía sumamente rojo y respiraba de forma agitada. No se necesitaba ser medico para saber que el trenzado estaba muy enfermo. Se dio prisa en desabrocharle la corbata y los primeros botones de la camisa blanca del uniforme, por lo menos el chico había tenido la fuerza para quitarse el saco que lo vio tirado a un costado de la cama. Lo acomodo entre las cobijas y le desabrocho los pantalones; ahora estaría más cómodo.

¿Desde cuando era médico?

-- Aaaahhh, ahhhh, aaahhhh

La respiración acelerada le indicaba que su corazón latía a toda prisa y la fiebre estaba alta. Aproximó su mano para tocarle la frente y la sensación que percibió no era nada buena. Confiaba mucho en sus sentidos, pero en casos como estos, era mejor tener la seguridad. El no era alguien que se enfermara con frecuencia, pero como buen previsor, siempre tenía consigo lo necesario para curar un resfriado, medir la temperatura o vendar una herida. Así que fue hasta su habitación por lo necesario.

39.6º

La temperatura que marcaba su termómetro digital le alarmo un poco. ¿Qué hacer? No podía darle medicamentos porque no sabía que tenía. Ni siquiera las pocas clases que tuvo que tomar, cuando hizo aquella película donde era un niño genio convertido en médico, le ayudaba ahora.

Hizo todo cuanto pudo, cuanto recordaba de sus clases particulares con un médico profesional, cuanto recordaba que hacía su ma... tía, cuando él se llegaba a enfermar. Le retiro el uniforme y le puso una pijama fresca y con un trapo húmedo intento a toda costa bajarle la fiebre. Constantemente medía su temperatura, pero esta parecía ser tan terca como el trenzado, porque en lugar de bajar, subía. Sabía que lo mejor sería meterlo a bañar con agua fría, pero corría el riesgo de convertir el resfriado en una pulmonía y no quería cargar con eso en su, de por sí, torturada conciencia.

El médico llego a toda prisa a la habitación del trenzado viendo a Heero a un lado de la cama de Duo con un termómetro en el buró y un recipiente con agua cerca de la cabecera. Pidió le contara lo que había pasado y Heero lo hizo. Cuando el médico termino de revisarlo, su diagnostico difería del de todo el mundo; Duo no tenía un resfriado común, si no, principios de neumonía.

-- ¿Habrá que llevarlo a un hospital? – cuestiono el actor. El médico cabeceo en desacuerdo entrando de inmediato al baño del trenzado. Heero no entendió porque no llevarlo a un lugar donde pudieran prestarle mayor atención.

-- ¿A caso ninguna de estas habitaciones tiene una tina? – salió el hombre viendo a Heero - ¡Tu!, tu tienes una habitación especial, la tuya debe tener tina de baño.

-- Si, si tiene, pero para...

-- Hay que bajarle la fiebre, si llega a 40º, puede convulsionar – dijo el hombre sacando varias medicinas de su maletín – Ustedes parecen ser buenos amigos – dijo mientras preparaba una inyección – supongo que no te molestara cederle tu habitación mientras este inconsciente.

-- ¿He? – El hombre había hablado tan deprisa sin prestar atención a sus reacciones que dio por hecho que no le importaba ceder su cuarto. El tener a Duo en su habitación representaba una tentación demasiado fuerte, además de un desfile constante de amigos y conocidos del trenzado que se presentarían a preguntar por su salud, una vez que se enteraran de la gravedad de su estado.

-- Ahora voy a ponerle una inyección, después voy a irle a preparar la tina, tu encárgate de llevarlo en brazos hasta tu habitación – dijo sonriendo – Creo que tu pequeña discusión con mi enfermera nos obliga a conseguirle un substituto temporal. Y me parece que tú eres el indicado.

-- ¿Que?, ¿Por qué yo? – cuestionó el actor renuente a aceptar la oferta.

-- Por que estas a la mano y parece que sabes algo de medicina. Recuerdo que hiciste una película en la que...

-- Un momento – dijo el actor poniéndose de pie, mientras el médico aplicaba la medicina en el brazo de Duo, haciendo que este se quejara un poco – En primer lugar, yo no he dicho que le vaya a ceder mi cuarto a Duo, es más no quiero. Y en segundo lugar, yo no se nada de medicinas, soy actor y como tal solo aparento ser un médico, un maestro o abogado, y eso no quiere decir que lo sea o sepa algo de ello.

-- Esta bien, esta bien, no te enfades, no quiero tener que demandarte por agresión, aun que eso me dejaría una jugosa ganancia – dijo tratando de bromear sin lograrlo – Aun así, necesitare de tu ayuda – dijo de forma más seria – ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a bajarle la fiebre?.

-- ¿De que forma?

-- Metiéndote con él a la regadera – El solo echo de mencionarlo podría haber hecho enrojecer a cualquiera, pero al parecer eso que se decía del actor debería ser real. ¿Realmente era así de frío?

-- Esta bien, supongo que yo tengo ropa para cambiarme y usted no.

-- Cierto, así que velo desvistiendo mientras yo preparo el agua.

Heero solo cabeceo en acuerdo, después de todo, ya lo había desnudado antes. Aparentar una frialdad que realmente no sentía era su papel ahora, interpretaría a ese ser frío, arrogante y sin emociones hombre que tan bien tenía ensayado, delante de ese patético médico.

Pero ya que ahora estaba dentro del cuarto de baño del trenzado, pudo dejar que su mirada se deleitara con lo que estaba haciendo. Sus manos temblaban al estarle despojando de su ropa de nuevo, la primera vez había sido, quizá, un poco más fácil debido a la preocupación que sentía al no conocer su estado – No, yo no estaba preocupado – trató de convencerse. Lo había hecho todo muy rápido, sin fijarse en nada, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de tocar su piel ardiendo, la cual temblaba ligeramente al sentir sus manos frías. Si no fuera porque el médico salió demasiado pronto del baño, hubiese seguido disfrutando de aquello por más tiempo.

El doctor le ayudo a llevarlo al baño. Quizá no estaban ambos desnudos del todos, él usaba la playera que llevaba bajo la camisa y los bóxer, Duo solo los bóxer, pero aun así la excitación por el tibio contacto con la piel desnuda del modelo le estaba haciendo reaccionar sin quererlo, tenía que luchar contra su propio cuerpo porque está no saliera a flote y fuera descubierta por el galeno.

-- Esta no era la idea que tenía de bañarnos juntos – murmuro en voz baja al oído de Duo, mientras sostenía el cuerpo del modelo entre sus brazos, al tiempo en que el agua helada caía sobre ambos. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar ante el contacto con el frío liquido y lo escuchaba jadear. Tenía que estar así por 10 minutos hasta que la temperatura bajase.

-- Heero... Heero – murmuro de pronto haciendo que se enderezara en su lugar para ver si se había despertado, pero no, Duo seguía inconsciente. Eso le hizo sonreír un poco ¿Que estaría soñando?

-- No vayas a decir algo que nos perjudique a ambos.

-- Heero... Heero...

-- Creo que ya es suficiente, puedes traerlo, yo me encargar de secarlo y vestirlo, tu puedes ir a cambiarte – Heero solo cabeceo en acuerdo sacando a Duo en brazos. Por suerte el agua helada había hecho su trabajo, no solo con Duo, también con él.

Pocos minutos más tarde ambos hombres estaban de nuevo al lado del enfermo. El doctor se había encargado de ponerle una playera limpia de manga corta y los pantalones del pijama. Podía ver que su cabello, totalmente suelto, lucía extendido en su totalidad sobre la almohada. Jamás había visto a Duo con el cabello suelto y no podía negar que le agradaba. Por desgracia, Duo no parecía haber mejorado mucho, su fiebre había bajado solo un poco y ahora dormía, el médico se había visto en la necesidad de ponerle suero para evitar que fuese a deshidratarse por no comer o tomar agua.

-- Te dejaré con él por un par de horas, debo regresar a la enfermería ¿Esta bien? – Y aun que no estuviera bien, el doctor parecía estar acostumbrado a mandar y ni siquiera había esperado una respuesta de su parte, se había ido y ya.

Se paro a un costado de la puerta del balcón viendo hacía afuera. ¿Ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo allí?. A Duo lo podía cuidar cualquiera, no faltaría quien se ofreciera a hacerlo - Siendo tan popular entre las chicas – se dijo apretando los puños de forma fuerte.

-- Mamá, ¿mamá?

La voz de Duo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo acercarse a un lado de su cama para tratar de escuchara mejor. Duo parecía preguntar por su madre y movía constantemente la mano, tentando el colchón con ella ¿Buscando que? ¿Qué alguien se la sujetara? ¿A caso creía que quien estaba con él era su madre? ¿Pero cual madre? La señora Maxwell no encajaba en sus entandares de progenitora. ¿Estaría el trenzado delirando con la biológica?

-- ¿Mamá? – volvió a cuestionar en vos baja.

La mirada cobalto del actor no perdía detalle de aquella mano buscando y buscando sin encontrar mientras la seguía llamando en voz baja. Dejó que su mano viajara hasta la frente del trenzado despejando varios mechones húmedos de ella para tocarla. Seguía muy caliente.

¿Qué hacer?

-- ¿Mamá?

Se sentó en la silla que había colocado a un lado de la cama recargando sus brazos en las piernas y poniendo la barbilla entre ambas manos, pensando, observando a Duo tendido en aquella cama, meditando en lo que debía o no debía hacer, mientras él seguía preguntando por su madre. Sin pensarlo demasiado, extendió la suya sobre el colchón y tomó la cálida mano del trenzado sintiendo el calor que provenía de esta. ¿Hasta cuando cedería esa maldita fiebre?

-- Aquí estoy Duo – Murmuró de forma audible. Entonces pudo ver como una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara del modelo mientras su mano era apretada de forma suave por la del enfermo.

-- Viniste por mi, tal como lo prometiste – dijo mientras vio como una lagrima resbalaba por el rostro del trenzado sin desdibujar aquella mueca en su rostro. Por impulso levanto su mano libre hasta la mejilla sonrojada y con su dedo índice la limpio. Él estaba delirando, soñaba con su verdadera madre. Según le había contado Trowa, Duo fue abandonado en ese orfanato cuando era niño a una edad en la que podía recordarlo. Este delirio le indicaba que muy dentro de si el trenzado aun no olvidaba a su progenitora.

¿Cómo podía sonreír, hacer bromas y ser tan alegre, si aun conservaba ese doloroso recuerdo dentro de si?

¿Por qué Duo parecía tan fuerte y guardaba un dolor tan grande?

¿Por qué él no podía olvidar lo que le había echo su madre y vivir como lo hacía Duo?

¿Por qué buscar una venganza contra quien no lo merecía?

Había demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y no tenía respuesta para ellas...

Duo había dejado de delirar tomando fuertemente su mano y relajando sus facciones. Tampoco había vuelto a llorar. Al parecer, seguía creyendo que quien estaba con él era su madre, ya que su sonrisa no se borró.

Todo ese día y parte del siguiente se la paso cuidándolo ya que el doctor le había pedido de nuevo que le ayudara. Sin una enfermera en la escuela, no había quien estuviera revisando su temperatura y dándole sus medicinas cada cierta hora. Así que se había visto en la necesidad de prometerle quedarse con él hasta que mejorara o consiguiera quien se hiciera cargo de él. No había querido ceder su habitación porque intuía que habría un desfile de amigos del trenzado que se pasarían a ver como estaba y no se había equivocado, ya que incluso Hilde había obtenido un permiso especial para ir a verle al ala Este - pero no uno para quedarse toda la noche - Mientras esos chicos estaban con Duo había aprovechado para comer algo, cambiar sus ropas y tratar de descansar sin apenas lograrlo; después regresó a seguir con la tarea que el doctor le encomendó: medir su temperatura y reportar algún cambio, que para su desgracia no ocurrió rápido.

Después del medio día del siguiente día, ya no podía mantenerse en pie, había pasado la noche en vela al lado de Trowa (quien ni siquiera pidió permiso, solo llego al filo de la media noche y se plantó con él a cuidarle) al parecer no quería dejar solo a su amigo, ¿sentimiento de culpa por una amistad olvidada?, quien sabe. Finalmente había terminado por irse alrededor de las 6:00 am, ya que él si asistiría a clases. Con sueño, con hambre y con un terrible dolor de espalda por permanecer tanto tiempo sentado en la incomoda silla del escritorio, se había quedado dormido.

El sonido de una respiración regular inundaba por completo el cuarto haciéndole medio despertar. Comenzó a pestañear tratando de abrir los ojos, se sentía adolorido y pesado, su boca sabía a medicina y la tenía por completo seca. Quería agua, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar o pararse. A sus sentidos llegaba un aroma peculiar constantemente, guiándolo hasta una luz incandescente que por fin le hizo abrir los ojos.

-- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? – se dijo al ver todo borroso a su alrededor y no reconocer el lugar. Pestañeo un par de veces hasta que logro ver bien. Era su cuarto. Levanto su brazo al sentir que algo picaba en él y se dio cuenta que le habían puesto suero. ¿Por qué? No recordaba nada, lo último que recordaba era haber llegado tarde a clases ¿y después?... Nada, todo estaba en blanco.

Haciendo enormes esfuerzos logro incorporarse utilizando sus codos. Sintió de inmediato el peso de su cabello caerle de forma lenta sobre sus hombros y espalda. ¿En que momento se había soltado el cabello? No solía dormir con él suelto ya que se le enredaba demasiado. Con la mano retiro los largos mechones de su rostro cuando el sonido de alguien durmiendo llamó su atención. Giró el rostro a la derecha y abrió mucho los ojos al ver a Heero dormido de manera incomoda en una silla cerca de su cama.

Una sonrisa alegre cruzó su rostro. ¿A caso Heero le estaba cuidando? Comenzó a reír pensando en una travesura. Se veía tan bien así dormido, que la tentación de despertarlo era enorme, además, necesitaba saber que había pasado con él. Así que intento levantarse para buscar algo con que hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, pero un ligero mareo lo mando de vuelta a la cama.

-- ¡Maldición! – se dijo en voz baja tomando la cabeza con una de sus manos mientras veía como todo a su alrededor bailaba.

El sonido de algo que se golpeaba contra el colchón de la cama hizo que Heero se despertara exaltado parándose casi de golpe con el corazón en la garganta. Aun que si alguien le veía, creería que estaba en total calma.

-- ¿Duo? – cuestiono al verle semi sentado al borde de la cama – Deberías seguir acostado – dijo acercándose a él para tocar su frente. Ese ligero contacto hizo que el modelo comenzara a sentirse afiebrado de nuevo – Parece que la fiebre por fin cedió – pero al parecer esa fiebre solo estaba en su imaginación.

-- ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a esta hora? – cuestiono Duo viendo el reloj digital que permanecía en su buró junto con un termómetro y varias medicinas - ¿Y quien me puso el suero?

-- El médico te puso suero – dijo el actor omitiendo, de forma deliberada, la primera pregunta.

-- ¿Por un simple resfriado? – el gruñido de su estomago les distrajo a ambos haciendo que Duo comenzara a reír poniéndose rojo – creo que tengo hambre. Parase que hace siglos que no como y solo me perdí el desayuno y la comida.

-- Te equivocas – dijo Heero cruzando los brazos y viendo a Duo de forma detenida – Te perdiste 2 desayunos 2 comidas y la cena – Duo abrió mucho los ojos – estuviste inconsciente desde ayer en la mañana, por eso tienes tanta hambre.

-- ¿También perdí el examen de contabilidad? – Heero solo asintió, ya que no solo Duo lo había perdido, también él – Esa si es una buena noticia – dijo riendo – Pero no has respondido mi primera pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó de forma seria.

Heero se giró dándole la espalda sin contestarle. Esa misma pregunta se había estado haciendo él desde el día de ayer ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

-- ¿Y bien? – cuestiono Duo esperando por la respuesta. Estaba ansioso por conocerla, deseaba escuchar de labios del actor que había estado preocupado por él y le había estado cuidando. Entonces Heero se volteo, su mirada era la de siempre, fría y controlada, era imposible saber que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza.

-- Solo cuidaba de mi juguete preferido.

-- ¿Juguete? – cuestiono Duo frunciendo el ceño con molestia - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué para ti solo soy un objeto que te divierte? – dijo sintiéndose devastado por dentro. Ni siquiera el estar enfermo hacía que el actor dejara de decir estupideces. Ni siquiera el verlo enfermo le hacía sentir un poco de compasión por él. Pero no, un momento, él no quería ni necesitaba de su compasión.

-- Digamos que si te descompones, hay que componerte...

-- ¡Eres un maldito estúpido! – gritó Duo sumamente enojado, le lanzaría lo primero que encontrara, pero no había nada a la mano, además seguía atado a esa bolsa de suero que colgaba de lo alto de su cama – Un desgraciado insensible, arrogante, mal nacido...

-- Dime algo que no sepa – masculló el actor con arrogancia encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que Duo enrojeciera aun más del coraje, sintiéndose terriblemente abatido, utilizado. ¿A caso no veía cuanto le amaba? ¿Cuánto le adoraba aun que no se lo mereciera?

-- ¡TE ODIO! – gritó con amargura.

-- No es verdad, me amas... – esa seguridad y esa frialdad impresa en sus palabras le hizo abrir mucho los ojos. ¿Realmente era tan transparente? ¿Realmente sabía que le amaba? Por eso se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos y los arrastraba por el fango siempre que podía?. Frunció el ceño de nuevo dándose cuenta de todo.

-- Te odio – dijo de nuevo tratando de imprimir una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

-- Cada vez que lo repites es como si estuvieras diciendo que me amas – aseguro el actor sin inmutarse por las palabras del modelo.

-- En ese caso ¡TE AMO! – gritó de forma desesperada, pero su voz sonó distinto a lo que esperaba. Esas palabras que había jurado no decírselas jamás, ahora salían de su boca tratando de hacerle creer lo contrario; habían escapaban de su boca llenas de cariño y una pasión que quería y deseaba olvidar.

-- Te creo – musito Heero viendo aquellos ojos violetas transparentarse ante lo dicho, dibujando un pequeño arco iris de colores que le había fascinado.

-- Yo no...

-- ¿Cómo esta mi enfermo favorito? – la puerta del cuarto de Duo se abrió de forma repentina dejando ver al médico de la escuela entrando a la cerrara interrumpiendo la discusión que aun sostenían los alumnos.

Se detuvo de golpe viendo a ambos parados en total silencio. Duo aun apretaba los dientes y se veía sumamente sonrojado, y Heero... Heero se veía igual que siempre, con los brazos cruzados luciendo frío e indiferente.

-- Veo que ya te sientes mejor, pero deberías seguir en la cama – dijo el hombre llegando hasta Duo y ayudándole a acostarse – Te ves sumamente sonrojado – dijo pasando la mano por su frente tal como lo había hecho el actor momentos antes – pero ya no tienes fiebre. Aun así te quedaras en cama el día de hoy y mañana, el lunes ya podrás continuar con tu vida normal, mientras sigas tomando la medicina que te dejare.

-- ¿El lunes? – comentó Duo sin entender tratando de ignorar la presencia de Heero en su habitación. El médico se movió para quitar del brazo de Duo la aguja que llevaba el suero, mientras seguía hablando.

-- Si, hoy es jueves, te daré un justificante para que también faltes mañana viernes. De todas formas vendré a darte una vuelta para ver como sigues. En seguida mandare a alguien de cafetería para que te traiga gelatina y algo de líquidos.

-- ¿Gelatina? ¡No!, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un caballo entero.

-- Si es capaz de acabárselo – intervino Heero en la platica entre el enfermo y el doctor - no se en que cuerpo cabe tanto si esta tan delgado – dijo Heero haciendo que el médico riera y Duo frunciera el ceño.

-- Esta bien, ordenare que te traigan un sándwich, pero nada de caballos, vas saliendo de una posible neumonía.

-- ¿Neumonía?

-- Parece que deberá revisarle el oído también, ya que todo parece indicar que no escucha bien.

-- ¡Tu cállate! ¿Quién te esta pidiendo opinión? ¿No deberías irte ya al taller de dicción? – sentenció el modelo sumamente molesto. Heero solo se dedico a guardar silenció mientras el médico ponía una bandita sobre el brazo de Duo para evitar que sangrara después de quitarle el suero.

-- Pero si tiene todo el derecho a opinar – dijo el médico riendo de forma disimulada – no por nada ha sido tu enfermera durante estas horas.

-- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-- Si, estuvo a tu lado casi desde que quedaste inconsciente, incluso estuvo toda la noche contigo, midiendo tu temperatura y dándote las medicinas. Según Trowa – dijo volteando a ver a Duo – creo que también es tu amigo ya que estuvo acompañándote una parte de la noche al lado de Yuy. Bueno, según él, Heero estuvo tomando tu mano cuando delirabas.

-- ¡Maldición!, quiere cerrar la boca de una buena vez – sentenció Heero fulminando al galeno con la mirada haciendo que el médico volviera a reír.

Duo se sintió confundido ante tal revelación, ¿no se suponía que no le importaba?, ¿Qué solo era un objeto con quien divertirse para luego botar? Entonces ¿Por qué cuidarle de forma tan mesurada? Incluso al grado de faltar a clases por él y tomar su mano... Un momento, ¿Heero había tomado su mano? ¿Entonces aquella calidez que inundaba sus sueños cuando soñaba con su madre, había sido de Heero?

-- Por cierto enfermera Yuy – dijo el médico entre divertido y serio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Duo - ¿Quiere que le extienda un justificante para que falte a clases también mañana?

-- No soy ninguna enfermera, creí que eso le había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos. Y no, no quiero ningún justificante ya que le prometí quedarme con Duo hasta que mejorara o usted consiguiera otra enfermera. Ya mejoró, así que no espere que haga su trabajo.

"Eso lo explica todo" – se dijo Duo de forma dolida bajando la vista. Ese doctor había obtenido de alguna forma la promesa de Heero y como él siempre cumple lo que promete, se había quedado con él aun que no lo quería.

-- Muy bien. Duo ha tenido la fuerza para pelear, así que supongo podrá quedarse solo. De todas formas vendré más tarde con las medicinas que faltan – y diciendo esto se marcho dejando a Duo y a Heero en el interior.

Duo vio con recelo al actor que seguía observándolo sin decir nada. ¿Qué estaba esperando para irse? De cualquier forma, no estaba con él porque lo había querido, si no, por una maldita promesa. ¡Cuánto dolía!.

-- ¿Por qué no te vas de una maldita vez al taller de dicción? – dijo de forma molesta viéndole fijamente - Dudo mucho que el maestro te impida la entrada ya que al parecer le agrada mucho verte, eres su consentido, el que siempre repite cada maldito trabalenguas a la perfección – dijo el modelo sumamente molesto. Pero ya no sabía si estaba molesto por lo que el actor había dicho momentos antes o por recordar que para el maestro de dicción, Heero era el modelo de perfección.

-- ¿Celos? – cuestiono Heero de forma burlona cruzando los brazos y parándose al borde de la cama. Duo se incorporo de nuevo sobre ella viendo fijamente aquellos ojos fríos que le veían con demasiada fijación.

-- ¡Jamás! Y menos de semejante adefesio – dijo el modelo apartando su mirada de la cobalto haciendo que la mata de cabellos castaños se moviera conforme esa reacción adolescente. ¿Pero en que cabeza cabía que el pudiera sentirse celoso de semejante vejestorio calvo?

-- Pero reconoces que te sentirías celoso de alguien con mejor apariencia – Duo regreso su mirada al actor abriendo mucho los ojos ¡Bingo!, si, se sentiría celoso de alguien más joven, de alguien más atractivo, de alguien como Odin Low. Pero no era algo que iba a decirle.

-- ¡No! Yo no he dicho semejante cosa. No te atrevas a transgiversar mis palabras – aclaro a la carrera tratando de borrar de su cabeza sus pensamientos sobre Odin.

-- No soy yo quien admite sentirse celoso – dijo Heero encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

-- No lo estoy haciendo – farfullo el trenzado de forma molesta. Si él era terco, debía admitir que el actor a veces le ganaba.

-- Y no tendrías porque ponérsete celoso, tu tienes mejor apariencia que nadie ha quien haya conocido – Duo abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa al tiempo en que sintió que un intenso calor subía por sus mejillas pintándolas de rojo. ¿Por qué esas palabras dichas tan a la ligera le hacían sonrojar? No, no le estaba diciendo un cumplido, solo se burlaba de él, ya que el estar enfermo lo tenía sumamente decaído y su cabello no ayudaba mucho ya que estaba hecho un desastre en esos momentos.

-- Te estas burlando de mi porque traigo el cabello suelto y enredado – dijo de forma recriminatoria sujetando su cabello con la mano y haciéndolo nudo en su espalda. Pudo ver que Heero no había dejado de verlo, por un segundo le pareció que sonreía, pero le hecho la culpa a su hiperactiva imaginación.

-- Te ves bien con el cabello suelto – inflo mucho los cachetes al escucharle repetir algo que, sabía, no era cierto.

-- ¡No fastidies! – le gritó haciendo que Heero se diera la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de su dormitorio.

¿Es que iba a irse? ¿Solo así, sin decir más, pero que idiota era, ¡claro que iba a irse!, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con él y seguramente tenía "cosas" más importantes que hacer. Pero era lo mejor, que se fuera, ¡Que se largara para siempre!.

-- ¿Heero? – le hablo haciendo que se detuviera en la puerta y se girara para verle.

-- ¿Hn? – cuestionó viéndole a los ojos.

-- No quiero – dijo apretando las sabanas tan fuerte que sus dedos comenzaron a ponerse blancos. Heero solo le observo sin decir nada, esperando por lo siguiente. Duo bajó la vista hasta ver sus puños apretados – No quiero que vengas más por las noches. No me busques más.

¿Qué era lo que había visto en aquella mirada? ¿Dolor? ¿Ira? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué a veces las miradas del actor le confundían tanto? ¿Por qué no podía ser más transparente? Por lo menos así podría leer en su semblante aquello que pasaba por su cabeza. Justo en eso momentos, no tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba.

-- Será como tu quieras.

-- ¿He? – Levanto la vista al escuchar una aceptación tan pronta. ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera que no? ¿Qué le amaba y no le dejaría? Eso parecía ser algo que el actor jamás diría. Un "Te amo" no era parte de su vocabulario, tal vez, ni siquiera conocía la palabra amor.

-- Dejare de venir... – dijo dejando la frase a medias, haciendo que Duo siguiera cada palabra a la expectativa – hasta que tu vayas a buscarme – y con estas últimas palabras salió de la habitación del trenzado dando un portazo.

¿Y eso que significaba?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo iba caminando por los solitarios pasillos del colegio, era sábado por la mañana y estaba siendo solicitado por un cliente en una de las salas de prensa. Ya se sentía del todo recuperado, no creía ni por un instante el haberse puesto tan mal, pero aun así se quedo en cama el viernes y el médico le dio de alta ese mismo día en la noche – si no fuera por que casi le obligue – se dijo a si mismo – era probable que me obligara a seguir en cama todo el fin de semana y ya no la soportaba.

De todas formas iba a descansar ya que no tenía trabajo esos días y no tenía idea si Heero se habría quedado en la escuela o no y realmente se sentía tan solo y necesitado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquellas caricias, aquellos besos y sensaciones fueran tan adictivas. Eran ya como una droga para él. ¡Pero como le haría para desintoxicarse del actor una vez que tuviera que irse a Broadway!, porque eso era un echo. Quizá aun no recibía la notificación (ni él, ni nadie) de que había sido seleccionado, pero estaba seguro de que iba a recibir una aceptación y no un rechazo.

¿Entonces no era mejor someterse a esa desintoxicación ahora y no después?

¿No era mejor sufrir esa lejanía ahora y no cuando estuviera ensayando algún papel para Vaselina?

¿No era mejor sufrir ahora que lo tenía cerca y no cuando lo tuviera realmente lejos?

¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Obviamente no!.

Su cuerpo no lo soportaba. Su cuerpo necesitaba de ese calor que solo Heero sabía darle. Su boca necesitaba del sabor que solo Heero tenía. Sus labios necesitaban de esos besos salvajes y apasionados que solo Heero sabía darle.

¡Todo él lo necesitaba!.

Había sido un estúpido al pedirle al actor que ya no le buscara más y estaba decidido a reconocerlo ante él.

En cuanto saliera de ver al cliente que le esperaba, iría a buscarlo. Esperaba que Heero estuviera en el colegio, si no, le esperaría en su cuarto totalmente desnudo dispuesto a entregarse a él como jamás lo había hecho antes.

Con esa idea en la cabeza llegó hasta la sala de prensa que le habían indicado y dibujando la más encantadora de las sonrisas entró. Pero su sonrisa se borró de golpe al ver sentado en el escritorio a quien menos esperaba ver.

Esa sonrisa burlona, esa mirada lasciva que tanto detestaba y esa arrogancia y autosuficiencia que tanto detestaba le hizo darse la vuelta para abrir la puerta y marcharse, pero la voz del hombre le detuvo.

-- Vamos querido Duo, esto es solo una reunión de negocios. No tienes porque huir de esa forma, aun esperamos a tu representante para discutir los términos del contrato con mi empresa – dijo de forma burlona haciendo que Duo comenzara a sentirse molesto. Y sin voltear a verlo contesto.

-- Según tenía entendido, tienes prohibido acercarte a mí, Traize.

--Si, es verdad. Pero gracias a que aceptaste revisar el trato con Armani, el juez que certificó la demanda de restricción aceptó suspenderla, ya que, yo soy el encargado de este tipo de contratos.

"Maldición", de haberlo sabido lo hubiese rechazado, pero es que Georgia Armani había sido tan amable con él que no había podido decirle que no… -"¡Maldición!"- Debió haberse imaginado que el diseñador no vendría personalmente a ver lo del trato.

-- ¿Pero que pasa mi querido Duo?

-- No me digas querido – farfullo el modelo con molestia volteando a verlo.

-- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Traize poniéndose de pie haciendo que Duo comenzara a ponerse nervioso ya que las ocasiones anteriores en que estuvieron a solas, Traize había intentado propasarse. Pero un momento, estaban esperando a Noin, ¿No?. Entonces no se atrevería a hacerle nada.

Pero se había equivocado. De forma repentina el empresario lo tomo del brazo empujándolo hasta la pared para arrinconarlo con su cuerpo.

-- Te extrañe Duo

-- ¡Pues yo no!, ¡Estaba feliz sin verte! – dijo tratando de empujarlo, pero Traize era mayor y algo más alto, además de robusto, por lo que lograr moverlo era una tarea aun más difícil que alejar a Heero de su cuerpo.

-- Tan romántico como siempre – sonrió el empresario al sentir los esfuerzos de Duo por alejarlo.

-- Tan romántico como me haces sentir – dijo el modelo de forma sarcástica - ¡Aléjate o grito! – soltó al sentir que Traize se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

-- Por supuesto, por supuesto. Aun que dudo mucho que venga Heero a rescatarte en esta ocasión – dijo imprimiendo una seguridad en su voz que hizo que a Duo se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? ¿A caso Traize sabía algo que él no?

-- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? – pregunto curioso haciendo que la sonrisa en los labios de Traize se ensanchara aun más.

-- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes? – ese tono burlón le hizo estremecer. ¡Si!, sabía algo y parecía estar ansioso por darlo a conocer.

-- ¿No se que? – cuestiono con ansiedad.

-- ¡Hu! ¿Adivina quien esta en L.A.? – Duo frunció el ceño – Te daré una pista. Fue el primer amor de tu amado Heero – Al ver la cara de Duo, Traize sonrió de forma maliciosa y dijo - ¡Oh si!, supongo que lo sabes – sonrió aun más viendo la expectativa con la que los ojos violetas del modelo le miraban. Estaba seguro que la noticia le iba a afectar y mucho. Cuan transparente era el pobre chico – Odin Low esta en la ciudad y probablemente Yuy esta en estos momentos en algún hotel de la ciudad con él.

Duo sintió que el corazón se le caía al suelo y se hacía pedazos dejando un enorme hueco en su lugar. Le hacía falta el aire y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el sentido.

Odin Low… El compañero de Heero en aquel programa infantil.

Odin Low… El chico por quien Heero se hizo gay, según Mila.

Odin Low… El antiguo representado de Zech y a quien Heero le pidió lo representara.

Odin Low... El actor

Odin Low... El corredor de autos.

Odin Low... El Primer amor de Heero.

¡Odin Low!...

¡ODIN LOW!…

¿Por eso Heero no había ido a buscarle las anteriores noches?

¿Por eso había aceptado ya no buscarle? ¿Era por que sabía que su primer amor regresaba a L.A.?

¿Por eso?...

¡Por eso!

Apretó los ojos y los puños de forma fuerte sintiéndose una basura. Una vez más Heero le daba a entender que no sentía nada por él y que jamás lo sentiría.

Sintió una mano tibia posarse sobre su barbilla para hacerle levantar el rostro. Al abrir los ojos se topó con esas orbes azules de Traize que parecían desvestirle, pero toda la fuerza se le había ido de golpe, ya ni siquiera hizo el intento por alejarse.

-- Lo siento Duo, pero Heero es así y deberías saberlo. Podrá ser un volcán en la cama, pero en cuanto a sentimientos, es un completo Témpano de Hielo. Solo Odin Low ha logrado derretirlo.

"Odin Low"

-- Que bueno que lo dices, procurare no acercarme para no congelarme – dijo de forma sarcástica tratando de no hacerle saber cuanto le había afectado la noticia.

-- Que divertido eres Duo, pero no intentes fingir que no te importa. Eres demasiado transparente. Y ahora, creo que merezco algún tipo de recompensa por mi información – dijo el empresario haciendo que Duo le viera de forma extraña.

-- ¿Qué?

-- Y lo que quiero es un beso de tu parte – lo empujo al escritorio acomodándolo sobre él con su cuerpo en sima lanzando al suelo lo poco que se encontraba sobre él.

-- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!, mmmm, mmmp – Traize le tapo la boca y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras su mano comenzaba a descender hasta la pretina de su pantalón

-- No te resistas Duo, yo estoy a tu disposición para vengarte de ese desgraciado – murmuró Traize pegando y separando los labios del blanco cuello del trenzado.

El sonido de una voz femenina y los intentos por abrir la puerta de la sala de prensa detuvieron al empresario de golpe. Duo aprovecho la distracción para empujarlo y salir corriendo hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-- Lamento mucho la demora, pero el tráfico estaba horrible – dijo Noin entrando al lugar sin darse cuenta del nerviosismo del modelo o la agitación de Traize - ¿Comenzamos? Tengo algo de prisa.

Duo sabía que siempre debía estar presente en la estipulación de cada contrato. Si todo estaba en orden, solo firmaba y ya. Si había algún cambio, el nuevo documento se lo mandaban a Noin y después ella se lo llevaba para que lo firmara. Así que en esta ocasión tenía que guardarse su asco y su enojo, por lo menos hasta que hubieran terminado de leer el documento.

Noin se dedico a lo suyo, no por nada era su representante, revisaba cada punto y no dejaba nada en el aire. Él solo escuchaba cada punto sin prestar mucha atención, ya que la mirada del Traize le crispaba los nervios. Esos gestos lascivos que hacía con su lengua mientras fingía leer (ya que se sabía el contrato de memoria) le daban asco, y aun que procuraba ver para otra parte, no podía evitar que su mirada chocara de vez en cuando con la del empresario.

Noin estuvo de acuerdo con lo estipulado en el contrato y más que contenta con la suma que se le pagaría a Duo por ser parte de la campaña de invierno, incluso se había incluido la cláusula de hacer la campaña en NY, si Duo se veía en la necesidad de trasladarse hasta allá.

Los tres firmaron su parte, ya Duo estaba listo para salir corriendo del lugar, cuando la voz de Traize llamó su atención.

-- Quisiera darte el pésame por lo de tu padre – dijo el empresario con tono sincero parándose de su lugar y extendiendo los brazos. Duo parpadeo nervioso sin moverse de su silla ¿A caso creía que era tan idiota como para caer en eso?

-- Gracias – dijo de forma seca sin moverse. Oh no, no iba a seguirle el juego.

-- Oh, vamos Duo, solo quiere darte el pésame. Un abrazo no te mata – dijo Noin poniéndose de pie haciendo que Duo también lo hiciera. Con renuencia se acero hasta Traize viendo de forma desconfiada aquellos brazos. Pero allí estaba Noin, no creía que fuese a propasarse de nuevo cuando tenía testigos.

Así que se aproximo a sus brazos y dejo que Traize lo estrechara entre ellos. Trato de borrar cualquier sentimiento negativo que tuviera en ese momento tratando de que el abrazo no se prolongara demasiado. Solo que el sonido del celular de Noin le saco de su concentración. Noin salió a la carrera soltando una disculpa, al tiempo en que Duo trató a toda costa de soltarse sin lograrlo. Ni siquiera escucho el pésame que se suponía Traize iba a darle y en lugar de las palabras de aliento que la mayoría le dijo, Traize le soltó al oído otra cosa totalmente distinta.

-- Cuando te convenzas de lo de Heero, estaré esperándote en la cama – susurró al tiempo en que intentó subir hasta su boca para robarle un beso. Pero en esta ocasión Duo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse, de un fuerte empujón lo apartó de su lado y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo lanzándolo al suelo.

-- ¡Aléjate de mi desgraciado! – gritó corriendo hasta la puerta y alejándose de la habitación rumbo a dirección a toda prisa. Para su suerte, no volvería a tratar con ese despreciable jamás, ya que, por más amable que fuese Georgio Armani, no volvería a firmar un contrato con él.

Noin entró con el teléfono aun en la mano al ver a Duo alejarse y vio al empresario tirado en el piso sobándose la barbilla. Sonrió de forma amplia haciendo que el hombre frunciera el ceño.

-- Si te golpeo es porque te lo merecías – dijo de forma contundente retomando la llamada que había dejado pendiente, para después alejarse del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Traize solo sonrió levantándose y arreglándose las ropas para después salir. Por lo menos había metido la duda al trenzado sobre la fidelidad de Yuy y por la cara que había puesto, era más que probable que en poco tiempo lo tuviera, si no en su cama, si separado de ese actor a quien odiaba.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo iba caminando a toda prisa rumbo a la dirección, tenía que averiguar si ese maldito cubo de hielo estaba en la escuela o no y si es que había salido las 2 noches anteriores. No sabía como, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Abrió la puerta de la oficina del director sin golpear, no esperaba encontrar a nadie en sábado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver sentada en el escritorio de la secretaria a Silvia.

-- ¡Dios Duo! Que susto me diste – dijo la rubia al ver al modelo parado en el umbral de la puerta sin entrar.

-- Silvia ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que descansabas los fines de semana – dijo entrando y dirigiéndose hasta la chica.

-- Y si, lo hago – bajó la cabeza de forma pesarosa – bueno, se supone que debería hacerlo, pero como no tengo muchos amigos, ni a donde ir, pues prefiero quedarme aquí adelantando el trabajo.

-- Oh – dijo Duo sin saber que decir. Ella era bonita y agradable ¿Por qué no tenía amigos o un novio?

-- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Mi abue... es decir, el director no esta – Esta era su oportunidad. Silvia debería saber de Heero. Así que se aproximo aun más a la chica apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio para verla directamente a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

-- ¿No se si podrías hacerme un favor? – cuestiono de forma sumamente seria.

-- ¡Claro que si! ¿Cuál favor? – dijo de forma servicial.

-- ¿Podrías decirme si Heero esta en la escuela? Quizá en los archivos haya algún permiso.

-- No es necesario que busque en los archivos, ya que, yo personalmente le di 3 pases de salida.

-- ¿Tres? – cuestiono el trenzado con sorpresa sintiendo que su corazón se encogía.

-- Si. Uno para salir el jueves en la tarde, otro para salir el viernes todo el día y el último para estar fuera todo el fin de semana. Así que no, no esta.

¡Entonces era verdad!, Heero probablemente estaba en esos momentos con Odin y él de estúpido que pensaba entregarse a él. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la pequeña oficina ante la vista de Silvia quien solo le observaba sin decir nada.

"¡Era verdad!"

Sabía de antemano que Heero había estado enamorado de Odin, por lo menos eso es lo que Mila le había dado a entender cuando le comento que ella pensaba que Odin era el culpable de que Heero fuese gay. No quería darle importancia a ese dolor punzante en la boca del estomago cada vez que el nombre de Odin era pronunciado en su presencia. No quería darle importancia a esos celos que parecían carcomerle el alma cada vez que Traize hacía mención a su pasado con él actor, ya que como dice ese viejo refrán "Lo que no es tu año, no es tu daño", pero no podía negar que sentía celos. Aun que ahora Heero parecía detestar al empresario tanto o más que él. ¡Pero no a Odin!, de eso estaba seguro. No en balde dicen que "el primer amor nunca se olvida". ¿Sería que Heero le seguía amando y por eso no permitía que nadie más entrara en su corazón?

¿Era eso?

No lo sabía y esa duda parecía enterrarse en su alma con profundo dolor.

-- ¿Duo?, ¿Duo, estas bien? – cuestiono Silvia al verlo tan abatido. El trenzado levanto la vista del suelo al escuchar la voz en la rubia. La había olvidado por completo. Así que sonrió para darle las gracias por la información e irse lo más rápido que podía a seguir sufriendo en silencio por alguien que no se lo merecía.

-- Si Silvia, gracias por la información, ahora si me disculpas...

-- Espera – dijo la chica tomando a Duo de la mano para evitar que se fuera. Duo se detuvo viendo aquellos ojos de color que le miraban de forma extraña. Se sintió perturbado, solo esperaba que la rubia no fuese a decirle algo que pudiera hacer que él la lastimara. La quería demasiado como para hacerlo, pero lo haría si se veía obligado. Así que se soltó de aquella mano delgada tratando de no verse demasiado obvio. Silvia solo bajo la vista de forma tímida – Quisiera pedirte un favor – entonces se animo a verle, y Duo pudo ver el rubor en aquellas mejillas blancas. "Que no lo diga, que no lo diga" suplicaba en su interior, mientras asentía con la cabeza – Como ya te dije, no tengo muchos amigos a quienes pudiera pedirle esto. Pero si no puedes o no quieres, yo entiendo – se dio prisa en aclarar.

-- Si no me dices de que se trata, no sabré si puedo o quiero – dijo sonriendo, tratando de darle ánimos. No cabía duda que ese resfriado le había afectado la cabeza, no debería animarla a continuar y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. Silvia le sonrió animada.

-- Te considero un buen amigo, por eso me animo a pedirte... – Duo espero a la expectativa, hasta que ella se animo a hablar – Que vayas conmigo a una reunión de ex alumnos de mi escuela, esta noche.

-- ¿He? – cuestiono entre aliviado y sorprendido.

-- Me da vergüenza pedírtelo, pero más vergüenza me daría llegar sola a esa reunión. Pero si no quieres no hay...

-- Estaré encantado de acompañarte.

-- Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias Duo.

-- De nada, paso por ti ¿a que hora y en donde?

-- No, en esta ocasión yo paso por ti a las 7:30. Y te traigo de regreso cuando se rompa la calabaza – Duo rió por la ocurrencia de la chica – es decir, a la media noche.

-- Ok, te estaré esperando.

-- Duo...

-- ¿Mm?

-- Lo que te dije era en serio – Duo solo le observo sin entender, entonces ella levanto la mirada y la centro sobre la ventana que estaba a espaldas del trenzado para después continuar – Yo te considero mi amigo y espero que a mi me consideres igual, ya que, si necesitas hablar con alguien o te aqueja algún problema, puedes venir conmigo. Yo jamás revelaría lo que me contases, nunca te traicionaría – Duo la observo sin entender, no sabía porque le decía esas palabras. Era como lo que le decía el amigo, si no fuera porque sabía que el amigo era hombre, podría pensar que era Silvia.

-- Gracias Silvia, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo despidiéndose de ella y saliendo del lugar.

Entonces ella se paró de su silla y camino hasta esa ventana que mantenía las cortinas semi corridas, para abrirla por completo. La intensa luz de la mañana baño por completo el lugar y dejo ver el paisaje del exterior: El bosquecillo tras la cafetería, donde un gran árbol suele ser el lugar donde cierto modelo y cierto actor han pasado varios momentos difíciles, íntimos y acalorados.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había querido olvidar las palabras de Traize disfrutando de un baile en compañía de una buena amiga. Pero todo había sido en balde, ya que las pocas horas que pasó con la nieta del director, su pensamiento parecía alejarse en dirección de Heero y lo que estaría haciendo con Odin Low.

Todo el domingo también se la había pasado pensando en las palabras del empresario. Le resultaba imposible de creer. Pero fue Trowa – ¿Trowa estuvo el fin de semana en el colegio?, definitivamente si esta enojado con su novia – quien le hizo ver su error.

Estaban viendo una película en la sala de estar junto a algunos de sus compañeros, cuando el comentario surgió de la boca del músico.

-- ¿Cómo puede creer en las palabras de un tercero? Ni siquiera le conoce.

Duo abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le habían afectado esas palabras.

Paso toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no consiguió aclararse nada. El lunes por la mañana se vio en la necesidad de levantarse temprano, ya que no podía dormir pensando en lo mismo, era mejor alistarse para irse a desayunar y no llegar tarde a clases.

Esta vez había sido culpa de Trowa su desvelo...

No, para que culpar a su amigo, Trowa ni siquiera sospechaba lo que sus palabras habían causado en su mente, corazón y sentimientos.

"¿Cómo puede creer en las palabras de un tercero?"

Trowa no estaba hablando de él, solo estaba comentando una película. Pero sus palabras habían causado estragos en él. Y sin embargo era verdad, ¿Cómo podía creer en Traize?. Toda la noche había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podía creer más en un ser tan despreciable como Traize, antes que en el propio Heero? Debía cuestionarle a él antes que juzgarlo. Lo estaba condenando sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

Bueno, pues le daría la oportunidad de quitarle de la cabeza que había estado con Odin. Y más le valía que la supiera aprovechar, ya que de su palabra dependía que regresara a sus brazos y a su cama.

Con la decisión tomada se dirigió al comedor esperando ver a sus amigos en la mesa y sobre todo a ese arrogante y frío actor.

Toda la mañana trató de poner atención sin lograrlo. Primero no podía seguir la conversación que sostenían Trowa, Hilde y Erick por ver a Heero que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ver esos ojos cobalto fijos sobre él le hacían estremecer. Pero no podía y no quería dejar de verlo, tratando de adivinar en su semblante si había pasado el fin de semana con Odin o no. Pero adivinarlo de esa forma era imposible, ya que, mantenía, como siempre, esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia con la que había llegado al colegio. Después, durante las clases, no podía poner atención al maestro por sentir esa mirada fija en sobre él.

Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Heero lo antes posible, estaba pensando en escribirle recaditos, como cuando estaba en la primaria y se secreteaba con algún amigo o le mandaba dibujos gracioso del maestro en turno.

Si, quizá eso era lo que haría. Tomaría un pedazo de papel, escribiría la pregunta "¿Estuviste con Odin?", la haría bolita y se la lanzaría a los pies o directo en la cara, total, se merecía esa agresión de su parte por ser tan desconsiderado y frío con él.

Pero justo estaba en la tarea de escribir la nota cuando escucho por el altavoz que Heero era mandado llamar a la sala de prensa 2 ya que alguien le esperaba. Vio como el actor se levantaba de su lugar viéndolo por un momento para después salir.

-- ¿Quién demonios fastidio mi plan? - Se dijo con desesperación arrugando el pedazo de papel y botándolo al suelo.

Habían pasado poco más de 20 min. Desde que Heero se había ido, entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Definitivamente descartó la pregunta en un pedazo de papel, era demasiado infantil, así que se la haría personalmente. Pediría permiso para ir al baño e iría a esperarlo afuera de la sala de prensa; aun faltaba media hora para que la última clase terminara, así que podría hablar con él sin testigos.

Caminó por los solitarios pasillos rumbo a las salas de prensa, aun armando en su cabeza la pregunta idónea y las posibles respuestas. Con cada paso que daba, en su cabeza se iba borrando la posibilidad de que hubiese estado con Odin. ¿A caso no le había dicho que hacía como dos años que no le veía? No, Traize estaba equivocado.

El eco de unos pasos acercándose le sacaron de sus pensamientos al tiempo en que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al pensar que Heero se aproximaba a él. Pero la figura que apareció ante sus ojos no le pareció conocida.

-- ¿Quién será? – se pregunto al distinguirlo. Definitivamente no era Heero, ya que quien se iba aproximando hasta el era rubio, casi albino y demasiado alto, seguramente sobrepasaba los 2 mts de estatura – Tampoco sabe de moda – le reprendió mentalmente al tenerlo un poco mas cerca, ya que usaba botas vaqueras (ahora entendía porque le escuchó desde tan lejos), unos jeans azules muy gastados, camisa roja con los primeros tres botones abiertos dejando ver una mata de pelo rubia en el pecho – Je, seguramente cree que eso le hace verse sexy – se dijo Duo. Al seguirlo viendo también noto la pesada chamarra en tonos rojos y blancos, muy parecida a la que utilizaban los...

"¡No!"

Duo se paró de golpe viendo fijamente al hombre que pasaba a su costado de forma silenciosa, pero viéndole igualmente de reojo. Sintió que el corazón le palpitaba aun más fuerte que si hubiera sido Heero a quien viera.

¿Cómo no lo había reconocido antes?

Rubio, casi albino, sumamente blanco, alto, porte extranjero y unos ojos azul celeste que casi parecían transparentes.

Se giro de forma violenta para tratar de detenerle, tratando de articula alguna palabra, pero su boca se había secado y sentía la lengua pegada al paladar. Sin embargo no necesito hablarle, ya que él ya estaba de frente, viéndole de forma detenida.

-- ¡Odin Low! – murmuro más para si mismo, pero el eco del lugar lo repitió por todo el lugar haciendo que odín escuchara claramente y asintiera al tiempo que respondía afirmativamente.

-- Ja – Al comprobar su identidad no le resultó extraño su atuendo. El era corredor de autos, de la escudería alemana, por eso los colores rojo y blanco.

Se sintió de pronto minimizado, un cero a la izquierda. Ahora entendía porque Heero seguía enamorado de él. ¡Era un dios!, era sumamente atractivo y exitoso, no podía competir con él, simplemente no podía.

-- Er retch haben, du besittzan glück Duo Maxwell - ¿Qué?, ¿Que diablos había dicho? No tenía ni idea, lo único que entendió era su nombre. ¿Odin Low sabía como se llamaba? ¿A caso ese idiota de Heero le había contado de él?

-- Yo no hablo alemán – dijo Duo de forma seca.

-- Ich wissen, es decir, Lo se – dijo aclarando sus palabras en un perfecto español - Cuídate Duo. ¡Auf Wiedersehen! – dijo agitando la mano en señal de despedida para después darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino dejándolo por completo confundido y muy dolido.

Sentía rabia, celos y mucho coraje, se sentía profundamente dolido. El solo echo de que Odin hubiese ido a buscar a Heero a la escuela en un horario en el que solo se le permitía ver cosas de trabajo, le decía que Odin era sumamente especial. Quizá el propio actor había dado la orden para que se dejara entrar a Odin cuando quisiera.

"Maldito desgraciado"

Apretó fuertemente los puños sintiendo muchas ganas de desquitar ese coraje que sentía contra la pared donde se había quedado parado. ¿Pero porque lastimar sus manos con una pared? Se giró para seguir caminando hasta la sala de prensa 2. Si aun no se topaba con Heero, es que seguía encerrado en ese lugar.

Apenas iba llegando cuando vio que la puerta de la sala de prensa se abrió y la inconfundible figura del actor apareció en el umbral. Pudo ver el rebelde cabello de Heero aun más revuelto de lo normal, como si alguien - ¡No, no alguien, Odin! – lo hubiese revuelto. Además traía la camisa fuera del pantalón, aun que totalmente abrochada. Su hiperactiva imaginación comenzó a trabajar a 1000 por hora, relacionando todo lo que le había dicho Traize, las palabras en alemán de Odin y lo que estaba viendo ahora. Tanto era su coraje, que apenas lo vio se le fue encima dándole un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando al suelo.

-- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa? – cuestiono el actor molesto desde el suelo limpiando el hilillo de sangre que el golpe del modelo le había causado. Duo le observo desde lo alto con la mirada encendida.

-- ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI? – le gritó haciendo que su voz resonara en todo el pasillo, mientras Heero comenzó a ponerse de pie escuchando los reclamos de Duo – ¿NO TE SOY SUFICIENTE? ¿NO TE BASTA MI CUERPO?, ¿NECESITABAS TENER EL DE ODIN DE NUEVO? Y NO TE MOLESTES EN NEGARLO, ¡LO ACABO DE VER PARTIR DE AQUI!

Duo esperaba la respuesta con ansia, una respuesta que ya sabía, pero en lugar de eso, sintió la fuerte mano del actor tomarlo por el brazo y aventarlo con rudeza dentro de la sala de prensa donde había estado haciendo que se golpeara el estomago con el escritorio. Se giró con sorpresa a verlo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se comportaba de esa manera tan salvaje, pero debía esperarlo, después de todo le había golpeado. ¡Pero se lo merecía! ¡Ese desgraciado era insaciable! Y no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle el que le hubiese utilizado.

-- Si piensas golpearme no creas que me quedare de brazos cruzado – sentenció al ver como Heero extendía la mano y cerraba por dentro la sala de prensa.

Un terrible miedo comenzó a hacer presa de él. ¿Qué iba a hacer Heero ahora? Estaba sumamente serio y no dejaba de verle con ojos entrecerrados. Le preocupaba sobremanera el ver como el golpe comenzaba a ponerse rojo. Pero ¡Ja!, no había testigos, no podría demandarlo.

-- Debería golpearte, pero en lugar de eso haré esto – dijo tomando a Duo por el brazo de nuevo de forma sorpresiva y lanzándoselo a la espalda. Lo había tomado por sorpresa y no había podido escapar, ahora estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo, de su rostro, que su corazón había comenzado a latir desenfrenado.

Se maldecía a si mismo y a su cuerpo por reaccionar de semejante manera a la cercanía y el calor del actor. Su pecho chocando contra el de Heero le hacía estremecer, por más que quería soltarse del agarre, no podía, ya que entre más forcejeaba, más fuerte le sujetaba el actor.

-- ¡Suéltame! – gritó - ¡Suéltame maldito desgraciado!

-- Si mal no recuerdo, hace unos días me pediste que no te buscara ¿Entonces no entiendo este golpe? – le recriminó sobando con el dorso de su mano libre el golpe que Duo le había dado - ¿A caso son celos?

-- ¡No!, ¡jamás estaría celoso de alguien como tú!. Ya se me hacía raro que hubieses accedido tan rápido a no buscarme – dijo con resentimiento, hablando demasiado rápido - Traize tenía toda la razón, eres un volcán en la cama, pero un completo témpano de hielo en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere. Eso es porque no tienes corazón, solo un trozo de hielo en su lugar, eres un maldito desgraciado que solo buscaba usarme como un objeto para botarme en cuanto Odin estuviera de regreso

-- ¿Traize? ¿Cuándo viste a Traize? – cuestiono Heero empujando más el brazo de Duo hacía arriba haciéndolo respingar por el dolor - El tenía prohibido acercarse a ti.

-- ¡Me duele! - gritó haciendo que Heero le soltara un poco pero no del todo - Vi a tu "ex amante" el sábado, voy a ser imagen de Armani en invierno y él vino a que firmara el contrato – Heero le vio de forma intensa haciendo que Duo frunciera más el ceño – Si, me acosté con él ¿Y que?, tu lo hiciste con Odin ¿No?

Pudo ver como la boca de Heero se curvaba con disgusto cuando le escucho afirmar algo que era totalmente falso. Pero sentía mucho coraje y buscaba revancha, quería que Heero se sintiera igual que se sentía él. Sintió el dolor en su brazo, Heero le estaba subiendo más el brazo haciendo que apretara los ojos por el dolor, un poco más y se lo quebraba.

-- Mientes – dijo soltándole el brazo de forma sorpresiva para rodearlo con sus brazos y acercarlo a su cuerpo robándole con sus labios todo deseo de seguir reclamándole, dejando que la lengua del actor se introdujera en su boca y le arrancara el aliento con sus besos.

"Maldito cuerpo traidor" – se recriminó al sentir como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba a ese beso, a ese abrazo de hierro que le apresaba para evitar que se alejara de su lado, apretándolo cada vez mas a él, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran y pudiera sentir la excitación del actor chocando contra su vientre ¿Cómo podía ser posible eso? ¿Qué acaso no acababa de estar con Odin? ¿Qué no acababa de verlo con el cabello revuelto y la camisa suelta? ¿Era porque había hecho el amor con él? ¿No?

Sintió una de las manos del actor bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos y apretarlos haciéndole gemir de forma inconsciente. ¿Por qué si sabía que hacía escasos minutos había estado con otro, por que no podía rechazarlo? ¿Por qué?

Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a hacerles falta, ambos respiraban de forma acelerada. Sentía su miembros despierto, al igual que estaba el de Heero. Pero no, no estaba dispuesto a volver a caer en su estúpido jueguito. No, no era un objeto sexual que se usaba y se desechaba cuando ya no servia.

-- ¡Desgraciado!, yo no... – pero su boca fue vuelta a asaltar con una pasión desmedida, casi haciéndole olvidar el motivo por el que estaba tan enojado con él.

Casi...

Porque le dio un fuerte mordisco en el labio haciendo que le soltara del abrazo y aprovecho ese descuido para empujarlo haciéndolo topar con la puerta cerrada de la sala de prensa. Ni siquiera espero para ver su reacción, simplemente corrió hasta la puerta empujándolo hacía un lado, para quitarle el seguro y salir corriendo.

Afuera ya había alumnos en los corredores y pasillos, el timbre para ir a comer ya había sonado, pero el hambre se le había quitado de golpe. Lo que necesitaba no era alimento para el cuerpo, necesitaba algo que le curara el alma.

¿Por qué diablos debía amar a alguien como Heero Yuy?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La noche había llegado demasiado pronto. Había pasado las horas sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo. No había comido, no quería ir al comedor y toparse de nuevo con él. Necesitaba pensar las cosas con calma. ¡Ese maldito no había negado nada!, de todas sus acusaciones solo se preocupo porque se hubiese acostado con Traize. Pero supo de inmediato que mentía. Y por eso se aprovecho. ¿Por qué su cuerpo jamás obedecía sus ordenes? ¿Por qué siempre respondía a la pasión de ese antipático, ególatra y témpano de hielo actor?

Las horas se habían pasado discutiendo consigo mismo. No había conseguir cerrar los ojos esperando a que él llegara. ¡Debía ir!, ¡Tenía que hacerlo!. Estaba casi seguro de que se presentaría aun que fuera para saciar sus instintos con él o seguir discutiendo. ¿O es que se había vuelto a ir con Odin?

¡No!

Pero podía ser posible, había visto en la TV que los pilotos de la serie CART ya estaban en la ciudad para la carrera de ese fin de semana. ¡La final sería una semana antes que los Oscares!. Quizá por eso ya no había vuelto a comentarle que fuera con él, porque Odin se quedaría e iría a esa ceremonia.

-- 1:30 am ¡Maldición! – se dijo Duo con molestia al ver el reloj digital que descansaba en el buró al tiempo en que golpeaba fuertemente el colchón de su cama – ese maldito bastardo de nuevo no va a venir...

No, Heero Yuy no se presentaría esa noche tampoco en su cama, quizá porque estaba con él. Ya llevaba tres días sin venir, así que debía ser cierto todo lo que pensaba y le reclamo sobre ellos. ¡Claro!, el gran Heero Yuy había estado y seguía estando enamorado de Odin Low.

Había pensado que Heero no sentía amor por nadie, pero ¡vaya!, se había equivocado. Ese solo pensamiento le hizo hervir la sangre del coraje haciéndole apretar fuertemente los puños sobre las sabanas.

Cuantas ganas de cobrarse cada humillación y desprecio de ese desgraciado...

Cuantas ganas de vengarse...

-- ¿Vengarme? ¡Y porque no! – se dijo enderezándose en su lugar y meditando en sus palabras. ¿Podría vengarse de Heero? ¿Había alguna forma de sorprenderlo en su habitación, en su cama? - ¡Si! – se dijo saltando de un brinco y llegando hasta su armario para abrirlo.

No buscó demasiado, porque aquello que buscaba estaba al alcance de su mano, dentro de aquella caja de zapatos que había caído de lo alto de su armario hacía unos días. Lo que le había regalado Jean Paul, aun seguía en su lugar, muy bien guardado. Había pensado que jamás iba a usarlo, pero ahora podría hacerlo.

Tomó aquellos objetos entre sus manos con una sonrisa, sintiendo la frialdad del acero haciéndole estremecer de pies a cabeza. En su mirada había un brillo especial. La oportunidad de tomar revancha a todo lo que Heero le venía haciendo desde que llego a la escuela, estaba ahora en sus manos y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Caminó de forma decidida hasta el balcón y abrió las puertas de par en par. Al asomarse a la habitación de a lado, vio que esta tenía las puertas abiertas. Esa era una clara señal de que el actor estaba en su habitación, ya que, generalmente cuando estaba fuera, las puertas estaban cerradas. No le sería difícil saltar, ya lo había hecho antes, cuando Hilde casi le obligo aquella vez en que lo encontró sin sentido en el piso.

Así que tomó vuelo y brincó...

La habitación de Heero estaba en penumbras, no había ni una sola luz encendida. Pero conocía la distribución de la habitación, ya que era parecida a la suya. Camino descalzo y en silencio, tratando de no tropezar con las mancuernas que solía dejar tiradas en el suelo, hasta que llego a la cama del actor.

Heero estaba dormido boca arriba, con ambos brazos levantados sobresaliendo de la sabana con la que estaba tapado.

-- Me lo estas poniendo muy fácil – se dijo Duo para si mismo acercándose hasta el cuerpo de Heero. El seguía durmiendo de forma pacifica, sin imaginar lo que Duo estaba a punto de hacer.

Duo le quitó la sabana de forma cuidadosa, dejando entre ver el cuerpo del actor. Se sintió excitado al contemplar esa forma tan perfecta, esas largas piernas cubiertas por la seda del pijama azul, ese pecho que subía y bajaba gracias a la respiración que el sueño le provocaba. Comenzaba a sentirse impaciente, pero debía ser cuidadoso o las cosas le podían salir a la inversa.

El sonido de aquello que cargaba en las manos sonó como una campanilla, al ser soltadas de sus manos, en el silenció de la habitación haciéndolo estremecer. Esperó por unos instantes a ver si Heero se despertaba, pero solo lo vio estirarse sin cambiar de posición. Entonces se subió a la cama con sumo cuidado y tomando una de sus manos lo esposo al respaldo para casi de inmediato tomar la otra y hacer lo mismo justo antes de que Heero abriera los ojos y moviera la cabeza para ver sus muñecas.

-- ¿Pero que demonios? – cuestiono moviendo sus brazos para tratar de soltarse sin lograrlo. Entonces escucho una risa conocida y al girar la cabeza lo vio a un costado suyo - ¿Duo?

-- Ahora es mi turno – dijo el trenzado al tiempo en que levantaba las manos hasta el elástico del pijama y comenzaba a jalarlo hacía abajo de forma lenta.

-- ¿Duo que estas haciendo? – escucho la pregunta del actor al estarle bajando el pantalón, pero en lugar de responderle terminó de retirarle la prenda y se sentó sobre sus piernas para agacharse y poder rozar sus labios sobre los del actor.

-- Solo voy a darte una sopa de tu propio chocolate, Ahora tu vas a sentir todo lo que yo he sentido. Sabrás por lo que pasé aquella primera vez... -

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir alguna palabra, asaltó sus labios de forma apasionada, dejando que su lengua viajara en el interior de la boca del actor, arrancándole el aliento, robándole los sentidos, tal como él solía hacerlo. Era fácil recordar cada caricia que él actor solía darle a su cuerpo, porque la llevaba tatuada en la piel. Así que él sería ahora quien le preparara para ser tomado, porque esta era su venganza.

Duo escuchó el gruñido que escapo de la garganta del actor cuando sintió sus manos deslizarse por debajo del saco del pijama para comenzar a desabrocharla mientras sus labios se separaron para comenzar a jugar con ellos de forma tentadora, mordiendo, chupando y besando de forma sensual. Levantó el saco hasta sus brazos, tal como él lo había hecho con su playera la primera vez que lo tomó. Al verlo totalmente desnudo, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar sintiéndose arder por dentro.

-- Heero – le susurró al oído dejando que sus labios se deslizaran buscando los del actor para fundirse en otro beso apasionado que era correspondido de igual manera.

Dejó que sus labios trabajaran mientras sus manos se deslizaban por el pecho del actor buscando sus tetillas, para masajearlas primero y pellizcarlas después haciendo que de la boca del actor escapara un sonido gutural. ¿Dolo quizá?, no, eso lo dudaba, era solo placer.

Dejó los labios del actor para comenzar a besar su cuello, sentía el cuerpo del actor tratar de moverse bajo su peso, pero al estar sentado sobre sus piernas le resultaba difícil. Comenzó chupando la suave piel del cuello dejando marcas rojizas en él, sabía que esa marca se vería a la mañana siguiente y estaba deseoso por saber como la ocultaría ¿Con una playera de cuello alto? ¿O sería capaz de dejarla al descubierto? Bueno, eso ya lo sabría al día siguiente.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, podía sentir como su miembro comenzaba a despertar al estar constantemente rozando las piernas del actor, el cual parecía hacer esos movimientos apropósito, rozando su miembro para despertarlo, excitándolo al frotarlo de forma suave y rítmica.

-- Duo, quítame las esposas – le escucho decir, pero no, no iba a soltarle, así que le ignoro continuando con sus besos sobre el cuello, para después bajar hasta el pecho y llegar hasta una de sus tetillas – Duo – le escucho gemir cuando tomó la tetilla entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo de forma suave, chupando y torturando con su boca esa pequeña protuberancia rosa.

Mientras trabajaba sobre las tetillas, moviéndose de una a otra, dejo que una de sus manos comenzara a descender por el cuerpo del actor hasta llegar a su miembro ya despierto. Lo tenía totalmente desnudo y a su merced, podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, pero su cabeza comenzaba a nublarse, el placer le invadía por completo y solo estaba disfrutando.

Le escucho gemir fuertemente cuando tomo su miembro erecto y comenzó a masturbarle, dejando que sus dedos tocaran la suave piel y comenzara a subir y bajar de forma rítmica, para después tomarlo con su mano dejando que su palma recorriera por completo aquella piel caliente y húmeda.

Bajó besando cada pedazo de piel que se le ponía enfrente hasta llegar a esa parte que jamás había probado. Había practicado sexo orla con las chicas, pero esta sería la primera vez que lo haría con un hombre. Tomó entre sus labios el miembro del actor haciendo que un fuerte gemido escapara de la boca de este. Comenzó besando, chupando, metiendo y sacando el miembro de su boca una y otra y otra vez.

Sintió el cuerpo de Heero tensarse, mientras le escuchaba gruñir. Sabía que en cualquier momento vendría la realización entre sus labios y eso le hacía sentir victorioso. Tenía el poder en sus manos y lo estaba aprovechando al máximo. Sintió como algo caliente llenaba su boca de un sabor exquisito, aun más que el mejor de los vinos – y vaya que había probado muchos - Lo tragó de un bocado haciéndole toser.

Pudo escuchar al actor intentando recuperar el aliento mientras hacia vanos intentos por sacar sus manos de las esposas. Se incorporó limpiando los restos de semen de su cara con el dorso de la mano, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver la excitación aun pintando el rostro del actor.

-- Duo suéltame – volvió a escucharle decir entre jadeos. Pero solo le sonrió.

-- No, todavía no terminamos.

Se incorporo en la cama para casi arrancarse el pijama y quedar como él, totalmente desnudo. Para después volverse a subir. Tomó las piernas del actor abriéndolas para posarse entre ellas dejando al descubierto la entrada del actor.

-- Duo, ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pudo escuchar la voz del actor con un tono de alarma. Su sonrisa se amplió aun más, ¿A caso estaba temeroso? ¿El poderoso Heero Yuy tenía miedo? Ese solo pensamiento le hizo sonreír aun más.

-- Nada que no hayas hecho tú antes.

Y sin previó aviso introdujo un dedo en la entrada del actor haciéndole respingar. Duo pudo ver el gesto de dolor en el actor y comenzó a preocuparse. No quería hacerle daño, por lo mismo se quedo quieto, esperando para ver si ese gesto desaparecía del rostro de Heero. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando le vio cambiar el semblante y le escuchó gemir de nuevo. Entonces sin retirarse de la entrada del actor se elevó para capturar entre sus labios la boca de Heero y besarle de forma apasionada compartiendo el sabor almizclado que momentos antes había saboreado.

-- Dime si te duele – suplico el trenzado separándose de los labios del actor mientras dejaba introducir un segundo dedo en la entrada de Heero.

-- Si – murmuro el actor haciendo que se detuviera de golpe sacando ambos dedos de su entrada.

-- Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño, yo no se...

-- Duo no seas bruto, necesitas lubricante...

¡Era cierto!, necesitaba algo que hiciera que le doliera menos, ¿pero que?. Podría utilizar su saliva, quizá así pudiera hacer que el dolor disminuyera. Entonces subió la mano para capturar su sexo y comenzar a masturbarle de nuevo con la mano, mientras la mano libre la dejaba guiar de forma lenta por su cuerpo de forma ascendente hasta llegar hasta su boca. Dejo que sus dedos se introdujeran en la boca de Heero haciendo que este los chupara como si de una paleta se tratara. Su propia excitación estaba en el punto máximo, ya no iba a aguantar más. Heero era tan sexy, y un verdadero experto aun y cuando estaba abajo sabía muy que hacer y como hacerlo. ¡Claro!, con la cantidad de amantes que habría tenido. Pero él no se quedaba atrás, también era un experto, aun que un verdadero principiante en cuando a sexo con otros hombres.

Sacó los dedos de la boca de Heero y regreso a su posición entre sus piernas, dejando deslizar de nuevo dos en su entrada y esperando a que se acostumbrara, mientras con su boca volvía a tomar el sexo del actor haciéndole gemir de placer. Comenzó a meter y sacar los dedos de la entrada de Heero al sentir como este se movía haciéndolo gemir cada vez más fuerte. Entonces introdujo un tercero y espero alguna reacción de dolor, pero al ver que esta no aparecía introdujo un cuarto. Y entonces comenzó la ardua tarea de prepararlo para que la entrada no fuese tan dolorosa, tal como recordaba que él lo había hecho.

Duo permaneció estirando levemente la entrada de Heero, pero pronto el deseo creció haciéndose más grande que sus resistencias. Retiró finalmente los dedos de la entrada del actor, se separó entonces de su miembro para observar aquellos ojos cobalto, las miradas se encontraron nuevamente por eternos segundos, el azul cobalto de los ojos del actor era profundo y cargado de deseo, tal como lo estaban sus ojos – su pudiera verlos.

Se acercó de nuevo hasta sus labios para capturarlos en un beso apasionado, mientras colocaba su excitación en la entrada del actor y lentamente sumergió solamente la punta. Heero soltó un quejido ahogado, sin querer lastimarlo, Duo se apartó y observó los ojos azules hasta ver si la señal de dolor desaparecía y podía seguir. Heero movió su cabeza positivamente de forma débil. En ese momento Duo entro por completo en el cuerpo del actor sintiéndose subir a lo alto del cielo.

¡Jamás lo imagino de esa forma! ¡Heero era suyo ahora!, por completo suyo. La entrada del actor era sumamente estrecha, tanto que apretaba de una forma en la que no lo podía describir, el placer que le causaba era tan infinito e increíble, que le hacía morder su labio inferior para no soltar un grito tan fuerte que pudiera despertar, no solo a su vecino de al lado, si no, a toda la escuela.

Esperó hasta que el actor logró ajustarse perfectamente a la invasión para poder comenzar a moverse. Heero cerró los ojos y rodeó con sus piernas las caderas del modelo haciendo que este entrara aun más en él. Sintiendo que el cuerpo de Heero se había acostumbrado y ajustado, Duo comenzó con la dulce tortura, saliendo levemente de la estrechez del actor, dejando solo la punta dentro, entonces Duo entró fuertemente en una embestida rápida. Heero se arqueó casi totalmente, con una flexibilidad increíble, soltando un gemido más fuerte mientras el trenzado siguió haciéndolo una y otra y otra vez.

-- ¡Heero!... ¡Eres mío! - La palabra del nombre de su amante se formaba en sus labios de forma sensual y urgente con cada embestida, lanzando olas de placer infinitas en su largo cuerpo, acelerando su respiración y su deseo mientras seguía gritando que le pertenecía. Pudo darse cuenta como el sexo de Heero comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo ante la sensación y la pasión que venían con cada embestida. - ¡Heero!... - una y otra vez ese nombre hacía posesión de sus labios con más necesidad que antes.

Aumentando gradualmente el nivel, la fuerza y velocidad de cada embestida, Duo se sentía casi llegar al cielo, el placer aumentaba a cada paso debido al ritmo impuesto. Duo se movía cada vez más rápido, sintiendo como las caderas del actor golpeaban su cuerpo, ya que él también se estaba moviendo a un ritmo acelerado. Sus cuerpos perlaban en sudor y los jadeos eran constantes.

Al acariciar el frente del cuerpo de su amante, mientras seguía con las embestidas, su mano notó que el sexo de Heero había despertado de nuevo, sin negarle el placer lo tomó con su mano y comenzó a masturbarle al ritmo de las embestidas dadas.

-- ¡Heero!...¡ah!... - las respiraciones se hicieron más urgentes en cuestión de minutos, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a tensarse increíblemente y el sudor resbalaba por ellos para dar las últimas resistencias.

-- Duo... aahhh... – gemía el actor el nombre de Duo a la par que Duo gemía el suyo...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

¡Ya era suficiente!

Trowa se paro de la cama con la determinación en su mirada y en todo su semblante. Ya era demasiado, ¡Demasiado! Ya era tiempo de ponerle un "hasta aquí" a su propio enojo y cobardía. Ya era hora de saber ¿a que se estaba enfrentando?, - o ¿a quien? - Caminó totalmente decidido hasta la puerta de su habitación y abrió. Quizá no era miércoles, ni fin de semana. Pero de nueva cuenta había tenido un pleito por causa de esas llamadas telefónicas y había decidido volver a dormir el sábado en la noche y el domingo. Obviamente, Duo se había dado cuenta, es más, ahora que recordaba, Duo ya le había preguntado si estaba peleado con su "novia" y había evitado responderle.

Bien, ahora estaba dispuesto a contestar su pregunta, ya que sabía que su amigo iba a preguntarle, eso era un echo.

Así es que camino hasta la habitación del modelo y abrió sin preguntar si podía entrar. Muchas veces lo había hecho así, esta no tenía porque ser diferente. Necesitaba salir de la escuela y enfrentar esa respuesta que tanto temía. Iba a brincarse por el balcón usando la cuerda de Duo.

-- ¿Duo? – preguntó al ver la habitación vacía y la cama revuelta. Quizá estaba en el baño, pero al no ver luz que se colara por debajo de la puerta, abrió volviendo a mencionar su nombre sin obtener respuesta - ¿En donde se metió?

Bueno, podía estar en cualquier parte. Quizá en la sala de estar haciéndose un sándwich nocturno, o quizá, después de tantas negativas de su parte, había decidido ir solo al bar. No lo culpaba si había decidido hacerlo, después de todo, hacía siglos que ellos no iban juntos. Giró la vista viendo que la puerta al exterior estaba abierta de par en par. Así que se aproximó al balcón esperando ver la soga atada al barandal, pero no había nada.

"Diablos"

Estaba a punto de regresar al interior de la habitación a buscar la soga debajo de la cama de Duo, era más que probable que se diera cuenta de que la había tomado cuando se acercara a cerrar la puerta, ya que el viento nocturno comenzaba a sentirse frío y el tenía poco de haberse salvado de una segura neumonía, no era para arriesgarse dejando el balcón abierto.

Pero un sonido extraño le detuvo de golpe haciéndole regresar a la baranda para tratar de escuchar mejor y tratar de distinguirlo. ¿Qué era ese sonido? ¿De donde venía? Parecían ser jadeos fuertes, como si alguien estuviera haciendo ejercicio ¿Pero a las 2:00 am?

Se acercó al lado derecho del barandal. Sabía que la habitación pegada a la de Duo era la de Heero ¿A caso Heero se estaba ejercitando a esa hora? Sabía que hacía deportes y que se levantaba temprano para ir al gimnasio, pero no que se despertara de madrugada a hacer ejercicio.

No, ese sonido no era de una sola persona, parecían ser dos. ¿Y si algo le pasaba al actor? ¿Y si estaba teniendo algún tipo de ataque? ¿O si el ladrón había regresado y se estaba peleando con él?

Sin pensarlo más, brinco del barandal de la habitación de Duo a la habitación del actor quedando de frente a la puerta abierta del balcón.

Su corazón se desboco haciendo que un intenso rubor cubriera sus mejillas como jamás lo habían hecho, la boca se le secó de golpe logrando que en ella un sabor a cartón le inundara y sus ojos verde se abrieron de forma enorme ante la incredulidad al ver aquello que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de Heero.

Era imposible de creer.

¡Imposible!

Y sin embargo estaba sucediendo.

-- ¡Por dios Duo!, ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? – murmuro en voz baja al presenciar como Duo tenía a Heero esposado a la cama y le embestía de forma salvaje una y otra vez.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara…

¡!Waaa!!, se que me quede en lo más emocionante, pero ya llevaba 50 hojas y si les escribo más, seguramente se me aburren.

Creo que esta vez me tardé menos, aun que aun así me tarde. Creo que para el siguiente aun me tardare menos ya que tengo una buena parte escrita. Lo que me lleva a las noticias que tengo que darles.

Primero la buena: ¡Ya se acaba el fic!, si, por fin esta historia llega a su fin. No les prometo que sea en el capitulo 13, todo depende de la cantidad de hojas que me salgan. Si son más de 50, lo partiré y serán 14 capítulos. Pero ya no más.

Y la mala: ¡Ya se acaba el fic!, jejejejejeje.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulos y los lemones escritos en ella. Aun que a mi siguen sin gustarme.

Maryluz


	13. Toma 13

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Rating: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capitulo 13

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Trowa entró corriendo a su habitación dando un portazo. Corrió hasta el baño y abrió a todo lo que daba el agua fría agarrando con ambas manos el líquido incoloro y arrojándoselo sobre el rostro, que aun ardía debido a aquella escena de sexo salvaje que había visto entre Heero y Duo.

¿Duo montando a Heero?

¡Imposible!

Eso jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Quizá, en algún momento, de Heero si, pero no de Duo, de su amigo el Don Juan, el modelo que salía con un sin fin de chicas y parecía horrorizado de saber que también le atraía a los chicos; a Heero en particular.

¿Pero en que momento había pasado todo?

¿En que momento que no se dio cuenta?

Porque si de algo podría estar seguro, es que de una violación no se trataba. Pudo darse cuenta de que ambos disfrutaban ¡Y mucho!

¡Vaya que si!

No había visto tanto, pero lo que vio fue suficiente para sentir su propia excitación creciendo entre sus piernas y acelerar su pulso a 1000 y saber el porque Duo reaccionaba como reaccionaba cuando el actor estaba presente.

-- Lo que tanto ocultabas era tu relación con Heero – se dijo a si mismo viendo su rostro empapado y sonrojado a más no poder – No te culpo, yo también tengo un secreto parecido.

Apagó las luces del baño y se fue a la cama intentando calmar con sueño la creciente excitación que le embargaba. En esos momentos no tenía animo para nada más aun que esa escena la tenía gravada en la memoria – y ¡si!, si tenía animo para más, debido a lo que vio, pero no tenía con quien saciarla.

"Guardaré tu secreto hasta que puedas decírmelo o hasta que yo pueda compartirte el mío y termines por confesar el tuyo" se dijo Trowa sintiendo que no podría soportar el dolor que había comenzado a punzar en su entrepierna y comenzando a aliviarlo con sus manos.

Esas eran las consecuencias de estar enojado con Quatre...

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo vio con horror las muñecas de Heero; estaban rojas debido a las esposas, su respiración aun acelerada le impedía ver con claridad, pero sabía por experiencia que eso debía doler. Se levantó a toda prisa de la cama, aun desnudo, sintiendo la mirada cobalto seguirle en todo momento mientras buscaba las llaves para soltarle, en cuanto las encontró le soltó a toda prisa.

-- ¡Perdón! – Dijo apretando mucho los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente culpable – ¡Perdóname Heero!, ¡perdón! – volvió a insistir sin animarse a verlo, ni siquiera se atrevía a verle a los ojos después de lo que había hecho. Se había imaginado muchas veces que la venganza era dulce, pero ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de probarla, sabía que era muy amarga.

Sintió los fuertes brazos de Heero tomarle de forma cálida de los hombros, haciéndole sentir un terrible miedo, si ahora iba a vengarse estaba dispuesto a recibir su merecido castigo, era culpable ¡Culpable! Comenzaba a sentirse como las cientos de veces en que el director Noventa lo había atrapado in fragrante en alguna travesura, pero de antemano sabía que el castigo a esta sería mucho peor que un mes en detención.

-- No te sientas culpable – le escuchó susurrar al oído haciéndole abrir mucho los ojos por la sorpresa mientras Heero lo atraía hacía si. Sintió el cosquilleo que el cabello del actor le producía al rozarle el cuello, además del aliento cálido y embriagante chocando contra la piel desnuda de su espalda haciéndole estremecer. Pero decirle que no se sintiera culpable no le ayudaba a no sentirse así. No tenía la sangre tan fría como cierto arrogante actor que conocía.

-- Perdóname – volvió a decir bajando de nuevo la cabeza y apretando mucho los ojos. No podía ni verlo, ya que sentía que si lo hacía, solo vería odio en ellos y se sentiría aun peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-- No debes sentirte culpable, porque yo permití todo esto.

--¿Qué? - El asombro apareció en su voz, pero Heero no le permitió voltear. Solo sintió las finas manos del actor moverse sobre sus brazos haciendo que sintiera ligeras cosquillas. ¿Pero como que lo había permitido?

-- Si. Dejé que me esposaras a la cama porque conocía tus intenciones y lo permití – Eso era mentira, jamás se había enterado. ¿O si?

-- ¿Cómo que dejaste que te esposara? ¡Estabas dormido! – necesitaba corroborar lo que sus palabras le hacían sospechar.

-- No lo estaba – Lo sabía. Aun que lo había visto dormido en su cama ¿O no?

-- Pero yo te vi...

-- Te escuche entrar y te oí murmurar tu plan. Pude resistirme, incluso, pude cambiarte los papeles y no lo hice – Que miedo, si estar atado a la cama le hacía sentirse impotente, estar esposado le habría hecho sentirse muchísimo peor. No, no debía haberlo hecho, dijese lo que dijese Heero.

-- Heero... aun así, yo no debí.

-- No, si debiste – dijo tomando su barbilla para girarle el rostro y poder callar sus palabras. Dejó que sus labios robaran por completo sus sentidos y su culpa se fue evaporando con forme las caricias del actor se hacían más y más intensas. Sentía su cuerpo arder y comenzar a reaccionar a esas sensaciones. No cabía duda que la pasión de Heero era inmensa y difícil de saciar. Quizá por eso había buscado a Odin, porque él no le daba todo lo que necesitaba. ¿A caso, antes de enfermar, no iba cada noche a buscarle para hacer el amor?

¿Amor?

No, no había amor de parte del actor para con él y sin embargo ¿Le había permitido ser el dominante esa noche?

¿Y Odin? El solo echo de pensar en él le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho y un fuerte punzada en el estomago.

-- Relájate Duo, te he dicho que no tienes porque sentirte culpable – sus pensamientos le habían hecho tensarse al grado que Heero lo había notado. Pero no era por sentirse culpable, bueno, no del todo.

-- No es por eso- dijo Duo de forma seca haciendo que el actor se separara un poco de él para verlo.

-- ¿Entonces porque? – cuestiono esperando por una respuesta. No sabía si debía cuestionarle o no. Pero tampoco podía quedarse callado, ¿Por qué siempre que alguien le hacía una pregunta directa terminaba por responderla? Giro el rostro por completo para evitar verle cuando pronunciara ese nombre que tanto le torturaba.

-- Odin – musito sintiéndose avergonzado. No podía creer que pudiera sentirse tan celoso de ese corredor de autos ¡Pero lo estaba! Sintió un suave beso ser depositado sobre su mejilla para después sentir la cabeza del actor ser depositada sobre el hueco de su hombro, mientras sus manos lo apretaban de los hombros.

-- No seas idiota, Odin y yo solo somos amigos, entre él y yo jamás a habido ni habrá nada – Duo se giró para verlo con sorpresa. ¿Cómo de que nada? Mila lo había dicho, también Traize, todos sabían que el primer amor de Heero era Odin Low. ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo? ¿Qué caso tenía si él sabía la verdad? Ni siquiera había negado haberse acostado con él cuando le golpeo la tarde anterior.

-- Pero no fue eso lo que dijiste cuando te golpeé. Es más, ¡no dijiste nada!, me diste a entender que estuviste con él. Además traías el cabello revuelto y la camisa de fuera – terminó frunciendo el ceño con molestia al recordar lo sucedido.

-- Jamás te había visto tan celoso. Quería ver hasta donde podías llegar, así que mentí – dijo el actor encogiéndose de hombros – El cabello y la camisa, me lo hice yo mismo.

-- ¡Eres un arrogante!, ¡idiota!, ¡mentiroso! y ¡engreído! – dijo gritándole intentando golpearlo de nuevo como aquella vez, pero el actor fue más rápido y logro detenerle apresándolo con ambos brazos mientras le contestaba.

-- Si, soy todo eso y más. Pero tu eres el único a quien le he permitido estar dentro de mi – le susurró al oído.

Cualquier cosa que iba a decir fue bloqueada por los labios de Heero que invadieron su boca evitando que hablara, mientras las manos ansiosas del actor lo empujaban a la cama para quedar, esta vez, él arriba.

"¿Qué significaban las últimas palabras de Heero?"

"¿Permitido?"

"¿El único?"

"¿Dentro de mi?"

"Entonces, ¿Duo Maxwell había sido el primer hombre en la vida de Heero Yuy?" – relativamente.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

-- Quiero saber – dijo entre besos y caricias - ¿Quién fue la primera persona con quien tuviste relaciones? ¿No fue Odin? – cuestiono deteniendo sus avances para ver sus ojos cobalto.

-- No, no fue Odin. Ya te dije que entre él y yo jamás ha habido nada y te contare toda la historia de quien, con quien y en que momento; si solo si, vas conmigo a los Oscares – Pudo ver ese brillo en la mirada cobalto. No era justo, Heero sabía perfectamente que odiaba esos eventos y estaba tratando de sobornarlo con algo que le interesaba "¡que millones ni que nada, solo información!" Pero no iba a caer.

-- ¡No!, eso es trampa – dijo tratando de fingir un enojo que no sentía - Sabes perfectamente que soy muy curioso. Pero aun que la curiosidad me queme por dentro, ¡No!, no voy a los Oscares contigo – No, no y no, esta vez no iba a caer en sus trampas ni chantajes.

-- Eso lo veremos – advirtió el actor asaltando de nuevo los labios del modelo.

-- Mmmmp, mmmmpmmmm, aahhh, ¡ahhh! Heero...

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

La mañana pintaba de colores el cielo, por lo visto sería un buen día ya que no había nubes que lo empañara. Duo terminó de escoger su desayuno poniéndolo en una bandeja y se giró para ver la mesa en la que siempre se sentaban sus amigos. Los vio a los tres ya comiendo - ¡Esos desesperados, debieron esperarme! - Levantó un poco la vista y vio a Heero, como siempre, sentado solo en aquella mesa que siempre ocupaba.

Se sintió pésimo al ver los brazos del actor, ya que, al tomar los alimentos un vendaje algo suelto se asomó por debajo de las mangas del saco del uniforme. No podía evitar el sentirse culpable a pesar de las palabras de Heero.

Llegó por inercia hasta la mesa haciendo que todos le dieran los buenos días, pero su vista no se despego del actor. Cuando este giró el rostro, se topó de lleno con esa mirada cobalto que tanto le atraía y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo pintara su cara.

Desvió la vista de Heero para dirigirles una sonrisa a sus amigos quienes le veían sin comprender porque tardaba tanto en acompañarles.

-- ¡Vamos Duo!, siéntate – dijo Hilde palmeando la silla a su lado, la cual estaba de espaldas al actor, pero Duo negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírles. Quizá iba a hacer una locura, pero le nacía hacerlo y no habría poder humano que le hiciera desistir de la idea que había surgido en él.

-- En esta ocasión desayunare con otra persona. Nos vemos en clase – Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la mesa contigua haciendo que todos se quedaran asombrados al ver a Duo sentarse con Heero.

¿Qué no se supone que eran enemigos jurados? – fue la pregunta generalizada en toda la cafetería.

Trowa levantó su vaso del jugo y comenzó a sorber de él dejando que su mirada esmeralda se deslizara sin cuidado sobre los ocupantes de la mesa contigua. Entonces vio como Duo tomaba uno de los brazos del actor y le levantaba la manga del saco para deshacerle los vendajes que traía algo flojo y después volvérselos a hacer. Eso le permitió ver las marcas negro-rojizas que las esposas le habían dejado. Entonces llegaron de golpe los recuerdos de lo que había visto la noche anterior y no pudo evitar que un calor sofocante le hiciera pintar de rojo intenso su rostro moreno.

-- ¡Trowa!, ¡Estas todo rojo! – Dijo Hilde haciendo que el músico aventara el jugo y comenzara a toser - ¡Ay Trowa!, te asuste, ¡Perdón!

-- No solo a él, también a mi – dijo Erick tosiendo a su vez – parecería que fuera un crimen el sonrojarse – Trowa solo asintió sin decir nada, era la oportunidad perfecta para evitar responderle a la morena.

-- Yo se que no es un crimen sonrojarse – dijo de forma molesta – solo que jamás había visto a Trowa hacerlo.

-- Pues ni que fuera un robot para no hacerlo. Es tan humano como tú o yo – sentenció el bailarín regañando a su amiga. Hilde se ruborizó de golpe al comprender que había dicho una verdadera tontería. Pero Erick la estaba haciendo más grande.

-- ¡No estoy diciendo lo contrario! – dijo Hilde tratando de defenderse. No sabía si el moreno rubio estaba bromeando o no, pero estaba consiguiendo que comenzara a sentirse mal.

-- Pues según entendimos – dijo Erick codeando al oji verde en señal de complicidad - le estabas diciendo inhumano – Hilde abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar lo que Erick dijo, ¡No!, jamás quiso decir eso y lo aclararía ya mismo.

-- ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no! Yo no quise decir eso. Es solo que...

-- ¡Nada! Te atreviste a insultarlo – le dijo Erick en un tono más que serio interrumpiendo los intentos de defensa de la morena. Pero Trowa sabía que el moreno-rubio solo hacía una de sus acostumbradas bromas, sin embargo le convenía que Hilde se turbara tanto, así se olvidaría de preguntar por el sonrojo en su cara.

-- Trowa, ¡te lo juro!, yo no quise insultarte. No fue mi intención – Dijo totalmente apenada viendo a Trowa muy preocupada.

-- No te preocupes Hilde, se que no querías insultarme – ¿Por qué Hilde se tomaba las cosas tan en serio? ¿A caso no conocía la forma de ser de Erick?

Hilde tomó sus cosas sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada. Musitó un "Lo siento" y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Entonces Erick soltó una sonora y escandalosa carcajada, de esas que llamaban mucho la atención, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos.

Trowa solo sonrió sintiéndose aliviado y muy agradecido con el bailarín, ya que gracias a su broma, no había respondido el porque se había sonrojado. Por lo visto Hilde no recordó lo bromista que puede llegar a ser su amigo el bailarín. Desvió la vista de nuevo a los comensales de la mesa contigua, pero ellos parecían no haberse dado cuenta de semejante escándalo.

"Quien fuera ellos que parecen perderse en la profundidad de sus miradas sin percatarse de lo que ocurre a su alrededor" – pensó Trowa recordando las orbes aqua de Quatre.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo había llegado hasta la mesa del actor para volver a disculparse, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que los demás se enteraran? Hablar de "Lo de anoche" podría prestarse a malos (o buenos) entendidos y meterlos en problemas. Así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue acomodar su bandeja en la mesa del actor sin pedirle permiso,

-- Me voy a sentar contigo – dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a él sentándose, haciendo que el actor le viera con el ceño fruncido. Pero no, "cubito" no iba a lograr intimidarle, es más, esa mirada de hielo jamás había logrado asustarle.

-- No creo que esto sea buena idea – musitó Heero en tono serio, pero Duo solo sonrió extendiendo la mano para jalar uno de sus brazos del actor y levantarle la manga para ver los vendajes. ¿Qué no se suponía que sabía primeros auxilios? Quizá simplemente no pudo hacérselos él mismo.

-- Al contrario – dijo comenzando a soltarle las vendas ante la seriedad del actor – Por lo menos yo no te preguntare que paso - Dijo tratando de bromear, pero la seriedad con la que el actor le miraba le hacía pensar que no estaba de humor para hacerlo. Sin embargo, se estaba dejando volver a hacer los vendajes.

-- Eso es porque ya lo sabes – recriminó el actor al tiempo en que Duo le soltó el brazo para levantar el tenedor y tratar de comer a la vez que le respondía de forma seca.

-- Te dije que lo sentía – aclaro.

-- Y te conteste que no eras culpable – le volvió a repetir el actor haciendo que Duo levantara la vista para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

-- Pero me siento culpable. No se que hacer para sentirme mejor – dijo volviendo a bajar la vista sintiéndose apenado, culpable, un verdadero criminal. ¿Así se habría sentido Heero cuando le hizo lo mismo aquella primera vez?

-- ¿Harías cualquier cosa? – Duo levantó la vista clavándola en la azul cobalto del actor con inseguridad. ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Mas sexo como el de anoche? ¿Orgías?, ¡nooo, Orgías no!

-- ¡No! – recalco totalmente rojo al notar que su hiperactiva imaginación había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, haciendo que en el rostro del actor se dibujara una media mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- Iba a pedirte que fueras conmigo a los Oscares - ¡Idiota!, mil veces idiota. Debía haberse imaginado algo como eso, ¿Qué no había tratado de comprarlo anoche cuando le ofreció contarle sobre su primera vez? Pero no iba a ir.

-- ¡No!, eso en lugar de hacerme sentir mejor me haría sentir mal. ¿Por qué insistes en que te acompañe? – cuestionó con mucha curiosidad. Después de todo, podría llevar a quien él quisiera. Muchas y muchos, estarían encantados de aparecer con él en la alfombra roja del teatro Kodak.

-- Ya lo sabes – dijo Heero de forma serena mientras terminaba su desayuno. Duo dudo un poco. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía? ¿Sería el mismo motivo de Dorothy?

-- ¿Por qué no me luciría como Relena? – cuestionó tratando de adivinar.

-- No – Falló la primera opción. La segunda sería:

-- ¿Por qué soy más guapo que tu y las cámaras no perderían detalle de nosotros? – Heero volvió a dibujar esa mueca, que bien podría parecer una sonrisa, ante la broma del trenzado.

-- No – la broma tampoco funciono, entonces:

-- ¿Por que no tienes quien te acompañe? – Esa sería la última, pero era la menos posible de todas.

-- No.

-- ¿Entonces por qué? – dijo de forma desesperada. Quizá el actor no iba a responderle, pero se había equivocado.

-- Porque se supone que un nominado o invitado al Oscar siempre va con su pareja – Duo se sonrojó de golpe al escuchar las palabras del actor. Él que tanto se cuidaba de no decir nada comprometedor y este estúpido que venía a arruinarlo todo. Giró la cabeza para todos lados esperando que nadie les hubiera escuchado y cuando vio que todos habían volteado a ver a Erick por su risa estruendosa, se giró a ver a Heero con el ceño fruncido.

-- ¡Eres un estúpido!, No me agrada que digas eso ni en broma – ya que lo vio sonreír. Entonces se paró y levantó la voz para asegurarse que todos lo escucharan – Nosotros seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre – Vio como Heero asentía y todos a su alrededor se volteaban a verlos.

-- Nosotros no somos amigos – dijo el actor en tono frío, sin cambiar su semblante. Duo solo sonrió de manera triunfal. No sabía si Heero solo le seguía el juego o si lo estaba diciendo realmente ¡Esas eran las desventajas de que fuera un gran actor!

-- ¡Te has ganado el premio al idiota más listo! – dijo dándose la vuelta sin darle oportunidad a decir nada y saliendo a toda prisa del comedor para ir al salón con la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

Por lo menos el malestar por "lo de anoche" ya se le estaba pasando. Aun que, ¿A Heero le habría dolido igual? Si era así, aun le faltaban unas cuantas horas de arrastrar la pierna. Ese solo pensamiento le hizo reír.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Cuando llegó al salón se le hizo extraño ver a Hilde en su lugar. Así que se aproximó a ella sonriendo, haciendo que ella levantara la vista al escuchar los pasos de alguien retumbar en la soledad del lugar.

-- ¡Duo!, no te esperaba tan pronto – dijo la chica de forma alegre, pero en su semblante se notaba la tristeza.

-- A mi se me hace extraño verte sola ¿Por qué no te viniste con Trowa? – Hilde bajó la vista apenada. Duo pudo darse cuenta de inmediato, ya que ella generalmente se la pasaba riñéndole sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ese frío y arrogante actor. O le contaba sobre el traje que estaba por terminar.

-- Dije una tontería y creo que Trowa se molesto.

-- ¡Lo dudo! – Dijo Duo a la carrera sentándose en la paleta de su banco viéndola de forma detenida – Trowa no se enoja tan fácilmente y si realmente lo hiciste enojar, cuando llegue al salón ya se le habrá pasado.

-- ¿En verdad? – cuestionó la morena sin poder creer en lo que su amigo decía.

-- Si. El enojo no le dura mucho – Hilde suspiro. Debía ser cierto, Duo y Trowa tenían muchos años de conocerse y eran muy buenos amigos. Así que debía ser cierto.

-- ¡Que alivio! – Duo solo rió – Y Bien, Duo que bueno que te veo, porque quería pedirte un favor. Pero no me vayas a decir que no.

-- Si no me dices cual, no podré decirte nada.

-- ¿Podrías por favor, decirle a Heero ya que esta listo su traje y necesito que se lo pruebe?

-- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? – cuestiono Duo sintiéndose violento. Lo que menos quería era que lo vieran en la escuela acercándose al cubito.

-- Estabas desayunando con él – aseguro Hilde sin comprender la renuencia del trenzado.

-- Si. ¿Y eso que? También se puede desayunar con un condenado a muerte y no necesariamente tener una conversación amable con él. Solo le estaba haciendo un favor – dijo el modelo desviando la mirada de su amiga. No le estaba mintiendo, todas las conversaciones con el actor terminaban en pleito. ¿Algún día podrían hablar de forma civilizada sin llegar a los insultos? Lo dudaba.

-- ¿Eso quiere decir que no son amigos?

-- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Eran amantes, pero no amigos, así que no estaba mintiendo.

-- ¡Oh!, yo creía que si. Pero ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? – volvió a insistir

-- ¡No!, no quiero hablar con él

-- ¡Por favor!

-- ¡No!

-- ¡Oh! vamos Duo, yo no puedo dirigirle la palabra sin tartamudear. Me pongo muy nerviosa.

-- Aun así, ¡No! Algún día serás una diseñadora famosa y tendrás que lidiar con artistas aun más famosos que Heero. ¿Siempre vas a ponerte nerviosa al grado de tartamudear?

-- Supongo que no

-- Entonces debes comenzar ¡ya! Porque si Heero gana el Oscar, tu traje será más famoso que la propia película – Si, si, estaba exagerando, pero necesitaba convencerla para no ir con el actor – y comenzaras a ser solicitada por grandes actores y actrices.

-- ¡Dios te oiga!

Los alumnos comenzaron a llegar y Heero entre ellos. Entonces Hilde se armo de valor y habló con él.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hilde estaba sentada de forma nerviosa en la sala de costura. Trataba por todos los medios de no sentirse así ¡Pero como hacerlo!, si de lo que dijese ese chico dependía toda su calificación. Y no solo la del examen, si no, la del semestre entero, ya que el maestro le había dado la oportunidad de confeccionarle el traje que llevaría a los Oscares. Lo peor del caso, es que la calificación no dependía del maestro, ni siquiera del dueño del traje, dependería enteramente de los críticos de moda en la ceremonia del oscar.

Volvió a levantar la vista para ver si podía leer en el semblante del actor su opinión sobre el traje. Pero sus facciones seguían viéndose igual de serías que un minuto antes. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Le habría gustado? ¿Se sentía a gusto con él? ¿Lo llevaría realmente a la ceremonia? No podía negar que había hecho su mayor esfuerzo y a ella le encantaba como lo lucía el actor. Pero no podía obligarlo a usarlo, si no le gustaba, aun tenía oportunidad de buscar un Armani. Pero de no llevarlo al oscar, ¡Estaba reprobada!

-- ¿Te... te gus-ta? – pregunto poniéndose de pie de un brinco al ver que Heero se giraba para verla. Había estado, lo que para ella era una eternidad, observándose al espejo poniéndola cada vez más y más nerviosa.

Heero levanto los brazos observando el largo de las mangas y acomodo el cuello mao del saco cerrando el primer botón en total silencio. Hilde comenzó a estrujarse los dedos con mayor nerviosismo al tiempo en que mordía su labio inferior esperando por la sentencia.

-- ¿De que forma va este cuello? – pregunto el actor volviéndose a girar para verse al espejo y desabrochando el botón que antes había cerrado. Hilde se aproximo a la carrera subiéndose a un pequeño banco para quedar a su altura y mostrarle las posibilidades.

-- Pue... puedes usarlo de dos... dos formas – dijo tartamudeando debido a los nervios – Una e... es abierta, tal como la usas ahora o cerrada, por lo cual no deberás preocuparte por una camisa atractiva – dijo tratando de recuperar la seguridad que sentía, se le había esfumado – Yo te recomendaría llevar el saco cerrado, te hace verte más formal y dado que vas a recibir un premió...

-- No es seguro – aclaro el actor de forma fría observándose al espejo de nuevo haciendo que Hilde se sonrojara.

-- Yo creo que si ganaras – aseguro sonriendo – ¡Oh! – dijo asombrada viendo una de las orejas del actor haciendo que él se girara a verla – Tienes las orejas perforadas.

-- Si. Lo hice para una película – aseguro el actor sin darle mayor importancia. Hilde se bajó corriendo del banquito haciendo que el actor la observara extrañado.

La morena llegó hasta su maquina de coser y comenzó a abrir cada cajón buscando algo hasta que por fin obtuvo del último cajón una pequeña cajita. Sonrió al abrirla y luego se dirigió al actor volviendo a subirse al banco.

-- Esto cerrara tu look – dijo al tiempo en que le ponía un pequeño pendiente de piedra blanca en la oreja izquierda.

Heero solo alzó una ceja al contemplarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo haciendo que Hilde casi se arrepintiera de lo que había echo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tan siquiera tocarle sin haberse derretido?

-- Lo siento – dijo bajando la vista sumamente apenada – No debí, parece que no te gusta y creo que...

-- Tienes razón, no me gusta – aseguro el actor haciendo que Hilde sintiera ganas de llorar.

Se había esforzado tanto en él, había trabajado tan duro, cociendo incluso de madrugada y los fines de semana para tenerlo a tiempo para la ceremonia. Pero debía resignarse, no sería la primera vez que alguien le rechazara un diseño y como ya no había tiempo de hacerle otro, era mejor resignarse y reprobar. Bajo la vista, aspiró hondo y levanto la vista dispuesta a escuchar lo que seguía.

-- Me encanta – aseguro el actor dibujando una pequeña mueca en forma de sonrisa, haciendo que esta vez sus lagrimas si salieran de sus ojos, pero debido a la emoción. Jamás había visto al actor sonriendo y menos sonriéndole a ella – Duo tenía razón, eres muy buena en lo que haces, así que llevare tu diseño a la ceremonia del fin de semana.

-- ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias! – dijo totalmente emocionada secando las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Ahora solo faltaba lo que dijeran los críticos de moda en la alfombra roja – Le diré a Duo que llevaras puesto uno de los pendientes que me regaló cuando éramos novios. Se que...

-- No – Sentenció el actor despojándose a toda prisa del pendiente y dejándolo sobre el escritorio. Hilde pudo notar las cejas arqueadas en una clara señal de enojo. ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué había dicho o hecho para que se molestara de forma tan repentina?

-- Pero con ese pendiente complementas el... – trató de convencerlo.

-- No me importa, no usare nada que te hayan regalado. Prefiero no llevar nada – dijo entrando de nuevo al cuarto que había usado como vestidor haciendo que Hilde se extrañara de su reacción.

Todo había estado tan bien hasta que menciono a Duo y su regalo. ¿Sería a caso que Heero se había sentido celoso? ¿Sería realmente eso? Pero según tenía entendido, se habían vuelto a pelear hacía unos días, todos lo habían visto, incluso lo habían comentado en E! News Live.

--Si que soy idiota – se dijo agitando la cabeza en negativa - claro que Heero se niega a usar algo regalado por Duo. Si no se soportan, ¿cómo va a usar algo que él me compro? Debo de dejar de tener tantas ideas locas – se dijo con una sonrisa en los labios esperando porque el actor saliera para dar por terminado su trabajo.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo estaba esperando a Hilde fuera del salón de costura. Quería saber que le había dicho Heero, por eso los había seguido cuando ambos salieron del comedor rumbo a la sala donde su amiga le mostraría el traje que esperaba llevara a los Oscares.

Esperó un buen rato sintiéndose nervioso hasta que vio al actor salir a toda prisa dando un portazo y dándose prisa en sacar un cigarro de entre sus ropas. Seguramente iba al bosque a fumar ¿Pero por que estaba tan enojado?

Se escondió de forma rápida detrás de una columna para que no le viera y esperó a que Hilde saliera. Una vez afuera se dio prisa en alcanzarla para preguntarle por la sentencia – ¡Ja! – Ni que Hilde hubiese estado en el banquillo de los acusados.

-- ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo llegando hasta la morena y acompañándola por el camino – Vi a Heero salir muy enojado ¿A caso no le gusto tu traje? – Hilde solo sonrió algo melancólica.

-- Oh no, si le gusto el traje

-- ¿Entonces? – cuestiono sin comprender el semblante de su amiga.

-- Creo que hoy no estoy de suerte – dijo la morena suspirando - Debí quedarme en la cama o definitivamente perder la voz por este día – Duo sacudió un poco la cabeza sin entender nada.

-- ¿He? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-- ¡Soy una estúpida!- dijo Hilde de forma vehemente - Todavía me dijiste en la mañana que tu y él no eran amigos y aun así se me ocurre ofrecerle en préstamo los pendientes que me regalaste cuando éramos novios; pero es que se veía ¡tan bien con uno! Que no pensé que se fuese a enojar por eso.

-- ¿Heero tiene las orejas perforadas? – cuestionó en voz alta. Era más una pregunta para si mismo, ya que las veces en las que estaban juntos en lo último en lo que se fijaba era en sus orejas. Tenía cosas más interesantes que ver, aun que la mayoría de las veces no veía nada, debido a su necesidad de cerrar los ojos desde que comenzaba a besarlo. Pero Hilde escuchó su pregunta y se dio prisa en contestar.

-- Si. Lo vi cuando me acerque a arreglarle el cuello del saco. Pero es que son unos orificios tan pequeños, que a simple vista no se notan.

-- ¡Hum! – dijo Duo con desdén tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Pero casi de inmediato llegó a su memoria algo que le hizo girarse para preguntarle a Hilde - ¿Crees que se veía "Genial" con un pendiente? – cuestiono sabiendo casi la respuesta.

-- Si. Aun que el azul le quedaría aun mejor que los blancos que me diste, ya que harían juego con sus ojos.

-- Ok – dijo Duo sonriendo y emprendiendo la carrera sin decirle más a Hilde. Ella se quedo sorprendida y extrañada. Aunque de un tiempo a la fecha Duo se venía comportando de manera extraña. Así que solo se encogió de hombros y continuó su camino.

Sonrió de forma amplia cuando ante sus ojos apareció una figura conocida caminando de forma segura con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Corrió hasta él agitando la mano de forma alegre al tiempo en que gritaba.

-- ¡Wufei! – Dijo parándose delante de él con la más amplia de las sonrisas haciendo que el chino también le correspondiera de la misma forma - ¿Qué crees? Heero llevara el traje que le diseñe a los Oscares – dijo sumamente feliz - ¡Gracias por recomendarme ver los diseños chinos de tu país! - Wufei sonrió con orgullo al tiempo en que un sonrojo ligero pintaba su rostro siempre blanco.

-- Eso merece que me invites a salir – dijo el chino haciendo que Hilde se sonrojara y asintiera sintiendo que el pecho iba a estallarle de la felicidad. ¡Por fin saldría con Wufei!

-- ¡Claro que si! – dijo a la carrera esperando que no hubiese tardado tanto en responder y el modelo se hubiese arrepentido.

-- Entonces, ¿Es una cita? – cuestiono el chino con cierta incertidumbre impresa en la voz.

-- Si, es una cita – declaro la morena sonriendo feliz por conseguir lo que anhelaba desde que se dio cuenta de cuanto le gustaba.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Aun era temprano y muchos alumnos se encontraban reposando la comida antes de entrar a los talleres.

Duo corrió por cada pasillo hasta llegar al ala este y subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Entró a la carrera dirigiéndose hasta la cómoda y de forma apresurada comenzó a sacar la ropa del primer, segundo y tercer cajón hasta que encontró aquello que buscaba: Una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro con la marca "CARTIER" impresa en letras doradas. Sonrió al abrirla y ver los pequeños destellos que aparecían al recibir la luz. Salió tan rápido como entro rumbo al bosquecillo que tan bien conocía.

Detuvo su paso a la carrera cuando vio al actor sentado en la rama de aquel árbol. ¿Por qué siempre acudía a ese sitio? Quizá lo hacía para alejarse de todos y despejarse antes de volver a enfrentarse a los maestros y sus compañeros. Quizá lo atraía esa magia que el lugar parecía despertar también en él. Pero eso realmente no lo sabía y quizá no lo sabría nunca.

-- ¡Oye Tu! – Le gritó desde abajo metiendo las manos a la bolsa del pantalón. Heero bajó la vista para verlo – quiero hablar contigo ¡Baja!

-- ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono el actor cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos. Duo se sintió ignorado.

--Porque quiero hablar contigo ¡Baja! – volvió a decir sintiéndose algo molesto.

-- ¿Por qué? – repitió el actor haciendo que Duo frunciera el ceño cada vez más enojado.

-- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¿A caso tanta frialdad ya te volvió sordo? – dijo de forma sarcástica. Pero Heero ni siquiera se molesto en verle.

-- Si no me lo pides "por favor" deberás hablar desde donde estas.

-- ¡Eres un idiota! – grito el modelo sumamente enojado. Heero se giró en la rama dejando los pies al aire para verlo con el ceño fruncido. Duo suspiro calmándose. Si no lo hacía bajar no podría darle lo que traía para él. ¿Pero que le importaba si lo usaba o no? Bueno, si le importaba, lo estaba haciendo por Hilde. Solo por ella, trató de convencerse - Por favor, baja – dijo mas calmado. Entonces Heero dio un brinco y bajó quedando frente al trenzado.

Duo sintió esa mirada cobalto recorrerle de arriba a abajo haciéndole estremecer ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma ante su sola mirada? Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de mantener ocultos esos sentimientos, ya que no era el lugar, ni él momento.

-- ¿Qué quieres?

Duo se dio prisa en sacar la cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón, ya que, si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca. Si el valor le había surgido de repente, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarlo. Así que extendió la mano con la cajita en la palma. Heero tomó aquel objeto alzando una ceja con extrañeza.

-- ¿Qué es esto?

-- Un obsequio – La extrañeza invadió el rostro del actor por completo al ver el rostro sonriente de Duo. Entonces abrió la caja y una mueca curvó sus labios con disgusto - ¿Unos pendientes? ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una chica?

Duo frunció el ceño con molestia de nuevo ¿A caso no entendía nada? Le estaba dando un hermoso regalo y lo despreciaba de la forma más idiota posible. Y él que se había dado prisa en sacarlos de su cajón de ropa sin tomar en cuenta el desastre que había provocado en su habitación – Por suerte yo no recojo.

-- Hilde me dijo que te ayudarían para lucir el traje que llevaras a los Oscares – se dio prisa en aclarar- Ya que no quieres usar los que ella te prestaba, pensé que preferirías usar unos que yo te obsequiara. Pero dado que no los quieres – dijo extendiendo la mano para que el actor le regresara la caja. Sin embargo Heero cerró fuertemente la mano cubriendo su contenido y se dio prisa en guardarla en la bolsa del pantalón haciendo que Duo bajara la mano - ¡Eres un idiota!

-- Y tu lo eres más – aseguro Heero haciendo que la mirada violeta de Duo centellara con cierta furia – No necesitabas usar a Hilde como excusa para regalarme algo – Ese comentario le hizo enrojecer considerablemente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?

-- ¿Qué? Yo no usé a Hilde como excusa, es solo que pensé que... que... - ¿Era una excusa? Realmente, ¿lo era? Desde que conocía a Heero había querido darle muchas cosas; golpearlo, cosa que había hecho unas cuantas veces; regresarle cada una de las humillaciones que le había hecho; darle un par de patadas en el trasero; besarle; abrazarle; seducirle y si, porque no, regalarle algo.

-- Los cuidare – dijo Heero ante la turbación y el sonrojo del trenzado – Hilde me dijo que los de piedra blanca, los que quería prestarme, se los regalaste cuando eran novios. ¿De donde sacaste estos? – dijo señalando la bolsa de su pantalón. Duo sonrió complacido de que la conversación hubiese cambiado de rumbos y tomó asiento en la base del árbol sin perder la sonrisa.

-- Del mismo lugar de donde salieron los primeros – dijo recordando un poco - El cliente de CARTIER me los regalo cuando termine el comercial. Los vi bonitos y como Hilde y yo teníamos poco de ser novios, decidí regalárselos cuando cumplimos un mes. El otro par los guarde para cuando tuviera otra novia – dijo riendo haciendo que Heero se sentara a su lado viendo la cajita en su mano – Se que sonó pésimo y quizá debí regalarle ambos pares a Hilde, pero considéralo premonición o algo por el estilo. Pero sabía que no duraría mucho con ella.

-- ¿Entonces? – dijo Heero de forma pausada haciendo dar vuelta la caja entre sus dedos haciendo que Duo se girara para verlo de forma extraña, ya que el actor observaba de forma detenida el objeto inanimado entre sus dedos, como si de alguna forma este fuera a revelarle algún secreto - ¿Me estas considerando tu novio?

-- NOOOOO – gritó demasiado asustado al escuchar las palabras del actor, era como si esa simple pregunta le quemara la piel y los sentidos ¿Su novio? No, noviazgo implicaba amor, un amor que Heero no parecía sentir por él.

-- Dijiste que habías guardado este par para tu siguiente novia. Eso quiere decir que soy yo ¿No? – Duo sintió que un calor subía por todo su rostro haciéndolo pintarse de rojo. Había sido más que idiota al decirle eso de su novia, novio, ¡o lo que fuera! Si, esta bien que él estaba enamorado del actor, pero el actor no de él, así que no podía considerarlo su novio ¡Por supuesto que no! Entre ellos solo había sexo sin amor... sin amor, se dijo a si mismo bajando la mirada con tristeza.

-- Un noviazgo se da entre personas que sienten algo una por la otra. Entre nosotros no hay nada de eso – dijo volviendo a levantar la mirada para clavar su vista violeta en la cobalto - ¿O tu sientes algo por mi diferente al deseo? – cuestiono sintiéndose aun más acalorado que antes.

Pero lo que vio en las facciones del actor le hicieron bajar el calor y convertirse en frío. Heero parecía reír en voz baja, aun que no escucho nada salir de sus labios. Pero se estaba burlando, lo sabía, lo sentía. Heero no tenía ningún sentimiento por él, solo lo utilizaba para desahogarse y nada más.

-- No te hagas falsas ilusiones Duo – dijo el actor de forma fría haciendo que Duo volviese a bajar la vista de forma triste – sabes perfectamente que hay y que no en nuestra relación – aclaro el actor.

Ese frío con el que Heero había dicho las cosas lo sintió calar hasta el alma. Si, sabía que había en su relación: ¡Sexo! y un muy buen sexo debía admitir. Y que no había: Amor, algo que indiscutiblemente le gustaría sentir, pero sabía que jamás llegaría.

Se levanto del lugar que ocupaba junto al actor con los puños apretados y sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo por sentir algo parecido al amor. ¡Odio!, eso es lo que debía sentir por él y sin embargo amaba a ese frío, egocéntrico y antisocial que le hacía hervir la sangre tan solo con rozarle los labios o dirigirle esas miradas llenas de deseo.

Heero levanto la cabeza para ver desde esa posición los ojos violetas del trenzado, sus ojos se veían oscuros ante la sombra que le daba el enorme árbol bajo el cual estaban. Duo frunció el seño al ver esa mirada serena e imperturbable ¿Qué podría hacerle cambiar? ¿Qué podría derretir ese corazón de hielo que poseía? ¿Qué?

-- Lo se muy bien – dijo Duo sumamente serio – Se muy bien que hay y que no hay y que jamás podrá haber – el tono de resignación que uso debió causarle algo al actor, ya que se puso de pie quedando a solo escasos centímetros de él.

Duo no pudo moverse. Se quedo perdido en esa mirada cobalto que perecía querer trasmitirle algo que no entendía. Era como aquella mirada que le dedico el día en el que entro a su habitación buscando una respuesta a la ruptura del trato. Una respuesta que fue afirmativa. Si, habían roto el trato de entregarse a él por no enviar a la cárcel a Solo, pero ahora lo hacía por voluntad propia. ¿Sabía el actor que al entregarse a él lo hacía por amor y no solo por buscar una satisfacción física? ¿Podía notarse ese amor, como se notaba cuando mentía? ¿Puede el amor ser así de transparente?

¡Más valía que no!

Se giró de forma brusca tratando de alejarse de ese imán de problemas que tenía delante. Ya era hora de entrar al taller de pasarela. Pero sintió como una fuerte mano le tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que se fuera arrojándolo contra el tronco del árbol donde habían estado momentos antes.

-- ¿Pero que demonios? – cuestiono al saber que quien le detenía era Heero. No sabía porque lo hacía, todo lo que tenían que decirse lo habían dicho ya. Y sin embargo lo había vuelto a hacer, ya que sus palabras quedaron a medias, porque el actor le asaltó con esos besos tan conocidos y deseados, impidiendo que siguiera hablando al sentir la lengua de su torturador viajando dentro de su boca con entera libertad, saboreando y disfrutando con lo que hacía.

Trató de detenerlo, pero era un tratar demasiado débil, ya que los brazos de acero del actor le habían aprisionado al tronco del árbol como en otras ocasiones, evitando que pudiera soltarse. Pero no quería hacerlo... dejó que su boca respondiera a aquel roce endiabladamente apasionado, dejando que su lengua se enredara en otra lengua que se daba prisa en dominar y él dejando que fuese dominada. Disfrutaba de aquel beso como jamás lo había disfrutado antes, con una conciencia limpia, dueña de la situación y deseosa de seguir el juego. Porque sabía que eso era, un juego y estaba dispuesto a jugarlo hasta que terminara. ¿Iba a salir lastimado? Si, pero eso que importaba si podía sentir esos labios rozando los suyos, adentrándose en su boca y robándole los sentidos, la voluntad y todo aquello que pudiera ser robado.

Levanto los brazos para intentar retirar el saco del actor de sus fuertes hombros, pero el actor lo había impedido moviendo ambos brazos del modelo hacía atrás, semi abrazando el tronco del árbol, dejando que su boca siguiera devorando la suya de forma por demás apasionada. Poco a poco el control se les estaba yendo de las manos, porque podía notar tanto su respiración, como la del actor, aceleradas.

Sintió como las manos del actor se movían sobre su pecho, sin dejarle mover los brazos para abrazarle o acariciarle, quizá quería que las cosas fueran como antes y no dejarle participar, pero esta vez no iba a dejarse.

"CLIC"

Ese sonido aunado a algo pesado y frío que se cerraba sobre sus muñecas le hizo alejarse de la boca del actor de forma sorprendida y jadeando.

-- ¿Q.. Qué? ¿Qué es es… esto? ¿Qué estas haciendo Heero? – cuestiono con la respiración entrecortada sacudiendo los brazos, pero no pudo despegarlos del tronco del árbol. Estaba atado, pegado, esposado o algo, porque no podía moverse y sentía que sus muñecas comenzaban a escocer por el dolor al tratar de soltarse.

-- Una pequeña venganza a lo que hiciste – respondió el actor metiendo las manos a la bolsa de su pantalón y viéndolo con esa mirada de autosuficiencia que a veces odiaba tanto – Parece que dejaste olvidadas las esposas cuando te fuiste esta mañana.

-- Eres un maldito desgraciado ¡Suéltame! – grito con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué pretendía al esposarlo al árbol? El maldito ni siquiera se veía agitado. Pero si habían estado igual de excitados momentos antes ¿Cómo le había hecho para volver a la normalidad tan pronto?

-- No – dijo de forma fría.

-- ¡Suéltame!, tengo que ir a clases – dijo tratando de convencerlo despertando su sentido de la responsabilidad. Pero solo lo vio girarse y comenzar a caminar - ¡Heeerroooo! – gritó haciendo que se detuviera y le viera de reojo.

-- Te soltare si para la hora de la cena no te has presentado. Eso querrá decir que nadie te encontró o no pudiste soltarte – dijo dejando caer las llaves de las esposas a sus pies, pero estaba algo retirado de su alcance. ¡Desgraciado! Iba a dejarle allí, sin comida, sin agua y sin dejarlo ir al baño.

-- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí esposado al árbol? – cuestiono, tratando de convencerse de que no lo haría, que solo lo estaba asustando.

-- Si – dijo el actor comenzando a caminar de forma pausada alejándose de él.

-- ¡Heero!, Ven acá, ¡suéltame! No seas desgraciado – entonces lo vio regresar sus pasos para acercarse a él. Pudo ver esas orbes cobalto detenidas en su rostro. Esa mirada recorriéndole por completo el rostro, posándose por interminables segundos en sus labios, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca; le hizo sonrojarse de golpe y desviar el rostro a un lado para evitar que el actor le fuese a besar... de nuevo.

-- Este tipo de juegos se nos dan muy bien, ¿No crees Duo? – la voz de Heero le hizo volver a girara el rostro para verle. La mueca en forma de sonrisa tatuada en su rostro le hizo enfurecer.

-- ¿Juegos? ¿Qué clase de juegos? – cuestiono molesto.

-- Este. Es como si constantemente estuviéramos jugando ajedrez. Yo hago un movimiento y tú respondes al mío. ¿Quién comenzó?

-- ¿De que diablos estas hablando? – dijo el modelo sin entender, pero dándose prisa en contestar algo que ni siquiera medito - Pero tu comenzaste todo cuando me besaste en tu habitación cuando solo había ido a dejarte la tarea. Me acusaste de irte a buscar, ¡estúpido y engreído! ¡Ni que fueras irresistible! – dijo volviendo a sonrojarse.

-- Lo soy – aclaro el actor haciendo que Duo frunciera el ceño y soltara un grito de fastidio.

-- ¡ARROGANTE!

-- Pero yo creo que fuiste tu quien comenzó este juego, cuando constantemente hacías bromas a mis costillas – Si, lo recordaba. Había estado haciendo bromas de él con sus amigos, pero no era por comenzar ningún juego. Ni siquiera quería que le reconociera. Y... ¿Realmente le habría reconocido?

-- Nunca reconociste que te acordabas de mí. Que sabias que fui yo quien te rompió la foto y la lanzó a tu estúpida cara después de que me golpeaste – reclamo el modelo haciendo que el actor alzara una ceja con extrañeza.

-- ¿Reconocerte? Por supuesto – dijo el actor haciendo que Duo sintiera una especie de emoción al saberlo. Le había reconocido desde el principio, pero siempre lo negó – Eres inolvidable – El tono que uso le sonó sarcástico, lo que le borro la sonrisa que apenas comenzaba a formarse en su rostro.

-- ¡Estúpido!, nunca vas a cambiar. Siempre vas a seguir siendo el mismo arrogante, engreído e insensible témpano de hielo Yuy – dijo más que enojado haciendo que el actor se girara ignorando su arranque de cólera para comenzar a irse - ¡No te quiero esta noche en mi habitación ni en mi cama!, ¿Oíste?, ¿Cubito oíste? – volvió a gritarle al ver que el actor no se detenía.

-- Auf Wiedersehen – dijo Heero elevando la mano para despedirse del trenzado sin voltear atrás.

Duo abrió de forma enorme los ojos al identificar la frase con la que Heero se despedía, como la que Odin había usado con él cuando se fue. ¿A caso era alemán? Si, era más que probable que lo fuera. Heero sabía ese idioma al igual que el corredor de autos.

-- ¡Maldición! – Murmuró dejándose caer en el suelo bajo la base de aquel enorme árbol – No se Alemán. ¿Por qué no me hablan en Ingles, Español, Francés, o Ruso?, por lo menos esos idiomas si los conozco – dijo bajando la vista con tristeza disponiéndose a esperar sentado a que alguien le rescatara o que Heero volviera, porque por más que trataba de estirar las piernas, las llaves estaban fuera de su alcance – Me lo tengo bien merecido – se dijo en voz baja – por confiado, por estúpido , por idiota; sabía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de que lo espose. Debí tener más cuidado... – y siguió murmurando maldiciones en voz baja, pero todas dedicadas a él.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-- ¡SILVIA!

El fuerte grito de su abuelo, el director, le hizo cerrar de golpe la persiana por la que había estado observando a esos dos estudiantes que había descubierto, por accidente, hacía relativamente poco tiempo.

El rubor cubría por completo su rostro al haber sido descubierta infragante, por lo que se dio la vuelta esperando ver la mirada furiosa de su abuelo, sentía el corazón latiendo a toda prisa, no tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle al hombre para justificarse y peor aun, justificar a Duo y a Heero. Pero al girarse, sintiéndose temblar de miedo, frente a ella no encontró a nadie.

-- ¡SILVIA! – volvió a escuchar la voz del director y se dio cuenta que le estaba gritando a través del intercom que comunicaba de su oficina a la de su abuelo.

-- ¿Si sr. Director? – Cuestiono la rubia sintiéndose aliviada - ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-- Tráeme todas las facturas que se vencen este mes, además necesito los permisos de salida de aquellos alumnos que saldrán este fin de semana para que los firme de una vez.

-- Enseguida abuelo – dijo la chica sacando un par de fólderes de su escritorio y dándose prisa en llevarlos a la oficina contigua.

Una vez fuera, salió corriendo de dirección para llegar al bosque. Había visto casi todo, por casualidad, no tenía idea de que Duo y Heero estuvieran allí, solo quería un poco de sol y al levantar las persianas los había visto besarse y después discutir. Se había sentido, como en otras ocasiones, hipnotizada por esa escena al grado de no poder apartar su vista de ellos. ¡Era una voyerista!, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Muchas veces, desde que entro a trabajar para su abuelo, había visto a Duo bajo ese mismo árbol; a veces solo, a veces acompañado de alguna chica, pero era más veces las que le veía en solitario. Jamás paso por su cabeza, ni por la de nadie, que fuese gay. Pero ahora comprendía porque sus relaciones amorosas no duraban mucho, solo unos cuantos meses, a veces ni a eso llegaba. Siempre que le veía allí parado, recargado en aquel tronco, lo veía sumamente triste. Duo mostraba en soledad su verdadera naturaleza, ya que en la escuela, siempre se veía alegre y bromista, lleno de una energía envidiable, ¿Pero en soledad? ¿Cómo era Duo en solitario? ¿Cómo se comportaba cuando estaba a solas en su habitación? Quizá lo hacía de la forma en la que lo hacía bajo aquel árbol cuando creía que nadie le veía.

Llego corriendo hasta el lugar donde había visto a Duo. Los matorrales que crecían alrededor le impedían ver algo. Quizá Heero si había regresado y Duo ya se encontraba ahora en clases, pero al ir caminando, se topo con unas llaves tiradas entre las hierbas. Las tomó entre sus manos y camino otro poco.

Duo guardó silencio y levantó la vista al escuchar como una rama se rompía al ser pisada por alguien. La esperanza regreso a su corazón al creer que Heero se había arrepentido y volvía a soltarlo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Silvia Noventa parada delante suya con las llaves de las esposas en la mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? ¿A esa hora? Cuando se suponía que debería estar trabajando con su abuelo.

-- ¡Duo!, ¡Por dios! – dijo la rubia dándose prisa en arrodillarse a su costado para comenzar a soltarle. Duo no sabía que decirle, era preferible no decir nada a meter la pata diciendo algo que resultase inconveniente - ¡Pero que horrible broma la de dejarte aquí esposado! - ¡Bingo!, ella le había dado la excusa perfecta – Que desalmado, ¿Iba a dejarte aquí toda la tarde? ¿Por lo menos iba a regresar a soltarte?

-- Si no me veía en la cena, si – dijo de forma triste, pero luego comenzó a reír sobándose las muñecas – Ese idiota jamás esperaría que me encontraras tan pronto. Así que tengo la oportunidad de vengarme – dijo poniéndose de pie con la mirada encendida. Ni siquiera iba a preguntarle como dio con él. No quería ni saberlo.

-- Duo no lo creo conveniente – dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y entregándole las esposas junto con las llaves – Él buscara la revancha de nuevo y quien sabe que intente después – Duo se volteo y le sonrió de forma amplia.

-- No te preocupes Silvia, él y yo así nos llevamos – ¡Vaya que si! - Estamos jugando un tipo de ajedrez humano – dijo soltando la carcajada al ver la cara de extrañeza de la rubia – Solo que estoy a punto de darle jaque al rey. ¡Gracias por soltarme! – y diciendo esto salió corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

No quería estar demasiado tiempo en presencia de la rubia, tenía el vago presentimiento de que ella sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Su presencia en el bosque había sido más que oportuna. No había pasado tanto tiempo esposado, por lo que aun podía llegar al taller. Pero esa no era su idea. Su principal objetivo ahora, era vengarse de Heero.

¡Ese idiota iba a pagárselas todas juntas!

Corrió por el bosque a toda velocidad sintiendo la furia que crecía dentro de él subiendo por el estomago hasta llegar a su garganta. Y no iba a quedarse con ella. Estaba seguro que Heero no se esperaba que se hubiese liberado tan pronto, así que le tomaría por sorpresa. Aun faltaban unos minutos para que comenzaran los talleres, esperaba encontrarlo ya en el interior del taller de Dirección, esta vez no importaba lo que pasara o lo que hiciera, iba a desahogar esa ira con su causante.

Corrió por todos los pasillos abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros que aun se encontraban platicando a las afueras de los salones. El taller de Dirección se encontraba a solo unos pasos del de Pasarela.

Y allí estaba el desgraciado, parado a un costado de la puerta platicando con el maestro del taller. ¡Y se encontraba tan fresco el desgraciado!

-- ¡HEERO! – grito al verlo, levantando el puño mientras se acercaba a él. Ese fue su error, ya que Heero se giró un poco tomando su brazo y alzándolo sobre su hombro para lanzarlo al suelo.

Vio como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y sintió el fuerte golpe de su espalda al ser azotada contra el frío suelo. Si que había sido idiota al haberle gritado a ese témpano de hielo, él sabía Karate y lo había utilizado en su contra. Pero aun tenía un as guardado bajo la manga.

Vio a Heero parado a sus pies viéndole con el seño fruncido, con la frase de "Te gane" tatuada en la cara. Otros más se habían acercado para ver que pasaba y ahora estaban a sus orillas viéndole tirado, ¡Más no derrotado! Así que estiro la pierna derecha enredándola sobre una de las del actor lanzándolo al suelo, casi de inmediato saltó sobre él dispuesto a agarrarlo a puñetazos.

-- Tranquilízate Duo – dijo Heero deteniendo los brazos del modelo y haciéndolo girar para mandarlo al suelo de nuevo.

"Pelea, pelea, pelea"

El coro de voces de los alumnos que presenciaban todo no se hizo esperar. Al poco tiempo de que el pleito había comenzado ya media escuela estaba allí, apoyando a uno u otro contendiente.

-- Eres un desgraciado y me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste – grito el trenzado totalmente sonrojado. Era tanto su coraje que no le importaba que todos le vieran. Tampoco le importaba las implicaciones de esa pelea.

Dejó caer un fuerte golpe sobre el apuesto rostro del actor, pero al mismo tiempo el puño de Heero se estrello sobre su estomago haciéndole perder el aire. Ese inconveniente no le detuvo por mucho tiempo, estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de Solo, así que se recuperó rápido haciéndole volver a levantar los brazos para asestar un par de golpes más sobre el cuerpo de Heero quien a su vez respondió deteniendo algunos, y respondiendo otros.

Un instante después sintió que alguien le levantaba deteniéndole evitando que siguiera peleando con Heero y vio como Heero también era detenido por alguien más.

Trowa trataba a toda costa de detener al modelo, quien estaba sumamente molesto, casi tanto como cuando trato de matar al actor. No entendía que había pasado, pero era indispensable detenerlos. Erick hacía lo suyo, deteniendo a Heero por el pecho, pero él estaba teniendo problemas al trata de detener a Duo por la espalda y sujetándolo de los brazos.

-- ¡Suéltenme! – grito ofuscado tratando de recuperar el aire que la pelea le había robado – Voy a destrozarle a golpes ese rostro de portada de revista.

-- ¿A caso tienes 2 millones de dólares para pagar la demanda? – cuestiono el actor de forma fría y totalmente controlada, ni siquiera estaba sudando, mientras se masajeaba con el dorso de su mano la cara debido a los golpes que Duo le había dado.

-- ¡Tengo eso y más! ¡DEMANDAME!, Si te atreves – sentenció Duo mostrando una mueca de autosuficiencia que hacía mucho no mostraba. Esta vez el actor no iba a intimidarle con una amenaza como esa. No, ahora tenía todo lo que su padre había estado ahorrando por él.

-- ¡ALTO LOS DOS! – La fuerte voz del director hizo que todos los alumnos se hicieran a un lado para dejarle pasar junto con el maestro que momentos antes hablaba con Heero. Duo volteo a verlo, ojalá pudiera gritarle "Chismoso", pero de hacerlo, sabía que el castigo sería peor – Vengan ahora mismo conmigo – dijo el hombre haciendo que tanto Heero como Duo caminaran a un lado del hombre rumbo a la dirección.

Trowa y Erick se quedaron parados viendo como esos dos se marchaban con las manos en los bolsillos, quizá, para evitar seguirse dando de puñetazos. El resto de sus compañeros se metieron en los talleres con una sonrisa en los labios - ¡Por fin había visto la pelea que tanto esperaban! - entonces ambos se voltearon a ver y soltaron la carcajada.

-- Esos dos se comportan como niños de kinder – dijo Erick entre risas haciendo que Trowa solo asintiera – Solo falta que nos pongamos a gritarles a coro "Se quieren y no son novios, se quieren y no son novios" – dijo el bailarín levantando los brazos y poniéndose a gritar al tiempo en que bailaba al ritmo del estribillo.

-- Quizá debamos hacerlo – dijo Trowa mostrando una mueca en forma de sonrisa. No estaba seguro de que tanto sabía Erick, ya que sus bromas sobre ellos eran constantes. Pero no era una mala idea el formar un coro para gritarlas lo mucho que ambos se atraían.

-- ¿Entonces que amigo?, ¿Formamos un pequeño coro para gritarles? – dijo Erick pasando el brazo por el hombro del músico, mientras caminaban hasta sus respectivos talleres.

-- No sería mala idea – dijo Trowa mientras entraba a su salón, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se giró para ver al moreno-rubio – Avísame cuando lo hayas formado y yo pongo la música.

Erick soltó la carcajada haciendo que retumbara en los solitarios pasillos de los talleres. Quizá después de todo, Erick si estaba bromeando...

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El viento nocturno de la noche agitaba las cortinas del balcón. Desde hacía mucho rato se había quedado dormido esperando a Heero. Esta bien que le había pedido que no fuera, pero no creía que lo fuese a cumplir. Aun después de haberse peleado en pleno pasillo de los talleres y haber sido mandados a detención por toda la tarde, sabía que ese pleito no iba a detenerle y sin embargo, no fue. Y al no presentarse y estando aun algo agobiado por todo lo sucedido, cayó irremediablemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Algunas horas después se movió en su lugar quedando boca arriba despertándose ligeramente. Comenzaba a sentirse inquieto, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Sabía que aun era de noche y era más que probable que el "cubito", no se presentara a esas horas – de la madrugada debería decir – pensó para sus adentros. Estaba dispuesto a permanecer en esa posición hasta que volviera a sentirse cómodo, o hasta que de plano el sueño le venciera de nuevo, cuando de pronto sintió una mano que le tapó la boca y eso hizo que se despertara sobresaltado. ¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando? ¿A caso sería el maldito ladrón que nunca atraparon?

-- Soy yo – escuchó la voz de Heero en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación haciéndole respirar de forma un poco más calmada. Pero ahora que pretendía el cubito de hielo, ¿Matarlo de un susto? – no voy a hacerte nada, solo quiero estar a tu lado por un momento – dijo quitando la mano de la boca del trenzado.

-- Heero, ¿que sucede? – preguntó Duo abriendo las sabanas por instinto para que Heero entrara, pero este no le dijo nada, solo se acomodó a un costado de su cuerpo abrazándole fuertemente – ¿Heero? – volvió a preguntar, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo otro abrazo.

Se sentía extraño, era como si Heero estuviera triste por algo. Solo se limitaba a abrazarlo sin decirle nada y eso le producía escalofríos. ¿Por qué Heero estaba así? Jamás lo había visto reaccionar de esa forma. Le abrazaba como evitando que se fuera, como si evitara que se alejara de su lado.

-- ¿Heero? – volvió a preguntar con preocupación.

-- Solo déjame descansar a tu lado, esta noche no quiero estar solo… - los ojos de Duo se abrieron por la sorpresa. ¿Heero no quería estar solo? ¿Desde cuando el témpano de hielo Yuy necesitaba compañía? El siempre estaba solo. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, sentía una impenetrable barrera que se lo impedía. Y en aquellas extrañas ocasiones en que había logrado abrirse a él, soltaba una frase hiriente o un comentario humillante que lo volvía a alejar. Sin embargo, ahora le pedía compañía y no iba a negársela.

-- Claro – murmuro muy cerca del oído de Heero dejando pasar sus dedos por los mechones oscuros del cabello del actor.

Así estuvo por varios minutos, masajeando su espalda, tratando de darle consuelo a algo que no entendía. Pero no sabía como obtener respuestas de su parte, cuando Heero se instalaba en el plan de no hablar, no había poder humano que lo sacara de el.

-- No te vayas – dijo Heero en un susurro, Duo detuvo sus caricias sin entender y sonrió.

-- Heero, son las 2 a.m. y estas en mi habitación por lo que salir en estos momentos no es una buena opción – dijo tratando de bromear, pero de nueva cuenta Heero no dijo nada.

-- Ich liebe dich und neind wollwn da nein dich verlassen – repitió el actor haciendo que en Duo apareciera un gran signo de interrogación, jamás había escuchado esa frase, ¿Heero estaría hablando en otro idioma? Y en un idioma que para su desgracia no conocía. ¿Cuál sería?, definitivamente no era Ingles, ni Español. ¿Sería Francés?, o ¿quizá Ruso?, ¿tal vez Alemán?, para saber. Y era una frase tan larga que aun que identificara el idioma, sería imposible recordarla toda. ¡Uff!, ¿sería japonés?, al fin y al cabo la familia de su madre lo era, era de esperarse que dominara el idioma.

-- Heero no entendí que dijiste, puedes repetirlo ¿en español? – cuestiono sintiendo una terrible curiosidad y frustración al no entender nada.

-- No – dijo apretando más su abrazo sobre el cuerpo del trenzado – neind wollwn Einbuße – Duo volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿A caso es chichimeca?

-- ¿Por lo menos puedes decirme en que idioma estas hablando? – si le contestaba, se pondría a estudiarlo de inmediato, era bueno en idiomas, pero flojo para estudiarlos.

-- No – ni modo, se tendría que quedar con la curiosidad por siempre.

Sintió como una gota de agua cayó hasta su brazo lo que le hizo sobresaltarse. ¿Qué significaba esto, Heero estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? En todo el tiempo que conocía a Heero, jamás lo había visto así, se le hacía alguien demasiado fuerte como para mostrar una debilidad tan fuerte como el llanto. Más sin embargo, estaba seguro que de cuestionarle el actor iba a encerrarse en si mismo y no le diría nada. Quizá hasta se fuera de su habitación y no quería que lo hiciera, no ahora que le dejaba ver una parte suya que jamás creyó conocer. Así que solo se limito a corresponder al abrazo de la misma forma en la que Heero lo abrazaba y a masajear con sus manos su espalda, en un intento por consolar aquel dolor que parecía brotar por cada poro de la piel del actor. Quizá después, Heero se animara a contarle que era lo que le estaba pasando, por ahora, solo se limitaría a abrazarlo a su cuerpo y mantenerlo así hasta que el sueño les venciera a ambos.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo sintió como un escalofrío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo y eso le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Aun estaba oscuro ya que no se veía bien a su alrededor. Levanto la vista hasta el buró para ver la hora y se dio cuenta que eran las 5:00 a.m.

Pero estaba solo, por eso sintió frío.

¿Y Heero?

Se incorporo en la cama buscando al actor. Apenas hacía unas horas que había llegado hasta él y le había dejado sumamente preocupado. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

-- ¿Heero? – se levantó buscándolo, ya que la preocupación por lo sucedido no quería desaparecer del pecho, ni de su corazón. Pero no lo halló en el baño, ni en ninguna parte de su cuarto.

¿Dónde se habría metido?

Camino hasta el balcón, el cual mantenía sus puertas abiertas de par en par. ¿Habría saltado a su habitación?, bueno, nada perdía con buscar allí. Así que brincó de su habitación a la de Heero.

-- ¿Heero? – volvió a preguntar y de nuevo le respondió el silencio.

Caminó dentro de la habitación oscura del actor. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, la cama tendida y el pijama con la que había llegado buscándolo, estaba doblada sobre la cama. Se dio prisa en tomar la ropa entre sus manos y el aroma a colonia cara le inundo los sentidos.

¿Pero que diablos? ¿A dónde se había ido Heero tan temprano? Ni siquiera se había percatado de su salida de la habitación. No sintió cuando se levanto y se fue, mucho menos cuando brincó a su propia habitación para irse... pero ¿para irse a donde? ¿A ejercitarse en el gimnasio? ¿A correr? ¿A dónde?

Estaba a punto de regresara a su habitación convencido de que Heero aun se encontraba en la escuela, pero perdido en algún lugar de la misma. Sin embargo una hoja doblada sobre el peinador del actor le llamo la atención. Le resultaba sumamente conocida, ya que él mismo solía recibirlas constantemente. La tomo entre sus manos y leyó ávidamente.

-- ¿Un permiso de salida?

¿Por qué Heero tenía un permiso extendido la noche anterior para que saliera todo ese día? Y de ser así, ¿Por qué no se había marchado desde ayer? ¿A que hora había salido de la escuela? ¿Realmente habría salido?

Si. Era más que probable.

¿Esa salida tendría algo que ver con su comportamiento de anoche? ¿A dónde habría ido?

La duda no lo dejo seguir durmiendo, ni comer en el desayuno o concentrarse en clases. Constantemente volteaba a todos lados buscándolo con la mirada, pero Heero no apareció en todo el día, ni siquiera al taller de teatro en la tarde.

Esa misma noche, llevaba jugando con Trowa un par de horas. Sentado en el taburete que siempre ocupaba, mientras jugaba al ajedrez con su amigo, no podía concentrarse y seguía perdiendo. Aun que Trowa tampoco estaba en sus mejores condiciones, ya que no le había ganado tan fácil como lo hubiese hecho en otras ocasiones.

La TV estaba encendida a todo volumen, mientras algunos chicos en la sala de estar seguían las noticias del espectáculo con atención, él y Trowa seguían sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, mientras trataban de poner atención a un juego que nadie daba por ganado o perdido.

Necesitaba distraer sus pensamientos, alejarlos de Heero de alguna forma. Levanto la vista y vio a su amigo músico viendo un punto fijo sobre el tablero de ajedrez que tenían en frente. Estaba realmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Trowa tenían problemas y debido a sus propios problemas con el actor, casi se olvidaba de la única persona que siempre había estado con él, en las buenas y en las malas.

-- ¿Trowa? – Mencionó el nombre del oji verde en tono de pregunta haciendo que el músico levantara la vista y la clavara en la violeta que le veía con cierta preocupación - ¿Por qué estas así?

-- ¿Así como? – cuestiono Trowa desdoblando el brazo que había tenido apoyando en su barbilla para mover una pieza del juego.

-- Muy serio, más de lo habitual – dijo Duo moviendo a su vez una pieza para continuar.

-- Sabes que así soy. No tengo nada – dijo el músico sin levantar la vista. Duo supo de inmediato que estaba intentando eludir sus preguntas. No por nada lo conocía desde hace varios años.

-- Mientes. Estas enojado con tu novia y no me digas que es mi imaginación o que estoy alucinando – dijo el trenzado sabiendo de antemano los posibles alegatos del oji verde. No iba a poder convencerle de que no tenía nada y de antemano sabía que ese "nada" era el enojo con su novia.

-- No se de que hablas – dijo Trowa muy seguro haciendo que Duo dudara por un momento. Pero no, estaba seguro de que todo era por esa chica con la que Trowa mantenía un noviazgo.

-- ¡Vamos amigo!, ya no llegas tarde los lunes. Incluso aquí te vi el domingo pasado y antes todo el fin de semana te la pasabas con ella. Además, ya no te escapas por el balcón de mi cuarto para ir a verla entre semana – Eso sería imposible, porque estas con Heero, se dijo Trowa sonrojándose brevemente – Y te he visto así – dijo el trenzado señalándole las mejillas sonrojadas – Rojo, seguramente por falta de actividad ¿No? – Trowa enrojeció aun más ante la cuestión.

-- Si, si, esta bien, esta bien – dijo a la carrera corroborando lo del pleito para evitar tener que responderle por lo del sonrojo – Estamos enojados – dijo suspirando pesadamente – No, más bien, yo estoy enojado – Duo solo le observo clavando su vista violeta en esos ojos esmeralda, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a la interrogante – No me mires así Duo – dijo el músico viendo la mirada inquisidora de su amigo – Hay un tercero en discordia – sentenció pesadamente.

-- ¿Qué? No puedo creer que te este engañando, yo...

-- No – trato de aclarar, quizá más para si mismo que para su amigo – La verdad, no lo se Duo – dijo pasando una de sus manos por el cabello para despejar ese largo fleco que le cubría la mitad del rostro – En verdad no se si me engaña o no y no he querido preguntárselo directamente, porque tengo miedo a que me diga que si.

-- Trowa, no entiendo nada – dijo Duo tratando de hilar las palabras a medias que decía el músico – Si no me explicas bien, no podré ayudarte – Trowa volvió a suspirar. Quizá hablar con Duo le ayudara a aclarar esa terrible duda que le carcomía el alma, antes de hablar con Quatre. Solo tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras, aun no estaba listo para revelarle su secreto a Duo.

-- Cuando comenzamos a salir – comenzó – yo consideraba a esa persona alguien sumamente transparente, inocente e incapaz de mentir – dijo haciendo una pausa tratando de escoger muy bien sus palabras – Era una persona honesta y amable. Pero de unos meses a la fecha ha cambiado mucho, al grado que la gente que le rodea dice que hay alguien más además de mí.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Pero quien es esa persona? ¿Tú la has visto con él?

-- No. Yo no he visto nada – dijo Trowa meditabundo - Pero le he escuchado hablar con él por teléfono de una forma muy cariñosa. Cuando le he preguntado por la identidad del "tipo", solo me dice que es un amigo que necesita ayuda. Le pregunte ¿que clase de ayuda le da? Y solo me dijo que hablaban. Pero no le creí. Le interrogué tratando de saber de que hablaban, pero no pude sacarle ni una sola palabra. Me dijo que era un secreto que no le pertenecía y aun que fuéramos novios no podía contarme – Trowa apretó fuertemente los puños al recordar todas esas discusiones con el rubio. La última vez había preferido irse para no provocar una escena en pleno sepelio del padre de Duo.

-- ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan enojado? – Trowa levanto la vista con cierto asombro ¿Por qué Duo hablaba en ese tono, como echándole la culpa a él? – Yo creo que no te esta mintiendo. Hay amigos que te prestan ayuda solo con escucharte. Y mira, ella podrá ser muy tu novia, pero es realmente leal con ese amigo con quien habla. ¿No me dirás que te gustaría que contara todos tus secretos al primero que se los preguntara?

-- No – dijo Trowa sopesando las palabras de su amigo – Pero creo que tengo cierto derecho a saber, por lo menos, quien es él.

-- ¿Y si esa persona con quien habla le pidió mantener el secreto? – cuestiono Duo haciendo que Trowa subiera el dedo hasta su barbilla para meditarlo una vez mas. No cabía duda que a veces Duo podía hacerlo pensar más de la cuanta y eso le estaba agradando bastante ya que cabía la posibilidad de que el errado fuese él – Mira te voy a contar algo, solo para que veas hasta que punto puede llegar la lealtad de un amigo. ¿Recuerdas a la persona que me hablo un miércoles y yo pensé que era un acosador?

-- Si, el que quería ser tú amigo y te dejo su número ¿Cuál era? – afirmo el músico al tiempo en que cuestiono por el numero.

-- Pues si le hable – dijo haciendo que Trowa abriera mucho los ojos y olvidara lo del número – El se ha convertido en un buen amigo y confidente. Le he contado muchas cosas que me han pasado, pero le pedí que me guardara el secreto. Si él hubiese querido, todo lo que le he contado ya estaría en los diarios o la TV, pero no me ha traicionado, ni creo que lo haga.

-- ¿Le has contado muchas cosas? – Duo asintió - ¿Por qué no me lo has contado a mí? – pregunto Trowa extrañado. Duo se sonrojo de golpe azotando su cabeza mentalmente contra la mesa por haber dicho semejante estupidez.

-- Porque hay cosas que no podría decirte jamás – dijo bajando la vista de forma avergonzada. Trowa entendió de inmediato a que se refería, pero eso no le impidió preguntar.

-- ¿Cómo lo del beso de Heero?

-- Entre otras cosas – dijo Duo sin dejar de azotar su cabeza mentalmente por haber sacado a colación ese tema tan vergonzoso. Daba gracias al cielo porque su amigo supiera interpretar sus palabras y dejara de preguntar por eso - Pero lo que quiero que entiendas con esto, es que ese chico jamás revelará nada de lo que le he contado, aun que su novio lo presionase.

-- ¿Su… novio? ¿A caso es gay? – cuestiono Trowa clavando su vista en la violeta de nuevo.

-- Si, eso creo, bueno, no me lo ha dicho, pero es fácil darse cuenta – dijo Duo sintiéndose algo nervioso. Sabía de antemano que Trowa no se sentía a gusto con ese tema, así que lo cambiaría cuanto antes. Pero al parecer no eran los planes de su amigo.

-- ¿Se te declaro? – cuestiono el músico algo asombrado haciendo que Duo malinterpretara esa reacción.

-- ¡No!, como crees – dijo a la carrera – solo es un buen amigo a quien no conozco, un verdadero incondicional - ¡INCONDICIONAL! Esa palabra se había tatuado en la cabeza de Trowa desde que la había escuchado en el funeral del padre de Duo, así que al escucharla de nuevo le hizo comenzar a poner más atención en las palabras que decía el trenzado - ¿Sabes que me localizó en mi casa para darme el pésame por lo de papá? Y de nuevo se puso a mis órdenes, me dijo que podía hablarle cuando quisiera, a la hora que fuera... Incluso me dijo que...

-- Siempre estaré allí para ti – dijo Trowa en voz muy baja pero no tanto como para que Duo no lo escuchara.

-- Si, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Trowa abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar a Duo confirmar sus palabras. Solo estaba recordando en voz alta lo que le había escuchado decir a Quatre por el celular aquella vez. Pero saberlo ahora le había sorprendido enormemente. ¡ERA QUATRE!, ¡Quatre con quien Duo hablaba! ¿Entonces era Duo de quien se encontraba tan celoso? ¡Duo!, su mejor amigo, ¿quien en esos momentos mantenía una secreta relación con Heero?

¡SOY UN VERDADERO IDIOTA!

Trowa se paro de golpe haciendo que todas las piezas del juego de ajedrez cayeran al suelo, Duo lo siguió en su movimiento sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo. Jamás lo había visto así de... ¿Asustado? ¿Sorprendido?... No sabía cual era realmente la reacción del músico.

-- Trowa, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Duo preocupado.

-- ¿Cuál es el número telefónico? – cuestiono a la carrera haciendo que en Duo apareciera un gran signo de interrogación.

-- ¿El número? – preguntó sin saber que contestar, sin embargo repitió cada número de memoria confirmando lo que Trowa ya sabía. Era Quatre, eran los números del conmutador de la mansión del rubio, solo cambiaban los últimos dos lo que le indicaba que era uno directo. Ya no había ninguna duda, Duo era aquel de quien tantos celos sentía y se daba cuenta de que no tenía porque.

-- WOOOOWWWWW

El sonido de todos los alumnos en la sala de estar les hizo voltear de golpe a la TV olvidando, por un momento, lo antes sucedido. Lo que estaban transmitiendo en ese momento tenía a todos con la atención en la pantalla. En ella podía verse la demostración de una carrera de la CART.

Duo no prestó atención a lo que la reportera decía, lo que vio en la TV le hizo abrir mucho los ojos al tiempo en que su corazón se aceleraba de golpe. Pudo ver como un auto de color rojo y blanco chocaba contra otro y el primero salía volando por los aires haciéndose mil pedazos al estrellarse contra la barrera de contención. Y entonces como si un rayo le tocase el cuerpo, las palabras que mencionaba la reportera le hicieron comprender el llanto de Heero de la noche anterior.

"_El día de ayer por la noche, el ex actor y corredor de Autos Odin Low, murió en un accidente automovilístico al perder el control en una curva en una demostración de lo que será la serie CART de este fin de semana. Esta mañana sus restos mortales fueron cremados y enviados en un avión especial a Alemania, donde sus padres le esperan para ser enterrado. Aquí, en Los Ángeles, fue despedido por algunos antiguos amigos, como su compañero de serie infantil, Heero Yuy, y su antiguo representante, Zech Merquise._

_Descanse en paz, Odin Low."_

Duo apretó fuertemente los puños y salió corriendo de la sala de estar a toda prisa. Heero había estado presente en la cremación de Odin por la mañana, para el medio día pudo haber estado en el angar donde estaba el avión que lo trasladaría a Alemania, pero a esa hora ya tenía que estar en la escuela.

Si lo conocía, aun que fuese un poco, era más que seguro que estuviera encerrado en su habitación, aislado del mundo como siempre, y era allí a donde iba ahora a toda prisa. Si fuese el medio día, después de comer estaría en el bosque, pero como ya era de noche…

¡Ahora sabía que eso había sido lo que había dejado a Heero tan vulnerable!, ¡Por eso estaba llorando la noche anterior! Odin Low había muerto, le habían avisado y el había reaccionado como cualquier persona que perdía a un ser querido: con llanto.

Sintió que su corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho al saber el motivo, al saber que a pesar de que Heero dijera lo contrario, a pesar de que Heero dijera que entre ellos no había habido nada, sus sentimientos lo habían traicionado y habían reaccionado al dolor.

¿Sentimientos?

Era raro pensar en que el actor tuviese sentimientos cuando siempre se comportaba de manera tan fría. Pero esas gotas que cayeron hasta su brazo se lo habían demostrado. Heero Yuy no era de hielo.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Heero con el corazón en la garganta, abrió de golpe sin pedir permiso adentrándose en la semi oscuridad del lugar que era interrumpida solo por la pequeña lámpara del escritorio encendida. No se detuvo a buscar nada, sus pies le guiaron hasta el lecho, y allí viendo el techo y recargado en el respaldo de la cama, se encontró a Heero Yuy. Se quedo parado viéndolo, el actor ni siquiera se había dignado a verlo, siguió en su misma posición, como si no le hubiese escuchado entrar y eso que había echo bastante ruido al azotar la puerta contra la pared cuando la abrió.

-- ¿Heero? – cuestiono por fin el modelo acercándose hasta la cama. Heero pareció no oírle, porque siguió con los brazos cruzados viendo al techo. Esta vez Duo no se molesto por ignorarle, le comprendía muy bien, sabía exactamente como se sentía y solo quería ayudarle - Heero, ya se porque estas así – continuó dudando en acercarse más hasta él o quedarse a la orilla de la cama como estaba. Pero al ver que Heero seguía en su lugar sin moverse, decidió acercarse y sentarse cerca de él – Heero, lo siento mucho – dijo de forma suave colocando sus manos sobre los brazos del actor. Pero de nuevo este no dijo nada. Duo estaba esperando algún comentario, algo, lo que fuera que le indicara que realmente estaba bien y no debía preocuparse; pero al notar su estoicismo, su preocupación comenzó a subir hasta el cielo – Heero, se como te sientes y solo quiero ayudarte, así como tu lo hiciste conmigo cuando murió papá. Se que te duele, Odin era tu amigo, tu primer amor, así que se que... – La mirada cobalto que vio que le dirigía el actor le hizo detenerse de forma abrupta. Heero había bajado la vista para clavarla en sus ojos violetas con intensa furia. ¿Qué había dicho para que le viese de esa forma?

-- Tu no sabes nada Duo – dijo el actor sumamente molesto haciendo que el modelo se enderezara en su lugar sin comprender.

-- Te equivocas. ¿No recuerdas que papá murió a penas la semana pasada? Creo que soy quien más sabe en este momento y quiero ayudarte a pasar este trago amargo. No estas solo, me tienes a mi – dijo Duo de forma franca haciendo que el actor elevara una ceja de forma inquisidora.

-- ¿Te tengo a ti? ¿Y de que forma te tengo?- cuestiono el actor, pero sin esperar respuesta continuo - ¿Cómo amigo? Porque según pregonaste ayer por la mañana, nosotros no somos amigos – dijo de forma sarcástica para seguir, aun que quien lo había dicho era él, pero no le interrumpió - ¿Cómo novio? Porque según me dijiste cuando me diste los pendientes que no lo somos. ¿Cómo un amante ocasional? Porque nos acostamos de vez en cuando. ¿Cómo que Duo? ¿Cómo que te tengo?

Duo trago saliva sin saber que responder. Después del pleito con Heero en el que ambos habían ido a parar a detención, (por suerte solo los detuvieron esa tarde dado el luto del modelo) la subdirectora se encargo de darles a leer un articulo sobre las diferentes etapas que conlleva el duelo, ya que según ella, Duo se comportaba de manera tan agresiva debido a la perdida de un ser querido – ¡Va!, que sabe esa vieja amargada del verdadero motivo que me llevo a golpear a Heero - Ella se estaba refiriendo al enojo. Seguramente Heero estaba pasando por esa etapa y no podía culparle por todo lo que estaba diciendo.

La mirada cobalto seguía sobre él, el semblante del actor parecía sumamente molesto, con sus cejas fruncidas; y los brazos cruzados le hacían comprender que buscaba protegerse de algo, quizá de él y sus palabras.

Sin pensárselo demasiado estiró los brazos para pasarlos por el cuello del actor y abrazarle a su cuerpo de forma firme. Quería transmitirle de esa forma que podía contar con él. Pero este se soltó de su abrazo y se puso de pie de forma brusca. Pero no iba a dejar que se alejara, no cuando sabía que ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Así que lo siguió por el cuarto y le abrazó por la espalda.

-- Suéltame Duo – demando el actor con ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. Lo sentía tenso, ya que las venas de sus brazos podían sentirse a través de la delgada tela de la camisa del uniforme. No sabía como hacer para que se relajara, pero haría hasta lo imposible.

-- No voy a soltarte Heero. No voy a dejarte cuando se que me necesitas – aseguro el modelo dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hueco del hombro del actor – Puedo ser todo lo que dijiste antes. Puedo ser tu amigo, tu novio a tu amante. Todo lo que necesites – aseguro en voz baja haciendo que la tensión que parecía inundar el cuerpo de Heero se disipara un poco.

-- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por lástima? – cuestiono Heero sujetando los brazos de Duo para soltarse del abrazo de forma suave y girarse para verlo a los ojos. Duo pudo ver de nuevo esa mirada llena de algo que no comprendía. ¿Qué había en esa mirada cobalto que parecía cuestionarle de forma seria?

-- No, porque yo... – "Te amo", la palabra acudió a su mente en cuestión de milisegundos. Pero jamás llego a su boca. ¿Podría decirle ahora lo que verdaderamente sentía por él, sin que lo considerara hueco? ¿Sin que creyera que lo decía solo por que sentía lastima por él? No. Este no era el mejor momento, así que optó por cerrar la boca y dejar la frase en el aire.

El golpe a la puerta les hizo separarse de forma abrupta para ver hasta el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, temiendo que después del ruido la puerta se abriera y alguien fuese a descubrirles. Pero no sucedió, en lugar de que la puerta se abriera, el golpe volvió a escucharse. Heero se giró para ver a Duo con la mirada endurecida.

-- ¿A quien más le dijiste que estaba aquí? – cuestiono.

-- A nadie – dijo a la carrera – En cuanto supe lo de Odin, me vine corriendo para acá. No le dije a nadie que estabas aquí, porque no lo sabía – Heero solo asintió dirigiéndose a la cama y volviendo a ocupar su lugar – Adelante – dijo sin ánimos haciendo que Duo no supiera que hacer.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Erick, seguido de Trowa. Heero clavo su vista cobalto en Duo, quien pudo distinguir una mirada de odio en ella. ¡Pero él no les había dicho nada!, no sabía porque sus amigos estaban allí. Ellos no conocían a Heero lo suficiente como para acompañarle en el duelo.

-- Heero – mencionó Trowa parándose a un lado de la cama del actor viendo de reojo a Duo cuando paso a su lado – Nos acabamos de enterar de lo de Odin – No solo ellos, toda la escuela, suponía Duo.

-- Y vinimos a hacerte compañía – secundó Erick las palabras del músico Y eso era una sorpresa, ya que Erick y Heero no parecían llevarse muy bien, sin embargo, los había visto platicando en el sepelio de su padre. Quizá esa ocasión y ahora esta, sirviera para limar "viejas" asperezas.

-- No es bueno para nadie estar solo en momentos como estos – aseguro Trowa. Heero solo bajo la vista sin decir nada. Duo dudaba que dijera "gracias", pero aun que no lo dijera, sabía que se sentía agradecido con ellos – Espero nos permitas acompañarte.

-- Por lo menos hasta que se apaguen las luces – aclaro el bailarín tratando de bromear.

-- Esta bien – dijo el actor para sorpresa de todos.

Trowa esperaba que se negara, es más, que los corriera de su habitación o quizá que los sacara a golpes. Erick esperaba que les dijera que no los necesitaba, que podía pasar eso solo, ya que siempre estaba así: en completa soledad. Y Duo sabía bien a bien, que muy en el fondo iba a aceptar la compañía de aquellos a quienes consideraba cercanos; y aun que lo negara, sabía que sus amigos eran los más cercanos que tenía, solo faltaba que llegara Hilde, aun que dudaba que se lo permitieran.

Estuvieron mucho rato con él, platicando a gusto de diversos temas, hablando sin ahondar mucho en nada, solo pasando el rato. Y aun que pareciera difícil, Heero estaba participando en cada tema. Hablaron desde las condiciones climatológicas, hasta quien podría ser el siguiente ganador del Oscar. Heero ya sabía que Erick se iría a Rusia (Lo había escuchado cuando se disculpo con Duo por haberse propasado) pero ahora supo porque aun no se marchaba - ¡Que difícil es obtener una visa de trabajo! – había dicho el moreno-rubio cuando fue cuestionado por el actor por su partida. Heero ofreció ponerlo en contacto con el secretario particular del embajador Ruso, amigo suyo. Duo se sintió celoso por un momento, pero trato de aparentar que no le había afectado el saber sobre esa amistad – Tiene como 80 años, pero todavía escucha – aclaro el actor al ver el ceño fruncido del modelo, haciendo que el color rojo pintara las mejillas de Duo por la vergüenza - ¡Por que diablos tenía que ser tan transparente!

Cuando las luces se apagaron, todos se pusieron de pie para despedirse de Heero. El tiempo se había pasado tan rápido que no creían que ya fuesen las 10 de la noche.

-- Deberíamos repetirlo – dijo Erick estirando los brazos una vez afuera de la habitación del actor – Me sentí muy a gusto, hacía tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien – dijo de forma sincera.

-- No te hagas ilusiones, quizá Heero solo estaba actuando – dijo Trowa no del todo seguro de que algo como lo que proponía Erick se fuese a repetir – Pero si no lo hacía, fue bastante agradable.

-- Heero no estaba actuando – dijo Duo con cierta molestia, ¿Cómo era posible que no pudieran distinguir cuando Heero actuaba o no? Aun que, él tampoco podía distinguirlo siempre, solo estaba seguro de que ahora no lo hacía.

-- Si, si, tu lo conoces más – dijo Trowa palmeando el hombro de Duo con cierto sarcasmo haciendo que frunciera el ceño al sentirse atacado.

-- ¡No digas idioteces! – Dijo enfadado – Todavía seguimos peleándonos por casi todo. Pero no se me olvida lo que hizo por mí cuando murió papá – dijo en voz muy baja, tan baja que tanto Erick como Trowa tuvieron que acercarse más para oírle.

-- ¿Y que hizo? – preguntó Erick con curiosidad. Duo levanto la cabeza con asombro ¿Qué había echo?, había dicho algo que solo era para él. ¿Ahora que iba a decirles? ¿Qué?

-- Él, él... él... – trataba de decir Duo entre tartamudeos sin poder sacar nada de su cabeza en esos momentos.

-- Nos aviso de la muerte del papá de Duo, Erick ¿Recuerdas? – aseguró el músico haciendo que Erick asintiera recordando lo sucedido y Duo suspirara aliviado. Trowa le había salvado sin darse cuenta.

-- Creo que deberías quedarte esta noche con él – dijo el oji-verde poniendo el brazo en el hombro de Duo.

-- ¿Queeee? – cuestiono con sorpresa el modelo viendo con cara de asombro al músico, como si este le hubiese condenado a muerte.

-- Chicos, chicos, chicos – la voz del maestro de literatura los distrajo por un momento – Ya es hora de dormir, mañana discuten todo lo que quieran. Y ahora a la cama, los tres – dijo el hombre comenzando a empujarlos para alejarlos de la habitación de Heero.

-- Hazlo Duo – dijo Trowa alejándose de los brazos del maestro para regresar a su habitación que quedaba frente a la del modelo, mientras el maestro seguía empujando a Erick a la suya.

-- ¡Estas loco! – Dijo en voz baja – No me voy a quedar con él.

-- Pues deberías – dijo el músico abriendo la puerta de su habitación y entrando en ella sin decir nada más.

Duo se quedo observando la puerta de Trowa por unos segundos, después se giro y entró a la suya con las palabras de Trowa en la cabeza. Si, claro que iba a quedarse con Heero, solo que no iba a decírselos.

Se dio prisa en cambiarse de ropas y ponerse su pijama, quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la habitación del actor, no quería dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo. Le hubiese gustado darse un baño antes de ir con él, pero se contuvo, quizá pudiera bañarse en la habitación de Heero después de... el solo echo de pensarlo le hacía sonrojar.

Corrió a la habitación del actor y entro por el balcón, si alguien esperaba que entrara por la puerta, estaban muy equivocados. Necesitaba mantener su relación en secreto, por la carrera de ambos. Sabía que Heero no estaba interesado en su carrera, él quería decirle a medio mundo que era gay, pues no se dedicaría de por vida a la actuación, tenía otros planes para el futuro. ¡Pero él no!

Al entrar por la puerta del balcón del actor, lo encontró de nuevo sentado en la cama viendo al techo, pero ya con el pijama puesto. Caminó despacio hasta la cama y se subió sobre ella para quedar frente a él.

-- Ya vine – dijo viéndolo fijamente, él actor bajo la vista para verle, pero su mirada se veía igualmente fría.

-- Si no lo dices no me doy cuenta – dijo de forma sarcástica, Duo suspiro, por lo visto su humor no había mejorado nada – Pero no es necesario que te quedes. Puedes irte a dormir, yo estoy bien – Lo imaginaba. Imaginaba que Heero haría algo como eso, lo estaba alejando como lo hacía siempre. Quizá había pensado que permitir la compañía de Trowa y Erick, además de la suya, había sido una debilidad que no debía repetirse. Así que no se iría.

-- Pero voy a quedarme esta noche, aquí, contigo. Si quieres dormiré en el suelo, pero de tu lado no me muevo. Estas sufriendo mucho y no voy a dejarte solo – aseguró cruzándose de piernas y de brazos frente a él con renuencia. Le indicaba con esa posición que no habría nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Heero se paro de la cama para llegar hasta el peinador haciendo que Duo se girara y se hincara en el colchón para verlo.

-- Tu no entiendes nada Duo – dijo Heero repitiendo la misma frase que hacía unas horas había dicho – Yo no estoy sufriendo por Odin – dijo de forma tan fría que se le hacía imposible de creer.

-- Pero anoche estabas llorando por su muerte ¡Estabas sufriendo! ¡No mientas Heero! Por una sola vez deberías reconocer tus sentimientos – Heero se giró para verle, Duo pudo ver en sus ojos la determinación, estaba dispuesto a seguirle ocultando sus sentimientos y no iba a dejarlo. Tenía que sacarlo todo ahora, para que esa herida cicatrizara, si no, nunca lo haría.

-- ¡Tu no entiendes nada! – Le dijo alzando la voz – Yo no estaba sufriendo por Odin, yo no sentí nada con su muerte... – Esas palabras dichas de forma tan alterada le sacudieron el corazón.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo de que no sentiste nada? ¡Era tu amigo! Quizá tú único amigo. Debiste sentir algo, ya que estabas llorando – Aseguro el trenzado renuente a creerle.

-- Odin y yo éramos amigos hace casi 10 años – aseguró girándose de nuevo para ver sus manos mientras seguía hablando – después de la cancelación de la serie él se fue a Alemania con su familia y lo que yo sentía o llegué a sentir por él se enfrió. Si, nos hablamos una que otra vez, nos enviamos uno que otro e-mail, nos visitamos uno que otro día, pero nada más. Cuando supe de su muerte, sentí pena, pero por él. Aun que no lo creas, no me dolió su muerte como todos creen – ¡No es verdad! Se dijo Duo, no podía ser tan insensible si estaba llorando.

-- ¿Entonces que fue lo de anoche? – dijo Duo parándose de su lugar para llegar hasta él. Heero levantó la vista viendo el reflejo de Duo en el espejo del peinador.

-- Nada – fue lo único que respondió haciendo que Duo se sintiera molesto por la fría respuesta.

-- ¿Nada era lo que salía de tus ojos y mojaba mi brazo? – dijo molesto el trenzado. Ojalá Heero fuese como él y poder leer en su semblante como todos leían en él. Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Sin embargo, lo vio bajar la vista de nuevo hasta sus manos y vio como estas se cerraban en puños ¿Y ahora que le pasaba? Pero al parecer, no iba a responder a su pregunta.

-- Es que me di cuenta de algo – dijo en voz baja haciendo que Duo se acercara extrañado al haber escuchado su respuesta. Lleno de curiosidad no pudo evitar preguntar.

-- ¿De que te diste cuenta? – Preguntó en voz igualmente baja. Pero Heero no decía nada solo apretaba los puños. Pudo ver como mordía con intensidad su labio inferior, como evitando decir algo que luchaba por salir de su boca. Quería saber, quería que le dijera aquello de lo que se había dado cuenta. ¿Sería lo mismo que estaba tratando de no decir? Así que insistió - ¿De que te diste cuenta Heero? – Entonces lo vio abrir los puños y apoyar las palmas en el peinador para volver a verle a través del espejo.

-- De que nadie tiene la vida comprada –Duo parpadeo confuso y Heero se giró para verle. Su mirada cobalto le veía llena de dolor, un dolor que entendía tan bien, porque era el mismo que el sentía: soledad – No debemos pensar en el futuro porque no sabemos si vamos a llegar.

-- Pero Heero... – trató de abrazarlo, pero Heero caminó hasta el buró y sacó un sobre que le tendió a Duo.

-- Odin tenía pareja desde hace 5 años e iban a casarse – aseguró sin ver a Duo a los ojos – Vino a verme para dejarme la invitación a su boda - ¡Que! Y él tan celoso que se había sentido al ver al corredor en la escuela ¡maldición! Al ver el otro nombre en la invitación, se dio cuenta de que Odin seguía siendo gay, tal como Mila lo había asegurado. Pero era un hombre enamorado y no de Heero. Se sentía como un verdadero idiota, si tan solo Heero se lo hubiese aclarado...

-- Lo siento... – dijo dejando la invitación sobre el buró.

-- Nadie tiene la vida comprada – volvió a repetir el actor. Duo sintió que Heero lo repetía como queriendo tatuar esa frase en su memoria. Como queriendo darse valor para hacer algo que debía hacer desde hacía tiempo. Y eso le dio una idea. Quizá le podría echar una mano con eso, porque lo deseaba tanto como él.

-- ¡Y tu desperdiciándola peleando con tu madre! – Heero se enderezó sorprendido para verlo, pero ese gesto de sorpresa desapareció en segundos dando paso a una cara de fastidio. Duo no sabía si esa reacción era por haberse visto descubierto, o porque se había equivocado en sus suposiciones.

-- No entiendes nada de lo que te digo – dijo el actor exasperado - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? - ¿Madre? Se cuestiono el trenzado, ¡Lo sabía!, Heero nunca había dejado de quererla, aun que se empeñaba en querer odiarla.

-- ¡Todo! Ni tú, ni ella, ni nadie, tienen la vida asegurada. El día de mañana uno de los dos puede morir y no habrás tenido la oportunidad de hacer las pases con ella – afirmo el trenzado. Aun que pensándolo bien, ni él mismo tenía la vida comprada. Quizá era hora de decirle a Heero que lo amaba.

-- ¡Si que eres terco! – le espetó.

-- ¡Y tu lo eres más! Olvida ese estúpido orgullo y pídele una disculpa. Es todo lo que te esta pidiendo – aseguro el modelo.

-- No

-- Heero – intento suplicarle, pero el actor no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-- He dicho que no – dijo arrinconándolo contra la pared que estaba a un costado del peinador. Esa mirada cobalto escudriñando hasta lo más profundo de sus ojos le hacía estremecer. Aun que no supo si era la mirada o el grito que le pegó – Olvidemos esto de una buena vez – dijo tomando la barbilla del trenzado de forma ruda para acercar sus labios a los del trenzado de forma sorpresiva.

Por un segundo, Duo creyó que Heero le asaltaría con un beso rudo, igual a los primeros: cargados de pasión y salvajismo. Pero se había equivocado rotundamente, este beso era diferente, aun lleno de pasión, pero a la vez un tanto... ¿tierno? Era un roce suave sobre sus labios dejándole sentir el calor de la sensible piel sobre ellos, sin apenas tocarlos, provocándole una sensación indescriptible, llena de choques eléctricos y cosquillas en todo el cuerpo que le hicieron temblar. ¿Qué era esto nuevo que estaba experimentando acelerándole el corazón y los sentidos? Sintió los labios de Heero presionándose contra los suyos para después sentir la lengua del actor pedirle permiso de entrar en su boca, obteniéndolo casi de inmediato. ¿Cuándo antes Heero había pedido permiso para entrar en su boca? Entró despacio, saboreándole, embriagándole con su sabor.

Todo pareció dar vueltas en su cabeza de manera severa haciéndole perder la razón demasiado pronto. Todo se le olvido de inmediato perdiéndose en la exquisita sensación de otros labios sobre los suyos. Poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por la sensación del beso que le asaltaba, Heero le estaba haciendo sentir cosas totalmente nuevas, cosas que sus anteriores besos no despertaban en él y que aun, los besos de las mujeres, no habían logrado despertar. ¿Por qué este beso era diferente? ¿Por qué parecía transmitir cosas que antes no había sentido? Y presa de toda esa marejada de emociones se dejo envolver por el deseo que un solo beso, ¡Uno solo!, habían despertado en él.

Heero tomó a Duo por la cintura, acercándolo más a él profundizando el beso empujándolos a ambos más contra la pared. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, cada vez más urgente llevando a sus lenguas a luchar por un control que nadie quería ceder haciendo estallar la pasión que cada cuerpo guardaba. Heero empujo el cuerpo de Duo lejos de la pared, haciéndolo caminar de espaldas hasta que choco contra la base de la cama haciéndole caer con Heero sobre de él. Las manos del actor le tocaban de forma suave sobre la seda del pijama, dejando que su calor le impregnara por completo el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar por instantes. La ropa comenzaba a hacerse estorbosa, pero Heero no parecía tener intenciones de retirarla, así que fue Duo quien levanto las manos para comenzar a desabotonar el pijama del actor, dejado que una de sus manos se introdujera hasta tocarle el pecho haciéndolo soltar un jadeo para después mandar la camisa del pijama hacía los lados dejándolo descubierto.

-- Duo… - escucho la ronca voz del actor pronunciar su nombre contra sus labios con una sensualidad que le hizo estremecer.

Duo se sentía arder por dentro haciendo que su respiración se acelerara, su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba al solo sentir las manos del actor al tocarle y al sentir la caliente piel del actor entre sus manos, su cuerpo ardía ante la sensualidad de aquello que estaban haciendo de forma tan distinta a las anteriores haciéndole jadear entre los labios del actor que no se habían separado de su boca.

Se despego de la boca del actor para llegar hasta el cuello dejando una marca húmeda en su recorrido, pasando con sensualidad sus labios por la piel cremosa, los labios viajaron lentamente hasta el pecho de Heero depositando besos sensuales en cada parte de piel que tenía al alcance. Podía sentir al actor temblar ante la exploración, jamás había tenido el tiempo ni la oportunidad de disfrutar tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora y no pensaba detenerse.

-- Heero… - murmuro el nombre de su amante entre jadeos obteniendo un gemido ahogado de los labios del actor.

Las manos de Heero comenzaron a recorrer su espalda levantando el saco del pijama de forma lenta, dejando que sus manos recorrieran la perfección de la blanca piel del trenzado. Mientras Duo dejaba deslizar sus manos por la ancha espalda del actor, recorriendo con dedos suaves su espina dorsal haciéndole dar un respingo al llegar a la base de la misma y comenzar a introducirse hasta tocar sus glúteos.

-- Despacio Duo – se quejó el actor al sentir las manos del modelo apretarse contra él. Duo pudo sentir la creciente excitación del actor chocar contra su vientre y eso le excito aun más.

De forma rápida el saco de su pijama quedo tirado en el suelo, mientras sintió como Heero comenzaba a bajar por su cuello al tiempo en que una de sus manos se apoderaba de sus tetillas acariciándola de forma circular regresando las caricias antes dadas. Apretó ambas manos sobre el cuerpo de Heero estrujando sus glúteos, al tiempo en que un gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir como Heero lo acercaba más a su cuerpo que comenzaba a arder haciéndole sentir su excitación moverse excitándolo cada vez más y más.

-- Heero… sigue, sigue – suplico el trenzado al sentir cada caricia del actor sobre su cuerpo. Estaba temblando de pasión y no le importaba hacérselo notar, ya que sentía el cuerpo de Heero perlar en sudor, al igual que perlaba el de él.

Los labios de Heero se cerraron sobre la tetilla que acariciaba con su mano, mientras la mano comenzó a bajar por el vientre de Duo hasta llegar al elástico del pijama y dejando introducir su mano hasta llegar al miembro ya despierto del trenzado.

-- ¡Heero! – Gimió Duo al sentir como la mano de Heero se movía sobre su miembro endurecido. Y como con la otra mano comenzaba a bajarle el pijama dejando al descubierto su miembro ya despierto.

Pero Duo no se quedo quieto, a su vez movió las manos que permanecían en los glúteos del actor al frente para tocar el miembro despierto de Heero haciéndolo gemir sonoramente. Una idea traviesa cruzó por su cabeza en esos momentos y sin dejar de ser masturbado y sin dejar de masturbarlo cuestiono.

-- Me dejarás volver a estar dentro de ti – insinuó de forma sensual haciendo que Heero se detuviera un momento y levantara la cabeza para elevarse hasta sus labios y le asaltara con ellos.

-- Lo haría – aseguro haciendo que los ojos de Duo se abrieran en sorpresa – Pero aun estoy muy adolorido por lo de ayer – Dijo el actor comenzando a bajar de nuevo, recorriendo con sus labios la blanca y suave piel del trenzado haciéndolo reí.

-- No aguantas nada – dijo sonriendo, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba a las caricias del actor – te aseguro que la segunda ves es menos…

Pero sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando un gemido aun más fuerte escapo de la boca del trenzado al sentir como algo húmedo y tibio se cerraba sobre su miembro haciéndolo jadear de placer y arquear su espalda ante los movimientos rápidos que la boca de Heero le proporcionaba.

-- Ahhh Heero, Heero…

El resto de la ropa de Duo quedo en el suelo, mientras Heero apretaba con fuerzas las caderas del trenzado introduciendo el miembro de Duo cada vez más rápido a su boca y dejándolo salir con igual rapidez.

Duo se sentía subir al cielo al ser presa de la excitación y placer que Heero sabía bien como despertar y eso le impidió sentir alguna molestia cuando Heero había comenzado a introducir uno de sus dedos en su entrada. Se sentía llegar al climax, sabía que en poco tiempo se vendría en la boca de Heero, porque su miembro palpitaba cada vez con mas fuerza y eso le hacía gemir cada vez más alto.

-- Aaahhh Heero – con un grito fuerte, Duo dejo descargar su semilla en la boca del actor.

Duo se sentía desfallecer después de haber tenido su orgasmo, pero sintió como algo se retiraba de su entrada. Al levantar la vista, vio como Heero retiraba el resto de su ropa para quedar por completo desnudo. Pudo verlo abriendo el primer cajón de su buró y sacar un pequeño sobre de color metálico y girarse para verlo. Sabía lo que era y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-- Déjalo – dijo Duo entre jadeos – No lo necesitas – Pero Heero no le hizo caso y lo rasgo con la firme intención de sacarlo – ¡He dicho que no! – Trato de ponerse incorporarse para quitarle aquello de la mano, pero solo consiguió detener el brazo del actor.

-- Es para que no te duela – aseguro. Pero Duo solo negó con la cabeza.

-- Si no quieres que me duela, solo tómame ahora, ya no resisto un momento más sin ti…

Duo sonrió al ver como Heero tiraba el condón a la basura y se acomodaba entre sus piernas regresando sus dedos a su entrada haciéndolo arquear la espalda. No sabía en que momento Heero había comenzado a prepararlo. Pero ahora no sentía dolor, solo un profundo placer que le invadía y le sacudía el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Duo entrelazo los brazos sobre el cuello de Heero y comenzó a besar su cuello, arrancándole ligeros gemidos ante sus besos. Sintiendo que Heero introducía un segundo dedo preparándolo para lo que venía a continuación.

Heero levanto un poco más las caderas de Duo y Duo entrelazo las piernas sobre la espalda de Heero listo para recibirlo.

-- Duo – gimió Heero al sentir como la estrechez de Duo se abría conforme su miembro iba entrando.

-- Heero, aahh…

En un movimiento rápido Heero entro por completo en Duo arrancándoles un grito de placer intenso. Duo enterró las uñas en la espalda de Heero al sentirlo moverse, entrar y salir de forma lenta primero y después cada vez más y más rápida.

-- Heero…

-- Duo…

Duo sintió como Heero tomaba con una de sus manos su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y con la otra su miembro que volvía a despertar y comenzaba a masturbarlo con forma sus embestidas haciéndolo palpitar cada vez con más fuerza. Heero lo movía con mayor rapidez, al igual que él se movía dentro de él.

Cada vez más rápido…

Cada vez más fuerte…

Arrancando con cada embestida un gemido cada vez más alto…

-- ¡!!Heero!!! ¡Por dios Heero! – gimió Duo de forma alta – Te amo – dijo de forma conciente sin animarse a ver el rostro de su amante.

-- Duo…

Solo le escucho murmurar su nombre envuelto en pasión, y con un último grito de placer ambos vaciaron su semilla al mismo tiempo. Heero dentro de Duo y Duo sobre el estomago y la mano de Heero.

De forma agotada ambos se recostaron sobre la cama, totalmente desnudos y abrazados, aun sintiendo la mano de Heero entrelazada con la suya, sin cubrir su desnudez y disfrutando del contacto de sus pieles aun ardiendo por la pasión.

Duo no se atrevía a verle. Había sido todo tan diferente y ambos lo sabían. Había dicho lo que sentía por él después de haberse jurado que jamás lo haría. Pero sabía que tenía que decírselo en algún momento y en la cumbre del placer halló la oportunidad perfecta. Pero él se había quedado callado después de eso. Nada le costaba decir un "Yo también", aun que quizá eso lo diría solo por la pasión del momento y no porque realmente lo sintiera. Quizá eso era lo que estaba pensando ahora el actor, que le había dicho que lo amaba solo por estar inmerso en un momento de pasión y realmente no lo sentía. Pero eso se lo iba a aclarar, así que se levanto de su pecho para verlo y vio como esos ojos cobalto parecían estudiarle desde hacía un momento.

-- Es verdad lo que te dije – soltó de pronto haciendo que el ceño del actor se frunciera un momento – Te amo…

Por un momento pensó que Heero se levantaría y se iría de su lado encerrándose en el baño o corriéndolo de la habitación, quizá diciéndole que eso nunca había sido parte del trato y que no podía esperar lo mismo de él. Pero se había equivocado. Heero lo tomo de la nuca besándolo apasionadamente volviendo a despertar en él la pasión y el deseo que solo él podía despertarle y continuando con carisias y besos hasta que ambos estaban tan exhaustos que se quedaron dormidos.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Trowa se levanto de la cama un par de horas después de que las luces se habían apagado. Necesitaba hablar con Quatre, pero no podía escaparse por la habitación de Duo. No quería ni asomarse por allí por el temor a toparse con una escena como la que había visto hacía poco. Así que salió de su habitación rumbo a la dirección. Esperaba encontrar la puerta abierta y tomar una de las líneas del teléfono de Silvia. Y no se había equivocado. La puerta estaba sin seguro y las luces totalmente apagadas, así que entro.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana abierta de la oficina de Silvia le permitía ver bien los números en el teléfono, así que marco aquel que Duo le hubiese dicho unas horas antes y espero.

-- ¿Duo? ¿Duo eres tú? – la voz adormilada de Quatre le llego de forma clara. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que reclamar, pero no salió nada de su boca, solo permaneció en silencio escuchando la dulce y melodiosa voz de aquel chico a quien tanto amaba - ¿Duo? ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, haré hasta lo imposible por ayudarte ¿Duo? – Duo tenía razón, Quatre solo quería ayudarle y él le había acusado de manera injusta. Así que respiro pesadamente y hablo.

-- Soy Trowa.

-- ¡Dios mío, Trowa! – Dijo Quatre alarmado al escuchar la voz del músico. Al parecer el susto le había despertado ya que hablaba de forma más clara – Yo... yo... ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Cómo es que tienes este número? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Duo? – Cuestiono preocupado al no escuchar contestación por parte del oji-verde – Vamos Trowa, responde. Si tú tienes este número es que Duo te ha contado de mí y ahora sabes que entre él y yo no hay nada, solo lo escucho y trato de ayudarle.

-- Lo se – dijo Trowa de forma seca.

-- Entonces dime – suplicó - ¿Le paso algo? ¿Esta bien? – Pero al no obtener respuesta y no saber como seguirlas haciendo sin echar de cabeza al trenzado, decidió preguntar - ¿Te ha dicho el motivo por el que me llama?

-- Si – dijo Trowa guardando silencio y haciendo que Quatre callara a su vez - ¡Perdóname Quatre! Fui muy injusto contigo...

-- No, no, no digas eso. Tenias todos los motivos del mundo para creer que...

-- No, no los tenía. Debí confiar en ti. Debí... – dijo de forma culpable. Se sentía como un criminal disculpándose ante su victima - ¡Rayos Quatre! ¿Por qué no te enojas conmigo y me gritas que me vaya al diablo? ¿Por qué en lugar de disculparme, no terminas conmigo y me dices que mereces algo mejor que yo?

-- Porque tú eres lo mejor para mí y yo... ¡Te amo Trowa!

Si Quatre hubiese podido ver la cara de Trowa en ese momento, hubiera podido ver como las lagrimas caían de su rostro mojando la pulida madera del escritorio donde estaba parado, haciendo que las palabras murieran en su boca al escucharle y musitara de forma entrecortada un "Yo también te amo".

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Al medido día del lunes, en la cafetería de la escuela había un extraño ambiente de exaltación. Muchos de los alumnos esperaban impacientes por las cartas de aceptación para el musical de vaselina. No había otra cosa de que hablar, más que de aquel mensajero que llegó por la mañana cargado con sobres que debían ser distribuidos entre los alumnos que habían hecho el casting hacía dos semanas ya.

Duo volteo para todos lados buscando con la mirada al actor. Desde hacía días que no le veía, para ser más exactos, desde aquella noche en que se quedo con él después de la muerte de Odin. No sabía que había sido de él, aun que lo había visto en diferentes eventos debido a lo del Oscar. Sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía preocupado por él. ¿Estaría realmente bien? Esperaba poder pasar el fin de semana con Heero, pero había olvidado por completo que tenía trabajo pendiente y tuvo que salir a cumplir con él. Así que ese fin de semana no lo había visto. Esperaba verlo el lunes, pero no, era hora de que el actor aun no aparecía por la escuela ¿Iría a llegar en algún momento?

-- Vamos Duo, no estés tan nervioso, es mas que seguro de que obtendrás ese codiciado papel en la obra de la familia Winner – dijo Hilde haciendo que Duo se girara a verla y le sonriera.

-- No estoy nervioso Hilde – dijo de forma firme – He escuchado a los maestros y algunos alumnos que hicieron la prueba, que mi audición fue de las mejores. Así que estoy seguro de obtener un papel. No se si será el de Danny, pero me conformo con cualquiera mientras no me den el de Sandy o Frenchie – dijo soltando la carcajada haciendo que Hilde y Erick también rieran por la ocurrencia de su trenzado amigo.

El silenció inundo por completo el lugar y todos los presentes se giraron para ver atravesar las puertas del lugar a la subdirectora, seguida muy de cerca por Silvia, quien cargaba un par de sobres color manila, los cuales se veían llenos.

Más de uno comenzó a sudar de forma nervioso y Duo sintió como esa seguridad que había aparentado con sus amigos se había esfumado de golpe. Silvia llevaba en sus manos su futuro profesional... y amoroso, ya que si había sido aceptado – Estoy seguro de que así es – tendría que partir rumbo a Broadway en un mes, dejando la escuela... y a Heero. Y si no había sido aceptado, permanecería todavía un año mas en la escuela y con Heero, pero tendría que comenzar a tocar puertas una vez que saliera del colegio.

Un grito de júbilo lo saco de sus pensamientos haciéndole girar la vista hasta donde un grupo de estudiantes felicitaba a una chica, que según reconoció, había hecho el casting junto con él.

"Uno menos" se dijo comenzando a respirar de forma agitada debido a la excitación, mientras sus amigos veían con interés como la subdirectora mencionaba nombre tras nombre y Silvia les entregaba un sobre membretado con el inconfundible escudo de la familia Winner.

Gritos de jubilo y llanto de felicidad por haber sido aceptados; acompañados de maldiciones, palabras altisonantes y llanto de frustración y tristeza por haber sido rechazados; comenzaban a llenar toda la cafetería.

Duo sentía que un sudor frío comenzaba a resbalar por su espalda al no haber sido mencionado aun su nombre. Estaba temblando de miedo y emoción por saber el resultado, pero no se animaba a ver a Silvia o a la subdirectora, temiendo que si lo hacía, su nombre sería mencionado enseguida y no, aun no quería saber si había sido rechazado o aceptado. Ese miedo al rechazo había aparecido en su corazón al ver como uno de los mejores alumnos de canto y baile de tercer año, había sido rechazado para la obra. El ni siquiera se consideraba buen cantante, por eso no quería saber el resultado.

-- DUO MAXWELL – El grito de la subdirectora le hizo poner los pelos de punta y se paro de un brinco ante la sonrisa de Hilde, la expectativa de Trowa y el pulgar alzado de Erick.

Cuando se acerco a tomar el sobre de manos de Silvia, pudo ver la encantadora sonrisa de la rubia y por un momento sintió de nuevo la confianza. Pero al levantar la mano para tomar aquello, pudo darse cuenta de que seguía temblando. Lo tomó rápidamente y se fue a sentar a toda prisa ante la vista inquisidora de Hilde, Trowa y Erick y de aquellos que estaban sentados cerca de la mesa.

-- Vamos Duo, ábrela – dijo Hilde sumamente emocionada – ya quiero saber que papel te dieron.

-- Si Duo, ábrela ya – demando Erick apoyado sobre sus brazos para estar más cerca del trenzado y su carta.

Duo levanto el sobre con temor y comenzó a rasgarlo para obtener aquella hoja sencilla escrita en computadora. No pudo ver nada por interminables segundos, la vista se le había nublado y solo veía algunas manchas. Parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su visión, ante la expectativa de todos y entonces comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_Sr. Duo Maxwell:_

_Lamentamos muchos informarle que..."_

Duo bajó la hoja hasta la mesa sin continuar con la lectura, sintiendo que no podía seguir leyendo. La mirada de Hilde, totalmente llena de lágrimas, era semejante a la de él. Había estado esperando tanto, soñando tanto y esas simples palabras echaban todo por la borda.

Se levanto de la mesa y salió corriendo del comedor sin decir nada. Pero no era necesario que lo dijera, sus amigos sabían perfectamente como se sentía y no era momento para cuestionarle, ni para darle opciones. Lo mejor era dejarlo solo para que meditara bien en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Hilde estiro la mano y tomo aquella carta que Duo había dejado tirada en la mesa. Tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo del rechazo. El trenzado había dado una magnifica audición, todo mundo lo sabía, lo había visto bailar, cantar y actuar. Era un magnifico actor y bailarín, certificado por los mejores maestros del país. Jamás lo había escuchado cantar, pero según lo dijeron en la audición y lo comprobó personalmente, cantaba divinamente. ¿Entonces por que rechazarlo?

"_Sr. Duo Maxwell:_

_Lamentamos mucho informarle que a pesar de que su audición fue una de las mejores que hemos visto, no podemos ofrecerle un papel en la obra de VASELINA, ya que usted tiene varios contratos como modelo que le impiden hacer modificaciones a su apariencia. _

_Es una pena que no podamos contar con usted en nuestra obra VASELINA._

_Sin más por el momento, se despide de usted._

_Irea Winner_

_Winner Theater Co."_

Hilde bajo la vista con pesar. Quizá si hubiesen hablado con Duo sobre su apariencia, quizá él... pero que caso tenía, le habían rechazado por algo que realmente tenía solución ¿O no?

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué, al igual que Heero, siempre acudía a ese lugar cuando se sentía triste?

Sentado bajo aquel enorme árbol, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, dejaba que sus ojos ensombrecidos de tristeza vagaran sin rumbo fijo por todo el paisaje de alrededor.

Allí mismo, bajo las sombras de ese enorme árbol, había llorado cuando los niños del colegio le llamaban huérfano o adoptado. Siempre lo supo y nunca le importo, pero la forma despectiva en que le llamaban, como si este fuese un insulto, era lo que le había lastimado cuando apenas tenía 7 años. Había aprendido a ignorar ese sentimiento y ahora ya no le lastimaba.

Allí mismo, bajo ese árbol, estaba enterrado su primer y único hámster. Lo había introducido de contrabando al colegio cuando cumplió 8 años. Había sido regalo de uno de los clientes para quien filmo un comercial de helados. Solía esconderlo bajo la cama cuando salía de su habitación y esté fue su mejor amigo hasta que, 12 meses después, murió de forma extraña. Se juró jamás volver a tener una mascota y nunca entregar su amistad, para que cuando esta se fuera o muriera no volviera a llorara por él. Y lo habría cumplido, pero entonces apareció Trowa y de nuevo volvió a tener un mejor amigo que hasta la fecha no lo había abandonado.

Allí mismo, bajo ese árbol, había besado por primera vez a una chica. ¡Y no a cualquier chica!, había sido su maestra de danza. Ella era 10 años mayor que él, tenía 24 y era realmente hermosa y nunca se arrepentiría de semejante bofetón que le planto después de ese atrevimiento. Estaba enamorado y estaba seguro que ella también de él, aun que jamás llegó a averiguarlo porque al siguiente día se fue.

Allí mismo, se le había declarado a Hilde una bella tarde de verano y había sido realmente feliz cuando ella lo acepto como novio.

Allí mismo, también había terminado con ella y había quedado parte de su corazón tirado por el suelo cuando la vio llorar por él.

Allí mismo, había discutido con Heero y escuchado por primera vez su propuesta de ser su amante.

Allí mismo, pero no por primera vez, se había besado con él.

Allí mismo, se había enamorado de un hombre.

Allí mismo, ¡Aquí mismo! Siempre venía a buscarle a él.

Quizá inconscientemente estaba esperando encontrarlo en las ramas de ese árbol. Pero tal como en el salón de clases, y tal como en el comedor, no estaba.

Después de haber leído el comienzo de la carta no tuvo valor para seguirla leyendo. Había fincado sus esperanzas en ese trabajo, pero lo habían rechazado. Ahora tenía dos opciones: Llorar o levantarse. Y definitivamente no se iba a poner a llorar. Ya antes había contemplado la posibilidad de ser rechazado, aun que la consideraba una posibilidad remota, sin embargo había ocurrido.

Suspiro pesadamente cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos. ¿Qué esperaba al ir a buscar a Heero? ¿Contarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Qué le diera opciones? O quizá, ¿Qué le consiguiera un papel con su prima? ¡No!, se había prometido a si mismo que jamás aceptaría algo que viniera directamente del actor, que se ganaría sus papeles porque era el indicado para él y no porque Heero le recomendase.

-- No debía venir a buscarle – se recrimino en voz baja dándose cuenta que de haberle dicho a Heero algo semejante a lo que pensaba, podría mal interpretarlo todo ¡Y como no tiene costumbre el idiota! Se dijo de forma sarcástica.

-- ¿A quien vienes a buscar?

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa haciendo que se levantara a la carrera del lugar en donde estaba topándose casi nariz con nariz con aquel a quien menos esperaba encontrar. Sonrió de forma involuntaria y levanto los brazos para abrazarlo a su cuerpo. El calor que el cuerpo del actor le proporcionaba le hizo sentirse reconfortado, seguro. Se había sentido tan solo que no le importó demostrar por instantes cuanto le amaba. Había sentido los brazos del actor rodearle por la espalda y corresponder al abrazo. Quizá, él también había dejado que sus sentimientos se escaparan de ese caparazón de hielo que siempre parecía cubrirle.

-- Heero, creí que hoy tampoco te vería – dijo separándose de él para verle a los ojos. Pudo ver la calidez en aquella mirada siempre fría y le hizo fruncir el ceño con extrañeza. Pero el actor no pareció cambiar su actitud y su mirada siguió mostrando la calidez con la que le recibió. Incluso, desde aquella noche, después de lo de Odin, lo venía sintiendo distinto, muy distinto.

-- He estado muy ocupado con lo del Oscar. Ya sabes, eventos, cenas y demás. Es bueno saber que me extrañaste – dijo sin soltarlo haciendo que un intenso rubor comenzara a cubrir las mejillas del trenzado.

-- Yo no te extrañe – dijo el modelo soltando de golpe al actor y dándole la espalda para que no viera que tanto se había sonrojado después de lo que había dicho. Comenzaba a sentirse como si realmente fuesen novios y no lo eran ¿O si? Le había dicho que lo amaba, pero ¿Eran novios o algo por el estilo?

-- Que mal mentiroso eres Duo, tus mejillas sonrojadas te delatan fácilmente – dijo Heero en tono burlón haciendo que Duo se girara para enfrentarlo con el ceño fruncido – Lo siento.

-- ¿He? – cuestiono Duo sin entender haciendo que el enojo se evaporara y fuese remplazado por la extrañeza ¿Heero diciendo lo siento? ¿Y lo siento por que? - ¿Por qué? – cuestiono sin poder evitar la pregunta que obviamente estaba tatuada en su cara.

-- Voy llegando y me enteré de que fuiste rechazado – Duo bajo la mirada de forma triste. Por un momento, muy breve en verdad, había olvidado que había sido rechazado para Vaselina – Si quieres yo...

-- ¡NO! – grito de forma enérgica. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ofrecerle y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo – Ya te he dicho que no quiero que te metas en mi vida profesional. Todo lo que obtenga será por mis propios meritos y no porque tu y yo...

-- ¿Nos acostamos? – Esa sola mención le hizo retroceder. ¿Acostarse? ¿No hacer el amor? No, solo sexo, nada más que sexo. ¿Qué caso tenía el pensar que había alguna relación seria entre ellos cuando Heero siempre se empeñaba en hacerle saber que no era más que un objeto sexual para él?

-- Si ya lo sabes, no veo el porque siempre me ofreces lo mismo. ¿Qué no sabes que me ofendes? Es como si quisieras pagarme por... por...

-- Acostarnos – dijo el actor de forma serena haciendo que Duo suspirara de forma resignada y asintiera sin decir nada – Pero yo no estoy ofreciendo pagarte. La compañía teatral Winner tiene más obras de teatro, no solo Vaselina. Puedes calificar para cualquier otra.

-- Pero si no me llamaron, es que no sirvo para esto – dijo de forma frustrada – No termine de leer la carta de rechazo, así que no se el verdadero motivo, pero casi estoy seguro que fue por mi canto. Yo no soy cantante y... – Duo sintió como algo cálido se posaba sobre sus labios haciéndole callar, mientras sentía como un cosquilleo comenzaba a recorrerle de los labios a los pies de forma continua.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia que los labios de Heero le proporcionaban. Era un beso tierno, suave y ligero, pero lleno de la pasión que tanto le gustaba del actor. Pero lo sentía tan distinto, tan lleno de una ternura que era difícil saber que el actor pudiera tener. Los besos de Heero habían comenzado siendo salvajes y apasionados, después pasaron a ser sensuales y apasionados y ahora eran ¿tiernos y apasionados? La palabra tierno no era aplicable al Témpano de Hielo Yuy. Y sin embargo, sentía la suavidad de las manos del actor recorrerle el rostro centímetro a centímetro, despejando cada mechón de cabello que caía descuidadamente sobre su rostro sonrojado. Como recorría su espalda, por debajo del saco del uniforme, amoldándolo suavemente a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso que le daba. Dejando que su lengua masajeara suavemente el interior de su boca y torturándolo suavemente con todo ello.

El aire se hizo necesario poco a poco obligando a que ambos se separaran con la respiración entrecortada.

-- Yo te dirigí en esa audición Duo – dijo el actor recargando su frente con la del modelo – Y cantas muy bien. No te tortures por eso. Si hubiese terminado de leer la carta de Irea, te hubieses enterado de la verdadera razón. No creo que haya sido por canto, baile o actuación, debió haber sido otra cosa.

-- ¿Lo crees? – cuestiono Duo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-- Lo creo – aseguro el actor metiendo la mano a la bolsa de su saco y extendiendo algo frente a Duo.

Duo se quedo observando la cadena que oscilaba libre entre los dedos del actor, mientras de la punta colgaba un anillo de oro que destellaba con los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las hojas del árbol en el que estaban.

-- ¿Qué es esto? – cuestiono tocando el anillo con sus dedos, mientras veía fijamente los ojos cobalto del actor que parecían brillar con una especie de... ¿emoción?

-- Un presente

-- ¿Por que? – cuestiono sintiéndose extraño. Jamás se hubiese imaginado estar recibiendo algo de la persona a quien más había admirado en el mundo. ¿Había? No, más admiraba en el mundo. Porque a pesar de haber sentido que lo odiaba por casi un año, no podía negar que sus cualidades como actor eran envidiables y lo admiraba por ello.

-- Tú me diste unos pendientes, yo te doy ahora esto – dijo separando el broche de la cadena y poniéndoselo alrededor del cuello, dejando que sus brazos se cruzaran por su cabeza dándole la oportunidad de sentir la suavidad de su piel al rozar su rostro. Se sintió sonrojar de nuevo, quizá hubiese sido más fácil darse la vuelta, pero al parecer el actor disfrutaba de torturarle con su cercanía. Tomó el anillo que colgaba como dije y sonrió al leer la inscripción

-- ¿Tu y yo? Que romántico Heero – dijo de forma sarcástica – Y algo cursi – dijo burlón.

-- Si, es cursi, lo se. Pero me pareció un buen presente, de todas formas venía dentro del paquete de regalos a los nominados al Oscar(). Yo también tengo uno – dijo enseñándole el otro juego de cadena y anillo que colgaba de su cuello.

Duo sonrió complacido y se dio la vuelta para no verle. ¿Un presente? Un presente como se daban los enamorados. Pero entonces recordó que aquí el único enamorado era él. Lo había confesado, le había abierto el corazón y Heero no había dicho nada. Se había prometido que con su amor bastaba y sobraba para los dos. ¿Pero realmente era así?

-- ¡DUO!, ¡DUO!, ¡DUO!

-- ¡DUO!, ¡DUO!, ¡DUO!

-- ¡DUO!, ¡DUO!, ¡DUO!

El grito estridente de tres personas los hizo separarse de forma rápida. Pudo distinguir la voz de Hilde, la de Erick (parecía), pero la tercera no sabía de quien podría ser. Quería salir corriendo, pero también quería estar con Heero. Así que se giro a verle esperando encontrar la comprensión a su muda pregunta y Heero pareció entender porque le indico con la cabeza que se fuera. Sonrió de forma amplia y salió corriendo de entre los arbustos para encontrase con las tres personas que llegaban corriendo hasta él – Realmente eran 4, Trowa también venía con ellos, solo que él no le estaba gritando.

-- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al ver a Erick, Trowa, Hilde y Silvia. Entonces vio que la rubia traía un sobre en la mano con el escudo de la familia Winner en la parte superior izquierda.

-- Te olvidaste de recoger esta carta – dijo Silvia extendiéndole el sobre. Pero Duo comenzó a negar con la cabeza. ¿Olvidar?, ¡No!, el había recogido el sobre y leído su contenido. Quizá había sido error de los Winner y le habían mandado dos cartas de rechazo.

-- No. Es un error Silvia, yo recogí la carta hace rato, esa no es mía – dijo a la carrera sin tomar el sobre, sintiendo que de nuevo estaba temblando y su voz sonaba extraña, cargada de una angustia que no podía dominar.

-- No Duo – dijo Hilde comprendiendo la angustia de su amigo – Varios chicos también recibieron dos cartas. Bueno, en realidad tres, tu entre ellos. ¡Ábrela!, Vamos, no tengas miedo. ¿Qué puedes perder?

¿Tres chicos habían recibido dos cartas? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo de esa segunda carta?

Con mano temblorosa tomó el sobre y lo rasgo para sacar de él la carta escrita en computadora y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"_Sr. Duo Maxwell:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido seleccionado para tomar parte en nuestra puesta en escena del FANTASMA DE LA OPERA, que se llevara a cabo el próximo mes de Septiembre en Broadway"_

-- ¡Dios mío Duo! – dijo Hilde sumamente emocionada haciendo que Duo interrumpiera la lectura de la carta y volteara a ver a sus amigos que le veían expectantes. Ni él podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sintió que la boca se le secaba de golpe y que una terrible emoción le invadía el cuerpo haciendo que su corazón latiera a toda prisa. Reunió fuerzas y siguió leyendo.

"_El papel que se le ha sido asignado, gracias a su talentosa voz, gran actuación y apariencia, es el de EL FANTASMA". _

El grito de las dos chicas en el pequeño grupo se elevo en el lugar haciendo que Duo se interrumpiera de nuevo por breves segundos. Aprovecho la pequeña distracción para llevar un poco de saliva hasta su garganta y lograr que la voz le pudiera salir para terminar de leer la carta.

"_En breve nos pondremos en contacto con su representante para ultimar detalles. _

_¡Felicidades!_

_Irea Winner_

_Winner Theater Co. _

Duo se quedo mudo viendo las hojas en sus manos mientras sus amigos comenzaron a felicitarlo. Hilde y Silvia comenzaron a saltar a su alrededor como si fueran dos niñas chiquitas bailando sobre su primer charco de agua. Erick comenzó a palmear su espalda y Trowa solo asintió en señal de apoyo.

¡Iba a actuar!, ¡Iba a actuar! ¡Dios mío, iba a actuar! Estaba tan emocionado que no sabía como reaccionar. Un segundo antes había estado triste por el rechazo y ahora ¡Iba a actuar! Y en una gran Obra, una que tenía un sin fin de premios.

¡Iba a ser el Fantasma!, el personaje principal. Ahora caía en cuenta sobre aquella segunda canción que le hicieron interpretar. Era una de las canciones de la Obra que ahora iba a protagonizar. "The music of the night"… Por eso le resultaba tan familiar. Ahora lo recordaba, su padre, en un viaje relámpago que hizo a Bradway, cuando tenía 10 años, lo había llevado a ver esa obra y había quedado encantado con ella. Se había prometido que algún día subiría al escenario a interpretar un personaje principal.

¡Y ahora era cuando esa promesa la iba a cumplir! Estaba realmente emocionado. Pero...

¿Y Heero?

Giró la cabeza hasta aquel lugar donde momentos antes había estado con el actor y todavía lo vio allí parado, contemplándolo de forma seria, con ambas manos en las bolsas del pantalón. Estaba seguro de que había escuchado todo, entonces tenía que saber que iba a irse pronto. Quizá no tan pronto de haber quedado seleccionado para Vaselina, pero si debía irse una vez terminado el curso para comenzar con los ensayos.

La mirada cobalto no dejo de verle en ningún momento, hubiese deseado estar solo para poder correr a su lado y juntos decidir lo mejor para ambos. Pero había demasiada gente a su alrededor. Entonces vio como Heero se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y comenzó a caminar bosque adentro

¡Dioses! Tenía que irse de la escuela a cumplir su sueño de actuar. Irse... de Heero también, ahora que las cosas entre ambos parecían ir tan bien, como si realmente fuesen enamorados.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué?

¿Renunciar a su sueño de actuar por seguir a la persona a la que amaba? o, ¿renunciar al amor por actuar?

La decisión solo era suya y no sabía que hacer...

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había tratado de hablar con Heero durante toda la tarde del lunes, pero le había sido imposible. Por un momento creyó que por la noche lo tendría en su habitación, ya que las pasadas tres no lo había visto, pero de nuevo se equivoco. Cuando brincó al balcón del actor para buscarlo, solo encontró una nota sobre el peinador dirigida a él, al parecer sabía que iría a buscarlo. La nota le informaba que no estaría en la escuela esa noche y quizá, tampoco por la mañana del día siguiente, pero que esperaba verlo por la siguiente noche.

"¿Heero dejando notas?" un punto más en esa lista de comportamiento extraño que debía comenzar a llevar.

El echo de que Heero le avisara que no llegaría en toda la noche y que quizá por la mañana tampoco estaría, no le evitó el voltear constantemente hacía cada puerta por la que pudiera aparecer. Al salir de su habitación para ir a desayunar, no pudo evitar el voltear a la habitación de Heero para ver si de casualidad salía de ella. Cuando llegó al comedor, constantemente volteaba hacía la mesa que siempre ocupaba o a la puerta por donde llegaban los demás alumnos para ver si entraba. Cuando llegó al salón su mirada constantemente giraba al banco que siempre ocupaba o a la puerta esperándolo llegar...

Y sin embargo ya casi era medio día y no había señales de Heero Yuy. No sabía que podía extrañarlo tanto. Desde aquella noche en que se quedo con él, no habían vuelto a hacer el amor ¿El amor?, ¡Si!, ¡El amor! Porque él se entregaba por completo en cada encuentro, en cada caricia, en cada beso. Estaba a meses de dejarlo ir, bueno, aun que quien se iba era él... y Heero lo sabía. Quizá ese era el verdadero motivo de su ausencia y no tanto el estar ocupado con lo relativo al Oscar.

Hubiera seguido cavilando, pero la puerta de la sala de prensa dos apareció ante sus ojos sacándolo de sus pensamientos. ¡Y cuantas gracias daba a eso!, ya que comenzaban a tornarse muy pesimistas. Sujetó el picaporte sintiéndose extraño. Cuando estaba en clases, escucho que alguien le buscaba en ese lugar, así que decidió ir de inmediato. No sabía quien era y estaba seguro de que no era Noin. Por eso se sentía extraño.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fueron esos ojos azul marino que tanto temía, para después pasar a esa sonrisa que siempre que era dirigida a él era porque algo se traía entre manos. Lo vio pararse para acercarse a él y por instinto retrocedió.

-- Vamos hermanito, no voy a hacerte nada – La voz burlona de su hermano lo despertó de lo que creía era una más de sus pesadillas infantiles donde lo veía azotándolo contra el suelo, para después golpearle hasta que perdía el sentido.

-- ¿Solo, que haces aquí? – Era la última persona a quien esperaba ver, pero era una de las que tenían permiso para entrar. Quizá por eso se sentía extraño, porque presentía que alguien de su familia adoptiva estaba en la escuela.

Solo se acercó a él sin perder la sonrisa y lo tomo de los hombros haciéndolo respingar. Sabía lo mucho que Duo le temía, pero solo lo sintió palmearle los hombros con las manos, tal como solía hacerlo su padre cuando vivía, para que se relajara y olvidara los nervios.

-- Relájate Duo, no vine a golpearte ni a exigirte que me des lo que papá dejo – dijo sin perder esa sonrisa que Duo sentía era real. Entonces lo soltó y giró dándole la espalda - Duo, se que papá tenía toda la razón al protegernos de la forma en que lo hizo. Si le dejaba todo a mamá ella probablemente me lo daría para que yo siguiera apostando – Duo no sabía si creerle o no, era claro que su hermano sabía actuar cuando lo necesitaba – Por lo mismo necesito pedirte un favor.

-- ¿De dinero? – pregunto Duo sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Solo ni se inmuto por la pregunta, solo camino hasta el escritorio y se sentó para observarlo desde él.

-- Necesito comenzar de nuevo. Quiero corregirme y sentar cabeza, tal como papá quería. Así que me voy a Europa – aseguro. Duo tomó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio sin poder creer la serenidad con la que Solo hablaba. Si tan solo pudiera creerle, se dijo con tristeza - Se que no me crees hermanito – Duo se sintió violento al escucharle decir esa palabra, solo la usaba cuando se estaba burlando de él – pero te juro, por la memoria de nuestro padre – Podría jurar por quien quisiera, pero no iba a creerle tan fácilmente. Ya no era tan idiota como antes como para caer en un cuento como ese – que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Voy a irme a trabajar a un casino de Londres, mira – dijo sacando un boleto de avión y una carta – Me voy este domingo y comienzo el miércoles en este casino – dijo mostrándole el membrete de la carta, que realmente era una de trabajo, donde lo aceptaban como cupiere – Y necesito de tu ayuda para solventar los primeros gastos; ya sabes, comida, casa.

-- Solo, yo... – dijo viendo el boleto y la carta. Sabía que eran reales, ¡Solo no mentía! Iba a irse a otro país a comenzar de nuevo. Y si en sus manos estaba ayudarle a enderezar el camino lo haría.

-- Además, ¡Voy a casarme! – agrego su hermano haciendo que Duo elevara las cejas y abriera mucho los ojos.

-- ¿Con la Davina Brown que llevaste a los globos? – cuestiono con sorpresa haciendo que Solo se asombrara primero y después soltara la carcajada. No sabía ni por que había dicho eso, pero fue la primera que se le vino a la mente y como no sabía su nombre y ese es el apodo que él le había puesto, pues lo dijo sin pensar.

-- Obviamente no – dijo Solo entre risas – Esa chica, más bien se hace llamar Jennifer Black Aniston – volvió a reír - y se fue con Hugh Grant – Duo lo recordó en ese momento y no puso más que reír por semejante tontería.

-- Lo siento Solo, pero como no te conozco novia, pues por un momento creí... – trato de decir, pero Solo le interrumpió.

-- Bueno, voy a casarme, pero aun no se con quien – Duo parpadeo nervioso, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer su hermano? – Voy a cumplir con los términos del fideicomiso. Voy a casarme y a tener un hijo, así cobrare lo que papá me dejo y te pagare lo que ahora me prestes. ¡Lo prometo! – dijo alzando la mano derecha. Con ese gesto sabía que Solo iba a cumplirla. Podían acusar a su hermano de jugador, de manipulador, de truan, pero no de romper una promesa.

-- Espérame aquí – dijo parándose de un salto – voy por mi chequera.

-- ¡Gracias hermano! – dijo Solo con mucha alegría.

Duo salió de la sala de prensa, pero antes de irse se quedo en la puerta, la había dejado un poco abierta esperando escuchar, quizá, alguna burla de su hermano. Pero solo lo vio allí sentado, con la cabeza baja, sin moverse ni decir nada. Cuando niños, si Solo le lograba sacar algo; algún juguete nuevo o dinero de su mensualidad, Solo solía burlarse en cuanto se daba la vuelta para traérselo. Ahora no había sido así. Por lo mismo se fue a su habitación y le extendió un cheque por una fuerte cantidad, la que creía suficiente para que viviera unos 6 meses sin trabajar, ¡Claro!, a menos que los apostara, pero ese ya no sería su problema.

Rogaba porque en ese tiempo, estando solo, sin su madre que le protegiera y le sacar de problemas, lograra meditar mejor las cosas. Casarse sin amor le llevaría a un rompimiento doloroso y traer a un hijo en un matrimonio así... no, ojalá lo pensara bien, si no quería que su hijo padeciera la falta de cariño que ellos habían padecido.

Cuando Solo vio la cantidad en ese pedazo de papel, se quedo pasmado, nunca hubiera esperado que su hermano, aquel a quien siempre le había hecho daño, le pudiera dar tanto.

-- Duo, no cabe duda de que papá tenía toda la razón al quererte tanto. Eres el mejor.

-- No Solo, papá nos quería a todos por igual – pero no sabía demostrarlo, pensó.

-- Pero a pesar de tu ser adoptado, el sentía un especial afecto por ti. Siempre fue a tus competencias y obras de teatro de la escuela, cuando yo siempre tuve que conformarme con la presencia de mamá – Y yo jamás la vi en ellas, pensó - Y eso era porque nosotros jamás pudimos demostrarle nuestro cariño. Cuando llegaste a la casa, yo pensé que me estabas robando el poco amor que me tenía, por eso te golpeaba tanto. Perdón Duo – dijo el alto bajando la vista sin animarse a verlo

-- No hay nada que perdonar Solo, siempre entendí eso, siempre supe porque lo hacías y lo entiendo, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Sabía que a su hermano le costaba trabajo pedir "Perdón", nunca lo había hecho por si mismo, siempre pedía perdón cuando su padre lo obligaba. Así que el que se lo estuviera pidiendo ahora sabía era demasiado difícil para él. No iba a torturarle con reclamos o burlas, era mejor dejar las cosas así. Si Solo estaba mintiendo o no, solo el tiempo lo diría y el rogaba porque la muerte de su padre le hubiese afectado lo suficiente como para hacerle cambiar.

-- Te deseo suerte Solo – dijo Duo tendiéndole la mano a su hermano para despedirse de él. Solo observó la mano de Duo y lentamente levantó la mano para tomarla, pero al momento en que lo hizo, lo jaló para darle un abrazo que tomo al trenzado por sorpresa.

-- ¡Gracias!... Hermano – dijo apretándolo un poco a su cuerpo para después soltarlo y marcharse sin ver atrás.

Duo se quedo un momento parado, viendo la puerta por donde Solo había salido, pensando si todo aquello había sido una más de sus ilusiones provocada por su hiperactiva imaginación y las enormes ganas que tenía de que las cosas con su familia se compusieran. Pero esa duda se despejaría, el día que viera su saldo en el banco.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El miércoles por la mañana de nuevo se encontró buscando a ese antipático y engreído de Heero Yuy ¿Y ahora que diablos le había pasado? Lo estuvo esperando toda la noche, bueno, por lo menos hasta que el sueño lo venció. Cuando se despertó se dio cuenta de que ya era de día y que tenía muy poco tiempo para arreglarse y bajar a desayunar.

-- ¿Por qué Trowa ya no venderá a despertarme? – se preguntó viendo su imagen, perfectamente vestida y peinada, al espejo.

Cuando salió, de nueva cuenta se encontró volteando a la habitación de Heero sintiendo un profundo hueco en su interior. No podía imaginarse sin él. Y sin embargo, estaba decidido a irse a Broadway. ¿Estaría Heero dispuesto a seguirlo? ¿Y si le decía que no? Su relación física era perfecta, pero no había contacto entre sus corazones. ¿Sería eso suficiente como para hacer que Heero le siguiera, abandonando la escuela y algún proyecto futuro? ¿Y si Heero le decía que renunciara a su sueño y se quedara con él? ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo? ¡No!, no quería, no podía. La relación con Heero iba a terminar tarde o temprano y ese día comenzaba a hacerse más visible y próximamente tendría fecha: el día en que tuviera que irse.

-- ¿Duo no vas a bajar a desayunar? – La voz de Trowa lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado parado viendo la habitación de Heero y no se había dado cuenta cuando su amigo salió de su cuarto. Así que se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

-- Claro, tengo mucha hambre. Vamos – dijo siguiendo al músico por el pasillo en total silencio. Trowa lo entendió de inmediato, Heero no había vuelto a la escuela desde el jueves pasado y ya era martes. Seguramente le extrañaba tanto, como él extrañaba a Quatre, lo que le recordó algo.

-- Duo, de una vez te aviso que esta noche voy a colarme a tu cuarto para escapar de la escuela – Eso hizo que Duo levantara la vista y volviera a sonreírle.

-- ¡Vaya!, ya era hora de que te contentaras con tu novia – dijo sonriendo - ¿Pero por que me avisas? Generalmente llegas a mi habitación sin decirme nada. Te vas al bar sin invitarme y regresas de madrugada sin un regalo para tu sediento amigo – dijo en tono ofendido haciendo que un ligero color rosa apareciera sobre las mejillas de Trowa.

-- ¡Cumplo con avisarte! – dijo el oji-verde acelerando el paso para llegar al comedor, donde el resto de sus amigos se encargarían de borrar de la cabeza las preguntas que el trenzado se empeñaba en hacerle con respecto al motivo de avisarle. ¡Por lo visto Duo seguía siendo igual o peor de despistado!

Y Heero tampoco llegó a la hora del desayuno, ni durante las primeras clases. Rogaba porque se presentara en el taller de teatro, pero tampoco podría asegurar que lo haría. Según las noticias del espectáculo, las fiestas previas al Oscar estaban en su apogeo y a Heero se le veía en todas y cada una de ellas, pero como siempre; frío, sin dar demasiados detalles sobre su vida ni su pasado, sin aceptar o negar ningún romance con una mujer u hombre, lo que había vuelto a despertar una serie de rumores sobre su sexualidad a su alrededor. A cada evento que iba, se le veía llegando solo o en compañía de Zech. Si Relena estaba presente, no se le veía a su lado, pero tampoco mujer u hombre. Duo no había perdido detalle de eso y se sentía aliviado de verlo así.

Mientras tomaba una de sus últimas clases, volvió a escuchar mencionar su nombre a través del altavoz, su nombre resonó en todo el salón, citándolo en la sala de prensa dos, de nuevo. Se paro con renuencia viendo como el maestro le indicaba que se diera prisa en salir, para no seguir interrumpiendo su clase. Le hizo caso, solo porque estaba muy desconcentrado y no estaba poniendo atención a nada de lo que decía.

Se dirigió al lugar indicado con paso lento, no quería llegar porque suponía que sería Solo e iba para burlarse de él una vez habiendo cambiado el cheque que le había dado. ¡Claro!, debería estar seguro de que no iba a cancelarlo una vez que salió de la escuela.

Suspiro pesadamente para entrar a esa sala en la que había estado el día anterior y abrió... Nada lo tenía preparado para ver a semejante aparición delante de él. ¡Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado! ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Luciendo como siempre, como una diosa bajada del cielo... ¡Ok!; era gay; estaba enamorado de Heero y ella era una bruja con cuerpo de Miss Universo; pero nada le impedía reconocer la belleza en las damas, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo hombre.

-- ¿Señorita Relena, que hace usted aquí?

Relena sonrió de forma amplia al verle delante de ella, pasó la mano por su cabello y lo retiro hacía atrás de forma coqueta. Duo prefirió quedarse en su lugar, parado a un lado de la puerta semi abierta, aun recordaba la última vez que la había visto y no quería repetir semejante escena.

No entendía que hacía allí, después de todo, se había ido sumamente enfadad de aquel baño de caballeros en los Globos. ¿Qué quería?

-- He venido a hablar contigo – dijo la Rubia dando un paso hasta el escritorio sin dejar de ver al modelo a los ojos. No sabía que pensar de ella ni que esperar, se dice que las mujeres son vengativas cuando están enojadas, pero de los Globos a la fecha, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente como para que el enojo se le hubiera pasado – Podemos sentarnos – dijo señalando las sillas dispuestas alrededor del escritorio.

Duo solo asintió sin animarse a decir o cuestionar nada. Sabía, por Dorothy, que Relena era de armas tomar y no quería que le fuese a hacer una escenita en la escuela. Así que se iría con cautela.

Ella caminó hasta la silla moviéndose de forma graciosa, haciendo que el vestido amplio se moviera como flotando a su alrededor. Se sentó frente a él y no del otro lado de la silla, como lo hacía casi todo el mundo.

-- Se que guardas un amargo recuerdo de mi, me porte muy mal y no sabes como lo siento – comenzó la rubia viendo fijamente al modelo a los ojos.

-- Señorita Relena yo – dijo Duo sintiéndose incomodo con las palabras de la actriz. Pero ella levantó la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio.

-- Déjame terminar Duo, no he venido para hablar de mi, si no, de Dorothy – eso hizo que Duo abriera mucho los ojos y guardara silenció de golpe. ¿Por qué de Dorothy? ¿A caso estaba preocupada por ella? ¿Desde cuando eran amigas? ¿O acaso venía a pedirle ayuda para vengarse de ella?

-- No voy a ayudarte a hacerle daño – dijo Duo frunciendo las cejas con molestia tomando su última suposición como cierta.

-- No, no, no me mal entiendas Duo – dijo Relena poniéndose de pie haciendo que Duo la siguiera – Yo no quiero hacerle daño, todo lo contrario.

-- ¿He? – Cuestiono sin comprender nada – Ustedes no son amigas, Dorothy siempre me dijo que se odiaban, así que no me vengas a decir que estas preocupada por ella, porque no voy a creerte.

-- Nos odiamos tanto o más que tu y Heero – Esa aseveración de Relena le hizo ponerse rojo de golpe. Relena sabía que entre Heero y él había algo, Heero se lo había dado a entender en aquel baño de caballeros. Entonces, ¿Qué le estaba dando a entender con esas palabras? – No te sonrojes Duo – dijo Relena al ver el color que pintaba sus mejillas – Dorothy y yo somos amantes desde hace más de tres años...

Duo se quedo en shock al escuchar aquello. ¿Amantes? Eso era imposible de creer, no de su rubia amiga y ex novia. La mujer que cambiaba de hombres como de calcetines, aquella que se iba con el primer par de pantalones que le cerraba un ojo. ¡No!, no Dorothy, tenía que ser un error.

-- ¡Mientes! – Dijo Duo a la carrera tratando de asimilar la noticia - ¡Dorothy no es lesbiana!, estas levantándole un falso para vengarte de ella – aseguro – y no se que pretendes con venir a mi a decírmelo. Yo no soy un chismoso y no voy a correr con la prensa a contarlo.

-- Y no quiero que lo hagas – dijo Relena casi suplicándole – No te estoy diciendo esto para que nos eches de cabeza con la prensa y nos vuelques por tierra toda la carrera. No Duo. Te estoy contando esto porque necesito de tu ayuda para sacar a Dorothy de la depresión en la que ha caído.

-- ¿Depresión?

-- Si. Esta deprimida porque cree que al haber cortado con ella su carrera se vendrá a pique.

-- Pero si ustedes son pareja, ¿Por qué salen con hombres?, muchos hombres – dijo al recordar a su amiga y la forma de comportarse de la propia Relena.

-- Por el bien de nuestras carrera – aseguro Relena volviendo a ocupar su lugar en la silla – Desde el principio sabíamos que nuestra relación no podía salir a la luz pública o corríamos el riesgo de no volver a actuar en películas serias. Por lo mismo decidimos salir con otras personas, pero siempre, cada noche, debíamos volver la una a los brazos de la otra – ese comentario hizo que Duo se sonrojara de golpe de nuevo – No me incomoda contarte, supongo que el acuerdo que tienes con Heero es igual. Por eso me sorprendí mucho cuando Dorothy me contó que terminaste con ella. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Duo? Ese noviazgo les ayudaba mucho a los dos. No había nada entre ustedes como para que Heero se sintiera celoso, además, él ya sabía de nuestra relación y contaba con que Dorothy no se acostaría contigo, así como contaba yo con eso.

-- ¿Heero sabía de su relación? – cuestionó sorprendido por tal revelación. Por eso le había "dado permiso" de fingir una relación de noviazgo con ella, por eso no le molestaba el que todos dijeran que era su novia. Por eso sabía, cuando recién lo anunciaron, que solo era un truco publicitario. Entonces ¿También sabía a quien quería poner celosa Relena en los globos? – Contéstame lo siguiente. Tu extraño comportamiento en los globos, no era para poner celoso a Heero, ¿Verdad? – Relena rió de forma disimulada, cubriendo su boca con su mano, tal como lo había hecho en aquella ceremonia de premiación.

-- Lo siento Duo, pero quería poner celosa a Dorothy – aseguro haciendo que Duo soltara un sonoro "Auch" y riera al igual que ella. Y eso Heero lo sabía, por eso le había dicho que era mal observador, el actor se había dado cuenta de todo y él no.

-- ¿Qué quieres que haga para ayudarte? – cuestionó el modelo, pero no podía regresar con Dorothy, si es que eso iba a pedirle.

-- Solo dile a la prensa que volvieron al siguiente día de que se pelearon, pero esta vez fue ella quien te terminó. Solo hazla ver bien, ya que la prensa la esta atacando mucho. Primero por no estar en el sepelio de tu padre, que por cierto – dijo bajando la vista – lo siento. Y segundo – dijo continuando – Porque tu fuiste quien termino con ella cuando es ella la que siempre los termina. El proyecto que tenía en puerta se volvió a congelar por este último escándalo y creo que eso le ayudaría un poco. ¿Podrías hacerlo? ¡Por favor! – dijo suplicando por ese favor. Que realmente no era algo excesivo y estaba seguro de que Heero no se molestaría por decir que habían vuelto y luego terminado.

-- Esta bien. Hoy mismo llamo a cierta reportera que se la ha pasado llamándome, para darle la exclusiva – dijo sonriendo complacido. Aun que estaba seguro que regresarle la llamada a Lady One iba a ser contraproducente.

-- Gracias Duo, estoy segura de que Dorothy te lo agradecerá eternamente – dijo poniéndose de pie para despedirse dándole la mano. Duo la tomo y la apretó ligeramente para despedirse de ella.

Cuando ella se marcho, se quedo aun en la sala de prensa dos meditando en esa revelación tan importante. ¿Dorothy ocultando una relación por más de tres años? Y el que siempre la considero demasiado voluble como para serle fiel a alguien. ¡Quien habría de imaginarlo! No cabe duda de que, "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos".

Los gritos provenientes de la sala tres le sacaron de sus pensamientos. No comprendía que pasaba en la sala contigua a aquella en la que él estaba. Pero de inmediato reconoció aquella voz fuerte y varonil, aquella voz que le hacía poner los pelos de la nuca de punta y le aceleraba el corazón. Se puso de pie con el corazón en la garganta.

¡Es Heero!

Se dijo con emoción caminando hasta la puerta que le comunicaba a la sala tres. Si, era Heero, pero le estaba escuchando gritar y eso era impropio del Témpano de Hielo Yuy, siempre tan controlado y firme. Siempre tan serio y formal. ¿Con quien estaba reunido? Y peor aun, ¿Quien le estaba haciendo sacar ese carácter impulsivo y violento, el cual no conocía?

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Había llegado desde temprano a la escuela ¿Y para que? Para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su madre y ese maldito abogado que la representaban le estaban esperando. Ni si quiera pudo llegar a clases, por lo menos se dio el lujo de darse un baño y cambiarse de ropas, ya que había mandado llamar a Colen, su abogado, y no pensaba estar frente a su mad... tía, hasta que este no estuviera con él.

Colen, acababa de salir de le pequeña sala de prensa convertida en oficina, la numero tres. El abogado de su madre les acababa de informar sobre la desestimación de los cargos, simplemente no había nada con que ir a juicio. Heero había mostrado una mueca en forma de sonrisa todo el tiempo, ¡Había ganado! Sin embargo, su madre aun quería hablar con él.

Así que se quedo sentado en el escritorio, esperando por la mujer. No deseaba volver a la misma pelea de siempre, pero sabía que de no recibirla, se quedaría en el colegio hasta que le viera. No sabía si la terquedad se heredaba o se aprendía, ya que ambos eran iguales. Pero el echo de recibirla, no quería decir que tenía que verla. Así que en cuanto vio que la puerta se abrió, se dio la vuelta en la silla para darle la espalda.

-- ¡Heero!, hijo – dijo su madre al entrar y ver las mangas del saco sobresalir de los brazos de la silla donde estaba sentado. Pero Heero solo contestó de forma fría.

-- No soy tu hijo.

-- Por favor, dejémonos de pleitos, bien sabes que te quiero como si lo fueras – dijo tajante, enfrentando la frialdad con más frialdad, ya que de otra forma, solo iba a sufrir más.

-- Pero no lo soy, así que como dices, dejémonos de pleitos... tía. Dime ¿Qué quieres? – dijo volteándose por fin a verla. La mujer suspiró.

-- Me olvidare de la disculpa, si confiesas que usaste tu vida para la realización de esa película – pidió de forma serena. Podía ver esos ojos negros mirándolo de forma suplicante, pero todo lo demás, se rebelaba ante la frialdad con la que era tratada.

-- No – dijo de forma pausada, revelándose, al igual que ella, a las imposiciones.

-- ¡Heero!, lo merezco – volvió a insistir – Solo me lo dirás a mi. No te estoy pidiendo que vayas con la prensa o lo pongas por escrito. ¿A caso es demasiado? ¿A caso te pido un imposible? Toda la familia sabe que lo hiciste, ¿Por qué no solo lo aceptas?

-- Porque el juez ya dijo que no he tenido nada que ver. ¿A caso no fue por eso que desestimo los cargos? – refuto, pero la mujer no pretendía irse sin obtener esa ansiada confesión

-- ¡Vamos Heero!, puedo intentas que me lo digas, por las buena o por las malas – Heero frunció el ceño con molestia al escucharla ¿Amenazas de nuevo?

-- No pudiste demandarme, porque nada tengo que ver con el asunto y ¿Ahora quieres que confiese algo que no es cierto?

-- ¡Pero es cierto! – Gritó de forma vehemente, Heero la exasperaba – Todos lo sabemos.

-- Tía – dijo Heero de forma tan calmada que apenas y podía creer que estuviera así cuando ella estaba tan desesperada – si solo para eso querías verme, puedes irte por donde viniste – dijo extendiendo la mano señalándole la puerta. ¡La estaba corriendo!, de forma caballerosa, pero ¡La estaba corriendo!

-- ¡No voy a irme hasta que me lo confieses! – volvió a amenazar.

-- Entonces no te vayas – aseguro haciendo que la esperanza apareciera de nuevo en sus ojos – me iré yo – y diciendo esto se levanto del escritorio y camino rumbo a la puerta para irse.

Heero ya estaba de espaldas dispuesto a marcharse de una buena vez, la discusión con su madre ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Esa mujer; la señora Yuy no porque realmente fuera su madre si no la esposa de su padre y para colmo la hermana de su madre; estaba sumamente molesta, pero para una terca un terco peor. El no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y estaba seguro que su tía tampoco. Ni él pedía una disculpa, ni ella aceptaba que él no tenía créditos en la película como escritor.

-- ¿Desde cuando te has convertido en un patán? – reclamo la mujer al ver como se marchaba sin decirle aquello que venía a buscar.

Heero se detuvo de golpe al escuchar las palabras de su madre-tía. Se giro sobre sus talones y caminó dos pasos hasta la mujer quedando de frente a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo supiera?

-- ¿Desde cuando?, ¿te atreves a preguntar desde cuando? – dijo Heero con molestia frunciendo el seño y elevando la voz un poco. La mujer permaneció en silenció sin bajar la vista en una clara muestra de desafío ante su hijo - ¿Quizá fue el día en que comenzaste a compararme con él? – dijo señalando hacía la puerta en la que se encontraba Duo (Había escuchado el altavoz indicándole que fuera a la sala dos) haciendo que la sorpresa se asomara a los ojos negros de la dama - ¿O quizá el día en el que te escuche gritarle a mi padre que criarme era una molestia?, ¿O quizá el día en el que supe que tu no eras mi madre?, ¿O quizá en el momento en el que decidí convertirme en todo lo opuesto de aquello que soñabas que fuera?... ¿Preguntas desde cuando me convertí en un patán? – Volvió a repetir la pregunta de la mujer cambiando el tono de voz - Quizá fue el día en el que me di cuenta que nunca me quisiste.

-- ¡No es verdad Heero! – Dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulando al escuchar los reclamos del actor, comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas – Yo jamás te pedí que te convirtieras en Duo, JAMAS – le grito desesperada, tratando de que le entendiera, de que le creyera. Pero la frialdad con la que Heero le miró, le dijo que no le creía nada.

-- No era necesario que me pidieras nada – le acuso sin miramientos sintiendo ese odio crecer dentro de él - Bastaba con escucharte decirme lo maravilloso que él era. Bastaba con que constantemente me dijeras lo mucho que te gustaría que yo fuera como él, que me comportara como él que fuera así de alegre como era él. Me dabas a entender que él era el hijo que deseabas tener obligándome a mí a tratar de imitarlo.

-- No Heero, yo jamás... – dijo entre sollozos, pero Heero la silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-- Hasta que me canse de no poderte dar gusto, ya que parece que nada de lo que hacía para parecerme a él te agradaba, así que decidí ser todo lo contrario.

-- He... – pero volvió a elevar su dedo para evitar que hablara y le interrumpiera.

-- Jamás supiste el daño que me hacías, por lo mismo me jure a mi mismo destruir aquello que admirabas tanto, así como me destruiste tu...

-- ¡Por dios Heero! ¿Qué le has hecho a ese muchacho? – cuestiono la mujer consternada. Heero se mantuvo en silencio dándole la espalda - ¡Contéstame!, ¿Qué le has hecho? Tu silencio solo te acusa, le has hecho algo, ¿Dime que le hiciste? – Heero se giro para verle y esbozo una media sonrisa.

-- Solo le he destruido…

-- ¿Qué? – dijo la mujer preocupada viendo esa mueca en la cara de Heero. Jamás le había visto esa amargura dibujada en su cara. ¿Pero que había hecho? ¿Qué? - ¿De que forma Heero? ¿Dime de que forma destruiste a ese chico? – En esos momentos escucho lo que hacía mucho no oía: la risa de Heero; pero una risa amarga y cargada de rencor - ¿Heero?

-- Ya no puedes compararme con él... madre – dijo de forma sarcástica - porque simplemente Duo ya es igual que yo – Los ojos negros de la señora Yuy se abrieron de forma enorme al escuchar a Heero – No me veas de esa forma, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Duo es gay.

-- ¡Oh! – la exclamación de sorpresa que vio en el rostro de su tía le hizo curvar la boca en forma de disgusto.

-- Si, es gay, es tan gay como lo soy yo. ¿Y sabes por que lo se?, porque lo hice mi amante solo por vengarme de ti.

-- ¡Heero!, ¿que estas diciendo? – dijo horrorizada la mujer.

-- ¡Lo que oíste! – recalco el actor subiendo el tono de voz – Si, Duo es mi amante a fuerzas. Le obligue a acostarse conmigo, y ni creas que siento algo por él, no vayas a empezar con tus estúpidos romanticismos. Yo no siento nada por Duo, solo le convertí en gay para vengarme de ti, para que supieras que Duo no es aquello que dicen los diarios ni el Don Juan que tanto pregonan. Para que aprendas que la gente no se puede amoldar a la imagen y semejanza de otra. Para que dejes de llamarme hijo cuando solo has sido la pro...

"Plaf"

La fuerte bofetada que la mujer le planto en el rostro le hizo callar de forma abrupta. Giró el rostro para verla con la mirada encendida y respirando de forma agitada. Estaba horrorizada, lo sabía, ese había sido su plan desde el principio. Levantó la mano para sobar con dos dedos el lugar del golpe y solo le mostró una mueca cínica.

-- Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras, pero eso no quita el echo de que Duo sea mi amante... en turno.

"Plaf"

Solo que esta vez la mujer solo golpeo la mano de Heero al ser levantada evitando que tocara de nuevo su rostro sonrojado por el anterior golpe.

-- No vuelvas a tocarme, si no quieres que te devuelva la caricia.

-- ¡Heero!

-- Y no vuelvas aquí a buscarme, porque no te recibiré más – y diciendo esto se dio la vuelta para salir de nuevo de la habitación, solo que la mujer comenzó a gritarle.

-- ¡DUO NO TENÍA LA CULPA DE NADA!, Yo no sabía que te estaba haciendo tanto daño al querer que fueras más sociable, mas abierto y...

-- ¿Heterosexual? – cuestiono Heero dándose la vuelta y encarándola con una ceja alzada.

-- No Heero, alegre, tu sabes que el que seas gay nunca me importo...

-- ¡Mientes! – Le grito haciéndola callar de golpe – Cuando te dije que era gay, pegaste el grito en el cielo. Ya que, tú querías verme como Duo, retratado en todas esas revistas, acompañado de una bella modelo o actriz. Siempre cargabas con ellas a todos lados, presumiendo cada uno de sus logros, como si él fuera tu hijo... Pero tu hijo debí haber sido yo – dijo con amargura, terminando de darse la vuelta y saliendo de la sala de prensa dando un sonoro portazo.

La señora Yuy coloco sus manos en su boca tratando de aguantar los fuertes sollozos que la discusión con Heero le habían producido. Pero era más fuerte que ella y sin poderlo evitar, dejó que su llanto se derramara por su rostro y fuertes gritos escaparan de su garganta sin poderlos detener. ¿Pero que había hecho? Si lo que le había dicho Heero era cierto, ella y solamente ella era la culpable de lo que el pobre Duo estaba pasando.

Duo escucho primero los gritos y luego el llanto proveniente de la sala contigua a la que había estado momentos antes con Relena y se intrigo. No era correcto interrumpir alguna discusión, ya que pudo reconocer una voz masculina, la de Heero, pero ese llanto tan desgarrador le inquietaba.

Así que decidió a abrir la puerta que comunicaba la sala en la que estaba con la siguiente.

La señora Yuy levanto la vista al escuchar una puerta abrirse y ver la imagen de Duo parado en el umbral le hizo acrecentar su llanto.

Era su culpa, todo era su culpa e iba a tener que decirle a Duo todo ahora mismo...

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-- ¡Señora Yuy!

Duo se acerco a la mujer que lloraba de forma tan desgarradora. La había visto solo un par de veces, y no se le hacía mala. Aun recordaba aquel beso que le diera cuando niño con mucho cariño. Heero era un orgulloso al no hacer las pases con ella. Pero lo que ahora le inquietaba era verla llorar de esa forma.

Había escuchado los gritos de Heero, así que intuía que había discutido con él. ¿Ese insensible era quien la había echo llorar? Porque si era así, en esos momentos iría a reclamarle por ello. Le partía el corazón ver llorar a las mujeres y más a alguien que había criado a un hijo ajeno como propio.

-- Señora Yuy – dijo de forma mas suave acercándose a ella y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer para tratar de que se calmara – No llore, por favor. Cualquier cosa que haya pasado con Heero, tiene solución, se lo aseguro – dijo para tratar de consolarla. La mujer levanto la vista repleta de lágrimas para posarla sobre la violeta. Duo le sonrió para hacerla sentir cómoda, pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-- ¡Perdóname Duo! – dijo la mujer abrazando al modelo fuertemente por el cuello haciendo que Duo tuviera que agacharse para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo junto con ella. Le había tomado por sorpresa esa reacción y se sentía algo incomodo con ella – Yo soy la culpable de todo lo que te pasa – Duo no entendió y trato de separarse de forma sutil para que la mujer le explicara, pero ella no quería soltarle, prefería decirle las cosas así, sin verlo, porque si le veía no podría continuar – De todo lo que te ha hecho Heero. Ya se que eres su amante...

Duo se soltó de forma brusca retrocediendo totalmente sonrojado hasta casi chocar contra la puerta de salida que daba a los pasillos. ¡Heero se lo había dicho!, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pretendía Heero al haberle dicho eso a su madre? ¿A quien más se lo iría a contar después? ¿A la prensa? La mujer se giró en la silla para no verlo, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-- Perdóname Duo – dijo volviendo a verlo, pero Duo seguía en shock sin poder comprender nada – Yo fui la culpable de que Heero... de que tu... de que él... – Trato de decir, pero solo conseguía tartamudear - ¡Dios mío! – Dijo poniéndose las manos en el rostro – ¡Es un monstruo! Tú no tenías culpa de nada, solo de que yo hubiese querido adoptarte.

Duo solo observaba a la mujer desde su lugar en la puerta, no comprendía que tanto estaba diciendo y porque le pedía tantas veces perdón. Lo que si pudo entender es que el monstruo era Heero y que algo había hecho, por eso ella estaba llorando. Pero de su boca no salían las palabras, trataba de ordenarle a su cerebro que preguntara ¿Qué había hecho Heero? Pero su corazón estaba latiendo de forma tan apresurada que no escuchaba la orden.

-- Duo... – dijo volviendo a mirarlo al separar sus manos de su rostro – El no te ama...

"Ya lo se"

Quiso decirle, pero de su boca no salió nada. Ni una sola palabra o expresión que confirmara o negara las cosas que la madre de Heero decía. Pero lo sabía, dolorosamente lo sabía. Heero jamás le confeso amor, por el contrario, siempre le dijo que solo deseaba su cuerpo, que solo lo usaba cuando necesitaba una satisfacción física. Si, lo sabía y sin embargo no le importaba.

-- Duo, solo te ha usado para vengarse de mi, porque el sabía que yo te admiraba mucho, que quería que él fuese como tu. Duo, ¡Perdóname! Si yo no hubiese estado tan empeñada en tenerte con nosotros, si me hubiera fijado más en lo que decía delante de Heero cuando te veía en la TV o en las revistas, si yo hubiera... – pero se detuvo de golpe parándose de su lugar para caminar y ponerse delante de él – Si yo hubiera visto más los logros de Heero que los tuyos, quizá ahora tu no serias gay al igual que él y no te hubiese destruido para vengarse de mi.

Duo abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla y aquella frase que Heero dijo la primera noche que le tomó, regreso a su memoria.

"Voy a poseerte y voy a herirte, me amaras aun que me odies... esa será mi venganza"

¡Venganza!, pero venganza contra su madre, no contra él. Sin embargo, el también había salido perdiendo, porque ahora su corazón pertenecía a alguien que jamás le querría, que por el contrario le odiaba. Le había utilizado como un instrumento de venganza contra su madre, como un objeto. Ahora que la venganza estaba concluida, ya podía desecharlo.

-- Duo, se que el hubiera no existe, pero nada me sacará de la cabeza que si Heero no hubiese escuchado la discusión que tenía con su padre, todo esto no hubiera pasado – comenzó a contarle.

-- Fue un accidente el que se enterar – balbuceó Duo sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a desquebrajarse. Había bajado la vista para que la señora Yuy no le viera a los ojos, para que no supiera que a él también le estaba haciendo daño al contarle todo aquello.

-- ¡Pero eso también fue mi culpa! – Dijo casi gritando – Yo quería un hijo propio, no solo cuidar al de mi hermana y Heero padre, me negó la posibilidad de ser madre. ¡El aun la ama!, aun que ya esta muerta – se dijo tratando de limpiar las lagrimas de sus ojos, ya que no le dejaba ver. Duo levanto un poco la vista para verla, podía notar que estaba sufriendo mucho y pudo leer entre líneas que entre el padre de Heero y su madre, el sexo era ocasional o nulo – Así que quise adoptar uno para que fuera hermano de Heero, su amigo, su confidente. Él siempre fue muy retraído y serio, solo cambiaba cuando actuaba, adoptando el carácter de aquel niño de la serie al que interpretaba. ¡Pero ese no era el verdadero Heero! Ni siquiera se como logro convertirse en actor. A veces pienso que lo hizo solo por darme gusto, pero ya no estoy segura de nada con él. Su carácter no le ayudaba mucho para hacer amigos – dijo meditando un poco - Por eso me puse a buscar en los orfanatos a un niño con tu carácter, pero cuando te hallé, Heero estaba por presentar una prueba para una película y olvide un poco el asunto por estar en su audición, cosa que no paso. Cuando regrese al orfanato con todos los papeles, me informaron que ya habías sido adoptado por la familia que te pagaba las clases de actuación. ¡Llore como no tienes idea!, tu eras perfecto, ¡Perfecto!, contigo a su lado, él hubiese aprendido a ver la vida de forma alegre.

-- "Porque eres perfecto Duo" – Las palabras de Heero acudieron de inmediato a su memoria. Cuando había preguntado el porque escogerlo a él entre tantos alumnos de la escuela, eso es lo que había respondido: "Porque eres perfecto".

-- Fui de inmediato a ver a tu padre, Odiseo Maxwell, para suplicarle que retirara la solicitud de adopción, pero me dijo que se había enamorado de tu carácter y que criarse con dos hermanos debía ser mejor que con solo uno – Duo abrió los ojos al recordar esas mismas palabras de boca de su padre – No volví a intentarlo y trate de fincar todos mis esfuerzos en hacer que Heero cambiara, en hacerle disfrutar más de las cosas, pero entre más le decía que debería parecerse a ti, más me parecía que te odiaba – Si, yo se que me odia, lo vi en su mirada desde el primer día, desde la primera vez en que esos ojos fríos me cautivaron y me dejaron helado el corazón - Ahora se que fui yo quien propició todo, pero ¡Nunca fue mi intención!. Yo solo quería que te tomara de ejemplo, que se fijara como eras tú; por eso siempre le mostraba tus comerciales y cuanto reportaje caía en mis manos de ti. Creo que ese fue mi error – Duo permaneció callado, aun parado viendo a la mujer e imaginando a Heero de niño, siendo acosado por su madre para que cambiara su personalidad y la igualara a la de un total extraño; alguien que siempre se reía por todo, pero que por dentro sufría los golpes de su hermano y la indiferencia de su madre y hermana; alguien que ante todos mostraba una energía inusual, pero que había días en los que no quería ni levantarse de la cama debido a la depresión que sentía; alguien que al igual que él, sufría de la soledad por no tener quien le entendiera y solo se hallaba completo cuando trabajaba.

-- ¿Por qué no le dijeron a Heero la verdad cuando estuvo en edad? En el orfanato se recomienda decírselo lo antes posible, antes de que alguien con mala intención lo haga. La edad adecuada es de ocho años. Debieron decírselo, ¿O es que no pensaban hacerlo? – cuestiono con la cabeza gacha, dejando que los mechones largos de su fleco chocaran contra su nariz y algunos más contra su barbilla. Si ellos hubieran... pero que caso tenía tan solo el pensarlo.

-- No pensábamos decirle nada – dijo la señora Yuy regresando a su asiento y entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de forma menos frecuente, solo se incrementaban cuando algo doloroso regresaba a su memoria – Cuando Heero nació, mi hermana quedo mal y a los pocos días murió dejándonos destrozados a todos. Pero poco antes de morir, me pidió llorando que cuidara de su pequeño y acepte casarme con quien fuese su esposo, pero solo lo hice porque se lo prometí a ella en su lecho de muerte. El nombre de mi hermana y el mío difiera de una letra; yo me llamo Tami, ella se llamaba Tani – dijo viendo fijamente a Duo, pero este seguía con la vista baja – Por eso, solo hicimos una corrección al acta de nacimiento. Nadie sospechó nada, todos creyeron que había sido un error a la hora de teclear mi nombre.

-- ¿Pero entonces? – Cuestionó Duo sin entender levantando la vista para verla - ¿Qué paso? ¿Su familia cometió alguna indiscreción? ¿O fue todo debido a esa discusión? De cualquier forma, pudieron haberlo negado. Nadie sabía nada... según me informaron – dijo recordando a Mila. ¿Cuál había sido es apalabra que dijo la señora Yuy que lastimo tanto a Heero?

El llanto volvió a incrementarse en la mujer, quien volvió a cubrir su rostro y sollozaba de forma desesperada. Ni siquiera tuvo que decirle nada, ese llanto la acusaba, pero también la redimía un poco, ya que era notorio su arrepentimiento.

-- ¡Yo tuve la culpa! – Volvió a acusarse – Heero me confronto en el mismo momento en que le dije a su padre que yo jamás me conformé con un hijo que no era mío. Jamás me imagine que Heero estuviese en la mansión, escuchando todo. Él bajó corriendo las escaleras y me preguntó si era cierto lo que decía. Yo estaba enojada por... por... motivos personales - ¡claro!, siempre dicen eso cuando alguno de los dos es infiel, se dijo Duo al recordar las miles de veces que sus prospectos a novias terminaban con él y declaraban a la prensa que era por "motivos personales" – y no medí mis palabras. Yo quería herirlo a él, a su padre, no a Heero y sin embargo lo hice, le dije que si, que yo no era su madre... – Fue "Si". Cuando Heero pregunto si no era su hijo, ella le dijo que "Si", que no lo era y eso fue lo que mando a Heero por el mal camino, según Mila.

A veces las personas no saben el daño que pueden causar cuando responden enfadados, sin meditar en sus respuestas, sin tomar en cuenta que al herir a esa persona, quizá, hieren a alguien más.

-- Heero era muy maduro para su edad, pero una noticia como esa no la pudo soportar. Además, casi al mismo tiempo se cancelo la serie en la que salía y su mejor y único amigo se iba del país. Ninguno de nosotros pudo apoyarlo como era debido, su padre constantemente viajaba y él no me quería ni ver. Un día, nos llegó con las fotos de la boda de su padre y de mi hermana y me acusó de ser amante de él, jamás creyó que fue Tani quien pidió que yo me casara con quien fuera su esposo. Ese día escapó de la casa y se fue a vivir con su primo Quatre. Logro que su padre firmara un consentimiento para cancelarme como representante y firmo con Zech, el representante de Odin. Sin embargo la presión, los acontecimientos y la terrible depresión en la que cayó lo hicieron comenzar a beber. ¡Por mi culpa! – volvió a decir la mujer. Por lo visto, ella jamás se iba a perdonar por lo que había causado, quizá sin querer, aun cuando Heero la llegase a perdonar.

-- Entonces Zech lo metió a un centro de rehabilitación, cuando tenía 16 años, sin que la prensa se diese cuenta y desde entonces no ha bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol – Informo Duo haciendo que Tami Yuy dejara de llorara para verlo de forma sorprendida. Duo si que sabía.

-- Si. Eso hizo, además de irse a vivir solo y llevarse a Mila y su familia con él. Aun que me cueste reconocerlo, lo ha hecho bien solo gracias a Zech – se dijo de forma orgullosa la madre de Heero.

"Solo y solitario no es lo mismo" se dijo Duo con pesar.

-- Pero antes de irse – se dijo limpiando sus lagrimas para verlo mejor – me informo, no, mejor dicho, me amenazo – aclaro – que me destruiría destruyendo aquello que más quiero – Duo abrió los ojos sin comprender, o temiendo entender, ya que su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada sintiendo temor de preguntar. Pero Tami pudo leer en su rostro y respondió.

-- Él cree que eres tu Duo – dijo de forma seria – Por todo lo que dije sobre ti a lo largo de los años, por mi admiración hacía tu trabajo y tu persona, por todo eso... Heero cree que eres tú a quien más quiero, sin saber que, realmente es a él a quien más quiero – Duo lo sabía, sabía que Tami Yuy adoraba a Heero, aun que batallase en demostrarlo y quizá batallase para decírselo. ¿Pero destruirlo a él por eso? - Heero acumulo mucho rencor contra ti. Por eso, necesitas separarte de él – Duo abrió mucho los ojos al escucharla, sabía de antemano que tenía que separarse de él - ¡Déjalo!, él solo va a destruirte, como se esta destruyendo él. Duo, yo no se lo que sientes por Heero, pero aun que lo amaras, debes dejarlo, porque si continuas a su lado vas a sufrir mucho y tu no lo mereces. El solo buscaba vengarse de mí utilizándote a ti...

Duo permanecía con los ojos abiertos por el horror de saber la verdad. Todo aquello por lo cual Heero había trabajado. Todo por lo que le había echo sufrir había sido una venganza y no contra él, contra su madre.

Le destruía a él para destruir aquello que su madre admiraba tanto.

Le utilizaba a él para dañar a su madre.

Le usaba a él porque era la forma más sencilla de herirla a ella.

Le usaba a él... porque aun la amaba y era su forma de demostrárselo.

Salió corriendo dejando a la señora Yuy en la sala de prensa. Se sentía tan abatido, tan triste, tan usado y engañado. Heero no le quería ni le querría nunca. Quizá lo sabía, pero no le gustaba sentirse así; una basura, así que iría a reclamarle ya mismo.

Aun con los ánimos encendidos llego hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones en el segundo piso del ala este. No supo ni porque sus pies lo condujeron hasta allí, pero algo le indicaba que Heero esta vez no estaba en el bosque y no se había equivocado...

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Heero a penas iba llegando a su habitación, Duo no tenía idea de a donde había ido antes, ya que había estado un buen rato con su madre y realmente no le importaba. Solo quería saber si era cierto, si realmente le había usado para vengarse de su madre y ahora lo botaría a la basura como se bota un cacharro.

-- Heero – su voz sonó tan baja y tan lejana que ni si siquiera él pudo oírla.

Heero se abría paso entre sus compañeros que se dirigían a sus habitaciones a dejar útiles y cambiarse ropas para comer, no había mucha gente, porque muchos otros se iban directo de clases al comedor, sin dejar libros ni cambiarse de ropas, lo hacían después de comer. Quería levantar la voz, para detenerlo, para exigirle una respuesta en el momento, pero su voz se atoro en la garganta y se negó a salir.

-- Heero – volvió a balbucear sin ninguna fuerza. Con cada segundo que pasaba más lejos lo veía y más alumnos se atravesaban a su vista haciendo que lo viese aun más y más lejos.

¿Iba a dejarlo ir? ¿A dejar que todo se quedara como estaba? ¿Qué en el momento en que lo determinara le dijera que se marchara? ¿Qué se fuera de su lado por que ya no lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué su venganza ya estaba completa? ¡No!, no podía ser cierto lo que la señora Tami le había dicho. ¡Heero no podía ser así de vil y vengativo!, ¡No podía! ¿O si? Si, para que negarlo, Heero podía ser eso y más, mucho más. Era frío e insensible, quizá había aprendido a ignorar todo lo que los demás decían de él como un método de defensa, para ignorar su propio dolor al saber la muerte de su madre y que su madre adoptiva fuese realmente su tía. Si, podía ser tan cruel e insensible como para terminar con él en cualquier momento, Si, podía ser tan frío como para hacerle el amor sin sentir nada por él. Si, podía ser un completo témpano de hielo como para decir que no había sentido nada con la muerte de Odin...

¡Pero no!, ¡No!, no iba a permitir que le tratase como a una basura una vez más.

No quería creer en las palabras de Tami Yuy, pero habían sido tan contundentes, tan crudas, que no podía ser una mentira. Sin embargo, necesitaba oír esa verdad de labios de él y entonces sería su corazón, echo pedazos, quien decidiera que iba a hacer.

-- ¡HEERO! – gritó mientras corría para darle alcanza haciendo que se detuviera antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y que muchos de sus compañeros se hicieran a un lado al escuchar el alboroto.

-- ¿Hn? – cuestionó el actor al ver el ceño fruncido del modelo cuando este se detuvo cerca de su habitación. Entonces se volteo para verlo clavando su mirada cobalto en él, y cruzo los brazos esperando la pregunta. Pero al no obtenerla rápido cuestiono él - ¿Qué quieres?

-- Ya lo se todo, ¡maldito desgraciado! – Dijo furioso – Tu madre me lo contó...

Heero bajo los brazos y su mirada cambió a una de sorpresa que duró más de lo que hubiese esperado. La mirada de Heero cambiaba a veces a una de desconcierto, pero regresaba a su forma habitual demasiado rápido, en esta ocasión no fue así y le descontrolo por un instante, como si él no esperara que su madre fuese a decirle algo. ¡Pero lo hizo!

-- ¿Quiero saber si es cierto?, ¿quiero saber si tu?… - Pero la pregunta quedo en el aire, cuando sintió como Heero lo tomaba fuertemente del brazo al tiempo en que abría la primera puerta que tenía al alcance, la suya, y lo lanzaba dentro con muy poco tacto.

Se encontró de pronto volando hacía el suelo, no sabía… ¡No!, si que lo sabía. La fuerza de Heero había sido tanta y tan brusca que al haber sido empujado dentro había caído a la frialdad de las lozas azotándose dolorosamente contra él. Vio las pulidas piezas por un momento y distinguió la figura del actor, reflejada en ellas, parado justo detrás de él, observándole con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Se giró en el suelo y le regreso la misma mirada fría, esta vez no iba a conseguir intimidarlo con esa mirada de hielo, esta vez iba a obtener de él la respuesta que tanto buscaba.

-- ¿Eres idiota o qué? – Cuestionó el actor de forma grave - ¿Querías que todo el mundo se enterara de mi vida? Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que la gente sepa de mí. Y lo que mi madre te haya contado me tiene sin cuidado – dijo de forma contundente haciendo que Duo se levantara de un salto para encararlo.

-- ¿Tu madre? – cuestiono de forma sarcástica haciendo que Heero frunciera más el ceño – Creí que era tu tía, y te tiene… ¡Sin cuidado!, si, debí imaginármelo – aseveró sintiéndose molesto - Con tu reacción me confirmas todo lo que ella me dijo – gritó tratando de contener su ira – Ya se que solo me has usado como un instrumento de venganza en su contra – La mirada de Heero se abrió en sorpresa por un instante, Duo se percató de eso, porque no había dejado de verlo. Pero esa mirada de sorpresa cambió en cuestión de segundos, ya que, al instante siguiente, volvió a adoptar esa mascara de frialdad que no le veía desde la muerte de Odin.

-- ¿Eso te dijo ella? – le escucho cuestionarle en voz un tanto baja, pero sin dejar de lado aquella mascara que tan bien le conocía.

-- ¡Si! – Recalcó el modelo – Eso y muchas cosas más. No voy a preguntarte si es cierto otra vez, porque se que eres capaz de eso y más – aseguró apretando los puños y bajando la cabeza al recordar – Me lo dijiste aquella noche en que me violaste…

-- Yo no te viole – interrumpió el actor con cierto enojo en la voz – Te entregaste a mi de forma voluntaria. ¡Tú lo reconociste! – aseguro Heero. Duo levanto la cabeza para verlo con el ceño fruncido sumamente enojado.

-- ¡No!, ¡me violaste!, me ataste a la cama y me poseíste. Te pedí que te detuvieras, pero nunca lo hiciste. Eso es violación – aseguró Duo casi gritando.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Fuera de la habitación de Duo los gritos de ambos alumnos se escuchaban un tanto distorsionados debido a los murmullos de todos los otros estudiantes que cuchicheaban sobre lo que pasaba en aquella habitación. Unos cuantos se dieron prisa en correr hasta la puerta del modelo para tratar de pegar la oreja a la madera y escuchar claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero un par de brazos los hicieron separarse de forma rápida.

-- ¡Hey!, largo de aquí. Nadie tiene derecho a intervenir en un pleito de dos – Erick se abrió paso de forma rápida para ponerse como barrera entre sus compañeros y la puerta de Duo para evitar que alguien se acercara y pudiera interrumpir lo que ocurría dentro.

-- ¡Vamos Erick!, hazte a un lado, tu solo no podrás detenernos – dijo uno de los chicos dispuesto a agarrarse a golpes con el bailarín con tal de enterarse.

-- Pero el no esta solo. Si alguien quiere meterse en lo que no le importa deberá pasar por nuestros puños – Aseguro Trowa parándose, al igual que Erick, frente a la puerta de Duo franqueando el paso de cualquiera que quisiera entrar o pegarse a la puerta para oír.

Muchos de los chicos se fueron, no iban a agarrarse a golpes con dos de los más fuertes alumnos del colegio por enterarse de algo que quizá sobrepasaría las puertas en poco tiempo. Pero una buena parte se quedo esperando para ver que pasaba en ese momento.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo vio la cara del actor contraerse con molestia. Sabía que lo que estaba gritándole era mentira. Él le había dado la opción de detenerse, pero no la tomo, al contrario, le pidió que siguiera. Y aun ahora, se entregaba de forma voluntaria a él porque le amaba… ¿amor?, si, amor de un solo lado, ahora sabía que si había tenido alguna esperanza de que Heero se enamorara de él, esta se había esfumado al escuchar a su madre decirle lo que el actor había pretendido desde el principio.

-- Te odio Heero Yuy, no sabes cuanto – dijo Duo dejando que el rencor asomara a su voz y Heero pudiera percatarse de ello. Pero entonces vio como Heero bajaba la cara mostrando una media mueca en forma de sonrisa, mientras metía las manos a las bolsas del pantalón. Ese gesto le destanteo, ¿Por qué reía? ¿Cuál había sido el chiste que contó que hacía a Heero sonreír? - ¿De que te ríes maldito desgraciado?

-- De que tú no me odias Duo – aseguro levantando la vista para verlo. Sus ojos cobalto comenzaron a recorrerle de forma sensualmente lenta – Me amas – El color rojo pintó de golpe las pálidas mejillas del trenzado haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir de forma acelerada al escuchar al actor decir esas palabras que le había repetido aquella noche de pasión compartida.

-- ¡No!, TE ODIO – aseguro Duo con desesperación. Pero su cuerpo traidor comenzaba a reaccionar a la caricia que aquella mirada cobalto dejaba recorrer sobre él. Trataba a toda costa de que aquellos sentimientos quedaran encerrados en lo más profundo de su corazón, repitiéndose una y otra vez que Heero no le amaba ni le amaría nunca, que solo había sido una arma en contra de su madre. Así que levantó la vista frunciendo el ceño para enfrentarlo – Te odio y como no iba a odiarte, si tu también me odias a mí. ¿O me vas a decir lo contrario? – Cuestionó al ver la mirada burlona del actor – ¿Me vas a decir que no odiabas que tu madre constantemente te estuviera comparando conmigo? – La mirada de Heero cambió entonces a una más seria, al parecer Duo había tenido razón – ¿Me vas a decir que no odiabas a ese niño que siempre estaba sonriendo, que tenía muchos amigos y salía feliz en cada comercial o entrevista que le hacían? ¿Aquel a quien tu madre buscaba adoptar para ser tu hermano? ¿Aquel que al crecer se convirtió en un Don Juan y salía con modelos y actrices famosas, mientras tu reputación de agrió crecía como la espuma y los rumores de gay se incrementaban cada días más?...

-- ¡Cállate! – Grito Heero tomando fuertemente al modelo de los hombros empujándolo contra la puerta del cuarto haciendo que el golpe sordo de su cuerpo chocando contra la madera retumbara en toda la habitación – ¡Si!, siempre odié que mi madre me comparara contigo, que me mostrara todo lo que ganaría siendo como tú, que tratara de convertirme en alguien que yo no era. Por eso siempre te odie – Escucharlo de boca de Heero era aun más duro que escucharlo de su madre, su corazón no soportaría más, así que trató de soltarse de las dos fuertes vigas de acero que eran los brazos de Heero, pero no lo logró.

Levanto la vista para ver los ojos oscurecidos de Heero, podía ver algo parecido al sufrimiento en ellos. Esa mirada se parecía tanto a aquella mirada que viera el día en que murió Odin, era una mirada tan diferente a aquellas que siempre le había visto, que se sintió asustado. Entonces Heero lo soltó caminando dos pasos para alejarse de él, algo que no entendió.

-- Yo… - comenzó Heero deteniéndose por interminables segundos, como buscando las palabras exactas para hablar – Yo quería que ella se sintiera orgullosa de mí – dijo de forma melancólica. Jamás había escuchado a Heero hablar de esa forma y eso le inquieto un poco – Quería ser como ella quería que fuera. Pero por más que lo intentaba, ella seguía viendo tus logros y no los míos. Jamás vio que yo también podía sonreír como lo hacías tú. Hasta que un día me canse de que no me viera, de no existir para ella. Para ella solo existías tú. Así que decidí convertirme en todo lo contrario a lo que quería que fuera. Por lo menos ahora si me ponía atención, aun que fuera solo para regañarme… pero por fin me miraba a mi y no a ti.

"¡Dios Heero! Es como lo de Solo. Ambos me tenían envidia por motivos equivocados. Heero, tu madre siempre te ha querido, pero es tan orgullosa como tu. ¿El orgullo se hereda o se aprende?, porque los dos son iguales, les hace falta sentarse y hablar largo y tendido, aclarar sus sentimientos y confesarse cuanto se aman. Porque aun que tu lo niegues, la quieres mucho." – se dijo Duo mentalmente, tratando de que de sus labios saliera eso que estaba pensando, pero no pudo sacar nada.

-- ¿Querías destruirme? – La pregunta salio de su boca sin que la pensara realmente.

-- Si… - murmuro el actor viendo fijamente al trenzado quien había bajado la vista viendo sus pies. Entonces Duo levantó la vista sintiéndose herido.

-- Pues te tengo noticias – dijo comenzando a enojarse de nuevo – ¡LO LOGRASTE! – aseguró enojado, dándose la vuelta para intentar salir de su habitación. Pero las fuertes manos del actor empujaron la puerta volviendo a cerrarla. Quedó encerrado por esos brazos apoyado contra la puerta, mientras Heero estaba detrás de él.

Pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo del actor sobre su espalda, sus glúteos y sus piernas; se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Pero no lo eran!

-- Duo… - el susurró de su nombre soplado a su oído le hizo estremecer y sacudir el cuerpo de forma imperceptible - neind wollwn Einbuße – De nuevo ese idioma que no entendía. ¿Y ahora que le estaba diciendo? – No todo lo que le dije a ella fue cierto, solo quería hacerla enojar – aseguro el actor haciendo que el corazón de Duo se acelerara y lo sintiera en la garganta.

-- ¿Qué no era verdad? – Cuestionó Duo con voz áspera - ¿Qué no somos amantes?

-- Duo, escúchame – Dijo el actor con voz queda. Pero ya no estaba dispuesto a soportar más, a escuchar solo mentiras. Ya había confirmado lo que Tami Yuy le había dicho y no quería estar más al lado del actor. Saturaría su agenda con trabajo hasta que llegara la hora de marcharse del colegio y alejarse de él.

-- ¡No! – gritó empujando su cuerpo contra el de Heero para empujarlo y alejarlo de él. Al parecer esa acción le había tomado por sorpresa, porque el actor había caído al suelo por el empujón y ahora lo veía desde allí con una cara de sorpresa que no esperaba ver – No quiero saber más de ti. Ya he escuchado suficiente este día, no quiero escucharte más – dijo tapando sus oídos de forma dramática. Heero volvió a pararse, pero no se acercó a él, desde su lugar intento volver a hablarle.

-- Escúchame – insistió.

-- No, no quiero – repitió Duo tapándose los oídos, pero en esta ocasión Heero si se acercó a él e intento separar las manos de los oídos del trenzado comenzando a forcejear con él ya que el modelo no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

-- Pues aun que no quieras, ¡vas a escucharme!...

-- No puedes obligarme – dijo Duo a la carrera corriendo hasta la puerta lista para abrirla y marcharse. No iba a permanecer un minuto más en su presencia. Pero las siguientes palabras de Heero le dejaron helado.

-- TE AMO DUO… - dijo el actor alzando la voz para que le oyera bien - Te amo… - volvió a repetirle.

Duo abrió los ojos en sorpresa sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda prisa, sintió que las fuerzas de sus piernas le abandonaban y la boca se le secó de golpe, al escuchar aquellas palabras que había soñado tantas veces salir de la boca del actor. Pero no así. No en ese momento. Si se las hubiese dicho; aun el día anterior, si se las hubiera dicho la última vez que hicieron el amor; podría haberle creído. Pero no ahora. No cuando sabía cual había sido el verdadero motivo de hacerle su amante, de herirle y poseerle de esa forma.

-- No cabe duda de que ganaras ese premio – dijo Duo girándose en su lugar con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Heero se extrañara un poco – Si. Porque por poco te creo – dijo soltando una carcajada amarga.

-- Duo, no te estoy mintiendo – Aseguro acercándose a él, pero Duo se retrajo contra la puerta lo que hizo que el actor se detuviera.

-- Eres un gran actor, no veo el porque debería creer que amas aquello que tanto odias – Dijo de forma serena. Mostrando una seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Sentía que si se separaba de la puerta, podría caerse. Las palabras que Heero le dijera le habían dejado tan débil, que su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no demostrárselo.

-- No te odio… - Trató de hacerle entender, pero Duo le interrumpió a la carrera.

-- ¡Acabas de decirlo! Dijiste que siempre me odiaste, por eso me dijiste esas palabras de Poseerme y herirme para vengarte de tu madre. Ella tiene razón, ¡Eres un monstruo! – Heero guardó silenció por un momento tratando de serenarse.

-- Dije que te odiaba, no que te odio, jamás te odie

-- ¿He? – Cuestionó el trenzado sin comprender. El había dicho que le odiaba ¿no?, entonces que le estaba queriendo decir, ¿Otra mentira? Al ver la duda en la cara del trenzado, Heero continuó hablando sin dejar de ver esos ojos violetas que parecían hablar por él.

-- Si, lo confieso – Aseguro el actor haciendo que Duo bajara la vista sabiendo lo que seguía – Te busque en este colegio con la firme intención de destruirte, de hacerte mi amante para vengarme de mi madre. Yo se lo había prometido a ella y siempre cumplo lo que prometo – Si, eso ya lo sabía – Pero no sabía donde encontrarte hasta que nos topamos en aquel estudio – Duo levanto la vista de forma sorprendida, entonces realmente si le había reconocido - ¡Claro que te reconocí de inmediato! Tú eras la persona de quien buscaba vengarme y lo primero que hice fue darte un puñetazo.

-- ¡Desgraciado! Siempre negaste que me reconocieras.

-- Te conocía de antes, no de ese incidente.

-- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado y mentiroso! – Gruño Duo con molestia – Por eso no te creo ni te creeré nada de lo que digas. Todo este tiempo me aseguraste que no me recordabas y sabías perfectamente quien era yo. Todo este tiempo buscabas hacerme tu amante, me presionaste tanto que al final termine cayendo. Me usaste como se usa un arma y ahora que esta terminada tu venganza ¿Qué?. ¿Me dices que me amas? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué buscas ahora? ¿Qué te acompañe a esos malditos Oscares?

-- No

-- ¿Entonces por que me mientes de nuevo? ¡Tú no me amas! A una persona que se ama no se le hace sufrir como tú me has hecho sufrir a mí. ¿En que momento te enamoraste de mí? Porque si es verdad, si tan solo fuera verdad, no sucedió de ayer a ahora – Trato de saber. Estaba casi seguro de que Heero no le iba a responder, su orgullo se lo impediría. Pero se equivoco.

-- No lo se – aseguro cerrando los ojos para volver a abrirlos – No se cuando sucedió, solo se que te amo.

-- ¡PUES NO TE CREO! – Le gritó exasperado – No puedes amar a alguien a quien no conoces lo suficiente. No sabes nada de mí, solo lo poco que te e dejado ver – Heero frunció el ceño con molestia y se acercó a él dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del trenzado.

-- ¿Qué no se nada de ti? Se más de ti de lo que tu mismo sabes – Duo comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Heero continuó ignorando sus intentos por protestar – Tus ojos se oscurecen y cambian a un intenso color morado cuando estas enojado. Se relajan cuando estas feliz y brillan con una intensidad inusual cuando estas a punto de hacer una travesura. Tu propio cuerpo reacciona ante la presencia de amigos o enemigos. Y tu sonrisa solo es una forma de defensa, ya que también usas una mascara ante todos, menos ante mí – Duo sintió que se sofocaba al escuchar esa descripción tan acertada de él. ¿En verdad sus ojos cambiaban de color con forme su estado de ánimo? – Puedo seguir describiéndote hasta llegar a la intimidad – eso hizo que Duo se sonrojara de golpe - pero se me hace más sencillo mostrarte algo – dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca y abría la puerta.

Duo se resistió tratando de safarse, pero al ver la puerta abrirse se detuvo en seco al ver las espaldas de Trowa y Erick franqueándola. Ambos se giraron para verlos y dejaron ver a una pequeña multitud asomándose sobre sus hombros para ver que sucedía. Heero los ignoró y trató de arrastrar a Duo de nuevo, pero este se plantó firmemente con ambos pies en el suelo.

-- ¡Suéltame! No voy a ir a ninguna parte contigo – aseguro tratando de soltarse. Heero entonces se giro hacía él y se detuvo a un paso de distancia y sin esperar por un alegato más del trenzado se agacho para subirlo a su hombro y cargar con él - ¡Bájame! – el gritó no detuvo al actor quien de inmediato entró en su habitación ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Sus compañeros se dieron prisa en correr de una habitación a la otra tratando de escuchar lo que sucedía, pero de nuevo Trowa y Erick los apartaron de la puerta impidiéndolo. Eran como dos enormes guardaespaldas custodiando a sus clientes y así se iban a comportar.

Duo sintió que era arrojado sobre la cama haciéndolo rebotar un par de veces, trató de pararse, pero la fría mirada de Heero le indico que de hacerlo era capaz de amarrarlo, como en otras ocasiones lo había hecho.

-- Voy a irme en cuanto te descuides – Aseguró el trenzado frunciendo el ceño – No puedes tenerme aquí y ni creas que vas a atarme, porque voy a gritar y Trowa o Erick me sacaran de aquí.

-- No voy a atarte y si crees que ellos entrarían si gritas – dijo caminando hasta la puerta y echando cerrojo – Lo dudo – Duo sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse al ver esa mirada cobalto descender sobre su cuerpo. Por un momento creyó que Heero se le tiraría encima, pero se equivoco, porque el actor camino hasta el armario y sacó un par de cajas de cartón, las mismas que había visto el primer día que entro a su habitación a dejarle la tarea.

-- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – Dijo al ver que Heero alzaba una de ellas. Entonces lo vio arrojando todo su contenido a sus pies para después tomar la otra y hacer lo mismo.

Duo se bajó de la cama y se arrodillo para ver todo lo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Heero hizo lo mismo. Duo pudo ver un sin fin de revistas y VHS's, todas las revistas lo tenían a él, a Duo Maxwell, en portada, aquellas que no lo tenían venían con alguna entrevista; desde que era un niño hasta la edad actual, todo estaba allí en montones y montones de revistas. Algunas las recordaba otras no. Incluso, al tomar uno de los VHS, se dio cuenta de que eran los comerciales en los que había salido cuando niño. También estaban allí los catálogos de ropa interior y exterior. ¿Por qué Heero tenía todo eso?

-- Se más de ti de lo que tu mismo sabes – Volvió a repetir Heero tendiéndole un álbum fotográfico. La primera página tenía una foto de él sentado en la playa en traje de baño. La recordaba, la había hecho cuando tenía 9 años. ¿Cómo había Heero conseguido una foto de su portafolio?

-- ¿De donde sacaste estas fotos? – cuestionó intrigado al ver como todas eran fotos exclusivas. Algunas eran de su portafolio personal otras ni siquiera las había visto, como aquellas en las que aparecía cubierto de nieve y riendo a carcajadas. Recordaba esa ocasión, era cuando filmaba un comercial para Aspen y aprendía a esquiar.

-- Internet – musito el actor haciendo que Duo se sorprendiera un poco, pero después reaccionara.

-- Esto – Dijo levantándose sin verlo, sintiéndose extraño. Alguna vez había escuchado que para destruir algo tenías que conocer su debilidad. Quizá era por eso que Heero sabía tanto de él. Le había estudiado para poder destruirle – No significa nada – dijo caminando hasta la puerta. Heero se paró viéndolo partir.

Duo tomó el picaporte de la puerta de Heero para salir de la habitación. ¡Ya había escuchado suficiente! Y no quería seguir escuchando más.

-- ¡Duo! – escucho esa voz desgarrándole, su ya de por si, destrozado corazón. Pero no, esta vez no iba a detenerse. Así que tomó el pomo con más fuerza dispuesto a abrir, cuando escucho algo que le detuvo de golpe - Te amo y no quiero que me dejes, Ich liebe dich und neind wollwn da nein dich verlassen – Duo volteo a verlo sintiendo que sus oídos le estaban jugando una broma. Esas palabras se parecían mucho a aquellas que le dijera la noche en que le avisaron que había muerto Odin – No quiero perderte, neind wollwn Einbuße. Eso fue lo que te dije aquella noche en que me quede en tu habitación… - Y esas mismas palabras se las había repetido momentos antes.

¿Y porque no se lo había dicho en un idioma que entendiera?, ¿Era verdad?, ¿Realmente le amaba? ¿O solo era una más de sus actuaciones dignas de un Oscar? Bajó la vista sintiéndose confundido. De ahora en adelante Heero iba a batallar mucho para convencerlo de algo, si es que aun quería convencerlo.

Así que levantó la cabeza y sus ojos violetas se clavaron fijamente en los cobalto que parecían querer leer en su interior. Pero su mirada fría se había topado con otra igual de fría, pero repleta de rencor y desconfianza. Si lo que Heero había buscado desde el principio era destruirlo… ¡Lo había logrado!

-- Duo, ¿Me crees ahora? – cuestiono el actor sin moverse de su lugar, viendo fijamente aquellos ojos violetas que antes le miraban con desafío pero también con cierta admiración.

-- No – dijo de forma seria y segura, sin ni una pizca de vacilación en la voz haciendo que Heero apretara los puños al grado de ponerse blancos – No te creo nada.

-- ¿Dime que tengo que hacer para que me creas? Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa – aseguro el actor dando un paso al frente para acercarse a Duo. Pero Duo giró el pomo de la puerta y el sonido que hizo al abrirse el cerrojo lo detuvo.

-- ¿Cualquier cosa?, ¿Estas seguro? – cuestiono Duo viendo fijamente los ojos cobalto de Heero. Este solo asintió, entonces Duo esbozo una ligera sonrisa – reconcíliate con tu madre… - La mirada del actor se oscureció y sus cejas se arquearon con disgusto. Sabía que esa sería su reacción, por eso se lo había pedido. Era como la vez en que le pidió su corazón para entregarse a él… y aun lo había hecho, sin recibir nada a cambio… bueno, quizás si, un par de patadas en el trasero.

-- ¿Por qué insistes con eso? – Cuestiono Heero apretando los puños con fuerza – Jamás voy a pedirle disculpas. El juez desestimo los cargos, así que no tengo porque hacerlo. Y nadie puede obligarme, ni tú – aseguró. Duo sonrió de nuevo, ya lo sabía.

-- Entonces no prometas algo que no piensas cumplir. Porque entonces la respuesta a tu pregunta es ¡Nada!, no puedes hacer nada – dijo Duo dándose la vuelta para salir, pero sin aun abrirla del todo. Entonces le vio de reojo y agregó - Porque ni aun que lo gritaras a los cuatro vientos podría creerte… ¡Ya le has dado jaque al rey! - Y diciendo esto último arrancó de su cuello aquel anillo colgado de la cadena y lo lanzó al piso haciendo que rebotara en cuanto choco contra las pulidas lozas. Entonces salió de la habitación de Heero cerrando tras él.

Heero observó la puerta al cerrarse en total silencio, meditando todas y cada una de las palabras del trenzado mientras se agachaba para recoger el anillo de oro con la cadena rota. ¿Gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? Pensó por un momento y después sonrió. No creía que necesitara hacer algo tan drástico para convencerlo.

La ceremonia del Oscar era ese domingo y aun no tenía a quien llevar, pero Duo le había dado la solución al problema. Iba a batallar un poco, lo sabía bien, pero estaba seguro que con el plan que estaba surgiendo en su cabeza, podía convencerle de cuanto lo amaba…

-- Debí haberte dichoso dicho el mismo día en el que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba – murmuro en voz baja apretando fuertemente el anillo en su mano – Pero aun no es demasiado tarde, el siguiente movimiento sigue siendo mío…

JAQUE AL REY… Murmuro con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Continuara…

**() Paquete de regalos o bolsa de regalos.** Todos los nominados a los principales premios Oscar; sea mejor actor, actriz, principal o secundario; mejor director y todos los presentadores que aparecen en la ceremonia; son dotados de estas bolsas de regalo que en ocasiones tienen un costo de entre 2,000 y 20,000 dls. Incluyen joyería, celulares, MP3, lo último en electrónica, juegos de video, perfumes y estancias en lujosos complejos turísticos, así como asistencia a exclusivos spa. ¿Qué, creían que lo hacían gratis?

**Significado de las frases en Alemán.**

De Heero a Duo

Ich liebe dich und neind wollwn da nein dich verlassen Te amo y no quiero que me dejes

neind wollwn Einbuße No quiero perderte

De Odin a Duo

Er retch haben, du besittzan glück Duo Maxwell El tenía razón, tienes suerte Duo Maxwell

Ich wissen Lo se

¡Auf Wiedersehen! ¡Adiós!

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada contestare una pregunta que me hicieron en un RR y por correo.

¿Por qué digo que no me gusta escribir lemon y sin embargo me adentre a escribir un fic cargado de sensualidad (si, si y sexo también)?

La respuesta ya la había dado antes, en alguno de los capítulos anteriores y me parece que esta en mi Bio también, por si alguien quiere leerla más a detalle. Este fic es el resultado de haber escrito otro fic en el que Heero y Duo no podían tocarse (Los Herederos de Low). La idea era escribir esta historia solo para mí, pero algunas amigas que leyeron los primeros capítulos me convencieron de publicarla. Generalmente a mi no me gustan mis propias historias y mucho menos los lemons que escribo. Creo que hay autoras que escriben mucho mejor que yo, solo trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible y sin embargo, no creo que llegue a ese nivel (de otras autoras) jamás.

--- Fin al comentario y la respuesta ---

Ya se, ya se que de nuevo me tarde. Pero es que este no es mi año con la electrónica. Primero mi DVD portátil no carga batería y se supone que es nuevo, luego la que no quiere cargar es mi Laptop y sin ella no puedo escribir, lo malo es que ni siquiera se conecta a la luz. Así que la culpa es de la electrónica y no mía, jejejejejeje. Pero bueno, ya esta este capitulo son 58 hojas en Word (me pase por 8 hojas) y les advierto que el siguiente es el final, pero... si, siempre hay un pero. Antes de que lleguen al final del siguiente capítulo y quieran asesinarme por él, les adelanto que habrá epilogo.

Y no se cuando les tendré lo que falta, estoy usando una PC prestada, aprovechando las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Pero debo regresarla el lunes. Así que… me quedare sin PC hasta que me arreglen la mía y hasta entonces seguiré con lo que falta. Y ya esta fue la última muerte planeada, si alguien más muere yo no lo planee, jejejejejeje.

¡Adiós!

¡Auf Wiedersehen! En Alemán

¡Au revoir! En Frances

¡Arrivederci! En Italiano

¡Goodbye! En Ingles


	14. Toma 14

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Rating: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capitulo 14 (1ª parte)

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"¡Que fastidio!"

Duo estaba sentado en aquella silla de manera aburrida, descansando su mejilla en una de sus manos mientras soplaba un rebelde mechón de cabello que se empeñaba en bajar hasta su rostro para fastidiarle. Era viernes por la tarde y no había ninguna clase que le salvara de que se prolongara demasiado aquella tortura.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sentado en aquel lugar, escuchando sin escuchar una y otra ves las mismas preguntas? Se encontraba fastidiado, acalorado y sumamente aburrido. ¿Por qué había aceptado darle una entrevista exclusiva a esa fastidiosa mujer?

-- A si, ahora lo recuerdo, se lo prometí a Relena para ayudar a Dorothy a salir de la depresión.

Era una suerte que la rubia le hubiese mandado, el jueves por la mañana, una especie de libreto con lo que quería que dijera en la entrevista. Se lo había aprendido auto convenciéndose de que estaba representando un papel, ya que Lady One parecía una fiscal tratando de obtener información de un acusado de muerte. Le repetía una y otra vez la misma pregunta, pero de diferentes maneras, tratando de que cometiera un error y atraparlo en la mentira. ¿Relena sabía que Lady se comportaría de esa forma?, Quizá si, y ese era el motivo de haberle enviado un guión.

-- No – contestó por enésima vez de forma seca a la pregunta. "¿Mantienes alguna relación romántica con Heero?"

Trataba de revolverle, confundiéndolo para obtener una respuesta a la pregunta que se empeñaba en hacerle. Esa misma pregunta se la había hecho una y otra vez, preguntándola de una y otra forma, pero la respuesta que obtenía de sus labios era siempre la misma…

-- Ya te he dicho que no mantengo ninguna relación con Heero, ni siquiera somos amigos y si le acompañe a los globos solo fue porque perdí una apuesta…

Pero la mujer parecía no entender, era como si le hablara en chino, árabe o ruso, ya que seguía insistiendo e insistiendo con lo mismo. La pregunta que realmente estaba interesado en contestar había pasado rápidamente, lo de Dorothy y su rompimiento no parecía interesarle tanto como averiguar si mantenía algún romance con el frío y arrogante actor.

No debía haber aceptado la entrevista, pero lo había prometido y tenía que cumplirla, si eso ayudaba a su rubia amiga – ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ser tan blando con las mujeres? ¿A caso no soy gay? – se pregunto mientras volvía a soplar ese mechón de cabellos que llegaba hasta su rostro. Había sido una buena idea el que Relena le enviara por fax ese libreto conteniendo todo lo que le podían preguntar y lo que él debería decir - ¿Serán los actores psíquicos para conocer estas cosas? Quizá solo es experiencia con estos buitres cazadores de noticias – Así cuando Lady One comenzó a cuestionarle sobre Dorothy, solo interpreto su papel de ex novio sin temor a mentir…

Pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de cada pregunta hecha con verdadera saña. Su mente aun se encontraba en aquellas palabras de Heero dichas de una forma diferente a la que se hubiera imaginado. El "Te amo Duo" se había quedado grabado en sus oídos, al grado de que al salir de la habitación del actor después de haberlo escuchado, aun retumbaban esas palabras en sus oídos. Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue el rostro inquisidor de Trowa y Erick, pero se encontraba tan aturdido, tan dolido y desquebrajado, que quizá su pálido semblante y la torpeza con la que se abrió paso hizo que sus amigos no le detuvieran. Medio escuchó una que otra pregunta y medio musito una que otra respuesta sin sentido hasta que llegó a su habitación y se encerró en ella recargándose en la puerta y fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta que llegó al suelo. Apoyo su rostro en las rodillas y dejó que los espasmos de dolor se apoderaran de su cuerpo. No entró a clases y no salió de su cuarto en todo el día, ni para cenar. Quería lamerse las heridas en soledad, sin que nadie le viera sufrir.

A Lady One no le estaba mintiendo al decirle que Heero y él ni siquiera eran amigos, ya que, cualquier relación que tuvieran o hubiesen tenido, había terminado cuando se dio cuenta de que solo había sido producto de una venganza en contra de su madre. No había ninguna clase de sentimiento amoroso para él en el corazón de hielo del actor. No podía confiar en él, jamás debería haberlo hecho, jamás debería haberle entregado el corazón (y el cuerpo) como lo hizo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo había hecho y ahora solo le quedaba recoger los pedazos y tratar de remendarlo.

Pero no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente. A pesar de todo seguía sintiendo amor por ese desgraciado, por más que trataba de odiarlo no podía, su corazón se negaba rotundamente y su cuerpo le secundaba porque también extrañaba sus caricias, su calor, su aroma…

"¡Diablos, no!"

No podía, no debía olvidar todo lo que había padecido con ese desgraciado, arrogante, engreído y frío actor. Aun sentía sus últimas palabras taladrarle el corazón.

"Te Amo" ¿TE AMO? ¡Era una cruel mentira! Heero sabía que se había enamorado de él y estaba tratando de aprovecharse. Le había dicho que lo odiaba, pero no podía odiarlo, seguía amándolo y no se lo merecía.

No quería saber nada más de Heero, sin embargo, tuvo que verlo, aun que fue una coincidencia.

Trowa le había ido a buscar llevándole algo para que cenara, aun que no tenía nada de hambre, lo tomo agradeciéndoselo al músico y entonces lo vio acercándose por el pasillo. Sus ojos violetas chocaron por instantes con los cobalto. Su hiperactiva imaginación comenzó a trabajar a 1000 por hora y se vio a si mismo siendo atacado en su habitación. Sacudió la cabeza de forma enérgica y se dio prisa en preguntarle a Trowa.

-- ¿Quieres cambiar de habitación conmigo esta noche? – la mirada inquisidora que Trowa le dedico no le hizo retirar sus palabras. Ni siquiera vio la otra mirada inquisitiva que Heero les dedicaba a ambos, había reducido su paso y parecía acercarse de forma exageradamente lenta hasta su habitación. Así que Duo continuó – Vas a salir esta noche ¿No?. Te voy a facilitar las cosas. No tendrás que venir, tocar, cambiarte y salir. Saldrás a la hora que quieras y regresaras igual – Trowa permaneció en silencio – Así que, ¿Cambiamos?

Trowa dejó deslizar la mirada por encima del hombro del trenzado y pudo ver como Heero volteaba a verlos a ambos. Si la mirada del actor fuese tan trasparente como la de Duo, quizá hubiese podido leer en él la respuesta que quería que le diese a su amigo. Pero leer en Heero era como leer dentro de una caja fuerte. Así que tomo en cuenta lo que Duo le proponía y asintió escuchando como Heero cerraba con un sonoro portazo y Duo sonreía.

No cabía duda de que el pleito entre el actor y el modelo había sido fuerte. Pero no podía hacer nada, las cosas de parejas hay que arreglarla entre dos - se dijo Trowa mientras llevaba sus cosas a la habitación de Duo y este tomaba las suyas para entrar a la del músico.

-- Vamos Duo, no te hagas el sordo y respóndeme – la voz molesta de la reportera Lady One le sacó de sus pensamientos y le regreso de golpe a la realidad. Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los castaños de la reportera – ¿La relación oculta que mantienes con Heero se terminará cuando te vayas a Broadway?

Duo frunció el seño con molestia, ya se estaba cansando de que siguiera con la misma cuestión. No podía seguir siendo sutil tenía que ponerle un alto y ya. Se puso de pie sin despegar la vista de la mujer y respondió de forma firme.

-- No. Ya te he dicho que yo no mantengo ninguna relación amorosa con ese idiota ni con ningún otro hombre. Y no estoy interesado en relaciones gay de ningún tipo. ¿Me voy a Broadway?, si. No tengo idea de cómo te enteraste. No dejo aquí ningún corazón roto – espero – No tengo ningún conocido en NY, así que no voy a encontrarme con alguien allá, solo voy a trabajar… ¿Satisfecha? – cuestiono molesto haciendo que Lady le mirara con una sonrisa en los labios, para después girarse y ver al hombre de la cámara que estaba detrás de ellos.

-- Apágala Trent – Duo levantó la vista de golpe, se había olvidado de que le estaban grabando. Ahora esa mujer iba a tener suficiente material para meterlo en problemas. Quizá lo tacharan de agresivo, pero ella se había buscado esa reacción al insistir con lo mismo una y otra vez. Si pasaran toda la entrevista la gente se daría cuenta de eso, pero bien sabía que la editaban a su conveniencia y muchas veces solo buscaban una nota escandalosa omitiendo ciertas cosas.

--¡Ya conseguiste lo que viniste a buscar! – dijo Duo frunciendo el ceño, pero su mueca de fastidio cambio a una de dolor al recordar que esa misma frase se la había dicho Heero la primera vez que le beso. Trató de mandar al fondo de su corazón ese dolor para dar por terminada la entrevista con Lady One. Sin embargo ella perecía tener otros planes.

-- ¿Por qué Heero te dijo esto al terminar los Broadcost Film Critics Awards? – acto seguido Lady encendió la grabadora que traía en la mano y su voz inundo el cuarto por algunos segundos.

"¡Desagraciado!"

"Te lo advertí"

Duo se sintió perturbado, como si fuese un ladrón descubierto con las manos en la masa. Lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba. Heero le había besado justo al momento en el que bajaba las escaleras rumbo al panel de entrevistas donde aun se encontraba Dorothy hablando con los reporteros. ¿Los había visto? ¿Era por eso que insistía tanto en preguntarle por su relación con Heero? ¡Maldición!, ¿Hasta cuando estaría Heero metiéndolo en problemas? Acababa de obtener el papel principal en la obra del Fantasma de la Opera, no podía salir una noticia escandalosa que se lo quitara. ¡No podía ser!. ¿Y ahora que podía decirle a la reportera? Maldición ¿Qué?

Los latidos de su corazón estaban perturbándole, los escuchaba tan fuerte que sentía que las dos personas en la sala de prensa podían escucharle. Tenía que calmarse y adoptar una postura fría, serena, trataría de imitar el estoicismo de Heero, mandando al fondo de su corazón y su cabeza lo que estaba sintiendo. Apretó fuertemente los puños y sin importarle que todavía hubiera un camarógrafo que quizá le estuviese grabando a pesar de la orden de no hacerlo, comentó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por ambos.

-- Tengo cero relaciones, amorosas o sexuales, en estos momentos – al fin y al cabo no estaba mintiendo – Y en el pasado las tuve con Hilde y con Dorothy – por lo menos las oficiales – No ha habido ni habrá ningún hombre a quien pueda llamarle "amor" de verdad - Porque Heero no me quiere – Lo que traes grabado fue parte de un pleito previo y lo que casi suscitó la apuesta que me llevo a los globos. No intentes encontrarle tres pies al gato – dijo mostrando una sonrisa al ver que la cara de Lady cambiaba a una de desilusión – Entre Heero y yo hay una profunda rivalidad. A veces nos toleramos ya que estamos juntos en clases y en un par de talleres, pero no hay amistad entre nosotros.

-- ¿Lo Odias? – pregunto la reportera haciendo que Duo se enderezara extrañado de la pregunta. ¿Lo Odiaba? Se había preguntado a sí mismo, pero la respuesta llegó sumamente rápida. Y al igual de rápido que llegó trato de desecharla.

-- ¿Debería? – preguntó a su vez el trenzado evitando que la respuesta se reflejara en su mirada. No sabía si la reportera podía leer igual de fácil que lo hacían sus amigos, pero esperaba que no.

-- No lo se, dímelo tú. Heero se caracteriza por ser muy agresivo. He sabido por una buena fuente que has tenido varios pleitos con él en la escuela, incluso que han llegado a los golpes. Todavía ayer se encerraron para discutir. Primero en tu habitación, después en la de él – dijo Lady sintiéndose orgullosa de poder saber tanto de él al grado de sorprenderle, pero Duo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse sorprender.

-- ¡Vaya!, solo falta que me digas de que hablamos para que completes tu reporte – dijo utilizando el sarcasmo como medio de defensa. Se estaba sintiendo atacado y no sabía de que forma reaccionar. Quizá lo mejor era dar por terminada la entrevista – Tus espías te tienen bien informada.

-- Por supuesto, ese es el trabajo de las fuentes – dijo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa – Entonces, ¿Lo Odias? – volvió a preguntar de forma insistente. Duo bajo la vista, debería odiarlo, pero no podía.

-- No – concluyo dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla se giro y les dedico una enorme sonrisa – Con esto damos por terminada la entrevista – Y entonces salió a toda prisa rumbo a su habitación.

Lady One apago la grabadora que había mantenido encendida debajo de la mesa. Quizá no había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar, pero no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta averiguar, a ciencia cierta, si había o no alguna relación entre ellos.

-- Vámonos Trent, ya tenemos suficiente material.

-- Ok – dijo el camarógrafo guardando todo el equipo para salir de la escuela.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ese domingo, el día estaba mas caluroso de lo normal, así que había salido a nadar a la piscina del colegio aprovechando que casi no había alumnos en la escuela, y debido al alboroto y la locura que causaban los Oscares en Hollywood su trabajo como modelo se había pospuesto para dentro de un par de semanas.

Ahora iba corriendo por los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones del ala este. Estaba escurriendo agua porque se había salido a la carrera al darse cuenta que la alfombra roja estaba casi a punto de empezar. Había tomado una bata de toalla y así, sin secarse, se había dado prisa en tratar de llegar a su cuarto para darse un baño rápido, cambiarse e ir con sus compañeros a ver que tanto decían los críticos de moda sobre el traje que Hilde había diseñado. No iba a perderse el desfile de estrellas y ¡No! No era por ver a Heero, solo quería saber que calificación le darían a su amiga ¡Nada mas!. Heero había dejado de ser importante. Se había convencido a si mismo de que no había ninguna posibilidad de regresar a sus brazos… o su cama. Y para reafirmárselo, Heero parecía haberse cansado demasiado rápido de tratar de convencerle de que le amaba.

Había comenzado deslizando recaditos bajo la puerta al encontrarla cerrada, al igual que la puerta del balcón. Pero no había leído ninguno, simplemente los había roto en mil pedazos y arrojado al cesto de la basura. La primera noche en que volvió a ocupar su cuarto lo escuchó tocando el cristal y tratando de abrir la puerta, pero la había cerrado bien y las cortinas le impedían ver el interior. Así que no pudo darse cuenta como cubría su cabeza con la almohada para no escucharle hablar, tratando a toda costa de mantener sus sentimiento encerrados y su cuerpo bajo control; porque si los hubiese dejado libres, sin importar lo que Heero le había hecho, hubiese corrido a él, para entregarse, para amarse sin importarle que el actor solo le estuviera utilizando.

-- Duo, por favor abre, tenemos que hablar.

Lo único que hizo fue apretar más la almohada sobre su cabeza para no escucharlo. Su corazón latía tan apresurado, que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Pero aguanto la dura prueba y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, sintiéndose arrullar por la voz del actor, quien de forma serena le pedía una y otra vez que le abriera.

Llegó corriendo a las escaleras del ala este y casi resbala por el agua que su cabello seguía escurriendo, ya no había nadie en los pasillos, eso quería decir que aquellos que se quedaron el domingo en el colegio ya estaban en la sala de estar. Al llegar a su habitación saco las llaves del bolsillo de la bata y abrió la puerta a la carrera y la sorpresa de ver a quien menos esperaba lo lanzó hasta la puerta.

-- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – preguntó de forma alterada sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tenía que ser una estúpida fantasía provocada por sus recientes pensamientos – Heero… ¿Cómo entraste? Todo estaba bien cerrado – dijo en voz alta recordando que había echado llave a las puertas de su habitación y el balcón.

Pero Heero no se movió de su lugar, permaneció sentado en la silla del escritorio con los brazos cruzados, dejando viajar su mirada cobalto por el cuerpo semi cubierto del trenzado. Duo sintió esa mirada recorriéndole de arriba abajo haciéndole estremecer. ¿Por qué su sola mirada le hacía reaccionar de esa forma? Debería de dejar de sentir algo por ese desgraciado, pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin pedirle permiso. Para evitarlo, apretó los ojos y los puños fuertemente y se adelantó solo un poco para reclamarle una respuesta.

-- ¡Dime como diablos entraste! – Entonces vio como Heero descruzaba los brazos y le mostraba una tarjeta de crédito Diamante().

-- Es increíble lo que puedes hacer en estos días con un pedazo de plástico – dijo el actor dejando deslizar la tarjeta por sus labios haciendo que Duo frunciera el ceño con molestia y gritara de forma enfadada.

-- ¿QUEEE? ¿Sobornaste a una de las mucamas pagándole con esa cosa en lugar de con efectivo? – Heero se levanto de su lugar sin cambiar su expresión seria haciendo que Duo volviera a retroceder hasta la puerta.

-- No seas idiota, solo forcé la puerta del balcón – Duo parpadeo un par de veces viendo por arriba del hombro de Heero como las cortinas del balcón se agitaban. No cabía duda de que su hiperactiva imaginación estaba más despierta que nunca.

Ignoro por completo la puya que le lanzó el actor y trato de serenarse al ver la increíble presencia de Heero tan cerca de él. Tenía que calmarse, mandar al fondo de su alma todo lo que su simple presencia le provocaba. Tenía que ser tan frío y controlado como lo era él, por lo menos aparentarlo. Pero estaba tan consciente del aroma que el cuerpo del actor desprendía, ese olor a colonia cara que conocía tan bien y que le ponía los sentidos de punta, que le resultaba una tarea titánica lograr controlarse.

Ya sabía que un simple beso le podía hacer reaccionar, lo descubrió gracias a aquella maldita apuesta. Pero ahora también sabía que el solo verle le hacía estremecer. Su mirada recorriéndole de arriba a abajo le producía un estremecimiento que se empeñaba en subir y bajar por todo su cuerpo sin que pudiera detenerle. Necesitaba calmarse, obligándose a serenarse y para eso necesitaba hablar y hablar, así por lo menos olvidaría todo lo que Heero le hacía sentir.

-- Deberías estar ya en los Oscares – dijo Duo rompiendo el tenso silencio que había surgido entre ellos.

-- Aun tengo tiempo – aseguro de forma segura y arrogante - Soy uno de los principales invitados, así que puedo darme el lujo de llegar casi al final de la alfombra roja si me place.

-- El mismo arrogante de siempre – dijo el modelo elevando la vista al cielo para después regresarla al actor que tenía frente a él. Le estudio por un breve momento y después sonrió – Me gusta – dijo apuntando al frente haciendo que el actor mostrara una mueca en forma de sonrisa a su vez.

-- Ya se que te gusto… - Duo frunció el seño con molestia, había tratado de cambiar el tema, pero de nueva cuenta el actor le había regresado y utilizaba sus propias palabras en su contra. Pero no iba a dejarse.

-- ¡Tú no idiota!, el traje que te hizo Hilde, porque es ese ¿No? – cuestiono de forma molesta.

-- Si. Pero no he forzado tu puerta y venido hasta acá para hablar de los Oscares o el traje que diseño tu amiga. Quiero que sepas…

-- ¡No quiero oír nada! – le grito enfurecido tratando de callar todas las mentiras que pudieran salir de la boca del actor y que sus oídos pudieran escuchar y creerle – Ya te escuche lo suficiente y no has dicho nada nuevo – sentencio contundente.

-- ¿Duo, por que no crees que te amo? – cuestiono el actor tratando de acercarse, pero el modelo levanto la mano indicándole que se detuviera.

-- ¡Por que te Odio! – dijo tratando de imprimirle fuerza a su declaración, pero lo único que salió fue un leve quejido que no convencería a nadie.

-- No es verdad, tu me amas – Y no lo convenció. Tenía que hacer algo para obligarle a creerle, ¿Pero si no se podía auto convencer él, como convencería a Heero?

-- Lo que te dije aquella noche fue solo un arrebato de pasión, no era cierto – Trató de engañarlo. Bien sabía que cuando un hombre busca llevar a una mujer a la cama, suele decirle que la ama. Quizá ahora funcionara igual, aun que para cuando él le confeso a Heero sus sentimientos ya se había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

-- No fue la primera vez que te oí decirlo – aseguro el actor de forma clara y calmada, sin dejar ni una sola oportunidad a errores. Duo debía escuchar a la perfección.

-- ¿He? – con eso no contaba y por un instante la inseguridad asomó a su blanco rostro.

-- La noche que quisiste matarme… - Duo abrió mucho los ojos recordando ese momento. Sus manos habían actuado siguiendo las ordenes de su cerebro y por poco lo ahorcaba – Te seguí hasta el teléfono público y te escuche hablar.

El corazón de Duo comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada. Había corrido como loco saliendo de la escuela hasta llegar al teléfono público y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria ¿Heero le había escuchado hablar con el amigo? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? ¿Qué tanto sabía de sus verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Le había escuchado decirle al amigo que le amaba? ¿En donde se había escondido que no le había visto? Aun que, se encontraba tan afectado, tan aturdido que quizá estaba a sus espaldas y no le había visto.

-- ¿Cuánto oíste? – cuestiono de forma alarmada sintiendo que sus piernas y sus manos temblaban de miedo.

-- Lo suficiente. Se que me amas, se que…

-- ¡No! – gritó de forma fuerte – solo fue una confusión provocada por el shock de la violación. ¡Y no digas que no lo hiciste! Te pedí muchas veces que te detuvieras y no paraste – dijo tratando de aferrarse a algo que sabía de antemano no era cierto.

-- ¡Duo BASTA! – dijo Heero apresando el cuerpo de Duo contra la pared de la habitación. Apresándolo con su cuerpo, dejando que el calor le impregnara por completo, haciéndolo entrar en calor casi en el acto.

-- ¡Suéltame! – comenzó a forcejear contra el actor jalando la tela del traje con fuerza. Pero Heero no se movió, al contrario oprimía mas su cuerpo contra el del modelo.

La bata se abrió por el forcejeo dejando ver la piel cremosa y blanca que ocultaba la gruesa tela de la toalla.

La mirada de Duo estaba clavada en la cobalto, por mas que intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre no podía. Heero lo tenía bien sujeto y no parecía querer liberarle. ¿Qué pretendía? Volvió a jalar la tela del saco y un pequeño ruido, como si se hubiese desgarrado, se escuchó.

-- Procura no romper el traje que con tanto esfuerzo hizo tu amiga para mi.

Duo dejó de forcejear de inmediato recordando que ese traje era la calificación de Hilde y no quería arruinarla. Ella había trabajado tanto en el, incluso cosía por las noches y los fines de semana olvidándose de la diversión. No, no iba a ser él quien rompiera la primera oportunidad de su morena amiga de fungir como diseñadora profesional. ¿A caso Heero lo había planeado? ¿Por eso se había vestido con ese traje, a sabiendas de que él no podría hacer nada para librarse de él si le llegaba a sujetar?

-- Eres un idiota, lo tenías todo planeado – le acusó ya que sabia que el actor no solía actuar por impulso, siempre lo tenía todo bajo control, siempre todo planeado... como tomarlo a él como amante.

-- ¿Cómo no quieres que me abalance sobre ti dejando tan poco a la imaginación con ese diminuto traje de baño que llevas puesto – dijo el actor dejando recorrer su mirada cobalto sobre el cuerpo del modelo de forma sensual, para casi al instante asaltarle por sorpresa.

Duo sintió entonces esos labios apoderarse de los suyos de forma salvaje haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera la pasión del actor desbordarse ante el solo toque de esos labios. Había estado esperando ese ataque casi desde que le vio cómodamente sentado en la silla de su escritorio y quizá debido a eso, su cuerpo permaneció controlado. Su boca no permitió el paso a esa lengua que insistía en entrar a paso acelerado, ni sus manos o sus brazos se movieron para responder a esas caricias. Podía sentir la frustración de Heero al no encontrar respuesta de su parte, pero esta vez no iba a ceder a una pasión que solo lo conduciría a su propia destrucción.

-- Respóndeme – demando el actor contra la piel de su cuello volviendo a apoderarse de su boca. Pero de nueva cuenta mantuvo sus labios y sus puños apretados evitando así responder de la misma forma en la que el actor le solicitaba.

Podía sentir la dureza del miembro de Heero chocar contra su vientre, y eso le hacía estremecer, pero estaba manteniendo su cuerpo – Por primera vez – bajo total control. Mantenía sus manos a sus costados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras ordenaba una y otra vez a su cuerpo no responder a esas caricias que podían volverle loco, a esos labios que presionaban su boca intentando abrirla, pero no, no respondería, no iba a ceder ahora... Estaba obligando a su cerebro a recordar la dureza de las palabras de la madre del actor, a recordarle a su cuerpo como ese témpano de hielo le había utilizado solo como un instrumento de venganza, a hacerle entrar en razón a su corazón al decirle mentalmente cuanto Heero le despreciaba...

Al sentir la frialdad de Duo, Heero introdujo su pierna obligando al trenzado a abrir las suyas golpeando con la rodilla el miembro del modelo haciéndole dar un respingo de dolor, esa oportunidad la aprovecho el actor para dejar introducir su lengua en la boca del trenzado y comenzar a besarlo de nuevo de forma apasionada y salvaje, probando y recorriendo el interior con la maestría de siempre haciendo que en Duo comenzara a circular la sangre a todo velocidad haciéndole inflamar el cuerpo y despertar los sentidos que con tanto esfuerzo estaba tratando de controlar. Sintió la lengua de Heero abrirse paso dentro de su boca, haciéndole reaccionar de inmediato, endureciendo algo en su entrepierna mientras trataba a toda costa de mantener sus sentidos bajo control sin poder lograrlo. Esos besos cargados de deseo, de pasión, le arrebataban en un instante los sentidos, le hacían olvidar todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, lo que le había lastimado al saberse tomado solo como una venganza.

El calor que las manos de Heero proporcionaba a su cuerpo era abrasador. Le quemaban la piel por dentro. Sentía esos largos dedos deslizándose lentamente a lo largo de su pecho, arrastrando la bata hacía su espalda, mientras bajaban lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero.

-- ¡Detente! – grito al sentir las manos de Heero deslizarse bajo el traje de baño y apretar sus glúteos contra su cadera dejándole sentir que él también estaba excitado y para su sorpresa Heero se detuvo.

Escuchaba la respiración acelerada del actor junto con la suya propia ¿Hacía cuantos días que no tenía intimidad con nadie? ¿Sería por eso que al sentir esos besos y esas caricias había reaccionado así de rápido al ser rota su concentración? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía algo desilusionado de que Heero se hubiese detenido. Hubiera deseado...

¿Pero en que tonterías estaba pensando?

Abrió los ojos topándose de lleno con esos ojos azul cobalto fijos en su rostro. Parecía haberse recuperado demasiado rápido ¿Qué había pretendido al atacarle de esa forma? ¿Qué?, ¿Desahogar sus nervios antes de ir a la ceremonia? Ceremonia que iba a perder si no se iba ya mismo...

-- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – le gritó enojado – No volverás a obtener nada de mi. ¡Nada!, escuchaste maldito témpano de hielo Yuy.

Heero se separo solo un poco, pero aun podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo. ¿Por qué le había soltado? Antes no lo hizo y cuantas veces le había pedido que se detuviera sin que lo hiciera.

-- Pregunta – dijo Heero de pronto. Duo no comprendió así que el actor cruzó los brazos y le observó de forma fija – Tienes tatuada en toda la cara un signo de interrogación, así que pregunta. ¿O prefieres que adivine? – Duo solo le observo, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan transparente? - ¿Quieres saber por que me detuve? ¿Quieres saber por que no continué con lo que hacía si ya había logrado romper tus defensas? – Duo se sonrojo notablemente no cabía duda de que Heero le conocía bastante bien en ese aspecto. Si, era verdad que había logrado romper su defensa y quizá si hubiese continuado... para que negarlo, era más que probable que hubiese caído. Entonces si lo sabía, ¿Por qué se detuvo?

-- Porque me lo pediste. Me detuve porque me pediste que lo hiciera – dijo Heero haciendo que los ojos de Duo se abrieran de forma enorme – Las cosas jamás volverán a ser como antes.

-- Eso ya lo se ¡estúpido! – dijo Duo de forma amarga dándole la espalda.

Duo sintió la tibia mando de Heero tomarle por el hombro desnudo, pero se dio prisa en apartarse y cerrarse la bata de toalla que había permanecido abierta. Se giro de nuevo para verle con el ceño fruncido.

No quería seguirlo viendo. Pero él permanecía allí parado, ocupando toda su habitación con su presencia. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en seguirle molestando? ¿Porqué?, Si lo único que quería era vengarse de su madre y ya lo había hecho ¿No?. ¿A caso aun faltaba algo?

¡No quería ni imaginarlo! Si lo había convertido en su amante para vengarse de su madre ¿Qué faltaba por hacer? ¿Destruirlo totalmente?

¡Dios no! Tenía que largarse. Necesitaba sacarlo de su habitación y quizá lo lograra recordándole que tenía que llegar a los Oscares. Aun que muy dentro no deseaba que se fuera...

-- ¿Por qué no te has ido ya? – casi grita para después murmurar – vas a perder la ceremonia.

-- Me alegra que te preocupes, pero aun tengo tiempo de llegar. Solo quiero que me prometas que veras esta noche la TV – Duo arqueo las cejas por el asombro. ¿Heero le pedía que viera la Tv? ¿Para que? ¿Qué pensaba hacer? Aun que el echo de picarle la curiosidad le obligaba a verla, no era algo que le debiera importar al actor.

-- Eso no te importa. Yo se si veo o no veo la TV y si te veo o no a ti. Todo lo que a mi concierne no tiene porque importare – le dijo de forma dura, pero la mirada de Heero no cambio, permaneció igual de inmutable y frío. Sin embargo lo que dijo a continuación no coincidía con su semblante.

-- Pero me importa – acuso el actor volviendo a acorralar a Duo a la pared – Lo que pienses, lo que sientas hasta lo que te haga reír, llorar o sufrir.

-- ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! – le acuso encarándolo y empujándolo brevemente haciendo que el actor retrocediera un tanto. Estaba a punto de insultarle, de recordarle cuanto le había hecho sufrir presionándole para que se convirtiera en su amante hasta que lo había logrado; pero la mirada que pudo ver en aquellos ojos cobalto le hizo detenerse. ¿Por qué Heero le veía de aquella forma? Como queriendo transmitirle algo con ella, como queriendo convencerle de algo que jamás iba a poderle creer.

-- Duo – murmuro dando un paso para acercarse, pero el modelo retrocedió hasta la puerta de forma asustada. Esa mirada no le gustaba. Prefería mil veces la fría mirada de hielo, autosuficiente e imperturbable a una mirada llena de algo que no entendía... o no quería entender.

-- Vete – murmuro a su vez el modelo de forma firme, pero baja desviando la vista de los ojos del actor. No quería seguirlo viendo en su habitación, seguir oliendo ese aroma y percibiendo esa mirada de deseo, y algo más, que tanto le hacía reaccionar. Estaba casi seguro que si Heero seguía insistiendo, si él llegaba a robarle los sentidos como hacía unos momentos lo había hecho, quizá... no, no quizás, estaba seguro que iba a caer y volvería a su cama aun que no a su corazón – No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte ni saber de ti. Ojalá te fueras de esta escuela o te ocuparas lo suficiente como para no verte hasta que me vaya. Pero no voy a preocuparme, ocupare mi agenda a tal grado que...

-- Solo ve la Tv esta noche y ojalá eso baste para convencerte – dijo interrumpiendo la perorata del trenzado – Y ahora, si tengo que irme o no alcanzare a hablar sobre el traje que traigo puesto.

Y sin esperara más comenzó a caminar en dirección a él, pero Duo se hizo a un lado evitando a toda costa estar cerca del actor. Los ojos violetas del modelo no perdieron ni un solo movimiento de Heero. Pudo ver como sus finas manos tomaban el pomo de la puerta y comenzaban a girarla. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Duo vio como Heero comenzaba a salir por ella, su corazón comenzó a latir en su pecho de forma desenfrenada, sentía que en cualquier momento aquellos pedazos que había comenzado a enmendar iban a volver a caer al piso.

Lo amaba...

LO AMABA

Y Heero estaba a punto de irse de su habitación y no sabía si de su vida. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, Heero no le amaba, aun que lo jurara o lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, no podía, no debía ni quería creerle.

Bajó la vista por instantes sintiéndose triste pero la elevó de golpe al sentir algo tibio que le tomaba por la barbilla. Se topo de golpe con aquellos ojos cobalto viéndole con insistencia. No supo que decir en ese momento, la voz se le fue y comenzó a sentir como una corriente comenzaba a recorrerle desde la barbilla hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies. No pudo ni moverse al ver como el rostro del actor se acercaba al suyo y de improviso le plantaba un beso en los labios de forma suave, dejando que sus labios rozaran los de él.

Comenzó a sentirse de nuevo acalorado, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo respondía a esa suave caricia, sin darse cuenta se encontró cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquel beso que no parecía exigirle nada, pero algo en su interior lanzó una alarma de advertencia y se separó de golpe frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

-- Solo quería algo de suerte para esta noche – aseguró el actor dejando entre ver una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Duo curvo la boca con disgusto sintiéndose enrojecer.

-- ¡Pero tu no necesitas suerte! – recalcó enfurecido

-- Ojalá te equivocaras, porque esta noche es cuando más necesito de tu suerte... – aun estaba enojado, por eso no alcanzó a comprender las palabras del actor.

-- Pues ve y búscala con Traize – dijo enojado recordando que ese había sido uno de sus tantos amantes. Heero frunció el entre cejo al escucharlo y Duo se dio cuenta de que le había molestado su comentario. Pero él no tenía la culpa de que quizá hubiesen acabado mal su relación de amantes – Ya te dije que de mi no volverás a obtener nada. Ahora ¡Lárgate! – grito señalando la puerta con su dedo índice y entonces Heero salió dando un portazo.

¿Suerte?

¿Desde cuando a Heero le importaba ganar un premio? Se preguntó Duo dejando que su mano se deslizara hasta sus labios y los acariciara ligeramente, recordando ese último beso que le recordaba tanto a la última vez que habían hecho el amor.

¿Amor?

¿Realmente habían hecho el amor?

En esos momentos ya no sabía que pensar.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Era Tarde, lo sabía, pero nunca había llegado temprano a esa clase de eventos, ni siquiera cuando era niño. En aquel entonces acudía gustoso en compañía de su madre... o quien creía que era su madre. Sonreía y contestaba todo cuanto le preguntaban.

A los 12 años dejó de asistir a la mayoría de ellos y si por alguna razón se veía obligado a ir, se colaba por la puerta trasera para no ser visto por los paparazzis y dentro del evento era acompañado por su representante, quien contestaba por él los cuestionamientos de la prensa autorizada a estar adentro.

Dejó de sonreír y siempre parecía molesto. Se negaba a contestarle a los reporteros y al contrario, comenzó a pelear con periodistas y camarógrafos, ganándose el calificativo de conflictivo, agresivo e inaccesible; convirtiéndose así en el chico malo del cine. Sin embargo y para coraje de la prensa, su carrera iba en ascenso.

Así, ahora era quien era, un actor de renombre y capaz de influir en la gente – según la revista People – Su nombre en la cartelera era sinónimo de taquilla, por eso le buscaban tanto. A lo largo de su carrera había conocido a mucha gente y recibido un sin fin de premios, pero nunca un Oscar – el más codiciado por todos - está sería su única oportunidad de obtenerlo... como actor, porque iba a retirarse para dedicarse a lo que más le apasionaba hacer y esperaba poder ganar muchos más.

Giró de nuevo la vista al interior de la limusina para asentir a lo que su acompañante le decía y después la regreso al exterior.

Hubiese deseado que fuese Duo quien le acompañara, como cuando fueron a los Globos de Oro, pero el enojo del trenzado – bien justificado – le había impedido escucharle. Sabía de antemano que ni aun habiendo ido a verle, pocas horas antes de la ceremonia, influiría en su decisión de acompañarle - ¡ah que bien le conocía! - por eso llevaba a alguien que nadie esperaría ver en ese lugar, ni siquiera Duo. Aun que también sabía que la presencia de esa persona a su lado no haría diferencia en el enojo del modelo. Ojalá se equivocara, pero bien sabía que Duo era tan o más orgulloso que él.

Y tanto que le criticaba su orgullo.

La limusina avanzó de forma lenta al ir llegando al teatro Kodak. Las luces de los grandes reflectores iluminaban el cielo y los flash de las cámaras guiaban el camino de los actores e invitados. El tumulto de la gente alrededor del auto hizo que Heero despertara de sus pensamientos...

Habían llegado.

La puerta del lado del actor se abrió dejando ver las luces centellando y el comienzo de una alfombra roja. Había llegado pocos minutos antes del comienzo de la ceremonia, pero sabía que tendría tiempo suficiente para cumplir con la diseñadora de su traje.

Suspiró un par de veces y cambió su mascara de frialdad por una más cálida.

-- Vamos – dijo en voz alta saliendo del coche para ver al exterior del teatro.

La gente a los alrededores gritando su nombre, las cámaras fotográficas de los fans, los anfitriones de la alfombra, los conductores de los programas de chismes, un par de helicópteros dando vueltas en el cielo; todos estaban allí aguardando por ver al actor que llegaba y destrozarlo o elogiarlo. Lo primero que le criticarían, sería su tardanza, pero no le importaba.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Duo se había dado un baño rápido más que todo para eliminar de su piel y sus sentidos el aroma que el actor había impregnado por todo su cuerpo. Se había cambiado a la carrera y se dirigió igualmente a la sala de estar donde ya estaban casi todos reunidos. Para evitar el tener que dar explicaciones por su tardanza, se metió a la pequeña cocina para preparar unas palomitas en el microondas y servirse un poco de soda de dieta.

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió de pronto, pero nadie hizo caso, todos estaban sentados charlando. Ese día en especial se caracterizaba por la poco afluencia de maestros o censores que les restringieran la comida o la bebida, claro que el alcohol era algo que solo de noche metían.

Duo levanto la vista totalmente asombrado cuando ante sus ojos apareció la última persona a la que esperaba ver en domingo.

-- Trowa. ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono el trenzado metiendo las palomitas en el microondas y viéndolo con cara de sorpresa. El músico solo sonrió un poco - ¿No me digas que te volviste a enojar con ella? – Trowa negó con la cabeza. Por suerte el lanzar la pregunta primero le evito ser interrogado.

-- Tuvo un evento familiar al que no podía faltar. Me invitó, pero preferí no asistir – Duo a penas iba a preguntarle el motivo cuando Trowa se le adelanto – No le caigo muy bien a su padre – afirmo el oji verde.

-- ¡Por dios! Tu eres muy agradable, su hija no puede estar en mejores manos – aseguro el modelo mientras las palomitas terminaban de hacerse.

-- ¡Gracias! Pero él no esta muy de acuerdo con nuestra relación. La mantuvimos en secreto por algún tiempo, pero ya era hora de que se enterara y no le gusto… nada – dijo de forma pesarosa.

-- Lo lamento Trowa – dijo Duo de la misma forma aun que no entendía el porque mantener esa relación en secreto. Por lo menos él estaba enamorado de una chica y no de un hombre – Estoy seguro que eso se solucionara pronto, cuando él te conozca mejor y sepa lo mucho que su hija te ama, estoy seguro que terminara por aceptare.

-- Ojalá sea así. Por mientras, dejare de quedarme los fines de semana como antes, pero seguimos viéndonos en la sinfónica y los miércoles en la noche que es cuando me escapo del colegio para ir a verle.

-- ¡Genial!, eso quiere decir que ya están bien ustedes dos – dijo Duo de forma alegre tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo al verle tan cabizbajo.

-- Si Duo y gracias a ti – musito tan bajo que Duo no le oyó y se dedico a ayudarle a su amigo a llevar las cosas a la sala de estar.

Dentro de la sala todo estaba dispuesto. Todo mundo estaba sentado frente al televisor hablando en voz alta mientras escuchaban las criticas de la ropa que llevaban puesta los actores y actrices. Algunos estaban esperando la llegada de Heero con impaciencia hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió comenzar a apostar.

-- Apuesto a que Heero llegará con Relena – dijo uno de los alumnos codeando a Duo - ¿Tu que dices Duo? – cuestionó tratando de sacar algo de información al único que parecía conocerle en algo. Al fin y al cabo eran rivales declarados.

-- No creo, va a llegar con su representante Zech Merquise – dijo otro volteando a ver al trenzado que seguía sentado con las palomitas en la mano – ¿Verdad Duo?, como en la mayoría de las premiaciones, excepto en los globos que fue contigo – dijo tratando de bromear, pero Duo metió un puñado de palomitas a su boca y frunció el ceño volteando a ver a su compañero. Este dejo de sonreír y retrocedió un poco.

-- Solo lo hice porque perdí una apuesta con él. Así que no esperen que apueste con ustedes. ¿Yo como se con quien va a llegar? No se si va a ir con Relena, con Zech o con alguien más. Tiene bastantes conocidos como para ir con quien sea. Pero si yo fuese a apostar, apostaría porque iría con la persona que más quiere en el mundo – Todos voltearon a verlo extrañados de la extrema amargura que dejaba ver en su voz – consigo mismo – algunos rieron, pero Trowa y Erick se preocuparon por la seriedad con la que estaba hablando.

Duo regreso su vista al televisor ignorando todo lo que los chicos decían. La mayoría solo estaba apostando. Él estaba solo esperando ver las críticas al traje de Hilde, que quizá, el engreído no iba a llevar.

-- ¿Duo? – Cuestiono Trowa sentándose a un costado del modelo haciéndolo voltear - ¿Si estas tan enojado con Heero, por que estas aquí? – Erick se acercó al sillón donde estaban sus dos amigos y solo los observo sin decir nada. Duo frunció el ceño de nuevo, ¿A caso no podía ni ver la TV a gusto sin que ese desgraciado apareciera en el tema de conversación?

-- Estoy enojado con ese ególatra témpano de hielo Yuy, no con la TV y su contenido. Además, estoy interesado en saber que critica le harán al traje de Hilde, claro, si es que ese idiota se lo iba a llevar – Aun cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiese cambiado de ropas antes de llegar a la premiación, al fin y al cabo pudo haberlo rasgado al forcejear con él hacía unos minutos.

-- No creo que Yuy haya dejado el traje aquí. Estoy seguro que vestirá lo que le diseño Hilde – aseguro Erick viendo a Duo con el ceño fruncido – A no, no me veas así – le aclaro al ver que Duo lo miraba con molestia – El me prometió arreglarme una cita con el secretario del embajador Ruso y lo cumplió – dijo sonriendo, para después meter la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacar su cartera y de ella una tarjeta - ¡Miren!, mi visa de trabajo.

Duo cerró los ojos con cierto pesar, Erick viajaría para estar con su novio en poco tiempo, solo estaba esperando esa visa para irse y sabía que Heero cumpliría su promesa de mover sus influencias para ayudarle. Lo sabía, pero no podía aceptarlo: Heero no siempre mentía.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desesperada en su pecho haciéndole sentir dolor. Levanto la mano para tocarlo, tratando de que de esa forma dejara de latir. ¡No!, Heero no le amaba, ni le amaría nunca. Quizá se lo había dicho, pero era porque quería que fuese con él a los Oscares o porque… porque… ¡Porque quería tenerlo de vuelta en su cama! Si, eso debía ser.

-- ¡Miren!, ¡miren!, ¡miren!, ¡Ya llegó Heero! – fue el llamado de alarma dentro de la sala de estar - aun no baja nadie más del auto ¿Habrá ido solo?

El sonido de las voces de sus compañeros le distrajo de sus pensamientos e hizo que Trowa y Erick también se giraran a ver la pantalla. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que no les había puesto atención.

-- No creo que haya ido solo – dijo otro de los apostadores – Pero ni con Relena ni con Zech va a entrar. Ambos llegaron juntos hace rato.

-- Va a entrar solo – aseguro otro con pesar – Si Duo hubiese apostado nos habría ganado.

Duo solo los observo sin decir nada metiendo otro puño de palomitas a su boca. Estaba tan ansioso como ellos por saber con quien había llegado el actor, pero mitigaba su curiosidad comiendo.

Heero tomó la mano de la persona que le acompañaba y el color negro y dorado de un hermoso vestido de fiesta comenzó a ondear con el viento nocturno, mientras una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros y facciones orientales descendía de la limusina con una radiante sonrisa para tomarse del brazo del actor y sonreír aun más.

Las palomitas que Duo tenía en la boca comenzaron a caer al quedarse por completo abierta. ¡No lo podía creer! Heero jamás la llevaría a ella. Tenía que ser su loca e hiperactiva imaginación que seguía jugándole bromas. Pero si realmente fuera su imaginación ¿Por qué todos sus compañeros parecían estar viendo en aquella pantalla a esa hermosa mujer?

-- ¿Quién es ella? – fue la pregunta generalizada en la sala - ¿Será una modelo?

-- No, debe ser una actriz China o Japonesa. Heero es Japonés – aseguro otro de los presentes muy seguro de lo que decía.

-- Heero es americano – aclaró Duo ante el asombro de casi todos - ¿Qué?, ¿No sabían que su padre lo es? Eso lo convierte en americano, además toda su vida ha vivido aquí.

-- ¡Miren!, ¡Ya lo van a entrevistar! – el grito hizo que todos guardaran silencio y se dedicaran a seguir viendo la TV. Duo dio gracias al cielo por ello, casi había metido la pata al hablar del padre del actor y su nacionalidad. ¿Cómo es posible que si se odiaban a muerte pudiera saber tanto sobre él?

La primera reportera en la alfombra se acercó casi corriendo al actor y su acompañante micrófono en mano y camarógrafo detrás. Lady One se detuvo al ver que le habían ganado la entrevista. No tenía mas remedio que esperar a que la chica terminara para poder ella acercarse.

-- Señor Yuy, nos concede unas palabras por favor – dijo la chica de forma sonriente, esperando a que el actor aceptara. Heero solo cabeceo en acuerdo sin soltar el brazo de la persona que le acompañaba - ¿Espera ganar el Oscar?...

Heero escucho y contesto pacientemente cada cuestión, medio sonreía de vez en cuando esperando las preguntas claves - ... Podemos ver que volvió a escoger un traje Armani, aun que este estilo es más juvenil y moderno que el clásico al que nos tenía acostumbrados. ¿Armani sacará esos nuevos trajes?

-- Este no es un Armani – aseguro el actor viendo como el rostro de la reportera parecía sorprendido – Es un Schbeiker...

Las lagrimas de Hilde aparecieron al tiempo en que entrelazaba sus manos con esperanza y un sonoro "OOOOOHHHHHH" se soltaba en toda la sala del ala Oeste (de las chicas). Muchas eran las personas que sabían que la morena estaba confeccionando un traje para el actor, pero la mayoría creía que Heero no lo usaría, por eso al escuchar las palabras del actor todos se habían sorprendido.

-- ¿Schbeiker? ¿Es algún diseñador Italiano?

Duo dejó la mano con las palomitas flotando en el aire, al parecer Heero estaba cumpliendo con lo que había prometido, ahora solo faltaba la critica que le dieran a ese traje oriental que Hilde había diseñado. No podía negar que le sentaba de maravilla el diseño, el pendiente que llevaba en su oreja le hacía lucir como todo un rebelde, acentuando esa aura de frialdad que le rodeaba desde siempre.

-- Hilde Schbeiker es una amiga del colegio, ella hizo este traje para mi.

Duo tragó despacio. ¿Desde cuando ese pesado y frió actor consideraba a Hilde como su amiga?. Seguramente su morena amiga estaría en ese momento muriéndose de la emoción, si no la conociera bien. Ahora podía ver como la reportera hacía que el camarógrafo le tomara de arriba a abajo para poder apreciar el diseño y la critica venía ahora...

-- Es magnifico señor Yuy, no cabe duda de que su amiga llegara lejos en el mundo del diseño. Este es un traje juvenil, muy al estilo oriental con su cuello mao – comenzó a indicar la reportera a la cámara e indicando cada parte del traje para que la gente que sintonizaba el canal lo apreciara - ¿Y ya vieron ese pendiente de zafiro? Creo que ha sido un detalle muy atinado, cierra a la perfección este magnifico look.

Aun que esta no era la experta en moda, su opinión era tomada en cuenta por muchos actores y actrices. Aun que también sabía que la verdadera crítica se daba a las espaldas de los actores y no de frente. Las brujas de la moda, como las conocían todos, estaban en la ABC, madre e hija estaban listas para repartir ponzoña a diestra y siniestra en cuanto los invitados al Oscar pasaban por su lado. Esa sería la prueba de fuego para el traje de Hilde y estaba cada vez más próxima. Sin embargo, la siguiente pregunta de la reportera era la que más les importaba a todos en ese momento.

-- Y díganos señor Yuy, ¿Quién es la hermosa mujer que le acompaña en esta ocasión a los Oscares? Creímos que llegaría con Relena o con Duo Maxwell.

Heero tomo la mano de la mujer para acercarla al frente y pudiera ser captada por la prensa. Ella sonrió de forma amplia y Heero habló.

-- Ella es la mujer más importante en mi vida y es mi madre, Tami Yuy – la sorpresa acudió al rostro de la reportera y de todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. Nadie imaginaba que la madre del actor acudiría con él al evento más importante del año.

La noticia comenzó a correr de forma rápida entre todos los reporteros y en pocos segundos todos los canales que transmitían la alfombra roja daban a conocer que la mujer que acompañaba al actor Yuy era su madre, ya muchos eran los que esperaban con ansias poder acercarse a entrevistarlo. Pero Heero no estaba dispuesto a ser acorralado por aquellos a quien tanto detestaba, así que solo hubo presentado a su madre musito un "Con permiso" y se dio a la tarea de seguir su camino.

Muchos otros se acercaron para tratar de entrevistarlo, pero solo concedió un par de palabras a cada uno de los que aun se encontraban a los lados de la alfombra entrevistando y criticando, incluidas madre e hija del ABC, quienes se deshicieron en elogios para el novedoso traje que llevaba el actor y el sobrio y apropiado traje de su madre.

-- ¿Puede decirnos como se encuentra sentimentalmente? – esa pregunta hizo que Heero se detuviera y que los ojos oscuros de su madre se centraran en los ojos verdes de la reportera que sonreía de forma amplia.

-- Lady One – dijo Heero de forma seria – me preguntaba cuando sería el momento en el que te presentarías – acusó el actor haciendo que la mujer dejara de sonreír – Pero solo diré una cosa al respecto: Sentimentalmente estoy bien, salgo con la misma persona desde hace unos meses y espero seguir con ella por mucho tiempo más. Con tu permiso, debemos llegar.

Duo casi escupió las palomitas al escuchar semejante declaración, se imaginó de pronto que la reportera mencionaría su nombre al aire y confirmaría – a pesar de que lo había negado – que era él a quien Heero se refería. Pero no ocurrió nada y eso le hizo respirar un poco. O quizá sería solo un complemento más en el reportaje que le hizo, aun no salía la revista, saldría el lunes y casi se comía las uñas por saber que iban a decir sobre él. Ahora iba a perder el sueño pensando en que de nuevo iban a relacionarlo con él debido a ese comentario. Pero bueno, eso ya lo vería el siguiente día.

Pero por otro lado, ¿Por qué el actor llevaría, a su madre a los Oscares? La última vez que le pidió que se reconciliara con ella le había dicho que jamás lo haría. Incluso lo puso como condición para creerle... ¡Dios! ¿Heero le había pedido disculpas a su madre porque él se lo había pedido? Ese pensamiento le hizo abrir mucho los ojos. Eso no lo creía posible. Heero no sería capaz de haberse ido a disculpar con ella solo porque él se lo pidió. Debía haber algo más allí. La curiosidad por saberlo le estaba matando.

-- ¡He Duo!, te impresionó la madre de Heero ¿Verdad?, es una hermosura, pero no deberías babear por ella – dijo uno de sus compañeros haciendo que todos en aquella sala rieran y Duo cerrara la boca y frunciera el ceño con molestia.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

El teatro Kodak ya se encontraba lleno cuando Heero hizo su aparición por el atrio de la parte superior del teatro. En ningún momento soltó la mano de su madre y la condujo cortes y silenciosamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a su lugar en la parte baja del lugar. Relena le sonrió al verlo y él le saludó solo con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras a Zech le saludaba de mano para dejar que su madre saludara a ambos hermanos y otros conocidos que se encontraban ya ocupando sus lugares. Quizá Relena no había sido nominada, pero bien sabía que no faltaría a una premiación como esa y tenía su invitación asegurada.

Dorothy, una fila más atrás, observó fijamente al actor quien al sentirse observado giró el rostro y contesto con una inclinación de cabeza al saludo que la rubia le dirigía con la mano. Esos interminables rituales de cortesía y galanteo le fastidiaban sobremanera, por eso entendía tanto a Duo al decir que no le gustaban. Una buena parte de esos saludos eran mera apariencia... como el enojo entre Dorothy y Relena... O él de él y Duo...

El show Dio comienzo...

Una ingeniosa presentación se mostró en la parte alta del teatro llena de luces, música y baile. Todas las películas nominadas fueron representadas y se vieron algunos fragmentos de ellas, mientras el conductor del evento, Billy Cristal, ocupaba su lugar al frente y comenzaba la ceremonia haciendo algunos chistes.

Pero la mente del actor estaba muy lejos de los chistes de Billy Cristal o del resto de la gente que se encontraba nerviosamente sentada en todas aquellas sillas aterciopeladas. En su mente solo había un pensamiento: Ganar. Todo transcurría tan lento que se le hacía interminable cada presentación, cada canción, cada dialogo que aparecía en aquel prompt que leían los actores. Ojalá todo terminara rápido, solo leyeran a los ganadores, les dieran su premio, hablaran unos cuantos segundos y se fueran. Pero no, las cosas las hacían interminables. Estaba la presentación y el bailable del comienzo de la ceremonia, después los chistes del presentador que no podía dejar de hablar de política y de los nominados – incluido él - Después aparecían los nominados de todas las categorías, hablaban un poco de los filmes, se cantaban cada una de las 5 canciones hasta llegar a los premios principales: mejor actriz principal, mejor actor principal, mejor película y por último mejor director.

Pero para eso aun faltaba mucho...

Heero se sentía nervioso, las manos le sudaban de forma considerable con forme se acercaba el premio que esperaba. Jamás se había sentido de aquella forma en cuanto a un galardón. Nunca le importaba ganar o perder uno de esos, le tenían sin cuidado; pero ahora necesitaba ganarlo, necesitaba subir a aquel estrado y terminar lo que había comenzado al llevar a su madre al evento.

-- Tranquilo Heero, estoy segura que tu serás el ganador – le susurró su madre tomando su brazo de forma firme haciendo que el actor se tranquilizara un poco.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así con la mujer que ahora le acompañaba. Antes de enterarse que no era su hijo, su madre solía infundirle confianza y ánimos de esa forma, le tomaba del brazo y le susurraba palabras del aliento, a veces le abrazaba y le plantaba un cariñoso beso en la frente y se sentía feliz. Quizá si no hubiese sido tan orgulloso y su estupidez tan grande, pudo haber disfrutado de todo aquello por más tiempo en lugar de cerrarse a su enojo y alejarla de él. Quizá si hubiese sabido tragarse su orgullo – como solía decirle Duo – no hubiese terminado siendo lo que era: un antisocial, frío y arrogante; pero quizá tampoco hubiese conocido a la única persona que le había hecho recapacitar y arreglar una parte de su vida que creía jamás lograría arreglar:

Duo...

Ahora y por primera vez, no estaba seguro de nada con respecto al trenzado. Por mucho tiempo lo tuvo seguro, sabía que le gustaba ya que la primera reacción a aquel primer beso en su habitación había sido recibido sin protestas. Hubiese esperado un rechazo, algún golpe, pero nunca llego nada – por lo menos no esa primera vez. Y si le gustaba o no, o si sentía algo por él o no, era lo menos importante ya que solo estaba buscando venganza.

¿Cuándo cambio todo?

-- No tengo la menor idea madre – musito la respuesta a lo que su madre le pregunto. Estaban por anunciar el mejor guión original y Tami Yuy preguntaba si sabría quien iba a ganar. Su película estaba nominada, pero ya antes había perdido ante otras cintas, y el Oscar a veces es impredecible, por lo que estar seguro de un premio en esta ceremonia es un albur.

Sus pensamientos regresaron de nuevo a la pregunta anterior. ¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas con Duo?

No sabía...

Comenzó torturándolo con sus besos, porque le divertían sus reacciones. Le gustaba ver ese destello de colores en aquella mirada que se veía violeta clara, azul celeste o morada intensa. Pero conforme sus besos y caricias iban avanzando las iba disfrutando aun más. La pureza de la mirada del modelo le delataba constantemente. Él gritaba una y otra vez diciendo que le detestaba y sin embrago cada vez que le besaba lograba hacerle reaccionar... y él también lo hacía. El sabor de sus besos, el olor de su cabello y su piel, solían mantenerle despierto por largas horas; se despertaba en las noches y se sorprendía soñando con él, con su cuerpo y por eso se levantaba casi de madrugada para ir a hacer ejercicio y quemar esos impulsos que casi le obligaban a entrar en la habitación del trenzado y asaltarle – como lo hizo aquella vez.

¿Pero cuando cambiaron las cosas?

¿Sería a caso el día en el que comenzó a sentirse celoso de las miradas que las chicas le dedicaban?. Duo se sabía atractivo y utilizaba su apariencia para salir con las mujeres más hermosas; lo había visto cientos de veces en las revistas; pero también había visto como las chicas del colegio le buscaban, se le insinuaban, le provocaban y eso le había hecho enfurecer al grado de advertirle que cuando lo viera besando a otra, él le borraría la huella de esos besos con los suyos.

¿Desde esa vez cambiaron las cosas con Duo?

Seguía sin saber...

Lo único que sabía era que Duo se abría paso a través de su coraza de hielo logrando arrancarle aquellas palabras que jamás le había dicho a nadie. Logro arrancarle que era gay desde el primer día, logro que le contara el problema con su madre y lo de su demanda. Lo dejó más que a otros en su departamento arriesgándose a que Mila soltara la lengua, como era su costumbre, y aun así le dejó. Lo llevó con Zech. ¿Cómo fue que le convenció de ir con aquella niña con cáncer y dar autógrafos a los fans en los Globos? No cabía Duda de que Duo le había hecho hacer y decir cosas increíbles. Pero cada vez que lo notaba, cada vez que sabía que había dicho más de la cuenta y sentía que el trenzado se estaba acercando mucho a él, soltaba alguna frase hiriente que lograba alejarlo de nuevo.

Ese había sido su error...

-- Dorothy no gano, que pena – dijo Tami Yuy sacando a Heero de sus pensamientos haciéndolo girar la vista hasta el lugar de la rubia. Sin embargo, Dorothy estaba sonriendo. Los premios de la academia a veces no coinciden con los Globos de Oro, eso le hizo poner aun más nervioso – Pero tu si vas a ganar, estoy segura de ello – Tami volvió a tomar el brazo de su hijo y Heero se obligo a sonreír mostrándole confianza, pero muy dentro su corazón se aceleró, estaban por anunciar el premio al mejor actor.

¿Pero en que momento cambió todo con Duo?

Por más intentos que hacía por recordarlo no lograba ubicar el momento exacto. Lo que también sabía es que las cosas habían cambiado mucho antes de que se convirtieran en amantes. Mucho antes de saber que Duo le amaba, él ya le amaba también, solo que no había estado dispuesto a reconocerlo.

¿Pero en que momento fue?

¡Maldición! No se.

Pero tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle. Una de las cosas era que gracias a él había logrado algo que por más de 8 años no había podido hacer: perdonar a su madre por lo que había dicho estando enfadada y doblegar su orgullo para pedirle una disculpa por haber tomado parte de su vida y ponerla en la película sin habérselo consultado primero.

Si Duo estaba viendo la premiación, estaba seguro de que se encontraría sorprendido. Había tenido que doblegar su orgullo - ¡Y vaya que le costo trabajo! – e ir a la mansión donde vivía su madre para pedirle disculpas.

Había estado toda la noche del miércoles tratando de establecer su siguiente movimiento. Repasando mentalmente todo lo dicho por él, por su madre y por Duo. Sabía que no tenía la oportunidad de disculparse con el trenzado esa noche, ya que había intercambiado habitación con Trowa, pero podía hacerlo al siguiente día y sin embargo no logró que le abriera, así que deslizo un par de recados bajo la puerta, esperando que los leyera y comenzó a contemplar la posibilidad de hacer aquello que Duo le había pedido: disculparse con su madre.

Se negaba. No quería hacerlo. Pero si quería recuperarlo iba a tener que tragarse su orgullo e ir a pedir esa disculpa. Tardo mucho en aceptarlo, muchas horas repitiéndose que era lo mejor para todos, pero al final se decidió. Y como dicen, al mal paso, darle prisa.

La tarde que abandono el colegio, se dirigió a la que había sido su casa con la firme decisión de hablar con su madre. Cuando el ama de llaves abrió la puerta sus ojos mostraron la enorme sorpresa de verlo parado en el umbral. La mujer, algo madura y regordeta, había entrado a trabajar después de que Mila se había ido con él, así que jamás le había visto en persona.

-- ¡Dios mío! Eres Heero Yuy – dijo la mujer emocionada. Heero solo asintió – vienes a ver a la señora, dios, dios, estoy tan emocionada de poderle conocer que se me han olvidado los modales, pase por favor, pase. ¿Quiere un refresco? ¿Ya comió? – dijo la mujer siguiendo a Heero hasta la estancia.

-- Solo quiero ver a mi madre. Gracias de todas formas. ¿Podría avisarle que estoy aquí? – La mujer casi salió corriendo para subir por las escaleras y poder avisarle a la señora que el joven quería verle.

Había recorrido con la mirada toda la estancia bajo la enorme escalera y descubrió que las fotos de los tres(su madre, su padre y él) seguían en su lugar. Quizá su madre atesoraba los mismos recuerdos que atesoraba él, porque vio al centro de aquella repisa, la misma foto que él tenía al centro de la suya. Tomo la foto entre sus manos y no pudo evitar que los recuerdos acudieran a su mente. El y su tía... no, su madre, siempre habían sido muy unidos. Siempre estaba con él en cada ensayo, en cada capitulo; le ayudaba a estudiar los libretos y por las noches le arropaba en su cama y le contaba un cuento. Le cuidaba cuando enfermaba y una noche la descubrió poniendo 1 dls bajo su almohada cuando perdió uno de sus dientes. Entonces supo que su madre era el ratón de los dientes. Pero lejos de enfadarle o desilusionarse, le dio risa y le pregunto si de casualidad no era también Santa Claus y entonces ambos rieron a carcajadas y se abrazaron.

-- ¡Heero! – el actor levanto la vista hasta la escalera y pudo ver como Tami estaba parada en medio de la misma y le miraba de forma expectante, como esperando leer en su semblante el motivo de su visita. Pero Heero no dejaba ver nada.

Trago saliva mientras dejaba la fotografía en su lugar sintiéndose inseguro. Ella siempre le decía que le quería mucho y que aquello que escucho no era cierto, que había sido dicho solo para molestar a su padre.

Él hizo exactamente lo mismo...

Había dicho cosas hirientes solo para molestarla a ella, no a Duo, pero Duo se había enterado y ahora no quería perdonarlo... ni creerle. No cabía duda de que lo estaba pagando. Pero podía intentar remediarlo. Primero se disculparía con su madre y después lo haría con Duo.

¿Cómo pretendía que Duo le perdonara si él no la perdonaba primero a ella? Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza habló.

-- Madre yo... – trato de comenzar diciendo algo que aligerara la tensión que había surgido entre ambos, pero no supo que decir.

-- ¿Cómo me dijiste? – cuestiono Tami bajando a la carrera dejando a Heero algo sorprendido. Jamás la había visto así de alterada, al grado de bajar corriendo usando semejantes tacones. Cuando la tuvo frente a él, pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban como siempre que le veían actuar, con esa emoción y ese orgullo que solo una madre puede sentir por un hijo - ¿Cómo me dijiste Heero? – volvió a cuestionar de forma pausada.

-- Madre...

Entonces ella le abrazó de forma fuerte a su pecho y comenzó a llorar haciendo que el actor correspondiera a ese abrazo de igual forma y después de ese momento decir un "Lo siento" fue más fácil...

Hablaron por tanto tiempo( más bien ella habló) que sin darse cuenta ya se les había echo de madrugada. Heero supo entonces que su verdadera madre era, sería y seguiría siendo Tami Yuy – cuanta razón tenía Duo- por eso le habían dolido tanto aquellas palabras. Pero ahora sabía que ambos eran iguales en carácter y solían decir cosas que no sentían cuando estaban enfadados y la mayoría de las veces se arrepentían de ellas.

El pedirle que le acompañara a los Oscares, y ella aceptara, había sido la culminación a una reconciliación que creía jamás iba a llegar, aun que muy dentro de si moría porque llegase.

-- Y EL GANADOR ES...

HEERO YUY...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ni siquiera había escuchado nada de la nominación, de su presentación y su posterior triunfo. Sus pensamientos habían estado sumamente lejos hasta que el cúmulo de aplausos y el que comenzaran a palmearle la espalda le saco de sus pensamientos.

¡Había ganado! Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer su siguiente movimiento y darle jaque al rey.

Pero aun estaba muy confuso. Recibir un premio de semejante naturaleza debería tenerlo sin cuidado, debería sentirse igual a como se había sentido al ganar los Broad Cost Critic Choise Awards o el Globo de Oro, pero no era así. Cuando la noticia de su galardón llegó por fin a su cerebro, sintió como si algo le inundara y le llenara por dentro y eso le hizo sonreír. Se paró de su lugar recibiendo el beso emocionado de su madre y tomó la mano que Zech le tendía para felicitarlo. Relena le grito un felicidades, pero no la vio acercarse a él para intentar besarlo. Entonces subió sintiéndose excitado y tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para dirigirse a un público al que tenía mucho tiempo de no hablarle.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo sintió que el aire que había mantenido dentro de sus pulmones, debido a la tensión del momento, era soltado al escuchar al ganador del Oscar. Se sintió contento y orgulloso como jamás pensó sentirse - A pesar de todo, te lo mereces – se dijo en silencio dejando la bolsa de palomitas vacía sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Por un momento pensó que perdería el premio, tal como sucedió con Dorothy, pero esta vez si había coincidido el Oscar con los globos y sonrió por ello.

Vio como Heero se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Desde cuando ese frió témpano de Hielo Yuy sonreía en televisión? – recibió el beso que le dio su madre y tomo la mano de Zech como felicitación. No supo que hizo Relena ya que no la captaron. Así que se limitó a seguir observando cada uno de los gestos del actor ya que no sabía si estaba actuando al verse tan feliz o si realmente lo estaba.

-- Yo apuesto a que dirá solo Gracias

Comenzaban las apuestas de nuevo mientras Heero caminaba de forma pausada por los pasillos del teatro hasta llegar al estrado y las cámaras tomaban a todo el resto del teatro Kodak desbordándose en aplausos. Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas no dejaban de trabajar e iluminarlo todo.

Duo había sido el precursor de semejante juego de azar. En años anteriores se preparaba con los diarios y revistas que mostraban cada categoría y a los nominados; hacían sus quinielas, apostaban y se sentaban a esperar para ver quien ganaba o perdía; al terminar la ceremonia festejaban jugando al póker para tratar de reponer lo perdido o incrementar lo ganado. Generalmente terminaba hasta altas horas de la noche, sumamente tomados, y dado que esta era una ceremonia a la que muchos de los maestros asistía, no había necesidad de guardar exagerado silencio o poner a un centinela que vigilara la puerta.

Pero eso había sido en el pasado...

Justo ahora estaba sentado frente al televisor sin escuchar nada de aquellas apuestas que él había comenzado y tanto disfrutaba. Sin prestar atención a los chistes que decían sobre su rubia ex novia, sobre Relena o sobre el propio Heero. Solo estaba allí, sentado, contemplando en total silencio y con atención cada asentimiento del actor, cada gesto, cada movimiento de sus manos o sus labios al inclinarse a decirle algo a su madre o su representante. Daría cualquier cosa por saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese egocéntrico y arrogante, pero tan buen actor. Si, no podía negarlo, era un magnifico actor. Podía estar detestándolo por lo que le hizo, podía estar odiándolo por haberle utilizado, pero no podía borrar tantos años de admiración por su trabajo de la noche a la mañana.

No...

Había convivido con él – para su desgracia - Había conocido y formado parte de su vida por muy corto tiempo y aprendió – a la mala – a conocerle. Si, sabía que era sumamente orgulloso, pero noble; sabía que era testarudo, pero justo; era enérgico, pero sensato; idiota, pero comprometido; sabía cumplir una promesa aun que en ellos se le fuera la vida y si estaba molesto sabía como deshacerse de su enojo – fumaba. A pesar de todo, sabía que el témpano de hielo Yuy tenía corazón – escondido en alguna parte – pero lo tenía.

-- Yo a que dirá poco más de tres palabras – continuaban las apuestas sin que les hiciera el menor caso.

-- Ah, ¿Apostamos a cantidad de palabras?, entonces yo apuesto a que dirá solo una – Duo no pudo evitar oír ese comentario, así que solo frunció el ceño y los ignoro de nuevo.

-- Más de tres y menos de 10 – trato de acaparar uno, pero aquel que llevaba la batuta de la apuesta no estaba dispuesto a ceder así de fácil.

-- Eso es mucho. Mas de tres y menos de 6 te lo acepto.

-- Ok – terminó por aceptar.

-- Entre 7 y 12 y no creo que diga más, es demasiado para él, Heero es demasiado serio – dijo otro.

-- ¿Duo tu que opinas? – cuestionó uno de los chicos que estaba cerca del trenzado. Duo ni siquiera se molesto en voltear a verle, solo cruzó la pierna y se recargo en el sillón viendo la TV.

-- Nada.

-- Vamos Duo, has una solo apuesta, no sigas aquí solo tragando palomitas – ese comentario le molesto un poco, pero solo les vio de reojo para responder.

-- No quiero apostar. Heero es impredecible – dijo el modelo de forma segura haciendo que más de uno quedara sorprendido por semejante afirmación.

Duo desvió la vista de sus compañeros a la TV. Heero atravesaba la parte trasera del teatro en esos momentos, mientras Duo comenzó a beber su refresco, las palomitas le habían dado mucha sed. Heero tomó la estatuilla de la mano de Reese Whisterpood, quien parecía tener una sonrisa tatuada en la cara. Se había inclinado ante él en señal de saludo, pero en ningún momento se vio algún intento por darle un beso (como sabía lo habría hecho Relena o la propia Dorothy), solo entrego el premio y le indico a Heero que se parara delante del podio. Ver a la rubia con esa sonrisa, le recordaba mucho al papel que había interpretado en Legalmente rubia 1 y 2, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, de repente la imaginaba saliendo con un vestido rosa y cargando a un chihuahua para entregar el galardón, solo que no ocurrió así.

Duo dejo su refresco por un momento esperando por lo que dijera el actor. No estaba mintiendo al decirle a sus amigos que Heero era impredecible. Si realmente supiera que iba a decir, seguramente hubiese apostado algo. Pero en esos momentos no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza del actor.

Pudo ver como Heero levanto el trofeo con una de sus manos y vio al frente dispuesto a abrir la boca para hablar, entonces sintió que la boca se le secaba de nuevo y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, no iba a tomar mas refresco hasta escuchar las palabras del oji azul.

El silencio se hizo en la sala de estar y en todo el teatro Kodak. Duo solo escuchaba el acelerado latido de su corazón y sin darse cuenta se sentó a la orilla del sillón sumamente nervioso y debido a eso había comenzado a apretar el descansa brazos con sus manos de forma que estas se estaban comenzando a ponerse blancas por la presión.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sentir aquel pedazo de metal entre las manos le había echo sentir una profunda emoción al grado de que lo tomo con una de sus manos y lo contemplo por interminables segundos. ¿Por esto peleaban tanto? ¿Este trozo de metal podía hacer que un actor ganara más o menos dólares que otros? Era increíble lo que un simple trozo de metal podía causar en la gente. Sin embargo, sabía que había necesitado ganarlo para tener la oportunidad de estar frente a esa cámara de TV y poder hablar... lo que no sabía era como hacerlo. Así que comenzaría de la forma en la que todos lo hacían y a ver después que se le ocurría para continuar...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-- Gracias a la academia por este premio...

-- Ya perdimos – dijeron un par de apostadores de forma resignada y divertida. Heero había dicho más de 6 palabras en una sola frase y al parecer iba a continuar, ya que se había detenido y miraba al frente como tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas o reunir valor para algo.

Duo tomo el vaso de refresco con nerviosismo, sentía que la sed se incrementaba a cada momento y temblando llevó el liquido hasta su boca dejando que el fresco brebaje resbalara por su garganta y mitigara la sed que parecía apoderarse de él. Solo que en lugar de sentirse aliviado, sintió como si estuviera tomando arena, ya que no le sabía a nada.

Entonces Heero volvió a hablar y Duo sintió como ese escalofrío que había sentido antes le volvía a recorrer la espalda y ahora le hacía temblar.

-- Agradezco también a mi representante, a mis padres y a mis amigos... Al público ya que sin él no estaría donde estoy...

¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuando Heero tenía amigo? ¿Oh y agradecía a aquellos que había maldecido y con quien hace poco aun estaba peleado? ¡Y vaya!, Hasta que le reconocía algo a quienes lo había llevado a donde estaba. Pero algo malo estaba pasando con Heero y debería ser realmente malo porque entonces vino el desastre...

-- Y principalmente agradezco a mi pareja sentimental: Duo Maxwell...

"DUO MAXWELL"

"DUO MAXWELL"

Duo comenzó a toser de forma severa devolviendo toda la soda que había tomado hasta por la nariz.

¿Heero había dicho qué?

¿Qué?

¿Qué era su pareja sentimental?

El silencio había inundado el ala este y no solo de su escuela, también el teatro Kodak se sumo a un tenso e inusual silencio. Heero permanecía allí, parado, viendo al frente terminando de decir la frase que le hundiría para siempre. Para después darse la vuelta y salir por un costado del teatro en compañía de su anfitriona, mientras el ruido de la multitud nunca terminaba por llegar.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Quizás había cometido un terrible error al decir aquello de forma tan directa. Pero ya se los había advertido antes "El día que salga con alguien no voy a estarme escondiendo y lo gritare a los cuatro vientos".

Duo también lo sabía.

Pero jamás se imagino que la noticia causara semejante impacto. Era mejor salir de allí antes de recibir una desagradable sorpresa.

Se giro para tomar el brazo de Reese quien le miraba con la boca abierta, pero no le dio importancia ni tiempo a que le dijera nada, solo la llevó de forma rápida por el interior del escenario para alejarse, lo más rápido que a su acompañante le resultara posible, del público que seguía totalmente mudo.

Entonces, y como si de un estruendo se tratara, los aplausos llegaron y los flashes se activaron haciendo que el actor se girara por breves momentos y mostrara una diminuta sonrisa antes de perderse definitivamente detrás de las bambalinas rojas que envolvían el teatro.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Pero en Duo no había ninguna sonrisa. Se paro despacio de su asiento viendo aquella imagen en la pantalla como si esta y todo lo que había ocurrido fuese solo producto de su hiperactiva imaginación.

¿Heero había dicho QUEEEEE?

En su cabeza las palabras sonaban una y otra vez sin poderles dar crédito. Entonces todo pasó tan rápido que no supo como reaccionar. Giró de forma lenta su rostro al sentir como si miles de dagas se encajaran a su espalda y allí estaban, todas las miradas de sus compañeros encajándose en su rostro con una mueca de burla, de morbo, no sabía que era lo que realmente estaba viendo ya que Heero los acababa de declarar gay a ambos y no con forme con eso los estaba relacionando sentimentalmente cuando no eran nada... por lo menos no ahora.

Y como en avalancha la lluvia de preguntas comenzaron a caer, sus compañeros le rodearon acorralándolo entre todos, formando paredes interminables de cuerpos y brazos que no le permitían salir ni por delante, por detrás o los lados; le jalaban para preguntarle cosas sobre su relación con Heero; le hacían preguntas morbosas, llenas de saña, eran aun mucho perores que las que le había echo Lady One, quizá cubriéndose del titulo de "somos amigos" muchos comenzaban a burlarse haciéndole bromas crueles y de mal gusto...

Y él se encontraba allí, en medio de todos aquellos que solían conocerle como un Don Juan, a merced de aquel mar de preguntas que no sabía como contestar. Se sintió de pronto flotando en el agua y a punto de naufragar, ya que ahora no solo eran los muchachos, también a ellos se habían sumado algunas chicas del ala Oeste que se habían colado hasta allá solo para cuestionarle por la veracidad de las palabras de Heero.

Se sintió desfallecer; las rodillas le temblaban y el cuerpo parecía no responderle. Escuchó entre gritos de protesta un "¡Con razón Duo!" de algunas cuantas a las que había rechazado, como Marion o Miriam. Solo faltaba que también Hilde se apareciera por allá para reclamarle por no haberle dicho sobre sus preferencias sexuales antes, y ahora exponerla como la ex novia de un gay. ¡Cielos! Solo de pensar que Dorothy también se presentase hacía que se sintiese por demás asustado, su rubia amiga y ex novia, era muy violenta cuando se enojaba.

No podía más, se sintió hundir otra vez, ya no había de donde más asirse, el mar estaba embravecido y totalmente en contra suya... Cerró los ojos y dejó de escuchar todo dejando que sus manos taparan sus oídos para dejar de escuchar. Entonces, como una pequeña luz en medio de la oscuridad o como si alguien le hubiese tirado un salvavidas, sintió como alguien le jalaba fuertemente del brazo y le sacaba a empujones de la sala de estar para arrastrarlo por los pasillos y empujarlo a la seguridad de una de las habitaciones del fondo. En ningún momento se animo a abrir los ojos temiendo que de pronto aquella luz, al fondo del túnel, se apagara o el salvavidas pudiera desinflarse y fuese la subdirectora o el propio director Noventa quien le habían sacado de aquella sala de torturas para llevarlo al pabellón de la muerte.

-- Duo

Escucho su nombre retumbar entre aquellas paredes, no se animaba a moverse o abrir los ojos, no pudo distinguir de momento aquella voz que le hablaba de forma serena. Fue hasta que esa persona le empujo por el brazo diciendo una y otra vez su nombre que se animo a abrir los ojos. El miedo que había sentido se disipo de pronto y soltó el aire en un profundo suspiro dejándose caer en la cama.

-- ¡Trowa!, que alivio. Por un momento pensé que era el director o peor aun, la subdirectora quien me había sacado de aquella locura.

Duo había dejado descasar su cabeza entre sus manos y hablaba a la carrera producto del nerviosismo. Trowa camino hasta quedar de frente a él y le tendió un vaso de plástico con un poco de alcohol. ¡Vaya que le hacía falta!, así que lo tomo de sus manos y lo bebió de golpe.

-- ¿Tu no vas a decirme nada? – cuestionó el modelo viendo fijamente los ojos verdes de su amigo sintiendo temor de su respuesta. Creía que Trowa era homo fóbico, debido a eso es que no le había contado de Heero, pero ahora, al igual que los demás, sabía lo del actor, pero él no le había preguntado nada, ni recriminado, regañado, nada de nada. ¿Qué pasaba en esos momentos por la cabeza de su amigo? Lo mejor había sido preguntárselo de forma directa.

-- No voy a preguntarte si es verdad o no – dijo el músico cruzándose de brazos sin apartar la mirada de él.

-- Gracias amigo – dijo Duo sintiéndose aliviado. No sabía que podía estar pensando el músico, pero daba gracias porque no le cuestionara nada. Con lo transparente que era, seguramente podría ver en él la respuesta.

-- No voy a preguntarte, porque se que es verdad...

-- ¡QUEEEEE! – Dijo Duo abriendo mucho los ojos sintiéndose alarmado ante lo que su amigo acaba de afirmar. Así que se dio prisa en tratar de negarlo – No Trowa, eso no es verdad. Entre Heero y yo no hay absolutamente nada – dijo a la carrera.

-- No te esfuerces en mentir Duo, de antemano se que es verdad... – Duo se paro a toda prisa para tratar de convencer a Trowa de que lo que había dicho Heero era mentira. Si no podía convencerlo a él, como convencería a los demás.

-- No lo afirmes de esa forma, ¡Porque no es verdad! – volvió a insistir, pero la dura mirada de Trowa le hizo titubear.

-- ¡Ya basta! Deja de mentirle a tu mejor amigo. Duo ya no lo niegues yo los vi – Se sintió de pronto como golpeado por un fuerte rayo y las fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle haciéndole caer sentado en la cama, con la boca y los ojos abiertos sin poder decir ni hacer nada. Con esa reacción le estaba confirmando a Trowa que era posible cualquier cosa que hubiese visto. ¿Pero que era lo que vio el músico? ¿En que situación los sorprendió y en que momento?

-- ¿Qué viste? – musito forzando a las palabras a salir de su boca. Vio como Trowa se giraba en su lugar y comenzaba a pasar una de sus manos por su cabello de forma nerviosa. Eso no le gusto nada. Trowa estaba incomodo, pudo notarlo, quizá por eso estaba batallando para hablarle del tema - ¿Qué viste? – volvió a cuestionar. Trowa volvió a darle la cara y pudo ver como las cejas de su amigo estaba fruncidas y sus labios apretados.

-- A ti con Heero... – eso no le decía mucho, así que solo arqueo las cejas de forma inquisidora. Trowa ya sabía que Heero lo había besado, ¿A caso le había sorprendido tanto verlos? – A ti con Heero – repitió lo que antes había dicho – ¡Por Dios Duo!, Lo tenías esposado a la cama...

Eso si le sorprendió al grado de no poderle sostener la mirada al oji-verde. Desvió la vista y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos cubierto de vergüenza. Jamás hubiese imaginado que Trowa, o cualquiera, le hubiese podido ver en semejante situación.

-- Pero como pudiste Duo – comenzó a escuchar las voz de Trowa en modo de reproche. Pero su amigo no sabía como habían ocurrido las cosas, él no sabía que todo lo había comenzado y terminado el propio Heero – Jamás lo creí de ti...

-- Espera, espera – dijo Duo levantando de nuevo la vista para ver la esmeralda de su amigo – Las cosas no sucedieron como seguramente lo piensas. Yo no lo viole ni nada por el estilo...

-- Era Obvio que no lo estabas violando, si se notaba a leguas que ambos lo disfrutaban y mucho – dijo el músico de forma seca. No quería recordarlo, pero estaba seguro que esas imágenes le perseguirían por el resto de su vida.

-- ¿Qué tanto viste? – cuestiono el modelo un tanto intrigado. Trowa se sonrojo. Duo no supo si reír o llorar, Trowa nunca se sonrojaba y eso no le había agradado..

-- Eso es lo de menos Duo. No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a tanto. Lo esposaste a la cama y... – Trowa estaba malinterpretando todo, no podía dejar que se quedara con el error, iba a tener que contarle, ahora era el momento adecuado.

-- No, ya te dije que las cosas no sucedieron así – Y Trowa parecía querer saber, no iba a desperdiciar semejante oportunidad de desahogarse, aun que después le rechazara por haberse convertido en gay. Pero por lo menos ya no habría secretos.

-- ¿Entonces como? Porque no me entra en la cabeza que tengas una relación sexual con alguien a quien se supone odiabas tanto – dijo algo molesto.

-- ¡Y LO SIGO ODIANDO! – gruño el modelo elevando la voz

-- Si lo odias, ¿Entonces como? ¿Cuándo comenzó todo? – Trowa estaba impaciente y se notaba en su voz casi siempre serena.

-- ¿Cuándo? – Duo bajo la vista recordando el preciso instante en el que todo había comenzado – Todo comenzó justo en el momento en el que fui a dejarle la tarea a su cuarto, cuando me beso por primera vez...

Trowa se dispuso a escuchar con paciencia toda la historia que Duo le iba contando, sorprendiéndose a cada momento con la narración que a veces bajaba de volumen para después elevarse en un grito, tomando asiento incluso en el suelo para no alejarse de su amigo y aquello que decía con tanta tristeza y dolor. Porque pudo darse cuenta, que a pesar de que repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo odiaba, el amor se derramaba por sus ojos.

Duo lo amaba sinceramente...

¿Heero le amaría de la misma forma?

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ya se lo esperaba. Estaba preparado mentalmente para la lluvia de comentarios y preguntas que surgirían después de su declaración pública. Pero todos esos buitres esperando devorarle se toparon con una presa que no estaba dispuesta a decir más sobre la relación que llevaba con Duo. A cada pregunta sobre el tema respondía con un "No hay más comentarios". Se sorprendió enormemente al ver aparecer a Zech para ayudarle con las declaraciones diciendo que ya se les daría una declaración por escrito de lo antes dicho por TV y fue obligado a salir del palco de prensa al haber llegado el director ganador del Oscar.

Su noticia había desatado revuelo y nadie parecía querer perderse los detalles. Pero el tenía prisa por salir del teatro y regresar a la escuela, quizá aun podría encontrar las puertas abiertas. Tenía que hablar con Duo. No sabía cual sería su reacción al enterarse de lo que dijo, tanto porque lo vio o porque alguien se lo haya contado. Necesitaba saber si ahora estaba dispuesto a creerle o no.

-- ¡HEERO! – La fuerte voz proveniente a sus espaldas le detuvo. Aun llevaba el Oscar en la mano y al ver a la persona que le hablo le dieron ganas de lanzárselo para poder escapar de él. Pero no pudo hacerlo, solo siguió caminando sin ánimos de detenerse, pero esa persona se le puso al frente y le obstruyó el paso con ambos brazos - ¿Pero que fue lo que hiciste? – dijo sumamente enojado. Los ojos cobalto del actor se clavaron en aquellos ojos acqua que pocas veces había visto enfadados.

-- No te metas en mis asuntos Quatre – dijo tratando de apartarlo con la mano, pero fue detenido por el brazo por aquella figura aparentemente débil y pequeña, pero que guardaba una fuerza que el enojo le hacía emerger.

-- ¡Vas a escucharme, lo quieras o no! – Heero se detuvo cruzándose de brazos para escuchar aquello que su primo quería decirle - ¿Qué derecho te daba el destruir la vida de Duo?

-- No la he destruido – aseguró el actor.

-- ¿A no? ¿Y declarara a los cuatro vientos que es tu pareja no es echar a perder su vida? Quizá a ti no te importe la tuya, pero ¿Cómo te atreviste a arruinar la de Duo? ¿No te era suficiente vengarte de él para vengarte de tu madre? ¿Aun te faltaba hacerle mas daño revelando al mundo entero que es gay? ¿Cómo crees que con eso alguien pueda creerle que es un fantasma enamorado? ¿Te das cuenta que ya no podrá actuar ni en la Obra de Irea ni en otra más de corte heterosexual? – Heero guardo silencio sopesando lo que Quatre decía por unos instantes. Entonces le contesto.

-- Duo no necesita actuar, me tiene a mi.

-- ¡Egoísta! ¿A caso crees que eso sería suficiente? Duo ha soñado toda su vida con ser actor. Y tu lo has arruinado todo – dijo el rubio sintiendo coraje, pena y pesar por Duo, al grado que le reclamaba a Heero por lo que le había hecho, como si se lo hubiese hecho a él

-- No te metas en mi vida, ni en la de Duo. Ya no más – dijo Heero empujando a su primo con fuerza para salir lo antes posible de la parte trasera del teatro. La ceremonia había acabado y tenía menos de una hora para llegar a la escuela.

-- Señor Yuy...

Esa voz la reconoció de inmediato y volvió a detenerse para ver a aquellos dos hombres con quienes había hablado al terminar los Globos de Oro. Habían regresado, entonces era un hecho.

-- Prometimos volver para ultimar detalles, señor. Queremos que trabaje con nosotros.

Heero vio su reloj. Habían pasado 15 minutos desde que había ganado, hablado (más bien no hablado) con la prensa y discutido con su primo. El hablar con los ejecutivos de la compañía Gainax, Okuto e Hibari, le llevaría por lo menos una hora o más. Ya no iba a poder llegar a la escuela para hablar con Duo.

Bueno, quizá dejar que las cosas se enfriaran podría darle la oportunidad de que Duo entendiera el verdadero motivo por el que lo hizo y no que creyera que aun buscaba destruirlo.

-- Esta bien, vayamos a otro lugar con Zech Merquise y allí veremos todos los detalles.

Okuto e Hibari sonrieron haciendo una leve reverencia, para después abandonar el Teatro Kodak en compañía de Heero y su representante. La prensa, al verlo, siguió cuestionando pero los cuatro permanecieron herméticos. Heero sabía que si Duo decidía negarlo, solo era cuestión de que así lo dijera y él podría afirmar que había sido una broma de mal gusto de su parte.

Pero primero tenía que hablar con él.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ese lunes todo estaba patas arriba. Los teléfonos de dirección no dejaban de sonar buscando alguna declaración de Duo, pero este simplemente se negaba a decir nada. No decía ni si ni no a las preguntas de sus compañeros o las exigencias de la prensa. Por suerte, esta última tenía vetado el paso a la escuela, sin embargo eso no les impedía apostarse a las orillas del camino o frente al enorme portal que franqueaba el recinto, con la esperanza de ver aparecer a Heero o salir a Duo y poder abordarlos.

-- No, no voy a salir de aquí

La fría voz del modelo inundo el pasillo de las habitaciones del ala este. Trowa había dejado que Duo se quedara a dormir en su habitación, pero muy temprano se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido y al ir a buscarlo a la suya la encontró cerrada. Comenzó a tocar, pero Duo se negó a abrir.

-- Vamos Duo, hay que bajar a desayunar y después ir a clases.

-- No. Ya te dije que no voy a salir de aquí. Además no tengo hambre.

Trowa volvió a tocar, pero recibió la misma respuesta. Toda la noche estuvo velando el sueño de su amigo hasta que el cansancio le venció. Jamás paso por su cabeza que Duo estuviese sufriendo tanto, aun más que lo que sufría con su hermano Solo. ¿Y él se consideraba su mejor amigo? Que equivocado estaba. Duo no había encontrado en él a la persona con quien desahogarse y había acudido a Quatre y ¿Por qué? Porque lo consideraba homo fóbico. ¡No!, él también era gay, solo que no tuvo oportunidad de decírselo.

-- Duo, abre, aun no hemos terminado de hablar – insistió el músico.

Quería contarle lo de Quatre, quería que supiera que lo entendía, pero solo escucho el portazo de la puerta del baño. Duo estaba muy enojado, dolido, triste y pesimista. Anoche mismo le había expuesto todo eso. Ahora jamás podría ser un actor de teatro, su sueño se había terminado aun antes de empezar y todo gracias a Heero.

Pero en toda la negrura que pintaba el panorama de su amigo, no había visto algo que estaba muy claro. Heero había declarado en una ceremonia televisada a medio mundo que eran pareja. Y eso no lo hace una persona que desea destruir a otra.

Se dispuso a bajar a desayunar en compañía de Erick, quien parecía tan preocupado como él por su amigo, ya después hablaría con Duo para exponerle su teoría y quizá, pudiera hacerle reaccionar.

Al parecer, Heero realmente le quería.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo estaba boca arriba en la cama, aun usando el pijama que Trowa le había prestado. No supo en que momento de la madrugada se había quedado dormido, pero se sintió descansar ya que sus sueños no estuvieron llenos de pesadillas, como al principio que se reencontró con su torturador permanente. Cuando despertó, aun no salía el sol, así que decidió regresar a su propia habitación a seguir lamentándose por su suerte y odiar a Heero más que nunca.

Había arruinado para siempre su vida.

Ahora todos sabían que era gay. Ya no iba a ser solo un rumor que se podía negar y ya. O se ocultaba saliendo una que otra vez con chicas. O se tapaba inventando un noviazgo ficticio como lo había hecho con Dorothy. No, esto era mucho más complicado.

¿Cómo iba a poder desmentirlo?

¿Cómo?

En cuestión de influencia, Heero pesaba mucho más que él. No podía solo convocar a una conferencia de prensa y decirles que Heero mentía. Iban a preguntar, cuestionándole de forma que se confundiera y terminara confesándolo todo. Si tan solo tuviera un libreto como el que le había mandado Relena. Pero no lo tenía y entre más tardara en contestar, más iban a creer que era cierto.

Y lo había sido, pero ya no.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta, pero decidió no responder. No quería saber si era Heero buscando disculparse o restregarle en la cara que lo había aniquilado.

"Maldito desgraciado" - se dijo mentalmente cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

-- Duo, soy Silvia, se que estas aquí. Habré por favor.

Se levanto a toda prisa llegando casi de un salto hasta la puerta y abriendo de golpe. Silvia se sonrojo al ver el torso desnudo del modelo y bajo la vista para evitar verlo. Duo se sonrojo a su vez sintiéndose avergonzado, pero no era común que las chicas llegaran hasta el ala este, a menos que esto fuera importante(lo de anoche había sido una excepción y muchas de aquellas chicas ahora estaban en detención al haber sido atrapadas in fraganti). Sabía, de echo lo esperaba, que el director Noventa le llamara para ver ese penoso asunto.

-- Du... Duo, alguien te espera en la sala de prensa dos – Duo se sorprendió un poco, ¿No debería estarlo esperando en dirección?

-- ¿No es el director Noventa quien me llama? – pregunto dudoso, Silvia negó con la cabeza.

-- Mi abuelo se reporto enfermo, así que no esta en la escuela. Regresa por la tarde, así que estate preparado, se escuchaba un poco alterado

-- ¿Es grave? – pregunto el modelo de forma preocupada, casi interrumpiendo a la rubia. No quería ser el causante de otro infarto como el que había sufrido su padre y todo por lo que ese estúpido de Heero había dicho. Pero Silvia le sonrió y negó con la cabeza de forma suave.

-- Para serte franca, yo no lo escuche enfermo, más bien pienso que se esta tomando su tiempo para darte un buen castigo. A ti y a Heero – dijo Silvia sonriéndole un poco al modelo. Duo sintió que esa sonrisa era de apoyo, pero no quiso preguntarle más. Siempre tuvo la impresión de que la rubia sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Desde aquella vez que le dijo que estaría allí para cuando necesitara hablar, le hizo sospechar que ella sabía algo y el que ahora solo le sonriera y no le dijera nada, le confirmaba que ella lo sabía desde antes.

-- Gracias Silvia – dijo sin animarse a preguntarle si lo que sospechaba era cierto o no - Dile a la persona que me espera que bajó en un momento.

-- Es una dama – dijo Silvia dándose la vuelta para partir.

Duo se quedo un poco pensativo, tratando de adivinar quien sería la mujer que le esperaba en la sala de prensa. ¿Noin?, pudiera ser, era más que seguro que su representante hubiese ido a verle para sermonearle por lo que dijo ese témpano de Hielo Yuy ya que no había querido recibirle sus llamadas. Y una vez pasado el trago amargo, quizá entre los dos pudieran armar algún plan para salir del atolladero en el que lo había ubicado el actor. Pero si no era Noin, ¿Quién más podría ser?. ¿Dorothy?, ¿Relena?. Estaba seguro que no era nadie de la escuela, no irían con Silvia para que le sacase de su cuarto y encerrarlo en la sala de prensa. Hilde sabía como llegar hasta su habitación, así que tampoco podía ser ella.

Se dio prisa en cambiarse, se había bañado cuando Trowa aun insistía en que saliera, así que solo se puso su uniforma y salió hacía la sala de prensa sin mucho animo. Seguía adivinando quien más podría ser ¿Su hermana? ¿Su madre?, No, imposible. Su hermana le había apoyado cuando murió su padre, su madre ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabras. Pero estaba seguro que ninguna de las dos se presentaría en la escuela para darle o su apoyo o sus reproches. A ninguna les importaba otra cosa que no fuese la herencia que ya había sido repartida, así que Duo Maxwell había desaparecido de la vida de esa familia.

Los pasillos estaban solos a esa hora de la mañana. Se sentía extraño caminando por allí, de pronto la escuela ya no le parecía la misma. ¿Sería el extraño presentimiento que tenía de que pronto la iba a dejar? No sabía, solo sabía que desde que tenía seis años la había considerado su casa, más que la mansión Maxwell y ahora la veía, y la sentía, como si estuviese en un lugar extraño.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la sala de prensa y abrió de forma lenta esperando ver a alguien sentado en aquel escritorio, pero no vio a nadie. Abrió la puerta totalmente y encontró en el otro extremo de la puerta a quien menos esperaba ver en aquel lugar con las manos descansando en una buena cantidad de periódicos y revistas que hablaban sobre los Oscares. Abrió los ojos de forma enorme y la vergüenza invadió su rostro a tal grado que no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la bajo.

-- Señorita Irea, yo... – trato de sonar seguro, pero en su voz se notó el nerviosismo lo que hizo que se le quebrara.

-- Pasa Duo, tenemos que hablar sobre tu participación en la obra...

Esas palabras le hicieron levantar la vista de forma asustada y temblar el corazón. Lo que tanto había temido se estaba dando justo ahora. Irea Winner cancelaría su participación en el Fantasma de la Opera por haber sido declarado gay.

Otro motivo más para odiar a Heero Yuy y sin embargo, no podía hacerlo...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Cuando salió de la sala de prensa, unos 20 minutos después de que Irea Winner se había marchado, tuvo que salir sosteniéndose de las paredes. Sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba por completo y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerle – Es que no he comido nada – Se dijo mentalmente, regañándose a si mismo por sentirse tan afectado por todo lo referente a ese témpano de Hielo y no asumiendo que la platica con Irea le hubiese afectado.

¿A caso todo había sido un maldito sueño?

No quería saberlo. Quizá en cualquier momento todo acabaría, tal como sucede al despertar de una pesadilla.

Así que dejó de preocuparse por su antigua entrevista y decidió pensar que solo había sido producto de su hiperactiva imaginación y se dirigió a la cocina a robar algo para la cena, lo primero era mitigar el hambre que casi le hacía desfallecer. No tenía humor de ver o hablar con nadie por eso solo sacó un poco y se encerró en su habitación para pensar y esperar a que Noventa le llamara.

¡Maldición!

Irea le había dicho tantas cosas. Entre otras que no podía creer que Heero se hubiese atrevido a revelar su condición sexual por Tv. Irea parecía tan contenta con eso y sin embargo él se sentía perdido ante tal revelación. Ahora jamás podría ser un actor serio, solo otro más de esos que se encasillan en un solo papel y en este caso sería uno de gay.

No sabía que decían aquellas revistas que Irea llevaba, así que algo entrada la noche, decidió mitigar su curiosidad dirigiéndose a la farmacia que habría las 24 horas para obtener unas cuantas. Dio gracias que fuera tan noche y el dependiente estuviera más dormido que despierto, así no pudo reconocerlo, ya que su rostro y el de Heero aparecían en una buena parte de los ejemplares que compro.

Quería repasar cada nota, cada detalle, no se animó a hacerlo con Irea, porque se sentía sumamente avergonzado. No podía ver la TV para enterarse de los chismes contados en aquellos programas que tanto gustaban a sus compañeros, así que había decidido informarse a través de la prensa. Y lo que leyó no le gusto nada.

Todas las revistas que habían salido el lunes lo vinculaban sentimentalmente con Heero. Algunas incluso incluyeron aquellas fotografías tomadas en los globos. Unas más publicaron la foto mal tomada con un celular de Heero llevando a alguien de la mano y lo comparaban con él, incluían las declaraciones que había dado Traize sobre que el actor salía con un conocido modelo y de nuevo aparecía su nombre.

¿Y que había declarado Heero cuando le entrevistaron después de ganar? Por más que buscó y buscó una respuesta a esa pregunta no la encontró. Al parecer el actor no había dicho nada más sobre sus controversiales palabras, incluso su madre, al ser abordada al salir del teatro Kodak, había respondido amablemente a las preguntas sobre su sentir por el que su hijo ganara un Oscar:

-- Me siento muy orgullosa – había dicho Tami.

-- ¿Y que opina sobre la relación que su hijo mantiene con Duo Maxwell?

-- Creo que en estos momentos no puedo responderte. Solo puedo decirte que me siento muy orgullosa del triunfo de mi hijo y voy a apoyarlo en cualquier proyecto que decida comenzar. Es el trabajo de toda madre y estaré encantada de estar con él. Gracias.

Tami fue inteligente, había dicho entre líneas que apoyaba a Heero y se despidió de forma digna. De Heero solo se mencionaba que no había dado declaraciones y que pronto mandaría un comunicado de prensa, según su representante, y se había ido con dos hombres de apariencia Japonesa en el vehículo de su representante mandando a su madre con su chofer.

En otra nota, se mencionaba que los hombres con los que el actor había salido , eran dos ejecutivos de la compañía productora Gainax de Japón y especulaban que el actor hubiese sido requerido para interpretar algún papel en alguna película.

En la sección de moda, el traje que Hilde había diseñado para Heero recibía grandes calificaciones y elogios. Cada uno de los críticos de moda daba su aprobación al diseño, color y modernidad; asegurando que el cuello mao había sido tomado de la película matrix, pero modernizado a tal grado que a Heero le sentaba de maravilla. El color azul de su camisa combinaba con sus ojos y el pendiente en su oreja izquierda cerraba con broche de oro el atuendo. Las joyas elegidas habían sido sobrias y de buen gusto: un reloj de Oro y unas mancuernillas a juego. Debido a la forma del cuello del saco, había sido un acierto no llevar cadenas. Le había faltado peinarse, pero era por todos sabido que el actor llevaba siempre ese tipo de peinado a la despreocupe, que le sentaba tan bien.

Después continuaban con la crítica a otros actores y actrices incluida su madre...

Pero no había nada más en las revistas o los diarios. No sabía si Heero habría declarad algo a la prensa o la Tv en las pasadas horas y no estaba para preguntárselo, aun que tampoco lo haría si estuviese en la escuela.

-- ¡Vete al diablo! Maldito témpano de hielo Yuy – se dijo sumamente molesto arrojando todo cuanto tenía sobre la cama al suelo - ¡Maldito cubo de hielo! – se repitió de forma pausada y triste.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué?

En vano esperó que Heero llegara esa noche, esperaba viendo de cuando en cuando a la ventana. Por una parte, no quería verlo ni escucharlo; pero por otra, necesitaba una explicación, saber porque había dicho aquello antes las cámaras de televisión; siendo ese programa, en especial, visto por millones de personas en todo el mundo, ahora la noticia era sabida por todos.

¿El maldito quería terminar de destruirlo?, ¿Eso era?, ¿No le había bastado con hacerlo su amante, ahora también lo daba a conocer al mundo?

¿Ese maldito desgraciado nunca se cansaría de hacerle daño?

Se durmió pasada la madrugada, de nueva cuenta no había querido hablar con nadie, ni con Trowa o con Erick (quienes habían ido a tocarle pasada la media noche) y se metió bajo las cobijas pensando lo peor.

Y ahora seguía encerrado, esperando que Noventa le llamara para regañarle, mandarle a detención o algo por el estilo, pero aun no sucedía nada y esa tardanza le ponía sumamente nervioso. Daría lo que fuese porque el director ya le hubiese llamado y pasar esas horas de encierro en alguna aula de detención y no en su cuarto donde ese maldito de Heero le pudiera encontrar fácilmente. Aunque, tampoco Heero había aparecido aun por la escuela y no sabía que pensar de aquello.

-- ¡Ese desgraciado!

Se había enterado de todo escuchando a través de la puerta. Sus compañeros no se molestaban en bajar la voz y hasta parecía que lo hacían a propósito para que escuchara. Noventa había llegado muy temprano y Heero no se había presentado a clases de nuevo, lo mismo que él. No había querido entrar a clases o salir a comer a las horas especificadas, mejor procuraba colarse a la cocina y tomar algún alimento del refrigerador escolar cuidando de que nadie le viera, como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Entonces un golpe a la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos. Eran las 3:30 de la tarde, según su reloj digital, Trowa había intentado que saliera de su cuarto, pero no lo había logrado de nuevo. Ni la tarde, ni la noche o la madrugada anterior tampoco. Erick también le estuvo tocando a la puerta, pero recibió la misma respuesta. Pudo escuchar como Trowa le decía detrás de la puerta, que Hilde estaba preocupada y que Wufei había preguntado por él, pero no les dijo nada.

El golpe en la puerta se dejó escuchar de nuevo, pero nadie hablo.

¿Quién sería ahora?

No iba a levantarse para abrirle a quien quiera que fuese. No les había abierto a sus amigos, ni les había abierto a sus compañeros, menos iba a abrirle a un mudo. Todos deberían estar en los talleres en esos precisos momentos, así que definitivamente no abriría.

-- ¡Señor Maxwell, abra ahora mismo la puerta!.

La voz imperativa y rasposa de la subdirectora le hizo pararse de inmediato de la cama sintiéndose de nuevo como cuando tenía 6 años y la maldita vieja le levantaba en medio de la noche para obligarle a limpiar las paredes que había rayado durante el día. Aun ahora, a la edad de 20 años, le seguía temiendo como cuando tenía 6.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la cara totalmente arrugada y huesuda de la mujer apareció ante sus ojos. Con esa mirada inquisidora tatuando la palabra culpable en todo aquel en quien se posaba. El mentón alzado y los labios apretados eran característicos en ella. Esa mujer jamás sonría. Por un momento la imagen de un Heero anciano, con el cabello blanco, lleno de arrugas, con los labios apretados y el mentón alzado, pasaron por su cabeza y eso le hizo sonreír un poco. No cabía duda que aun Heero de 80 años, se veía mucho mejor que la vieja regañona de la subdirectora.

-- Vamos a ver si se ríe después de que vaya a ver al director Noventa – dijo la mujer haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Duo se borrara. La hora de la verdad había llegado y aun no sabía que podía hacer – le esta esperando en su despacho, ¡Vamos! mueva su trasero que estoy ansiosa por aplicarle el castigo que se merece.

Duo tembló de forma imperceptible. No tenía ni idea de lo que el director iba a decirle, pero por las palabras de la subdirectora, ya le estaba considerando culpable. ¿Qué estaría pensando el director de él? ¿Qué pensaría que había hecho con Heero? ¿Habría pasado por su cabeza que habían hecho el amor?

¡Dios no!

Salió casi corriendo hacía la dirección. Estaba temblando de miedo. El director era a quien podría considerar su segundo padre, a quien acudía cuando tenía algún problema o necesitaba de algún consejo, al único a quien le debía alguna explicación. El director Noventa le apreciaba mucho, lo sabía, el mismo se lo había dicho muchas veces y le había ayudado un sin fin de ocasiones en las que se metía en líos con la subdirectora al hacer tantas travesuras.

¿Pero ahora iría a ayudarle, a creerle si le decía que entre Heero y él no había nada?

Llego a la carrera entrando a la oficina de Silvia sin tocar, se le hizo extraño que no estuviera en su lugar, pero escuchaba voces dentro del despacho del hombre, así que imagino que ella estaba hablando con su abuelo en esos momentos.

Llegó hasta la puerta, aspiro aire de forma profunda y toco un par de veces. Cuando escucho la palabra "pase", abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma enorme, el corazón comenzó a latirle de forma acelerada y sus manos comenzaron a sudar al ver sentado, en la silla contigua a la que debía ocupar, al causante de todas sus desgracias.

Heero Yuy estaba delante del director Noventa y no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba con él y que tanto le había contado...

"Maldita sea" mascullo para sus adentros sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos cobalto que parecían estarle estudiando de pies a cabeza haciéndolo ponerse aun más nervioso de lo que se sentía.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Heero había atravesado los oscuros pasillos de la escuela. La reunión con los de Gainax había durado más de lo que esperaba. Salió de madrugada del restaurante donde habían estado discutiendo los términos del contrato. Hubiese deseado llegar a la mansión Yuy y ver como se encontraba su madre con la noticia que dio ya que no había podido regresar con ella después de dar semejante noticia, pero era de madrugada y prefirió quedarse en su departamento para no despertar a nadie.

Al día siguiente le despertaron las noticias a todo volumen que Florecita escuchaba sentada, con los pies arriba, en su sala de piel - aquella que cuidaba tanto- Junto a ella estaban varios diarios y revistas que hablaban sobre su declaración. Mila le saludo amablemente y Flor casi se va de espaldas al verlo detrás de ella, se paro a la carrera totalmente roja, jamás creyó que estuviese en casa. Pero esta vez no le regaño, quería saber hasta donde había llegado el daño que le había causado a Duo.

Parecía irreparable...

Estando con Okuto e Hibari se dio cuenta de aquello que Quatre le había reclamado. El estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños al viajar a Japón a realizar una de sus pasiones. Y por su estúpida arrogancia había echado a la basura el sueño de Duo con semejante declaración. Debió haber meditado más en sus palabras, pero Duo no le había dado otra opción.

Duo estaba en su derecho de odiarle, aun que él le amara.

El lunes por la tarde había terminado de arreglar el papeleo con los Japoneses, pero de nuevo no pudo regresar al colegio, su madre le retuvo hasta muy entrada la noche. Estuvo escuchando sus consejos para recuperar al trenzado, ella le apoyaba y estaba feliz por eso, pero sabía que por más consejos que le diera, recuperar a Duo iba a ser casi imposible.

Por eso ahora llegaba a media tarde. Había tenido que sortear a la prensa que seguía apostada a la entrada de la reja. Pero Peter estaba acostumbrado a esos tumultos y los franqueo con facilidad.

Dentro, pudo notar como los guardias de la entrada le miraban de reojo y murmuraban entre si con morbo y sonrisitas burlonas. Pero al voltear a verles, su fría mirada les intimido haciéndoles enmudecer, por lo menos se habían dado cuenta que él no había cambiado a pesar de haberse declarado gay. Aun podía darles una paliza aun que tuviera que pagarles después.

Y cuando iba rumbo a su habitación atravesando los pasillos oscuros de la escuela, esa tétrica presencia le hizo frente y le mando al último lugar de la escuela en la que deseaba estar. Buscaba ir a ver a Duo, quería saber que pensaba, que sentía por lo que había hecho y sin embargo, le obligaban a posponerlo para después.

-- ¡Maldita sea!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo se había sentado frente al director quien permanecía inusualmente serio y ceñudo. Mantenía ambas manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio y les miraba fijamente. Duo no recordaba esa seca actitud. Ni siquiera con la más loca de sus travesuras se había comportado así de frío y callado. Solo les observaba sin decir nada, no podía saber si estaba meditando en su castigo o estudiando si debía creer o no en las palabras que, seguramente, Heero le había dicho. Ojalá supiera cuales habían sido, así, quizá, podría tratar de adivinar que pasaba por la cabeza del director.

Se sentía tan nervioso que su mente estaba en blanco, no podía imaginar nada en ese momento, solo sentía sus manos sudando y las limpiaba de cuando en cuando sobre la tela de su pantalón. Además la mirada clavada de Heero sobre él no le estaba ayudando en nada. No quería mirarlo, pero de forma inconsciente sus ojos se movían a la par que sus manos viendo de reojo como el actor no separaba su mirada de él.

Entonces el fuerte golpe, producido por los puños del director al dejarlos caer sobre el escritorio, hizo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta; el hombre se había puesto de pie con furia y había dejado caer sus puños en la madera para captar la atención de ambos.

-- ¿Es cierto todo? – cuestiono con voz molesta - ¿Realmente son pareja?

Duo trago saliva nervioso, el director no parecía estarle preguntando a él, pero tampoco a Heero, era una de esas preguntas lanzadas al aire para ver quien la tomaba y al parecer ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Por eso dicen "Si te queda el saco póntelo", pero no estaba dispuesto a medírselo... de momento.

-- ¡RESPONDAN! ¿Son pareja? ¿Y a pareja se refieren con que han tenido relaciones? – Pero de nuevo ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a responder. Entonces lo que Duo tanto temía sucedió, los ojos del director se posaron sobre él y cuestiono de forma directa – Duo ¿Son pareja?

-- ¡No!, no lo somos – respondió a la carrera, tratando de eliminar con esa negativa su propio sentir con respecto a su pasada relación, pero muy dentro, sentía que lo seguían siendo, solo que se negaba a aceptarlo. Esa respuesta pareció haber aliviado al director, ya que soltó un fuerte suspiro y tomo asiento. Todos sabían(menos Heero, quien parecía no creerle), más el director, que Duo nunca mentía. Por eso se lo había preguntado a él y no al actor. Si, se calmo, hasta que Duo comento en voz un poco más baja mientras estrujaba sus manos, otra cosa – lo fuimos, pero ya no lo somos.

-- ¿QUEEEEE? – dijo el hombre volviéndose a poner de pie - ¿Lo fueron? ¡Entonces lo hicieron en mi escuela! – replico el director sumamente enfurecido, pero la voz de Heero le interrumpió.

-- Básicamente fue en su cama – dijo apuntando a Duo - en su cuarto, pero si lo ve de forma amplia, si, fue en su escuela – Duo se sintió enrojecer y le grito al actor.

-- ¡HEERO cállate!, tus palabras no están ayudando en nada – dijo elevando la voz muerto de la vergüenza y totalmente rojo. Heero parecía tan tranquilo ventilando aquello que para él era tan privado y vergonzoso.

-- Y lo dicen así, tan tranquilos – el director no parecía darse cuenta que el único tranquilo era Heero. Duo estaba temblando y el idiota témpano de Hielo, solo se había cruzado de brazos y observaba todo desde su lugar sin inmutarse - ¡No saben el entredicho en el que estamos! ¿Verdad? Duo – dijo viendo fijamente al trenzado – Jamás habías hecho algo que ameritara tu expulsión, pero ahora...

Esa palabra le hizo abrir enormemente los ojos. ¿Iban a expulsarlo de la escuela? ¿A dónde iba a ir? No tenía ningún lugar al que pudiera llamarle casa. Si, iba a irse de la escuela al acabar el curso, pero no contaba con que lo fuesen a echar justo ahora. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en su futuro. No con tan poco tiempo.

El director vio el semblante del trenzado y se sintió preocupado por él. Duo era como un hijo y no quería causarle semejante daño, pero él se lo había buscado. Así que se serenó para poder hablar de nuevo.

-- Deben entender que no pueden seguir los dos en esta escuela. Me veo en la necesidad de expulsarles a ambos. Nuestra escuela ya quedo muy mal parada con la declaración que hiciste jovencito – dijo viendo a Heero, pero este permaneció en silencio – Todos estarán al pendiente de lo que aquí se haga. Ningún padre volverá a tener la confianza de dejar a sus hijos aquí, debido a que la seguridad que les asegurábamos era inquebrantable, ya no lo es.

-- Lo que hicimos fue de mutuo acuerdo, así que no se quebranto ninguna ley – aseguro Heero de forma fría. Duo solo le miro de reojo, no podía reclamarle ahora por una violación, porque el lío en el que se meterían sería aun peor. Además, Heero tenía razón en algo, había sido con consentimiento de su parte.

-- ¡AUN ASÍ!, ¡Aquí no esta permitido que los alumnos tengan relaciones sexuales! – sentenció el director.

-- Ha, pero se nos da toda la teoría. ¿No sería conveniente llevar algo de eso a la practica? – dijo Heero de forma sarcástica haciendo que el director volviera a enfadarse.

-- ¡Cállate Heero!, solo le estas echando más leña al fuego – dijo Duo sumamente preocupado. Lo que el actor estaba consiguiendo al retar de esa forma al director era que su expulsión fuera inminente.

-- ¡Ni un minuto más permanecerán los dos en esta escuela! Vayan a preparar sus cosas. Voy a enlistar los papeles necesarios y les hablare a sus respectivos representantes para que vengan por ustedes. Lo que hagan fuera de esta escuela ya no será problema mío.

Ya estaba hecho. Lo habían expulsado y tendría que abandonar la que había sido su casa por casi 14 años. No había nada más que hacer, ni forma de remediarlo. Iba a pararse para retirarse a su habitación e ir haciendo maletas, cuando vio que Heero se le adelanto. Pero en lugar de pararse e irse, solo se quedo allí, viendo al director de forma fría. Daba la impresión de que se contenía para no golpearlo.

Entonces lo vio sacar unos papeles de la bolsa del saco de su uniforme y tenderlos sobre el escritorio de forma decidida.

-- No expulse a Duo. Quien se va de aquí soy yo.

"¿He?"

Duo observó a Heero de forma detenida sin entender nada, sin poder creer que el actor estuviera ofreciendo que él se quedara a cambio de irse él. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué Heero parecía estar cargando con una culpa que debería ser compartida? ¿Qué a caso no habían hecho el amor de mutuo acuerdo?

-- Las cosas no funcionan así Heero Yuy – dijo el director tomando los papeles que Heero había dejado sobre el escritorio y poniéndose a hojearlos. Duo estaba curioso por saber que era aquello y al parecer el director lo estaba más porque siguió leyendo hoja por hoja hasta llegar al final. Después los observo a ambos por algunos minutos haciendo que comenzara a sentirse impaciente. No sabía que estaba pensando ahora el hombre, parecía estar decidiendo algo y al final se dirigió a Duo – puedes quedarte, pero Heero se va.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su repentino cambio director? – dijo Duo a la carrera sin ponerse a meditar en sus palabras, sin poder creer en lo que el hombre le decía, sin poder creer que había sido salvado por Heero... de nuevo. Como aquella vez en que le salvo de irse a detención por haber activado la alarma contra incendios y Heero se había echado la culpa para salvarle. Aun que pensándolo bien, él había sido el causante de todo. Pero estaba curioso de saber el motivo de semejante cambio.

-- Heero se va de la escuela voluntariamente. Estos son los papales necesarios para abandonarla – dijo abanicando las hojas en su mano – No voy a negarme a su salida. Si tu te quedas y el se va, y no hacen ninguna declaración sobre lo dicho en los Oscares, me olvidare de tu expulsión Duo. Todo quedara como una mala broma.

-- Pero... no entiendo – dijo Duo totalmente confundido sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de forma alocada.

-- Heero se va del país este fin de semana... – dijo Noventa

Duo sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado el estomago con un pedazo de concreto sacándole el aire. Las piernas amenazaron con no sostenerle más y si no fuera porque estaba apoyado del escritorio, estaba seguro de que hubiese caído. Su mente se nublo y no supo que hacer o decir, las palabras de Noventa le afectaron más que si se las hubiese dicho el propio actor.

-- Va a Japón a filmar una película. Según estos papeles, estarás fuera ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año Heero? – dijo el hombre viendo al actor. Duo solo lo vio de reojo cabecear en acuerdo sintiendo que su corazón se paralizaba al comprenderlo todo – En un año esto quedara olvidado, así que puedes quedarte, al cabo no se verán en 12 meses...

¿Doce meses?...

Heero iba a irse...

¡A irse por doce meses!...

Sin él.

-- Duo, aun así, estarás confinado a tu cuarto por una semana por lo que hiciste. La comida y las tareas las harás allí, no saldrás para nada, ni nadie podrá entrar a verte a menos que sean cosas de trabajo. ¿De acuerdo? – Duo cabeceo en acuerdo – Ahora vete, aun tengo que hablar a solas con el señor Yuy.

Duo se giro en su lugar con la cabeza baja, sintiéndose pesado, cansado y totalmente demolido. Era como si hubiese corrido una maratón de 10,000 kilómetros sin tomar un solo descanso y ahora las piernas y el cuerpo entero le doliese. Pero lo que más le dolía era el pecho. Al llegar a la puerta se giro un poco y pudo ver como la mirada cobalto del actor no dejaba de seguirle. Entonces moviendo los labios le dijo:

"Vete al diablo"

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina del director lo mas rápido que pudo para encerrarse en su habitación. Heero se iba ese fin de semana y sentía que su corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho, y comenzó a hacerle falta el aire de nuevo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ?

Heero desvió la vista de la puerta y vio al director. Este no le había perdido de vista en ningún momento. Parecía que le estaba estudiando, tal como le había hecho con Duo cuando llego. Era una persona madura y sabía. Quizá era su forma de determinar si podía confiar en ella o no.

-- Mi representante vendrá a verle dentro de unas horas para arreglar lo de mi salida director – dijo volviendo a ver a la puerta, esperando que quizá Duo apareciera. Pero sabía que eso ya no iba a pasar.

-- ¿Quieres ir a hablar con él? – Sabía que Heero no respondería a su pregunta. Le había estado retando constantemente con la mirada, con palabras y con su actitud. Desde que había aparecido por su despacho se dedico a responder con evasivas a todas sus preguntas. Heero no estaba acostumbrado a la autoridad y se revelaba a ella. Pero al aparecer Duo, se dio cuenta cuanto cambiaron las cosas. Pareció incomodo y ansioso por ver las reacciones del trenzado. Se vio molesto cuando Duo negó su relación y aliviado cuando dijo que lo habían sido pero ya no. Incluso ahora, estaba desesperado por salir de su despacho y no precisamente por ir a arreglar sus cosas.

-- Si. Quiero ir a verle – dijo Heero dejando totalmente sorprendido al hombre. Pensaba que no iba a responderle, así que la sorpresa quedo dibujada en su rostro, solo que Heero no lo vio por estar al endiente de la puerta.

-- Entonces ve. Yo esperare a tu representante para hablar sobre tu salida.

Heero se giro para verle con las cejas arqueadas por el asombro, pero fue algo sumamente rápido ya que al segundo siguiente su semblante lucía igual de frío. Al parecer el actor usaba esa mascara con todos, menos con Duo. Aun así, inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y salió lo más rápido que pudo en busca del trenzado.

-- El amour, el amour – murmuro el director Noventa poniéndose a tararear una canción romántica mientras continuaba firmando algunas ordenes y requerimientos, olvidándose por completo de las cartas de expulsión que había sacado justo antes de que llegaran.

Duo era como un hijo para él, desde siempre supo de la admiración que el trenzado tenía por Heero Yuy. Muchas veces en su despacho, el modelo le había contado su sueño de conocerle y convertirse en su amigo, incluso, le llegó a contar aquel incidente de querer casarse con él cuando tenía seis años y ambos habían reído mucho por ello.

Por eso, cuando llegaron a sus manos los papeles de inscripción de Heero, se dio prisa en aceptarlo y anotarlo en el salón de Duo y ponerlo en la habitación contigua a la del trenzado, pensando que a Duo le daría mucho gusto.

Y al parecer el gusto fue mutuo...

El director nunca supo la montaña de problemas que creo con esas decisiones erradas, pero quizá si Duo le hubiese contado el problema que tuvo con el actor el año anterior, hubiese bastado para que las cosas hubiesen pasado diferente.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Las cortinas de la habitación se agitaron por el viento que había comenzado a correr. Había olvidado cerrar la puerta del balcón, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta ella y cerrarla.

Estaba sentado en su cama, viendo al piso. Sentía frío, a pesar de estar usando el uniforme con todo y saco y que el clima afuera estaba algo caluroso. Se sentía pésimo. Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, como aquella primera vez en que había hecho el amor con Heero...

¿Amor?

¡Cual amor!. Heero lo había atado a la cama y lo había poseído, ese acto le había traído terribles consecuencias y ahora se sentía igual, pero por motivos diferentes. En aquel entonces había sufrido moralmente y físicamente también, pero ahora el dolor era más bien interno. Algo le estaba sofocando y se sentía ahogar. Un dolor tremendo en el pecho le hacía levantar los brazos para llegar hasta él y tratar de disminuirlo, pero este parecía no ceder.

-- Me duele – musito a la nada apretando fuertemente su mano contra el pecho.

-- A mi también...

La mirada de Duo se elevo de forma rápida hasta la puerta del balcón abierta y allí, parado en el marco, se encontraba su peor pesadilla, aquel a quien tanto odiaba, pero amaba a la vez; aquel que no se merecía su cariño porque no sentía más que deseo por él.

Quiso sostenerle la mirada tratando de auto convencerse de que le odiaba, pero su sola presencia le hacía estremecer. Ese aroma a colonia cara comenzó a inundarle los sentidos, mientras esa mirada cobalto recorriéndole con sensual lentitud comenzó a inflamarle la sangre. Heero bien sabía como mirarle, como tocarle y besarle para que reaccionara.

-- No se que haces aquí – dijo el modelo desviando la vista de la fija mirada cobalto que no perdía detalle de su figura. Se sentía perdido al solo verle. – Supongo que has venido a restregarme en la cara lo fácil que fue cerrar con broche de oro tu venganza. Pues te felicito – dijo de forma amarga y seca - tu partida a Japón ha sido lo mejor de todo – aseguro regresándole la vista para después volverla a bajar – Lo tuviste todo tan bien guardado, que jamás paso por mi mente que después de revelarme tu "magnifico plan" te largaras para evitar el que te relacionaran más conmigo. Solo plantas la semilla y esperas que florezca ¡Eres un verdadero desgraciado! – dijo levantando la vista para verlo con rencor – ¡No sabes cuanto te odio! – dijo elevando la voz y fulminándolo con la mirada

-- Se que me merezco tu odio – dijo el actor acercándose lentamente a él. Sus palabras le confundieron por un momento, pero al segundo siguiente frunció el entrecejo con molestia - Pero escúchame primero y después ódiame.

-- ¡Eres un maldito arrogante! – dijo Duo poniéndose de pie, quedando a unos cuantos pasos del actor, sintiendo unas fuertes ganas de agarrarlo a puñetazos. Heero vio como los puños de Duo se cerraban y bajó sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

-- Hazlo – sentencio seguro y calmado – si te sientes mejor, adelante, golpéame.

Duo sonrió, si el actor había pensado que no iba a golpearlo, estaba muy equivocado. Entonces levanto su brazo derecho apretando fuertemente el puño y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacía adelante haciendo blanco contra la mejilla del actor. Duo pudo ver como Heero se giraba por la velocidad del golpe y unas gotas de sangre volaban por los aires para estrellarse contra el papel tapiz de la pared dejándolo manchado.

Por un momento pensó que se sentiría mejor al desquitarse de Heero dándole un puñetazo, pero el alivió que creyó sentir se convirtió de forma rápida en preocupación, al ver como el actor levantaba la mano para limpiar el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su boca. Al parecer el golpe le había reventado algo en el interior y eso le estaba haciendo sangrar un poco.

-- Si estas listo para escucharme, me gustaría empezar – dijo el actor sin mostrar ninguna señal de enojo. ¿Por qué no se había enojado o tomado represalias? Pero no quería escucharle, así que se giro dándole la espalda.

-- No quiero hablar contigo, ni saber nada de ti. Que te vaya bien en Japón y ojalá no vuelvas. Por fin se hará realidad mi sueño y saldrás para siempre de mi vida – dijo de forma dolida. Trataba de sonar seguro y feliz de que Heero se fuera, pero era demasiado transparente para poder convencerlo y sus sentimientos se dejaban entre ver en su voz. Le dolía mucho que se fuera y no estaba logrando ocultarlo.

Sintió como era tomado fuertemente de los hombros y trato de apartarse de forma rápida al sentir como si una corriente eléctrica le azotara por completo el cuerpo. Pero las fuertes manos del actor le apretaron aun más acercándolo a su cuerpo para poderle susurrar.

-- Mientes.

Si, estaba mintiendo. ¿Por qué maldita razón no podía ser como los demás y mentir cuando lo considerara conveniente? Ahora Heero sabía que a pesar de decirle que se alegraba de que se fuera, no era así. Le dolía y mucho. Pero no se lo diría. No sería humillado de nuevo al confesar un amor que, sabía, no era correspondido.

-- Suéltame – su voz sonó tan calmada que no la reconoció como suya, por dentro se sentía destrozado y dolido, pero en su voz no se notó. Así que aprovecho que Heero pareció tan sorprendido como él y se apartó de forma rápida de su lado para voltear a verlo - ¡Lárgate!

-- Duo, escúchame - dijo el actor dando un paso para acercarse, pero Duo retrocedió igual.

-- ¡No! Ya has dicho suficiente. ¿No se que más puedas decir? Hasta tengo miedo. No vaya a ser que ahora si me mates. Lo último que dijiste acabo con mi vida como era conocida, si vuelves a hablar no se que más daño puedas hacerme – dijo el modelo de forma acusadora y sarcástica.

-- Solo hice lo que me pediste – aseguro Heero haciendo que Duo abriera mucho los ojos.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a echarme a mi la culpa? ¿Cuándo te pedí que le dijeras a medio mundo que soy gay? ¿He? No estoy loco como para suicidarme socialmente y perder una fortuna en campañas. Ya estoy esperando la visita de Noin para reclamarme por eso, estoy seguro que grandes proyectos se han de haber caído gracias a tu "chistecito" – le acuso. Otra cosa en la que Heero no había pesado. Duo tenía razón había campañas, como la de Nike, que seguramente quitarían a Duo de su lista de posibilidades o cancelarían los promociónales que ya hubiesen filmado y quien sabe, quizá hasta les cobrarían una multa por exponer su imagen de esa forma.

-- Lo siento – dijo el actor de forma sincera haciendo que Duo abriera la boca con asombro. ¿Heero disculpándose? Eso era digno de otro Oscar, porque sonaba muy sincero y no podía creerle.

-- Si no supiera que eres un magnifico actor, podría haberte creído – dijo Duo cruzando los brazos de forma defensiva. La única vez que había visto a Heero vulnerable fue la noche en la que murió Odin y ahora lo veía casi de la misma forma y no le agradaba. No sabía si Heero estaba actuando de nuevo tratando de bajar sus defensas o si realmente se encontraba afectado por lo que había hecho – ¿Si un "Lo Siento" es todo lo que querías decir?, ya puedes irte – Pero Heero no se movió, solo permaneció viéndolo de forma fija, dejando deslizar su mirada cobalto por todo el cuerpo del trenzado haciéndole estremecer de forma imperceptible.

-- Solo hice lo que me pediste, con la esperanza de que pudieras creer que te amo – Duo rolo los ojos hacía arriba, ¿Por qué decía que él le había pedido que destruyera su carrera?

-- ¿Por qué insistes con lo mismo? ¿Qué fue lo que te pedí? ¿Por qué yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que minaras mi carrera para que nadie me diera trabajo?

-- Se que Irea te cancelo el papel del fantasma... – Pero la risa de Duo le interrumpió ¿A caso su prima no había cancelado su participación?, Con lo quisquillosa que era no creía que fuese a arriesgarse. Y sin embargo Duo reía, ¿Qué podía significar aquello?

Duo recordó en ese momento las palabras que la señorita Irea le había dicho solo al verle parado en la puerta:

-- Pasa Duo, tenemos que hablar sobre tu participación en la obra...

Esas palabras le hicieron temblar. Pasaron las peores cosas por su cabeza, sin embargo Irea le regreso el alma al cuerpo al darle una leve esperanza.

-- A mi, en particular, no me importa tu condición sexual – esas palabras casi le lanzaron al cielo – pero al público si – y después le dejaron caer – Montar una obra, cualquiera, por más sencilla que sea cuesta; ya que hay que pagar la renta del teatro, la confección de trajes y escenografía, así como el pago a empleados que no solo son actores, si no, acomodadores y tramoyistas, ingenieros de sonido y luces; músicos de la orquesta; impresión de publicidad, pósteres, afiches, programas y demás. Y yo como productora no puedo arriesgarme a que fracase – Duo lo sabía. Al haberse involucrado en un escándalo era más que seguro que la gente dejara de asistir a la función, y esta fracasara, haciendo que la producción y sus socios no recuperaran lo invertido. Eso le hizo sentirse sumamente deprimido.

-- Yo entenderé si quiere que deje la obra – dijo Duo tratando de ahogar el nudo en la garganta que sentía. Su sueño, su gran sueño, iba a irse a la basura y quizá ya jamás podría recuperarlo.

-- Las noticias que hay de ti y de Heero en los diarios y revistas son bastante comprometedoras – dijo Irea sin ver los artículos que estaban en las impresiones bajo sus manos, daba la impresión de ya haber leído cada una de ellas – Pero todas son conjeturas, no hay ni una sola afirmación, nada que realmente diga que es cierto y si no hay confirmación ni de tu parte ni de la de Heero, entonces esto solo es un rumor – Duo levanto la vista de forma asombrada viendo sin entender los ojos claros de Irea – Heero bien pudo haberte echo una broma de mal gusto. Y mientras él o tu no digan nada más... No hay porque deshacer el trato.

-- ¿Qué? – murmuro Duo de forma incrédula.

-- Así es Duo. Voy a arriesgarme contigo y con esta obra. Tu eres la persona indicada para interpretar al fantasma, tienes una gran voz y un magnifico potencial como actor y voy a explotarte al máximo. Me hubiera gustado que interpretaras otro papel en un musical que aun estoy considerando – dijo pensativa – Me hubiera gustado ver como se veía tu trenza ondulando mientras corrías usando un uniforme de baloncesto – sonrió para si misma haciendo que Duo no entendiera – Pero bueno, consideraremos este otro asunto como publicidad gratis. Todos querrán ir a verte al teatro para saber si lo que Heero dijo es cierto o no. Pero mientras ustedes no digan nada, todo quedara en un rumor.

-- ¿Eso es una condición? – cuestiono Duo sintiéndose de pronto algo molesto. No quería que le condicionaran nada, no quería un trabajo en el que para que lo aceptaran debería guardar alguna especie de secreto, y siendo como era, eso sería imposible, él jamás mentía.

-- No. No te estoy poniendo condiciones – dijo Irea sonriendo – Si tu y Heero están saliendo y quieren revelarlo a medio mundo, adelante, por mi no hay problema. Aun así pienso arriesgarme contigo – Eso le hizo sentir mejor, aun que entre ellos no había nada.

-- Pero Heero y yo no tenemos ninguna relación – cuanto deseaba que realmente hubiera algo entre ellos, pero eso era algo imposible.

-- Quatre me dijo lo contrario – aseguro Irea sonriendo haciendo que Duo se sonrojara ¿Cómo podía saberlo el rubio que tocaba el violín? Quizá Heero le había contado, aun que según la forma en que les vio conducirse durante la audición que se llevo a cabo en la escuela, no parecían llevarse bien - No puedo creer que Heero se haya atrevido a revelar su condición sexual por Tv – dijo casi feliz y sin embargo él se sentía perdido ante tal revelación – Solo debes considerar lo siguiente – dijo poniéndose seria – Si la obra es un éxito, como espero lo sea, no deberás preocuparte porque el mundo entero sepa que eres gay. Tus bonos como actor estarán lo suficientemente altos como para conseguir más papales – Duo sonrió – Pero si fracasa – Esa sola idea le puso los pelos de punta – Vete despidiendo de cualquier obra seria. Serás encasillado en papeles de gay para toda tu vida.

"Como Ruppert Everett"

Se dijo mentalmente regresando su vista al actor quien seguía viéndole en su lugar con cierta curiosidad en su mirada.

-- Te equivocas – dijo sintiéndose inflado de orgullo - Irea estuvo aquí ayer y me aseguro que va a arriesgarse conmigo. Así que si tu plan era que no me fuera a Nueva York, fallaste...

Heero pareció sentirse aliviado y eso desconcertó un poco al modelo. ¿No se suponía que el actor debería estar molesto por que su plan no le salió como lo tenía planeado?

-- Me alegro por ti, ahora podrás seguir con tu sueño de ser un gran actor y se que lo lograras – Duo volvió a verle de forma extraña, parecía tan sincero que casi le creía.

-- ¡Deja de hacerte el payaso! No me vengas a felicitar. Tu plan de evitar que sea actor falló. ¡Falló! – le recalco – Y ahora dime que fue lo que te pedí, porque yo no recuerdo haberte pedido nada - Heero volvió a acercarse y esta vez el modelo no retrocedió, estaba curioso por saber que era lo que se suponía le había pedido al actor.

-- Me pediste tres cosas y he hecho cada una de ellas – Duo sacudió la cabeza en negativa, no le había pedido absolutamente nada – Me pediste que me reconciliara con mi madre y lo hice por ti... - ¿A caso estaba loco?

-- ¡NO!, eso no debiste haberlo hecho por mi, debiste haberlo hecho por ti mismo, por acercarte a tu familia, por tenerla de regreso contigo y no porque yo te lo hubiese pedido – le interrumpió el modelo con cierto enojo. Por un lado estaba contento, había logrado que se reconciliara con la mujer que tanto le quería. Pero por el otro estaba muy enfadado, Heero debería haberlo hecho porque estaba convencido, no porque alguien le presionase.

-- Entonces lo recuerdas – cuestiono el actor de forma serena dejando mostrar una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- Si, si, eso si lo recuerdo. Pero me dijiste que jamás lo harías – acusó el modelo de forma airada.

-- Pero lo hice – aseguró Heero - y no sabes el trabajo que me costo doblegar mi orgullo para pedirle una disculpa y que me perdonara; incluso fue conmigo a la ceremonia del Oscar, por eso te pedí que vieras la TV esa noche – Duo vio con asombro que las palabras del actor eran ciertas. La mejor prueba era haberlo visto en compañía de su madre en la ceremonia del Oscar. También sabía que Heero debió batallar mucho para tragarse su orgullo, esa había sido una dura prueba para él... Un momento, ¡Pero eso no quería decir nada!.

-- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!, El que lo hayas hecho no quiere decir que este dispuesto a creerte. ¡Y menos después de lo que dijiste en televisión!

-- Eso fue otra cosa que me pediste – aseguró de forma firme.

-- ¿Qué yo queeee? – no podía creer que le dijera que él le había pedido algo como eso.

-- Dijiste que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos y que mejor forma que al estar frente al podio, delante de las cámaras y en la TV de millones de teleespectadores- a la mente del trenzado llegaron de inmediato esas palabras. Puso la mano en su frente al recordar las palabras exactas.

-- ¡No!, Yo no te dije que lo gritaras, te dije que NI aun que lo gritaras a los cuatro vientos iba a creerte.

-- Entonces, lo malentendí – dijo el actor encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto haciendo que Duo se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, era la típica pose y el típico tonito que usaba cuando había hecho las cosas a propósito.

-- ¿Y lo último? – pregunto Duo entre dientes esperando por alguna otra tontería. Si las cosas no le hubiesen pasado a él, quizá estuviera muerto de la risa, pero como era quien las estaba padeciendo, estaba muy enojado con el actor.

Heero dio un par de pasos más acercándose a solo centímetros de Duo, quien no se movió. Heero entonces tomo las manos del modelo de forma suave, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, Duo se sintió de pronto como hipnotizado, se sentía perdido en aquella profundidad como si estuviera en un sueño y la calidez de aquellas manos y aquellos dedos masajeando suavemente la piel de su palma le hacían estremecer. Entre cerró sus ojos sin saber que hacer o que pensar, por un segundo sintió que todo era igual al momento antes de saber la verdad. Por un momento se sintió regresar al pasado y sentía que el amor que veía en los ojos del actor era tan real como el que se derramaba por los suyos.

-- Lo último, que es tuyo... – dijo el actor acercándose lentamente al oído del trenzado para susurrarle aquellas palabras en forma de caricia – Me pediste mi corazón...

Duo se separó bruscamente al escuchar aquellas palabras regresando de golpe todo a su memoria. Heero había dicho en Tv que eran pareja destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de conseguir un trabajo serio si la Obra de Irea fracasaba en taquilla, además le había hecho su amante solo como venganza en contra de su madre, le había dicho que aprendió a odiarlo cuando eran niños y ¿ahora le decía que su corazón le pertenecía?

-- ¡Eres un mentiroso! – le refutó – Tu no tienes corazón, maldito témpano de hielo Yuy – Heero solo le observo sin decir nada, mientras Duo le siguió gritando - ¿Tu corazón es mío? Si, como no. Para lo único que me sirve un trozo de hielo como ese, es para medio enfriar una limonada – dijo de forma sarcástica – Vas a irte a Japón por un año y ¿así quieres que crea lo que me dices? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué sea tu amante hasta que te vayas?

-- Me voy este sábado, salgo en el vuelo de las cuatro.

¿Qué? ¡Tan pronto!

No podía negar que las palabras de Heero le habían afectado al grado de casi creerle. Pero también sabía que el actor sabía muy bien como manipularle y esta no sería el caso. ¿Por qué causarle más daño? ¿Cuál era el plan?

-- Si ya te vas, entonces, ¿Qué buscas? – dijo viéndolo fijamente, tratando de ocultar todo el dolor que su partida le estaba causando. Pero quizá era mejor así, que se fuera de una buena vez para poder remendar su vida.

Entonces vio como Heero metía la mano a la bolsa interior del saco y sacaba un sobre membreteado de él. Cuando vio lo que contenía el sobre, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al percatarse de lo que aquello significaba.

-- Quiero que vengas conmigo – dijo de forma seria tendiéndole un boleto a Japón con su nombre impreso en él.

Duo trago saliva de forma nerviosa y tomo el boleto viéndolo fijamente. Tenía la fecha abierta, pero era solo de ida, no era un boleto redondo ¿A caso pensaba abandonarlo una vez estando allá? ¿Iba a usarlo de nuevo para después botarlo a la basura? Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y tomó el boleto partiéndolo a la mitad y se lo lanzó al actor a la cara.

Heero solo cerró los ojos al sentir que los papeles le golpeaban el rostro, pero no se inmuto por la acción, solo dejó asomar una mueca en forma de sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Duo le viera de forma fija.

-- Este boleto no puedes pegarlo con cinta, como le hiciste con las notas que te deje bajo la puerta – dijo Heero agachándose a recoger los pedazos haciendo que en Duo apareciera un leve sonrojo.

¿Cuándo había visto las notas que había roto primero y pegado después? Es que era tan curioso que no se resistió a leer lo que el actor le había escrito. Y Ahora que lo recordaba, quizá había sido aquella vez que forzó la puerta del balcón. Las notas estaban sobre el escritorio y allí era donde lo había encontrado. Jamás imagino que Heero pudiera haberlas visto.

-- No me interesa pegarlo o hacerlo valido de alguna forma – dijo tratando de defenderse de aquella acusación. Pero Heero no pareció oírle o no le dio importancia, ya que continuo como si nada.

-- Puedes pedir una copia en la terminal aérea, solo asegúrate de que haya lugar en el vuelo. Si quieres puedo reservarte un asiento para que te vengas conmigo este sábado – Duo se sintió de nuevo molesto ¿A caso se había vuelto loco? Ya le había dicho que sería el Fantasma de la Opera en la obra de Irea y ¿Ahora quería que lo dejara todo por él?

-- ¡No! No voy a ir contigo a ninguna parte. ¿Para que me quieres contigo? ¿Para tenerme de tu amante gratis? ¿Alguien a quien pudieras usar mientras estas filmando tu dichosa película? – dijo sumamente molesto, Heero solo mostró una mueca en forma de sonrisa.

-- No sería gratis – Ese comentario hizo que la furia en el trenzado estallara. Lo había hecho de nuevo. De nuevo le asestaba un golpe tratando de humillarlo, eso le confirmaba lo que su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez "El no te ama, solo quiere usarte".

-- ¡Desgraciado! De nuevo estas intentando comprarme – gritó, pero Heero negó con la cabeza de forma suave.

-- Lo siento, lo hice de nuevo – dijo de forma calmada – Es tan fácil hacerte enfadar, que no puedo evitar utilizar esa clase de frases en tu contra - dijo el actor con cierta diversión en su voz. Duo no entendía. ¿Iría a Japón a filmar una película cuando antes ya había rechazado dos que le pagarían millones? ¿Por qué hasta Japón? ¿Por alejarse de él?

-- Aclárame una cosa – dijo Duo – Dijiste que estabas tomando un año sabático, te escuche rechazar dos ofertas millonarias y ¿De buenas a primera aceptas una oferta Japonesa para protagonizar una película? ¿Quieres quitarte de encima a la prensa y de paso a mi?

-- Te equivocas, no voy a ser el actor principal – aclaro el actor haciendo que Duo abriera mucho los ojos. ¿A caso iba a aceptar un papel secundario? Eso iba a degradarlo ¿O no?

-- No ¿Entonces? – pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

-- Voy a ser el director...

Duo guardo silencio sintiéndose perturbado. ¿Heero sería el director de una película en Japón? ¿Desde cuando el actor podía dirigir una película? ¿Sería por eso que tomaba clases de dirección en la escuela? Entonces su partida nada tenía que ver con él ni con la presa, su madre o cualquier tontería en la que hubiese pensado. Heero iba a trabajar en algo en lo que se estaba peparando.

-- Será mi primer largometraje, solo he dirigido cortos hasta ahora, he ganado varios premios con ellos. Quizá hayas visto alguno en mi departamento, están bajo el pseudónimo de Wing.

Si, si los había visto en su departamento aquella vez en que amaneció allí. Pero no les había dado importancia, le habían llamado más la atención las fotografías.

-- ¿Vendrás conmigo? – preguntó el actor tomando al modelo por los hombros para intentar verlo a los ojos. Duo levantó la vista topándose de lleno con aquellos ojos cobalto, sintiéndose de nuevo perdido en aquel mar de su mirada. Estaba tan confundido, por un lado, daría lo que fuera por estar con él, por sentir de nuevo esos labios besando los suyos, sentirse derretir bajo el calor de su cuerpo; pero por otro, sabía de antemano que lo único que quería de él era su cuerpo y no su corazón.

-- No – dijo de forma firme cerrando los ojos para hacer callar a su corazón que parecía gritarle que dijera si.

-- Te amo Duo...

Abrió los ojos de forma enorme para ver aquellas pupilas de nuevo, para tratar de ver a través de ellas la verdad. Los ojos de Heero parecían brillar con una especia de emoción que no pudo identificar. No era la emoción que le vio al ganar el Oscar, tampoco la que pudo ver en sus ojos cuando le contó sobre la muerte de Odin, ni siquiera era aquella que mostraba cuando hablaba sobre su madre y su pelea. Tampoco era aquello que veía en él cuando le besaba presa de lo que él creía eran celos. ¿Qué era aquello que veía en los ojos del actor? ¿Qué era aquello que le hacía casi brillar, casi iluminarle por completo el rostro a pesar de que ya estaba atardeciendo y la habitación comenzaba a verse más oscura?

Heero se acercó de nuevo hasta Duo sin que retrocediera, las últimas palabras del actor le taladraban el corazón. ¿Cómo podía decir esas palabras y que sonaran tan sinceras? Sus ojos cobalto se habían dilatado mientras las pronunciaba y el color se había intensificado de tal manera que parecía negro. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan aprisa al escucharle y sin embargo no le creía?

Sintió los labios del actor posarse de forma suave sobre los suyos, chupándolos de forma sensual, dejando que su lengua acariciara la parte superior y después la inferior pidiéndole permiso para entrar a su interior. Sin proponérselo realmente, abrió la boca solo un poco dejando que la lengua de Heero se introdujera y comenzara a saborear, a jugar, a acariciar con su lengua la suya haciendo que la sangre de su cuerpo amenazara con incendiarle.

Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a aquel beso dado de forma suave y sin meditarlo, elevó los brazos para enrollarlos alrededor del cuello del actor y corresponder a aquel beso. Pudo sentir como las manos de Heero comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo, haciendo que el beso se fuera haciendo cada vez más apasionado, cada vez más urgente. Las manos del actor le tocaban de forma suave bajo el saco del uniforme y sobre la camisa, dejando que su calor le impregnara por completo el cuerpo, haciéndole temblar por instantes.

-- Duo te amo más que a mi propia vida… - escucho la ronca voz del actor pronunciar su nombre contra sus labios con una sinceridad que le dolió.

Se separo para ver los ojos del actor con la respiración entre cortada. En su mirada se veía el desconcierto y la desconfianza. No sabía si creerle o no. Su corazón decía que Heero no estaba mintiendo, pero su cabeza decía todo lo contrario. Heero aun no se ganaba su confianza y de aquí al sábado, sin estar en la escuela, no iba a ganarla.

No habían escuchado que golpeaban a la puerta de forma suave, ambos voltearon a ver hacía el lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Duo se obligo a recuperar el aliento y responder con un:

- ¿Quién? – esperando por alguna respuesta.

-- El director Noventa me ha mandado a buscar a Heero Yuy. Su representante ya llegó y le esperan en dirección – dijo una voz suave y femenina, Duo la identifico de inmediato, era Silvia.

-- Dígale que ya bajo – contesto Heero de forma fría sin dejar de ver los ojos violetas del modelo quien parecía haberse alejado mentalmente. Ambos escucharon pasos alejarse, entonces Heero volvió a hablar haciendo que Duo le prestara atención de nuevo - ¿Sigues sin creerme? – cuestiono el actor dejando que su mano se deslizara de forma suave sobre la sonrojada mejilla del modelo, pero Duo se retiro de ese contacto que parecía quemarle.

-- No. Me has mentido mucho como para que pueda creerte ahora – dijo sin pensar, dejando salir las palabras de lo mas hondo de su corazón. Podría amarle, pero no confiaba en que él le amara como decía.

-- Ahora tengo que irme – dijo Heero haciendo que Duo sintiera un nudo en la garganta – No creo que me permitan volver a la escuela para verte. Tengo muy poco tiempo para arreglar mi viaje, debo arreglar todavía un par de asuntos en Nueva York antes de irme a Japón – dijo de forma seca para después tomar a Duo por los hombros de nuevo y verlo a los ojos - Pero dentro de un año volveré y nada evitara que te recupera. ¿Entiendes Duo? Voy a regresar exclusivamente a recuperarte... por ti, eso te lo prometo.

Sintió una emoción tan grande que casi le inundaba el pecho. Su corazón había comenzado a latir de forma desbocada logrando imponerse a su mente. Su corazón decía que si, que Heero le amaba como le amaba él. Esa voz interna gritaba cada vez más fuerte y cada vez más alto. La otra voz que le decía que Heero estaba mintiendo, la escuchaba cada vez mas lejos. Abrió la boca para hablar, iba a decirle que lo amaba.

-- Heero, yo... – Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Heero de nuevo volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. Todo pareció darle vueltas, aun se encontraba sensible debido al beso interrumpido que indudablemente en esta ocasión le estaba haciendo reaccionar. Tan solo el pensar que Heero se iría para siempre basto para que su resolución se perdiera y se dejara embriagar por la exquisita sensación de los labios del actor sobre los suyos. Sintió el cuerpo de Heero apretarle contra el suyo haciéndolo reaccionar...

¡Oh por dios!...

Heero iba a irse...

No quería que se fuera... no...

Lo amaba, al igual que lo había dicho él, más que a su propia vida...

Poco a poco, el beso que Heero le daba y él estaba correspondiendo, le estaba haciendo despertar el deseo. Pero no podía, ya no más. Se había prometido a si mismo no volver a caer y estaba cayendo de nuevo. Heero había vuelto a romper sus defensas y le manipulaba como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Evocó en sus recuerdos todo lo que había padecido con el actor, obligándose a no dejar en el pasado todo. Solo era un instrumento de venganza, no sabía si el reconciliarse con su madre y convencerle de volver con él seguía siendo parte de esa venganza o no.

No...

No podía ni debía confiar en él.

Su beso se volvió frío y con una mano empujo por el pecho al actor. Sus ojos violetas se toparon con unos azules desconcertados. Sabía lo que Heero estaba pensando, sabía que el actor se preguntaba que había fallado.

Su memoria... eso le había fallado.

-- Ese fue tu regalo de despedida – le dijo el modelo mostrando una sonrisa forzada que se veía cruel en aquel rostro atractivamente blanco – Ahora vete, te están esperando.

Vio a Heero caminar hasta el peinador y dejar algo en él, para después girarse para verle. Duo seguía parado a un lado de la cama, viendo como Heero se alejaba. Entonces el actor llegó a la puerta y tomo el picaporte para salir.

Abrió...

Duo dio dos pasos para acercarse extendiendo la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero un instante después la bajó devolviéndola a su costado. Heero se giró para verle, justo en el momento en el que su mano llegaba a su costado, y le murmuró en voz baja.

-- Piénsalo. Tienes hasta el sábado a las 4:00 PM – dijo en el umbral de la puerta. Después guardo silencio, viendo aquellos ojos violetas por largos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar – Si no te amara, no te estaría suplicando – aseguro. Duo solo abrió los ojos sin decir nada por unos segundos sintiendo que su corazón quería saltarle del pecho, si tan solo fuera verdad.

-- No tengo nada que pensar – aseguro estrujando la camisa con su mano bajo el saco del uniforma – Si tuviera la seguridad de que me amaras, desde el principio te hubiese dicho que si. Pero como no te creo, la respuesta es más que obvia...

Entonces Heero cabeceo en acuerdo y salió de habitación cerrando detrás suyo.

Duo corrió hasta la puerta extendiendo la palma de la mano sobre ella sintiéndose destrozado. No quería que se fuera, quería gritarle que se quedara o que le llevara con él, que le amaba. Que todo quedaba olvidado y que volvieran a empezar. Pero tenía orgullo y no quería volver a ser utilizado por el actor. No quería recibir más desprecios, más palabras hirientes. A pesar de que su corazón estaba gritando que le creyera, su cabeza se negaba a tomar la palabra del actor como cierta. En esta ocasión, su corazón no había tenido ni voz ni voto.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Heero salió de la habitación de Duo de forma apesadumbrada, no había conseguido nada con él. Ya se lo esperaba, sabía que lidiar con Do iba a ser difícil, pero esperaba que no imposible y sin embargo, había fallado. Se sintió de pronto muy cansado y se recargó en la puerta del modelo dejando que su mano subiera hasta cubrir sus ojos con ella.

La cabeza le estaba matando.

Escucho unos pasos retumbar por el solitario pasillo, pero no le dio importancia. Nadie se atrevería a hablarle, todos en esa escuela le tenían miedo, así que siguió recargado con la mano arriba, sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Entonces vio unos zapatos negros que se detenían frente a él, cando bajó la mano para ver quien diablos se atrevía a interrumpirle, vio los ojos esmeralda de Trowa viéndolo fijamente.

-- Hasta que te dignas aparecer – dijo el músico en tono de reproche, cargaba el estuche de su flauta en la mano, lo que significaba que los talleres estaban terminando. Mas valía salir del ala este lo antes posible antes de que todo el mundo le viera por allí y comenzaran a preguntarle cosas que no deseaba responder aprovechando el anonimato que da la muchedumbre; así que se dio la vuelta sin prestarle atención al amigo del trenzado, pero este le detuvo del brazo - ¿Ya hablaste con Duo? – cuestiono. Heero clavo sus ojos cobalto en la mano de Trowa haciendo que le soltara y después volvió la vista a los ojos verdes del músico.

-- ¿No crees que el que este fuera de su habitación significa que si? – dijo de forma sarcástica

-- Pudiera ser que te dejo afuera, como a mi, a Erick o Hilde – respondió el músico en igual tono.

-- No puede, si te metes por el balcón. Forzarlo con una tarjeta es fácil – dijo de forma burlona haciendo que Trowa abriera los ojos de forma divertida.

-- ¡Oh vaya!, lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que no me deje entrar – dijo siguiéndole el juego. Pero entonces vio que la diversión que había visto en los ojos del actor se enturbió con una sombra de tristeza que jamás había visto. Realmente era la primera vez que Heero dejaba ver algo de esos sentimientos que tanto escondía a través de su mirada fría.

-- Me dio gusto conocerte – dijo Heero tendiéndole la mano al músico de forma sorpresiva. Trowa vio la mano del actor sin comprender y a su vez extendió la suya.

-- Esto me suena a despedida ¿A caso te vas?

-- Hasta luego Trowa – dijo sin contestar a la pregunta dándose la vuelta para ir rumbo a la escalera. Pero Trowa se animo a gritarle antes de que se perdiera por ellas. Ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, solo tuvo el necesario impulso de revelarle lo que había descubierto hablando con Duo. Quizá pudiera ayudarlos... o solo meter la pata.

-- ¡Te ama!, ¿Lo sabías? – Heero se detuvo y giró el rostro solo un poco para verle de forma fija pero melancólica.

-- Si, lo se. Yo también le amo... pero no me cree – dijo para después bajar las escaleras y alejarse rápidamente rumbo a la oficina del director.

Trowa observo como el actor se perdía de vista por el hueco de la escalera. Siempre había sospechado que Heero sentía algo por su trenzado amigo, después de que Duo le contó todo, lo dudo por unos momentos hasta que lo dicho por el actor, en plena ceremonia del Oscar, le iluminó.

Heero también le amaba y ahora se lo acababa de confirmar. Había escuchado de sus labios lo que supo desde un principio; Heero gustaba de Duo, se dio cuenta desde el mismo momento en que le vio sentado en aquel pupitre viendo fijamente a su amigo. Incluso Heero se lo había dado a entender aquella noche en que le pregunto que significaba su mirada cuando veía a Duo y le respondió que quizá significaba lo mismo que la suya cuando hablaba de Quatre. Heero sabía que salía con Quatre, así que también sabía lo que sentía por su primo. Desde entonces Heero le había dicho todo, pero no lo comprendió entonces...

¿Por qué Duo no le creía?

Heero se lo había demostrado de tantas formas y lo último, aun que no lo mejor, lo había dado a conocer al mundo...

Quizá por eso dicen : "Primero saben del fuego los que están afuera, que aquellos que están adentro"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo se alejó de la puerta arrastrando los pies, Heero se había ido,¡No!, lo había dejado ir. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente creer en todo lo que le había dicho? ¿Por qué?

Porque le había hecho daño, por eso.

Se detuvo del borde del peinador y de reojo pudo ver algo en él. De repente recordó que Heero se había detenido en ese lugar por unos instantes y entonces se percató que realmente había dejado algo allí: unas llaves y un sobre blanco.

Hizo las llaves a un lado y con mano temblorosa sacó la hoja que venía dentro del sobre. Sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que veían, era un titulo de propiedad en Nueva York. Junto con el titulo, venía una nota con la clara caligrafía del actor:

"_Se que vas a Broadway. Por favor, quédate en un lugar seguro, un lugar al que podrás llamar casa de ahora en adelante, un lugar que tendrá calor de hogar porque nosotros se la proporcionaremos._

_Te lo prometo... HY"_

¿Casa?, ¿Hogar?, ¿Calor?...

No sabía que significaban esas palabras, porque jamás las había conocido. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y dejó caer los papeles al suelo. Por impulso había estado a punto de romperlos, pero después de leer la nota ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Heero se iba ese sábado a las 4:00 PM y ya no sabía que hacer...

Quizá Heero había escrito aquello antes de haberlo declarado gay por televisión... ¿NY? ¿A que iba Heero a Nueva York?

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Continua en la 2ª parte...

() Tarjeta de crédito diamante: Es una tarjeta especial que los bancos ofrecen sin un limite pre establecido de crédito. Solo se les otorga a algunos actores, políticos o millonarios(aquellos que tienen lo suficiente para pagarla). Con ella pueden comprar cualquier cosa, desde joyas hasta mansiones. (¡Quien pudiera tener una!)

Notas de la autora

Ya se que me tarde horrores en subir esta parte del final, solo que recuerden que no tenía computadora. La Laptop se descompuso y salía mas barato comprar una nueva que repararla. La PC viejita, se me quemo de nuevo (ya una vez me había pasado). Así que ahora tengo Laptop nueva y estuve escribiendo hasta aquí(47 hojas) y aun no terminaba el final, así que para no hacérselos muy largo, lo corte.

La 2ª parte la subiré en un par de semanas o antes si la termino primero.

Ojalá les guste hasta aquí.


	15. Toma 15

**Tortura**

**Gundam Wing**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: 1x2

Category: Yaoi

Rating: Shonen ai , PG-13.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warning: None

-- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Capitulo 14 (2ª parte)

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

De nueva cuenta estaba solo, acostado en su cama viendo al techo. La noche había caído sin que se diera cuenta. Había escuchado la voz de Trowa llamándole por detrás de la puerta, pocos minutos después de que Heero se marchara, pero estaba castigado, confinado a la soledad de aquellas cuatro paredes. Quizá Trowa no lo sabía en ese momento, pero lo sabría unas horas más tarde, cuando la subdirectora de forma personal, se encargó de colgar en su puerta el castigo impuesto por el director.

Estaba prohibido que saliera de su habitación o alguien más entrara a ella. El castigo estaba vigente desde ese momento y hasta el próximo martes. Además las comidas las haría en su habitación, así como las tareas, solo que eso no estaba incluido en la declaración.

Ahora Trowa sabría porque no le había abierto la puerta, aun que ese no había sido el verdadero motivo. Simplemente no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería pensar, aclarar sus pensamientos y sobre todo sus sentimientos...

No, esos estaban más que claros. Amaba a Heero, pero no podía creer que Heero le amase igual.

Escuchó un golpe a la puerta. ¿Si estaba confinado, porque no podían entender que no tenía permitido abrirle la puerta a nadie? Así que no se tomaría la molestia de levantarse y fuesen a verlo y castigarlo más por ello.

-- Señor Maxwell, le están esperando en la sala de prensa – La rasposa voz de la subdirectora inundo por completo su habitación. Se paro de un saltó y abrió la puerta topándose con la dura mirada de la mujer – Desee prisa, ya es muy tarde, yo voy a llevarle para asegurarme de que no vaya a entrar a platicar con sus amigos

-– "Como si realmente tuviera ganas de escuchar sus burlas" - Pensó Duo, pero no dijo nada. Solo la observo sin decir palabra para después seguir a la mujer pasando por la sala de estar, donde se escuchaba el ruido de las platicas y el barullo de los juegos, así como la TV encendida a todo volumen con las noticias de la farándula. No quería ver a nadie, sentía que la cara le enrojecía al solo recordar que todos sabían lo de su relación con Heero.

La subdirectora abrió la puerta para que Duo entrara y lo hizo en forma silenciosa. Jamás espero ver parada delante de él a esa persona y menos a esa hora, 9:30 PM. Ella estaba con los brazos cruzados, moviendo de forma severa el pie en una clara señal de desesperación, le conocía tanto, que sabía que estaba enojada ¡Y con justa razón!. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y se sintió de pronto frente al pelotón de ejecución.

-- ¡DUO! –el grito le hizo apretar los ojos - ¿Hasta cuando pensabas estarte escondiendo de mi? Tuve que venir a buscarte a tu escuela para enterarme de lo que te ocurría, porque jamás te dignaste a contestar mis llamadas. ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!.

¡Oh si!, ella estaba enojada, ya se lo esperaba, por eso no había querido contestarle, porque era más que probable que le rompiera el tímpano por semejantes gritos. Esperaba que con el paso de los días ella se hubiera calmado un poco, pero al parecer había sido todo lo contrario.

-- Noin, lo siento – dijo sintiéndose algo abatido – No quise preocuparte. Estoy bien, no ha ocurrido nada irreparable.

-- ¿No? – dijo la morena acercándose a Duo. El modelo no supo cual era la pregunta – Yo no te veo bien, a mi no puedes engañarme. Estas pálido, sumamente demacrado, tienes huellas de no haber dormido en días y... – dijo estudiándolo un poco – creo que bajaste unos dos kilos. No has comido bien – afirmo.

Duo desvió la vista de los ojos azules de su representante, ella le conocía tanto que con tan solo verle había visto todo lo que había padecido desde el domingo en la noche. Era verdad, todo era verdad. No había comido bien porque sentía como si lo que comía fueran piedras, por lo mismo solo comía un poco, para no sentirse mal. No había dormido, porque sus pensamientos solo estaban en Heero, desde el domingo no podía apartarlo de su cabeza. Noin le conocía desde que tenía 6 años, era a ella a quien consideraba su madre, porque le conocía mucho más que aquella quien le adopto.

-- Pero no vine a regañarte, eres mayor de edad y sabes perfectamente lo que haces – dijo Noin haciendo que Duo volteara a verle – No niego que el escándalo que han desatado ustedes dos han hecho tambalear las campañas de Nike y la salida al mercado de los catálogos de Calvin Klein – Duo solo le observo abriendo mucho los ojos – sin embargo, CK sacara todo este mismo fin de semana, así que el cheque ya esta en tu cuenta. Nike no va a sacar del aire los comerciales, porque solo le restan un par de semanas y no estaba pactada ninguna otra campaña para el futuro y no se si lo habrá, pero eso ya no importa. Gracias a esta publicidad, Levi's te quiere para anunciar varias de sus prendas, hay fuertes rumores de que Gucci esta por proponerte algo fuerte y L'Oreal llamó esta tarde para confirmar la salida al aire del comercial de "Chocolatisimo" que ya habías hecho y quiere que hagas otro de su nuevo shampoo, pero esta vez quiere tu rostro en el comercial.

-- Pe.. pero... Voy a hacer teatro, Irea no me cancelo en la obra – dijo Duo extrañado de que todo ese trabajo hubiera surgido después de lo que Heero había dicho.

-- También lo se y ellos lo saben y no les importa, para ellos mejor que estés en NY. Se acoplaran a tu agenda y programaran las sesiones en tus tiempos libres. Además, llamó Traize – Duo frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre – Armani sigue en pie con su propuesta para la campaña de otoño.

-- Es... ¡magnifico! – dijo el trenzado mostrando una enorme sonrisa. Una noticia buena después de todas las malas. Aun que, pensándolo bien, no todo había sido malo. Heero había dicho que eran pareja, pero las consecuencias no habían sido tan graves hasta ahora: había sido confinado a su cuarto por una semana y al parecer solo Nike no le tomará en cuenta para futuras campañas, pero el resto de los clientes, parecían apoyarle – Realmente magnifico – volvió a repetir Duo.

-- Y ahora, hablemos de ti y de Heero, y de cómo te sientes...

La cara de Duo se ensombreció considerablemente al escuchar a su representante. Sabía que podía mentirles a todos, a todos menos a ella. Así que se sentó en la silla del escritorio, mientras ella tomaba asiento en la que estaba junto a él, tomándole de la mano para escucharle, apoyarle y si era necesario, aconsejarle, como tantas veces le había hecho a lo largo de los años.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Nada había cambiado en el resto de la semana. Estaba confinado en su habitación hasta la siguiente semana. En esta ocasión no había salido de su cuarto para robar algo de comida, la cena y el desayuno se las habían llevado hasta su habitación, pero no había comido mucho, solo lo que creía suficiente para no sentirse mal. Hacía tareas, comía y hasta había presentado en la soledad de la misma. Tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para estudiar y sin embargo reprobó, ya que sus pensamientos no se separaban del actor.

Por la mañana del sábado las cosas seguían igual, seguía encerrado en aquella habitación sin poder y sin querer salir realmente. Se sentía tan cansado, de nueva cuenta no había podido dormir. La mitad del plato de cereal, y el vaso vacío de leche de su desayuno, seguía sobre el peinador. Al parecer había dormido un poco durante la mañana, ya que ahora había algunos libros y un par de hojas a un lado de la charola de comida.

-- No tengo ni fuerzas para levantarme de la cama – se dijo volteando a ver el reloj digital que estaba sobre su peinador, casi era mediodía y él aun estaba en la cama, con el pijama puesto.

El aroma de Heero estaba en cada hilo de seda de aquella prenda, quería arrancársela del cuerpo y tirarla a la basura, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero ese simple pedazo de tela era una de las pocas cosas que guardaría de él.

Un recuerdo material junto con todos los recuerdos físicos...

-- Estoy deprimido – se dijo cubriéndose totalmente con las cobijas. Heero se iba dentro de unas horas y aun no sabía que hacer...

Su cuerpo gritaba - ¡Ve a buscarlo, huye con él, déjalo todo!. Necesitas tanto esas caricias, esos besos, ese cuerpo - Pero no podía hacerlo, no quería. Heero no le amaba...

Y su corazón gritaba - ¡Que importa mientras tu amor baste para los dos!...

Pero su cabeza de nuevo se revelaba diciendo – Tienes orgullo, no te rebajes, vales mucho como para dejarte utilizar...

Y hasta ahora todos tenían razón, su cuerpo, su corazón y su cabeza. Era un triple empate y en esta ocasión no podía echar un volado o jugar al piedra, papel o tijeras; porque ya lo había hecho y había vuelto a empatar...

Los golpes en la puerta le distrajeron de sus propios pensamientos obligándolo a dejar de lado la discusión interna que mantenía con su cabeza, su corazón y su cuerpo. . La puerta no tenía llave, si era alguien autorizado a entrar; como las mucamas, una de las chicas de la cocina o el profesor de literatura (era quien le llevaba las tareas del resto de las materias), quizá la subdirectora(con quien había presentado), entrarían sin problema y al verlo tapado hasta la cabeza se marcharían una vez realizada su tarea o cualquier cosa que hubieran ido a hacer.

¡Era sábado!, no tenía que entregar tareas hasta el lunes y no había examen programado hasta el siguiente miércoles. Así que se quedaría tirado en la cama todo el día. Estaba triste, sumamente deprimido y no tenía ganas de ver o hablar con alguien. Noin le había llamado en el transcurso de la semana, después de ir a verle, para decirle que la campaña de L'Oreal sería filmada en NY hasta que estuviera allá, con Levi's aun estaba en platicas y Gucci acababa de mandarle su propuesta. Así que no tenía trabajo en los siguientes días.

-- ¡Diablos! – se dijo. Cuanto daría por estar tan ocupado que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada.

Así que se dispuso a estar silenció – ojalá se vaya pronto – mientras quien quiera que fuera se marchaba. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y unos pasos seguros resonaban en los pisos de mármol de la habitación. Le escucho pararse a un costado de su cama y de improviso le retiro la cobija que le cubría haciendo que de la impresión se sentara en la cama.

-- ¿Pero que demonios? – dijo con cierta molestia dispuesto a enfrentar a quien quiera que le hubiese perturbado. Pero su molestia cambió a una de asombro al ver a Trowa viéndole fijamente aun con la cobija en las manos - ¿No sabes que estoy castigado y no puedes entrar aquí?

-- Tengo permiso para venirte a buscar. Vístete, tienes visitas – dijo Trowa dirigiéndose al armario del trenzado para sacarle algo de ropa. Duo se desperezó en la cama sin levantarse, faltaban unos días para que terminara el castigo, pero seguía sin ánimos de nada.

-- Amigo, no quiero ver a nadie – dijo haciéndose un ovillo en la cama. No sabía porque estaba Trowa allí, quizá la subdirectora no estaba o quizá... quizá... ¡que importaba!, solo no quería salir de su habitación – A quien quiera que me este esperando puedes decirle que no puedo verle, que venga otro día – Trowa se giró clavando sus ojos verdes en la mirada violeta del modelo. No fue difícil adivinar que no se conformaría con un no por respuesta. Duo suspiró y se incorporó de nuevo en la cama - ¿Por lo menos vas a decirme quien es? ¿A caso me vas a presentar a tu misteriosa novia? – cuestionó Duo tratando de bromear, pero en su voz no sonó aquella diversión con la que siempre se dirigía. Sin embargo Trowa respondió afirmativamente a la pregunta.

-- Esa persona, la cual es muy especial para mi, quiere verte – Duo abrió de forma enorme los ojos. Trowa no había querido que fuera a verle a la sinfónica, las miles de veces en que solía escaparse para verse con ella en el bar tampoco le permitió ir y ¿ahora ella quería conocerle?. Se paró a la carrera tomando la ropa que el músico le sacó.

-- ¡Eres cruel!, deberías haberme avisado que tu novia iba a venir, por lo menos pude haberme arreglado un poco más, se va a llevar una muy mala impresión de tu mejor amigo. Además estoy sumamente demacrado, no he dormido bien, traigo unas ojeras muy marcadas...

-- Duo... – trato de interrumpirle Trowa mientras Duo seguía poniéndose la ropa a la carrera y se re hacía su trenza, ya que los cabellos se salían de su amarre al mismo tiempo en que seguía hablando a la carrera.

-- No es bueno dejar esperando a una dama, mínimo me hubieras avisado por teléfono que la ibas a traer, así pude haberme levantado más temprano para arreglarme...

-- Duo, no se va a fijar en como te veas, solo quiere hablar contigo – dijo Trowa interrumpiendo la perorata descontrolada de su amigo, mientras comenzaba a sentir un leve pinchazo de dolor en el estomago – Si te sigues arreglando tanto para verle, me voy a sentir celoso – Duo se paro de golpe y sonrió ampliamente al moreno de ojos verdes.

-- ¿Celoso tu? – y después soltó la carcajada haciendo que en Trowa apareciera un leve tono rozado en sus mejillas.

-- ¿Vamos? – cuestiono Trowa abriendo la puerta de la habitación del trenzado. No quería escuchar las burlas del modelo, aun que le agradaba escucharlo reír de nuevo.

Caminaron por los solitarios pasillos del colegio, al ser sábado no había muchos alumnos en ella. Duo comenzó a hacerle bromas al músico valiéndose del sonrojo que había visto aparecer en sus mejillas. Trowa hubiese preferido, en esos momentos, que Duo siguiera deprimido.

Era la primera vez que Trowa veía a Duo, después del incidente de los Oscares y que éste hubiera dormido en su habitación. Supo del castigo gracias a la nota que se había colgado en la puerta del trenzado, aun que él hubiese esperado que fuese Duo quien se lo dijera, pero también entendía que éste estuviera lo bastante deprimido como para no ver a nadie... ni a él a Erick o Hilde. Vio a Heero el martes, después de que hubiese hablado con Duo y por su forma de despedirse intuyo que se iba. A penas esa mañana se había enterado que Heero no solo se iba de la escuela, también se iba del país... Ahora entendía el encierro que se había auto impuesto Duo: estaba deprimido. No sabía que le había dicho Heero, solo sabía aquello que él mismo le había informado: Duo no le creía que lo amaba. ¿Qué le habría pedido Heero a Duo? ¿Qué se fuera con él a Japón? No lo sabía y no iba a preguntarlo. Heero se iba a las 4 PM de ese día y si Duo seguía encerrado, eso quería decir que lo dejaría partir.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de prensa uno, Trowa se adelantó para abrir la puerta y entrar primero. La sala de prensa uno era, al igual que la tres, una de las más chicas, así que no había mucho espacio para que estuvieran los tres reunidos. Duo intuyó de inmediato, que Trowa les dejaría solos.

¿Pero por qué?

Cuando la puerta de la sala de prensa se abrió por completo, lo que menos espero ver, fue a su mejor amigo dirigirse con una amplia sonrisa a la persona que estaba parada a un costado del escritorio y plantarle un beso en los labios...

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa y se quedo paralizado sin saber que hacer o que decir. Su mente se puso en blanco y no halló si darse la vuelta y dejarles solos, o entrar y cerrar la puerta para que nadie más viera.

Entonces la persona que estaba con Trowa se separó, sonriendo, de los labios del músico y desvió su vista para sonreírle.

-- Mi querido amigo, me da gusto volver a verte...

-- ¿Quatre? – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Esa voz la reconoció de inmediato, ese tono utilizado y la forma de llamarle "querido amigo" le hizo identificarle. La vez anterior que le escucho hablar en persona, él estaba enfermo, por eso no le había reconocido. Pero ahora si. ¡Quatre era su amigo misterioso! ¿El primo de Heero era quien le había escuchado cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Por eso había dicho que sabía que alguien le molestaba? ¡Porque Heero se lo había dicho! ¿Él le había contado también todo lo que le decía a Heero? ¿Por eso Heero siempre se sintió tan seguro con respecto a su amor? - ¿Pero que significa esto? Tu eres... - Cuestiono con el seño fruncido, comenzando a sentirse molesto, utilizado tanto por el "Amigo", es decir Quatre y por Heero.

-- Duo – dijo Trowa interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que el Trenzado iba a decir – Quatre es la persona con la que salgo desde el año pasado, con quien me quedaba los fines de semana y con quien me encontraba en el bar los miércoles – Duo sacudió un poco la cabeza sin entender bien. ¿Trowa era gay? – No te lo había dicho, porque no creí que pudieras comprender, fue hasta hace poco, cuando me entere que entre Tu y Heero había algo, que supe que podía confiarte mi secreto, sin embargo no fue posible... hasta hoy.

-- Pe... pero yo creí que tu... que eras... homo fóbico – dijo Duo totalmente confundido – Parecías tan molesto cuando te decía o te hacía mención sobre el tema.

-- No era porque les despreciara, era porque yo creía que tu los detestabas. Con eso de que te consideraban un Don Juan. Y cuando te dije que Heero gustaba de ti, te enojaste tanto que creí que tu eras el homo fóbico – aseguro Trowa.

-- Todo ha sido un terrible mal entendido – dijo Quatre sonriendo. Duo entonces volteo a verlo frunciendo el ceño de nuevo. Había olvidado que el rubio estaba allí – Se que sabes quien soy ahora – comenzó, se supo descubierto desde el mismo momento en que abrió la boca y Duo le escucho – Creo que estas pensando lo peor de mi y estas en tu derecho, después de todo, soy primo hermano de Heero.

-- Será mejor que yo les deje solos – dijo Trowa abrazando a Quatre y dándole un beso de despedida en los labios – Ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar – dijo dirigiéndose a Duo – No le juzgues tan duro, no te vaya a pasar lo que a mi – dijo saliendo del lugar, dejando a Duo con un signo de interrogación pintado en la cara.

Duo clavo sus ojos violetas en los aqua del rubio. No sabía si confiar en él o no. Como lo había dicho el mismo, era primo hermano de Heero. Ambos se sentaron a los lados del escritorio. Duo se veía desconfiado, no sabía que era lo que el primo de Heero quería decirle y en cambio, el rubio, se veía sereno, amable, y a pesar de lo que sentía, confiable.

-- Quiero hablarte de Heero – comenzó, pero Duo levantó la mano evitando que siguiera hablando.

-- Yo no quiero hablar de él. Supongo que todo lo que te decía ibas a contárselo a ese maldito infeliz, ¿Verdad? – cuestiono de forma molesta, sintiéndose traicionado por aquel a quien consideraba su confidente. Sentía que sus más grandes secretos habían sido revelados y usados en su contra.

-- ¡No! – dijo a la carrera – Yo se guardar un secreto. Ni siquiera Trowa sabía lo que tu me contabas. Jamás le revele nada a nadie. Todo lo que hablábamos era un secreto entre tu y yo.

-- Si, como no – dijo desviando la vista de la del rubio – Trowa no parece desconocer del tema, ¿Será que también le dijiste todo? No puedo creer que no supiera que hablabas conmigo.

-- En verdad no lo sabía – dijo apurado - Estaba sumamente celoso de ti antes de que le dieras el teléfono con el que me identifico. El creía que yo le engañaba con aquella persona a quien escuchaba. Incluso, de madrugada – Duo recordó en ese momento aquella platica que mantuvo con Trowa. El músico se había sorprendido mucho cuando le contó sobre ese amigo secreto que tenía y le exigió el teléfono al que llamaba – Trowa supo hasta ese momento que era contigo con quien hablaba. Créeme por favor. A Heero tampoco le dije nada. Entre él y yo hay mucha confianza, cariño de hermanos y respeto – dijo haciendo que Duo regresara la vista de nuevo a él – Si, Heero es para mi como el hermano que nunca tuve y creo que yo soy lo mismo para él, ya que el no tiene más hermanos, y yo solo tengo hermanas.

-- Heero siempre me dijo que yo le amaba y cuando le juraba odiarle, siempre me dijo que mentía, ¡eso es porque tu se lo dijiste! – aseguro el trenzado. Tenía que ser así, ¿De que otra forma sabría que cuando le decía que lo odiaba realmente estaba ocultando su amor por él? Quatre sacudió la cabeza.

-- Yo no le dije nada, ¡Te lo juro!. El lo descubrió aquella ocasión en que me llamaste, después de que... – dijo sonrojándose un poco – Tu sabes, sucedió aquello entre ustedes – Duo se sonrojo a su vez – Yo creí que eras tu, me dijiste que irías a conseguir otra tarjeta y cuando entro la llamada, lo que menos espere es que fuera Heero. Obviamente supo que era yo con quien estabas hablando y me amenazo para que no siguiera hablando contigo, sin embargo, Heero es de aquellos que nunca cumple una amenaza – dijo riendo – Trowa me contó que iba a demandarte por 2 mdd y después dijo que no lo haría, solo quiso asustarte un poco.

-- ¡Y lo logro! – Cuanto tiempo no estuvo temiendo que esa amenaza llegara a cumplirse y su familia se viera afectada. De haber sabido que Heero era solo un perro que ladra pero no muerde, no se hubiese preocupado tanto.

-- Heero jamás se atrevería a hacerte daño – dijo Quatre de forma queda, Duo lo dudo de inmediato. Desde que había conocido al actor le había hecho daño de una u otra forma.

-- Ya me lo hizo con esa estúpida venganza. Sabías de ella ¿Verdad? – cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta. Quizá muy en el fondo quería estar equivocado, quería que Quatre se convirtiera en aquel confidente que siempre le escuchaba con paciencia, aquel en quien confiaba, pero esa imagen que tenía del chico se había hecho pedazos ya.

-- Si – dijo el rubio de forma culposa - Todo el tiempo, por eso quería hablar contigo, ser tu amigo. Quise prevenirte. Muchas veces quise hacer que Heero desistiera de esa absurda venganza, no sabes cuanto le insistí, pero no pude convencerlo. Heero a veces es muy terco.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hilde iba caminando de regreso a su habitación – ¡Estaba tan contenta! – Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Desde que Heero ganó el Oscar, es decir, desde el domingo, las entrevistas de prestigiados programas de moda, las llamadas telefónicas de grandes revistas como Vogue y los pedidos de diseños exclusivos de grandes casas de moda y de importantes artistas(hombres y mujeres), estaban a la orden del día.

¡Tenía tanto que agradecerle a Heero! Gracias a él ahora su trabajo era reconocido y buscado. Pero aun no había podido agradecerle, ya que no se había presentado a clases. Escuchó un rumor decir que había ido el martes por la tarde a hablar con el director y que había salido de la escuela casi entrada la noche y ya no había vuelto. Según se escuchaba por "radio pasillo", Heero había sido expulsado.

-- ¡Tonterías! – se dijo mentalmente mientras seguía su camino de la sala de prensa 4, la más alejada, hasta llegar a la 3.

Justo la noche anterior había escuchado una entrevista hecha al actor. Era extraño verlo hablando por TV después de lo que había dicho en los Oscares. Heero informaba que se iba a Japón como director de una película -¡Genial! – Había sido la diseñadora de un gran actor y futuro director de cine, eso le abría más puertas.

La entrevista de Heero, de no más de 15 minutos, había girado en torno a su viaje, los pormenores de su estancia en aquel país y cuanto tiempo estaría por allá. No mencionaron el titulo ni la trama de la misma, ya que Heero decidió mantener el secreto. Cuando la pregunta obligada llegó, el actor simplemente dijo "No hay comentarios".

-- ¿Realmente no los habría?

Duo no había dado señales de vida desde el mismo domingo en que Heero hizo publica su relación de pareja. Se sintió perturbada al escucharlo, se sintió desfallecer ante el echo de haber sido la novia de un chico gay. Pero después, cuando tuvo tiempo de pensarlo un poco, supo que Duo se merecía ser feliz con quien fuera, mientras esa persona le amara y Heero parecía amarle. ¿A caso no fue capaz de revelar su condición de gay ante medio mundo?

También tenía mucho que agradecerle al trenzado. Duo era quien había convencido a Heero para que aceptara que le diseñara el traje que usó en los Oscares. Solo que su amigo no había querido salir de su habitación desde aquel incidente. Aun que no salir solo fue al principio, después había sido confinado a su habitación como castigo...

¿Castigo a que?.

Todo mundo se hacía esa pregunta. Muchos decían que el director había castigado a Duo y expulsado a Heero debido a su relación clandestina dentro de la escuela. Otros simplemente aseguraban que Duo le había partido la cara a Heero, había sido descubierto o reportado y debido a eso había sido detenido. Ya que Heero se iba a Japón, la segunda opción era mas probable que la primera. Pero Hilde tenía sus dudas.

A penas iba a dar la vuelta al pasillo, cuando la voz de Duo le llegó claramente. Guardo silencio para escuchar mejor y supo de inmediato que estaba en la sala de prensa uno. Estaba hablando, no, discutiendo con alguien a quien no identifico de inmediato. Se acercó a la puerta y lo que alcanzó a escuchar la llenó de curiosidad y se dispuso a espiar un poco.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-- ¿Tu sabías que Heero quería vengarse de su madre utilizándome a mi como instrumento? – preguntó sintiéndose molesto y herido.

-- No sabía bien su plan, solo sabía que quería vengarse de ti. Al principio creí que era debido a que le rompiste aquella foto y se la lanzaste a la cara – Duo parpadeo nervioso.

-- ¿Te lo contó? – dijo sin dar crédito a las palabras del violinista. Heero debería tenerle bastante confianza como para que le contara tantas cosas. Quizá si no supiera que era primo de Heero y que quizá le hubiese contado todo, él también podría ir y contarle todo lo que le sucedía. Muchas veces tuvo la intención de salirse de su habitación y colarse hasta la oficina de Silvia para llamarle a su "amigo" solo para desahogarse, ahora eso ya jamás volvería a pasar.

-- Si y no sabes cuan enfadado estaba. Por eso creí todo el tiempo en que era debido a eso su venganza, aun que se me hacía algo infantil de su parte. Y te aseguro que Heero no es nada infantil – lo se muy bien, pensó Duo. Heero era demasiado maduro para su edad, a veces se comportaba como si tuviera 50 y no 21 - Fue mucho después, cuando logró entrar a este colegio, que supe el verdadero motivo. Heero me dijo que odiaba a su madre, mi tía, y que algún día iba a destruirla destruyendo aquella que más amaba...

-- Yo – dijo el modelo más para si mismo que para su interlocutor.

-- Heero así lo creía – dijo el rubio de forma pausada - Entonces traté de hacer algo para detenerle, pero creo que no funciono. Heero estaba empecinado en acabar contigo creyendo que así se vengaría de su madre. A pesar de que sabía que no era capaz de cumplir una amenaza, tenía miedo de que revelara mi secreto, es decir, que le dijera a mi padre que era gay y que salía con Trowa.

-- ¿Te amenazo con decirlo? Pero tu sabías que Heero no cumpliría esa amenaza.

-- Si, por eso cuando le dije que no me importaba, que se lo dijera a mis padres, me amenazo con otra cosa que pensé en esta ocasión si pudiera cumplirla. Él estaba empecinado en acabar contigo y no pensaba desistir de ello.

-- ¿Con que te amenazó? – Quatre palideció por un momento y después se sonrojo. Duo creyó que no iba a contestar a su pregunta y por un momento cruzó por su cabeza que eso sería lo mejor, pero el rubio comenzó a hablar.

-- Con revelarle a mi padre quien fue el primero con quien tuve relaciones sexuales – Duo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando un mal presentimiento cruzó por su cabeza, iba a pedirle que no dijera nada, que no quería saberlo, pero no alcanzó a pedirle que callará – Fue con él, con Heero – Duo bajó la cabeza de forma triste, sintiéndose desilusionado y herido. Quatre era su primo hermano, aun que, ¿que podía esperar? Eran tal para cual. Ambos le habían usado, quizá de forma diferente, pero lo habían hecho – Espera Duo, no te pongas así – dijo Quatre parándose a la carrera e hincándose a los pies del trenzado. Duo le vio con coraje y se paró de forma molesta.

-- ¿Qué no te vea como? ¿Con odio? ¿Con rencor? ¡Tu eres igual a él!, ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme? ¿Quieres hablar de Heero? No me has dicho nada que no sepa. Fui su instrumento de venganza, fui su amante en turno. Me uso, me desecho, ahora puedes volver con él. Yo nunca le importe. Puedes sentirte seguro de que volverá a tu lado...

-- Cálmate Duo – dijo Quatre parándose de su lugar sumamente preocupado. Era muy notorio el sentir de Duo, su coraje sus celos. Ni siquiera estaba tomando en cuanta que él estaba con Trowa y no con Heero – Yo no he venido a asegurarme de que hayas terminado con él, al contrario. Vine a decirte que Heero jamás se había enamorado – Duo le miro a los ojos tratando de encontrar el engaño a través de ellos, pero los ojos aqua del rubio era muy transparentes y sinceros. No podía negarle su confianza, no tenía forma de refutarle nada – Jamás Duo. Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros fue un error desde el principio. Éramos demasiado jóvenes, era nuestra primera vez, teníamos 14 años ambos y Heero estaba muy tomado...

Duo se sentó en la silla que había abandonado poco antes escuchando lo que Quatre narraba. Recordaba que una vez Heero había prometido contarle su primera vez, lo que nunca paso por su cabeza es que hubiese sido con su primo cuando él todo el tiempo había creído que había sido con Odin. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o preocupado por ello, solo sabía que ese malestar en la boca del estomago crecía cada vez más.

"Maldición, esos eran los malditos celos" - se dijo

-- Heero estaba enamorado de Odin Low – eso era algo que ya sabía - pero como él era 5 años mayor nunca le hizo caso porque lo consideraba solo un niño. Cuando descubrió que aquella a quien creía su madre no lo era, ese sentimiento de rechazo y coraje se sumo a todo lo que venía acarreando. A su sentimiento de inferioridad al creerse menos que tú gracias a su madre; al sentimiento de odio al saber que ella no lo era, a la cancelación de la serie infantil en la que trabajaba y a la partida de Odin a Alemania. Todo eso lo llevó irremediablemente a la bebida, se convirtió en un rebelde, se separó de su madre y se vino a vivir con nosotros por unos meses hasta que Zech lo tomo bajo su tutela. Se fue a vivir solo llevándose al ama de llaves y su familia, pero casi todos los días venía conmigo. Aprendí a leer sus silencios y sus actitudes, casi le adivinaba el pensamiento – Con razón sabía como interpretar las cosas cuando hablaba con él; había aprendido con Heero - No pude hacer que dejara de tomar, casi todas las noches lo hacía porque se sentía muy solo, deprimido y yo no sabía como ayudarle. Yo recién descubría mi interés por los chicos y no pude evitar el aprovecharme de la situación de Heero para experimentar - ¡Desgraciado! - Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabamos en la cama – dijo totalmente sonrojado, mientras Duo apretaba los dientes de forma molesta – Por la mañana Heero ni siquiera lo recordaba y yo estaba sumamente arrepentido. El no me amaba, yo no lo amaba y habíamos hecho el amor sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Cuando Heero lo recordó todo se sintió perturbado. Acordamos guardarlo en secreto.

Duo se paro sumamente molesto de la silla en la que estaba. Quatre, ese chico de apariencia dulce y delicada ¿Se había aprovechado de alguien como Heero? ¡Era increíble! No podía creerlo, solo lo estaba justificando.

-- ¡No te creo! – le grito – Heero no es de los que caen de esa forma, siempre tiene control sobre todo, desde sus pensamientos hasta su cuerpo – dijo furioso a un Quatre que se encontraba sumamente apenado.

-- ¡Eso es ahora! – trató de aclararle – Heero no ha vuelto a tomar desde que Zech lo metió a ese centró de rehabilitación. Ahora siempre esta controlado, frío, distante, pero cuando estas bajo los efectos del alcohol, pierdes el poder sobre tus sentidos, muchas veces no sabes lo que haces – Si, eso era verdad. Muchas veces cuando tomaba mucho no sabía lo que hacía o donde se encontraba; como cuando terminó en el departamento de Heero – Yo no he querido contarte esto para herirte – dijo tratando de tranquilizar al modelo, pero Duo no parecía querer calmarse – Solo quiero que sepas que Heero esta enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo.

-- ¿He? – cuestionó viéndolo fijamente sin entender – eso tampoco puedo creerlo – dijo de forma baja. A pesar de que Heero se lo había repetido varias veces y muy dentro de si rogaba porque fuese verdad, no podía, ni quería creerlo.

-- Me di cuenta la noche en que me descubrió hablando contigo – Duo clavo más sus ojos violetas en los aqua del rubio – Jamás había visto a Heero mostrar sus celos y en esa ocasión era muy notorios. Heero quería que me alejara de tía a toda costa y para eso estaba dispuesto a revelar mis secretos a mi padre. Supe entonces que lo de Heero contigo no era solo por llevar a cabo su venganza, había algo más y conforme me ibas contando todo lo que pasaba entre ustedes, lo fui adivinando: Heero estaba enamorado de ti al igual que tu de él.

-- No creo nada. Heero no me ama y jamás me amará, solo me usó y no voy a permitirle que me siga usando. ¡No puedo creerte!, ¡No puedo! Eres primo de Heero, así que debes ser igual de mentiroso que él... – grito Duo negándose a creer nada de lo que Quatre decía.

-- No Duo, no te estoy mintiendo – le dijo el rubio casi llorando. Las lagrimas asomaban a sus ojos aqua, pero Duo no iba a dejarse manipular por las lagrimas – Heero en verdad te ama. Jamás lo había escuchado tan afectado. Nunca creí que fuese capaz de reconciliarse con su madre y se que fue gracias a ti. Cuando le reclame por haber revelado en los Oscares que son pareja haciendo que toda tu carrera tambaleara, me dijo que no necesitabas actuar, que lo tenías a él...

-- El mismo egoísta de siempre – dijo Duo de forma seca.

-- Lo mismo le dije. Pero el simple echo de que lo dijera ya confirmaba lo que se: él te ama. Si no te amara jamás me lo hubiese dicho y jamás se hubiese atrevido a revelar en TV que es gay y que tiene una pareja de su mismo sexo: tú.

Duo apretó los ojos de forma fuerte. Si razonaba las cosas todo lo que decía Quatre sonaba lógico. Pero la lógica no le ayudaba a su corazón o su cabeza, mucho menos a su cuerpo. Heero había dicho muchas cosas hirientes. Siempre le trató como si fuese una cosa, un objeto sexual con el que pudiera satisfacer sus bajos instintos mientras estuviese en la escuela. ¿Y ahora, después de saber la verdad, le decía que le amaba? ¿Allí donde estaba la lógica? Lo único que podía pensar al respecto es que Heero se había vuelto loco...

-- No... – musito Duo de pronto abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en los aqua del violinista para después casi gritarle – No hay nada que puedas decirme para creer en lo que me aseguras. ¡Heero no me ama y jamás lo ha hecho ni lo hará!...

La puerta de la sala de prensa uno, se abrió, de golpe azotando la madera contra la pared haciendo que el sonido sordo de la misma inundara por completo la habitación. Tanto Duo como Quatre voltearon asustados a la entrada para ver lo que sucedía.

Duo vio como Hilde entraba echa una furia viéndole directamente, con ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo. Su rostro estaba contraído, con las cejas fruncidas y la boca ladeada, sus ojos parecían fuego. Jamás había visto a Hilde tan enojada como lo estaba ahora, ni siquiera cuando se sentía celosa de Dorothy. Y así, de improviso, elevó su mano y la dejó caer sonoramente sobre su rostro dejándole totalmente marcada la mano en la mejilla.

-- ¡AUCH! – gritó Duo retirándose de las cercanías de la morena con una mano en la mejilla adolorida - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas Hilde? – exigió sin entender nada.

-- ¿Estas loco o que Duo? ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que Heero no te ama? ¿No sabes todo lo que arriesgó al declarar que tú y él son pareja ante millones de personas? - Duo sintió que el sonrojo que se había presentado después del golpe de su amiga, se esparcía por toda su cara. No sabía que decir, de pronto se encontró mudo. Lo único que atino a hacer fue a reclamarle por meterse en lo que no le importa.

-- ¡No te metas en esto!, ¡tu no sabes nada! – dijo casi gritando, pero Hilde no estaba dispuesta a callarse.

-- ¡Te equivocas!, se mucho – Duo se sorprendió ante lo que decía la diseñadora - He visto a Heero morir de celos por mi causa en dos ocasiones. ¡Heero te ama! – Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de forma enorme, mientras su corazón comenzó a latir de forma desbocada al escuchar a la morena.

-- ¿Qué dijiste? – Eso no lo sabía. ¿En que momento Heero le había mostrado celos a Hilde? ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Por qué?

-- ¡Que estas loco al no creer que Heero te ama! – aseguro, pero Duo sacudió la cabeza. Ella había entendido mal.

-- No, eso no, lo otro. Sobre que Heero estaba celoso de ti. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? – cuestionó curioso. Hilde se quedo pensando un momento, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios y viendo al cielo.

-- La primera vez que vi como sus celos se apoderaban de él, azotó su mano contra la pared hiriéndose considerablemente la mano izquierda – dijo Hilde. Duo podía recordar muchas heridas en el actor, todos los golpes que él alcanzó a darle, pero una en particular se hacía presente en su memoria; aquella mordida que le dio a su mano derecha la primera noche en que le tomó. Al día siguiente, Heero apareció en clases con dos vendas en las manos. Ahora sabía porque – Fue la mañana siguiente a la noche en que me colé hasta tu habitación para agradecerte por recomendarme con él para hacerle el traje que llevó a los Oscares. Heero creía que me había acostado contigo – Si, esa fue la ocasión. Heero le había reclamado por haberse acostado con Hilde y él le había dicho que no había sido así, pero no le creyó. Por lo visto había ido a cerciorarse con la morena para después ir a disculparse con él – Se lo aclaré y cuando supo que le estabas diciendo la verdad, azotó su mano contra la pared - ¡Ese maldito idiota!, debió haber azotado la cabeza en vez de la mano.

-- ¿Y la segunda? – cuestiono Duo de forma intrigada.

-- Fue hace poco. La tarde en que le di a medirse el traje. Le sugerí que utilizara los pendientes de diamante que me regalaste. Ya se los había puesto y se los quitó de forma molesta dejándolos sobre la mesa y dijo que prefería no usar nada a algo que tu me hubieses regalado – Eso también lo recordaba. Lo vio salir enojado y fumando después de medirse el traje que Hilde le había diseñado. Jamás pensó que hubiese sido debido a eso – Heero estaba celoso.

-- Yo no... – trató de decir que no creía nada, pero las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca. ¿Realmente Heero estaba celoso? Si, era más que probable, para que negárselo; muchas veces había visto esas reacciones en el actor y solía tomarlas como celos, y si alguna vez se lo había hecho ver al actor este le había respondido de alguna forma hiriente negando ese sentimiento.

¿Sentimiento?

¿Desde cuando Heero mostraba sus sentimientos? Siempre que parecía dejarle acercarse a él, cuando parecía mostrarle algo de su interior, salía con alguna frase hiriente, algún comentario hosco que volvía a alejarle.

"Es tan fácil hacerte enfadar, que no puedo evitar utilizar esa clase de frases en tu contra"

¿Fácil hacerle enojar?

¡Es que era tan frío, sarcástico y antipático! Que no podía evitar enfadarse cuando hacía esa clase de comentarios. Lo detestaba, lo odiaba... lo amaba...

¡LO AMABA!

-- ¡No seas ciego Duo! Heero te ama – dijo Hilde de forma suave viendo como Duo parecía haberse perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-- No lo se, yo ya no se nada – musitó el trenzado más para si mismo que como respuesta a su morena amiga.

-- Heero te ama Duo, te lo esta diciendo la única persona con la que Heero solía sincerarse hasta que tu llegaste – aseguro el rubio que parecía haber esperado el momento exacto en intervenir de nuevo. Pero Duo volteo a verle con las cejas fruncidas y elevando la voz le señalo.

-- ¡Tu ni siquiera me hables! – le reclamo haciendo que Quatre tragara saliva nervioso y guardara silencio.

Se quedo callado, tratando de tomar una decisión. Hilde decía que Heero le amaba y ella era muy acertada en ese tipo de cosas. A pesar de lo que el "amigo" le había dicho sobre su relación con Heero, él afirmaba que el actor le amaba. No sabía que hacer. Comenzó a escuchar claramente en su cabeza una voz que le gritaba, elevándose cada vez más alto y más fuerte hasta que de tan alto que gritaba se obligo a si mismo a taparse los oídos para tratar de que no gritara más.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo aun allí parado?" - le dijo aquella voz en su cabeza - "Se va a ir y no sabrá que tú le amas como te ama él. ¡Sal ahora mismo!, quizá aun estés a tiempo. Te dijo que a las 4:00 PM ¿Qué horas son?"

-- ¿QUÉ HORAS SON? – gritó tomando a Quatre por los hombros y sacudiéndolo. Quatre pareció asustado por la reacción demente del trenzado y se dio prisa en responderle.

-- Las 2:45 PM

¿2:45 Pm? Aun tenía una hora y 15 minutos para llegar...

Duo lo soltó y salió corriendo de la sala de prensa empujando a Trowa y Erick que iban llegando al lugar. Debía darse prisa, quizá aun pudiera llegar al aeropuerto y ver a Heero antes de que se fuera.

Corrió por los solitarios pasillos de la escuela. Sus pasos a la carrera retumbaban por todos lados. Ni siquiera sabía como iba a llegar a la terminal aérea, tampoco sabía como iba a salir del colegio sin un pase; los guardias le detendrían, un soborno no funcionaba con ellos. Lo mejor era llegar a su habitación, descolgarse del balcón de su cuarto y brincarse la barda de la escuela; el único problema es que por allí no pasaba ningún taxi o bus. Tendría que dar toda la vuelta al colegio y correr avenida arriba hasta llegar a la principal y esperar a que algún taxi quisiera llevarlo, ya que los autos de alquiler no se paran así como así. Todo eso le haría perder un valioso tiempo. Y entonces, casi al llegar al pasillo principal, el que le llevaba a la salida de la escuela o al ala este, apareció la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-- ¿PETER? – El hombre alto y moreno volteo a verle al escuchar su nombre y le sonrió de forma amable al reconocerle.

-- Buenas tardes joven Duo.

Duo sonrió de forma luminosa, esta era su salvación.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La camioneta negra de Heero salió volando de la escuela de arte con Peter al volante y Duo de copiloto. Iban a mas de 140 millas por hora rompiendo todas las leyes de transito y el "stop" de madera que impedía el paso a los autos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

A Peter poco le importaba ir a la cárcel con tal de que el joven modelo alcanzara al actor. Había sido militar, así que tenía unos cuantos conocidos que podían sacarle de prisión y el propio joven Yuy tenía sus influencias para ayudarle. Tenían que llegar al aeropuerto antes de que abordara. Había tenido mucha suerte de llegar a esa hora por las cosas del señor Yuy y ver al modelo. Duo no tuvo que decirle nada, solo bastó con verlo, con detectar en esos ojos violetas el mismo dolor que viera en los ojos cobalto de su joven patrón, para saber que haría lo que fuera por ayudarles.

-- Peter ¿Podría?... – Duo había tratado de decir, pero Peter le interrumpió de golpe.

-- ¡Vamos! Quizá aun podamos alcanzarlo – Duo había sonreído de forma luminosa, Peter sabía exactamente lo que quería.

Tuvieron suerte, no fueron detenidos, perseguidos o multados, pero poco antes de llegar al aeropuerto un congestionamiento vial les obligo a detenerse por completo. Duo volteo nervioso a ver su reloj, eran las 3:15 PM. Si esperaba a que Peter avanzara no iba a lograr ver a Heero, así que decidió bajar y llegar corriendo.

-- Aquí me quedo, voy a seguir a pie – dijo al tiempo en que abría la puerta de la camioneta y bajaba. Peter bajó el vidrio para hablarle.

-- Le esperaré en la puerta de acceso uno – Duo le sonrió, le dio las gracias y salió corriendo.

Corrió entre los autos a toda velocidad. Había sido capeón de atletismo hacía unos años (antes de que uno de sus contratos le prohibiera tener músculos excesivos en todo su cuerpo) así que aun se encontraba en condición, además de que seguía nadando.

Cuando llegó al accidente se dio cuenta de que el motivo del embotellamiento había sido una carambola que bloqueaba los accesos al aeropuerto. Había un par de televisoras cubriendo la noticia y contribuyendo con sus autos al trastorno vial, pero a Duo poco le importo, atravesó la avenida justo después que varias camionetas de los canales de noticias del espectáculo daban la vuelta.

-- ¡Maldición! Heero ya debió haberlos despachado...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Heero volteo a ver su reloj: las 3:25

Dio otra vuelta en su lugar de forma desesperada y levanto la vista a la pantalla para ver como iba su vuelo: A tiempo...

Había llegado temprano al aeropuerto, tal como lo exigen ahora los vuelos internacionales, había documentado con dos horas de antelación y llevado a revisión todo su equipaje de mano (solo era una maleta pequeña con una muda de ropa y los artículos personales). No se sintió sorprendido de ver a la prensa aguardándole, él mismo se había encargado de distribuir su horario en la TV abierta con la firme intención de que todos se enteraran, sobre todo Duo. Les había atendido por algunos minutos y después, cuando creyó que era oportuno, les despacho.

No quería tantos testigos cuando Duo llegara... y sin embargo, aun no aparecía.

-- Debí haberle dicho que tenía hasta las 3:00 PM –se dijo mentalmente, volviendo a ver el reloj, maldiciéndose así mismo por su descuido – si no llega en 5 minutos no podrá...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo se abrió paso entre la gente que entraba y salía del aeropuerto. Por muchos años había sido cliente frecuente del aeropuerto de LA debido a su condición de modelo. Había viajado por todo el mundo y los accesos al mismo los conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Atravesó el estacionamiento a toda prisa. Estaba cansado, pero no había tiempo de tomarse un respiro. Tenía que darse prisa...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Pasajeros del vuelo 725..."

-- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Heero al escuchar por tercera vez el llamado para abordar. No podía postergarlo mas. Giró la vista viendo con resignación la puerta de cristal del acceso VIP en el que estaba.

Duo no había llegado...

Y quizá no iba a llegar.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo entró corriendo tratando de gritar el nombre del actor, pero estaba tan exhausto que solo pudo exhalar e inhalar para recuperar el aliento. Había llegado al aeropuerto, ¿Pero lo había hecho a tiempo? Giró la vista buscando las pantallas de salidas y llegadas. Localizó varias y se dio prisa en alcanzar la mas próxima. Se situó justo debajo para buscar aquella cuyo destino fuera Japón.

Estaban abordando.

Cuando leyó aquella palabra, sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón se le encogía presa de la pena haciendo que la sangre se le fuera hasta los pies. Heero estaba abordando el avión en esos precisos momentos y no había alcanzado a verle.

El sentimiento de derrota le invadió de pronto, había echo tanto y había logrado tan poco. Si tan solo le hubiese visto por última vez y decirle cuanto le amaba. Heero había prometido regresar por él en un año, ¿pero quien aseguraba que no iba a cambiar de opinión?

Metió la mano a la bolsa de su pantalón y vio el boleto roto por la mitad que Heero le había dado. Aun podía alcanzarlo allá, en Japón, pero no quería perder su sueño por realizar su amor. Si tan solo le hubiese visto... si tan solo...

-- ¡Auch! – exclamo al sentir como alguien golpeaba su hombro al pasar a su lado a toda prisa.

-- Lo siento mucho, debo alcanzar mi avión que esta abordando – dijo el hombre joven, con apariencia china, que había tropezado con él.

¿Abordando?

Entonces quizá aun estaba a tiempo de ver a Heero, él le había dicho que tenía hasta las 4:00 y a penas eran las 3:42. Heero tenía que estarle esperando.

Corrió detrás del hombre rumbo a la sala de abordaje, pero sin el pase que le permitiera subir al avión era imposible que le dejase pasar. Aun así haría el intento. Heero tenía que estar en esa sala, tenía que estarle esperando ¡Tenía que esperarle!. El pánico hacía presa de él, Heero no podía irse sin verle por ultima vez.

Llegó corriendo viendo para todos lados. La sala de abordar tenía una pared de vidrio que permitía ver a todos aquellos que cruzaban la zona de revisión y se perdían en lo alto rumbo al anden que les llevaba al avión.

Y allí estaba él...

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de forma enorme y el corazón amenazó con desbocársele al ver la espalda del actor subiendo por la escalera eléctrica con la maleta en la mano. Traía el traje del uniforme puesto y como siempre, el cabello todo revuelto, eso fue lo que le hizo reconocerlo. Tenía que pensar en una forma rápida de llamar su atención. Si iba con el guardia de la revisión le impediría el paso y si armaba algún alboroto le llevarían preso y posiblemente Heero no se daría cuenta y solo perdería su tiempo. Solo quedaba una solución posible.

-- ¡Heero! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzó a golpear con ambas manos el vidrio grueso que le separaba de aquel que subía de forma lenta por aquella escalera – ¡HEERO! – gritó con mas fuerzas sin conseguir nada de quien se alejaba segundo a segundo. Lo único que estaba haciendo era que la gente volteara con curiosidad a verle, pero solo por segundos, cada uno de aquellos pasajeros estaban inmersos en sus propios mundos y sus gritos desesperados solo les distraían por momentos y después regresaban a sus asuntos -¡HEERO!, ¡HEERO!, ¡HEERO! – gritó, gritó y golpeo sin conseguir nada hasta que vio que el actor se perdía en el interior del anden – No – murmuro extendiendo las manos en el cristal viendo lo alto del atril como una persona tras otra pasaban, pero Heero no regresaba por él – No – murmuro de nuevo en voz baja cerrando los ojos y los puños. El vidrio a prueba de ruidos con el que estaba recubierta la pared de la sala de abordaje y separaba a la de espera, había impedido que Heero le escuchase.

Siguió golpeando el vidrio de forma queda sin abrir los ojos, más como un impulso que por otra cosa, con la mirada baja y los hombros caídos. Sentía que todo se derrumbaba. Quería decirle a Heero cuanto le amaba, cuanto le necesitaba y que estaba dispuesto a esperarlo en Nueva York cuando regresara. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada ni decirle nada. Se sentía derrotado. Su corazón se estrujó en su pecho haciéndose casi polvo por el sufrimiento.

¿Y que tal si no regresaba? Ni siquiera le había dado una leve esperanza ¿Qué podía atarlo a los EUA?

-- No, no, no... - comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía que hacer algo para darle alguna señal, algo que le hiciera saber que cuando regresara él iba a estar allí para él.

Y entonces tuvo una repentina idea que le hizo levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos. Giro el rostro para ver la pantalla de llegadas y salidas y vio que el vuelo a Japón aun decía "Abordando". Sabía que el avión de Heero era de esos que tenían su propia pantalla en el asiento con varios canales de video y música. Dos eran para películas viejas, uno era para la película de estreno que pasarían en el avión, otro mostraba el lugar por el que el avión estaba navegando y cuanto le faltaba para llegar a su destino y en otro más, el canal que en esos momentos le importaba, era el canal de noticias local...

Tenía que llamar la atención de la prensa. Quizá aun había alguien del canal local que pudiera tomarle y mandarle un mensaje a Heero. No importaba dar a conocer sus sentimientos a medio mundo - Total, si lo sabe dios, que lo sepa el mundo – se dijo de forma decidida. Iba a gritar y gritar hasta que alguien le captara y la noticia se transmitiera en vivo por algún canal. Iba a rogar porque Heero le viera y quizá le llamara al colegio cuando llegara a su destino.

"Una llamada es mejor que nada" – se dijo dándose esperanzas a si mismo.

Entonces comenzó a gritar como desesperado, no sabía si daría resultado a no, pero ya nada perdía con intentarlo. No le importaban las miradas curiosas o confundidas que le miraban. Por suerte nadie se detenía, ni siquiera la seguridad privada que cuidaba del aeropuerto.

-- ¡HEERO!, ¡HEERO TE AMO!. ¡HEERO TE AMO SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS!, ¡TE AMO MAS QUE AMI PROPIA VIDA!... – cualquiera podría pensar que solo era un fan mas enloquecido por un actor famoso. Aun que uno muy atrabancado, ya que, era conocido por muchos la violencia del actor y muy pocos se atrevían a molestarle, menos lo hacían cuando estaba por salir de viaje.

-- Yo también te amo más que a mi propia vida...

Escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas le hizo callar bruscamente haciéndole quedarse petrificado en su lugar al tiempo en que su corazón comenzó a latir de forma acelerada y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle. Se giró despacio creyendo que su hiperactiva imaginación estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo. Y ante su vista apareció aquel por quien había llegado desesperado y corriendo. Ante su vista se levantó esa imagen alta y arrogante de mirada fría e intimidante, pero llena de pasión y ese salvajismo que tanto extrañaba.

Su mirada violácea comenzó a recorrerle de arriba a abajo dándose tiempo a asimilar las cosas y a convencerse a si mismo que no era una simple ilusión. Ni siquiera usaba el uniforme... en esta ocasión llevaba unos jeans y una playera y cubría su cuerpo con una gabardina negra; si llevaba una maleta de mano con rodillos, pero solo en eso coincidía con aquella persona que viera en las escaleras eléctricas. Bueno, eso y el cabello revuelto.

-- ¿Heero? – Cuestiono de forma incrédula, rogando porque aquella imagen que aparecía ante sus ojos fuera real y no desapareciera.

Pero lo que respondió a su pregunta fue algo más que un simple si, fue un beso cargado de pasión y de aquel amor que le había estado confesando desde hacía una semana. Lo sentía, siempre lo sintió pero no había querido creerle. Heero le amaba como le amaba él y ahora lo percibía claramente ya que sus labios sentían la calidez de otros labios sobre los suyos, la electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo de arriba abajo no era producto de su hiperactiva imaginación. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era real, muy real. Había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar esa calidez, ese amor y esa pasión que se derramaba de aquellos labios.

Abrió los ojos al sentir con desilusión que sus labios eran abandonados, por un momento pensó que aquella imagen y aquellas sensaciones desaparecerían, pero no, allí estaban aquellos ojos cobalto viéndole con esa luz especial que no sabía definir y que ya había visto en otras ocasiones. Allí estaba aquella mirada penetrante que sabía como ponerle nervioso y que los colores iluminaran su rostro.

-- Sabía que ibas a llegar – Escuchó de nuevo aquella voz haciéndole despertar de sus pensamientos. Esa arrogancia y esa seguridad le enfurecían y a la vez le atraían tanto de él. Lo estaba viendo allí parado delante suyo, además le había besado y le estaba hablando y sin embargo no podía creer que estuviera allí. Se pellizco una mejilla solo para asegurarse que estaba despierto haciendo que en el rostro del actor se dibujara una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Giró la vista para ver la pantalla de llegadas y salidas y vio que el vuelo a Japón decía que ya había salido. Entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo Heero aun allí?

-- Estas despierto – dijo el actor de forma burlona haciendo que Duo despertara de sus pensamientos y tratara de decir algo abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Comenzó a apuntar la pantalla sin lograr articular una palabra coherente. Había muchas preguntas en su cabeza y todas querían salir al mismo tiempo haciéndole nudo las palabras y atragantándolas en su boca. Pero los dedos de Heero sobre sus labios le impidieron seguir haciendo el ridículo frente a él. Comenzó a reír sintiéndose de pronto muy contento.

-- Pensé que te ibas a las cuatro – dijo viendo su reloj – y como ya son, pues...

-- Perdí el vuelo – aseguro Heero volteando para todos lados dándose cuenta que había mucha gente y algunos parecían reconocerle, no faltaría quien quisiera tomarles alguna foto aprovechando los celulares. No quería seguir fastidiando la carrera de Duo, así que le tomo de la mano haciendo que el modelo abriera mucho los ojos y comenzó a guiarlo a toda prisa fuera de la vista de todos mientras respondía a la pregunta del trenzado – te dije que tenías hasta esa hora y decidí esperarte – Duo no hizo intentos por detenerle, iba a la par que el actor sintiéndose dichoso, aun que esa presunción podría llegar a fastidiarle en el futuro... ¿Futuro?, ¡Si!, Futuro con Heero – deberías saber que todo vuelo se aborda de 30 a 45 minutos antes, no a la mera hora – recrimino el actor sin detenerse.

-- ¡Oye! – dijo comenzando a molestarse – Yo no pensaba venir – aseguro haciendo que Heero se detuviera para verle a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-- ¿Entonces por qué estas aquí? – cuestiono con cierta molestia. Duo trago saliva nervioso, no quería comenzar una discusión cuando había ido expresamente a decirle que le amaba y estaba dispuesto a esperarle. Abrió la boca para intentar responderle.

-- Porque, porque yo... porque...

-- Me amas y eso es todo lo que importa – dijo dejando que sus labios le envolvieran con su calor y le hicieran olvidar cualquier motivo de enojo – Vámonos de aquí – dijo separándose de los labios del modelo para volver a tomarlo de la mano y seguir su camino fuera del aeropuerto.

-- ¿Y que hay de tu vuelo? – cuestionó el modelo al ver hacía donde se dirigían, pero tampoco le importaba, iría hasta el mismísimo infierno si iba con Heero. Vio como él esbozaba una media sonrisa y se giraba solo un poco para verle sin detenerse en ningún momento.

-- Japón puede esperar otras 24 horas, pero yo no aguanto un segundo más sin ti – Duo evitó soltar la carcajada al escucharle sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de la emoción, pero no pudo evitar comentarle en voz baja acercándose un poco a él.

-- ¡Heero eres un pervertido!

-- Pero soy tu pervertido – aseguró el actor pasándole el brazo por la espalda para abrazarle.

-- Si, lo eres. ¡Vamos! Peter nos espera en el acceso uno – dijo, siendo él quien comenzara a jalarle de la mano para llevarlo hasta el estacionamiento. También necesitaba estar con él, sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, sentir ese calor y esa pasión que solo Heero sabía como despertarle.

Estaba encantando, ¡estaba feliz!. No sabía que sucedería mañana y poco le importaba. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era seguir sintiendo la calidez de ese cuerpo cerca del suyo, la fuerza de esas manos envolverle no solo la suya, si no, cada parte de su cuerpo con caricias y con besos. Quería saborear sus labios no de forma suave, como hacía unos momentos, quería toda su pasión, su salvajismo, su amor y todo aquello que solo Heero sabía como despertar en él.

Lo quería todo...

Y sabía que ahora, lo tendría todo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La camioneta negra de Heero salió del estacionamiento con dos pasajeros en el asiento trasero besándose como si en ello se les fuera la vida. Heero ni siquiera había hecho los cambios a su vuelo, estaba seguro de que Peter los haría por él. Se habían subido a la camioneta y desde entonces se había apoderado de sus labios sin darle tiempo a nada. Pero disfrutaba de esos besos cargados de pasión y sensualidad que rápidamente le encendían los sentidos y le inflamaban el cuerpo.

Peter estaba al frente, pero esta vez poco les importaba que les viera por el retrovisor o que les escuchara gemir. Porque en esta ocasión no estaba pasivo, al contrario, su boca respondía a la del actor con igual entrega, con igual pasión, arrancando gemidos graves de la garganta del oji-cobalto. Sus manos se movían por el cuerpo de Heero, como las de Heero se movían por el suyo queriéndose arrancar la ropa.

Sintieron cuando la camioneta se detuvo, pero no le dieron importancia, fue hasta que Peter toco a la ventana que Heero se aparto de su boca para abrirla y escuchar lo que su chofer y guardaespaldas le decía.

--Todo esta arreglado señor Yuy. Pasaré por ustedes mañana a las 9 am – aseguro el hombre de forma serena y calmada. Quizá estaba acostumbrado a la escena que había estado presenciando en la parte trasera de la camioneta y por eso no se había inmutado.

-- Vamos Duo – dijo Heero bajando primero y ayudando al modelo a bajar.

¿Dónde estaban?

Duo miró hacía arriba y vio el enorme edificio que se erguía delante de ellos, pero no estaban al frente, estaban en la parte trasera. Pudo ver que Heero le extendía la mano para conducirlo por una de aquellas puertas. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Cuántas veces Heero había estado en ese Hotel?, porque era notorio que era un Hotel de cinco estrellas, solo que en lugar de entrar por la recepción - como lo hacía todo el mundo - ellos se estaban colando por la parte trasera.

No tomó la mano que Heero le tendía, pero camino por donde se le indicaba sintiendo que la pasión que minutos antes sentía comenzaba a desinflarse. ¿Cuántas veces y con cuantas personas?

Llegaron en silencio hasta el único elevador que veía al final del pasillo. Heero apretó el botón viéndole de reojo y cuando la puerta se abrió dejó que Duo entrara primero. Duo se colocó a un lado de la pared y Heero a la otra. Vio como el actor presionaba la letra PH3 que se encontraba al final de la columna de números. Iban al Tercer Penthouse del Hotel.

-- ¿Qué sucede Duo? – cuestiono el actor poniéndose de frente al modelo, pero Duo cruzó los brazos y desvió la vista de forma molesta. Era tan notorio su enojo que Heero se dio cuenta - ¿Por qué estas molesto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice en esta ocasión?

-- ¿Por qué estamos en un hotel? – preguntó sin ningún tono de voz haciendo que Heero le viera fijamente.

-- Porque esta cerca del aeropuerto – respondió el actor de forma lacónica – Ir hasta el departamento ahora tomaría demasiado tiempo.

-- ¿Cuántas veces has estado en este lugar? – cuestiono el trenzado viéndole fijamente. No sabía porque preguntaba semejante estupidez, era obvio que había estado muchas veces allí, ya que se sabía el acceso interno del lugar. Pero no había podido evitar sentirse molesto al imaginar con quien, o quienes, había ido a ese Penthouse.

Heero se acercó a él tomándolo de los hombros y dejando que su frente tocara la del modelo. No podía permitir que Duo se alejara de él de nuevo, no cuando por fin parecía haberle creído, perdonado y estaban a punto de regresar el uno al cuerpo del otro. Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo y lo mejor, lo sabía, era hablar con la verdad aun que le costara trabajo hacerlo.

Duo sintió ese contacto haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. ¡Estaba celoso del pasado del actor! ¡Dios!, ¡Celoso!. Heero también debería sentirse celoso de su pasado, ya que no había sido ningún santo.

-- Duo no me hagas esto – escucho el murmullo de la voz del actor para después sentir sus labios recorrerle la frente – Si, lo confieso – escuchó – He estado en este hotel las suficientes veces como para saber por donde entrar y salir sin ser visto. Y he estado aquí con más de una compañía masculina.

-- "¿Mas de Uno?" – pensó Duo tensándose al instante tratando de separarse, pero los brazos de Heero se elevaron a tiempo para evitarlo.

-- Escúchame, escúchame Duo – pidió sintiendo como el modelo forcejeaba con él para intentar separarse de su cuerpo, pero no iba a permitírselo – Solo fueron compañías de una noche, nada de importancia y desde que nos encontramos en la escuela, incluso antes, desde que te vi en el estudio de la ABC hace más de un año, no volví a salir con nadie. Solo tu estabas en mis pensamientos.

-- Querías vengarte... – musitó dejando de pelear por soltarse, pero su voz resonó entre las cuatro paredes del elevador.

-- Si, en un principio – aseguro – Me hiciste una pregunta aquella tarde en que te enteraste de todo - ¿Una pregunta?, No recuerdo nada. Pero Heero pareció leer su mente porque prosiguió dándole la respuesta - Me preguntaste que si yo te amaba no había sido de la noche a la mañana – Ah si, ahora recordaba - Y tenías razón - Duo se separó solo un poco para levantar la cabeza y verle a los ojos con los suyos muy abiertos – Si, tenías razón. Tuve todo este tiempo para tratar de encontrar el momento exacto en el que me enamore de ti y ¿sabes cual fue? – cuestionó.

Duo sacudió la cabeza sin habla. No quería dejar de escuchar sus palabras suaves y sinceras, no quería dejar de ver esa mirada cobalto tan llena de brillo y de... ¿amor?. ¿Eso era lo que Heero le quería transmitir con esa mirada tan llena de luz? ¿Amor?

¿AMOR?

-- ¿Cuál fue ese momento? – cuestionó el modelo al no escuchar más palabras del actor. Se sentía nervioso, pero había algo muy dentro de si que suplicaba por seguir escuchando.

-- Cuando rompiste mi foto y me la lanzaste a la cara...

Duo comenzó a reír a carcajadas al recordar ese incidente, había visto la cara molesta de Heero cuando lo hizo y casi había salido corriendo para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo. Jamás hubiese imaginado que ese había sido el momento preciso en el que Heero quedo flechado.

-- Es verdad – aseguro el actor ante la risa del trenzado – Desde ese momento no me detuve hasta conseguir un lugar en tu escuela, el que fuera asignado a tu salón y a un lado de tu habitación fue solo casualidad, aun que una muy buena casualidad – Duo rió de nuevo, pero le vio con una mirada de incredulidad en el rostro. Era difícil de creer que no hubiese movido sus influencias para estar así de cerca de él. Después de todo buscaba vengarse ¿No?

-- ¿En verdad fue casualidad o donaste una buena parte de tu fortuna para lograrlo? – cuestiono con una sonrisa seductora haciendo que Heero riera a medias.

-- Lo hubiera hecho de haberlo necesitado, pero no lo hice. Lo que si hice fue seguirte a todas partes – Duo abrió mucho los ojos – Te seguí al gimnasio después de que te bese en mi habitación; te seguí a los Broadcost confirmando mi asistencia cuando había decidido no ir; te seguí al bosque cuando viste a la aspirante a actriz o a tu amigo Erick; te seguí a la noche de maratón; a la visita de Dorothy en la sala de prensa – Duo abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida ¿Por qué jamás se había dado cuenta de eso? - Siempre procure estar cerca de ti, que supieras que yo estaba allí. ¿Por qué? – se adelanto a la pregunta tatuada a en el rostro del modelo - Al principio creí que quería torturarte con mi presencia, ya que decías odiarme - ¡Lo sabía!, Lo sabía! - pero después comprendí que estaba celoso de todos los que se te acercaban - ¿Celoso? - de toda aquella chica que se sentía con derecho a besarte. En uno de esos arranques de celos fue que te dije que borarria con mis besos los besos que otra persona te diera – Duo sonrió al recordarlo, pero Heero siguió hablando – Estaba celoso de todos aquellos a quienes considerabas tus amigos y no, yo no quería perderte 'neind wollwn Einbuße' – repitió en alemán esta vez Duo entendió a la perfección la frase – Pero a pesar de que me sentía profundamente celoso no quería aceptar que me había enamorado de ti. Estaba muy confundido, yo quería vengarme y ¿Me había enamorado?. Lo tuve todo bien claro cuado me vi frente a frente con la muerte, pero no tuve el valor de decírtelo en español, hasta cuando ya parecía haber sido demasiado tarde.

-- Pero a mi no vas a perderme – dijo Duo sonriéndole de forma luminosa, reconociendo aquellas palabras dichas entre lagrimas la noche en que murió Odin, para después abrazar al actor a su cuerpo y ser él quien le besara como lo habían hecho momentos antes en la camioneta. Muy atrás quedaban los celos que había sentido al saberlo en compañía de otros, muy atrás quedaba la desconfianza y el temor, ahora solo había amor y estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo.

Heero le abrazó a su cuerpo correspondiendo al beso que el modelo le daba mientras Duo comenzó a sentir las manos de Heero recorrerle el cuerpo, sus besos le arrancaban los sentidos haciéndole olvidar que aun estaban en un elevador. Cuando la puerta se abrió, dio paso a un amplio piso lleno de lujos por todos lados, pero ninguno de los dos vio nada. Heero le condujo sin separarse de sus labios hasta la cama, comenzando a deshacerse de los zapatos. Sus manos jalaron de forma firme la gabardina del actor para lanzarla al suelo, mientras las manos de Heero habían desabrochado la camisa y se la arrancaban junto con el saco del uniforme para quedar junto a la gabardina en el suelo. Solo quedaban los pantalones de ambos y las playeras.

-- Heero... – murmuro entre gemidos separándose de los labios del actor para tomar algo de aire al sentir las manos de este deslizarse por su pecho subiendo con ellas la playera para deslizarla por su cabeza y terminar haciéndole compañía al resto de la ropa en el suelo.

Entonces sus manos viajaron también por debajo de la playera del actor dejando recorrer sus manos sin dejar de besar sus labios. Su mano acarició la piel cremosa de Heero haciéndole gemir entre sus labios. Pudo sentir ese ligero temblor ante su solo contacto, ¿O sería debido a sus besos?, eso no importaba, le agradaba, ¡y mucho!, sentir como reaccionaba el cuerpo del actor con sus caricias. Levantó la playera por su cuerpo, mientras Heero elevó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Pudo ver en esos momentos su mirada cargada de amor y de deseo. El reflejo que le regresaron aquellos espejos azules fue similar, él también le deseaba y le amaba. Sintió de nuevo los labios del actor asaltarle los suyos de forma aun más apasionada, dejando que su lengua viajara en su interior y le saboreara de forma lenta, dejándose embriagar con su sabor como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

Seguían parados a un costado de la cama besándose como si esta fuese su primera vez, como si estuviesen casados y estuvieran de luna de miel...

¿Luna de miel?

Si, esta sería su luna de miel... Después de todo lo que habían pasado, de todo lo que ambos habían sufrido, este era el momento que habían estado esperando para entregarse el uno al otro sin temores, sin culpas, sin fantasmas del pasado que les impidieran disfrutarse mutuamente.

Duo sintió algo molestarle en su vientre, supo de inmediato que era: el miembro despierto del actor; seguramente Heero estaba sintiendo la misma molestia, ya que su miembro estaba igual. No había sido necesario comenzar a masturbarle para que estuviera por completo erecto, había bastado con besarse de la forma en la que lo venían haciendo, de esa forma apasionada que bien sabían les excitaba a ambos.

Sus manos bajaron de forma lenta por el pecho del actor hasta llegar a la pretina del pantalón, dejó que su mano se introdujera de forma lenta acariciando cada pedazo de piel con sus dedos haciendo que el vientre de Heero se contrajera ante tales movimientos. Heero sentía como si le estuviese torturando, porque ansiaba sentir aquella mano y Duo no parecía tener prisa en llegar a él. Cuando por fin llegó al miembro despierto del actor el sonido gutural que escapó de su garganta le hizo extasiar. Jamás le había escuchado gemir de esa manera y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho escucharlo.

-- ¡Ah Duo!, sigue, sigue – esas palabras escapando de la boca de Heero le excitarón a mas no poder haciéndole hervir la sangre y casi estallándole el corazón.

Entonces fueron las manos de Heero las que se introdujeron entre su pantalón y sus boxers para acariciar sus glúteos con sus manos, ese cálido contacto le hizo lanzar un gemido quedo ya que sintió como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica le hubiese atravesado la piel. Heero comenzó a masajear sus glúteos de forma suave, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus manos primero para después apretarlos con sus dedos, haciéndole gemir más alto al sentir la proximidad contra el cuerpo caliente del actor. Sus pechos estaban desnudos y chocaban, subían, bajaban y se agitaban con forme su respiración acelerada. Ni cuenta se dio cuando los pantalones, junto con los boxers, fueron cayeron hasta el suelo para acabar entre sus piernas.

La pasión que inundaba el cuerpo de ambos se fue haciendo cada vez más insostenible, besando, acariciando, tocando y chupando o mordiendo cada centímetro de piel. Duo quería ir despacio, pero su cuerpo exigía velocidad y esta vez su mente no iba a mandar. Una de sus manos comenzó a moverse sobre el cuerpo del actor haciéndole gemir cada vez más fuerte y alto, mientras la otra siguió masturbándole.

Heero le empujó un poco haciéndole caer a la cama con él encima suyo. Sus bocas se separaron por segundos, solo mientras se acomodaron, para después seguir besándose. Sus pechos chocaban y sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más y más. Duo giró sobre si mismo para ser él quien esta vez quedara sobre el cuerpo del actor. Pudo ver en el rostro del actor las inconfundibles huellas del deseo y sabía que él estaba igual y no le haría esperar, ahora le demostraría cuanto sabía él sobre hacer el amor.

Así que se incorporo un poco para atrapar entre sus labios una de las tetillas del actor haciéndole soltar un gemido fuerte. Estaban a solas, en el último piso del hotel, nadie les escucharía por más alto que gritasen y eso le excitaba cada vez más, no había nada que evitara que esta vez gimiera tan alto como su garganta se los permitiera.

Sintió las manos de Heero acariciando su espalda de forma circular, mientras él tomó con sus dientes una de aquellas protuberancias en el pecho del actor y le mordió suavemente haciéndole gemir. Se sintió presa de una pasión desmedida. Jamás se había sentido tan desesperado por hacer el amor. Había estado meses sin contacto intimo y no reaccionaba como ahora lo hacía con Heero. ¿Por qué se sentía así de desesperado? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba como jamás necesito a nadie.

Abandono la tetilla del actor para seguir besando su cuerpo, al tiempo en que bajaba poco a poco. Sus manos se deslizaron de forma lenta hasta llegar de nuevo a la excitación abandonada de su amante que pedía a gritos ser atendida. La tomo entre sus dedos y comenzó a masajearle de forma lenta y sensual. Mientras su mano le masturbaba, su boca siguió descendiendo, besando, chupando y dejando un recorrido húmedo en aquella piel.

Heero se sintió extasiado al grado de estarse comportando como jamás llego a imaginarse que lo haría. Muchas veces había pagado por algo de sexo, pero jamás había disfrutado como disfrutaba ahora. Sabía que Duo era diestro en lo que hacía, pero jamás imagino que tanto. Esto era hacer el amor, ahora lo compendia. Por eso estaba disfrutando tanto.

-- Duo... – gimió el nombre del modelo al sentir que sus manos comenzaban a moverse más rápido sobre su miembro despierto, pero después se detuvieron haciéndolo incorporarse un poco para ver lo que hacía - Duo, ¿qué estas haciendo? – murmuro el actor con voz ronca, pero Duo solo le observo sin decir nada. En sus labios se dejó dibujar una mueca sarcástica ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma? Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, Duo bajo su boca y mordió suavemente su miembro haciéndolo casi gritar de excitación – No me importa lo que estés haciendo, solo continua – Duo rió de forma ligera dejando que su lengua se deslizara por aquella piel caliente y aterciopelada, como si de una paleta se tratara, para después introducirlo por completo en su boca de forma lenta hasta que estuvo por completo dentro y después sacarlo igualmente lento dejando solo la punta en el interior. Heero se sintió desfallecer ante la forma en la que Duo estaba haciendo aquello, tan endiabladamente sensual, que no podía más que gruñir y gemir con deleite – Sigue, Duo, sigue – Y entonces Duo comenzó a meter y sacar el miembro del actor de su boca cada vez más rápido, metiendo y sacando, subiendo y bajando una y otra y otra vez.

-- Quiero que te lleves contigo un buen recuerdo de esta noche – dijo con voz ronca a su vez el modelo. Heero se incorporo a la carrera topándose con los ojos violetas del trenzado. Su mirada era brillante, de un azul violeta que pocas veces había visto. Pero le había inquietado lo que dijo sobre "llevarse".

¿Llevarse? Le había dado hasta las 4 de la tarde de ese día para que se decidiera a acompañarle a Japón. Había llegado justo a tiempo, pero... ¿No iba a irse con él?. Cuando le vio en el aeropuerto ni siquiera le pregunto que hacía allí, había asumido que se iría con él y después había olvidado el asunto por encontrarse atrapado en aquellos ojos violetas y esos labios sensuales.

-- ¿Llevarme?. Duo, es que acaso tu no... – trató de saber, pero los labios de Duo subieron de nuevo asaltando su boca evitaron que siguiera hablando. Ese beso estaba cargado de pasión, de amor, de sensualidad y calidez. Ese beso le arrebataba los sentidos de una forma tan contundente y profunda que ya ni sabía que le había inquietado tanto.

Duo se separó de los labios del actor para verle a la cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se abrieron al sentirse abandonado. Duo sonrió al entender aquella mirada de desilusión, pero quería saber que iba a decirle.

-- ¿Qué me estabas preguntando? – pero esta vez fue Heero quien le asaltó los labios e introdujo su lengua en el interior, saboreando, deleitándose de forma lenta con su sabor, dejándose embriagar por ella.

-- Yo no se que estaba preguntando, solo quiero que sigas haciendo lo que estabas haciendo...- dijo Heero sin dejar de besarle.

Esta vez fue Heero quien tomo a Duo por la nuca profundizando el beso sin dejar de tocarle, sin dejar de mover sus manos sobre su espalda, bajando por ella hasta sus glúteos y masajeándolos haciéndole gruñir de pasión. Se quemaban por dentro y esa flama la convertían en besos. Dejó deslizar su mano Heero por la larga trenza del modelo hasta llegar a la punta y tomar entre sus dedos la cinta que la mantenía atada. La soltó para tener más libertad y poder pasear sus dedos por cada hebra de cabello castaño, llevando una caricia tras otra con ellos, siempre había querido hacer eso y ahora podía hacerlo. Solo una vez lo había visto con el cabello suelto, aquel día que enfermo, y ahora deseaba volver a verlo y sentirlo entre sus manos.

-- ¿Me dejarías? – murmuro Duo entre besos dejando la pregunta inconclusa. Quizá era demasiado pedir, después de todo, Heero viajaría muchas horas sentado en aquel avión rumbo a Japón.

-- Si... – la respuesta rápida y segura del actor le dejo pasmado haciendo que abandonara sus labios y levantara la vista para verle. ¿A caso su hiperactiva imaginación estaba haciendo de las suyas en ese justo momento? Pero Heero volvió a cabecear en acuerdo haciéndole comprender que no estaba imaginando cosas

Entonces sus labios volvieron a tocar la piel de su pecho de forma lenta y seductora haciéndole gemir de placer. Duo sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo y parecía disfrutar con sus sonoras expresiones y él disfrutaba de aquella caricias, aquellos besos que sabía eran dados con amor, porque también el los daba de esa forma.

Sus manos llegaron a la espalda del actor mientras su boca siguió descendiendo, dejando un camino húmedo desde su pecho hasta su vientre, deteniéndose por segundos en su ombligo haciéndole ligeras cosquillas. Sus uñas se encajaron en la espalda de Heero de forma excitante incrementando los gemidos que escapaban de su boca. Un gemido aun mas fuerte que los anteriores escapó de la boca de Heero al sentir de nuevo aquella cálida humedad envolverle su miembro despierto. Esa sensación tan placentera le hacía temblar de forma perceptible. Duo siguió dando placer de forma ávida, subiendo y bajando lentamente con su boca, llevando su lengua de arriba abajo, tocando a cada momento posible la punta de la misma, rodeando y sumergiéndose nuevamente tomando el miembro entero con sus labios de forma repetitiva una y otra y otra vez.

Heero sentía su miembro pulsando de anticipación, sabía que si Duo continuaba con su trabajo en poco tiempo se realizaría en su boca. Pero no podía ni quería pararle. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más y más rápida mientras sus ojos se cerraban de forma placentera ante las caricias y las sensaciones que invadían por completo su cuerpo.

Pero quería más... mucho más. No quería terminar aun en la boca del trenzado, quería seguir disfrutando, así que intentaría pararle. Aun que de ser él, no se detendría.

-- ¡Aaahh Duo!, espera – gimió sintiendo que su miembro estaba a punto de realizarse, pero el trenzado no se detuvo, en su lugar, comenzó a meter y sacar el miembro de Heero de su boca más y más rápido ayudado de su mano haciendo que Heero gimiera más y más alto, sudando y tomando la cabeza del trenzado para incrementar el placer haciendo que su semilla fuera expulsada en la boca del trenzado.

Duo sintió que el cuerpo de Heero se tensaba mientras su miembro palpitaba cada vez más fuerte entre sus labios, supo entonces, que su orgasmo estaba a punto de llagar, así que se preparo para recibirle. Sintió que la semilla caliente de su amante era lanzada con fuerza dentro de su boca y lo trago todo de un solo bocado deleitándose con ese sabor tan esquisto, mas embriagante que el mejor de los vinos. Y entonces se levantó para atrapar los labios del actor en un beso apasionado permitiéndole compartir el sabor almizclado. Heero le abrazó a su cuerpo profundizando el beso, mientras sus manos masajeaban la espalda del modelo. El beso se hizo más urgente y apresurado, al grado de robar los últimos aires de ambos. Duo se sintió girando sobre la cama, por un momento creyó que era su hiperactiva imaginación o quizá un leve mareo producto de la pasión, fue hasta que abrió los ojos que pudo darse cuenta que era él quien estaba abajo con el cuerpo del actor encima suyo. Duo abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida viendo aquella mirada cobalto detenida sobre su rostro.

Heero vio aquellos ojos violetas que le observaban de forma detenida. Se maravilló ante la vista que tenía frente a sí. Duo tenía todo el cabello suelto, desparramado sobre las almohadas. Su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, brillando por el sudor como la más pura de las sedas debido a la blancura de la que era dueño. Su mirada clara y llena de deseo y aquel cuerpo excitado y perfecto que tanto deseaba poseer. La vista era como la de un dios. Si, un dios griego que solo era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

Duo volvió a sentir los labios de Heero asaltarle con pasión, mientras la mano de él bajaba hasta su miembro para comenzar a masturbarle.

-- ¡Aaahhh!, ¡Heero!, ¡Heero! – gimió el nombre del actor de forma sonora al sentir aquella mano firme y delgada sobre su miembro excitado. Se sentía estallar de pasión, si Heero seguía masturbándole iba a terminar en su mano y no quería eso.

Duo extasió, agitó y gimió más sonoramente con cada caricia, abriendo su boca y dejando escapar algunos suspiros, su voz ronca salía de su boca y llenaba de más deseo y pasión aquella habitación.

-- Heero, Heero, si continuas haciendo eso yo no... – trato de detenerle separándose de su boca, pero Heero no lo hizo.

-- Eso ya lo se y esa es la idea – dijo el actor con voz ronca. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía? ¿A caso lo había planeado de esa forma? Eso era trampa, ¡trampa!. Trato de pararse para reclamarle.

-- Eres un... ¡Aaaahhhggg! – un fuerte gemido escapó de su boca cuando la boca de Heero se apodero de su miembro despierto haciéndole jadear.

Esta ves había sido su turno de disfrutar de la boca del actor sobre su miembro. Sentía aquella lengua torturarle con maestría, subiendo, bajando, chupando y mordiendo ligeramente para después ser introducida por completo en aquella húmeda cavidad y comenzando una danza frenética de entradas y salidas, tan rápido y constantes que no pudo aguantar más.

-- ¡Heero! – grito al sentir su miembro casi realizado en la boca del actor – Habías dicho... habías dicho... que me permitirías... poseerte... ahhhh – gimió al sentir como su semilla era expulsada en aquella sensual boca.

Duo se sintió desfallecer, respiraba de forma agitada y su corazón latía a toda prisa mientras sentía la boca de Heero besar sus piernas primero, para después continuar depositando besos pequeños por su abdomen y su pecho hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca y asaltarle con pasión dejándole compartir aquel sabor almizclado de su sexo. Pudo sentir entonces que el miembro de su amante estaba de nuevo despierto. ¿A caso Heero era insaciable?

Abrió los ojos al sentir que sus labios eran abandonados y pudo ver aquella mirada cobalto depositada sobre él. Esos ojos cargados de deseo que parecían hablar por su corazón. Entonces frunció el ceño con molestia, le había engañado.

-- Prometiste... – trató de reclamarle, pero aquel reclamo quedo a medias cuando de nuevo sintió aquellos labios arrancándole el aliento, sumergiéndolo de nuevo en aquella pasión que solo Heero sabía despertarle.

-- Te dije que si, pero no te dije cuando – aseguro el actor abandonando sus labios para besar su cuello de forma sensual. Duo rió contra sus labios de forma alegre "Heero seguiría siendo Heero hasta el final de sus días después de todo".

-- Eres un... – trato de decirle, pero aquellas oleadas de pasión que comenzaban a arquear su cuerpo no se lo permitieron, solo pudo enrollar sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del oji azul y elevar sus piernas para acercar mas ese cuerpo caliente al suyo, dejando que sus manos apretaran la espalda del actor atrapando sus labios y acoplándose al cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo.

Sentía la excitación de Heero chocando contra su cuerpo en un movimiento excitante y envolvente. Heero le tomó entonces por la cintura acomodándose entre sus piernas, dejando su excitación muy cerca de su entrada. Tentándole, golpeándole ligeramente sin llegar a penetrarle. Esos movimientos le hacían gemir esperando porque entrara en él sin haberle preparado. Pero eso no sucedía. Pudo sentir algo cálido golpear contra su entrada y no supo distinguirlo hasta que el ligero dolor que experimento le hizo comprender que era el miembro de Heero abriéndose paso en su interior de forma lenta, sensual y cuidadosa. Ni siquiera había penetrado por completo en él, es más, ni siquiera la punta estaba dentro y ya se sentía transportado al séptimo cielo, viajando entre nubes cubiertas de algodón.

El miembro de Heero había comenzado a gotear de nuevo y ese pre semen era lo que estaba utilizando como lubricante para que a Duo no le doliera la entrada. Los gemidos que escapaban de la boca del modelo le había hecho excitarse como jamás lo creyó al grado que había estado listo de nuevo en cuestión de minutos. Ahora podía sentir como su miembro se topaba con esa estrechez que tanto disfrutaba y se daba a la tarea de prepararle.

-- Duo... – gimió el nombre de su amante al sumergirse un poco más en aquella cálida entrada y deteniéndose un poco, esperando por alguna señal de dolor en el trenzado.

-- ¡Sigue!, ¡sigue!... ¡Dios!, ¡Heero!, ¡sigue!... – dijo entre jadeos de pasión apretando más sus piernas sobre la espalda del actor haciendo que Heero perdiera control sobre su cuerpo y entrara en Duo de una sola arremetida - ¡HEEROOOOOOO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo.

Ese dolor tan agradable y ese calor tan envolvente le hicieron olvidar de forma rápida que había sentido partirse en dos al no estar del todo preparado. Pero no había podido, ni había querido esperar a que Heero le preparara. Deseaba mucho sentirlo ya dentro de él, por eso le empujo. Gimió y cerró los ojos al dolor proveniente del miembro del actor dentro de él, arqueando su cuerpo para sentirlo totalmente dentro.

Heero se detuvo, no se atrevía a moverse creyendo que aquel grito que escapó de la garganta del trenzado había sido de dolor. Podía sentir aquella estrechez apretarle, el placer que le causaba era tan infinito e increíble que no tenía palabras para cuestionar nada, mordió su labio inferior y esperó hasta que Duo se ajustara perfectamente a la invasión. Entonces pudo preguntar.

-- ¿Duo? – la preocupación inmersa en aquella pregunta hizo que Duo se sentirse feliz. Heero se estaba preocupando, pero no tenía porque.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el miembro palpitante de Heero en su interior, apretó aun más sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del actor, esperando que comprendiera con ese acto que se encontraba bien, sus manos se aferraron fuertemente a su cuello y su cabeza se escondió cerca de su hombro, mordió su labio inferior para aferrarse a esa deliciosa sensación. Soltó el aire que había retenido al sentirle entrar por completo en él, cuando ya se había ajustado a la invasión, descansó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro y respiró el olor a esa colonia cara que tan bien conocía y que solo identificaba con el actor.

-- No, no me has hecho daño, solo continua, continua, continua... – dijo entre jadeos acelerados comenzando a mover su cadera al sentirse completamente acoplados, sintiendo como el miembro de Heero entraba y salía con libertad de su entrada proporcionándole un placer infinito.

-- Duo, aaahhh, Duo – gimió Heero siguiendo con la dulce tortura, saliendo levemente del interior del modelo, dejando solo la punta dentro, después entró fuertemente en una embestida rápida. Duo se arqueó casi totalmente, con una flexibilidad increíble pero sabía tenía ya que estudiaba danza, abrió la boca soltando un gemido aun más fuerte que el anterior mientras el actor siguió haciéndolo una vez y otra y otra más.

-- Heero... – El nombre de su amante se formaba en sus labios de manera sensual y urgente con cada embestida lanzando olas de placer por todo su cuerpo, apresurando su respiración e incrementando aun más su deseo y el sudor de su cuerpo, su miembro comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo ante las sensaciones y la pasión con la que era tomado - ¡Heero!... - una y otra vez el nombre del actor hacía posesión de sus labios, jamás se cansaría de decir su nombre - ¡Heero!... – Jamás...

Heero dejó viajar una de sus manos para acariciar el cuerpo del modelo mientras le seguía embistiendo de forma frenética, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, fue entonces que su mano notó que el miembro de Duo había despertado de nuevo, sin negarle el placer, lo tomó con ella y comenzó a masturbarle al ritmo impuesto.

Duo estaba en la cumbre del placer, las duras y rápidas arremetidas junto a su miembro siendo masturbado a la misma velocidad con la que era penetrado le estaban haciendo casi gritar de pasión. Soltaba cada gemido de manera fuerte, inundando todo el cuarto con la pasión que escapaba de ambas gargantas, tan alto y tan fuerte que creía que en cualquier momento los vidrios podrían quebrarse.

Era suyo y Heero era de él...

-- Duo... aaahh... Duo...

-- ¡Heero!... ah... ah... ah... - las respiraciones se hicieron más urgentes a cada minuto y ambos cuerpos se tensaron dando las últimas resistencias.

Las olas de placer inundaron ambos cuerpo haciéndoles gemir de forma sonora el nombre de su amante poco antes de terminar y expulsar su semilla al mismo tiempo. Duo salpico la mano de Heero al igual que su estómago, y Heero llenó el cuerpo perfecto del modelo con su semilla. Aquel cuerpo perfecto que había despertado en él todo tipo de emociones y sensaciones nuevas.

¿Nuevas?

Si, le había hecho sentir amor...

Ambos cuerpo cayeron juntos, Duo estaba demasiado cansado para pronunciar palabra o abrir los ojos. Recargó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Heero. El actor se permitió descansar un poco, una sensación de paz invadía su cuerpo y le adormilaba considerablemente.

-- Te amo – dijo Duo en un susurro abrazando el cuerpo del actor.

Heero correspondió al abrazó depositando un beso cálido en la frente del trenzado. Quizá no era necesario que dijera un "Yo también te amo", quizá bastaba con que se lo demostrara. Pero entonces Duo se incorporo sobre su pecho viéndole con el ceño fruncido.

-- ¡Oye!, se supone que deberías contestar "Yo también te amo Duo", en lugar de quedarte callado – Heero no pudo menos que sonreír ante la reprimenda, quizá iba a tener que aprender a demostrar sus sentimientos con palabras y hechos a la vez - ¿Y bien? – cuestionó el modelo esperando su respuesta. Entonces Heero le tomó con ambas manos el rostro y dejo que su boca respondiera a su cuestión.

Quizá después del beso pudiera decirle "Te amo", o quizá, después de volver a hacer el amor ya no sería necesario...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La mirada cobalto de Heero recorría centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo largo y esbelto que descansaba a su lado. El cabello de Duo seguía totalmente suelto, desparramado como fina cortina sobre la totalidad de la almohada. Sus dedos largos comenzaron a recorrer de forma lenta su piel, comenzando por su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios, bajando por su cuello y siguiendo ese camino que había recorrido con su lengua por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre. Duo se movió un poco sintiendo cosquillas, pero no despertó. Heero siguió su camino, recorriendo esa parte intima que tanto disfrutaba.

El sol aun no salía por completo, a penas comenzaba a rayar el alba pintando el cielo de colores pastel oscuro.

Duo abrió los ojos en el momento en el que las manos del actor comenzaron a recorrer su vientre, pero Heero no se percató que estaba siendo observado. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias del actor. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse irregular y algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar.

Sintió esos labios tan conocidos arrebatarle un beso, mientras esa mano fuerte y delgada comenzaba a masajearle su miembro.

-- Duo – Escucho murmurar su nombre contra sus labios de forma suave y melancólica. ¿Por qué Heero parecía triste? – Duo – volvió a murmurarle para seguir saboreando sus labios. Entre abrió su boca para dejar que la lengua de Heero entrara en ella y entonces levanto los brazos para profundizar el beso.

Ambos se separaron con la respiración acelerada, viéndose a los ojos. La mirada de Heero estaba acorde con su tono de voz, había una huella de tristeza en aquellos ojos cobalto que ya antes había visto, pero no tan remarcada. Además, bajo sus ojos había marcadas ojeras haciéndole comprender que no había dormido mucho.

Levanto una mano para tocar el rostro del actor haciendo que Heero la tomara con su mano y dejara descansar su rostro sobre ella. Eso le hizo sentir extraño. ¿Por qué Heero se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el trenzado preocupado - ¿Por qué esa mirada? ¿Sabías que traes unas tremendas ojeras, como si no hubieses dormido en toda la noche?

-- No lo hice – dijo el actor haciendo que Duo se incorporara para verlo de forma fija. Había hecho varias veces el amor a lo largo de la noche, pero ¿A caso Heero no se había sentido lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir?

-- ¿Por qué no dormiste, a caso no estabas cansado? – cuestiono sin comprender nada, sintiéndose culpable. Solo habían sido tres veces las que Heero y él habían dormido juntos; Aquella noche de los Broadcost, cuando murió su padre y cuando murió Odin. Y en ninguna de esas ocasiones se dio cuenta si Heero dormía o no, quizá no estaba acostumbrado a dormir acompañado y eso era lo que le tenía así de desvelado.

-- Quería contemplarte toda la noche, saber que por la mañana aun seguirías aquí y no te irías – Duo abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Después de todo seguía pensando que iba a dejarle? ¿Por qué?

-- Sabías que no iba a irme. ¿Por qué no descansaste? – cuestiono haciendo que Heero solo le viera con ojos entrecerrados pero que no desapareciera de él la melancolía y la tristeza.

-- Tendré suficiente tiempo en el avión – al decir esas ultimas palabras Heero se giro en la cama para darle la espalda y se sentó en el borde apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Heero se veía tan abatido después de haberse entregado como lo habían hecho? ¿A caso estaba pensando que era una forma de despedida? ¡Pero que idiota era!, ¡Claro! Aun no le decía a Heero que iba a esperarle, que le amaba. Así que sonrió y poso su mano en el hombro del actor haciendo que este le viera solo de reojo.

-- Heero yo... – comenzó, pero el actor le interrumpió sin esperar a lo que el modelo iba a decirle.

-- Lo se – dijo regresando su vista a la nada. Duo no comprendió y solo atinó a bajar la mano hasta el colchón – Cuando te vi ayer en el aeropuerto supe que me amabas – murmuro en voz baja, pero sin verlo – Si no fuera así no hubieses ido...

-- Si, pero... – trato de interrumpirle de nuevo, pero Heero continuo.

-- Lo se, lo se – afirmo de nuevo – Me amas, como yo te amo a ti – eso hizo que el corazón de Duo se acelerara y una enorme sonrisa apareciera en sus labios – Pero no vas a renunciar a tu sueño por mi – la sonrisa en el rostro de Duo desapareció – Creí que cuando llegaste al aeropuerto era porque te irías conmigo, pero anoche... – dijo deteniéndose. Duo recordó lo que le había dicho. En ningún momento habían hablado sobre el viaje o su relación, solo habían hecho el amor sin preocupaciones, pero él había sabido leer entre líneas y comprendía todo – No te culpo – dijo volteando a verlo con una mueca en forma de sonrisa – Yo tampoco voy a dejar mi viaje a Japón.

-- Pero vas a regresar – aseguro el trenzado haciendo que la mirada de Heero se centrara en la suya – Y yo voy a estarte esperando. Sabes donde encontrarme, me diste unas llaves ¿No recuerdas? – La melancolía que viera en aquellos ojos cobalto desapareció al escucharle.

-- Claro que lo se – aseguro.

-- Entonces allí estaré, siempre.

Heero se levanto de la cama a la carrera sin importarle su desnudez y abrazó a Duo con todas sus fuerzas para después plantarle un apasionado beso.

Duo sintió de nuevo esa calidez apoderarse de sus sentidos, aquella lengua que sabía muy bien como recorrer el interior de su boca y apoderarse de su lengua. Aquellas manos sabían como, cuando y donde tocar con toda la experiencia que tenía.

El sonido del teléfono les interrumpió pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de contestar. La pasión de nuevo les invadía y no querían separarse. Las manos de ambos habían comenzado a adquirir vida propia al tiempo en que el sonido del teléfono ceso.

-- ¿Y si era Peter? – cuestiono Duo entre jadeos separándose de la boca del actor para tomar algo de aire. Heero estaba en iguales condiciones pero contesto de forma serena.

-- Peter vendrá hasta las 9:00 am, aun tenemos más de tres horas para seguir disfrutando de nuestra compañía – dijo el actor para después volver a asaltar los labios del modelo.

Pero el teléfono volvió a sonar haciéndoles separarse y ver aquel aparato del demonio. Heero se separó con renuencia de aquel cuerpo perfecto que ya se encontraba excitado con sus besos y se dio prisa en contestar.

-- Espero que sea algo urgente porque si no... – contestó el actor de forma molesta, pero se interrumpió al escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono – Comprendo. Bajó ahora mismo. Gracias Peter

Duo vio la mirada de Heero al colgar el auricular y ese semblante le dijo todo...

La despedida había llegado demasiado pronto... ya que el vuelo de las 12 PM que Heero debería abordar fue cancelado lo que le obligaba a tomar el de las 9 AM o esperar un día más y no podía hacerlo, aun que quisiera...

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo abrazó a Heero fuertemente cuando este ya estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta de revisión. Faltaban solo 20 minutos para que el vuelo saliera y ya no podía seguir postergándolo más. No querían despedirse, pero era algo inevitable.

-- No quiero que te vayas – le dijo Duo al oído apretándolo fuertemente a su cuerpo aun sintiendo ese calor embriagante que le hacía estremecer y temblar hasta la medula. No quería, pero sabía que debía irse.

-- Entonces vente conmigo – respondió Heero en voz baja correspondiendo a ese abrazo haciendo que el corazón de Duo se acelerara en su pecho y amenazara con hacérselo estallar.

-- Sabes bien que no puedo – musito Duo de forma triste separándose del actor para verlo a los ojos – ya me comprometí con Irea, tu prima – le recordó. Ojalá pudiera tele transportarse de un lugar a otro, dormir con él por las noches y regresar por las mañanas al teatro. Pero solo era una fantasía que sabía no era posible.

-- No te pido que pases todo el año conmigo, Irea no te necesitará hasta Julio que es cuando comienzas los ensayos – Duo abrió de forma enorme los ojos. ¿Irse con Heero en esos momentos? ¿A caso era una locura?

-- ¿Qué quieres decir? – trato de aclararse las ideas soltando cualquier cosa y lo que salió de su boca fue una pregunta.

-- Que te vengas conmigo ahora... – Eso lo sabía, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dejando todo botado? Aun le faltaban varios exámenes para pasar el ciclo escolar.

-- Pe... pero ¿Y la escuela? – cuestiono sin mucho convencimiento.

-- De todas formas ibas a abandonarla. Ven conmigo a Japón y regresas en Julio con Irea – insistió el actor. Duo bajó la vista y cabeceo en desacuerdo. No podía dejar todo a su suerte, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, como reprogramar las sesiones para las campañas que tenía pendientes.

-- Heero no puedo – dijo de forma queda. No se animaba a ver la cara del actor porque intuía que estaba molesto y tenía toda la razón.

-- ¿Por qué no? ¿A caso no me amas? – volvió a insistir con preguntas de las cuales ya sabía la respuesta. Duo levantó la vista y se dio prisa en contestarle.

-- ¡Claro que te amo! Pero... – Tenía que entenderle, Heero tenía que entender que no estaba acostumbrado a ser un desobligado.

-- ¿Pero que Duo? ¿Por qué lo estas dudando tanto? ¡Que te ata aquí? – cuestiono ya un tanto irritado. ¿Qué le ataba a LA? No podía decir que el trabajo, porque no era verdad. Tampoco le ataba su familia, ni la escuela o los amigos. Sin embargo...

-- Nada, nada. Solo que... – "no puedo renunciar así como así" pensó, pero no pudo decirlo y solo volvió a bajar la vista.

-- ¿Qué? ¿Aun tienes dudas? – volvió a cuestionar. Duo elevó de nuevo la vista para verle. Lo mejor era decirle la verdad, así podría comprenderle... esperaba.

-- No las tengo. Solo que quiero hacer las cosas bien. Terminar la escuela, cumplir con mis contratos, avisarle a la gente que me voy, sobre todo a Noin. No quiero irme así, como si estuviera huyendo. Además no traigo ni ropa – Heero dejó mostrar una mueca en forma de sonrisa y entonces se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.

-- Con ropa te vez bien, pero te vez mejor sin ella – Duo sintió que un calor abrasador se apoderaba por completo de su cuerpo y se sonrojo de golpe. ¿A caso habían apagado el clima? ¿Por qué hacía tanta calor?. Se aparto del actor para casi gritarle.

-- ¡Heero! – pero el actor se dio prisa en aclararle de forma mas seria.

-- Toda mi ropa te queda, lo has podido comprobar – Oh si, justo ahora traía puesta su ropa interior - Compraríamos lo que te hiciera falta allá y puedes arreglar las cosas por teléfono desde Japón – Duo meditó un poco ¿Llamar desde Japón a USA para arreglar todo? Eso...

-- Saldría muy caro – dijo pensando en voz alta, pero Heero le escuchó y se dio prisa en contestarle.

-- Lo pagaría yo, con tal de tenerte dos meses para mi solito – Duo se sonrojó aun más y no pudo evitar el recordar las miles de veces en que ofreció comprarlo. Pero en esta ocasión, en lugar de molestarse, se sonrió.

-- ¡De nuevo estas intentando comprarme! – Pero soltó la carcajada – Nunca vas a cambiar, pero así fue como me enamore de ti – dijo lanzándole los brazos al cuello para robarle un beso rápido. Heero correspondió al abrazo para besarle a su vez profundizando el beso, dejando introducir su lengua en el interior de la boca del trenzado, masajeando su lengua con la suya y embriagándose con su sabor haciendo que el aire se les acabara demasiado rápido y la respiración se acelerara.

-- Entonces ¿Vienes conmigo? – dijo separándose de los labios de Duo con la respiración entrecortada, intentando convencerle a toda costa. Utilizaría su cuerpo si era preciso, pero iba a llevárselo con él. Era una lástima que no pudiera secuestrarlo, con las leyes antiterroristas impuestas en los aeropuertos, era más probable que terminara en la cárcel que con Duo en sus brazos.

-- No puedo irme ahora – dijo casi con aceptación haciendo que en Heero apareciera la esperanza – No traigo mi pasaporte – En el rostro de Heero apareció una media mueca en forma de sonrisa y eso le desconcertó un poco. Entonces vio como Heero metía las manos al interior de la bolsa de la gabardina y le tendía el contenido. Duo lo tomo y lo vio con ojos sorprendidos.

-- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – pregunto el modelo viendo entre sus manos su pasaporte. Ni modo de que se hubiese ido durante la noche al colegio a sacar ese documento de su cajón. Aun que eso explicaría sus ojeras.

-- Se lo encargue a Peter, me lo dio esta mañana – aseguro. Duo no pudo decirle nada, solo vio aquel documento internacional en sus manos. Con ese simple documento podía salir de los EUA y entrar en Japón sin necesitar una visa y como no iba a trabajar, solo de visita, no necesitaba de mas - ¿Entonces vienes conmigo? – volvió a insistir el actor. Duo bajo la vista de forma triste.

¡Irse con Heero!, Así, como si fuesen novios y tuvieran que escapar para estar juntos. Así como si estuviesen huyendo cuando no era cierto. No. No quería irse de esa forma. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, avisarles a todos de su partida y entonces si... si se iría con él.

-- No puedo, lo siento. No puedo hacerlo ahora de esta forma tan apresurada – dijo de forma cada vez más baja hasta que su voz se perdió en su garganta.

-- Entonces yo me quedare contigo – Duo elevó su mirada de nuevo y curvó su labio en forma de disgusto. Sabía de antemano que Heero no terminaría su sueño por quedarse con él en NY – Dentro de un año volveré y no volveremos a separarnos jamás.

Duo sonrió de forma melancólica, eso era lo mejor, despedirse. Se volverían a ver, si, se verían aun que dentro de un año, cuando regresaran el uno a los brazos del otro. Así que guardando todo su dolor en lo más hondo de su corazón, sonrió de forma luminosa y le miro fijamente para cuestionarle, para obtener de él aquello que tanto anhelaba: su promesa de volver.

"De volver"

-- ¿Lo prometes? – cuestiono Duo levantando la vista para verle con los ojos brillantes. Heero trago saliva al verle, sabía que Duo estaba sufriendo tanto como él. Jamás volvería a aceptar un trabajo lejos de aquel a quien tanto amaba. Quería que se quedara con él, que jamás le dejara, por eso respondió a la pregunta de Duo con otra pregunta.

-- No. ¿Lo prometes tu? – cuestiono intrigado, lleno de duda y de emoción. Necesitaba escuchar de aquellos sensuales labios que cuando él regresara iba a estar allí, esperándole, añorándole como lo haría él.

-- Si. Yo te lo prometo Heero – le escucho decir, pero su mirada jamás se aparto de aquellos ojos violetas que decían más verdades que su boca. Y entonces lo supo, ya que de aquellas hermosas orbes, una lagrima traviesa resbaló.

-- Yo también te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos no te dejare ir – dijo el actor estirando sus brazos y abrazando aquel cuerpo perfecto contra su pecho, dejando que el modelo escuchara el acelerado latido de su corazón y supiera cuan afectado estaba.

-- ¿Es una promesa? – dijo Duo elevando la vista para verle a los ojos y vio en aquellos ojos cobalto la respuesta a su pregunta. Aquellos ojos siempre fríos y controlados, se estaban humedeciendo.

-- Lo es – dijo Heero acercando su rostro hasta el rostro del modelo para unir sus labios a los de él en un beso que al principió fue suave y poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en un beso apasionado y exigente, lleno de amor, de pasión y sensualidad al grado de arrancarle poco a poco los sentidos y hacerles olvidar que estaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles a una hora pico de trafico.

- Ejem, ejem

El carraspeo que escapó de la garganta de una persona a sus espaldas les hizo separarse de forma renuente. Unos ojos azul cobalto y otros violetas se posaron sobre la persona que menos esperaban ver. Duo frunció el ceño, mientras la mirada de Heero volvió a tornarse fría. Frente a ellos estaba aquel hombre elegantemente visto, con una maleta en la mano, viéndoles de forma sarcástica y burlona mientras un mechón de cabello avellanado se deslizaba sobre su frente de forma rebelde.

-- Vaya, vaya. Jamás me imagine presenciar semejante escena romántica. Hasta parece final cursi de telenovela romántica – dijo Traize entre risas socarronas - ¿Qué, ya se van de luna de miel? – cuestionó el empresario de forma burlona haciendo que Heero separara el brazo de los hombros de Duo – No, no, no – dijo agitando ambas manos en negativa – No te molestes Heero, ya no intentare nada en contra de tu ¿novio?, ¿amante?, ¿esposo? ¿Qué es Duo tuyo? – preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando – Ah si, ahora recuerdo, dijiste que era tu pareja sentimental – rió de forma ligera – Que forma tan elegante de decir que es tu pu...

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que un par de puños se estrellaban sobre su rostro lanzándolo algunos metros hacía atrás para después caer al suelo con todo y maleta.

Duo se giró con el ceño fruncido sobando su puño adolorido por el golpe que le había dado al empresario. Pudo ver como Heero abría y cerraba el suyo, él también le había golpeado. Pero eso no quitaba todo lo que ya les había dicho.

-- ¿No entiendo que le viste a ese tipo? ¡Cómo pudiste ser su amante si es tan, tan, estúpido! – dijo Duo sumamente molesto. Le había resultado obvio que Traize estaba celoso y esos celos era lo que le habían llevado a insultarle de esa forma.

-- ¿Amante? ¿De donde sacaste semejante estupidez? Jamás he tenido nada que ver con Traize – aseguró Heero haciendo que Duo se extrañara. Traize le había dicho tantas cosas sobre Heero y su comportamiento en la cama que le era difícil imaginar que no hubiesen sido amantes.

-- Traize me lo dijo – aseguró el trenzado sintiéndose un tanto mal. ¿A caso no se había prometido a si mismo darle la oportunidad de Heero de explicarse? Claro, había sido justo antes de que el propio Traize le dijera que Odin estaba en la ciudad y que seguramente estaba con Heero.

-- ¿Y le creíste? - Para que mentir, si, le había creído todo.

-- Me dio demasiada información intima sobre ti como para ignorarla. ¿Cómo sabía tanto de ti si no fueron amantes? – trató de justificarse intentando obtener más información. Aunque en esos precisos momentos ya estaba seguro de que Heero no había sido amante de ese odioso ejecutivo.

-- Eso tiene una explicación – aseguro el actor.

-- ¿Cuál? – cuestiono Duo lleno de curiosidad.

-- Traize y yo solíamos visitar el mismo club de citas. Así que no faltaría quien le hablara de mi. Se supone que con el precio que uno paga en ese club el silenció va incluido, pero quizá alguien le ofreció más y decidió hablar.

-- Eso suena razonable – dijo Duo meditando la respuesta de Heero. Había oído hablar de esos clubes para gente VIP, aun que nunca necesito visitar alguno, tenía entendido que las cláusulas de confidencialidad tenían un altísimo costro extra. Costo que Heero podía pagar.

-- Lo es – aseguro el actor y Duo le creía - Ese hombre esta enfadado conmigo porque cuando yo tenía dieciséis años fui a visitar la casa Armaní para comprar un traje, fue allí que le conocí y trato de propasarse. Así que lo mande al hospital con dos costillas rotas y un ojo morado – Duo soltó la carcajada al escucharle. Eso sonaba muy típico de Traize y del propio Heero. Ahora entendía porque Traize siempre se empeñaba en decirle algo que hiciera quedar mal al actor y para que se enojara con él.

Traize comenzó a quejarse cuando alguien del servició medio llego para revisarle. Un par de hombres lo subieron a una camilla para llevarlo a la enfermería del aeropuerto. Heero se acercó a él antes de que se lo llevaran y se inclino un poco para verle. El ejecutivo muy a penas abrió los ojos para distinguir la figura inclinada sobre él.

-- Si quieres demándame – invitó en voz muy baja, a penas la necesaria para que el hombre le escuchara – pero estaré en Japón – Traize solo cerró los ojos y de nueva cuenta se dejó caer sobre la camilla.

Nadie preguntó nada sobre lo ocurrido y nadie dijo nada, era preferible pensar que había tropezado contra las maletas de algún pasajero.

"Última llamada para el vuelo 725 con destinó a Japón. Favor de abordar por la puerta numero seis"

Esa era la última llamada. Duo se giró para ver a Heero quien no había dejado de observarle. Esta era la despedida que tanto estuvieron postergando y ahora debían realizar.

-- Yo... – trató de decir Heero, pero los labios de Duo asaltándole le obligaron a callar. Pudo sentir en ese beso cuan triste estaba por su partida, porque él estaba igual o más que él. Jamás había conocido el amor y ahora que lo encontraba tenía que dejarle.

-- No es para siempre – dijo el modelo separándose de los labios del actor para tomar algo de aire – No es una despedida, solo es un...

-- Hasta luego – dijo Heero mostrando una sonrisa – Volveré dentro de un año haya o no haya acabado la película – Duo comenzó a agitar la cabeza en negativa haciendo que Heero le viera sin comprender.

-- No – aseguro Duo viéndole de forma sería – debes acabarla, si no, esta separación no habrá servido de nada – Heero cabeceo en acuerdo.

Se giró dándole la espalda para llegar hasta la puerta de revisión y antes de entrar volvió sobre sus pasos para plantarle otro beso cargado de pasión. Sus manos se elevaron para tocar el suave rostro del modelo dejándole sentir esa calidez y ese amor desprendido de aquella caricia. Duo lo aceptó de inmediato dejando que su boca respondiera a aquel beso, dejando que sus manos abrazaran a aquel cuerpo y se impregnara con su aroma.

-- Te amo – le dijo al oído en forma de susurro haciendo que un agradable escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del modelo al escucharlo. Sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, sabía que su corazón estaba hablando a través de sus labios. Le amaba, le amaba, ¡LE AMABA!.

-- Yo también te amo...

Se separaron sin ganas, Duo sentía que en cualquier momento Heero podría arrepentirse y cancelar el vuelo de nuevo y no podía darse ese lujo. ¡Iba a filmar una película!, era su gran oportunidad y no iba a ser él quien se la truncara. Así que cuando lo vio caminar por segunda vez hasta la puerta de acceso y revisión, se dio prisa en alejarse con el corazón en la garganta echo nudo.

"En un año Heero, en un año" – trataba de auto convencerse sin apenas lograrlo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-- ¿Lo tienes Trent? – preguntó una mujer observando toda la romántica escena entre el modelo y el actor, mientras su inseparable camarógrafo estaba detrás de ella.

-- Todo, desde lo de ayer – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa bajando la cámara y apagándola.

-- Entonces bórralo – dijo Lady One de forma seria haciendo que los ojos castaños de Tren se clavaran de forma confundida en los de la periodista.

-- ¿Qué? ¿A caso esta historia no era tu pase al ascenso que tanto buscabas? – cuestiono intrigado. ¿A caso no había estado persiguiendo al actor a cuento evento asistía tratando de obtener algo como lo que ya tenían?

-- Si, pero para serte sincera, ya le estoy tomando gusto a esto de la farándula... – dijo entre risas burlonas haciendo que Tren también riera.

-- Y yo – dijo el hombre sacando el casete de la cámara profesional y aventándolo a un cesto de basura que estaba cerca de ellos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Heero no quiso ver atrás porque sentía que si de nuevo veía aquellos ojos violetas su determinación de irse iba a flaquear y cancelaría todo con tal de quedarse a su lado. Así que enseño su pase de abordar al guardia y caminó hasta la puerta de seguridad. Sacó todo lo de metal que traía en sus pantalones y lo puso en una cajita de plástico. Pasó su maleta por la banda de revisión y aquella caja con todas sus pertenencias, entonces se dispuso a pasar por el arco y la alarma sonó al hacerlo.

-- Pase por aquí –le dijo el hombre de la seguridad para revisarle. Estaba seguro de haber depositado todo en la bandeja, el reloj, el cinto, las monedas y entonces, cuando el hombre pasó aquel detector de metal por las bolsas de la gabardina algo sonó en ella.

Heero metió la mano a la bolsa y al sentir aquello entre sus manos se dio prisa en llevarlo hasta sus ojos para comprobar que era lo que temía.

-- El anillo de Duo...

Se giró a toda prisa, ignorando al guardia, tratando de verlo entre la gente pero allí ya no había nadie. Había metido aquel anillo en la bolsa de la gabardina para dárselo en cuanto lo viera. Pero había sido tanta su emoción; tanta la necesidad de estar a su lado, en sus brazos, en su cama, que lo olvido por completo.

-- Te lo entregaré la próxima vez que nos veamos – se dijo a si mismo elevando aquel aro metálico hasta sus labios besándolo ligeramente – Te lo prometo.

Pasó la seguridad y comenzó a subir las escaleras eléctricas que le llevarían a la sala de acceso seis. En unos cuantos minutos estaría alejándose de Los Ángeles y de Duo...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Duo no esperó a que el avión despegara, estaba triste y decidió irse. De todas formas ya no le veía.

-- ¡Demonios! – gritó a todo pulmón dejando salir sus lágrimas.

Heero veía por la ventana como la ciudad de LA iba quedando abajo y las nubes comenzaban a hacerse más densas y aborregadas. "Al parecer no solo se quedo mi estomago allá abajo, también se quedo mi corazón". La voz del piloto lo sacó de sus pensamientos, iban a 30 mil pies de altura y era ahora cuando se permitía soltarse los cinturones.

Heero ni siquiera se movió, siguió viendo por la ventana, ni atención prestaba a su compañero de asiento quien había hecho intentos por establecer una conversación con él sin lograr arrancarle ni media palabra.

Cuando el hombre se levantó, Heero suspiró aliviado el hombre le estaba sacando de quicio y no era conveniente enojarse en un avión cuando aun le restaban muchas horas de vuelo o había peligro de que lo bajaran. Así que se soltó el cinturón y se dispuso a relajarse. Pero sus pensamientos solo estaban en cierto modelo de cabello largo atado en una sola trenza, de ojos color violeta y carácter divertido.

Regresó su vista a la ventana extendiendo la mano para sentir la frialdad del exterior, pero el calor del trenzado y su último beso le hacían no sentir ese frío. Aquella promesa acudió a su memoria y no pudo evitar murmurar en voz baja.

-- Te prometo que volveré por ti Duo, en un año te tendré solo para mi. Te lo prometo.

-- ¿De verdad me lo prometes?

Heero sacudió la cabeza de forma enérgica cuando creyó escuchar aquellas palabras en voz de quien hacía escasos minutos acababa de dejar en tierra. No cabía duda de que estar, pasar y pensar tanto tiempo en él, comenzaba a afectarle, porque su voz la acababa de escuchar como si estuviera... abrió de forma sorprendida los ojos tan solo al contemplar la idea. La voz sonaba como si estuviera detrás de él.

¿Detrás de él?

¡Detrás de él!

Se paró a la carrera sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y salió al pasillo topándose de lleno con unos ojos llenos de vida y una sonrisa tan luminosa como el sol que se colaba por la ventana del avión.

-- ¿Duo? – cuestionó incrédulo, tallando sus ojos para asegurarse que lo que veía no era una alucinación.

-- Si – dijo el trenzado parado frente a él, observándolo de forma fija, dejándole entender que no estaba imaginando nada. Era increíble poder ver a través de Heero, cuando nunca antes lo había permitido y eso le encantaba.

-- ¿Qué pasó con lo que tenías que arreglar? – cuestionó sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

-- Lo único que tengo que arreglar – dijo acercándose a él sin dejar de verle, dejando que los sentidos de Heero pudieran percibir el aroma de su cabello y de su cuerpo, inundándole con esa mirada violeta que parecía hechizarle. Estaba solo a centímetros de su rostro, así que acercó sus labios a los del actor de forma seductora invitándole con ese acto – está en este avión...

Y con esas últimas palabras Heero aceptó la invitación tomándolo por la cintura y dejando que sus labios le besaran de forma apasionada sin importarle que viajaba en un boing 777 totalmente lleno. Lo único que le importaba ahora, era recuperar el tiempo perdido y tendrían dos meses para hacerlo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lady One observo el cielo y sonrió. No hacía ni 20 minutos que se había topado con Duo cuando regresaba de nuevo al aeropuerto, había creído que en cuanto Heero se marchó, Duo se había ido. Por eso se acercó con curiosidad al mostrador donde el modelo parecía discutir con la señorita que le atendía, alguien a quien ella conocía muy bien.

-- Lo lamento, pero el vuelo ya esta cerrado. Todos los pasajeros abordaron. Lo único que falta para que el avión despegue es que se suban las maletas que se registraron al final. Deberá tomar otro vuelo – insistió la señorita.

-- No, debo tomar este – Insistió el modelo haciendo uso de todo su encanto, pero al parecer la rubia dependienta era inmune a ellos.

-- Lo siento, pero no se puede – volvió a decir de forma seca la rubia.

-- ¡Hola Cristine! – Esa voz la reconoció de inmediato y se giró en su lugar solo para corroborar su identidad. Y no, no estaba equivocado, ¡En que buen lío se había metido ahora!

-- ¡Lady!, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí – dijo la chica rubia, al parecer la reportera era conocida suya. Más valía guardar silencio y ver si podía escapar de aquella fastidiosa mujer.

-- No pude evitar el escuchar el problema que tiene el joven. Y creo que el avión aun no despega, ¿cierto? – Duo abrió mucho los ojos, ¿qué pretendía Lady One?

-- Si, pero el vuelo ya esta cerrado – informo Cristine, Eso Duo lo venía escuchando desde hacía unos minutos.

-- ¿Con todos los asientos ocupados? – preguntó la reportera.

-- Si, es un vuelo lleno – aseguro Cristine.

-- Pero siempre dejan dos o tres de reserva para la familia de los pilotos. ¿Me dirás que también están ocupados? – Eso si que no lo sabía el modelo. ¿Así que siempre dejan unos cuantos? y esa chica que no le deja abordar por ser un vuelo lleno.

-- No, pero...

-- Entonces Duo puede tomar uno de esos y llegar al avión antes de que despegue entrando por la parte de equipajes que esta en la cola, ¿verdad? - ¿Podría hacerlo? Si, si, que diga que si.

-- Si, podría, pero...

-- Vamos Cristine. Duo es un buen amigo y va a encontrarse con su amor. ¿No harías lo mismo por Ralph? - ¿Qué, que? ¿Desde cuando Lady One era tan amable? ¿Sería a caso que buscaba algo de él? ¿Cómo la exclusiva de su amor por Heero?

-- Si – dijo sonriendo la rubia de forma soñadora mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas – esta bien – Dijo decidiendo a última hora haciendo que Duo casi saltara de la felicidad iba a alcanzar a Heero. Así que la rubia le tendió un pequeño cartoncito a Duo - Toma tu pase de abordar, déjame aviso a puerto para que abran la escotilla, pero date prisa, ya encendieron los motores.

-- ¡Gracias!, ¡Gracias a las dos! – dijo el modelo a la carrera saliendo a paso rápido. No llevaba maletas ni nada que le detuviera, así que abordaría rápido. Lady no le había pedido nada, pero si quería algo, lo que fuera, se lo daría. Se lo debía.

-- ¿Ahora eres cupido en lugar de reportera? – dijo Cristine dejando que sus blancos dientes se vieran a través de su sonrisa. Lady sonrió en respuesta y le contesto de forma divertida.

-- Ese es mi segundo trabajo... – dijo la reportera soltando la carcajada a la par de su amiga.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-- Deberé enviarle a Lady One una postal desde Japón – dijo Heero sonriendo, al oído de Duo, mientras le abrazaba de forma posesiva, al haber escuchado de labios del modelo como había logrado subir a último momento.

-- Y yo deberé obligarte a darle un autógrafo a tu ex compañero de asiento por dejármelo... voy a asegurarme de que no le des un puñetazo antes de darle una foto y después se la arrebates para estampar tu autógrafo y él sea obligado a romperla en pedazos para lanzártela a la cara... – Dijo Duo sonriendo haciendo que en Heero apareciera una mueca en forma de sonrisa al recordar el incidente que creía había dado comienzo a todo.

-- Ese solo será tu privilegio... – Duo soltó la carcajada.

-- Sabes – dijo cambiando su expresión burlona a una más seria haciendo que Heero le observara de forma detenida esperando por lo que el modelo iba a decirle – Siempre supe que tú y yo terminaríamos juntos

-- ¿QUÉ? – dijo Heero enderezándose en su lugar de forma sorprendida - ¿Entonces me estuviste torturando todo este tiempo a propósito? – Duo volvió a soltar la carcajada sintiéndose profundamente feliz. Dejó deslizar ambas manos por las mejillas del actor de forma suave para después entrelazar sus manos detrás de la nuca del actor y acercar sus labios de forma seductora a los de Heero.

-- Jaque mate al Rey – dijo Duo de forma suave para dejar que sus labios fueran los que se posesionaran de forma apasionada de aquellos labios sensuales que sabían a gloria. Esta vez era él quien daba fin al juego y comenzaba uno nuevo – Prométeme que nada ni nadie nos va a separar...

-- Te prometo Duo, que nadie nos separara jamás... eso te lo puedo jurar – dijo el actor mostrando una sonrisa al modelo y sacando de la bolsa de la gabardina aquel anillo que le diera unos días atrás. Tomo la mano izquierda del modelo en silenció y dejó deslizar el aro dorado por su dedo para depositar un beso en aquella argolla – Te lo juro – volvió a anunciar. Duo observó el anillo en su dedo y después volteo a ver al actor con una sonrisita traviesa.

-- ¿A caso me estas proponiendo matrimonio? – dijo en son de broma esperando ver la turbación del actor, esperando que tosiera de los nervios o negara la acusación de forma frenética.

-- Si, lo estoy haciendo – Duo entonces comenzó a toser de forma nerviosa, él solo estaba bromeando pero Heero parecía habéroslo tomado enserio – No es una broma. Parece que tu sueño de niño se convertirá en realidad.

Entonces vio como Heero sacó el anillo que llevaba colgando al cuello y lo desabrocho de su cadena para tendérselo. El modelo lo tomo sabiendo de inmediato que debía hacer con él. Dejó deslizar el aro en el dedo de la mano izquierda de Heero y le beso.

-- Es una promesa Duo... – dijo Heero de forma serena y sonriente.

-- Es una promesa Heero – dijo en acuerdo el modelo dejando que su boca fuera llenada por otra boca conocida y añorada y a la cual estaba dispuesto a esperar una vez que se vieran en la necesidad de separarse – Para siempre...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Catorce años antes, Duo había entrado corriendo al comedor de la familia Maxwell con las mejillas encendidas y la mirada llena de emoción. Todos en aquella mesa voltearon a verle al escuchar el alboroto que había hecho con las puertas al ser azotadas de forma violenta al abrirlas a la carrera, incluso la servidumbre, que servía en esos momentos los platos, había volteado a verle.

-- ¡Voy a casarme con Heero! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llenando la habitación con su vocecita cargada de emoción.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación por eternos segundos (tal como sucedería 14 años después cuando Heero se declaró gay en los Oscares) y entonces las risas de toda la familia siguieron a semejante declaración haciendo que el pequeño Duo inflara los cachetes al no entender de que se reían.

-- Es verdad, voy a casarme con Heero cuando sea grande – volvió a afirmar con total seguridad avivando las risas de todos en aquel comedor – Vamos a estar siempre juntos, nadie nos va a poder separar. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

Sus ojos violetas recorrieron de forma detenida a cada uno de los miembros de aquella familia; Solo azotaba la mano contra la mesa mientras sostenía su panza y reía como si hubiese contado el mejor de los chistes. Middie se limpiaba las lagrimas, como cuando veía alguna novela de esas que pasaban las tardes por TV. Su madre reía tapándose la boca de forma disimulada y su padre reía a carcajadas, como jamás lo había visto reír en lo que llevaba viviendo en aquella casa.

Su padre se paro del comedor y llegó hasta él aun riendo. Se notaba la felicidad en su rostro cuando se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. Poso su fuerte mano sobre el pequeño hombro del niño haciendo que la mirada violeta de Duo se elevara hasta la azul marino de Odiseo Maxwell, este le sonrió de forma mas amplia haciendo que el chiquillo riera a su vez.

-- Claro Duo, claro, vas a estar con Heero para siempre... – había dicho su padre en aquella ocasión para después conducirlo amablemente hasta el comedor y desayunar todos juntos como si fueran una verdadera familia.

Catorce años después, Heero confirmaría aquellas palabras que dijera su padre.

-- Estaremos juntos para siempre Duo...

Heero había mandado grabar una nueva frase en el interior de ambos anillos y en el interior del anillo de Duo podía leerse la leyenda...

"Tu y Yo... para siempre Heero"

Y en el de Heero una leyenda parecida...

"Tu y Yo... para siempre Duo"

"Para siempre"...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

OWARI

Notas de la Autora:

¡Por fin lo termine!, espero que les haya gustado. Me salieron más hojas de las que pensaba pero no pude cortarlo. Espero que haya quedado todo acorde y haya sido de su agrado.

Por cierto y para aclarar las cosas, la escena del aeropuerto no me inspire ni me la copie de la Gaviota (ellos se la copiaron de mi, jejejejeje) yo ya la tenía escrita desde hace mucho tiempo. Por cierto que cambie el final. En el final original de esta historia, Duo se quedaba y Heero se iba, pero ahora Duo se va con él. Creo que quedo mejor, ¿no?

Yo había prometido un epilogo, pero con este final creo que ya no es necesario ¿O si?, aun así, se los voy a subir muy pronto, solo para que sepan que paso después.

Este capitulo en espacial va dedicado a tres personas: Karla y Marlen que cumplen años y sobre todo para mi bebe que el 1º de Septiembre cumplió 2 años (¡Dioses!, ¿pues cuanto tengo escribiendo este fic?)

La siguiente historia la subiré cuando tenga unos 4 capítulos escritos, así podré subirles un cap cada 15 días sin temor a retrasarme demasiado como con este.

Gracias a todos por aguantar a esta escritora y sus locuras y felicidades por llegar hasta este punto sin aburrirse.

¡Un beso! y ¡un abrazo!


End file.
